


Protect

by Gromit41187



Series: Promise AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 184
Words: 493,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gromit41187/pseuds/Gromit41187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*3rd in Promise AU* With the vacation over, it's time to get to work. Between not entirely unwelcomed situations arising to surprise visitors, with the new program under way, the gang has their work cut out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Clearing out the rest of the facility so that when the supply ship gets here we can get the training grounds up and going," Carolina answered after a yawn. She sat down at the table with Ally who was eating pancakes and swinging her feet in the chair. York slid her a cup of coffee before going back to the stove. "The offices were done as of yesterday. Church has the schematics for all the training buildings and classrooms. Everything is set out pretty logically. Sarge and Emma have been working on getting the holographic floor working in the main building so that we can have simulated training sessions when needed. That should be up today. Wash and I are also heading over to talk to Kimball this morning. How about you two?"

"Ally and I are going to go help North, Lopez, and Donut over at the armory, garage and shooting range and yes we know, no bullets or shooting implement for persons under ten," York replied sliding a fresh plate of pancakes in front of Carolina.

They had been back a week on Chorus and things were progressing well. Kimball had been thrilled by the idea of what Wash and Carolina had suggested and showed them the perfect part of the city to set things up, as well as a row of houses across the street that had yet to be claimed by anyone.

The UNSC meeting had gone over…not well, but well enough that they finally agreed in the end to give the current inhabitants the reins for a time to see what they could do. They would bring in supplies as well as some troops, enough to get the planet functioning properly in exchange for continued research and sharing any information on the alien temples that happened to turn up. Any problems and they would happily take over.

In the meantime, Carolina and the rest were trying to get things sorted in their new home. Between dividing up the houses and clearing out the facility across the street for the new program, they all had plenty of work to do. Carolina also couldn't tell who was more excited about having a large computer system to work with, Church or Emma. Of course, now that Emma had that system up and going, Church could pop up any time he pleased in front of whoever he felt like surprising. Some cases were funny, others just made Carolina want to rip him out and shove him back in her suit.

York's parents had also settled well into their new environment. Mei had taken the reins at the medical facility where Grey split her time while George helped set up the science labs in the training center where Grey had started spending the rest of her time.

"Hey Momma?"

"Hey Ally," Carolina answered cutting into her breakfast.

"Are we going to plan my birthday party soon?"

"Soon, yea," Carolina nodded.

"But how soon?"

"Real soon."

"But when exactly are we going to plan it?" Ally continued. Carolina noted the smirk on York's face as he turned his back on them.

"Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"He said to talk to you."

"Of course he did," Carolina grumbled before smiling at Ally, "Well. Everyone knows it's coming up so we just have make sure they know to come here and go from there."

"But we're going to have it on my actual birthday, right?"

"Of course," Carolina nodded. "Now can I finish my breakfast?"

"You can do that and still talk," Ally grinned. Carolina rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'll get to play with the hologram thingy that Ghost-man was talking about?"

"We'll see. I'm not making any promises. Course, your Aunt would be able to tell you better than I would anyway."

"Ok. I will ask her when I see her then."

"You do that," Carolina chuckled as York finally joined them at the table. "How does Squeaks like his new room?"

"He loves it," Ally giggled. "He also says he wants to have a tea party real soon."

"Once things slow down a bit, I'm sure we can oblige," York grinned.

Ally bounced on her seat, "Ooo! Could we have a tea party for my birthday?"

"I'd say that would probably be a good idea," York agreed. "Lina?"

"Sounds like a good basis for a party," Carolina nodded.

"And is it ok if Aunty Emma makes my cake? She makes a really good cake."

"We can certainly ask her to," Carolina nodded again. "You're very talkative this morning. Did your dad give you coffee again?"

"That stuffs gross," Ally made a face. "And I only had that one sip cuz I wanted to see if it tasted as good as it smells and it doesn't. Bleck."

"When you're older you'll learn to appreciate it," York chuckled.

"Like when I'm nine?"

"Maybe a lot older," York corrected.

"Like ten?"

"I'd keep going," York chuckled. "It's like a rite of passage into adulthood."

"Don't tell her that," Carolina rolled her eyes as Ally giggled. "One day you'll wake up and you might like it, or you might not. Everyone has different tastes." There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Wash."

"I'll get it," York said getting up. "You eat."

* * *

"We should probably get ready," Emma pointed out to North when she rolled over to see the clock.

"Probably," he sighed into her hair.

"Which means you should let me up," Emma chuckled.

"Nope."

"Are we going to have this fight every morning?"

"What fight are you referring to?"

"The one we've had for the past couple days where I start griping at you while you lay there half asleep not letting me get up to get ready," Emma huffed.

"Then I would say there's a good chance at that," he chuckled relaxing his hold on her waist. She threw the covers off and sat up.

"Wonderful," Emma grumbled getting up off the bed.

"It's your own fault. You so just so damn cuddle-able."

"Definitely no more hanging out with my brother," Emma rolled her eyes as she got dressed for the day.

"So dare I ask if there's a chance you'll get over to the shooting range to get one of those hologram things install today?" North asked as he rolled over onto his back stretching his arms above his head.

"You can ask, but I'm not sure if I'll answer. I'm still working on the main training area. That's a large ass space to try to get this to work on and honestly, I have no clue what Sarge is doing half the time."

"I thought you said you enjoyed working with him."

"Doesn't mean I know what he's doing half the time," Emma grumbled going into their bathroom. "Nothing he says makes sense yet it still seems to function. It's baffling."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"No way in hell and honestly, I don't know if I want to," Emma chuckled dryly. "If I had to label someone as a mad scientist, it'd be him."

"Well Grif did say he build Lopez by hand among a few other things over the years, so yea, I could see that." Emma walked out of the bathroom, her hair brushed and pulled back from her face. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yea, yea, I'm moving."

"Sure," she smirked. "I'm heading downstairs to grab coffee. You want a goodbye kiss before I go, here's your ten minute warning."

"No breakfast?" She shook her head. "What about lunch?"

"I can pop back over here quick when I get hungry," she shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. Time's ticking."

Emma left the room before he could say anything to stop her and bounced down the steps and through the living room to their kitchen of the house. She got the coffee going and leaned back against the counter while she waited for it to brew and looked around the kitchen. It wasn't huge, but not too small either. Enough that a table with chairs fit in and to still have room to move around the cabinets and counters.

The houses they had been given were all modeled in similar fashions, with basic floor plans of typical Earth row-homes with the living room and kitchen downstairs and a couple bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs. Each one was a different variant of sorts with its own personality so to speak and most importantly, were still furnished when the group had pulled up. There was some cleaning that had to be done, but after the initial go over, everything seemed ok and livable.

Emma grabbed the carafe and filled her mug up before walking over to her bag. She placed the mug on the table and checked to make sure everything was inside that she would need for the day. She was really hoping that they would finish the big training floor this morning so that they could run tests and she could move on to the next project.

Footsteps pulled her head up as North walked into the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a swift kiss before immediately going to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Am I right in thinking I most likely won't see you today until we're both home?" he asked.

"Probably. Depends," she shrugged throwing her strap over her shoulder. "It's not entirely out of the question, but who knows. Maybe I'll be surprised and the bugs will have worked themselves out overnight and this stupid thing will work over the entire floor instead of just spots."

"Shouldn't Church be able to help you guys with that part of it?"

"He's too busy in meetings with Wash, Kimball and Carolina to be of use," Emma answered. "Besides, if I can't figure out how Sarge gets his crap working, how the hell is he supposed to?"

"Are they really in meetings all day?"

"Not really," Emma shrugged as she finished the contents of her mug.

"Things seem to be going well."

"They are," Emma nodded. "The facility is coming together. It's doing so slowly, but it's coming together. I'd say another week maybe and we'll be able to start it up."

"Just in time for the supply ships to get in."

"Second round. There's one coming in tomorrow. Now, I have to go. I want to get started so I can hopefully get done and maybe I'll be able to come by and install one into the shooting range for you."

"Which means I get to see you," he smirked stepping closer to pull her in.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Yes. Goodbye."

"Love you wife."

"You too," she called as she opened the door and walked out. She adjusted the bag as she walked, heading to the large building across the street.

The building itself had been meant for military occupation originally. Kimball, along with the vast majority of people she discussed it with, decided that if they were going to pursue peace that it was probably best to leave the building as it was. Abandoned. They instead found other industrial warehouses to store their armor and weapons in. This made the building almost perfect for what its next use would be.

There were two floors to the main building where the main training room floor was located. The floor itself took up the majority of the building. To the right were locker rooms and classrooms as well as a med lab and equipment storage. Emma went left upon entering, walking past the staircase to go to the upstairs offices on that side of the building and instead kept going to where she and Sarge had been working on getting the holograph system installed in the computer room.

"If it isn't Mrs. Sunshine and Daisies," Church greeted popping up to follow.

"Screw off," Emma chuckled letting her bag slide off her shoulder as she walked up to the open system board in the computer room she had entered.

"Not as hostile as yesterday, I'll give you that," Church chuckled. "D'you manage to sque-"

"Don't even go there AI," Emma rolled her eyes. "I have high hopes for getting this cleared up and going today is all. Especially if I can do it before Sarge gets in here and starts doing whatever it is he's been doing to it."

"Shouldn't be a problem. I think I heard him arguing over with the guys in the armory about something."

"North'll love that when he decides to show up," Emma chuckled. She pulled out her data pad and cords and sat down next to the open motherboard before connecting wires and running a diagnostic. "You didn't happen to get bored did you?"

"Nope. Figured you would want that honor since you worked so hard on it."

"You're so sweet," Emma scoffed. "I don't see why this needs to be holographic and moving….aren't the moving pieces enough for training purposes?"

"You know Carolina," Church replied. "Anything for perfection."

"Well if the moving system wasn't so old and rickety I wouldn't have to sit here and figure out how to upgrade it to work with the hologram program."

"Which is what the problem is?"

"Which is what the problem is," Emma sighed. "Think you can take a look?"

"Why'd it take you so long to figure that out?" Church chuckled.

"Shut up."

"No seriously. You probably could've had that taken care of yesterday already."

"Maybe because I was actually able to hook up my equipment to see what the problem was," Emma pointed out.

"Ok yea, that would've helped," Church nodded. "Yea, let me see what I can do here."

* * *

Carolina and Wash had just walked into the building when they heard a cheerful yell and the lights pop on in the training floor area.

"Sounds like Emma got the system going," Wash noted.

"Sounds like it," Carolina nodded. They both turned to head to the computer room to find Emma laying on the ground with her arms over her head. "Hope we're not interrupting."

"Oh no," Emma chuckled pushing herself up. "Finally got everything squared away because thankfully Sarge was too distracted to come in here and try to help me. That or my husband got his hands on him and is trying to install the hologram program over there next because he's impatient and couldn't wait for me. Anyway, it's working here and that's all that I care about right now."

"Why does he need a hologram program over at the shooting range?" Wash asked.

"Something about moving targets," Carolina answered as Emma started cleaning up her equipment.

"Couldn't they just do that in here?" Wash pointed.

"Apparently not."

"That and the room might not always be available for those who want to practice with moving targets," Emma pointed out. "I mean, depending on how many recruits Kimball gives you, they're may not be time in the rotation to practice with firearms in here."

"We're starting with twelve and that's including the Lieutenants," Carolina replied. "They'll all be by tomorrow to help get things up and going a bit more. Wash may start running outside drills at least."

"Is your obstacle course up and going?" Emma chuckled.

"Almost. Tucker, Caboose and Junior are out there now trying to finish it," Wash answered. "Maybe I can get the recruits to work on it tomorrow while the rest of you finish in here."

"Sounds viable," Carolina nodded. She looked at Emma, "Want to run some tests and see how the system is working?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Emma grinned.

"Come on Wash," Carolina looked at the other freelancer as she headed to the door to the training floor.

"Why me?" Wash groaned.

"Because Emma needs to run the program to make sure it's working properly. Stop being a baby," Carolina chuckled.

"Don't electrocute me," Wash warned Emma as he followed Carolina making her roll her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarge, aren't you supposed to be helping Emma in the computer room?" Simmons asked as the others stood by watching another round of 'who could put the shotgun together faster' game that North and Sarge had started that morning.

"Nonsense. Mrs. Computer-genius can figure it out without my know-how. The Mister here needs to be put in his place," Sarge replied. "Grif!"

"Oh, you're ready now?" Grif pulled up the stopwatch he had found before counting down.

"I feel like Emma is going to kill them both," Simmons huffed quietly to York. Ally was cheering Sarge and North on.

"Nah," York chuckled. "Emma probably prefers it this way. She can work in peace and get things done. I think Sarge was slowing her down. She seemed frustrated when I saw her last night."

"I mean, I could always go offer to help her," Simmons suggested.

"Nah. She'll probably be able to get things up and moving quicker by herself. If she needs help, I'm sure we'll hear it," York replied. "Besides, we have to finish this inventory of stuff Kimball sent over."

"Right," Simmons nodded. "I made a spreadsheet last night so that we can hopefully keep track of everything as it comes and goes."

"Wonderful," York replied. He looked down at Ally, "Hey, Simmons and I are going to start categorizing stuff."

"Ok! I'm going to stay here and watch Uncle North and Uncle Sarge put their guns together," Ally smiled up at him.

"Alright. We're just around the corner then. And remember-"

"Yes Daddy, I won't touch the guns," Ally rolled her eyes at him.

York shook his head at her as he turned to follow Simmons. The shooting range where they had been was located right next to the armory and equipment storage, a hallway dividing them. The hallway stretched from the entrance to the building all the way back to the door into the garage area. The armory and range doors were directly across from each other closer to the end where the entrance was. The building itself was two story and each department had their own staircase to go upstairs. The shooting range's upper level gave a vantage point to practice from, while the armory just gave more storage space. The garage had a roof that could be opened to lower a pelican into if needed and gave plenty of room underneath on the first floor to work on things.

The two men worked by themselves for a while until North trickled in with Ally behind him. York looked up from where he had just finished entering a number into the data-pad he was using, "So who won?"

"We're tied in standings right now," North chuckled.

"They both won twice now!" Ally added as North lifted her up onto the counter to sit where York was leaning.

"How's it going in here?" North asked.

"We're just getting ready to head upstairs," York answered. "Where'd Grif and Sarge go?"

"Down to the garage to check on Lopez. Want me to take over for a bit?"

"Sure," York pushed the data-pad at him. "Simmons is at the back trying to organize everything there. He's got labels going and all that so I don't know if you want to get in the middle of that right now."

"I'll let him to it," North chuckled.

"Can I help you count stuff?" Ally asked. "Is that ok daddy?"

"Sure," York chuckled. "Figured I pop on over to the main building and see how it's going there and see if Wash and Lina are back from their meeting yet or not."

"Gotcha. Have fun," North chuckled as York watched Ally hop down and run around the counter to head up the steps.

York turned to head outside and the short distance across to the side door into the main building. He walked in and glanced around taking note of the new tables in the cafeteria area as he walked through. After exiting he made a right and walked past what would be Doc's office before he heard sound coming from the computer room a bit farther down. Weighing the risk of disrupting his sister if she was too busy, he decided the risk was worth it and stuck his head in.

Emma was sitting at the computer console against the big window that took up the opposite wall, occasionally hitting something on the screens. Church was taking turns between watching her and looking out the window. There were sounds coming from the training room floor and as York took a few steps closer he saw Wash and Carolina running what appeared to be match between a few holograms.

"I see you go it working," he commented making Emma jump. She glared at him before turning back to what she was doing. "I'm impressed."

"Wasn't hard once I figured out the problem," Emma replied giving a sigh.

"How's it working?" York asked taking a seat next to her. He debated about putting his feet up, but he decided to try and stay on her good side for the moment.

"Pretty damn good," Emma smirked. "I have Wash and Carolina registered into the system already so when they're out there running drills, the computer should be able to take their commands from out there rather than in here all the time."

"Sounds fun."

"Right now, we're setting up a few basic training programs to get things started. I'll work from this point to make some algorithms for advanced ones and such later," Emma continued.

"Couldn't Church do that?" York asked looking at the AI.

"Yes," Emma cut off Church's reply, "but he doesn't need to be expending extra energy than he already is. We're trying to keep the pressure off of him because someone is still having crashing issues."

"Am not…" he mumbled before disappearing.

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. York watched Wash and Carolina exchanging blows before the floor started to change again. There was a loud horn a few minutes later and everything seemed to return to normal. York chuckled when he saw Wash fall onto the ground panting.

Emma leaned forward and hit what York assumed was the intercom for the training floor, "Got what I needed if you two want to go about your business." Carolina threw a thumbs up before walking over to check on Wash. Emma turned to York as she leaned back in her chair, "So what is my lovely husband up to? Did he convince Sarge to start installing the hologram program over there?"

"Nope," York chuckled. "They were too busy trying to see who could assemble shot-guns faster."

"Oh dear lord," Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," York nodded. "The range is pretty much up and going. We got the upstairs and downstairs all squared away. So that's all ready anytime you want to head over and do your magic. The garage still needs some clean up and we're about half-way through inventory in the armory and equipment area. North and Ally relieved me right before I came over to see how things were going here."

"Ally isn't bored yet?"

"Surprisingly, no. She is very eager to help." The door from the floor opened and Carolina walked in, wiping her forehead on her sleeve. She paused when she saw York sitting there. "Hey sweet cheeks. Looked good out there."

"Thanks," she smirked. "When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago. Ally's helping North and Simmons count," York informed her before she could ask. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Great I guess," she shrugged. "We have twelve recruits coming tomorrow. Wash and I figure we'll take advantage of the extra hands to finish a few things and then Monday we'll start testing them to see strong and weak points."

"Sweet," York grinned. "Guess I'll pop over and check on Doc and Donut at the dorms before I head on back then. The recruits will need somewhere to bunk so they don't have to cross town."

"Wash was headed over," Carolina nodded. "Said he needed to pit-stop in the locker room anyway. After that, he's going out back to check on the others. Did you check on your dad yet?"

"I have learned to stay away from him when he's in his atmosphere, so no," York chuckled. "I can though."

"Would probably be a smart idea."

"Well I'm not always the smartest."

"Don't we know it…" Emma mumbled. York shot her a playful glare. She looked up at Carolina, "Did everything seem as smooth out there as it did in here?"

"Appeared that way," Carolina nodded leaning on one of the desks. "Almost felt like we were back on the MOI for a minute."

"Except this is ten times better," York added.

"Of course," Carolina humored him. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"Nope. I can show you how to access things later once I play around with it some more," Emma replied. "There's still some more programming I want to do with it yet and I'll have to get everyone else registered. You, Wash and I are going to be the main users though, unless someone wants to make a change to something. Then they have to come to me directly."

"Well then it's a good thing we gave you the office connected to this room," Carolina chuckled.

"I'm ok with that," Emma nodded. "I'm going to get cleaned up in here, go home and grab a bite and then I guess I'll go see what I can do about adding the system into the Range next so someone can stop whining at me."

"Is he really whining at you?" York chuckled.

"More or less," Emma rolled her eyes. "I think he's more whiny on the front he hasn't seen me much except at home when we're sleeping."

"Or not sleeping," York smirked making Emma glare at him. "He's still in honeymoon mode, give him a break."

"I'm not complaining," Emma replied. "It's nice having someone that actually cares about me and wants to see me."

"Maybe he can give Lina a few lessons," York grinned. Carolina narrowed her eyes and kicked at his chair knocking him back. "Ow."

"Serves you right," she smirked before looking at Emma. "Thanks Em. You really are amazing."

"Don't mention it," Emma smiled back. "I'm just glad my skills are actually getting put to use after all these years."

"Hargrove never took advantage of your genius?"

"More like underestimated it," Emma shrugged. "Whatever. I'm where I can be of use so really I should be thanking the two of you."

"Someone going to help me up?" York asked from the floor. Carolina rolled her eyes and held out a hand for him to pull him up. "Speaking of, Kimball mention anything on that front?"

"Nope," Carolina shook her head. "And the team came back from the destruction at the Purge temple. No sign of any bodies there, so hopefully that means those Mercs got incinerated and we no longer have to worry about them. All Hargrove's known accounts have been frozen and even the few that Emma handed over that were secret. No one has seen or heard from him since. Emma?"

"Haven't heard from him nor have I been able to find him, not that I've really had time to look," Emma shrugged. "I have alerts set up just in case he hits any of the hot spots I flagged, but so far nothing when I've glanced at them."

Carolina nodded, "Well then, let's hope we're in the clear then."

* * *

"Can we go practice with my sling-shot now, Uncle North?" Ally asked when he declared their part of the inventory done.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yup! It's in my bag!" Ally smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't see why we can't," North chuckled.

"Yay! My bag is in your office."

"Ok, let's go get it," North nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the armory and across the hall to the Range where North's office was located. North was surprised to see the lights were back on when they walked in and happily surprised when Ally dropped his hand to run over to where Emma appeared to be working.

"Aunty Emma!" Ally squealed. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Sorry Ally," Emma chuckled giving Ally a one arm hug. "I've been busy with the computer system."

"Got everything working over on the Floor then?" North asked after Emma kissed him hello.

"Yup," Emma nodded. "Was much easier doing it by myself. Hoping this goes the same. I'm halfway done if you two want to hang around. Then I can test it right away to make sure things work and then register you to the system."

"Sounds perfect. Ally wanted to practice with her sling-shot anyway," North grinned. "And I made some adjustments on my rifle I want to check."

"Great," Emma nodded. "I brought you a sandwich if you haven't eaten yet. It's on your desk."

"Even better. How about a lunch break, kid?" North asked looking down at Ally.

"Ok!"

* * *

Wash exited the locker room through the dorm side exit and after a short walk saw one of the doors open to one of the efficiency apartments they were renovating. He walked in and looked in to see Doc cleaning.

"Hey Doc, where's Donut?" Wash greeted.

"Oh hey Wash," Doc looked up from what he was doing. "Um I think he's up on the second floor. We noticed some of the lighting wasn't working so he was checking the rest of the rooms to see if it was just the one or if the others were the same."

"Gotcha. Make sure you make a list of it and we'll get someone to check it out," Wash nodded. "We'll need at least twelve of them ready for tomorrow."

"No problem," Doc nodded. "We have the first six here done."

"Great to hear. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask," Wash nodded as he turned to leave.

Wash walked down the path to the back where he had set Tucker, Caboose, and Junior to work on erecting the obstacle course he had worked up. He watched them from a distance for a few minutes before finally walking over to them.

"Oh great, look who decided to show up to help finally," Tucker huffed.

"If you want to sit in meetings for most of the morning and then get your ass worked until you can't breathe, then by all means, I will gladly switch places with you," Wash replied.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Tucker shrugged.

"Did I mention it was Carolina I was sparring against to test out the floor?"

"Carolina you say...?"

"Yes."

"Nah, I'm good," Tucker went back to attach a board.

"Well the good news is you'll have some more help tomorrow. The recruits are coming."

"Great. Can we just leave the rest for them to do then?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Let's get as much done as we can," Wash replied. "I'll help a bit."

"About time," Tucker muttered making Wash roll his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolina walked into the shooting range just as it appeared that North and Emma were done testing it. Ally was standing near Emma watching what she was doing while North was just lowering his rifle.

"Now will this suit your purpose or not?" Emma huffed at him.

"Yes dear. Thank you," he replied before Carolina approaching caught his eyesight. "Hey Carolina."

"Momma!"

"Hey," Carolina chuckled as Ally ran over and attached herself around Carolina. "Figured since I haven't seen this one here all day, I'd come and see what you guys were up to."

"Uncle North and I practiced with my sling shot!" Ally informed her.

"Practice is always good," Carolina nodded. "I hope you let him get work done first though."

"Yup and I helped."

"Yes she did," North chuckled.

"Didn't get in the way at all?"

"Course not."

"Good," Carolina smiled. She looked down at Ally, "Want to go back to the house for dinner? Then we can hang out for a little since I probably won't be back until you're asleep."

"What about daddy?"

"Your dad is working on some stuff and then he'll home in a little while."

"Ok," Ally nodded. "Bye Aunty Emma and Uncle North!"

"Bye Ally," Emma replied.

"See ya kid," North chuckled.

"Oh, Emma," Carolina paused at the door, "We'll need you tomorrow morning then."

"I'll be there with bells on," Emma nodded. The two left. Ally could be heard telling Carolina in explicit detail about her day as the door closed behind them. Emma looked at North, "Do you need anything else while I'm standing here?"

"Well…"

"Work wise," Emma huffed.

"Nope. Should work great," North smirked at her.

"Good. I have you registered in the system so it'll recognize you," Emma replied turning to look back at the set up screen she had. "Is there anyone else you want having access to it when you're not available?"

"You could probably set up everyone. They're all going to want to use it themselves at some point."

"I have that part set up," Emma sighed. "Is there anyone else besides you and myself that you want to have access to making changes or anything?"

"Is there a difference?"

"One is for basic use and function, the other is for more detailed things like system functionality and set-up or troubleshooting," Emma explained.

"Sounds the same to me," North replied.

"They're not."

"Then use your judgement," North shrugged as he walked his rifle in to his office.

"You are so helpful," Emma grumbled quietly as she finished inputting a few more things before shutting it down. North had walked back out at that point.

"Hey, I think I helped you out pretty well this morning."

"How so?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I kept Sarge busy so you could actually get some work done today," he smirked.

"Oh."

"Yea, so a little less annoyance towards me on your end would be lovely."

"I'm not annoyed with you." He raised an eyebrow at her. She stammered at him before finding her reasoning. "I'm in work mode. I get short with everyone."

"Even your husband?"

"Especially my husband," she rolled her eyes before getting up and walking over to him. He put an arm around her when she got close enough and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for keeping him busy. It was a huge help and yes, I got what I wanted done today."

"Good. How about we head back for some food and relaxing? You haven't had a night off since this whole thing started."

"I want it to be perfect," Emma shrugged. "And I don't want any hiccups when this starts that I could've prevented prior. Everything needs to be smooth and easy."

"There's going to be bugs though. Any new venture has some sort of bug."

"With the UNSC keeping a close eye on everything though, I don't want to give them any excuse. You married a perfectionist."

"Damn…guess I'll have to find myself a good divorce lawyer then," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and went to move out of his embrace. He tightened his arm around her waist, "I'm kidding."

"I know," she chuckled before giving a sigh. "I guess I can take the night off."

"That's what I like to hear," North grinned. "Do you have everything?"

"Just need to stop by my office and get my bag," Emma answered.

* * *

York walked in to the house to find Ally and Carolina curled up on the couch and watching some sort of cartoon. He smiled at the scene before walking up behind the back of it and draping his arms over them both, kissing the side of Carolina's head as Ally giggled.

"How are my two favorite gals?"

"Hi daddy!"

"There's a plate of food for you in the microwave," Carolina informed him.

"Perfect. I'm starved," York stood up and headed out to their kitchen.

"How's your dad?" Carolina called after him.

"Not bad. Working on checking out some of the armor enhancements so that he could replicate them," York replied back as he waited for his food to reheat. "He and Mum want the three of us for dinner sometime over the weekend."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Carolina nodded as she heard the microwave beep.

"Did you get finished what you need to?" York asked as he came back out and sat in the arm chair.

"Have to go back and finish. Figured Ally and I would come have dinner and when you got back, I'd head back over."

"What are you finishing momma?" Ally asked sitting up to look at Carolina.

"Working on what the recruits are going to be tested with on Monday and then trying to draw up some form of schedule for training," Carolina replied. "Speaking of, I'll need you to come by for that meeting at some point."

"What meeting?" York asked between mouthfuls.

"The meeting that's going to happen with everyone who is going to be running some form of class."

"I'm running a class?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Carolina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just thought you wanted me around for my good looks," he smirked making Ally giggle. "Yea, yea. Just tell me when I have to be there and what you want me doing though I'm sure it's going to be the whole show them how to look good in armor type of deal, right?"

"You are so full of yourself."

"So you keep saying," York grinned at her. "Yet you never actually disagree with me."

"Do I get to come to the classes too?" Ally asked looking between the two of them.

"You're going to get a different sort of class schedule," Carolina answered.

"With you guys?"

"Not exactly," Carolina shook her head. She looked at York, "That was the other thing Kimball mentioned today. The UNSC is opening up the option for non-military to relocate here."

"Really?" York asked slightly shocked. "I thought they wanted all the alien artifact stuff figured out before they would allow any of that."

"Apparently not. The next few supply ships will have everything needed to start setting up a normal society of sorts here instead of just a mainly military one. So they'll be families and such coming in at some point."

"What's their reasoning behind this? Or didn't they say?"

"They don't want a repeat of what happened here already. They figure it they start trying to turn things less military and more normal, that it'll hopefully avoid it," Carolina sighed. "Other than that, I don't know what they're thinking."

"Sounds like they're trying to put even more pressure on not just Kimball, but this new program of yours."

"That's what it sounds like," Carolina agreed. "So that means, they're going to be setting up schooling for the children that come with their parents. Ally will get to go once it's set up."

"Will I get to learn fun things like the recruits?" Ally asked.

"The important thing is that you will be learning," Carolina answered.

"But I want to learn what they're learning. I don't want to learn what other kids are learning," Ally whined.

"Hey," York spoke up placing his empty plate on the side table next to the chair, "Let's give it a chance. You might like it and you'll be around kids your age. When you're older, we'll see about teaching you the stuff they're learning."

"That's so far away," she huffed leaning back in the chair.

"It's not like you won't be hanging around the facility," Carolina pointed out. "You'll still be able to learn a few things, but you still need a proper education if it's going to be offered here. And it's not happening anytime soon yet."

"Why can't Aunty Emma just keep teaching me then?"

"Your Aunt is going to be busy enough without having to worry about teaching you what a school could. Like your dad said, give it a chance. You might like it," Carolina replied before standing up. "I should get back over. Wash'll be waiting to go over things. Don't let her stay up too late."

"Then I better cancel the party we were going to have," York joked as Carolina bent down for a goodnight hug from Ally. "Don't you be out all night either. I know how you get when it comes to being perfect. There's no one here to compete with, so don't feel like you have to push yourself to exhaustion."

"Yes York," Carolina huffed before leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

"Alright so what did you need me for?" Emma asked walking into Carolina's office the following morning, North behind her. Wash was sitting in one of the chairs nearby.

"I figured I would give you the list of names Kimball brought over last night so you could start inputting them into the system," Carolina answered.

"Easy enough," Emma nodded as North took the other chair next to Wash. "I'm going to work on the access drives as well today."

"Access drives?" North asked.

"It's a safety protocol we're implementing in order to have access to the facility," Wash answered. "With how the UNSC has been treating Kimball towards the situation of the planet, we feel its best that only ourselves and whoever gets recruited has access to the facility just in case the need arises that we need to keep something from the UNSC. If they want access to it, they have to go through us."

"So it's a trust thing then?" North nodded.

"Would you trust anyone of power after what Hargrove did to this planet?" Carolina asked from the desk. North nodded in agreement. "Why are you even here?"

"Got nothing better to do," North shrugged.

"You could go bug York," Carolina suggested.

"Didn't even realize he was here," North replied.

"He's down the first hall with Ally playing around in his office."

"Don't have too much fun without me," North chuckled getting up. He paused to kiss Emma on the cheek before leaving the room.

Emma walked over and sat next to Wash, "Did George finish making the drives yet?"

"I'll go check before the recruits get here," Carolina replied. "York didn't mention anything last night."

Emma nodded. "And the drives are what's going to activate the armor once we get that software working?"

"Yes. You'll be able to hard-wire it back to here so there's always a link?"

"Yup. I'll need Church's help for that," Emma replied.

"I'm sure he won't have a problem doing that."

"Are we really securing the armor as well?" Wash asked.

"You want someone else like Hargrove using the enhancements to their advantage?" Carolina asked.

"I guess not. I just feel like we're getting sneaky here."

"We're covering our asses is what we're doing. And it's not like they're going to be in the dark," Caroline reminded him. "You know they're sending someone here once a month to follow up and report in, yes?"

"Well yea, but we make this as secure as you're saying you want it," Wash continued, "What's to stop them from pulling the plug?"

"If they want access, then we can give them limited access. We still have Hargrove out there and I don't want him getting his hands on things," Carolina pointed out. "Once I know he's behind bars and that there's no one else to do what he did, then maybe I'll consider letting our guard down."

"Whatever you say boss," Wash nodded. "I just don't want this turning into Freelancer all over again."

"Which is why you and I are running this together," Carolina sighed. "Emma's got our technological behinds and you have our conscience. I trust you to call us out on shit when we start toeing that line."

"Great," Wash scoffed smirking at her. "Guess I can manage that."

"Good," Carolina chuckled. She checked the time, "Kimball said the recruits would be over by nine. We have twenty minutes or so."

"Let me go get started on this then," Emma replied getting up. "Just make sure to bring them all by my office so I can get their profiles set up."

"We'll do that after we give them the basic tour," Carolina nodded before looking at Wash. "You still need them to help finish outside then?"

"Yea," Wash nodded as Emma left the room. "There isn't much. We got a lot of it done yesterday. Just a few more spots to clear out."

"Ok," Carolina replied grabbing her data pad and looking at notes she made. "So quick tour, take them to Emma, assign them their dorms and then we'll see what time it is. Depending if we break them for lunch or not, you can have them for the afternoon. Then they can have the evening to get settled, the weekend to get used to how some things work, and then Monday we start skill testing and go from there."

"Are we still including the Lieutenants in the skill testing? I know most of theirs already from running drill with them."

"We should. Some of them could've picked up some things since you trained with them," Carolina replied. "Oh and you're still sure Caboose will be ok being in charge of the dorms by himself?"

"I'll be keeping an eye on him, but yea. I think it'll be good for him," Wash nodded.

"I'm glad you have faith in him," Carolina chuckled.

"It's not like it will be hard," Wash shrugged. "Of course, its Caboose…he might make it hard, but this is why I'll be overseeing him and making sure things aren't too awful for them. Besides, when they all need counseling for whatever stupid crap he does, it'll give Doc something to do."

"So you're relying on that trickle-down effect?" Carolina smirked as she stood up.

"I suppose. You said you wanted everyone to be useful, so I found something for him to do."

"That you did," Carolina agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Daddy, let's go see if the recruits came yet!" Ally tugged at York's sleeve.

"Look out the window," York replied absently as he looked through the latest Grifball stats on the data-pad in his office.

"Ugh," Ally huffed. "No daddy. I want to see them up close."

"You already met four of them," York answered.

"But not the rest. Let's go," she tugged again. "Please." York closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at Ally who was staring at him with her big pleading green eyes. "Please Daddy?"

"Have I mentioned that while I love the fact you and your mom have the same colors eyes, that I also hate it?" he sighed. She cocked her head to the side trying to understand what he meant by it. "You're not going to leave me alone if we don't, are you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe..."

York stood up from his desk chair, "I'm getting you a pair of dark sunglasses. Let's go."

"Yay," Ally bounced taking his hand and guiding him to the door. She looked up on him as they walked down the short hallway to the bottom of the stairs, "Why do I need sunglasses? We're inside."

"Because," York chuckled before stopping his explanation. "Ya know what, ask your mother. She can explain it to you."

"Daddy, you are so silly sometimes," Ally giggled.

"Tell me something I didn't know, baby girl," York smirked as they started walking down the steps. They got down to the bottom of the stairs just as the main door was opening and Wash was stepping through. They paused and watched as a crowd of people followed him brought up by Kimball and Carolina.

"Hi Momma!" Ally called waving from where they stood. Carolina looked over to where they were standing, as did everyone else, a few of which seemed surprised.

"One second," Carolina said to the group before walking over to them. She looked at York, "What are you two doing down here? I thought you were hanging out in your office?"

"We were," York nodded as Ally grabbed Carolina's hand and started swinging it. "Someone pestered me that she wanted to come down and see the recruits."

"Just because she pesters you doesn't mean you give in."

"I get that," York grumbled quietly. "We'll stay out of the way. Go do what you have to."

Carolina rolled her eyes and gave Ally a pat on the shoulder before walking back over to the group. Kimball said something to her, making her nod her head before the General walked over to York and Ally.

"Hi Ms. Kimball!" Ally greeted her.

"Hello," Kimball chuckled. "I asked your mom and she said to check with you both if you'd be interested in showing me around."

"Really?" Ally asked looked up at her. She nodded. Ally looked at York, "Can we?"

"Sure," York chuckled. "We can head upstairs, give them all a chance to see down here."

"Sounds great," Kimball agreed.

"Alright, right this way Madame General," York gestured.

* * *

Carolina watched the three of them head up the stairs before turning to the group, "Sorry about that. Like Agent Washington said, this is the main lobby. The other set of double doors here takes you straight out onto the training floor. The hallway behind you will take you to the locker rooms you'll be using, as well as the medical and science labs."

"Going this way," Wash gestured as they started walking, the group turning to follow, "we have the Meeting room where we will obviously conduct meetings as well as go over any assignments or missions you'll be given over the course of your work here."

"Uh, Agent Washington?"

"Is it that important that it can't wait until the end, Palomo?"

"No sir, it can wait I guess," Palomo shrugged.

Carolina smirked as Wash continued showing them the lunchroom. She glanced in the computer room and saw Emma's office door was open.

"Hey Wash."

"Yes Agent Carolina?"

"I'm going to pop into the computer room quick and give Emma a heads up. I'll catch up then."

"Alright. That would be the Computer room Agent Carolina mentioned just now," Wash explained as Carolina walked in. She heard him explaining what they were going to be using it for before his voice started fading.

Carolina walked over to Emma's open office door and gave a soft knock. She chuckled when it appeared she had caught Emma snoozing.

"No sleep last night?" Carolina chuckled.

"Sorry. I got everything done and then started working on something else and then I sorta drifted off..." Emma replied blushing.

"Not judging," Carolina smirked leaning in the door. "You've been working nonstop for the most part so I'm not surprised you're as tired as I am."

"It just hit me all of a sudden. I'll grab coffee from the kitchen and I'll be fine," Emma yawned.

Carolina nodded. "The recruits are here and Kimball is walking around with York and Ally. We'll probably be by in roughly twenty minutes to a half hour."

"Got it," Emma nodded standing up. "I'll make sure everything is ready when they come back over. I'm probably going to pop over to the lab to see how George is coming on the access drives at some point."

"Church helping him?" Carolina asked as they walked out into the computer room.

"Yea. I want to get the system set up over the weekend," Emma replied.

"Don't forget to take a break as well," Carolina chuckled.

"North made me take last night off."

"Good. I wish you'd take the weekend off, but I know you won't. You and I have very similar working habits." Emma nodded as they paused in the hallway. "I better find them. We'll see you in a little bit."

"I'll be waiting," Emma waved as she walked into the lunchroom and over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She returned to the computer room just as the door to the Floor opened and York walked in followed by Ally and Kimball.

"Hi Aunty Emma!"

"Hey Ally," Emma greeted. "How's the tour?"

"You guys have really outdone yourselves," Kimball commented. "This place is definitely being put to the right use, that's for sure."

"Carolina will be glad to hear that," York chuckled.

"While you're here," Emma walked into her office to put her coffee on her desk, "Let me get you into the system. You won't have access like the rest of us, but you'll be in if something happens or comes up or the UNSC wants to do a spot check and see if you're keeping an eye on things."

"Will it take long? I have a meeting I need to be back for," Kimball replied. "I swear, that's all my life has turned into is meeting after meeting…"

"Welcome to government," Emma chuckled. "And no, it shouldn't take long at all."

"We'll take you over to the other building then and Grif can drive you back," York added.

"Can we go with too, Daddy?" Ally asked looking up at York.

"We'll see, kid," York sighed. "Maybe your Uncle North has something fun for you to do."

* * *

"As you all can see," Wash continued as they walked across the training floor, "We tried to keep the layout pretty simple. We'll get you settled in the dorm after Emma gets everyone put into the system and then afterwards, I would actually like some help finishing up the course outside."

"Mr. Agent Washington sir?"

"Yes Palomo?" Wash sighed.

"Are we going to be getting awesome code names cuz if we are I have the perfect suggestion for myself," Palomo rattled off.

Wash looked over at Carolina who was smirking before looking at the Lieutenant, "We haven't worked out those details if we're using codenames or not. For now, we'll be going by your actual names."

"We want you all to be able to work together as a team as needed," Carolina added, "That means getting to know each other and how each other thinks. Sometimes codenames give you something to hide behind. We want you as true to yourselves as possible. Kimball recommended each of you for a reason. She believes in your skills. That being said, you'll get the next two days to get used to how certain aspects here work and then Monday we'll be evaluating to see where each of you thrive and where you could use some work."

"Will we be sent out on missions at all?" one of the four girls asked from the back. She was tall and had short dark hair.

"Weaver right?" Carolina asked. The girl nodded. "Eventually I'm sure. We're hoping we won't have need for too many missions if all goes well, but should the need arise, yes. You'll also be sent out on research missions with Dr. Grey when she needs to go check out something at one of the Alien temples."

"So nothing like the sort of things you and Agent Washington and the other former freelancers were sent out on?" the guy standing next to her asked.

"The things we were sent out to do weren't exactly what we thought we were doing, so no," Wash shook his head. "But that doesn't mean there won't ever be anything like it."

"You will still need to be able to work as a team no matter what you are assigned. Our goal here is to help keep the peace and show the UNSC that everyone who fought for this planet can govern themselves," Carolina continued. "Now if you would all step through the door over there to the computer room, we'll get you set up with Emma."

"Are we going to get to see how the floor works then?" one of the other guys asked.

"I'm sure Agent Washington can give a demonstration after you finish the task he has for you," Carolina chuckled. "Church should be available by then to help run it."

"And you said there was a hologram program set up in the shooting range as well?" another of the girls asked.

"Yes. Agent North should be there most of the weekend then since Emma will be busy getting the rest of the system functioning. Right Emma?" Carolina asked as Emma stepped out of the office.

"There's a good chance yes," Emma nodded. "And if he's not out there, he'll be in here bugging me so please feel free to come get him out of my hair." There were a few chuckles from the group. She looked down at her data-pad, "Alright, I have four stations set up so let's do this alphabetically. I have Andersmith, Bitters, Cody and Diaz."

"It's just Smith, ma'am."

"You are registered as Andersmith because that is your name and don't call me 'ma'am'," Emma growled. "Now sit and let me know when you all are done."

"What are we supposed to do?" Bitters asked.

"Follow the instructions on the screen in front of you," Emma huffed. "If you really can't figure it out from there, then I will come over and walk you through it."

Emma walked back to her office and put her data-pad down before grabbing her cup of coffee and sipping it. She glanced to the door when she thought she felt someone and saw Carolina leaning there.

"Any way we can get stronger coffee?" Emma sighed.

"I can check," Carolina chuckled.

"York and Ally were through here with Kimball. I got her all set up. They were taking her next door to have Grif drive her back for her meeting she needed to get to," Emma replied. "Not sure what they did next. Ally wanted to go with and was begging York."

"Then I'm sure that's probably what happened," Carolina nodded. "He has a tendency to give in to her."

"Didn't sound like he wanted to this time," Emma shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You should take tonight off if you're going to be working all weekend. Go to bed early."

"We'll see. It'll depend on George's progress on the access drives," Emma sighed. "Bed would be lovely actually."

"Then I'll be sure to tell North when I see him to come drag you home at dinner time."

"I'm sure he's twelve steps ahead of you," Emma chuckled dryly as Wash walked up behind Carolina. "They done?"

"Yup."

Emma grabbed her data-pad and after a few keystrokes stuck her head out the door, "Jensen, Miller, Morris, Palomo. Your next. Same deal."

"Why are we entering this information if you don't mind me asking?" Diaz asked as Palomo took his seat.

"This is going to be a secured facility," Emma answered, "Which means you will all be getting something called an Access Drive. It's going to give you the access and clearance you need in order to use things such as the hologram system, your lockers, and your armor enhancements once we get the suits squared away."

"What about our old armor?"

"Everyone will be getting new armor assigned to them," Wash answered. "We're still in the developmental process on the enhancements we are giving them."

"Plus we've talked," Carolina continued, "and decided that if you can't function outside of the suit, then you don't deserve the suit."

"Wait, you're not training us in armor?" someone else asked.

"Not at first," Carolina replied. "You will have training in it, but for now, you're training will be out of armor. You're armor is an enhancement of your own skills so we want to work those up first."

"Sometimes equipment fails in the field. We want to make sure you all have the skillset and training to make up for that fact just in case," Wash continued.

"What kind of training will we be doing exactly?" Bitters asked.

"A little bit of everything. You'll have your training schedule Tuesday after we evaluate everyone," Carolina replied.

"Ms. Emma, we're done," Palomo raised his hand.

"Last group, Piper, Ross, Trevor, Weaver," Emma said making a few more screen strokes on her data-pad. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see North walking in. Emma rolled her eyes, "We're kinda busy. What do you want?"

"Recruits, this is Agent North," Wash introduced him as North gave them all a wave. "He'll be the one to look for out at the shooting range."

"Can whatever it is wait?" Emma sighed.

"Just came by to see if you needed lunch before I head home," North replied.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Emma rolled her eyes. North raised an eyebrow at her. "If you must."

"Thought so," North grinned. "I'll see you all around."

"Man, how did you two get such great looking guys?" one of the female recruits huffed.

"Miller, if you know what's good for you, you'll never let them hear those words," Carolina chuckled. "We have to deal with their inflated heads enough so as it is."

"More you than me," Emma smirked.

"True," Carolina agreed as the recruits all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pop-pop, what's this thing?" Ally asked pointing at a picture frame that was hanging in the lab.

"Ally stop touching everything," York huffed. "This isn't a play area. There's dangerous stuff in here."

"Let her go, York," George chuckled. "She's just being curious. You were just like that at her age."

"Yea and I also remember getting yelled at," York grumbled.

"That's because you thought it would be fun to break in to things. I believe I had to start buying double the amount of padlocks on things I didn't want you getting in to," George replied as Ally giggled.

"Still managed to get in though," York grinned.

"Which then resulted in you getting grounded did it not?"

"Only if you caught me."

"Which was all the time," George replied.

"Not _all_ the time," York rolled his eye.

"Daddy showed me how to unlock handcuffs!" Ally said bouncing over to George.

"Hopefully that's all he showed you how to do," George smiled at her.

"You think Carolina would let me teach her anything else?" York chuckled.

"True," George chuckled. "So when are you three coming for dinner this weekend? Your mother told me to make sure I get an answer out of you before I leave today."

"Tomorrow night would probably be best," York answered after thinking about it for a few seconds. "Sunday she may have last minute stuff to prepare for Monday."

"That'll be fine. Just let us know otherwise if it doesn't work."

"Did she say what she's making?" York asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think there was mention of lasagna."

"What's that?" Ally asked looking between them.

"Oh you'll like it. It's got cheese and noodles and sauce. Mimi makes the best I've ever had at least," York answered as the door to the lab opened. "Hey sis!"

"Hi," Emma replied absently as she finished doing something on her data-pad. "George, how are those access drives coming?"

"Linking them through to the armor components now," George replied pointing at the counter along the wall. "Should be done by the morning. You going to be here?"

"Most likely," Emma nodded not looking up from whatever she was doing.

"I'll bring them by your office then."

"Thanks George," Emma sighed before turning to leave.

York watched her leaving the room for a second before excusing himself to follow her quick. He jogged a few paces to catch up to her, "Hey Em. Wait up."

"I'm busy York."

"Apparently," York rolled his eye. "You ok though?"

"Hm?"

"You have this like air about you," York said motioning with his hand. "And you didn't even acknowledge Ally which is rare for you."

"Ally was there?"

"Yea. Standing right between me and pops," York chuckled.

"Oh. I didn't even see her," Emma smacked her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to get this all set up. Today's just not a good day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about. Just tired and apparently really out of it today," Emma sighed.

"You're not hanging out here again all night are you?" York asked. Emma shrugged. "Don't please. Go home and sleep. I'll go tell North right now to come drag you there when he leaves."

"Don't bother," Emma rolled her eyes. "Carolina beat you to it already."

"Knew there was a reason I loved her," York grinned before giving her a serious look. "I'm going to tell you what I tell Lina all the time. Don't over-exert yourself. It's ok to take a break to take care of yourself once in a while."

"I know," Emma huffed. "I plan on going home, taking a nice hot bath and going to bed."

"Good. And don't be here all weekend!"

"Someone's gotta get the system working if we're starting next week!" Emma replied as she walked away from him.

"Doesn't mean you have to be here all weekend!" York called after her. She waved a hand at him before she rounded the corner. He shook his head and walked back to the lab. George was explaining something to Ally as he demonstrated it in front of her. "What are you showing her now?"

"Nothing too dangerous," George replied. "Everything ok with Emma?"

"Yea," York nodded. "I think she's almost running on empty. She's been working almost as hard as Carolina and Wash have."

"If she needs help, I'll gladly offer my assistance. I don't mind in the least."

"Let her know when you see her tomorrow," York nodded.

* * *

"Knock, knock," North said rapping lightly on Emma's office door. "I am here to observe my husbandly duties and make sure you come home for the night."

"Give me a few more minutes to finish this code," Emma sighed.

"Is it something that can wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"Are you lying so you can keep working?"

Emma looked away to glare at him, "No. Now either shut up and let me finish or get out."

"Yea she's been bitchy all day," Church popped up as Emma growled.

"People keep interrupting me while I'm trying to concentrate so yea, I'm gonna be bitchy, cockbite," Emma grumbled.

"See?"

"Sometimes I don't wonder if you have a death wish," North chuckled at the AI. "One day she's going to follow through on her threat to give you that virus."

"I'll risk it," Church shrugged.

"Your funeral."

"Just say nice things about me."

"Not sure there are nice things to say," North chuckled.

"Thanks. At least I don't surround myself with super bitchy women...well...ok maybe I do, but not by choice!" Church replied.

"Seriously," Emma snapped. Both turned to look at her to see her throwing them death glares at them. "I can be done in two minutes if I didn't have to listen to you two. Get out."

"Can't exactly kick me out," Church boasted.

"Come on Church, we can hang and chat out in the computer room," North motioned. "Let the woman work."

"Is she like this at home too?" Church asked quietly as he followed North out.

"No," North chuckled. "Work mode gets turned off at home thankfully."

"Lucky you," Church grumbled. "So what do you think of the new recruits?"

"Seems like a good lot," North shrugged. "Really didn't get to talk to them too much. We were testing out some of the guns from Storage today."

"Think the lieutenants will be able to keep up?"

"From what I've seen of them, yea I think they can," North nodded. "Wash and Carolina wouldn't have requested them otherwise and I'm sure if Kimball thought they weren't up to it she wouldn't have agreed without a fight."

"Guess you're right."

They heard things get slammed and Emma stomp out of her office, slamming the door and stalking out of the room. North said a quick goodnight to Church before hurrying after her.

"Hey, slow down," North called to her. The only acknowledgement he received was for to slow her pace slightly. He caught up as they reached the front door. Neither of them spoke during the short walk home. North figured he would let her cool off before trying to talk to her so when they got inside the house and she walked up the stairs, he figured he'd just make dinner for them and she'd come down when she was ready.

When an hour passed and she hadn't come down yet, he weighed the options of how likely it was she would start yelling before deciding he'd risk it and go check on her. He found her curled up and asleep on their bed. North shook his head fondly before sitting down behind her. She turned her head slightly, cracking an eye to look at him before closing it again.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"It's alright. You ok?" She nodded at him. "I made dinner. Do you want to come down and eat?"

"I'm alright. Just let me sleep please."

"Sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Just really tired."

North nodded and stood up before leaning down to kiss her temple, "I'm downstairs if you need anything."

"Kay," she sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Carolina asked Mei as she brought drinks for her, York, and Ally the following night.

"I'm perfectly fine, my dear," Mei smiled. "Just keep those two boys out of my way and dinner will be ready in twenty."

"Do you want me to come out and set the table or anything?" Carolina offered.

"I think Ally can help me with that," Mei looked over at Ally who nodded and jumped up from where she was sitting. "Just keep them out here."

"Mei doesn't like us in the kitchen," George explained to Carolina.

"Why?" Carolina chuckled.

"Because we tend to start picking at whatever's closest," York answered giving her a grin. "The only time I was ever allowed in the same area as food was when we were making cookies. And even then she smacked me with the spoon a few times."

"I'm going to make a mental note of that," Carolina nodded.

"Hey, Pops is far worse than I ever was. I think Mum beat it out of me at an early age," York chuckled.

"For your sake, let's hope so," Carolina shook her head.

"Did York ever tell you about the time he got caught trying to hot-wire my car?" George asked looking at Carolina.

"He did not," Carolina chuckled as York groaned next to her.

"Pops, no. She doesn't need to hear any more stories," York argued.

"Sure she does," George nodded. "So I'm in my lab working downstairs, Mei was at work so it was just me and Mr. Troublesome over there. I thought I heard something upstairs so I go and look. This one is covered in paint, sitting in the living room, pretending he's been there the whole time. So I ask him what happened and he claims he doesn't have a clue. Well I knew I had paint out in the garage the exact color of what was on his clothes so I go out and look. My car is backed in to the garage door that someone didn't bother to put up while the shelving unit in front of it that had the paint buckets on it was collapsed forward. So I finally get the story out of him and here, he decided to put it in drive, hit the shelf and then backed it up into the door and left it there."

"How'd he get covered in paint?" Carolina laughed.

"I tripped and fell trying to get back into the house," York sighed. "Not one of my finer moments."

"That seems to be a never ending list of those," Carolina replied. "How old were you?"

"Little bugger was ten and apparently didn't want to wait for me to go get ice-cream," George scoffed.

"Hey, I cleaned up my mess," York pointed out.

"And how long did that take you?" George asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"A week and a ton of paint thinner," York sighed.

"And here I thought you were only trouble in your older years," Carolina grinned. "It's reassuring to see you've been this way since birth apparently."

"What can I say, I got bored easy when I was a kid," York shrugged.

"Apparently," Carolina commented. She looked at George, "Would it be possible for you to keep an eye on Ally for us on Monday? I've been meaning to ask. I'm going to need York for the evaluation on the recruits."

"Not a problem. I'd love to spend some time with her," George grinned. "What kind of evaluations are you going to be doing?"

"Hand-to-hand, weaponry," Carolina ticked off. "In the afternoon, we're going to split them up into small groups and do a capture the flag to check leadership skills and how well orders are followed."

"And you want me and North for the hand-to-hand stuff right?" York asked.

"Yes. That way Wash and I can observe while Emma runs the program," Carolina nodded.

"What are the guys going to be doing?" York asked curiously.

"Kimball called and actually wants them for something. Apparently there was a minor issue at one of the temples. She wants to send Grey and a team out to check it out so I figured it'd be the perfect break for them."

York nodded in agreement, "Any idea what it was?"

"She didn't say," Carolina shook her head. "Do you know if Emma was able to get the Access Drives working?"

"She was halfway through when I left today," George nodded. "I offered to help, but she said she was fine."

"I hope North got her home to rest."

"I think I saw her stomping across the street to their house," York chuckled. "Thought about poking my head out to say something, but figured it would probably be wiser not to."

"Wow, you do use your head," Carolina chuckled.

"I know, it's a frigging miracle," York grinned at her.

Ally came bouncing out, "Mimi says dinner is ready so get your bums out to the table."

* * *

"It won't take all afternoon and then you can come back to work. Ally wants to go take a tour of the city," York leaned against Carolina's desk. "A nice Sunday drive through town."

"Fine," she huffed. "Can I finish this quick?"

"Of course," he nodded. "She's with Pops giving Mum a tour of the place quick and then they'll be by."

"Have I mentioned yet I'm really glad your parents decided to move here with us?" Carolina looked up at him.

"Nope but I feel the gladness," York grinned. Carolina's video phone on her desk started going off. York hit the button before Carolina could reach it. "Carolina's office, her personal handsome secretary speaking."

"Get down here now and get your friend out of my office before I kill him and become a widow," Emma growled.

"He getting on your nerves I take it?" York chuckled.

"Way, way past that point. You have two minutes," Emma snapped before ending the call.

"Better go. She doesn't sound happy," Carolina commented. "See if he wants to come with us."

"I'll offer," York nodded pushing off her desk to head down to the computer room.

"-SLY, just leave me alone already!" he heard Emma yelling as he walked in. York glanced into the room to see Emma glaring up at North who was standing near the end of her desk. She turned her glare at York, "Get him out."

"Emma, come on," North huffed. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're standing there over my shoulder breathing down my neck as I'm trying to get this done! I can't do that when you're asking me every five minutes if I'm ok or not. I came home earlier than I wanted last night because you wouldn't leave me alone and came in later than I wanted to this morning because you were an ass and turned off my alarm to get up," Emma snarled. "Get out of my office, I'm not happy with you right now."

"Apparently," he scoffed rolling his eyes. He looked at York, "She fails to mention that she's been passing out the second we get home because she's that tired from overworking herself for the last two weeks."

"I have NOT been overworking myself!" Emma yelled. "And I'm sorry that apparently I'm the only one who's able to get this damn system working the way we all agreed we wanted it to work and if you would just let me finish this last damn thing I'm working on, then I can have a somewhat more normal work schedule, but no, you insist on being in my office and bugging the shit out of me instead!"

"Not that I really want to get involved here," York stepped forward to put a hand on North's shoulder, "But why don't you let the lady finish what she's doing. You both apparently need to cool off a little before throats get torn out, mainly yours. Ally wants to go tour the city, why don't you come with?"

"As long as she promises to eat something while I'm gone," North huffed.

"I'm not hungry, I've told you this," Emma growled. "Were I hungry, I would've taken up your offer of food the last ten fucking times you offered me food. I don't want any. I'm fine."

"Come on," York pulled North to follow him, pushing him out the door first. "I'll return him home then?"

"Just don't bring him back here," Emma huffed.

"Love you, Em," North sighed as York pushed him the rest of the way out of the room. They heard her mumbling under her breath before her door slammed behind them.

"Gotta admit," York gave a dry chuckled as they headed out to the hallway, "I don't even think Carolina's been that pissed at me ever. That was pure murder in that look."

"Just shut up," North rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Agent Washington sir?" Palomo asked as Wash was watching a few of the recruits going through his obstacle course.

"Yes Palomo?"

"A few of us wanted to use the shooting range, but we can't find Agent North anywhere and the computer lady is real scary right now and Church said we shouldn't disturb her…" Palomo trailed off.

"Great. Um," Wash thought for a second. "I'll get you guys set up then I guess and then I'll see about finding him."

"Thanks sir! Really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Wash nodded as Palomo and three of the others followed him. They walked into the Range and Wash walked up to the control board to turn the lights on and activate the targets at the end. "Do you need any access to any of the guns or anything?"

"No sir, we have ours," one of the female recruits said.

"Right. Let me see if I have your names," he said looking them over. "Palomo I know. Diaz, Miller and Ross?"

"Bingo," Ross nodded pulling out a knife set.

"Are those throwing knives?" Wash asked curiously.

"Uh, yea," she nodded again.

"You throw?"

"Yup. I can fight with them too," Ross answered.

"I look forward to seeing it," Wash smiled. He looked at the others who were setting up. "There's some practice rounds in the cabinet over by North's office door. I'm going to see if I can find him and if not, I'll be back."

"Thanks sir!" the four of them called.

Wash walked out and back to the main building, heading through the lunchroom and to the computer room. Emma's office door was closed.

"Hm. Wonder whe-"

"Oh she's in there," Church appeared. "I just wouldn't disturb her if I were you."

"Why…?"

"North has her in a mood apparently," Church informed him. "York had to pretty much drag him out of her office."

"Sounds lovely," Wash gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm actually looking for North. Happen to know where he is?"

"York drug him with on some tour of the city that the kid wanted to do. They'll probably be back soon, that was about two hours ago," Church replied. The office door opened and Emma walked out, running a hand through her hair. She paused when she saw Wash and Church were there. "Uh, are we feeling less murderous now?"

"Shut up," she grumbled walking over to the control board for the training room and placing a basket of drives down. "I actually got done what I needed to because for once I had no one bothering me. I should've locked everyone out days ago apparently."

"So the Access Drives are all ready?" Wash asked.

"Yup. All synced to work with the system and the suits. I'd say if you want to go shove yours on, we'll test it out on the Floor then," Emma sat down in the chair.

"If you want me to, I certainly can do that," Wash nodded.

"Please?"

"Sure," Wash chuckled.

"Awesome," Emma replied leaning forward to look through the pile of drives in front of her. She pulled one out that was labelled Wash and held it out to him. "Put that in the slot on your under armor and it should connect through to your suit once it's on."

"Alright, give me a few to get all set. Church, would you mind popping over to the Range and let the recruits there know I won't be back right away?"

"Sure," Church nodded disappearing.

Wash turned to go when he saw Emma leaning back in the seat, her head back and eyes closed. He stopped, "You sure you-"

"Don't you start too," Emma huffed. "I'm fine. Go get suited up so I can make sure this works right."

"Ok, ok," Wash put up his hands and exited out of the computer room and on the Floor.

Emma leaned forward and after a few key strokes on the screen got a list of the things she wanted Wash to run while she waited. She ignored Church when he popped back up until she couldn't take him staring at her any longer.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Whoa, nothing," Church put up his hands in defense.

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"Uh, you're pretty?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, fine. Just making sure you're ok."

"Why is everyone insisting there's something wrong with me?" Emma huffed. "Aren't I allowed to be tired?"

"For as long as we've known you, you haven't done exhausted," Church chuckled. "I've always seen you with a ton of energy, even when you're hungover. You were a part of Freelancer and the military for crying out loud, you're stamina should be ten times what it currently is. So yea, excuse us all for caring that you appear to be falling asleep on your feet."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I haven't exactly been an active duty agent the past couple of years. You realize that right?"

"Yes and I realize that you are as much of a workaholic as C is," Church pointed out. "And you've been taking care of a kid for the past eight years. Are you absolutely sure you are ok?" Emma shrugged and went back to watching for Wash. "I can run a Bioscan if I really need to you know. Or you can talk to York's mom or Dr. Grey or hell, even Doc."

"Just let me get caught up on some sleep the next couple of days and we'll see what happens," Emma sighed. Church didn't answer her. She turned to look at him, "Is that ok?"

"Uh, yea, yea sure. Oh hey, there's Wash," Church stammered at her before disappearing entirely. Emma narrowed her eyes at the spot he had been in before turning out to see Wash standing in his armor in the middle of the floor. He gave her a wave.

She rolled her eyes at whatever Church's deal was and leaned forward to open the radio connection to Wash's HUD. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Wash's voice came back.

"Great. I'm sending over a list of commands I want you to try using to make sure the system responds to you out there," Emma explained hit some buttons. "These are the programs I have set up for you and Carolina to run. I'll have to get York in at some point to go over things with him if you guys still want him on as back up for anything."

"Probably a smart idea," Wash replied. He started running through the list, pausing for the system to respond and Emma to make adjustments.

"Huh, look at that," Church commented as he reappeared. "It actually works."

"Did you expect anything less?" Emma chuckled. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see two of the new recruits walking in. "Hey. Come on in, have a seat."

"Thanks ma'am," the darker skin of the two said coming in. He and the dark hair recruit took seats along the control board next to where Emma was sitting. "Is that Agent Washington?"

"Yup," Emma nodded. "I got the Access Drives done so we're testing his to make sure it works like I want it to. So far so good. And really, don't call me ma'am. Just Emma is fine or if you don't like that, Agent Alaska works too."

"You were a Freelancer too?"

"Yup. Different unit then the others," Emma shrugged. "Which two are you again?"

"Oh, Rami Piper, and that's Justin Morris," Piper said pointing at his dark haired companion. "We were just taking a walk around."

"Finding everything ok?" Emma asked.

"Definitely. This place is kickass," Piper nodded.

Emma smiled at the two before noticing Wash had finished. "Hey Wash?"

"Yea Em?" Wash's voice came over the line.

"Ask it to run Program Sonic please."

"What's Program Sonic?" Wash asked sounding confused. "I don't remember talking about that."

"Just something Church and I came up with," Emma chuckled. "I got Morris and Piper in here so why not show them something fun."

"Is it fun…?" Wash asked sounding uncertain. "Or are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Why would I do that? Do I look like my brother and husband? Run the damn program."

"Ok, ok," Wash replied.

Emma looked at the recruits and watched with glee at the looks on their face as the floor transformed into her own sort of obstacle course. Hologram rings appeared in various spots, some easier to get than others.

"What the hell is that?" she heard her brother chuckle behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him step into the room, Ally on his back followed by Carolina and North.

"This is Program Sonic," Emma said to the room. "Church and I developed it. It's a timed course. The goal is to activate all the rings in order to complete it. Inspired by a few old video games."

"Kinda puts my thing to shame," Wash replied over the line.

"Nonsense. Yours is more endurance, mine is all about speed," Emma grinned. She looked down at the screen and sent a number to Wash, "That's the total number of rings that are on this specific course. Activate each one by whatever means you can."

"You really want me to do this now?"

"Yes please," Emma answered. "You're my first guinea pig so yea, I want to make sure it works."

"Fine," Wash sighed. She watched him look around to assess his best course as action as she felt someone come up behind her.

Emma looked up to see North standing behind her. She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Glad to see you're in a better mood," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her hello.

"See what happens when you leave me alone? I get all my work done and then get to have some fun," she replied. She looked at York, "Any chance I can convince you to go suit up and join him out there?"

"I suppose," York grinned.

"Great. I have to get you set up in the system yet so we can test your AD out at the same time," she said leaning forward to grab his off the pile. She waited for him to put Ally down, who bounced over to her, before tossing it to him. "Put that in the slot on your under armor and it'll connect as soon as it's on."

"Got it," York nodded leaving the room.

"Are some of those supposed to be that tricky to get?" Carolina asked stepping up to see Wash trying to figure out how he was reaching one of the rings that seemed to be floating in midair out of reach.

"Yup. It's not just speed, but problem solving, thinking on the fly sort of deal," Emma nodded.

"This reminds me of one of those parkour courses I've read about," Morris commented.

"Familiar with any of it?" Emma asked turning to look at him. He shrugged. "We definitely took a few elements of that into account as well."

"And there's more than one course?" Piper asked.

"Yup. I put in an algorithm so they'll pop up at random each time someone wants to use it. You can choose to reset the same course or try a different one," Emma nodded.

"This is amazing, Em," Carolina grinned at her.

"I think C wants to go try it. Look, you can see it in her face. It's right up her alley," Church laughed.

"By all means," Emma gestured. "Grab you AD and go suit up."

"What about me Aunty Emma?" Ally asked.

"I have a special one just for you, but we have to wait for the adults to finish first," Emma grinned at her.

"Yay!" Ally cheered.

"York's out," Church informed her.

Emma opened up another radio line, "Hear me?"

"Got ya," York nodded giving her a thumbs up from where he was standing.

"Great. Carolina is suiting up and will be joining you and Wash," Emma replied. She looked up at North, "You can go join them if you want."

"Might as well," North nodded grabbing his AD off the pile and heading out.

"North is on his way as well," Emma went back over the radio. "As soon as Wash finishes up, I'll switch it over to multi-user and you four can go at it then."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Wash cut across huffing over the line. "What's this now?"

"There's a multi-user function to compete for the most rings. Course is a bit more challenging to give everyone an equal edge," Emma explained.

"And you just sent Carolina, one of the most competitive people I know, to go suit up?" Wash squeaked.

"Oh don't be a baby," Church laughed.

"Momma's gonna kick butt," Ally giggled. She looked around Emma at the two recruits. "Hi, I'm Ally!"

"Hi," Piper chuckled at her as Morris gave a wave. "I'm Rami and that's Justin."

"Hi Rami and Justin," Ally repeated. "It's nice to meet you! Momma said that maybe one day I'll get to train with you guys."

"I'm sure that will be awesome," Piper chuckled.

"Hey Em," York called over the line. "Got Lina and North out here with me."

"Got it," Emma replied opening up two more radio connections. "Everyone hear me ok?"

"Loud and clear," Carolina and North replied at the same time.

"Alright, we'll give Wash a second to catch his breath," Emma chuckled as she started inputting the next segment into the system. Wash joined the others off to the side as the floor started rearranging itself into a different course. "And on the sound of the buzzer, please begin."

* * *

"Did you really have to use me as a stepping stone at one point?" York groaned as he laid down in bed that night.

"Emma said by any means," Carolina chuckled from the bathroom.

"Again, stepping stone? Really?" He heard Carolina laughing as the water turned on. He pushed himself up and went to lean in the doorway, "It's nice to let other people win once in a while."

She winked at him over her shoulder before stepping into the shower, "Nowhere near as much fun though."

"For you," York rolled his eye. "Ally seemed to enjoy it though."

"Yes she did. I'm glad Emma thought to include her," Carolina replied. "Speaking of, she didn't seem as hostile as you said she was when we got back."

"Oh trust me," York shook his head, "She was worse than you when I walked in there earlier. I thought she was going to rip North's head off with her bare hands."

"Did he say what started it?" Carolina asked.

"He was nagging her or something," York shrugged, "I don't know. I'm trying to stay out of any sort of direct line of fire between those two. From what I've noticed, Emma's just being stubborn and North is just being his over-caring self."

Carolina made a noise of agreement from the shower before sticking her head around the curtain, "Church implied he knew what the problem was."

"Really?"

"Yea," Carolina bit the side of her lip, "He wouldn't exactly tell me what though."

"They have been spending a lot of time together getting the system working," York shrugged, "Maybe he got it out of her in a nonviolent manner?"

"Maybe," Carolina replied thoughtfully.

"I'm sure if anyone can get it out of him, you can," York grinned at her.

"I suppose," she sighed before giving him a sly look. "Ally's in bed right?"

"Passed out," York nodded.

"Then why are you still standing there fully clothed?"

"Didn't know I was allowed to join you," he chuckled pulling his shirt over his head.

"You're an idiot," Carolina chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain again what happened?" Wash chuckled motioning at the fresh cut on York's forehead.

"I slipped in the shower," York muttered.

"What were you doing in the shower that caused you to slip?" North grinned at him.

"Showering."

"Were you alone in said shower?" Wash giggled. York gave him a dirty look. "What? For once it's not me that shit keeps happening too."

"Yea yea," York rolled his eye and leaned back, "Listen. When you get to have sex in obscure places, then you can comment and laugh all you want. Sometimes things go awry-"

"Ok, ok, shut up. Don't need the details," Wash cut him off blushing as North chuckled next to him.

"Then don't ask question you apparently don't want the answers to," York replied as the door opened and Emma and Carolina walked into the conference room that was between Wash and Carolina's office. "Morning ladies. We ready to do this yet?"

"Just putting the final touches on it," Carolina replied. "Did you guys bring your data-pads like we asked?"

"Yes boss," York waved his at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sending you the schedule for today and the profiles I made up for each of the recruits," Emma said taking a seat across from him as Carolina sat at the head of the table. Wash was at the other end while North and York were sitting between them. "Make any notes or comments under the appropriate individual and we'll go over them all at the end of the day."

"We're splitting them up into two groups," Carolina added. "That way we can save time and be able to pay more attention to each of them."

"North and Wash will be taking the Weaponry and the course outside while Carolina and York will assess from in here. I'm manning the system for the floor. Carolina and I came up with several different things we want to test them on in there, including having them run through Program Sonic."

"Won't that give the two who saw it yesterday an edge over the others?" York asked.

"Shouldn't," Emma shrugged. "Just because they saw it being done, doesn't necessarily mean they'll be able to do it."

"Is there going to be a ranking system?" North asked. "A leader-board like we used to have."

"No. We don't want to do that. We saw what happened to our own mindsets so no rankings or leader-boards," Wash shook his head.

"Smart move there," York agreed shooting a smirk at Carolina who rolled her eyes.

"I also have one or two more programs that we're going to run. One tests stealth and the other logic," Emma said as she pulled up the two schematics on the conference room table. "Between these two, Program Sonic and the hand to hand stuff, we'll be pretty set in here today."

Carolina looked at North, "Do you know what weapons you'll be using out in the Range?"

North nodded, "Basic stuff. Pistols, assault and battle rifles, shotgun, sniper. Emma helped get a program set up that'll see their knowledge of range of each. Wash is also going to watch them take apart and reassemble a hand gun before running his course."

"I have a few targets set up at various spots," Wash nodded.

"Alright. Em, how are we on time?" Carolina looked at her.

"They should be gathering in the meeting room in ten," Emma said glancing at the time on her data-pad.

"Ok. Any questions people?" Carolina asked. They all shook their head. "Alright, let's do this."

"Can I say something?" Church popped up. They all paused in the process of standing up. "It's weird as all hell seeing all five of you in work mode. I didn't think York could keep his mouth shut that long."

"Hey, I know when and where my mouth is needed and not needed," York huffed.

"You do? Since when?" Carolina smirked at him. "Em, you want to grab the ADs from the computer room and we'll get those out?"

"On my way," Emma nodded leaving the room. She hopped down the stairs and turned left to head to the computer room. Church popped up in front of her when she entered. "Got all the bugs worked out?"

"Yea. Everything should run nice and smooth as a baby's bottom," Church nodded. "Figured I would see how you were doing this morning."

"Why do you care so much about my well-being all of a sudden?" Emma huffed walking over to grab the basket the rest of the drives were in. She walked over to her office to leave the ones for the others on her desk for when they got back from their mission with Grey.

"Well you are pretty much family and all and you know I'd do the same thing for Carolina or any of the other guys," Church replied.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for you being all weird right now. Run a virus scan on yourself and I'll check it later."

"I don't have a virus!"

"Sure about that?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Church stuttered at her. "You're being weird and all concerned and nice. I think I almost prefer you being an ass. Run that scan and I'll check it later."

Emma left before he could respond and met the others just as they were walking in to the meeting room.

"Everything ok?" North asked. She glared at him. "What? You had this weird look on your face."

"Church is just being weird. I told him to run a virus scan on himself," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Church has a virus?" Carolina asked overhearing them.

"Probably not," Emma shrugged. "But who knows."

"Did he piss you off?" York chuckled.

"It wasn't me if he does have one," Emma huffed as they walked into the room where the recruits were waiting.

"Morning everyone," Carolina greeted them. There was a chorus of greetings. "This morning we're splitting you up into two groups. First group will be going with Agents Washington and North, second group will be staying here with myself and Agents Alaska and York. Once we go through everyone, we'll be switching you. Then break for lunch and this afternoon is a good old fashion game of capture the flag." The tall short haired girl from the day before raised her hand. "Yes Weaver?"

"What's going to happen after you evaluate us?"

"You'll be split into three different squads based on your strengths and weaknesses and receive training from there," Wash answered. "There will be times where everyone will be together, such as drill first thing tomorrow morning."

"Is this drill going to be similar to the drill you had us running before?" Bitters sighed.

"Of course, but worse," Wash grinned.

"Alright," Carolina smirked as both Bitters and Palomo both groaned. "Emma?"

"As I call your name, come up and grab your AD and place it in the slot on your under armor," Emma said putting the basket on the desk in front of her. "Once you get it, please head out to the hallway with Agents North and Washington." She pulled up the list on her data-pad that she and Carolina had decided on, "Bitters, Diaz, Miller, Palomo, Ross and Weaver." Emma waited for them to clear the room before reading off the remaining. "Smith, Cody, Jensen, Morris, Piper, Trevor. You six are with us first out on the training floor." She looked at Carolina, "I'll be in the computer room setting it up for the first thing."

"Should we bring them through first?"

"Depends, which program do you want to do first?" Emma asked quietly.

"Sonic would probably be a good warm-up," Carolina suggested.

"Agreed," Emma nodded. "Um yea if you want them to hang out in the computer room to observe, that'll be fine."

Carolina nodded as Emma turned to leave. She walked back to the computer room and sat down in her chair at the control board and started activating Program Sonic. The group walked in just as the floor was finishing setting itself. Emma turned to face them.

"Alaska has spent a lot of time working on the programs we're going to be using today," Carolina said walking up to stand next to her. "The first one we're running, you will run yourselves, as well as the second one we have set up. The third one you will do in pairs."

"Behind me is Program Sonic. Piper and Morris were lucky enough to see us testing it yesterday," Emma continued. "The goal is to collect the rings as quickly as possible and by whatever means you can. It's all about agility and quick thinking."

"Piper, since you were so eager yesterday, why don't you start us off," Carolina motioned.

"Yes ma'am," Piper smiled.

"Sound of the buzzer," Emma said over the intercom.

"We really need something better than a buzzer," York commented quietly to her and Carolina. "This makes me miss FILSS."

Carolina didn't say anything, but watched Piper run the course. He was pretty quick, but got held up on one of Emma's monkey wrench situations she had thrown in. Morris ran next with a slightly better time. Carolina had to admit, he was pretty agile and did well at adjusting to his surroundings. She made notes on each of the profiles Emma had made and was pleasantly surprised to see York doing the same. He was actually keeping his commentary to himself for the most part which shocked her more than Jensen, who she knew had issues with asthma, complete the course with no apparent breathing problems.

"Aw man," Cody huffed when he came back into the computer room, "If the other programs are like that, then I'm going to need you to teach me your magic."

Emma grinned at him, pleased things appeared to be going well before looking at Carolina who was looking at things on her data-pad in front of her.

"What's up next, Em?" York asked leaning on the console next to her.

"Next is Program Assassin," Emma answered turning in her chair to start it. "It's a stealth program. Goal here is to be able to sneak your way through the situation without bringing notice to yourself. Each time you do something that does, you will receive a penalty."

"Same order," Carolina replied looking up. "Piper, Morris, Smith, Trevor, Jensen, Cody."

They watched each of the recruits go through. Some took their time and checked or used their surroundings to their advantage while others just blundered through. Carolina put her data-pad down when the recruits were finished and stretched her arms out a bit.

"How are we doing on time?" she asked looking at Emma.

"Great. Have an hour before the switch," Emma replied.

"Alright. Come on York," Carolina motioned to the door. "Let's go get set up."

He rubbed his hands together and grinned at the recruits before following Carolina out the door.

"Uh, where are they going?" Piper asked.

Emma turned around in her chair and looked at them, "They are setting up for the next and last program. We're sorta integrating two things at once here."

"What's the next program?" Smith asked carefully.

"Program Pacman," she smirked. "The Floor turns in to a sort of maze and you have to work your way through using both logic and brawn in some cases."

"First off, when you say brawn, I'm assuming that meets we're going to be fighting…?" Cody trailed off.

"Yup. Agents Carolina and York have stationed themselves somewhere inside, even I don't know where. They might float around depending on how bored they are, but yes, they will be looking for a fight when you find them," Emma nodded.

"Kay, second part…are you naming these programs after super vintage video games?"

"Yes."

"Kay, can I ask one more?"

"Sure Cody," Emma chuckled.

"Are you positive that you are happily married and there's no way I could convince you otherwise? Cuz seriously, you rock at computers and apparently know video games. That is hard pressed to find in a woman."

"Hey, bud," Church popped up in front of him. "Put it back in the pants. You have other things to think about right now."

"Church," Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to board. "And Cody, be lucky my husband isn't the jealous type."

"Yes ma'am."

"Church, are they set?" Emma asked looking at the AI.

"Yup. Ready whenever you are."

"Alright," Emma looked at the list. "Piper and Cody. You don't have to stick together, it may help, it may not. It's up to the two of you to decide."

* * *

"Ow," York grumbled rubbing his left side. "You know, a few of them can really hit."

"And a few of them need work," Carolina chuckled from her desk. "I still can't believe those programs Emma developed."

"No wonder she's exhausted," York nodded. "Can't wait to see what else she comes up with. Did you try talking to Church yet?'

"Not yet," Carolina shook her head. "I figured later after the capture the flag this afternoon. Did you check in on your dad and Ally?"

"I did not. Want me to?" York asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure they're fine. How about you go down and grab lunch for us while I look over this stuff quick?"

"That I can definitely do," York nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving her office where they were hanging out during the lunch break. Carolina sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey sis," Church popped up on her desk. "Wash just came back in from setting up for capture the flag."

"Great," Carolina nodded. She gave him a scrutinizing look, "Is everything ok? Emma said you were acting weird."

"Heh, yea," Church stammered.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"N-no."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not stuttering!"

"Then you must be crashing again. I'll have to have Emma make sure you're ok," Carolina smirked.

"No, no you don't. I'm fine. Emma's fine. Everything is fine."

"I don't remember asking about Emma though now that you brought it up. I can tell you know something."

"I don't know anything."

"Epsilon."

"I don't!" Carolina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't know anything. Why would I know anything? It's not my job to know things! I wouldn't run a Bioscan unless she told me to so why would I know things? God, you're as nosy as your husband!"

"The more you talk and try to defend yourself," Carolina leaned forward, "The more I think you're actually hiding something."

"I'm…not," he replied lamely.

"Alright, fine," Carolina sighed. "You keep being in denial, but if you know something, you better talk to Emma."

"If I knew something, I would do that," he retorted. "I don't."

"Tonight Church. Before she goes home."


	8. Chapter 8

"You promise you won't be here forever?" North asked leaning in Emma's doorway.

"Yes dear," Emma huffed. "I have two programs I need to finish running and when they're done I will come right home."

"And you don't want me to wait for you?"

"I would prefer you go home and maybe make us dinner or something," Emma suggested. "I don't like working with someone over my shoulder. I don't know how many times I need to say this to get it through your head. I know you mean well and I love you for it, but please?"

"If you're not home in an hour, I'm coming back," he relented.

"Deal. Goodbye," she chuckled. He walked over and kissed her sweetly before heading out the door. She turned back to what she was doing. While she had been dealing with him, one of the programs had already finished running.

"Won't even need an hour," she muttered to herself.

Emma pulled up the profiles next and started another program to sort and categorize everything the others had made notes on throughout the day. They had talked before breaking for dinner and decided to just go over everything in the morning while Wash ran drill. They would split everyone up and Emma would give the recruits their schedules while they ate lunch. She caught Church appear in the corner of her eye over her desk as she worked.

"What's up?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"You're busy. Never mind."

"I'm practically done. What do you need? Did you run that scan like I told you to?" She smirked at him.

"I told you there's no virus," he grumbled swishing a foot back and forth.

"Well obviously something is wrong or have you always been mentally handicapped?" He shrugged at her. "Did you or did not run the scan like I told you to or do I need to run a maintenance scan on you myself?"

"I don't need a maintenance scan!"

"So you ran the scan?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh my God," Emma huffed looking at her ceiling asking for patience. She looked at the AI, "You are equally aggravating me and worrying me. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Church, spit it out or I get Carolina." The two stared at each other for a few moments before Emma turned back to her computer, "Fine. I'm running a maintenance scan on you. Apparently something's wrong and you're too damn stubborn to admit it. I knew stretching you out over such a large system would probably cause problems, but you insisted you were fine-"

"I AM FINE!" he screeched. "You don't need to run that. Really, I'm ok. The system is ok. You're Bioscan is ok…well ok depending on your point of view really, but I mean that's going to be between you and North and really none of my business or anything-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Emma turned to glare at him. "You ran a Bioscan without my permission? Did I hear that right?"

"Heh, maybe?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I mean, come on. I was worried, North was worried, York and Carolina were worried-"

"Did they tell you to run it?"

"N-no."

"Then why did you run it? I never said you could nor did I want you too. I told you to let me catch up on sleep for a few days and then I would think about letting you do it."

"Look, th-that's not important right now-"

"Consent is a pretty damn important thing if you ask me," Emma scoffed.

"Will you just shut up and stop cutting me off so I can just tell you you're pregnant already?" Church snapped. He watched Emma tense up and freeze. Almost a full minute passed before she moved and even then it was only so she could look at him properly. "Uh yea, you're uh, pregnant…yay, congrats. Three weeks-ish according to the scan results." Emma leaned back in her chair resting her arms on the chair-arms. "You uh…you gonna say something? Should I go get someone? I was really trying to break it to you lightly but you kinda got me at a bad spot and everything and…uh...I guess maybe I should probably apologize for running it without telling you, but hey! This is good, right?" Emma stood up and grabbed things from her desk, shoving them in her bag. "Hey, hold up. What're you doing?"

"Going home."

"Ok," Church replied. "Are you ok?"

"M'fine."

"Em-"

"Goodnight Church," she spit out before walking out of the office, not even taking her bag with her. She ignored his call to come back and hurried down the hallway and around the corner to the main entrance doors. Checking to make sure the way was clear, she crossed the street to the house and walked up the steps, opening the door.

North was in the kitchen when she looked, stirring something on the stove. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, hey," he chuckled not having seen her come in. He put the spoon down and pulled her around so he could wrap an arm around her. She let go and reached up to pull his face down so she could kiss him eagerly. He cocked his head at her, "What's with the enthusiastic greeting? Not that I'm complaining mind you, it's just normally our roles are reversed."

"I'm pregnant," she smiled up at him. It took a second for it to register on his face and next thing she knew he was picking her up and spinning her around the kitchen, planting kisses all over her face before lifting her up onto the counter.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Church, the stupid cockbite, ran a Bioscan yesterday because he was worried about me. He finally spit it out about five minutes ago. I probably scared the hell out of him right before I left." North gave a bark of laughter before pressing his lips against hers again. She caught the scent of something burning and pushed him away, "Stove you goof."

"Crap," he chuckled turning it off and moving the pot to a cooler surface before embracing her again.

"I take it this news pleases you?" she chuckled.

"Hell yea," he laughed before kissing her again. "What about you? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm ok," she nodded moving her hands to his face. "Though I'm pretty sure you ruined dinner."

"Screw dinner," he said making her laugh. He moved a hand to her stomach and leaned forward to kiss her again. "A baby, really?"

"Apparently," Emma chuckled. "And that's a shame about dinner cuz I'm actually hungry."

North kissed her again before going back to the stove, "Then consider it restarted. What do you want? I already have rice done."

"Something you won't ruin from excitement." He gave her a wink before checking the pot to see if he could salvage any of it before dumping the whole thing in the trash and throwing the pot in the sink. He opened the fridge and grabbed a few things before walking to the counter where Emma was still sitting. He starting chopping up a few vegetables as Emma watched. She occasional grabbed a piece to munch on before he would throw things into a pan. "Is it ok if we wait to tell everyone? I want to make sure things are ok before we make any sort of announcement."

"I am willing to do whatever you want, all you have to do is tell me," he smiled. "I honestly thought it wouldn't happen for a while yet, if at all."

"Yea well, it's not like we were doing anything to prevent it either," Emma rolled her eyes.

He turned the stove on low and walked over to stand in front of her again, "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yes for the last time," she chuckled. She leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Good cuz there's probably going to be a lot of me to love when I'm the size of a horse," she chuckled. The doorbell went off. She hopped down from the counter, "I'll get it. You cook."

"Yes dear."

Emma smiled at him before turning to head out to open the front door. York and Ally were standing there.

"Hi Aunty Emma!" Ally exclaimed jumping forward to hug her. "See Daddy, I told you she was home!"

"Yes you did," York chuckled scratching the back of his neck. "Figured you would probably be working still."

Emma shrugged, "Figured I should start giving myself some normal hours so North stops bugging me."

"Alright, well Ally, ask your question so we can get home before your Mom gets mad," York gestured.

"Aunty Emma?"

"Yes Ally," Emma replied bending down.

"Would you please make my birthday cake like you always do on my birthday for my birthday tea party that we're going to have in our house with everyone?" Ally asked wringing at her shirt.

"I would love nothing more than to make your cake," Emma nodded giving Ally a smile.

"Yay!" Ally bounced forward to wrap her arms around Emma's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Not a problem. You know I would do anything for you," Emma grinned. "Maybe one night you, me and Uncle North can hang out this week?"

"Can I daddy?" Ally asked looking up at York.

"I don't see a problem with that," York nodded. "Then I can take your Mom out for the night."

"She'd like that a whole lot," Ally giggled.

"Oh I'm sure," York nodded. "Now come on. Your mom is probably waiting to eat until we get back."

"Fine," Ally sighed. Ally gave Emma another hug, "G'nite Aunty Emma!"

"Goodnight Ally," Emma replied as Ally let go and bounced off the porch and to the house next door. She watched her bouncing up the steps before realizing York was still standing there. "Something else you need?"

"Nope," York shook his head. "You just seem like you're in a super good mood is all."

"Yea well, I am," Emma shrugged. "Tell Carolina I said hi and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yup, good night sis."

Emma closed the door and walked back in to the kitchen just as North was filling dishes for the two of them. He looked up when he saw her, "Go sit down on the couch, I'll bring it out. Who was it?"

"York and Ally. Ally wanted to ask me if I'd make her birthday cake for her like I've done every year," Emma explained turning around to go sit down on the couch. "We're going to hang out with Ally one night this week sometime."

"That would be awesome," North replied coming out to join her. He handed her a dish of steaming veggies and rice before sitting down next to her. "You should probably think about telling Ally at least. We don't need a repeat of the whole getting married and not telling her thing."

"Yea," Emma sighed. "We'll see. Let me call Mei tomorrow morning."

"Want me to go with you if she has time to see you?"

"We'll see how busy you are tomorrow," Emma replied as she ate.

* * *

"York, get your feet off the table," Carolina huffed when she walked into the conference room, Ally behind her.

"Yea Daddy, this isn't home," Ally scolded walking up to poke him.

"Listen munchkin," York reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap to tickle her. She squealed and tried to fight him off. "Just cuz you're taggin' along today doesn't mean you get to give your two cents about everything you silly goose."

"Only when it concerns you," Carolina muttered. "And good manners."

"Which means no feet on the table," Ally giggled as North walked in.

"Emma said she'd be right up. Had to grab a few things from the office," North said sitting down at the table.

"Yea, after she yelled at you to get out of her office," Church chuckled appearing in the center of the table. "Again."

North waved him off, "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, hopefully Emma has everything all squared away and we won't necessarily have to do much," York yawned.

"I should make you go run drill with Wash and the recruits," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Tucker also checked in last night," Church said cutting off York's retort. "They should be back tonight."

"Ok," Carolina nodded. "They find anything?"

"He didn't really say," Church answered. "Just that he would talk to you when they got here. Had something he needed to show you."

"Great, that sounds wonderful," Carolina sighed. "Let me know when he gets back so I can come see him."

"Can do sis." The door opened and Emma walked in carrying her data-pad. She shot a look at North before sitting down at the other end of the table and pulling up some screens on the table, forcing Church to move. "Someone's in a super good mood this morning."

"I was until you decided to be an ass," Emma grumbled. "Here's the results from yesterday. I have them split up in groups by collective strengths and weaknesses. I just need to know when and how frequently you want to do classes."

"Well," Carolina sighed, "Hand to hand they should probably have daily as well as practice in the Range. We could probably rotate strategy classes and anything you want to do when it comes to computers."

"Is York teaching them infiltration techniques cuz he should probably have a few refreshers himself," North chuckled.

"Hey man, look," York rolled his eye, "I got us in plenty of places."

"Yea when the stakes weren't high," Carolina smirked as Ally giggled.

"Not you too," York huffed. "How bout we just lay off picking on me for the day?"

"But daddy, it's so much fun," Ally giggled where she was still sitting in his lap.

"You get a pass," York pulled her back against his chest in a hug.

"Why don't we just start them with the basics this week and then Monday we'll start the extra classes?" Carolina suggested looking at Emma. "Drill, Range and hand-to-hand."

"Do you want small classes for the Range and martial arts?" Emma asked making a few adjustments.

"North?"

"There's room for all of them, but they would probably benefit more from there being less," North replied.

"Same," Carolina nodded. "Split up the classes into the smaller group and we'll rotate them that way. They might have some larger breaks over the course of the day, but that'll change after we get things established a bit."

"They should probably have time working some of the programs on the floor as well," York suggested. "At least the one's Emma currently has set up."

"We can rotate that in for three days at least and the other two they can spend out with Wash running more capture the flag drills," Carolina replied.

The small group went back and forth for a while. Ally tried to keep up, but started dozing on York's lap after a while. Once Carolina was satisfied, she let York take Ally out to find something fun to do.

"Hey C," Emma stopped her after North cleared his throat.

"Yea Em, what's up?"

"Mind if I sneak away for a little? I have an errand I need to run quick."

"I don't see a problem with that," Carolina nodded. "Everything ok?"

"Yea, of course," Emma nodded. "Just need to make a quick run into the city for something and then I'll be back."

"You sure you don't need me going with you?" North asked her.

"No, I don't," Emma replied through clenched teeth.

"I need you here, North," Carolina looked at him. "Emma's a big girl, she can do her errands herself."

"Yea, what Carolina said," Emma nodded.

"Besides, we're rotating this afternoon with the recruits so I need you at the Range getting things set up," Carolina added before leaving the room.

Emma looked up at North, "Do not even start."

"Start what?" he asked.

"You know what," Emma huffed standing up. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Be careful," he sighed. Emma gave him a wink before leaving the room. North sighed again before going to get up. Carolina walked back into the room and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Yea," Carolina scoffed. "Sure. What's going on really?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"So there is something then?"

"Yea," he nodded, "but I can't tell you. I would love to, but someone will kill me."

Carolina nodded, "Fine. Soon though?"

"Soon," North sighed.

"Ok," Carolina replied. "Everything's ok though?"

"Everything is ok," North nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, have you seen Emma?" York asked as he and Ally walked into Carolina's office. "Ally wanted to run Program Sonic and she never showed me yet how to set it up."

"Did you ask Church?" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

York nodded, "Church wasn't there. I think he's out with North at the Range."

"Then I suggest you walk out to the Range and ask him. Emma had an errand she needed to do."

"What kind of errand?" York asked sitting down in the chair near her desk. Ally had run over to the window behind Carolina and was looking down at the training floor.

"Didn't ask," Carolina answered leaning back in her chair. "If she wanted to tell me, she would've told me."

"Man, I need to teach you the ways of my nosiness. How is it you haven't absorbed them yet?" York chuckled.

"It's not nice to be nosy all the time, Daddy," Ally pointed out. "Sometimes people don't want to tell everyone everything so you just have to be patient."

"I enjoy the fact that our daughter is giving you this lesson," Carolina smirked at him.

"What if I don't want to be patient?" York asked Ally.

"Too bad," Ally shrugged. She walked up to Carolina, "What are you working on Momma?"

"Isn't that being nosy?" York asked raising an eyebrow at them. Carolina and Ally both looked at him, giving him almost identical stares. He put his hands up in surrender and stood up, "Fine, fine. I'll go see if Church is indeed out at the Range and see if he can help out."

"I am trying to organize a training schedule for the martial arts classes I'm going to be doing," Carolina explained showing Ally. "Some of the recruits haven't had much training in it, while some others are more adept."

"Cool!" Ally bounced. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Maybe later, but not right now," Carolina answered. "I like your enthusiasm though."

"Would I be able to learn with one of the classes?" Ally asked giving her a hopeful look.

"We'll see. Maybe," Carolina smiled at her. "I'm not making any promises though."

* * *

Emma walked in to the hospital and took the elevator up to the floor Mei had told her she was on. She was glad to see Mei waiting for her when she walked off and that she didn't have to go searching for her.

"Thanks for taking time to see me," Emma said after the woman gave her a hug.

"Think nothing of it my dear," Mei smiled at her. "I feel like I've been spending the last week up here on this floor."

"Oh yea?" Emma asked looking around.

"Yes. I can't wait for the midwives to get here..."

"I take it this is the maternity floor?" The older woman nodded at her. "Whole week huh?"

"Yes," Mei huffed. "Apparently a few of these soldiers here on this planet really know how to party. I swear, I've seen at least a dozen of them. And now you."

"Heh, yea," Emma tucked her hair behind an ear.

"Have to admit, part of me was surprised, but part of me wasn't," Mei shrugged motioning Emma into a room. "Found out yesterday you said?"

"Church said he ran a Bioscan," Emma nodded sitting down on the exam chair Mei had prepared.

"What made him do that?"

"I've been exhausted. Everyone thought I was just overworking myself," Emma answered. "They were worried which led to him being worried so he ran one without my permission."

"Well, then let's put all this worry behind everyone and see what we have, yes?"

* * *

"Church, just stop it already," North chuckled at the AI. "As far as I know, she is fine. She's talking to Mei now and afterwards we'll know more. Not that you need to be aware of anything anyway."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be blundering around and getting yelled at for being overly concerned," Church defended himself.

"Yea, thanks for that," North rolled his eyes. "Don't you have other things you could be doing?"

"Probably but most of it involves system tests with Emma who isn't here right now," Church replied. "So…are you excited?"

"About being a dad? Hell yea."

"Good. That's good. What about Emma?"

"I think so, yea," North nodded. "I think she's waiting to see what Mei says before it really sinks in."

"Probably smart."

"Probably." There was a brief knock on his office door before York walked in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was looking for Church," York sat down in the chair across from North. "Here I thought he'd be working, not hanging out."

"We were working," Church answered. "We just finished. Emma made things really easy to use so that if she wasn't here, everyone would be able to figure out how to run things."

"Oh," York scratched the back of his head.

"You need me to run something, don't you?"

"Ally wants to use Program Sonic for a little bit while the floor's free and I didn't want to screw anything up," York replied.

"Have to admit," North chuckled, "Probably a smart idea. Knowing you, you would probably screw something up."

"Hey-"

"Yea, and then we'd have to deal with Emma being pissed off because she had to fix something and she doesn't need that," Church added.

"Come on guys, I'm not that incompetent," York huffed. "I just know she's put a lot of work into the system and I don't want to do something that would screw something up that she spent hours working on."

"So what you're saying is you need big buttons with labels on that all you have to do is push them and you're set?" North chuckled.

"That hurts, dude," York huffed.

"He'd probably end up screwing that up too," Church added.

"I didn't come here to be insulted," York grumbled.

"We're just kidding with you," North smirked.

"Well, North is. I'm not," Church corrected. "Come on, I'll meet you over there."

York pushed himself up from the chair and went to leave the room, pausing to turn and look at North, "So when's Emma coming back?"

"Not sure. Said she'd call," North shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason," York replied. "What's she doing?"

"Good bye York," North chuckled.

"Hey, she's my sister, I'm just making sure-"

"She's my wife, that trumps you," North smirked. "Good bye."

* * *

"Told you it would be nice and painless," Mei smiled at Emma as she sat back down. She pulled up a screen on the monitor hanging on the wall. "Church was right, you're about three weeks. Your levels all appear to be in range where they should be. I already called in a script for some prenatal vitamins you should take which you can pick up on your way out. Now, you might start getting more symptoms like morning sickness, heartburn, maybe some cramping. That's all normal, but if anything seems extreme or excessive, I want you to call me right away and yes, you'll still be seeing me even after the midwives come."

"Oh, Mei, no. You don't have to do that," Emma shook her head. "I can see them, that's fine."

"Nonsense. You're family, you get me so I know things are being done right. Same thing when it comes to Carolina whenever it happens. Any questions so far?"

"Um no, I don't think so," Emma said trying to think. Her head was still spinning from everything.

"Well, don't be afraid to call me. I know you raised Ally and everything so once that baby comes out, you know what you're doing for the most part on that front. This time your body is actually going to be doing all the work so it's going to be up to that point that you'll need support. North knows I take it?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I went home right away and told him. Scared the crap out of Church who of course yelled at me this morning when I got in because I left right after he told me."

"And you haven't told anyone else yet, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then my lips are sealed," Mei smiled. Her face softened slightly, "You're mother would be proud of you. You look just like her."

That pulled Emma up short. She looked at Mei, confused, "How-"

"I met her once," Mei cut her off. "York doesn't even know, nor does George. She came in to the hospital I was working in and sought me out." Emma's head started swirling, trying to remember back to when her mother would've had the chance to do so. "She explained how she knew me and what kind of relationship she had with York. I think you were both around sixteen at the time."

"She knew about him?" Emma asked. She knew her mother had known about the affair, but this fact surprised her.

"She did," Mei nodded. "She was a smart woman, I could tell that much. Though, I could also tell she was sick at the time she came in to see me. Cancer?" Emma nodded. "Anyway, she explained to me how she was the one who set up the adoption process when York's birth mother passed. I guess she wanted to take him, but said her husband wanted nothing to do with him. She was pregnant with you at the time and had planned on making it seem like you two were twins then, but that plan had been scrapped the second your father found out. So she set up the adoption and that was how George and I came in to the picture. She lost track of York after that, but as a last effort, she wanted to make sure she did the right thing."

"I always thought she was bitter about it," Emma breathed. "The way she threw it in my father's face the night I overheard them arguing."

"She was, but there was a child involved and as a mother herself, she couldn't put the blame on something as innocent as a baby." Mei reach out and took one of Emma's hand, "She really loved you though. There was nothing but pride in her voice when we were discussing you both."

"Yea, sure she'd be real proud of me now," Emma scoffed. "Joined the military, disowned by my father, and married a man I barely knew – yea, real proud. At least I'm not pregnant out of wedlock."

"Don't sell her love for you short," Mei scolded. "I think she knew what kind of man your father was so I don't think she would have faulted you there. And really, you could've done much worse than a man like North. Does he make you happy?"

"Of course."

"Then don't ever doubt you did the wrong thing there," Mei patted her hand. Emma nodded, the one side of her mouth turned in a smile. "Now, how about we go down and see if you script is ready and then we'll grab an early lunch before you head back?"

"I'd like that," Emma nodded.

* * *

"The guys just got back," Church said popping up on Carolina's desk. "They're headed back with Grey and Kimball. I told them to meet you in the conference room when they get here. Then they can tell you and Kimball together what happened."

"Thanks Church," Carolina replied.

"Not a problem boss," Church nodded. "How'd you first class go?"

"Not too bad," Carolina shrugged.

"Which one was it?"

"The more advanced group. Piper seems to have had fighting experience prior, he knows where to hit at least, but needs to learn where to block," Carolina ticked off leaning back in her chair. "Morris on the other hand, needs to learn where to hit. He's great at blocking and countering, just not so much as taking the first step. Weaver and Miller are both excellent thinkers and wait for openings and weaknesses to appear."

"Yea looked like Miller got a good hit on you," Church chuckled.

"Saw that huh?"

"Course," Church shrugged. "Which do you have next?"

"Smith, Bitters, Diaz, and Ross."

"Ah, the weapons group," Church nodded. "Which leaves the brainy group for last?"

"Yup," Carolina nodded. "Any idea where York and Ally are?"

"Um, I think outside with Wash," Church answered. "I believe Wash found a skateboard and Ally wanted to see some tricks."

"Great," Carolina chuckled. "Guess what he's going to be doing all the time now…" Church nodded in agreement. "Did Emma make it back yet?"

"Yea a few minutes ago. I told her the guys were on their way back so she's making sure all their ADs are ready for them when they get here so she can get that set up."

"Ok," Carolina nodded checking the time. She'd have to go through the computer room anyway to get to the floor. "I'm heading down. Let me know when they're five minutes out."

"Will do."

Carolina grabbed her data-pad and left the room. She walked down the steps and turned to head to the computer room. She paused when she thought she heard sniffling coming from Emma's office before curiosity overtook and she stuck her head around the door.

"Everything ok?" she asked. Emma jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Yea, everything's fine," Emma said wiping at the side of her face. "Just a bit of an emotional lunch with Mei."

"You had lunch with Mei?" Carolina asked stepping more into the room.

"Yea, ran in to her on my way back and she made me have lunch with her," Emma nodded. "Well, not made me, asked if I had time so I figured why not."

"What made it emotional if you don't mind me asking?"

"We talked about my mom," Emma shrugged not looking away from her computer screen.

"I can understand how that would be emotional," Carolina nodded. Emma had been much older than Carolina had been when her mother had died.

"I mean, it was nice to be able to talk to someone about her," Emma stammered, "not that I haven't with North or anything, but ya know… to talk about her with someone who knew her once."

"Mei knew your mom?" Carolina asked carefully. "York never-"

"York and George never knew," Emma shrugged. "Apparently my mom tracked her down right before she died and talked with her. So yea, that was my morning. How were things here?"

"Great," Carolina nodded. "Everything's going well so far. Everyone seems to be settling and they're all eager to learn and practice."

"Good. I'm glad I can leave and the place doesn't fall apart," Emma chuckled.

"Give York a chance, I'm sure he'll find a way," Carolina chuckled.

"Correction," Church popped up, "Give the guys a chance once they get back. Then you may have to worry."

"Wonderful," Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should grab those two recruits that know computers and show them how things work in case I can't be here round the clock."

"Might be smart," Carolina nodded. She glanced out Emma's window and saw her next set of recruits heading out towards the middle of the floor. "Gotta go. I'll see you for the meeting with the guys when they get back?"

"Yea sure," Emma nodded waving her off.


	10. Chapter 10

North walked up to lean in the doorway to Emma's office. She hadn't appeared to see him so he cleared his throat, "Forget something?"

"Oh," Emma looked up at him. "Shit. I'm sorry. My head was kind of all over the place when I got back and then I was-"

"It's ok," North chuckled cutting her off. He closed the door and sat down across from her. "Everything's good though I take it?"

"Yes," she smiled crossing her arms on the desk to lean forward on her elbows. "Everything is absolutely great. Mei wants to see me in three weeks and we're going to see if she can get a read on the heartbeat then."

"Am I allowed to go with for that one?"

"Duh, idiot," Emma rolled her eyes. "I figured maybe we can tell everyone at Ally's birthday party in next weekend. That's right before it."

"Whenever you would like," North smiled. "Everyone keeps asking me questions."

"I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet," Emma smirked leaning back.

"I fear you more than I fear them."

"As you should," Emma chuckled. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Carolina poked her head in, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope," Emma grinned. "What's up?"

"The guys are upstairs. Figured I'd come get you," Carolina answered.

"Alrighty," Emma nodded. She grabbed her data-pad and the basket with the rest of the drives in it. She paused to give North a kiss, "I'll see you at home after the meeting."

"I'll have dinner waiting," he replied.

Emma followed Carolina from the room and up the steps. When they walked in, the guys were gathered around the conference room table while Kimball stood near the door waiting.

"Great, Carolina's here. Let's get this over with so I can go eat," Grif complained.

"Alright team, what do you have?" Kimball asked after Carolina took her seat. Emma sat down next to her.

"Well, there really wasn't much there when we got there," Tucker answered. "Like, nothing out of sorts that we noticed."

"I was able to go take a look at the temple and found signs of what we think could have been a fight," Grey continued. "At least, there were marks on the wall that looked like Tucker's sword could have made them."

"Cept it wasn't me," Tucker shook his head.

"Great. So that means that Locus and Felix could still be around," Carolina huffed. "Were there any other signs of anything out of the ordinary?"

"We found this," Simmons replied putting a piece of metal on the table. "Most of us agree that it resembles the same material our armor is made out of."

"And if you look closely at the edges on the one end, it looks like it could have been seared off with that of an energy sword," Grey continued.

"Again, wasn't me," Tucker added.

"We know that dipshit," Grif huffed.

"Hey, at least I wasn't sleeping the entire time!"

"I wasn't sleeping! I was guarding the ship," Grif defended himself.

"Enough you two," Kimball cut in. "The report that came in prior to me sending you out was that the team there had sworn they heard fighting. They never saw anything, but there was gunfire."

"Maybe Locus and Felix survived and were going at it," Donut suggested.

"If they survived, maybe," Carolina nodded.

"They also stated that the two that had been on guard at the time were knocked unconscious. When they came too, they didn't notice anything different," Kimball continued.

"There wasn't anything particularly peculiar when we got there," Sarge agreed.

"Emma, is there any way you and Grey could work on seeing about getting a reading off of that piece of metal?" Carolina asked looking at Emma.

Emma pulled the piece towards her and looked at it. "I can see if I can maybe get a serial number off of it or something. If it's armor, it looks like a piece from an older model. There might be some computer wiring in it that I might be able to access."

"That's what I thought as well," Grey nodded.

"I'm sure between the two of us, we can figure something out," Emma replied.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun working with you," Grey squealed. Emma smiled at the other woman.

"Can we go now?" Grif huffed.

"Almost. Emma has your Access Drives for the facility," Carolina replied. "After she gives them to you then yes, you are free for the night. Just make sure you check in with Wash for drill tomorrow."

"You're making us run drill?" Grif groaned. "I thought we were running this joint? Why do we have to run drill?"

"That's the only thing you have to do," Carolina rolled her eyes. "The rest of the time you are free to do what you want unless Wash or I need your help with a class or something. If you don't run drill, you'll get out of shape and you need to be in shape if we're going to still send you out on missions."

"Stop your bellyaching already!" Sarge scolded.

"The sooner you all shut up, the sooner you can get your drive and go about your business," Emma huffed. They all fell silent. "Thank you. Now these will give you access to the facility and the computer system. Simmons, I have yours set up for the Armory and Storage area so that if you have to make any changes to the inventory, only you can do it. That way, no one else is putting their fingers all over it and screwing it up."

"Awesome. Thanks Emma!" Simmons exclaimed as she handed him hers.

"No problem," Emma chuckled. "Grey, you and Doc are both set up for the Medbay, except you will also have access to the Lab as well." She handed the two of them theirs. "Donut, lunchroom is all you."

"Do these things do anything else of importance?" Tucker sighed.

"They allow you access to your office and parts of the system," Emma nodded. "I'll show you all around the system tomorrow after drill then."

"Emma actually has some really fun training programs set up on the Floor that you all may like," Carolina added.

"Do they involve work?" Grif huffed.

"No more than normal," Carolina shrugged.

"Great…"

* * *

"How was your meeting?" York asked when Carolina walked into the living room where he and Ally were sitting.

"Alright I suppose," Carolina sighed.

"How'd the mission go?"

"They found something, but didn't really find anything," Carolina replied walking out to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" York chuckled.

"Well…the only things they found were what they think was an energy sword mark on a wall and a piece of what we think might be armor. That's the only remnants of anything. Two of the guards that had been on duty there think they were knocked unconscious but they don't remember seeing anything before it happened."

"That sounds lovely," York replied.

"Doesn't sound that lovely," Ally added before turning back to her cartoon.

"Energy sword, huh?" Carolina nodded as she sat down next to him on the couch. "Does that mean…?"

"It might mean Felix and Locus are still alive, yes," Carolina nodded. "We won't know that for sure or not unless they show up here. Emma and Grey are going to see if they can get anything from the piece of armor they have. Emma thinks it looks like an older model if it is armor."

"How are they supposed to tell?"

"Emma pointed out a piece of motherboard she thinks. She was going to take a look at it tonight, but I told her to worry about it tomorrow."

"Did she tell you what her errand was she had to run?" York asked.

"No," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Nor did I ask. I know she ended up having lunch with your mom."

"Ooo…I wonder if she knows," York grinned. "Bet I can get it out of Mum."

"Doubt it," Carolina chuckled.

"Mimi probably wouldn't tell you cuz it doesn't concern you," Ally informed York.

"Do you know something?"

"No," Ally shook her head. "And if I did, you wouldn't get to know unless Aunty Emma wants you to know."

"And why are you insisting there's something you need to know anyway?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because North is being just as suspicious," York huffed. "I got this feeling in my gut that they're not telling us something."

"Look, just because they took a couple days to tell us they got married does not mean they're hiding something constantly," Carolina jabbed him in the arm. "And if they are, then be patient and wait for them to tell us."

"I'm just concerned. It's my sister and best friend so I think I'm allowed to worry," York grumbled.

"And you worry so well," Carolina replied snuggling in to him. "Now pick a movie for the three of us."

"Dinosaurs Daddy!" Ally suggested.

"How are you not sick of dinosaurs yet?" York chuckled.

"Cuz dinosaurs are awesome, duh," Ally giggled.

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" York asked as he flicked through their movie library.

"The raptors!" Ally squealed sitting up. "Squeaks likes the T-rex! Can I go get Squeaks so he can watch it with us?"

"Of course. Squeaks is always welcome for movie night," York chuckled as Ally bounced off the couch and ran around it and up the steps. "Shall I go make popcorn?"

"I'm quite comfy," Carolina sighed looking up at him. "So no cuz that would require you to move and I don't want you moving."

"Alright," York winked. "Oh, did I tell you your kid asked what happened to my head?"

"No," Carolina snickered. "What'd you tell her?"

"I just agreed when she asked if you did it," York shrugged as Carolina rolled her eyes. "Figured it was best to just agree with her, besides it's not far from the truth."

"You're an idiot."

"Ya know, you say that a lot. I'm going to just start substituting it with I love you and respond with I love you too."

* * *

"Aunty Emma, you're not eating," Ally pointed at her barely touched food a few nights later.

"I'm not all that hungry right now," Emma replied.

"You didn't fill up on snacks this afternoon did you?" Ally accused as North tried to cover his smile across the table. "You used to yell at me about that all the time."

"No," Emma chuckled. "I didn't. My stomach is just not feeling up to having any food in it right now."

"Oh. I thought maybe you didn't like Uncle North's cooking," Ally giggled.

"I like his cooking very much," Emma grinned. "That's why I let him keep cooking."

"Cuz if you didn't, you'd be cooking."

"Correct," Emma chuckled.

"That's really nice you cook for Aunty Emma," Ally said looking at North.

"Anything your aunt wants, she gets," North smiled at them.

"Cuz you love her?"

"Very much."

"Good," Ally declared. "Momma and Daddy take turns cooking though Daddy breakfasts are the best, especially when he makes pancakes."

"Can he still flip them in the air?" North asked.

"Uh-huh!" Ally nodded. "It's really awesome to watch! I asked him to show me how he does it."

"Good luck with that," North chuckled. "That is a well-guarded secret of his." He watched Emma push her plate away. "You want some toast at least?"

"I'll try it," Emma shrugged. "Need to eat something."

"Are you getting sick Aunty Emma?" Ally asked giving her a concerned look as North got up to take her plate over to the sink.

"Nothing contagious," Emma replied giving Ally a smile. She glanced at North. "Uncle North and I have something we could tell you if you want to know. Or you can wait until your birthday and find out with everyone else."

Ally made a thinking face, "Well...I would really like to know, but then I have to keep it secret from Daddy and he's being really annoying with wanting to know what it is you two are hiding."

"Sometimes he's too smart for his own good," North chuckled from the counter where he was throwing two pieces of bread into a toaster. "Always has been. Gets him into trouble a lot."

"It's totally up to you if you want to know or not," Emma added.

"Can I think about it?" Ally asked.

"Take as long as you want," Emma smiled. "So anything special you want to do tonight?"

"Can we play video games?" Ally asked looking between Emma and North.

"Totally kid," North chuckled placing a plate with toast on it in front of Emma who made a face at it. "Don't force yourself."

"Yea, yea," Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I finished the program for the range today. Well, at least one of them. I have another one I want to do yet."

"What kind of program?" Ally asked looking at Emma.

"This one is Program Invasion," Emma answered picking up a piece of toast. "Sorta of based off the old Alien Invaders game, works on massive forces coming at you so you have to either act quickly or choose the appropriate weapon."

"That sounds really fun!" Ally exclaimed.

"You'll like the other program much better," Emma grinned. "Program Hunt is moving objects to help with aim and accuracy. Just a few more bugs to work out and then I should be able to get it installed and going in the Range."

"Don't push yourself to get it done," North sat back down at the table. "I'm in no rush."

"I do have other things I need to get done so the sooner this is done, the sooner I can get to the rest of my list," Emma replied. "Besides, it's not like it takes much physical effort on my part."

"Aunty Emma knows what she's doing Uncle North," Ally added.

"I know she does," North chuckled. "I just don't want her overworking herself."

"My knight," Emma grumbled. "Anyway, that one would be perfect to practice with your slingshot."

"Can I test it once you get it working?" Ally asked.

"Course you can," Emma nodded.

"Awesome," Ally cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

Carolina walked into the science lab where Grey had been working. She pulled up the stool and sat down while the woman worked.

"What can I do for you Agent Carolina?" Grey asked cheerfully.

"Just figured I'd check how things were coming."

"Well, I've only had time to work on it in the afternoons and I've only had three days since we've been back to give it a look so not very far," Grey replied. "See, I have to get all these little wires exposed so that Emma can hook up her equipment and see if she can get any access to the computer system that used to be part of whoever's suit it was. Once I do that, then it's her turn and you can in turn bug her for information rather than myself."

"Alright," Carolina chuckled. "Point proven. I guess I'm just eager for some information. I find it strange that there was apparently some form of attack and the only thing to show from it was this hunk of metal and an energy sword mark."

"It is strange, that's for sure," Grey agreed. "Do you really think Locus and Felix could be out there?"

"It's possible," Carolina shrugged. "Unless someone else found the energy sword and it's bound to them now instead of Felix."

Grey nodded, "I'd love to take a small team back out and see if there was anything we missed. That is if Kimball would let me."

"I'm sure we could convince her. Maybe write it off as a research trip to see if you can find anything and explore the alien temple some more," Carolina suggested. "You could take Tucker and Junior with and maybe two more just so the UNSC doesn't ask too many questions."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Grey agreed.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to work so we can get you out for it. I know Ally would like it if you stayed long enough for her birthday party," Carolina offered.

"Ooh how sweet! She is the cutest little thing of course I'd love to come!" Grey smiled.

"Great," Carolina chuckled. "It's next Saturday at our house. She wanted a tea party so that's what we're doing."

"Can't wait!"

Carolina smiled before hoping off the stool and leaving the room. She walked back down the hall and was about to head upstairs to her office when she saw Emma walking out of the bathroom wiping at her mouth. She paused. "Morning Emma."

"Oh," Emma jumped slightly. "Morning Carolina."

"Everything ok?" Carolina asked.

"Yea," Emma waved. "Ally's out on the Floor with Wash and York if you were looking for her."

Carolina glanced through the large windows in the lobby to see Ally riding around on Wash's skateboard. "I see that. I also see she's learning how to skateboard."

"Yea," Emma nodded walking over to her. "Next on the list once I get North all set up at the Range is to get an indoor skate park thing set up."

"Well, that's nice of you," Carolina chuckled.

"I guess," Emma shrugged. "Figured with all the work everyone does, why not give them something fun to do as well. I haven't told Wash yet."

"Oh, he'll be over the moon I'm sure. He used to get in trouble on the MOI for riding around in inappropriate places," Carolina replied. "Of course, York and North didn't help him any."

"Yea they seem to like to instigate things," Emma chuckled.

"You have no idea," Carolina smirked. "I'm incredibly shocked the pranks haven't started yet."

"I really hope they don't."

"Oh they know better than to get either of us. I'm more concerned about everyone else," Carolina shook her head. "We'll see. Maybe they've grown up a bit."

"Doubt it," Emma smirked. She made a motion back towards the computer room, "I got Cody and Trevor working on some things so I should get back to check on them."

"They're the two you're training for back-up?" Carolina asked. Emma nodded. "Good choices. They both show real promise in that field."

"Yea," Emma sighed. "Cody's got the eagerness for it and Trevor has the skill. Church is quizzing them on a few things so hopefully things haven't fallen apart too much while I've been gone."

"Yea, better go check on that," Carolina chuckled. "Remind them out there class starts in twenty."

"Will do," Emma gave a nod before walking away. She walked around the corner and down the hall and back into the computer room.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BLUE PIECE OF CRA-"

"What's going on?" Emma paused. Trevor was holding Cody back from apparently trying to beat up Church who was laughing. "I seriously only left for maybe ten minutes."

"Well ma'am- I mean, Alaska ma'am," Trevor grunted. "Church there was a bit rude and Cody here didn't exactly take very kindly to it."

"Church..." Emma sighed. "I am really not in the mood for this."

"Not my fault the kid has thin skin and can't take a joke," Church grumbled.

"Trevor, take Cody for a walk," Emma huffed. "And if you run into someone who's not a recruit, ask them to explain the workings of what an asshole Church is and to ignore the stupid that comes out of his mouth."

"Yes ma'am," Trevor nodded dragging Cody from the room.

Emma rounded on Church, "Seriously?"

"What!?"

"I left you alone with them to help them learn, not piss them off," Emma snapped. She stomped into her office. "God forbid I have to leave to go puke. Here I thought you were mature enough to handle things for a few minutes and apparently I was wrong."

"It's not my fault that guy can't take a joke!"

"Maybe you need to learn better jokes then! I need them to learn this shit for when I can't be here or do you not get that?" Emma yelled.

"Ok, Ok," Church relented. "I'm sorry, jeez-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Emma snapped.

"J-just calm down!"

"You pissed me off! No I will not calm down!"

"NORTH GET IN HERE AND CONTROL YOUR WIFE!" Church's voice echoed throughout the facility.

"Dammit Church! Leave him out of this! You are such an asshole!" Emma yelled.

"Well you're not calming down any and you need to calm down!" Church screeched.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"What the hell is going on?" North asked appearing in the doorway, breathing heavy from running over. "Is everything ok?"

"You wife has gone postal! Tell her she needs to calm down!" Church screeched.

North glanced at Emma before turning back to Church, "How about you gives us some privacy?"

"Gladly," Church scoffed before disappearing.

"I'm fine, go away," Emma growled as she sat down at her desk.

"You're wound up. What'd he do?"

"Pissed off Cody while I was out of the room," Emma grumbled.

"Ok...and why are you letting yourself get worked up about it?" Emma glared at him. "I'm not trying to aggravate you. I'm just trying to understand why you're letting yourself get so worked up about it."

"Maybe because I can," Emma replied glaring at him.

"Ok, well calm down. Anger and high blood pressure are not good for you or the baby," he pointed out quietly. Emma rolled her eyes and turned away from him to work on her computer screen. "So don't let the AI get to you. We all know he's an asshole."

"I understand that," Emma rolled her eyes. "You and he both need to understand that I need to get Cody and Trevor trained so that they can help cover in here when I can't. I mean, if you want me giving birth in my office and subsequently raising our baby from my office so that if something happens with the computer system I'm here and can fix it, then by all means, let him scare away my trainees."

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm," North walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "Just try and down calm. Ok?"

"No promises," Emma sighed.

"Why did you have to leave the room?"

"To empty my stomach," Emma grumbled quietly.

"I thought you don't do the whole puking thing?"

"Shut up."

"Knock knock." They both looked up to see Carolina standing there. "Everything ok?"

"Splendid," Emma huffed.

"Issues with Church?" Carolina smirked.

"Oh yes."

"But we're not getting worked up about it, are we?" North looked down at Emma who glared up at him. "We won't let the little hologram get us upset."

"What'd he do now?" Carolina asked.

"Pissed off Cody who was trying to murder him when I walked back into the room," Emma answered. She threw North's hands off her shoulder, "Will you knock it off? I'm fine. Go or you're going to be late for your class. And tell Trevor and Cody to come here when they're done. I want them back in here during their break."

"Yes wife," North sighed kissing the top of her head before walking out past Carolina.

"You sure you're good?" Carolina asked.

"Yes," Emma huffed. "Are you going to need any programs run during your class?"

"Not today. Most likely Monday though," Carolina replied. "And don't let Church get you too mad."

Emma grunted at her. Carolina turned to leave to head out to the floor and almost bumped in to York and Ally.

"I'd find an alternate route if I were you," Carolina looked at York. "Church pissed Emma off something fierce and knowing you, you'll make it worse."

"Oh alright," York huffed. "I guess I won't aggravate her this time."

"Uncle Wash is teaching me how to skate board!" Ally exclaimed to Carolina.

"I saw that," Carolina chuckled. "Just be careful."

"Safety first!" Ally giggled.

"What are you two up to now?" Carolina asked looking between the two.

"I think we're going to stop in on Pops. He should be in the lab by now," York shrugged.

"Grey's there working so don't be too loud," Carolina informed them.

"Us, loud? Never," York grinned. "Come on kid."

"See you at dinner Momma!"

Carolina watched them head out the exit towards the lobby before turning to Wash who was balancing on the skateboard watching her. She shook her head, "You're sticking around correct?"

"Yup," Wash nodded. "We double teaming?"

"We'll see. They need to get used to adapting to other people's fighting styles, so we'll see what happens," Carolina chuckled.

"We going to throw in pugel sticks or anything?" Wash asked.

"Possibly next week. Might as well see how well they work with blunt objects," Carolina shrugged. "Grey also talked about wanting to take a small team back out to that site."

Wash nodded, "Yea she mentioned it to me as well when I popped in earlier. Too soon to send any of the recruits out?"

"Maybe," Carolina shrugged. "We'll have to see how things go until after next week. I want Tucker and Junior going with, I know that much. I'm thinking two more with them and that should suffice. Which two, we'll talk about next week once Kimball approves it."

* * *

"Why is it we're the one's going shopping and why is it you dragged me with?" Wash huffed as he followed York and North through the large department store.

"Well," York chuckled, "The girls…correction, my girls are spending the day together. They wanted Emma to join them, but apparently she's too busy and of course her husband refuses to argue with her to make her take a break."

"She's only going to be there this afternoon," North chuckled. "She and I discussed it and like she's pointed out, it's not like what she does is physical."

"Wasn't she practically falling asleep on her feet all week?" North rolled his eyes. "As her brother, I say she needs to learn to take a break. Especially on the weekends."

"She took the day off yesterday," North pointed out. "And as her husband, as long as she takes one or the other off without stepping foot in the office, I can't complain. It's not like I can control her, nor do I want to."

"That's like you trying to control Carolina," Wash chuckled. "Not gonna happen."

"Point taken," York shrugged. "As to the other part of your question…are you implying your pantry is full and you don't need to stock it at all?"

"I'll eat in the lunchroom. That's why we have it," Wash shrugged.

"Ah, the sweet life of a bachelor," York sighed wistfully. "I don't miss it."

"Good for you," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, when are you settling down?"

"Never and I'm ok with that," Wash grumbled.

"Oh come on," York chuckled. "You've gotta miss that whole intimacy thing."

"What intimacy thing?"

"Didn't you have that thing with CT?"

"What thing with CT? There was never any thing with CT!"

"Or was it South?" York asked. He looked at North, "Didn't you catch them spending time together alone a couple times?"

"Oh yea," North chuckled.

"There was never anything with South!" Wash squeaked.

"Course," North added, "He and Maine spent a lot of time together too…"

"Jeez man, you really got around," York laughed.

"I DID NOT HAVE A THING WITH ANYONE!"

"Didn't he spend some time with Carolina too?" North asked.

York stopped and glared at Wash, "Did you sleep with my wife?"

"NO!" Wash snapped. The other two broke into laughter. "You two are assholes!"

"Oh chill out," York laughed. "I mean, if we were going by our logic there…you also spent time hanging out with the two of us so what could that mean."

"Maybe he's just a friendly guy," North chuckled as Wash started grumbling under his breath at them. "I mean, I can't speak for what you two did, but I know for a fac-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Wash snarled as the other two started laughing. "Remind me why I'm friends with you both?"

"Aw, come on now, Wash," York chuckled throwing an arm around Wash who started to fume quietly. "Lighten up. We're just playing around with you."

"Besides," North continued, "Pretty sure you'd miss us."

"No, no I really wouldn't," Wash grumbled pushing York's arm off of him. "Can we finish this so we can get to our respective homes and I can get away from you both?"

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or not," York scoffed shooting a grin at North.

"I think if you and I both want to make it home in one piece, you should stop while you're ahead," North replied.

"Aw, but what fun is that?" York chuckled. Wash glared at him. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Wash muttered.

"Come on, I know what'll make Wash feel better," North chuckled turning down one of the aisles.

"What?" Wash asked uncertainly.

"Just come on," North grinned motioning the other two to follow. "York needs to pick up something else for Ally's present anyway, right?"

"Oh yea! I totally forgot I got the message," York nodded.

"That was one of the whole reasons we were coming today, without the girls might I remind you," North shook his head.

* * *

"Ma'am, I got that scan done you wanted," Trevor said poking his head in to Emma's office.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me ma'am?" Emma sighed pushing herself away from the desk.

"Probably not ma'am," Trevor grinned. "My gram raised me to be a respectful lad and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Well then don't be surprised when I snap at you for it," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I will make note and take no offense in the future, ma'am."

"You're also a bit of a smart ass, aren't you?" Emma asked. The young recruit didn't answer besides to give her a bigger grin. "Show me what you have."

"Well, from what Cody and I can tell, the piece is from a suit of armor," Trevor rattled off. "Now, the tech in it don't seem like anything he or I are used to. Church on the other hand seemed to recognize the system when we asked him."

"Ok," Emma nodded looking at the scan result on the screen. "And where is Church?"

"Still working through the piece," Cody answered leaning back. The two had appeared to settle their differences before the recruits had come back. "He said he wanted to make sure about his theory before he told you."

"That doesn't sound like it's going to be a theory that's going to make me happy," Emma commented.

"That's what he said," Cody shrugged. "He didn't hint to us at all about what he thinks. Said he'd explain it to us when he came back out."

"Great," Emma sighed. She looked over the scan before noticing something familiar and pulling that portion of it up. She slipped into the seat that was vacant and looked over it. Something seemed familiar about the coding, but she couldn't place it.

"Find something ma'am?" Trevor asked.

"Um, maybe," Emma answered. "Can you pull up the file I have on the old Freelancer armor?"

"Faster than you can spit."

"I don't think Agent Alaska spits," Cody commented.

"It's an expression, Cody, and you'd be surprised what I can and can't do," Emma smirked.

"Here ya be, ma'am," Trevor replied transferring the data to the screen Emma was sitting in front of.

"Quick and efficient," Emma complimented. She looked over the information on the armor coding before cursing slightly. Church took that moment to pop up. "It's old Freelancer armor."

"Yea, that's what I thought," Church nodded.

"Can you tell who it belonged too?" Emma asked.

"You might want to get the others in here," Church sighed.

"Cody," Emma turned to look at him, "Can you see if you can get a hold of-"

"On it," Cody replied turning to one of the other screens.

"Send it through to the Access Drives, they should have those on them," Emma answered. "At least I told them too. I know North has his on him in case I need him."

"Yes Agent," Cody nodded.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a note in case I suck at writing accents of any sort, if you've ever watched any of the newer episodes of Bones, there's an intern name Finn. That is what Trevor sounds like with his nice southern accent.


	12. Chapter 12

North walked immediately up to Emma when he, York and Wash had gotten back. "Everything ok?"

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking. We're just waiting on Carolina," Emma answered who she heard her arguing in the hall with Ally as they walked into the room.

"Sorry," Carolina apologized. "I was trying to see if York's parents were home, but they weren't and then someone started throwing a fit because she wanted to come along."

"Cody, could you run through Program Sonic with Ally while we go over this?" Emma asked looking at him.

"Sure thing," Cody nodded standing up.

"Ally?"

"I never get to stay for the fun meetings," Ally whined.

"This isn't fun. Fun is what you will be doing with Cody out on the Floor," Emma countered. "Be a big girl and do what you're asked, please."

"Ugh, fine," Ally huffed stomping over to Cody who was waiting for her. "Is your name really Cody?"

"That's my last name," Cody chuckled. "You can call me that or Ed which is my first name."

"Ok Eddie!" Ally replied as the two walked out on to the floor.

Emma waited for the door to close and the program to start before turning to everyone. York apparently was impatient as he cut her off before she could start talking.

"Why are you pulling us all in here on our day off?" he huffed.

"If you would've waited two seconds, you would know by now," Emma growled back. She looked at Trevor who pulled up a screen on the wall. "This is the original scan that Trevor and Cody were able to pull from the piece of armor."

"And here is what the coding on all your old Freelancer armor looks like," Church continued. "Notice anything?"

"They match," Carolina answered. She looked at Emma.

"Are you saying that's Freelancer armor?" Wash asked.

"Would appear so," Emma nodded.

"Yea, but we're the only ones left. The rest was confiscated," York added.

"And who do we all know that was collecting Freelancer armor?" Church asked.

"Hargrove," Wash answered.

"But this is old," Carolina motioned. "He was upgrading everything we ever used. Why would he still be using old equipment if he was giving Felix, Locus and the rest of the guns for hire updated armor?"

"I think the more important question is who the armor belonged to," North commented.

"Why does it matter? We're the only ones left," York reiterated.

"Church?" Emma looked at the hologram.

"From what I can tell," Church answered, "It's Agent South's old armor."

"I blew that up!" Wash screeched before quieting almost immediately when North gave him a look. Emma stood up and walked over to put a hand on North's arm.

"Sorry North," Carolina sighed, "But Wash makes a good point."

"Yea, I mean, he blew up both of ours," York continued. "He was just doing his job."

"Yea well somehow someone got their hands on it," Church scoffed. "And I'm pretty sure we know who that someone was."

"Hargrove," York and Wash both said.

"It still makes no sense why he would give South's old armor to someone to use when he had the updated stuff at his disposal," Carolina objected.

"What about the fact that it was seared off with an energy sword or are we forgetting that bit?" York asked.

"Hopefully Grey and the team can find out more information when they go back out," Carolina sighed.

"I'm going," North said. Emma looked up at him. "If someone is using my sister's old armor, then I want to be there to show them what I think about that."

"You are not going," Emma replied through gritted teeth. "I need you here and in one piece."

"We'll talk about it later," North huffed. He looked at Carolina, "When's the team leaving?"

"Um, after Ally's birthday if Kimball approves it," Carolina answered. "But we don't need you going. I know it's something close to you, but Emma's not the only one who needs you here. You have other duties that I need you for as well. If anyone is going, Wash or York can go."

"Why do they get to go and I have to stay here?" North snapped. "Wash blew it up last time he saw that armor-"

"North, enough," Carolina sighed. "I know you're upset about this. The rest of us are too."

"Then let me go out and do something about it," North growled.

Emma grabbed his hand and held it down near her stomach and gave him a pointed look and lowered her voice, "Remember when you told me you wanted me to stay calm? This is not helping me stay calm right now."

"There's time to discuss it yet, North," Carolina added. She looked at Emma, "Thank you for taking the time to look in to this."

"Just doing my job," Emma shrugged. "Besides, Trevor and Cody did a lot of it. I just pieced it together."

Carolina nodded, "Well they did good work."

"Thank ya ma'am," Trevor nodded.

"Can I have that written in a report so I can send it to Kimball in the morning?" Carolina asked looking at Emma.

"Certainly," Emma nodded.

"Thanks. Let's put a pin in this for now and we'll come back to it once I talk to Kimball," Carolina ordered. She turned to head out on to the floor to get Ally, grabbing York on the way. Wash gave a heavy sigh before following them as well leaving North and Emma in the room with Trevor.

"I'm going," North said looking down at her.

"You really want to do this now?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"You, are not going. I need you here. If you go, you will miss my appointment and I thought you wanted to be there for that?" North glanced at Trevor who was trying not to pay them any attention. "Oh he knows. So does Cody. Kinda hard to hide the fact when I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom and used my garbage can with them standing right in front of me."

"Emma, that is South's armor that someone is using," North argued.

"Yea? And is a dead person's armor really that much more important than your wife and unborn child who are actually alive?" Emma asked crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. "I am certain that if they manage to find the person wearing it, they will let you have first crack at them. We know nothing other than the fact that it's her armor. We don't know who was fighting or where they are. Wait until we have more information at least. Please? For me?"

North sighed and sat down in the chair he was standing next to, pulling Emma forward and wrapping his arms around her thighs and resting his forehead on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down further.

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am," Trevor cleared his throat. "Would ya like me to get that report made up for Agent Carolina?"

"That would be excellent, thank you Trevor," Emma smiled at him. "I'll look over it in the morning then."

"Not a problem, ma'am," Trevor nodded.

"Is he calling you ma'am?" North chuckled.

"Yes," Emma huffed. "Apparently it's his southern charm and I can't beat it out of him not that I'm not gonna try."

"I take it I don't have to tell you to let her, right?" North asked turning his head to look at the recruit.

"I won't fight back if that's what your meaning, sir," Trevor smirked.

"Good," North nodded. "And any sign of trouble, you contact me immediately. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Trevor nodded. "Church, Cody, and I already have a system worked out if something happens. You are at the top of the list."

North looked up at Emma who was giving him an annoyed look. "I like your trainees."

"I'm liking them a lot less if they're going to turn into overprotective idiots like you," Emma grumbled.

* * *

"I am telling you, there is something going on that they aren't telling us," York complained a few days later as he helped Carolina setting up out on the Floor.

"Will you just let it go already?" Carolina huffed. "They will tell us when they are ready."

"Mum wouldn't even tell me what they talked about at lunch," York continued.

"I'm not surprised. It's not our concern. Now do you want to warm up or don't you?"

"I want to know what's going on," York grumbled picking up one of the pugel sticks from the rack. Carolina rolled her eyes before lunging in, swinging at him. York blocked it easily before swinging in with his own attack. "I remember you hitting harder than that."

"Warm-up, you ass," Carolina chuckled as they continued to exchange hits.

"Shouldn't we maybe have armor on for this?" York grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder where Carolina had managed to get a hit on him.

"It's more fun this way," Carolina shrugged looking over to see her first group walking in. "You sticking around?"

"I suppose," he sighed. "Ally's with Pops for the day so I guess I can help train. And seriously, you must get some sort of kick out of beating me up all the time."

Carolina gave him a wink before turning to the four recruits. "Alright, today we're going to work with pugel sticks. Agent York has so kindly agreed to stick around and help with that. I'd say a little four on two would be interesting."

"You're kidding, right?" York muttered behind her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I meant for their sakes, not mine."

"Agent York appears to have a big head this afternoon. Feel free to attempt to deflate it a bit," Carolina chuckled. "Remember to communicate with your teammates and watch for body signals. Learn to read each other without speaking. There may come a time out in the field where you need to communicate non-verbally with each other. And bear in mind, Agent York and I have fought together for years so don't expect us to give away anything verbally."

"If he can keep his mouth shut long enough," Morris muttered making the recruits chuckled. Carolina cracked a smile as York narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"Watch yourself Morris," York grumbled. They started squaring off against the recruits who held their own for the most parts against the two freelancers. It wasn't until Weaver managed to flip Carolina after she'd been disarmed that York called for a pause when she didn't get up right away. He stood over her, "You ok?"

"Just catching my breath," Carolina huffed, her eyes closed. "Is my right arm still attached?"

"Looks that way," York chuckled.

"I am so sorry Agent Carolina!" Weaver squeaked as York pulled her up.

"It's alright," Carolina chuckled rolling out her shoulder which was now throbbing. "It was a good move and definitely something I would've done."

"Trust me," York drawled, "She's done it to me on several different occasions."

"I can't help you left yourself open so many times," Carolina grinned at him. She rubbed at her shoulder, twinging in pain slightly.

"You ok?" York asked.

"Yea, I'll ice it later," Carolina answered. "Alright, pair up and let's do some one on one work. Agent York and I will observe and correct anything we see that you're doing wrong."

"Are you sure you're ok Agent Carolina?" Weaver asked looking at her with big eyes.

"I am fine," Carolina nodded. "Don't worry about it. You're doing what I want you to be doing."

"She's had worse anyway," York added.

* * *

"I'm going to get Ally. I'll see you at home?" York informed Carolina poking his head into her office.

"Yea. I'm waiting on a call from Kimball about whether we'll be good to send that team out next week," Carolina nodded. "And I think I'm gonna have Church run a Bioscan to make sure nothing tore in my shoulder."

"She really did a number there," York chuckled. "Gotta admit, I'm a bit impressed."

"Oh you're just happy because you actually have some people you can beat for once," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at home."

York gave her a wink and a wave before leaving, the door closing behind him. Carolina leaned back in her chair. "Hey Church?"

"What's up C?" Church asked appearing on her desk.

"Would you mind running a Bioscan? Weaver wrenched my shoulder during training today. Just want to make sure she didn't tear anything."

"On it," Church nodded. "You must be losing your edge if you let another recruit get one up on you."

"They're learning," Carolina rolled her eyes. "That's what I want them to do. She had an opening, she took it. It's my own fault for not paying attention to her once I disarmed her."

"Yea, keep telling yourself that," Church chuckled. "Alright. Shoulder looks fin - Oh come on!" Carolina gave him a confused look. "You have got to be kidding me! Is there something in the water here? Did someone let Tucker activate that stupid temple without anyone knowing?"

"Church, what the hell are you talking about?" Carolina asked.

"Well, York's going to be over the damn moon," Church sighed. Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Congrats, you're pregnant."

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, "No I'm not."

"Sorry sis, Bioscan doesn't lie," Church scoffed. "Trust me."

"Then run it again because you're wrong," Carolina growled leaning closer to Church. "I don't have time for this right now. There's too much going on that I need to take care of."

"Yea well, now you have one more thing," Church replied. "I ran it three times and I'm getting the same result. Apparently you can add pregnancy test into my job description. Just what I always wanted." Carolina leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through hair. "See, now this was how I was expecting the other one to react."

"What other one?" Carolina paused her own internal freak out to give him a suspicious look.

"D-don't worry about it," Church stammered realizing his slip. "But come on, you and York already talked about this. It's not like it wasn't part of the plan eventually."

"Yes, when things slowed down. Do things seemed slowed down to you?" Carolina snapped. Her video phone started going off. "Son of a bitch…I can't do this right now." She hit the answer button anyway, "Carolina speaking."

"Hello Agent Carolina," Kimball answered. "How are things going?"

"Great," Carolina scoffed.

"Everything ok?" Kimball asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yea, sorry," Carolina pushed her bangs back. "Caught me at a bad time."

"Well then I'll make this quick," Kimball replied. "I don't see a problem sending a small team out. I didn't tell the UNSC the exact reason why you requested it. I figured that would be something you want to keep to yourself."

"A bit yea. Thank you," Carolina nodded. "I've already talked to Tucker and Junior and they're prepared to head out on Monday. I'll talk to Wash in the morning about who else we're going to send with and let you know by lunch."

"Thank you Carolina. I appreciate everything you're doing," Kimball replied. "The recruits are working hard?"

"They are all fantastic in their own ways," Carolina nodded. "You couldn't have recommended a finer group."

"I'm so glad to hear," Kimball smiled. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Will do."

They both ended the call. Carolina groaned before leaning forward to rest her head in her hands on her desk. Church waited for her to say something, but after a few minutes couldn't stand the quiet.

"So-"

"Church, just shut up for a minute," Carolina snapped.

"Look, I just want to make sure you don't want me to go get someone or something."

"It's called shock. Let me digest this for a minute. Is that ok with you?"


	13. Chapter 13

York was just finished cleaning the kitchen from dinner when he heard the front door slam. He looked out the living room to see Ally turning back to look at the television.

"Was that your mom? Or are you slamming doors now?" he asked.

"That was momma. She went upstairs. I don't think she was in a good mood," Ally answered pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

"That can't be good," York replied. "Better go check on her."

"Don't make her any more mad than what she is already," Ally warned.

"Why would I do that?" Ally raised an eyebrow at him in perfect Carolina fashion. "I don't do it on purpose you know."

"I know," Ally shrugged.

York ruffled her hair as he walked by. He headed up the steps and around the banister to head down the hall to their bedroom. After a soft wrap on the door, he cracked it open to see Carolina spread out on their bed clutching a pillow. He slipped in and closed the door, leaning back against it and crossed his arms over his chest. Sometimes waiting for her to come out and say it was easier than him annoying her by asking what was wrong. She glanced at him before rolling her eyes.

"Whenever you want to tell me what's wrong, sweetness." Carolina remained quiet. "Phone call go ok?"

"Yup."

"Alright," York nodded. He walked over to lay out on the bed next to her, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. She turned on her side to look at him, propping her head up on her hand.

"Why aren't you asking me fifty questions?" she asked. He turned so he could see her with his good eye. "Normally you're annoying the crap out of me by now."

"Normally, yea," he shrugged. "Normally you're making a big, but quiet, fuss about whatever it is. I know that when something is really, really bothering you, you'd rather sneak off and sit in quiet for a moment. There was twice on the MOI that I can think of where we did this dance."

"Twice when?" she asked.

"Um…right after we got on board was the first one. Second one was after Maine got hurt on that one mission."

"Pretty sure I wasn't all that quiet on that last one," she muttered.

"When it was just us, yes you were," York nodded. "You came to my room after your meeting with Director and just sat on my bed for about fifteen minutes and didn't say a word. And if you recall, I let you sit there."

"Oh, right."

"So whenever you want to talk," York looked back up at the ceiling.

"What about Ally?"

"Watching tv. I was told not to piss you off more."

"I'm not pissed off," Carolina rolled her eyes. York made a noise. "Denial's a better word I guess."

"Yea?" She nodded before rolling over to wrap an arm around his waist and reached up to kiss his cheek. He adjusted his head so he could look at her.

"I'm gonna have to call your mom," Carolina replied resting her chin on his chest to look at him.

"How come?"

"We might have to clean out the spare bedroom." His eyebrows knit in confusion. "Then hope that Kimball doesn't kill me, plus think of a new training regime." She buried her face in his chest and groaned.

"The more you talk, the more confused I get and I really don't want to start bombarding you with questions." She mumbled something into his chest that he couldn't make out. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled again, lifting her head up slightly. "Supposedly."

"No seriously," York chuckled. "You're mumbling into my shirt for crying out loud."

Carolina picked up her head and looked him dead in the eye, her teeth grit, "I'm pregnant apparently."

"What was that?"

"Oh my God," Carolina rolled her eyes and made to move away from him. He grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he chuckled, grinning at her. "For real?"

"Apparently. Barely two weeks according to the Bioscan that was run four times."

"You don't seem happy," he commented taking note to a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"No, it's not that," she huffed. "Just really bad timing with trying to get this program straightened out and solidified and then that whole armor thing. Deep down I am over the moon, especially since we get to do it together this time, but it's really bad timing."

"But look at it this way," York countered pushing himself up a little, "is any timing good timing? You've always been a hard worker and perfectionist to the point where I've wanted to lock you in a padded room. With this whole new program you and Wash are running, that's more on your plate. Now, you've done a fantastic job of balancing that with being a mother to Ally. This won't be much different, just an extra tiny body. You have me and everyone else to help pick up slack. This is great timing if you ask me because you're never going to slow down long enough if it doesn't just happen."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "You're forgetting about that whole issue we've been dealing with. What if it's something awful? What if Hargrove is planning a whole new attack on this planet? This is not going to allow me much involvement and I need to make sure that it's finished."

"Again, you have me and the rest of the crew to help, plus those twelve lovely recruits. We'll figure it out when it happens. Now come on," he chuckled smacking her butt. "Dinner's downstairs, you need to eat and then you can call Mum quick. Are we telling Ally now or later?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just not tell everyone right away," she answered getting up off the bed.

"Your wish is my command," York replied as she pulled him up. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "And yes, that is an offer to take full advantage of me in any way you see necessary."

"Idiot…" she smirked.

"How's your shoulder anyway?"

"Stiff, but fine," she shrugged.

"Massage after dinner and phone call has been added to the list," York grinned.

"So sweet of you." Carolina replied dryly.

"It is my job and number one duty to spoil you whether you want me to or not."

* * *

"Hey Wash," York waved him down from when he saw him walking back in with the recruits.

"York," Wash greeted diverting over to him. "What's up?"

"Boss-lady asked me to grab you and find out who else we'll be sending out with Grey."

"Let me go get cleaned up quick and I'll go up to talk to her," Wash answered.

"No," York side-stepped him. "That's why I grabbed you. She's busy right now."

Wash narrowed his eyes at him, "Um, ok. Did North still want to go along and did she ok it?"

"I don't think she ok'd it, but let's go find out," York said grabbing Wash and pulled him over to the secondary building where the Range was. They walked in to find North cleaning one of the rifles.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Yo. Hey, we were discussing who else is going on the road trip on Monday. Were you cleared for that or no?" York asked.

"I am under strict spousal orders that I am not allowed to leave and must instead wait for something to actually be found before I will be allowed to participate," North huffed turning back to what he was doing.

"See, that makes it easy," York looked at Wash.

"How does that make it easy?" Wash asked giving him a confused look.

"Because that's one less person on the list of possible candidates," York replied leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. "I can't go. Emma needs to be here to run the system and Grey's going along anyway and really only one genius is needed. Are you going? I feel like you should go, but I feel like you should stay."

"If I go, are you going to run drill while I'm gone?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm…yes…that is an excellent question," York sighed, pausing to think.

"I have a feeling your answer to that is going to be no," Wash sighed. "Which means I need to stick around. I think for now we'll send Sarge and Grif with. The recruits aren't ready if something pops up. A few could handle it, but I don't want to risk it."

"I will tell the boss, unless you want to tell Kimball?" York asked.

"Yea. I'll call her after I go tell Grif and Sarge I'm sending them with," Wash nodded.

"They were out in the garage last I saw. Well Sarge was. Grif might've snuck off to sleep somewhere by now," North said as Wash headed to the door.

"Got it," Wash waved back to them.

"So why are you handling this?" North asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought Carolina would be taking care of it."

"She's busy and asked me to take care of it," York shrugged walking over to grab one of the other rifles from the rack.

"What's she doing? I didn't think there were any meetings or anything on the schedule this morning," North replied as York checked the sighting on the rifle he had picked up.

"Don't worry about it. Just doing what I'm told." North watched his friend for a moment before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. "So Emma won't let you go, huh?"

"She had an excellent argument," North sighed.

"Must've been one hell of an argument."

"She made her point."

"Want to talk about it?" York ventured.

"Not right now," North answered.

"Does it have anything to do with what you two are not telling anyone?" York asked.

"Why do you insist there is something we aren't telling you?" North huffed.

"Cuz there is," York shrugged before pulling the trigger. The door opened and Emma walked in with her data-pad.

"There really isn't," North replied.

"Really isn't what?" Emma asked.

"York thinks we're hiding something," North answered.

"Well," Emma rolled her eyes, "then he needs to learn patience, doesn't he?"

"Wait," York paused as North put his head in his hand. "I'm right?"

"Why'd you have to say that? Now he's going to bug me nonstop," North groaned.

"Better you than me," Emma grinned at him. "How about you both clear out so I can get this last program installed?"

"Come on, I need coffee," York motioned walking the rifle back over to the rack. North followed him outside and they made the short trek into the lunchroom, waving at a few of the recruits who were there eating. "So…."

"I'm not telling you. You can wait," North answered.

"Oh come on," York whined. "I am one of your best friends, you have to tell me. Especially since it involves my sister."

"Who you've only known for how many months? I don't think that gives you license to be privy to anything involving her," North pointed out as he got the coffee carafe ready.

"But we have so much time to make up for so yes I think it does," York countered.

"That makes no sense."

"Sure it does. Come on, North. Just tell me."

"Remember how you said I'm one of your best friends? I won't be if I tell you without the ok from Emma because she will murder me."

Church appeared next to the coffee machine, "Hey York-"

"Hold up a second man," York held up a hand. "I won't tell her you told me, just tell me."

"I can't-"

"York," Church snapped cutting North off. "Carolina's back and she would like your presence immediately."

York made a face before looking at North, "I'm not done with you."

"Thanks for the warning," North huffed as York turned to jog off. "What's going on?"

"Oh uhh, nothing," Church replied. "Nope, not a thing. Though if you wouldn't mind running a water sample down to the lab, I think I might have Grey check it."

"Water sample? For what?" North chuckled.

"Apparently there's something in the water here…" Church muttered before disappearing.

"Apparently I'm not the only one hiding something," North grumbled to himself. He waited for his coffee to finish brewing before grabbing two sandwiches and heading back out to the Range. Emma was sitting on the floor with wires attached to her data-pad. "Thanks for that."

"Whatever do you mean?" she grinned up at him before looking around him. "Shook him already?"

"His presence was being summoned and he had to leave," North answered. He held out one of the sandwiches to Emma. "Figured you probably didn't eat yet."

"Thanks," she took it from him, placing it on the floor next to her. "I'm almost done."

"That was quick," North chuckled.

"Once I have a system set up, it normally is," Emma replied.

"Church also made a strange request," North informed her between bites of his sandwich.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Apparently he has a theory there's something in the water here and wanted Grey to test it or something," North shrugged.

"Weird."

"That's what I thought. Course York was acting weird after Church said Carolina wanted to see him on the pronto."

"It's York. Is he actually normal?"

"True," North chuckled.

* * *

York hurried in to Carolina's office to find her sitting at her desk looking at something. "Is everything ok? Are you ok? What's going on?"

Carolina glanced up at him giving him a weird look. "I'm fine. Why so panicky?"

"Church said you requested my immediate presence," York informed her walking up to her. He sat on the corner of her desk. "He made it sound urgent. Not urgent I take it?"

"No," Carolina chuckled. "I told him to just let you know I was back. I didn't actually need you to come up here."

"Oh." York slouched a little before something clicked. "That cockbite." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "He wanted to get rid of me. He knows."

"Knows what?"

"Whatever it is North and Emma aren't telling us."

"Again with this?" Carolina huffed. "They're not hiding anything-"

"Yes they are. Emma practically admitted they were," York replied.

"Ok, well that doesn't mean you need to harass them about it," Carolina said leaning back into her chair. "Besides, we're not ones to talk as we're hiding something as well."

"Only because you won't let me tell anyone." Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't give me that look. You're the one not excited."

"I'm excited," she rolled her eyes.

"Really? I can't tell what with all the jumping and smiling and good natured mood."

"Sorry I have important things I need to take care of and figure out before I let my guard down a little enough to relax and enjoy the news," she growled at him. "I'm only trying to run this place to give Kimball and the rest of the citizens here a chance without the UNSC taking over. Now I have to add carrying something inside of me for nine months that's going to make it incredibly hard to train my recruits."

"Ok, ok," York conceded putting his hands on her shoulders. "Chill. I get it."

"No you don't since apparently you're not letting up on me about it. I will be excited in my own way and my own time. This was not an expected thing to happen right now and I'm still trying to accept the fact after only just finding out last night."

"Lina, chill," York repeated.

"Tell me to chill one more time," Carolina growled at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the desk to walk from the room. "Where are you going?"

"Apparently I'm aggravating you so I'm going for a walk," he answered before slamming the door behind him. He ignored Wash calling him and instead headed down the steps and outside to the Course to run off some steam.


	14. Chapter 14

When York finally reached the beginning again and was getting ready to go through the obstacle part of it, he paused. North was waiting for him, leaning on one of the posts.

"It's not normal when I see you actually doing training without being told to do so," North commented.

"How do you know I wasn't told to do so?" York asked as he stopped to catch his breath. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?"

"Sarge is going over shotguns with them," North shrugged.

"And it's safe leaving him do that on his own?"

"Oh yea," North chuckled. "So what's up?"

"Lina and I sorta got in to it," York admitted turning to walk around the course again, North joining him.

"As in you pissed each other off or your normal you pissing her off deal?"

"It was getting close to the first one."

"Wow, ok. Well…wanna talk about it?" York remained quiet and weighed the pros and cons as they walked for a bit.

"This is strictly confidential," York paused. "Not a word of this leaves this right here. That means no telling Emma either."

"Lips are sealed," North nodded as they started walking again.

York took a breath, "Lina's pregnant. Found out yesterday and while I know it's a huge shock cuz it really wasn't expected or anything, I can't help but feel like she's pissed off about it because she doesn't seem as excited as I am and only appears to be concerned about working and what's going to happen with work and everything and I sorta called her out on it…" They had stopped when York started spewing. North looked at his friend. "Yea so that's what's going on with me."

"Well…I can see why you needed to run off steam," North nodded. "Um…well several things I guess."

"Several?" York gave a dry chuckle. "Great. Lay it on me."

"First off, congrats. Secondly, no I won't tell anyone. Thirdly, man," North put a hand on York's shoulder, "you need to work on your whole patience thing. Just found out yesterday?"

"Yea," York sighed scratching the back of his head. "Her shoulder got wrenched and she had Church run a Bioscan before she left the office and low and behold."

"And you called her out on not being excited today? The day after she found out?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Yea, you're an asshole," North chuckled. "I mean, I know you two were sorta planning it anyway, but apparently not now and if it's come as a big shock to her, then dude, chill out. Give it some time to sink in and let her adjust to it. Every woman reacts differently when they find out. Not everyone is going to be super excited right off the bat."

"Guess you're right…" York huffed. "Now I feel like a real ass…"

"As you should," North nodded in agreement. "Any idea how far?"

"Um, Church told her two weeks," York answered. North made a face. "Why?"

"Emma's five," North shrugged before he started walking.

"Oh that's…wait. Wait, wait, hold up," York grabbed North and made him stop. North was grinning at him. "What was that? Five what?"

"Weeks."

"Pregnant?"

"Yup," North nodded. "We go next week to see if we can get a heartbeat."

"Emma's pregnant?"

"Yup."

"Shit man, seriously?"

"Seriously," North chuckled. "We were going to tell everyone at Ally's birthday party."

"Let me get this straight...you're gonna be a dad and I'm gonna be a dad…well again, but still sorta new seeing as this one won't be eight when I get to see it for the first time-"

"York, you're babbling," North rolled his eyes.

"You know what this calls for right?" York grinned.

"I really hope it's not what I think you're thinking," North sighed.

"We need celebratory drinks," York clapped him on the shoulder before leading him off the track and back towards the facility.

"Great, it's exactly what I thought you were thinking," North huffed. "York, we can do those later."

"No, now's a good time."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Plenty of time to get sober before the girls get home."

* * *

"Momma, when's Daddy coming home?" Ally asked after Carolina called her out for dinner.

"I have no clue," Carolina sighed. "I haven't seen him all afternoon. Did you have fun with pop-pop?"

"Yes!"

"What'd he have you do today?" Carolina asked sitting down across from her at the table. She was slightly worried about where York was especially after Wash had come in to her office to find out why York had ignored him after he barged out, so distractions were best.

"Today I learned how to check different stuff in water," Ally replied.

"Like what?"

"Um…acidity, pH, chlorine, salinity, and something else," Ally rattled off. Carolina smiled. York must've told his dad about her birthday present. "Tomorrow he's going to have me do it myself."

"That sounds really fun."

"I think so," Ally shrugged. "Is everyone coming to my party?"

"Yes and they are all very excited. Especially Caboose," Carolina nodded.

"Caboose is the best tea party guest," Ally nodded in agreement. "Oh! Wanna hear about Ghost-man?"

"What'd Church do?"

"He came over to visit and when he saw us testing the different water in front of us, he wanted pop-pop to check it again cuz he thinks there was something in it though I don't know what he was talking about," Ally shrugged. "It was still funny cuz he got all funny about it."

"Oh I bet," Carolina chuckled. The two of them went back to eating.

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Carolina looked up at her. "You seem like there's something bothering you. Was Daddy being dumb?"

Carolina sighed and leaned back in her chair, "A bit, though if you ask him, I wasn't helping any."

"Did you guys fight?"

"Sort of. He left my office before it escalated any. Haven't seen him since."

"What were you fighting about?"

"He was annoyed about my apparent lack of enthusiasm towards something."

"What kind of something?"

Carolina looked at her before waving her around the table. Ally hopped up and hurried over, crawling on to Carolina's lap and leaned back to rest her back against the table. Carolina reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Ally's ear.

"What would you say if I told you that you were going to be a big sister?"

Ally's eyes light up, "Really?" Carolina nodded giving her a small smile. Ally squealed and leaned forward to hug Carolina. "Then I would say that is the bestest news I could ever have on my birthday ever!" Carolina gave her a squeeze. "For really real though?"

"Yes for really real," Carolina smiled.

Ally released her finally and gave her a big smile, "I'm gonna be the best big sister ever."

"Good," Carolina chuckled. "I'll probably need a bunch of help."

"Can I help?"

"Of course," Carolina nodded.

"Yay," Ally clapped her hands together. They heard the front door open and whistling. "Sounds like daddy."

"Better go get him," Carolina chuckled.

Ally hopped off her lap and ran out of the kitchen yelling 'daddy'. Carolina heard him say something and a few seconds later they both appeared in the doorway. York leaned against the frame and looked at Carolina as Ally swung his hand back and forth. She tugged at him, "Dinner is done."

"I see that," he smiled down at her. Carolina could've sworn she saw him wobble a bit and narrowed her eyes at him. "Is your mom still annoyed at me?"

Carolina rolled her eyes and stood up, taking her and Ally's plates over to the sink.

"She wasn't until you asked that," Ally huffed at him. She looked at Carolina, "I'm going to go pick out a movie for us to watch."

"Alright. I'll be right out," Carolina nodded. Ally bounced from the room. Carolina leaned back against the sink and crossed her arms. "Not to sound like a cliché of a housewife, but where have you been?"

"Oh you know," York shrugged walking over to sit down at the table, pulling food over. "Ran a few laps and then North and I went for drinks."

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Yup," York grinned at her.

"Thanks for letting me know where you were going," Carolina scoffed. "I was only worried part of the time."

"Sorry." Carolina rolled her eyes at him. "And sorry about earlier too. I realize I was being an asshole."

"Just a smidge."

"No, more than a smidge," York huffed. "I think that's one of the only times I've been that much of an asshole towards you."

"Just shut up. It's fine."

"No, because as your husband I should be thinking about how you feel about things before telling you how you should be feeling towards something you just found out. So major asshole for the win." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "You can take your time and work through things and get excited about it whenever you choose too."

"I am excited about it you idiot," Carolina shook her head. "I just have other things I need to worry about before I can fully enjoy it. That must've been some man-date if you came back drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Yea you are," Carolina smirked.

"What the hell is a man-date?" York asked squinting in confusion at her.

"Is North this drunk as well?" Carolina asked.

"I don't remember. I kinda left him on his porch before I came in."

"You just left him there?"

"He was standing and I knocked and then I came in," York shrugged.

"Eat your dinner you fool," Carolina huffed turning to make coffee. She grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water and placed it in front of York. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. "What the hell were you drinking?"

"I don't know," York grinned. "Kai was just kinda handing us things as we finished."

"You went to the club?"

"Only place I know we get free drinks cuz the owner's brother is a close personal friend and she loves our enthusiasm towards partying."

"Eat your food, drink that water and then coffee," Carolina sighed getting up off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure Emma isn't going on a warpath." Carolina walked out to the living room and leaned onto the back of the couch where Ally was sitting. "I'm going to pop next door and make sure everything's ok. I'll be five minutes maybe. Keep an eye on your dad and make sure he eats and drinks all the water I gave him. Can you handle that?"

"Mission accepted!" Ally turned her head up and smiled, giving Carolina a thumbs up.

"That's my girl," Carolina winked before standing back up to walk out the door. She didn't have to go far. North was sitting outside on the steps. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure," North chuckled.

"Did my husband leave you there or did your wife?"

"Um. I don't remember getting yelled at so I'm assuming your husband," North looked up at her. "And really, I'm fine. I think we both sobered up enough before coming home."

"Sure about that?" Carolina smirked down at him. He shrugged. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "Come on. Let's get you up."

"You shouldn't be lifting," North grumbled as Carolina pulled him up to a standing position.

"Why's that?" North gave her a knowing look. "Great. He told you."

"Told me what?" North winked at her.

Carolina rolled her eyes and gave a knock before opening his door, "Em, found something that belongs to you sitting on your porch."

"Let me guess," Emma walking into the archway of the kitchen. "My asshole brother got them drunk and left him sitting outside."

"Lucky guess," Carolina nodded as North walked to the kitchen. Emma moved out of his way and walked over to Carolina, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did they seriously go get drunk in the middle of the afternoon?" Emma asked Carolina.

"Apparently," Carolina huffed.

"Why are they such idiots?"

"No idea," Carolina chuckled.

"Listen," North said leaning into the archway, "We were celebrating. It was warranted."

"Celebrating what?" Emma asked.

"Excellent question, Emma," Carolina agreed.

"Why thank you Carolina." Emma looked back at North, "Well?"

"Look, I answer that, my ass is getting kicked by one of you so I'm going back into the kitchen here and not answering any more questions," North replied disappearing back in to the kitchen.

"Well, good luck with him," Carolina looked at Emma. "I have my own back home."

"Good luck with that," Emma scoffed. She watched Carolina leave before heading out to the kitchen. North was leaning against the counter eating out of a bag of chips. "So whose bright idea was it?"

"York's," North munched.

"Why?"

North shrugged, "Celebrating like I told you."

"You haven't told me what you were celebrating though," Emma replied. North ignored her. "North."

"Not answering that," North looked up at her as she glared at him. He smiled, "Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you glare at me like that?"

"North."

"Keep saying my name like that accompanied by that look and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Oh, I'll give you action alright," Emma huffed turning around to walk out and sit on the couch. "Especially if you don't tell me what was so important to celebrate that you had to go for drinks in the middle of the afternoon thus leaving the poor recruits with Sarge."

"Oh they were fine," North waved at her following her into the room. "Sarge knows what he's doing and can handle it."

"As long as he didn't screw up the system any," Emma grumbled flipping through a few channels. "What were you celebrating?"

"Just because you keep asking that question, doesn't mean I'm going to answer it."

"If you don't answer it, you get the couch for the entirety of the weekend."

"Well then," North chuckled before walking over and sitting on the couch, throwing his legs over hers so she couldn't move, "Guess I'll just have to sit like this the entire time to keep you here with me."

"I do have things I need to do that require me to not be couch-bound," Emma grumbled. "Plus the point of you sleeping on the couch and not in bed is to punish you."

"Look," North rolled his eyes, "I'm not allowed to tell you what we discussed. I am under the strictest confidentially. You will certainly find out in time, but for now until certain other people ok it, I can't tell you."

"Did you give in and tell York?" she accused.

"No," North answered after a brief pause. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't. Well, not exactly. He started it."

"Started what?"

"I can't tell you." Emma gave another huff before looking back at the screen. He caught a glint in the corner of her eye before she pulled her shirt over her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," she grinned pulling her hair tie out of her hair.

North narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not that drunk that I can't tell you're trying to seduce me."

"Seduce you? Why would I do that?" she asked innocently as she lifted her arms above her head and arched her back, stretching out her shoulders.

"Because you want information and you know how to get it. I'm not that easily swayed you know."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not trying to seduce you then, is it?" she grinned. She put her hands on her chest, "I can't believe how much these hurt already. Have they gotten bigger already? I feel like there's some swelling going on."

"Stop it."

"Maybe if they weren't confined," she bit her lip and moved one of the straps.

North grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, moving his feet off her lap and tossed it over her, covering her, "I said stop it."

He turned to the screen and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Emma who he heard humming innocently next to him. A few seconds later, what he thought was the blanket got thrown across his lap. The fabric didn't seem right and when he looked down, he realized they were the pants Emma had had on. He moved them onto the back of the couch and continued to stare at the television. The cushion next to him sunk and he did his best to ignore her as she trailed kisses up his shoulder and to his neck.

"Next time you tell me I'm awful, I'm throwing this in your face," North grumbled as Emma crawled across his lap to straddle it. "I'm not telling you."

"And I'm not seducing you."

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Well, I'm trying to have sex with my husband, but apparently he thinks I'm trying to get information out of him," Emma pouted tugging at the hem of his shirt.

North rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt off. He gave her a serious look, "I swear, if you stop mid anything and threaten we're not finishing until I tell you, we might have problems."

"I would do no such thing," Emma grinned. North rolled his eyes before she leaned forward to kiss him. After a few minutes, he felt her pause.

"Don-"

"Hold that thought," Emma hopped off his lap and he watched her hurry into the kitchen, a hand over her mouth. He heard retching a few seconds later. Grabbing the blanket he walked out, putting it over her bare shoulders as she leaned over the sink. "I am not a fan of this puking nonsense."

North chuckled as he grabbed her a glass of water and rubbed her back, "Bright side, only seven weeks until the next trimester and then hopefully no more puking."

"Shut up."

"Now she wants me to shut up," North smirked. She reached back and smacked him lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Emma did a really nice job on the cake. It looks delicious," York commented as he and North maneuvered the tank into the house.

"Yea well, I had to finish it because someone got sick," North chuckled.

"That sucks," York chuckled. "Morning sickness?"

"Oh yea," North nodded. "Apparently it enjoys to come whenever it feels like it, especially at the most inopportune times."

"Great," York scoffed. "How much trouble did you get in the other night?"

"Not much surprisingly," North smirked. "Course, she was trying to get out of me what we were celebrating which then led to attempts at another activity before she had to run to the sink to puke. Yourself?"

York shrugged, "Ally and I played video games until Lina fell asleep and she must've forgotten about it when she woke up yesterday."

"I feel like we may have gotten off a little too easy," North pointed out.

"Seems that way, but I'm not gonna complain," York replied as he set the filter back up. "When are they coming back?"

"Carolina said an hour from now," North answered looking at the clock.

"Just enough time to check everything and make sure things are good," York nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" The door opened and Wash in followed by Tucker and Junior. "Hey fellas. Make yourselves at home. Girls went to go do something girly and then will be here."

"Sweet. Is that a fish tank?" Tucker asked stepping up to look at it.

"Yup," York answered. "Ally absolutely loved watching the fish in the one restaurant so now she can watch them from home. Plus, it'll be a good learning experience. Pops has been showing her how to check water and everything."

"Got fish for it too?" Tucker asked.

"Yup. We moved them into the bucket over there until I got this set back up," York nodded pointing at the large bucket on the ground next to his chair.

"So, is Kai coming too?" Tucker asked.

"I believe so. We said something to her on Thursday, right?" York asked looking at North.

"I don't really remember that portion of time very well," North replied trying to think back.

"Eh, I'm sure we did."

"You guys went drinking Thursday night and didn't call me? You asses," Tucker huffed throwing himself onto the couch.

"Had we gone at night, we would've. It was sort of the middle of the afternoon," North chuckled sitting in the armchair.

"So that's where you went," Wash nodded. "I was wondering about that. Did you get in trouble?"

"Surprisingly, no," North answered.

Junior made a noise as York added the fish back into the tank and they all turned to watch. After making sure everything was situated, York grabbed a dark sheet and with some help from Wash who had grabbed the other end, covered the tank up until it was time for presents. The others started filing in a few minutes later followed lastly by the girls who had appeared to find Grey and Kai along the way.

Emma walked over to North and crawled into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped an arm around her, "You ok?"

"Tired," she mumbled.

"We can go home." She shook her head. "Alright, just say the word."

"Alright birthday girl," York chuckled after Ally said hello to everyone. "What do you want first, presents or cake?"

"Let's do cake and then presents," Ally declared.

"Birthday girl has spoken," York smiled walking out to the kitchen to get the cake. Carolina followed him. "Hey, I got this. Go out and relax."

"Who said I was coming to help you?" Carolina chuckled wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him quick before letting go. "I came for a drink."

"Did you girls have fun?" York asked as he poked the candles into the cake.

"Yes we did."

"Em ok? She looked pale."

"Just tired as far as I could tell."

York nodded. "You doing ok?"

"Course," Carolina smiled pausing to kiss his cheek on the way back out. She sat on the arm of the couch where Wash was sitting.

"Alright, someone else start singing," York replied walking in with the cake, the candles lit.

"Oo! I got it!" Caboose bounced from where he was sitting on the floor. "Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone joined in as York placed the cake down on the table, the candles lit. Ally smiled and waited for everyone to finish before blowing out the candles. They all clapped.

"What'd you wish for, kid?" Tucker asked.

"She can't tell you otherwise it won't come true," Caboose answered making Ally giggle.

"I didn't actually wish for anything cuz I have everything I want. I have a big family to have tea parties with," Ally shrugged.

"Oh my God you are the cutest," Grey squeaked. "Carolina, get down on the floor with them, please."

"Why?" Carolina chuckled.

"For a picture of course," Grey laughed. "It's your first birthday together so what better way to capture the moment then for a family photo so get your freelancer butt down there already."

"Alright," Carolina relented pushing up from the arm of the couch she was sitting on to walk over to where Ally was sitting on the floor. York offered her a hand to help her down which he quickly retracted after a glare from her. Ally squeezed between the two of them after they settled on the floor and waited for Grey to take the picture.

"Scuse me Agent Washington!" Grey squeaked as she practically crawled on top of him to get a good angle.

"Ok! Now with all my family!" Ally bounced up after Grey declared she was done.

"How do you expect to do that kid?" York chuckled.

"Our couch is big enough for everyone to squeeze," Ally said pulling people over to smoosh onto the one end of the couch. "And people could stand behind it if we can't all fit and there's the floor."

"And how do you expect the picture to get taken?" Carolina asked.

"I can still take it," Grey said moving around.

Ally grabbed her and pulled her back over towards the couch, "No, you have to be in it to."

"Oh, but I'm not fam-"

"Close enough," Wash chuckled. "Is there a timer setting on that thing?"

"Oh yes," Grey said. She handed it to York who found a good spot to put it. He waited until Ally said everyone was settled to set the timer and hurry over to squeeze on the floor next to her and Carolina.

"And now presents!" Ally giggled.

"What about the cake?" Grif asked.

"I'll cut it up while Ally starts opening her presents," Emma offered standing up to pick it up.

"Hey, I got it," York said stopping her. He picked up the cake and followed Emma out to the kitchen to put it on the table. He grabbed plates and silverware as Emma started cutting. He carried out the first few pieces and then Carolina came in with him.

He walked out and Carolina went to go grab more when she saw Emma pause for a second.

"You alright?" Carolina asked, a worried look on her face.

"I'm waiting for my stomach to decide," Emma grumbled putting her hands on the table and leaning over. "I don't know which is worse, puking all the time or being exhausted all the time."

Carolina gave her a confused look, "Is everything ok?"

"York didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Wow, he does know how to keep his mouth shut," Emma scoffed. "I am pregnant." Carolina gaped at her. "I thought he would've told you since North told him."

"He didn't say a word," Carolina shook his head. "Really?"

"Yup," Emma sighed. "And I'm really over this morning sickness and really tempted to hunt down whoever named it that and kill them because the name does not do it justice."

"Sit down, I'll grab you some water," Carolina replied walking over to the cabinet to grab a glass.

"Thanks," Emma gave her a small smile when she handed her the glass. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"Don't worry about it," Carolina replied sitting down with her at the table. Carolina scoffed, "Well, now I know what Church meant."

"Hm?"

"I'm assuming he's the one who told you and that's why he was acting so weird a few weeks ago?"

"Yup. Why, did he say something?"

"Well," Carolina chuckled, "he let slip that apparently he was expecting a different reaction from someone and that there must be something in the water or Tucker turned on the Temple of Procreation."

"Jeez, why didn't he come right out and tell you," Emma shook her head. "Why were you discussing pregnancy?"

"Because," Carolina sighed, "I am also pregnant."

"Shut up," Emma smiled. "Really?"

"Yea," Carolina nodded. "Two weeks, found out Wednesday."

"I'm five. Not planned?"

"Heck no," Carolina laughed.

"Oh this is exciting," Emma reached over and took Carolina's hand. "Oh I feel awful for not telling you now."

"Don't," Carolina shook her head. "I get not wanting to tell anyone. I'm still on the edge of whether I want to announce it now or wait."

"What happened to the assembly line?" York asked. "Why are we sitting on the job?"

"You have hands," Carolina motioned to the other plates. "We're talking."

"Well then pardon me," York grabbed a few more plates and carried them from the room lifting them up as Ally ran in.

"Momma, momma! Uncle Wash got me my very own skateboard!" Ally held it up to show her.

"Great," Carolina grinned.

"Yea and Uncle Caboose and Uncle Tucker and Junior all pitched in and got me a tea set. Uncle Caboose said Uncle Tucker let him pick it out," Ally bounced on her toes.

"That was very nice of them," Carolina chuckled.

"I'm gonna go open the rest!"

"Have fun."

"Does Ally know?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I told her right before the guys got back on Thursday," Carolina answered. "She's very excited about being a big sister."

"Oh I bet."

"Does she know you and North are expecting?"

"I asked her if she wanted to know but she said no because York was being annoying and she didn't want to deal with him bugging her if he found out she knew," Emma replied. Carolina laughed. North walked out. "Hey."

"Everything ok? You didn't come back out so I was worried," he said walking over to the table.

"Everything is fine. I am fine. Stop asking me," Emma huffed. "I told Carolina."

"Congratulations," Carolina smiled at him.

"Thanks," North smiled standing behind Emma and wrapping an arm around her. "Congrats to you as well."

"Should've figured York would tell you," Carolina shook her head. "Thank you."

"Hey, this is not why I sent you in here," York walked back in and looked at North.

"That's because you didn't send me in here," North chuckled. "I came in to check on Emma."

"Please tell your friend to stop being so claustrophobic?" Emma growled. "That if I need something or I wasn't ok, I would tell him."

"North, what she said," York gestured.

"Thanks for keeping your mouth shut," Carolina commented. York paused and looked between them all. "Did you tell Wash too?"

"Oh uh…no, not yet," York scratched the back of his neck. "And I didn't mean to tell North, it just sorta came out. Was that permission for me to tell Wash?"

"No, it wasn't," Carolina answered. "I want to wait a bit yet before telling everyone else."

"Fine," York shrugged grabbing more plates and taking them out.

"You're going to tell Wash, aren't you?" North chuckled grabbing a few plates.

"He should be made aware seeing as I'm going to need him to help out a bit more with my classes," Carolina smiled. "Besides that, everyone else can wait a bit."

"Sometimes you are as bad as him," North shook his head before leaving the room.

"We should probably get back out there anyway," Emma added standing up.

Carolina nodded before following her sister-in-law back out to the living room. She resumed her seat on the arm of the couch as Emma sat in the chair North had been in. Ally was just unwrapping what appeared to be a sling-shot that had been converted into a gun with two slots to load.

"Who is that from?" Carolina asked after Ally had got done squealing.

"Uncle Sarge designed it and Lopez made it," Ally smiled. "Can we go try it later?"

"We'll see," Carolina sighed.

"And now the big one," York picked Ally up and carried her over to the dark sheet covered object next to the chair. He put her down in front of it.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Pull off the cover and you'll find out," he chuckled backing up to lean against where Carolina was sitting. She wrapped an arm around his waist as he put one around her shoulders.

Ally pulled the sheet off and gave a large gasp when she saw the fish all dart around. She looked up at York and Carolina with big eyes, her mouth hanging open before looking back at the tank.

"Well, she doesn't like it," York gave a dramatic sigh. "Guess I have to send it back."

"NO!" Ally squeaked before jumping at York and wrapping her arms around both of them after he caught her. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"You are very welcome," York chuckled.

"They're your responsibility though," Carolina added. "Your dad and I will help, but otherwise it's on you, got it?"

"Yes!" Ally nodded excitedly. "How many are in there?"

"There are eight living things in there, not all of them fish," York replied. "One for each birthday. I figured you get to pick out the ninth one."

"You are the best!" Ally hugged him again. "Is that why Pop-pop was showing me how to check water stuffs all week?"

"You bet," York nodded.

"Awesome. Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What did you almost forget?" Carolina asked.

Ally looked over at Emma and North, "You guys said you were going to tell us all something today!"

"Guess now's as good as any," Emma smiled looking up at North who was sitting on the arm of the chair. "Would you like the honors?"

North shrugged and looked at everyone who was watching them now. He took a breath, "Emma and I are expecting."

There was a murmur of surprise and congratulations around the room as Ally bounced over to give Emma a hug.

"What are you expecting?" Caboose asked.

"What do you think they're expecting Caboose?" Tucker asked.

"Well I don't know. I thought that's what they were going to tell us. I mean, it could be a velociraptor or a tank or a rainstorm."

"A baby, Caboose," Emma chuckled as Ally giggled about the velociraptor. "We are expecting a baby."

"Ohhhhh…so wait. How are you expecting the baby to get here?" Caboose asked.

"Tucker, can you please explain the birds and the bees to Caboose then?" Wash huffed.

"Sarge did it last time. I say he can do it again," Tucker replied.

"How about we not discuss that process at all in front of person's under ten?" Carolina interrupted before Sarge could respond.


	16. Chapter 16

"I expect you all to keep in contact and keep me as updated as possible while you are out and about," Carolina informed the small group that was about to head out. Sarge and Junior were just finishing loading up both Warthogs they were taking while Grif checked over one of them.

"Yes Carolina," Tucker answered standing next to her. "Don't worry. We got this."

"I'm not worried about you not having it. I'm worried about the situation turning into something more than what we were expecting it to be," Carolina replied crossing her arms. "If you need back-up sent, I want you to call immediately. The ADs in your suit allow you to access the system back here. Either myself, Church or Emma will be watching and we'll get the next available group out to you."

"You're making this sound like work," Grif rolled his eyes. "Maybe Simmons should go in my place."

"Dude, shut up, you're going," Tucker huffed. He looked at Carolina, "We got it, Carolina. We know our orders and we know what to do if something happens. You don't see Wash out here bugging us."

"Wash is running drill-"

"You still don't see him here bugging us," Tucker chuckled. "We'll call when we arrive and we will let you know if there's something up."

"And don't let Jensen drive anything while we're gone!" Sarge cut in. "She can fix 'em, just don't let her drive them until Grif gets back. I told Lopez he can shoot her if she tries."

"Sarge, I don't think-"

"He's joking," Grif cut her off. "About the shooting her business. Seriously, don't let her drive anything while I'm gone. We're still working on a few things."

"Alright," Carolina nodded slightly surprised that Grif had taken her under his wing.

"And tell Donut he needs to restock the pantry while I'm gone. I don't want a shelf empty," Grif grunted pulling himself up into the warthog. "He's gonna have to stay on top of that too since there's a pregnant lady competing for food."

"I don't think you have to worry about Emma right away," Carolina smirked. "She's still fighting morning sickness so I think you'll be ok."

"Still. You just tell him," Grif grumbled.

"Ok," Carolina chuckled turning to leave. "Be safe."

"Yes Mom," Tucker replied sarcastically making Carolina roll her eyes as she walked out of the garage and back through the building.

She walked down the hall and decided last minute to turn into the shooting range. North was laying out pistols for the day and greeted her when she walked in.

"I'm surprised York isn't trailing behind you," he chuckled.

"I warned him that if he started following me like a puppy that he would be used for target practice," Carolina replied. "That and he has Ally to occupy him for the day and she promised to keep him out of my hair."

"Parents were busy?"

"Well, Mei's at the hospital during the week and George had some things going on today that he needed to not be disturbed for in the lab. I'm hoping that means he's got the enhancements figured out and we can start testing them in the suits."

"But not you of course." Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "You know York would never let you in a million years into something that hasn't been tested first. At least for the next nine months."

"I know," she huffed. "This is going to be a long nine months…"

"Any symptoms yet?"

"Nope and I hope it stays this way. How's Emma feeling?"

North shrugged, "Still tired and still nauseous. She stopped drinking coffee so that's not helping there."

"She's going to see Mei this week, right?"

"Tomorrow," North nodded. "I told her we should see if there's anything to do about the nausea so that she can at least eat."

Carolina nodded, "If she needs to stay home or anything, she's more than welcome to. Just let me know."

"I will let her know," North sighed, "Though I have a feeling that she will be cranky at me for suggesting she stay home when she could be here working."

"Probably, but she shouldn't push herself either."

"You know that and I know that. You are forgetting how stubborn she is and that she rivals you on that front."

"Just be careful what line you walk there my friend," Carolina shook her head, "Or your ass will get kicked."

Wash walked in to the Range, "Did they leave?"

"Maybe. They were just finishing loading up when I came in here a few minutes ago, so I'm sure they've headed out," Carolina answered. "They were picking Grey up on the way."

"And they're check-"

"Yes I went over everything with them," Carolina nodded. "I got the 'thanks mom' from Tucker at the end of it. They're going to call when they get there and the second they need backup, they're calling and we'll fly a team to their location."

Wash nodded, "Got it."

"And I will need you for my classes again," Carolina replied leaning against the railing.

"No problem," Wash nodded before giving a chuckle. "You've been needing me a lot lately."

"Yea well, York's been an ass and you're the only one free. Don't know how lucky that makes you. Wish I could do it myself, but if York catches me, I'm in trouble," Carolina grumbled.

"Why would he have a problem with you training? It is your class," Wash asked curiously.

"I can demonstrate for now, I just can't participate," Carolina sighed. Wash raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need any wild punches to my stomach right now."

"Just tell him," North snickered. "He's not going to figure it out himself with little hints like that. This is Wash."

"Hey, I kinda take offense to that," Wash squeaked quietly. "And tell me what?"

Carolina took a breath, "I'm about three weeks behind Emma on the whole pregnancy front."

"You're pregnant?" Carolina nodded. "Wow, congats boss. York knows I take it?"

"Nah, I figured I'd let him struggle," Carolina shrugged. Wash raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes he knows. So does Ally and so do Emma and North and now you. Mei knows because she is insisting on being my doctor through this whole thing so I'm sure George knows as well. We haven't told everyone else yet and I still kind of want to wait to do so."

"I won't say a word," Wash nodded. "There's not something in the water here we have to warn the other female recruits about do we?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Church popped up making them all jump. They all stared at him with various looks of annoyed shock. "Oh man, I love the looks on your faces when I scare you because you forget about me."

"What do you want Church?" Carolina growled.

"OH! Um. You know what…hold on a second…"

"Ok well maybe hold off on the whole scaring me front for the next couple months. Emma too," Carolina warned.

"You're right. Probably wouldn't be a good thing especially when you get close to the end," Church laughed. "Oh man, I can only see how the two of them are going to react."

Carolina narrowed her eyes, "Which two are you referring?"

"Not you," Church chuckled. "North and York. Hey Wash, wanna make a bet on which one faints and which one cries?"

"No that's quite alright," Wash replied giving North a nervous look.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that!"

"What did you come here for Church?" Wash huffed ignoring North as he pulled the chamber back on the pistol he was holding.

"Oh yea." He turned to look at Carolina, "I have Morris and Weaver in your office like you requested."

"Great. Thanks Church. I'll be up in a few minutes," Carolina replied pushing off the railing. He nodded and disappeared. Wash and North were both giving her confused looks. "I figured since Wash and York probably won't be available a lot of the time, I want some other stand-ins and demonstrators. You have the Range and Weaponry classes to run out here. Wash is going to have a class or two as will York. If I don't plan for this stuff now, then you're going to hear an awful lot of fighting from me and him."

"Brilliant idea," North nodded. "We don't need the fighting between you two. That's why Emma has Trevor and Cody helping her out."

"I figured," Carolina chuckled. "That's what sort of gave me the idea. I'm going to sit down with her on Wednesday and hammer out a few details and then probably attempt to start the other classes next week then."

"What kind of stuff you thinking?" Wash asked.

"I want York showing them infiltration so anything security or lock related. You, I want on Strategy. Sarge is going to show them around robotics along with Grey and George. I also want you and Tucker when he comes back to go over blades. I know you were handy with throwing knives and I want them to get used to working against an energy sword since apparently we still have that worry out there. Emma's going to show them around computers and I might have Simmons assist there. I'm going to work more on the Floor with them so that'll be stealth and speed taken care of there. So far, that's all I got."

"I say that sounds like a pretty solid plan," Wash nodded.

"Agreed," North added. "Let's not pile too much. We should also send them out on a few mock overnight things just to test their field knowledge."

"You, York and Wash will get that detail," Carolina chuckled.

"Joy, camping. Just what I always wanted to do," Wash sighed.

"Alright, well I have to go," Carolina started heading towards the door. "I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yup, I'll be there," Wash nodded watching her leave. He turned back to North, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why are you asking?" North asked giving him a confused look.

"Well it's just been a busy week for you I guess what with Emma pregnant and then this thing with South's armor. Just wanted to make sure you were ok," Wash shrugged.

"First off," North breathed trying to keep himself calm, "We've known Emma was pregnant for almost three weeks now. Second off, do you really want to bring up South when I have a pistol in my hand?"

"Ok...It's just-"

"No 'it's just' anything," North shook his head. "I know I said I was over it and I am, but I'm still slightly bitter and I definitely do not want to discuss it with you of all people. So either change the subject, or leave."

"O-ok. So a dad, huh?"

"Yup."

"Excited?"

"Beyond."

"Good. That's good. How about Emma?"

"Equally excited minus the constant exhaustion and nausea."

"Any hopes for whether it's a boy or girl yet?" Wash asked.

"Not yet. I just want healthy."

Wash chuckled, "Maybe it'll be twins and you won't have to worry about it then."

"Doubt it," North shrugged. "We'll see. They skip a generation so I don't see it happening. It could, but I won't bet on it."

* * *

"Thanks Palomo," Emma called out onto the floor. "You're finished if you want to go take a break. I got what I needed."

"No problem, Agent Alaska!" Palomo replied excitedly. "Anytime you need something tested, just give me a call! I like helping."

"Well then, I will definitely keep that in mind," Emma chuckled. She watched Palomo head to the locker room and caught sight of Jensen waiting for him. She smiled and turned in her seat to face Cody and Trevor, "Alright boys. What have we learned?"

"Besides the fact you are a genius programmer?" Cody smiled.

"Preferably something we didn't know already," Emma grinned wider.

"Palomo makes an excellent test dummy," Trevor chuckled. "Also, there were a few hiccups during the floor change I picked up and flagged."

"Oh yea, I caught a few glitches on the holograms," Cody added.

"Good," Emma nodded. "Those were all left on purpose to see if you would spot them. Now, what are you going to do with them?"

"Fix them ma'am," Trevor answered turning back to his computer screen.

"Get to it. I'll check them out while you're out at the Range," Emma replied standing up. "I'm going to go grab something to eat while my stomach is calm and I'll be right back."

"D'you want us to go with you ma'am?" Trevor asked looking up.

"No Trevor, I am fine," Emma sighed. "Thank you for your concerns, but please reel it in a bit. I'm only six weeks. Let's save it for the homestretch, yea?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What if Agent North-"

"Especially if Agent North tells you to be annoying about it, Cody," Emma grumbled. "And if he gives you a hard time about it, you let me know and I will take care of him."

They laughed at that and Emma left the room, heading across the hall and into the lunchroom. She waved at a couple of the recruits who were eating before heading in to the kitchen. Donut was humming something as he checked the inventory on one of the shelves but stopped when he caught site of Emma.

"Well hey there Emma! How are you feeling?"

"Like I might actually be able to keep something down at the moment," she gave a dry chuckle.

"That's awesome news," Donut chuckled. "What are you hungry for?"

"I don't even know," Emma shook her head. "Just something that will hopefully stay down."

"Alright, well let's try something bland then," Donut replied as he headed into the fridge. "There's some chicken in here. I can chop it up for you and make you a wrap with some cheese and lettuce?"

"Sounds yummy. Let's give it a shot," Emma nodded leaning against the counter.

"So how far along are you again?"

"Six weeks. We're going tomorrow to see about a heartbeat."

"Oh how precious. You better make sure and show me any ultrasound pictures."

"I'm sure I can do that," Emma chuckled. She felt someone come up behind her. They wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed lips against the back of her neck. "Well hello husband."

"How'd you know?" North chuckled.

"I'm pretty positive you would be the only one that would ever come up behind me like that," Emma answered. "Everyone else knows that if they were to do that, I'd kick their ass."

"Point taken. What'cha up to?" he asked. "Hey Donut."

"Hey there North. We are getting mommy here something to eat."

"Please never refer to me as mommy again," Emma made a face.

"But you'll be hearing it soon enough," Donut argued. "You should get used to it."

"How about I get used to it when it's coming out of my own child's mouth and not a grown man whom I have no relation to?" Emma glared at him.

"Reel in the hostility there, Em," North chuckled. "Especially since Donut here is nice enough to make you some food."

"Oh it's ok. I know it's probably only hormones," Donut replied pushing a plate across the counter to Emma.

"Yea, hormones, sure," Emma grumbled grabbing the plate. "Thank you Donut."

"Not a problem!"

Emma carried the plate from the room, North following her. She headed into the computer room where Cody and Trevor were still working and into her office to sit at her desk. North sat in one of the chairs against the wall.

"Team left," North informed her.

"Mm," she nodded as she munched on her wrap.

"And then Carolina stopped by for a visit," North continued. "She said she wants to talk to you about class schedules."

"Yea, she shot me an e-mail earlier. Already have a rough skeleton worked up," Emma chewed. "You want some of this?"

"By all means," North waved the offered aside. "I know you've had a hard time keeping things down, so if you feel well enough to eat then eat all you want."

"Remember you said that when I'm fat a few months from now," Emma smirked at him.

"You're not going to be fat," North shook his head making Emma scoff. "You will be beautiful and gorgeous I'm sure."

"Just cuz you're buttering me up doesn't mean you're getting laid later," Emma said around another mouthful of food.

"Oh so now we're taking that in to account? I better up the ante then," he grinned.

"Not gonna happen, shut up."

"You brought it up," North leaned back in the seat.

"Shut up."

"Aunty Emma!" Ally giggled running into the room and around the desk to bounce next to Emma's chair.

"Well hello," Emma replied watching Ally bounce. "Can I have some of that energy?" Ally laughed before running around to throw herself onto North.

"Take it easy there kid," North grunted as Ally situated herself on his lap, bouncing. "Where's your dad? Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"He and Momma are talking out on the floor. They told me to come in here and hang out with Aunty Emma," Ally shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Emma said wheeling her chair over to the window on the wall out to the training floor. She peeked through the blinds quick before sliding back over to her desk. "And it appears to not be a good thing."


	17. Chapter 17

"Great. Let me guess," North said as he started tickling Ally who was trying to stop him. "Your dad thinks your mom is going to be doing her class herself today and he doesn't want her doing it."

"Sounds right," Ally nodded.

"Let me up kid."

"Why?" Ally asked crawling off his lap.

"I am going to stop your dad from being dumb. We'll swing through and grab you and you can come hang out in the Range today. We'll try out your gun you got on your birthday."

"Good luck," Emma mumbled as she finished her food.

North gave her a wink before heading out onto the floor. "Hey York?"

"Not now," York snapped before turning back to Carolina who looked ready to hit him with the pugel stick she was holding. "Put that thing down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm going to hurt you," Carolina growled. "Your mother said I am fine doing the things I've been doing as long as I don't go overboard or push myself. I need to keep in as much shape as I can so that I can bounce back and be of use once this is over. Once I am farther along, yes I will slow down on what I am doing."

"Fine, but I don't want you using weapons," York countered back.

"York, come on," North put a hand on his shoulder. "Carolina knows what she's doing. If you have a problem with what your mother told her, then I suggest you take it up with her."

"I might just do that," he growled throwing North's hand off his shoulder and stomping out the lobby exit.

"Great," Carolina huffed. "It's like he thinks I'm actually going to spar with people. I'm not stupid."

"I know that and you know that," North nodded. "He loves you and he doesn't want you to do something that's going to harm you or the baby."

"I know and I'm glad he cares that much," Carolina sighed. "I just want him to not be so overbearing about it. Thanks for breaking it up. I don't have the mental energy to deal with him right now."

"Not a problem. I'm sure Emma won't mind keeping an eye on Ally until either you're done or York comes back," North offered.

"Yea. That'd be great. Thanks North."

"Don't mention it. You ok?"

"Yea, I'm good. I'll deal with him later."

"Alright. If you need us, you know where we'll be."

"Yup. Thanks."

North nodded and walked back in to the computer room and Emma's office, leaning in the doorway. Ally was sitting on Emma's lap now while Emma showed her something on the computer. He watched them for a minute before they noticed he was there.

"Where's York?" Emma asked.

"Went to go yell at his mother," North shrugged. "Of course, if I know Mei, she's going to send him back with a black eye most likely."

"Why is he yelling at Mei?" Emma asked confused.

"Because she told Carolina it's ok to keep up her normal activities as long as she doesn't push herself too much."

"Yea, she told me the same thing," Emma chuckled.

"Yea, but you're not out there on the floor trying to keep training against your husbands wishes," North chuckled. "Not that I would stop you. I know better."

"My parents are really silly sometimes," Ally huffed.

"Yes they are," North chuckled. "So you can either hang out here with your aunt or come hang with me."

"I think I'll stay here if that's ok with you Aunty Emma," Ally said looking back at Emma.

"Fine with me. I love spending time with you," Emma smiled hugging Ally close as she squealed.

"Alright, well if you girls need me, I will be out on the Range," North motioned.

"Love you."

* * *

"Knock knock."

Carolina looked up from the report she had been going over from Kimball to see York standing awkwardly in her office door. She looked back down as he stepped into the room. She did her best to ignore him, but when a bouquet of flowers got between her and the report she had no choice but to look up at him.

"Flowers? That's a first," she scoffed.

"Well, I realized that I never actually got you any before and that earlier probably warranted them," he shrugged as he sat down across from her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Mum also yelled at me."

"Good."

"Heh, yea. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I was just trying to look out for you."

Carolina leaned back in the chair and gave a sigh, "I know and while it's appreciated and I love you for it, I don't need a babysitter. I'm only going on three weeks for crying out loud. The thing is barely the size of a pea, if that."

"I know, I know. Mum gave me a lecture," York nodded.

"Good. So you now understand what I was attempting to explain to you earlier before you started trying to tell me what to do?"

"Yes Lina."

"Good. So that's it for the subject, correct? You won't try and stop me or order me around?"

"For the time being, yes." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, I know you. You're going to keep pushing yourself long after you should've stopped doing certain things. Someone is going to have to stop you."

"Fine. For now, I have full right to beat the crap out of you."

"Fine."

She smiled at him finally and leaned forward to pick up the flowers from her desk, holding them near her nose to smell them. "You gave me flowers once before by the way."

"I did?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Long time ago. It was just one and you snuck it to me on one of the shore leaves you and the twins forced me on."

"Right. The one we made Maine carry you off the ship for," York chuckled.

"That I beat you up for later."

"Didn't that end in some lovely make-up sex?"

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" Carolina rolled her eyes. "It's no wonder I got pregnant, twice I should say."

"Speaking of, where's Ally?" York asked looking around. "I thought she'd be hanging out here with you."

"She went home with Emma for dinner," Carolina answered.

"Ah. Gotcha," York nodded. "So it's just us, on our own then?"

"Yes and that doesn't mean what you think it's going to mean," Carolina glared at him. "I have other things I need to do tonight and then I'm going to bed."

"I wasn't implying anything," York threw up his hands.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Excuse me, I'd say we're pretty fifty-fifty on which one of us is initiating romantic encounters so don't put it all on me. You're just as bad, you're just quieter about it."

"Do you both seriously need to talk about your sex life while you're here?" Church complained popping up on Carolina's desk. "I really don't want to hear about it."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were invited to the conversation," York rolled his eye.

"Hey, listen here bud," Church snapped, "I hear practically everything that goes on here. There is no hiding from the almighty and powerful AI that lives in the computer system."

"Well then the almighty and powerful AI should be able to tell when he needs to put his earmuffs on," Carolina chuckled.

"Or you need to save the conversation for at home," Church responded.

"I'll make Emma put a limit on which rooms you have access to," Carolina threatened.

"Psh, like I wouldn't be able to get around them…eventually."

"Oh hey, if you do that, we could totally have sex in here then," York grinned. Carolina and Church both turned to stare at him.

"Dude, really?"

"My office is not going to be used for that purpose," Carolina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"If you're coming along, let's go. I don't want to hold Mei up too much," Emma informed North as she slipped her shoes on.

"Ready and waiting on you," North chuckled turning off the television. "It was nice sleeping in a bit this morning."

"Says you. I was up an hour prior to you finally getting up," Emma grumbled as he stood up from the chair and followed her out of the house.

"You should've woken me up."

"Why? So you could watch me puke?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "It's really not all that exciting. More annoying really."

"Well, we'll see if Mei has anything to help with that when we get there," North taking her hand as they walked in the direction of the hospital.

"Doubt it," Emma huffed. "Just gonna have to cross my fingers that it stops soon."

"At least you got some of your energy back."

"Not really," Emma sighed. She leaned against him, "I miss coffee."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I wish there was something I could do about that."

"I wonder if I could get away with decaf…"

"What's the point in coffee then?" he asked curiously.

"The taste. I might be able to trick my brain into thinking there's caffeine in it and thus solve my missing it. Plus get the whole placebo effect going."

"You're adorable," North chuckled letting her hand go to wrap an arm around her instead.

"When did they come for Ally last night?"

"About twenty minutes after you went up to bed," North answered. "York came by for her."

"Did he say what happened after he went and saw his mom?"

"That he got yelled at and given a stern lecture, eventually came back and apologized. I think he managed to get her out for dinner before he stopped over for Ally," North replied.

"Carolina's gonna kick his ass if he's not careful."

"I know that and you know that. He knows it too, but would rather risk it. He's a glutton for punishment."

"Apparently," Emma nodded. "What'd you and Ally do?"

"Continued playing video games and talked about the babies."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup. She's very excited about being a big sister and a cousin."

"Good. She should be," Emma smiled.

"She said that if you need any help that she can do, that you should make sure you ask her."

"I'm sure I can do that."

"That's what I said," North chuckled. They chatted a bit more as they walked. When they got to the hospital, North followed Emma into the elevator and up to the floor where she had seen Mei last time. There were a two nurses running around this time when she got there.

"Can I help you?" One of them asked pausing as she walked by.

"I'm here to see Dr. Lang," Emma replied.

"Right. She's back this way," the nurse motioned. Emma and North both followed her. She motioned them into the room where Mei was sitting looking over something.

"Morning Mei," Emma greeted.

"Morning and how many times will I have to tell you to call me 'mum'?" Mei chuckled. "I see you brought North with this time."

"Couldn't keep me away," North chuckled.

"Good. Do me a favor and try to keep my son from being a total bloody idiot," Mei replied.

"I'll do my best, but can't make any promises," North grinned.

"Alright, let's see what we have," Mei turned, motioning for Emma to sit on the exam table. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous and tired," Emma sighed. "I make sure I eat as soon as I can, but half the time it doesn't matter."

"It's not consistent though? You're not constantly vomiting all day are you?" Mei asked.

"No. The nausea itself can be, but as long as I stick to simple things when I do eat, I'm not puking."

Mei nodded, "As long as you keep yourself hydrated and as rested as possible, it'll hopefully pass. I don't have anything here right now that can help calm it down. I've put in an order for some medicine to help, but they say it won't be arriving for a while yet which is awful because I have another young lady who could really use it. We have her hooked up down the hall to keep up with her fluids so she doesn't get dehydrated."

"Is that why there's extra help here now?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Mei sighed. "I asked for two of the nursing staff to be relocated up here in case we need it. The midwives should be arriving on the next shuttle but who knows when that's bloody well coming. Bunch of idiots if you ask me. I'm supposed to be retired and getting to spend time with my family, but apparently we don't know how to properly staff a hospital. Now, any cramping or anything of that nature going?"

Emma shook her head, "Not really. I've been concentrating too much on my stomach though to notice anything."

Mei nodded as she grabbed a needle and slid over, holding out on a hand for Emma's arm so she could take blood, "Just going to get your blood checked and while we're waiting on that, let's see if we can find us a heartbeat. Shirt up, please."

Emma did as she was told and laid back. North was sitting in the chair next to her. Mei walked over with a device that looked like an old computer mouse and set it on her lower stomach before sitting back in her chair and swiping a few things on the data-pad on the stand in front of her that she had been taking notes on. Emma glanced at North to see his knee bouncing. She reached down and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Ah, we are in luck," Mei said after a few minutes. She turned the screen to face the couple and pointed at a block in the one corner. A heart monitor showed a quick pulse. "That's what we like to see on them. I wasn't sure we'd be able to find the little thing. Sometimes it's still too early, but there it is. Nice and strong by the look of it."

"And it being that fast is ok?" North asked as Emma watched the little pulses happening on the screen.

"Definitely," Mei nodded. "Baby is about the size of a small bean right about now and has lots of growing it needs to do. I can attempt to see if we can see something on an ultrasound, but I'm not sure I'll have that much luck. These things are advanced, but not that advanced. We will certainly try in three weeks though when you come back. Now, I'm going to go check on the results from your blood draw and be right back."

Emma nodded. She turned and looked at North who lifted up their hands and kissed the back of hers before leaning forward to kiss her, "I am completely in love with you, just so you're aware."

"Good, cuz that's the only reason I married you," Emma winked at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you seen Emma come through yet?" Carolina asked a few days later as York came into her office.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "And I swung by the shooting range after I dropped Ally off with Pops. North's not in yet either."

"I hope everything's ok," she replied. "It's not like either of them to be late. At least if Emma has any say in the matter."

York went to respond when video phone on Carolina's desk went off. He leaned over looked at it and grinned, "Speak of the devil and they'll call. Hello-oh well that looks interesting?"

"Ha, yea," North laughed as York sat on Carolina's desk and tilted it so she could see the screen as well. She groaned when she saw North grinning like an idiot and Emma crouched over their toilet glaring at him. "As you can see, we're going to have a bit of a late start today. Emma said I should let you know."

"From the other room you asshole," Emma growled at him. "Pretty sure they didn't need to actually see me puking. They know I'm pregnant, it happens."

"Well yea, but I wanted to make sure you were ok and didn't need me for anything," he argued.

"I'm pregnant, not broken. Get the fuck out of my face with that damn thing," she snarled swinging at him. York and Carolina exchanged amused expressions as they caught view of the ceiling and the sound of a door slamming.

North appeared a few seconds later rubbing the side of his face, "So yea, we're gonna be late."

"You deserved that," Carolina commented.

"Hey, give the guy a break," York chuckled. "He's excited."

"There's excited and then there's suffocating and you're walking dangerously close to that line, North."

"Yea, yea," North huffed.

"Just get here when you can," Carolina continued. "I'll have Wash cover for you when he's done running drill if you're not here by then."

"Thanks boss."

North ended the call. York stayed sitting on Carolina's desk as she went back to going over a report.

"You going to move?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll think about it," he smirked. "How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Need anything while I'm here?"

"Remember what happened to North about two minutes ago?" Carolina asked giving him the sweetest look she could muster. "That's gonna happen to you if you don't stop now. I'm not putting up with it for the remainder of my pregnancy."

"Whatever," York huffed. "When are we telling everyone?"

"You mean you didn't announce it over the intercom system yet?" Carolina smirked at him.

"No I did not," York rolled his eye. "I was tempted, but I didn't want you to get mad at me and besides, Church wouldn't let me which I'm assuming was under your orders?" Carolina nodded. "Figured. Anyway, you best decide soon because they're gonna start asking why you aren't training with them yourself in your hand to hand class."

"I'm still coaching."

"And what happens when a stray hit catches you in the gut?" York asked.

"Do you understand what coaching is? I'm not sparring with anyone directly," she shrugged. "I've told you this. Demonstrations and coaching. One-sided demonstrations."

"I don't want you doing anything that's going to be that physical, Lina."

"Good for you. We've had this discussion and I'm not getting into with you again. Didn't we agree we wouldn't continue this fight for another couple of months yet?"

He grabbed her hand which made her look up at him, "I'm serious. I'm not saying you have to stop doing everything, but you're going to be limited and I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby."

Carolina rolled her eyes and stood up to plant a reassuring kiss on his lips. He moved his hands to her waist, one sprawling across her abdomen. She placed a hand over his and looked at him, "Thank you for being concerned, but it's unwarranted. And a bit premature in all honesty. Wash is helping as are Morris and Weaver when they're free."

"Yea, and how is it nobody asked you why you're not doing anything more?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Or have you gone and told your classes on me?"

She shook her head before shrugging, "Wash has been covering things across the board lately and yes that's because he knows."

"Oh." A thought struck him, "You told Wash?"

"Yes," Carolina patted his cheek. "No being mad about it, he needed to know. You told North so it was only fair I got to tell Wash. I'm gonna have you and Wash and maybe a few others rotating in every now and then. I already talked to Morris and Weaver about it. Which you would know all of this if you hadn't barged out of here the other day."

"Oh. Sorry…I figured staying away was probably best so you wouldn't have to deal with me being a babysitter," York shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Carolina smiled. "I'm not mad about it and I would love for you to come by and help as well. But just so you are aware, I have found other alternatives just in case. I may be thickheaded when it comes to you and the things that come out of your mouth, but when it comes to this whole thing," she patted the hand that was still on her stomach, "I'm going to listen to what I'm told. Now can we please be done with this conversation? I'm sick of it."

"Yea," York sighed giving a nod. "You still didn't say when we can tell everyone."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Maybe when the rest of the guys get back. I'd much rather wait until after my next appointment."

"Which I get to come with for, right?"

"Depends if we can get someone to watch Ally," Carolina shrugged.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Everyone here loves her and she gets along really well with all the recruits."

"Well then I guess you'll get to come," Carolina smirked at him.

"Good, cuz I'm coming no matter what," York chuckled leaning forward to kiss her again.

"How's your class setup coming?" Carolina asked.

"Can't I kiss my wife without her bringing up work?" York sighed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm working on it and it's not like I have to have everything figured out right off the bat. It's only once a week."

"I still need a report of what you're going to be working on with them," Carolina replied slipping out of his grasp to sit back down in her chair.

"Why?"

"Uh, because the UNSC wants a schedule with what we're doing with the recruits," Carolina answered. "I already have Emma's and George did a quick one of the one he'll be sharing with Grey and Sarge when they get back. Wash is almost done with his he said and so is North. You three are slackers apparently."

"Remember that short little munchkin that mostly looks like you? Ya know, the one I've been keeping an eye on the majority of the time because everyone else is working or training or doing something?"

"Ally can hang out with me tomorrow morning if your dad is busy so you can get it done," Carolina offered.

"Oh yea, I'm sure she'll love sitting in here with you and looking over reports," York rolled his eye.

"Who said we'd be in here? I like to relax and have fun with her as well," Carolina replied. "We'll play around with one of the programs or go test out her sling-shot or something." York nodded. "You also realize the entire time you've been in here, you probably could've had it done."

He leaned down and grabbed the arms of her chair and kissed her again, "Can't help it my wife is damn irresistible and I'd rather be in her presence as much as possible considering I spent almost ten years thinking she was dead."

"Shut up," she chuckled grinning up at him.

"With lines like that, I'm surprised it took you this long to get knocked up," Wash laughed walking in to the room.

"And there goes the moment," York huffed. "Thanks a lot Wash. Remind me again whenever it is that you finally get into a relationship to interrupt every five minutes."

"Pretty sure I don't interrupt you every five minutes and that's never gonna happen so therefore I have nothing to worry about," Wash answered.

"Don't give up hope Wash. There's someone out there that would want you."

"That's nice," Wash rolled his eyes. "Don't care."

"Leave Wash alone, York," Carolina smirked. "If he doesn't need someone in his life, then that's none of your business."

"But-"

"York. Leave it," Carolina gave him a stern look. "Go do something productive."

"I was trying until someone interrupted," York grumbled.

Carolina rolled her eyes and looked at Wash, "What's up?"

"It's almost time for your class, figured I'd come get you and see what you wanted to do today."

"I suppose that's my cue to leave?" York looked at Carolina.

"Go get done what I want you to get done," Carolina winked at him.

"Maybe I'll go set up a dating profile for Wash," York thought out loud as he walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare," Wash growled.

"York, if I find out you did that instead of your report, then we're going to have some issues that you are not going to be happy about," Carolina warned. He waved a hand at her as he left her office. "I swear, I will make sure Church deletes it if he does and you are more than welcome to kick his ass."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Are we going to do these every week?" York groaned as they sat around the conference room table. Carolina had just walked into the room with Kimball.

"Yes. Every Friday, just like Wash and I both said," Carolina rolled her eyes. "We just need Simmons to get back with Caboose and then we can start."

"But I'm hungry."

"You had all afternoon to grab something to eat before coming here, I don't want to hear it," Carolina huffed at him as the others tried not to laugh.

"Can I request we not talk about food right now?" Emma asked leaning back in her chair. "I'd prefer to make it through this without having to leave the room."

"I don't think I gave my congratulations yet," Kimball said looking at the couple. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Emma smiled as the door opened and the two they were waiting on walked in. Church popped up on the table as they sat down.

"Alright, let's get this party started," he replied bringing up the charts he and Emma had prepared earlier.

"Everything is going surprisingly great," Carolina explained to Kimball. "The recruits you've sent are fantastic. They are all eager to learn and have such a wide range of skills, it's been hard to figure out where to start with some of them. I know Emma's been working with Edward Cody and Albert Trevor on the computer system."

"They are very capable on it," Emma nodded. "Cody can unscramble coding in the matter of minutes and Trevor can break firewalls in half that time. I'm really impressed with the two of them."

"When I saw their files, I figured you would be," Kimball nodded. "How about the others?"

"There's quite a few adept at fighting," Carolina continued. "Ellie Weaver is very agile. She's almost as fast as I am and half the time you don't even hear her coming. She excels really well on the stealth training. Justin Morris is great on defense. He holds it together really well and once he gets a counter strike in, it's extremely effective."

"He's also got a mouth," York grumbled quietly.

"Really? I haven't heard a word," Carolina smirked. York narrowed his eyes at her. "Anyway…Felicity Miller is also very versatile in martial arts and is able to get herself out of situations fairly quickly. Rami Piper has been pretty average in hand to hand, but put an object in his hand and he goes to town."

"There's been a decent amount of improvement on the Range," North continued when Carolina turned to look at him. "I already knew how good Smith was and he hasn't disappointed yet. Bitters has also improved greatly. Marco Diaz is one helluva shot from long distance, perfect for sniping. Morris can put together a pistol faster than anyone I've known."

"Mila Ross is also very good out on the Range, except more with knives then anything," Wash added. "Even Palomo has made major improvement. His endurance is fantastic and he's extremely eager to help anywhere he can."

"He's been a huge help out in Storage," Simmons nodded. "I'm still categorizing things and he doesn't mess up my system like other people."

"That's what happens when you give Grif something to do rather than bother you," York chuckled. "Jensen's been helping out in the garage with him, Sarge and Lopez. Grif's also been giving her some driving lessons."

"All in all, they've all been keeping up extremely well and we're happy with each and every one of them," Carolina nodded.

"Sounds like it. I'm glad things are working out well," Kimball replied.

"We plan on starting more classes with them next week," Carolina continued pulling up the next few screens. "I sent you the detailed outline of what those will be earlier this afternoon."

Kimball nodded, "I got them and looked over them as well. Everything sounds fantastic."

"Wash mentioned that North thought it would be a good idea to start sending them out on a few overnights to see how they work out in the field," Carolina informed them.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea. How are you doing on supplies?"

"Medbay and the lab are both stocked up to what Grey and George both want," Doc replied when Carolina motioned for him to answer. "We thankfully haven't had to use much of any of the medical supplies yet."

"Kitchen is full," Donut nodded.

"How about the dorms, Caboose?" Wash asked.

"Oh uh, they are perfectly in order," Caboose nodded. "Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary going on there."

"Caboose…" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"He's actually being serious," Wash chuckled. "And I haven't heard any complaints from the recruits at all."

"Well, as far as I can tell, the UNSC shouldn't have anything to complain about," Kimball nodded, a pleased look on her face. "I'm getting good report from the other cities and everyone appears to have settled in extremely well. With the regular supply ships coming in, it's like you wouldn't think we've been at war for how many years."

"Which is exactly what we want," Carolina nodded.

"Yes it is. Thank you all so much. You've definitely taken a load of my mind knowing you have this whole Program going on. Has there been any news from the away team yet?"

"Tucker checked in this morning," Wash nodded. "There's nothing going on at the site, but they think they picked up a trial. They wanted permission to check it out, but were concerned about leaving Grey at the Temple site. I told them not to worry about it, that if Grey needs something, there are troops there. I figured with permission, we'd take a small group out for one of those field trips tomorrow or Sunday and go get her."

"Permission granted," Kimball nodded. "Take whoever you see fit. I also think it's past time you and Carolina make the final decision here when it comes to what you're doing. I trust your judgement and will back you up on whatever it is you decide."

"Any news on when the UNSC wants to come by and check on things?" Carolina asked.

"Not yet, no, but I'll keep you posted," Kimball nodded.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

"So did I miss the part where you told Kimball?" York asked the following night as he, Carolina, Emma and North sat down for dinner. Ally had requested to hang out with Wash for most of the afternoon, wanting to ride on her skateboard with him and hadn't come home yet.

"No you did not," Carolina huffed shooting him an annoyed look.

"York, let her alone about it," Emma chuckled. "She already told you she doesn't want to tell anyone else right now."

"I get that," York replied. "But I would think Kimball would be a bit higher on the list of who we're telling right away and who's waiting."

"You know who I'm starting to wish I didn't tell?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at him and giving him a pointed look.

"You wouldn't keep that from me," York replied confident in his response.

"If this is how you're going to act, then I might just start doing that," Carolina replied lifting a forkful of food to her mouth. York narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll tell everyone, stop worrying. I'll even let you do it in whatever way you see fit."

"Don't give him that kind of power, C," North chuckled.

"If it gets him off my case about it," Carolina shrugged.

"I still can't believe you're not experiencing morning sickness yet," Emma huffed poking at the food on her plate.

"I'm sure it'll happen," Caroline replied dryly.

"Yea well for now, I'm incredibly jealous of you," Emma sighed. "I'm so sick of being nauseous it's not even funny."

"Mum couldn't help with that?" York asked.

"She said as long as I am not puking constantly, there really isn't anything she has that she could give me," Emma answered. "I've been trying to eat bland, lotsa toast and crackers."

"We have some if you want some," Carolina offered seeing that Emma hadn't really touched her food.

"Let me try this and if it comes to it, I'll take you up on it," Emma replied.

"Alright," Carolina nodded. "How'd your appointment go anyway?"

"Curious to what she's putting you through?" Emma chuckled.

"Just genuine curiosity about my sister-in-law," Carolina grinned.

"It went well. Everything's on track. Even got to hear the heartbeat, didn't we?" Emma nudged North who nodded. "Wants me back in three weeks and we're going to try an ultrasound so as long as someone cooperates and stops making me sick, then that should be really exciting."

"Maybe it's twins and that's why your symptoms are so much more extreme," York suggested. "You married a twin so it is possible."

Emma raised an eyebrow at North, "As much as I love you and I would love them if it was, if there are two, I will injure you."

"They skip a generation in my family anyway," North shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much and I'm pretty sure Mei would be able to tell."

"You'll find out for sure at the ultrasound," York chuckled grabbing his beer bottle and taking a swig.

"And then I'm coming after you for bringing it up," Emma gave him a grumpy look.

"So no twins for you then?" Carolina chuckled.

"I'm really hoping not," Emma sighed. "I mean, yay either way, but one is perfectly fine with me."

"Did Tucker say if they came across any more of that armor they found last time?" North asked changing the subject.

"Nope," Carolina shook her head. "Junior found tracks so they're following those. Wash is going out with a team tomorrow to go get Grey and will be back Monday before lunch."

"So the ADs are working well out in the field?" Emma asked.

"Far as they can tell. I had clear reception with them and Church checked vitals while the line was open fully and everyone seems to be doing ok," Carolina answered.

"I have a question," York interrupted.

"Oh this is gonna be good," North grinned leaning back in his chair.

York rolled his eye, "Why are we discussing work? It's a Saturday night. We're sitting around like old married couples when we could be out doing something. Wash has the kid, bet they wouldn't mind having more time to hang out, then we can go do something besides sit here like bumps on a log."

"News flash, dear brother," Emma leaned forward, "I am pregnant, and your wife is pregnant. I'm exhausted and I'm sure while she appears energetic, she may also be tired so we're just gonna take that into consideration here. I know I'm ok just sitting around like an old married couple enjoying time with friends."

"Sorry York, I'm with Emma," Carolina sighed. "Besides, I would prefer to be here to put Ally to bed. I missed seeing her today."

"Aw alright, when you put it like that," York smiled putting an arm around the back of her chair. "Can we at least refrain from discussing work for the rest of the night?"

"Why? You don't do much work to begin with," Emma commented.

"Ya know, you're in my house," York grumbled. "You should keep from insulting me."

"What if your wife agrees with her?" Carolina smirked.

"York, I don't think you're winning any fights tonight," North chuckled.

"Well if you don't help me out, no I guess I won't be," York replied.

"Yes, but if I do side with you, then I have to go home and face someone else's wrath and a couch. I'd rather just stay neutral," North answered.

"See, why can't you be smart like him?" Carolina asked giving him a cheeky grin.

"I am smart like him," York answered. "I just choose to ignore my logical side."

"I doubt you even have one anymore," North commented making the girls laugh.

* * *

"That was awesome Uncle Wash!" Ally cheered from her perch at the top of the ramp she was sitting on. They were hanging out on the Floor using the program Emma had developed specifically so Wash could skateboard whenever he wanted. "How long until I can do that?"

"Well," Wash chuckled as he slowed to a stop below her, "Depends how much you keep practicing. First, we have to get your balance good and get you moving well on flat ground and then you can try some tricks."

"Then I can learn to flip in the air like you?"

"Yea sure," Wash smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You should go around again!"

"You sure?" Wash chuckled. Ally nodded. Wash kicked off, "Alright, once more. Same deal though. Don't move and keep the fingers in when I get close."

"Ten-four!" Ally saluted.

Wash smiled and made his way across the course, picking up speed as he went before eventually heading over to the bigger ramps. He had forgotten how freeing it was to do this and decided he would have to pick up something extra special for Emma for thinking of it. Once he was confident he could clear, he turned and went down the ramp he had gone up before going up the one Ally was sitting on. He went up on one side of where she was sitting to flip around and over to land on her other side, speeding back down once he landed and then rocked back and forth for a while, Ally cheering again.

"We done now?" he breathed, stopping to stretch his back.

"Not bad for an old man," a voice behind him laughed. He turned to look to see one of the female recruits walking over.

"Hi Mila!" Ally waved before sliding down the ramp with her skateboard in hand.

"Hey Ally," Ross greeted.

"I'm not that old," Wash grumbled quietly.

"Really? So that's not a spark of gray there amongst the blonde?" Ross chuckled motioning at a spot on her own dark head. Wash reached up and patted down the spot on his head she was referring to.

"Gray hair grows from stress too, not just old age," Wash grumbled quietly as Ally giggled at him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ross winked. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt Agent. I peaked in to see if the Floor was free and saw this and got curious. I wasn't aware you knew the art of skateboarding."

"Oh uh yea, it's been awhile," Wash chuckled. "Being here is the first real chance I've had to do it consistently in a couple of years. I'm surprised I remember how."

"Uncle Wash is the best!" Ally bounced next to him. "He's teaching me how! He's pretty good at surf boarding too!"

"Oh really?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him. Wash shrugged. "Interesting. So where does one get a skateboard around here?"

"They have them at the huge department store that was set up," Wash answered. "That's where I got Ally's."

"I might have to go check that out," Ross replied thoughtfully.

"You skate?"

"I've dabbled," Ross shrugged. "Did more with knives than anything else."

"I've seen you throw, you're pretty good," Wash nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks. Still waiting on you to show me yours," she smiled.

"Right," Wash gave a nervous chuckle. Ally tugged at his hand. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry," Ally smiled big at him.

"Ok, um, do you want to go home for dinner or-"

"No, I want to eat with you," she shook her head.

"Well, I don't have much food at my place. Is the kitchen here ok?" Ally nodded. "Alright. Let's go eat. We'll leave the floor with you then, Ross."

"She should come too," Ally suggested.

"Maybe another time," Ross giggled as Wash narrowed his eyes at Ally. "Thank you for the invite, but since I won't have a chance to run through some things the next two days because I'm coming with you tomorrow, I wanted to run some bugs out of my system."

"Alright, we'll leave you to it," Wash nodded pushing Ally gently towards the exit. He waited until they were alone in the hall before stopping her. "Did your dad give you secret orders of some sort?"

"What are you talking about?" Ally gave him a weird look. "What kinda orders would Daddy give me?"

"He's not trying to get me out on dates through you is he?"

"Uh…no?" Ally continued to stare at him funny. "Are you ok Uncle Wash?"

He sighed, and shook his head, "Yea. Yea I'm good."

"Ok, cuz you are acting pretty weird," Ally giggled.

"I'm fine," Wash huffed as he motioned to start walking again.

"Ok," Ally smiled at him. "Besides, I don't think you would have to try very hard to go out on dates anyway. If you wanted to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ally shrugged, "I think she might like you."

"Who? Ross?" Ally nodded. "I don't think so kid and besides, that would be inappropriate."

"Why?"

"Because I am her CO. Stuff like that is frowned upon."

"But it didn't seem to matter for Momma and Daddy," Ally pointed out.

"That was a completely different hierarchy of command," Wash squeaked. "And they hid it for years."

"So?"

"So it's completely different," Wash replied lamely as they walked into the lunchroom and back to the kitchen.

"Ok Uncle Wash, if you say so," Ally smiled at him.

"I do say so and don't say anything to your dad," he said to her.

"Of course not," Ally nodded. "So when are you getting your kitty?"

Wash chuckled, "Maybe after I come back from the overnight. I want to make sure I can be home to make sure it gets taken care of."

"I can help!"

"Well, we will double check with your parents on that and if that's the case, you can have cat-sitting duties when I have to go out of the city," Wash suggested as he reheated two burritos.

"That would be awesome! Can I help you pick one out?"

"We'll see," Wash chuckled. "I don't see a problem with that either."

"Did you used to have kitties before?"

"I did. Two. Ari and Skylar. They stayed with my parents when I got deployed."

"Did you miss them?"

Wash shrugged, "A bit. I had pictures in my locker on the MOI that my mom had sent me and I got to spend time with them for a little bit before I got roped back into working with Recovery One."

"What's that?"

"Recovery One?" Ally nodded as they walked back out to sit at a table. "I was sent out to recover things from Project Freelancer. When a Recovery Beacon from one of the agents went off, I was sent to go fetch any valuable equipment and the AI if they were equipped with one. That was how I helped your dad out."

"And then Grandpa got his hands on the things you recovered?"

"Eventually, yes," Wash nodded.

"And you knew my other grandpa as well because of being with Momma and Daddy and Uncle North up in space?"

"Yup. I knew the Director as well," Wash sighed.

"What was he like? Momma doesn't really talk about him much," Ally looked up at him as he started eating.

"He was a tough man to get along with and while I'm sure his heart was in the right place in his own personal hell, he didn't always do things that would be the best for everyone or in the case of what we thought we signed up for," Wash replied after swallowing the bite he had taken.

"Daddy said you don't like having AIs in your head."

"I don't, no."

"How come?"

Wash gave a heavy sigh and hoped Church was busy elsewhere, "Well…when they implanted Epsilon, things didn't exactly go...as planned…he kinda tore my head up a bit and made me go a little insane for a while. That was part of the reason they sent me home for a little, to recover."

"Do you still hold it against Epsilon for what he did?"

"Nope, but that doesn't mean I want an AI rooting around in my head again," Wash replied.

"I don't blame you. It sounds scary."

"It was extremely scary and very painful at the time, yes."

"Did it hurt Momma and everyone else who had one?" Ally asked curiously.

"Your mom had a rough time, but that was an entirely different issue there. Your dad and Uncle North both adjusted pretty well. Some headaches," Wash shrugged. "But then again, Theta and Delta were both pretty well adjusted I guess we can say. Maine had huge headaches from Sigma but we see what happened on that front…I'm not sure about Wyoming. He never really said much about it. His jokes got worse, I know that much."

"Do you have any more fun stories?" Ally asked.

"How about we finish up here and go get ice-cream and I'll see if I can think of some."

"Ok!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey there C," Emma stepped into the office a few weeks later, Ally behind her. "It is dinner time. We have come to fetch you."

"Come on Momma," Ally bounced over to her. "We're hungry so finish up."

"Actually," Carolina chuckled, "I was waiting on you two."

"Really?"

"See what happens when I don't have constant interruptions while I'm trying work on things," she stood up from her desk and followed Ally over to where Emma was standing.

"Did you hear from the guys?" Emma asked.

"York attempted to check in at least three times this afternoon. I made Church start answering," Carolina shrugged. "They're waiting until nightfall to start the capture the flag."

"And where did they go out to again?"

"An old abandoned base Kimball said they used to use."

"Gotcha."

"I'm surprised North didn't try and check in on you," Carolina pointed out at as they walked down the steps.

"He's sent me messages, but thankfully no calls. I think he was pacified that I was fine and would continue to be fine without him at my appointment this morning before they left," Emma replied.

"Oh yea. How'd that go?" Carolina asked as Ally skipped ahead of them.

"Great. Everything is according to plan and there is in fact only one," Emma smiled. "I'll show you the pictures when we get in the house. How was yours anyway?"

"Good," Carolina nodded. "Everything seems to be on track."

"When can I find out if I get a baby brother or sister?" Ally asked looking back at the two.

"Possibly ten more weeks so a little bit more than two months," Carolina answered.

"Ugh that's so long to wait," Ally groaned. "I want to know now."

"Patience my young friend," Carolina chuckled as Emma opened up her front door. "Soon you will be so busy, time will fly by like it's nothing."

"Do I have to start going to school on Monday?" Ally whined. "I like hanging around with you guys."

"Yes you have to start going to school on Monday and we're not having this argument again. Your dad and I both agreed you are going."

"But I didn't agree…"

"Do I need to remind you who the parents are here?" Carolina asked as Ally stomped around to sit on one of North and Emma's chairs. "It'll be fun. You'll make friends around your age and learn lots of fun things and it's not like you're going the whole day like we all used to have to. You get to go for lunch and then be home for dinner. Pretty good deal if you ask me."

"Humph," Ally crossed her arms and throwing herself back deeper into the chair. Emma and Carolina exchanged looks before walking in to the kitchen.

"I take it you explained to her that it's not your choice that she has to go, right?" Emma asked quietly.

"York and I both explained it to her," Carolina sighed. "I'd love nothing more than to keep her around the facility like she has been, but the UNSC has my hands tied. It's the price we have to pay for them letting us run the program and unfortunately she gets the brunt of it."

"I'm sure she's going to love it once she goes," Emma grabbed two cups and handed them to Carolina.

"Oh I'm sure," Carolina nodded. "You need help with cooking?"

"I think I can manage."

"Still nauseous?"

"A bit. It's not as bad, but still likes to pop up. Any symptoms yet?"

"Killer headache yesterday," Carolina shrugged. "I was down for the count last night when we got home. Which could lead in to why York keeps wanting to check on me. Today so far so good."

"Good. And it's not like they're going to be gone forever. They're back tomorrow, right?"

"In the morning," Carolina nodded.

"How's the away team doing?" Emma asked as she pulled food out and started loading things into a pan.

"Alright I guess. We sent Simmons and Caboose out with some supplies last week to meet up with them. They're still following some sort of trail. I told them I want them back by the end of the week though. There's no point if they haven't come across anything yet."

"Right," Emma agreed. "Oh and before I forget." She walked over to her bag on the table and pulled out her data-pad, pulling up the file Mei had sent her before handing it to Carolina. "There is the little peanut. Hard to pick out, I know."

"Can I mention how strange it is to be standing in a kitchen, looking at ultrasound pictures while also pregnant instead of standing around a base somewhere talking weaponry and fighting strategy?" Carolina chuckled as she looked over the pictures. "Oh how far I've come..."

"Oh I'm right there with you," Emma smiled. "But I know I am perfectly fine with this setup right here." Carolina grinned at her.

"Can I see?" Ally asked peeking around the corner.

"Are you done being grumpy?" Carolina raised an eye brow at her. Ally nodded. Carolina waved her over and held the data-pad lower. She pointed out the spot on the ultrasound where the baby was. "Right there is your cousin."

"Doesn't look like a baby," Ally commented. "It looks like one of my fish a little bit."

"That's because they're still growing," Carolina chuckled as Emma continued to cook. "Your brother or sister is a lot smaller than that at the moment. Mimi said we wouldn't even be able to get a good picture like this for a little while yet."

"It's really exciting but I wish it wouldn't take so long," Ally replied making Carolina and Emma both laugh a little. "I'm very much looking forward to meeting them both."

"Us too," Carolina nodded.

"When do you get pictures of your tummy taken?" Ally asked looking up at her.

"Three weeks. Mei seems to have a three week schedule on things here."

"Apparently," Emma commented. She handed Ally plates and motioned for her to take them to the table. Ally rolled her eyes, but did what she was asked. "That's when I go again."

They sat down to eat a few minutes later, Ally chatting most of the time about either her fish or the skateboarding she was doing with Wash when he was around and free. Emma asked Ally to clean up for her and after bargaining with ice-cream, Ally agreed. Just as she as finishing, there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is," Emma commented before walking out to go answer it. Carolina leaned in the doorway as Emma opened the door. Tucker was standing there still in his armor, his helmet in his hand.

"Church said you were over here," Tucker looked passed Emma at Carolina who had now stepped towards them.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be back until the end of the week," Carolina's eyebrows scrunched together in worry. "What happened?"

"Um, not that I want to disturb you, but we found something…well someone to be exact," Tucker panted a bit out of breath. "We have them in Medbay."

"Em-"

"I got Ally, you go. We'll be right behind you," Emma nodded.

"Thanks," Carolina hurried past her and followed Tucker. "Who is it?"

"Don't know. Won't tell us and won't take their armor off and they're talking with a voice synthesizer like Tex had when we first met her. Said they want to talk to the person in charge," Tucker answered. "Couldn't find Wash and Church said you were at Emma and North's."

"Wash is out with North, York and the recruits on an overnight capture the flag," Carolina informed him.

Tucker nodded, "Church also called Grey in. She should be here in a few."

"Is the person hurt?" Carolina asked following him into the building.

"We can't tell. They snuck up on us. Luckily Junior picked up on it and gave us a heads up. They had a camo unit as well. Sarge and Grif got them unconscious, we loaded up and headed back here. Woke up halfway back and has refused to say anything after we told them we knew you and Wash."

"Great. That sounds like such good news," Carolina huffed. "Church-"

"I can't get a read through the armor. It's blocked," Church replied appearing in front of them. He looked at Tucker, "Put your helmet back on and prepare to cover C please."

"Pretty sure Carolina can protect herself, dude," Tucker chuckled.

"Just do it. She's not in armor and I don't want her getting hurt or worse. If that happens, you get to explain to York," Church growled before disappearing.

Tucker looked at Carolina who rolled her eyes, "Back up would be nice since I'm not in armor."

"Why is he so concerned over you all of a sudden?" Tucker asked curiously. "I've seen you fight, you're more than capable of kicking ass with or without armor."

"I can't exactly fight right now," Carolina huffed. "I mean I could, but it would be preferable not to for the next couple months."

"Aw man, not you too," Tucker laughed picking up on what she wasn't saying. The corner of her mouth twitched. "I got you covered."

"Thanks Tucker," Carolina sighed before stepping through the Medbay door. Sarge and Grif were standing over the person Tucker had informed they had brought back. The armor was dirty and worn and she couldn't make anything out other than the spot where the piece they had in the lab had come off from. "You wanted me, here I am. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Heh," a voice scoffed. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Yea? How about you take off that helmet and tell me who you are?" Carolina crossed her arms and gave the person a stony look. Tucker moved slightly in front of her as the person reached up to unhook their helmet, pulling it off with one hand. The blonde hair was much shorter than she remembered and there was a visible scar on the right side of her face from a bullet wound. Carolina pushed Tucker aside and stared at the Dakota twin sitting on the cot in front of her.

Church popped up in front of Carolina, "Emma and the kid are coming."

"Stop them," Carolina snapped, pulling herself out of the shock she was in. "Tell her to go wait in one of our offices."

"On it sis."

"Sis?" South scoffed staring at Carolina. "Weird thing for a fucking AI to be calling you. I see your still bossing people around, glad to know you haven't changed that much. Still a bitch?"

Tucker pushed Carolina behind him, activating his sword when South took a step towards them. Carolina pushed his arm down, "Tucker, it's ok."

South eyed the energy sword as Tucker deactivated it, still refusing to move. He glanced at Carolina, "I take it you know this bitch?"

"Guys, this is Agent South Dakota. North's twin sister," Carolina informed them. They exchanged looks before staring at the woman in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I must be missing something," Grif spoke up. "I thought Wash killed her?"

"Where is that asshole anyway?" South spit looking between everyone. "I got some words for him."

"And seriously, what the fuck?" Tucker huffed at Carolina. "I thought we covered this already about there not being a Freelancer spawning point somewhere and that no one else was alive."

"There's not and there wasn't supposed to be as far as Wash and I knew," Carolina answered through gritted teeth. South scoffed again and moved to sit back down on the cot. "How are you alive?"

"I should be asking you the same damn question. That asshole York had us looking for you for two fucking weeks before going out on his own. Then he takes my brother off to God knows where and I never hear from them again," South growled. "For all I know, they went and got themselves killed for real."

"No," Carolina shook her head, "They're alive."

"They're here too, aren't they?" South asked glaring up at Carolina from under her bangs. Carolina nodded. "That's fucking great."

Church popped back up in front of Carolina, "Um, they're not happy, but they're in Emma's office and no I didn't tell them why you didn't want them here."

"Thank you Church," Carolina nodded.

"Church? As in fucking Leonard Church, aka the fucking asshole who put us through all that shit?" South growled jumping up from the cot and getting closer to where Tucker and Carolina were standing.

"Hey, lady," Tucker snapped putting a hand up to make her stop. "Calm the hell down."

"What'd you go soft you need a fucking body guard now?" South asked looking around Tucker at Carolina.

"Tucker," Carolina sighed placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. Thank you, but I got this."

"Well maybe if someone would turn down the hostility a bit, I'd feel better about believing you," Tucker replied.

"Trust me, once you get to know her, you'll realize hostile is South's main personality trait," Carolina chuckled dryly.

"Yup, still a bitch," South chuckled in response.

"South, this is the fragment Epsilon," Carolina motioned at Church. "He prefers to go by Church. The soldiers who brought you in are Tucker, Sarge and Grif from the sim trooper program from the Project."

"Working with the cannon fodder?" South quipped.

"Hey!" Grif and Tucker both snapped as Sarge muttered under his breath.

"They are beyond cannon fodder," Carolina replied as the door opened. Grey walked in looking her normal cheery self. "And this is Doctor Grey. She's going to look you over so start taking off the armor. I need to go check on something and then we will sit down and talk. Are you hungry at all? I can have someone get you some food."

"Yea, sure," South huffed as she started peeling off pieces of armor.

"Grey," Carolina turned to the Doctor.

"Yes Carolina?"

"Feel free to be as rough with her as you were with me the first time you met me," Carolina replied.

"Consider it done," Grey gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll take care of the food," Grif sighed.

"Don't eat it all before you bring it back," Sarge barked at him.

"Come on Grif, I'll walk with you part of the way," Carolina motioned to leave. They walked out of the room. Church popped up and started following them. Carolina stopped, "Church, how about you keep a covert eye on our friend in there."

"I don't like this," Church replied quietly. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Which is why I'm asking you to listen to me," Carolina gave him a pointed look.

"Got it," Church nodded disappearing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grif growled as they started walking.

"I don't know. I'm hoping to find out," Carolina replied. "Can you take Ally with you to get food ready? I'm sure Tucker and Sarge are hungry too."

"Want to talk to Emma alone, huh?"

Carolina nodded. Grif sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. He walked with her into Emma's office. Ally bounced up from where she was sitting, "Uncle Grif!"

"Hey kid. Sarge and Tucker are hungry. Want to help me in the kitchen?" Grif asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Sure!" Ally replied. Grif waited for her to run in front of him before following her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked Carolina who closed the door and turned to sit down in one of the chairs. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yea," Carolina scoffed. "Your sister-in-law is in the Medbay."

"What?"

Carolina nodded, "South is alive."

Emma sat down in her chair, "How the hell is that possible?"

"I don't know," Carolina shook her head.

"Carolina, it's not possible. I've seen the files. Wash shot her in the head and then blew up her armor."

"I know, I know. She has the scar to prove it."

"Then how is she sitting there?" Emma growled at her.

"I don't know," Carolina shook her head again before leaning forward to put her head in her hands. "I really can't deal with this right now."

Emma looked up at her, running a hand through her hair, "You ok?"

"Lovely time for hormones to flair," Carolina huffed wiping at her face.

Emma chuckled as she stood up and walked a box of tissues around, offering it to Carolina as she sat in the chair next to her, "Can't say I've had to deal with that yet thankfully."

"I don't know if it's a good thing the guys are gone or not," Carolina replied. Emma nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow is going to be a mess."

"I say we put it off until tomorrow," Emma suggested.

"If only..." Carolina sighed. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Ok. Can you take Ally home and put her to bed while I deal with this?"

"Uh yea, yea sure," Emma nodded.

"When I come home, you and I can figure out how we're telling North when they get back."

"What about Wash?"

"What about him?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Right..."

"Alright, well," Emma sighed pushing herself up, "I'm going to grab Ally and we'll see you at home. Or I'll see you since hopefully she'll be asleep."


	21. Chapter 21

"So let me get this straight," South chewed. Carolina had managed to convince Sarge and Grif that things would be under control and to go help Junior unload the warthogs. Tucker was harder to convince and was now leaning against one of the cabinets next to where Carolina was sitting across from South. "You and Wash saved this planet and are now hunkered down here with my brother and York and are running this little shindig. Oh and apparently you and York have a brat. Did I get that right?"

"Sure," Carolina nodded. "So, care to tell me your side now you know mine?"

"Ya, easy. Woke up in some cryogenics lab and made a run for it when the docs weren't looking. Found myself here and then found some dude with a sword just like that one there has," South rattled off.

"How'd you manage to find yourself on the same planet your brother and company happen to be on?" Tucker scoffed.

"I don't fucking know. Do I look like I know that information?" South snapped at him. "I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out. Besides, it's not like I woke up here. The lab was in orbit so I grabbed an emergency shuttle and got out of there and ended up here."

"And the guy you said had the sword, know what he looked like?"

"He was in armor," South muttered.

"What kind?" Carolina insisted. South looked up at her. "There were two mercenaries that we were fighting against. One of them had an energy sword like Tucker's. Wash and I fought against them for a while before dropping a ship on them. There weren't any bodies recovered so we weren't sure if they were incinerated or made it out. Were there two or only one?"

"Just one, though he wasn't in the best of shape," South shrugged.

"Still managed to get a piece of you," Tucker commented.

"He was lucky."

"What did the armor look like?" Carolina asked again.

"You're really hung up on that armor," South replied. Carolina stared at her. "Black."

"Were there orange or green accents on it?" Carolina asked, her jaw clenched in frustration.

"Green."

"And he had the sword?"

"That's what I said," South huffed. Tucker and Carolina exchanged looks. "What?"

"Hey Church," Carolina called.

"What's up, C?" Church asked appearing in front of her.

"See if Caboose is awake and have him get one of the empty dorms ready. South can go rest up there for the night," Carolina replied.

"Got it."

"We'll be over in a few minutes so ask him to hurry, please."

"Sure."

"You're putting me up in a dorm?" South asked.

"You'll be able to rest quieter there than anywhere else. You can shower and relax for the night," Carolina nodded. "The others will be back tomorrow before lunch. You are more than welcome to stay here. I know your brother will probably be happy to see you."

"Sure he will," South sighed. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Carolina nodded giving South a small smile.

"So, a kid huh?" South asked.

"Yup," Carolina nodded again. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it in time."

"How old is she?" South asked.

"Just turned nine. You'll meet her tomorrow. She's going to bed soon."

"Ah." The three sat in silence for a while, South looking around the Medbay. She looked back at Carolina, "So what exactly is this place again?"

"It's a training facility. We'll give you a tour in the morning," Carolina answered pushing herself up out of the chair she had been in. "Tucker and I will take you over to the dorm."

South nodded and followed Carolina into the hall and through the locker room to go out that exit, Tucker bringing up the rear. They walked across the yard to the dorms where Caboose was waiting.

"Thanks for getting it ready so short notice Caboose," Carolina said taking the card key from him.

"Oh hey, it's not a problem Carolina," Caboose replied leading them back to the room.

"Your voice sounds familiar," South commented. "You were with Wash when he shot me. In fact, pretty sure you shot me first."

"Tucker did it actually," Caboose commented.

"Dude, don't be putting that shit on me. I just met this crazy bitch," Tucker spat back.

"Ok, ok," Caboose relented wringing his hands nervously in front of him. "It was an accident and no one actually did anything and everything is fine and no one got shot and exploded."

"Caboose, just be quiet," Carolina sighed. He stopped at an open room. Carolina motioned for South to go in, "These are our dorms for the recruits. They're like a mini-efficiency apartment so basic amenities are available. We have a lunchroom back in the main building. If you need anything, just give Caboose a shout, he's in charge."

"Thanks," South muttered.

Carolina nodded and turned to go, but paused in the doorway to look back at her, "It is actually good to see you South."

"Yea, same," South replied giving Carolina a smirk.

Carolina ducked her head at her again before closing the door behind her. Tucker kept pace with her until they were almost back into the locker rooms.

"So I think it's safe to say that I don't trust a signal word that's come out of her mouth," he commented as they walked inside.

"I know," Carolina sighed.

"The way she came at us from out of nowhere like she did, does not co-inside with this story of hers."

"I know."

"And seriously," Tucker pointed out as they left the locked room and continued walking through the hall, "Cryogenics? Must be one helluva lab they got going if they can repair a bullet to the head." Carolina nodded. Tucker looked at her, "You ok, boss?"

"Just tired," Carolina sighed. "This was just extremely unexpected and I'm having a bit of a problem dealing with it right now. My head is a bit of a mess."

"Want me to walk you home at least?" Tucker offered.

"Thanks, but no," Carolina chuckled. "I think I can manage that much."

"Alright. Oh and hey, congrats."

"Thanks Tucker," Carolina gave him a small smile. "We didn't tell everyone else yet. We were waiting until you guys got back."

"Understood," Tucker nodded. "You sure you're ok?"

"Ask me one more time," she growled giving him a threatening look.

"You sure-nah, never mind. I like living," Tucker chuckled. "So I guess it's kinda a good thing that the others are gone. Tonight would've probably turned into a shit storm had they been here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Carolina sighed.

"I'm sure Emma's thankful for that as well."

"Probably," Carolina nodded. "She and I are going to discuss what's going to happen when the guys get back."

"If you need help or anything, including babysitting, let me know."

"Thanks Tucker," Carolina smiled. "You've been a huge help tonight and I really appreciate it."

"Eh, don't mention it."

* * *

"Momma?" Carolina cracked an eye to see Ally standing at the edge of the bed. She picked her head up and glanced at the time, groaning when she saw it.

"Sorry. I forgot to set the alarm," Carolina sighed, sitting up before pushing her hair back and rubbing her face.

"I figured when you didn't get up that may have happened," Ally smiled at her. "I did eat some cereal though."

"All by yourself?"

"Yup. I can make you some if you want?"

"Sure. Thanks," Carolina smiled at her. Ally leaned forward and gave her a hug before running from the room. Carolina heard her footsteps on the stairs before standing up. She walked into the bathroom to brush her hair quick before turning to head out of the room and downstairs. Ally was just finishing pouring milk into the bowl when she walked into the kitchen.

"All served!" Ally smiled at her.

"Thanks Ally," Carolina sat down in the chair and watched Ally finish cleaning up the breakfast things. "How'd you get the bowls down?"

"I jumped up onto the counter."

"Really?"

"Yup. What time is daddy getting back?" Ally asked.

"Shortly. We'll head over once I get showered and dress."

"Kay. Do I get to know who it was that Uncle Tucker, Uncle Grif and Sarge brought back?" Ally asked.

Carolina sighed. This wasn't a topic she wanted to deal with right away, but since it couldn't be avoided like she would prefer it to be, she might as well tell her. "Remember Uncle North had a twin?"

"Yea. She got killed."

"Apparently not. Someone put her in a cryogenic state and fixed her. She apparently just escaped recently," Carolina replied as she finished her cereal.

"What's cryogenic?" Ally asked sitting back down at the table.

"You're put into a frozen state where you are sort of dead, but still alive."

"Does Aunty Emma know?"

"We talked last night after you went to bed. We needed a game plan for how to tell your Uncle North and Uncle Wash."

"Uncle North I understand cuz that's his sister. Why does Uncle Wash need a game plan?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You know how we keep telling you we did bad things because we had no other choice?" Ally nodded. "Well, this is one of those scenarios. Wash was a little too involved in South's death."

"Did he shoot her?" Ally asked bluntly.

Carolina nodded, "He did."

"And that's why Uncle North gets all mad whenever Uncle Wash brings up his sister then."

"Correct."

Ally nodded her head. There was a knock on the door so she jumped up to go answer it while Carolina took her bowl over to the sink. She walked out to see Ally chatting with Emma.

"Morning," Emma greeted. "Late start?"

"Forgot to set the alarm," Carolina sighed walking to the stairs. "I'll be right down."

"Take your time. We'll hang out."

Carolina nodded and Emma watched her walk up the stairs before Ally pulled her over to the fish tank. She started rattling off the names again as Emma leaned on the arm of the chair. Carolina came down a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go. The three of them walked over to the main building. Church stopped them before Carolina could head upstairs.

"So they're back early. I have the guys upstairs in your office," Church informed then. "Tucker is there as well since he said he'd watch Ally for you."

"Is that ok? You get to hang out with Uncle Tucker?" Carolina asked looking at Ally.

"Yup!"

The three of them walked upstairs and into Carolina's office. Ally squealed in delight when she saw York and ran to jump at him, giving him a hug before greeting North and Wash as well. Once she was done, she grabbed Tucker and pulled him from the room.

"How's my other gal doing?" York asked walking over to hug Carolina. "I see you started blocking my calls."

"I'm alright," Carolina smirked as he kissed her quick.

"So Tucker wouldn't tell us why they were back. Did they find something?" Wash asked.

"They did," Carolina nodded. She looked at Emma.

"Husband dear, sit please," Emma pushed him towards a chair.

"Um, ok," North chuckled doing what she asked. Once he was seated, she sat on his lap and nodded at Carolina. "What's going on?"

"They found someone, not something," Carolina went on. "They brought them back here."

"Why would they do that? They should've taken them to lockup for questioning," York growled.

"Chill. They didn't have a choice and it was fine," Carolina put a hand on his arm. She looked back at North. "It's South."

All three men froze and turned to stare at her before Wash broke into hysterical laughter, "You're joking right?"

"Fraid not," Carolina shook her head. "Talked to her myself. You can ask Tucker and Church."

"Where is she?" North asked.

"I put her up in one of the empty dorm rooms to rest a bit," Carolina answered.

"Emma, let me up," North looked up at his wife.

"Depends," she shrugged. "Are you calm?"

"Emma, move." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Please."

"We want to make sure you're nice and calm first. There's also the issue that her story doesn't jive well. It's suspicious," Carolina replied.

"Come on, it's South," North countered. "Let me talk to her. I'll get the story straight. She won't lie to me."

"She might, North," Carolina shook her head. "We don't know what kind of shape she's in or who had her in a cryogenics lab. There's something we're missing."

"Then let me get to the bottom of it," he said through clenched teeth.

"Once you calm down, you can gladly go and talk to her," Carolina nodded.

"I am calm dammit."

"Sorry man, I'm with the girls, you don't sound calm," York shook his head. "Which I'm assuming is why Emma is sitting on your lap…"

"Yup," Emma nodded. "Knew he wouldn't dump me on the ground to go running off to find her."

"Maybe we should just let him go see her for himself," Wash suggested.

"Or you could just wait for her to come in here herself," Church replied appearing over Carolina's desk.

"She's coming up here?" Carolina asked.

"Yup," Church nodded as the door opened.

"Holy shit," Wash commented under his breath when she walked into the room. She paused and stared back at the three men who were staring in shock at her.

"Emma, please?" Emma sighed before letting North up. He walked over to South and hugged her. "I can't believe you're actually still alive."

"Same," South chuckled, hugging him back.

"What happened to your hair?" North chuckled ruffling the short strands.

"Not a clue. Woke up this way," South pushed him off her. She looked over at both York and Wash, "Those two idiots haven't changed much."

"Nice to see you too, South," York commented rolling his eye.

"Who the hell is that?" South nodded towards Emma who was standing off to the side.

"Oh, that would be Emma, my wife," North smiled.

South gave him a look of disbelief, "You're married?"

"Yes."

"You're joking."

"No," North shook his head.

"You got married?" South asked.

"Yes I did. To that lovely lady right there," North motioned for Emma to come over. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him so he could wrap an arm around her. "Emma, this is my sister South."

"Pleasure," Emma smiled. "North has told me a lot about you."

"Yea, sure he has," South scoffed.

"No, he really has," Emma chuckled.

Wash cleared his throat, "I'm uh…I'm gonna go make sure the recruits know what's going on this afternoon."

"You helping on the Floor still?" Carolina asked.

"Yea, definitely," Wash nodded before heading towards the door.

"What's his problem?" South asked once the door closed.

"North, how about you and Emma give South a tour?" Carolina suggested ignoring South's question.

"Sure!" North agreed.

"And if you see the kid, send her up," York called after them as they turned to leave. Emma nodded at him when North was too enthralled talking to South. He waited until the door closed to turn to Carolina, "What the fuck?"

"Yea," Carolina scoffed walking around to sit in her chair.

"Seriously?"

"Apparently."

York ran a hand through his hair before looking at Carolina again, "You alright, Lina?"

"Yea," she nodded, giving a sigh as she leaned back in the chair. He walked around to sit on her desk.

"You don't look it."

"I'm tired and really not in the mood to deal with this," she replied looking up at him.

"I can see that. Go home."

"York, I-"

"Don't argue with me. Wash and I can do your class today. Go home." She gave him a tired, but clearly annoyed look. "Lina, I love you and I'm not going to fight with you. Please go home. We can handle this without you for an afternoon. You are visibly tired and I can see little stress lines. I will carry you there if I have to."

"Fine."

"Wait…really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. I'm not used to you agreeing so quickly."

"Yea well, when you are clearly right," Carolina sighed. York held out a hand to help her up. "You sure you can handle things?"

"Yes," York nodded. "Go home and relax."

She reached up and kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you more," York winked watching her walk out of the office. He looked at Church who had appeared on her desk. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Heh. Sit down and I shall regale it for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Wash cursed as he lost his board again, catching his footing before falling on his face as he went the rest of the way down the ramp. He looked up at the ceiling as a wave of frustration overcame him. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he walked over to where his skate-board had stopped and bent to pick it up.

"Frustrating day?"

Wash turned around to see Ross walking onto the Floor. He sighed, "A bit."

"Must've been one helluva meeting cuz I'm pretty sure you were in a good mood when we got back this morning," she commented. He nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"Talking probably won't solve the problem any considering it's probably going to be here a while," he sighed. She gave him a confused look. "Someone I thought I killed is apparently not dead and has magically shown up here."

"Sorta tall and blond with a scar on her forehead and is walking around with Agent North and Alaska and bears a strikingly resemblance to Agent North?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her. She motioned behind her, "They popped in to the lunchroom."

"Gotcha."

"So why so frustrated?" Ross asked. "Shouldn't it be a good thing that someone you thought you killed wasn't actually killed? I mean, it's one less off your ledger there."

"I don't know."

"Fair enough," Ross nodded picking up that he didn't really want to discuss it. "Oh, I uh, picked up a board the other night when I went shopping with Miller, Weaver and Jensen."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Figured if you'd want the extra company one night. I can help you teach Ally."

"Sure, that'd be fun," Wash nodded.

"Great," Ross smiled at him. "Well, better go get warmed up for class. Wouldn't want Agent Carolina to get mad I didn't stretch before hand."

Wash nodded as she skipped off towards the locker room. He rolled his shoulders, turning his head from side to side to loosen up his neck. He heard whistling behind him and turned to see York walking out of the computer room, hands in his pockets.

"Just you and me this afternoon," York informed him when he reached him.

"What happened to Carolina? Is she ok?" Wash asked.

York shrugged, "Seemed beat as all hell so I sent her home. She didn't argue surprisingly. Ally is still hanging out with Tucker. They were going to go play video games in his office." He took one look at Wash, "I can't pick out if you're happy or not about South being alive."

"I don't even know to be honest."

"Gotta say," York sighed. "I am of the same opinion as Lina. Something don't smell right. Church gave me the scoop after Lina went home."

"Yea?"

"Yea. I mean, I'm saving my judgement until later, but still…something ain't right." Wash nodded. "Anyway, what were you two doing this afternoon?"

"I don't know what Carolina had planned and by the question I'm going to assume she didn't tell you." York shook his head. "Alright, how about we just run them through Project Sonic. Them against us."

"I like that plan," York nodded.

"Daddy!"

York and Wash turned to see Ally and Tucker walking out on the floor. He caught her when she jumped at him, "What's up kid? Thought you two were playing video games?"

"We were, but then I realized I haven't given you enough hugs yet since you came back," Ally giggled.

"Have I mentioned what an awesome kid you are?" York chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh hey, I got an idea. Wash, how about they stick around and they can team up with us against the recruits?"

"Think they can handle it?" Wash chuckled.

"Dude, I can handle anything," Tucker retorted.

"Yea, me too!" Ally agreed.

"Sure," Wash shook his head.

* * *

"And this here is Emma's domain," North said as they walked into the computer room. "And that is one of recruits."

"Cody, why are you in here?" Emma asked seeing Cody sitting at the desk near the window to the Floor.

"Free hour, remember?" Cody chuckled. "Plus, they needed me to run Program Sonic for them."

"Oh. I wasn't aware they were using it for training today," Emma walked over to him to look over his shoulder. She caught sight of something small with red hair gliding around on a skateboard. "Is that my niece?"

"Um yea. Agents Washington and York teamed up with Captain Tucker and Ally against the recruits," Cody replied. South had walked up to the window and was watching the happenings.

"Where's Agent Carolina?"

"Beats me," Cody shrugged. "Agent York came in and asked me to run it for them."

"What the hell is it?" South asked interrupting them.

"Oh, the floor changes and there's a holographic system set up over it as well. It's the main training floor," Emma explained.

"Sorta set up like the one we used to have on the MOI," North continued. "But this is ten times better."

"You're only saying that cuz you're married to Agent Alaska and she programmed the hell out of it," Cody commented.

"Hey, I know how to stay on her good-side, I won't deny that," he gave Emma a wink when she rolled her eyes at him. "But it also helps that it's true. What Emma's been able to do with the computer system here is amazing and way beyond what anyone we worked with could ever do."

"Wow, he's really buttering you up," South commented to Emma. "And Agent?"

"Yea," Emma sighed as she bent over to check something on the computer screen Cody had pulled up. "Alaska from the Project. I was in a different squad then you all were."

"No shit. I think I would've recognized you had you been," South scoffed.

Emma clenched her jaw, but kept her original retort to herself. She pointed something out at Cody, "Double check that spike. I can't tell what it is."

"On it," Cody replied pushing away from the desk to go over to his station to start running the report. North pushed another chair over for Emma to sit in.

"So the brat-"

"She's not a brat," Emma cut South off. "I would appreciate you not calling her that, thank you."

"Emma raised her," North explained. "Up until York and Carolina found them. They're very close."

"How sweet," South rolled her eyes. "That's her though, out there with them?"

"Yes. That is Ally," North nodded. "She's quite the little character. You'll like her."

"Sure," South scoffed. "So what's this program they're doing?"

"One of a few Emma has programmed," North answered. "This particular one is a bunch of various courses and you have to activate all the holographic rings. It's actually pretty fun if you want to give it a go before we go home for dinner."

"Dinner?" South and Emma both looked up at him.

"Oh, right," North looked sheepish. He looked at Emma, "Is it ok if we have South over for dinner?"

"Yea, of course," Emma replied looking back at the Floor. She could hear North talking to his sister some more as she watched the action out on the floor. Her stomach started turning the longer she sat there. She cursed under her breath before turning to look at Cody. "Cody, take over for a minute."

"Yes Agent," Cody nodded wheeling his chair back over.

"You alright?" North asked looking at her.

"Bathroom," she replied, a hand on her stomach as she stood up to walk to the door.

"Need me?"

"No I don't need you. I don't turn into a freaking damsel every time I feel like I'm going to puke thank you very much," Emma grumbled at him as she left the room.

"Sir, she's going to hit you again," Cody chuckled.

"Worth it," North shrugged. He saw South giving him a strange look. "Oh, Emma's pregnant."

"Married and pregnant," South scoffed giving her brother a smile. "Jesus, could you get any more domesticated on me?"

"I don't know, let's find out," North chuckled.

"You seem real happy, North."

"I am," North nodded. "Even happier now you're back."

"Good."

* * *

Carolina walked out of the kitchen and was just about to get herself resettled on the couch when the door opened.

"Hi Momma!" Ally greeted jogging over to her to give her a hug as York and Wash walked in.

"Hey," Carolina chuckled. York gave her a kiss in greeting. "I see you brought Wash home with you."

"Yea, he followed me," York shrugged as she sat down on the couch. "How you feeling?"

"Better after a nap."

"Good. Hungry?"

"Very."

"Dinner's coming up. Wash have a seat, make yourself at home," York motioned before walking out to the kitchen.

"I helped Daddy and Uncle Wash this afternoon," Ally told her as she crawled up on the couch next to Carolina.

"You did?" Carolina asked glancing at Wash. "What did you help them with?"

"Me, Daddy, Uncle Wash and Uncle Tucker teamed up against the recruits."

"Really? On what?"

"Program Sonic. We kicked butt!"

Carolina raised an eyebrow at Wash who put his hands up. "Hey, I wasn't sure what exactly you had planned and they were all kinda exhausted anyway from last night so York and I agreed something more fun would be nice this afternoon."

"I'm not mad," Carolina smirked at him.

"You're not?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Any specific reason? Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

"I think there's enough going on right now for me to be on edge about, don't you?"

Wash nodded, "True."

"Did you talk to her?" Carolina asked after York called Ally into the kitchen. Wash shook his head. "Avoiding that confrontation are we?"

"I suppose, I don't know. I just don't get it," Wash huffed. "It's not possible. Who has a cryogenics lab that could do something like this?"

"Don't know," Carolina shook her head. "But we're going to find out. I asked Church to tail her for now."

"You don't trust her being here?"

"Not really. It's too odd," Carolina shrugged. "Did Church catch you up any?"

"Briefly," Wash nodded. "Felix is dead and Locus is left and has the sword."

"Have you talked to Kimball yet?"

"Nope. Wanted to wait for you," Wash sighed. "She's not going to be happy."

"No she is not. So then the question is going to be, do we send a team to see about locating Locus or do we let it go until he decides to show up again?"

"With you and Emma out of commission, I think we should just wait and see what happens. Especially with our lovely guest popping up," Wash sighed.

"You know she's probably not going anywhere, right?" Carolina pointed out.

"I realize this, yes," Wash nodded.

"Which means you're going to have to be a big boy and just get it over with."

"Yes mom," Wash chuckled rolling his eyes.

* * *

"So where'd you disappear to yesterday?" Emma asked as she came in to Carolina's office the following morning.

"York sent me home because he saw I wasn't exactly present after you guys left my office yesterday."

"Feeling ok?"

"Yea," Carolina nodded as Emma sat down across from her. "My brain just needed some time to catch up with everything. I'm good now."

"Good because if you leave me alone here with that woman again, I'm coming after you," Emma grumbled. Carolina gave her an amused expression of curiosity. "How the hell he ever compared me to her is beyond me. Pretty sure I was no where near that harsh or blunt or bitchy as she is."

"I take it you had an interesting day," Carolina chuckled.

"Which followed me home because of course she had to come for dinner. I can't just have my husband to myself after not seeing for almost a day. Nope, I had to share him," she huffed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy she's not apparently dead because North is over the moon and I'm sure once she gets settled and we get used to her things will be great, but last night I would've really liked for it to just been us."

"Well we had Wash last night if that makes you feel any better," Carolina chuckled.

"Oh yea...what was his deal yesterday?" Emma asked leaning back in the chair, a hand on her stomach.

"Well when the person who you've personally shot, killed and then blown up shows up very much alive..."

"Say no more," Emma nodded.

"I told him to be a big boy and get it over with."

"Sure he loved that," Emma chuckled.

"Oh yea. We're going to tell Kimball at the meeting today when we see her."

Emma nodded, "What do you want me to do about access for her cuz you know that's going to be brought up."

"Church?" Carolina sighed.

"I say limited," Church replied. "I don't like that I can't access her armor she showed up in."

"What's her movement been like?" Carolina asked.

"Normal," Church replied. "Nothing to warrant alarm."

"She hasn't contacted anyone?"

"Not that I've been aware of," Church replied.

Carolina nodded and looked at Emma, "If I can get her to let George look at the armor, any way you think you'd be able to take care of it?"

"Sure," Emma nodded.

"I want to get to the bottom of this. Quietly. Only the three of us working on it."

"What about George?"

"George won't be aware of everything."

"And the guys?" Emma asked.

Carolina gave a sigh, "I hate doing it, but need to know. Especially North."

"I hate to say, but I agree," Emma sighed. "He's not going to be happy we're questioning his sister's presence here as anything other than good."

"Well, then let's hope we're wrong and that we won't have to tell him otherwise."

"He's still going to get pissed we kept it from him," Emma pointed out.

Carolina nodded, "Again, let's just hope we're wrong and can chock it up to pregnancy hormones. I've heard those are always a good excuse."


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm not sure your wife likes me," South leaned against the railing where North was working in the Range.

"Sure she does. Why wouldn't she?" North chuckled.

"Just a hunch," South shrugged.

"Give her some time to get used to you. You guys'll be friends before you know it."

"Glad you have faith," South scoffed. "So this is what you do now? Train people to do what we did."

"They won't be doing what you and I did," North chuckled. "Carolina and Wash are going to make sure of that. They're training to learn how to keep the peace here and protect their home."

"You do remember who her father was, correct?"

"Hard to forget, but she's not the Director," North turned to look at South. "She was affected by what he did just like the rest of us, more so. Did they tell you yet about Ally?" South shook her head. "Not that I want to be the one to tell you, but remember after the implosion how we couldn't find her?"

"Yea and York went nuts. What of it?"

"The Director took her and held her somewhere. She was pregnant and he took Ally from her and erased her memories somehow of the whole thing. That was how Emma came to raise her." South stared at the ground a few moments. "So trust me when I say you don't have to worry about her making any choices that would be similar to what the Director did."

"Alright, I got it," South huffed. "You'll pardon me if I'm a little on edge after ya know being shot and left for dead and waking up some-"

"South, I get it," North cut her off. "There's a lot to catch you up on and there's plenty of time to do so."

"Just don't let me cut into family time," South smirked pushing herself off the railing.

"Don't be like that. You're family too."

"Guess I should be happy it took you a couple years to replace me then."

North huffed at her, "Seriously? Second day reunited and you want to throw this in my face?"

"Not throwing it in your face."

"Not what it sounds like," North replied. "I didn't know you were alive. You do realize this, correct?"

"Yea, yea," South nodded. "Look, I'm happy for you, I am. You and blondie and the little bundle of joy. I'm glad you were able to get something normal out of the shit storm we participated in."

"Suppose you're right."

The door to the range opened and Carolina walked out, "Figured I'd find you two out here."

"Hey Carolina. Feeling better?" North asked looked at her.

"Miracles of a nap," Carolina nodded. "South, I was curious if you'd be willing to help me run a stealth program this afternoon? I remember how good you were and the recruits could really use some more tips."

"You want me to help train?" South asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Miss Perfect at everything and doesn't need anyone's help is actually asking for help?"

"That was the old me. New me would like your assistance." South glanced at North before looking around the Range. "I understand if you want to get adjusted a few more days."

"Nah. Got nothing better to do so what the hell," South shrugged.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Carolina smiled. "Oh, if you would like, York's father is here. He could probably get your suit fixed up for you."

"That would be very considerate of him."

"Well he's doing updates on the rest of ours and the recruits' new suits so he can certainly give yours the same treatment."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Carolina nodded. "My class starts at one out on the Floor."

"I'll be there," South smirked.

Carolina nodded before leaving the room. She walked across and back in to the main building and to the computer room. Emma was just walking back into her office so she followed her.

"Step one, acquired," Carolina informed her.

"Did you really ask South to help you with your class?" Church asked appearing between the two. Emma looked up Carolina from where she was sitting.

"Yea I did," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Look, if we want to learn anything, then we're going to have to work with her and let her think we trust her. It's the only way we'll be able to get more of a picture of what's going on."

"Alright fine, but don't come crying to me when it backfires," Church spat.

"How the hell do you expect it to backfire?" Carolina chuckled. "Thanks for the faith."

"Just looking out for you and the bun in the oven," Church huffed before disappearing. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Does she know about you?" Emma asked.

"I haven't said anything to anyone yet. Tucker knows now thanks to Church being macho, which I appreciate him caring," Carolina tacked on in case he was still listening. "I'm waiting for York to spill it since he was so impatient before."

* * *

"Thanks again for helping this afternoon," Carolina said as South joined her.

"Hey, no problem. It was interesting to say the least," South replied.

"Alright, well I have a meeting I need to go to so feel free to do what you need to do tonight," Carolina nodded turning to head out the lobby exit to go up the stairs. Wash was waiting in her office. "You were absent from training this afternoon."

"You seemed to have plenty of help," Wash commented.

"You still haven't talked to her yet?" Carolina asked, an amused expression on her face.

"I haven't figured out what to say," Wash grumbled quietly.

"How about, I'm sorry I shot you in the head?"

"You think she's going to apologize for shooting me in the back?" Wash gave her a skeptical look.

"Probably not, but you should be the bigger person here," Carolina pointed out. "She's not going away anytime soon and sooner or later you're going to get stuck alone with her somewhere."

"I know."

"Then man up. Just think of what kind of lesson you'd be showing the recruits by admitting and apologizing for your mistakes."

"Except it wasn't a mistake," Wash huffed. "Delta told me-"

"There's something you're forgetting about Delta," Carolina stopped him. "He was a fragment from an AI based off my father. I know he and York were close and I know we all trusted him, but you're forgetting...Delta wasn't always just logic."

"You weren't there. You can't tell me about the choices I made," Wash growled.

"Ok, Ok," Carolina relented. "Just looking out for you."

"Don't." Carolina sat back and raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"You should be," Carolina nodded. The door opened and York poked his head in. "She here?"

"Yup and Ally is with Pop," York nodded. "And North grabbed South like I suggested and is taking her out."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Carolina sighed pushing up from the chair. York grabbed her as she walked by and gave her a swift kiss before letting her go.

"I feel like I haven't done that all day," York smirked at her.

"Well, you haven't seen me since this morning, so yea, all day," Carolina winked at him before walking in to the conference room where Kimball was sitting.

"Small meeting today?" Kimball asked after Carolina greeted her.

"Emma should be up in a minute," Carolina sat down. "We have something that needs to be discussed."

"News from the away team I take it?" Kimball asked. "I saw they were back."

"Yes they are back," Carolina nodded. "They brought a uh...unexpected guest with them."

"Are they a friendly?"

"We are still determining that," Wash answered.

"Aw don't be like that Wash," York chuckled.

"We're looking in to it, but as of this point, yes," Carolina replied. "Agent South Dakota it appears has joined our numbers."

"You're joking," Kimball asked.

"Wish we were," Carolina sighed. "This presents a few problems though."

"Like what?"

"That she's alive," Wash scoffed.

"Still can't tell if you happy about it or not, bud," York chuckled from his seat. "But Wash has a point. She claims she woke up in a cryogenics lab all better."

"Emma and Church are looking into it to see what they can find out," Carolina continued. "The other thing they're looking in to is that fact that Church couldn't get access into South's armor. They're working on that too."

"Is Emma ok with the work load?" Kimball asked. "I know she's pregnant, she should be taking it easy."

"Don't go saying that to my sister," York retorted. "Course, there's others who need to hear it as well."

Carolina narrowed her eyes at York, "Now is not the time for this."

"You told me I could do it whenever and however I wanted to."

"Once I gave the ok," Carolina growled. She looked back at Kimball who was giving the two strange looks. "The other problem is we now know who was responsible for the energy sword."

"We do?"

Carolina nodded, "South was able to confirm that it was Locus who had the sword."

"Meaning Felix is dead since Locus was able to wield it," Kimball nodded.

"So says South," Wash grumbled.

"It's all we have to go on right now," Carolina snapped at him. "And if you don't grow up, I'm locking you in a room with her. I do not have the time or the patience or the energy to deal with you acting like a child!"

"I am NOT acting like a child!" Wash yelled back. "Maybe if you weren't so hormonal you'd see why I have such a huge problem with this whole thing."

"You did not just to pull my hormones into this," Carolina growled standing up and putting her hands on the conference room table.

"Lina, calm down," York sighed putting a hand on her arm.

"Not when Wash is claiming that apparently I'm not fit to make judgement calls because of my hormones of all things!" Carolina snapped throwing his hand off of her. She leaned farther across the table at Wash who was now starting to cower under her look. "I make calls as I see fit. I don't care how hormonal you think I am and trust me, Wash, this is far from hormonal. You want to see me hormonal, I can gladly oblige."

"What the hell is going on?" Emma chuckled walking in to the room.

"Apparently Wash thinks I'm hormonal," Carolina snapped still glaring at him.

"Oh he didn't," Emma groaned. "Wash, really?"

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Kimball asked. "Why are you two suddenly at each other's throats?"

"Lina, sit," York pulled her down. He looked at Kimball, "North and Emma aren't the only one's expecting. Lina and I are too."

"Oh," Kimball gave a noise of surprise. "Well then. Congratulations to you both as well."

"Thanks," York smiled at her. He looked at Wash, "Can you calm down as well, please? We don't need the ladies getting excited." Wash made a noise at him. "Look, I know this whole thing ain't ideal right now. And everyone in this room all feels the same about it. There's a reason I told North to go take South on a tour of the city instead of coming."

"I take it you all don't trust her being here," Kimball observed.

"We're still holding out on a verdict," York shrugged. "From what I've heard from Church and Lina, as well as Tucker who was there when Lina talked to her, some things don't jive."

"I've got a scan going to look for any cryogenics labs floating around in space," Emma sighed. "Took me a while to get them going, but they're going."

"Alright, well I trust you all to handle this yourselves," Kimball sighed. "I also hope we can get more of a clearer picture before the UNSC inspectors get here."

"Great. When's that?" Carolina sighed.

"A month. They figure three months should be a good enough time to get things established and be able to show what kind of things the Peace Program can do. They'll also be able to check on how things in the cities are going and the schools."

Carolina nodded, "Good. And I agree. Also good we don't really have anything to worry about right now."

"Other than South being here," Wash commented. Carolina huffed but kept her mouth shut.

"Wash," Kimball sighed. "Do something about that stick up your ass. If the UNSC gets wind of anything suspicious, then they will have no problem pulling the plug. That means you all need to be working as a team together to run this program the way we told them it was being run. And if that means including someone you apparently have a problem with, then you need to get over it. Now how was your overnight this week?"

"Awesome," York answered when Wash didn't. They spent the next few minutes talking about the recruits and the overnight the guys had taken them on before Kimball ended the meeting. They said their goodnights and York waved Emma over before looking at Wash and Carolina who had yet to move. "You two stay here and work out your issues. Emma and I are going to grab some food."

Neither of them said anything. A few minutes after York had closed them in, Wash faintly leaned back in his chair and looked at Carolina, "I'm sorry...I was a bit out of line. Maybe more than a bit, but you have to understand, this isn't easy for me either."

"I know it isn't," Carolina replied.

"Telling me to just suck it up, isn't helping either."

"I know," Carolina sighed. "But it's the only thing you can do right now until we know more. We don't know how she's here or why all of sudden she showed up. Until we do, we all have to play nice, including you." Wash huffed at her. "I know you don't trust her, but you trust me at least, correct?"

"Of course," Wash looked at her. "I trust you with my life, you know that."

"I do know that," Carolina nodded, "So I'm asking you to trust me on this. Play nice. Act like you're genuinely sorry about what happened even if you're not. Maybe she's a different person than she was back then. We won't know that until we work with her more."

"Yea, guess you're right…" Wash sighed after a few moments.

"Good, I'm glad you see my point," Carolina smirked at him. "Though I do have one other request."

"Yea?"

"Don't ever bring my hormones up in a fight again, got it?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm pregnant, but I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass if I need to."


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Uncle Wash," Ally giggled pulling him through the lobby. "Mila's already waiting for us."

"She's not going to be mad if we're not there exactly when we said we would be," Wash chuckled.

"I know, but I want to skate-board. I've been waiting all week because you've been too busy," Ally huffed. "And Momma says I have to start school on Monday so who knows when I'll get to do it."

"You will have time in the evenings," Wash pointed out.

"Daddy said they might give me homework and I won't be able to do anything until I get my homework done," Ally huffed.

"We will definitely make time for you to skateboard even if I have to help you get it done," Wash smiled.

"Best uncle ever," Ally giggled as Wash winked at her. They walked through the door to see Ross rolling around. The Floor was set up in a more street version of the Program Emma had developed. "Hi Mila!"

Ross paused and waved at them, "Afternoon."

"I don't remember this set-up," Wash commented after Ross wheeled over to them.

"Emma just finished it," Ross pointed at the computer room. "Wanted to make sure everything on the floor here adjusted smoothly."

"Emma's here?" Ross nodded. "I thought she was taking weekends off?"

"I didn't ask, sir," Ross chuckled. "She didn't seem all that happy this morning so I just did what she asked me too."

"Alright," Wash nodded. He looked down at Ally who was now balancing on her board. "Why don't you two go ahead without me for right now? I'm going to make sure she's alright. Ally, no big tricks since we don't have your helmet."

"Fine," Ally huffed rolling her eyes. She grabbed Ross's hand before pushing off, Ross following suit.

Wash shook his head before walking over to the door to the computer room. He walked in to find Emma looking over things on the computer near the window for the Floor.

"Is there a reason you're here working on a Saturday?" Wash asked.

"Besides the fact it's keeping from killing the father of my child?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"What'd he do?" Wash ventured.

"Thanks to my asshole brother," Emma sneered, "He took his sister out on a tour of the city last night."

"Ok…and?"

"And they ended up at Kai's club. So not only did he come home at an ungodly hour, but he also came home drunk off his ass."

"I can see why you would be mad," Wash nodded.

"No, that's not even what I'm mad about really. What I'm mad about is the fact that A, he didn't call me to let me know what they were doing which had me worried all to hell when he didn't come home and then B, that he woke me up out of sound sleep reeking of alcohol that then made me nauseous and sick. Needless to say, I slept on the couch…well tried to sleep on the couch and of course because I was nauseous I couldn't sleep so I've been here ever since," Emma rattled off.

"Did he come looking for you yet?" Wash asked.

"I took away access for him until I'm not longer pissed at him so he has no way to get into the main building here unless someone lets him in," Emma shrugged.

"Ok," Wash gave a nervous chuckle. "Remind me never to piss you off." Emma made a face. "What about if someone lets him in? Then what?"

"Then he is still shit out of luck because I basically have this room on lock-down."

"But I was able to come in…?"

"That's because I saw you coming and let you in. Don't make me regret it," Emma huffed. "No one is getting through the other door."

"Well, if you need anything while I'm here, let me know. I'll go grab you something from the lunchroom," Wash offered.

"I'm good. I have food in my office that I'm going to eat at some point. I ate almost a full pack of crackers earlier so I'm not worried," Emma shrugged. "I might nap in a little. We'll see."

"Alright," Wash chuckled. "Well I better go out for Ally's lesson before she comes running in here."

"She looks like she's having a blast out there with Ross," Emma commented leaning back in the chair. "Why is Ross here with you two anyway?"

Wash shrugged, "She likes to skateboard as well and asked if I would mind if she came and hung out with us when the kid and I come to skate."

"Interesting," Emma nodded. "Well, have fun."

"No, what's interesting?" Wash paused not liking the look on Emma's face.

"Nothing. Go have fun," Emma smiled at him. Wash rolled his eyes before heading out to the floor. Emma didn't bother locking the door again.

"So North's tried calling you at least a dozen times," Church informed her appearing over the desk.

"Good for him," Emma shrugged.

"Does he know you're here?"

"I left him a note which also warned him to stay away," Emma shrugged again. "So hopefully he's smart and listens to it."

"And you're just going to stew here basically all weekend is what I'm gathering."

"Probably, yes."

"Do I have permission to at least reiterate to him why you are pissed off at him to the point you are barricading yourself in the computer lab?" Church sighed.

"Doesn't matter," Emma shrugged. "If he's that persistent and you get sick of him trying to call me, then sure whatever. Just don't expect me to talk to him right now."

"And what are you going to do about dinner over at York and C's?" Church asked. "Hasn't that turned into your normal Saturday routine?"

"He can take his sister over. I'm going to be busy here."

"Can I say something without you getting pissed at me?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "You are an incredibly stubborn woman, you know this?"

"I've been told, yes," Emma smiled.

* * *

"Are Ally and Wash doing dinner themselves again?" York asked as he finished up dinner.

"I think Wash said that's what they were doing," Carolina nodded.

"Alright. Well, there's plenty in case they decide to come here. I swear that kid counts down the days until the weekend," York chuckled.

"Just wait until school starts on Monday," Carolina pointed out. "Are you still going to be able to go drop her off?"

"Of course. Are you picking her up?"

"I should be able to get out of there to go get her, yes," Carolina nodded.

"Alright then." There was a knock on the front door before it opened and North walked in calling hello to the two of them. He leaned in the doorway when he got to the kitchen. York looked behind him, "Where's the better half?"

"Pissed at me," North shrugged. Carolina gave him a look. "No it wasn't because I was hovering."

"What'd you do?" York asked as North walked in to take a seat.

"According to Church it's because I didn't call her to tell her I would be home late and then when I did come home I was apparently engulfed in the smell of alcohol which made her sick and unable to fall back asleep. She's been in the computer room all day and won't return my calls nor apparently let me into the building."

"You're joking," York snickered. North glared at him. "Ok, not joking."

"She locked you out?" Carolina asked.

"Yes. Church says she took away my access to the facility."

"Remind me not to piss her off," York looked at Carolina.

"You two are seriously surprised?" Carolina smirked. "Even I know better. Emma basically runs the system. She can do whatever she wants, when she wants to if she has access to it. And really it's your own fault."

"Thanks Carolina," North rolled his eyes. "Because I wasn't feeling like a jackass already." He heard York chuckling to himself as he stood at the stove. "This is your fault anyway."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who told me to go take South out on a tour of the city. I did and we ended up at Kai's club," North shot back.

"Dude, I didn't tell you to take her out drinking," York defended himself. "You forget, I was also out drinking with you both on multiple occasions and I remember how your sister gets. I in no way, shape or form would have told you to take her out drinking last night. Especially to Kai's."

"Whatever…" North huffed.

"I recommend after dinner, you go buy your wife a lovely bouquet of flowers and her favorite snack," York advised walking food over to the table. "We'll even send you home with leftovers should she choose to grace you with her presence. Might I also suggest you offer to sleep on the couch tonight as well?"

"I was thinking of attempting to break in to the facility-"

"Don't do that," Carolina shook her head. "If I've learned anything about Emma it's not to push her. Let her cool down. I hate to say it, but it was probably just hormones flaring. Let her cool down and come to you."

"It's not like I intentionally woke her up," North grumbled. "It was an accident."

"No, but it was your fault that you smelled like alcohol which apparently doesn't agree with her morning sickness."

"Come on," York interjected. "Just do what I suggested and if it's hormones like Carolina says, then she'll probably start feeling guilty and things'll work out for the better. Besides, sounds like the perfect opportunity for some make-up-OW!"

Carolina glared at him as he rubbed the spot she hit, "Don't even pull make-up sex into the equation here or you're going to have some of your own sucking up to do."

"What kind of suck-" Carolina punched him in the arm. "Dammit woman!"

"Please ignore anything that continues to come out of my husband's mouth," Carolina growled glaring at him. "Apparently he doesn't know when to be quiet."

"Well we all have our flaws, that's for sure," North grinned finally.

"Can I also suggest that when she does come home, you make sure you spend plenty of time with her, without your sister?" Carolina asked. North gave her a confused look. "I know you're happy South's back, but I think Emma was feeling a bit…I don't know, I don't want to say forgotten, but I know the other night when you guys got back she was looking forward to it just being the two of you which then turned into the three of you and then last night you weren't home…You two have been pretty inseparable since before we went on vacation and now she's pregnant. I'm sure while she appreciates time to herself at work, when she's home, she wants you and just you."

"Yea, I suppose," North sighed. "I can see what you're saying…Problem is, she needs to come home."

"She will. Just give her some space to cool down," Carolina smiled reaching across to pat his hand. "And a bit of sucking up wouldn't hurt."

The three of them ate dinner and after insisting he didn't need help cleaning up, York sent North to go do what he had told him to do. Carolina walked him out before returning to the kitchen to watch York cleaning up. She leaned in the doorway and crossed her arms across her chest and watched him whistling to himself as he finished up the dishes. She recognized it, but couldn't recall where it was from or the last time she had heard it. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his back.

York grabbed one of her hands and turned, spinning her in the process before pulling her up against him, "And in the end, I'd do it all again."

"Do what?" Carolina chuckled.

"I think you're my best friend."

"Oh yea?"

"Don't you know that the kids aren't alright. And I'm yours-"

"Oh we're doing this now are we?" Carolina grinned at him as he moved them around the kitchen.

"Doing what?" he grinned back.

"That thing we used to do where you speak song lyrics at me and eventually force me into doing it as well as force me to dance against my will because you insisted it was a fun way to cool down after a hard day of training."

"You loved it, don't deny it," York chuckled. "In fact you loved it so much, pretty sure I got laid every time I made you do it."

"And the fact that kissing you to shut you up never crossed your mind?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well once that started happening my thoughts were immediately elsewhere," he replied pulling her closer. "Can you blame me though? Someone like you deserves full concentration."

"You know, I already married you and have one point five kids with you," Carolina smirked, "you don't have to keep trying to win me over."

"One point five? I don't think you're halfway yet. Let's say more like one point two-five," York chuckled. She shook her head at him before tucking it under his chin and letting out a content sigh. He slowed the swaying a bit, one hand trailing up and down her back. "This is what our lives should've been, Lina."

"I know," she sighed again. "Part of me wishes they would have been, but despite all the shit we went through, I'm partially glad for it."

"Me too," York kissed the top of her head. He grabbed her hand and spun her out again, "Cuz I'm yours." Carolina rolled her eyes as he pulled her back in. "When it rains it pours."

"How about a new song?" Carolina looked up at him.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?"

"I think a few of those lines might hit a little too close to home considering there's talk of dead friends in photographs and broken heroes and shit if memory serves correct. You really want me to start crying on you? I mean, I've been emotional enough this week, I might," she made a face at him.

"Well now," York sighed moving a hand to her stomach, "Now you're testing my memory here."

"Why?"

"Cuz I have to use my brain to remember which ones you actually liked and which ones you didn't."

"Translation, you need to remember which ones got me to shut you up the fastest?" Carolina gave him a knowing look.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because our daughter isn't home yet and you're hoping to squeeze something in before she gets home."

"Hey, hey, we're not exactly alone here ya know," York chuckled patting her stomach making her roll her eyes. "We got our little squirt present as well."

"Oh, so I guess no sex for you until they come out," Carolina replied giving him a cheeky grin.

"Um, well I'm sure he and I can work out an agreement of sorts."

"He?"

"Or she," York shrugged before leaning forward to kiss her. "Could be either, could be both...as in two."

"No," Carolina shook her head, "There is one."

"I know. I just enjoy seeing the look of pure terror that just crossed your face."

"You're an asshole."

"But I'm all yours, baby," he winked before leaning in to kiss her again, backing her against the counter. He lifted her up onto it as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved his hands up under her shirt as she moved to start undoing his pants.

"EH-hem," someone coughed breaking the two of them apart.

"I'm killing him," York groaned quietly to Carolina. "Seriously, I'm killing him. I can do that right?"

"And this is why we will call from now on before I bring you home," Wash looked down as Ally peaked around him.

"Hey Ally," Carolina tried to hold in her laughter at York's discomfort since she was the only one who could see and feel it. "Did you have fun with Uncle Wash?"

"Yea! Except next time I need to make sure I have my helmet so I can try big tricks!" Ally exclaimed a smile on her face. "Mila helped out a bunch too. What are you guys doing?"

York huffed and gave Carolina a look of murder she could tell was meant for Wash. She patted his arm, "Your dad was just finishing up the dishes. How about you go up and take a shower and I'll be up to tuck you in?"

"Ok. Can Daddy read me a story?"

"Sure kid," York replied.

"Yay!" Ally cheered running from the room.

"Sorry about that," Wash replied giving the couple a big smile.

York turned to glare at him as Carolina continued to give him a big smile, she patted his chest and he slid around her to lean forward against the counter. York huffed, "Ya know...you keep interrupting and I'm going to start getting the impression you want in on it."

"No, that's quite alright," Wash squeaked as Carolina hopped down from the counter and fixed her shirt. "It is honestly just really bad timing."

Carolina rubbed York's back before looking back at Wash, "I take it you saw Emma in the computer room?"

"Oh yea," Wash nodded walking over to sit down.

"Lina, that ain't helping," York grumbled at her. She made a 'oops' face at Wash before walking over to join him at the table.

"How was dinner with North?"

"Oh ya know," Carolina shrugged. "We got to hear him sort of whine that Emma locked him out of the Facility. York had the brilliant idea to send him to go buy her flowers and I told him to just go home and wait for her to not be pissed."

"Smart," Wash nodded. "I don't see Emma being there longer than today. I'm sure she'll be home tonight."

"You talk to her?"

"Yup. She was pretty pissed," Wash sighed.

"I can understand the feeling all too well right now," York growled from the sink.

"Oh go take a cold shower," Wash chuckled making Carolina laugh. York shot them a look over his shoulder before turning his back on them and giving them the cold shoulder as he attempted to finish doing the dishes that were still in the sink.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the house. It was dark out and all she wanted was to sleep in her bed. She paused when she walked in to see North asleep on the couch, the television on. There were fresh flowers sitting on the vanity table near the staircase. She walked over, a smile on her lips as she walked over to smell them.

"There's chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge as well as leftovers from next door," North spoke up behind her. She straightened up and turned to look at him. "I'll sleep down here. Bed's all yours."

Emma took a deep breath before putting her bag down and walking over to him. He watched her as she waited for him to move his arms before sitting on his lap and laying down sideways on his chest, her back against the back of the couch. He wrapped a hesitant arm around her side.

"I really want to ask if this means you're not mad anymore, but I also don't want to bring it up," North sighed.

Emma looked up at him and kissed him on the chin, "Don't do it again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," North sighted. "Course, I wasn't trying to do it the first time."

"How was dinner?"

"Dull without you there." Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, not really, but would've been better had you been there. What'd you do today?"

"Got another version of Wash's skate-park programmed as well as some research for something," Emma shrugged.

"What kind of research?"

"I'm not that forgiving to tell you at the moment," Emma replied coolly.

"Well alright then," North sighed.

Emma snuggled against him, "You can sleep in bed though."

"I'll take it," he chuckled. "Want to head up?"

"In a bit."

"How'd you feel today?" he asked.

"Better once the extremely early morning sickness decided to go away," Emma replied. North clenched his jaw in guilt. "Course it also took an entire pack of crackers."

"Hope that wasn't all you ate today."

"No, I ate later in the afternoon as well," she sighed.

"Good," he replied moving a hand to her stomach. "Did I say sorry yet?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry for waking you up and making you sick. I am also sorry that we haven't gotten to spend much time together the last few days. It's been a bit crazy."

"Yes it has." She looked up at him. "I'm glad you got your sister back."

"Me too, but this changes nothing between the two of us," he said giving her a serious look. "South may be back, but you are still my number one priority."

"Don't you go forgetting it," Emma chuckled reaching up to kiss him.

"Never. Got my number one and my number two right here," he grinned.

"Now if only number two would stop making number one sick constantly," Emma sighed putting a hand over North's.

"Well if they don't, then I'm just going to have to have a talk with them then."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Baby won't be able to hear you for a few more weeks yet."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts," he shrugged adjusting himself slightly underneath her. He gave a content sigh. "I love you, Em."

Emma lifted her head to look at him, "Love you too. Though I could go for one of those strawberries right now."

"If you let me get up, I can go get you one."

"Or three," she smiled moving a bit so he could get off the couch.

"Or three," he chuckled. "I could just bring you the whole box."

"That works too." He nodded at her and turned to head towards the kitchen. "A sleeve of crackers too."

"Crackers and strawberries. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, coming up," he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Wash checked the time before looking around at the recruits. He was still waiting on a few of them and was glad to see the ones there already were stretching. As the last few stragglers joined the rest, he noticed an extra body with them and held his breath when he recognized who it was.

"Hope you don't mind," South said when she joined him, "North said you run drill in the morning and I figured I could probably use it to get back in to shape."

"By all means," Wash motioned, trying to get his jaw to unclench. She nodded her head in acknowledgement to him and walked off towards the edge of the group. He let them finish warming up for a few more minutes before calling them to attention. "Alright, upping the laps to ten, alternating between the regular course and the obstacle. I want fifty push-ups in between. Jensen, you have your inhaler this time?"

"Yes sir!" Jensen held it up before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Alright and we all have sufficient water with us?" They all nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's move it people."

"So what's your basis here for what you have them doing?" South inquired as the recruits jogged off.

"One lap for each week we're here to help build up endurance, interspersing strength between them as they go," Wash answered. "It's Monday and a new week, so they get a new lap added on and more push-ups or sit-ups added. Tomorrow they get sit-ups." South nodded. "Do what you can, I wouldn't expect you to keep up with them."

"You'd be surprised," South smirked before jogging after them.

Wash sighed and watched her back before looking around the track. The recruits were almost halfway around already, most of them keeping pace with each other pretty well. He had to say he was impressed with them at least. They worked well as a full team and in their smaller groups.

Halfway through, he was surprised to realize South was still apparently keeping up with the group and she let him know it each time she passed. His eyes would follow her as his brain tried to work through the urge to hit her. Ross panting in front of him pulled him up short.

"Yes Ross?"

"You alright, sir?" she panted, her voice low.

"I'm fine Ross. Is there a problem?"

"No sir," she shook her head, wiping her forehead and taking a swig of water. "But you might want to adjust your look a little if you don't want the new Agent to think you're still harboring a grudge."

"Finish your laps, Ross, and keep in your lane," Wash growled. He saw a hint of hurt in her gaze. "Please."

"Yes sir," she nodded ducking her head and following Jensen who had just finished her push-ups.

Wash shifted uncomfortably where he stood observing and crossed his arms across his chest, only unfolding them when the recruits were finally done. He ran them through the rest of the drill before releasing them. He attempted to catch Ross to apologize for being short with her, but got stopped by South.

"Not bad for someone who used to suck," South smirked.

"Thanks," he replied dryly. "Thought you said you needed to get back in to shape?"

"Maybe not," South shrugged. "But it's good to check." Wash nodded. "I get a feeling you've been avoiding me."

"You would probably be correct," Wash replied turning to go. South unfortunately followed him. "Something else?"

"Yea," she replied grabbing his arm to stop him. "I wanted to…to apologize for shooting you in the back."

Wash gave her a weird look, clearly thrown off, "You what?"

"You heard me asshole," she growled rolling her eyes. "I'm not saying it again."

"Oh. Well...then I guess I'm sorry too," he stammered scratching the back of his neck.

"No hard feelings then?" she held out a hand for him to shake. He took it, nodding at her in agreement. "Good. I take it you normally help Carolina in the afternoon?"

"Normally, yes," Wash nodded.

"I'm shocked she needs help," South commented as they stood there. "She was the best at everything, especially martial arts."

"Well, she and I are co-running the program and we want the recruits to be as well-rounded and diverse in their abilities as they can be. So that means having different people rotating in to her class."

"Makes sense I guess," South shrugged. "That or she got soft."

"Far from it," Wash chuckled. "If anything, she's gotten better over the years."

"Sure she has," South scoffed. "Maybe a little sparring match between the two of us for old time's sake."

"Good luck with that," Wash shook his head not wanting to tell South why Carolina herself wasn't fighting at the moment.

"You sound doubtful," South observed giving him an inquisitive look.

"There's some things you aren't aware of, so yea," Wash nodded. "I have to go over some reports she wanted me to look at beforehand."

South nodded, "Nice catching up with you then."

"Yea."

Wash tried to make it look like he wasn't hurrying away from her before running up the steps to Carolina's office. He walked through the open door and closed it, making Carolina look up at him from whatever it was she had been looking at.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it's not exactly right either."

"Which logically would mean something's wrong…" She gave him an amused expression as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair a few times. "Wash…?"

"South showed up for drill this morning."

"Ok…and I take it she cornered you afterwards like I told you she was probably going to do?"

He nodded, "She uh…she apologized for shooting me in the back." Carolina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. He ran his hand over his hair again, "Yea and yes before you asked, I apologized as well."

"Good." She watched him fiddling with things before finally sitting down across from her. "What's with the anxiousness?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "The whole thing just doesn't seem right. The South we knew wouldn't apologize for something like that."

"Maybe she has changed," Carolina shrugged.

"Just…the way she worded a few things made me uneasy," Wash sighed. "And the fact she wants to fight you."

"She what?" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Wash nodded. "She thinks you went soft and that's why you're not training with the recruits yourself."

"Did you tell her why?"

"No because it's not my business to be telling people," Wash replied.

"Thanks," Carolina smirked. "And she'll have to wait a few months and then I will gladly kick her ass."

"Oh I have no doubt," Wash gave a dry chuckled. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"You gonna be ok?" Carolina asked after a few moments.

"Yea. Just…just need to relax a bit. I think I'll feel better once I apologize to Ross."

"Why…why do you need to apologize to Ross?" Carolina asked trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Apparently I was giving South death glares while she was running with them and Ross noticed and stopped to check on me and I snapped at her to mind her own business…" Wash replied lamely.

"Ok. And it matters why?"

"Because I don't want it to weigh on my conscious that I hurt her feelings for just worrying about me."

"And why do you care if you hurt her feelings?"

"I don't, but she's one of our recruits and I don't want them harboring ill feelings towards us," Wash replied glaring up at her.

"Whatever," Carolina chuckled. The door opened and York walked in, stopping when he saw the slight distress still on Wash's face.

He shrugged and walked over to Carolina, leaning down to kiss her hello. "Kid has been delivered to her first day of school."

"Excellent. How'd it go?" she asked looking up at him.

"About as well as we expected it to," York sighed leaning on her desk. "Threw a quiet hissy fit until someone else her age walked up and introduced themselves. Then once she got over her shyness, it was 'so long dad, dad who?' So we'll see how it went once you go get her. You can still go get her correct?"

"Yes, I should have no problem with it as I have told you," Carolina smiled up at him.

"Good. Teach seems ok," York shrugged. He looked at Wash again, "What's up with you?"

"He got cornered-"

"I wasn't cornered. I could have gotten away, but I figured I might as well face her now than later," Wash huffed.

"Ah, say no more," York chuckled. "I see you made it away and are alive."

"Yea," Wash sighed. "Though she beat me to the apology."

"South doesn't apologize," York squinted at him, confused.

"I know."

"But we're not going to think about that now," Carolina cut across them. "Not until we have all the facts. Wash, go eat lunch. I don't want you passing out on me during class."

Wash huffed before standing up and leaving the room. York looked back at Carolina, "You sure he's ok to just send off like that?"

"He has issues that only he's going to be able to work out. We won't be able to help him there," Carolina answered.

"Whatever you say. Now, did you eat?"

Carolina shook her head, "Not yet. I was nauseous a bit after breakfast so I didn't want to push it too much."

"You should eat lunch at least."

"Go get me something then."

"What do you want?" She shrugged. He laughed softly at her, "Fine. I'll surprise you."

He leaned down to kiss her before leaving her office, only to be replaced by Emma seconds later.

"Apparently my office is a revolving door," Carolina chuckled. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know I got that new program done. Just needs to be tested out a bit," she answered sitting down and making herself comfortable.

"Great. Which one is this?"

"The actual parkour thing you wanted. There's different difficulties and paths. I think it's pretty kickass and look forward to actually being able to do it myself," she sighed.

"Don't want to try it now?"

"I would love nothing more, but with how my stomach's been, I don't want to risk losing my footing," she shrugged. "I can wait."

"Hey Caroli-oh sorry," Tucker stopped in the doorway.

"Quite alright. What's up?" Carolina asked waving him in.

"I thought about it all weekend and it's bugging the shit out of me. I want to take a team to go see about finding the supposed escape pod that mega-bitch showed up in," he huffed standing in front of the desk.

Carolina nodded, "Ok. Who do you want to take?"

"Whoever you want to send. I can totally go myself."

"I'm not sending you alone," Carolina shook her head. "Locus is out there. You're going with backup."

"Fine, but I'm going," Tucker insisted.

Carolina looked at Emma, "Did George manage to get anything done with the suit?"

"I gave him a drive to attach that'll let me look at it from my computer," Emma replied. "I'll check it this afternoon."

"Any luck yet on the Cryogenics lab?"

"There is nothing floating in orbit nearby enough for someone to just pop off and land on by mistake," Emma sighed. "Maybe if Tucker can find the pod, I can get remote access that way."

"Keyword being if cuz I don't think we're going to find one," Tucker continued. "I talked to Caboose. He said he thought he heard her talking to someone."

"It's Caboose."

"I know, I know, but as dumb as he can be, I sorta trust some of the stupid that comes out of his mouth," Tucker shrugged.

"Let me think about who to send. It'll probably be Grif and Sarge again."

"Fine. Just let me know when I can leave," Tucker huffed turning to leave the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Grif came stomping into Carolina's office a few days later just as she was getting ready to leave to go pick up Ally.

"Hey, I got a bone to pick with you," he spat at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok. Make it quick. I have to go get Ally from school."

"Why the hell do I get to go out with Tucker and Sarge again and everyone else gets to stay here and relax?"

Carolina sighed, "If you want to stay behind, all you have to do is tell me."

"I want to stay behind. It's not fair. I want to sleep in my own bed and eat my own food that I get from the lunchroom and not be stuck with Sarge and Tucker for nights on end," he whined at her.

"Alright."

"Wait…really? You're giving in that quick?"

"I don't exactly have time to argue with you right now," Carolina replied walking to the office door. "I told you, I have to go pick Ally up. I'll send Simmons out instead, but that means you have to watch the Armory."

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes, but if you're staying behind, I expect some improvement from a few of the recruits in vehicle maneuvering."

"Deal."

"Is that it?"

"Uh yea."

"Good," Carolina chuckled as they left the office. "Any other complaints, go to Wash with them."

"I tried. He snapped at me and threw a knife at my head to get me out of his office," Grif scoffed.

"He's got some things going on."

"You're missing the part where he threw a knife at my head. That's more than things."

"Well, he must not have been actually aiming at you because you seem fine to me," Carolina replied as they headed down the stairs.

"Maybe he should go talk to Doc. Where is Doc anyway?"

"Doc is working with Mei at the hospital. They needed more help. There's a bunch of soldiers who have severe cases of PTSD right now and the UNSC is taking their dear old time getting some actual therapists here. He's here Thursdays. Maybe I'll tell him to go psychoanalyze Wash."

"You should totally do that. Just make sure you take any sharp objects from him," Grif nodded. He stopped at the bottom and sniffed, "And it's food time. Whatever Donut's cooking smells fantastic. I just hope he kept that tofu shit out of it this time."

"I think Emma beat that out of him yesterday," Carolina chuckled. "She wasn't too happy because she was actually hungry and of course he was serving the one thing she cannot stand."

"Good. Maybe if he listens to her, I'll just stop by to see if I can get her to yell at him about a few other food choices," Grif grumbled walking off. "Tell the kid I said hi."

"Will do. She's normally here Saturday with Wash if you want to hang out with them since you'll be here," Carolina called over her shoulder.

"We'll see! I have sleep to catch up on!"

Carolina rolled her eyes and gave him a wave before heading out the door.

* * *

"If she's going to be here today, do you really need me this afternoon?" Wash whined at Carolina the following Friday as they waited for the floor to set up the new program Emma had finished

"Yes," Carolina nodded. "York is off with Grey and his dad checking out a problem at the Communication Temple. North has his class going and Emma is in the middle of something and can't exactly help out."

"Still doesn't explain why you want both of us there…" he grumbled.

"I want you there for back-up," Carolina shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because," she huffed, "I promised York I would have someone there for my class when he can't be and yes, while South is someone, she's not someone York wants there with me."

Wash nodded, "He does realize you're not that far along yet, correct?"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I know, but if it makes him feel better then I will suck it up and listen to him."

"You told him South wants to fight you, didn't you?" Wash asked, mouth curving into a smile. She glared at him. "Fine, I'll stop whining."

"Thank you."

"What are we doing today anyway?" he asked looking at the elaborate course set up.

"Time trials," Carolina shrugged. "Want to test their knowledge on using stealth, endurance, strategy, and muscle memory. Maybe some sparring depending if there's time."

"And you really need South and I here for this?" Wash huffed. Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright fine."

South finally showed up followed by the first class. After a brief explanation, Carolina set them off. Each recruit had three tries, they'd take the best one and record it. Next she had them pair up and spar off against each other on the new terrain, Wash and South jumping in whenever Carolina asked them to.

"Hey, why don't you get in on the action yourself here, Carolina?" South huffed as they finished wrapping up the last group.

"That's quite alright," Carolina answered.

"Oh come on. Show these kids what you can do."

"They've seen it," Carolina replied. "This isn't about me, this is about them learning."

"Aw come on. One good spar for old times' sake," South smiled.

"Pass."

"Scared I'm going to beat you?"

"In your dreams, South," Carolina chuckled.

"Then why don't you prove it."

"I'm not fighting you," Carolina replied giving her a cool look. The recruits had stopped to watch the exchange. She could feel Wash twitching from where he was standing behind her.

"Why not?'

"Because I don't need to fight you."

"Fine," South shrugged. "How about a race around the course then?"

Carolina sighed and looked around the course, trying to map out in her head whether it'd be feasible right now. She caught Wash staring at her and turned to look at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, "York will kill you." She looked back at the course. "Carolina."

"It's just a race, Wash," she replied quietly.

"Yea, where you're going to be jumping and running across things at varying heights. What if you slip?"

"I know how to fall," she rolled her eyes.

"You'd still be falling," Wash replied. "Come on, this is why you wanted me here. To stop this if it happened. I'm telling you, it's not a good idea."

"Lacking faith in me?" she quipped.

"Absolutely not," he shook his head.

"We doing this or what?" South interrupted.

"Carolina."

"I'll be fine," she said before turning her back and walking off to where South was standing, as the recruits cheered that she was taking up the challenge. "One lap around."

"Wash, start us," South yelled back at him.

"Yea cuz dragging me into this is such a smart idea," Wash grumbled to himself. "Set! Go!"

He watched both women take off to the start, Carolina beating South to the first climb and making her way smoothly up it to run across the small beam at the top to the next section. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched them. Carolina at least looked like she was enjoying herself, but he didn't like the look on South's face. They were far enough way though that he convinced himself he was just making things up.

"Why is Carolina on the floor?" Church screeched making Wash jump.

"South challenged, this is what they agreed on," Wash replied through clenched teeth.

"And you let her?"

"They're not fighting. Just going around the course."

"She's exhausted and her head hasn't exactly been running full-blast the last couple days. She's going to misjudge and get hurt," Church growled.

"I tried to stop her," Wash huffed. "You know what it's like. Let them go. She actually looks like she's enjoying herself. Don't disrupt her concentration either."

"This was stupid."

Wash remained silent as he watched them. The last part was the trickiest as he watched them maneuver across the tops of the thin poles that were up to the last a-frame ramp at the end. He started walking over that way when they hit the frame and watched as instead of landing lightly upright like she normally did, she slid down the frame to pant heavily at the bottom as South landed on the floor next to where she was crouched.

"Alright, maybe you do still have it in you," South chuckled.

"Yea," Carolina breathed, giving her a smirk. "Though I probably won't be doing that again for a while."

"You alright?" Wash asked bending down next to her.

"Just…need to catch my breath. Got one hell of a side sticker right now," Carolina huffed. "Told you I could do it."

"Didn't doubt you for a second," he chuckled watching her close her eyes as she visibly paled in front of him. "Ar-"

Next thing he knew she was vomiting on his shoes. He was torn between being disgusted and laughing at the situation. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Wash sighed.

"Heh, maybe you are out of shape if you puking after a run. Jeez, I haven't done that since basic," South scoffed.

"It's not from running," Carolina huffed wiping at her mouth. "Hey Church?"

"Yea C?" Church sighed appearing next in front of her.

"Have someone bring in a towel and a bucket or something so I can clean this up," she sighed.

"Can't Wash go grab it?"

"If he wouldn't be trailing puke across the floor, sure, but I'd prefer to keep it contained thanks. Just go."

"You ok, ma'am?" Trevor asked as the recruits joined them.

"Fine," Carolina waved at him leaning her head back and taking a few deep breaths.

"You ain't sick are you?" South asked crossing her arms and looking at her. "I mean, if you are, I don't want to catch it."

"I'm not contagious," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"But you're sick?" She glanced up at Wash who gave her a smirk and shrugged before shaking her head at South. South looked between the two and narrowed her eyes, "Ok, cough it up. What aren't you two telling us?"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Its morning sickness."

"Mor...are you knocked up too?" South spat. Carolina nodded. "Well what the hell? Why didn't you say something sooner? I wouldn't have made you do that. Jeez, way to make me feel like an asshole."

"South, it's fine," Carolina chuckled.

"Hey, you, go get her some water," South barked at Palomo who jumped. "Seriously, one of you should've said something to me. I really wouldn't have made you do that if you were feeling sick."

"Wow South, I didn't think you'd care this much," Wash mumbled.

"Shut up asshole. I'm not as cold-hearted as everyone says I am," South spat. She looked down at Carolina, "Puke on him again, please. He deserves it."

Carolina gave a soft laugh, "I didn't say anything because I felt fine when we started. It wasn't until halfway through that it hit." She looked over the rest of the recruits, "York was waiting for me to tell him it was ok before announcing it. I'm three weeks behind Emma. That's why so many people have been rotating in and out of class and why I haven't sparred with anyone."

"Honestly ma'am, we figured something of the sort," Trevor shrugged. "We just was waiting for you to confirm it."

"Glad you're all so observant," Carolina chuckled. She patted Wash's knee, "See, we're good teachers."

"Apparently," Wash smirked.

* * *

"Son, just let the girls go for the night," George chuckled as he caught York attempting to phone in. "Things aren't going to fall apart if you're not there for a night."

"What can I say, I'm whipped and paranoid," York huffed pushing his helmet aside. "Where's Grey at?"

"Inside. Sent me to come get something," George shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Something called dop-ted..."

"What's a 'dop-ted'?" York asked before realizing his folly.

"You are!" George cackled smacking York's shoulder. York rolled his eye as he heard Grey cackling before joining them in the room. "Told you I could get him to do it!"

"George, you are fantastic and I love how your brain works," Grey giggled sitting down with them.

"Trust me, growing up with him makes it not so funny after so many years," York grumbled. He stood up and walked out to the warthog they had brought and crawled into the seat, pulling out his data-pad before dialing through to home. Carolina answered after a few rings. "Hey there sunshine. Miss me?"

"I don't know," she smirked at him, "the house is awfully quiet. I kinda like it."

"Where's the kid?"

"Bed already," Carolina sighed. "Figured you'd probably be calling at some point so I stayed up just in case. How are things there?"

"Oh one bad dad-joke after another," York groaned running a hand through his hair.

"Did Grey do what she needed?"

"The program's running now. What skip there was in the system earlier is gone, but she wants to stay the night and make sure there are no hiccups before we head back. So now it's a cold, lonely night for me."

"And one big empty bed for me to spread out in," Carolina smirked.

"Yea, yea, don't rub it in," York chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Oh fantastic."

"Really?" York chuckled.

"Oh yes. Ran through Emma's new program with the recruits and then South got mouthy."

"You didn't do anything rash did you..."

"Guilty, but it's not what you think," she said quickly. "All we did was run the course and then I puked on Wash's shoes."

"Well...if you puked on Wash's shoes, than I guess I'll forgive you," York smirked. "You really puked on Wash's shoes?"

"Didn't mean to," he watched her shrug. "Which then led to questions so now South knows and the recruits suspicions confirmed."

"Suspicions?"

"Yup. Not to brag, but apparently we're pretty good teachers." He chuckled at that before he saw her yawn.

"Well, as much as I want to keep talking to you, you and the squirt need to go to sleep."

"You need to think of a better nickname," she rolled her eyes.

"I can certainly work on it," he nodded. "Got plenty of time."

"Sure," she sighed. "Call me when you head back tomorrow."

"And now I'm being told to call? You must miss me."

"Shut up." He gave her a wink. "I love you. So does Ally."

"And I love you and Ally and the squirt."

"New nickname."

"I'll put it on the honey-do list," he chuckled. "Good night, Lina."

"Night."


	27. Chapter 27

"Uh Emma."

"What's up Church?" Emma asked as she closed out of the program she had been checking.

"Got a minute?"

"Only a minute, I need to leave for my appointment," she replied.

"Oh…well…it can wait."

Emma looked at the hologram, "What is it?"

"Could…Could you run a maintenance scan?" Emma gave him a confused look. "I uh…I've been having like blackout moments the last few days and I tried doing it myself, but I can't get in."

"Uh, yea. Yea, I'll run it while I'm at my appointment and then come back and check it," Emma nodded turning back to her computer screen. "Why didn't you say something when they started?"

"Because I didn't realize it was happening," Church replied sounding embarrassed as she typed. "Don't…don't tell anyone. I don't want them to worry."

"Well, you're not exactly a young AI anymore. You're allowed performance issues."

"Shut up…"

"I mean, they make little-"

"Yea, yea. Don't quote me to myself," Church huffed. "Is the scan running?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I'll be back after my appointment to check it out. I have to talk to George anyway."

"About the suit?"

"Yea. I was able to get in, but I still can't get access to what I'm being told is still there."

"I'd offer to tr-"

"No. You just relax until I figure out what you're problem is," Emma replied standing up from her chair. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Have fun."

"So much," Emma chuckled dryly as she headed out of the office. She ran into North just as he was about to head into the computer room. He leaned down and kissed her. "Hello husband."

"Hi," he grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Feeling alright this morning?"

"Surprisingly," she nodded as they started walking. "Maybe peanut is finally starting to calm down."

"Good, then our little talks are working," North chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes. "So I was talking with Wash and York-"

"That's always dangerous," Emma commented. North raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, do continue."

"York and I would like to take Wash out for the night."

"Ok. Why?"

"To chill him out. He's super edgy lately and if he doesn't relax, he's going to bust an artery."

Emma nodded, "Yea, but he's calmed down a lot. I mean, him and South even seem civil to each other, if not friendly when I see them." She saw North bristle slightly. "You don't like them talking?"

"I'm almost over it," North shrugged.

"What's there to be over? She's back and apparently forgave him for it. It's not really any of your business after that." He huffed, but kept his mouth shut. Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't get pissy with me just because I'm giving you my honest opinion. I know she's your sister and you've always watched out for her in the past, but I think you are well beyond the looking out for each other stage. You're both your own people. Let her have her own life. You have yours right here next to you. She doesn't need you to hold her hand."

"Emma, I love you, but can we please not talk about this subject."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" He remained silent, but she could feel the annoyance. "I think I have every right to talk about this subject with you. You've been very out of touch since she came back into the picture."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"South seems to think you don't like her. I have to say, I'm starting to agree." Emma stopped walking and glared at him. "Is she right?"

"Of course not," Emma growled.

"Really? Because you haven't really done anything to make her think you like her."

"Oh really? Because having her over at our house basically every night since she's been here doesn't mean a thing?" Emma snapped. "Apparently inviting her out to go maternity shopping with Carolina and I must be a sign I hate her. Yes, that's it."

"Ok, fine, but you don't exactly go out of the way to be friendly towards her outside of when we're all together."

"If you are talking about when I am at work, there's a reason for that," Emma growled glaring at him. He crossed his arms across his chest. Emma rolled her eyes, "You know what? Go home. I don't want you there today."

"What?"

"You heard me," she snapped stomping past him. "Go home."

"Emma, come on."

"No. Go home. You'll just keep my blood pressure high by being there and then Mei will yell at us both. I'll see you at some point tonight since I have work I need to do that I'm missing this afternoon."

"I'm not going to be home," he huffed following her. "That's what I was originally trying to tell you. We're going out tonight."

"Ok. Fine. Don't come up then if I'm asleep when you get home. I don't want to wake up sick again."

"Emma, come on. I'm sorry."

"Should've thought about that before you accused me of things."

"You were the one who brought it up!"

"Yea, because I thought we could have a mature conversation like we normally have done in the past. Apparently I was wrong."

"Emma, don't do this," North huffed. "I have every right to be there with you at your appointment. I _want_ to be there with you at your appointment."

"Good for you. Should've thought about that before you pissed me off."

"Well how am I to help it when you're so damn hormonal about everything? It's hard not to piss you off lately." Emma shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Yes, you heard me right and I'm going with you whether you want me there or not."

"You're an asshole."

"That you're stuck with for better or worse, wife."

"Don't go trying to be all cute with me right now."

* * *

"Look, that right there," York pointed at the picture he was making Wash look at. "You see it?"

"You mean that little blob that looks like dirt in a bubble?" Wash chuckled looking up at his friend. York glared at him. "Yes, I see it."

"I did that."

"Really?" Wash smiled, amused by how excited York was as he stood over him.

"Yea. Totally did that right there. That's all me."

"Sure buddy, because that's how reproduction works."

"Shut up."

"Besides, pretty sure you did that once before."

"Well yea, but this time I get to actively participate in the whole process leading up to it," York reasoned.

"You are really looking forward to being sleep deprived, aren't you?" Wash chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I have some idea," Wash replied. He handed it back to York and clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you two, well three if you want to throw Ally in."

"Definitely can't forget about Ally," York smiled.

"And you and North are really insisting on taking me out tonight?" Wash huffed.

"Yes. You need to relax."

"I am relaxed." York gave him a look. "No, really. I'm fine. South and I are good for the most part. The only thing to worry about is the UNSC inspectors coming on Monday," Wash replied.

"Ok fine," York huffed before lowering his voice. "It's more to keep North occupied while Emma and Lina talk to Tucker. The away team is supposed to be checking in and they didn't want to be interrupted."

"So we're still keeping North in the dark about any suspicions?"

"Both twins preferably."

"North is not going to be happy," Wash shook his head. York nodded. They saw North opening the door into the lobby. "North does not look happy."

"No he doesn't," York agreed. He stepped forward, "Hey man. Everything ok? Did something happen at the Emma's appointment?"

"Everything is fine, baby is good, Emma is good," North waved off their concern before shoving his hands in his pocket. "She and I just had a fight, nothing to worry about. We going?"

"Uh yea," Wash replied as York nodded. They both turned to follow him out. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just want to go, have a few drinks, and then go home and hope she's not still pissed at me," North huffed.

* * *

"I don't know, Church," Emma shook her head. "Everything is coming back ok so far. I'm not seeing anything strange or unusual. The only thing I can tell you is that next time it happens, call me immediately and I'll see if I can get a trace on it right away."

"Alright…thanks for trying Em."

"No problem."

He noticed that she didn't look very happy. "Everything ok?"

"My husband is an asshole, but otherwise, yes," Emma shrugged.

"What'd he do now?" Church chuckled.

"It was just a fight. Nothing to worry about," Emma replied going to stand up so she could go meet up with Carolina and George.

"Alright, well if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Emma sighed. She walked up the stairs and around the corner into Carolina's office. She smiled when she saw Emma and immediately held out her data-pad for her. Emma returned the smile and exchanged her own for the one Carolina handed her.

"Oh wow, what a difference three weeks is," Carolina chuckled looking at Emma's ultrasound picture.

"Tell me about it," Emma agreed. "Everything's good though?"

"Good as it can be. Mei and I had to laugh at York though."

"Did he start crying?"

"He got watery," Carolina nodded. "He's such a big sap, I can't help but love him."

"That's for sure," Emma replied.

"How about North?"

"Oh, today he got ignored most of the time," Emma shrugged. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "We got in a fight on the way over about his sister."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What about her?"

"I pointed out that he's trying to hold her hand pretty much to which he responded with the assumption that I don't like her, which then only escalated until he decided to bring up that I'm hormonal and therefore get pissed off at everything anymore."

"Oh jeez…"

"And of course he didn't want to listen to me when I tried to send him home. He insisted he was coming to my appointment."

"Which was probably a good thing," Carolina shrugged. Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm not taking sides, I'm saying it was good he went because if he misses one, I think you both would end up regretting it. He's just as excited as York is and he wants to be there to support you."

"I know," Emma huffed leaning back in the chair.

"Let them work out some testosterone tonight and I'm sure he will come home and apologize."

"Oh he did already, but I was too pissy at the time to forgive him," Emma shrugged. "Though I might stay up until he comes home just so he comes up to bed. He's the perfect space heater and I like stealing his body heat at night."

Carolina cracked a smile. "We still shopping tomorrow?"

"Yup and I invited South to come along."

"Oh I'm sure she was thrilled for that invitation," Carolina chuckled.

"I think she was to be honest," Emma shrugged. "Not the whole maternity clothes shopping and everything, but getting to hang out with the two of us."

Carolina went to respond when George walked in. "Hey George."

"Hello ladies. Let me see my grandbabies." They both handed him the data-pads and after cooing over the pictures for a minute, he gave both of them a serious look. "As soon as I'm done with that damn armor, I'm burning it."

"Not having much luck with it I take it?" Carolina chuckled.

"There's some sort of lock on it and I can't figure it out. I asked Emily to take a look at it when she has time."

"George, I can swing by and look at it if you want me to," Emma offered.

George shook his head, "No, you will be in enough trouble with your husband once he finds out what we've been up to. Let me take the fall on the armor investigation. You just worry about decoding what we give you, not where it comes from."

"Gotta hand it to you George, you got this covert thing down," Carolina smirked.

"Trained all my life for it. The missus would never let me pursue it though," George smirked.

"Seriously?"

"No," George laughed. "I know when it's ok to be quiet and things need to be hush."

"Well, we really appreciate it," Carolina smiled at her father-in-law. Her phone started ringing and she pulled up the call on the screen by the wall. Tucker, Sarge, Simmons, and Lopez appeared on the screen. "Hey guys."

"Yo," Tucker huffed.

"How goes the search?" Carolina asked.

"Shitty."

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack without there actually being a needle in it," Sarge added.

"I talked to the guards at the temple where the first scuffle was and they said they hadn't seen any sign of a ship coming down or crashing or anything really," Simmons shrugged. "Since then, we've spanned out in a ten miles radius here and the original spot she attacked them the first time. There is no sign of anything touching down or crashing."

"I'm calling it now. She was dropped," Tucker spat.

"But the question we need answered is by who?" Carolina sighed leaning back.

"How are things at home base?" Sarge asked. "Did Grif die in some horrible accident yet?"

Emma rolled her eyes as George laughed.

"No," Carolina answered. "And things here are ok."

"Just ok?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing too exciting. We have the UNSC inspectors coming out on Monday," Carolina sighed.

"You want us back for that?" Simmons asked.

"I don't see a need unless you need to refuel and restock on supplies," Carolina shrugged.

"We should be ok yet for another week. We've been doing that at the bases. Plus we're close to one of the cities, so we might swing in there quick," Tucker replied.

"I'll let Kimball know and maybe she can contact the person in charge and let them know to expect you," Carolina sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

"I really hope we're not boring you, South," Carolina replied looking over her shoulder as they looked through racks of maternity clothes.

"Can't be any more boring than sitting around that dorm you gave me and staring at walls," South scoffed. "Though I have been able to catch up on quite a bit of movies and television shows."

"Oh I bet. Though let me tell you...children's TV has changed greatly since we were kids," Carolina chuckled.

"Bet you get stuck watching that a lot."

"Thankfully Ally doesn't need much supervision so I haven't gotten stuck watching it for too long."

"Where is she anyway? Thought it would be a full on girls day out."

"Her and Wash have their skate-board lessons on Saturdays when he's here and not out with the recruits," Carolina answered. Emma came out of the dressing room, two pairs of pants over her arms. "Well?"

"Ya know, they don't mention how comfy these things are," Emma smirked.

"You two are barely showing. Do you really need clothes now?" South asked.

"My pants won't button, so yea, new pants," Emma replied.

"Same," Carolina chuckled. "Alright, guess it's my turn."

They watched her walk off to the changing rooms. Emma wandered over to another rack of pants and looked through them.

"Ya know, my brother speaks pretty highly of you," South commented.

"Does he?"

"Yea, he does," South replied. "He really loves you."

Emma smiled at South, "Feeling's mutual."

"Hurt him though and you get me to deal with," South smirked.

"Oh I'm sure York gave him the same speech," Emma chuckled. "And no worries. I might be hormonal according to him, but I would never hurt him in a million years."

"Good," South nodded. "You two are really related, huh? You and York."

"I'd say unfortunately, but he's not too awful to have as a brother," Emma shrugged. "And it's nice being part of an actual loving and caring family."

"First one wasn't good I take it?"

"When my mom was alive, it was easy to ignore certain things. When she passed, that was when things got tough which led to me joining the military and Project Freelancer in order to find York."

"Alright, I get wanting to find your brother, but really. It's York. He's not worth that much work," South commented making Emma laugh. "Though I do have to admit, he's a pretty good dad from what I've seen."

"He is," Emma nodded.

"North will be too," South added.

"Not a doubt," Emma smiled. "He's excellent with Ally."

"It helps that kid is so damn likable," South chuckled. "I mean, she ran up and hugged me the first time North introduced us. That shocked me."

"Why?"

South pointed at the scar on her face, "Not the most welcoming thing. Plus I'm sure she's heard horror stories about me."

"Good thing for you Ally was taught not to be judgmental. And the stories aren't as horrible as you may think."

"Then you haven't been talking to Wash," South scoffed.

Emma looked at her quick before turning back to the rack, "Ya know…he felt guilty about what he did."

"Sure he did. Sounded it too before he pulled the trigger."

Emma went to go say something else when Carolina joined them again.

* * *

"Stop, stop, stop," York laughed grabbing Carolina's arm before she could head back upstairs to change again. "You look absolutely fine."

"I don't feel fine," she grumbled. "I feel bloated to all hell and probably look it too."

"Well you look stunning to me," York kissed her forehead.

"You're just saying that," she growled.

"Ally, tell your mom she looks fine," York huffed.

"Listen to Daddy," Ally giggled from the couch where she was playing video games.

"Thanks for the help kid," York rolled his eye. He looked back at Carolina, "You look fine. And besides, who are you trying to impress? Whoever's inspecting today isn't going to care what you look like or what you're wearing. They are here to see what you and Wash and Emma have done with the place. Besides, since when do you care about what you look like?"

"Since I now have to wear pants that have an elastic band attached to the top because I can no longer close my normal ones," she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Yes, but that's because you're pregnant so it's a good thing," York replied. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh stop it. You don't get to sleep for almost seven months straight and just wake up in the third trimester this time around. This time you get to go through any and all changes."

"York," Carolina huffed.

"What?"

"Shut up," she pushed past him. Grabbing her bag before walking up behind the couch where Ally was sitting and kissing the top of her head. "Have fun at school."

"Good luck!" Ally replied. Carolina gave her a wink before turning to leave. Ally waited until the door was closed to look at York, "Ya know, sometimes you need to just not expand on things. That's what gets you in trouble."

"Thanks," York chuckled walking over to join her on the couch. "You ready for school then?"

"Almost," Ally shrugged. "I have plenty of time to finish getting ready."

"Homework's done?"

"Yes," she sighed. "We did it yesterday remember?"

"Just checking," York smiled at her.

* * *

"You have everything squared away?" Emma asked when Church popped back up. She was doing last minute checks of the computer system before the Inspectors got there.

"Yup. Everything should run nice and smooth," Church nodded. "Carolina just walked in and should be joining us and Wash left about twenty minutes ago to go get the Inspectors and should be back any minute."

"Wonderful," Emma sighed. Carolina walked in almost a minute later. "Morning. Everything's set here and why don't you look happy?"

"York's an idiot." Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "He's not but it makes me feel better."

"Glad we cleared that up," Emma chuckled. "Church said Wash should be getting here any minute."

"Great," Carolina sighed. "We have everything all ready, right?"

"Yup," Emma nodded grabbing her data-pad off the desk.

"Alright, let's go meet him."

They both turned to walk out towards the lobby and just rounded the corner when they heard Wash talking as he came through the entrance. He was immediately cut over by a male voice.

"Holy hell, LASKY!?" Emma and Carolina froze and looked at the two men who were standing with Wash who now looked just as confused as they were. One of the men started smacking the other repeatedly in the chest, "Nicky, please tell me you are seeing the same thing I'm seeing?"

"Looks like her," the other one agreed shooing the smacking away. "Course it's been how long."

"Oh my God," Emma gasped recognizing the wide grin on the one who had yelled first. "Nick? Garth?" They both nodded before she hurried forward. Both men met her in a hug. Carolina walked up to stand by Wash as they both watched the exchange.

"Ha, look Garth, we made her cry! When have we ever done that?" the darker of the two laughed wiping at a tear track on Emma's cheek. She smacked him. He looked down, "And what the hell is that!?"

"Oh my God!" the one name Garth squealed looking down at her stomach. He grabbed her left hand and started bouncing when the ring caught the light. "OH MY GOD! You didn-You aren- Holy hell, Lasky! We lose track of you for a month and then you disappear on us for almost ten years only for us to find you again and you got married and are having a baby!?"

"Stop it," Emma laughed, wiping at her face some more. "You two were always overdramatic."

"Well yea, cuz you and Sam never were," Garth rolled his eyes. "Where is the lucky bastard? Is that him?"

"No, no, no," Emma shook her head when he motioned at Wash. "He's out in the Range." She caught sight of the looks Carolina and Wash were giving the small group. Church had even popped up between them. She wiped at her face again and cleared her throat.

"Know each other?" Carolina asked smiling.

"Yea, you could say that," Emma laughed. "Agents Illinois and Oregon from my old squad. Nick and Garth, this is Agents Carolina and Washington and the little hologram there is Church, also known as Epsilon."

"So you abandon us for the rock stars? I see how it is," Nick chuckled. He walked over and held out a hand for Wash and Carolina to shake. "It's nice to meet you both. Hope you've been taking good care of our Lasky here."

"Lasky?" Wash raised an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Garth liked to give people nicknames."

"Well who wants to be yelling three syllables all the time, A-las-ka," Garth scoffed emphasizing each syllable. "Lasky is much simpler and cuter and totally suits you."

"Or ya know, Emma, cuz it's my name maybe?" Emma chuckled. "Besides, who the hell are you to talk, Oregon?"

"Alright, alright, point proven. Ya know," Garth laughed. "We were supposed to come in here and be all professional and shit. Look what you did! You throw the entire persona out the window."

"Since when are you of all people, professional?" Emma retorted. "Nick, yea, I can see. You? HA."

"Glad to see you still have that sense of humor, Las," Nick chuckled. "And you're right. Garth is far from professional."

"HEY! I'm wearing my professional attire!"

"Doesn't make you actually professional if you keep squealing like an idiot," Nick smirked at him.

"Asshat," Garth rolled his eyes.

"Jerkface."

"Oh I'll jerk your face you douche…"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Carolina and Wash, "Welcome to what my life was like long before I met you people."

"Don't listen to her. She lies. She is full of lies. That's why her hair is so big," Garth smiled at her.

"Nerd…" Emma chuckled.

"Listen to Miss Computer-Geek calling me a nerd. Can you believe that, Nick?"

Nick looked at Carolina and Wash, "Please make note that I am in no way really participating in the banter happening before you. They are both psychotic."

"Don't go putting it all on us," Garth rolled his eyes. "Just wait. He's just as bad."

"Alright," Nick cut him off. "How about we get this over with and then can catch up since apparently there's a lot to catch up on if that belly has anything to say. Plus, hubby needs our stamp of approval."

"Kay, business," Garth rubbed his hands together. "So what's up first?"

* * *

York walked into the Range where North was just finishing up with a few of the recruits. They all shouted hello to him as he joined North.

"So they come through here yet?" York asked.

"Nope. Still over in the main facility far as I know," North shrugged.

"Where's South at?"

"I think she's next door with Grif," North replied. "I'm not sure to be exact. She just sort of wandered off."

They heard laughter out in the hallway as the door to the Range opened again and the small group came in. North noticed the huge grin on Emma's face and the banter being exchanged between her and who he was assuming was the inspectors.

"Well, someone's super friendly this morning," York commented quietly to him as they stopped near where Morris was standing.

"I see that."

"Jealous?" York chuckled. North raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, let's go over."

York started walking, North trailing behind him. They heard Carolina and Wash explaining the Range to the two, having Morris demonstrate what he was working with. Emma looked over when she caught sight of them in her peripherals and bounced over to grab North's hand and pull him the rest of the way over.

"You are much more energetic than you were when we left this morning," he chuckled.

"Good reason," Emma grinned. "Hey dumbasses." North and York both gave Emma weird looks. She shook her head at them, "Not you two. The other two."

"Em, I don't think that's a very nice way to refer to the people who are here to give us the yay or nay on if this place is staying running or not," York muttered giving her a look like she had gone nuts.

Emma rolled her eyes at him as Carolina waved the two inspectors over to meet them. Emma stopped and put a hand on North, "This is my husband. The other one's my idiot brother so ignore him if he says something stupid. North, York, this is Nick and Garth."

"Wait..." North looked at her as the names rung a bell. "As in your old teammates?"

"The very same," Emma grinned.

"Well, that explains your sudden good mood," North laughed. He held out a hand to shake. "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Wow, Las, you hit the lottery with this one," Garth smiled shaking North's hand.

"I'd like to think so," Emma looped her arm through North's. "Everyone's coming over for dinner once we're done here."

"Yea? And how are things going?" North asked.

"I'd say we're pretty happy here with everything," Nick replied looking at Garth who nodded. "I don't know about Garth, but I know I really want to check out those programs you have set up on the Floor."

"I don't know, Nick. This stuff seems awesome in here too," Garth looked at what the recruits were doing on the target range. "Jeez, Lasky, I swear you got like ten times smarter since we saw you last."

Emma shrugged giving him a smug look, "I downplayed a lot of what I could actually do to be honest. Pulled it out when needed. Being here, I've been able to delve into my bag of tricks."

"Emma's been a godsend to be honest," Carolina replied. "We couldn't have done half of what we've been able to do without her."

"And that's just with the computer system," York piped up. "I'd say the most important thing she's done with herself isn't even present to agree with us."

Nick and Garth both gave looks of confusion.

"It's part...well not part. It's what I've been doing since you saw me last," Emma sighed. "I will tell you all about it at dinner when you meet her."

"Her?" Garth asked.

"Our daughter," York motioned between himself and Carolina.

"Is there anything else you need to check before we get too off topic?" Carolina asked cutting in. "If you'd really like, Wash and I have my martial arts class if you want to check that out? We actually use the Floor for most of it."

"Um, yea. I can do that if you want to stay in here Garth?" Nick nodded.

"Sure," Garth shrugged.

"And speaking of class," York sighed, kissing Carolina on the cheek, "I need to go set up for mine. Don't forget you have to go get the kid."

"She's been going to school long enough for me to remember I need to go get her," Carolina rolled her eyes as they walked out of the building leaving Emma and North with Garth as Nick followed the other pair out. The recruits were cleaning up and getting ready to leave.

"So those two then?" Garth asked looking at Emma.

"Yea," Emma nodded.

"And that was your half-brother you said you were trying to find?"

"Yup."

"I see you found him. Good," Garth smiled.

"Some days," Emma shrugged. "When he's not being a complete pain in my ass."

* * *

York walked into the upstairs classroom to see South reclined in a chair by the window.

"Oh hey South," York greeted. "What're you doing in here?"

"Good spot for a nap without going back to my room," South shrugged. "Am I gonna be in your way?"

"Not really. Just talking basic security function today," York sighed. "So much fun..."

"Then why are you doing it? You don't sound like you're enjoying the thought," South asked.

"Gotta. Recruits need to learn what they could potentially be dealing with," York replied stepping up to the window once he loaded his data-pad into the slot. He looked down on the floor where Carolina and Wash were working with the recruits. Nick appeared to be assisting. "Inspection appears to be going well. Course it helps that Emma knows them."

"How does blondie know UNSC Inspectors?" South scoffed.

"They are what's left of her old team," York answered.

"Wonderful. More Freelancers."

"Yea, but these two are temporary. They're probably leaving tomorrow," York shrugged.

"Good."

York raised an eyebrow at her tone, but chose to ignore it.


	29. Chapter 29

"So Lasky here," Garth laughed, "Lasky opens the door and bam! Giant bucket of syrup falls on her and Sam and I hit her with the bags of feathers from the chickens the town over had butchered the day before. You should've seen the look on her face. I think Sam was pulling feathers out of every orifice she could find."

"Something like that," Emma rolled her eyes as North laughed.

York squinted at Garth, "Wait..."

"What part of that did you misunderstand?" North chuckled.

"Um, the part where he referred to Sam as a 'she'..." York trailed off looking at Emma.

Emma shrugged, "Never said Sam was a guy."

"Sam was a chick?" York gaped.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Wow...things I did not realize about you," York chuckled scratching the back of his neck. He looked at North, "Did you know this about your wife?"

"Didn't need to because it doesn't really matter," North shrugged as Emma looked up at him.

"So you told them about Sam, but not that Sam was a girl?" Nick asked taking a swig of his beer.

"It never came up and it's in the past," Emma shrugged.

"Speaking of past," Garth nodded, "What the hell happened to you? We were all pulled in for investigation and you go and disappear on us."

Emma sighed, "My father pulled strings to get me out of it so that he could use me as a nanny. Once the Mother of Invention came down, Carolina was kept somewhere and was pregnant. The Director took the baby and gave it to my father since she was his grandchild because of York. I got to spend the next eight years raising her on his ship before York and Carolina showed up to get her. Then I got drug into their crap and this one here was very persistent in his pursuit and low and behold my current state."

"You make it sound like I forced you into this," North rolled his eyes as Emma leaned back against him.

"Yea Em, pretty sure it was both sides there," York added.

"Oh you shut up," Emma grumbled.

"So if all that was recent," Garth leaned forward, "when did you two find time to get hitched and pregnant?"

"No judging," Emma ordered. They both nodded. "Eloped right after everything when we all took vacation and yea, vacation."

"Jeez Las, way to not waste time," Nick chuckled.

"Hey, I said no judging asshole," Emma growled.

"Not judging," Nick smiled at her. "Just commenting."

"I don't want to hear it either," Emma smiled. She looked at Garth, "Especially from Mr. Silent next to you."

"I didn't even say anything!" Garth defended himself. "Jeez. You got bitchy."

"You haven't seen the half of it," York grinned as Emma turned to shoot him a death glare. The front door opened and Ally came running in, jumping onto his lap. "And here she is. Guys, this is Ally. Ally, these are Nick and Garth. They were in your Aunt's squad."

"Yea, Momma told me after she picked me up," Ally replied. She looked at Nick and Garth, "Hi Nick and Garth!"

"Hello," Nick smiled. "Aren't you a cutie."

Ally gave him a shy smile as she tucked her head against York, Carolina sitting on the arm of the chair they were sitting in.

"I know Wash said he had things to do tonight," Carolina said as York put a hand on her knee. "Is South coming?"

"I mentioned it to her," North shrugged. "She didn't give me an answer either way so I guess we'll find out."

"Who's South?" Garth looked between everyone.

"My twin," North answered.

"We...we thought she was dead," Nick added looking confused.

"To be honest, we thought York and North were dead too until we heard otherwise," Garth pointed out. "Maybe this was another one of those cases, Nick."

"Maybe," Nick agreed seeing the quick look that Emma and Carolina exchanged before Emma excused herself to go check dinner. "Who needs a beer?"

Emma didn't hear the responses, but was well aware when Nick came into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder to see him bringing empty bottles over the sink. He leaned against it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Emma asked after placing a lid back down on the pot.

"You know what," Nick answered, voice barely a whisper. "I still remember your ticks, even if your new friends haven't learned them all yet. What's up? Do I need to look into something for you?"

Emma glanced at the doorway out to the living room before looking back at him. "As a matter of fact, yes. I need to know who's running cryogenics labs, legal or otherwise and if there's any orbiting near enough for an escape pod to reach here."

Nick nodded, "Done. Any news about your father?"

"I was hoping you could tell me if you'd heard anything cuz I know I haven't," Emma sighed.

"Anything for you," Nick smiled. "How far are you?"

"Twelve weeks," Emma put a hand on the small bump she had.

Nick pushed off the counter and kissed the top of her head before walking to the fridge to grab beers. "Really happy you found someone, Em. Sam would be too."

"Thanks. How bout you and Garth?"

"Well, when we're not out on assignment, we share a nice little rancher back on Earth that requires zero upkeep thankfully."

"Who gave in first finally?" Emma asked giving him a wicked grin.

"Sam would've won that bet," Nick chuckled. "Took Garth a whole other year after you were gone. In fact, I think the fact we didn't have you around anymore really opened his eyes to my way of thinking."

"Sure it did," Emma rolled her eyes following him back out to the living room.

"How's dinner?" North asked when she joined him.

"Almost done."

"What are you making?" Carolina asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Chili. I've been craving something spicy."

"Ooo good. Me too."

* * *

The alert on her data-pad went off. Emma grumbled quietly before rolling over towards the bedside table where it was sitting. Squinting at the screen, she sighed when she saw it was Church. She sat up and folded the blankets off of her before crawling out of bed.

"Everything ok?" North mumbled.

"Yes," Emma answered walking around to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up slightly.

"Have to go check something quick. Ten minutes I'll be back. Go Back to sleep and keep the bed warm," she left the room before he could respond and grabbed her light jacket off the rack near the door before heading out to the Facility. Two minutes later she was unlocking her office and turning on her computer. Church appeared while she was waiting for it to boot up.

"Sorry for waking you," he replied.

Emma shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I want to get to the bottom of whatever it is and if that means you waking me up then so be it."

"Yea, but you're pregnant. You need your sleep."

"Hey better now than when I'm farther along," Emma shrugged as she started tapping on keys. She finished running the code and pulled up the results, scanning over them. "That's weird..."

"What?" Church asked disappearing and reappearing over her shoulder. "Oh. That is weird."

"I'm going to have to set up a security scan," Emma sighed. "If it's something internal like this says it is, then I need to fix it now. Was there anyone in here at all? Like in the Facility itself, not just the computer room."

"Um. A few of the recruits were here late, but that's it," Church replied. "At least as far as I'm aware. I don't know how long I blacked out for."

Emma nodded, "Which recruits?"

"Um...Piper, Diaz, Miller, Jensen and Palomo," Church rattled off.

"I'll talk to them in the morning," Emma sighed. "If I don't get back, North's going to come looking for me."

"I'll up security temporarily until you come back in the morning."

"It'll have to do. I don't know when I'll be in. Nick and Garth stayed at our place instead of back at the base."

"Just go get some sleep," Church replied. "I'll be ok until the morning."

Emma closed everything down before saying goodnight again and heading home. She had been surprised to see that North had actually listened to her and stayed asleep. She crawled back in next to him and found out he had only half-listened when he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything ok?"

"Course."

"You going to tell me what couldn't wait until morning to go check?"

"Church is having a problem. I told him to let me know the next time it happened so I could track it right away," Emma sighed figuring she might as well tell him.

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No. When I went to look for it, there was no trace. I needed to check for it immediately after it happened. Can I fall back asleep now or are you going to keep talking to me?" Emma yawned.

"Yea, sorry," North sighed.

* * *

"Now you are to contact us the second that little sweety pops out of your special place, understood?" Garth asked as he rubbed her small bump.

"I've forgotten have eloquent with words you are," Emma laughed.

"You've missed me," Garth wrapped her in a hug.

"Course I have," Emma smiled releasing him and hugging Nick next. "You two better keep in touch and take care of each other."

"Don't have to tell us that," Nick winked. He lowered his voice, "And I'll look into what you asked me too."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Emma nodded crossing her arms. "You don't know how awful I feel keeping this from North. He's going to be so pissed off at me."

"We'll get to the bottom of it. Honestly, I think it suspicious enough she's stayed hidden the entire time we've been here," Nick replied looking around the lobby.

"Plus he'd be an idiot to be mad at you for long," Garth added. "If you need anything else, call us, message us, etc. We'll get on the first shuttle here."

"I am beyond happy you two showed up. I was just about ready to see about tracking you down to be honest," Emma smiled.

"Sure you were," Garth winked. "Cuz I'm sure that tall drink of handsome wasn't occupying all your time. He does realize you're a workaholic right? That he may have to just show up nude to pull you out of that office of yours, right?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sam never actually did that. She just told you that to shut you up."

"Damn, you just ruined one of my fantasies..." Garth huffed. "Still, I may have to message him that option should he ever need to use it."

"Alright, come on Garth," Nick chuckled. "Las got work she has to get back to."

Garth gave her another hug before they both turned to leave the Facility. Emma watched them leave before giving a sigh and turning to go to her office. Carolina was sitting in one of the chairs picking through a bag of trail mix she was holding.

"Ya know, they need to put more chocolate in these things," Carolina replied thoughtfully as Emma walked around to sit at her computer.

"Or just buy a bag of chocolate and eat that," Emma chuckled.

"York won't let me," Carolina sighed. "And he has Church on alert for any hidden in my office."

"You're going to let some silly AI stop you?" Emma asked.

"It's not the silly AI I'm worried about…" Carolina grumbled. "Your friends seem nice. You guys seem like you were really close."

"We were. There were five or us and they had us shoved basically in the same quarter of the base so we were around each other a lot," Emma replied. "I asked Nick to look in to a few things, see if they can find anything I can't."

"You trust them?"

"With my life," Emma nodded. "They were the best back-up any of us could've had and we all knew it was a mistake when they sent Sam and Parker without any." Carolina nodded. "Plus there are certain things I don't actually have access to without setting off major alarms in the UNSC database and I figured we'd prefer to keep this quiet."

"Definitely," Carolina chuckled.

"So do we have any idea where the subject in question is hiding?"

Carolina shrugged, "She's been floating around. I think I saw her out with Wash this morning running through drill with the recruits. Besides, shouldn't you be able to get that information from the AD you gave her?"

"You would think," Emma scoffed. "There's some kind of interference with it anytime I go to check it."

"That doesn't bode well."

"No it doesn't."

"How soon do you think they'll have information for you?"

"Nick was always quick about things, so hopefully by the end of the week."

Carolina nodded, "We may have to let North know what we've been doing depending what they come up with for you. We're going to have to question South and we won't be able to do that without him in the know about why."

"I know," Emma sighed.

"Is that something you're going to be ok with or should I have York do it?"

"Let's wait and see what happens. He's going to be pissed at me no matter who tells him about it."

* * *

"Hey C, question," Wash asked walking in to her office.

"What's up?"

"I know you said Tucker said they were going to stop at one of the cities, but what if I took a small team out and met up with them somewhere? It could be a weekend thing and get some of the recruits more experience out in the field."

Carolina leaned back and thought about it for a moment. "Who would you want to take?"

"I'm thinking Miller, Ross, Smith and Bitters," Wash answered.

Carolina nodded, "And would there be any way possible I can convince you to take South with?"

"South? Why?"

"Emma's waiting for some information to come back to her and we need to sit down with North," Carolina sighed.

"So you want South out of the way so you can deal with him in the meantime?" Wash asked.

"Yup. Then hopefully that would give him time until you got back for him to calm down and be rational so we can question her if need be."

"You sound like this information you're waiting on will probably not be in everyone's best interest…"

"There's other things going on right now that have cause for concern," Carolina replied.

"Got it," Wash nodded. "Yea I guess."

"Will you be alright with her going?"

"I'll have the recruits to worry about so yea, I should be fine. I'll shove her in the warthog with the girls if anything," Wash shrugged. "Ross and Miller both can take her."

"Call back here first thing if there's a problem."

"Of course," Wash chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

"Emma's hiding something from me," North said without preamble as he threw himself into one of the chairs in York's office.

York looked away from where he was watching Grifball and raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you say that?"

"She's been very evasive every time I ask her what she's working on," North answered. York looked back at the screen before sighing and turning off the game. "It used to be she would tell me everything she was doing."

"Sure you're not just being paranoid?"

"Yes I'm sure I'm not just being paranoid," North rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"And start yet another fight? No thanks," North sighed.

"So then why are you in here complaining about it and asking me like I know what it is?" York asked.

"Do you?"

"No."

North stared him down for almost a minute before nodding, "Fine, then because I needed to vent."

"Then vent away my friend. You know I always have an ear for you," York replied. "Maybe you'll be able to get it out of her this weekend without your sister to interrupt."

"Why? Where's South going?"

"Didn't you check your memos?" North shook his head. "She's going with Wash and the recruits out to take supplies to the away team."

"Yea, what is it they're doing anyway?" North asked folding his arms and leaning back.

"Not sure. Not my business," York shrugged.

"Yea, but you normally make it your business to know these things."

"Hey man, sometimes the less I know, the better off my marriage is, ya know?" North narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sure they'll tell us all in time."

North nodded. "So she's going with Wash?"

"Yup," York nodded. North made a face. "Look, they'll be fine. Carolina must know that as well if she gave the ok for the two of them going together. You're the only one who has an issue with it."

"Well I'm sorry if him killing her kinda ruins my trust in them being alone together," North scoffed.

"They won't be alone, the recruits will be there as well. And dude, get over it. South has and Wash has. They both apologized to each other about what transpired and have settled things. She's back and that's what counts. Focus on that fact as well as your wife and that little one that's coming. Em needs you more than South does."

North chewed on the inside of his cheek, letting York's words sink in before nodding. "Fine. What time is it?"

"Almost one."

North stood up and sighed, "Gotta get out to the Range."

"Have fun." York watched him leave, giving him a minute before getting up and hurrying to Carolina's office.

"I told you I didn't have time to deal with you today," she sighed when she saw him enter, closing the door behind him.

"Yea but this is important," York huffed sitting down across from her.

"What is so important it couldn't wait until we were home tonight?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did Em hear anything from her friends yet?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me yet. Why?"

"North was just in my office," York sighed. "He is under suspicion that Emma's hiding something from him."

Carolina closed her eyes and took a breath, "Great."

"Yea," York scratched the back of his head. "I played it off as him just being paranoid and to let her go if she is."

"Great, that'll go over well once we tell him that yes in fact she was," Carolina huffed. She leaned back and ran her fingers through her bangs.

* * *

"Dude, we didn't actually need you to bring supplies to us," Tucker huffed as he helped Wash and Smith unload the warthog.

"Too bad," Wash replied shooting a grin at him. "The recruits needed something to do and it was the perfect opportunity for an overnight. You guys'll get to catch up sleep and they get some experience doing night patrols."

"Fine," Tucker huffed as Smith walked off carrying a case of supplies over to the wart hogs Tucker and company were using. "But did you really have to bring super-bitch with you?"

"She's not that horrible," Wash rolled his eyes. "And I had no choice. North needs to be informed now and better to do it while she's gone so he doesn't overreact when they confront her."

"Did they find out something?"

"Emma was waiting on her friend to get back to her." Tucker nodded. "I'm going to go check how dinner's coming."

"Sure, leave me do all the hard work," Tucker grumbled.

"You have one more canister of gas to carry over. Stop complaining," Wash chuckled walking away and over to the campsite. Bitters had a decent fire going while Miller and Ross were finishing cutting up the vegetables they had brought along. The nights were chilly and they had caught the away team in between civilization so Donut had made sure to send along supplies to make a nice stew to warm everyone up.

"Oh man, this is good," Simmons complimented as they all sat around with their helmets off eating an hour later.

"You ladies really know how to cook!" Sarge agreed.

"We really don't," Miller giggled. "I'm clumsy as hell in the kitchen. Captain Donut wrote us explicit directions that we followed."

"Yea, the only thing I'm good at is cutting things up," Ross agreed. "If you want anyone to cook out of all of us, ask Diaz. His Tex-Mex is to die for."

"I don't know. Piper's curry concoctions are pretty scrumptious too," Miller pointed out.

"Yea, but Weaver made those brownies," Bitters half-moaned. "Those were super good."

"So basically anyone else but you four are good in a kitchen," Wash chuckled.

"Smith makes decent cookies," Ross said nudging the soldier next to her.

"Well they are Captain Caboose's favorite," Smith shrugged clearly embarrassed by the compliment.

"Don't get him used to having them regularly or else he's going to be knocking on your door constantly," Tucker chuckled dryly making the recruits laugh.

Wash looked around realized South wasn't sitting with them. He looked at Simmons who was sitting next to him, "Have you seen South?"

"Um, I think she was with Lopez over near where the warthogs were parked," Simmons replied after taking a moment to think.

"Did anyone let her know food was ready?" Simmons shrugged. Wash sighed and pushed himself up, "Alright. I guess I will."

Wash walked back towards where the warthogs were parked a bit farther away from the tents they had set up. He saw Lopez looking over one of the vehicles and after exchanging a quick word with him turned towards the woods where Lopez had indicated South had gone.

"Don't do this South," Wash grumbled quietly. "It's not helping your case…"

He really wished he would've had his helmet, but he didn't think he'd need it. He walked a short distance into the trees before a noise caught his attention. He had time to turn around before being slammed back into one of the trees. His own reflection stared back at him as he found out that South had snuck up on him.

* * *

"No Ally tonight?" North asked looking around York and Carolina's place as he and Emma walked in. "I thought for sure with Wash gone, we'd have her here tonight for a change."

"She's with Mum and Pops," York replied as they sat down in the living room. York handed North an open beer before sitting on the arm of the chair Carolina was sitting in. Emma gave him a slight nod. "We have something better to discuss without her here."

North looked between them all. Emma reached down and pulled her data pad out of her bag and after unlocking it held it out to him. He looked up at her to see worry heavy on her face. "What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this besides to just come out and tell you," York sighed taking lead on the conversation. "We've been tracking South's movements since she showed up."

"You what?" North asked trying to keep himself calm.

"Look man," York shook his head, "We're as happy as you that she's back, but you gotta admit. Her story is sketchy. Emma's been on search for this supposed cryogenics lab she came from and no go. Church can't access her armor she showed up in and Pops hasn't had any luck with it either."

Emma's hand was shaking slightly as North took the data-pad from her and started reading over the reports she had summarized between their research and the information Nick had sent her. North didn't say anything as he looked over everything and the others took their cue from him.

North looked at Emma, "This is what you've been keeping from me?"

"It is," Emma replied, her voice small.

"We wanted to make sure we weren't just being paranoid about her being here without having some form of proof to back up any accusations," Carolina added.

"Who else knew you were checking into this?" North asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Wash and Tucker and the rest of the guys," York answered.

"That's why Tucker, Sarge, Simmons and Lopez have been gone," Carolina added. "They're looking for the escape pod she supposedly came here in."

"So basically everyone but me knew?" North clarified.

"Well, the recruits didn't," York shrugged. "So that's gotta count for something, right?"

"Why didn't you all just tell me this from the beginning?" North asked quietly.

Emma went to reach for his hand, but pulled back. "We uh...we wanted to be sure. You're very protective of her and I understand why and I in no way fault you for it. Our concerns were our own."

"So basically you didn't trust me to take your sides on this?" North asked looking between the three of them. "You automatically assumed I would be on South's?"

"It's your sister," York replied. "Lina and I remember how close you two used to be before all the shit went down."

"Yea and then all the shit went down and our relationship wasn't exactly one hundred percent the same after that," North answered. He looked at Emma, "I thought you would've trusted me enough to actually talk to me about this."

"Yes, because any time we've talked about her hasn't turned into a fight," Emma grumbled.

"So doing it behind my back was a better solution?"

"Would you have listened to me without barking off your opinion at me before I could explain myself?"

"Don't put this on all Emma," York cut off North's reply. North huffed before standing up and pacing between them.

"You're absolutely right," North growled turning on him. "You could have told me yourself. I even asked you if you knew something and you outright lied to me."

"Now hold on a second," York rolled his eye. "All I knew at the time you asked me was that they were looking into it. I didn't know the who, why, where, or how until yesterday when Emma got more information from Nick."

North rounded on Emma again, "You told your old team before you told me?"

"Nick had a knack for knowing when there was something bothering me and he offered, so yea," Emma nodded.

"North, we're not telling you this to get you mad. We're doing this as a courtesy before South gets back so we can talk to her," Carolina interjected. "If you would rather us turn her over to the UNSC and let them question her, then so be it, we can do that too. I know as part of her old team, I would rather be the one doing it."

North paced back and forth for a little before stopping and letting out a slow breath. He nodded, "You're right. We should be the ones to question her, not them."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wash asked through clenched teeth.

South pressed an arm up against his throat, "Could ask you the same thing."

"I came looking for you," Wash grumbled. "Figured you might want to eat too."

She kept the arm that was pressed up against his throat as she reached over with the other one to undo her borrowed helmet, lifting it off and dropping it on the ground. Wash tried not to flinch at the look in her eyes. He could make out most of the detail in the scar on her face. Her hair had grown back some and was longer than when she first showed up.

"South," Wash growled trying to keep his voice calm, "Let me go."

"Why should I?" she growled back pressing her arm harder against his throat. "Maybe I want to relive a few old memories."

"South, don't."

"Making you uncomfortable Wash?" she smirked leaning closer. "Which memories you think I'm referring to? Certainly not one's with bullets."

"Let me go," Wash snarled. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"What," she emphasized the word by pounding the tree next to the side of his head, "Good enough for you then but not now that you scarred me?"

"That was a long time ago, South. We were different people then."

"Yea, apparently you enjoyed one night stands back then," South scoffed.

"And apparently you enjoyed shooting the men you slept with," Wash snarled back.

South glared at him, lifting her arm away to place her hand on the other side of his head. She pressed up against him, their armor clunking. Wash debated about using a move on her to throw her back, but he didn't want to make an enemy of her again by forcing her to stop. He rather she realize what she was doing and stop herself. The closer she got and the more her breath hit his face, the more he was really tempted to make her back off.

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret," he spit out trying to lean his face away from her.

"I think we're long past that. Don't you?" He saw something flash across her eyes.

"Oh," a voice squeaked. South growled quietly as Wash finally looked away to see Ross standing a bit away. "I-I'm sorry."

"Heh," South scoffed letting Wash go finally. She bent down and picked up her helmet, brushing it off before walking up to Ross. "All yours. Make it good cuz it'll never happen again."

"W-what?" Ross stammered turning to watch South stomp off back to the campsite. She looked back at Wash who was bouncing the back of his head off the tree behind him. "Um...s-sorry. Captain Tucker said I should come find you. He...he was worried I th-think."

"Don't apologize," Wash sighed. "If anything, I should thank you."

"Th-thank me sir?"

Wash nodded before realizing she was carrying his helmet. He motioned at it, "You brought my helmet?"

"Figured you might want it," she replied shrugging and holding it out for him to take, taking a nervous step forward. He took it from her, running his hand through his hair to shake off some of his nervous energy. "Is...is everything ok, sir?"

Wash took a few deep breaths and looked at her briefly before looking away and around at their surroundings. "Not sure."

"Do you need anything, sir?"

"Yea," Wash sighed. "Walk perimeter with me."

"A-are you sure?"

Wash looked at her again. Her helmet was on, but he could hear something in her tone that pulled him up short. He sighed, "Just a perimeter walk, recruit. I'd do it myself, but my trust in a certain someone is pretty much null right now after what she just pulled."

"Oh. Ok, yea, sure," she nodded. He put his own helmet on before turning to walk off in a direction. He heard Ross following behind him and slowed his pace so she could catch up.


	31. Chapter 31

"You sure you'll be ok for the night?" Carolina asked as Emma came back downstairs after changing. North had left shortly after their discussion of how to approach South the following day, saying that he need a walk to clear his head. He hadn't been back to eat, nor had he said anything directly to Emma up until he left. Carolina had insisted on walking her next door to make sure she was ok while York went to pick up Ally from his parents.

"Hope so," Emma shrugged sitting down on the couch. "Won't know until he comes home." Carolina watched Emma for a second before joining her on the couch. "You can go home. I don't need you to stay here with me."

"I want to though," Carolina replied. "You're my friend and I want to make sure you're actually ok before I leave you on your own."

"I'll be fine," Emma sighed.

"Still not going home until either North comes home or you fall asleep," Carolina smirked making Emma roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I think you and York are perfect for each other…not that you aren't, but sometimes you act or do something that is totally him."

"How do you know he didn't pick it up from me?" Carolina chuckled. Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Yea, yea, I got it."

Emma ran a hand through her hair and played with a few of the ends, "I really hope he's not too upset with me."

"He'll get over it," Carolina reached over and patted her knee.

"I don't know…"

"He will. Just let him cool himself off," Carolina replied. "New subject. Have I mentioned I am jealous of you?"

"What? Why?" Emma chuckled.

"The fact that you are three weeks ahead of me, yet we look like we're the same. I can't believe how huge I am already," Carolina sighed rubbing at her own protruding stomach.

"Well," Emma smiled, "Everyone's different and this is your second pregnancy. You're also older now than when you had Ally."

"Yea, but still. It's not fair," Carolina huffed. "You are not allowed to have a smaller bump then me."

"I will let the peanut know their aunt's request," Emma smiled. "But please note, I have no control over this fact."

Carolina gave a small laugh at her response as the front door opened. North walked in and stopped when he caught both of them sitting on the couch. Carolina excused herself, giving Emma a reassuring pat as she got up and left, closing the front door quietly behind her. Emma went back to playing with the ends of her hair as she waited for North to say or do something.

He stepped over to one of the armchairs and sat down, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees and rest his forehead in his hands. He took a breath, "I understand why you didn't tell me, but I really wish you would have."

"I know," Emma replied quiet. She took a breath, "But honestly? With how you reacted when she first showed up and how you reacted every other time we broached the subject of her, how did you expect me to be able to talk to you about this without you flying off the handle at me?"

"You still should've tried."

"And then what? We get in a fight and you accuse me making it up because I don't like her?"

"Apparently you don't."

"Like and trust are two different things in this case. I like her because she is your sister and I love you. I don't trust her," Emma explained. "And I don't have to until she proves I can which apparently everything we've found out proves otherwise."

"As long as we get her side of this," North replied. "There has to be an explanation for why she is lying."

"I'm sure there is and we'll find out tomorrow," Emma nodded. "Tonight, I am going up to bed because this whole thing has made me exhausted." She got up off the chair and walked over to kiss the top of his head. He remained motionless. "I am beyond sorry that I kept this from you and I hope you won't be too mad at me once this all settles. I love you."

North nodded and leaned back in the chair and stared at the wall. Emma sighed and turned to walk upstairs and to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers and crawled in, turning off the bedside light. Curling on her side she did her best to keep any tears at bay and force herself asleep before they started.

* * *

"Sir," Ross spoke up after they had been walking for a while. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No," Wash gave a dry chuckle.

"Can I ask-"

"Are you really that interested in knowing?" Wash sighed. She didn't say anything. "What do you want to ask?"

"Um…well besides the obvious," she stammered nervously. "When she was leaving-"

"Ignore what she said. I'm not in-"

"I'm not talking about what she said," Ross insisted firmly cutting him off. "When she was leaving, before she put her helmet back on, her eyes flashed this strange color. They were blue one second and then they were this weird copper. Did you notice that as well?"

"Well she wasn't facing me when you saw it."

"What about when she had you pinned?"

"I wasn't exactly in a position to be paying attention to eye color. I was more concerned with breathing and trying to get out of said position," Wash admitted.

"I figured. I just wanted to make you aware of what I saw."

"Thank you recruit."

"Doing my job sir." The walked in silence for a little more, Wash checking the surroundings as they went. "Do you…do you think that eye color thing could maybe give hint to something else?"

"Like what?" Wash asked curiously.

"Well…was that a normal thing what she did? Pinning you like that and trying to what look liked take advantage of you?"

Wash thought about the course of events. He sighed, shaking his head, "Not really. But it's been years since we saw each other last and I'm sure she has a lot of ill feelings towards me."

"Those didn't exactly seem like ill feelings, sir," Ross replied quietly.

"Either way," Wash continued. "Back when we were working together when I was Recovery One, things were…convenient. Things get lonely when you're on your own for so long…it was simple and easy. Or it was supposed to be." Wash stopped walking and gave a dry chuckle, "I don't even think I told the others this part…"

"I won't say anything, sir," Ross shook her head. "Course, you're not exactly telling me as implying what happened, but I get it."

Wash smirked in his helmet before continuing, "Things got complicated. We were closing in on the Meta. I had my job that I needed to do. She didn't agree with me. Things got heated and instead of listening and following orders like we were trained to do, she shot me in the back and left me for dead. Taking Delta with her. If I didn't have York's healing unit, I probably would've died that day. Needless to say, our next meeting didn't end well."

Ross nodded. She was about to respond when there was a noise nearby. Wash pushed her behind him as he scanned the area, raising his rifle in case he would need it.

"Sir?" Ross said quietly behind him a few minutes later. "I'm not pulling up anything on my scanner behind us."

"Yea, well I got something on mine," Wash grumbled back. "Show yourself now!"

"Agent Washington, what a surprise," a low growl replied. Wash gripped his rifle harder and moved to block more of Ross behind him. The black armor finally appeared as its wearer turned off the camo enhancement.

"Locus," Wash greeted, his teeth clenched together. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Wash remained quiet. "I was tracking someone else, but it would appear they're with you." Wash narrowed his eyes and lowered his weapon slightly seeing as both of Locus's hands were empty. "I feel like I should warn you of the company you're keeping, but I'm not sure if you deserve it."

"Are you talking about Agent South?" Ross squeaked behind Wash. Wash shot her a look over his shoulder and she immediately shrank under it realizing that talking probably wouldn't be smart right now.

"Is that who that was? Then that explains the presence of the other one that's been following me."

"Yea? Who's that?"

"White armor. Hargrove showed it to Felix and I once," Locus replied. "He said it belonged to Agent Maine at one point." Wash felt his body freeze at the words. "I'm not sure who's in it though."

"Why are you being followed?" Wash asked.

"Because Hargrove no longer has need of me. They've dealt with Felix if you haven't heard. I've been able to keep ahead of them for the most part," Locus gave a low sigh. "We let you and your ragtag group get the best of us too many times for his liking. He wasn't exactly happy when his daughter deserted him taking the child with her before turning him over to the UNSC. They've been on his trail ever since."

Wash lowered the rifle more, "Are you saying Hargrove is behind South being back?"

"I would watch your back Agent Washington," Locus answered before reactivating his camo unit.

"Wait!" Wash called. There was no response. He watched his scanner in his helmet until it read the area was clear again.

"Sir?"

Wash sighed and turned around, "Let's head back to camp."

"But sir-"

"You heard me Ross."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

 

"Dude, where the hell were you?" Tucker whispered hotly to Wash when he and Ross finally got back. He had set up the recruits to rotate watch while he walked back to his bag. Tucker had found him as he was taking a swig of water.

"Sorry. I needed to walk so Ross went on perimeter with me," Wash sighed.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

Wash shot him a glare, "No and if that ever comes out of your mouth again I'm sewing your mouth shut."

"Dude, what the fuck? Did you lose your sense of humor out there?" Tucker chuckled.

"Something like that…"

"Ok…are you going to elaborate?" Tucker asked.

Wash glanced around before giving a sigh, "How was South when she came back?"

Tucker shrugged, "Fine. Sat down, grabbed a bowl and started eating."

"She didn't seem angry or anything?"

"Nah. Why…?"

"Let's just say I'm lucky you sent Ross after me," Wash huffed. Tucker gave him a confused look. "South had me pinned up against a tree. I'm not sure what she was planning or trying to get out of it. Ross showed up and South let me go."

"Hence why you needed a walk," Tucker nodded. "Man, I knew she was bad news…"

"That's not the worst of it…"

"There's more?"

"Ross and I ran into an old friend," Wash sighed. "Locus."

"What, that asshole? Seriously?"

Wash nodded, "And what he had to say before disappearing didn't make me feel any better about this whole thing. I'm anxious to get back."

"I don't blame you. Shit…"

"Yea," Wash nodded. "Go get some sleep. The recruits and I will take care of everything."

"Sure you want me to leave you alone with super-bitch?"

"I'm not alone. I have the recruits. Besides," Wash cleared his throat and looked pointedly over Tucker's shoulder, "Someone is still actively keeping an eye on me for trouble rather than resting like I told her to."

Tucker turned around to see Ross ducking her head and turn to face the other direction away from them. He chuckled turning back to Wash and lowered her voice, "Dude…someone is crushing on you."

"No she's not."

"Hello? King of love here. Yes she is," Tucker chuckled.

Wash grit his jaw and glared at him, "No she's not. I'm her Commanding Officer, that's all."

Tucker raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing his helmet and turning to head to the tent, "Whatever you say dude. Have fun in Egypt. Let me know how that river cruise is."

Wash growled to himself before walking back over the fire and making himself comfortable. He was letting the four recruits handle things themselves, but he told them if need be to wake him up if they needed something so staying close by would be ideal. South he had noted was sleeping in one of the warthogs and he made sure to keep her in eyesight.

He wasn't sure how long he dozed for before he was being shook awake.

"Agent Washington sir?"

Wash cracked an eye to see Miller bent over him. He yawned but stopped halfway through when he heard yelling. He looked at Miller again, "What's going on recruit?"

"Bitters and Smith picked up someone on radar. Ross went to go wake up the Captains and the Colonel," Miller said as she helped him up.

"LOOK OUT!"

Wash reacted quickly, pulling Miller behind him as a large white blur slammed down into the fire pit scattering embers all over the place. He froze as the figure stood up, the familiar armor bringing him up short.

* * *

 

York yawned as he walked down the steps to answer the furious pounding on the front door, cursing whoever was waking him up while he still had three hours of sleep yet. He opened to see Caboose standing there.

"Pirate man!"

"Please tell me you have an excellent reason for waking me up…"

"Church said Agent Washington called and that it is very urgent that they get a pelican to them for a surprise," Caboose said nodding his head and looking proud that he had delivered the message.

"Whoa, wait, what? Pelican? Did he say why?" York asked suddenly awake. Second guessing questioning the blue soldier, York figured he should check in himself. "Go wake up Grif and have him start getting it ready. Let me get a hold of Church."

"On it Pirate man!"

York debated briefly before turning and running up the stairs to the bedroom to get changed. He tried to be quiet, but he heard Carolina sit up behind him.

"What's going on? Why are you getting dressed?"

He walked over after pulling his under armor shirt on and kissed her forehead. "Emergency call from Wash. Caboose said Church sent him over. I'm going over to get the message properly passed on. I told Caboose to wake Grif up and get the Pelican ready."

"I'm co-"

"Don't even finish that. You are not coming. Someone needs to stay behind and keep an eye on Ally, plus you're pregnant. Stay here and wait for us to get back," York replied putting his feet in his boots and tying them. "I'll call when I know more."

"Be careful," she huffed at him.

"Always."

York kissed her forehead again before hurrying out of the bedroom, down the steps and out the front door to head over to the Facility. The second he was in the lobby Church popped up.

"What's going on man?" York asked as he walked to the locker room to grab his armor.

"Wash said they got ambushed. Asked for backup and a pickup."

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Yes. I don't know how bad, Wash got off the line right after his request."

"Is Grif up?"

"Yes. I got him right after I sent Caboose over to you. Man you two really need to start keeping an open line so I can reach you," Church huffed. "Grey and your mom are both on their way here to get Medbay ready. Donut is waiting with Grif at the pelican."

York nodded as he pulled on his armor. "I'm sure Lina will be here as soon as she can get Ally awake. She didn't seem happy I was making her stay home. I'll radio in once we get there. You have the coordinates?"

"Grif already has them programmed into the Pelican. They're just waiting on you."


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey Wash, Grif just called," Simmons said coming up to where Wash was standing. "They should be landing in five."

Wash nodded, "Thanks Simmons. Do you have the remaining warthogs loaded up?"

"Mostly. Tucker and Sarge are still going through what's left of the other two. We'll start heading back as soon as we get everything squared away," Simmons nodded. Wash nodded before turning to walk back to where the others were. Miller was sitting on a rock nearby the tent that was still up trying to discreetly hide her face.

"Get yourself together, Miller," Wash patted her shoulder, startling her. "Pelican'll be here momentarily."

"Yes sir," she sniffed standing up. "Ross woke up a little bit ago and I'm pretty sure Bitters has a concussion. I just came out for some air."

"What about Agent South?"

"Still unconscious. Smith and I took care of the shoulder that was dislocated," Miller replied.

Wash nodded. He gave her another pat on the shoulder, "You did well. Thank you." Miller nodded at him before putting her helmet back on as the sound of the pelican got closer. Wash looked up and watched it land before heading over. He saw Grif in the pilot's seat and the second the bay door was open, York and Donut came jogging off.

"Yo man, what happened?" York asked when he got closer. "Church said you guys got ambushed?"

"Yea," Wash nodded. He started walking back in the direction he had come from. "We have two immobile that we'll have to carry to the ship."

"You're not exactly telling us what happened," York sighed following him.

"Yea well, it's a long story. One I only feel like telling once so we'll wait until we're back at home-base," Wash huffed. "We got ambushed, things got destroyed, Ross got a lovely stab to the gut as well a nice gash to go with it. South is unconscious, had a dislocated shoulder until Miller and Smith took care of it and Bitters has a concussion. Everyone else has scrapes and bruise but they'll survive so excuse me if I'm a little bit worried about other team members at the moment."

York and Donut exchanged looks behind Wash, but remained silent. When they got to the tent Miller was just coming back out. Her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw Wash had brought York and Donut with him.

"Sir, she's insisting she's fine to walk," Miller said looking at Wash.

"Go tell Smith to get over here, we'll need his help."

"I can help sir," Miller replied following him back in.

South was laid out on one side, still unconscious which Wash was thankful for. He wasn't sure what had happened to her exactly. He just knew he was thankful she wasn't awake. Ross was attempting to push herself up into a sitting position, but was failing.

"Recruit, if you don't lay down, I will find something to sedate you with," Wash growled at her. "Even if it includes knocking you out myself."

"I don't need to be carried," Ross grumbled back a hand pressed against the bandaging on her stomach.

"Need I remind you that you have a stab wound, plus a pretty decent gash and while we have staunched the bleeding for now, any disrupting movement could jar it and result in yet more blood loss?"

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, "Well when you put it like that…"

"We'll get her," York said motioning at Ross. "You and Miller get South."

Wash walked over to Miller and together they lifted South between them as York and Donut picked up the makeshift gurney that Ross was on. They followed behind them the short distance back to the pelican. Wash and Miller locked South into one of the seats while York and Donut laid Ross up near the front. Grif was leaning in the doorway up to the cockpit.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" he commented.

"Not entirely sure there Grif. Wash said he'll tell us all when we get back," York huffed looking back at Wash. "Anyone else coming with?"

"I'll go get Smith and Bitters," Miller offered turning to head off the pelican.

"If you see Tucker or Sarge, let them know we're on our way out," Wash called after her. He looked back at Donut, "Can you help me grab the bags?"

"Sure thing Wash," Donut nodded following him off the pelican.

York sat down in a seat next to where they had put Ross. He leaned forward and looked down at her, "So what happened and short version before he comes back."

"Someone in white armor showed up and attacked. They had some kind of weapon that was a cross between a rifle and a blade. That's what got me," she motioned at her wounds.

"That sounds like the Grif-shot," Grif grumbled from where he was listening.

"What the hells the Grif-shot?" York asked looking up at Grif.

"Oh. It used to be the Meta's weapon until we threw him off a cliff and international dibs protocol resulted in me getting it, but then the UNSC confiscated it," Grif sighed.

"Meta, yea. That's what Captain Tucker yelled," Ross nodded.

"Well fuck…"

"Took the word right out of my mouth," York sighed. "Get some sleep Ross. Mum and Grey'll make you all better when we get back."

* * *

Carolina paced back and forth in the garage as they waited for the pelican to get back. Ally was swinging her feet as she sat on one of the work stools, North leaning next to her.

"Momma, stop pacing. You're going to wear away a spot in the floor," Ally sighed.

"Yea come on, Carolina," North agreed. "I'm sure it's not as bad as we think it is."

"Then why are Grey and Mei on standby in the Medbay?" Carolina asked. The roof started opening for the pelican to land. She looked at Ally, "Go let Grey and Mimi know they're back."

"But I wanna see Daddy," Ally whined. Carolina glared at her.

"Ally, please," North asked. Ally rolled her eyes and hopped off the stool, running through the door to head back to the main facility.

"Help please!" York's voice rang down.

"On it," North said as Carolina looked at him. She followed him up the ramp and stopped when the smell of blood reached her nose. She covered her nose and watched as York, Donut, Grif and North walked off carrying a gurney. Wash was straddled across it, holding his hands down over a bloody pile of rags.

"Out of the way Lina," York barked as they got to the bottom of the ramp. Carolina moved and gasped as she caught sight of a very pale Ross on the gurney. Movement in the pelican had her turning to look to see Smith and Miller carrying South between them, Bitters following slowly behind them, an icepack to his head.

"What the hell happened?" Carolina asked when they got closer.

"Ambushed," Smith answered. "Ross's wound started bleeding again. We didn't know it until she passed out and the rag fell away. Agent South hasn't woken up yet and Bitters has a concussion."

"M'fine," Bitters sighed as he bumped into the wall. Carolina rolled her eyes and walked over, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder to help guide him to the Medbay. "Hey, you're hair is red."

"Yup, you're fine alright," Carolina sighed as they made their way slowly out of the building and across the yard to the next one. Caboose was holding the door open for them yet and ran ahead to get the others as they walked through to the Medbay. Ally was squatting across the hall from the door, her knees pulled up and her head rested on them. She lifted her head when the group approached and stood up to run to Carolina who saw the tear tracks on her face. Carolina wrapped an arm around her and handed Bitters off to Donut who had just come back out. She sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway and pulled Ally onto her lap. "Shh, it's ok."

Ally sniffled into her neck as York and the others finally came back out. Miller was paler than normal, her freckles across her nose standing out. Carolina looked over them until Wash came out, his hands stained red.

"Meeting room. Now," she said carefully. She looked up at York, "Ally, can you go with your dad? He's going to take you to Emma."

Ally nodded and let York pick her up off Carolina's lap. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and tucked her face against his shoulder. She saw York rubbing her back as he headed down the hall to the computer room. Carolina realized the rest of the group hadn't moved yet.

"Meeting room or right here," Carolina offered. "Either way someone is talking."

The remaining recruits looked at Wash who went to scratch his head before realizing it would be a bad idea. He looked at Miller who was still pale, "Go sit before you fall over."

"Yes sir," Miller nodded walking over to take a seat next to Carolina.

"Ross and I went for patrol earlier in the night after we ate," Wash sighed. "We ran into Locus."

"He did this?" Carolina asked.

"No," Wash shook his head. "He was nice enough to hint at a few warnings though."

"Like what?" Carolina growled when he didn't elaborate. "I'm really not in the mood to have to pry this information from you."

"That we should be careful with South and that someone in the Meta's old armor was following him," Wash answered. "Hargrove's behind everything from what I could get from him. Then he left. We went back to the campsite, I set up patrols with the recruits. Next thing I knew, Miller was shaking me awake. They came out of nowhere in the armor Locus had warned us about. Tucker, Sarge and Simmons were asleep when it happened. Ross woke them up while Miller and I tried to keep whoever it was distracted. Bitters and Smith helping from a distance for a while. Bitters got thrown back which is where he got his concussion I think. Ross jumped between the attacker and Bitters and got stabbed in gut in the process before getting cut down. That was when South came out of nowhere. Between the two of us, I think we scared him off, especially once Tucker and Sarge got involved. South got thrown and hasn't been awake yet. Smith and Miller fixed her dislocated shoulder there, but we were more concerned about making sure Ross didn't lose any more blood."

"Why didn't you use one of the foam sealants on her?" Carolina asked.

"The supplies were destroyed in the struggle so we didn't have it available," Wash shook his head.

Carolina nodded her head as she let the information sink in. North had finally joined them again as had York towards the beginning of Wash's recount. Wash looked at North who shook his head.

"They're still working," North answered without anyone having to ask. "Mei seemed to be in good spirits mostly about it though."

"That's good at least," Carolina sighed. She looked at Miller next before looking up at Donut, "Miller appears to be in shock if you could get a warm beverage of her choosing and maybe something in her stomach?"

"On it," Donut nodded walking over and holding a hand out for Miller.

Carolina looked at Smith, "You're free to go as well."

"I'm going to go with and make sure Felicity's ok," Smith said. Carolina nodded at him before he turned to follow Donut and Miller.

"I'm going to go clean up the pelican," Grif sighed stalking off.

Carolina looked at York, North and Wash. Wash was standing in front of her clenching and unclenching his fists. "Go home and shower."

"I'm fine," Wash insisted.

"Wash, that's not a request," Carolina replied. "Go home, take a shower. Let the people who aren't sleep deprived sit here and wait. I'll send North or York to get you if they update us while you're gone."

"I'd much rather stay here," Wash replied.

"Fine, then go shower in the locker room. You're covered in blood and the stench is making me sick," Carolina growled. Wash sighed and turned to head to the locker rooms. "And you better not be blaming yourself for them getting hurt."

"Too late," Wash called back to her.

Carolina rolled her eyes at him as York sat next to her. North leaned back against the wall across from them, out of the way of the door in case it opened.

"Tucker, Sarge, Simmons, and Lopez are coming back in the two remaining warthogs. The other two got destroyed in the crossfire," York sighed. "I think that's what Bitters got thrown in to."

Carolina nodded leaning her head back, putting a hand across her stomach, "We solve one mystery and another pops up."

"Yea, what's that?"

"We can now assume Hargrove is behind whatever it is that's going on, hopefully South can confirm that when she wakes up," Carolina replied. "New mystery is who's in Maine's suit." The three of them sat in silent for a little before York made a noise. "What?"

"Bear with me, kay?" North and Carolina both rolled their eyes but nodded. "If Hargrove got South back somehow, what's to say he doesn't have more dead people waiting to be reanimated? What if that was actually Maine or the Meta or whoever the fuck he calls himself."

"How about we wait until we talk to South before we start making any outrageous sci-fi judgements?" Carolina sighed.

Church popped up between them, "Hey. Kid wants to know if she can come back over."

"Yea, Emma can bring her back over," York nodded. "We're just waiting for Mum or Grey to give us the clear."

Church nodded, "They're finishing up. It'll be a few more minutes. South is still out."

"Thanks Church," Carolina sighed. He gave another nod before disappearing. York reach over and entwined fingers with her giving them a squeeze. "You may need to go check on Wash to make sure he isn't drowning himself."

"Give him more than five minutes," York chuckled kissing her temple as they heard footsteps running down the hall. Ally came running at them and squished herself between her parents wrapping her arms around Carolina. York rubbed her back, "What's got you all worked up?"

"Is Mila going to be ok?" Ally asked looking up between them.

"Pretty sure she is, sweetie," York replied.

"There was a lot of blood," Ally commented.

"Sometimes there is. That's the scary thing about what we do sometimes," York answered.

"But she'll be ok?"

"Mimi and Grey should be coming out shortly and they'll reassure us I'm sure," Carolina added as Ally started tracing circles on her stomach. "Where's your aunt?"

"She was still working on something," Ally replied. York glanced up at North who appeared like he wasn't paying attention.

"Alright, well, I missed my coffee this morning so I'm going to go grab a cup. North?" York asked standing up.

"Bring me back one," North shrugged.

"Got it," York saluted. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the lunchroom. He waved at where Donut was sitting with the recruits before grabbing his coffee and heading out and across the hall to the computer room and into Emma's office. Ally was right, she was working on something. She glanced at him and he saw her eyes were bloodshot tired. "You look like you slept about as well as Wash."

"He looks that terrible?" Emma scoffed.

"Well, when half your team gets injured on a mission," York shrugged.

"Church updated me," Emma replied looking back at her computer screen.

"Dare I ask how the home front is?"

"How do you think?"

"Don't know, that's why I'm asking." Emma huffed at him. "Come on. Let big bro look out for his sis."

"We are at an impasse it would appear," Emma answered. "He's waiting to hear what South has to say and he didn't come up to bed last night. Conclusion, he's pissed at me."

"As pissed as he might be, he still loves you. Let him get over it and he'll be ok," York replied.

"I hope so," Emma mumbled. York put his mug down and walked around her desk to give her a hug.

"He will, trust me," York replied quietly as she tried to hide her shuddering breaths.

* * *

Wash shut the water off and grabbed a towel, to dry off before throwing on the sweats he kept in his locker since his under armor needed to be cleaned now. He walked out to see that Carolina, North, and York had been joined by Ally. York held out a cup of coffee for him which he took gladly.

"Anything?"

"Any minute," York answered. "Miller's ok. I checked in when I got coffee. Guess she wasn't used to playing medic."

"Guess we'll have to add on another class then," Wash replied dryly as the door to the Medbay opened and Mei stepped out drying her hands.

"She's fine," Mei told them all. "We got the bleeding stopped and she's stable. Currently sleeping right now. Few quick rounds of the healing unit and she'll be back in action next week."

"Thanks Mum," York smiled as the others let out sighs of relief.

"How's South?" North asked.

"Still unconscious. Grey's scanning her now so hopefully we find out why because it doesn't look like she has any head trauma," Mei sighed. "The other one, Bitters I think it was, has a pretty severe concussion, possibly a skull fracture. I'll probably keep him in overnight."

"We should let the others know what happened," Carolina sighed looking at Wash who nodded in agreement.

"I'll send out a message to gather in the meeting room," Wash answered crossing his arms.

"Wash," Carolina looked at him from where she was sitting, "This was in no way your fault. Things happen out of the blue sometimes. This exact thing is one of the things we've been trying to prepare them for and honestly, it would appear they did pretty damn well."

"I know," Wash nodded. "And they did. There was no hesitation from any of them. I'm going to go send out that memo. An hour from now?"

"That'll be fine," Carolina agreed as they watched him go.

"There's something else bothering him," York commented quietly after Wash had turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Don't you go bugging him," Mei ordered.

"Yes mum," York rolled his eye at her as the others laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma leaned back in her chair and turned to look out her window. York was watching Ally on her skateboard. She watched from where she sat for a long while before she heard someone rap lightly on her door. Turning she was surprised to see North standing there.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. "Wasn't expecting you."

"Yea," North nodded walking in to stand in front of her desk. "Figured I should come check on you."

"How thoughtful."

North shrugged, "Did Church update you?"

"He did," Emma nodded. "I'm glad everyone's ok."

"Wash and Carolina are talking to the other recruits." Emma nodded. "What are you working on?"

"A few bugs that popped up," Emma sighed turning back to her computer. "I'm also trying to run a security scan to see if I can find whatever it is that is making Church black out."

"It's something internal?"

"Yup," Emma sighed. "Don't know how. I must've missed something somewhere along the line."

North gave a thoughtful nod before giving a sigh, "What if it has something to do with South?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "When did it start happening? Before or after South showed up."

"Church didn't mention anything to me until she was here for three weeks," Emma answered.

"So after?" North asked. Emma nodded. "Then if whatever else is going on with her is actually going on, I bet this is her as well."

"It's probably just something I screwed up," Emma insisted.

"Emma, stop. It's ok to blame her," North chuckled. "We won't be able to talk to her until she wakes up and if York's sci-fi bullshit holds true than yea, it's probably her."

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbled looking down at her hands. "I don't want it to be."

"Why not? I wouldn't put it past her in the slightest," North replied. Emma gave him a surprised look. "Look, it's like I said. Things changed when everything started happening on the MOI. The second they put me above her on the leaderboard and then gave me an AI on top of it, she turned into an almost completely different person. She was almost unreasonable to the point where I was almost thankful for York picking me up in the end."

"But you were so happy to see her. I didn't want to be the reason-"

"Emma," North sighed before walking around her desk to kneel down in front of her taking one of her hands and placing the other on her stomach, "You have nothing to do with South's choices or actions and neither do I. I'll admit, I was a bit blind to a few things when she first showed up because I was so happy to see her, but she doesn't matter as much as you do."

"You were so mad at me last night though…"

"No," North chuckled shaking his head. "I was pissed at myself for not seeing it from the beginning."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you," he replied softly as he ran his thumb over her stomach. Emma gave him a small smile. "I'm not mad at you."

"I heard you," she chuckled putting her hands on either side of his face. "And good. That makes me feel better."

"You were really worried about that, weren't you?" he smiled up at her.

"A bit," she shrugged. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Plans the rest of the day?"

"Other than waiting to hear when South wakes up, probably pampering you for the day."

"You don't need to pamper me," Emma rolled her eyes. "You have every reason not to pamper me."

"I have every reason to pamper you. You are my wife and love of my life and mother of my child. I have every reason to pamper you. Especially since you were under the impression I was mad at you."

"You're such a goof," Emma smiled.

* * *

"But Daddy," Ally whined tugging at York's arm. "I want to stay and skateboard some more."

"I know you do, sweetie," York sighed. "But I'm tired and your mom could probably use a nap cuz I'm sure she didn't go back to sleep after I left this morning. Can't you just go home and play video games?"

"I want to skate some more, especially since I didn't get to yesterday," Ally grumbled balancing on her board in front of him and making a face at him.

"I'll stay with her," Wash replied walking up to them.

"You need sleep more than the rest of us do," York countered. Wash shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I don't mind," Wash nodded. "In fact, I have something better than skateboarding she and I can do."

"What's that?" Ally asked curiously.

"I got an e-mail stating that they have cats now in the pet department of the Depot Store," Wash smirked. "Did you still want to help me pick one out?"

"Yes!" Ally kicked her board up and started bouncing as she handed it to York who rolled his eye at her. She grabbed Wash's hand and started tugging him towards the door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Have fun," York called after them. "You need fish-food as well!"

"Ok!" Ally called back.

Wash chuckled as they walked and Ally talked to him about school and her friends she was making. He half-listened, his brain still half on the events that had occurred earlier. Sooner than he realized they were walking into the store and back towards the pet section.

"Let's grab your fish-food first and then we'll go look at what they have," Wash said.

"Ok," Ally smiled walking him over to the fish section.

"You know what kind you need?"

"Mmhmm," Ally nodded looking at the bags that were in the salt-water section. She found the one she needed and picked it up off the shelf. "Kay! Now to the kitties!"

"Alright," Wash chuckled.

"Do you need stuff for them?"

"I picked up odds and ends over the last week or so," Wash shrugged. "Maybe a toy or two to round it off."

"Kay!" Ally nodded.

They walked over to the cat section where there were about a dozen or so cats of varying colors and sizes. Wash laughed as Ally immediately went nuts over them. He found the employee that was working the section and talked to her as Ally took a turn petting or scratching each one she could reach through the cages. She spent particularly long time at one cage that contained an orange tabby who would stick their white paw out and pat at her every time she tried to move. She looked back at Wash.

"I think this one wants to come home with us!" Ally giggled.

"Want me to get him out?" the employee asked Wash.

"Sure," Wash nodded walking up with her. Ally stepped back and waited as the employee opened the cage and picked up the orange cat. She held it out for Wash to take. He smiled when he found the cat was already purring and bumping against his hand for scratches.

"That one is roughly eight months old and male, already up to date on all shots and fixed," the employee rattled off after looking at the chart. "He's very friendly and loves to play and has quite the personality."

Wash bent down so that Ally could pet him, "What do you think, kid?"

"I like him," Ally smiled as the cat reached out to pat her again making her giggle.

"Alright then," Wash chuckled. He looked at the employee, "We'll take him."

"Great! Do you need a carrier or any other supplies?"

"Just the carrier. I have mostly everything else at home," Wash replied as the employee took the cat from him.

"Alright, well if you want, I'll grab one and meet you up front in a few minutes with paperwork," the employee smiled.

"Sounds good," Wash nodded.

"Let's get him a toy while we wait!" Ally said tugging at his hand. Wash nodded and followed her over to the toys where she grabbed a big pack that had a variety of things in them. "Here! Then he has something of everything."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Wash smiled. "You're going to come over and play with him, right?"

"Duh," Ally giggled as they walked up towards the front.

"Any ideas for a name?" Wash asked her.

"I think you should name him since he's technically your cat," Ally replied thoughtfully.

"Give me some suggestions," Wash chuckled. "My brain is tired."

"Nope. You can do it Uncle Wash," Ally smiled up at him.

"You're such a help," Wash rolled his eyes.

"I'm my Daddy's daughter, that's for sure," Ally giggled.

"Ain't that the truth," Wash laughed. "Thanks kid, I needed that."

* * *

"What time is it?" Carolina yawned rolling over on the couch to look at the clock.

"Almost three," York replied adjusting himself next to her a bit to snake an arm back around her waist. "If kid hasn't come running in here, I'm going to assume she's still with Wash."

She reached over and grabbed her data-pad off the coffee table and checked for messages.

"Anything from Mum?" York asked.

"No," Carolina sighed turning onto her back, her head still resting on his thigh. "But no news is good news I suppose."

"Except for the fact you want to question South," York pointed out.

"Except for that," Carolina agreed.

"How'd the recruits takes the news when you told them?"

"A few of them wanted to go out and beat the crap out of whoever was responsible while the rest were really worried about their teammates," Carolina replied.

"Can't blame them."

"Nope. But everyone is going to be fine at least. It could've ended a lot worse." Carolina's data-pad buzzed and after pulling up the message she let out a laugh.

"What?" York asked giving her a confused look.

"Wash is letting us know they're on their way back and should be here shortly and to cease all matrimonial activities immediately," Carolina chuckled.

"Just for that we should send him an incriminating photo of said activities," York gave her an evil smirk.

"For the last time, I am not taking pictures of us doing things," Carolina grumbled pushing herself to sit up.

"Know what we can take pictures of?"

"Oh I'm sure this'll be good," Carolina rolled her eyes.

He leaned forward towards her so that he could kiss her belly, "How bout the progression of our little squirt? Are those feasible at least?"

"I don't want pictures of me getting fat."

"They won't be of you getting fat. They'll be of squirt getting bigger," York smiled up at her.

"You have those already," Carolina ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you think ultrasound pictures are?"

"Yea, but those are inside. We need outside growth as well," York argued. "Come on, just one and then we won't redo it until your next appointment."

"I hate you, you know that?" Carolina huffed as she pushed herself up off the couch.

"Lies. You love me otherwise you wouldn't be standing up right now," York smiled as he took her data-pad from her. "Other side of the coffee table and turn sideways. Let's see the belly."

"Can I flip you off?" Carolina asked.

"Whatever you want, just let me see the belly," York chuckled. Carolina rolled her eyes and did what he told her. Just as York hit the button on the camera function the front door opened and Ally came skipping in, jumping over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around York's neck. "Don't move, kid. Smile!" Ally smiled as York flipped the data-pad around and took a picture of them. "Did you have fun with Uncle Wash?"

"Yup. We picked out his new kitty and I got to go back and play with him," Ally nodded. "His name is Rebel and he's really cute."

"Did she behave?" Carolina asked looking at Wash.

"Course. She always behaves when she's with me," Wash shrugged. He motioned back to the door, "I'm going to go see if Mei's still there and can give me an update."

"Wait! I want to make cards first," Ally said letting York go to run up the stairs. "Let me get my paper and crayons. Then you can take them over with you."

"If I must," Wash sighed.

"Yes you must!" Ally called back down.

"She gets that from her mother," York smirked. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him before bending over to pick up the pillow and pelting it at him.

"Oh I can't wait until you can no longer bend over and do that…"

"You just volunteered to cook dinner," Carolina growled. York shrugged. She looked up at Wash, "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Nah. I don't want to leave the cat too long by itself in his new home," Wash answered. "Thank you though."

"Now Wash, we don't have to worry about like, ten more joining it do we?" York laughed looking back at Wash. Wash rolled his eyes as Ally came running back down stairs and spread herself out on the coffee table, grabbing a piece of paper and folded it in half. "How many are you making?"

"Three. One for Mila, one for Bitters, and one for Aunty South," Ally replied as she started coloring.

"That is very thoughtful and sweet of you," Carolina smiled as she sat down on the floor next to Ally to watch her. Carolina looked up at Wash, "Ally's teacher stopped me Friday. I forgot to tell you with everything going on. She would like to schedule a field trip with the kids. I figured Wednesday should be ok, if that works for you?"

"Works for me," Wash shrugged. "How many are in her class?"

"A dozen. Figured maybe pair them up with the recruits and let them run around some of the programs on the Floor," Carolina answered.

"Carter and Dani are really excited! I was telling them all about it while we ate our snack," Ally replied.

"Whoa, whoa, who's Carter?" York asked. "Why are you friends with a boy?"

"York, do not even start," Carolina chuckled from the floor.

"She's too young for boys."

"Daddy, I'm nine," Ally rolled her eyes. "There's only so much I'm too little for."

"Exactly. This is just another thing," York replied crossing his arms and giving them a grumpy look. "You're gonna need to point out which one this Carter is on Wednesday."

Wash and Carolina exchanged looks as Ally rolled her eyes at York.

"York, she's nine. I can almost guarantee with one hundred percent that they are just friends," Carolina looked at him.

"Yea, besides," Ally sighed. "Carter likes Jessy."

"What? Are you not good enough for him?" York asked leaning forward.

Carolina glared up at him, "York."

"What?"

"Knock it the hell off," Carolina smirked as Wash stood laughing behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

Wash walked out to meet up with the recruits for training a few days later. What he was not expecting was to see Ross there with them.

"I don't remember being told you were cleared for anything," Wash crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Well, I asked Dr. Lang and she said I should be ok to do some light exercises," Ross replied, blushing.

"I don't believe you." She looked down at her boots which weren't properly closed. "And if your boots are any indication, you couldn't finish getting them on before plodding out here."

"I'll be fine."

"Ross, go back to Medbay," Wash sighed. "We'll talk to Mei once I'm done with drill and see what she says. Either way, you shouldn't run drill until she clears you."

Ross groaned at him, "I don't want to sit in that bed anymore."

"Don't make me order you, recruit."

"It's boring. I've been there for four days now. At least let me sit out here in the fresh air," Ross argued, a slight pleading in her voice.

Wash looked away from her and out at the other recruits who were trying to make it look like they weren't listening. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Ross squealed, "Thank you! You won't hear a peep out of me, I swear!"

"How about you start now?" Wash sighed. She gave him a salute and walked over to sit on one of the walls, lifting herself carefully up to sit on it. He looked back out at the other recruits. "Alright, you all know the drill by now. Get to it."

* * *

Emma walked into the Medbay to find North standing at the end of the bed South was still laying in. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, "Still nothing?"

"No," North sighed. "Mei or Grey can't explain why or what's going on or why she appears to be stuck in a coma."

Emma nodded as he moved an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him before looking over at the other bed that had previously been occupied. "Where's Ross at?"

"Pretty sure she's trying to convince Wash to let her run drill," North chuckled.

"Is she healed enough to run?"

"Probably not," North replied. "Mei said it was deep enough that it would take a few rounds of the healing unit. Grey's only run two so far I think."

"Didn't think she was that stubborn," Emma replied. "So no class today?"

"Nope. We get to deal with a group of nine year olds today," North chuckled as he turned them to leave the Medbay.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Emma smiled up at him.

"Don't get me wrong, one I can handle. I don't know about a large group of them."

"Everyone else is going to be there as well," Emma rubbed his arm.

"Yea, I'm sure it'll be swell. I'm just tired is all," North smiled at her. "How's the peanut doing?"

Emma put a hand on her stomach, "Peanut is fine."

"No squirming yet?"

"Not yet," Emma replied. "Few more weeks."

"And how's the morning sickness?"

"Practically gone," Emma looked up at him, stopping in front of him. She reached up and grabbed his face gently, "Know what I am in the mood for?"

"What's that?" he chuckled. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

"Oh and some more strawberries," she chuckled when she pulled away.

"Now or..."

"Now would be fine," Emma smirked up at him.

North chuckled, "Let me see if Donut has any in the kitchen and if not, I'll make a run."

"Best husband, ever."

* * *

"Ross, why are you here and not in bed?" Carolina asked as the recruits gathered on the Floor in preparation for Ally and her class to get there.

"Oh um...see there's a perfectly good explanation for that..." Ross replied running her hand through her hair.

"Someone thinks it's boring to stay still and let themselves heal," Wash sighed walking up to them.

"You heard Dr. Lang!" Ross whined at him. "She said I can get up and move around a bit, that it would be good for me."

"As long as you don't overdo it," Wash huffed at her.

"If Mei said it was ok for her to be up, then I'm sure she'll be fine," Carolina cut in. "Feeling ok then I take it?"

"Little sore and can't really bend over too well, but yea," Ross nodded.

"Good. Just don't push yourself too much," Carolina smiled. Ross smiled and nodded at her as Weaver approached them. "Weaver."

"Hi," Weaver smiled, "So I've been thinking and I had an idea I wanted to run by you and Agent Alaska."

"What's that?" Carolina asked intrigued.

"Well with you and Agent Alaska both pregnant, I know you won't be able to do a lot of what you normally do training wise so I've been looking through my catalog of stuff I have and I think some prenatal yoga and exercises would benefit you both if you're interested. It would help keep you guys in shape and then you should be able to jump right back into action once you both have the babies."

Carolina thought it over briefly before nodding, "That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll run it by Emma and then we'll pick a time to do it?"

Weaver smiled at her, "Just let me know when you want to start."

"Will do," Carolina smiled. "Thank you for thinking of it."

"You've done plenty for us. I wanted to do something to return the favor," Weaver shrugged. "I may run it by the other girls as well if that's ok."

"Sure," Carolina smiled.

Church popped up, "Kids are here."

"Thanks Church," Carolina nodded. "Alright people, remember these are kids and probably not as adept as Ally is at doing some of the things so keep an eye on them and make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"Momma!" Ally yelled behind her. "That's my Momma and Uncle Wash and those are all the recruits they're training. They're all real fun."

Carolina waved at Ally and the rest of her class as they walked in with York. She introduced the recruits and then gave a brief description about what they did and what they would be doing that afternoon.

"Hey C," Church popped up as she was dividing the kids amongst the recruits.

"Oh wow, cool!" the boy standing closer to her exclaimed.

"That's Ghost-man!" Ally told him as she waved at Church who waved back. "He's an AI fragment that was based off my Grandpa Church."

"That is awesome!"

"Yea, he's pretty cool," Ally nodded. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him, "Come on Carter. You're with me and Dani and my Daddy."

"What's up, Church?" Carolina asked.

"Sorry, I know you got this whole thing going on, but the guys just got back."

Carolina nodded, "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll let them know," Church replied before disappearing.

Carolina walked up to York and put a hand on his shoulder, "Can you handle things? The guys just pulled in and I want to go talk to them about what happened."

"Sure. We got this," York winked at her. She nodded and excused herself before heading out through the computer room, waving at Emma as she walked through.

They were just starting to unload the warthogs when she walked into the garage. Lopez was moving what looked like extra parts off of the one and over into a pile to look through later. Sarge was the first to notice her.

"Either you've taken eating lessons from Grif while we were gone or you finally popped," he chuckled.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Cuz I'm not self-conscious about it enough already. Thanks."

"How's Ross?" Tucker asked as he carried over a few bags to put by the door.

"Healing," Carolina nodded. "She's up and moving today. Mei said a few more rounds of the healing unit and she'll be right as rain. Bitters is all healed and back to work. South is still out."

"That's good about Ross and Bitters. I guess I should say not so good about mega-bitch," Tucker huffed.

"Yea Mei and Grey are both stumped because there doesn't appear to be anything abnormal on the scans they've done," Carolina sighed. "So what happened?"

"I would've thought Wash would've told you all that."

"He did, but that doesn't mean I don't want your reports as well."

"Well, we were asleep so I'm not sure what happened before Ross woke us up," Tucker shrugged.

"What happened after?"

"We shoved our helmets on and ran out to join everyone and discovered that someone who was wearing the same kind of armor as the Meta was attacking us. Sarge set off a few rounds of his shotgun while Simmons ran over to check on Bitters. Next thing I know Ross got stabbed, Wash is yelling, South is yelling and then the dude goes after her. Miller ran over to check on Ross while Smith covered the two of them. South jumped at him before getting knocked back into one of the other warthogs and next thing we knew, the dude was gone," Tucker recounted.

"They didn't say anything?"

"Not that I heard," Tucker shook his head. Carolina nodded. "Wash said the inspection went well?"

"It did," Carolina replied. "We're still waiting on the official report from Kimball, but yes it went well."

"Great."

"Nick was impressed with your filing system," she said to Simmons as he walked by.

"Really?" Simmons asked sound pleased.

"Yup," Carolina chuckled. "Said it was very efficient."

"I could send him a detailed description of how I went about doing it-"

"That's quite alright, Simmons," Carolina cut him off. "If he needs one, I'm sure he'll ask for it."

* * *

"Oh man, that was rough," York yawned as he threw himself onto the couch.

"You barely did anything," Carolina chuckled as Ally ran over to feed her fish.

"Sure I did," York argued. "I corralled them and pretty sure my team won that last round."

"Only because you had Ally on your team and she knows the system as well as the rest of us do," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yea but Carter and Dani did most of the work," Ally replied. "I just gave them advice on how to do it. I figured it wouldn't be too fair if I did it myself seeing as I've done it a bunch already."

"See? We have a super smart kid," York laughed. "Oh by the way."

"What?" Carolina asked walking to the kitchen.

"Guys and I are planning another night out. Probably next week or something," York replied turning on the television.

"What, are these becoming a regular thing?"

"Maybe, unless it's a problem."

"Nope, no problem," Carolina replied coming back out. She looked at Ally, "Did you get homework?"

"Nope. Miss Iris didn't give us any."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Where's your assignment book?" Carolina asked.

"Ugh, I'm not lying Momma," Ally huffed.

"Come on kid," York looked over at her. "Just do what you're told and don't give a fuss. It'll make all parties happier in the long run."

Ally rolled her eyes and walked over to her backpack and grabbed out her assignment book and handed it to Carolina. Carolina opened it up and looked before closing it and handing it back to her, "See. Told you I wasn't lying."

"Enough with the attitude," Carolina warned turning to go back into the kitchen.

"I'm not giving attitude," Ally mumbled quietly though only York heard her.

"Kid, the tone makes it sound like it," York chuckled.

"She's the one who needs to chill," Ally replied walking over to sit next to him. "She's really moody lately.

"Your mom has a lot going on and she's also carrying you're little brother or sister. Give her a break."

"Only if I can play video games."

"Excuse me? You're bartering niceness for video games?" York chuckled.

Ally shrugged, "Maybe." York raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled, "No, but I figured it would be fun to try."

York threw an arm over her shoulder, "You are a funny kid. I wonder where you get your sense of humor from sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder," Ally poked him.

* * *

"Can I come over and play with Rebel when we're done?" Ally asked as she and Wash walked onto the Floor.

"I don't see a problem with that especially since Saturdays are our normal hang out day," Wash chuckled.

"Yay!" Ally cheered putting her board down and hopping on. Wash had to admit, she picked things up pretty quick and didn't have the fear to try tricks or jumps once she got used to handling things. "Is Mila coming today?"

"Not sure. I didn't ask," Wash replied.

"Do they know when Aunty South is going to wake up?" Ally asked pausing in front of him.

"Can't say, kid," Wash sighed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I am not a medical doctor," Wash chuckled.

"Why aren't you a medical doctor?"

Wash narrowed his eyes at her as he cracked a smile, "Because I became a soldier instead."

"Why did you become a soldier?"

"Because it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Was it the right thing to do?"

"Why are you so full of questions today?" Wash asked. Ally giggled at him.

"Could my friends come and hang out with us? I was telling them about skateboarding and they seemed like they wanted to learn," Ally asked. "Daddy said I should ask you since you were the responsible adult present."

"He called me a responsible adult?" Wash chuckled.

"Well no, not really…" Ally admitted making Wash laugh.

"I don't see a problem if they would want to come as long as their parents are ok with it," Wash nodded.

"Really?" Wash nodded. "You are the bestest. I'll let them know on Monday and maybe they can come next weekend!"

"As long as I don't get sent out, sure."

"Woo," Ally cheered before she pushed off on her board again and took off across the floor. Wash watched her, leaning against one of the ramps. A shrill whistle caught both of their attentions. Ally cheered again and headed off towards the locker room, "Mila!"

"Hey Ally," Ross chuckled. She waved at Wash, who gave her a wave back.

"Are you going to skate today?" Ally asked stopping and kicking up her board so that she could walk with Ross.

"Gonna try. Dr. Lang cleared me, said I'm all good and healed and should be able to return to normal activities," she answered. She looked at Wash, "I even told her to send you a memo stating that so we don't have issues Monday for drill."

"Smart ass," Wash smirked.

"Yes, but an efficient smart ass," Ross replied.

"Sure you'll be able to keep up with everyone? You were off a whole week."

"No sweat, sir," Ross nodded. "Weaver and I are running before dinner tonight and then again in the morning. She's also been doing some stretches with me the last two days."

"And Mei or Grey cleared you for that?" Wash asked.

"Yes they did," Ross nodded. "Said it would be good to keep nice and limber without aggravating the injury. Weaver's the yogi expert so there we go."

Ally huffed in front of them, "Are you two going to stop flirting and start skating or what?"

"W-we're not flirting," Wash stammered at her.

"Come on Ally," Ross smirked, putting her board down, "I'll race you around."

"Bring it on!" Ally smiled pushing off and taking off after Ross.

Wash stammered after them before rolling his eyes. "You are way too much like you're father for my liking, kid," he mumbled to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

"So Mei and Grey still can't figure out what's wrong with South?" York asked the following week as North arrived back with their third round of drinks.

"No," North sighed taking his seat at the table they had snagged at Kai's club. He looked at Wash, "How hard did she get hit?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure," Wash shrugged. "I didn't exactly see what happened as there were a few other things I was taking care of at the time. I mean, I saw her hit the warthog, but that was about it. I don't know what happened up to that."

"I wonder if whoever it was did something," York pointed out.

"Like what?" North asked looking at him.

"I don't know," York shrugged. "Maybe she ditched them when she was supposed to be working for them and they're pissed so they slipped her something. I mean, she was here for how long. They can't be happy about that fact, especially if she wasn't giving them what they wanted."

"Guess we won't know until she wakes up," Wash sighed. "So, are you two doing anything to get ready yet for the new arrivals?"

"I mentioned it to Lina, but besides clearing out a few of the things that managed to get into the spare bedroom, we haven't done anything yet," York answered.

"Same here," North agreed. "Though Emma has been on a bit of a cleaning spree lately."

"Ally keeps bringing home drawings to hang up in the nursery," York chuckled. "She even has a separate pile for you guys."

"Really?" North laughed.

"Yes. She's very excited," York replied finishing his drink. "And speaking of, I should probably get home soon."

"Yea, me too. I told Emma I wouldn't be too late," North nodded.

"How bout you Wash? You coming or staying?"

"I don't think Rebel will care when I get home," Wash chuckled. "I'm gonna hang out here a bit yet."

"Alright," York replied slapping him on the shoulder.

Wash watched them go and let out a sigh before moving over to sit at the bar. Kai noticed him alone and made sure to keep the drinks going his way anytime she saw he needed one, stopping to chat every once in a while. Normally Wash was able to pace himself pretty well, but being there by himself didn't exactly keep the pacing down since he had no one to talk to. He hadn't noticed when someone approached until they sat down in one of the empty seats next to him.

"Come here by yourself often?"

Wash looked up to see that he had been joined by Ross. He sat up and looked at her, "Oh Ross, I uh...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Diaz was dj-ing tonight. Guess it's a hobby of his so we all came out to support him. Most of the others have gone back to the dorms," she motioned. "But I saw you over here by yourself and figured I come check on you."

"How nice of you."

"Told I can be from time to time," she grinned. "So what are you doing here? I didn't think you the type for the club scene."

"Guys night out. York and North were here a little bit ago," Wash scratched his neck.

Ross raised an eye-brow, "How long ago was that?"

"Um, not sure. At least four or five drinks ago," Wash shrugged.

"You've been here that long, drinking by yourself?" she chuckled.

"Yea, maybe a bit," Wash replied.

"You should probably head home yourself, sir," she pointed out.

"What, I'm not allowed to relax?"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head. "You're wobbling in your seat there. Probably smart to quit while you're ahead."

"Maybe you're right," Wash sighed pushing himself out of the chair, using the bar counter for balance. He went to take a step away and turned to say goodbye when Ross caught his arm and pulled him back up. "Alright, that hasn't happened in a while."

"The stumbling or being drunk?" Ross asked pushing herself off the seat to hold him steady.

"Um, both, but probably the being drunk thing," Wash answered squinting at her. "Not that I haven't been drinking before, but this level hasn't happened for a while."

"Why don't I help you get home?" Ross chuckled taking his arm and leading him to the exit.

"Nah. I can get home," he said waving her off only to fall into the door.

"Sure you can sir," Ross nodded, her voice sarcastic. "I can't in good conscious let you stumble home alone in the dark. You live across from Facility right?"

"Uh yea," Wash replied after thinking about it.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you home, sir."

Most of the walk home Wash tried to make sure he wouldn't trip on anything. Sooner than he realized, he was unlocking the door and Ross was helping him in. He threw himself down onto one of his chairs and kicked off his shoes. Rebel had trotted over to meet the new person.

"Ooo a kitty! I didn't know you had a cat!" Ross squealed bending down to scratch Rebel's head. "I love cats."

"Just got him last week after we got back," Wash sighed.

"Oh he's such a sweetie," Ross continued to pet him.

"So far, course he has his moments," Wash shrugged.

"Alright, well," Ross stood up and looked at him. "Do you need anything before I go, sir?"

"Um. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ross chuckled.

"Nope," Wash replied pushing himself up out of his chair and walking out to his kitchen, bumping into the wall as he went. He heard Ross follow him as he stood in the middle of it. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Certainly not," Ross agreed leaning in the doorway. "I just want to make sure you aren't going to fall and crack your head open or something."

"I would never," Wash said giving her a pointed look.

"Sure," she chuckled. He stared at her for a moment before walking over to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, "Something you need?"

"Guess you could say that," he answered looking down at her. He leaned forward, a hand cradling the back of her neck as his lips claimed hers, taking her by surprise.

Ross reached up and put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him away enough so she could look him in the eye, "I should probably go."

"Should doesn't mean I actually want you to." he answered, voice low.

"That's probably just the alcohol talking," Ross replied looking up at him.

"Nonsense. All me," he shrugged.

"Because you would normally do something like this when sober?" she asked as he trailed his fingers down her arm.

"Used to," he smirked feeling her tremble under his touch.

Ross gave him a skeptical look, "Pretty sure you probably weren't entirely sober then either."

"There were a few times." Ross moved her hands down to his chest putting some space between them. "I don't remember how many if that's what you want to know."

"No," Ross shook her head. "I'm just thinking that I should definitely be going. I don't want you doing something you're going to regret."

"I think you should stay," Wash shrugged. "I also think you want to."

"Which is why I should be going," Ross replied looking at her hands. "I can handle whatever would happen tomorrow. I'm not too sure about you right now."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Not that I want to use the word force, but if you're really insisting you want to leave, I won't force you to stay. It's your choice."

He could see the debate going on in her head as she stood in front of him. She looked up at him again, "You want me to stay?"

"I think it would benefit us both."

"This is one of those no strings sort of deals though?"

"Preferably. I don't really do the whole relationship thing," he admitted.

"Yea you seem kinda awkward about those things," she smirked. "And you won't get weird tomorrow?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, I can handle whatever happens tomorrow onward. I want to make sure you'll be able to as well."

"I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it."

"Ok, because we work together. I don't want you getting even more awkward then what you already are sometimes," she chuckled.

"I'll be fine," he nodded.

"I'm holding you to that," she closed the distance between them. "I get to kick your ass if you prove otherwise."

"Deal," he chuckled. "No strings, no weirdness, and you have permission to kick my ass if there is."

"Sounds like a deal," Ross grinned.

"Know how they seal deals?"

"A firm handshake?" she replied sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her off the ground and walked her to the steps. "You sure you can get us both up there without falling?"

"Pretty sure I can manage."

"Really? Cuz there's a few doors that might be pressing charges. I wouldn't want to add staircase to that list as well. Then there's the fact that if you fall, I go tumbling with you and that'll be odd to explain in the morning to everyone."

"Ross?"

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up and please don't call me sir right now."

"Do you prefer Agent then or perhaps ma'am?" she grinned wickedly at him, putting a hand on the wall to steady the ascent.

"I think in this sense you can use my name. Hell with formalities."

"Only if you stop calling me Ross then," she smirked as he finally got them to the top of his staircase.

* * *

Wash went to roll over, but found himself unable to move. He was used to the cat taking up parts of his bed by now, but whatever was pressed up against him was a bit larger than a cat. He carefully peeled open an eyelid before the other opened wide in shock and realization as events flashed back. He froze briefly which caused Ross to roll over to face the other direction. Taking his chance, he slid out of his bed grabbing clothes as he went before hurrying down his stairs and into his kitchen. He pulled on the stuff he had grabbed, nudging Rebel out of the way.

Rebel started meowing loudly at him and Wash shot a worried look to the stairs before shushing the cat and filling his bowls quickly. Pleased, he stopped bothering Wash so that he could put on his boots and leave his house.

Wash jogged across the street and into the Facility, up the stairs and to his office, slamming the door behind him and knocking one of the chairs over on accident before throwing himself in his desk chair.

"Son of a bitch..." he leaned forward running his hand back and forth over his hair, "God damn son of a bitch."

"You appear to be in a pleasant mood," York commented. Wash jumped not having heard his door open again.

"I'm so not in the mood for your crap right now," Wash huffed as his friend let himself into the room.

"Yea, I can see that. Did you get dressed in the dark?" York chuckled picking up the knocked over chair to sit in it. Wash felt his face turning red. "Man, North and I go home and you appear to have gotten drunk after we left if your current state gives anything away."

"I don't want to talk about," Wash grumbled.

"Why not?" Wash glared at him. "Oh come on. Humor me. I'm married with one kid and a baby on the way. I'm living through you. What happened after we left?"

"I fucked up, that's what happened," Wash snapped. York narrowed his eyes at him trying to gauge him and get a read off of him. He broke into a smile a few moments later.

"Aw did Washy get laid? Ya know, normally that puts people in a better mood then what you're in. Did you pay too much for crappy sex? That could put anyone in a mood," York grinned lifting his feet up onto Wash's desk and putting his arms behind his head.

Wash shoved York's feet off the desk, "I don't pay for sex, asshole."

"No, but how would I know? You never talk about it and just get all red and nervous when it's brought up," York shrugged. "I don't think I really know anything about your sex life to be honest. Man, what kind of friend are you...please tell me that-"

"Fucking dammit York, will you shut up and stop assuming shit," Wash growled. "Yes I've had sex before. No I don't like talking about my sexual exploits. Never have and that's probably not going to change."

York sighed and thought about it for a while before lifting up a hand, "Maybe it's because you haven't had the right _kind_ of sex."

"Oh my fucking God, York," Wash groaned. He leaned forward and banged his head off his desk. "You really want to know?"

"That's why I'm still sitting here," York smirked.

"Ya know, really it's your fault," Wash growled at him.

"How's it my fault?"

"Because you piled drinks in me and then left me there unaccompanied. Had you actually made sure I'd gotten home alright, I wouldn't be avoiding my own house right now," Wash glared at him.

"Wait…she's still at your house?" Wash realized his folly before leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Aw man, Wash. I didn't think you had it in you. Which one was it?"

"What do you mean which one was it?" Wash squeaked.

"Dude there were at least three or four chicks checking you out last night. I know this for a fact, as does North cuz we were definitely talking you up to them," York replied smugly. "Was it the blonde with the rack?"

"No."

"Blue hair?"

"No."

"Hmmm…goth chick?"

"Absolutely not."

"Crap which was the fourth…"

"Probably wasn't her either," Wash grumbled. "And I really don't want to talk about this with you. Get out of my office."

"Wasn't South was it?"

Wash gave him a look of cold fury, "Did you forget she's in a coma still?"

"Well I don't know what kind of kinky shit you like," York grinned. "For all I know-"

"Don't even finish that," Wash growled picking up a pencil and flinging it at York's face. "Why the hell are you here this early anyway? It's Saturday, you should be home."

"Kid went for breakfast with Emma and North, Lina's sleeping in," York shrugged.

"So why are you here?"

"Um, no reason," York shrugged looking around Wash's office. Wash narrowed his eyes at him. "Certainly not setting up any pranks in any of the lockers, nope, not at all."

"Whose did you prank and what did you do?" Wash sighed.

"I said I wasn't setting up any," York answered standing up. "I'm gonna go see if Lina's up yet."

"Yea, sure," Wash rolled his eyes.

York winked at him and walked out of the office just as Carolina was rounding the corner.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you got to this morning," she smiled at him.

"Yea, great. Remind me, which window can we see Wash's place from?" York asked hurriedly, lowering his voice so that it wouldn't carry to Wash's office.

"Um, none as far as I can remember...why?" Carolina chuckled as York followed her into her office.

"Trying to see if I can catch the walk of shamer leaving his house," York replied throwing himself into one of the chairs. Carolina stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh apparently after North and I left to come home last night, Wash took someone home with him."

"Our Wash?" York grinned and nodded his head. "Seriously?"

"Yea," York chuckled. "Ya know, I think I'm fancying a jog around the neighborhood this morning."

"I think that if you do that, that you will be spending the rest of the weekend sleeping in your office," Carolina replied coolly.

"Aw come on, Lina."

"Leave it alone," Carolina warned.

"You are no fun."

"No, I just think you should worry about your own sex life and not Wash's."

"But that's the thing! He apparently has one!"

"Are you really that surprised?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

York narrowed his eyes at her, "Why aren't you…?"

"No reason," she shrugged turning away from him.

"Lina…what do you know…"

"Nothing. They were just rumors a long time ago."

"What kind of rumors…?"

"You really never heard them?" Carolina chuckled. York leaned back and waited for her to continue. "There were rumors that Wash would sort of get around when we had leave."

"Who told you these rumors?" York asked intrigued.

"Oh come on. It was obvious when he would meet up with us the next morning. Are you seriously that blind?"

"Back then? Yea. Only eyes for you."

"Right," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Then there's also the fact he and South hooked up."

"Come again?" York asked leaning forward before giggling at his own word phrasing. Carolina rolled her eyes. "How do you know this little tidbit?"

"South told me," Carolina shrugged. "Women talk about sex just as much as men do, ya know."

"Apparently," York scoffed. "They also don't tell their husbands juicy information like what you've just told me! Heh…juicy…Wond-"

"Shut up. This conversation was over once you started with the damn innuendos," Carolina glared at him.


	36. Chapter 36

Wash cursed as he missed his landing on the ramp, his mind having been occupied on other things rather than what he was doing. He could hear Ally and her friends giggling at him.

"What is your problem today Uncle Wash?" Ally asked walking up to stand over him. "You always stick your landings."

"Not all the time," Wash groaned pushing himself up to sit, his arms resting on his knees. "Everyone has off days. That's why I make you wear your safety gear all the time. I don't want your mom and dad getting mad because I let you get all scraped up. And I'm sure Carter and Dani's parents would feel the same."

"Are you ok at least?" Ally huffed.

"Just my pride," Wash chuckled.

"There's gotta be a way you can like magnetize your feet to stay on the board," Carter said turning Wash's over that he had picked up to look at the bottom of it.

"The armor everybody wears can do that!" Ally exclaimed. "But I don't think wearing armor while skateboarding would be very efficient."

"Depends on the board," Wash replied, shrugging. "It's a good skill to have at least should you find yourself in certain situations."

"What about a hover board?" Carter asked.

"I've used them," Wash shrugged. "I like these though. At least if you make a mistake you know it was you and not the board glitching out."

"Dude, you are awesome. What else can you do?"

"Well dude," Wash chuckled, "You want skills outside the military or inside."

"Either," Carter shrugged.

"Uncle Wash is really awesome at throwing knives," Ally replied.

"Can you show us?" Dani asked.

"Maybe another time," Wash chuckled. "I should probably have a talk with your parents before I show you two anything too extreme."

"Nah, they'll be cool with it," Carter replied.

"Still, I'd feel better talking to them first," Wash replied.

Ally looked around before looking back at Wash, "Is Mila coming today?"

"I uh…I don't know," Wash admitted, his gut clenching as he felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Aren't you supposed to know these things?" Ally huffed at him.

"Why would I know what she does in her off time?" Wash stammered. "I don't see her outside of drill or class really. Just in passing in the hall sometimes."

"See," Ally nudged Dani who was giggling, "Told you he gets squeaky when he gets defensive."

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "I am not being defensive. Is your dad putting you up to this somehow?"

"Putting me up to what?" Ally asked giving him an innocent look as Wash narrowed his eyes at her.

"Agent Washington doesn't need your help to embarrass himself, Ally," a voice commented behind them.

"Mila!" Ally squealed turning around. "And Marcos!"

"Hey kid," Diaz waved. "Ross said you guys might need reinforcements today."

"That's for sure," Wash huffed avoiding looking at Ross. "I wasn't aware you skated."

"I have a whole set of skills you don't know about, sir," Diaz smirked.

"Apparently," Wash replied. "Well, there's not much to do today since I need to get my hands on some extra boards and safety gear. I was thinking of switching it over to the parkour course Emma programmed."

"Sounds good," Ross and Diaz both nodded.

Wash pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to the computer room as Ally introduced her friends to the recruits. He plugged in the commands for the course and waited for it to start changing over before walking out. Ross met him at the door.

"Ya know," she whispered at him, "If you didn't want to see me this morning, you could have just let me leave like I wanted to."

"Oh, uh, I-"

"It's ok," she chuckled. "I let myself out. I fed your cat for you too."

"That asshole…did he beg food from you?"

"Yup. I'm assuming he had two breakfasts then," Ross smirked.

Wash nodded, ducking his head a bit as he let out a sigh, "I should've woken you up. I apologize."

"Figured you probably freaked out this morning when I noticed you were gone, no biggie," Ross shrugged. She gave him a knowing look, "You freaked out, didn't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"Just don't forget our deal," she jabbed him in the arm. "No getting weird on me or I will kick your ass."

Wash nodded and watched her turn to skip over to Ally who was showing Carter and Dani the best way to scale the small wall they were standing by. Diaz was leaning against it while Ross scaled up to the top to sit with her feet dangling off. He watched as Carter ran at it, Diaz giving him a boost and Ross grabbing his hand to pull him the rest of the way up to sit with her. They repeated the process with Dani before Ally joined them on the top. Ross led them over to the next section as Diaz followed below them, laughing at something Ross had commented on to him.

York joined them an hour later, two other guys following him. Wash assumed they were Carter and Dani's fathers so he figured he should introduce himself. He hopped down from where he had perched himself to watch and walked over, shoving his hands into his pockets. York introduced them and after talking with them for a while, they grabbed their kids and left to go home. Ally had managed to crawl up onto York's back as she waved them off.

"Did they have fun?" York asked.

"Yup! They wanna come back again," Ally replied hopping down. "Maybe we can have a sleepover and then they can stay longer."

"We'll talk to your mom," York chuckled. He looked at Wash, "Everyone behaved?"

"Yes," Wash nodded. "Helped having Diaz and Ross here as well."

"Oh, before I forget," York gestured, "Mum put in an order for one of them neural scanners. She thinks maybe something got fried in South's implants and that that's the problem. Pops is also spending a bit more time with the armor. He and Church are there now working on it I think."

Wash nodded, "No word on who the other one was that ambushed us?"

"No one's seen anything," York shook his head.

"Great, this is boding so well," Wash sighed.

* * *

"So is this going to be our Sunday thing now?" Emma asked after Weaver wrapped up their first yoga session.

"It can be," Carolina shrugged. "Depends on Weaver's schedule really."

"I'm game for whatever anyone else is," Weaver smiled.

"Let's do it," Miller agreed as Jensen nodded her head.

"Yea I'm up for it," Ross nodded sitting on the floor still.

"I'd say Ally could even come if you want her too," Weaver suggested.

"I'm sure she'd like that," Carolina nodded. "Thanks again for thinking of this."

"Not a problem. I'm hoping it'll help you two when you get farther along. I know a lot of women get really bad back pain later on."

"Anything to help," Carolina agreed.

"Alright gals," Emma cut in, "I'm headed downstairs to see if my husband is being all brooding again."

"Agent South still out?" Ross asked.

"Yup," Emma sighed.

"Did Agent Washington mention about her eyes flicking color?"

Carolina and Emma exchanged looks. Carolina looked at Ross, "No he didn't….what about her eyes flicking color?"

"And when did that happen?" Emma tacked on.

Ross cheeks reddened, "I uh…he didn't mention Agent South pinning him against a tree?"

"No he didn't," Carolina crossed her arms across her chest. "But you can tell us all about it now that you brought it up."

Ross looked over at Miller who had walked over, "Agent Washington went to go tell Agent South that dinner was ready. When he didn't come back right away, Captain Tucker sent Mila to go check on him."

"When I found them, Agent South had him pinned against a tree," Ross continued. "She let him go when she saw me and when she walked by, her eyes flicked to this weird copper color."

"Whole eye or just her iris?" Emma asked.

"Just the blue part," Ross answered.

"She was fine when she got back to the campsite. She didn't really say anything," Miller shrugged. "After dinner, she went and fell asleep in one of the jeeps."

Emma looked at Carolina who sighed and nodded at the girls. "Thank you for telling us. I'll let Mei or Grey know and maybe that'll help us figure out something."

Emma nodded, "North said she was getting some sort of neural scanner brought over to check her implants. Maybe she was implanted with something before they set her loose. I wouldn't put it past my father if he's the one behind this."

"Yea well, we need her to wake up if we're going to get any answers out of her," Carolina huffed. "And I almost want to kick Wash's ass for leaving this little detail out. You would think that would be something we would need to know with all the other crap we have on her right now."

"It...she wasn't trying to hurt him I don't think," Ross pointed out.

"She had him pinned against a tree," Carolina countered, "Kinda sounds like it to me."

Ross shook her head and looked down at her shoes, "She was trying to kiss him."

"What?" Emma asked. She looked at Carolina who was scratching at her forehead.

"That explains why he didn't want to say something," Carolina sighed. "Thank you Ross."

"What explains it?" Emma asked again.

"They hooked up back when they were working Recovery," Carolina explained.

Ross gave her a surprised look, "How do you know that? He said he never told anyone."

"Except you apparently," Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. Ross blushed again. "South told me."

"That's going to make North feel oh so much better," Emma replied sarcastically. "Way to go Wash…sleep with her and then kill her. Freaking fantastic…"

"Technically she shot him first, Agent," Ross mumbled.

"Ross has a point," Carolina chuckled. "Alright. Thanks again ladies."

Emma and Carolina both turned to leave, heading past the classroom where the regular lessons got taught and to the staircase to head downstairs. Carolina followed Emma in to the Medbay to see North talking to Mei who was looking at something.

"Hey," he greeted looking up when Emma got close. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "How was yoga?"

"Super relaxing," she grinned up at him. "Well, until the end."

North gave them confused looks.

"Ross gave us another piece of info that was left out," Carolina explained. "I'm thinking Mei could be right with the whole neural implant thing. Ross said she saw South's eyes flick to copper."

"That explains this sludge I found," Mei said holding out the scan for Carolina and Emma to look at. "I put in an order to get another piece of equipment so that I can clear it out. I'm hoping removing the blockage will wake her up."

"I never heard of this happening before," Carolina replied.

"Me either and I've been in the medical field as long as you've been alive," Mei sighed. She patted North's arm, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"I have no doubt," North smiled putting an arm around Mei. "You fixed me up right as rain. I'm sure you can do the same with South."

* * *

Carolina walked into Ally's room later and sat down on her bed as she played on the floor. Ally gave her a weird look, "Did Daddy make you mad again…?"

Carolina laughed and shook her head, "No. He doesn't constantly make me mad all the time, you know."

"I know," Ally giggled.

"I have a question for you," Carolina picked up one of Ally's stuffed animals that was on her bed.

"What kind of question?" Ally asked giving Carolina her full attention.

"Ross comes and skates with you and Wash still, right?"

"Yes. Yesterday she brought Marcos with her," Ally nodded. "Why?"

"And they get along well?"

"Who Marcos and Mila or Uncle Wash and Mila?"

"The last one."

Ally nodded, "Yea, I guess. Mila picks on him and makes him all squeaky and it's really funny sometimes. And then I pick on both of them and Uncle Wash blames Daddy."

"Is that so?"

"Yup," Ally nodded.

"Kay. Thank you," Carolina replied.

"Why are you asking?" Ally asked giving Carolina a strange look.

"No reason," she shrugged. Ally narrowed her eyes. "Just don't tell your dad I was asking."

"I don't tell Daddy anything concerning those two," Ally shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Carolina asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Mila likes Uncle Wash but that he's in strong denial about it cuz he said it wouldn't be appropriate because she's a recruit and he's her CO and then he gets really really squeaky trying to defend himself. It's really funny."

"Oh I'm sure it is," Carolina smirked.

"Yup. Uncle Wash says there's no way I can deny who my daddy is."

"Definitely not," Carolina laughed. Ally scooted over to her bed and pulled herself up to sit next to Carolina, putting a hand on her belly.

"I have an idea," Ally said laying on her back, her head resting near Carolina's belly.

"What's that?" Carolina asked running her fingers through Ally's hair to smooth it out.

"Instead of you or Daddy reading to me tonight, how about I read to my baby brother or sister?"

"You can certainly do that," Carolina smiled. "Though I'm not sure they'll be able to hear you."

"That's ok. I think they'll know I'm doing it anyway," Ally smiled up at her. "And if I keep doing it, then they'll know my voice when they're born."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. You are a very good big sister."

"Think they'll think so too?"

"Definitely," Carolina nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

Wash ended drill a few days later and turned to head in to grab a cup of coffee from the lunch room. When he walked in he was displeased to find out that someone had replaced the coffee grounds with ground pepper. Knowing who the culprit probably was and curious as to why he would only hurt himself in the long run, Wash turned to go find him and yell at him only to see Ross coming down the hallway talking to Diaz. He cursed to himself before vaulting up the stairs and to his own office instead, hoping he hadn't been seen. A minute later there was a knock on the door.

Ross poked her head in, "Do you have a minute, sir?"

"I'm busy right now," Wash stammered turning to look at his computer screen.

"Well apparently we need to talk," Ross replied stepping farther into his office and closing the door. He pretended he didn't hear her. "Stop staring at your computer, Wash."

"I told you I was busy," he said hiding the fact he was thrown off she hadn't called him 'sir' or 'agent' like she normally did.

"Yea and I'm calling you out on your bullshit," she replied crossing her arms. "You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not," he mumbled not looking at her.

"Bullshit. You're avoiding me. You are making things weird. You, not me. Which means, I'm kicking your ass at some point," Ross replied. His felt his face turn red. "So do you want me to do it here or shall we wait?"

Wash huffed, "Just do us both a favor and just forget that happened."

"This is what I was afraid you were going to do," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Well it shouldn't have happened."

"Do you not remember the deal we agreed upon?"

"Not really..." Wash admitted.

"No strings, no weirdness or by your word I have permission to kick your ass."

"Drunk me is an asshole..." Wash mumbled.

"No, drunk you is actually ridiculously sweet," Ross huffed running hand through her hair. "And much easier to deal with than sober you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wash squeaked.

"You close yourself off constantly and it's hard to actually try to talk to you about this because you refuse to acknowledge things and would rather be all awkward and weird. So sorry not sorry, but sober you is the asshole."

Wash huffed, running his hands over his face before leaning back in his chair to look at her, "What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Why are you being weird and awkward about this?" she asked quietly sitting down across from him.

"I'm not."

"Sir, you have deliberately avoided looking at me during drill and have revamped things during the afternoon so that you don't spar with me yet for some reason only let me spar against Weaver since she's there helping Agent Carolina during her free hour," Ross growled. "I don't know who's getting more frustrated by it, me, Weaver or Agent Carolina. You are being weird. Why are you being weird?"

"Because it shouldn't have happened," he sighed heavily.

"Why not? We're both consenting adults here."

"But I'm your CO-"

"Don't bring that into it."

"But it needs to be brought into it. There's a lot at stake and I don't want everyone else to think I'm favoring you just because we had sex. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it."

Ross rolled her eyes, "It's just sex. I'm not looking for favoritism from you. And all honestly, I'm not looking for anything from you. But, you need to treat me normal in front of everyone else though otherwise they will start to think something is up. So if you want them all to know, by-"

"No I don't want them to know..."

"Well ok," Ross nodded. "Then you need to treat me no different than you were before we had sex. Think you can manage that?"

"I can try," Wash scoffed cracking a smile finally.

"All I can ask," Ross sighed. She picked at the arm of the chair, "I do have to say though, it was fun and I would be up for it again if or whenever you are." Wash raised an eyebrow at her. She put up a hand, "Same deal. No strings, no weirdness-"

"And you get to kick my ass if there is," Wash finished. She winked at him. "We'll see."

"Hey Wash-" Carolina stopped after noticing Ross sitting across from him. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were busy."

"I was just leaving, Agent Carolina," Ross said jumping up from the chair and heading to the door. She paused and looked back at Wash, "Thanks for the advice on those knives."

"Uh yea, no problem," Wash stammered as she closed the door behind her. Carolina was watching him, a suspicious look on her face. "What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

Wash narrowed his eyes at her before rolling them, "What's up?"

"Kimball just called me," Carolina informed him. "There is talk they want us to increase the amount of recruits we're training."

"Really?" Wash asked surprised.

"Yup."

"Wow, guess we're doing a better job than we thought," he chuckled.

"That and they want Kimball to start utilizing us around the other cities as well," Carolina nodded.

"That's great, but I don't think we should send the ones we've been working with out of the city."

"I agree."

"Especially with you and Emma out of commission."

"We're not entirely useless just because we're pregnant."

"Not saying that," Wash chuckled shaking his head. "I'm just thinking that the ones we've been working with would be more use here. We can use them to help us."

"We have the guys for that though," Carolina pointed out.

"Well yea, but we've sent them out more than they've helped us with classes or drill or anything," Wash replied. "If the current recruits stay here, we have a larger group to work with for assisting us depending on how many more they want us to take on. Emma already has Cody and Trevor. You have Weaver and Morris."

Carolina sighed, "I get what you're saying. Who do you want?"

"What do you mean who do I want?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Carolina chuckled. "If we're all going to have helpers or assistants or whatever, it's only fair we all have them. I'm assuming Ross would be on your list?"

"W-why would you assume that?"

Carolina shrugged, "Who else?"

"Um, Diaz," Wash squeaked after thinking over the remaining recruits.

Carolina nodded, "I will let them know. Pretty sure North will want Bitters and Smith and York's gonna want Piper and Miller, which'll leave Jensen and Palomo to float between the Lab and the Garage. I'll check with the rest of them and make sure that works."

"So I'm assuming we passed with flying colors?" Wash asked.

"Seems like it," Carolina nodded. "Not surprising really. I feel like we should take ourselves out to dinner."

"Oh yea?" Wash chuckled.

"Yup. A nice steak dinner with baked potatoes loaded with cheese," Carolina sighed. "With a nice big brownie sundae for dessert."

"Isn't York trying to keep track of your chocolate intake?" Wash chuckled.

"Shh, he doesn't need to know."

"So by 'we' only you and I are included in this dinner?"

"Emma too," Carolina shrugged. "Someone needs to babysit Ally."

"Yea, I'm sure that'll go over real well," Wash smirked. Carolina gave him a 'what can you do' gesture. "So any idea when they want us taking on these extra recruits?"

"Nope. Kimball said she'll let us know as soon as she does. I don't think there's a time limit at this point."

"Got it. Any word on South?"

"Mei said she should have what she needs by next week," Carolina sighed. "Apparently there's a wait for it."

"Great."

"Yea. George tried to put a rush on it through his old contacts, but there's nothing we can do. When it gets here, it gets here."

Wash nodded. His eyes caught his empty mug, "By the way. Can you please talk to your husband about leaving the coffee alone in his pranking spree?"

"Please tell me he's not…" Carolina groaned.

"Saturday morning he was here when I got here and supposedly didn't set up any pranks in the locker room. I have heard multiple complaints during drill from a few of the recruits. After drill this morning, I went to go get coffee only to find out that the grounds had been replaced by pepper."

"He's extremely lucky Emma and I can't drink it right now…"

"Which I'm assuming is why he felt it safe to do that particular prank," Wash huffed. "I'd love to know what he's doing for coffee though because he's the addict out of all of us."

"He's probably hoarding it somewhere. I thought I smelled it coming from the hallway where his office is," Carolina huffed. "I can beat him up if you wish."

"As long as he doesn't get too out of hand, I don't see a problem," Wash chuckled. "Personally, I found it quite entertaining."

"Is that why Palomo's hair was blue this morning?" Carolina asked.

Wash nodded, "Apparently York put hair dye in his shampoo. He had to borrow Jensen's but the damage was done."

"I wonder what else he has up his sleeve…" Carolina sighed.

"You'd be the only one that could get it out of him," Wash pointed out.

* * *

Wash dropped a cloth case on York's desk and crossed his arms, glaring.

"Yes?" York asked looking up at him.

"Ross's knives."

"What about them?"

"Take them out of your desk drawer and put them back in her case," Wash growled.

"I don't have them," York shrugged looking back at his screen. Wash stomped around York's desk and pushed him back up against the window, a blade of his own out. York put up his hands, "Ok! Jeez. What's got you all riled up? I was going to put them back later."

"I don't care that you are putting shit in people's lockers or are taking the coffee away from everyone else. Do NOT mess with people's equipment!"

"Oh come on. They're popsicle sticks. They're not going to hurt anyone," York chuckled pulling the top drawer on the side of his desk open.

"You are missing the point!" Wash snapped. "Don't mess with the equipment, and that includes personal things like knives or guns or any other kind of weapon. Next time I go to Carolina about it and I really don't think you want her pissed off at you about something stupid and common sense!"

"Heard loud and clear, man," York replied. Wash grabbed the knives out of the drawer and the cloth case off the desk and stomped out of York's office. "DUDE! I think you need to call that chick and get laid again, you're a bit up tight!"

He laughed to himself when he heard a distant growl and was extremely relieved when Wash didn't return. A minute later though, Carolina was leaning in his doorway giving him an annoyed look.

"Uh, hi gorgeous," York gave her a nervous grin.

"What'd you do to Wash?" Carolina sighed.

"I didn't actually do anything to Wash."

"Yea, ok. What'd you do?"

"Switched out Ross's throwing knives with popsicle sticks. Apparently that made Wash mad," York shrugged. "I got yelled at for messing with people's equipment."

"Well, he's not wrong," Carolina smirked. "What were you yelling to him? I think that made him angrier. I caught him before he came back to tear your head off."

"Oh just that he needs to get laid again since he seems to be a bit uptight," York shrugged.

"You know who's not getting laid?" Carolina gave him a pointed look.

"Oh that's bullshit!"

"Stop being an idiot and rain yourself in," Carolina warned. "I'm going to get Ally."

* * *

Wash slammed the cloth case down on the counter in the Range, "Problem solved."

"Oh uh thanks, sir," Ross replied. "You ok? You seem really mad."

"Oh I'm just peachy," Wash grumbled.

"Do I want to know where you found them?"

"I took care of it."

"Wasn't what I was asking, but point taken, I will not ask," Ross replied picking one up, balancing it on her finger briefly before offering it to Wash. "You first."

"I don't remember agreeing to this," Wash grumbled taking it from her and squaring off against the target.

"Yet here you stand," Ross smirked. "You've been saying you were going to show me and that's been how long since you said?"

"Well there's other stuff going on that needed to be taken care of so I haven't had too much down time," he answered. He adjusted his grip on the point of the blade, aimed, and threw, the knife spinning to land point first in the target.

"Huh, guess you can throw," Ross joked. The corner of his mouth cracked into a smirk. She picked up another one and held it out to him.

"Thought we were taking turns?" Wash chuckled taking it from her and repeating his process.

"Never said that," she shrugged. "Besides, I'm intrigued by the skills you apparently have yet have never shown us."

Wash looked around, "You're the only one here."

"Maybe they missed the memo," she grinned.

Wash rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure. That's it. All eleven of them missed a memo that was never actually sent out."

"Maybe I wanted the experience for myself," she shrugged.

"Sure, that's it," Wash replied.

"Am I not allowed to hang out with you?" Ross asked.

"Depends. Are we hanging out because we slept together and you expect we should now-"

"There sober you goes being an asshole again," Ross rolled her eyes. "Are we not allowed to be friends? Hanging out is something friends do."

"Just as long as we're clear about the whole-"

"Yes, yes, you don't do relationships. Shut up before I start throwing them at you instead of a target," Ross huffed holding one of her knives at him. Wash raised an eyebrow at her. She balanced the knife on her finger, an eye on the blade, "I don't want one anyway. I'm ok with some casual sex now and then just like the next person. We had this discussion already, sir."

"I was under the impression that you like…liked me liked me."

Ross shrugged, "I'm attracted to you, I won't lie about that fact. Did I have a crush on you? Maybe. But I think I figured you out pretty well on our patrol walk to know I shouldn't actually expect anything from you."

"Wow…you really know how to make me sound like an asshole," Wash chuckled.

"Which when sober, you are a bit of one," she replied. "Once you let your guard down and the awkwardness that normally accompanies you goes away."

"Ya know, you really deserve better than what you're trying for here," Wash pointed out. "And I'm really not used to having this conversation with anyone."

"I can tell," she chuckled before shrugging again, "Long as I know what's going on, I can deal with it."

Wash watched her throw, giving her a curious look. "You've done this before."

"Throwing?" she chuckled. "Uh yea. Hence my own knives."

"No, not that smart ass," he rolled her eyes.

"Yes I've done this before. I'm not celibate just because I'm in the military."

"You are full of surprises."

"People always underestimate me because of my height," she smirked at him. "I love proving them wrong."

"Ok smart ass," Wash rolled his eyes, adjusting her elbow before her next throw. "You're absolutely sure you're ok with it if we both agree on it."

"Told you, as long as I know what's going on," she replied letting the knife in her hand fly at the target. "That being said, there should be some guidelines."

"What kind of guidelines?" Wash stammered.

"Well, since you are Mr. No-relationship man, first sign of feelings from either party, it's done."

"Hello bluntness," Wash chuckled. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And agree. Anything else?"

"Um, well, probably shouldn't spend the night again, that could just lead to things and my dorm is probably off limits due to foot traffic."

"Right and let's play the first part on case to case basis. I'm not going to make you walk home in the middle of the night."

"So you'd rather me leaving really early in the morning when someone could possibly see me?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him. "You're forgetting I'm trained to take care of myself, not to mention I normally have a blade on me somewhere."

"Fine. Leave whenever you want. Is that it?"

"For now," Ross shrugged. She paused and turned to look at him, leaning up against the counter, "I mean we can either shake on it or seal it a different way that would be a heckuva lot more fun."

Wash looked down at her as she twirled her last knife in her hand.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey York...?"

"Yes my love?" York asked looking up from the paper football he was about to flick at Carolina who was standing in his door.

"Did you happen to put dye in the locker room showers?" Carolina asked.

"Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Because you have been on a pranking spree lately and soon I'm going to tell them all who's doing it," Carolina replied raising an eyebrow at him. "Did you?"

"Depends, are you going to make me clean it up?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yea, it was me. Who'd I get?"

"Diaz and Miller," Carolina sighed.

"Wait..." York guffawed, "I got two of them?"

"Yes...why?" York started laughing. "York..."

"I only did one of the shower heads," York manage to spit out as he tried to catch his breath.

"BOW CHICKA BOW-WOW!" Tucker yelled from across the hall.

"Oh dear lord..." Carolina dropped her head. "Remind me why I fell in love with you?"

"Hey, at least I am specifically avoiding anything that would involve you and Emma," York pointed out.

"Yea! The asshole got me this morning!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh come on, you knew it was coming!"

"Revenge is sweet my friend!"

"Where are you getting all this dye from anyway?" Carolina asked.

"Pops," York shrugged. "Do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Either step farther in to my office or out into the hallway away from the door please," he said motioning with his hand.

"Why…?"

"Tucker and I are playing paper football between our offices," he smiled at her.

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do?" Carolina asked doing as he asked. She watched him set up the triangular piece of folded paper and flick it, sending it sailing through the door.

"Dammit!" Tucker yelled.

"Ha, I'm winning! I think that deserves a victory kiss from my wife," York stated smiling up at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or not."

She walked over to look out his office door, "Hey Tucker, question."

"Sup?"

"Can you help Wash cover my class tomorrow?"

"Yea, no problem. Why?"

"I have my appointment in the morning and then York and I have a meeting at Ally's school."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," York huffed. "What's this thing about?"

"Just a general informational meeting that all the parents have to go to," Carolina sighed.

"Great. Sounds like it's going to be so much fun…"

"Oh and Tucker," Carolina looked back at him. "I will need you and the guys for Friday as well."

"Why, what's happening on Friday?" Tucker asked.

"Do you not read the memo's we send out?" Carolina asked.

"Yes I do and I didn't get any memo," Tucker replied sounding smug.

"Lina, you didn't actually send a memo out," York chuckled.

"Yes I did."

"No, sorry," York replied. "Got mine open right here and there's nothing about your 'mock hostage simulation training' you want to do with the recruits."

"I swear I sent one," Carolina replied reaching up to scratch her head. "Hey Church?"

"No you did not send one," Church laughed. "Baby brain strikes again, C."

"God dammit…" she muttered before stomping out of York's office.

"Where are you going?" York called after her.

"To send a stupid memo out!" she yelled back.

"That's the third thing she's forgotten about today," Church informed him.

"Oh man, that's gonna put her in such a lovely mood tonight," York sighed. "What were the other two?"

"One was a report to Kimball that she actually had done but never sent and the other was a follow up on the equipment Mei's getting in," Church replied.

"When's that supposed to be coming?"

"Friday actually."

"Good. So we can hopefully get some answers this weekend then," York sighed.

"What kind of equipment we talking?" Tucker asked coming to lean in York's doorway.

"Something to clear out whatever blockage is near South's implants," York answered. "Mum's hoping that's what wakes her up."

"And what's this mock thing she wants to do on Friday?"

"You and the guys are going to be bad guys and have some hostages that you've taken and the recruits have to get them back with as little casualties as possible. North has paintballs for it."

"That sounds wonderful," Tucker sighed. "And painful."

"Hey, could be worse. You could be using lockdown paint," York chuckled. He pointed at his left eye, "And look how well that ended for me."

"Point taken dude."

* * *

"You look frustrated," Wash commented as he walked into Carolina's office.

"You don't," she growled back at him. He shrugged at her as he sat down across from her. She huffed, "Apparently I have forgotten how to hit send on my computer."

"What didn't you send?" Wash asked curious.

"A report, a follow-up, and the memo for the thing on Friday," she grumbled. "So far. I'm not sure about anything else."

"That's not like you to forget things."

"Yea well that was before I had something the size of a peach in my abdomen sucking the life force out of me."

"Sucking the life force out of you, really?" Wash chuckled.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," she growled. "What do you want anyway?"

"Can't I just come talk to you?"

"You can, but normally you have an issue you need help with," Carolina replied.

"No issue, just figured we haven't chatted in a while without shop talk and everything and I wanted to come see how you were," Wash shrugged.

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, "Ok…"

"So how are things? Other than pregnancy brain that is," he chuckled.

"Things are fine."

"Ally seems to like school."

"Told her she would," Carolina shrugged still giving him a suspicious look.

"Her friends aren't bad either," Wash leaned back in the chair.

"Did they come again this past weekend?" Carolina asked.

"Yup. Ross and Diaz were helping out again."

"How's that going?"

"Great. The kids have fun and surprisingly listen pretty well."

"That's good. Ally always talks about how much fun she has."

"She's an awesome kid, that's for sure," Wash nodded. "She's really excited about being a big sister too."

"Yea she is," Carolina agreed. "Which I'm glad for. So how about you, how are things?"

"Can't complain."

"Still seeing that girl you took home from the bar?" Carolina asked. Wash paled and stared at her. "Oh come on. You know the first thing my husband did was run in here and tell me after he left your office."

"He's such an asshole…"

"So…?"

Wash glared up at her before rolling his eyes, "We have an arrangement…"

"An arrangement, huh?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her. She put up her hands, "Alright fine. You don't want to tell me more, then so be it. Just trying to look out for you."

"Thanks," Wash smirked. "It is unnecessary though."

"You say so," Carolina shrugged. "She going to be your plus one for family dinners?"

"No."

"Not part of the 'arrangement' I take it?" Carolina teased.

"Sometimes you are as bad as your husband," Wash huffed. "I come in here to have a nice conversation with you and you start asking me questions I don't really want to answer."

"I'm teasing you, stop being dramatic," Carolina smiled. "You always get yourself so worked up." Wash huffed at her. "So do I know her…?"

Wash glared at her, his face reddening, "Of course not."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," he screeched.

"Alright," Carolina relented giving him a look that made him think she knew otherwise. "Last thing I'm going to say on the subject is to just be careful. I'm sure you know what you're doing, but sometimes things happen we don't expect no matter what kind of 'arrangements' have been made."

"Thanks mom," Wash rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you save these talks for when your own children start dating?"

"Eh, figured I should practice on you," Carolina shrugged. "You know you're like the little brother I never had and I'll always watch your back."

Wash shook his head at her, corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided grin, "Thanks and I'll try to keep all that in mind, sis."

* * *

"I can never get over the growth three weeks does," Emma said astonished as they stared at the picture on the ultrasound machine.

"Would you rather be pregnant for longer?" Mei chuckled.

"Hell no," Emma chuckled as North squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, "That's our peanut."

"Yes it is," North chuckled lifting their hands up so he could kiss the back of hers.

"Are you feeling anything yet?" Mei asked. "Any little flutters or anything that feels like gas?"

"Maybe?" Emma replied uncertain. "It's hard to tell. If they're there, I've barely felt them."

"And the morning sickness has settled?"

"Thankfully," Emma nodded.

"She also has a ton of energy now," North pointed out. "Though I've still caught her napping in the afternoon."

"Nothing wrong with a nap," Mei smiled. She looked back at the screen, freezing it before removing the wand. She pulled over the screen and pulled up the notes section. "Now it's still too early to find out what our little friend is, but is that the route you want to go?"

Emma looked at North who gave her a smile. She looked at Mei and nodded, "Definitely."

"Good. George would never let you hear the end of it otherwise," Mei chuckled. "We can certainly try to see if someone will cooperate at your next appointment. It might still be a little early, but nothing wrong with trying. So three weeks and start looking out for those little flutters."

"I will certainly start doing that," Emma nodded pulling her shirt down and sitting up.

"Any news on the equipment you were waiting on?" North asked as they got ready to leave.

"Should be here on Friday. George is going to go get it and then I'll be over after my shift here," Mei sighed. "I swear, I'm working more now then what I did before I retired."

"Well we're glad to have you, that's for sure," North chuckled.

They said their goodbyes and headed out of the hospital. North wrapped an arm around Emma as they walked.

"So, think the recruits managed to survive Sarge this afternoon?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Eh yea, I'm sure they'll be fine," North answered. "He knows what he's doing even if what he does sometimes doesn't make sense to the rest of us."

"I'm really glad you have faith in everyone," Emma smiled.

"Have to," he shrugged. "They're not a bad bunch to have faith in."

"You're not wrong," Emma agreed.

"So I hear you, Carolina, and Ally are going to play hostage on Friday?"

"Oh yes," Emma nodded. "I am very much looking forward to things."

"Yea?" North chuckled.

"Yup. Carolina and I have been having fun discussing a few things."

"Nothing that's going to put the two of you in the line of fire, correct?" North asked giving her a pointed look.

"We'll see," she shrugged. "I mean, come on. They're paintballs and if we were to do something crazy, do you really think the recruits would hit us in our stomachs?"

North thought about it briefly before nodding, "Just as long as you give York a heads up. I could see him freaking out."

"Knowing him, yea. We'll see," Emma smiled bouncing up on to her toes to kiss North on the cheek. "I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" he chuckled.

"Pizza."

"Whatever your heart desires," North winked.

* * *

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Tucker asked as Wash joined him out on the Floor.

"First I need to get over my shock at your eagerness to be here," Wash chuckled.

"Ha, ha. It's boring here some days."

"You can always come run drill in the morning," Wash pointed out.

"Not that boring," Tucker rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing with them?"

"Thought with just us here, we'd work on some knife fighting," Wash shrugged. "Throw in some various size blades and everything."

"Great," Tucker huffed. He gave Wash an eager look, "Should I get my sword?"

Wash shook his head, "We're not using real blades. Practice ones."

"But where's the fun in that?" Tucker asked. Wash shrugged before stretching out his shoulders. Something caught Tucker's eye that made him reach out and grab the neck of Wash's shirt and pull it so he could see it better.

Wash yanked away from him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dude, you got a wicked ass scratch," Tucker chuckled. He gave Wash a curious look, "Where'd that come from?"

"My cat," Wash stammered, face reddening slightly.

"Yea sure. And I didn't give birth to a half-alien baby," Tucker rolled his eyes before something else caught them. He grinned wider, "Goes along pretty well with the hickey."

"T-the what?"

"That," Tucker pointed at a spot near Wash's collarbone that was now showing from when Tucker grabbed his shirt. "Or did your cat do that too?"

Wash fixed his shirt and grumbled under his breath before stalking off to the locker room. He could hear Tucker laughing at him from where he stood in the middle of the floor. He opened his locker and pulled out his under armor, setting it on the bench behind him to change quickly before walking back out.

"Self-conscious much?" Tucker giggled.

"Shut up."

"Sooooooo….wanna talk about it?"

"No I do not."

"Oh come on. Really?" Wash glared at him. "Dude, you're getting laid and you don't want to talk about it with me. You know how unfair that is right now?"

"Never said I was getting laid, Tucker," Wash grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then I may have to look into my own pussy," Tucker smiled wiggling his eye-brows at Wash.

"That was grossly untasteful," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Eh, worth it to see you squirm," Tucker laughed patting Wash on the shoulder.

"You're an asshole," Wash muttered as the first group of recruits walked out from the direction of the lunchroom. "Afternoon. As you see, we have Captain Tucker here with us today in Agent Carolina's absent. So today I thought would be a fun day to show him your knife skills. We'll refresh some quick basics and then put it to use in Program Assassin. Sound good?"

The group nodded in agreement and went to work. The hour seemed to fly by and before he knew it, they were taking a quick break and the next group came in. He saw the look of glee on Ross's face when he told them the plan and laughed like hell when she put Tucker on his ass in five seconds.

"I bet if you ask her nicely, Ross'll show you something other than swish-swish-stab with your sword," Wash chuckled helping him up.

"Smaller knives are more my forte, but swords are fun too," Ross smiled. "Piper's more your guy if you want sword work."

"I'll keep it in mind," Tucker huffed.

"Alright recruits. Let's put what you learned to work," Wash said as he activating the program. "Captain Tucker and I will be dispersed somewhere inside. Goal is to try to sneak by us before we find you. If we find you, you'll have to get us into a kill position before we get you in one. Understood?" They all nodded in agreement. "Alright. Sound of the bell, two at a time. If you manage to get out, hit your AD to alert the rest of us."

They all nodded as Tucker stalked off mumbling under his breath about why he agreed to get his ass kicked. Wash rolled his eyes at him before heading off into a different direction. He found a spot to perch at so he could see some of what was going on and waited. Five minutes in, he smirked when he caught sight of Ross. He waited until she was below him before jumping down to catch her by surprise from behind. What he wasn't prepared for was for her to flip him over her shoulder. He rolled quickly as one of the practice knives they were using came down where his chest had been.

"Knew you were there," Ross smirked as Wash stared up at her from his crouch. "You say to always be aware of your surroundings, sir."

"I do," Wash agreed before lunging at her. She blocked his strike before countering with her own. "By the way."

"Yes sir?" she replied ducking under his swing. He grabbed her knife arm and locked it behind her back.

"New guideline."

"Contributing now sir?" she chuckled as she switched hands and broke out his grip. She swiped a foot under him, sending him onto his back before pressing a knee into his chest to try to keep him down. He grabbed her and pulled her down, rolling on top to immobilize her.

"First, advice. Make sure you keep arms immobile if you can. A stray limb can easily put you on your own back," he smirked.

"Shall I insert a comment on that or..."

He rolled his eyes, "Secondly...how bout no marks in easily visible places?"

An evil glint crossed her eyes and she grinned up at him, "Oops."

"Yea, oops," Wash scoffed as he stood up, holding a hand out to pull her up. He wasn't expecting her to knee the hand that he was holding the practice knife causing it to fly upward into the air so she could catch it and put both of them up against his throat like a pair of shears. He put his hands up, relenting.

"Way to let your guard down, sir," she smirked.

"Yea, yea," he grumbled scratching at the back of his neck. "And I'm serious about that new one. I'm getting enough questions asked so as it is that I'm trying to avoid."

"I figured that if you brought it up that you were serious about it," she winked.

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "Sometimes I really don't know about you."

She just grinned wider at him before jogging off in the opposite direction. Wash shook his head and rolled his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

"Lina, come on," York huffed.

"Stop whining at me about it," Carolina huffed back as she adjusted the padded vest she was wearing before pulling on one of York's hoodies. "Emma and I have talked about it in great detail and have even double checked with Mei. There's nothing wrong with what we want to do and honestly, I think it's a fun little test for them and we'll throw them off and see who's actually thinking fast and able to take care of it."

"Why does it have to be you two though?"

"Look," Carolina huffed grabbing him and putting her hands on either side of his face to look him in the eye. "It's going to be fine. They're not going to aim for our stomachs and we're both wearing enough padding just in case. A paintball is not going to do that much harm."

"If someone does, I'm shooting them."

"Sure," she patted his cheeks before kissing him quickly and stepping away and grabbing her paintball pistol from the desk and tucking it into the front pocket of the hoodie. "Besides, just wait until round three."

"What's happening in round three...?" York asked carefully following her from the room as they headed down to the Floor.

"You'll enjoy watching it."

"Lina...I'm half tempted to not let you onto that Floor unless you tell me what you're doing."

"Good luck with that," she smirked over her shoulder. She heard York growl at her. "That one doesn't even really involve me anyway. So go put your armor on and stop growling at me otherwise I'm going to start shooting you right here, right now."

York rolled his eyes at her before stomping off to the locker room. Carolina sighed and looked down at her stomach, "Your daddy is a chivalrous pain in my ass..."

Carolina walked over to where the guys were standing with Ally and Emma. North handed her a pack of paint balls for the pistol she had. He raised an eyebrow at her, "York give you a hard time?"

"Course he did," Carolina shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Can't deny how much he loves you though," North pointed out.

"He's lucky," Carolina smirked. "You putting your armor on?"

"Just headed there now," North nodded before walking off.

Carolina looked at Emma next, "Everything ready?"

"Yup. Have three different settings for the three different rounds. Just need to activate them. Church will be able to run everything himself," Emma rattled off as Ally swung her arms back and forth.

"Great. Ally, you have your sling shot hidden on your person?" Carolina asked.

"Yes!" Ally nodded. "And Uncle North already gave me some paintballs."

"Good girl. Hey Church, can you start setting up the first set so the guys can station themselves?"

"On it C," Church replied over the intercom system.

"Thanks Church," Carolina smiled. She looked at Wash, "So three rounds. First two are the small group and then the last one is all of them. There's a few hiccups they'll run into, but the main thing is to get the hostages out."

"Got it," Wash nodded. "You sound like you're going to have way too much fun with this."

"It's the first thing I've let myself do since puking on your shoes, so yes I'm going to have fun with this," Carolina smiled.

"I almost feel bad for the recruits," Wash chuckled.

"Don't. I'm not in armor," Carolina pointed.

"True. Then they'd really be in trouble."

Carolina nodded in agreement before looking around at everyone. "Alright guys and gals. Ally, Emma, Kai, Donut, Doc, Caboose and I are going to play hostage. The rest of you are our bad guys so you'll be stationed around at different points. Don't be afraid to put up a fight just remember to bear in mind that we're not in armor. We all have padded vests on as a precaution."

"Mainly so your husband wouldn't freak out," Grif chuckled.

"Too late dude," Tucker added as York and North joined them again.

"Har har," York grumbled.

"Now Emma, Ally and I came up with a little twist at the end for them," Carolina added. "I thought it would be interesting to see who would bite the bullet and disable people they wouldn't necessarily suspect to be part of the bad guys."

"It's gonna be fun!" Ally bounced. "Aunty Emma and I have my part all figured out."

"Where's your bag?" Carolina asked looking at her.

"Should I grab it now or wait until round three?" Ally asked. "It's in the computer room right now."

"Leave it there for now. You know where you're putting it though?" Ally nodded. "Wait until we reset for round three."

"Got it!"

"Alright, speaking of set up, let's go," Carolina motioned. "Wash, it's all you."

"Don't have too much fun without me," he chuckled watching them all stalk off. Ten minutes later the recruits all walked out of the locker room in their armor. "Afternoon. Alright, here's the deal for today. We have a hostage situation going on somewhere inside the setup behind me. Your goal, to recover the hostages. Everyone is armed with paintball guns for practice rounds. If you get hit with a fatal shot, you're out until the rounds over. We're going to do three rounds. The first two in smaller groups, the last one as a larger group. Second group can wait in the computer room with me to observe. Groups are as follows. First group, Smith, Jensen, Diaz, Cody, Piper, Weaver. Second group, Bitters, Palomo, Ross, Trevor, Miller, and Morris. First group, figure out who's on lead, second group follow me."

Wash turned and led the other group into the computer room and just as he was closing the door, heard Piper curse loudly. He chuckled as the door closed. North hadn't wasted any time once he set up.

"Wasn't there some sort of signal to start?" Bitters asked.

"Yea, did we miss it?" Palomo added.

"Nope," Wash smirked. "Agent North was told to start whenever."

"But how were they supposed to have time to organize and get a game plan?" Miller asked.

"Sometimes you don't get the time to come up with any," Wash replied.

"So I take it you're not going to let us talk about it while we're all in here waiting?" Ross asked.

"Well, you could," Wash replied. "But what you figure out now may not do you any good out there. There's a different set up for each round we're doing. If you want to figure out who's on lead at least, go for it."

"Miller should be," Trevor said.

"Agreed," Morris nodded.

Wash walked over to where his data-pad was sitting as the group talked amongst itself. He pulled up the camera feed on it and watched what was happening since he couldn't see. Facing the room he leaned back against the counter cringing when he saw Grif get thrown over a staircase. The group had progressed quickly to his surprise.

"That Piper is really good with locks," Church replied popping up next to Wash.

"Not surprised since he and Miller have been working with York all week," Wash shrugged.

"They're almost in. Should I let Carolina know?"

"Nah, I'm sure she's paying attention somehow," Wash replied as the feed changed to the room the hostages were in. He watched the schematic that showed where everyone was and saw that the team had split up into two groups. One to come in from the back and the other to take the front. They broke in and quickly took out Tucker and Simmons who were playing guards and were just getting ready to leave with the hostages when he saw Carolina grab Donut, using him as a human shield as she opened fire on the recruits. He laughed when they all paused for a second before scrambling around to cover the rest of the hostages.

"Oh man, you should hear them," Church laughed.

"What's going on?" Ross asked as the group looked over at the two of them.

"Oh just a little surprise," Wash shrugged. "You know Carolina, she likes to throw wrenches in for you guys."

"Great…I can only imagine what that is," Bitters huffed crossing his arms.

Wash watched as finally Diaz took the initiative and took out Carolina with a shot to the shoulder.

"Go Diaz," Church chuckled. "Did anyone happen to mention to them York is shooting whoever took that shot?"

"Nope," Wash smirked. "Course if he does, I think she'll kick his ass. It also helps he wasn't in the room to see who did it. Tell them to head in and get the floor reset for the next round."

The first group came in as the second group started getting ready for their run. Wash was pleased that he didn't have to tell everyone to not talk about it while they waited for the floor to reset and everyone else to get in position. When Church gave the clear, he sent the second group out, taking up his spot on the counter again to watch the progress.

"Dude, were you aware that Carolina was in there with a gun?" Cody asked.

"Yes I was," Wash smirked. He looked at Diaz, "Be careful around York for the rest of the day."

"I put a target on myself didn't I?" Diaz chuckled in response.

"Oh yes. But you did what we wanted you to, so it's well worth it," Wash replied.

"Is she doing that to them?" Weaver asked motioning to the floor.

"She's not…"

"Someone else is?"

Wash shrugged and became silent as he went back to watching what was happening.

* * *

Carolina looked down at Ally as they waited for the last round to finish resetting, "You having fun?"

"Yes," Ally smiled up at her as Emma walked back over and handed Ally her bag. "This parts going to be even more fun."

"Oh I bet it is," Carolina chuckled as Ally skipped off to go hide her bag somewhere. She rubbed at the back of her shoulder, "I forgot how much those things stung."

"Isn't York going to be mad about paint on his hoodie?" Emma asked.

Carolina shrugged, "I think he was more worried about us getting hit than anything." She heard someone walking towards them and turned to look to see York walking over, taking his helmet off. "Speak of the devil…"

"Just making sure you're ok."

"Yes I am ok. I told you I knew what I was doing," Carolina replied. "Thank you for being overprotective, it's a sweet gesture, but I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm fine. You're sweatshirt might not be."

"You and squirt are far more important than clothing," York leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He gave Emma stern look, "You good too?"

"Oh yes," Emma nodded smiling at him. "Barely felt a thing."

"Good," he nodded before looking around. "Where's the kid?"

"Putting her bag somewhere," Carolina answered. "There are lots of small spaces for her in this round. It's going to be interesting seeing how they deal with it."

"That's for sure," he chuckled. "Better go. I'm sure we're starting any second."

They all took they're places and waited for the recruits to make their way through the makeshift building. Almost ten minutes in, the door opened and a small team came in, having taken out the guard before helping the hostages to their feet. Carolina smirked when she noticed the wariness they still had as they helped them.

Ally walked up to Palomo and tugged his arm, "Hey mister, can you carry me?"

"Uh, yea, sure thing!"

Carolina tried to hide her eye-roll at his eagerness for being useful as he let Ally hop up onto his back. What he hadn't realized was that he was the one standing underneath the vent for the ventilation system Emma had added in. Ally got a foot hold and stood up on his shoulders pulling herself up into the vent.

"Um, wha-" Palomo looked up only to get a paintball splattered across his visor. "Oh come on! Not her too!"

"Always vigilant, recruit," Carolina chuckled.

"Well now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Bitters asked.

"Get us safely out of here and deal with the problem," Carolina shrugged.

"We're not shooting at your kid!"

"Why not? They're paintballs and she's going to be shooting at you," Carolina smirked as Emma held in laughter next to her.

"Ross!"

"What?" she yelled back from the hall.

"Get in here!"

"What's the problem?" she asked stepping into the room. "I told the others we were on our way out."

"Yea well that was before the kid decided she was gonna be the bad guy this round and took Palomo out before disappearing into the vent. Get up on Smith's shoulders and see if you fit in there," Bitters pointed.

"I'm in armor, I'm not going to fit," she grumbled.

"I think you still need to find the other hostages as well," Carolina pointed out.

"We split up," Smith informed them as he boosted Ross up so she could see in the vent. "Radio to the others and let them know what's going on."

Bitters did as Smith said as Ross stuck her head carefully into the vent. She hopped back down and looked at the other two as Palomo sulked on the floor next to Simmons who was the guard for that room.

"Apparently they're already aware," Bitters replied. "Kid got one of them. She has armor on and is moving quickly."

"The vent goes that way," Ross said pointing.

"You head off and see if you can track her down, keep in contact with everyone. Smith and I are going to take these two out to the safe zone," Bitters huffed. Ross nodded and headed off as Smith and Bitters motioned for Carolina and Emma to head out in front of them. "That was crafty getting your kid involved."

"It was actually her idea," Emma chuckled.

"Besides, you should be prepared for everything," Carolina added.

"It was quite clever," Smith agreed.

"Don't encourage them," Bitters grumbled as they walked the girls out. Emma ducked as they got out when a well-aimed paintball from North hit Bitters square in the visor. "DAMMIT! WHO FORGOT ABOUT THE SNIPER!?"

"I'll take care of him," Smith chuckled turning to go find higher ground somewhere.

Carolina walked over to head inside the computer room to where Wash was watching everything on the bigger screen now that the room was empty. "How's it going?"

"Your kid is really giving them a run for the money," Wash chuckled. "She got four of them now. Only two head shots though."

"Plus North took out Bitters," Carolina added. "So seven left untouched, two injured, plus four more hostages to get out. Who else besides Simmons got taken out?"

"Um," Wash walked over and hit one of the smaller squares in the corner of the screen to pull up the team lists. "Looks like just him and Tucker. Grif, Sarge, North and York are still on the loose."

Carolina nodded, "Smith went to go see what he could do about North."

"Which I'm pretty sure North was aware of because he has since moved," Wash pointed out. "That should've been the first thing they did before entering."

"Something you can point out when you go over everything with them afterwards," Carolina smirked. Wash nodded. "Ross still tailing Ally?"

"She is," Wash nodded again. "Though every time she gets close, Ally gives her the slip, pelting someone else in the process."

"That's my girl," Carolina grinned. She pulled off York's hoodie so she could take off the padded vest.

"And we're rapidly declining on enemies. Grif and York both just got taken out. Smith's waiting for North to make a move and Diaz is now helping him. The girls are all on the hunt for Ally it appears and the remaining guys are bringing out the rest of the hostages," Wash replied.

Church popped up giggling, "So the guys don't want to take Ally out, but the girls are all for it. Ally's having too much fun I think."

"She's her mother's daughter," Wash chuckled.

"Also, Mei's here with George and Grey and they have that equipment they were waiting on. They're setting up and then they're going to see about trying to get rid of the blockage on South," Church informed her.

"Great. Let them know I'll be over with North most likely as soon as this is finished," Carolina nodded. She looked at Wash, "You can handle going over things with them by yourself?"

"Sure," Wash nodded.

"Have I mentioned lately how awesome you are?" Carolina asked.

"Not lately," Wash chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

Carolina, North and Emma stood outside the closed off surgical room in the Medbay as Mei and Grey finished the procedure. George was standing next to them holding a tray that had the remains of whatever it had been that was blocking South's implants. Once they were done they wheeled South back out to where she had been previously while he, Grey, and Emma all went next door to the lab to see what they could figure out from what was on the tray. Meanwhile, Carolina and North waited for the final diagnosis from Mei. Almost fifteen minutes later, North let out a sigh of relief as South's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but Mei stopped her.

"Not too quick missy," Mei scolded. "Slow and steady until I check you over properly. Let me get some things cleaned up and I'll do that next."

"No problem," South sighed putting a hand to her head. "What the hell happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Carolina replied taking a seat next to her as Mei went to go clean up everything.

"All we know is that you were knocked unconscious and have been in a coma for over two weeks now," North informed her. "There was some form of blockage by your implants that Mei and Grey just removed."

"That explains why there's no buzzing shit in my head anymore," South huffed.

"There was buzzing in your head?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's what happens when someone puts shit in your head to control you," South grumbled. Carolina and North exchanged looks. "How about some drink and food and then I'll tell you all about what you want to know." North nodded before leaving the Medbay. "I take it your husband is probably on kid patrol and Wash is avoiding me."

"Yes and no, he's not avoiding you. He's going over the latest training session with the recruits," Carolina answered. "He's been as worried as the rest of us"

"Yea, sure you all were real worried about me," South scoffed.

"We have been South," Carolina nodded. "You're still part of our team. We just have a lot of questions for you right now that are making it difficult to actually trust you."

"Yea, I'm sure. So Wash figured out something was wrong with me then?" South asked curiously.

"No," Carolina shook her head. "We've been looking into a few things behind your back."

"Ah. Tried to give him a hint when we were out on the mission, not sure it went over the way I wanted it to though. Stupid AI screwing with my head," she growled scratching at the side of her face the scar was on. "If that recruit hadn't come when she had…"

"Ross was actually the one to point out something," Carolina replied. "She saw your eyes flash copper. I'm going to assume that was something to do with the AI you just mentioned."

"Like I said, let me get some food and I'll answer whatever you want," South sighed. Carolina nodded. "Where's the other one….Emma?"

"Next door with George and Grey trying to figure out what it was that was blocking your implants." South sat up and stared wide-eyed at her. "What? South?"

"You said you removed it?" South gaped as realization hit her. Carolina gave a confused nod at South. She shot up out of the bed and ran for the door, Carolina on her heels a second later.

"Whoa, hold up!" Carolina tried to grab her.

"Stay out here!" South yelled shoving Carolina gently by the shoulders before opening the lab door. "GET OUT! GET IT AWAY FROM THE ARMOR AND GET OUT OF THE LAB!"

"What's going on?" North asked coming down the hallway with food as he heard Emma start arguing with South. Carolina gave him a confused look.

"I'M NOT MESSING AROUND BLONDIE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE LAB!"

North stepped in to the lab to see South trying to shove Emma to the door as Grey and George both gave her confused looks. He shoved himself between his sister and his wife, "What the hell is going on?"

"Get her out of here," South growled before looking at the other two. "Get that locked up in something, now. Don't ask questions and just do it! Keep it away from the armor."

George and Grey both exchanged looks before looking back at South. George cleared his throat, "I know you're saying not to ask questions, but I'm asking-"

"Gramps, you let that get close to my armor, you're going to have one hell of an explosion," South growled.

"Emma, get out," North turned to guide her to the door.

"You need to put it in a sealed container and keep it far away from the armor," South continued. "It's a safety feature to make sure things get destroyed before information is gathered from lost items. They de-activated the chip they shoved in my head and were probably hoping I was wearing that armor so that it would explode and kill everyone that I was with."

"Say no more!" Grey squeaked, hurriedly grabbing the chip and shoving inside a metal container before locking it away in the specimen fridge. "George, take that armor somewhere else, maybe the Garage. Sarge has tools there I can probably use to try to separate the two from each other."

"Way ahead of you," George agreed.

South panted, leaning against the counter as North walked back over to her. He offered her a hand, "You alright?"

"Little too much excitement for just waking up," South quipped as he helped guide her out of the lab. Emma and Carolina were both standing with their arms crossed and glaring at her. "Next time I tell you to leave the room, you better listen to me. You're not gonna want to deal with me if you get my niece or nephew killed."

Emma gave her a strange look as North walked her back to the Medbay. Carolina motioned to follow and they waited until North got South settled back on the cot with a sandwich and bottle of water.

"So what was that about?" Carolina asked.

South swallowed the bite she had taken, "Was trying to keep an explosion from happening. Bastard put a chip in our head and when he has the AI de-activate, it self-destructs the armor. With you all taking the de-activated chip out of my head and putting it in close proximity to my armor, it might have triggered the self-destruct sequence."

"It might not of though," Emma shook her head. "It's pretty destroyed and probably the reasons you were out for so long."

"Probably," South nodded. "Still I didn't want to chance it. Not with you two being so close by and pregnant."

"So who exactly is behind this?" Carolina asked. "Is it Hargrove?"

"Yup. Former Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee and Charon Industries," South huffed. "Also dabbles in cryogenics labs if you haven't figured that part out. Sent me after you guys knowing that my brother wouldn't let you send me packing. He wanted information and destruction from the inside. I tried to stop it best I could, but there was only so much I could do with that damn thing controlling shit."

"Why? What made you disobey orders?" Carolina asked.

"The fact that I saw how happy you all were," South replied quietly after a few minutes. "The fact that my brother has a family of his own, as do you and York. There's kids involved here. Cold as I may be sometimes, I'm not involving kids in some stupid family squabble. They're innocent. They don't deserve the shit that man has planned."

They were all quiet for a few minutes, South continuing to eat. Carolina cleared her throat again, "Do you know what he has planned?"

South shook her head, "Unfortunately. I wish I did. Didn't tell us much, just our mission. Hell, I had no clue there was a kid present until I got here."

"You said 'our' earlier. Who else is there?"

"Well," South replied, "Hargrove didn't just like collecting Freelancer equipment. He liked collecting Freelancers as well. Kept us in a cryogenic state until we were repaired and he needed us, reanimated and wah-lah."

"Yea, but who's the 'us'?" North asked after he and Carolina exchanged looks.

"Me, Maine, and CT. I don't know about anyone else," South answered.

"CT?" Carolina gasped.

"She was the first of his collection," South sighed. "Those insurrectionists that she ditched us for? Apparently the leader and her had a thing and he begged Hargrove to try it. Took him a few years and a ton of scientists, but as you can see. She's the one who's been attempting to mess with system so props to you, Blondie, cuz you have her confused to hell."

"Emma's the best, that's for sure," North smiled at her as she blushed.

"So it was Maine who attacked you guys then?" Carolina asked.

"It was," South nodded. "Hargrove promised him power. Revamped his suit. That's mostly where the AI hangs out when he's not being an ass anywhere else."

"He was able to get his hands on an AI then?" Emma asked. South nodded. "How is he getting it to jump so easily between you all? That doesn't make sense. I've never seen anything on that and the only time Church here has been able to do it is if we move the storage unit he's attached to or I fully integrate him somewhere."

"Well it helps when you also have an AI expert on your staff," South replied glancing briefly at Carolina. "Though I'm not sure staff is the right term to be using."

"Who is it? I wasn't aware of any missing AI scientists," Carolina replied.

"Think about it, Red," South looked at her. "Pretty sure you know who it is."

"It's not possible," Carolina shook her head.

"Don't talk to me about possible," South scoffed. "I was honestly perfectly fine not being alive. You think I want to be involved in this shit? Besides, what better prize to have than the one who created the thing you're collecting pieces of."

"I refuse to believe that my father is alive," Carolina growled.

"Fine, but he is whether you want him to be or not," South replied as Mei walked back over. She looked up at the older woman, "My head is killing me. Anything you can do about that?"

"Sure," Mei nodded. "I'll get you some pain killers. They may knock you out though."

South looked at Carolina, "Are you done with the questions for now? I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I refuse to believe it!" Carolina stomped back and forth across her office as North and Emma watched her. She had gone almost frantic by the time they had got her up there. North had put in a call for York to be fetched, but he appeared to be taking his time coming up.

"Carolina, calm down," Emma said again for the fifth time. "Working yourself up about it isn't going to change anything."

"You're right, because there's nothing to change because nothing has changed because my father killed himself with the gun he asked me for!" Carolina screeched.

Emma looked at North, "Go find my brother since he hasn't shown up yet. Maybe grab Wash too."

"On it," North replied turning to leave the office.

Emma turned back to Carolina, "Will you please calm down?" Carolina fumed at her. Emma stood up and walked over putting her hands on Carolina's arms to stop her pacing. "Come on, C. You normally have a way cooler head than this. Let's take a deep breath, kay?"

Carolina glared at her, but did what she said. She felt her eyes start pricking and looked down, "He can't be alive…"

"That's what we thought about South," Emma pointed out. "And Maine and CT. If he did it with them, I'm sure he did it with the Director as well."

"I do not like these hormones right now," Carolina growled, reaching up to wipe at her cheek.

"Tell me about it," Emma gave her a small grin. She rubbed Carolina's arms, "Why don't you want him alive?"

"Because," Carolina scoffed, "I may have forgiven him for what he did during Project Freelancer, but he needs to answer for why he took Ally from me."

"Now he can," Emma pointed out. "Next time you see him, you can ask him."

"Yea, cuz York is going to let me go on a manhunt," Carolina rolled her eyes as the door opened again and North returned with both York and Wash behind him.

"Why are you going on a manhunt?" York asked. "I mean, not that you're not right. You're not going either way, but who are we manhunting?"

"According to South, not only are she and Maine alive," Carolina explained, "But so are CT and the Director."

York looked her in the eye for almost a minute before turning to leave the room. Wash caught him and stood in front of the door with his hands out.

"Get the hell out of my way," York growled.

"Where the hell are you going?" Wash replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Apparently I need to go on a manhunt for the man that took my daughter from her mother and made her forget about her for eight years. Now move before I make you forget about a few things," York clenched his fists at his side.

"York, think about this," North called to him.

"York, if you go, I'm going with you," Carolina added. He turned and stared at her. "You're not the only one who wants to make him pay for it."

"You are not going anywhere near that sorry excuse for a man in your condition," York spat at her.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"How about we all just calm down?" Wash asked.

"No one's going anywhere until we know with absolute certainty where they even are." North added.

"You are not in charge of this situation right now," Carolina rounded on him.

"And neither are you if you're going to let your emotions and hormones dictate your actions," North shot back.

"What did you say to me?" Carolina growled as Emma held her in place.

"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN!?" Wash yelled over everyone. "Please!?" They all turned to look at him. "Everyone just calm down."

"Easy for yo-"

"York, shut up and go sit down!" Wash snapped at him throwing his friend off. York scratched the back of his head as he walked over to sit. "I get why you and Carolina are both ready to fly out of here, I do. I don't blame you for it, but please, please think about Ally right now. And the other one on the way. You're not going to accomplish anything by flying out of here trying to find him when we don't even know where Hargrove is keeping everyone."

"What do you propose we do then?" York growled quietly from where he sat.

"I propose we go about this smartly," Wash shrugged. "South is still here, we try to get more information from her tomorrow and then go about forming a plan. We can't go rushing in there guns a-blazing. We don't know what else Hargrove has in store."

Carolina took a breath and nodded, "Wash is right."

"Course I am," Wash smirked at her. "This is why you keep me around, remember?"

"Shut up ass," Carolina rolled her eyes. "We'll all talk to South in the afternoon. Would Ross have a problem keeping an eye on Ally?"

"Probably not," Wash shrugged. "We normally skate in the afternoon, so I don't see her having anything else going on."

"Let me know if it'll be a problem."

"Will do. You two going to be ok?" Wash asked looking between York and Carolina.

"Sure," Carolina replied. "North-"

North put a hand up, "Sorry for pulling the hormone card."

"Not what I was going to say actually," Carolina gave him a grin. "But thank you. For the apology and for saying it."

"No problem," North smirked back.


	41. Chapter 41

Wash sat down on his chair in his living room and ran a hand over his hair before taking a swig from his beer bottle. Rebel had situated himself on the back of the chair and batted at his hand. He reached back and gave the cat a scratch as a soft knock came through the front door. He looked at the time and cursed before standing up to answer it, letting Ross in.

"Good evening," she grinned stepping in. She bent down to pet Rebel who had bounded over to her as Wash closed the door.

"It's evening, not sure about the good part of it," Wash sighed.

Ross looked up at him from where she was crouched petting the cat, "What happened?"

"Besides almost breaking up the fight of the century?" Ross gave him a confused look. "South woke up."

"Was she not pleased with being up?" Ross asked giving him a curious look.

Wash shook his head, "That wasn't the fight. The fight was later. I don't really want to talk about it. There's just a lot going on right now. We found out a few things that didn't make certain people happy."

Ross nodded, "Say no more."

"Would you be willing to keep an eye on Ally by yourself tomorrow afternoon?" Wash asked.

"Yea, no problem," Ross replied standing up to lean on the couch. She kept an eye on him as he took another mouthful of beer. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"I don't really believe you."

"My head is just really busy right now. I actually forgot you were coming over," he admitted.

"I can leave," she replied motioning to the door. He shook his head at her. Ross nodded hers at him before pushing off the couch and walking over to stand in front of him, "What do you want then?"

Wash wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him as she grabbed his beer out of his hand and took a sip. "I want you to stay tonight."

"How about I just help you clear that head of yours?" she countered.

"What if that takes all night?"

Ross let out a sigh and looked up at him, "Then I guess I'm here all night then."

"If you think about it," Wash chuckled, "as long as I don't let you sleep, we're not breaking one of your guidelines."

"Now who's the smart ass…?"

"Shut up," he grinned.

"Make me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Never," she replied finishing off the rest of his beer.

"I think it sounds like a challenge."

"Yea? What're you gonna do about it then?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before both hands moved under her shirt, lifting it off and over her head before gently grabbing her face and kissing her, backing her up to the couch.

* * *

"Ally's asleep," York sighed as he walked in to lean in the doorway to the bathroom. Carolina nodded as she finished brushing her teeth. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

Carolina shook her head as she rinsed off her brush, "Don't worry about it. Trust me, I know what was going through your head."

"Cuz it was going through yours too?" York asked.

"Yup."

"You know I can't let you go out on any searches or missions for him," York replied quietly.

"I know," she sighed.

"You doing ok with this information that he's still around apparently?"

"I don't know yet," Carolina sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out her hair tie in the process. "I just…I don't get it. Why does Hargrove want to apparently resurrect the Project? I get wanting the equipment. But why the hell the people and why the hell my father out of all of them?"

"I wish I could answer those for you."

"I want to know why he took Ally from me. Why he really took her, not the bullshit answer about using her as leverage," she growled quietly as she leaned over the sink. "He's smart enough to know it wouldn't have worked."

York walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder, "We'll find out. I'll make sure we do."

"Wash is going to have to take lead on this," Carolina replied quietly. York looked up at her, eyes connecting in the mirror's reflection. "You and I are not going to have cool enough heads to deal with it and make the right decisions, especially if earlier is any indication."

"Soon as he finds the right lead though, I'm on it."

"We'll discuss it when it happens," Carolina replied as his hand rubbed across her stomach.

* * *

"You look exhausted," Carolina commented as Wash joined her outside the lobby.

"Didn't get much sleep last night," Wash scratched the back of his head.

Carolina gave him a look, "Ross seemed just as tired when she met Ally and I out on the floor."

"Interesting."

"It is, isn't it?" Carolina replied before shrugging. "Must just be a coincidence."

"Must be," Wash agreed. "So everyone upstairs already?"

"Yea. Waiting on us," Carolina nodded as they headed up the stairs to the conference room. They walked in and everyone looked up at them. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright, what do you guys want to know?" South huffed from where she was sitting at the table.

"Anything and everything you can tell us, preferably," Carolina replied.

"Why not start with when you woke up," North supplied.

"Easy enough," South nodded. "Woke up in some freaking lab, they let me adjust for a day or two and then knocked me out and I was here on this planet with Maine. The AI said we were to go after those mercs that were helping Hargrove in the beginning. Maine took out the asshole mouthy one and I went after the other one. They picked Maine up and left me here for you lot to find me. I was under orders to infiltrate and send back information."

"Did you?" Carolina asked.

South sighed, "No. Once I got here and saw the situation, the AI lost it's grip on me and I was able to function more as myself. I tried to give you some hints that something was wrong."

"Like your apology?" Wash asked.

South scoffed, "Yea, like that. Figured you out of anyone would find it odd I was apologizing for something I did. Especially since I'm not actually sorry about that."

"It did raise a flag," Wash chuckled.

"Thanks for following through on it asshole," South snarked back.

"Hey, we did," Wash shrugged. "Just quietly and without you knowing about it."

Carolina cleared her throat as South went to respond. South rolled her eyes, "Yea. Well anyway. I tried to keep out of the way of things the best I could so that they couldn't get information back to them. Mostly it worked. Course that led to CT and the AI trying to get through my armor."

"That was the internal spike," Emma nodded as understanding came over her. "And why Church was blacking out."

"Yea, well she's not happy at all with Epsilon and would really like to see him destroyed so I would up any kind of security you can on her access to your system," South replied.

"What the hell did I do to her!?" Church screeched popping up.

"Now look who decides to show up," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Hey, I was listening," Church huffed. "I just didn't feel like adding to the problem. Me showing up while you and hubby were collectively freaking out probably would have just escalated the situation. And seriously! What the hell did I do to her!? I don't even know her!"

"You killed her man," South shrugged.

"I did no-oh…right. That." Everyone around the table looked at him, no one in the room having been present at the time it had happened. Wash and Carolina had heard about it later, but never got the full story from him. "Caboose put me in a floating eye thing…and yea…fear my uh…laser face may have been uttered…and yea I killed her boyfriend. I can see why she would be pissed at me."

"Same laser you shot at me?" Wash chuckled.

"Uh yea."

"Back on topic people," Carolina huffed. "What happened on the mission I sent you out on?"

"Maine had the AI and when they saw me trying to defend against them, he de-activated my chip which knocked me unconscious. What happened after that, you tell me," South replied crossing her arms.

"He fled right after that," Wash answered.

South nodded, "Probably because he thought the armor was going to detonate. The recruits ok I'm assuming?"

"Miller and Smith made it out bruised, but ok. Bitters ended up with a concussion and skull fracture and Ross had a few rounds of Mei's healing unit to repair the gash to her abdomen."

South nodded again. "Have there been any other attacks?"

"Nothing," Carolina shook her head. "At least not that we've heard. Do you know what they're planning next?"

"I don't. Though once they catch wind I'm still alive and no longer under their control, you can expect a visit from someone," South sighed. "I'm curious…what all information did you find out about me anyway?"

"That your body and armor were decommissioned and disposed of by Charon Industries," North shrugged. "Well, supposedly. And that there was once a lab specializing in cryogenics that was being funded by Hargrove that mysteriously disappeared, plus a few other UNSC classified things."

"How'd you get that information?" South asked.

"Nick and Garth," Emma supplied. "Nick knows me well enough that he figured out there was something going on."

"He shouldn't have been able to get that information," South replied.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because Hargrove's mole in the UNSC reports back on him every time someone tries to access anything having to do with him since he's been on the run and then deletes what they were looking at," South answered.

"I have a question," York spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "How the hell do you know that piece of information if you were only awake for two days before they sent you off ship?"

South sighed, "Because I snooped around a bit. That's how I know the Director is around. I snuck around the ship and came across him and he caught me up on things. Surprisingly helpful for what an asshole he turned out to be."

"Why would he tell you anything?" Wash asked.

"Because believe it or not, he's been trying to keep Hargrove chasing his tail," South replied. The all gave her looks of confused surprise. "He does not like the man and is being forced to take care of and monitor the AI that Hargrove got his hands on."

"Maybe that could be why it lost its hold on you," Emma pointed out.

"I don't think the Director is that much of a good guy in this whole thing," Wash scoffed.

"Yea well he laughed like hell when he found out Hargrove lost Emma and Ally," South smirked. Carolina narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I swear, he looked pleased to hell when he told me that bit of info."

"Didn't happen to mention why he made me forget about her though, did he?" Carolina growled.

"Nope. Did not share that bit with me," South sighed.

"Why the hell was he talking to you about this stuff?" York asked. "You weren't exactly his favorite up on the MOI. In fact, pretty sure he screwed with you every time he could."

"Listen, I just found the guy," South defended herself. "I don't even think I was supposed to, but you know how well I could get in to things should I felt I needed to. He caught me up on things that Hargrove left out of my information session. At the time, I rolled my eyes and tried to forget most of it-"

"But you said you had no clue for sure that York and North were alive, let alone about Ally," Carolina pointed out. "There's still holes in your story South. You're telling us things, but giving us more questions than answers still. Not to mention you're telling us that my father told you about Ally while yesterday you claimed you had no clue about her. So what's the truth here?"

"Well I'm sorry if my head is a bit scrambled!" South snapped back. "I'm still trying to make sense of most of it myself."

"Then how about you take the next week and try to unscramble it?" Carolina growled. "I'm not risking the lives of anyone here without knowing the full story from you. I have a feeling you can't tell from what's actually a memory and what was made up and inserted into that head of yours."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

"Easy. I'm quarantining you to the dorm we gave you and you can figure out what's real and what's not. I have no problem believing you were under mind-control. I have a problem believing you got information out of my father."

South looked at her brother, "North?"

He shook his head, "South, just do it. If you're really on our side…we need to know what's going on one way or the other."

"We'll all stop by and check on you and I'll make sure Donut brings you meals," Carolina added.

"Whatever," South scoffed leaning back in the chair.

* * *

"You're really locking her in her room?" Wash asked after North and Emma left with South.

"We need to know the actual story here," Carolina replied.

"I think we got most of the story."

"I don't," Carolina shook her head. "There's only so much acting a person can do. There were too many things going on here with her that make it seem like she was still under control of that AI. I could believe that the mind control has since lifted since Mei and Grey removed the chip. I still don't trust what she was up to up until that point."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid about all this?"

"If Emma and I weren't pregnant and I didn't have Ally to think about, I would agree with you," Carolina sighed. "But I need to be sure of these things to make sure everyone stays safe. We built this amazing thing here and have all settled in so nicely. I don't want it screwed up therefore, yes, I'm going to be overly cautious about this."

"Maybe we can send Grey and Doc in to tag team her on the psychoanalysis front," Wash suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Carolina agreed as the door opened and Ally came bounding in followed by York. She jumped at Wash.

"You missed what I did today!" Ally exclaimed.

"What'd you do today?" Wash chuckled.

"I did a 360 and landed right!"

"No way!" Wash grinned.

"Yes way and you missed it," Ally giggled. She looked at her parents, "Do I still get to at least have dinner with Uncle Wash?"

"I was actually going to invite him over tonight," Carolina replied.

"How about it Uncle Wash?" Ally asked looking at him. "We can play video games then."

"For a little bit I guess," Wash chuckled. "And then I need to go home and catch up on some sleep."


	42. Chapter 42

Wash jerked awake a few nights later. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up and realize that it had just been a dream and that he wasn't back on the MOI with a botched implant. Once he got his breathing under control, he took notice to the fingers combing through his hair. He picked his head up to see Ross watching him.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" he huffed at her.

"We both did," Ross nodded. "You alright? You were sort of thrashing there for a bit."

"Um, yea."

"Bad dream?"

"A bit," Wash scoffed as he sat up, running his hands over his face.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" He felt the mattress move and turned to see her grabbing her clothes from his floor and pulling her shirt on before standing up. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," she shrugged, pulling on her sweatpants.

"Wh…you…you don't have to leave all the time, Mila," he said making her pause at the end of his bed.

"Yes I do, Wash," she gave him a small smile before leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll see you at drill."

"Now hold on a second," Wash huffed as she left his room. He grabbed his boxers off the ground and pulled them on quickly before racing after her. He caught her as she was just finishing scratching Rebel who was sitting on the kitchen counter near the archway. He grabbed her arm gently, "Are you leaving because I won't tell you about things I don't want to talk about?"

"No," Ross rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving because it's what we agreed on."

"If it wasn't what we agreed on, would you still be leaving?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know. That would put things in a different category and I don't want to think along those lines because it's not what we agreed on."

"There's…there's just things that happened that I don't want to think back on and with the things we've found out from South the last couple of days, those things are starting to come back more and more," he rattled off.

"Wash," Ross sighed reaching up to put a hand on his face, "I don't need an explanation. I just want to go back to my dorm and go back to sleep. Is that ok?"

He gave her a nod before leaning down and kissing her forehead. She lowered her hand and he watched her walk to the front door to let herself out. Rebel butted his arm and he reached up and gave the cat a few pets before walking out to his living room to turn the television on, stretching out on his couch and trying to distract himself from the last few moments of when he had woken up.

* * *

"You look like shit," South commented as Wash stepped into the room they had her in.

"Thanks South," Wash huffed.

"Just being honest," she shrugged.

"Great. How about you put that honesty thing to use and tell me if you figured out what's real and not real yet?" Wash scoffed.

"Geez, who tied your balls in a knot?" South chuckled.

Wash rolled his eyes and went to leave, "I'll tell York to stop by later. I'm not dealing with you today."

"Get in a fight with little missy?" South asked as his hand touched the handle. He froze and looked at her. "Oh come on. I could see the tension between you two the moment I showed up." Wash faced her, crossing his arms across his chest. "So?"

They stared each other down for over a minute before Wash gave a heavy sigh, "We didn't fight."

"Am I getting details of the forbidden thing that isn't talked about with anyone?" South grinned giving a fake gasp.

"I can just turn and leave," Wash motioned to the door.

"Fine. I'll stop. So what's going on? I know how you are about relationship so what are you, fuck buddies?"

"Eloquent way of putting it…"

"So what's up? Things not going well? Things going too well?"

Wash sighed walking over to sit down in the chair across from her, "I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Why not? It's not like you and I were ever actually anything, nor did either of us want to be. You obviously need someone to talk to about it because otherwise you would have left when you were going to. So what's up? I'd offer you a beer but alas, I don't have any. Besides, maybe some normal conversation will help my stupid brain out."

Wash debated with himself, running his hands through his hair before leaning back more in the chair, "I don't even know..."

South nodded, "Kay, well. When'd it start?"

"Two weeks after we were all attacked. Guys and I went out to drink, they left me there, she helped my drunk ass home."

"Where you laid on the charm I'm sure. And I see you broke your whole one night dealio."

"Yea well...we made an arrangement, set a few guidelines," Wash gave an awkward chuckle.

"Some of which I'm sure are super easy to follow, while others are not. Right?"

"Some are proving difficult," Wash nodded.

"Can I guess which ones?" she asked eagerly. Wash gave her a blank look. "I'm guessing there is one about feelings which I bet you can't help but develop right now." He didn't answer. "Is there also one about not staying the night? That must be awful for you. If I remember, you kinda like to fall asleep cuddling after."

"I don't cuddle..."

"Huh, maybe not. I don't remember. Screwed up head, ya know," she gave him an evil grin making him roll his eyes. "So am I right about either of those?"

He huffed, "Both...sort of. I don't think I'm doing the feelings thing."

"Sure, that's why you keep having repeat sessions."

"Do you really have to make this sound as horrible as you're making it?" Wash asked giving her an exasperated look.

"You think York or my brother would be giving you an easier time were you talking to them instead of me?" South raised an eyebrow. He grumbled incoherently at her. "So what happened last night that put you in your piss ass mood? No finish line?"

"You are an asshole..." Wash grumbled. She nodded and waited patiently for him to answer her. He huffed, "I fell asleep...had a nightmare I guess you can call it, woke up with her running her fingers through my hair trying to calm me down I guess...asked me to talk about it, when I told her not to worry about it, she got dressed and left. Tried to get her to stay, she insisted she needed to leave and left."

"And how often have you two done the do since it started?"

"A few times..." Wash admitted.

"And how many times have you 'fallen asleep' on her?" South asked using air quotes.

"Twice this week...three if you count me not letting her fall asleep when you woke up last Friday."

"Geez Wash," South scoffed.

"What?" he gave her a confused look.

"From what I see you have a few options here," South sighed after a minute of thinking.

"What do you mean I have options here?" he squeaked.

"Cuz you're an idiot, that's why," South rolled her eyes. "Option one, break it off cuz you are obviously starting to develop those feelings you're trying to avoid."

"I am no-"

"Shut up Wash, the adult is talking," South cut him off. He glared at her. "Option two, realize what is happening here and follow through on it already. I've seen the lovey-dovey eyes she gives you when you're not looking. If you actually want this to go somewhere, then you need to figure out what the hell you want. Do you want a relationship with her or do you want to keep up the charade? Which leads to option three. Ignore everything and just keep doing what you're doing, but try a bit harder about keeping those guidelines you two set up. I also think you need to take a break for the rest of the week to figure out which of those options you want to do."

"You are such a help..."

"I know," South shrugged giving him a pleased look. "And don't worry, I won't say anything to the others."

"Thanks..."

"Welcome," South nodded. They sat in silence for a while. She cleared her throat, "It's really hard to figure out which of the shit in my head happened and what didn't."

"Why don't you start writing things out, dividing things you think you might know and we'll sit down tomorrow after drill and look over them?" Wash suggested.

"I can do that."

"I'm sure you can," Wash replied standing up.

"I want to help you guys," South said looking up at him. "Honest. I know things didn't end well between any of us and that you all have no reason to trust me...but I see how happy you all are, especially my brother. I've never seen him like he is with Emma. I didn't think it possible he could care about anyone other than me, yet here he is. Married and a kid on the way." She gave a chuckle, "He's gonna be a geat dad."

"Yea he is," Wash grinned.

South ducked her head, "I don't want to ruin that for him..."

"I know...we'll get to the bottom of this whole thing," Wash replied. She nodded her head at him as he turned to leave. He paused as he opened the door, "Thanks for the talk. You were right, I needed it."

"Least I could do."

* * *

"You know, it's not like I don't have enough going on here," Kimball grumbled as she sat in the chair across from Carolina. "Now I have to go check on the other cities and report in to them. How am I supposed to run things here when I'm not here? That's why they made me set up a chain of command in those other cities. So they could report in to me and I wouldn't have to go do babysit them. This is ridiculous."

"Well we'll help out the best we can, don't worry," Carolina reassured her. "You want me to send a team with you I take it?"

"I guess we should," Kimball sighed. "Just when I think I see a break coming on the horizon, they throw something else at me. Some days I wish they would just go away and leave us alone like they did before."

"I'm surprised you were able to get away to come talk in person," Carolina chuckled.

"I needed to. If I didn't leave that office for a little bit, there wouldn't be an office."

"Well, you are more than welcome to come hang out here any time you can manage to get away," Carolina replied. "I'd say if you have the time to stay away longer you should blow off some steam and train with the recruits. Or Sundays, we have a yoga session that Weaver started."

"Thanks," Kimball sighed giving her a small smile. "So enough about me and my complaints. How are you?"

"Alright I guess," Carolina shrugged leaning back in her chair. "The recruits are fantastic."

"How about the situation with Agent South?"

"That's a basket of fucked up," Carolina huffed. "She woke up. Apparently, she's been under some sort of mind control and still can't give us the full story about what's going on."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"Not sure yet. Can I let you know the end of the week?"

"How about I stop in when I get back from visiting the other cities?"

"That works," Carolina agreed. The door opened and Wash walked in. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"What'd I do…?" he asked giving them both confused looks.

"Nothing, yet. At least nothing that's been brought to my attention," Carolina answered raising an eyebrow at him. "I need you to pick out a team to accompany Kimball around for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because the UNSC is a bag of dicks and is making me physically go check on things," Kimball huffed.

"Oh. Well sure. No problem. Team of six?" Wash asked looking at Carolina. She shrugged and nodded. "How about Tucker and I take Palomo, Diaz, Morris, and Piper?"

"You want to go?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?"

"Alright. Kimball?"

"Works for me. Would you guys be ready to leave in the morning?" Kimball asked.

"Sure thing," Wash nodded.

"Great, I will see you then."

Kimball stuck around for a little while longer yet before getting a frantic call from the secretary that had been assigned to her requesting her presence. She begrudgingly left. Wash stood up to leave as well before stopping at the door.

"Crap. I forgot…"

"Hey, that's not allowed. Only one of us is allowed to forget things and I get first dibs," Carolina teased. "What's up?"

"I checked in on South after drill this morning. I told her that maybe she should start writing things down and that I'll come by tomorrow and go over everything to see if we can't pick out what's real and not real. I'm not going to be able to now going with Kimball," he huffed.

"So don't go with Kimball. You don't have to go. I mean, I'd prefer you stay here, but I'm not going to stop you," Carolina shrugged.

"No, I want to go. I haven't been out in a while and I'm sure Tucker would appreciate it," he replied scratching his head. "Maybe I can talk to Emma and see if she would mind."

"I could do it," Carolina offered.

"I know you could," Wash replied, "But I think you and York are a little too close to the situation to see things properly. So is North. Besides myself, Emma's the only other third party here that would be able to see things from a mostly non-judgmental standpoint."

"You're forgetting that her father is also involved in this and what they did to Ally who she raised, correct?" Carolina pointed out.

"Yes I get all that," Wash nodded. "I just think that out of all of us involved in the Project, she's going to be the least emotional about it. You hear the Director and you immediately start attacking things because you don't want him to be back. York is just as bad. North, while I'm sure he'd be able to keep a steady head, it's still South and she may just tell him what she thinks he wants to hear because it's her brother and she cares about him. Emma's the best one to send in, maybe with Doc or Grey if they're free."

"I hate your logic sometimes…" Carolina huffed after a few minutes of thinking over what he said.

"But you agree?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "Do you want to talk to Emma then?"

"I can do that now," Wash nodded. "Don't you need to leave to go get Ally?"

"Shit…"


	43. Chapter 43

"You sure you want to go talk to my sister yourself?" North asked as he watched Emma finish her lunch.

"Yes for the last time," Emma rolled her eyes. "You're acting like you're sending me into the tiger's den and I'm about to get mauled to death."

"It's South, you might," North chuckled.

"Wash asked me to do this, so I'm going to do it and I don't need help," Emma replied. "And if you ask me again, I'm going to throw something at you."

"That's another thing, why did he ask you to do it?"

"Because out of everyone here that was directly involved with Project Freelancer, I'm going to be the most level headed about it according to him," Emma grumbled. "We had this discussion last night when I told you he asked me to take care of this. Now get out of my office. You have your class."

"None of you know South as well as I do though," North argued.

"And vice versa. She may lie to you, I hate to say it, but she might," Emma shook her head. "From what Wash told me when he talked to me last night, she wants to help, but whatever they did to her may have screwed her up enough that if a third party doesn't go in there and figure it out with her, things could get misconstrued to what you guys want to see. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," he rolled his eyes.

"First thing I will do is come home and discuss it all with you, I promise," Emma sighed. She stood up and grabbed her data-pad and put it in her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. She walked around her desk and reached up to kiss North on the cheek, "Go worry about keeping the recruits from shooting each other. I'll be fine and if for some reason you are needed, Church I'm sure will be on standby."

"Fine," he huffed following her out of her office. He grabbed her hand before she could turn to head in the opposite direction and swung her around to kiss her properly. "Love you."

"Yea, yea," she grinned as he let her go. She headed out onto the Floor to go out through the locker rooms to the dorms and to the dorm South was being kept in. She knocked briefly and waited for South to open the door.

"Blondie, hey. Wasn't expecting you to come by," South greeted when she saw Emma standing there.

"Wash got called out to go escort Kimball with a few recruits so he asked me to step in for him since I don't really have anything going on this afternoon," Emma replied walking in. "He asked me if I minded coming by to see if I could help any."

"Gotcha," South nodded.

"I brought snacks if you're hungry," Emma said holding out her bag.

"You mean for you if you get hungry?" South chuckled.

Emma shrugged, "That too."

"So when do you find out what the little bundle is?" South asked as Emma pulled out her data pad from her bag.

"Well, I have another appointment in two weeks and if we can't find out then, three more weeks after that at the next one," Emma replied.

"Well tell him or her that Aunty South wants to know and they better cooperate if they know what's good for them."

"I will certainly try," Emma laughed. "I won't lie, I'm kinda shocked. I didn't think you'd be this enthusiastic about it since you never really were before."

"Yea well, that chip fucked with my head ten different ways," South huffed as she sat down in one of her chairs.

"Well, hopefully we can figure it out a bit today."

"Here's hoping," South replied picking up a notebook from her side table and holding out to Emma. "That's everything floating around so far. I starred the crap I know with absolute certainty is real and happened. The rest I don't even know where to begin to look."

"Alright," Emma replied opening the pages to see untidy scrawl all over every space. She turned on her data-pad and accessed South's screen on the wall so that they could see and organize everything. She started with the things South had starred, eventually handing the notebook back to South since she couldn't make out some of her handwriting.

Once everything was entered, Emma turned to sorting everything by topic having seen there were several different instances of things going on at the same time.

"There's got to be some sort of way of differentiating between the fake memories and the real ones," Emma sighed leaning back in the chair and staring at the list. "Is there any sort of difference when you think about the things you actually know and things we think are made up? Like...is one fuzzier than the other or just something that seems off at all?"

South stared at the list, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and shook her head, "I don't even know right now."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we kinda need to figure this out."

"Don't you think I realize that?" South snapped. Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm trying ok. It's hard. I know I woke up, things were screwed up, then I'm here, and you're here with them, and then I'm out again, and then I'm awake and things are confused to hell. That is what I know."

"Alright, don't get snippy at me," Emma huffed. "I'm here to help you."

"And your married to my brother which is why I'm not tearing you to pieces in my frustration," South glared at her.

"Oh if I weren't pregnant..." Emma growled at her.

"You don't scare me."

"Then we might just have to change that, won't we?"

"You really want to do this?" South growled pushing herself up out of the chair.

"Hey!" Church popped up between them as Emma stood up. "Both of you chill out before I get North!"

"Get out of the way you piece of shit hologram," South growled. "Blondie and I apparently have a few thing that need to be taken care of."

Emma went to say something when something brought her up short. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Whoa, Em, you ok?" Church asked flashing in front of her.

"Yea, what he said," South said as the anger was replaced with concern.

"Um, yea. Yea I'm ok," Emma nodded concentrating on her stomach for a second.

"You sure?" South asked.

Emma nodded, looking up at South and Church, "Yea. I uh...I think I actually felt something."

"Wait, like kid moving something?" South asked.

"I think so. I've been trying to pay attention like Mei told me too, but this was the first significant like...fluttery type sensation I've actually been able to feel," Emma chuckled, smiling at her. She stepped forward and grabbed South's hand and put it where her's had been. "It's really light, but it's there."

"I'm gonna take your word for it," South chuckled. She looked up at Emma, "Sorry about getting hot headed..."

Emma shook her head, "Water under the bridge."

"Having it laid out like this really helps though," South said removing her hand and looking at the screen. Emma sat back down in the chair as South walked up and looked at the screen. She paused at the section of groupings concerning the Director. "I don't think I ever actually talked to him in person."

"Who, Hargrove or the Director?" Emma asked having not been paying attention.

"The Director," South replied looking back at Emma quick before looking at the screen again. "I swear I talked to him, but I don't think in person."

"Alright, that's something," Emma nodded. "Let's see what else we can pick through."

* * *

Emma walked into the house, greeting North on the couch where he was waiting for her. He turned and smiled at her as she placed her bag down and walked around to sit across his lap.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Ok," she shrugged.

"Glad to see you and South didn't kill each other," he chuckled. "How'd that go?"

"Oh we were sort of close at one point."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, eyebrows knit in concern.

"We were arguing, almost got into it, Church popped up, and then the baby decided to distract us," Emma replied smiling at him.

North moved a hand to her stomach, "And how did the baby decide to do that?"

"They started moving," Emma grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup," she moved a hand over his. "It was really feathery at first, but now I know what I'm feeling for." North leaned forward to kiss her as she moved her other hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "By the way, your sister really does still care about you."

North nodded, "Good."

"I think you are one of the only reasons she's still here sticking around."

"What makes you say that?" North asked giving her a curious look.

"Because there were a few instances where it was slightly implied that if she didn't have to help us, she wouldn't be here," Emma replied. "It was a _really_ frustrating afternoon."

"Did you get everything figured out?"

"Some things," Emma sighed. "We haven't figured out how to differentiate between the real memories or what they put there yet. I left the program running for her to keep trying to see if she can figure anything more concrete out. Figured I'd swing by tomorrow afternoon again."

"You think an extra set of eyes would help?"

Emma gave him a look, "Doc is coming by to help tomorrow."

"Ah."

"Don't worry," Emma replied rubbing her hand over his. "We got this. As soon as we can use you, I will let you know. Just think, now she and I are bonding."

"Good," he chuckled.

"And also," Emma grinned at him, "Pretty sure peanut's moving around again."

"Really?" North smiled back, his eyes lighting up.

"Pretty sure," Emma nodded. He looked down at her stomach, only looking back up when she leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So what's up with you?" Tucker asked as he sat down next to Wash as they waited with the recruits for Kimball to get done what she was doing inside.

"Huh?"

"Dude, I don't know," Tucker huffed. "You've been all moody and stranger than normal. Everything ok?"

"Yea. Everything's fine."

"You sure?" Tucker asked. "I mean, I know girl troubles and your face reads girl troubles."

"No it doesn't," Wash rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously going to not talk to me about this? After all the crap we've been through?"

"It's not like that, Tucker."

"Bet you talk to your old Freelancer buddies," Tucker grumbled. "Probably tell them everything."

"Actually, I don't talk to them about everything."

"Bullshit."

"I don't," Wash insisted. Tucker gave him a skeptical look. "There are just some things I like to keep to myself. What you're trying to get information on, is one of those things."

"So it is lady trouble."

Wash rolled his eyes, "I am neither confirming nor denying."

"Which means confirmation in my book." Wash glared at him. "Is it the one responsible for the lovely marks from the other day?"

"Tucker, I'm not talking to you about this."

"Betcha it is," Tucker grinned. "Hope you gave her some back."

Wash felt his face start burning, "Will you just shut up about it?" Tucker called over Palomo and Diaz. "What are you doing?"

"Proving to you that everyone has relationship problems."

"I am not in a relationship Tucker," Wash growled quietly to him.

"Fine. Proving to you that everyone has girl problems."

"I am not-"

"What do you need sirs?" Palomo asked as he and Diaz stopped in front of the two. Wash was trying not to crush his helmet at this point.

"I need you to tell Wash here about some of your lady problems you have to deal with," Tucker answered. Both recruits gave them strange looks. "Oh I know you both have them, don't even deny it."

"We're not denying anything, sir," Diaz replied. "And I get you know about Palomo and Jensen because who doesn't, but how'd you-"

"The shower prank from last week," Tucker replied.

"That was you!?"

"No, no, hold the phone. I only know about it because I know who actually did do it," Tucker replied putting his hands up as Diaz took a step forward.

"Good, tell me who," Diaz replied crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm still finding blue spots in places."

"I am sworn to secrecy, sorry dude," Tucker chuckled. "Anyway. Lady troubles. I'm sure you got them. Please, enlighten Wash on how everyone has them."

"Why are we enlightening Agent Washington?" Palomo asked.

"Because Tucker is an asshole who doesn't know how to drop a subject apparently," Wash snarled looking at his blue teammate.

"Katie and I don't really have any problems," Palomo shrugged.

"That's because you are whipped to Earth and back," Diaz chuckled. "His problem is he gives her whatever the hell she wants. Sometimes he over reaches it."

"Hey, gotta keep the woman happy," Palomo replied. "And sometimes I don't always give her what she wants."

"If she asked you to bring her the moon?" Diaz prompted.

"I would look into every feasible way possible of bringing it to her."

"Point proven," Diaz rolled his eyes.

"What about you Diaz?" Tucker asked as Wash continued to glare at him.

"Felicity is pretty awesome for the most part," Diaz shrugged. "I mean, she has her really bossy moments sometimes, but we're still sorta in the whole new category so still getting to know each other really."

"You guys were no help," Tucker huffed.

"I love that this backfired on you," Wash commented.

"So why were we supposed to give Agent Washington our lady troubles?" Palomo asked. "Does he have a lady?"

"No he does not," Wash replied through clenched teeth. "And I would appreciate it if you all would just drop the subject and let it alone."

He stood up from where he was sitting and put his helmet back on as he stalked away from them to go check on the Piper and Morris.


	44. Chapter 44

"Where's Carolina at?" Emma asked as York walked into the conference room to sit with her, North and Doc.

"Home with a migraine," York answered pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Ally is having her friends over tonight for a sleep over so we decided it was probably best for her to just stay home and get rid of it and I'll fill her in later."

"She's been getting those a lot lately," North commented.

"Mum said it's a pregnancy thing," York shrugged. "So what have we got so far?"

"Well, not much for starters," Emma sighed pulling up the summary of the things her, South and Doc had figured out the day before. "But at least it's more than what we knew originally."

"Someone definitely messed with that head of hers," Doc commented. "The only thing she doesn't have is a split personality."

"We can't all be that lucky, Doc," York chuckled.

"We've come to the conclusion that she was definitely under control of the AI when she first arrived here," Emma sighed. "There were a few times she was lucid enough to try and drop hints that there was something up. Wash mentioned the apology the other day. That was one such instant."

"She also remembers fighting it once she found out for sure that her brother was still alive," Doc pointed out. "The times she was winning were the times we didn't really see her much because she was trying to keep the AI from actually gathering any information."

"So when I found her napping in the classroom?" York asked.

"Most likely," Emma nodded. "The other thing we have sort of figured out are who she's actually talked to and who she hasn't. She's obviously talked to Maine because they were sent out on that mission to go after Felix and Locus together. She has also talked face to face with CT because she was the one who briefed South before they left. She does not remember seeing the Director, but she is still insisting that she did talk to him at some point."

"With all this information retrieval, I'm more worried about what information was sent back to home base," York replied.

"Not much apparently," Emma answered. "Especially once George got her armor. The AI locked it down so no one could access it and then transferred itself back to CT. At least from what South's best guess is. Church was able to get in finally and confirmed there was no trace of anything that he could find."

"Does she at least know why Hargrove is doing this?" North asked.

"He wants to destroy the people who stopped him and then go after the rest of the alien artifacts that are here," Emma sighed. "I also figure now that he is on the run, he's going more black market on things than on the book."

"I'm also going to assume he stopped caring about the fact that part of the people he wants to destroy are his daughter and grand-daughter?" York growled.

"I no longer consider that man my father," Emma replied coolly. "I'm sure the feeling is mutual now that I betrayed him. I honestly don't know what his thoughts would be on Ally at this point."

"Well it's a good thing he's going to have a hard time getting to the two of you," North grumbled. "Was there anything else you figured out yet?"

"We're working on it," Doc replied. "There's a lot on her list that we need to go over yet and sort through."

"And you don't mind helping out any?" York asked.

"Not at all. I'm always up for helping out."

* * *

York walked into his house later to find Ally bouncing around the living room with her friends. She came pelting at him after he closed the door.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Mr. Ally's-dad!" her friends yelled.

"Hey kids," York chuckled as Ally let him go to back to bouncing around. "Where's your mom?"

"Out in the kitchen," Ally pointed.

"Thanks." He walked out to see Carolina leaning against the counter rubbing her temples. "Still have that headache?"

"It's not as bad as this morning," she sighed as he kissed her hello. "The high pitched voices aren't really helping."

"I will talk to them and see if they can keep the shrieking down to a minimum," York nodded.

"How'd the meeting go?" she asked.

"Ok I guess," York shrugged. "Doc is gonna keep giving a hand. They got some things figured out, but still a huge mess of stuff to go through yet. I asked Emma to just forward it to you instead of me explaining it to you."

"Thank you."

York wrapped his arms around her, "May I offer a shoulder and neck massage once the kids get to sleep if you are still awake? It might help some."

"Anything at this point," Carolina sighed.

"Sounds like a plan then," York kissed her head. "Go sit down, I'll do dinner."

"After her friends leave in the morning, Ally and I are going over to Wash's to feed his cat," Carolina walked over to sit down at the table.

"Oh that's right. Ally gets to cat sit when he's gone," York nodded. "Did she go over today?"

"Yea. We went before school," Carolina replied. "He was very happy to see her."

There was a loud shriek that made her cringe. She went to yell, but York stopped her. He stood over in the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Ally," he motioned at her to come over.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked bouncing to stand in front of him.

He bent down so he was closer to her level, "Your mom is still fighting off a headache. Can we not have such loud noises? Please, she'd really appreciate it."

"Ok!" Ally nodded. She looked around York at Carolina, "Sorry for the loud noises Momma."

"It's ok," Carolina replied giving her a small smile.

"Dinner'll be done soon," York said standing back up. "Just turn the volume down. Maybe pick out a movie or game to play or something."

"We could go up to my room and play," Ally suggested.

"Or that," York nodded. "Just remember, any mess you make, you have to clean up."

"Ok!"

Ally turned and ran back out to pull Carter and Dani up to her room as York turned to head back to the stove. He glanced at Carolina who was watching him with an amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand.

"That's not what the look you're giving me says."

"Just marveling at how attractive dad-mode is on you," Carolina replied. "Almost kicking myself for not listening to you when you continually bugged me to run away with you all those years ago."

"Hate to say I told you so," he winked at her.

"It's too bad we have a house full of kids," she sighed. "I hear sex is an excellent cure for a headache."

"I could tack that on to the end of your massage," he offered.

"Not that desperate yet."

"But you brought it up," York pointed out, "Which kinda contradicts what you just said."

"We'll see," she rolled her eyes. "Like I said, house full of kids."

"Well we already know I can be quick. The real question is, can you be quiet?"

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, "Can I retract a previous statement?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Carolina huffed as she sat in one of Wash's chair in his house.

"Almost," Ally called from the kitchen. "But then I have to play with him."

"I really don't want to be here all day."

"We won't be," Ally replied. "He's almost done eating."

Carolina sighed as she leaned her head back to rest on the chair. She didn't think it would take this long when she offered to bring Ally over instead of letting York do it. Her headache from the day before had prevented her from going over what Emma had sent her and she really wanted to read it. She heard Ally quietly talking to the cat from where she sat. A few minutes later, her attention was instead grabbed when the door handle started jiggling. Years of training had her moving silently up to the door, ready to take out whoever it was since she knew for a fact Wash was still out. Shock stopped herself from attacking when she saw who it was.

"Here kitty," Ross called as she closed the door, still not having seen Carolina.

"What the hell are you doing here Ross?" Carolina spoke making the smaller woman jump from fright.

"A-agent Carolina?" Ross gasped turning to see Carolina putting her hands down. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Ally has cat-sitting duties when Wash is away," Carolina answered giving the girl a suspicious look. "Why are you here?" She watched as Ross turned red and refused to look at her, stammering for an excuse. "Ross."

"I uh…I didn't know he had someone coming over to take care of Rebel while he was gone," Ross answered quietly. She ran a hand through her hair, "Guess that explains why he didn't ask me…"

"Why would he ask you?" Carolina asked carefully, crossing her arms across her chest. Ross gave an embarrassed shrug. Carolina glanced out to the kitchen before stepping closer and lowering her voice, "Are you the girl from the bar?"

"Um…"

"You are, aren't you?" Carolina couldn't help the grin breaking out on her face. Ross looked down at the floor. "I knew it!"

Ross looked up at her, confusion on her face, "Knew what?"

"That there was something going on with you two," Carolina clarified, still pleased with herself for figuring it out. "Not to say I'm not pissed at him about it, but I was right and that's all that matters. Just wait til I see him."

Ross gave her a look of pure panic, "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Say anything to him," Ross replied quietly.

Carolina gave her a measured look, "Why not?" She watched Ross run her hands through her hair and look around, trying to think of an answer for her. Carolina took a breath and rolled her eyes before pulling the girl over to sit on the couch with her. "I won't say anything to him."

"Really?" she looked up at the older woman with wide eyes.

"Really," Carolina patted her knee. "Even though he deserves an even bigger lecture than what I've already given him."

"Y-you…you lectured him?"

Carolina shrugged, "That's what friends are for. To call you out on your stupid. But Wash is a big boy and can make his own decisions." Ross nodded looking down at her hands. "I'm actually more concerned about you in this whole thing."

"Why me?"

"Because," Carolina replied, "I love him like a brother, but I don't want him taking advantage of you."

"He's not taking advantage of me," she shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because things may seem ok from your end of everything, but even I don't know what goes through his head half the time."

"I've been used and taken advantage of before. I know what that feels like. This...whatever this is, isn't it."

"What is it anyway?" Carolina asked curiously. Ross looked up at her. "Like I said, I love him like a brother, he's one of my best friends. The one thing he doesn't talk about with all of us is his relationships outside of our friend circle. The things I know are only because I've been told or heard them in passing when we were all on the MOI together."

Ross shrugged, "Friends I guess."

"He mentioned an arrangement?"

"Heh, yea," Ross nodded, her face reddening.

"So more than friends, but more in the intimacy category than actual relationship category."

"That's the nice way of phrasing it," Ross chuckled.

Carolina looked her over for a second, "You want more than that."

"No." Carolina raised an eyebrow at her, hearing the denial in her voice. "That's why there are guidelines. I can't let myself think it's something when it might not be. Especially since he's been very clear that he doesn't want it to be more than what we've agreed on."

"Right, sure," Carolina nodded.

"It's not going to affect my work or my training."

"I wasn't expecting it to," Carolina chuckled. "And you won't have to worry. This will be strictly between us."

"What about Ally?"

Carolina looked over her shoulder to the kitchen where Ally was poking her head around the doorway. She came running out and jumped up to wrap her arms around Ross from the side.

"I don't tell daddy or anyone anything to do with you and Uncle Wash," Ally giggled.

"Oh God...how long were you listening?" Ross groaned as her face turned s new shade red.

"Not long," Carolina chuckled as Ally nodded her head in agreement. "She only poked her head around about a minute ago."

"Can I go skate board with Mila?" Ally asked.

"I'd say you would have to ask Ross if she's free to skate with you first before asking me," Carolina answered.

"Mila, can we go skateboard like we normally do on Saturday with Uncle Wash?" Ally asked.

"Yea, sure," Ross chuckled.

"Are you done with the cat?" Carolina asked.

"Yup. He ran upstairs and Uncle Wash said that if he runs, I shouldn't chase him. I should just let him go," Ally replied.

"Ok. I'll go over with you ladies then," Carolina nodded as they stood up.

"Oh you don't have to," Ross replied.

"There's a few things I need to check that I didn't get to check yesterday," Carolina replied putting a hand on her bump and tapping her fingers. "I don't know if I should take it as a good sign or not that someone is apparently taking after their daddy in regards to giving me headaches all the time."

"Agent York does seem like he can be quite a handful," Ross chuckled as Ally giggled next to her.

"Beyond," Carolina agreed. She put a hand on Ross's arm, "Listen, I'm serious on this. Any time you need to talk, my door is open."

"Thanks Agent Carolina," Ross gave her a small smile.

"Don't mention it," Carolina replied returning the smile.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kimball growled as she came stomping back out to where Wash was sitting with Tucker and the recruits.

"What happened?" Wash sighed. He was tired and was really hoping for her to come out and release them for a break tonight in the small city they were in. From her posture, he could tell he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon.

"Oh, apparently there was a bit of a break-in here the other day that they failed to mention to me," Kimball spat, "But were oh too happy to tell their UNSC contact about instead."

"Are you fucking serious?" Tucker replied. Kimball started pacing in front of them. "I thought the people in charge were supposed to report directly to you?"

"That's what they were supposed to be doing," Kimball responded. "I can't believe this shit."

"So I take it we're going to be here for a few more days?" Wash sighed.

"Oh yes. Because now I'm taking over and finding someone else who would rather not line their pockets with UNSC money and promotions and will actually do their job," Kimball growled. "This is unbelievable."

"Want us to go crack some heads?" Morris offered.

"No Morris, that'll be quite alright," Wash shook his head.

"I don't know sir," Piper shrugged, "I'm with Justin. People can't follow orders, they deserve to get some sense knocked into them."

"That is not why we came along, recruit," Wash replied. "We came to provide back-up and security for General Kimball. Not break people's legs...as much as they deserve it."

"I don't know, Wash," Tucker chuckled, "They kinda have a good point."

"Tucker, you are not helping," Wash grumbled.

"No, Wash is right," Kimball sighed. "We won't resort to anything rash as of yet."

"What do you plan on doing?" Wash asked.

"Well, want to help me arrest someone for mutiny and treason?" she chuckled dryly.

"I have cuffs, sir!" Diaz held them up from his utility belt on his suit.

"I need to make a phone call first," Kimball sighed. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly. I'm alerting my contact at the UNSC what's transpired here and then I'll be taking action. Unfortunately, we'll probably be stuck here for another day or two until we can get things straightened out and investigated."

"Why don't I take Palomo and Diaz and start the investigation part of it while you make your call?" Wash offered. "That way we can kill two birds with one stone and hopefully just make it a day here."

Kimball thought it over for a moment before nodding, "Fine. Report in."

"Will do," Wash nodded. He looked at Palomo and Diaz, "Alright recruits, fall in."

"Yes sir!" they both responded giving him a salute.


	45. Chapter 45

"Pretty sure you should probably head home now there C," Church popped up on her desk.

"Hm?" she looked away from the news file she had been catching up on and looked at him.

"I said you should probably head home. Kid left a while ago and it's only a matter of time before York comes marching over here to drag you there," Church replied.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Carolina replied.

"Why are you still here?" Church sighed.

"Because I have a lot of stuff to catch up on."

"No you don't. It's nothing that dire that couldn't wait until Monday."

"Look, I had Emma's report of South to read, plus an update from Wash that he sent this morning, plus I need to start combing the news to see for any hints or signs of what South is telling us."

"Yea, pretty sure I can handle that last one," Church answered. He blinked out and returned a second later, "Oh hey look at that. All done and nope, no sign of anything peculiar or too normal that we should be worrying about. Go home before I turn off power to your office."

"You do that and I'll make sure Emma gives you one hell of a makeover," Carolina growled.

"And when I explain to her that it was for your own good, she'll probably laugh at you," Church chuckled.

Carolina rolled her eyes and closed out of the article she had been reading. A thought crossed her mind as she went to get up. "You've said you see and hear practically everything that goes on here."

"Um, yea for the most part. Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me what Wash was up to?" Church shifted awkwardly in front of her. "I mean, normally you'd be flaunting it in his face and hinting at things to York so you could both rag on him about it. Why haven't you?"

"Cuz that is a train wreck waiting to happen and I want no part of it," Church said after a few minutes. "In all honesty, I throw on blinders when they're in a room together just so I don't get to witness any of it."

"Sure," Carolina scoffed, giving him a smirk, "You put blinders on for Wash, but not the rest of us. Thanks Church. I'm so glad to know where I rate in your book."

"Listen sister," Church laughed. "I have every reason to make sure you and Emma are safe. At least up until those babies are born. Maybe I'll leave you alone after that. Maybe."

Carolina rolled her eyes at him before saying goodnight and exiting the Facility. She walked in to the house to see York and Ally playing video games. Ally yelled hello as Carolina closed the door.

"Look, I kept Daddy from coming to get you," Ally giggled as Carolina joined them on the couch.

"I appreciate it," Carolina chuckled reaching up to ruffle York's hair as he stuck his tongue out at the two of them. "Real mature."

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Got distracted. There may have been a nap, but mostly just a lot I wanted to catch up on," Carolina shrugged. "Church made me come home."

"Remind me to thank him," York grinned. "Heard from Wash?"

"Nope," Carolina sighed. "I'm not sure if that's good news or not."

* * *

"So you have no idea what the person was looking for that broke in?" Wash asked the man that ran the store they were standing in.

"I haven't a clue, sir," the man shook his head.

"Hey Agent Washington sir," Palomo interrupted poking his head up from the back.

"Yes Palomo?"

"Diaz found quite a stash of alien weaponry down in some secret room," Palomo gestured.

Wash glanced at the man he had been talking to who had visibly paled, "Oh really?"

"Oh yea," Palomo chuckled. "At least a dozen plasma pistols, some rifles, a few of those alien rail gun things. Quite the heavy load, sir."

"Tell Diaz I need those cuffs," Wash replied coolly looking at the man who was now cowering.

"I-I-They were here when I moved in! I swear, I didn't have a clue that was there!" the man stammered.

"Sure," Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "How about you just save it for the questioning later."

"Here ya go sir!" Palomo replied tossing the cuffs to Wash who caught them and started putting them on. "Anything else you need?"

"Stay here for a second while I call Kimball and Tucker. We'll need to get this cleared out and cataloged," Wash replied.

"On it sir!"

* * *

"Still no word from Wash?" Carolina asked as she got settled at her desk Monday morning.

"None. I checked his AD and nothing seems out of the ordinary on it," Church replied popping up. "Want me to put a call through to him?"

"Just shoot him a message to check in when he has a chance," Carolina replied. "If they're that busy he can't call, I don't want to bother him."

"Can do. Who's running drill this morning?"

"Smith, though York and North are both supervising."

"Where's the kid?" Church asked.

"She is currently down with Emma. York's going to swing in and grab her to take her to school," Carolina replied.

"Gotcha. Oh and still nothing coming up in the news."

"I don't know whether that's good to hear or not," Carolina chuckled. Her video phone started going off. "Carolina."

"Hey boss," Wash greeted. "Sorry for not checking in."

"Don't worry about it," Carolina replied. "I figured you were ok considering something would've popped up across the ADs."

"Yea. It's just been hectic," he sighed. "How are things there?"

"Alright. Slowly working through South's memories and slowly might even be too fast of a verb," Carolina sighed. "Ally is doing a very good job of taking care of your cat by the way."

"That's good to hear," Wash chuckled. "I figured he'd be in good hands with her."

"So what kind of hectic we talking about?" Carolina asked.

"Oh right. I'm going to need Simmons and Grif to come pick up a stash of alien weapons we came across during an investigation of a break in that no one decided Kimball needed to know about," Wash replied.

"That kind of hectic, huh?" Carolina chuckled. She looked at Church who flashed out after a nod.

"Yea. Kimball's not happy. We have the person she originally put in charge here in custody as well as the man who was hiding the weapons that caused the break in," Wash replied. "And it's seeming like the more puzzle pieces we collect, the more the two men are connected."

"Well ain't that just fantastic," Carolina commented.

"Yea. So hopefully we can finish up here today and move on to the next one. Kimball's UNSC contact was not very pleased when she informed him of what happened and has launched his own investigation on his end of things to find out who's paying people off for alien tech."

"Well, at least this is minor compared to other things going on," Carolina replied.

"Yea I guess you could say that," Wash chuckled. "At least this is something we can deal with right away."

Church reappeared, "Grif and Simmons will be on their way momentarily. Sarge is also tagging along for the ride."

"Great. Thanks Church," Carolina replied. "Is there anything else you guys need them to bring since they're coming to you?"

"Nope. I think we're ok for the most part," Wash replied.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to things."

"Thanks," Wash chuckled. "I'll make sure I check in more."

"Please. Don't make me go all big sister-mom mode on you," Carolina smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Wash replied as they closed out the call.

"Well that's just hunky dory," Church huffed. "What the hell else is gonna hit us?"

* * *

"Hey Cody, how's that encryption coming?" Emma asked as she came out of her office.

"Almost done with it," he answered.

"Great. George has the test piece ready and waiting for us so whenever you feel it's ready," Emma nodded. "How about you Trevor?"

"Upgrade is almost complete, ma'am. No one outside this Facility should be able to break through any of the firewalls we created," Trevor replied.

"Great. You two are amazing. Have I told you that lately?"

"No ma'am, but really it's all you," Trevor answered.

"Yea, without your know-how we wouldn't have even been able to get half what we've got written done," Cody added.

Emma smiled at the compliment, "Helps I have you two to back me up."

"Is there anything else left we need to do?" Cody asked.

"There's always something," Emma chuckled. "But in all seriousness, yes. I have two more things I want done since talking with my sister-in-law and I'll be needing you both once Grey is free for a day so that we can figure out how to go about them."

"What are they? If you don't mind me asking, ma'am," Trevor looked up at her.

"Apparently," Emma sighed, "We have a smart AI who likes to jump around. How that's possible, I've yet to really figure out but I know it has something to do with that chip that we found in South's neural implants. Once George gets it cleaned up that I can look at it, I'll be able to see how it was doing the moving around because AIs shouldn't be able to do that without physically moving them and integrating them yourself."

"Except," Church popped up interrupting her next thought, "You aren't going to be the one looking at it."

"Excuse me?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are pregnant. There is no way I am letting you around something like that. We don't know what it's capable of and I won't have you getting hurt," Church barked.

"Are you forgetting that you are a holographic AI which therefore means you can't stop me from doing squat?" Emma growled.

"Ma'am, if that thing is dangerous, there ain't no way Cody and I are letting you near it," Trevor added.

"See, I don't even have to lift a finger," Church replied.

"You do realize that none of you could actually stop me, correct?" Emma replied annoyed with the lot of them.

"All we would have to do would be to alert Agent North of your intent and he would take care of it for us," Cody answered.

Emma glowered at each of them before turning to go into her office, "I hate you all…"

"And we love you too, Em!" Church yelled after her.

* * *

Two days later, Wash sagged back against the bunk they had been given. They had finally be able to finish wrapping everything up and Kimball told them all to take a night off and catch up on rest before moving out again in the morning. A few more stops and they'd be back home…as long as there were no more hidden cover-ups.

Tucker had tried to convince him to go out for drinks and after refusing more than he could count, was finally free to go collapse in the bunks they were given. Kimball had offered him his own, but he felt better actually being with his team. For now though, he was alone. The rest of their group had gone with Tucker. Apparently, they didn't need sleep or rest. Wash almost envied them. Then again, they didn't have the mental conflict going on constantly in the back of their head to keep them up most of the night.

He had taken what South said to heart, going as far as to get away for a while so he wouldn't feel obligated to make an excuse for cancellation so that he could think things over. Debating with himself, he reached down to his bag and pulled out his data-pad and before he knew it, his fingers were dialing. After a moment, Ross appeared on his screen, a slightly confused look on her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, sir?"

He let out a sigh, "Boredom mostly I guess."

"I heard you guys were having quite the exciting last few days," she raised an eyebrow. "How are you bored?"

"Not the last few days," he rolled his eyes. "Now. I'm bored now."

"And why are you calling me?' she asked giving him a confused look. "I mean, if you were local, sure, easy enough for me to fix, but you're not. So what's up?"

"Are you really going to give me a hard time about calling you?" he huffed. "I am bored and tired and honestly don't even know why I called to begin with, but I did. Or is that not acceptable to you?"

"Why are you getting attitudey?" she smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her. "All I'm saying is, it's unusual that you actually call me just to chat. That is what you're doing, yes?"

"I don't know," he sighed running a hand over his hair. "I guess."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Tucker drug them out drinking."

"Ah. How come you didn't go with?"

He caught the glint in her eye and gave her a smirk of his own, "My chaperone isn't with me."

"Oh, I'm a chaperone now? I've reached that status?" she laughed.

"Might as well have seeing as my friends apparently don't think I need one," he replied. "Unless you have a problem with it."

She shrugged, "The reward for being chaperone is pretty sweet, I'll deal." He laughed for what felt like the first time in days. "Course, then there's the problem of what happens if there's a substitute chaperone called in. Do they get the same form of payment?"

"Nope, just you."

"Then yea, I'll deal," she grinned.

"How's drill since I'm not running it?"

"I for one miss your dulcet tone so early in the morning," she teased. "But otherwise not bad. We've been rotating who is running it and Agents York and North have been supervising."

"Are they actually participating?"

"To an extent," Ross replied. "Mostly they just stand there and talk."

"That part doesn't surprise me," Wash nodded.

"Agent York has been helping with class in the afternoon then. Carolina got him real good with one of the pugel sticks this afternoon," Ross grinned.

"Do I want to know?" Wash chuckled.

"He was trying to take it away from her," Ross replied. "Needless to say, I'm sure he's got a super nice bruise on his side."

"He never learns," Wash sighed before a yawn escaped.

"You should get to sleep."

"I should."

"Especially before the drunk brigade returns. Hopefully they keep a weathered eye on Palomo," Ross chuckled. "Diaz keeps a pretty good head, as does Morris. It's Piper you have to watch out for and if he and Palomo are together, then yea…you should get to sleep now while you can."

"How often do you go out drinking with them?" Wash asked curiously.

"We all go out every Friday or Saturday depending when Diaz is dj-ing," Ross answered. "Course, if you and I have plans, I make an excuse."

"You know you don't have to cancel plans with your friends just to hang out with me. I'm sure they're more exciting."

"You are far more satisfying." Wash felt his face redden as she giggled at him. "Go to sleep Wash."

"Who's being bossy now?"

"I seem to recall you not minding," she winked.

"You are truly awful giving me those kind of thoughts and then just sending me to bed," he chuckled. She shrugged, giving him an innocent look. "Good night Mila."

"G'night Wash."


	46. Chapter 46

"So explain to me again what the hell this thing is supposed to do?" South huffed as she stood in the middle of the Floor with everyone. Emma, George, and Grey were standing with her with Cody and Trevor flanking them while Carolina, York, North and the rest of the recruits stood off towards the side. They had canceled classes for the afternoon to test out what the five in the middle with South had come up with.

"It's an inhibitor of sorts. The idea is that an AI like the one you've been dealing with shouldn't be able to use your neural implants to jump anymore," Emma explained for the third time.

"We're pretty sure that it won't be able to anyway since it destroyed the chip," Grey continued, "But just as a safety precaution, we want to make sure it'll work."

"And I'm supposed to put this in myself?" South asked. "What happens if it explodes and takes me out?"

"It's not going to explode South," Emma rolled her eyes. "George is going to put it in for you."

"Whoever," South rolled her eyes. "How the hell do you know it's not going to explode? Did you test it out already?"

"No. You're our first real-life test subject," Emma grinned at her.

"Great," South scoffed.

"George and I performed multiple functionality tests on it and we are 98-percent sure that it's going to work," Grey added cheerfully.

"Yea, it's that two percent that worries me," South huffed. She gestured to George, "Hook it in Master Chow."

"That was rude," Emma rolled her eyes as George laughed. South bent down so he could reach and straightened after the inhibitor chip was in place. "Church, your turn."

"Whoa, wait," South put up a hand as the AI appeared. "What's he got to do with this test?"

"He's the only AI we have access to and while only a fragment, if he can't get access in any way shape or form, we are highly certain that a full AI shouldn't be able to either no matter what kind of enhancements they're up against," Grey explained.

"Yea, trust me, I'm not happy about it either," Church huffed. "Coming in."

Church disappeared. A second later South stumbled, falling into a crouch, a fist on the floor. Emma watched her vitals on Grey's data-pad she was holding to make sure nothing was going wrong on that end of things. After what felt like a minute, South sat back and looked up at the three of them. Church appeared next to her.

"Did everything I could to try and get in," Church said. "So far, everything held up."

"How you feeling, South?" Emma asked looking down at her.

"Peachy..."

"Any shock or electric currents or weird fuzzy feelings you can't explain?" Grey asked.

"There was a bit of a buzz when he was trying to get in, but only when he was trying to get in," South replied scratching at her hair.

"I'd say that sounds pretty damn successful to me," George commented.

"I would agree. Now to get these mass produced for everyone," Emma sighed.

"You let me and Emily worry about that," George replied.

"I do want to keep testing it in the meantime," Emma turned to look at South. "You up for keeping that in for a bit yet?"

"Hell, if it keeps that ass out of my head, I want to keep it permanently," South chuckled.

"Sure," Emma smirked. "Church?"

"Yea Em?"

"Over the next week or so, I want you to try to get in every once in a while, especially when she's not expecting it. I want to make sure the barriers hold up when she's not actively trying to keep you out."

"Surprise attacks?" Church asked.

"Please," Emma nodded. "If this thing tries to get control again, chip or no chip, I want to make sure we have everything functioning properly. It's also not going to wait until you're ready to fight it off to try either."

"You ok with that?" Church looked at South.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Anything to help the team."

Carolina stepped up to them, "Everything good?"

"So far," Emma answered. "Church tried to get in and was unsuccessful. South's going to keep it in, he's going to keep trying without her knowing and I'm going to watch for any sign of disruption on anything while George and Grey get a few more made up."

"Sounds great," Carolina smiled. "Look at that South, first one to get a new toy."

"Shut up," South chuckled. "It's about time."

"Any plans for the next few hours?" Carolina asked looking at her.

"Nope. Just sitting in my room cuz that's probably where you're sending me back to," South replied.

"Actually," Carolina smiled. "I was hoping you'd be up for a game of capture the flag. We have eight recruits here and they just so happen to be split down the middle with four ladies and four guys. I'm thinking of throwing you on one side and North on the other and see what everyone can do."

"Sure, sign me the hell up," South grinned. "I wouldn't mind kicking his ass."

"Bring it sis," North chuckled having joined them.

"Everyone meet outside in ten?" Carolina asked looking around at everyone. They all agreed and the recruits dispersed as well as North and South to go get their equipment. Grey excused herself to head back to the lab to start working on the Inhibitors.

"How come York didn't want to participate?" Emma asked looking at her brother.

"Someone, not mentioning names," York sighed glancing at Carolina who was grinning at him, "Bruised one of my ribs the other day. So yea. Don't feel like aggravating it at the moment."

"Stop whining," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'll gladly have this fight with you again if you really wish."

George looked at York, "Didn't I tell you to let her alone about training?"

"I think we all have, George," Carolina chuckled as York huffed at them all, making a pained face from when his chest at expanded.

"I mean seriously," York motioned after a minute of contemplating, "what's going to happen in a few months when you can barely move? You still going to try and do demonstrations?"

"First off," Carolina growled as Emma rolled her eyes and George put his head in his hand. "We've had this discussion. Secondly and for what better be the last God damn time, Mei said I am fine doing my normal activities. I can still move around perfectly fine. As long as I keep moving around, I will be perfectly fine and shouldn't have any issues once I am farther along. And thirdly, this is all your damn fault anyway!"

"How's it my fault?" he asked.

Emma bent down to George, "Didn't you ever explain to him when it's appropriate to shut his mouth?"

"Tried. Course, didn't always set the best example myself," George whispered back.

"You really want me to answer that question?" Carolina asked giving him an annoyed look. He went to say something, but she cut him off, "I mean seriously, think about it. Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"York, drop it," George nudged his arm. "Trust me, just drop it."

York rolled his eye and stomped away from them.

Emma turned to look at Carolina, "I thought you two had this discussion back when you first found out?"

"Oh we did," Carolina nodded. "But it has been brought up again since now I am looking pregnant so he assumes because I look it that I have to stop doing everything. Little does he realize, the more active I stay, the better. I swear, he's been reading horror stories about pregnancy when I'm not looking."

"Want me to go talk to him?" George offered.

"He's your son, do what you want with him," Carolina shrugged. George reached up and kissed her cheek before walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Carolina ran her fingers through her bangs, "I get he cares and I love how much he cares and I try to humor him sometimes, but sometimes he just goes overboard and I can't take it after a certain point."

Emma looped an arm through hers and pulled her off to head to the lunchroom, "Let's grab a drink and some snacks and go outside to watch the train wreck about to happen. I'm curious who's coming out on top."

"Yea, guess it'll be a good distraction," Carolina sighed.

* * *

York cocked the rifle he had grabbed and took aim at the targets at the end, lining up his site before squeezing the trigger. The recoil made his bruised rib pain slightly, but he kept going. It cleared his head a bit at least. He finished off the clip and went to grab another when he noticed his dad standing at the end near the door to the Range.

"What?"

"Oh don't mind me," George replied as York reloaded the clip.

"Say what you want to say old man."

"Will I be wasting my breath if I say it?"

"I don't know. Talk and find out," York replied bringing the rifle back up to his shoulder before unloading it at the targets again.

"What is the big problem with Carolina doing what she does best?" George asked walking over so he wouldn't have to shout.

"I don't want her or the baby getting hurt," York replied pulling out the empty clip to put in another.

"Has your mother explained what hardy little things babies are?" George asked. "Cuz they are."

"Still would rather not have her risking it. There's too many things that can go wrong."

"You wife has pretty damn good instincts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" York rolled his eye.

"Have you been reading up on things that can go wrong during pregnancy?" George asked.

York shrugged, "Figured I should. Why, what's that got to do with anything? It's not like I was around when she was pregnant the first time and it's not like she was awake for the majority of it. Just trying to make sure things go the way they're supposed to."

"Because she totally called it," George sighed. "Do yourself a huge favor and stay clear of all those articles and books. You don't need them and it's only going to stress you out with everything you read that could go wrong."

"But they could happen. If I don't think about them and try to prevent them and something goes wrong and I lose one or both…I'll never live with myself."

"Son," George sighed putting a reassuring hand on him, "It will be ok. Your mother won't let anything happen and will be the first one to tell you if something is wrong or if there should be something to worry about. And I'm sure Church is keeping an eye on her just in case. If something comes up, worry about it then. Worrying about what could potentially happen is only going to cause fights between you and your pregnant wife. You want to fight with her?"

"No…"

"Then do yourself and her a favor and just enjoy this time while you can. Let her do what she loves doing," George replied. "And like she and your mother have both told you, the more active she stays, the better." York nodded. "Now clean up this stuff and let's go out and watch this capture the flag thing they got going on."

"Thanks Pops," York put a hand on George's shoulder and squeeze.

"Just don't make me have to have this talk with you again," George winked.

* * *

"I can't believe you let her win," Bitters complained looking at Cody who shrugged at him. "Just because she appears to be making moves on you doesn't mean you let her take our flag!"

"What can I say?" Cody chuckled as the rest of the group laughed. Everyone had gathered inside the lunchroom after the impromptu match. The recruits were mostly busy discussing everything while North, Emma, and Carolina listened to them. York had offered to go get Ally. "I have my weak point just like everyone else."

"I'm going to reiterate this," Bitters growled, "Just because Weaver comes over and pretends to put the moves on you, doesn't mean you let her take our flag! You handed them the match!"

"Who said I was pretending, Antoine?" Weaver laughed. "You're just jealous. If Ross hadn't snuck up behind him while we chatted, I wouldn't have gotten it. We won fair and square."

"You cheated!"

"I don't remember there being any rules about what we can or cannot do during a match. Did I miss a memo on that Agent Carolina?" Weaver asked looking down at where Carolina was sitting.

"Nope. Do whatever's possible," Carolina grinned. "Reasons we try to prepare you all for everything."

"Except apparently women coming on to you," Bitters grumbled still glaring at Cody.

"I never knew you were so competitive Bitters," Smith chuckled nudging his teammate.

"If you really want to, I'm sure I speak for the rest of the ladies that we'd be more than happy for a rematch," Miller added.

"You're on!" Bitters snapped.

"If you all are patient enough to wait for a rematch," Carolina interrupted, "I was thinking about making it a weekly thing. So if you can wait until next week, everyone should be back by then and as long as the ladies don't have a problem with it, we can still do battle of the sexes."

The girls exchanged looks before Miller leaned forward, "Let's do it. We'll still kick their asses."

"Whose asses are we kicking?" South asked as she and Donut brought out trays with pizza on them.

"Battle of the sexes, capture the flag, next week after everyone's back," Weaver answered. She looked at Carolina, "Since we're outnumbered, can we get Agent South again?"

"Whoa not fair! We want someone then too!" Bitters countered.

Carolina looked at South who shrugged, "Not doing anything better and let them have someone. It won't help."

"Oh you're going down," Bitters grumbled glaring at her.

"Can I volunteer to help? I'm always up for a good beat down," Donut replied.

"Sure Donut," Carolina chuckled. She looked at the time, "York should've been back by now. Wonder what's taking him so long."

"Probably stopped to get you something to make up for being an ass earlier," Emma answered.

"York was an ass and I missed it?" North chuckled as South sat down with them.

"When isn't he an ass?" South scoffed.

"He has his moments," Carolina smirked. "He's just really over protective of me right now. It better stop once the baby's born."

"Momma!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," North chuckled as Ally came running over to them. She squeezed herself between Carolina and Emma as York joined South and North on the other side across from them.

"Sorry, teach wouldn't stop talking," York said as he reached over for a piece of pizza.

"And no I didn't get in trouble," Ally added.

"No she didn't," York agreed. "She wanted a few of us to maybe come in and talk about what it was like during the war."

"Great. What'd you say?" Carolina asked.

"That I would bring it up but there were no guarantees," York answered. "She said she would understand whatever decision we would make knowing that it affected everyone differently, some worse than others."

"Why are they talking about that shit to nine year olds?" South asked.

"Part of the curriculum I guess," York shrugged.

"It's not that interesting to be honest," Ally giggled from across the table. "Carter fell asleep yesterday while Miss Iris was talking about it."

"As long as you don't fall asleep," Carolina replied.

"Nope! It's fun learning about everything."

"You know your Grandma Allison was in the war," Carolina pointed out.

"Yup, I remember," Ally smiled leaning over to give Carolina a hug.


	47. Chapter 47

"Momma, you don't have to be here watching us ya know," Ally chided as she paused in front of her on her skateboard.

"Maybe I want to watch what you've learned," Carolina smiled leaning against one of the railings nearby. "I'd attempt myself, but I know Church will pop up and scream at me the second my foot touches your board."

"I would not," Church grumped appearing for a second before disappearing making Carolina roll her eyes. She held out her hand to Ally for the board and giggling she handed it over. Carolina put a foot on it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF OF IT, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!"

"See?" Carolina smiled as Ally laughed. Ross skated over.

"What's wrong with Church?" Ross asked.

"Just proving a point," Carolina shrugged as she handed Ally her board back. Ally hopped on it and skated it off. "It's fun messing with him."

"I hate you…" Church muttered before disappearing as they laughed at him.

"The away team should be back sometime around dinner," Carolina informed her. "In case you were wondering."

"Oh, you di-"

"Sure I did. You haven't seemed yourself the last couple of days," Carolina shrugged. "Not that your performance has suffered, you've just been quieter than normal."

"I'm sorry," Ross shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you still performed the same. I wasn't too worried," Carolina replied. "Figured hearing they'd be back might perk you up a little."

Ross gave a little nod, "A bit. Though I'm not really expecting to get to see him immediately after he gets back."

"Still," Carolina started fiddling with the end of the braid she had in, "At least you know he's nearby. Sometimes proximity of a person is all you need for a mood lifter."

Ross nodded and went to push off again before looking back at Carolina, "He actually called me the other night."

"Really?" Carolina gave her a look of surprise.

"Yea," Ross ran a hand through her hair. "I was just about to fall asleep too when he did it. Needless to say, it shocked me so much I was up for another hour yet."

"Did he give a reason or anything?"

"Yea," Ross chuckled, "He was bored apparently."

"Really?"

"Yup. Guess everyone else went out drinking and he stayed behind cuz he was tired and then he decided to call me," Ross shrugged. She looked up at Carolina, eyebrows pinched in confusion, "How am I supposed to take that?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine, I hate to say."

Ross picked at a spot on her sleeve, "It's just…I don't know."

"No go head," Carolina encouraged when Ross didn't continue her thought.

"The last few times…I feel like he's been giving me mixed signals."

"How so?"

"Well he says he doesn't want a relationship, but then he goes and does something that could potentially be considered something someone who was in a relationship would do like the last couple times when he's asked me to stay the night when we explicitly agreed that I would go home," Ross rattled off. "Then, then he goes and calls me. He's never just called me. It's 'let's send Mila a message and tell her when I want her over' and that's it. The one night, he kept me up all night, just talking. Talking! I just…I don't know what he wants from me anymore. The guidelines we agreed on seem to be slowly deteriorating. It's confusing."

"Ask him when he gets back," Carolina shrugged.

"Yea cuz I'm sure that'll go over well," Ross huffed.

"Ya never know. It might or it might not." Ross nodded looking down at the ground. "Maybe that's why he offered to go out on the mission."

"What do you mean?" Ross gave her a confused look.

"Well, knowing him as well as I think I do, sounds like he's confusing himself," Carolina answered. "I'm not an expert, but it sounds like maybe that was the case. Needed to get away for a few days, clear his head sort of deal."

"You think?" Ross asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Maybe. At least," Carolina smirked, "I'd like to give him that kind of credit. He is a man after all and they aren't always the smartest creatures."

"I think your husband would disagree with you on that," Church grumbled reappearing in front of them. "I mean, I know I do, but I'm just an AI so therefore my vote doesn't count."

"Sure Church," Carolina rolled her eyes at him. "Private conversation by the way. Put the blinders back on."

Ross gave her a panicked look, "Does he-"

"Church knows everything that goes on inside the Facility, so yea, he may have overheard things," Carolina shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He started putting blinders on when you two are in a room together. Apparently the gossip-king doesn't want anything to gossip on."

"I hate you," Church commented not even bothering to appear again.

"Suddenly I am extremely embarrassed with myself," Ross squeaked.

"Hey, it's only me, him and Ally that know and trust me, none of us are saying anything," Carolina put a hand on Ross's shoulder. Ross nodded. "I'm glad you felt you could talk to me."

"I'm glad you could listen," Ross chuckled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Carolina gave her a warm smile.

* * *

"Are you allowed to be doing this, Blondie?" South asked as her and Emma jogged around the obstacle course.

"Yes," Emma chuckled. "Mei said it's good to keep active as long as I listen to my body when it tells me it's time to quit."

"I just don't want you giving junior there a head injury from all the bouncing," South replied.

"Peanut will be fine," Emma waved off her concern.

"I'm actually kinda shocked my brother let you out here with me."

"He's got a big heart and I think he secretly likes that we're spending time together," Emma answered.

"Now that my head isn't as fucked up you mean?" South smirked.

"Well, I mean, it's only slightly better if the stories I've been told can hold any water," Emma grinned back.

"Har har," South huffed rolling her eyes as they stopped to stretch.

"How's that new chip holding up?" Emma asked as she swung an arm across her chest.

"Still working far as I can tell. Feel an occasional buzz when Church tried to access my implants, but otherwise, no side effects or anything."

"Good. I'm glad to hear."

"You think it can stand up to a full AI?" South asked.

"Part of me hopes we never find out and the other part of me is really really curious if it could so I can confirm my genius."

"Yea, you definitely give CT a run for her money. Bet if you would've actually shown your skill, you would've been up onboard with us."

"Some days I day dream about it, others I'm glad it worked out the way it did."

"Yea, looked how screwed up we all got," South scoffed. "I'm surprised how normal York and Carolina turned out to be. Especially Carolina with the whole her father being the Director thing."

"I think having each other helped," Emma shrugged.

"Maybe," South nodded.

"I was almost up there with you."

"What do you mean by almost?" South chuckled.

"I mean, after CT left, there was a request put in for a transfer and my CO was about to recommend me for the position," Emma answered. "It was right after Sam and Parker got killed so I think he thought sending me off would help me to get over it. I was having a harder time of it than Nick and Garth were."

"Would it have?" South asked.

"Hard to say. I think taking care of Ally was the best medicine." They started jogging back, stopping so South could do another one of the obstacles.

"And I bet that's going to come in handy when the baby's born having raised one already."

"Hopefully," Emma chuckled.

"Did you two discuss any names yet?"

"Nope. Haven't even discuss the nursery," Emma shook her head. "I mean, we have a spare room so that's not a huge deal. I think we're just waiting to hear if it's a boy or girl before really planning anything."

South nodded as they continued along their trek. "If you need help or anything, let me know."

"Really?"

"Really," South replied. "I may not be the best person, but I'm going to be the best damn aunt there is if it's the last thing I do. Anyone messes with that kid and they're going to have to answer to Aunty South."

"You really make me laugh sometimes," Emma shook her head as they reached the beginning of the course. South was about to respond when they heard the sound of Warthogs pulling into the garage. "Sounds like the away team has returned."

"Great."

"You coming with for dinner tonight? It's me and North's turn," Emma offered.

"Yea, sure," South shrugged. "Got nothing better to do. What's for dinner?"

"Not a clue. North's cooking."

"You trust him in a kitchen?"

"Some nights he cooks much better than me," Emma chuckled. "I'd rather bake anyway and it's nice having someone who doesn't mind cooking when I come home tired."

"He always used to be out in the kitchen with mom," South commented. "I just didn't think he actually payed any attention while he was out there. I thought he was just begging food."

"Apparently she taught him a few tricks," Emma shrugged. "I appreciate it at least. It's nice to go home and have food waiting for me the majority of the time after working all day."

"You should ask him if he remembers her beef stew recipe."

"I think he does," Emma said thinking back. "I think he made it last month."

"That was always my favorite when I was a kid."

"I'm sure he would take requests," Emma smiled at her.

* * *

Wash was just closing up the bag with his armor pieces in it when he heard the door to the garage open and Carolina walk in. The recruits and Tucker had already gathered everything and gone about their business.

"Jeez, not even home five minutes and you're already in here," Wash greeted.

"Welcome home ass," Carolina grinned.

"Good to be home," Wash nodded.

"How'd the rest of the visits go?" Carolina asked.

Wash shrugged, "Better than the one that held us up. They were at least quick and painless."

"One out of six for problems isn't too bad a ratio though," Carolina pointed out.

"True. How were things here?"

"Alright. Emma, Grey, and George came up with a way to hopefully stop that AI South was telling us about in its track."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup. I mean, we know it works with Church, but he's just a fragment so we're only hoping it'll work against a full AI," Carolina replied. "We also had a mighty entertaining round of capture the flag the other day and there's a planned repeat for this week since the guys may be more evenly matched now that you all are back."

"It was a battle of the sexes, wasn't it?" Wash guessed. Carolina nodded. "I told them never to leave Cody alone during one of those…"

"Well they did," Carolina chuckled as they started walking in to the main building.

"How about the thing with South? Did we get any closer to figuring that out?"

"I sent you a report before I came over. No rush, but whenever you get a chance," Carolina replied. They paused outside the Floor where Ally and Ross were still skating. "Wonder if my husband is home yet."

"What's he doing?" Wash asked.

"Him and North went grocery shopping."

"Ah. They seem to like that," Wash chuckled.

"Well that and it's smarter to send the ones that aren't pregnant to a store where you buy food," Carolina pointed out.

"Also true."

"Speaking of, I'm hungry, I know you just got back but will we be seeing you for dinner tonight?"

"I think I'm just gonna hang out at home. Thanks though.

"Not a problem," she grinned before she walked up to the door onto the floor and opened it. "ALLY, LET'S GO!"

"COMING!"

Wash watched Ally say something to Ross before waving and skating towards the door, hopping off and grabbing it off the floor just before she reached the door. She ran through and jumped at him, "Welcome home Uncle Wash!"

"Good to be home, kid," Wash grinned.

"Rebel was real good while you were gone!"

"I'm glad to hear," Wash chuckled. "Did you play with him a lot?"

"As often as I could," Ally nodded giving him a big smile.

"Good."

"You coming for dinner?" Ally asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home and probably go to bed early," Wash answered.

"Ok. Maybe tomorrow you and I can hang out?"

"Ally, he just got back," Carolina chuckled.

"It's alright," Wash grinned. "We'll see. No promises, but maybe we can play video games or something."

"Ok!" Ally nodded giving him another hug and skipping to the door to wait for Carolina.

"Get some rest. I'll see you Monday," Carolina said as she followed Ally out of the Facility. Wash gave her a nod before turning to head to the locker room to shove his armor away before heading home himself. He tried to keep from looking out on the floor, but caught himself failing miserably a few times.

Wash walked in and opened up his locker to shove his the bag that he had stowed his armor into. Just when he was about to leave, he heard the floor resetting. Debating with himself, he put his backpack on the floor and after checking if the locker room was clear, he walked to the end where he knew Ross's locker was and waited on the side where she wouldn't see him. He heard footsteps a minute later and waited until he heard her locker opening before reaching around to grab her and push her back up against the wall. He caught the look of surprise on her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Why hello," she breathed when he pulled away finally.

"Hi," he grinned. "I'm back."

"I saw," Ross chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Good. That was the plan."

"You are an ass," she rolled her eyes. "What if someone else was in here?"

"They weren't. I made sure it was empty."

"Mmhmm," she looked at him. "And what if I walked in with someone else. Then what?"

"I wouldn't have done it. Don't play 'the what if' game with me," he chuckled. "Give me two hours?"

"For what?"

"Come over. I need at least two hours though before you come over."

"I would think you'd want to get to sleep early tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "Just say yes or no."

"Fine," she smirked. "Two hours."

Wash kissed her swiftly before stepping away to free her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for home, grabbing his backpack off the bench where he had left it.


	48. Chapter 48

Wash was just removing the burgers he was making off the stove when he heard the knocking at the front door. He made sure the stove was off and wiped the grease from his hands before walking out to answer it.

"Evening," Ross greeted after he closed the door. She made a face after a second. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, I haven't eaten and figured maybe you were hungry so I made burgers," he answered scratching his head. "They're about the only thing I know I can make and not screw up."

"You made dinner?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yea," Wash nodded heading back out to his kitchen. Ross behind him. "Is that ok?"

"Um, well…I don't know," Ross admitted running a hand across the back of her neck.

"Why don't you know?" Wash asked curiously as he grabbed two beers out of his fridge and handed her one.

"Meals aren't exactly covered in one of our guidelines…" she muttered quietly.

"Ah," Wash nodded. "Well, I'd actually like to talk about those." Ross looked up at him, an even more confused look on her face. He motioned for her to sit down and brought over the burgers he had made and put the plate on the table. He grabbed one and took a bite, Ross watching him with a strange look on her face. "What? Eat. They just came off."

Ross reached out and tentatively took one. She looked down at it before looking back up at Wash, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Wash finished chewing. "I think we should forget them."

"Forget them?" Wash nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, I think that maybe we should give whatever's going on a chance." Ross stopped mid-bite and stared at him. Wash took a breath, "Look, there was a reason I went out on the mission with the others instead of just sending someone else. I needed to clear my head."

"Oh," Ross replied sitting back in the chair. "Did it work?"

"Why do you think we're sitting here talking about it over burgers?" Wash chuckled.

"Point," Ross nodded before taking a bite and chewing, thoughtfully. Wash sat across from her waiting for her to say something else, his own burger forgotten for a moment.

"Are…are you going to say something?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sorry, I was waiting for you to finish," she chuckled. She leaned forward again, "So what you're saying is you want to try the whole relationship thing?"

"Uh yea, I mean," Wash shrugged, "I feel like we've been subconsciously heading that direction anyway. I was starting to get the feeling like things were getting crossed."

"That's an understatement," Ross smirked.

"Not that I want to rush right in," Wash added quickly. "I mean…the whole concept is somewhat foreign to me to begin with so nice and slow until we figure things out."

"All while not telling anyone?"

"For now," he shrugged. "Maybe once you guys finish basics training and are in a more leadership role once the new recruits show up."

"New recruits?" she asked curiously.

"Let's finish this conversation and maybe I'll tell you more," he chuckled going back to his food.

"I don't know, now I'm intrigued," Ross smirked. "New recruits? Are you replacing us?"

"You really can't wait?" She grinned wider and shook her head. He rolled his eyes, "Mind you, this is classified."

"Oh of course."

"UNSC wants us to take on more recruits for Kimball to start utilizing them in the other cities," Wash sighed.

"So we're all getting sent out?" Ross asked carefully.

"No, absolutely not," Wash shook his head. "You guys are going to stay and help us of course."

"Are we still going to get sent out on missions?"

"Yes. But we'll be utilizing you for training as well," Wash nodded. "You and Diaz are going to be under me directly."

"Could we leave Diaz out of the being under you thing?" she grinned wickedly at him.

"You know what I meant," Wash rolled his eyes at her.

"I know. It's just fun to pick on your word play sometimes."

"Or all the time cuz I'm pretty sure you do it every time you can," Wash replied. She gave him a wink. "Can we get back to the previous discussion?"

"There's more to it?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts to be honest. Is it going to be an issue for you if we dropped the guidelines?"

"What if I said yes?" Wash glared at her. "I'm kidding. No it wouldn't be an issue."

"Good. So you're staying tonight then, right?"

"I figured I'd eat and run to be honest."

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm so glad I understand your sense of humor to know you're joking."

"Who said I was joking?" Ross gave him an innocent look. "I may have had plans tonight before you just showed back up and told me when to be here. Figured, eh, could make it quick and then on my way I went."

"You're not funny. You know that, right?"

"Then why are you smiling, goof?" Ross grinned at him.

"Did you really have plans?" Wash asked as he grabbed a second burger.

"Nope. Just wanted to see what you'd say," she shrugged.

"Have I told you recently that you're awful?" Wash shook his head.

"Not today. So speaking of plans, if I stay, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean if you stay?"

"I didn't actually say I was going to, you assumed."

"Maybe I won't let you leave," Wash pointed out.

"Good luck with that," Ross grinned. Wash rolled his eyes. "Could I make a suggestion?"

"Depends. What's your suggestion?"

"Let's do something not sex," Ross answered picking at a spot at the table. "I mean, if we want this to work or whatever, we should be able to do things out of the bedroom and with clothes on."

"So movie?"

"Sure," Ross grinned.

"As long as you stay the night."

"Deal," she chuckled.

* * *

"I don't think the baby's moving any," Ally complained as she pressed her hands against Emma's belly the next day. "I think you're feeling things." The rest of the girls laughed as they finished packing up their stuff from yoga.

"No, they're moving," Emma chuckled. "Your Uncle North has a hard time feeling for them too. Give it a bit yet and you'll be able to definitely feel them."

"Oh fine," Ally sighed dropping her hands. She looked at Carolina, "Do you feel my baby brother or sister moving?"

"Every once in a while," Carolina shrugged. "Nothing can beat you kicking me in the bladder or ribs."

"I didn't do that," Ally giggled.

"Yes you definitely did," Carolina nodded. "I used to watch you moving around too."

"What's it like being pregnant?" Miller asked. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh no, I'm just asking cuz I'm curious. That's not gonna happen for a long, long time."

"Exhausting," Carolina sighed.

"Once you get past that and the morning sickness, it ain't bad," Emma added.

"When do you guys find out what you're having?" Jensen asked.

"We're gonna try at my appointment this week," Emma answered. "And if not, definitely the next one."

"Next appointment or two," Carolina replied.

"What do you want Ally?" Ross asked.

"One of each!" Ally bounced. "I want a brother cuz I think it'd be fun and then if Auntie Emma and Uncle North have a girl, I still have a girl I can play with and dress up and everything."

"What if it happens opposite?" Carolina chuckled.

"Then I do it opposite," Ally shrugged.

"What if there are two boys or two girls?" Weaver posed her next.

"Well then I have double of one thing and it'll still be awesome," Ally replied. She looked up at Carolina, "Can I go see if Uncle Wash is here yet so he and I can hang out?"

"Sure," Carolina nodded.

"She is too funny," Miller shook her head. "Alright ladies, I have a dinner date so I will see you all in the morning. I have to go shmex-ify myself."

"Tell Marco to behave himself and not to fill up on breadsticks this time," Weaver yelled after her. Miller gave her a bark of laughter as acknowledgement before leaving the room. "Come on Katie, let's go see if we can round up the rest of the guys for dinner. You coming, Mila?"

"I'll meet you there," Ross answered as she finished rolling up her mat. Her fellow recruits gave her a nod before heading out of the room.

Carolina paused, giving Ross a curious look, "How was your night?"

"Interesting," Ross replied glancing at Emma who was waiting for Carolina.

"Oh? Good or bad interesting?" Carolina asked.

Ross smiled at her, "Good."

"Oh?" She could tell Carolina wanted more details and after shooting another glance at Emma, Carolina looked at her sister-in-law, "Hey Em?"

"Hm?"

"Pretend to be deaf for the next minute or go see what my kid is up to."

"Why…?" Emma asked.

"I need to get details on something and unless you will not tell your brother or husband or anyone else outside this room, I suggest you go see what my kid is up to."

"No, now you have my attention," Emma walked closer. "What are we not telling them?"

"Ross?" Carolina asked looking at the girl for permission. Her cheeks had reddened, but she gave Carolina a slight nod. "You sure?"

"It's gonna come out eventually I'm sure..." she mumbled.

Emma looked between the two of them, "Oh come on. Now I'm doubly intrigued."

"Remember that girl from the bar that York's been ragging Wash about?" Carolina asked. Emma nodded. Carolina motioned at Ross.

"Shit. Really?" Emma asked as her jaw dropped. Both of them nodded. "Oh man, what's that like?"

"W-what's what like?" Ross stammered at her.

"Sex with Wash. He seems so awkward and weird about that stuff-"

"Emma..." Carolina chuckled shaking her head.

"What? I'm married and more importantly pregnant so my hormones are through the roof. Yours should be too," Emma shrugged. "And not to mention, I'm genuinely curious. Is he-"

"Emma, we don't need to know those details. Geez," Carolina laughed. "You want to know, go ask your sister-in-law. Ross doesn't have to give you that information. I'm sure she's uncomfortable enough so as it is." Emma sighed and gave them a pout. "So what happened?"

"He uh, he invited me over, I showed up and he had burgers made and he brought up the topic of dropping the guidelines and maybe giving things a shot, a slow shot, but a shot," Ross explained.

Carolina nodded, "I'm impressed."

"I'm shocked," Ross chuckled.

"I am confused?" Emma looked between the two of them.

"Did you end up staying then?" Carolina asked.

"Yup," Ross nodded. "And we uh...we didn't actually do anything either...I mean, he fell asleep while we were watching a movie, but even after we went up to bed."

"Good. I'm glad," Carolina nodded.

Ross motioned to the door, "I should probably get going. They're probably waiting for me in the lunchroom already."

Carolina nodded. She and Emma watched Ross head for the door. Emma waited until the door closed before turning and punching Carolina in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Carolina asked rubbing her arm before smacking Emma's.

"For keeping that juicy info to yourself!" Emma whispered hotly at her. "What the hell does he think he's doing? I really hope he's being smart about this."

"She and I talked at length and no he doesn't know I know."

"How _do_ you know?" Emma asked.

"Ally and I were feeding his cat and she showed up because I guess he didn't tell her Ally was cat-sitting and she was worried," Carolina explained.

"Do I need to be worried?"

"I wouldn't," Carolina shrugged. "Like I said, she and I talked. She seems to have a good handle on it and the fact that he's the one who asked to drop the guidelines and try things sounds like a good sign."

"What guidelines exactly are we talking?" Emma asked.

"Normal friends with benefit type of deal," Carolina shrugged.

"Ooo...I could've told them how that was gonna turn out," Emma shook her head. "That's how Sam and I started...plus a fifth of Jack."

"Liquor correct?"

"Yes liquor," Emma laughed. "I don't know any Jack's."

"I feel like there are so many wild stories I don't know about you," Carolina pointed out as they headed to the door.

"Oh you have no idea...Nick and Garth didn't even scratch the surface while they were here."

"Well then they're just gonna have to come back," Carolina smiled. "Have you heard from them?"

Emma shook her head, "I sent Nick a message the other day, but not since he got that information for me." They walked out of the room and down the hall before she stopped. She looked at Carolina, "I'm worried about them. It's not like them to be this quiet if they know where I am. What South said about the mole in the UNSC makes me really nervous that something happened."

"Do they have a secure channel you could try to contact them on?" Carolina asked.

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "I think the line Nick gave me was their secure line. I'm trying not to worry about it too much, I'm sure they're fine..."

"Maybe we can have Kimball put a call-"

"No," Emma shook her head. "If there's a mole there and they find out we know something is up and are looking for them, it's only gonna escalate things and we're not ready for that."

"Not to mention we don't even know what level of military the mole is," Carolina sighed.

"Exactly. For all we know, it's some big wig general or some other high ranking official," Emma sighed.

Carolina put a hand on her arm, "Like you said, I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they're just on vacation."

"Hopefully."

"I'm sure they'll be bugging you for ultrasound pictures before you know it."

"Still...I might send another message just to be on the safe side. Maybe if I insult them they'll answer quicker."

"Maybe," Carolina chuckled. "Come on, let's go find our hubbies."

* * *

"Uncle Wash?"

"Yea Ally?" Wash sighed as they sat in his living room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um sure."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?" Wash chuckled.

Ally shrugged, "You might."

"I wouldn't get mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Wash nodded. "What's up?"

Ally fiddled with one of the cat toys she was holding as Rebel stared at her from the floor. She looked up at him after a minute, "Think you'll ever have a family of your own?"

"Um, well," Wash chuckled scratching the back of his head, the question throwing him off. "I don't know to be honest. Never really ever thought about it."

"How come?"

"Just never crossed my mind," Wash shrugged. "There was never a time I felt safe or stable enough to have those thoughts."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ally asked.

"What kind of suggestion?" Wash narrowed his eyes.

"I really like the way you and Mila pick on each other. It's cute," Ally smiled at him. "I think if you start thinking about those thoughts at all, that you should maybe ask her out first."

"You think so, huh?" Wash rolled his eyes giving her a smirk.

"Yea."

"Well thank you for your advice," Wash chuckled.

"And you could tell me if you do," Ally shrugged, picking at the toy again. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I will certainly keep that in mind," Wash nodded. Ally tossed the toy finally before moving up onto the couch next to Wash and snuggling against him.

"I like hanging out with you."

"Me too, kid," Wash sighed as he hit start on the movie they had picked out.


	49. Chapter 49

Emma leaned back in her computer chair and placed her hands on her bump as she stared at the screen, double checking her coding and algorithms she had just entered before starting them. She was about to hit enter when a secure phone message started flashing, causing her to jump.

"Alaska-"

"Lasky! Oh thank...I've been trying to get through to you for a freaking week now!" Nick barked at her. She sat up and maximized the screen so that both Nick and Garth took up. "What the hell do you think you're doing with all them firewalls up?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing going dark for two damn weeks!?" Emma yelled back. "I've been worried sick about you two!"

"Hey, first things first here," Garth cut over what Nick was about to say. "Stand up please."

"You are insufferable..." Emma grumbled standing up and turning sideways.

"Ahh, oh my God, look Nicky," Garth smacked him. "I just wanna rub my hands all over that baby."

"Then I am quite thankful you are an extremely long distance away from me," Emma chuckled as she sat back down.

"Well see...that's one reason why we were calling," Nick replied as they exchanged uncomfortable looks. "After a little uh...mishap, we were reassigned."

"What mishap?" Emma asked carefully.

Nick scratched the hairs on his chin, "It was right after you asked me to look in your sister-in-law."

"Son of a bitch...Where did they reassign you to?" Emma sighed.

"Luckily, our CO really likes when I give him advice and we are on our way to assist General Kimball in a few matters that have apparently happened a little while back," Nick sighed. "Few things involving some alien tech that was found."

"We are coming whether you like it or not," Garth grinned. "So I will be able to put my hands all over that baby!"

"Until I chop them off," Emma glared. "Besides, I know why you got in trouble."

"Yea, why's that?" Nick asked.

"There's a mole in the UNSC that's covering up Hargrove's tracks," Emma explained. "Any time anything is touched relating to him, it gets deleted and covered up so no one can find it again."

"Well that explains a lot," Nick huffed. "I had to go through one hell of a questioning from affairs. I'll tell you about it when we get there."

"How'd everything go with your sister-in-law?" Garth asked.

"Still working on it," Emma nodded. "Got a few things cleared up, but her head is scrambled. We're still picking through memories to get a full picture of what we're dealing with. I think Carolina and I are both secretly hoping things stretch out long enough for us to both give birth and get back in shape so we can take care of it, instead of having to sit in the iron clad room our husbands are going to put us in if anything happens beforehand."

"Well at least you'll have us for back-up now," Nick pointed out.

"Best back-up I could ask for," Emma smiled at them. "How far out are you?"

"Couple days yet. We left a week ago," Garth shrugged. "Had to take care of a few things first, but we are on our way. I'm gonna assume probably Friday we'll get there and then have the weekend to settle in."

"Great. So that means you could come out with all of us Saturday night if you're here and hopefully get to hear the news," Emma grinned.

"What news?" Garth narrowed his eyes as Nick rolled his.

"Gender news," Emma shrugged.

"Do you know…?" Emma gave him an innocent look. "You do know. Tell me."

"You can wait until Saturday night, just like everyone else," Emma chuckled.

"But I want to know now."

"So does everyone else."

"But it's me. And Nick. We're practically family."

"So are they," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emmmmmaaaaaaaaaa."

"Nick, hit him for me," Emma huffed. Nick obliged which caused Garth to smack him back. "You can wait, just like I'm making everyone else wait."

"Maybe I'll just message your hubby," Garth shrugged crossing his arms across his chest.

"Good luck with that. Pretty sure North is more scared of her than he would be of us," Nick chuckled.

"You're supposed to be on my side, you ass," Garth growled at him.

"When have I ever taken your side over Emma's?"

"He's got a point," Emma laughed. Garth glowered at her. "But like you said, we'll catch up when you get here. I know it's a secure line and I trust my firewalls, but just to be safe, we'll talk more in person."

"Agreed," Nick nodded. "Stay safe, Las."

"Same to you both," Emma agreed. "I'm glad you got through. I was really worried about you both."

"Aw, love you too Lasky," Garth chuckled. "Say hello to everyone else for us."

"Will do. Call me the second you land."

"Definitely," Nick nodded before they closed out the call.

Emma started her program she had been working on before standing up to head up to see if Carolina was in her office. Thankfully she was.

"I just heard from Nick and Garth," Emma said as she sat down across from the other woman.

"Good," Carolina nodded. "I know you were worried about them. What are they up to?"

"They are on their way here," Emma answered. "Nick got in trouble for snooping and they've been reassigned here."

"Here, really? I would've thought they would've been reassigned somewhere else," Carolina commented.

"They're CO is apparently a really good person and liked them and listened when Nick asked for here. Especially with the stuff that happened with Kimball and Wash and them on that mission they were on."

"Good. I'm glad there's going to be people watching Kimball. With everything going on, my concern is someone's going to get by the guards and get to her."

"They'll make sure no one gets an inch closer to her than necessary," Emma nodded. "They also offered to back us up should we need it."

"Great. When do they get here?"

"Nick's thinking Friday," Emma answered. "I told them they will get to come out with all of us."

"That'll be fun," Carolina chuckled.

"Mei and George babysitting?"

"Yup. Ally is going right to them once she and Wash are done for the afternoon and then we are all on our own for the night," Carolina nodded.

Emma nodded before a thought crossed her mind, "Oh, I should probably warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Carolina asked narrowing her eyes.

"Garth might get handsy. I don't know if he'll try with you, but he's already warned me he's coming for the bump," Emma sighed.

"I hope he realizes that he's going to get hit," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told him I'm chopping his hands off," Emma chuckled as the office door opened again and York walked in. "You don't know how to knock, do you? What if we were having a private conversation?"

"Well," York drawled, "seeing as it is my wife's office and that I am married to her, I don't need to knock. I'm sure North doesn't knock every time he comes to see you."

"Actually, he does," Emma smiled at him. "Course, he also messages me first before he even bothers coming over because he doesn't want to get yelled at for interrupting me in the middle of something."

"See, at least North is considerate of his wife's time and energy," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him as he walked around to kiss her forehead.

"Poppy-cock," York grinned. "If you wanted me to stay away, you would have Church stationed outside your door to keep me out."

"He has a point," Church agreed popping up.

"I wasn't going to disagree with him," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" York asked. "You weren't getting any secret information from Emma now, were you?"

"What secret information?" Carolina sighed as Emma glanced at her.

"Oh like if we get a niece or nephew, something along those lines," York answered.

"Again, you will find out this weekend," Emma huffed. "You have four days."

"Patience isn't his thing," Carolina replied dryly.

"Apparently…"

"Hey, come on," York put up his hands, "Can't blame me for trying. Keep trying to sneak it out of North, but he's tighter than the airlock on my ship."

"Good," Emma grinned at him. "I'm proud of him that he can keep things from you."

"Too well apparently," York narrowed his eyes at her. "Does Ally know yet?"

"Nope. Gonna tell her when she leaves with your parents so good luck trying to get it out of her," Emma continued to grin at him.

"You think we don't know the safety measures to take to keep things from you?" Carolina smirked. York glared at her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It's almost time for your class."

"Wash and South are taking care of it today."

"You're not going down?" York raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not today. Kimball's going to be calling me shortly to go over the enlistment guidelines for how we're going to go about taking on new recruits."

"What's gonna happen with these recruits?" Emma asked.

"They will enter leadership positions and help us train the batch coming through. I already have Cody and Trevor assigned to you, Ross and Diaz are with Wash, Bitters and Smith out with North. Miller and Piper are with you, York. I have Weaver and Morris, and Palomo and Jensen are in our science-tech-engineer portion between Sarge and Grey," Carolina listed off. "Their schedules will be condensed and they will each be given a team and we'll go from there. Wash and I still need to sit and work out logistics."

"You think we're ready for more?" Emma asked.

Carolina shrugged, "They won't be coming for a while yet. This is just really early prep talk for the whole thing. Personally, I'm attempting to hold out until after we're both settled with babies on our hips, but unfortunately I think it's gonna be sooner than that."

"Great," Emma sighed. "Does the UNSC not realize that we're still figuring things out and that there's other threats they should be worried about?"

"No because we haven't exactly told them everything," Carolina pointed out. "They don't exactly know the situation going on with Hargrove. They're too concerned with other things right now apparently."

"Yea, like sticking their noses in here and stressing you two out," York commented.

"We are far from stressed out about getting new people," Emma retorted. Carolina nodded in agreement when York looked at her. He rolled his eye. "Are we having a meeting at some point to inform everyone of possible upcoming changes?"

"I'm thinking once Wash and I hash some things out, then we'll let the current leadership know and then the recruits," Carolina nodded. "We also need everyone to be in the same place in order to do so."

"Are we not?" York asked looking at her.

"Simmons and Grif went on a supply run at the request of Kimball. They should be back by Friday."

"Ah. How did I miss that?" York chuckled.

"Because you didn't have Grif sitting in your office for two days straight telling you what kind of meals to request from Donut," Emma grumbled. "I yell at him one time for putting tofu in shit and surprising me with it and now Grif thinks I have some sort of influence in the kitchen."

"I could've told you that was going to happen," Carolina grinned. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Caboose stuck his head in, "Oh um, hi."

"What's up Caboose?" Carolina asked.

"Well...umm…see the thing is...there's a leak coming from somewhere and while it's no one's fault, no one also tried to fix it and well...now there are puddles and things happening," Caboose trailed off looking between the three of them.

Carolina sighed, "Does 'no one' also know what may have caused the leak?"

"There may have been fire...maybe. I mean, I wouldn't know. I wasn't there," Caboose answered, his eyes wide. "Tucker did it, I think."

"I got it," York chuckled as he waved at the ladies. "Let's go Caboose. Show me where the leak is."

"Ok Mr. Pirate-man," Caboose replied.

* * *

"Ah, there she is!" Garth squealed when Emma and North walked in to Kimball's office. Garth hurried over and threw his arms around Emma.

"Yes before you ask, he's always like this," Emma explained to Kimball as Garth let go of her to put his hands on her belly. "Be warned, this is your free pass. Any more and I might hit you."

"North, tell your wife to chill out," Garth said looking at North.

"I can tell her, but that doesn't mean she's going to listen to me," North chuckled as he shook Garth's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Same," Garth smiled.

"Where's Nick?" Emma asked looking around.

"He is getting shown around by my secretary," Kimball sighed. "He wanted to have a clear knowledge of the layout of the building."

"Nick likes to know his surroundings," Emma nodded. "Helps him make the best plan for defense. I bet he'll have at least three worked out by the time he gets back."

"Nah, I'd give him at least four," Garth shrugged. "I have more important matters on my hands. Well under them."

"Oh my God Garth," Emma growled smacking his hands away. "I swear, if you don't start being patient, I'll make sure you're the only one that doesn't know."

"You wouldn't," Garth gasped.

"I would and you know I would too," Emma replied. She looked at Kimball, "Are you coming out tomorrow night as well?"

"As long as I can sneak away, yes."

"We'll make sure she's there," Garth replied.

"That's not really in your job description," Kimball looked at him.

"Nick and I are here to assist you," Garth huffed. "That means assisting you in having a little fun and relaxing once in a while. I can already see the stress in your shoulders and I've only been here for how long? You need out. You're going out. So pull out whatever pair of heels you have and dust them off cuz you're putting them on."

"I don't own heels," Kimball replied glancing at Emma.

Garth gasped in horror. He looked at Emma and then back at Kimball, "You don't own heels? Please tell me you at least own a kickass dress or skirt ensemble?"

"Uh no," Kimball said giving him a scared look. She looked at Emma, "He does realize we've been fighting a war for how long, correct?"

"You've also been at peace here for how long?" Garth rolled his eyes. "When are you done here?"

"I normally leave the office around seven if I can help it," Kimball answered.

"Do I even want to know what time you're here in the morning?" Garth huffed. "Don't answer that. You're leaving a bit early tonight and we are going shopping. Nick and I need to pick up a few things anyway, so you can just tag along and show us where this department store we've been hearing about is and then kill two birds with one stone."

"I really-"

"Don't have a choice in the matter," Garth grinned at her. He looked at Emma and North, "I know we said we'd have dinner with you tonight, but this is more important. We'll definitely be at the club tomorrow."

"Good," Emma chuckled.

"If you tell me what you're having I can even pick up a present early-"

"Not gonna happen Garth," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma, can't you do something here?" Kimball asked giving her a pleading look.

"Sorry Kimball," Emma shook her head. "Wish I could, but as you will learn, Garth is thickheaded and once he has his mind made up he's doing something, it's really hard to derail him. You could always try knocking him out. That's worked in the past."

"Maybe if I get that desperate," Kimball nodded.

"Nick should keep him relatively in line once he gets back," Emma chuckled. She looked up at North, "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," North answered.

Emma nodded, "As much as I would love to stick around, I am hungry and so is the peanut so if you don't mind, we're gonna go grab food."

"Have fun," Garth waved.


	50. Chapter 50

"I don't want to be out all night, you understand this, correct?" Carolina said to York as they walked into the club to meet up with everyone.

"All you have to do is tell me you want to leave and we will leave," York nodded swinging an arm around her shoulders. "I have no problem going home to an empty house."

"If we go home, it's because I want to go to bed," Carolina pointed out.

"Hey, a husband can hope," York winked at her making her roll her eyes. He caught sight of Diaz up on the stage. "I see some of the recruits are here as well."

"They all should be. Emma wanted them to be told at the same time as well," Carolina replied as she waved back at Kai who was standing at the bar talking with North. North glanced over his shoulder after she waved and smiled at the two of them before saying something else to Kai and walking over to them.

"Come on, we got the big, big tables at the back," North motioned for them to follow. "It's mostly private and we can actually talk over the music."

"Good," York nodded. "I don't want squirt going deaf in the womb."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I'm more worried about you to be honest."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you're an asshole."

"I lied, I heard you," York smirked at her. Carolina glared at him as they followed North back. They were one of the last few to show up and Emma patted the seat next to her for Carolina to sit down. York took the chair at the end next to Carolina while Wash sat at the head of it next to him. The guys were spread out along the tables. Carolina took note of the empty chairs at the other end and figured that's where the recruits were sitting.

"We're just waiting for Nick and Garth to get here with Kimball and then North is gonna go grab all the recruits," Emma said to her. "They're all out dancing. Apparently Diaz dj's here frequently and they all come out for him."

"I'm glad they're all that supportive of each other," Carolina chuckled. "I hope they stay that way."

"Oh I'm sure they will," Emma nodded. "They're a good group. We couldn't have asked for better."

"Right?" Carolina smiled. "I almost wish we didn't have to take on any more. They set the bar extremely high."

"I also propose that as soon as these kiddos come out, we must have a girls' night out again as well," Emma pointed out.

"Girls' night? Count me the hell in," South chuckled from across from them.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to turn into revenge on the husbands?" York sighed.

"Because you and North deserve it," Wash answered.

"You just shut up. Where's your woman at anyway?" York huffed. "I know you're still seeing her."

"Don't turn this on me," Wash shook his head, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Watch me."

"York, knock it the hell off," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"What? It's not fair," York argued.

"It is perfectly fair because it's none of our business," Carolina replied. "And if you don't stop right now, we're going home before the announcement."

York glared at her before leaning back and crossing his arms. Carolina huffed and exchanged looks with Emma quick before glancing around.

"Guess you weren't lying," Tucker said looking at Wash.

Wash narrowed his eyes at him, "Why would I lie?"

"What weren't you lying about?" York asked as Carolina smacked him. "What?"

"Why are you so damn nosy?" Carolina growled at him.

"Because I can be," York replied smirking at her and catching her hand as she tried to smack him again. He kissed the back of it, "Stop hitting me or you're not getting this back. So what weren't you lying about?"

"I thought for sure he told you guys everything," Tucker replied. "Guess that is not the case."

"Jealous?" York chuckled.

"Maybe," Tucker shrugged. "But now I'm not cuz now I know you know as much as me."

"Why are we competing to see who's better friends with Wash of all people?" South commented. "It's freaking Wash. He's not that exciting."

"Thanks South," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Anytime," South grinned at him.

They heard excited talking approaching and all looked to see North walk in with Garth, Nick and Kimball behind them. He motioned to some seats for them before mouthing to Emma he was fetching the recruits. Emma nodded and gave a quick introduction to South before reintroducing the guys to everyone. She stopped at Kimball who was standing awkwardly in a loose top and skirt.

"I see the shopping was a success," Emma chuckled as Kimball blushed. "Looks nice"

"Thanks," Kimball mumbled. "I can't wait for it go to the back of my closet and never appear again."

"Oh stop it," Garth rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault for having legs you don't want to show off."

"I'm a General, I don't need to show off my legs," Kimball retorted as she sat down next to South. She gave Emma a serious look, "Do I have permission to kill him?"

"Nick?" Emma looked at Nick.

"Am I supposed to care?" Nick asked looking between them all as Garth glared at him.

The recruits filed in followed by North and Kai who were both holding drink trays. Diaz jogged in and North handed him one.

"Is this gonna take long? I got a longer one going, but I'll need to get back out their asap," Diaz said motioning.

"Shouldn't," North answered. "Kai, you got everyone down there?"

"Yup," she called raising a thumbs up at him.

"We're toasting? Really?" York sighed looking down into the champagne flute. "Why is this not the color it's supposed to be?"

"Why are you not as bright as you're supposed to be?" Emma commented as North walked over, handing her and Carolina two different glasses. York narrowed his eyes at her in response.

Everyone else had looked into the glasses when York mentioned the off color. Sarge grumbled, "It's a damn blue conspiracy!"

"Sarge, how many times do we have to tell you there is no more fighting against the blues?" Grif huffed shaking his head. "I'm guessing my sister had help dying the champagne?"

"Listen asshole, I did it myself," Kai spat smacking him with the tray.

"Why is everyone getting worked up about blue champagne?" Caboose asked.

"Because Caboose," North chuckled putting an arm around Emma, "Emma and I are having a boy and figured this would be a fun way to tell you all."

"Garth just sit your ass back down," Emma growled pointing at her old teammate as he made to stand up to come hug her. He huffed at her but did as she asked as everyone else held up the glasses in congrats before downing them. Diaz whooped before putting his glass on the table and hurrying back out onto the floor. The recruits followed shortly after, stopping to wish congrats to them. Emma caught Ross exchange a quick look with Wash before he looked down at his drink trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"So nephew, huh?" York chuckled.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Congrats," Wash replied, emptying his glass. "This calls for another round. Who needs?"

A few people nodded and Wash did a quick count before standing up and heading out and up to the bar. He found a spot at the far end and let Kai's other bartender that was working know what he needed. He felt someone come up next to him and glanced down to see Ross smiling up at him.

"Getting me one too?" she asked.

"Sure," he chuckled. He glanced around quick to make sure there were no familiar eyes before leaning down and kissing her quick. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes. You might need to chaperone tonight," she grinned at him.

"I can manage that," he nodded as the bartender came back over. "What do you want?" She grinned wider at him. "Drink wise."

"Oh," she giggled. "Gin and tonic."

Wash looked at the bartender who nodded and went to get it. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Didn't know you were a gin girl."

"Oh yes," she nodded. She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "Wanna know something else?"

"Hm?" He picked up his drink and started taking a sip.

"My underwear match my socks and I'm not wearing socks." Wash choked, having been mid-sip. She started laughing at him.

He cleared his throat, "Ya know, if all of our friends weren't present in the same building right now, I might have to see if that were true."

"Guess you'll have to wait," she shrugged as she took her drink from the bartender. Wash grabbed the tray the other drinks he had ordered were on and looked down at her.

"That was clever though, I will give you that. I don't think York or Tucker could've come up with a better line," Wash smirked.

"Score one for me," Ross grinned.

"Now behave a bit. I can't keep that good an eye on you at the moment. I don't want to fail at my chaperone duties first night on the job," he smirked. She gave him a wink before heading off back into the crowd. He walked back in and handed out drinks to everyone who had requested a drink refill.

"What the hell took you so long, dude?" Tucker huffed taking his as Wash sat back down in his chair.

"Sorry. It was busy up there," Wash shrugged.

"Sure it was," South commented quietly. He glared at her before looking back around, half listening to the conversations around him.

Wash did his best to pay attention which didn't appear to work as York putting a hand on his shoulder brought him back to what was happening around him. He saw him and Carolina were standing and looked ready to leave.

"Heading out?" Wash asked.

"Yup. Wife is tired," York shrugged. "Plus house is empty so maybe the walk home will reenergize her."

"You are such an ass," Carolina huffed. She looked at Tucker, South and Wash, "You three behave."

"Come on C, I'm left here with stick in the mud and couldn't get laid if he paid someone," South scoffed. "I don't think there's any worry there."

"Hey!" Tucker snapped.

"Have a safe walk home," Wash chuckled as the other two started fighting. He glanced at the time after they left, "Didn't think they'd be out this long."

"Carolina said she was getting cabin fever," South replied.

"When'd everyone else leave?" Wash asked.

"About twenty minutes ago," Tucker shrugged. "Man, you must've really been lost in thought."

Wash shrugged. South narrowed her eyes slightly before looking at Tucker, "Go get us shots."

"Huh?" Tucker looked at her.

"Go get us shots. Three if you can't count," South informed him giving him a shove. He rolled his eyes and got up and headed to the bar. She quickly jumped in his seat and rested her chin in her hand to look at Wash.

"What?" Wash asked giving her a confused look.

"How's missy?"

"Fine," Wash tried to keep his face neutral.

"You never came by to tell me what you decided."

"You really want to know?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it will decide my next move when douchebag gets back," South nodded.

"Don't call Tucker that," Wash rolled his eyes. South shrugged. "What next move?"

"Oh you know, the one where I distract him so you can escape with the little missy and you owe me huge."

Wash rolled his eyes, "We're giving things a shot."

South grinned, "Good. You've seem in a much better mood this week."

"You're paying attention to my moods?" South shrugged at him. "Gee, I almost feel bad for holding that grudge against you."

"Thanks asshole," South scoffed as Tucker came back.

"Hope you jump in my bed that quick too," Tucker huffed taking York's vacated seat on Wash's other side.

South glanced at Wash before looking at Tucker, "Give me a map to where it is and we'll see how long it takes me."

"Wait. What?" Tucker looked confused.

Wash chuckled at his friend's confusion, took the shot he had brought back and stood up, "You two have fun working that out."

"Wait. Don't leave me with her!" Tucker yelled after him. "Seriously, don't leave me with her!"

"Next time think before you speak," Wash called back. He heard Tucker cursing at him. Wash scanned the crowd and quickly picked out where Ross was. She caught sight of him a few seconds later and nodded after he motioned to the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the exit, giving a quick wave to Kai who had seen him leaving. After getting outside, he waited at the bottom of the steps for a few minutes before something jumped on his back, wrapping their arms around his neck and pressing lips against the spot behind his ear.

"Hi," Ross said into his ear.

Wash put his arms under her legs as she wrapped them around his waist from behind and hopped her up so he had a better grip on her. "You know, you're lucky I'm used to doing this with Ally."

"I'm also lucky I'm not wearing the skirt I originally had picked out," Ross giggled in his ear.

"It would make checking the truth of the earlier comment easier though," Wash chuckled as he walked home.

"Hm, then I may just have to wear it the next time," she replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I could just put on a private show for you too. I'm not sure if it would have your approval to be out in public."

"Well then I vote for the private show," Wash answered.

"That was a cute way that Emma and North told everyone."

"Yea."

"Plus it involved some pretty tasty champagne."

"Yes it did," Wash chuckled. "How many gin and tonics did you have?"

"Um, counting the one you got me, five…maybe six," she answered. She held a hand out in front of Wash, the other still holding on so she wouldn't fall back. She put up two fingers, "I got myself two, you got me one, I think Weaver got a third, Piper got us all a round so that's four, Miller and Diaz I think split a round so that's five."

"You have an odd way of counting," Wash smirked. "Sounds more like six to me."

"Plus the champagne."

"Yea, I'd say you're pretty toasted."

"Toast is yummy. Especially toasted and then with peanut butter on," she nodded before wrapping her arms back around his neck. "I'm not choking you am I?"

"Nope," Wash answered.

"Good. I'd rather take your breath away a different way than strangulation."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I got a few ideas in mind, but I can't tell you because than you can't be surprised when the time comes for them."

"Whatever you say," Wash agreed. He let Ross ramble as he walked and a few minutes later, he was unlocking the door and walked in, making sure she wouldn't hit her head. "Where would you like to be dumped? Couch or bed?" She pointed towards his kitchen and he took that as bed and started heading that direction and up the stairs. Rebel watched them from the counter where he was sitting.

"Wait. Must pet kitty." Wash chuckled and walked back over to where Rebel was sitting. Ross reached out and scratched the cat's head, "Be a good kitty and stay down here. Your daddy and I have some things to take care of that we'll talk to you about when you're older."

"My cat does not need the sex talk," Wash commented.

"Shh," Ross covered his mouth with her hand. "He can't know what's going on. He just thinks we're going to bed."

"He's a cat. He doesn't give two shits as long as there is food in his dish," Wash said around her hand.

"Is there food in his dish?"

"Yes, he was fed dinner and he can wait for breakfast," Wash answered turning to head up his stairs. "It's his own fault if he didn't ration himself properly."

"Now what if he was your actual human kid and not kitty kid, would you be saying the same thing?" Ross asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably not," Wash answered.

"Do you want human children or just furry ones?" she asked thoughtfully.

Wash sighed, "I don't know and this is not the time to be having this conversation."

"Why not?"

"First off, you're drunk. Secondly, it's a little too soon for me to be comfortable having this conversation with you considering it's not something I've ever had to think about before-"

"But you're really good with Ally."

"Ally is also the first kid I've been around. And lastly, I really _really_ don't want to have this conversation minutes before we're going to be having sex…at least if you don't fall asleep on me first," he chuckled as she yawned in his ear. "So let's just save it for another time. Ok?"

"Ok," she agreed as he dumped her carefully on his bed. She grabbed his hand when he went to move away and pulled him down as well before crawling on top of him and sliding her hands up his shirt, "And I'm not going to fall asleep on you."

"Good," Wash smirked.


	51. Chapter 51

"So how are Garth and Nick settling in with Kimball?" Carolina asked as she stopped in Emma's office a few days later.

"Far as I can tell, ok. They're still alive at least," Emma chuckled leaning back in her chair. "Well, Garth is. He's the one we'd have to worry about. Nick is pretty cool headed. Garth is the exciteable one. Though watch out when they mean business."

"I could see that," Carolina nodded. "So start on the baby room yet?"

"Nope," Emma sighed. "North has a list going though. I swear, I turn around and there's at least three more items on it each time."

"How about names?"

"Got a few floating around. Nothing concrete," Emma shrugged. "North keeps making suggestions."

"No agreement on them I take it?" Carolina smirked.

"Nope, but like I tell him, we have a few months. Next week is halfway and then we can really start deciding everything. I'm not rushing anything."

"I feel like him and York get together and get themselves all excited," Carolina chuckled.

"I could see them doing just that," Emma agreed. "Where's Ally at?"

"Out on the floor with York," Carolina pointed. They both turned to look to see them working through some training exercises.

"Still teaching her how to fight?" Emma asked.

"She reminded us last night," Carolina shrugged. "We talked and we figured it might be a good thing to keep training her. She enjoys learning it."

"She does appear to have a knack for it," Emma nodded as they watched the two. "I'm really glad she's so excited about the babies."

"Me too," Carolina agreed. "Has South come up with anything more concrete on those memories?"

"Once in a while she gets a reality check, but so far nothing more concrete," Emma sighed. "She understands how much we need it to move on the situation, but things keep coming up blank. In the meantime, we have another problem going on."

"What's that?" Carolina asked.

"Church," Emma called.

"Oh come on, do we have to tell her? I don't want to tell her," he sighed as he appeared on Emma's desk between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked looking between the two of them.

"Someone crashed the other night," Emma huffed. "And of course, he doesn't tell me. I have to find out when I ran a routine maintenance scan to make sure the firewalls were holding up still."

"It was once in how long since I've done it!" Church argued. "I didn't think it was that pertinent to tell you."

"And I told you that I wanted to hear about any time you have a hiccup," Emma retorted.

"Church," Carolina groaned.

"What?"

"We agreed you would keep Emma posted if something happened that way she can fix it right away," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"And I can't fix it right away if you don't tell me," Emma added.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Church grumbled. He looked at Carolina, "Kimball's calling for you."

"Put her up to my office," Carolina advised. She pushed herself up out of the chair, "I'll talk to you later." Emma waved her off and she headed out and up to her office. Kimball was on the screen waiting for her. "General Kimball."

"Agent Carolina," Kimball greeted. "Sorry. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, not at all," Carolina replied. "What can I do for you?"

"It has been brought to my attention that some possible Freelancer equipment was recovered. Do you have someone that can go fetch it so you can take a look at it?"

"I'm sure we can find someone," Carolina nodded.

"Great. I'll send you the coordinates," Kimball smiled.

"Did you enjoy your night out on Saturday?" Carolina asked before Kimball could get off the line.

Kimball sighed, "I suppose. It was nice to get out at least."

"Good."

"I've also been threatened that it's going to happen again," Kimball grumbled glancing to something off screen. "I'm not sure how I feel about these two being here."

"You have no choice," Carolina shrugged. "Besides, Emma said they are the best backup she knows and you need people who are going to have your back." Kimball rolled her eyes but didn't disagree. "There's some things that we're checking in to that might require there to be people around you that you can trust to have your back."

"I really want to ask you what it is that's going on, but I don't think I want to know."

"All you really need to know is that it involves the ongoing investigations with Hargrove. I don't think you want the details right now."

"Are they bad?"

"Potentially."

Kimball sighed and nodded, "Great. Well, update me with what you can. I'm assuming it's something we don't want the UNSC knowing about?"

Carolina debated with herself briefly about what to tell the other woman and nodded, "There's…Hargrove has a mole somewhere in the UNSC. We're trying to keep what we're doing hushed while we figure out where they are and what to do about it."

"Say no more. Are Nick and Garth aware of the situation?"

"I don't know how much Emma has filled them in. I'm sure they know enough."

Kimball nodded, "Until then, we should start taking inventory on all the alien technology that's still here on the planet in case he tries to come after it."

"I agree. I think Grey has been itching to get back out there anyway."

"She has," Kimball sighed. "Think we could have a team ready to go in two days?"

"Could probably have them ready to go in less if need be. I think the guys have all been getting restless hanging out here anyway. I can have smaller teams made up of the recruits to go out on weekends and meet up with them and bring back anything that we can move so that we can keep an eye on it or put it some place secure where no one can get their hands on it."

"Sounds good enough to me. I'll get with Grey and see when she and her team want to move out and let you know so the guys know when to be ready." Carolina nodded.

* * *

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes Ally?" York asked.

"Do you think that maybe I could go with when you and Momma find out if I'm having a brother or sister?" Ally asked looking up at him as they walked to school.

"Um, yea, maybe," he shrugged. "I mean, we'll have to talk to your mom and see what she says, but maybe."

"If not, do I get to be the first one you tell?"

"Of course, baby girl," York chuckled as the school building came into sight.

"Can I also help you decorate the nursery?"

"Heck yea," York nodded.

"I see Carter and Dani, can I go?"

"Sure," York chuckled. She gave him a hug and ran off to her friends. She waved back at York as they walked into the building. He gave a wave himself before turning to head back to the facility, shoving his hands into his pockets as he went.

When he got back, he found Carolina out on the Floor with Wash, who had his armor on. Curious, he walked out, wrapping an arm around Carolina from behind when he got close enough.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Testing some equipment," Carolina replied. "Your dad thinks he worked out the configuration on my old speed unit. Since no one will let me do it, I talked Wash here in to trying it out."

"Well isn't that nice of him," York chuckled.

"Yea, so nice," Wash sighed, not sounding enthused. "What happens if this doesn't work? It's not going to explode on me is it?"

"Shouldn't," Carolina shrugged.

"Are we a hundred percent certain about that?" York asked. "I mean if we're not, I'd feel ten times better if you were standing in the computer lab, observing in there than out here."

"I am certain it is not going to explode," Carolina replied holding in the growl he heard in her undertone.

"You heard the woman Wash," York chuckled removing his arm from his wife's waist.

"Ya know, you could be doing this instead if you're really that enthusiastic about it," Wash grumbled.

"Nah, I got a wife and kids to think about," York shrugged. "All you have is a girl that you won't talk about with anyone which is really making us all think you're making her up and while I'm sure your cat would miss you, you really have a lot less than me to lose."

"Hey York?"

"Yes sweetness?" York looked at Carolina.

"Go put your armor on."

York paused as Wash cracked his knuckles. He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"York," Carolina growled. "You can either put your armor on and have a fighting chance or I'll just let Wash kick your ass without the armor on. Regardless, you need it on for class today anyway so you might as well go do it." York huffed and started walking towards the locker room, mumbling under his breath. "Keep in mind, you put yourself into your own messes!"

"He never learns, does he?" Wash chuckled.

"That's my husband," Carolina agreed. "I've told him multiple times to let you alone about stuff, that you would tell us when you ready for us to meet them."

"Yea, something like that," Wash agreed.

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, "You will tell us when you're ready too, correct?"

"If things continue to go well, then sure."

"You're not just humoring me?"

"Carolina," Wash chuckled, "As much as I want to talk to you about it, it's still all really new and I'm still trying to figure some things out. I've never been still long enough to really think about what I want to do outside of the military and Project Freelancer. Now that I finally have that chance, I don't even know where to begin to start. I didn't have alternative backup plans like you and York had."

"I know," Carolina nodded. She glanced at him, "Bit of advice?"

"I'm only agreeing because of our sibling-esc bond of friendship we have," Wash huffed. "I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by denying you the chance to share your wisdom."

"Shut up," Carolina chuckled. "Seriously though, just don't overthink and do whatever makes you happy. I know happy is a stretch for you, but once you find it, I have all the faith in you that things will work out."

"Like it did for you?"

"Sure," Carolina smiled, placing a hand on her bump. "We've all come a long way since the Project."

"That's an understatement," Wash chuckled as York finally walked back out of the locker room.

"Alright, let's get the ass kicking over with," York sighed not sounding too thrilled.

"Don't rough him up too bad," Carolina grinned at Wash. "He turns into such a baby."

"Speaking of baby," York put a hand on his hip and pointed at the computer lab with his other, "Take that baby and go watch from inside the computer lab please. I don't want us having to worry about avoiding wherever it is you're standing."

Carolina rolled her eyes and walked off and into the computer lab. Cody was sitting at one of the computers working on something. He picked his head up when he heard the door close, "Oh, hey Agent Carolina. Emma went to go get food and check on Agent North I think."

"Thanks, but unfortunately, I'm not looking for her," Carolina answered before motioning out on to the floor. "Agents Washington and York have the floor and I was told I needed to come in here to watch."

"Understandably so," Cody agreed. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "No offense, we all know you can handle yourself."

"Then people need to stop treating me like I am glass because I am pregnant," Carolina replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, when you're not pregnant, just think of the amount of people you'll get to severely injure."

"I could do that now," Carolina threatened cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, but then it's not a fair fight. At least if you wait, it'll be more of a fair fight because people won't be afraid to fight you properly," Cody pointed out.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "You have a point."

"That's why I'm the smart one," Cody grinned at her.

"You just keep telling yourself," Carolina shook her head. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Agent Alaska asked me to run a sweep of the system. Between me, her and Trevor, we've been running them periodically throughout the day."

"Why?" Carolina asked.

"She's concerned about the AI that was controlling Agent South getting a foothold in it and getting information on all of us."

"I'm sure if there was anything to worry about, Church would've given us a heads up," Carolina pointed out.

"That's what Trevor and I said," Cody sighed. "She'd rather be safer than sorry. She seems quite nervous about it to be honest so Trevor and I just go along with it."

Carolina nodded, turning to watch Wash and York sparring out on the floor. She could understand why Emma was nervous. She'd gone over what South had so far told them and was worried herself. They were still unsure if her father was around, but the fact Hargrove still had it out for all of them, never mind the rest of Chorus, had her worried enough.

A few minutes before her class was supposed to start, she headed out onto the floor, calling a halt to whatever the two men were doing.

"Did you work out your issues?" she asked looking between them.

"Depends if someone decides to keep opening his mouth or not," Wash shrugged as he took off his helmet.

"Oh come on," York chuckled. "Secretly you like me picking on you."

"Sure, that's it," Wash rolled his eyes. "So what's the plan today anyway?"

"Well, South should be joining us and then it's going to be you three against the recruits," Carolina replied.

"And we're doing this for all three classes?" York asked.

"Yup," Carolina nodded.

"Wasn't me sparring with Wash punishment enough? I swear woman, you're trying to put me in an early grave," York huffed.

"Oh stop," Carolina smirked. "You can handle it. If you couldn't, I wouldn't be making you do it. It won't be for the entire class anyway. Everyone needs to work on their endurance, not just the recruits."

"Nope, you're trying to kill me."

"I could actually kill you if you don't shut up."

"Oh and before I forget," York turned to look at her. "Ally wants to come with to your next appointment if she's allowed because she wants to be there when we find out what you're having. I told her we would discuss it and get back to her."

"We can definitely discuss that," Carolina nodded.

"Aren't those things kinda like…not kid appropriate?" Wash asked.

"Not if we only let her in the room for the ultrasound part of it," Carolina shrugged.

"Oh."

"Aw Wash," York chuckled throwing an arm around his friend, "Do North and I need to sit you down and have a talk about the birds and the bees and what happens at doctor's appointments?"

"No that's quite alright," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Well now hear me out," York grinned. "It'd be the responsible thing to do if you are actively doing the dating thing, not that I'm trying to intrude on that."

"Carolina…"

"York, knock it off," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure if in the future Wash has any concerns, you will be the first person he goes to having so much experience."

"Oh fine," York pulled his arm off Wash's shoulders.


	52. Chapter 52

"So apparently, Felicity has recently noticed how I am not around my dorm much lately," Ross commented as Wash brought a bowl of popcorn out to the living room, two beers in his other hand.

"Oh yea?" he chuckled as she took the beers from him before he sat down.

"Yea. Apparently," Ross continued, "She, Katie and Ellie have a girls night every once in a while in Ellie's room where they watch sappy romantic movies and she wanted me there and the last couple times when she went to fetch me, I was not there. So she asked me what I was doing and where I was."

"What'd you say?" Wash asked curiously.

Ross shrugged, "Gave her some excuse about going to the library or practicing throwing knives in the Range if I know for a fact no one's in there. I fear she might start trying to follow me soon."

"Great," Wash chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sneaky," Ross winked.

"Oh I'm sure," Wash grinned. "And library?"

Ross shrugged, "I like to read."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ross nodded. "Course, my reading consumption has decreased greatly since a certain someone started inviting me over."

"Ya know, you could bring whatever you're reading here. I wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"Nope. I mean, if you're going to be here, I don't want you to be bored and I like having you here so you might as well have something here that you like doing-"

"But I have you," Ross grinned, her eyes dancing.

"Besides me," Wash chuckled.

"I don't know, I like doing you and that could take up a lot of free time," she reached out and grabbed handful of popcorn.

"Weren't you the one who said you wanted to do things outside the bedroom?"

"Well yea, but I mean we have the rest of your house too," she replied. Wash shook his head at her. "And thank you. I would like to be able to read if the opportunity should arise."

"What other things do you like?" Wash asked. Ross raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "I think it's cute you sound genuinely interested in me."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Depends. Will I get to ask the personal questions and get some answers?" Ross asked.

"Um…eventually?" Wash answered scratching the back of his head. "It'll depend on the question really."

"How so?"

"I don't really like talking about things from the past."

"So no family related, childhood related, school related, pre-Project Freelancer related, pre-Chorus related questions?"

"Sort of…"

"That's a big list of things I can't talk to you about," Ross commented.

"I know and maybe one day I will want to talk about it," Wash replied.

"I didn't realize you had so many issues."

"Yea well…I'm sorry," Wash picked at the label on his beer bottle.

"Hey," Ross moved the popcorn bowl to the coffee table and kissed his cheek, "I'm here whenever you want to talk about it."

"You…you're not mad?"

Ross shrugged, "Everyone has stuff they don't want to talk about. Until then, I will make it my goal to make you feel comfortable enough to trust me with that information because it all leads up to the person you've become and will help me understand you better."

Wash looked down at her, "You are awfully understanding of things normal people would be annoyed about."

"Wash, haven't you noticed I am not normal?" Ross grinned.

"I don't know," Wash chuckled, "You seem pretty normal to me." She raised an eyebrow. "N-not that that's a bad thing. I mean, if it was, I wouldn't be…I mean…Shit, I don't even know what I'm trying to say right now."

"You're adorable when you get flustered," Ross giggled. "You're face gets all red and your freckles stand out and it's absolutely adorable."

"Great. Space marine goal of adorable achieved," Wash chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're still big, tough and scary," Ross crinkled her nose at him. "Also sexy as hell if I do say so myself."

"Why thank you," Wash let out a laugh.

* * *

"So any more good gossip on the relationship that should not be spoken about?" Emma asked as she sat with Carolina and Ally in her living room. She had sent the guys to go get pizzas.

"Not that I have heard," Carolina replied. "Which I'm going to take as a good thing because if there was anything bad, I'm sure we would've seen or heard something by now."

"Good. I like her and I think she's good for him," Emma nodded.

"All I'm concerned about is that he doesn't shoot himself in the foot on it," Carolina replied.

"Ally, you seen any good stuff at skating?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Ally giggled. "Remember, Uncle Wash doesn't know I know. I told him that he can tell me though if he would ever actually consider doing it."

"You did what now?" Carolina asked looking down at Ally.

"Well," Ally smiled, "I asked Uncle Wash if he ever wanted a family of his own and he said he didn't know so I told him that if he ever thought about it that he should think about asking Mila out because I think the way they pick on each other is really cute and that if he did, he could tell me and I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Daddy."

Carolina and Emma stared at Ally who looked quite pleased with herself. Carolina looked down at her, "I am not sure how I feel about that."

"You're not mad are you…?" Ally asked looking small all of a sudden.

"No, no not that," Carolina chuckled. "I mean you're level of genius sometimes."

"York would be proud of that one," Emma chuckled.

"Yea he would," Carolina agreed.

"Your child might be slightly evil."

"You raised her so I have you to thank for that," Carolina chuckled.

"True," Emma nodded. "What'd he say when you said that?"

"He said he would think about it and he would definitely maybe tell me," Ally giggled.

"Well at least someone can get us some info once he officially informs her," Emma answered.

"I don't see it happening for a while yet," Ally shrugged. "I think they're having too much fun pretending."

"You could very well be right," Carolina chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, Smith," North asked walking out from his office looking at something.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you and Bitters finish going through that crate of plasma rifles?"

"Yes sir," Smith nodded. "Palomo picked them up a little bit ago to take next door so that he could record them into the system."

"Great," North grinned.

"Is there anythingi else we need to do today?"

"Nope, I think that's it for now," North replied. "At least until the rest of the stuff starts coming in."

"When will that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"I believe Agent Carolina wants to send a group out with supplies this weekend so probably then."

"Permission to volunteer?"

"You don't need my permission," North chuckled.

"Technically I do, sir," Smith pointed out. "Agent Carolina talked to us and said we were being assigned a specialty CO and you are mine."

"Right," North nodded. "I forgot about that...for future, you don't really have to ask me. Just tell me and I'll more than likely go along with it."

"Are...are you sure sir?"

"Yes. I'd prefer you both think for yourselves to be honest."

"Yes sir."

"Knock, knock," Emma rapped lightly on the door.

"Well if it isn't my lovely wife," North smiled as Emma walked up to him. "What brings you by?"

"I am fetching you home for once," Emma replied after kissing him. "Hello Smith."

"Agent Alaska," Smith nodded. "Might I say you are looking quite lovely today?"

"Why thank you," Emma chuckled. "I appreciate it."

"How's my boy doing?" North asked putting a hand on her bump.

"Your boy is hungry," Emma replied. "Just like mom."

"Well then we better go feed you both," North grinned. "You got this Smith?"

"Of course sir," Smith nodded. "I hope you both have a pleasant evening."

"Same to you."

"He's so polite," Emma chuckled after they left the Range to head home.

"He's a damn good soldier too," North nodded. "Or agent or whatever the hell we're calling them. Did we talk about that yet?"

"Nope, I don't think we did," Emma answered. "Probably refer to them as agents eventually once their out in the field doing more or helping train the new-comers."

"Any more word on that?"

"Not that I've heard. George and I have been getting some blank ADs ready for whenever that happens so all I have to do is input their information into the system. Course, we're more worried about getting enough inhibitor chips set up and functioning before something else happens. He's waiting on more materials to come in before we can make more though," Emma sighed.

"Hey," North rubbed her back, "What did I tell you about not letting yourself get stressed out about this AI?"

"Not to…"

"Exactly."

"It's really hard though," Emma whined. "Especially since Church is starting to have crashing problems again. I'm trying to fix them and patch him up, but there's only so much I can do and if a full AI can get into the system, he's done."

"Yes, but you're already doing everything you can."

"It's not enough," Emma shook her head. "I just don't know how to fix him. I've put in a request to ONI for access to Dr. Halsey's old AI research."

"You did what now?" North asked looking at her. She shrugged. "Em, does Carolina know you did that?"

"Not yet," Emma replied quietly. "She's aware he's having problems again."

"Emma, I really don't want you-"

"I don't have a choice," Emma snapped stopping to look at him. "I'm the only one here besides Grey who has even the slightest chance of understanding what that research says and we _need_ Church. I don't have access to the Director's AI research so that's the next best thing."

"What are you hoping to find in it?"

"A way to keep him around," Emma shrugged as she started walking again.

"And what if there's not a way?" North asked as Emma unlocked their front door. "What if he's past the point of trying to keep him going? He's said it himself, he's not a young AI anymore. He's not even a full one, he's only a fragment. I'm surprised he's lasted this long. It might just be his time and we should all just accept it."

Emma turned to look at him, "Would you be saying the same thing if it was Theta?"

"Don't even-"

"Don't tell me not to bring him into this. He's from the same program, fragmented from the same thing Church was," Emma growled. "Theta's just as much a part of this as every other Alpha fragment there was and if I could save them all, I would. Unfortunately, Wash took care of that when he set off the EMP. Epsilon is what's left and I'm not giving up on him just because you are being overprotective of me."

"Emma, you're pregnant. I don't want you overworking yourself for something that might end up not happening."

"Stop bringing up the fact I'm pregnant," Emma glared at him. "I know I am. I don't need you telling me when I'm the one who has our son growing in my abdomen. I'm reminded every time he moves or I look down. I don't need you telling me and I don't need you telling me what I can or cannot work on. This isn't field research. This is me reading files trying to come up with a solution. I'm not a regular field agent like the rest of you. I am research and computers and this is what I'm best at. You don't like it, too bad, I don't give a shit."

"Emma-"

"Just shut up. I'm done talking about this with you," Emma put up a hand to silence him before heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he huffed.

"Bed."

"I thought you were hungry."

"Lost my appetite."

"You…I'd…" North fought with himself trying to find the rights words to make it not sound like he was trying to boss her. He growled before rolling his eyes deciding it wasn't like it would ruin her mood any further. "You should really eat something before you go to sleep."

"This is me caring what you think!" Emma yelled down to him before he heard a door slam.

"Dammit woman…" North huffed before looking around, scratching his head. "There goes a nice relaxing night at home…"

He walked out to the kitchen and made dinner, putting a plate aside for Emma whenever she felt like eating it. Just as he was finishing cleaning up, he heard the doorbell open. Before he could reach the door, Emma was already at the bottom, her coat halfway on as she opened it to let South in who gave him a wave as Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Thought you were going to bed?" North raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going for dinner with your sister or are you going to try and stop me?" Emma snapped. North rolled his eyes before walking back into the kitchen. Emma pushed past South and out the front the door. South caught up with her quickly and tried to hold in a snicker. "What?"

"I didn't actually believe you when you said you were fighting. I didn't think it possible," South commented.

"Oh it's possible all right," Emma grumbled. "You'd think he'd learn by now that he can't control what I do."

"Trust me," South chuckled. "If anyone can understand that annoyance, it's me."

"Reasons why I called you to go get food with me," Emma shrugged. "Figured we can bitch about him together."

"Reason enough," South nodded. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I want pizza," Emma replied stiffly. "With pineapple."

"Pineapple works."

They walked in silence for a bit before Emma growled again. "Why does he have to be such an overprotective asshole?"

"Because that's my brother," South shrugged. "He's always been that way. Gets it from mom."

"All I ask is for him to just let me do what I have to do and all he cares about is me overworking myself. Apparently I can't handle my own work load."

"Tell me about it. He was constantly up my ass our entire lives up until they gave him Theta. 'Don't do this, don't do that, you shouldn't yell like that, you should leave things alone and learn to trust everyone.' Fuck that. If he would've left me alone about it, then maybe I would've. He fails to comprehend that sometimes people have to figure things out for themselves, regardless of the consequences and if you try to tell them what to do, it makes them want to do it less."

"Yea," Emma huffed. "Like…I know he loves me and he's only doing it because he cares, but he really needs to back off. I wouldn't give myself the workload if I knew it would be a problem."

"You've told him this?"

"Yes. Normally he's been pretty good about it," she sighed. "Every once in a while though, he's got to get under my skin about it and he always picks the wrong day to do it."

"And I'm sure he's just tickled pink that you called me to go for food with you," South chuckled.

"At least he can shut up about me eating before I go to bed," Emma grumbled.

"He's got a point there. Little one's got to eat too."

"I know," Emma sighed rubbing a hand across her stomach. "I just didn't want to eat whatever he was making."


	53. Chapter 53

"So what's this I hear you and you husband are currently not talking to each other?" York asked walking into Emma's office.

"Good bye York," Emma huffed not looking away from her computer.

"Come on, I'm curious."

"You shouldn't be because I'm sure you heard him bitching to you," Emma grumbled.

"Well yea, but there's two sides to a story and as your brother and his best friend, I need both sides of the story so I know which one of you to tell is being an idiot."

"Good bye York." York plopped down in one of her office chairs. She turned and glared at him, "I said good bye. That means I don't want to talk to you and if you make me, I will call Carolina down here and I really don't think you want her pissed at you for something as stupid as shoving your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"That's not why I sat down," York rolled his eye. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously. I'm not going to talk to you about that."

"And what are you talking to me about?"

"What you're doing for Church."

"That sounds an awful lot like you talking to me about it," Emma replied.

"No, I want to help."

Emma leaned back and looked at him, "You want to help?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "Because it's Church. We need him and more importantly, Carolina and the guys need him. It's the last lifeline Carolina has to her father and while she will be the last person to ever admit it, I think she'd be extremely upset if that lifeline disappeared."

"You think so, huh? Even after everything that man did to her?"

"Yes," York nodded. "I think Church reminds her of what kind of person her father could have been had he not had such an issue getting over her mother." Emma watched him as he started picking at something on his jeans. "She'll never admit this either, but family is extremely important to her and she thinks of him as family even though he's just a computer program. I don't want her to have to go through losing him too if it's something that can be avoided."

"Aw York," Church popped up, "I didn't know you cared so much, buddy."

"Shut up," York rolled his eye.

"And seriously, Em," Church turned to her, "You don't have to do what you're doing."

"Shut up, yes I do," Emma replied. "You matter to everyone Church, whether you want to believe it or not and we're not giving you up without a fight."

"And nothing I do is going to stop you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Fine," Church huffed. "But seriously, how about next time you tell me instead of making me go through your e-mails to find out what you're up to?"

"You went through my e-mails?" Emma growled as York chuckled across from her.

"Well yea. I see something going out to ONI and yea I'm gonna look at it," Church chuckled. "You think this person has the answers?"

"I don't know, that's why I want to look," Emma replied. "I mean, unless you happen to have any of the old research files the Director kept?"

"That I'm not sure about," Church replied. "I can look."

"Do that," Emma nodded. "That way we can look at them both side by side and see if there's something that we can work out."

"Does this 'we' include me as well?" York asked.

"I suppose since you made such a convincing argument," Emma shrugged. "Just don't annoy me."

"It's York, he's going to annoy you at point," Church chuckled.

* * *

"Go talk to your wife," South huffed as she watched her brother take apart the rifle he was holding for the third time.

"Stay out of it South," he warned.

"You've taken apart that same gun and cleaned it three times. Go talk to your wife."

"I don't need the marriage counseling."

"Go talk to your wife."

"Starting to sound like a broken record."

"That you keep answering," South smirked. "Go talk to her."

"Yea? And say what exactly?"

South shrugged, "Don't say anything. Just go talk to her."

"How am I supposed to talk to her if I don't say anything?" North growled. "That logic of yours is flawed."

"Look," South rolled her eyes, "She knows you're an over-caring asshole. We talked at great length about it and the fact you like to think you're in control-"

"I do not!"

"Sometimes you do," South nodded. "I know better than anyone and you know I'm right." He glared at her. "Just let her do what she has to do. She knows her own limits and you have to trust her on that. Emma's not gonna do anything that's gonna hurt herself or the kid and you're only stressing her out more by carrying on about what she should and shouldn't be doing."

"I'm starting to regret the fact I wanted you two to get along," he grumbled.

South punched him in the arm, "Don't be an asshole."

"Apparently it's what I'm best at according to you and my wife."

"You wanna go? I've been itching for a fight," she growled.

"Ya know what, yea," North put the gun down and looked at her. "Yes I do."

"Great," South grinned. "Floor in five?"

"Armor or no armor?" he asked as they both turned to walk out.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, I'm kicking your ass."

"Armor," North growled.

"Fine," South growled back. "I win, you're talking to your wife."

"And if you lose, then you keep your opinions to yourself from now on."

* * *

Church popped up, giggling, on Emma's desk. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Have you gone insane already?"

"No," Church snickered. "You might want to look out and see what your husband and sister-in-law are doing."

Emma gave him a confused look before glancing out of her office window out onto the Floor. She watched them square off against each other and rolled her eyes, "Why are they sparring? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Church chuckled.

"Great," Emma huffed. "I feel like I should be worried."

"Well, North requested armor when they were working out the details."

"Is this just a practice spar-"

"No, this is open season at the moment," Church replied. "They ticked each other off and South's been itching for an honest to goodness fight against someone so there we are."

"Wonderful. I don't know which of them is the bigger idiot," Emma sighed. She looked at Church, "Monitor things for me and if it's gets too awful, freeze the armor up."

"How awful we talking?"

"Awful enough that one or both is going to need a visit to the Medbay."

"You're not going to watch?"

"Probably best if I don't," Emma shrugged.

"You say so," Church chuckled disappearing.

Emma busied herself at her computer, ignoring the sounds of the fighting out on the other side of her window. She looked up a few minutes later when movement in her doorway caught her eye and saw Carolina leaning there.

"Any idea why North and South are out there fighting when my class starts in ten minutes?" Carolina asked, her arms crossed.

"According to Church, they pissed each other off," Emma shrugged. "Don't really care to be honest."

"Ah," Carolina nodded, walking over to stand in front of Emma's window. "Guess we should be glad it's just a fist fight with no weapons involved."

"Probably," Emma agreed. "I told Church to lock them down should things get too hairy."

"How thoughtful of you," Carolina chuckled. "I would think you'd be more concerned considering some of those hits seem to be pretty forceful."

"Yea well, he pissed me off," Emma replied turning her chair to watch. "And if he can't handle himself against his sister than that's his problem."

"Must've been a good one." Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Was it a York and I level fight?"

"Pretty much," Emma replied as they heard footsteps out in the lab, both turning to look to see a confused Wash standing there now. "Yes we know what's going on out on the Floor."

"Oh, well yea," Wash smirked, "I figured that much if you were both standing there watching."

"Class might be slightly delayed," Carolina replied.

"Anyone gonna stop them?"

"Church if it gets too awful," Emma shrugged.

"Should…Should I be concerned that you appear to not care that your husband is getting his ass kicked?" Wash asked.

"Why, want to go join him?" Emma asked looking at him. The three of them jumped when a helmet came flying and smacking into the window. They looked out to see South with a fist back and North on the ground, helmet missing. Church appeared between the two of them as they appeared to not be moving. Emma sighed before turning to walk out of her office, the other two following her. She stopped to grab North's helmet along the way. Church unfroze them both when the three got closer. She held out North's helmet to him, "Hope you two worked whatever it was out of your systems."

South unclipped her helmet and lifted it off her head, "Felt damn good, that's for sure. Especially since I've clearly won."

"Yea, yea," North huffed as Wash pulled him up off the ground. He wiped at his lip which was bleeding and glanced at Emma who was watching him with her arms crossed. "No lecture?"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to stomp back to her office, "You're an asshole."

South hit him again after the lab door closed, "That is not what I meant by talking to your wife you idiot! You want me to kick your ass again?"

"Will you just leave it alone already!?" North yelled at her before marching away from them all. South made a strangling motion behind his back as Carolina shook her head and Wash gave them all a confused look.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Wash asked.

"They're fighting because he's an idiot and is trying to tell her what to do without mentioning what his actual problem is and she just won't have any of it," South growled. "I don't blame her, I know what it's like."

"I'm sure she's being just as stubborn," Carolina pointed out.

"Oh she is, but I'm totally on her side," South smirked.

"So why were you and North going at it?" Wash asked.

"Because," South shrugged, "He's an idiot and won't go talk to her and if I won, which I did, he has to go talk to her."

"How does that stop them fighting…?" Wash looked between the two of them.

"I know my brother," South huffed. "He doesn't want to be fighting with her, but because she's being stubborn, he's going to try and prove his point by being equally stubborn and if he doesn't just go talk to her, she's going to stay upset at him and do we really want her upset with him? No, no we don't." Carolina and Wash exchanged looks. "Don't look at each other like that. I'd do that same thing for you two. I'm really getting sick of every one thinking I have no heart."

"Well South," Carolina chuckled, "You never gave us reason to think you had one during the Project."

"That's because your dad was a dick," South rolled her eyes. "As was that asshole Counselor. Whatever happened to him anyway?"

"Oh we sort of dropped the ship he was on out of the sky on top of a temple that would purge the entire planet of life," Wash chuckled. "At least, intel says he was on the ship."

"Good."

"You sticking around for class?" Carolina asked as she saw the first group start walking out from the locker room.

"Nah. I'm gonna go take a nice hot shower," South replied walking off towards the locker room.

"I feel like someone should tell her not to involve herself in spats between her brother and Emma," Wash commented.

"That would be like telling York to stay out of it," Carolina chuckled. "Not gonna happen."

"I don't know. York seems to know when to not involve himself," Wash pointed out.

"Which is surprising because it's York, but you're right."

* * *

"Don't you have class?" Emma huffed as North refused to move from her office.

"Yes, but they can manage." Emma rolled her eyes and went back to looking over the report that just came back from her latest scan. "You coming home for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided," Emma replied. "Why are you still in your armor?"

"Because my sister is currently in the locker room and if I go in there, I will be tempted to drown her in the shower," North answered.

"So why are you here bothering me?"

"Because I can," North shrugged.

"You really love digging yourself deeper and deeper, don't you?" Emma glared at him.

"Pretty sure you're the one who started the anger train," North grumbled. Emma rolled her eyes again. "Why are we fighting about this?"

"Because you can't just let me decide for myself what I can and cannot do. I know my workload. You don't."

"It's not your workload that I'm concerned about here." Emma looked up at him. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, "I know you know what you're doing on that front."

"Then what are you so worried about?" Emma asked.

"I'm concerned that contacting ONI and trying to find a solution for this yourself is going to bring unwanted attention your way," North replied. "I've heard plenty of rumors about them and how they operate and they don't exactly like that Halsey woman."

"Yea well, I don't want her, just copies of her AI research," Emma grumbled quietly.

"I know, but that's my point. You start doing your own work on that subject and they're gonna be all over you."

Emma leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling before pushing herself up and out of the chair and walking up to him. She put her hands on either side of his face, careful not to bump his split lip.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Emma looked him in the eye. "The person I contacted was someone I was in basic with before the Project. They'll get me what I need and that'll be it, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I've heard the same stories as you," Emma smiled. "Besides, I don't think even the best hacker they have could get past my shit. I'd love to see them try, that's for sure."

"Now I feel like the asshole you all keep calling me," he chuckled scooping an arm around her waist.

"Yea, well, ya kinda were," Emma grinned. She reached up to kiss him, "Now go get your armor off and go teach your class."

"It's not so much teaching as it is watching them hit targets," North smirked. "I'm sure they won't care I'm a bit late. Besides, could use your assistance getting this off. I think South may have pulled a muscle in my back."

"Yea, sure she did," Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I'll help ya, but that's all the help you're getting until we get home tonight." He grinned at her as she turned him to walk out of her office and towards the locker room, the long way around since Carolina's class was going on. "Next time, just come out and tell me what you're actually worried about so that we can squash this right away."

"But then that takes all the fun out of it."

"Yes, but it also keeps us from fighing," Emma replied, "Which I know you don't like me getting upset and fighting makes me upset."

"Alright, I get it," North chuckled as they walked into the locker room and over to his locker. He stood still while Emma started undoing the pieces for him. They heard footsteps coming from the shower and saw South come walking out, towel drying her short hair.

"All better?" she asked.

Emma covered North's mouth before he could answer, "Yes. Someone over-reacted and needs to learn how to express himself before I start yelling at him."

"You started yelling and assuming before I could-"

"Shh," Emma covered his mouth again giving him a smirk. "I think you hit him too hard and rattled his brain."

"Have I mentioned yet how thankful I am we're having a boy?" North rolled his eyes as South laughed. "Maybe I won't be so outnumbered in my own family now."

"Well, if we're including York and company," Emma chuckled, "You might still be a bit uneven."

"When do they find out?" South asked.

"Next week hopefully," Emma replied.

"Which could potentially even the sides," North added. "I mean, unless we can just adopt Wash."

"I am not adopting Wash," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine then if the sides aren't even, we're having another one," North shrugged.

"And what if that doesn't even the sides?" Emma asked. "You want to keep going until they're even?"

"Or South can he-"

"Oh hell no asshole," South cut him off. "Hell fucking no. Do not pull me onto the baby train. I will explode that fucker."

"Sorry hubsand, but you might have to deal with the fact that you might be outnumbered," Emma chuckled.

"I have a week to hold out hope then," North sighed.

"Did Carolina talk to you yet about this weekend?" South asked as Emma finished helping him. He shook his head and gave her a confused look. "She asked me if I could go on the supply run this weekend and said she was going to ask you."

"She has not spoken with me yet," North replied. He looked at Emma, "Would you care?"

Emma shrugged, "That is completely up to you what you want to do. I can fend for myself for the weekend until you get back."

"Sounds like permission to me," South chuckled. "It'll be a quick one anyway. When we talked, she wanted us taking the pelican since there's some things they want us to bring back."

"Any idea who she's putting on it yet?" North asked.

"Didn't give me those details," South shrugged.

"I think she still needs to talk to Wash," Emma added.

"I'll check in with then her before I come home," North replied. Emma nodded as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Better go make sure they're hitting targets and not themselves."

"Have fun," Emma chuckled.

South watched her brother head out as Emma started putting his armor in his locker. She opened up hers and grabbed a sweatshirt out and pulled it over the tank top she had put back on after her shower, "So things are good now?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "Thanks I guess."

"No prob, sis," South winked. "He's thickheaded and needs a few kicks to the head sometimes which I am more than happy to give him."


	54. Chapter 54

"Knock, knock," North cracked the door to Carolina's office. Wash was sitting in the chair across from her. She waved him in.

"Wash and I just got done deciding who's going," Carolina said as he sat down on the other seat.

"Great," North chuckled. "I take it you got my message then."

"Of course," Carolina smirked.

"We're sending Jensen, Weaver, Ross, Trevor, Smith, and Piper," Wash explained. "Apparently, there is quite a cache of weapons and we figure you and South should have an easy time of it if we send a bigger group and make them do all the work."

"So observation and babysitting?" North asked for clarification.

"Yes," Carolina nodded. "They're going to need to be able to run missions without any of us there, even if it's just something as simple as a supply run."

"Say no more," North nodded. "Shall I make Jensen drive then?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't stay too far from the controls," Wash chuckled. "Grif says she's improved some, but just in case. It's more important to have everyone back in one piece."

"It's also Grif, so who knows if he's actually been awake during those lessons," Carolina pointed out.

"I don't know," North shook his head, "I think we'd have a lot more vehicles to fix if that was the case."

"I wouldn't give him that much credit," Wash smirked. "Between Lopez, Sarge, and Jensen working, they can fix things pretty quick so we may not have necessarily gotten any accident reports."

"You forget, my office is right next door to the garage," North pointed out. "I can hear all the crashing over the gunfire sometimes."

Wash went to reply, but Carolina cut him off, "If we're done, I'd like to go home and eat." Both men agreed. "North, I'll send both you and South the mission report and you and she can discuss how you want it handled and which recruit you want on point for it."

"Got it and we're doing this every week until the guys come back?" North asked as the three of them stood up.

"Yup," Wash answered. "York and I get the next run and then you and South again and so on."

"Is it always going to be a big group?"

"We're playing it by ear. We'll see. For now at least," Carolina replied as they walked out of her office. "I'd love to be able to go, but alas, York won't let me out most likely."

"Sure. Not without all the crap out there," North nodded as they headed down the steps.

"Alright, well I'll see you two tomorrow," Wash waved as he parted from them and headed to his own house at the other end of the row. He opened the door, smiling that it was unlocked and heard someone whistling out in his kitchen. He picked Rebel up as he wove in and out of his feet before walking to lean in the doorway to the kitchen. "I might be able to get used to that image."

Ross turned from what she was doing at the stove and smiled at him, "You are early, sir."

"What did I say about calling me sir when you are in my house?" he grinned as she skipped over to him, gave Rebel a scratch as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Meeting didn't go as long as I thought it would."

"Do I get to hear about what went on in the meeting?"

"I might be convinced," Wash smirked as she grinned and walked back to the stove. Rebel wiggled to get down. Wash put him down before pulling out one of his kitchen chairs and sitting in it, undoing the laces on his boots. Rebel watched the laces flick back and forth. "What are you making?"

"Chicken alfredo," Ross answered as she walked over to check the chicken she had cooking in a pan. Satisfied she picked up the spoon she was using to stir the sauce, stirred and took a taste before walking over to offer it to Wash. "More salt?"

"You realize I know nothing about cooking, correct?" Wash chuckled as she held the spoon out in front of his mouth. "I also must point out that there was a perfectly good jar of already made sauce in my pantry."

"As my father would say, that is utter blasphemy," Ross smirked as he leaned forward to taste the sauce. "Well?"

"Tastes fine to me," Wash chuckled. "Why would your father say it was blasphemy?"

"It is the only thing he ever left behind," Ross answered turning to go back to the stove. "The uh...recipe that is. Used to make it every Sunday for me. It was my favorite."

Wash watched her at the stove for a while before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "I thought you were rubbish in the kitchen?"

"I am."

"Yet there you stand making homemade alfredo sauce." Ross busied herself at the stove. "I take it he taught you before he was killed?"

"Actually never taught me," Ross shrugged not looking at him. "Left behind a recipe book with all the different recipes he ever made. I just watched."

Wash stood up and walked up behind her to slip his arms around her waist, "He was the reason you joined the New Republic, right?" Ross nodded her head. "How old were you again?"

Ross scoffed, "Heh, the ripe old age of sixteen. Trained for two crappy years with a drill sergeant that had no clue what he was doing and then out into the combat rotation I went."

"Well I hope your new drill sergeant knows what he's doing," Wash smirked.

"I don't know...some days he gives me flashbacks to my first round of training and it makes me wonder if he's all there in the head." Wash gave her a playful glare as she patted his cheek before turning off the burner where the noodles were. "Drain that please, rinse and shove back into the pot."

"Yes ma'am," Wash released her and did what she asked before moving the pot back on the stove. He leaned against the counter next to the stove and watched her add the chicken and the sauce, stirring it up before motioning to the bowls that were behind him. He held them out for her, pulling them back when she went to grab them. He grinned at her.

"You know, I know what you're trying to do here," she glared as he lifted the bowls above his head.

"Oh yea? Do tell," he smiled innocently at her as she looked up at the bowls that she couldn't reach.

"Remember how I am a surprise in a small package?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember how I have overcome my height, or lack thereof, over the years? I have ways of getting those from you."

"All I'm looking for is a kiss. Kiss for bowls, I think that's a fair trade." Ross rolled her eyes before kissing him, grabbing the bowls when they got low enough for her to reach. "Wine or beer tonight?"

"You have wine?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"Occasionally," he shrugged walking over to a cabinet. "I take it wine then?"

"Sure," she replied as she filled both bowls and walked them over to the table before grabbing silverware as he opened a bottle and poured two glasses. He handed her one before they both sat down. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Wash chuckled. They started eating. He made an appreciative noise. "This is delicious."

"Glad you like it," Ross grinned.

They ate in silence for a while before Wash looked up at her. He finished chewing. "Ya know, I almost meant what I said earlier."

"Almost?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok," Wash chuckled. "I may have meant it. It was nice coming home to you already here." Ross gave him a grin before going back to her food. "I mean, you'd be more than welcome to stay here or come over whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yea," Wash nodded.

"Sure you wouldn't get too crowded? I mean, I wouldn't want you getting sick of me."

"It's just an option. Not like I'm asking you to move in altogether," Wash shrugged.

"Good." Now it was Wash's turn to raise an eyebrow. Ross chuckled and shook her head, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I meant that it would be a good thing not to do that yet since we're still keeping things under wraps for the time being so me not being in my dorm at all would be far too suspicious if we're still not telling anyone."

"Got it," Wash nodded. "I'm still serious about you coming over whenever you want though."

"Alright," Ross grinned.

"Also, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, can you come over tomorrow too? I know we avoid nights in a row during the week, but you are going out on the mission this weekend so I'd like seeing you before you go."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Great."

"Does that mean you're going too?" she asked curiously.

"Not this time," Wash sighed. "North and South are going."

"Aw so I don't get to see you in your armor? Damn." Wash gave her a confused look. "Oh, your ass looks damn fine in it."

"Well good. I worked hard for it."

"Sure ya did," Ross giggled. "Either way, I know I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate that you appreciate it," Wash chuckled.

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok?" North asked Emma as she stood at the ramp to the pelican.

"Yes for the last time," Emma rolled her eyes. "And if anything happens, which it won't, I will immediately go next door to my brother and Carolina."

York swung an arm around Emma's shoulders, "Yea don't worry. We got her covered."

"See, overprotective brother to take place of overprotective husband," Emma rolled her eyes shoving York's arm off her shoulder. "There's one thing he's forgetting though."

"What's that?" York asked.

"Me," Carolina chuckled coming up next to them.

"Yea and what about you?" York smirked putting an arm around her.

"I have no problem kicking your ass because I know you won't fight back if you decide you want to annoy your sister while North is gone," Carolina replied.

"Yea, but Emma can do that too," York argued.

"Except you don't sleep with her," Carolina gave him a pointed look. York narrowed his eyes at her. She looked at North, "If you want to check in when you get there you can, otherwise we'll see you when you get back."

"Agent North, Jensen's ready to lift off whenever you're ready," Smith said from the top of the ramp.

"Right," North nodded before kissing Emma one last time before shoving on his helmet. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

He hit the button to close the ramp before heading up to the cockpit to sit behind Jensen at the other controls.

"Are you sure you want me flying, sir?" Jensen asked from where she was sitting.

"Yup. Nice and easy," North answered. "Church set up the map so this thing should really fly itself for the most part. All you have to do is make sure we stay on track and then land us."

"It's the landing I'm concerned about," Jensen muttered.

"Nah, you got it," North replied.

"I appreciate the faith, sir."

"You did all the pre-flight checks?"

"Agent South went over it with me while you were talking with Agent Alaska."

"Great. Lift us off."

North had to admit, he was slightly surprised by how well Jensen seemed to manage everything herself having heard the horror stories from before. Not to say there hadn't been a few bumps, but overall he was impressed. Three hours in, he got up to go check on how everyone else was doing. Jensen had sputtered at him to not leave her alone, but he assured her she'd be fine and he'd be right back.

South was leaning against the wall next to the doorway for the cockpit when he walked back. The rest of the recruits were spread out amongst the cabin.

"How we doing back here?" North asked.

"Better now that we leveled out a bit," South scoffed quietly.

North chuckled, "Was there some motion sickness going on?"

"Listen asshole," South shoved him. "It wasn't every family trip, alright."

"Who said I was directing that towards you?"

"Whatever, you know you were," South growled. "And yea, there may have been. They all seem alright now. How far out are we?"

"About an hour yet."

"Awesome. When's the inflight meal?" She laughed to herself when she heard Ross groan. Turning to look at the recruit, "I'm kidding."

"Good," Ross grumbled. "I don't want to think about food right now."

"Wow, someone worse than you when it comes to flying," North laughed. South punched him. "Ok, ok. Back up front I go. I can see I am not wanted here."

"Later asshole," South called after him before walking over to sit next to Ross. "If you're gonna puke, make sure you take your helmet off."

"I'm not gonna puke," she answered.

"Just saying," South chuckled. "Didn't think you were one to get air sick."

"Well I was unconscious for most of the ride last time and before that I didn't fly much," Ross replied. "Ground travel is more my speed."

"Wash doesn't like it either last I remember," South commented. She smirked in her helmet when Ross didn't say anything. "I remember this one time, Carolina and York were ragging on him cuz he almost got sick during a stunt drop that 479-er did while we were trying to recover CT's armor from some dudes we were told were the bad guys."

"What kind of stunt drop was it?" Weaver asked from where she was sitting cross legged in the middle of the cabin.

"Oh well, she pretty much shut the engines off and let us drop until right before we hit the ground, turned 'em back on and then we all hopped off. She was a crazy fucker, that's for sure," South chuckled. "Wonder what happened to her…"

"Wait…she shut the engines off and let you all fall to your deaths?" Piper asked from across from her.

"Pretty sure if I died during that, you wouldn't be talking to me" South shook her head. "York sent Delta up to her and he told her when to fire the engines again. We were going for sneak attack."

"That was a sneak attack?" Trevor asked.

"Hey, we wanted to surprise them and we did. Caught them totally off guard," South replied crossing her arms. "Lost the mission, but it started off spectacular."

"What was the mission?" Smith asked.

"We were to recover the armor that CT disappeared with. She got away, but not without getting hit by an axe from Tex," South sighed. "That was right around the time things started hitting the fan."

"Do you have any other fun stories from when you were in the Project?" Weaver asked.

"Sure," South chuckled. "Though if I tell you, you probably shouldn't mention it to the others. They may not like that I'm giving you guys embarrassing stories."

"Oh I'm sure they could give us some right back about you," Piper pointed out.

"True, or I could tell you myself," South chuckled. "Who do you want one about first?"


	55. Chapter 55

"Uncle Wash, you should come over for dinner tonight," Ally said as she sat down next to him, feet dangling off the ramp they were sitting on out on the floor. "Aunty Emma will be over too."

Wash chuckled, "Don't you want to have dinner at my place? We haven't done that for a while. You can play with Rebel while I cook dinner."

"That sounds like fun too," Ally nodded.

"Anything specific you're hungry for?" Wash asked.

"Nope."

"I have leftover chicken alfredo in my fridge or those burritos in the freezer," Wash offered.

"Whichever," Ally shrugged.

"Ya know, it's probably a good thing you are not a picky eater," Wash chuckled.

"Nope," Ally smiled up at him. She swung her feet back and forth. "No offense Uncle Wash, but this is almost boring without Mila here."

"I hope you say that to her when I'm not here," Wash smirked.

"Maybe…" Wash raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him a guilty look. "Not that I'm not having fun with you because I totally am."

"Totally," Wash agreed as he stood up.

"It's just normally she's picking on you about something and you are just in a really good mood and today you're kinda…blah."

"Kinda blah, huh?" Wash chuckled.

"Just a bit," Ally agreed.

"Didn't sleep well last night I guess," Wash shrugged.

"Know what I think?"

"What?" Wash asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"I think you miss Mila," Ally smiled at him as he looked down at her.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yup," Ally nodded. "And actually Uncle Wash, I know so."

"Really?" Wash replied dryly.

"Yup."

Wash rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Have I told you that you are far too much like your father for my liking?"

"Momma says that all the time," Ally giggled. "Am I right?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Momma says if someone doesn't want to answer something then that means the person who asked is right," Ally replied giving him a grin. Wash narrowed his eyes at her.

"I really want to tell you not to listen to everything your mother tells you, but I feel like you are brainy enough to use that to your advantage, thus getting me into trouble one day," Wash grumbled.

"You are still avoiding my question Uncle Wash."

"I'm going to keep avoiding your question."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Are you going to skate or are we done?"

Ally rolled her eyes at him before standing up and skating down the ramp. Wash huffed before following her.

* * *

"See Jensen, you did perfectly fine," North chuckled as she landed the pelican back in the bay at the Facility. "I barely had to touch the controls at all."

"Thanks sir," Jensen replied still not sounding sure.

"Yea perfectly fine," South commented. "Only managed to make one person out of eight sick."

"That's a win in my book," North patted the girl on the shoulder. "Let's get these crates off and then you all are free."

They walked back to the cargo bay and helped the others move things off the ship. It wasn't until North and Smith had brought out the last one that he noticed there was an extra body besides Lopez in the garage.

"Well if it ain't the welcome wagon," North chuckled holding out a hand for Wash to shake. "I see you held down the fort while we were gone."

"Oh yea, they almost fell apart without you here," Wash chuckled as North lifted off his helmet. "How'd things go?"

"Great," North nodded as Lopez walked off to show the recruits where to pile the crates. "Nice, simple pick up. Guys are doing well, Tucker said he'd check in tomorrow with Carolina."

Wash nodded, "I'm sure she'd appreciate that. I'm also glad you appear to have made it back in one piece."

"Yup, she did well. I barely had to correct anything. Landing was a bit rough the first time because she forgot about the landing gear, but we made it. Ship doesn't even have a scratch on it."

"It wasn't that smooth," South commented joining them as the recruits finished moving things around.

"There were some bumps, but otherwise it was fine."

"Except that Ross got air sick because of it," South rolled her eyes. Wash glanced at her, but tried to hide his concern and keep from looking at where Ross was stacking the crates with the others.

"Like I said, still a win," North shook his head. "Don't be that hard on her. Jensen's trying pretty hard to get the hang of everything and she did very well for someone who doesn't have a lot of flight experience."

"At least you didn't crash," Wash pointed out.

"Exactly," North nodded. "You two got this? I would like to get home to my wife if possible."

"She's in her office," Wash chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised," North shook his head. "Alright, I'll see you two later."

South and Wash both waved him off as they stood and watched the recruits. South glanced at Wash who was no longer trying to hide the fact he was checking Ross over from where they stood. She rolled her eyes, "She's fine. I kept an eye on her for you."

"Hm?"

South nodded towards Ross, "Missy. Said she wasn't used to flying really and driving's more her speed."

"Ah." Wash cleared his throat, "Thanks."

"Any time bud," South sighed. "Everything going good I take it?"

"I guess, yea," Wash shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good."

"I feel like I should be concerned you're worried about me," Wash gave an awkward chuckle.

"I can stop if you'd like?" South rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just weird getting used to it," Wash countered. Smith walked up to stand in front of the two of them. "What's up?"

"We're all done and hoping we can go now, sir," Smith answered. Wash looked at South.

"Have fun," South nodded.

"I'll see everyone for drill in the morning," Wash called after them as they all filed out. He watched them all walk over to their bags and grab them before heading out of the garage and back towards the main building and the locker room. He tried to hide his smirk when he noticed Ross was making a fuss about hers and took his time heading out into the hall. South had rolled her eyes at him before following the others just as Ross came out into the hallway. Wash grinned at her, "Hi."

"Hey," she sighed adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Heard you got sick?"

She shrugged, "Apparently flying doesn't agree with me."

"You alright?" he asked giving her a look of concern.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," she replied. "Would you hate me if I just went back to my dorm?"

"Not at all."

"I mean, I'd like nothing more than to come over, but I really just want my own bed."

"Hey," Wash stopped them before they walked outside. He glanced around quick and kissed her forehead, "You do whatever you want. If you'd rather go to your dorm and go to sleep, I will not be offended in the least."

"You're sure?" she gave him a worried look.

"Mila, I am positive," Wash nodded. "I'd rather you be rested for drill tomorrow." She sighed and gave him a nod. "So apparently, skating is not as much fun when you're not there."

"Who said that?" she chuckled as they exited the building.

"Ally," Wash shrugged. "She says it's much more fun when you're there because she likes you picking on me and that I was being blah because she thought I missed you."

"Oh really?" Ross smirked. Wash nodded. "Well, did you?"

"Course, but I wasn't going to tell her that," Wash replied.

"Why not? You could. I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Maybe," Wash shrugged. "We'll see. Sometimes I like that it's just us in on the secret."

"Secrets have a way of coming on when we least expect them though," Ross countered.

"Are you saying you want to announce it to everyone?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, just trying to make an argument to debate you with," she replied.

"Smart ass."

"You know it," she winked at him. She stopped outside the computer room, "I'm gonna cut through here. More direct route to drop my stuff off and head to my dorm."

"Got it. Have a good night," he nodded wishing the hallway wasn't so exposed. She winked at him again before walking into the computer room.

* * *

"Please tell me you weren't in here the entire time I was gone," North greeted leaning in Emma's office door.

"Course not," Emma chuckled. "I told Church to alert me when you guys were almost back and then came over. Figured I can check my firewalls while I wait for you to land and get unloaded. I'm not that much of a workaholic ya know."

"Just checking," North grinned. "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Had dinner next door and then just cleaned the house mostly," Emma replied. "Still waiting on my reading material to get here so I couldn't do that and it's not like we have much together yet in regards to the nursery so couldn't do that. So cleaned and relaxed when I wasn't cleaning."

"How did you manage to live without me for an entire weekend?"

"I don't know," Emma replied as she started shutting down her computer. "It was super easy though. Had the bed all to myself which was really nice."

"Yea and what'd you do for body heat since you couldn't steal mine?" North chuckled.

"See, that's the nice thing about being pregnant, sometimes you get hot flashes," Emma shrugged.

"All night?" North raised an eyebrow at her. "If you're getting them all night, then we should tell Mei."

"Oh shut up," Emma chuckled standing up. "Of course I missed my space heater. I had three blankets on me and I'm not talking those thin ones in the closet either."

"So what you're saying is I should buy a heater for our bedroom for when I have to go away?"

"Maybe," Emma walked around and kissed him. "Come on, Garth and Nick are coming over."

"Great."

"Oh don't be like that."

"That wasn't a sarcastic great. I enjoy your old teammates. They tell me tons of embarrassing things about you when you're not in the room."

"They do not."

"Sure they do," North grinned. "I think my favorite so far was when you all were drinking and decided to leave your bunk to go find something or other and couldn't find your way back and your CO found you all asleep on his front porch."

"I hate them…" Emma grumbled.

"They didn't say if you got in trouble or not for that."

"We had to run laps," Emma huffed. "And when I say laps, I mean he made us run the entire morning and if we stopped running, he made us drink more because of how sick we all were when he woke us up finally. That was Parker's fault for that one."

"I can't wait to hear what they'll tell me tonight," North smirked as Emma glared up at him.

"Nothing if I have any say about it," Emma grumbled next to him.

* * *

"I'm glad things are going well so far," Carolina replied after Tucker finished updating her on what was going on. "And there haven't been any signs of trouble anywhere?"

"Not that we've seen," Tucker shrugged. There was crash in the background and Tucker huffed, "Did you really have to send Caboose with?"

"Yes," Carolina chuckled. "How's all the alien tech research coming?"

"Ok I guess," Tucker sighed. "It's all foreign shit to me. Grey's been at it and was complaining about Junior not being here."

"He still at the embassy?"

"Yup," Tucker nodded. "Got a message from him the other day. Should be coming back soon. Or at least, stopping in for a visit soon."

"Well, be sure to let me know as soon as you know when he's coming and I'll make sure you're here to see him."

"Thanks Carolina. Ya know, you've come a long way since we first met you," Tucker pointed out.

"Thanks Tucker…" Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later. My class is starting soon."

"Right. And you're sure I can't send Caboose back?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

Carolina ended the call before standing up and heading out of her office. She went to close the door just as Wash's was opening down the hall. She paused figuring she'd wait for Wash and was only slightly surprised when Ross walked out of his office. Carolina waited for her to close the door and to look up before wiggling her fingers in greeting. Ross gave a small squeak as a blush crept up her face.

"Hope lunch didn't tire you out," Carolina grinned as Ross got closer.

"Oh, no," Ross shook her head as her face got redder. "No, I won't do anything like that in this building. Not after I found out about the eavesdropper who doesn't want to eavesdrop. I mean, not that he doesn't try to be convincing, but really, we just had lunch together since I didn't go over last night."

"I'm kidding with you," Carolina chuckled.

"Oh."

"He tries to be convincing?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her as they headed down the stairs.

"Uh yea," Ross smirked, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think he realizes about Church."

"That is almost entertaining enough to hold over his head," Carolina shook her head.

"I agree," Ross nodded.

"Things must still be going well then."

"I'd like to think so, yea. I mean…yea things are good. I'm allowed to go over whenever I want and stay however long I want since he likes having me there supposedly."

"Good," Carolina smiled. "He's seemed a lot happier than I ever remember him being."

Ross nodded. A thought crossed her mind and she looked up at Carolina, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, "There's one thing I'm curious about."

"What's that?" Carolina asked giving her a curious look.

"He uh…he doesn't really ever talk about past stuff…and I can understand why knowing some of what you all went through, but is that normal for him?" she asked.

Carolina took a moment to think through all the conversations she had ever had with Wash and realized that Ross had a point. "Sounds right…I mean, what past type stuff we talking? Project past?"

"No," Ross shook her head, "Not exactly. I mean, I know most of that, but like before the military and during the military before he joined Project Freelancer. He doesn't talk about any of it and I brought it up, he sort of closed himself off. I'm not too bothered by it really, but I figured since you've known him forever, that maybe you could say if it was a normal thing or not."

"I guess, yea," Carolina nodded. "The only thing I know about him before he joined the Project was that he had two cats at some point because the pictures were in his locker and that he liked to skateboard. Otherwise, he never talked about home really or the military before he joined. North and York gave him a hard time about it at first, but then he put them into the dirt and they stopped. Eventually he mellowed out and let us pick on him without too much of a fuss."

"So nothing I should be concerned with?"

Carolina shook her head, "I'm sure he'll talk to you about all the when he's ready. Trust is big with him and while I know he's trusts all of us with his life, that doesn't necessarily mean he trusts all of us enough to delve into his past if he's shut the door on it. Does that make sense?"

"Yea," Ross nodded. "He's said the same thing. I guess I just wanted some reassurance. Thank you."

"Anytime," Carolina smiled.

"Agent South was telling us all about how you and Agent York tried to convince him it was ok to throw up in helmet."

"Ha, yea…totally did. Those were good times…You should ask him about the time he got a grappling hook to his crotch."

"Wait, what?" Ross chuckled. Carolina gave her a wink before walking out onto the floor.


	56. Chapter 56

York bounced into North's office and smiled at his friend.

"Are you going to get in trouble if you tell me without your wife?" North sighed knowing Carolina had had her appointment that morning.

"I actually have her permission," York retorted.

"Shocking," North chuckled. "Lay it on me."

"Are you sure you are prepared for this information? It could be life changing."

"York, need I remind you how drastically our lives have changed in the last couple months alone?" North raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think this will change that much. You already knew you were having a baby."

"We should go get Wash and tell him too."

"York, dammit, either spit it out or get out of my office," North chuckled. "You're only torturing yourself here."

"Boy," York grinned.

"Congrats," North reached over and shook his hand. "What'd Ally say?"

"She is extremely excited for a brother. It was like I gave the kid six cups of sugar, she couldn't sit still. I hope her teacher doesn't call home."

"You sent her to class after that?" North shook his head.

"Of course. She can't miss school if she's not sick," York replied. "What kind of parent do you think I am?"

"The kind that would let his kid skip school if his wife would let him."

York rolled his eyes, "Not the case, but think what you want. So when are we having a guys' night out again? We need to celebrate."

"Probably when we're all home. I mean, you and Wash got the supply run this weekend and then it's me again next weekend and so on until the guys get back," North replied. "Guys' night might have to be postponed."

"Nonsense," York waved at the thought, "We'll just do a Thursday instead. I'll go check with Wash and see what he's doing tomorrow night."

"You do that. Don't forget, you also have to get our wives to agree."

"Carolina won't care."

"You're certain of that?" North chuckled.

"Mostly, yes," York answered. "Tomorrow night, don't forget. I'll talk to the girls."

"Whatever."

York waved at him as he left his office and headed in the direction of Wash's. He heard Carolina talking to Emma in the computer room and changed direction, sticking his head into the room to see the two women standing near the computer by the window.

"Perfect, you're both in the same room. How much would you care if us guys went out tomorrow night?" York asked looking between the two of them.

"Just one more added on to our list of girls' nights," Emma grinned at him.

"I can deal with that. Lina?"

"Yea, that's fine," Carolina answered.

"You sure you won't care? I mean I am going away for the weekend."

"York, I am perfectly fine with you going out for the night."

"Great. Knew I loved you for a reason," he grinned. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes I told her," Carolina nodded.

"Did you tell Wash?"

"No I did not."

"Great! That's my next stop. Bye!"

Carolina and Emma watched him go before Emma looked back at her, "What did you see in him exactly?"

"Everything," Carolina sighed.

"Wow, I was expecting a smart ass answer," Emma chuckled.

"Yea, well he's put up with a lot of shit from me over the years," Carolina shrugged. "I couldn't be luckier really. Plus these damn hormones are messing with my head."

"Oh I know that feeling all too well," Emma shook her head. There were footsteps outside the office and both turned to look to see a red faced Ross walking in. "Me thinks someone was upstairs."

"Oh, actually no," Ross chuckled. "I just figured I would let you know your husband is announcing your bouncing baby boy to everyone he meets in the hallway. Practically shouted it into the lunchroom and scared the crap out of us."

"I swear he does not know how to keep his mouth shut," Carolina rolled her eyes. She looked at Emma, "Can I take back what I said?"

"You could, but you're still married to him. He's your responsibility," Emma chuckled. "Besides, you've known him far longer than I have. I only just share blood with him and I have one of my own that I sometimes want to sell to the highest bidder."

"Think anyone would ever actually take them?" Carolina asked as Ross excused herself from the room.

"It'd be a tough sell, that's for sure," Emma replied dryly. "We should go shopping this weekend."

"What kind of shopping are we talking?"

"Just shopping. Maybe check out what kind of stuff they have in the baby section," Emma shrugged sitting down at the computer. "I know North and I have been meaning to go look at the cribs and stuff. Maybe I can talk him into coming with us. I know York will be gone, but I'm sure Ally would enjoy it."

"Sure," Carolina shrugged. "Guess that's something we should start looking at ourselves."

"You can always take York when he comes back and show him if you see anything you like."

"True," Carolina nodded. "And you're right. Ally would probably enjoy it. Maybe after we go feed the cat?"

"He's still having Ally feed him?" Emma chuckled.

"He doesn't know the three of us know, remember? So yea."

"Hey, four!" Church popped up.

"Right, how can we forget about Church," Emma rolled her eyes. "Did you finish running through that program?"

"Yes. Jeez, you are bitchy and bossy today," Church commented. Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "What? You are."

"Any problems or are we going to be able to test it today?" Emma huffed.

"Shouldn't be. Won't know until its running. Everything seems fine all together from my end of things."

"What program?" Carolina asked.

"York asked for something a bit more complex for them when it comes to breaking into secure places. He wants to make sure Piper and Miller can handle things if he can't go out or Wash isn't available," Emma explained.

"Yea, because he's such an expert at breaking locks and opening doors," Church commented. "Maybe we should put him through it a few times before we send them through."

"I'm sure he would love that," Carolina chuckled. "And he would be fine."

"Wanna test it?" Emma looked at her. "Or should we call your husband down here?"

"Better let him test it," Carolina smirked.

* * *

"Hey, hey Kai," York waved at her as she walked up to their table with refills. "Have you heard?"

"Yea dude," Kai chuckled. "You've told me the last couple times I've brought you drinks. Congrats on the little man and if I have to say it again, I'm calling that red-head you married and making her come get you."

"You are way cooler than your brother and don't tell him I said that," York called after her.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"She is a hoot," York chuckled looking back at North and Wash who were watching him with an amused expression. "Seriously, how are her and Grif related?"

"How are you and Emma related?" Wash commented dryly taking a drink.

"Look, Em and I got lots in common," York went on. "Main thing is this dude right here."

"I think we're done after this drink," North shook his head.

"You just want to go home and see if your wife is awake so you could maybe get lucky," York grinned.

"Again, my wife is your sister," North pointed out. "You shouldn't really care that I want to have sex with her."

"You know whose sex life we can talk about?" York segued.

"Oh jeez," Wash groaned. "Please not this again."

"I'm still shocked you have one, man," York chuckled. "All I'm saying."

"What he isn't saying is he's curious to hell about your mystery gal," North added.

"Oh I know he is," Wash leaned back in his seat. "Doesn't mean he's gonna find out anytime soon."

"Why not? We're your best friends, man," York argued.

"There are reasons I don't want to get in to right now," Wash rolled his eyes. "Just know that I'm happier than I have been and yes, one day, you will get to meet her and hear everything. For now, that will have to suffice."

"Not even one teensy little tidbit?" York asked squeezing his fingers together.

"York, let it go," North chuckled.

York went to say something when Wash cleared his throat, "She makes the best alfredo I've ever eaten, likes cats and reading, and looks damn sexy in one of my shirts." York and North exchanged looks. Wash took a swig of his drink. "Is that enough? I don't really have anything else I can give you right now."

"That'll do," York smirked. "For now."

"Good, cuz you're not getting any more."

"What is it about ladies in our shirts that makes them so damn sexy?" York asked looking between the two of them.

"It's some weird kind of magic," North answered.

"I know I appreciate it," Wash grinned before finishing off his drink. "You boys ready?"

"What's the hurry?" York asked giving him a sly grin. "Have your lady waiting for you too?"

"I might. Won't know til I get there," Wash chuckled.

"Alright North," York grinned standing up. "Let's go get Wash laid."

"I'd prefer to get myself laid," North pushed himself up. "But if it gets Wash laid in the process, let's go."

"Is no one concerned about me?" York asked.

"Sure," North nodded putting an arm around him as they headed towards the door. "I must also thank you."

"For what?" York chuckled.

"Evening the sides," North answered.

"What sides?" Wash asked curiously.

"Oh the whole guys versus girls," North answered. "Between my wife and sister teaming up, my boy evens it up, but then they throw in Ally and Carolina and well with you, we were down one. Now we're good."

"You realize that you'll most likely end up siding with your wives at some point, correct?" Wash pointed out. "So the whole sides thing doesn't exactly matter."

"And there goes Wash being a buzzkill," North huffed. "Can't I dream?"

"Sure, just make sure it's a reachable dream," Wash countered.

"Ya know, Lina considers Wash family," York added, "So really they're the ones outnumbered now."

"Yea, but if Wash and mystery woman ever get hitched then the sides are even again and then if they have kids, then that's a whole new problem right there," North went on.

"Whoa, slow down," Wash chuckled nervously. "We haven't been seeing each other that long and I really don't want to think that far ahead yet. I don't even know if I want that stuff."

"I knew the second I saw Lina," York shrugged.

"You and Carolina are on a completely different level here," Wash replied. "I've never been this relationship guy and here I am."

"Wash," North cut in, "Don't listen to York. Some of us take some time to figure things out."

York coughed, "Eloped weeks after meeting love of his life."

"Don't listen to York," North repeated.

"Don't plan on it," Wash chuckled.

The three of them walked the rest of the way back, Wash said goodbye to them and headed back to his place, opening the door. Rebel was stretched out on his couch and the side table light was on. He grinned, petted the cat and turned the light off before slipping off his shoes at the bottom of the stairs and sprinting up them. His bedroom door was cracked so he peeked around it to see Ross asleep on her stomach a book in one of her hands. He smiled at the sight before slipping off his jeans and shirt and walking over to slip in behind her, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Hey," she sighed turning her head to look at him.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did," he answered.

"Good," she smiled. She reached over and put her book on the side table before curling in to him. "Hey, question."

"Hey, answer."

"How long ago was the first time we slept together?"

Wash gave her a confused look, "Is this a test?"

"No, no test," she shrugged.

"I feel like this is a test," he smirked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Two months, give or take. Why?"

"No reason," she reached up to kiss him before hiding her face. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"After classes," Wash replied running his fingers down his back. "Gonna miss me?"

"Heck yea," Ross smiled.

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Same stuff I do when you're here."

"Well I hope not all the same," he grinned wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't know," Ross giggled, "I managed pretty well before you came along ya know."

"I'm sure, but pretty positive I improved on that greatly."

"You are awfully full of yourself."

"You saying you did better on your own?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned at him, "Who said I was alone?"

"So what you're saying," Wash glared at her, a playful glint in his eyes, "Is that I'm not the best you've had?"

She shrugged, "I mean, if you want to refresh my memory a bit, you are more than welcome too."

"If you insist," Wash grinned.

* * *

"Now I know it's gonna be hard, but don't miss me too much," York grinned at Carolina who rolled her eyes at him. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before bending down to hug Ally, "And you keep an eye on your mom, ok?"

"Mission accepted!" Ally giggled.

They watched him crawl into one of the warthogs they were taking out, Wash in the driver seat. Carolina motioned for Ally to head back out the hallway. Just as they were about to head outside, Church popped up in front of the door.

"Hey C, I uh…there's someone up in your office that needs to talk to you," Church replied.

"Who is it?" Carolina asked. "And why did you let them into my office?"

"Because it was better than them sitting outside it on the floor waiting for you. You're lucky no one else is up there," Church replied. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him as Ally looked between them. "They were just going to leave, but this needs to be addressed before someone gets back. Emma's still here yet if you want to send the kid to her which might be best in all honesty."

Carolina gave him a suspicious look before looking down at Ally, "Do you mind?"

"Nope," Ally smiled before skipping off ahead of her.

Carolina looked at Church, "I'll be right up. Is there a reason you're not telling me the name of the person in my office?"

Church disappeared as Carolina cursed at him before stomping out of the building and back into the main Facility to head upstairs to her office. She opened the door and walked in to see Ross sitting in one of the chairs, her feet on the chair and her arms wrapped around her knees.

Holding in a sigh at what idiotic thing Wash probably did, she walked around and sat down, "Church said you needed to see me. What'd he do?"

"Who?" Ross looked up at her. Carolina noticed her face was pale.

"Wash," Carolina answered. Ross put her feet down on the ground and looked around the office. "Are you ok?"

"Do…do you have a trash can?" Ross mumbled. Carolina narrowed her eyes and picked up the one she kept by her desk and handed it across to Ross who immediately grabbed it from her and proceeded to puke it in.

"Shit."


	57. Chapter 57

Ross held the trashcan out to Carolina. She put a hand up, "You can keep it."

"Ok…"

"How long?"

"How long what?" Ross looked up at her. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. Ross looked down, "I don't know. I tried to do the math last night."

"Did you see anyone yet?" Ross shook her head. "So you aren't a hundred percent positive you are?"

"Well then I'm probably dying because it's the only thing that would explain why I haven't had my period for over almost two months or why I was suddenly unable to stomach flying when I've never had that problem before or why my freaking chest has been killing me all damn week when of course he picks this week that he wants to have his hands all over them," she rattle off before looking back down, her face red.

"Well," Carolina sighed trying to be patient with her outburst, "We could certainly have Church run a Bioscan."

"I don't think he needs to," Ross muttered.

"I can call Mei and we can go see her then."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Yet here you sit, in my office," Carolina replied. Ross ducked her head down. Carolina sighed, "I'm assuming you haven't voiced your concerns to Wash."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because he seemed perfectly fine leaving today and all day and I think if you had talked to him about it, I don't think he would've been that fine."

"I'm scared to," Ross replied quietly. Carolina watched her eyes fill with tears and got up to move to sit in the chair next to her, handing her the box of tissues she had on her desk. "He's going to be so mad."

"He has nothing to be mad about," Carolina replied.

"He doesn't want this."

"Has he told you that?"

"No," Ross sniffled. "But he doesn't want to talk about it either which to me only says he doesn't want this."

"Do you?" Carolina asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well then you both need to sit down and talk about it now whether he wants to talk about it or not. You kinda can't avoid it."

"I don't want to give up training," Ross gave her a scared look. "Don't make me stop."

"I won't, but you need to talk to Wash." Ross nodded. "You also need to go see Mei."

"What if she tells someone before I talk to him?"

"Mei is not like that," Carolina shook her head. "She is extremely professional, I promise." Ross nodded her head. Carolina reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok. I know it's scary right now, but it'll be alright."

Ross nodded before letting out a shaky sigh, "Thanks. I'm sorry to come to you with this."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me."

"I guess I should probably see Mei…"

"Might be a smart idea."

"Can you come with me?" Ross looked up at her.

"Of course. Let me see if she's free tomorrow, then you won't have to worry about skipping training to go." Ross nodded. "I can send Ally shopping with Emma and North and tag along with you then."

"Thanks," Ross sighed. She reached up and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I just…I can't believe this happened. I thought we were being safe, I really did. The only time that's questionable was the first time."

"It only takes one time," Carolina commented. She stood up, "Come on. You can come home with us."

"Thanks, but no, I shouldn't impose," Ross shook her head.

"Nonsense. Here," Carolina held out her house key to Ross. "Go wait inside while I fetch my kid. She'll like having you over for dinner."

"Agent Caro-"

"Shut up Ross and do what you're told," Carolina smiled. "Wash isn't here and I'm not leaving you by yourself right now. Not until I know you're ok."

"And just believing me saying I'm ok isn't proof enough?" Ross scoffed.

"If you were ok, you wouldn't be sitting in my office right now," Carolina pointed out. "We'll be there in five. Hurry up."

Ross sighed and stood up from the chair, Carolina ushering her out of the office, down the stairs and making sure she walked out the front door. She turned and headed to the computer lab to see Ally laughing at Trevor who was at his computer.

"Momma! Crisis averted?" Ally asked.

"For now," Carolina smiled. "Where's your aunt?"

"Office," Emma called out.

"Be ready to go when I come out," Carolina said looking at Ally.

"Roger!" Ally giggled giving Carolina a salute.

Carolina smiled before heading into Emma's office and shutting the door. Emma leaned back in her chair and looked up at Carolina, "I take it the visitor in your office didn't have anything good to say?"

"I really really want to talk to you about it," Carolina huffed running her hands through her hair, "but I feel like I would be breaking major trust if I tell you."

"You need to learn not to say these things to me if you don't plan on telling me," Emma glared at her. "Because now I want to know."

Carolina cursed. Church appeared on the desk, "If you want, I can tell her and then it won't be you breaking any sort of trust."

Carolina huffed at him, "First things first before I call my mother-in-law. Are they?"

"Yup."

"Dammit."

"What the hell is going on?" Emma spat. She looked between the two of them before Carolina turned to go. "Hey, wait. Talk first. 'Are they' what? What 'they' are we talking about here?"

"I can't, I really can't. Ally's going shopping with you tomorrow, I have to do something," Carolina sighed.

"What kind of something?" Emma narrowed her eyes at her. Carolina opened the door and walked out, calling to Ally that they were leaving. Emma looked at Church, "I really hate when she does that."

"Believe me, you are better off being in the dark," Church chuckled.

"Is this a Wash thing?" Emma growled.

"Yup."

"You're right. I don't want to know," Emma sighed.

"Yes you do," Church chuckled.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Man, I don't think I've ever been this bored on a freaking mission before," York yawned, lifting his feet up to rest on the dash.

"I'm sure if you ask, Miller would give you something to do," Wash chuckled from where he was leaning against the passenger side.

"Nah," York chuckled. "Ya know, she's got this air about her like Carolina used to when she would lead us on missions. Remember that?"

"I got a few scars to remind me," Wash nodded.

"Wonder if she's just as scary when she gets mad."

"I'd say ask Diaz," Wash grinned.

"Dude, have you realized how many couples we've gotten together by starting this program?" York chuckled after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Well Palomo and Jensen," York ticked off, holding up a hand to count them off on. "Diaz and Miller. Pretty sure there's something going between Cody and Weaver. I mean, that's half our recruits right there."

"What's your point?" Wash rolled his eyes.

"No point, just an observation," York shrugged. "Wonder who Ross is gonna end up with."

"Why is that any of your business?"

"It's not really," York answered. "I mean, if we're gonna do the whole match-make in the Program, she's the last girl left that isn't with anyone and we have five nice young gentlemen for her to choose from."

"Ever think that maybe it's not our business to hook anyone up? We're just supposed to train them. Not help them make life choices," Wash replied.

"Maybe she's not into guys…maybe that's the problem."

"Are you hearing me?" Wash snapped looking up at York. "Or are you just enjoying hearing yourself talk?"

"Oh you know that's my favorite past-time," York chuckled.

"I know and if you don't shut the hell up," Wash huffed, "I'm going to knock you out for the night. Or leave you here with the guys. You can spend a week puttering around with them until North comes and gets you because you know Carolina's gonna say you deserved to be left here."

"Why are you so salty all of a sudden?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Did you not get laid before we left, is that the problem? Have some pent up frustration you didn't get to work out of your system?"

"The only frustration I have right now is from being stuck with you for the last twenty-four hours," Wash grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, I'm your favorite person and you know it," York chuckled.

"You are really pushing your luck right now, buddy."

"Change of subject?" York offered.

"Oh God, please," Wash sighed.

"Think Carolina will want to name the kid after her dad?"

"Absolutely not," Wash said immediately. "Why the hell would you even think she'd want to do that?"

"Well, she named Ally after her mom," York shrugged.

"Yea, to mess with him and because she was six when her mother died and she loved her," Wash chuckled. "There's no way in hell she would want to name your son after her psychotic father. Seriously, why would you think that?"

"Just wanted reassurance I suppose. Figured she wouldn't, but ya never know."

"You need your head examined. Isn't your mother a doctor? Can't she do that?"

"What are you two doing over here and why wasn't I invited?" Tucker asked walking over to them.

"Oh thank God, someone sane…" Wash mumbled as York laughed.

"Just driving Wash insane," York answered.

"Wasn't he already insane?" Tucker laughed.

"You two are assholes. Why am I friends with you?" Wash grumbled pushing himself off the warthog. "I'm gonna go find Caboose."

"Why Caboose?" Tucker asked.

"Because, I understand Caboose's crazy better than you people which is really saying something if you people are worse than Caboose," Wash answered walking away from them.

"What the hell is his problem?" Tucker laughed.

"Like I said, I'm driving him insane," York grinned through his helmet.

"You're such an ass."

"So I've been told, but hey, I'm bored."

"So when you're bored, you drive Wash insane?"

"Depends on the day," York shrugged. "He lets himself get all worked up and makes it so much fun so it's his own fault really."

"You are extremely lucky he hasn't killed you," Tucker pointed out. "Or that Carolina hasn't killed you."

"Don't I know it." York stretched his arms up before folding them behind his head. "So things have been quiet?"

"For the most part. We haven't seen Locus and no one's tried to attack us yet," Tucker replied. "Sarge is on high alert for anything, but so far nothing has come up. I feel like it's the quiet before the storm, ya know?"

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right," York sighed. "Just wonder how long the quiet's gonna last cuz that storms gonna be a good one when it finally hits."

"Just sucks that Carolina and Emma are out of commission for it…"

"They're safe as long as they stay in the Facility. Emma's got that place locked down harder than a diamond."

"And let me guess, neither is allowed a foot outside if something starts up?"

"Hell no. Church is under orders to initiate the lockdown should something happen," York nodded.

"Do the girls know about that?"

"Not really. They know they're not allowed out and have to let us handle it. They hate that fact, but while they're both pregnant, they agreed to listen," York answered. "They don't know the extent of the security Church has on both of them."

"He's such a caring fuck," Tucker sighed. "Never would've thought that asshole had it in him."

"You have no idea," York nodded.

Tucker looked up at him, "Why do I feel like there's something going on with Church?"

"What gives you that impression?"

"The way you just answered me," Tucker replied. "What's going on with Church?"

"He's having issues. Emma and I are working on trying to fix them before they can no longer be fixed."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Shit."

"Yup."

* * *

"How ya doing?" Carolina asked walking back out of Wash's kitchen to hand Ross a hot cup of tea.

"Do I have to answer that?" Ross gave a dry chuckle.

"No, but then I know if it's safe for me to leave or not."

"Don't you have to get Ally?"

"She's with North and Emma and we were eating dinner there anyway," Carolina shrugged joining her on the couch. "My concern is you."

"Can I ask why?" Ross looked up at her. "You don't owe me anything. I'm just a recruit in your program."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here," Carolina nodded. "There was one thing my father never had figured out when he was in charge of Project Freelancer. He was more concerned with his own personal missions than he was with making sure his people, including me, were properly cared for. If something didn't go his way, he would make it hell for the person who made it go awry."

"Even if that was you?" Ross asked looking up at her.

"Especially me. He was hardest on me of course," Carolina sighed rubbing a hand over her stomach. "After I insisted he implant me with two AIs, I challenged Agent Texas to a fight immediately, against what everyone was telling me. York tried to stop me and when he realized he couldn't, he tried to give me advice. Which I ignored."

"What happened?"

"I was informed that just as Tex and I were about to duke it out, that the Director came in and after seeing what was about to happen, yelled my mother's name which sent all the fragments into a tizzy and well...Tex ended up knocking me out because the Director refused to have someone sedate me. North said York went ballistic when they were alone and I was in the infirmary."

"Oh wow," Ross replied quietly.

"Yea. Needless to say," Carolina sighed. "I don't want to make the same mistakes he made. I care about you and the rest of the recruits and your well-beings. What works worse in your favor is that you and Wash are a thing and I care about him too so therefore I want to make sure you're ok."

Ross nodded. She looked back up at Carolina, "Your father was really that hard on you? He didn't care about your well-being at all?"

"Maybe when I was younger," Carolina shrugged. "My mother's death changed him. He's the reasons I didn't meet Ally until recently."

"I'm sorry...that baffles my mind that a father would be that awful to his own daughter."

"I'm over it," Carolina replied. "I take it you father was good to you?"

"The best," Ross smiled. "It was me and him forever until he was killed in the war. He taught me to throw knives." Ross looked down and started picking at the arm of the couch. "I don't know how he'd feel about this right now though." She paused and took a breath, "What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Carolina asked.

"Rewind to two months ago and actually leave instead of stay the night..."

"Do you really mean that?" Carolina smirked.

Ross sighed, "No...but then I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out how to bring this up to him without him having a heart attack. He's not going to want it. He's going to be so mad and he's going to end up hating me and he's going to end this and I don't want him to end it."

"How about we worry about you right now and worry about him tomorrow?" Carolina suggested. Ross looked up at her, her eyes unsure. "I'm serious. Let's forget him for the moment. What is it you want?"

"I want to keep training."

Carolina shook her head, "No. Put blinders on, I'm not concerned about that currnetly. We're focusing on one thing right now, ok?" Ross sniffed, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand, but nodded. "What do you want? Do you want to ultimately keep this baby?"

"I wouldn't feel right giving it up..." she mumbled.

"You think you can go through with it?" Carolina asked.

"I don't know..." Ross sighed running her hand through her hair. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to think about this for a couple years yet. I just...I don't know. I almost wish we didn't go see Mei because now it's definitely real and I don't know what to think anymore and the only thing going through my head right now is how Wash is going to react and that I want to keep training and going on missions and being with my friends." Carolina nodded in understanding and went to say something, but paused, making a face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Someone's just moving around," Carolina sighed.

"What's it like?" Ross asked quietly.

"You could feel for yourself in a few weeks," Carolina smirked. Ross didn't respond. Carolina reached out and grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was moving around. "It's a hard feeling to describe. Last time I was pregnant, when I woke up, Ally was big enough then to really let me know she was there. It freaked me out at first and really took me getting used to...this is different. There's not huge kidney shots yet and he's not big enough to be able to watch him move. These are really faint, fluttery movements. For me, it's the only good thing about this whole thing."

"If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Were I in your position...honestly, I don't know," Carolina sighed. "Old me, I'd run as far as I could. This me? Well, here I sit."

"If you weren't married and you and Agent York were just starting out together?"

Carolina sighed, "I would talk to York and discuss it with him." Ross nodded. "Look, York and Wash are two completely different guys. York was always upfront about what he wanted. Claimed he knew the second he saw me that he'd follow me to the end of the universe, which he practically did. Wash...I don't even know where to being to advise you on him when it comes to this. He's a tougher nut to crack, unfortunately."

"So I have no choice but to talk to him then," Ross mumbled. "Do I have to?"

"Well, you could always not tell him, but then he's gonna get pretty suspicious about your sudden weight gain if you decide you want to keep it."

Ross groaned, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling.


	58. Chapter 58

"Honey, I'm home," York called as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Ally yelled before running out of the kitchen and jumping at him.

"Hey kid," York chuckled catching her as he put his bag near the stairs. "Where's your mom?"

"We're making cookies."

"Yea? What kind of cookies?" York asked as he carried her out to the kitchen.

"The edible kind," Ally giggled.

"Ok smarty-pants," York chuckled putting her down so that he could kiss Carolina hello, a hand going to her belly. "How much dough have you eaten?"

"None," Carolina smirked. "Can't have it, remember?"

"Just checking," York grinned. He saw the bag of chocolate chips on the counter and pointed, "How many of those have you had?"

"A few," Carolina shrugged reaching to grab a few pieces. York grabbed the bag and closed it up. She glared at him, "I didn't have all that many and there's nothing wrong with me eating chocolate. Don't think you can come home and start trying to boss me."

"Ally, how much of this bag has your mom eaten?" York turned and looked at Ally who was placing balls of cookie dough on a baking sheet.

She looked at her parents before going back to what she was doing, "I am not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not," Ally shrugged. "You just got home, you shouldn't be trying to start a fight with her."

Carolina grabbed the bag out of York's hand and walked over to put it in the pantry, "She has a point ya know. It's been a long enough weekend thank you very much, I don't need you harassing me on what I'm eating."

"Why, what happened?" York asked leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

"As much as I want to tell you about it, I really can't right now," Carolina sighed. "You'll find out soon hopefully."

"Everything alright?"

"I am fine. It doesn't fully concern me other than the fact that I'm trying to help someone out right now and until they talk to who they need to talk to, there's nothing else anyone can do so there's no point in anyone else knowing right now," Carolina explained. "You'll find out as soon as I'm allowed to tell you or they tell you." York looked at her carefully for a few seconds before nodding his head. "How'd your weekend go?"

"Wash almost shot me and left me there with the guys," York shrugged.

"Why?" Carolina huffed.

"Because I was driving him insane."

"Why were you driving him insane?"

"Boredom mostly," York grinned. Carolina smacked him. "What?"

"Do me a favor and just lay off him for a bit?"

"Why?" York asked.

"Just do it."

York narrowed his eyes at her and tried to piece things together. He glanced at Ally who was pretending to concentrate really hard at her task before looking back at Carolina. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "This has something to do with him, doesn't it?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"Him and his mystery woman. You know who it is."

"Again, not saying a word."

"Hey Daddy?" Ally called looking at him.

"Yea kid?"

"Can I show you what I picked out yesterday for my brother?"

He gave one last look to Carolina before pushing off the counter, "Sure kid."

Ally smiled at him before hopping off the chair, "All the cookies are ready to go in the oven."

"Thanks Ally," Carolina smiled as Ally gave her a thumbs up behind York's back. She rubbed her hand across her stomach, "I'm not sure how thrilled I should be that your sister is so good at distracting adults like that…"

* * *

"No lunch today?" Wash commented after he found Ross in the practice range the following morning after drill.

"Oh, uh yea. I grabbed a granola bar earlier and ate that on the way over," she answered not looking at him. "I wanted to come practice for a bit."

"Ah," Wash nodded. He watched her throw the knife she was holding, following as it landed slightly off target. He heard her curse under her breath and turned to look at her. "Everything ok?"

"Just peachy," she sighed.

"Cuz you sorta missed and I don't think I've seen you miss a mark by that much before," he commented.

She threw the next one and it landed perfectly where she wanted it to, "Not every throw is perfect. Sometimes things don't go the way you want them to."

"You sure you're ok?" he asked giving her a concerned look, thrown by her tone. "I thought for sure you'd be waiting for me when I got home last night."

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of time. I got really into this book I was reading and fell asleep," she looked up at him finally. "I can come over tonight?"

"I'd like that," he smiled. "Wait until I tell you what a pain in the ass York was this weekend."

"Can't wait," she grinned back. She offered one of the knives to him.

He shook his head, "Love to, but I gotta go talk to Carolina before class. Just figured I'd come find you first. You seemed distracted during drill this morning."

"Really into that book," she smirked. "Gave me a lot to think about."

He glanced around to make sure North wasn't in his office before kissing her quickly. "I'll see you in class then."

"Definitely."

Wash grinned before walking out of the Range and heading back inside the Facility and upstairs to Carolina's office. He opened the door after a quick knock and gave a wave to Carolina.

"Heard you almost left my husband behind," Carolina chuckled after he sat down across from her. "By all means, you have my permission."

"He was in rare form this weekend, let me tell you," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Yea well, came home in rare form as well," Carolina muttered.

"What'd he do?"

"She got in trouble for eating chocolate chips straight out of the bag," Church laughed popping up on her desk.

"Do you have to interrupt everything?" Carolina growled at him. "I am perfectly capable of answering questions directed at me."

"But it's so much fun to annoy you," Church replied.

"I have a husband that annoys me, I don't need an AI that annoys me."

"Everything annoys you at some point, C," Church chuckled.

"He's got a point," Wash nodded. Carolina glared at him. "Anyway. Mission went well. Miller was on lead and she handled things very well. Tucker said he heard from Junior. He'll be visiting this weekend so the guys asked if it's ok if they all swing back for the weekend before going back out."

"Not a problem," Carolina nodded. "I'm sure they could use a few nights in their beds."

* * *

"Do you not know how to read to yourself?" Emma grumbled at York. He looked up at her. "You're sitting there mumbling as you read. It's annoying."

"Sorry," York sighed. "This is just really complicated stuff Em. You think we'll be able to figure it out ourselves?"

"Are you implying that I am not smart enough to do this?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. It's just seems like it's super complicated and there's so much of it."

"You don't have to help me if you don't think you can handle it," Emma sighed going back to what she was reading.

"No, I can handle it. I'm just saying, this is all really complicated shit."

"Just make sure to note anything you think could help," Emma answered.

"What time is it?" York asked rubbing at the side of his face.

"Almost one," Emma replied. "Carolina doesn't need you for class. She said they're using the Programs all week and having everyone run through individually."

"Really?"

"Yea," Emma nodded.

"Any reasons why she's doing that?"

"Didn't say. Just asked me to have Sonic set up for today. Tomorrow she wants Assassin, Wednesday Parkour, and then Thursday the new one. I don't know what her plan is for Friday yet. Probably a combination of all of them."

"Did you not think of a name yet for the program I asked you for?" York chuckled.

"Nope, though I've considered asshole, but figured it probably wouldn't be very appropriate."

"Love you too, sis," York rolled his eye.

* * *

"Seriously," Wash looked at Ross where she sat at the end of couch, a book in her hands, "you've been super quiet these last couple days. What's up?"

"Hm?" she looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing."

"What are you reading?" Wash asked.

She marked her page and held it out to him, "Just some fiction-fantasy-sci-fi thing that has me really involved in it. They make some really excellent points in it."

"Yea? What kind of points?"

She shrugged, "Life points I guess."

"Like what?"

"You really don't like me quiet, do you?" she chuckled stretching out her legs to rest them on his lap as he put the book on the arm of the chair.

"I must admit, I find it extremely odd. You got me used to you being a smart ass with the snide remarks all the time," Wash grinned as he started rubbing her feet. "So come on. What kind of points? Maybe we can discuss them."

Ross took a breath and ran a hand through her hair, "It's probably just really silly stuff you wouldn't want to talk about."

"I can always just start reading it myself," Wash teased. "You may not get your book back if that's the case. I'm a super slow reader."

"No you're not," Ross smirked, rolling her eyes. "Main character has to make several choices that could ultimately lead to life or death situations for himself and others."

"Ok. What kind of choices?"

"Choices regarding his future and the future of others."

"Who are the others?"

"People he comes across, people he knows." Ross pushed herself down lower to rest her head on the arm of the couch, getting herself comfortable. "There was an accident in the beginning where he is somehow granted limited access to delve down one choice's path when presented with them. He can only look at one though."

"So he may make a choice that is ultimately worse than the one he saw, but didn't want to make."

"Correct. Then he is stuck with it."

"So a cause and effect type scenario."

"Yea, I guess you can say that," Ross nodded. "Things get screwy quite often because of the choice he decided to make was the one he didn't see which turns out much worse than what he saw."

"Sounds fun."

"It's interesting and really hard to explain," Ross chuckled. "I don't think I in anyway have done it justice."

Wash nodded before patting her legs, "I am thirsty. Beer?"

"I'm good, thanks," she gave him a smile, moving her feet so he could get up.

"You sure? I have other stuff if you want something else to drink."

"I'm good," she chuckled.

"Alright," he smirked standing up to walk out to his kitchen.

Ross closed her eyes and fought with herself for a little before taking a breath, "Hey Wash?"

"Yea?"

"Remember back when I was drunk and I brought up the whole kid and future topic?

"What about it?" he asked walking back out with a fresh beer in his hand.

"We ever going to continue that topic?"

"Eventually I guess," Wash shrugged as he sat back down on the couch.

"Eventually?"

"Well I mean, this is still whole new territory for me so I haven't really sat down and figured it out yet..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ross asked.

Wash sighed, "I don't know...I just...I don't know what I want. I really enjoy spending time with you. I don't know past that." Ross nodded her head and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I mean, is that a problem? I feel like it's still really early to worry about the whole kid thing or anything like that. I just know I enjoy spending time with you and want to keep spending time with you."

"Same," Ross gave him a small smile. She looked around quick before looking back at him to see him watching her. "Can I ask something else?"

"What kind of something else?"

"Just getting a feel for things," Ross shrugged.

"Ok..." Wash replied uncertainly. He took a breath, "Hit me."

"What are your thoughts on kids in general?" she asked quietly.

"They're ok I guess. I told you, I've only ever been around Ally and now her friends. That is the extent of my kid knowledge."

"So you don't know if it's something you would want?"

"I don't know," Wash sighed. "I really don't. I was never in a situation where I needed to think about it before."

"Do you think it could be something you would want?"

"Maybe?"

Ross nodded and sat up so she could kiss his cheek, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Oh...uh ok then," Wash nodded turning to kiss her properly. "I'm gonna finish my beer and then I will be up."

"I'll try and stay awake then," Ross chuckled. Wash grabbed her hand after she stood up and pulled her back towards him. She leaned down to give him another kiss, lingering a bit before breaking it and mussing his hair before walking away, grabbing Rebel off the chair as she walked by him.

* * *

York threw himself in one of Carolina's chair and groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Don't start complaining," Carolina smirked, "You were the one who offered to help."

"I know, but do you know how many notes your freaking father left on AI study?"

"Of course I know," Carolina grumbled, "He ignored me for years while he got his doctorate in it."

"Right...sorry."

Carolina made a face, "It's in the past and if it helps make Church better, then so be it. Did Emma get what she needed yet?"

"Nope," York sighed. "Her contact said they're working on it. Apparently a lot of that woman's research is currently locked up because of crimes she herself committed."

"Maybe we shouldn't have Emma poking her nose in," Carolina chuckled.

"Nonsense. No one's taking Emma without a fight from the rest of us," York winked. "Now what's with your lack of sparring this week?"

"Nothing, just a change of pace," Carolina shrugged. "Tucker, Grif and them should be getting back shortly. The two of them mentioned they want to go out tonight and were probably going to ask you, North, and Wash."

"Is that you giving me permission?"

"Yes that is me giving you permission," Carolina grinned.

"Have I mentioned that you are the best wife ever?"

"Not nearly enough," Carolina replied.

"So next week we're sending the first group out again with South and North?"

"At this point, yes," Carolina nodded. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Ross walked in. She paused when she saw York sitting there. Carolina looked at York, "Husband, I love you, goodbye."

"Huh?"

"Get out. I have to discuss something with Ross."

"Fine," York sighed. "I gotta get back to going through those notes anyway before Emma comes and pulls me back down there."

"Bye," Carolina called after him. She waited for him to close the door before looking at Ross, "What's up? Everything ok?"

Ross walked over and sat down in the chair York had just vacated. She run her fingers through her hair, "Everything hurts today..."

"Well, you've been pushing yourself pretty hard this week from what I've observed. You're going to start getting more fatigued and a lot quicker than normal. It's ok to take it down a notch." Ross nodded. "Have you talked to Wash yet?"

"I tried bringing it up," she mumbled. "Then I chicken out when he starts talking."

"You really need to talk to him."

"I know..."

"You have all weekend to relax and talk to him. Promise you'll try?" Ross nodded her head. "Alright because if I do another week's worth of training like I did this week, people are going to start thinking I've lost my mind."

"Are you still sending us out next weekend?" Ross asked quietly.

"Yup. The guys'll be back out with Grey and the supply runs are good practice runs for you all to go out on."

Ross shook her head, "I...I don't think I should go out on them..."

"I can certainly adjust things," Carolina nodded, "But you need to talk to Wash."

"I will," Ross nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Was there anything that helped you with your nausea?"

"Emma ate a lot of crackers. It bothered her more and they seemed to help her," Carolina replied leaning back in her chair. Ross nodded. "You stopped drinking and everything?"

"Yea, though I think he's starting to wonder why I'm not..." Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know. I will attempt to talk to him this weekend."

"And if you need anything, you know where I am. If I need to kick his ass, please call me and I will be more than happy to come and do it."

Ross nodded, "Thank you again, Agent Carolina."

"Don't mention it. And talk to Wash," Carolina reiterated.


	59. Chapter 59

"Remind me again why you are dragging me shopping?" Carolina sighed as she and York walked through the department store.

"Mum and Pops want us to pick out a crib," York replied. "They're getting Emma and North's as well."

"Do Emma and North know this fact?"

"Mum said she talked to them at their appointment."

"Got it," Carolina nodded.

"Plus, we should start picking up some things. Little tyke is gonna be here before we know it," York grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We also need to pick out names."

"Honestly, that's the least of my worries," Carolina chuckled.

"So no ideas yet?"

"I didn't pick Ally's out until she was born."

"That's because you didn't have me," York kissed the side of her head. "Mum and Pops also want us over for dinner again."

"Sure," Carolina nodded. "I enjoy dinner with them. Your dad tells the best stories."

"So says you," York grumbled.

Carolina weaved her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, "Don't get cranky. I love hearing about when you were Ally's age. They're cute stories."

"It's not exactly fair ya know," York complained.

"How so?"

"Because I don't get any about you."

"That's easy enough," Carolina shrugged looking at him, "I don't have any."

"I am sure before things went shitty, there's a few there," York chuckled. Carolina pulled her arm out and stopped to look a rack of baby clothes. York rolled his eye, "Fine. Sorry. New subject. Thoughts on the name Melvin."

Carolina gave him a weird look, "No. We are naming him something normal."

"Yea, but we can't have it be too normal. Kid needs something to make him stand out."

"Oh and having us for parents isn't enough of a stand out?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boy needs a nice strong name."

"Oh and Melvin is nice and strong, huh?"

"That was just to get your attention on the subject," he grinned at her.

"You're an idiot," Carolina chuckled.

"And all yours," he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "So Melvin's out of the running."

"Absolutely," Carolina chuckled. They walked along the row to where the cribs were. "What does Ally say?"

"Ally is compiling a list," York chuckled. "Speaking of Ally, don't think I didn't realize she was trying to distract me and change the subject the other day when I got back."

"Yea, she's pretty good at that," Carolina grinned.

"So gonna tell me what's going on now?"

Carolina glanced at him before looking away, "I want to..."

"So...tell me. What kind of trouble has he gotten himself in to? And more importantly, who's the chick?"

Carolina gave a frustrated growl before turning away to run her hands along the crib she was standing next to. "I like this one."

"You didn't even look at the others," York smirked.

"I like it. It's simple. We don't need anything fancy," Carolina smiled at him.

"Alright," he nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes," she chuckled giving him a playful shove. "Do you like it?'

"I like whatever you like sweetheart," he winked. "I will let Mum know. Want to look around at anything else?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well Ally is with Wash so it's not like we're in a hurry to get home." Carolina nodded, still running her hand along the crib. A thought crossed his mind. "Does Ally know what's going on?"

Carolina glanced up at him, "Leave her alone."

"Wait, she knows what's going on?"

"Not everything and if I find out you are bugging her to tell you, I'm kicking your ass," Carolina glared.

"Well then you are just going to have to keep me distracted," York grinned at her. Carolina rolled her eyes and turned to go look at the clothes again.

* * *

"So I feel like there is something wrong with your husband," Wash said as he entered Carolina's office.

"Why do you say that?" Carolina asked.

"Because he has had several opportunities to make fun of me for something and not one smart ass remark has come out of his mouth. Is he ok? He's not like dying or something is he?"

"Maybe he's just maturing finally," Carolina shrugged.

"And here we thought it was a lost cause."

"You and me both," Carolina chuckled. "Anyway, change of plan for this weekend."

"Yea?"

"We're sending groups of four now instead of the normal six."

"Oh. Alright," Wash shrugged. "Who's going out this weekend then?"

"I want to send Piper, Morris, Weaver and Miller and I want Morris in charge this time," Carolina answered. "If that has your approval."

"South and North still the one's going?"

"Yes. That's staying the same," Carolina nodded.

"And I also see you're repeating the same training schedule as last week?"

Carolina sighed, "Yes."

"Is there a reason or just because?"

"Give them a break from hitting each other for a few days," Carolina shrugged. "So how are things?"

"Fine."

"Everything going good with that girl?"

"Things are great," he smirked.

"Good," Carolina nodded. "Oh and Ally would like to know if her friends can come skate this weekend?"

"Yea sure. I'll make sure Ross and Diaz'll be there so they can help out."

"Don't trust yourself alone with three kids?" Carolina chuckled.

"Ally I have no problem dealing with by myself since I know her and I know you and York. It's the others that make me nervous," Wash sighed.

"Ya know, you're gonna have more small humans in the next couple of months. You might want to get used to dealing with more than one," Carolina smirked.

"Ya but come on," Wash gave a nervous chuckle, "how often am I actually going to be alone with an infant? I don't think any of you trust me enough to leave me alone with one of them when the youngest thing I've been around was Ally. Both my sisters were older than me and I stopped talking to them and joined the marines before either of them got married or had kids. The whole tiny human deal really isn't my forte."

"You just volunteered for babysitting duties once I am no longer pregnant so York and I can go out."

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Carolina smirked. "Gonna have to get used to babies sooner or later. I know Emma and North want more and who knows when you'll buck up and have your own."

"Not happening," Wash shook his head. He went to stand up, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat before class. Need anything?"

"Nope, thanks," Carolina replied. She watched him walk out of her office, the door closing behind him. Leaning forward, she put her head in her hands and gave a groan.

"She still didn't talk to him yet…man he's gonna be in for a rude awakening," Church commented.

"So is she if she doesn't talk to him," Carolina grumbled. "Course if that's how he starts talking when she attempts to talk to him, I can see why she's been putting off doing it."

"How bout I start leaving subliminal messages on his computer?" Church offered. Carolina looked at him. "Ya know, like baby ads and baby articles. Just start clogging his email up with them."

"You are truly awful…" Carolina shook her head.

"Ooo, his message alert could be that freaking nursery bell theme."

"Church…"

"What? If he's gonna be an ass about the subject then I'm going to torture him with it."

"Yea and what if that makes him even more of an ass about it?" Carolina prompted.

"Ugh…fine. You ruin all my fun."

"I do not," Carolina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Carolina watched from in the computer lab as Ally skated around with her friends while Wash and Diaz directed them. Ross was leaning against one of the railings and hadn't really participated in what everyone else was doing.

"Hey Church."

"Yea C?"

"Emma's not due in today at all, is she?"

"No, I think her and North were staying home and working on the nursery today. At least, North wanted her to stay home since she's been nonstop reading the Director's AI notes all week with your husband."

"Can you discreetly let Ross know to come in here?"

"Uh, yea. Sure thing," Church replied disappearing.

Carolina watched him appear next to Ross and a few seconds later she headed towards the computer lab, pausing to exchange a few words with Wash as Diaz skated around after the kids. Carolina took note to the smile on Wash's face as they talked and how he watched Ross as she walked towards the lab.

"Church said you wanted to talk to me?" Ross asked as the door to the lab closed.

Carolina nodded, "I wanted to see how things were. We didn't really get to talk too much the rest of the week. In fact, it almost seemed like you were avoiding being alone with me."

"I'm here now," Ross pointed out looking embarrassed.

"You are. You also know what I'm going to ask."

Ross sighed and crossed an arm across her stomach and looked out at the floor, "No I didn't get to talk to him."

"Ross," Carolina groaned.

"I know, I know," Ross whined.

"If you know, then you need to talk to him," Carolina replied. "It's been two weeks since you came to me. There have been more than an ample opportunities to tell him. So unless you plan on getting rid of it, you need to tell him sooner rather than later."

"It's just really hard...Every time I try to bring up the subject of kids, he gets all weird about it and doesn't want to talk about it because he feels like it's too soon for us to have that talk so then I chicken out."

"Then just come out and tell him. Don't preamble with that conversation. That's a conversation to have after you tell him. You need to tell him."

"I know...I will. Tonight."

"You better," Carolina said giving her a stern look.

"I will, I promise."

Carolina nodded at her. "How are you feeling?"

Ross paused, running a hand nervously across her stomach, "Alright I guess...My back hurts a bit."

"Is that why you're not skating?"

Ross nodded, "I tried earlier, but then it started hurting so I figured I'd be better off watching instead..."

"How bad?"

"Just an annoying hurt," Ross replied. "I might have pulled something during training yesterday."

Carolina nodded, "Alright well...you better get back out before he comes looking for you."

"Yea, I told him I was grabbing a drink from the lunch room. And I promise, I will talk to him tonight."

"Good. If you need me, call me," Carolina replied. Ross nodded before heading out of the lab. Carolina sighed and ran her hands through her hair, letting off a groan.

"She's going to wait until that thing comes to tell him," Church commented appearing next to her.

"I sure hope not..." Carolina grumbled.

"York's looking for you by the way."

"Great. What's he want?"

"Probably his red-headed, twenty-week pregnant wife."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Tell him I'm coming."

"Tell him yourself. I'm not your messenger boy."

Carolina glared at him before letting out a huff, "Where is he?"

"He's on his way down from your office," Church replied.

"Thanks. I'll meet him by the front doors," Carolina gave one last look out onto the Floor before turning to go out of the lab to meet York. He was leaning up against the glass watching the activity out on the Floor. Carolina walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck above his shirt collar. He turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello my love," York grinned down at her. "Didn't think I would've had to come get you. Figured you'd be right home after the goodbye I received right before you left to bring the kid over."

"Something I had to take care of first," Carolina chuckled. "Course, now we might have to wait until later."

"Aw, why?"

"I am hungry."

"Well," York chuckled moving an arm around her waist so they could walk out the door, "what are you and our son hungry for?"

"French fries and cheese," Carolina answered after a few seconds. She stopped walking and grabbed his hand to put on her stomach. "He's going again."

She watched the smile break out across York's face. He leaned forward to kiss her, "I can't wait until he's big enough to really kick."

"I can," Carolina grumbled giving him a smirk. "Especially if he's anything like Ally. Between my ribs, kidney, and bladder...things got uncomfortable real fast."

"Still," York kissed her again before they started walking again. "It's fascinating and you look just as gorgeous as I knew you would."

"You don't need to sweet-talk me, just feed me."

"Can't I do both?" York chuckled.

* * *

"So you are coming out tonight, correct?" Diaz ask balancing on his skateboard.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Mi," Diaz chuckled. "Licity said she's barely seen you. El's said the same and you've never missed one of my dj sessions."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Ross looked at him, knowing Wash was trying to listen in while half-paying attention to Carter and Dani's parents.

"What else do you have going on?" Diaz asked curiously.

Ross shrugged, "Just some things." Diaz stared at her. "What?"

"Licity thinks you have something going on," Diaz sighed. "She's been super worried about you and I have to hear it. Especially when she goes by your room and you're not there. What's up?"

"Don't worry about it Marcos," Ross sighed. Ally ran up to her, "Ally, can you let Agent Washington know we're moving out?"

"Yea," Ally nodded.

"Thanks," Ross smiled at her. Ally gave her a quick hug before jumping back on her skateboard. Ross turned to walk towards the locker room to put her board away, Diaz jogging to keep up. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but as your friend, I am going to worry about it and I am going to worry about you," Diaz replied. "And I would really like you to come tonight. I need my cheering section and four of them are gone this weekend, including Licity. Bring your man candy you're hiding from all of us." Ross glared at him. "Or woman candy, no judging."

"Have I mentioned you're an ass?" Ross grumbled at him.

"You might be able to hide everything from the girls, but don't forget, I am man and I can tell when a man is involved in mysterious disappearances," Diaz grinned at her. "So bring the man, get your groove on, get your drink on and come party tonight."

"I would really like to come," Ross sighed, "But I make no promises. I did something to my back training this week and if it manages to go away, then I will come out."

"I will buy all your drinks tonight."

"It's not the drinks that are the problem, knucklehead," Ross chuckled. She opened her locker and shoved her board inside.

"What's the problem then?"

"I just told you my problem. My back hurts."

"Alcohol does wonders for back pain."

"So does rest and a nice hot shower," Ross replied.

"Maybe throw in a nice sensual massage," Diaz wiggled his eyebrows at her making her roll her eyes. "Want to borrow some oils?"

"No, that's quite alright," Ross rolled her eyes. "Are you done with me now?"

"Yea I suppose," Diaz sighed looking down at his watch. "Promise you'll come out?"

"I'm not gonna make a promise I might not keep," Ross chuckled heading out of the locker room after a wave. She saw Wash still talking with the parents and kept walking, planning on taking advantage of his shower before he got home seeing as it was more private than the locker rooms.

She lost track of time as the hot water hit her back and worked through how she was going to approach him when he got home. The bathroom door opening didn't even register in her head until the curtain moved and someone stepped in behind her.

"Hey," Wash chuckled in her ear.

"Hi," she grinned over her shoulder.

"So why is Diaz so worried about you?"

"Jealous?" she asked turning around to face him. "We need to talk."

"I can certainly sit at the bar if you want to go out tonight."

"I want to talk."

"After shower. I don't want the hot water running out on us," he grinned leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Sleep tight kid," York said leaning down to kiss Ally's forehead.

"Night," Ally yawned rolling over and pulling her blanket up.

York grinned and closed the door, heading down the hall to see the nursery was open and Carolina was standing in the middle of it looking at the new crib, a hand running slowly across her stomach.

"You need to stop looking so damn irresistible," York commented.

"Just wait until I really try," Carolina replied back. "We need color."

"We can add color. What kind of color we talking?" York asked coming to stand next to her.

"Just some color," she shrugged.

"We'll add whatever color you want to add," York smiled at her. "Kid I'm sure would love some kind of painting project."

"Let me think about it," she grinned turning to kiss his cheek. "I'm off to bed."

"Already?"

"I'm tired."

"Wonder why," York smirked at her.

"Shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. York following her. "You don't have to come."

"Nah, I could go to sleep myself."

"Fine," Carolina replied.

York felt like he had just closed his eyes when he felt the bed move. He cracked his eyelid to glance at the time to see it was after midnight. Carolina was sitting up and had her data-pad out.

"I'll be right over," she said as threw the covers off and got up.

"What's up?" York yawned.

"Emergency. I'll call you."

"Whoa, wait," York sat up suddenly awake. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. Promise. Someone else may not be and I have to go help them," she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'll call."


	60. Chapter 60

Wash yawned as he walked down his steps and out to answer the frantic pounding at his door. He didn't know where Ross had gone since he woke up to an empty bed so he was curious if she had left at some point and managed to lock herself out. Ready to harass her, he opened the door and forgot everything he was about to say when Carolina pushed past him and hurried into his kitchen.

"Uh, hi?" Wash stammered before turning to follow her. "What the hell are you doing here this late and why are you just wondering into my house? I was sleeping. Is there some kind of emergency?"

"You could say that," Carolina replied tersely before looking up his stairwell. "Ross, you alright?"

"I'm coming," was the reply as Wash stared at Carolina. His gut felt like the bottom had fallen out.

"I uh…You know?"

"Course I know," Carolina replied glancing at him. "I'm not stupid, Wash." She met Ross at the bottom and put an arm around the girl who was white and looked like she had been crying. "Can you walk to the hospital or should I tell Mei to meet us at the Medbay instead?"

"I can walk," Ross replied quietly.

Wash looked between the two of them as they walked passed him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Either shut up and follow or stay here," Carolina snapped at him over her shoulder. "How heavy is the bleeding?"

"I don't know," Ross replied shaking her head. "The cramping was worse I think."

Carolina rubbed her back and nodded, "Mei'll figure it out."

"I-is...is this just a period thing?" Wash asked as he slipped on shoes to follow them out the door.

"Wash, I said shut the hell up," Carolina snarled. She looked down at Ross again, "You didn't get to talk to him I take it?"

"I...I was going to and then stuff went on and I never got to and..." she started sniffling. "I don't think it matt-"

"Shh," Carolina rubbed her back. "Wait until Mei tells us."

"Seriously, what the hell's going on?" Wash tried again. Carolina glared at him but neither of them answered. The rest of the walk was quiet as they walked through the dark streets. Mei met them outside the Emergency room entrance and quickly took Ross from Carolina and led her to the elevator. Carolina stopped Wash before he could follow them on and waited for the doors to close. "Carolina...what the hell is going on?"

"Ross came to me about two weeks ago," Carolina replied, her voice quiet. "Told me she was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell you. That's why she didn't want to go on the mission this weekend. Probably a good thing too."

"Oh God," he looked over Carolina's shoulder at the elevator. He ran a hand over his hair and tried to process what she just said. Carolina waited for him to say something, arms crossed across her chest, resting on her own bump. He shook his head, "No, I don't believe it. It's not possible."

"Sorry, believe it," Carolina huffed. "I was with her when she found out."

"How long have you known about us?"

"Since Ally cat-sat for you the first time. Ross didn't know that Ally was in charge of taking care of him when you're gone and she had been worried about him. She came in while we were there. She's been coming to me for advice ever since."

"You're serious."

"Yup," Carolina nodded turning to hit the button for the elevator again. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Me too," Wash replied trying to keep his voice calm. Carolina glanced at him as they walked on and she hit the floor she wanted. He followed her off and down a hall just as Mei was stepping out of a room.

Mei waved at them, "Lina, she wants you while I go get results."

Carolina nodded and looked at Wash, "Wait out here."

"But-"

"I'm not asking," Carolina growled. She gave him a look and he put his hands up in surrender.

Wash watched her open the door and walk in, closing it behind her. A few minutes later, he watched Mei walk past him and into the same room without a word to him. He leaned against the wall across from it and tried to let his brain catch up with everything. Lost in thought, he barely heard the door across him open and was unsure how long he had been standing there waiting. Carolina walked out, closing the door behind her and rubbing her arms. He nodded his head at what she wasn't saying.

"Do I...Am I allowed to go in?" he asked.

"That is entirely up to you," Carolina replied. "She's upset and extremely frightened that you're mad and upset with her for not telling you."

"I don't think that matters right now, do you?"

"Depends what you mean by that," Carolina shrugged running a hand over her own bump. "I know you. Are you going in there with defenses up, ready for a fight, or are you going to go in there and support her because that's what she needs right now. She doesn't need your shit."

"I'm not a child, Carolina."

"No, you're not. You are a grown adult and as a grown adult, I want to make sure you're not going to be an absolute idiot and screw this up and hurt her more than what she's hurting right now." Carolina stepped closer to him, "I'm serious. You are one of my best friends, but I will injure you to the point where you never get another shot at this if you for one second make her feel more like shit than what she feels right now. Understood?"

Wash stared down at her and gave her a brief nod, "Understood."

Carolina stepped aside to let him walk to the door. Wash hesitated a second before opening the door and walking in. Ross was curled on her side facing away from the door. Wash walked up next to her and heard her sniffling quietly.

"Mila...?" She pulled up her knees tighter and refused to look at him. "I...I'm sorry."

She let out a scoff before he saw her wipe her face, "For what? It's my fault."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not? It is. If I hadn't been too scared to tell you in the first place, I wouldn't have stressed myself out to the point where I lost it."

"Mila, stop," Wash reached out to put a hand on her. She shied away from him. "Hey, come on. Just look at me."

"Why? So I can see the disappointment and anger in your eyes?"

"Just stop already, will you?" Wash huffed trying to be patient with her. "I know you're upset, just let me help you." She didn't move any, but he could hear her trying to hide the fact she was crying. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her arm. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she cried into him. "I'm sorry for so much. I should've told you. I should've told you that Carolina knew about us. I should've told you. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you never forgive me or if you want to end this-"

"Stop. Just stop," Wash cut her off. "These things happen. It's no one's fault, especially not yours." She took a shaky breath to say something else, but he cut her off again. "Mila, stop it. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I got you."

* * *

"How is she?" Mei asked walking back to Carolina.

"Don't know," Carolina shrugged. "Wash went in, maybe half hour ago?"

"And you're still here?" Mei raised an eyebrow at her. Carolina shrugged again, running a hand across her own bump as her son rolled around. The movement made her feel better which made her feel even worse for what may be going on behind the closed door. Mei grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You should go home and get some sleep. York I'm sure will be worried."

"I called him. He understood."

Mei nodded. She looked up at Carolina, "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yea," Carolina nodded uncertainly. "I think so."

"How's our boy?"

Carolina smirked, "Awake. I don't think I could go back to sleep if I wanted to."

"Good," Mei chuckled. "I know that was probably rough for you." Carolina looked down at the floor. "And I don't mean just because she miscarried."

"Something could-"

"Stop. He's very healthy and right where he should be," Mei cut her off. "I mean because it's one of your recruits and one of your best friends in that room going through what they're going through."

"I feel useless," Carolina admitted. "I don't like feeling useless."

"You did far more than you would've been expected too." Carolina nodded. "How was Wash?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me," Carolina replied. "I know once it sinks in he's going to be upset beyond the point of reason. I don't want him taking it out on her."

"Then when the time comes, find something for him to occupy himself with instead," Mei suggested. Carolina nodded. The door opened and Wash walked out. "How's the patient?"

"Um, I want to say ok, but I don't know if that's the right word," Wash scratched the back of his head and looked back into the room. "She wants to go home."

Mei nodded, "Let me do a quick go over and she can certainly be on her way."

He stepped aside and let Mei walk into the room before glancing at Carolina. He took a breath, "Thank you."

"Any time," Carolina replied. "I'm sorry..."

"Yea," Wash nodded. "Me too."

"Are you ok?"

"Ask me tomorrow." Carolina nodded. "Who else knew?"

"About the two of you or that she was pregnant?" Carolina asked.

"Both."

"I was the only one she told about the pregnancy," Carolina sighed. "Emma also knows about the two of you, as does Church and Ally. York only found out when I called him a bit ago so he knew where I was and that I was ok."

"Great," Wash scoffed.

"He's not going to rag on you," Carolina shook her head. "Not after something like this."

"Why does Church know? Did he tell her?"

"I'm actually surprised I have to explain this to you," Carolina sighed. "Church sees and hears everything that goes on inside the Facility. So any conversation you two have had, he's unfortunately heard even though he tries not to focus on them."

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Wash, no one is against you on this," Carolina shook her head.

"No one is apparently with me on this either," Wash replied. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to get in to this right now."

"Fine."

"Shouldn't you go home?"

"I want to make sure Ross is going to be ok before I go home," Carolina answered. He nodded. They waited in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and Mei and Ross walked out.

"Alright, I'll see you in here in about two weeks for a follow-up." She looked at Wash, "Hear that? Two weeks, I want her here. Make sure she's here."

"Yes Mei," Wash nodded.

"Ok," Mei squeezed Ross's shoulder before heading to her office.

Ross looked up at Carolina, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Carolina gave her a reassuring smile. "Shall we?"

Ross nodded. Wash held out a hand for her which she took hesitantly. He pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked in silence back to Wash's house. Wash paused on his porch and looked at Carolina, "Thanks again C."

Carolina nodded, "If you need anything, let me know."

Wash nodded as Ross stepped forward to hug Carolina. Carolina wrapped arms around the younger woman and gave her a good squeeze. Ross let go after a minute and walked past Wash and into his house. Wash watched her back as she went inside and he gave a nod to Carolina before following her. Carolina sighed at the pair as the door closed and turned to walk down the steps and back to her own house. She wasn't surprised to find the light on in the living room and York waiting for her on the couch. He got up immediately and walked around to hug her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Hard to say," Carolina replied. York nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Besides feeling utterly useless, yea I think I'm ok," Carolina smiled up at him.

* * *

Wash stood awkwardly in his doorway as Ross paced in front of his couch, her hands fidgety. She finally sat down, pulling her feet up next to her. Wash hesitated for a moment before stepping closer, "Are you...do you need anything?" She glanced at him quickly before looking away. "Want something to drink?" She gave him a slight nod. "What would you like?"

"Tea?" she said quietly.

"I can do tea," he nodded. "Do you need anything else while I'm out there?"

She shook her head. He nodded again and stepped to go to the kitchen when she cleared her throat. "I...I'm not sure...I mean...when I woke up, I just got up to go to your bathroom...that was when I saw..."

Wash guessed at what she was trying to tell him and nodded, "I'll start the water heating up and go check it out."

She nodded and tried to hide her sniffling. Wash filled his electric kettle and turned it on before heading up his stairs to his room. He turned the light on and peeled back the top covers and grit his teeth at the blood stain on the sheets. Jaw clenched, he stripped his bed and ran everything downstairs and out onto the back room where his washer and dryer were. The kettle was boiling by the time he walked back into his kitchen. He made Ross a quick cup of tea before walking it out to her. She took it from him, her hand shaking slightly.

"Thank you..."

Wash leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I threw the bedding in the washer. Do you want new sweats?"

"These are yours," she sniffed. "Mine are in your bathroom."

"I'll throw those in too," Wash nodded going to stand up.

Ross grabbed him as he walked away, "You don't have to be this nice to me you know."

"Yes I do," Wash smirked.

"I don't deserve it," she sniffled. "I should've told you when I realized it."

"Mila, stop," Wash shook his head. She dropped her hand and he hurried back out to the kitchen to go upstairs to his bathroom. He grabbed Ross's pajama bottoms off the floor and walked back down to put them in with the bedding. Grabbing himself a cup of tea as well he walked back out to join Ross on the couch. She was staring into her tea cup, her eyes brimming with unshed tears again. "So...want to know why you get nice me and not angry me?"

"I deserve angry you," Ross mumbled.

Wash shook his head, "No because if I was angry with you, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. I would've left the hospital once Carolina told me what was going on."

"I'm sorry for no-"

"Mila stop apologizing," Wash sighed. "I'm trying to tell you something, ok?" She nodded at him. "Be...before I joined Project Freelancer, I had issues. I've tried to work past everything I've done and the person I was. I had trust issues and anger issues and held grudges like it was my job. I was almost kicked out of the UNSC before the Director scooped me up and expunged my record. He gave me my new designation and I've gone by that ever since. I left my old identity behind."

"What are you getting at?" she asked quietly.

"David was a smart ass punk who held grudges and thought he could get away with everything, from putting a fellow student's head into a mirror to directly assaulting a commanding officer because he didn't agree with him," Wash continued looking down at this tea cup. "David was the one left behind when I became Agent Washington of Project Freelancer."

Ross looked at him, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this to try to hopefully make you understand that I trust you enough with this information and want to share it with you because I don't want you going anywhere and I don't want you to think I'm going somewhere," Wash answered. "I...I love you, Mila and I want you to understand that I'm here for you, ok? We'll get through this when you're ready to. Just tell me what you need."

Ross turned to put her mug on the side table next to the couch before leaning over to curl into Wash, kissing his cheek before tucking her head under his chin. He put an arm around her and let out a sigh. She took a small, shaky breath, "Just you. I just need you."

"You got me," Wash replied.


	61. Chapter 61

York walked in to Carolina's office the following Monday, "Hey."

Carolina glanced up at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Talk to Wash yet? I know this is usually your normal Monday morning meeting time."

"Nope and I'm not forcing him to come talk to me either," Carolina replied. "I know he was here for drill."

"What about Ross?"

"York, I don't know, ok?"

"Ok, alright," York put his hands up. "I'm just concerned."

Carolina sighed, "I know. Me too. Just give him some space, he'll come talk to me when he wants to."

York nodded as there was a knock on the door. He walked over to open it to see Wash standing there, "Hey."

"Yea," Wash sighed walking past him. He walked over and threw himself into the chair across from Carolina. "Mi-Ross won't be here today. I'm not sure about tomorrow or the rest of the week."

"Understandable," Carolina nodded. "How is she?"

"Not sure..." he scratched his head. "She hasn't talked too much, nor has she really left my couch. Won't go upstairs unless she's desperate for the bathroom."

"I'm sure she'll be ok in a few days," Carolina replied unsure of what to say to him. "Well...not ok, but better."

"I know what you meant," Wash sighed.

"Before I forget, Kimball wants you and I for something on Saturday. I already talked to North and South, they're ok going out two weeks in a row since I need York to babysit," Carolina informed him. He nodded his head. Silence settled over the three of them briefly before York cleared his throat.

"What about you?" York asked stepping up to lean on the arm of the other chair.

"What about me?"

"You doing ok?"

Wash shrugged, "I don't know what I am to be honest. Thought we were being safe enough so that this wouldn't happen, then it apparently happened and I knew nothing until it was too late for it to matter and now I am dealing with her and I don't exactly know where to begin on that front."

"I'm sorry, man," York reached out and put hand on Wash's shoulder.

"Yea, me too," Wash sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be other chances if that's what you guys want."

Wash rolled his eyes, "Can we get over this before we talk about doing it again? I haven't even figured out if it's actually something I want or not. She and I never even had that talk or anything, not that she didn't try, which now I understand why she kept bringing it up. I just didn't feel ready to talk about it yet. We were just kind of floating along so to speak and now I sorta feel like shit about blowing it off."

"Want me to stop by and see if she'll talk to me?" Carolina offered. "I can go during my class while you and York run it."

"I'm not sure she wants to talk to anyone right now."

"I'll send her a message first to see if she's up for it?"

"C, I can't speak for her right now. I don't know what it is she wants so if you want to go talk to her, go ahead," Wash huffed. "I can't guarantee it's going to do any good. It might make things worse."

"How would it make things worse?" York asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Carolina sighed understanding what Wash was getting at.

"Oh. You're thinking it might be like rubbing it in her face?" Wash nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "I mean, I think that'll depend if she actually wanted to keep it."

"Of course she wanted to," Carolina rolled her eyes. "She just wasn't sure how to talk to Wash about it and I'm sorry, but from what she told me, you weren't very helpful on that front."

"Tell me something I don't know," Wash rolled his eyes. He ran his hands through is hair and stood up. "I'm going down to get ready for class."

"One of us will be done then," Carolina nodded. They watched him go.

York waited until the door closed before looking at Carolina, "You're going to talk to her."

"Are you asking or telling?"

"I'm telling you." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, suggesting. I'll talk to him, but it sounds like she could use someone to talk to that isn't Wash."

"Let me try and get a hold of her first to see if it's ok. I don't want to just show up," Carolina replied.

* * *

Wash hit the last simulated soldier and let out a breath. It was the third run through he had done.

"You do know those guys aren't real, correct?" a voice chuckled behind him. He turned to see South walking towards him. He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you're in an exceptionally not good mood today. Crappy weekend?"

"Beyond crappy," Wash grumbled.

"What happened? You and missy get in to it? Noticed she wasn't at drill this morning."

"Not exactly." South crossed her arms and waited patiently for him to elaborate. "She uh…she had a miscarriage Saturday night."

"Excuse me?" Wash clenched his jaw together and refused to repeat it. "Shit. Are you serious?"

"No, I just made it up," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me, you didn't tell me you were fucking expecting."

"I didn't know," Wash replied shortly.

"That would explain it then," South nodded. "Must've been one helluva surprise."

"Still working on accepting it."

South watched him as he started stretching. She cleared her throat, "Either way, I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Thanks I guess."

"Guess that explains why she wasn't here." Wash nodded. "Take it she's not taking it very well?"

"Not really, no," Wash sighed. "I offered to stay with her today, but she yelled at me to leave her alone….well not yelled. Very sternly told me I needed to come in."

"You were hovering, weren't you?"

"N-no." South raised an eyebrow at him. "I was trying not to…she's upset and I don't know how to deal with upset people, especially if it's someone I care about." He gave a dry chuckle, "Last time Caboose came back with a Mantis-class robot he found in a cave that he named Freckles."

"Wait…"

"Yes, same Freckles that now resides in his rifle." Wash rubbed his neck, "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?"

South shrugged, "Wish I had the answer for ya. Day at a time, I guess?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want me here?" Carolina asked looking at Ross who was curled up in the chair.

"Its fine," Ross mumbled picking at the blanket on her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't come to training today."

"Perfectly fine," Carolina shook her head. "Come when you can. You are under no pressure."

"I'm gonna try tomorrow."

Carolina raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure?"

"No," Ross shrugged, "But I can't take another day of sitting here staring at the television. At least if I go back to training, it'll keep me busy and moving and not dwelling on it."

"Understandable. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Could I go on the mission this weekend?" Ross asked quietly.

"A-are you sure you want to do that?" Carolina gave her a shocked and unsure look.

"Again, keep busy. I can't…I don't want to sit here with him hovering all weekend."

"At least he's hovering and not ignoring you," Carolina pointed out. "He could just as easily gone that route instead."

"I deserve that route."

"No you absolutely do not," Carolina shook her head. "Stop that train of thought."

"Why? It's better than how he is treating me."

"And how is that?"

"Like I said, he's hovering. I don't need him hovering," Ross shook her head. "He's being too nice about this."

"That's good. That means he cares about you."

"I'd rather him be angry with me."

Carolina gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"Because I'm angry at me. It makes it easier to deal with if we're both angry at me," Ross answered. "I was a coward and instead of just sucking it up and telling him like I should've and like you kept telling me, I kept it to myself and pushed myself to train. It's my own fault all this happened. If I had just brought him home and left, we never would've had sex in the first place and this whole stupid cycle wouldn't have started. I-"

"Ross, knock it off," Carolina snapped cutting her off. Ross shut her mouth and stared at Carolina. "It's ok to be angry, but don't go blaming yourself for what happened. No one can predict things like this. Yea it was an accident, but honestly? You staying that night was the best thing I think could've happened to either of you because you may not see it, but I've seen such a difference in him these last couple weeks. Such a difference."

"Yea but if I hadn't gotten pregnant then-"

"Ross, getting pregnant still doesn't change any of the progress you two have made together."

Ross looked down at her lap and gave a sniff, "He uh...he told me he loved me."

"Really?" Carolina asked giving her a surprised look. Ross nodded. "See? That's major progress right there. Did you say it back?"

"No..."

"Do you?"

"I don't know...there's too much going on in my head right now."

"But you care about him?"

"Of course I do," Ross replied. "I just…I didn't expect any of this to happen. Why am I so upset about this? I shouldn't be upset, but yet here I am having lost all ability to shed a tear now because I can't stop fucking crying. And then here he goes and tells me he loves me and it's probably only because he thought it would make me feel better and it didn't. It made me feel worse because I feel like he said it out of pity. He should hate me for not telling him."

"If Wash said he loves you, he loves you," Carolina sighed. "Did he say anything else?"

"He told me his name was David."

Carolina raised an eyebrow at her, "And yet here you sit insisting he said it out of pity for you? Ross, if he told you that than I'd say he is far from hating you or pitying you. Tucker and them don't even know that much."

"I…I'm just really confused about everything right now."

"My suggestion?" Ross looked at her. "Talk to him. Voice everything you just voiced to me."

"Yea…maybe," she mumbled.

"Oh and just so you know, York knows." Ross made a face but nodded. "I had to tell him, I'm sorry. No one else knows anything on the subject of the current situation. I didn't even tell Emma."

Ross nodded again, "Probably a good thing. Less people that know, the quicker I can hopefully get over it since I won't have a ton of people treating me weird."

The door opened and Wash walked in, pausing when he saw Carolina in his living room. She got up and walked over to give Ross a hug before walking up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving. Wash gave her a small smile, closing the door and looking back at Ross.

"Hey."

"Hi," she mumbled not looking at him.

"Hungry?" She shrugged. "Anything special?"

"Whatever is fine," she replied. He nodded and walked out to his kitchen. "Do you need help?"

"If you want. I'm gonna look through my fridge and see what I have that's quick and easy," he answered. "I hope it was ok the Carolina came over. She was worried about you."

"She called me before she came over."

Wash nodded even though she couldn't see him. Rebel meowed at his feet. "Was Rebel fed dinner?"

"No. Sorry, I didn't get up yet."

"Did you get out of that chair at all today?" Wash asked as he grabbed Rebel's food and fed him. He tried not to roll his eyes when he didn't get an answer. He finished what he was doing before turning to grab cheese and bread, settling on grilled cheese sandwiches. Walking back out to the living room when they were done, he handed her one before sitting down on the end of the couch closest to the chair she was sitting in. "So…today any better?"

She glanced at him before looking at the beer he had set on the side table. She reached over and grabbed it, "Not sure yet."

"Sorry, didn't think you'd want one," he nodded towards the beer.

"Yea well, I can drink now so whatever," she mumbled after she took a swig and put it back on the table. "Guess that's one of a few good things about this whole thing."

"Few?" Wash asked. "What are the others?"

"You're not stuck with me forever so that's one good thing."

Wash rolled his eyes, "You really think I would be that spiteful?"

"I don't know. We never talked about it. Course, would've probably helped if I actually told you I was pregnant to begin with."

"Fine. Let's talk about it now."

"Why? It doesn't matter now. I lost it."

Wash shrugged, "Still. Let's talk about it." Ross didn't answer, instead taking the time to eat her grilled cheese. "Why were you so scared to tell me?"

"Because you said yourself that you weren't sure if kids was what you wanted. Why would I want to force your hand on the matter by telling you I was pregnant?"

"You wouldn't have forced my hands, Mila."

"So what you're saying now is that you would've been ok with me telling you I was pregnant? Is that what you're saying?" she growled at him.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't have been forcing my hands on the subject," Wash answered. Ross huffed before going back to eating. "I mean, it would have taken me some getting used to, I'm sure, but I never would have blamed you for anything or held you responsible."

"Great. So what you're implying is that I could have just come out and told you and you wouldn't have murdered me point blank? Great."

"Mila, knock it off," Wash sighed.

"Knock what off?"

"You're trying to start a fight with me," Wash answered. "And don't say you're not. I've been around people who start fights because they want the other person to be mad and yell at them and I'm not going to do that to you."

"Why not? I deserve it. I'm an idiot and I deserve to be yelled at."

"Why not? Because I love you and I don't want this affecting our relationship any. And no you do not deserve to be yelled at," Wash went on. "Why do you deserve to be yelled at?"

"Because it was my fault."

"Mei told you that it wasn't your fault. Miscarriages happen for a number of reasons, most of which are never actually the mother's fault. There could have been something wrong and that's why it happened. Don't go blaming yourself and if you keep doing it, you're only going to feel worse about something you had no control over." Ross grabbed the beer bottle again without looking at him. "If it's something you really want, then maybe when you're in a better frame of mind, it's something we can discuss."

"I'm going to drill tomorrow."

"Ok," Wash nodded. "You sure you'll be able to go through it all?"

"I'll be fine," Ross replied. "If I miss too much, everyone's going to start asking questions and I don't want to have to answer them."

"Alright. If there's something you can't do, feel free to sit out."

"I'm not a fragile porcelain doll just because my body decides it doesn't want to be-"

"Mila, for the last God damn time, will you just stop?" Wash huffed.

She ducked her head, "Sorry…"

"It's alright. Need anything else as of right this second?" She shook her head. "Alright. Well I plan on sleeping upstairs in my bed tonight and I really hope you decide you can come join me. I can't take another night squeezed on the couch with you."

"Ok."


	62. Chapter 62

"Agent Carolina?" Carolina looked up to see Miller standing in her doorway. "Sorry. I was hoping you'd be here. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" Carolina asked as the recruit walked more into the room.

"I was just wondering if you know anything about Mila," Miller answered. "I know she missed training yesterday and Marcos said she never came out Saturday night and that she had said her back was bothering her."

"She should be here today," Carolina nodded.

"Oh. Do you know what was wrong with her?"

"I do, but it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry. I know she's your friend."

"She's ok though?"

"Ok enough to come back today," Carolina replied.

Miller nodded, "Thank you." She paused, fighting with herself before taking a quick breath, "I've been really worried about her lately. She hasn't been in the dorms much so I haven't been able to talk to her. Marcos just thinks it's because she's seeing someone, but I don't know…I'm sure she's fine, she's more than capable of handling herself. I'm probably just over thinking it and worrying for nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't worry about it," Carolina waved off her concern. "You're a good friend for caring so much. She'll be here today I was told so hopefully you'll get to talk to her."

"Thanks."

"Better get going before you're late and Wash makes you do extra laps."

"Right. Thanks again."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to run drill today?" Wash asked Ross quietly as she stretched. She glared up at him. "I'm sorry, I just thought it might be too much physical acti-"

"Just shut the hell up," Ross snarled at him. He crossed his arms. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

"Bu-"

"The best thing I can do is to go back to my routine," Ross explained. "Now just leave me alone already."

"Mila!"

Wash turned and watch Miller come jogging over to her. Ross glanced at Wash before walking off to meet Miller a bit away, Jensen and Weaver joining them shortly after. He let out a sigh as they waited for the rest of the recruits to show up. South appeared a minute later and motioned toward where Ross was stretching with everyone else.

"She wanted to come," he shrugged. "Who am I to stop her?"

"How is she?" South asked quietly. Wash raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't even start asshole."

"She's here and not sulking at home trying to start a fight," Wash shrugged. He checked his watch before calling attention and starting drill. He ran through everything, doing his best not to monitor Ross throughout to make sure she was ok, failing for most of it. Pleased that she appeared ok and wasn't struggling to keepup, he was able to focus more on everyone else throughout the last half of it. When he released them, he called Ross to stay behind for a second. She rolled her eyes at him, but heard her tell Miller and Weaver she'd be in for lunch in a minute and to save her a seat.

"What?" she huffed at him.

"Just wanted to apologize for worrying about you before, that's all."

"Thanks," she sighed. South walked up to them. "The girls are waiting for me in the lunchroom."

"Hey Ross," South caught her when she turned to go. Ross turned to look at her, giving her a confused look. They hadn't had much interaction since the incident in the woods. Wash realized too late why South was stopping her when the words she was speaking registered in his head. "Sorry to hear about what happened."

Ross's face went white and she stared at South before giving Wash a cold look of fury. Wash found himself taking a step back as his hand came up to scratch the side of his head.

"You told her?" Ross snarled. She stepped closer and shoved him. "Why the hell would you do that? Why the HELL would you not even mention it to me!?" Ross stepped back and ran her hands through her hair as the color slowly came back, now turning her face red. "Oh my God…You are such an asshole…I can't believe-and to tell her that!?"

Wash stammered at her as she gave a frustrated growl and stomped away from them. He threw his head back and looked up at the sky. He looked at South who had the decency to at least look uncomfortable about the fact.

"Thanks South," he said before walking off to head inside.

"Oh come on," South huffed hurrying after him. "Don't even be pissed at me. How the hell was I supposed to know you didn't tell her I knew about you two?"

"Gee South, I don't know," Wash rolled his eyes, "maybe some common sense since we were kinda keeping it secret anyway?"

* * *

"So I think we may have a possible solution abou-"

Carolina's office door opening and slamming shut cut Emma off. They both turned to look at the door to see Ross standing there.

"I don't think I can be here this afternoon," Ross spit out before either of them could say anything.

"Are you ok?" Carolina asked looking her over. Emma gave them a confused look.

"Just let me skip your class this afternoon," Ross shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears that were starting to build. "Please. I'll spend the afternoon in the Range. I can't be on the Floor with him right now."

Carolina rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, "What'd he do?"

"He's an ass."

"More specific please," Carolina sighed as Emma continued to look between the two of them.

"I thought…I thought I'd be ok to get through being here because no one but you and him know about what happened and I wouldn't have to worry about people saying anything to me and here apparently he told Agent South of all people and just…I can't be near him right now. I want to rip his stupid face off," Ross rattled off. She wiped at her face. Carolina got up and walked the tissue box over to her. "Like I said, I'll spend all afternoon in the Range, I just can't see him right now."

"If I let you do that, aren't your friends going to ask why?" Carolina pointed out.

"I don't care," Ross shook her head.

"Yes you do," Carolina nodded. "If you care about South knowing, you're going to care about them."

"They didn't sleep with him and try to kill him," Ross growled.

"She's got ya there," Emma nodded. "May I ask?"

"If she _has_ to know, tell her when I'm not in the room," Ross shook her head when Carolina looked at her. "Please, let me just go to the Range."

"How about I send him with York? Kimball's got part of the reports Emma's been waiting on. For whatever reason they couldn't send it here."

"I don't care, I just don't want to see him right now."

"Head down and eat. I'll take care of him," Carolina sighed.

"Thanks...I'm sorry for pulling you in to this," Ross wiped at her face again.

"Just go relax and eat. I'll see you in class."

Carolina watched her go before making sure the door was closed. "Church, tell York to come here please."

"Sure thing, C."

"What the hell is going on with them?" Emma hissed.

"Ross had a miscarriage this weekend." Emma's jaw dropped open. "She told me she was pregnant about two weeks ago and she didn't tell Wash because she was scared to tell him and then that happened before she could."

"Oh shit."

"Ya."

"And am I understanding he told South about them?"

"That's news to me," Carolina sighed as the door opened and York stuck his head in.

"What's up? I was just getting ready to head out."

"Do me a favor and take Wash with you," Carolina said.

"Uh yea, sure. Reason?"

"He's an idiot and if he doesn't go, Ross won't come to class."

"Say no more," York gave her a two finger salute before closing the door.

"What about South?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure she really cares about South as much as she does about Wash right now," Carolina sighed. "And it's not like South actively comes to my class all the time. Only when I ask her to."

"Yea, but if she's not there, she's hanging out with North in the Range," Emma pointed out. "And he's the only one who doesn't know anything so if she says something to Ross again, North isn't going to be able to handle them going ballistic on each other, especially if he doesn't know why."

"Good news then, Wash already told her to stay low for the rest of the day," Church popped up and informed them. "I caught the tail end of him yelling at her."

"Good, at least he was smart enough to tell her that," Carolina huffed running her hands through her hair.

* * *

"Let me guess," Wash grumbled as York navigated the warthog through the streets, "Your wife told you to drag me along with you."

"As much as I want to deny that claim so as not to seem as whipped as I am," York took a breath, "Yea she did."

"Which means that Mila went up to her office," Wash huffed. "Great…"

"What happened?" York asked. Wash stared at him. "Hey, I was just told to bring you along so that Ross would go to class. That's all I was told."

"South opened her mouth and Ross wasn't too happy South knew."

"Why does South know?" York asked slowly.

Wash ran his fingers through his hair, "She uh…she approached me about it and at that point in time I needed someone to talk to so I told her what was going on so to speak and then yesterday she asked me where Mila was and I told her. I didn't really think anything of it. Apparently your wife has known for a while as has Emma. What's the big deal South knew?"

"Well," York chuckled, "As one of your best friends may I just point out how insulted I am you went to South of all people to talk to?"

"Dude, don't you get pissed off at me too," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Chill man," York smirked. "What did South say to her?"

"That she was sorry about what happened."

York jerked the wheel, "Wait. South said that?"

"Yes."

"Huh…we're sure that inhibitor chip is still working?"

"Far as I know and really, she's not that bad. The Project did shit to all of us. Had Emma been there and you were getting shit on as much as South did and Emma was getting everything, you'd have some issues too."

"Got it," York nodded. "I just didn't think you of all people would be on the understanding South train…North I get, that's her brother and he's always thought the best of her if he can help it. You? Man, I thought you'd hold that grudge until the end of time."

"So everyone else is allowed to grow and change over the years, but not me?" Wash smirked. York rolled his eye at him.

"Nah man, you've come as far as the rest of us," York replied. "Anyway. My guess is that because Ross was not aware of the fact that South knew, she was therefore not expecting something sincere from her and because she was taken completely by surprise that is why she is upset. And honestly, from what Lina told me last night, she doesn't want people pitying her which probably means she doesn't want people openly acknowledging what happened."

"She did say she was eager to get back to train to get her mind off it," Wash sighed.

"See?"

"I just don't see how it's ok for her to be mad I told South when she told your wife and your sister," Wash grumbled.

"Wash, buddy, she didn't tell Lina. She walked in to your house while Lina was there with the kid feeding your cat. Lina found out on accident. Though, she had a feeling what was going on."

"I got the vibe from her a few times…"

"I don't know how Em found out, but still. There's the person telling you and then people finding out. You told South and didn't feel like mentioning it to her that you told South."

"But why the hell does she have to make such a huge deal about it?"

"Ask her," York shrugged as he pulled up the city building where Kimball's office was. "Open communication is best in a relationship."

"You're telling me that you and Carolina have openly communicated your entire relationship?" Wash asked dryly.

"Look, there's been some times where we haven't been upfront with each other. Those were also the times we've had the biggest fights…which then would normally lead to some hot makeup sex, but I digress." Wash rolled his eyes. "I regretted not being upfront with her every time we got in one of those fights. People might call me soft and whipped behind my back, but I don't care as long as the woman I love is happy."

Wash nodded as they both got out of the warthog to head inside. He followed York, "Why are we here anyway?"

"Gotta pick up files for Em that ONI sent."

"ONI?" Wash asked.

"Yea," York sighed.

"What does she want from ONI?" Wash asked carefully.

"AI articles. She's trying to prevent Church from going rampant," York explained as they walked through the doors and down the hall to where Kimball's office was.

"Not only do I get to see one hunk of man today, I get to see two? And here I thought this day couldn't get any better," Garth chuckled from his desk as he caught sight of the two of them. He stood up to greet them, "How are the momma's doing?"

"Great," York grinned. "We told you and Nick it's a boy, correct?"

"Em told us," Garth nodded. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"You here for the files Em needed?" Garth asked.

"Yup," York nodded.

"Sweet. Let me start getting them on a drive for you," Garth replied pulling open a drawer and walking over to his computer. "Kimball said I should tell you hello. She's stuck in a conference call with a few Generals from the UNSC discussing the events for Saturday."

"Oh I'm sure she loves that," York chuckled.

"So much…I wish they'd just let her run this damn place. She's doing fine on her own without interference," Garth huffed.

"Any more word yet on when they want us taking on more recruits?" Wash asked.

"No, but Nick is starting the process as we speak just in case," Garth answered. "He took applications last week and the next two weeks he's running interviews. Once he gets the number down more, he wants to pull you and Carolina in for physical reviews so you can really work them to make sure they are acceptable."

"And what about Hargrove?" York asked. "Find anything else out yet?"

"Nope. Things are as quiet as a slug."

"Great."

"Though from what I heard from your away team, they found some pretty interesting things at the alien site they're at," Garth replied. "Dr. Grey was positively shrieky with delight when she called in. They might be there for a while."

"Nothing wrong with stationary," York shrugged.

"You two in a hurry to get back?" Garth asked.

York glanced at Wash, "Not really. Lina's running a combo of Sonic and sparring today so we're not needed back at all."

"Sweet. I'm starving and Nick is off doing his security checkup."


	63. Chapter 63

"You have been extremely quiet tonight," North commented as Emma came downstairs after having changed. "What's up?"

Emma walked around and sat down next to him, curling in and wrapping an arm around him, "I love you."

"Love you too," North chuckled. "And I know you're trying to distract me from what's going on."

"Never."

"I know for a fact you and Carolina have had something you're not telling anyone for almost a month now." Emma sat up and looked at him. "I'm not that naïve, I just play it off better than York does."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"Is everything ok?"

"With me? Yea. I'm fine."

"And Carolina's obviously fine because otherwise York would be following her around like a lost puppy. South is her normal self. The only questionable one is Wash. He seemed off yesterday." Emma shifted next to him. "HA. Bingo. What's going on with Wash?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure I can tell you," Emma sighed.

"Ok, fine. How's your research coming?"

"Slow…" Emma huffed. "Though if what I think can be confirmed in Halsey's research, then I may have an idea. Only problem is we may need a tissue sample from the person the AI was based off of."

"Which could be a good thing then that the Director's still around."

"Right, but that makes things more difficult because we still don't even know where to begin looking for where they're stationed at," Emma sighed. "Nick and Garth are doing the best they can with what they have, but they only have so much access to things."

"What about your contact at ONI? Would they be able to figure anything out?"

"I thought you didn't want me poking any more toes into ONI than what I did already?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would prefer you not to, but if it helps the issue of finding where Hargrove is located with everyone, then maybe it would be a good thing."

"I don't think Carolina wants them involved more than what the UNSC already is," Emma replied. "Besides, if Hargrove has a mole in the UNSC, then I'm almost positive he'll have one in ONI somewhere. We can do this. It's just a matter of time."

"Yes, but the longer that time goes on it, the harder it's going to be." Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "You and Carolina are only getting more and more pregnant by the day. Soon, those boys are coming out. Then we have two infants to worry about keeping safe on top of everyone else."

"Then it's a good thing our main concern here is helping protect the people of this planet rather than going on manhunts," Emma replied. "We'll take care of it when it the time comes. For right now, we'll bide our time. If the recruits can continue their progress, then Hargrove and everyone won't know what hit them. Next week, Carolina wants them in their suits for drill and training."

"It's about time," North chuckled.

"George had a dozen suits, plus all of ours, to upgrade," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding."

"Good," Emma poked him. She shifted in her spot as she felt the baby move, grabbing North's hand and putting it on her stomach. "He's been really active today."

North kissed the top of her head, "We still going with that name?"

"At this point," she shrugged. "Unless something better comes along or he's born and it doesn't fit."

"And you're sure you don't want to go with Sam?" he smirked at her.

"Yes. That I am positive," she looked up at him. "She may have been one of my best friends, but naming my son after her doesn't seem fitting to her memory in the least."

"Alright then," North chuckled. "We telling anyone?"

"Nah, let's let them sweat a bit," Emma grinned. "I think the only one who would be pestering us if they knew would be Garth anyway."

"True," North nodded. "Don't forget, appointment tomorrow and South and I are going on the supply run this weekend."

"Got it."

"And just because I'm not here to stop you, doesn't mean you sit here reading those articles all weekend."

"I won't, I promise," Emma sighed snuggling back in to him.

* * *

"You look like hell," Carolina commented as Wash sat down across from her.

"Can always count on you for a compliment," Wash huffed running his hand over his hair.

"Rough night?"

"Could say that."

"Did the fighting continue when you got home?" Carolina asked.

"Nope. She wasn't there," Wash mumbled. "She apparently went back to her dorm after class and ignored me this morning during drill."

"At least she showed up for drill. That's an improvement at least because yesterday she didn't even want to see your face," Carolina pointed out. Wash nodded. "She asked me to send her out this weekend on the supply run."

"Might as well," Wash shrugged. "If she's feeling up to it. Besides, at this point, I don't think anything I say against it will stop her and probably only piss her off more."

Carolina nodded in agreement before watching him as he slumped back in the chair. She took a breath, "I wish I could make this better for you, I'm sorry."

"C," Wash shook his head, "It's my own fault. I will take the blame for this. I just…I didn't expect her to get that upset about the whole thing. I mean, she had you and Emma to talk to. Was I not allowed to have someone to talk to about it?"

"I don't think that's why she's upset with you," Carolina replied.

"Can you explain it then please?"

Carolina fought with herself briefly about getting involved, but the look of slight desperation on Wash's face helped her make her decision. She leaned forward onto her desk, "Part of the reasons she's upset is because of who it is and your past with the person."

"You're serious," Wash stared at her. Carolina nodded. "So had it been York or North that I talked to instead of South, she wouldn't have gotten pissed about it?"

"No, she may have still gotten upset with you, but I don't think to the extent that she is," Carolina shrugged. "There's…she's going through something no one should have to go through and I know she just really wants to move on from it. From talking with her, I can tell she's struggling with it."

"I don't know how to help her," Wash shook his head. "And I want to help her, but she's making it difficult for me to even do that. After you left the other day, she finally kind of talked to me."

"That's good."

"Except for the fact she was trying to get me to fight with her," Wash huffed. "Then South goes and gives her the perfect excuse to be pissed at me."

"Let her blow off some more steam and maybe she'll calm down enough to be able to talk to you and you two can work this out," Carolina suggested. "Which I'm assuming you want things to work out, correct?"

"Of course."

"Good. I know she cares about you."

Wash nodded his head, "Can I ask one more thing before we get off this topic and back onto work?"

"Sure."

"How'd did she take it when she found out she was pregnant?" Carolina looked at him. "Like…was she actually excited about it or what?"

"Why do you want to know if you don't mind me asking?"

"So I can maybe get some idea of how to approach her," he shrugged.

"Mostly, she was utterly terrified to tell you. I was on her to tell you from the moment she told me up until she called me that night in a panic because of the cramps she was getting. Below the panic, yes, I think once she was over the initial shock that she may have been looking forward to it. I also think she was torn though because she didn't want me pulling her off training, but she wanted to keep it."

Wash nodded and cleared his throat. "Ok, so who are we sending out?"

"Well, since Ross asked to go, I figured we'd send Jensen, Smith and Bitters with her," Carolina answered following.

"Why not Diaz?" Wash asked. "That's the training group and that's the group we sent this past weekend."

"I want Diaz to go with Palomo. He seems to do better when he has someone steady to look after and while I am sure he would be fine with Cody or Trevor…Jensen would distract him. If Diaz goes, he's got a better chance of being the agent we know he can potentially be," Carolina explained. "I also figure, Jensen is enough of a firecracker that she won't push Ross to talk like Diaz would and if push comes to shove, she's not afraid to stand up to Ross if she gets in to it with South."

"We should tell North so he knows what's going on and isn't going blind for the same reason."

"Will Ross get more upset if we tell North without her knowledge?"

"North is smart enough that if I tell him not to let on he knows, he won't."

"Ok. I'll leave that to you since it's your business."

"Thanks," Wash said going to get up. "I'll do that quick and be back for your class. Unless you don't need me again?"

"You can gladly miss if you would like," Carolina shrugged. "I'm just having them go through programs and spar this week. Next week we add in armor."

Wash nodded, "I might take you up on that. I really didn't sleep well last night."

"Go home and nap after you talk to North."

"Yes boss," Wash chuckled.

He headed out of her office and down stairs to head out to the Range. North was checking the sight line on one of the rifles when he walked in.

"Hey Wash."

"Hey. Got a minute?"

"What's up?" Wash motioned to North's office. North nodded and put the rifle down and followed him in, closing the door behind him. "This can't be good if you're pulling me in here behind closed doors."

"Just informing you of something just in case your sister gets into a fight, you aren't blind about it," Wash sighed.

"What'd she do now?" North groaned leaning back against his desk.

"Not her…well not exactly her fault. She was just trying to be nice. I'm sure she'll try and avoid Ross if she can, but I don't know how Ross will be until Friday," Wash shook his head.

"What does Ross have to do with this?" North asked giving him a confused look.

Wash huffed, "Ross is the mystery woman that I've been keeping from you and York."

"Oh. Well..now that makes sense," North nodded. "Why are her and South fighting?"

"They're not fighting. There…We…" Wash paused and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Unbeknownst to me until Saturday when it happened, Ross was pregnant. Saturday she lost it which was how I came to finding out. She's not taking it very well and I mentioned it to South on Monday when she asked where Mila was and yesterday she was trying to be nice and give Mila her condolences and Mila kinda flew off the handle at me… She's not talking to me right now and Carolina and I were just discussing who's going out this weekend with you two and we figured that since both of them are going out, that we should probably inform you just in case Mila tries to start something with South."

"So what you're saying is you are more concerned with Ross starting something, than South starting something?"

"Pretty much," Wash nodded.

"Do I want to know how South found out about you two?" North raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because your sister is insane and apparently has a sixth sense for things and sensed there was something going on and asked me about it and at the time she asked me, I needed advice so I sat down and talked to her and do not start on me like York did. It's nerve-racking enough that Mila's pissed at me and not talking to me."

North watched Wash fidget in front of him and shook his head, giving his friend a smirk, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this Wash. You must really care about her."

"I do," Wash sighed running his hands over his hair. "Just...do me a favor and don't say anything to her?"

"Consider it done. Thanks for the heads up at least," North replied. "Who else is going?"

"Jensen, Smith and Bitters."

North nodded, "Maybe we'll have Ross on point. It might help get her mind off it."

"Yea."

"You sticking around?"

"I'm heading home actually," Wash sighed. "Carolina doesn't need me and I had a really bad night last night."

"Well, I got a bottle of scotch at home if you need some help later. Can't drink it with the wife, so you're more than welcome to come over for some," North offered.

"I may take you up on that," Wash nodded. "Thanks North."

"Anytime. You doing ok with everything else minus the fact she's not talking to you right now?"

"Still debatable," Wash shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't really matter now what my thoughts on the subject are because it currently doesn't mean anything, ya know."

"True."

"Besides, it's not like I'm actual dad material anyway," Wash scratched his head. "Probably would've screwed the kid up royally."

"Maybe," North replied. "Or maybe not. Personally, I think you would've been absolutely fine."

"Thanks," Wash scoffed. "But no. I don't even know the first thing about raising a kid. All I know is military and missions and fighting. I don't know the first thing about turning domestic. You and York both apparently have it built in to your systems. Not me. Kid got off lucky if you ask me."

"Again, you would've been fine," North said stepping forward to pat his shoulder. "Hell, who knows what's gonna happen once Emma has the baby. Might turn out I'm crap at being a dad myself."

"You? No way," Wash chuckled. "You got that whole caring and nurturing thing built into your DNA. That kid and whatever subsequent kids you have are going to have the best dad ever. I can't believe you're even worried about that."

"Everyone's got something to worry about," North shrugged. "Everyone has doubts. As excited as Emma and I both are about starting a family, I still have all those thoughts and doubts going through my head. What I'm getting at here, is that just because you have those thoughts and doubts doesn't mean shit. I mean, look at you. Did you ever expect yourself to be where you are now? And by that, I don't mean in the sulking pity party mind frame. I mean happy with someone."

Wash huffed and shook his head, "I never would have expected it, no."

"Yet here you are. Yea you guys are going through something tough and it's going to take a bit to get back into the groove you had," North pointed out. "If it's meant to be, it'll find a way to work itself out. Maybe you'll decide you want to try again instead of waiting for another accident or maybe you'll decide that the kid thing isn't up either of yours' alley. Life is strange. Sometimes you just have to jump on the train and hang out to see where it takes you."

Wash sighed and nodded, "Thanks North. I might take you up on that drink tonight."

"Might as well just come for dinner then. Em and I would love to have you," North smiled as the both turned to leave his office. Bitters and Smith were already there while Diaz and Ross just walked through the door. Wash paused as North greeted them both. Ross smiled at North and rolled her eyes at Wash as she walked by them. North patted his shoulder, "Go get some sleep. I'll see for you dinner."


	64. Chapter 64

Wash was in his office looking over the information he and Carolina had been sent for the meeting on Saturday when he heard his door open. He looked up to see Ross walk in, a tray of food in her hands. Leaning back and unsure of her mood exactly, he watched her walk in and put the tray on his desk, sitting down across from him. She looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Uh…hey?" he said tentatively.

"Hi."

Wash sat forward a bit, not sensing any tension in her voice. She still had her arms crossed and was staring at him. He cleared his throat, "Um…wh-"

"I figured I would come have lunch with you today," she said cutting off his stammering. "Or is that not ok?"

"Oh, no, no, that is perfectly ok!" he grinned. "I'm…I'm more than happy to have lunch with you."

"Good," she nodded reaching forward to grab a container of yoghurt off the tray and rip off the lid. He picked up the spoon and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"So…uh…h-how are you?" She shrugged as she spooned yoghurt into her mouth. He reached up and scratched his head before looking at the food on the tray. He grabbed one of the sandwiches there and took a bite.

"I heard Agents North and South are coming out with us this weekend," Ross said after a few minutes of silence. Wash nodded as he finished chewing. "Why aren't you and Agent York?"

"Carolina and I have a meeting with Kimball and some UNSC Generals," Wash answered immediately. "Trust me, I'd much rather be going out this weekend."

"So you weren't chickening out because I was going and I'm mad at you?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"A-are…are you still mad at me?" Wash asked carefully. Ross didn't answer him. "No I wasn't chickening out. I'd really much rather be going out, but yea…"

Ross nodded. "I'm no longer mad, but I am still annoyed with you."

"Oh, well…that's an improvement I guess…"

"You had no business telling her about what happened to me without my consent." Wash clenched his jaw shut so he wouldn't say the stupid thing he was thinking. "I can understand needing someone to talk to, but that? You had no business telling her that I had a miscarriage. It wasn't her business to know."

Wash took a deep breath and nodded, "You are right. I'm sorry."

"Are you saying that because you mean it or are you saying it to just agree with me?"

"Jeez, Mila," Wash huffed. "Will you give me a break?"

"Why?"

"Because maybe you aren't the only one having a tough time with this, ok?" Wash answered. She stared at him. "Look, I understand why you would have a problem with South knowing, but you should also know that she's been rooting for us the entire time she's known. She's the one who opened my head up to considering making what we have a real thing instead of just sex."

"Is she the one who told you to tell me you love me too?"

"What!? No! I said that by myself. Why the hell would you think otherwise?" Ross didn't answer. "Come on, you know me well enough to know that I would never, ever say something like that unless I meant it. Why else would I say it?"

"Because you felt bad and thought it would make me feel better."

Wash stared at her, "Seriously?" She shrugged. "You seriously think I would tell you I loved you just because you were upset and I thought it was the only way to make you feel better?"

"You realize I have had a lot to deal with on top of that?" Ross countered. Wash shook his head and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Unbelievable…well Mila, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I do in fact happen to be in love with you and that I can in fact tell you this on my own without any of my friends prompting me to do so," Wash scoffed. "I thought maybe it might be the right time to tell you when I told you because of what we were going through so that you knew I was there for you and that I wasn't going to just up and leave you like you assumed I would. It was supposed to be reassuring."

Ross ran her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear before looking around, "Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

"No, you should've and I'm glad you did," Wash shook his head. "You're the one who's been looking for a damn fight with me all week. South gave you the spark for it. You don't get to go running now that I'm actually arguing with you. It's what you wanted. Please, stay and point out what else you apparently think I'm doing wrong here."

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Ross growled.

"What, am I exceeding your expectations?"

"Alright already, I'm sorry for trying to start a fight with you," Ross snapped. Wash gave her a satisfied look. "My head is a freaking mess right now, I'm not trying to, I swear."

"Then just talk to me about it rather than trying to make me angry at you," Wash sighed. "I don't want to be angry. I want to help you and you're not making it easy on me." She reached up and wiped at her face. Wash motioned for her to come over, "Get over here already." Ross pushed herself up from the chair and walked around to curl into Wash's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I missed doing this."

"Sorry…" she mumbled, head resting in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright. We'll talk more after you get back this weekend. If you're ready for it that is."

"Ok."

* * *

"I see you are steering clear of a certain someone," North chuckled when he found the spot where South was leaning at the base they were at with everyone.

"I can only take so much of him and his damn innuendos before I want to stab him with his sword," South grumbled.

"Not who I meant," North nodded, "But I could understand that."

"Who'd you mean?"

North sighed, "Ross. Wash told me what happened."

"Don't let her know that," South scoffed. "She might blow your head off."

"Don't plan on it," North shrugged.

"They're both idiots by the way," South commented.

"People do stupid shit all the time for the people or person they care about."

South gave her brother a sly look, "Familiar with that huh?"

"Maybe," North grinned.

"So think of a name for my nephew yet?" South asked.

"Yes, but we're not telling anyone," North chuckled.

"Asshole."

"Would you expect anything less from me?" North asked. They heard someone behind them and turned to see Ross standing there. "What's up?"

"Perimeter's secure. Captain Tucker and them are getting ready to settle in for the night, but he said he wanted to talk to you before he joined them," Ross replied.

"Thanks Ross," North said pushing away from the wall to go find Tucker.

South fought with herself a second before rolling her eyes. "Ross, a second?"

"Yes Agent South?" Ross answered.

"First off, stop it with the agent crap. Secondly, I don't do this shit often but I probably overstepped myself the other day."

Ross had tensed slightly when South started talking before walking closer to where the woman was standing. She lifted off her helmet and held it in front of her, her rifle slung over her shoulder. "I probably over-reacted a bit…"

"Nonsense chicky," South shrugged. "You had every right to get pissed like that. I was not aware of the fact that you didn't know that I knew. I should have made sure of that before I said anything. I just hope you won't hold it against boy wonder any."

Ross picked at her helmet, "We sort of cleared the air before I left…"

"Make up sex as good as they say?"

"I can't have sex right now so I wouldn't know," Ross huffed. South gave her a confused look. "Apparently because of things expelling themselves, there's a risk of infection and yea…have to wait anywhere from two weeks up to a month. I have a follow-up with Mei the end of next week."

"Wow…that sucks."

"Trust me, I have no urge right now to do anything along those lines," Ross gave a small smirk. She looked away, "Wash said you helped him figure out some things that ultimately led to him wanting to try and make us work. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately," South nodded. "Damn idiot had himself all confused. Plus, it gave me something to think on besides my own messed up memories."

"How's that going?"

"About as fast as tree sap," South grumbled. "How 'bout you? You holding up ok?"

"Better than I was," Ross shrugged.

"Can I ask something? I mean, if it's too personal, you can gladly shoot me," South smirked.

"Sure," Ross sighed.

"I don't know all that much about you besides the little bit Wash has told me or from what I've seen of you, but part of me is surprised by how you've been acting all week. I mean, I understand the whole hormones mess and shit, but I wouldn't have expected you to be this much of a fucking mess about it. You seem really into the program they have going on and are still trying to get to know each other in the relationship department. Are you really that upset about having a miscarriage?" Ross turned to lean on the wall, gathering her thoughts. "Again, you can shoot me or just ignore me if you don't want to answer. I won't be offended in the least."

"No, it's ok," Ross sighed. "Had it happened immediately after I found out, I don't think it would've been a huge deal. Two weeks of knowing was long enough for me to start getting attached to the idea even though I was trying to keep myself neutral until I got the courage to talk to Wash… That didn't stop me from daydreaming about the two of us with a tiny version with blonde hair and freckles though."

"Could've had dark hair like you," South chuckled.

"As long as they would've had his freckles," Ross smirked. "I love his freckles. But, it doesn't matter now though."

"There'll be another shot if you guys want it, I'm sure," South pointed out.

Ross ducked her head, "I don't think I want to go through that again...at least not anytime soon." South watched her, seeing the tension in her jaw. "I've fought and done my share of killing and had a few near death experiences...but that was one of the scariest and most painful things I've ever been through in my life."

"More painful than getting stabbed in the gut?" South asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Surprisingly, yes," Ross nodded. "These were cramps, but to the enth degree...I was sound asleep and they woke me up, I could barely get to the bathroom. Wash was sound asleep...I didn't have the heart to wake him. He would've had no clue what was happening. I called Carolina and she came over. While I was waiting though...I knew. I didn't need Mei to confirm it."

"That sucks..."

"Beyond," Ross gave a dry chuckle. "Mei said the back pain I had earlier that day should've been a clue, but even if I would've come to her, I probably would've still lost it."

"How far were you?'

"Tail end of nine weeks." Ross scratched some dirt off her helmet, "When Mei originally confirmed I was, she uh...we heard a heartbeat...I think that's what makes it hard. The whole knowing something was there and living…having that proof, ya know?"

"Have you talked to Wash about all this yet?" South asked confused why Ross was confiding in her.

Ross shook her head, "He wants to talk when I get back...if I'm ready to that is."

"Sounds like you're ready to me, kid," South chuckled.

"Don't call me kid," Ross rolled her eyes. "And I don't know...maybe...it'll depend how I feel when I see him. Talking to you or Carolina is easier for some reason. When I see him, I freeze up...I don't want him to go from loving me to hating me in the matter of me talking and telling him this."

"If I've observed anything from him throughout the short span of your relationship," South quipped, "I don't think anything you tell him on this subject will make him hate you."

"Scuse me?" A familiar lisp spoke behind them. They both turned to look to see Jensen standing there. "Sorry Ross. Bitters has been trying to get you over the radio and when he couldn't, Agent North said you might be talking to South."

"Yea, sure he said talking," South chuckled nudging Ross.

"Oh, sorry Jensen," Ross stammered putting on her helmet. She looked at South, "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," South smiled. "Really, don't mention it."

Ross hurried after Jensen, saying something to Bitters over the radio as they walked. South shook her head and turned back to look out over the area in front of her.

* * *

"Fucking, fuck. God damn fucking douchebag," Carolina cursed pulling the trigger with every word. "Stupid asshole."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Church appeared in next to her. She glared at him as she released the empty clip and loaded a new one into the magnum she was using. "Does your husband know you're over here unloading bullets into targets?"

"Want me to unload them into you?" Carolina growled.

"What the hell is your problem? Did that meeting not go over well?" Church asked.

"Fucking asshole."

"I'm gonna take that as a no..." Church drawled. "So what'd they say?"

"That apparently I am unfit to be in charge of our program and that I apparently prefer to be barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen," Carolina snarled. "Cock-sucking asshole."

"Oh I bet that went over so well..."

"Wash had to hold me back."

"Oh I'm sure that was fucking entertaining as hell," Church chuckled. "Did you give him a black eye?"

"I broke General Douche-bag's nose..." Carolina grumbled.

"Apparently he didn't realize who he was talking to," Church sighed shaking his head at the general's stupidity. "Was that the worse of it at least?"

"Thankfully..."

"You're not going to be punished for assaulting a General are you?"

"We're not technically associated with the UNSC in any way, shape, or form so there's nothing he can do besides hold a grudge," Carolina sighed. "At least, if they want Kimball and the rest of the planet to cooperate since we're all mostly in charge here and the UNSC is the minority. They know it too. Kimball was not happy when he said that and ended the meeting rather abruptly. The problem is though that these three want a tour next week and demonstration."

"Demonstration? What kind of demonstration they talking?" Church asked.

"I don't even know. I blacked everything out once that asshole said what he said," Carolina huffed. "Wash hopefully was paying attention and I'm sure Kimball will tell us or send Nick or Garth over to make sure of everything is under control."

"Where is Wash anyway? I would've thought he'd be here keeping an eye on you," Church chuckled.

"I threatened him," Carolina shrugged. "Told you, that ass pissed me off and it's not like I can go hit things."

"Yea well do yourself a favor and cool it a bit. Your blood pressure is through the roof."

"I'm trying. Why do you think I'm here and not at home?" Carolina huffed.

"Why don't you run through one of the targeting programs Em made? Increase the difficulty so that all you have time to do is aim and shoot."

"Set it up," Carolina huffed picking up the second magnum that was on the counter and checking the safety.


	65. Chapter 65

"How long were you here Saturday?" Wash asked as he sat across from Carolina the following Monday.

"Hour or two," Carolina shrugged.

"And York didn't come looking for you?" Wash chuckled.

"He called to see where I was. Church answered and told him what happened and he let me go. So what exactly do we need to have ready and when are they coming?"

"Wednesday or Thursday and they want to see everything for themselves. At least, everything that Nick and Garth reported upon their initial inspection report," Wash informed her. "One of them will be here tomorrow to look over everything."

"I don't understand why they need to come here in the first place. We have no affiliation with them hardly and we're here mainly to help Kimball. Not them."

"Hate to remind you, but technically this planet is still UNSC even though they forgot about it for years and let the people all kill each other in a civil war."

"The only reason they want anything to do with it is because of the alien temples, weaponry and artifacts that are still here."

"Well yea," Wash chuckled. "It'll be over before you know it and we'll be back to doing what we do best. Just don't stress over it. Let me take care of it."

"You just don't want me punching that asshole again," Carolina smirked.

"I admit, it would probably be best to leave the violence out of their visit," Wash grinned back.

"As long as he keeps his comments to himself…"

"And you still want everyone in armor this week?"

"Yes," Carolina nodded. "When those Generals are here, I don't want them using any equipment and enhancements though. They don't need to know the arsenal we have. I don't want our services being taken advantage of."

"Understood."

Carolina let herself relax more, "How's Ross? Did you two patch things up yet?"

"I want to assume better," Wash sighed. "She came by my office on Thursday for lunch and we kinda hashed things out a little bit. Otherwise, I haven't seen her yet outside of here. She went to her dorm Thursday and then she was gone all weekend. Called me when she got back last night, but she said she was tired from the weekend and asked if she could just come by tonight."

Carolina nodded, "And how are you doing?" Wash shrugged. "You should do something nice for her."

"Like what?"

"Get her flowers or something," Carolina shrugged. "What do normal couples do in relationships?"

Wash chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to get accused of doing something just to make her feel better and not out of the goodness of my heart."

"Said that to ya did she?" Carolina smirked.

"Oh yea…which finally got me irritated enough to actually snap at her," Wash sighed.

"Well just go easy on her tonight."

"I plan on it. I just hope she is done with trying to start a fight," Wash scratched his head. "What are we doing this afternoon, anyway? Do I need to go put my armor on?"

"Might be wise," Carolina shrugged giving him an evil smirk.

* * *

Wash walked into his house and smiled when he smelled something coming from his kitchen. He scratched Rebel as he walked by and leaned in the doorway.

"Could this start being a Monday night routine?" he asked. Ross turned around and smiled at him.

"Just Mondays?" she chuckled.

"Well, I don't want you to think you have to do this every day, cook that is. Though it'd be nice to have you here every day," he replied stepping up to her so that he could kiss her forehead. "What're you making?"

"Food," she smirked at him.

"What kind of food?"

"Hopefully the edible kind. Course, if you keep trying to distract me, it's probably gonna get un-edible real quick."

"Say no more," he smirked. He leaned down and stole a kiss from her before walking over to his table to sit down and take off his boots. "How was the weekend anyway? You didn't say when you called."

"Good."

"No problems?" he ventured.

"If you are referring to Agent South," Ross gave him an annoyed look, "she and I worked it out."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Uh...that's good then," Wash nodded seeing as she wasn't going to elaborate.

"Yup." He watched her finish what she was doing before dishing out what looked like veggies and chicken onto plates before walking both plates over to the table. "Beer?"

"Sure," he grinned at her. She ruffled his hair before walking back to the fridge. He watched her grab them out of the fridge and walked back over to sit in his lap, putting the bottles down and pulling her plate towards her. Wash opened the bottles before grabbing his own fork. He looked up at her, "Miss me or something?"

"Or something," she shrugged. "By the way, I'm hearing lots of interesting stories about you."

"Great," he replied giving a sarcastic chuckled. "What have my assholes friends been telling you?"

"Eating in your helmet, almost throwing up in your helmet, something about a grappling hook to your balls," she smirked as she started eating.

"Let me guess, Carolina?"

"Actually," Ross put her fork down to grab her beer, "only the last one she told me. The rest was mostly South on the first supply run. She told us a bunch of stories about all of you, but a bunch of them were about you which I'm pretty sure she was directing at me which now I get why."

"Heh, yea," Wash gave her a guilty smile. "Too bad we can't go back to no one knowing about us."

"What, are there worse ones?" she chuckled.

"Oh God I hope not," Wash rolled his eyes. "I might have to have a talk with them so they stop telling you these things."

"Just wait until Tucker finds out. Bet he could tell me even more," Ross giggled.

"How about I tell you whatever you want to know about?" Wash offered.

"In time," she shrugged. They ate in silence, Ross still in Wash's lap. "How'd your meeting go anyway?"

"Carolina broke one of their noses," Wash smirked. Ross looked at him. "He made a comment about her apparently being better at being barefoot and pregnant in a kitchen than running our program."

"I would've broken his nose too."

"Yea. Well let's hope he keeps his mouth shut when they come for a tour this week," Wash grumbled.

"Oh boy," Ross chuckled as she finished the last few bites on her plate.

"So, we going to talk tonight?" Wash ventured.

Ross took a breath before letting it out, "Not tonight."

"Soon? I really think we need to."

"Soon," Ross nodded turning to kiss him. "I just really want to have a normal night with you."

"I can do normal," he smirked. "But we need to have that talk."

"I know," Ross sighed. "We will. Just...not tonight."

"When do you see Mei this week?"

"Friday. I won't see you before you go unfortunately," she replied.

"If you want, I can call you that night?"

"We'll see," Ross replied.

Wash let out a sigh, "Can...Could I suggest something else to think about this week as well?"

"Depends what it is," Ross replied.

"I would like you to consider maybe moving in...?" Ross turned to look at him. "I know, I know. It hasn't been all that long and I know I said we should take things slow and everything..."

Ross smirked, "I will definitely think about it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good," he smiled. "And I mean, if the other recruits are a problem, maybe I'd be ok with you telling them."

Ross gave him a look, "Seriously?" He nodded. "Where's all this coming from?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You want me to move in and you're suddenly ok with my friends knowing now that all of yours know?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Wash shrugged, "I love you and want you to be happy. I enjoy our time together and the way I feel when I'm here with you and if you get to stop hiding things from your own friends, if that'll help you in anyway, I don't want you to think I'd get upset about it." Ross closed her mouth and stood up, grabbing both their empty plates and walking them over to the sink. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…"

Wash watched her as she put her hands on the edge of the sink and leaned on it. He let out a breath, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mila," he urged gently.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it tonight," she replied quietly.

"And we're not talking about it. We're talking about something else."

"It's all the same conversation, Wash," she looked over her shoulder at him.

"How?"

"Because the only reason you're saying any of this, thinking about any of it in the first place," she turned to face him, "is because I was pregnant."

"Why do you keep insisting that I'm only saying this to you because of that?" Wash growled. "I'm allowed to have separate thoughts and feelings on a multitude of subjects. Know what I know? I love you. That is what I know. I don't care about anything else other than that one thing." She crossed her arms and refused to look at him. "And yes, if you want to know, I've noticed how it's been over a week and you haven't said it back and no before you say something, I am not trying to pressure you to do or say anything."

"Yet there you just brought it up!" she snapped giving him an angry look.

"I know!" he snapped back.

"Why would you-"

"I didn't mean to," he cut her off. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward, "It just came out." She seethed quietly across from him. "I'm sorry. I know you have a lot going on in your head right now. I really didn't mean to bring that up. Please…let's just talk about something else…"

"I don't know if I want to talk to you at all right now," she grumbled. "I should probably just go back to my dorm."

"Please don't," he said getting up to block the doorway even though she hadn't moved. "I don't want you to go." She turned back to the sink to start cleaning up the dishes. He stood there, still panicking slightly. "Are-"

"Just shut up before you say something else stupid," she huffed.

"O-ok," he scratched his head. He watched her for a moment. "Do you need some help?"

"No," she answered. "Go out to the living room and pick out something for us to watch. Preferably something with a complicated plot so we have to pay attention and can't talk, thus risking you saying something more stupid in which case, I really will leave."

Wash rolled his eyes, "Got it…"

* * *

"You busy?" Wash sighed as he stood in the doorway to York's office.

York looked up at him, "Are…did you just come to my office and ask me if I'm busy?"

"Right. My bad, you're never busy," Wash walked in and sat down in the chair across from him. "I have a question."

"Um, I hope I have an answer?" York chuckled leaning back in his seat. "What's up?"

"How do you stop yourself from saying stupid shit when you're trying to have a conversation with someone?" York stared at Wash for almost a minute before breaking out into laughter. "Knew I should've went to North…"

"Oh stop," York laughed. "I'm sorry, but you realize who you just asked, correct? Ask my wife, I am the king of saying stupid shit."

"Fine. How do you deal with the downfall of that?" Wash huffed.

"Depends what you said and when you said it and how mad she got when you said it," York shrugged.

"Not telling you, it just slipped out before I could stop it, and pretty mad…we watched a movie in silence so as not to risk more stupid coming out of my mouth…" York tried his best to hold in the snicker that was trying to escape. Wash rolled his eyes, "Do you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry man," York chuckled. "I'm just loving seeing you out of your element. I feel like we should be making a documentary here."

"Can you turn off your asshole setting for this conversation please?" Wash huffed.

"Oh that broke years ago," York smirked. "What'd you say?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then I'm not sure how to narrow my advice down for you," York shrugged.

"Then just give me a broad spectrum," Wash huffed.

"Get her something special or do something special for her," York replied. "I mean, it may not work and it might just get thrown back in to your face, but at least she can't say you did nothing."

Wash groaned and leaned forward to hit his head off the edge of York's desk, "Why do these things have to be so difficult? I mean, seriously, can you see why I avoided this situation for so long?"

"Starting to," York grinned. "It's alright bud. Welcome to the club."

"Thanks," Wash grumbled.

"Just to warn you, there's no exit. It was sealed with cement," York continued to smirk at him. Wash glared. "Hey man, you're already in too deep so don't go blaming me for trying to make you smile or God forbid, laugh. I would personally prefer you to be able to enjoy some companionship for a couple years before you have a heart attack."

"Why do you insist I'm going to have a heart attack?" Wash rolled his eyes.

"Because you're always so damn uptight all the time. Relax, go with the flow," York shrugged. "You let yourself get upset with the stupid we do to you all the time. I mean, your reactions are fantastic, don't get me wrong."

"Yea, fine, whatever," Wash sighed. "Did Carolina tell you yet who's going out this weekend?"

"No, but if I am to guess, I'd go with Palomo, Cody, Trevor and Diaz," York replied. Wash nodded. "Any idea who we're putting on point?"

"I really want to say Diaz so I know we'll have an easy weekend, but I feel like we'd be taking the lazy way out," Wash smirked.

"I'm ok with lazy," York shrugged. "But you're right. My vote is for Palomo."

"Yea, I know that's who Carolina would suggest," Wash nodded.

"Still might be an easy weekend," York pointed out. "The guys are still in the same place so it'll just be a matter of giving them all the weekend off for the most part."

"Yea cuz I'm sure they need it," Wash rolled his eyes. "My bet is the only two who have actively been working would be Sarge and Tucker, maybe Caboose. Grif is probably finding new spots to nap in and Simmons is probably too busy worrying about his cataloging system with all the new weapons they've been sending back that he can't concentrate."

"Eh, I'm sure Grey kept them busy," York replied. He looked at the time and went to get up, "We better get going before Lina gets pissed for not being ready for class."

"Right," Wash nodded following suit. "South coming too?"

"Yup, three of us on the four of them," York nodded.

"Oh that's gonna be fun," Wash chuckled.

"Meanwhile, Em's going over everything with Nick to make sure we're good for those Generals."

"Did Carolina tell you about that whole thing?"

"Yes and I'm not happy," York grumbled as they headed down the stairs. "He better watch his mouth tomorrow otherwise he's getting my fist in it."

"You're as bad as she is," Wash chuckled.

"You and she have been working super hard on this entire thing we got going. Just because she's pregnant and can't actively participate in the training and missions like she wants to, doesn't make her any less of a program leader," York replied. "I ain't letting one misogynistic asshole say shit about my wife not being able to do something because she's a woman."

"I think the broken nose made him rethink things slightly," Wash grinned.

"Like the fact that if she wasn't five months pregnant, he'd be six feet under?"

"Probably," Wash nodded.

* * *


	66. Chapter 66

"Ow, ow, ow," Wash complained as York pried off a piece of armor from his shoulder that had gotten wedged under another piece.

"Shut up," York chuckled. "It's your own fault for pulling punches and taking it easy on her. I heard her snap at you to knock it off, so really, who's at fault here?"

"I wasn't trying to blame anyone," Wash growled, "The pieces are pinching my shoulder. Just hurry the hell up."

"I can't believe she actually managed to dent it," York replied. "Bit of tension between you two?"

"Can't exactly work it out anyway but this," Wash grumbled.

"Wait...no sex?"

"No," Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "Gotta get cleared by Mei and even if she gets cleared, I don't know how enthused she's gonna be to get back into it and I'm not pressuring her."

"That sucks..."

"Not too concerned to be honest," Wash sighed.

"Yea well, not to bring up a sore subject, but man you're missing out on the pregnancy sex. I don't think Lina's been-"

"Lina's been what?" the subject in question asked as she and South walked up to the two of them. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

"Just telling Wash about how desirable and attracted you find me what with all the extra hormones going on," York replied. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms across her stomach. He gestured at her before leaning down to Wash, "That look right there says no sex, but just wait."

"This look right here means you sleep on the couch," Carolina responded.

"She says that now, but just wait," York whispered to Wash.

"Remember, you're the one that married him," Wash pointed out to Carolina.

"And what excuse are we using for you?" South asked Wash.

"You're a real riot," Wash grumbled at her as York finally got the piece to release.

"Jeez, she really did a number," York replied.

"George'll have to take a look at it before you go out this weekend," Carolina replied.

"Maybe if someone wasn't such a wimp," South chuckled.

"I was not being a wimp," Wash growled. "Just everyone stop talking about it. I know what I did and I don't need you three rubbing it in my face."

"Hey guys," Emma called as she stepped out onto the floor. They all turned to see her and Nick coming out of the computer lab. "We have an issue."

"Please tell me she did not just say we have an issue..." Carolina groaned putting her head in her hand.

"What's up?" Wash asked when the pair stopped next to them.

"Nick just heard from Garth," Emma replied, a harried tone in her voice. "Know that demonstration you said the one General mentioned?"

"Yea, what about it?" Carolina sighed.

"Kimball didn't say anything about it when I talked to her yesterday," Wash added. "I thought it was just talk."

"It's not," Emma huffed. "Nick."

"General Davies and company brought along a guard comprised of six ODSTs," Nick explained. "Garth overheard him talking to one of the other generals with him and apparently he wants to put the ODSTs he has against the recruits tomorrow."

"What?" everyone but Emma stared at him.

"Just telling you what Garth told me," Nick put up his hands.

"Church," Carolina huffed.

"Yea C?"

"Send out a message to the recruits that we're calling a meeting after this last class," Carolina grumbled.

"Done," Church replied. "What's going on? Is this about the surprise for tomorrow?"

"I don't think it's going to be a surprise," York commented.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Carolina growled. "I mean, seriously? ODSTs?"

"There'll be fine, Carolina," Wash chuckled. "There's been such improvement since we started."

"Yea, they whip our asses pretty good. Those guys don't even know what's gonna hit them," South added.

"We still need to inform them so they won't be surprised tomorrow," Carolina replied. "I should've known that asshole would do something like this. I really wish I wasn't pregnant right now so that I can kick his ass properly."

"Hey," York walked over to her, "Knock it off. Deep breaths. It's gonna be fine. Let's not stress out about it, ok? Like Wash and South both said, the recruits are great. They all work spectacular together and there's no way they'd let a group of junked up jar-heads get the better of them."

"It's not that I don't think they can do it," Carolina replied. "I know they can. It's the fact that no one was going to tell us about it until it happens tomorrow. That's what I'm irritated about."

"I gotta question," York sighed, "Who's getting the kid?"

"Can't you?" Carolina looked at him.

"You don't want me there to help talk strategies for tomorrow?" York raised an eyebrow. "Remember, if it hadn't been for you, I probably would've been one of those assholes."

"I can get her," Emma offered. "You don't need me for that and I'm sure she'd love it if I went and got her. We can grab dinner or something."

"I owe you," Carolina nodded.

"Don't mention it. Nick, you want to come with?" Em asked looking at him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"See, all good," Emma nodded. She glanced at the loose piece of armor that Wash was holding. "What'd you do?"

"Lady problems," York whispered to her. Wash chucked the piece at his head.

* * *

"Aunty Emma!" Ally squealed when she walked out of her classroom to see Emma and Nick standing there. "I didn't know you were coming for me today!"

"Your mom and dad had a last minute meeting with the recruits," Emma said as Ally hugged her, running her fingers across Emma's belly. "Nick and I figured we'd take you for dinner."

"That sounds awesome!" Ally grinned. "Hi Nick!"

"Hey Ally," Nick chuckled. "How's school?"

"Great. I'm learning lots," Ally smiled. "Though nowhere near as much as Aunty Emma taught me. They're not even teaching us different languages until we're older which is silly. I'd do really well with that."

"That is silly," Nick chuckled in agreement.

"Is Garth coming too?"

"I don't know," Nick shrugged. "Last I talked to him, he was trying to keep General Kimball from killing the visiting Generals."

"I bet that's a super tough job if she's anything like Momma," Ally giggled.

"I am sure she has her moments," Nick chuckled. "So where do we want to eat?"

"What are you and the baby hungry for?" Ally looked up at Emma.

"I could go for pizza," Emma answered.

"I swear, we've had that every time Garth and I have eaten out with you," Nick chuckled.

"Well, I could have worse cravings," Emma grinned at him.

"Very true," Nick chuckled.

"Did you and Uncle North think of a name yet?" Ally asked.

"We did, but we're not telling anyone," Emma answered.

"Not even me?" Ally asked giving her an innocent look.

"See, I would," Emma chuckled, "But Nick can attest I am sure, if Garth finds out you know, he'll go on a bigger man hunt than your dad would."

"He would," Nick nodded giving Ally a wink.

"Fine," Ally huffed. "Daddy's pretty bad. If Garth is worse than I definitely don't want to deal with that."

"No one does," Nick sighed.

Emma put a hand on his shoulder, "And you get to go home with him. Aren't you the luckiest?"

"When do I get to start blaming you for that anyway?" Nick asked as Ally laughed.

"Never," Emma grinned.

* * *

"So that is what we're dealing with for tomorrow," Carolina sighed from where she stood at the front of the meeting room. The recruits were all seated at the tables in front of them. North and South stood on one side of her while York and Wash stood on the other.

"We have full faith that you can handle yourselves tomorrow," Wash added. "We just didn't want you being blindsided. This way you can prepare yourselves."

"Do we have any idea what it is they plan on doing with us?" Smith asked.

"We do not," Carolina shook her head. "We only just found out from Garth earlier that they were going to surprise us with this."

"So we'll surprise them," Miller shrugged. "They think they're gonna be dicks and pull one over, we'll surprise them and show them we're not to be messed with."

"Yea, ain't that the whole the point of training us?" Trevor asked.

"Listen guys," York stepped in, "I'm sure the others agree, you have done a phenomenal job with your training and the few easy missions we've sent you out on. These guys coming are at the top of the badass list. They call them Hell-jumpers for a reason. I'm not saying you won't be able to prove yourselves tomorrow, but they won't make it easy."

"Sorry sir, but the way you're talking, don't sound like you have that much faith in us," Trevor replied.

"Just listen to York on all this," South cut in. "Between me, him and North, we can tell you a thing or two about the ODST training program."

"So then what are we to expect?" Bitters huffed leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You keep saying you'll tell us, but you're not. Making me think you don't know squat."

"Can I hit him?" South asked looking at North who rolled his eyes. She looked back at Bitters, "I had a foot in the door before the Director scooped me up, North right behind me. York would've been with us a few months later had Carolina here not caught his eye. You think we're all tough? You think Wash is tough on you during drill? Try having that for twelve hours, plus."

"South, chill," North put a hand on her.

"Look," Carolina snapped, "the point of this meeting is to inform you what you may be up against tomorrow. We know you can do what you need to tomorrow. We have faith in you. I do not have faith in the General that is trying to pull one over on us and I really would like to just smash his face in-"

"Lina," York cut her off. "Breath."

"Stop telling me to breath," she growled quietly.

"No, York's right, C," Church popped up in front of her. "Didn't think that'd be something I'd ever say...anyway, you're blood pressure has been awful this week, so yea, you need to chill."

Carolina huffed and rolled her eyes before sitting down in the chair at the front table and rubbing her temples.

"Guys, you're forgetting," Ross spoke up, "There's twelve of us and six of them. They're outnumbered and we have some of the best training and best equipment available."

"Yea, we got this," Weaver nodded next to her. "No worries."

"We know you'll do us proud," North nodded as York walked over next to Carolina.

"Carolina, I know we said we don't want them using their enhancements tomorrow," Wash scratched his head, "Maybe we want to reconsider it."

"Enhancements on a case by case basis. I don't trust that General," Carolina crossed her arms. "I don't want him knowing everything we have in our arsenal."

"We won't need enhancements," Piper scoffed. "We got this so no worries on that. What's the big deal with him anyway?"

"He made a comment at our meeting that because I'm pregnant, I am not fit to run your training program," Carolina sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding us right now?" Morris snapped loud enough for everyone to hear as the rest stared at her.

"He's obviously never been hit by her," Diaz grumbled.

"Oh no, he has," Wash chuckled. "She broke his nose about a minute after he said that."

"Way to go Agent Carolina," Weaver chuckled. "Any chance we can get a few hits on him?"

"Not sure about him," Carolina chuckled, "But definitely the guys he's bringing so just put your focus there."

"Don't worry, we got your back," Palomo replied as the rest agreed with him.

* * *

Wash took a breath before knocking on the door to Ross's dorm. He had gone home after the meeting and after sitting on his couch for an hour as Rebel sat in front of him staring at him, he decided he'd go to her since he was unsure what she was doing. A few seconds later, the door opened. The small smile that had been on her face when she opened it was quickly replaced by confusion when Ross saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ross whispered at him glancing up and down the hall.

"I uh...I wasn't sure what your plans were tonight so I figured I'd come to you for once," he answered. She gave him a blank look. "Is...is that not ok?"

Ross rolled her eyes and pulled him into the room, shutting the door, "A heads up would've been nice."

"Oh. Sorry," Wash scratched his neck as he looked around her dorm. "I mean...I'm not bothering you by being here am I?"

"No," Ross sighed. "I just...It's not normal at all for you to come by my dorm. I come to you, that's the deal."

"I thought we were past the deal?" Wash asked giving her a confused look.

"We...we are," Ross grumbled crossing her arms across her stomach. "I...I don't know." She walked up to him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey," Wash grinned.

"Hi," she rolled her eyes at him, giving him a smirk. "Sorry about class by the way."

"Not a problem. George needs to fix that piece now though," Wash shrugged. "Now I get to go out in a spare set of armor this weekend while he works on it."

"Oops," she shrugged. "That's what you get for taking it easy on me."

"I wasn't taking it easy on you," Wash rolled his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok...maybe a little at first, but I mean...did you really have to hit me that hard?"

"Uh, yea cuz you were being an idiot," Ross grumbled at him. "And I swear if you turn into a big worrying idiot tomorrow, that dented piece of armor is going to be the least of your problem."

"Fine," Wash sighed. "So what were you up to tonight?"

Ross shrugged, "Reading before going to bed early. Need to rest up for tomorrow."

"Ah...and you couldn't do that at my place?"

"Does it matter if I do it there or here?" Ross asked. "I mean, it's not like sex is on the table so it doesn't matter if I stay over or not."

"Oh uh...right," Wash stammered looking around again. Something caught his sight and he walked over and picked up the data pad that was next to her bed. He looked at the picture, recognizing it as an ultrasound. He looked up at her, "What's this?"

She hurried over and grabbed it from him, turning off the screen, "Nothing."

"Mila." He watched her run her hand through her hair before walking over to one of her chairs and sitting in it. "Mila, is that what I think it is?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It apparently does if you still have it," Wash retorted.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied quietly not looking at him.

"It's...it's not recent-"

"Don't even try to imply that just because I have it doesn't mean I didn't miscarry," Ross snapped. "It's from when I first saw Mei."

"Can...May I see it again?" Wash asked rubbing the back of his neck as he walked closer.

"Why?" Mila asked looking up at him.

"Why not?" Wash shrugged. "I mean...yea it might not matter, but maybe I'd like to see." Mila looked back at the data-pad before turning the screen back on and handing it to him. He sat down in the other chair and looked down at it. "How...how far were you? You never said."

"Almost ten weeks," Ross replied quietly not looking at him.

"Oh. You...you were that far?" Wash looked up at her. She pursed her lips and nodded. "So-"

"Probably would've been the first time we slept together," she cut off his next question. "Are you done?"

"Uh...sure." He handed back her data-pad and watched her turn it off before taking it back over to the side table next to her bed. "Can I ask why you still have it?"

"Will you stop trying to get me to talk about this?" she snapped turning around to look at him. "I promise I will talk to you when I am ready. I am not ready to talk to you about it."

"Mila, I don't want to force you to talk to me, but if you're sitting here staring at that by yourself like I think you're probably doing, then yes you need to talk about it," Wash replied.

"I have talked about it," she replied sounding frustrated. Wash looked at her. She ran her hands through her hair, "I'm not ready to talk to you about it yet."

Wash crossed his arms across his chest, "So let me get this straight, you've talked about it with someone else, but you can't talk to me, the person this also directly involves, about it? Do I have that right?"

"Don't…don't be like that," Ross mumbled. "I just…This is hard enough so as to deal with."

"And I get that," Wash replied his jaw clenched. "You've never had a problem talking to me about anything before this. Why is it suddenly so difficult to talk to me now?"

"I don't know…it just is," Ross shrugged.

"Fine," Wash huffed. "Let me make it easier for you then."

He turned and walked to her door and opened it, almost running into Miller who had been about to knock. He heard Ross start to come after him, but blocked everything else out as he made his way back to his house.


	67. Chapter 67

"You've been awfully silent today," York observed as he came up to stand next to Wash as North demonstrated to the Generals how things out on at the Range worked. The three of them were taking them around along with Kimball.

"Just trying to get through this," Wash replied.

"Gotcha," York nodded. "They didn't seem surprised we knew the ODSTs were coming with them today."

"I'm sure they figured we find out about it somehow," Wash shrugged. "Let's just hope they don't piss South off any before the recruits get out there."

South and Carolina had opted to show the Hell-jumpers the outside training field that they ran capture the flag in so that the soldiers could get a feel before the demonstration while the recruits were currently on lunch.

"I was surprised those guys wanted to run drill with them," York added. "I was expecting them to just do their own thing and come in all warmed up when it was time."

"Yea well, who knows," Wash shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to get a feel for the recruits as well. Have you gotten to talk to any of them?"

"Nope," York replied. "I don't think we'd know any of them anyway. They all seem young."

"Great so worst case scenario they're all new bloods and want to prove themselves to the higher ups meaning they're gonna do whatever regardless of the consequences," Wash grumbled.

"Or not," York shrugged. "The recruits can handle it."

"I know they can."

York glanced around quick before looking at the time, "I'm gonna go check on how Em is doing. I know she's monitoring as much as she can while they're all here."

Wash gave him a nod. York left the Range and headed back inside to the computer lab, waving at the recruits who were all eating. He made a mental note that Ross hadn't appeared to touch her food and was in an intense whispered discussion about something with Miller. She hadn't given York her normal two fingered acknowledgement when she saw him which had made him pay attention as he walked by them all. Shrugging it off, he headed into the computer lab and into Emma's office to see her staring at her computer monitors while she ate.

"How's it going?"

"Oh so exciting," Emma rolled her eyes. "Church is dark right now, or at least he's supposed to be."

"I told you I was fine and it was fluke thing," Church grumbled quietly not even bothering to appear.

"We don't need you glitching while they're here," Emma responded. York smirked when he heard a grumbled curse. "He glitched an hour after I was sitting here at my desk. I've been running a diagnostic on him and he's supposed to be relaxing and not doing a damn thing otherwise I'm pulling him."

"I'm sure he loves that," York smirked.

"So much," Emma rolled her eyes.

"How's everyone else doing?" York asked walking around knowing she had security feeds up on one of the screens.

"Alright I guess," Emma replied. "South and Carolina appear to be alright out with those guys and North and Wash seem to be entertaining the Generals well enough after you left. The recruits appear relaxed though Miller and Ross seem to be on the verge of getting into it."

"I thought something seemed off," York nodded. "Wonder if Wash knows anything…"

"They didn't appear to be speaking this morning."

"Again?" Emma nodded. "What the hell did he do this time…?"

"Don't know and not worrying about that right now," Emma replied. "This is far more important."

"Yea, guess you're right. I'll have to get it out of him this weekend," York relented.

"You are far too nosy for your own good," Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, how hasn't Carolina killed you?"

"Ya know, you guys joke about that all the time yet no one remembers her severe depression on the subject of my death," York pointed out.

"You weren't actually dead, asshole."

"Yea, but she didn't know that," York grinned.

"There were a few things she didn't know."

"Which look how improved she's gotten since she's known them all," York continued to grin at her.

"Stop stroking his ego, Emma," Church replied. "He'll suffocate you soon if you don't stop."

"I ain't stroking nothing," Emma huffed. "He's the one turning everything around."

"Carolina's calling by the way," Church informed her pulling up the call on Emma's screen. "Hey C. Got York and Em here for you."

"What's up love?" York asked.

"Make sure the recruits are getting suited up. I want them out here before one please."

"On it hot stuff," York nodded heading out of the office. He walked back into the lunch room and gave a whistle. The recruits all looked at him, "Boss lady says suit up. She wants you out on the field in ten."

* * *

"Ross, I need you to come back around and see if you can sneak up on their six," Bitters voice came over their Comm channel they were using. She rolled her eyes in her helmet and winked her acknowledgement signal at him. "Ya know, some communication would be lovely on your part."

Ross stopped mid step and growled, "How the hell am I supposed to be sneaking up on them if you want me talking? Make up your damn mind." She switched over to the private channel she had with Diaz, "Are you near him? Please hit him so I can go back to silently stalking like I'm supposed to be."

"On it," Diaz chuckled. She heard Bitters curse at him over the open channel. "Oh and Mi, not that I want to distract-"

"Then don't," Ross snapped knowing what he was probably going to say to her. "I'm supposed to be silent here."

"Right...real quick, talk to Licity tonight? She's upset-"

"S'not the only one," Ross grumbled muting him before he could say something else.

Ross continued around until she found a tree she could head up to get a better view. She couldn't see much in the way of the ground and where everyone was, but she was at least able to get a decent view of the entire area, including the base where their objective was.

"Gold two in position," she reported in. "Nothing moving where I'm at."

"Gold three, same what Ross said," Weaver echoed.

"Good, blue squad is all set," Bitters replied. "Waiting for confirmation from Gold one and then we'll send in red squad."

"Green squad is all ready and set too!" Palomo replied happily across the radio line.

"Palomo for Christ sake, we know you're ready. We set up defense before we sent the others out," Bitters growled. "Just stay off the radio. Gold one, are you in position?" The radio was quiet. "Gold one, do you copy?"

Ross took her eye off her scope and looked in the direction Miller was supposed to be setting up. She looked over to where she knew Weaver was set up, and was able to pick out her movement. Glancing back towards Miller's position she huffed before heading down the tree.

"Gold two, I'm heading Gold one's position. I have visual on Gold three, but none on Miller," Ross replied.

"Roger. Let us know if you need back-up, we'll send someone from Red squad over," Bitters replied, voice sounding stiff.

"I got your position covered, Ross," Diaz added. She rolled her eyes and unmuted him.

Knowing she had one of the snipers covering her made her feel slightly better as she moved off to where Miller was supposed to be set up. The fact that things were far too quiet had her a bit concerned and her senses were on high alert. Simple training exercise it may be, but they were up against a tough group of unknowns.

"Hey Mi, I got movement behind you," Diaz replied over their private channel. She winked her acknowledgement light at him and looked up, grabbing onto a low branch and pulling herself up into the tree to scale a bit higher out of reach and sight.

She crouched back against the branch and where it connected with the tree and kept an eye down, waiting for whoever was in her motion tracker to come looking for her. Almost a minute later, one of the ODSTs walked past, scanning the area in front of and around him. She grinned. No one ever expected an aerial attack in the middle of a forest. She carefully moved her rifle to hang from a branch poking out of the tree.

"No worries, Mi, I got your back," Diaz assured her quietly in her ear seeing what she was doing. "I need him more out in the open, there's one or two trees that are blocking. Get him where I can shoot and we'll take him out."

Ross winked her acknowledge signal again and braced herself to jump down when he got where she wanted him. When he was directly under her, she dropped from the tree, looping a leg around his neck as gravity did the work to bring him down and using the momentum to roll him onto his back. When he stood up to confront her, she crouched as she heard three pings from the paintballs breaking on his armor.

"Have I mentioned how much I enjoy your sneakiness?" Diaz chuckled in her ear as the ODST cursed in front of her. He let his teammates know he was out before taking his helmet off.

"Where the hell were you hiding?" the ODST asked her.

She shrugged, "Around."

"I don't think anyone your size has ever managed to bring me down," he chuckled giving her an impressed look.

"If I had a nickel," she replied heading back to the tree to retrieve her rifle.

"Observation that way?" he motioned. She nodded. "Good luck."

She waited for him to leave the area before scaling the tree again. When she landed, Miller was leaning against another one, arms crossed.

"I had him ya know," she huffed.

"Well you weren't answering any of us," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Miller replied, sarcasm thick in her voice, "I was just going by the new rule of not communicating with your teammates."

"Can you just let it go? This simulation is a bit more important than your feelings," Ross snapped. She started walking away back to her original position, "Gold two, Gold one is back in position. Give me thirty-"

"Negative Gold two," Smith came across instead of Bitters. "We need you to see if you can sneak in while Red squad draws their attention. Blue three will cover your position."

"Copy," Ross sighed adjusting the path she was taking towards the ODSTs base.

* * *

Carolina chewed on the inside of her cheek as they watched the simulation below from where everyone was gathered on the observation deck. They couldn't see much of anything actually going on, but there were cameras where both flags were hidden and screen showing the heat signatures throughout the area. There was no way to really tell who was who, but knowing her recruits, she had a good idea. She saw one moving towards them and figured it was the first casualty from whatever little skirmish had just take place. They all turned when the door opened and one of the ODSTs came walking in, his helmet under his arm.

"Seriously Boyd?" General Davies commented.

"Shit happens," he shrugged. "That little one is sneaky as hell, not to mention the good team work with whoever actually shot me. All she did was get them an opening."

Carolina glanced at Wash to see he had a small smirk of pride on his face as he watched the between the screen and the real life set-up below.

"Leave it to Ross and Diaz," York commented next to her as the general who had spoken continued to lecture the ODST who was making it apparent that he didn't care.

"Boyd dammit, pay attention!"

"Listen sir," Boyd snapped. "You ain't my CO and you ain't in charge of me therefor, I don't have to listen to you and your bullshit. You got a problem with it, you talk to my CO who is standing next to you and hasn't actually uttered a word. The recruit and her partner got me fair and square, a'ight?"

"General Pete-"

"Boyd, thank you. Please hit the showers," the quieter General spoke. Boyd gave him a salute and they watched him walk out the door. "Don't chastise my men, General Davies. That is not your job, nor why we agreed to come with you."

"Seems like everyone has a problem with him," York muttered quietly so only Carolina heard him. She elbowed him to shut up.

"My apologies," the general spoke walking up to where they were standing. "It would appear that we were un-needed in this venture of General Davies. From what I've seen so far, you have a fine training program going, Agent."

"Thank you sir," Carolina nodded. "It's great to hear that."

"Well, since someone else won't admit when he's wrong…"

"Don't worry about it, General Peterson," Carolina shook her head. "We appreciate it either way."

"He's quite sour with you for punching him the other day." Carolina remained quiet, putting a hand on York's arm when she felt him bristling next to her. "I can only assume your husband was not pleased to hear what happened."

"No he was not," York grumbled. He looked around at the General. "I'm the husband by the way."

"Arthur Peterson," he held out a hand for York to shake. "You should be proud of your wife."

"Damn straight," York grinned at him. "Course she couldn't do half of it without Wash."

"Ah yes, Agent Washington," General Peterson chuckled. "I extend the same excellence to you as well."

"Thank you, sir," Wash replied giving him a nod before continuing to stare at the screens. There was a larger cluster of red that appeared to be doing something. "It helps to have a group of people who put there full trust and faith in you to show them how to take care of themselves."

"That it does," the general nodded. "I'm impressed your recruits were able to get one of my men out before they got any of yours. And you stated they're not using any equipment other than their armor?"

"None," Carolina shook her head. "We're still in testing phases with some of the things we've been able to get our hands on."

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt," Emma commented as she watched the feed in her office.

"Piper's gonna be feeling that in the morning," North chuckled. He had opted to hang out with Emma instead of on the observation deck with the others. "Who were the generals again?"

"Davies, Peterson and Rhodes," Emma rattled off. "Church already has their bios downloaded onto my data-pad so I can look over them at home."

"Why are you looking over them?" North asked.

"Just making sure they're hunky dory and who they say they are and-"

"You were annoyed about what the one said about Carolina," North grinned.

"Maybe...and who knows. Maybe I want to check in on them since they're checking in on us," Emma shrugged.

"Hey, heads up," Church said quietly. Emma went back to her home screen as they heard the door to the computer lab open. North looked at her and walked up to the doorway.

"Oh, hey, sorry," Emma heard a male voice chuckled. "Showers?"

"Across the Floor," North replied.

"You must be Agent North?"

"That would be me," North nodded.

"Lt. Boyd," the man said coming into Emma's sight offering to shake North's hand. North shook as Boyd looked over his shoulder to see Emma, "Oh and you must be Agent Alaska."

"Howdy," Emma waved.

"I hear you are the tech genius of this place," Boyd smirked.

"That would be me, correct," Emma replied.

"Well I was told to hit the showers, but maybe after we can chit chat tech?" he asked.

"Um, yea sure," Emma nodded. They watched him leave after a nod to them both. Emma looked at North who had turned to watch him. "Seems alright."

"That the one Ross and Diaz teamed up on?" North asked.

"Yes."

"Hm."

"What?" Emma asked when he didn't continue.

"Not that I am doubting Ross and Diaz's skills, but that seemed far too easy...especially considering that no one else has gotten out yet," North pointed out. "And they had a tour. He should know where the locker room is."

"You're being paranoid. And you say I'm bad," Emma chuckled rolling her eyes. "Where'd South get to anyway?"

"Didn't say," North said as he walked over to peak through the blinds. "Hey Church?"

"You want me to tail him?"

"Please," North nodded.

"Can do dude. It gives me something to do anyway," Church replied.

* * *

"So any idea what Miller and Ross were arguing about?" York asked as Carolina as he set dinner on the table.

"No, I was a bit concerned about things going smoothly today," Carolina answered. "I didn't see them arguing."

"Oh they were," York replied as he twerked Ally's nose making her giggle. "You're gonna be a good kid while I'm gone and help your mom out this weekend, right?"

"Of course," Ally smiled. "I always help Momma when you're not here."

"Good," York winked sitting down with them as they ate. "Any idea what fun things you're gonna do this weekend while I'm gone?"

"Well, I'd like to see if Mila would like to skate with me. I didn't get to last weekend because Momma and Uncle Wash were in that meeting all day."

"Yea, but you got to spend the day with me," York pointed out.

"Yea, but I wanted to skate and it's been forever," Ally sighed.

"We can check with Ross tomorrow," Carolina chuckled.

"Yay," Ally cheered before going back to her dinner.

"You should also see what her and Miller were arguing about," York pointed out.

"Or if you need to know, ask Wash," Carolina suggested.

"I did," York nodded. "He didn't know anything. Course he also was pretending that he didn't care."

"Really?" Carolina asked.

"Yea. Weird. He tried to play it off, but he totally cares."

"No denying that," Carolina smirked. "He was positively giddy when Ross took out that one dude."

"Bet they got into it again," York sighed. "Wonder what he did this time..."

"Don't know," Carolina shook her head. "And it's really none of our business."

"Yea daddy, let Uncle Wash and Mila alone," Ally rolled her eyes. "They don't need your help."

"Listen to little miss know-it-all here," York chuckled. "You're supposed to be on my side kid."

"I'm always on your side, Daddy," Ally smiled, "But I'm also on Momma's."

"Sides don't work like that," York countered. "You can't be on both opposing sides."

"Watch me," she giggled. "It is impossible to choose between the two of you because I love you both equally."

"You're lucky you're so dang cute," York smirked. "I mean, really, could we have a better kid?"

"Just wait until my brother's born, then you'll have two awesome kids," Ally giggled.

"Very true," York nodded as Carolina grinned at them. "Maybe they'll just keep multiplying."

"No," Carolina shook her head. "Two perfect kids is more than enough for me."


	68. Chapter 68

Carolina opened the door expecting to see Emma and was surprised to see Ross standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Evening," Carolina greeted motioning for her to come in.

"Hi Mila!" Ally called from where she was sitting on floor playing video games.

"Hey Ally," Ross greeted. "They left I take it?"

"Yup, right after the last class," Carolina nodded.

Ross nodded, "I had my appointment so I didn't get to see them off."

"Tea?" Carolina offered.

"Sure," Ross nodded following her out to the kitchen.

"This no coffee thing really sucks…especially when my husband is constantly drinking it and permeating my house with it," Carolina complained. "First thing I'm doing once he pops out."

"Don't blame you," Ross nodded sitting down at the table as Carolina filled the kettle and put it on the stove.

"How'd your appointment go?"

"Everything's good," Ross answered giving a sigh.

"Good. How are you doing?"

"Each day is a little better," Ross shrugged as Carolina busied getting mugs and tea down as the water started boiling. "The harder part right now is that he's not talking to me."

"Who, Wash?" Ross nodded. "Why isn't he talking to you?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Ross sighed. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "I…He's been trying to get me to talk about everything and for some reason I can't talk to him…I don't know why and it's not that I don't want to, I just freeze up when he brings up the subject. Then I let slip that I've talked to other's about it and ever since then, he hasn't talked to me."

"Which explains his mood for the last couple days," Carolina brought over the steaming mugs and slid one to Ross. "You've also seem to be at odds with Miller all week."

"Yea," Ross scoffed. "She uh…Wash came to my dorm Tuesday and that was when he got pissed at me and left as Felicity was coming to invite me to watch a movie with her and the girls. She's been trying to get out of me why he was there and I don't want to talk to her about it…I mean, Wash said he'd probably be ok with me telling them, but I don't want to tell her unless I know for certain he's ok with it and with him already pissed at me, I don't want to push anything."

"I could understand that," Carolina nodded. "But don't forget, you were friends with them before you and Wash started and they're your teammates. You don't want to make them not trust you."

"No, I know that," Ross nodded. "I just…He's already mad and I don't want him getting even madder if I tell her without telling him first that I'm telling her. I know she won't tell anyone, but I still want to talk to him first. Especially after I gave him a hard time about not telling me Agent South knew…"

"Makes sense," Carolina agreed. "Can I also point out that the reason he's probably not talking to you is because he's waiting for you to go talk to him?"

"I've tried-"

"I don't mean talk in general," Carolina shook her head. "I mean about everything. I mean, yea, something awful happened before you could share it with him, but there's nothing you can do now. Cat's outta the bag and there's no way to get it back in there." Ross stared into her mug. "He loves you and he obviously wants this to work out between you two. That means you have to meet him halfway on this. It's not something silly that can just be swept aside. It was real and it happened and now you two have to deal with it, together."

"I know," Ross sniffed, reaching up to wipe her cheek. "I just…every time he brings it up, my head starts going haywire and I…it's just really hard to talk to him all of a sudden and I don't know why and I hate that I can't. I feel like I am just constantly disappointing him right now and I don't know where to start on trying to make that better."

"Start by taking a deep breath first of all," Carolina answered reaching across and patting her hand. "Nothing you say to him is going to make him leave you. Not saying anything at all, might. I know you're not trying to, but you're actually pushing him away by not talking to him. I know what happened upset you and I understand you're still working on your feelings towards it, but do it with him. He'll help."

"I don't know how to make the words in my head come out right…"

"Don't worry about that, just say them," Carolina shrugged. "I promise, he'll help." Ross nodded her head. "You should do it when he comes back."

"Maybe you're right," Ross sighed playing with the handle on her mug. "Any idea when they'll be getting back on Sunday?"

"Late afternoon probably," Carolina answered.

"Maybe I'll make dinner or something for when he comes back and talk to him then."

"Would probably be best," Carolina nodded.

* * *

"So what's been going on with you?" York asked as he and Wash sat on the wall of the base and watched the recruits below with the others. "You've been like super out of it all week. I'm assuming it has something to do with Ross."

"Why would you assume that?" Wash huffed.

"Because she appears to not be in a good mood either. I've barely seen you two talk and not to mention, whatever's going on between her and Miller. Conclusion, you did something dumb again."

"No," Wash scoffed. "Wasn't me this time."

"Alright," York nodded, "What she'd do?"

"I don't want to get into it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't, York," Wash huffed. York shrugged and turned to watch the happenings below in silence. Wash grumbled to himself before looking at York, "Has Carolina said anything to you about anything her and Mila have talked about?"

"Nope. She keeps those convos confidential. Why?"

Wash let out a deep sigh, "I don't know...I'm probably being an ass about it..."

"About what?"

"The fact that she feels more comfortable talking to your wife about things than talking to me," Wash replied. "I uh...stopped by her dorm to see her the other night and when I found that piece of information out, I said I'd make it easier for her then if she didn't want to talk to me and left and haven't said a word to her since."

"Wow."

"Yea...like I said, I'm probably being an ass about it," Wash sighed.

"Well...yea a bit," York nodded. "I mean, come on. She went through something sad and probably really traumatic. Maybe for some reason she feels better talking to another woman about it rather than a guy. Not trying to make excuses for her or anything..."

"No...I know," Wash replied. "I-"

"Huh, doesn't this look familiar," a female voice quipped behind them. They both turned and stared at an unfamiliar suit of armor. "Hey there boys. Been awhile. Here things are going pretty well for you. Shame. They're about to go incredibly south."

* * *

"I swear you are hiding cards up your armor," Tucker grouched at Grif as he reached across the table and pulled the chips they were using.

"Face it, you suck," Grif chuckled. "I-"

A beeping came across. Tucker huffed and hit the button on his AD, "Wha-"

"-m I not surprised to see you two lazing about while everyone else does the hard work. It's really no shock."

"What the...who the hell is that?" Grif asked looking at Tucker.

Tucker looked down to see York had opened the connection. He stood up, "Where's Wash and York?"

"They were up on the outside balcony," Simmons answered.

"Get the recruits," Tucker snapped. "Grey's the only chick here and that is not her. Something's up."

"We got it," Sarge responded as they started moving. "Simmons, go find Dr. Grey. We'll get the others."

Tucker grabbed Caboose who was cleaning Freckles, "Come on idiot. We need to go scope out what's up."

"Right," Caboose replied.

* * *

"Think about this, Connie," York shook his head, "Do you really want to do this? Do you know the man you're working for? What he's doing to you?"

"I think it's pretty damn amusing you think I don't know what's going on," she scoffed.

"You're being contro-"

"Wrongo," CT chuckled at them. "Maine and I don't really need the AI to control our actions. Just to power our suits when we need it to. Speaking of."

They both turned to look up as the sound of an engine approached. A low flying pelican appeared. York glanced down and saw the recruits were already on high alert, as were Sarge, Grif and Simmons. He didn't know where Tucker was, but it appeared he had gotten the message. York chanced a quick glance at Wash, who gave him a barely noticeable nod, before he lunged at CT.

She had appeared to be waiting for him to do just that as she deflected York's attack perfectly. What she was not prepared for was the immediate attack from Wash. The exchanged blows with her before she managed to get a few feet away from them. York adjusted his feet and was just bringing his hands up as his vision started blacking out and his legs started giving out.

"Wha-"

"Go head," CT chuckled from where she stood. "The more you move, the faster the sedative gets in to your bloodstream."

"What the hell did you do?" Wash growled.

"Look," CT put up her hands, "Boss wants you back alive. He's got plans for you both. Especially after South decided to betray us because she suddenly developed feelings. Weak. Course, York would know about the whole feelings thing. No wonder he had such an easy time in the Project. Banging the Director's daughter must've got you all sorts of perks."

"Shut the hell up," York snarled. "I worked hard, just like the rest of you."

"Sure," CT scoffed. "As much as I'd love to keep talking, it's time for bed. G'nite boys."

* * *

"Come on, Caboose," Tucker growled as they made their way up the hallway.

"Enemy heat signature detected," Freckles warned as they got to the next landing.

"Shit," Tucker cursed. Loud rumbling and what sounded like grenades going off. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe someone's surprise party," Caboose suggested. Tucker rolled his eyes as he pushed through the door to the balcony.

A pelican was just closing its bay door, but Tucker saw the familiar armor inside it. He felt his heart stop and activated his sword, "WASH!"

"Get down!" a low voice yelled shoving him and Caboose forward onto the ground. Tucker rolled and turned over to see the Meta standing on the roof of the stairwell and another soldier standing above them with a shield and energy sword drawn.

"Locus!?"

"They've taken Agents Washington and the one in the gold armor," Locus informed him as the Meta paced back and forth, sizing his foe up.

"Freckles, white armor guy!" Tucker yelled. "Caboose, hold on to Freckles.

"Affirmative," Freckles replied.

"I'll never let go of Freckles!" Caboose yelled as Freckles started firing. The Meta jumped off to avoid the bullets and charged at Locus, crashing against the shield with enough force to throw the three of them off the balcony and down into the fray below.

Locus held out a hand to help Tucker up. Tucker growled but took it. He looked around and saw Caboose being helped up by Trevor. He glanced around and saw no sign of the Meta anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tucker spat at Locus.

"Saving your lives apparently," he growled. "I was following them, they led me here."

"So you know where they are?"

Locus went to answer when three HEV pods landed about fifty yards from where they were standing. The pods opened and three heavily armed soldiers exited.

"Hey! We know those guys!" Palomo yelled standing up from where he was crouched to wave. "Hey guys!"

"PALOMO!" Cody yelled jumping in front to pull him down as the three soldiers started firing. Cody went down, Palomo catching him with a squeak. Diaz and Sarge hurried over to give them cover.

"What the shit is going on!?" Tucker yelled. One of the soldiers rushed at him. He activated his sword again and held it out in front of him, "I don't think so fucker!"

Tucker lost track of what was happening with the others as he concentrated on the soldier in front of him. He remembered exchanging blows with them before stars appeared and his vision went black.

* * *

"Tucker!" Grey's voice yelled. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them, his head started pounding at the bright light. Someone had taken his helmet off. "Sarge, Tucker's awake!"

"About time!"

"What the hell?" Tucker grumbled reaching up to rub his head.

"You were knocked unconscious," Grey explained. "You seem to have a thing for getting hit in the back of the head."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Trevor asked. Grey looked at him. "Cody's up, but he's complaining he can't feel his legs. I told him about the sedative you gave him, but he said it's more than that."

"Right," Grey nodded. "Excuse me Tucker. I have other patients to look at. There's some painkillers if you need some. Just use them sparingly. I don't have many and Diaz is going to need them when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Tucker scoffed sitting up and looking around. They were spread out in one of the rooms at the base they were staying at. Grif came in to view a minute later. "What the hell happened?"

"We were ambushed. What do you think happened?" Grif grumbled. "That pelican left and next thing we knew, three super soldiers were attacking. We managed to kill one, the Predator knock-off got the other one that knocked you out, and then somehow or other Trevor, Palomo and Caboose managed to incapacitate the last dude enough that we got him captured. We can't find Wash or York."

"That's because they took them. Whoever was in the pelican," Tucker huffed rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "I'm gonna assume it was their other freelancer buddy considering that the Meta was there. Any sign of him?"

"None thank fucking God," Grif shook his head. "Though it looks like he managed to destroy the warthogs and all our supplies. We can't move Diaz or Cody right now so I don't know how we're getting back. They need more medical attention than what Grey can give them here."

"Great…that's fucking great…" Tucker grumbled. "Have we tried calling in to Carolina yet?"

"We…we were leaving that to you."

"You serious?" Tucker huffed.

"Hey, I'm not telling her that her husband got kidnapped. She's scary enough so as it is. I'm not giving her that message," Grif replied.

"Yea, but if you would've called while I was still out, they could've got someone out here with a pelican already," Tucker rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up. "Do I seriously have to do everything around here?"


	69. Chapter 69

Carolina tried to keep her hands from fidgeting as she waited in her office. Emma was sitting across from her as they waited for North to gather the recruits while South, Donut and Lopez had gone out with the pelican. Ally had unwillingly gone with George when he and Mei had finally shown up and been informed on what happened. Mei was prepping the Medbay for when the others arrived. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She looked at Emma.

"You need to deactivate York's AD," she said, her jaw tense.

"What?" Emma looked at her. "Are you sure? We do that and we don't have a chance at finding them."

"It's either that or we let them get into the system here," Carolina snapped. "It's the last thing I want to do, believe me, but it needs to be done."

"Why don't we just wait? I'll deactivate it at the last possible moment," Emma argued. "This way maybe we can get a read on where they-"

"Emma, deactivate it." Emma huffed at her and crossed her arms. Carolina got up and started pacing around.

"C, sit back down," Church huffed appearing next to Emma.

"Don't tell me what to do right now," Carolina snarled.

"Watch me," Church snapped back. "I know this is really really bad, but you have something else you need to concentrate on too. You have been extremely stressed all week and you're blood pressure has been awfully high. That is not good in combination with you being pregnant. I'll get Mei up here to take your blood pressure if you don't believe me."

Carolina went to respond when the door opened and North stuck his head in, "Sorry it took so long. They all were apparently out at the club for the night. I have them next door in the conference room, figured it'd be more comfortable than the meeting room."

"Thanks North," Carolina sighed.

Emma stood up and looked at North, "Why don't you let North and I tell them?"

"I can talk," Carolina replied.

"Carolina," North put a hand on her shoulder, "Let Em and I talk, ok?" She looked up at him and after a few seconds nodded. "Come on, I have a chair for you."

"Why is everyone insisting I need to sit down? I'm only five months…"

"Which is why we're trying to make this easier for you," North explained. "I know you have no problem handling these situations, but York's missing and you're pregnant. We're just looking out for you and the baby, ok?"

"Got it," Carolina huffed. They walked into the conference room and North motioned for her to go sit down in the open chair next to Ross.

"What's up sir?" Weaver asked leaning forward. "It's not normal you guys call us in like this."

"Let alone have us up here in the conference room," Piper added.

"We thought it best to tell you all now rather than leave it as a surprise for the morning," North answered.

"Something happened," Bitters sighed. "Of course something happened…who got hurt this time?"

"It's more than that," Emma shook her head. "They were ambushed, worse than last time."

All the recruits turned to stare at them. North cleared his throat and stepped forward, "We won't know the full extent of the injuries until they get here and Mei and Dr. Grey can get to work. We do know that Diaz and Cody are both fully sedated right now." Miller gasped while Weaver paled as she reached over to grab the other girl's hand. North cast a glance at Carolina who had one hand gripped on the arm of her chair and the other on her stomach. "We were also informed that Agents Washington and York were taken."

The room got eerily quiet as they all turned to stare at Carolina who was doing her best to keep herself calm as they all looked at her.

"We're going to get them, correct?" Ross snarled quietly. Carolina reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"We don't know where they are," Carolina answered.

"Then we need to find them and kill whoever took them," Ross replied turning to look at her.

"We have an idea who it is," North cut in. "That's a start. Tucker said they caught one of the soldiers that attacked them and have him under guard until they get back. Then we can start questioning."

"Hey," Church popped up, "Not that I want to interrupt but they're back."

"Thanks Church," North nodded.

"I want Tucker, Grif, Sarge, Simmons, and Caboose up here as soon as everything gets settled in Medbay," Carolina said looking at him. He nodded. "You all are free."

All the recruits got up and followed North out of the conference room. The only one to stay behind was Ross as she stared at the table. Emma took a seat next to Carolina.

"This isn't fair," Ross said, her voice quiet.

"I know it's not," Carolina nodded.

"We need to find them."

"We will."

Ross nodded. She looked at Carolina, "Are you ok?"

"Headache, but otherwise as good as I can be," Carolina shrugged.

"We should take you down to Mei once you're done talking to the guys," Emma suggested.

"Mei's going to have her hands filled plenty, I don't need to throw myself on top of it," Carolina replied. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

* * *

South walked back into the Medbay after changing out of her armor and crossed her arms, walking up to stand next to North as he looked through the window into the surgery.

"Miller wants to know when she can come in," South sighed.

"Once he's out," North answered.

"Any word on Cody?" South asked looking over her shoulder at the other bed that was occupied.

"Bullet hit his spine," North shrugged. "Grey said he woke up complaining he couldn't feel his legs. Because he was stable though, Mei was more worried about getting Diaz in. She was concerned about having enough time to save his leg."

South turned to look back into the operating room. She shook her head, pushing her bangs out of her face, "This is bad, North."

"I know," he sighed.

"How's Carolina?"

"Quiet."

"That's not a good sign."

"No it's not," North agreed. "If she wasn't pregnant and had Ally to think about, we'd all be on a pelican right now going after the ones who did this."

"Tucker said Maine was there. I bet CT was as well," South grumbled. "Also, the guy he brought back? It's one of the ODSTs."

North turned to stare at her, "What!?"

"I recognize him," South shrugged. "Palomo said the same thing. Trevor had to hold him back from killing the guy before we could get him back. Kid ain't happy his friends got hurt."

"I don't blame him." They heard stirring behind them and both turned to see Cody had woken up. North walked over, "Easy there. You're back at the Facility."

"Thought the scenery changed..." Cody muttered. "Where's everyone else?"

"Mei and Grey are working on Diaz," North motioned.

"Weaver and Miller are sitting outside with the others waiting for the ok to come in," South added.

"I can go get Weaver if you'd like?" North offered.

Cody gripped his sheets, "I don't want her to see me like this..."

"Come on, Mei'll fix you up as soon as she's done with Diaz," South scoffed. "You'll be right as rain in no time."

Cody sniffed, "Not from what Dr. Grey said..."

North patted the recruits shoulder as the door opened and Grey and Mei wheeled out Diaz. The three of them turned their heads to look at them as Grey gave Mei a nod before walking back into the surgery room. Mei walked over to the three of them after she changed her gloves.

"I was hoping you'd be awake by the time we came back out," Mei sighed.

"How's Diaz, ma'am?" Cody asked. North looked over at the bed and could see the answer, even though they had a blanket over him.

"Unfortunately, there was a combination of too much shrapnel and too much damage. We had to amputate below his knee," Mei replied sounding tired. Cody gulped and nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "Can I have you roll onto your side so I can look at your back?" Cody sniffed again, but nodded. "South, can you help for minute?"

"Sure."

North motioned to the door, "I'm gonna update the others if that's ok?" Mei nodded. "I know Miller's gonna ask to come in."

"As long as she's quiet, he'll need his rest."

North nodded and started to head outside. Cody cleared his throat, "If...If Ellie wants to come in, she can...same for Trevor."

"I will let them know," North nodded. He walked out the door to see the recruits gathered outside waiting. Jensen had an arm around Palomo who was slouched forward. Ross had finally joined them, standing near the other two girls. They all turned to look at him. He cleared his throat, "Diaz just came out. Miller, if you want to go sit with him, you can. Mei just asked for quiet."

Miller nodded, "Is he ok?"

"He's alive," North answered. He reached up to rub his neck, "There was too much damage, they had to amputate below his knee." Miller gasped again before stealing herself and heading past him inside.

"What about Ed?" Trevor asked.

"Mei is checking him over now. He said you and Weaver can go in if you want," North replied. "Same deal, Mei wants quiet while they work."

"Go head, Ellie," Trevor nodded. "I'll see him later."

She nodded before giving Trevor a hug and heading inside. North looked at Palomo, "You doing alright?"

"It's my fault what happened to Cody," Palomo muttered quietly. "He shoved me down and took a bullet that should've killed me."

"That's what teammates do," North replied. "I've got plenty of scars from bullets I've taken for people. Mei'll fix him up. Might take a while, but between her and Grey, I'm sure they'll find a way."

Church popped up, "Hey North."

"Girls need me?" North asked.

"Carolina wants the ODST questioned and we're not letting her do it. Can you go in with South and Sarge?"

"I'd love nothing more," North replied cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Please go down and see Mei," Emma sighed looking at Carolina. She was leaning forward, her forehead resting her head in her hands. "Your headache has only gotten worse. I'll walk you down."

Carolina sighed and leaned back, "I should go down and check on the recruits."

"Fine, it's the same room as Mei," Emma replied as they both stood up. She made sure to keep an eye on Carolina as they headed out of the conference room and down the stairs. Trevor, Ross, Jensen and Palomo were still sitting outside. "Where's everyone else?"

"Morris, Piper, Smith and Bitters went with Agent North," Ross answered.

"You all doing ok?" Carolina asked.

"Sure," Trevor shrugged. "How bout yourself ma'am?"

"Not sure to be honest," Carolina sighed. "You all should go get some rest if you can."

"We will in a bit," Jensen answered.

Carolina nodded and after seeing that Emma was trying to urge her gently inside, rolled her eyes and headed inside the Medbay. Cody was sitting up, Weaver sitting in a chair next to him. Miller was running her fingers through Cody's hair, fixing his mohawk as he slept.

"Sit down," Emma ordered. Carolina raised an eyebrow at Emma, but did as she said. Emma looked at Weaver and Cody, "Is Mei in her office?"

"Yea," Cody sighed. "She's talking with Dr. Grey."

Emma walked off leaving Carolina sitting in the room with the others. She glanced at Cody, "How are you?"

"Be better if I could move my legs," Cody shrugged.

"Mei and Dr. Grey both said they have some ideas," Weaver assured him. "It's just a matter of getting the right equipment here."

"Yea, but til then, I'm stationary," Cody huffed punching one of his legs. "This sucks..."

"Stop," Weaver grabbed his hand and held onto it. He gave a frustrated sigh as she reached up rub his shoulder.

"Carolina," Mei huffed walking out of her office. Grey followed before breaking off to go check on Diaz. "Emma said you have a headache?"

"I'm fine," Carolina sighed.

"Her blood pressure is super high right now Mei," Church informed her he popped up next to Carolina. "Has been all week."

"Snitch," Carolina muttered.

"Proud of it," Church replied. "Prolonged high blood pressure in pregnancy is not good, C. Bad shit happens. Right Mei?"

"Right," Mei nodded as she pulled out a blood pressure cuff.

Carolina looked at Church, "I thought you were monitoring the interrogation."

"Oh, right," Church disappeared.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "He's over-exaggerating. I'm fine."

"No he's not," Mei disagreed. Carolina sighed as Emma joined them. "He's right in any case. If you can't get yourself under control on your own, you're going to end up on bed rest and medication."

"You realize what's going on right now, correct?"

"Yes, I do. He was my son before he was your husband. I'm just as worried as you," Mei replied. "I'm just as upset as you about what happened. Let North and his sister handle it. I'm not above putting you on bed rest."

"Yes, you've said," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I'm tempted to send you home and straight to bed," Mei grumbled.

"Good luck with that," Carolina replied. Mei gave her an annoyed look.

"Carolina, come on," Emma rolled her eyes.

"None of you understand how hard this is," Carolina growled quietly. "You think you do, but you don't. I thought I lost him once already. I'm not losing him a second time."

"We're going to get him back," Emma assured her, trying to keep her voice calm. "North and South, plus the guys and the recruits. No one is going to let them get away with what they did today."

"Except for the fact that I get to sit here and wait," Carolina snarled. "I can't even be involved in the rescue."

"Yea and neither can I," Emma rolled her eyes. "You and I are in the same boat here-"

"No we are not," Carolina snapped.

"Oh really?" Emma crossed her arms, her patience gone. "Cuz I'm pretty sure what happened affects everyone here, Carolina. You have two injured recruits sitting in this room with you. You don't think their friends want to get out there and take revenge themselves? You don't think Ross wants to get out there and beat the shit out of whoever took Wash? I heard the venom in her voice and I'm sure you did too. Stop making this all about you right now." Carolina huffed. "Everyone here is just as furious as you are, everyone here has lost something. I know you don't like to sit around and wait for things to happen and that it's the love of your life missing, but unfortunately, you're going to have to. You have your kids you need to think about. What about Ally? I saw how upset she was, but she was doing her best to be strong for you too. You think York'll be happy to come home and see what kind of state you put yourself in if you end up on bed rest until you give birth?"

"Emma, that's enough," Mei sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to check on my husband," Emma growled stomping from the room.

Mei shook her head as the door closed, "She has quite the temper on her."

"You have no idea," Carolina sighed. "She's almost as bad as I am, if not worse depending on the scenario."

"Sorry to intrude," Weaver spoke up. Carolina and Mei both turned to look at her. "But Agent Alaska has an excellent point. We're not letting them get away with any of it."

"Soon as we have a location, we'll go kick some ass and get them back," Miller added. "Don't you worry, Agent Carolina."

Carolina nodded, giving them both a small smile, "I have all the faith in the world in you." She looked at Mei, "I might take you up on anything you could give me to sleep tonight…"

Mei gave her a kind pat on the shoulder, "Let me see what I can do."


	70. Chapter 70

Emma walked out in to the garage to see the four recruits leaning on the partition between the work benches and the area where they would normally park the warthogs. South and North were standing in the middle with Sarge, Lopez and Tucker, a man seated in between them all. She walked up to lean next to Smith who held out a bowl of popcorn to her.

"Why is there popcorn?" she asked taking a handful.

"Morris suggested it," Smith replied.

"It was like we were at a sporting event," Morris shrugged reaching over and grabbing a handful. "What better thing to eat than popcorn while you watch the spectacle before you."

"Well thank you," Emma chuckled. "How's it going?"

"Doesn't want to talk," Bitters grumbled.

"Great," Emma sighed. North glanced back and she gave him a wave. He said something to South who gave him an evil grin before looking back at the captive in the chair. North walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Oh ya know, just got done flipping out on Carolina," Emma shrugged. "How's it going in here?"

"I might leave him alone with South for a bit," North looked over his shoulder. "Do you know if anyone called Kimball yet?"

"I don't, no," Emma shook her head. "You need me too?"

"I need to know which of those Generals are still here," North replied crossing his arms. "It's that ODST that came through the computer lab the other day."

"Who, that Boyd guy?"

"Yup," North nodded. "All he said he was following what he was told."

"Want me to go call?" Emma offered.

"I'll go with. We'll use my office," North motioned for her to head out of the garage. They headed out, North following Emma down the hall. "Why did you flip out on Carolina?"

"Because she was being thickheaded and not cooperating with what Mei was telling her," Emma sighed. "I understand what she's going through, I do. I'll probably go apologize after this."

"Good. That's exactly what I was going to tell you do to," North replied. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Look, this is not a good situation right now. We're lucky she's pregnant and can't be involved like she wants to be because you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now because we'd be on the pelican trying to find them, not to mention our prisoner would be dead. She's pissed and upset that York's missing and even more pissed because she can't do anything about it."

"I know," Emma nodded. "I just…I know Ally's just as upset but she was trying not to let Carolina see that."

"She's a good kid," North sighed as he opened his door. Emma sat down at his computer and dialed through to Kimball.

"Kimball."

"Evening General," North gave her a wave. "Sorry to disturb you on what I'm sure started off as a lovely Saturday."

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to turn it not so lovely with the next phrase out of your mouth?" Kimball sighed. "What happened?"

"Away team got ambushed," Emma cut in. "We have two injured recruits and two Freelancers taken."

"Shit," Kimball cursed. "Who went out?"

"Wash and York."

"Is Carolina ok?" Kimball asked.

"She's as good as she can be. Had a decent migraine when I saw her last," Emma shrugged. "We have a bigger problem."

"Wonderful. Do tell."

"Which of those generals is still here?" North asked.

"Why?"

"It was Hargrove that orchestrated the attack, we're sure of that," Emma answered. "We also have one of the ODSTs that were here the other day now sitting tied up in our garage being interrogated. Apparently, he and two of his buddies were under orders."

"Rhodes and Peterson left," Kimball replied running her hands through her hair. "Davies is still here. Want me to call him in?"

"Take Nick and Garth with you. Bring him here," North nodded. "We'll fill you in more when you get here."

"You better," Kimball said closing out the call on her end.

"Now, you go apologize to Carolina and I'm going to go make sure South didn't kill our prisoner."

"Good luck with that," Emma sighed. She headed back inside and caught Carolina just as she was headed outside. "C, wait up." Carolina paused turning to look at her. "I wanted to say sorry… I didn't mean to go off like that."

"It's alright," Carolina gave her a small smile. "I understand why you did. Mei gave me something to help tonight at least."

Emma nodded before reaching out to hug her, "I'm sorry York is missing. We'll get him back, don't worry. Any help or anything you need in the meantime, let me know, ok?"

"I will, Em," Carolina nodded.

"Kimball's on her way over just so you know," Emma informed her. "General Davies is still on the planet. The other two left. She's bringing him over to talk to the ODST that we have."

"Great."

"I know, I'd prefer the other one, but he's the one that's here," Emma shrugged. Carolina nodded. "I'll stick around so that I can give you the full scoop in the morning."

* * *

"Momma?" Carolina looked over her shoulder and cracked an eye open. Ally was standing in the doorway wringing her shirt in her hands. "I can't sleep…"

"Come here," Carolina waved her over, lifting the blanket up so she could crawl under. Ally wrapped her arms around her.

"We're gonna get Daddy back, right?"

"Course we are," Carolina replied.

"Good," Ally sighed running her fingers across Carolina's belly. "I don't like seeing the sad look on your face. I know he does dumb stuff sometimes..."

"That's part of why I love him," Carolina sighed. "I won't worry, if you don't worry too much. Your Aunts and Uncles plus all the recruits are going to do whatever they can to find your Dad and Uncle Wash and bring them back."

"Can I help?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do," Carolina replied. She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Ally's ear, "You know if I could, I'd be out there looking for him right now."

"I know," Ally sighed. "But it's ok. Daddy wouldn't want you out there looking for him. He'd probably tell you to leave everyone else handle it and worry about me and my brother."

"He probably would, yea," Carolina smirked.

"Momma?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if you were able to go out and find Daddy and the people who took him and Uncle Wash?"

"Want honest answer or kid friendly answer?" Carolina asked.

"Honest."

"I would probably kill whoever took them in the first place."

Ally nodded her head. "I bet Mila misses Uncle Wash too."

"She is about as happy as I am on the subject," Carolina sighed. "At least she can do something about it."

"Mila will make sure they both get home safe," Ally replied. "So will everyone else."

* * *

Emma leaned back against the window to the Floor, her arms crossed. She had offered to wait for Kimball to get there with Nick, Garth and the General while North had gone back to check on how things were going. She heard footsteps coming from around the corner and looked to see Ross walk around. She gave her a wave.

"Still up yet?" she asked when Ross stopped.

Ross gave her a shrug, "Not sure I could sleep if I wanted to. I offered to get Felicity and Ellie some tea."

"How are they all holding up?" Emma asked.

"Diaz is still out," Ross sighed. "Mei said he should be waking up soon. Ellie's trying to keep Cody calm. He finally fell asleep again. Carolina went home. Wasn't too happy about it, but Mei told her to go of her own accord or she would have George drag her home."

"Yea, I caught her as she was leaving," Emma nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pissed. Why do they want Wash and Agent York?" Ross looked at Emma.

"Wish I knew," Emma shrugged. "Probably the same reason Hargrove wanted South and the other Freelancers and their equipment."

Ross remained silent, rubbing her arm before looking at Emma, "Can't you track where they took them through their ADs?"

"Carolina told me to deactivate York's so they can't get in to the system here," Emma sighed. "Wash didn't have his on him since he didn't have his normal set of armor with him."

"Did you deactivate it yet?"

"Not yet, no," Emma shook her head.

"There's gotta be a way you can track it without them getting into the system," Ross pointed out. "What if I go grab Trevor and we meet you in the lab?"

"Just slow down," Emma put a hand on her. "First off, I'm waiting for Kimball to get here with a few people. Not to mention, Carolina told me to deactivate it and for good reason."

"I understand that," Ross growled. "But she isn't here right now and we need to jump on this before they realize he has it. Once they realize it, we're screwed whether it's deactivated or not. If we can get something out of it beforehand, we can get a jump on them and go and get them back."

"You're asking for the impossible," Emma sighed running a hand through her curls. Ross stared at her. Emma could see how furious and worried the girl was. Emma took a breath, "Fine. We'll try. I can't guarantee we're going to be able to get anything from it without alerting them."

"We have to try. I won't forgive myself if we don't try," Ross mumbled. Emma reached out and wrapped an arm around her. "I don't want to lose him…"

"I know," Emma rubbed her back. "I'm sure between what they get out of Boyd and what we can scrounge up, we'll bring them home. Tucker even said he has something up his sleeve."

Ross nodded as Emma let her go. "I better get the girls their tea."

"I'll be into the lab as soon as our guests get here."

* * *

"Ya know," South huffed, "This asshole really wants me to break his teeth. I can feel it."

"Now South," North chuckled. "How about we just calm down?"

"Nah. I'm more bash his fucking head in," South growled as she glared down at the ODST as he smirked at her. "Seriously North, just let me take a few swings. Think of it as softening it up for the next person."

"I'll have Tucker take you out of here," North shook his head.

"Sure you will," South rolled her eyes before looking at Tucker. "Here that, my brother wants you to take me out."

"Hell fucking no," Tucker shook his head as South cackled. "You are Emma plus Carolina combined on the scary lady meter and I ain't touching that."

"I got a question," Boyd spoke up.

"We've been over this, asshole. We're the ones with the questions, not you," South spat.

He ignored her, "That little one here?"

"What little one?" North asked.

"Ya know, that one who flipped me during that exercise. Maybe I'll talk to her," he smirked.

"Why should we let you near her?" South asked as she heard the recruits behind her start bristling with quiet anger.

"You want answers don't you?" he grinned up at her.

South looked at North who walked back a bit. She followed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. North gave a sigh, "Think she'd be up for it?"

South shrugged, "I don't know. She's probably about as happy as Carolina is that they were taken. Not to mention her partner got hurt as well as another friend…I don't know her well enough to know if she could keep her head together enough to not just outright kill that asshole."

"Well, guess we better go find out," North huffed.

"Isn't Emma waiting for Kimball to get here with that General?"

"Yea, but if we can get answers out of this guy before they get here, then we know if we can trust him or not," North countered.

"Got it." They both turned as they heard the door to the garage open. Ross walked in, pausing briefly when she saw them staring at her before walking up to Trevor. She said something quietly to him and he nodded his head and turned to leave. South hurried up to her before she could follow, "Hold it missy."

"I'm busy," Ross huffed.

"Too busy to take a go at some interrogation?" South raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked narrowing her eyes.

South nodded back at the ODST they had tied up, "Dick for brains over there won't talk, but he said he might if it's you he gets to talk to you. Think you can handle it without killing him?"

Ross turned and looked at him. South couldn't get a read on her. After a minute, she turned and looked back at South, a glint in her eyes, "Sure. Can I get you to move him to the Range while I grab my knives? I need some target practice."

"I think we can manage that," South grinned, liking where she was going with it.

"Great. Let me go tell Emma to start without me and let me run to my locker quick," Ross replied turning to leave.

South walked back over to North, "She's in. Wants him in the Range."

"I think we can certainly oblige that. Sarge, Tucker, wanna help move this ass?" North called.

"Where's he going?" Tucker asked as they both stepped up.

"Next door. He wants Ross to talk to him, she wants him for target practice," North shrugged.

"Oh dude," Tucker laughed.

"Sounds like we're having a shot gun court martial!" Sarge chuckled.

"This ain't what I agreed to," the ODST growled.

South got real close to him and glared, "You wanted to talk to her. This is how it's going to go. You don't realize you and your buddies and the people you work for just screwed up majorly. You better just hope her aim isn't thrown too off by what you've done."

"I didn't do shit to her," he growled.

"Sure you did," South snarled. "Those recruits in our Medbay? One of them is her partner. So there's tick number one against you. Tick number two, the other recruit is her friend. Those are just the tip there. The major thing you screwed up was what you took from her."

"I didn't take shit from her."

"No, but you had a hand in it," South shrugged as they started to move him. "You should've really thought about just talking to us instead requesting her."


	71. Chapter 71

Ross stood about ten feet from where they had placed Boyd in the Range, his back up against the wall where the targets normally were. The others were observing from behind the railings, putting them out of ear shot. She looked down at the small table where her knives were laying and picked one up, glancing at the soldier before her before lofting it about five feet to the left of his head.

His eyebrow twitched, "That supposed to scare me?"

Ross shrugged and picked up another one and whipped it. It stuck in the wall halfway between the first one and where the ODST was. He stared at her as she picked up a third and split the distance again, getting closer to him. She weighed the fourth on a finger, giving him a calculating look.

"You really think I'd be intimidated by you throwing knives at me?" Boyd smirked at her.

"I'm not trying to do anything," Ross shrugged. "You wanted to talk to me, I wanted to practice throwing things." She threw the knife, nicking his left ear. He winced. "Figured two birds, one stone. So whenever you want to start flapping those lips of yours, I'll just keep practicing."

She threw her fifth one, nicking his right ear this time so he couldn't move his head.

"Why don't you tell me what you what to know then?" he growled.

Ross flipped her next to last one over before putting it back down on the table and walking up to the pull the others out of the wall, leaving the two next to his head there. She pushed the point of one of them against his cheek, "Why?"

"Orders sweetheart," he grinned. "Big guy told us what he wanted us to do, we did it."

She pushed the blade enough to break skin, a droplet of blood appearing, "Not the why I wanted answered."

"Well, I don't know any other answer to give you," he shrugged. Ross rolled her eyes before making a quick swipe down his cheek and walking away from him. He hissed, "Believe me or don't. We were told what we needed to do and we did it. A mission is a mission and a soldier follows orders."

Ross turned around to face him again, placing all but two knives back onto the table, "Was it Hargrove giving the orders?"

"Who the fuck is that?" he spat. She threw one knife. It landed on the left side of his neck and would've hit his carotid had her aim been off. "I'm serious. Never heard of him. We got it from our superior." She threw another one, this one landing on the right side, same position. "I'm serious here. General Peterson split us up and told me and the other two that you all were up to something and he wanted us to help someone fetch something so that's what we did."

Ross crossed her arms and looked at him, "Peterson huh? Why are you telling me this? I thought you were supposed to be some big, hard to crack, adrenaline junky of a Hell-jumper?"

"Orders are orders, but that don't mean I like following them," Boyd grumbled. His eyes flicked to the people watching before flicking back to Ross. "Scarface said we took something. Far as I know, they only took two people. Those Freelancers if I remember correctly."

"Oh right, that," Ross sneered. She grabbed two knives in one hand before transferring the third over to the same hand before lobbing them at him. He glanced down and saw one sticking out of the edge of the chair between his knees. When he went to look back at her, she was standing in front of him. She leaned forward and pressed the edge of the blade to his throat. "Where'd they take them?"

"I don't know," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Sure about that?" Ross applied pressure to the knife. He tightened his jaw. She grabbed the knife that was sticking in the chair and plunged it into his thigh. "Think carefully. I don't think I hit the femoral that time. Next time, might not be so lucky."

"Why the hell would they tell me where they took them to?" Ross shrugged before plunging the knife in again, two inches higher than the first stab. "Are you hearing me? I don't fucking know!"

Ross went to do it again when Church popped up in front of her, making her pull her head back so she could focus on him better.

"Mila, stop it."

"You can't stop me, Church," she growled, adjusting her grip on the knife still at Boyd's throat. "He knows."

"No he doesn't and if you don't stop, I'll have South and North both come out here and make you stop." Ross glared at him. "You think Wash wants you killing someone just because they won't give you the information that you want to hear?"

"I don't know because he's not here for me to ask," Ross growled glaring around him and back at Boyd, the blade on his throat started to pull slightly, making a shallow cut.

"Come on," Church urged. "Kimball and Davies are both here and they want the guy conscious. The rate you're going with him, he's gonna pass out from blood loss before they get to talk to him."

Ross rolled her eyes and stepped away. Church gave a sigh of relief before cursing when she turned and threw both knives, one sticking into the wall and the other embedding itself into his shoulder. South met her at the gate to exit the Range.

"Don't say a word," Ross snarled at her as she stomped by everyone.

South watched her go before shaking her head and walking back to the others.

"That looked like it went well," North commented.

"Super," South agreed heading through the gate to go grab Ross's knives for her. She walked up to Boyd who was trying to hold in a grimace. "Bet that went exactly like you thought it would."

He didn't reply, just glared at her. She wasn't kind about pulling the blade in his shoulder out. She wrapped up the ones that were clean in Ross's case and turned to leave to go wash the others off when he cleared his throat, "It's nothing against you all, just orders. If I knew where they were taken, I would've told her."

"Yea," South sighed. "Sure."

* * *

Emma led Kimball and General Davies through the lunch room and was about to open the door to go inside and to the Range when it was thrown open. Ross mumbled an apology before walking by them. Emma sighed and excused herself to go follow her. Kimball knew where the Range was anyway and she knew North would keep her informed. Luckily she didn't have to go far.

Emma had just walked in to the lunchroom from outside when she saw a tray go flying. She crossed her arms and looked at Ross, "I want to ask if you are alright, but the dented tray kinda answers that for me."

"Are you going in to work on York's AD?" Ross growled.

"That was my next stop, yes," Emma replied. Ross turned and headed out to the lunchroom. Emma rolled her eyes and went to follow her, knowing Ross was probably going to bother Trevor now.

Church popped up, stopping her, "Just so you know…she's not in a good mood."

"Really? Want to tell me something I don't know?" Emma huffed.

"She stabbed the guy at least three times," Church replied. Emma stared at him. "She was insisting he was lying about not knowing where they took Wash and York. He wasn't, I was monitoring him."

"Great. Thanks for the heads up," Emma muttered heading to the computer lab. Trevor visibly relaxed when he saw her. She looked at Ross who was standing there with her arms crossed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ross grumbled leaning back to rest against Cody's normal desk.

"I was just finishing up on a something that we might be able to use to track the AD without a response on the other end of it," Trevor answered, giving Ross a nervous look. "Though there's something odd when I pull them all up, ma'am."

"What's that?" Emma asked coming around to look at his screen.

He pointed at Tucker's, "Captain Tucker's says he's not here, but we all know he's here."

"Great. Wonder what the hell's going on with that," Emma huffed. "Church, have Tucker come in here please."

"I can go get him," Ross offered.

"No, you just stay there," Emma replied looking over her shoulder. Ross rolled her eyes. Tucker walked in a few minutes later.

"Church said you needed me?"

"Yea, where's your AD? It's faulting or something," Emma replied holding out her hand. Tucker reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Tucker."

"I uh…don't have it…"

Emma put a hand out to stop Ross, surprised by the girl's temper. She gave her a warning looking before looking at Tucker, "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"Look, he didn't want to come back with us and I figured we might need to get ahold of him maybe at some point," Tucker rattled off.

"Who are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Locus…" Ross and Emma froze and looked at him while Trevor stared at the computer. He put up his hands, "Look, if it wasn't for him, none of us would've made it back. He actually tipped the scales in our favor. I was insisting he come back with us because he might know something about where the guys are located now that they've been taken, but he said no. So I gave him mine in case we might need to get in touch with him. I showed him how to answer it, that's all."

"And you didn't feel this fitting to mention to any of us why?" Emma growled.

"There was a lot of shit going on when we got back! When was I supposed to tell you this?"

Emma rolled her eyes and tapped on his AD link, pulling it up onto the screen. She connected the line and waited for Locus to pick up the other end.

"Tucker-"

"Nope, sorry," Emma cut him off. "He's here, but you get me."

"And you are?" the low voice came over the line.

"Agent Alaska. I don't know if we ever actually met, but you worked for my asshole father," Emma huffed. "I need a favor."

"I told-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you told Tucker," Emma snapped. "We are on a tight schedule here so unless you know exactly where Hargrove is hiding with my brother and Wash, then shut your mouth and work with me for a minute."

The line was silent before a sigh came across, "What do you need?"

"My recruit here is going to try and see if he can get into the AD you have without setting anything off. Normally if we try to access them, the AD alerts whoever's wearing it. So it's real simple. Let me know if anything goes off on your end. Think you can handle that?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Trevor, if you would."

"Yes ma'am," Trevor nodded turning back to his other screen and tapping a few keys. He looked up at Emma after a minute, "That should do it, ma'am."

"Locus, anything on your end?"

"Not that I can tell," he replied.

"That means we can break into Agent York's," Ross spoke up behind her.

"Whoa, you didn't deactivate that yet?" Tucker looked at Emma.

"Shut up. I was getting there and then Ross said we should try," Emma replied.

"Carolina's going to be pissed as all hell," Tucker chuckled.

"Not if we get a result from this," Emma replied. "Thank you Locus."

"Let me know if you get a location."

"Fair enough," Emma replied before giving a sigh. "Not that I have authority to do this, but if you need anything, call through and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Carolina walked in with Ally the next morning. Together, they walked upstairs to the conference room where Emma had said everyone was meeting. She stopped outside the door and knelt down carefully in front of Ally, "There's no way I can get you to sit in my office?"

"No," Ally shook her head. "I want to know what's going on too and I don't care if I'm too little. It's my Daddy and I want to help if I can."

"Fine," Carolina sighed. "If you can't stay quiet like a big girl, then I will send you out of the room, ok?"

"Deal," Ally nodded.

Carolina stood back up and opened the door, letting Ally walk in in front of her. She glanced around and saw that Emma and North were there with Kimball and General Davies. "Morning."

"How's your head?" Emma asked.

"Better," Carolina shrugged. She looked at General Davies, "Sir, this is my daughter, Ally. Ally, this is General Davies."

"Well hello," Davies smiled at her. Carolina gave him a strange look at the normal tone he was using. She had expected him to be harsh about it.

"Hi," Ally replied. She waved at Kimball, "Hi Aunty Vanessa!"

Kimball chuckled, "Hey Ally." She looked up at Carolina, "We're waiting on the guys and the recruits. South went to see if she can round them up."

Carolina nodded as she took a seat next to Emma, "Can you get me up to speed while we wait?"

"North?" Kimball looked over at North as Ally made herself at home next to Carolina.

"Don't see why not," North replied. "Everyone else was either present or informed of things already." He looked at Carolina, "As you can see, General Davies is with us. Apparently, General Peterson was the one who sent the ODSTs out."

"Peterson?" Carolina asked. "But he seemed like the normal one. No offense, sir," Carolina looked at Davies, "but I would've put you up before him."

"None taken. He fooled me too," Davies grumbled. "I realize we didn't get off on the best foot and I apologize."

Carolina gave him a nod before looking back at North. North nodded, "Now, Ross couldn't get anything else out our Lt. Boyd-"

"Why was Ross interrogating him?" Carolina asked.

"He said he'd only talk to her," North answered.

"So we let her go in and talk to him?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at him. "How'd that go?"

"Not sure what he said to her cuz we were out of ear shot, but Grey had to come bandage him up so he wouldn't bleed to death on us," North shook his head. Carolina stared at him. "Look, her technique worked for the most part. Church was the one who stopped her from turning him into a knife block."

"Yea and then I had to deal with her," Emma grumbled. Carolina looked at her. "We'll get there. That's more for when everyone else gets here."

"Alright. So Ross questioned the guy, but apparently he only knew who was in charge of their end of things? Is that what I'm supposed to get from this?" Carolina asked.

"Pretty much," North nodded.

"General Davies and I talked to him when we got there and he gave us the same scoop," Kimball continued. "Peterson was in charge, split his team off and told them to assist the situation. He knows they took Agents York and Washington, but not where or who is ultimately in charge or why they wanted them."

"I have put in a call of inquiry to where Peterson has gotten to," Davies ran a hand over his face. "He apparently has dropped all contact with everyone back at Command, as well as Rhodes."

"Great," Carolina sighed. "Guess that gives us who our Hargrove-moles are." The door opened and Nick and Garth walked in carrying trays.

"Breakfast of champions everyone," Garth replied sliding mugs of coffee to Kimball, Davies and North. He grabbed another mug and put it in front of Ally, "Hot chocolate for the little lady."

"Thanks Uncle Garth!" Ally grinned.

"And tea for the mommas," Garth said placing two cups of tea in front of Emma and Carolina. "Everyone else can fend for themselves."

"You're so pleasant," Emma rolled her eyes as they took their seats near Kimball.

"Hey, we brought you something to drink, just say thank you," Garth teased. "Did you get to the good news yet?"

"No," Emma huffed. "I was waiting for everyone else to get here."

"What good news Aunty Emma?" Ally asked looking at her.

Emma glared at Garth, "Thanks Garth. And you wonder why we don't tell you important things."

"Em, chill," North patted her shoulder. "Ally, can you wait so Emma can tell everyone at once?"

"I guess," Ally sighed.

"Drink your cocoa," Carolina looked at her.

"It's still too hot," Ally looked up at her.

"Blow on it then," Carolina told her. "When everyone else gets here, Emma can tell us."

"I hope they get here soon," Ally gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ally?" Carolina was surprised to hear General Davies address her. She looked up at him as she pulled her cocoa towards her. "I hear your going to be a big sister. Are you excited?"

"Oh yea," Ally smiled at him. "I'm going to be the best big sister and big cousin ever."


	72. Chapter 72

Half hour later, the recruits along with the Reds and Blues had finally gathered in the conference room. Trevor walked around the table to hand Emma a data-pad and after looking at it she cleared her throat.

"Alright, so here's the deal," Emma said. "We caught Carolina up to speed. What I didn't tell her was that I didn't actually deactivate York's AD like I said I would." Carolina glared at her. "Between Trevor and I, we figured out a way to access it without alerting the person on the other side and yes before you ask, we tested it."

"Fine," Carolina huffed. "Does this mean you were able to track where they were taken?"

"Almost," Emma nodded. "They were still moving as of last night. We asked Cody if he could keep an eye on it while Trevor got some sleep."

"How's he doing?" Carolina looked over at Trevor who was standing silently next to Weaver.

"I think the fact we asked him to do something helped, ma'am," Trevor answered. "Made him less like a sack of taters."

"He was definitely in better spirits this morning," Weaver nodded.

"Good," Carolina sighed. She looked over at Miller, "How's Diaz?"

"Finally woke up this morning," Miller shrugged. "Of course when I wasn't there. Cody was up though and explained to him what he knew. He already wanted to talk to Dr. Grey about a prosthetic."

"Sounds like he's in a fairly good mind frame," Carolina replied.

"I suppose," Miller shrugged.

Carolina gave her a small smile before looking back at Emma, "Sorry. You said they were still moving?"

"Yes," Emma sighed. "Once they stop, we can assume they've reached wherever they're located. Then it's just a matter of figuring out how we're getting in wherever they have them."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just attack now before they get back?" Piper asked.

"Yea, what he said," Tucker added. "Who's to say we'll even be able to reach them once they get back to their base?"

"That's where I was hoping our mutual friend can do some reconnaissance and see if he can scope out the situation while we load up for an attack," Emma replied glancing at Tucker.

"Gotcha," Tucker nodded.

"What mutual friend?" Carolina asked.

"Yea, what Carolina said," Kimball echoed.

Tucker scratched his head, "We uh...we had some help when those ODST assholes showed up..."

"It was the predator knock-off," Grif huffed impatiently.

"You mean Locus?" Kimball growled.

"He saved our asses," Tucker snapped back. "If it wasn't for him evening the sides a bit, you may not be talking to any of us at all."

"Not to say we couldn't actually handle it on our own," Sarge added, "But blue guy has a point."

"He did warn Wash about the last attack," Ross piped up quietly.

"Doesn't change the fact he wanted to murder an entire planet," Kimball replied grumpily.

"No, but he could be attempting to make up for it," North pointed out.

"Regardless," Carolina cut across the next response. She looked at Emma, "Do you really think this will work?"

"We don't really have any other leads right now," Emma shrugged.

Carolina nodded before taking a moment to think. She looked up at everyone, "I know I shouldn't ask this of any of you and if you wish not to participate, I'll understand. We'll need volunteers to go out on a rescue mission once we have their location."

"Ma'am, I don't think you need to ask any of us," Trevor replied.

"We're all in. There's not even a question about it," Smith nodded.

Carolina nodded as the rest of the recruits all agreed. She looked over at the guys and before she could say anything Grif huffed, "Yea, yea…don't even say anything."

"Hate saying it, but Grif's right," Sarge grumbled.

"Wash and York are just as much family as everyone else," Simmons added.

"Yea C," Tucker nodded. "We'll get them back for you."

Carolina smiled, "Thank you." She looked at North and South, "I can count on you two to lead them all?"

"Definitely," South grinned. "I'm up for some payback."

"Long as Em lets me," North nodded. Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "And by that, I will say I'm allowed."

"Of course you're allowed, idiot," Emma scoffed. "Not like Carolina and I can go along."

"I think I speak for General Kimball in saying that whatever support you need, request it and it's yours," General Davies added.

"Thank you sir," Carolina nodded. She looked back at everyone, "While we're waiting for Emma to get a final location, I want you all to make sure you are getting plenty of rest to prepare yourselves. CT and Maine are tough on their own. We don't know what other kind of defenses they'll have in place."

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Locus and maybe we can get him heading in their direction," Emma replied.

Carolina noticed Smith and Bitters exchange looks. She turned to them, "Problem?"

"No," Smith shook his head. "Just thinking maybe three sets of eyes on it will be better than one."

"Bitters?"

"What Smith said," Bitters sighed. "Then the Xbox has some back-up and everyone else knows what they're walking in on."

"If he agrees," Smith tacked on.

Carolina nodded and looked at Emma who went to get up, "I will bring it up to him. Let me see if he'll answer."

"The rest of you will be divided up between Agents North and South. This way we can divide and conquer," Carolina replied as Emma left the room. "I'm having George do equipment checks as well as get some inhibitor chips set up. I have a feeling Hargrove will try to implant York and Wash with the same chip that was removed from Agent South when she first arrived."

"They can't put an AI in Wash's head," Ross growled.

"They might," Carolina sighed knowing why Ross had suddenly spoken up.

"I won't let them."

"You're not exactly there to stop them," Carolina pointed out, her jaw tensing. She gave Ross a look and after rolling her eyes, she remained quiet. "Bitters, Smith, we'll let you know when we'll need you to leave, take the time to rest up. Everyone else, do what you have to do until we let you know when to be ready."

The recruits all gave her some form of salute before exiting. Ross stayed where she was. Carolina rolled her eyes, "I suggest you go find something to cool your temper. You can't go into this letting your emotions control you."

"Fine. Maybe I'll go throw more knives," Ross shrugged.

South chuckled, "He's not there anymore. They took him to lock-up already."

Ally hopped off the chair and walked over to Ross and grabbed her hand, "We can go skate?"

Ross sighed before giving her a nod. Ally smiled up at her and gently pulled her from the room. Carolina leaned back and gave a huff, running a hand through her hair.

"That recruit appears to be extremely loyal to Agent Washington," Davies observed.

"They work extremely close together," South replied. Carolina shot her a glare.

"I think we're proud to say that all the recruits are just as loyal and would do just about anything we asked or didn't ask them to do," North cleared his throat.

"It would appear so," Davies nodded. "I have to say, I was skeptical at first of your program here, but you really seem to have things figured out. It's almost a shame to make you take on more recruits when the ones you have here are already fantastic. I'd hate to have you spread so thin that the next group won't get the same attention."

"Thank you, sir," Carolina nodded.

"Think they'll be successful?"

"Not a doubt in my mind."

* * *

York held in a groan as he regained consciousness. He tried opening his eye, but shut it almost immediately. Between the bright light and the haze of having been drugged, his head was almost pounding. He tried to reach up to rub it, but found his wrists and legs were cuffed. A distance scream caught his hearing and he opened his eye again, recognizing it.

"Ah, Agent York," A southern drawl he hadn't heard in years greeted. He glanced to the left to see the voice was still attached to a body, strapped into a wheelchair.

"Oh good," York scoffed. "And here I thought I'd never get the chance to beat the shit out of you for what you did to Carolina."

"You are not exactly in a position to be making threats," the Director replied from where he sat.

"Yea? Come over here and say that, Wheels," York growled.

The Director scoffed, "The former Chairman thought it fitting to leave me incapacitated when he decided to play God."

"Sorry, I didn't hear myself ask," York rolled his eye. There was another muffled scream. "What the hell are they doing to Wash?"

"Implanting Zeus," the Director replied scathingly.

York growled, "Take it I'm next then?"

"Hargrove wants to talk to you first," he sighed. "I must say there are a few things I want to know myself."

"Depends if I feel like answering," York mumbled. "Besides, not like I can go anywhere."

"I must admit..."

York huffed again when the man didn't continue right away, "The fact you suffered brain damage when you tried to kill yourself?"

"It's good to see your sense of humor hasn't depleted any...but no. I must admit I am rather pleased that you managed to find Carolina and your daughter."

"You have no right to talk to me about either of them," York snarled.

"You're right. I don't. Doesn't mean I still can't be thankful for it." York glowered at him. "I'm not here out of choice."

"Yea, neither am I," York grumbled. "You know, Carolina's going to send as many people as she can to come get us."

"I have told him this, yes," the Director sighed. "I expect she'd be leading it herself seeing that I am sure that Agent South told her as much as she could when you removed the chip from her."

"If she could, she would," York did his best to shrug.

The Director moved his wheel chair so he was in front of York, "Why can't she? What's happened to her?"

"Oh, you care now? All these years, all the shit you've put her through and now suddenly you care about her well-being?" York growled. "Don't make me laugh."

"Your own father wants to destroy everyone on the planet you live on. That includes taking the lives of his own daughter as well as Carolina and young Allison," the Director sighed. "I have been attempting to stall him, but I can only do so much. I was counting on Carolina and a team to come here and cause him some holy hell. Why don't you think she'll be coming?"

"I don't think," York huffed after a few minutes. "I know she won't. She won't risk coming herself, not in her state."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong," York replied.

"I don't understand."

"Not surprised. You don't know what it's like to look after offspring." The Director gave him an impatient look. York huffed," Can't believe I'm telling you this...she'll probably kill me when she finds out I told you."

"Told me what?"

"Congrats," York scoffed, "You're a grandpa again. Don't go giving this one away if you manage to get your hands on it. Course, we'll both be dead before we let that happen."

* * *

"I felt him kick again!" Ally giggled looking up at Carolina.

Carolina chuckled as Ally immediately put her cheek back against Carolina's stomach. She reached up and ran a hand through Ally's hair, closing her eyes to try and keep herself relaxed. Emma had yet to hear anything on if they had stopped or not and she was starting to get tense about it. They had sent Smith and Bitters out to pick Locus up so that they could start to check out the situation. Davies had grumbled something about the mercenary returning once the mission was over so that he could face punishment, but hadn't pushed the subject thankfully.

Her other worry was for Ross. The recruit seemed more so on edge than Carolina was. She knew Ross was worried about getting Wash back and the fact they would most likely give him the chip transplant made none of them happy.

"Ally?"

"Yes?" Ally looked up at her, resting her chin on Carolina's belly.

"Did Ross actually skate with you when you took her out of the conference room?" Carolina asked. North had brought Ally back home so she hadn't had a chance to talk to Ross alone.

"Not really," Ally shrugged. "I think she's really upset about Uncle Wash and Marcos."

"I'm sure she is."

"Can we go visit Marcos and Eddy later?" Ally asked.

"We could do that," Carolina nodded. "I wanted to see how Diaz was doing anyway."

"Can I color them cards?"

"I'm sure they'd like that," Carolina chuckled. Ally gave her a big smile before bouncing up and running upstairs to get her paper and markers. Carolina closed her eyes and ran her fingers across her stomach, trying to keep herself relaxed. The situation was being handled. They would get the guys back in one piece and everything would be fine. She hoped.

* * *

"Come on, Mi," Diaz chuckled. "Why the long face? At least you get to go out and get some revenge here. I'm stuck in bed until they say I can get up."

Ross rolled her eyes, "You'll be up tomorrow then because I'm sure you're annoying the piss out of them."

"Hey, if Cody can get wheeled outta here, then I think they can let me hop along to my heart's content," Diaz smirked. His face turned serious, "Though part of me thinks it's not just me getting hurt you're upset about."

"I'm not upset..." Ross mumbled shifting in the chair.

"Bullshit." She looked up at him. "I'm not stupid, Mi. Felicity might be struggling to pick up on the clues, but not me."

"What clues?" Ross scoffed.

"You and your man," Diaz smirked.

She looked down at her hands, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Oh, so don't have a thing going with Agent Washington?" he gave her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes. "Dude, come on. Like I said, I'm not dumb. Between what Felicity has vented about, what I've witnessed myself when I come skate and the fact I've seen you two at the club." Ross gave him a guilty look. "Oh yea, I saw you. You may have been worried about everyone on the floor seeing you two, but you're forgetting, I had prime viewing of the entire place from on the stage."

Ross sighed, running a hand through her hair, "You're not mad about it are you?"

"Me? Course not," Diaz chuckled. "I get why you were hiding it from us. That's why I never said anything to you and definitely never to Felicity."

"Appreciate it..."

"Hey, we are partners. I got your back," Diaz winked. "That being said, I expect him and Agent York back in one piece and those bastards to pay."

"Of course," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Good and I want to hear all about it when you get back," Diaz nodded. "And I mean everything. I need to make sure he's keeping my girl happy and well taken care of."

"More than you know," Ross gave him a small smile. "I'm the difficult one."

"You?" Diaz gave a playful scoff. "Never. I don't believe it."

"You're such an ass…" He gave her a wide grin before it quickly fell away. He reached forward to rub his knee. Ross smacked his hand, "Stop that. Leave it heal. The quicker it heals, the sooner Grey said she can get you a prosthetic."

"Can't help it. It hurts," he sighed.

"Take more pain meds." He nodded, leaning back again. "I wish you could come with."

"Me too. You guys'll be fine though." The door opened and they both to look to see Carolina and Ally walk in. Ally ran up to the two of them and held out folded piece of paper to Diaz. He took it, "What's this? A get well card?"

"Yup! Made it all by myself," Ally grinned. She looked over at the other bed, "Where's Eddy?"

"Grey gave him the clear to skedaddle once they got him in a chair," Diaz shrugged. "Weaver's giving him a hand as well as Trevor. I think they may have gone over to the computer lab."

"How are you feeling?" Carolina asked.

"Like I could run a marathon," he grinned at her.

"Such an ass…" Ross mumbled at him.


	73. Chapter 73

"Simmons, you have everything ready to get loaded onto the pelicans?" North asked poking his head into the supply room.

"You betcha," Simmons nodded. "I got all the ammo we might need, plus an ample supply of weapons to go with."

"Great. I'll have Lopez come over and help you and Grif start getting everything loaded up."

North had to admit, he was impressed by the motivation everyone appeared to suddenly have. Not that he had doubted the recruits any, but he knew the guys had been through their own fair share of fighting and hadn't expected them to want in on the action any. Even Grif who normally refused to do anything unless it benefited him directly, was eagerly helping.

After letting Lopez know Simmons was ready, he headed back towards his office to grab his own gear. Emma was sitting in his desk chair waiting for him when he got there.

"Why hello wife," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her. "What brings you here? Thought you were keeping an eye on the whole tracking situation."

"Needed a break," she shrugged. "Trevor has Cody in the computer lab helping out since he got permission to leave the Medbay. Figured the two of them can handle it and if they need me, Church'll come get me."

"So I take it they didn't stop yet?"

"Nope, still moving. Smith checked in, said they're about halfway to them. They're going to stay far enough away though that nothing picks up on the radar of the other ship. I told them it shouldn't be a problem since York and I went over the security stuff on the pelicans when we got them, but Locus still wants to be safer than sorry," Emma replied.

"I still can't believe he's willingly helping out."

"Yea," Emma nodded.

North glanced at her as he opened up his equipment locker. "Don't worry. We'll come back ok and we'll have Wash and York with us. They won't know what hit them."

"I know," she gave him a small smile. "I just…it's strange that they haven't stopped moving yet or that they think we'd give up easily and just roll over and let them take two of our own, ya know? I feel like my father lost his senses here and screwed up without realizing it."

"It could be they don't know the full situation either," North shrugged as he pulled his gun case out, laying it out on his desk and opening it. "I mean, from what they've said, CT and Maine pulled out as soon as they had Wash and York. The ODSTs popped in afterwards. Could be they're waiting on a report from them and will assume things were taken care of there instead of the other way around. It's not like Hargrove had that much faith in the guys to begin with."

"Yea, but he's also smart enough not to underestimate them again, especially since they're with the rest of us," Emma grumbled.

"Hey, relax," North walking around to kneel in front of her. "Maybe you're giving him too much credit."

"Yea, maybe," Emma sighed reaching a hand up to card her fingers through his hair. "You will be careful, right? I mean, I don't want to get stuck raising this thing by myself."

"Of course I'll be careful," North grinned. "If I thought for a second that there was an instance where I wouldn't find a way back to you, I wouldn't have agreed to go." Emma nodded at him. "You just take care of yourself and keep an eye on Carolina while we're all gone."

"I'm sure Ally can help do that," Emma chuckled. "So did you and South figure out who's going with who yet?"

"We sort of discussed it," North shrugged. "I think South is taking Tucker, Simmons, Ross, Piper, and Weaver. The rest are coming with me."

"Not splitting them evenly?"

"South wanted a smaller team," North replied standing back up. "Said she can move easier that way."

"I take it your each going after one of them?"

"South's team is going after Wash, mine is going for York. We're thinking he'll probably have more guards on him than Wash would," North answered.

Emma went to say something when Church popped up, "Hey Em."

"Yea, yea, I'm coming," Emma sighed before taking North's offered hand so he could pull her up. He stole a kiss from her as she went to walk away.

"Hungry? I'll grab sandwiches and bring them by once I get this packed," North said as she turned to leave.

"Sure. You're the best," she grinned.

* * *

"You doing better than you were earlier?" Carolina asked as she and Ally walked to the lunchroom with Ross. She shrugged. "Diaz seems like he's doing ok with the whole losing part of his leg."

"Yea," Ross sighed. "I mean...He's generally a pretty easy going guy. There's not much that bothers him and he's always up for a new challenge so maybe that's how he's looking at it. The fact the Dr. Grey already wants to get him fitted with a prosthetic I think helps him too."

"How's Miller?"

"Upset, but I think now that he's up and seems to be ok with it, she's not as upset," Ross shrugged. "Still looking for a major payback though."

"As I'm sure you are as well."

"What gave that away?" Ross smirked at her.

"Maybe the fact that you decided to make a few holes in Boyd while he was here?" Ross made a face at her. "I was serious before. You need to learn to control your emotions. I know you're upset that they took Wash, but going in blinded by rage will lead to mistakes. Trust me, I know, I've been there."

"It's a lot harder than you make it sound," Ross grumbled crossing her arms. Ally tugged at her arms. Ross sighed and bent down so Ally could crawl onto her back.

"I know, believe me," Carolina sighed. "There were nights where I'd be so pissed off when we got back from a mission that I would spend the entire night on the training floor. York had to drag me out multiple times which would then piss me off even more."

"Momma had big time anger issues," Ally giggled.

"That I did," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"But Daddy helped with that," Ally pointed out.

Carolina gave a sigh, "Yea, a bit. Among other things."

Ross glanced at Carolina as she sat down at a table as she let Ally down. Ally offered to go get them some chips and drinks and skipped off. Ross sat down across from Carolina, "I guess you really miss him..."

"Course I do," Carolina nodded picking at a spot on the table. "He can handle himself though." Ross watched her for a second and could've sworn she saw water building in her eyes before she looked away and gave a sniff. She huffed, "I hate these damn freaking hormones..."

Church popped up, "Hey, so Emma needs you."

"Did she get news?" Carolina asked.

"A bit, yea," Church replied.

Ross nodded towards the door, "I'll keep an eye on Ally."

"Thank you," Carolina gave her a grateful look before pushing herself up and heading to the computer lab. She walked in to see Emma in one of the chairs, Cody next to her and Trevor standing behind them. "What do you have?"

"We may have a location," Emma said. She put up a hand when Carolina made to say something, "But I want Bitters and Smith to check it out first."

"Well where is it at least?" Carolina huffed crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Nearby asteroid belt," Emma answered pulling the map up on the big screen behind her. "Figured they couldn't be too far off if they were able to keep that close an eye on things. The asteroids also make good cover for them. I asked Smith to scan them when they get close enough before they enter. I have a feeling there are probably some sort of defenses set up."

"Stuff that could mess with equipment or alert them to visitors," Carolina nodded.

"Yup," Emma sighed. "The ships can handle it, but I want to know for sure before they start doing anything just in case we need something different installed. Especially since they have a smart AI in their hands."

"Hey, that thing's got nothing on me," Church grumbled.

"That thing you're referring to is also a lot younger than you," Carolina pointed out. "No offense Church, but you haven't exactly been a hundred percent for a long time now."

"Rub it in why don't you," Church replied grumpily.

Carolina rolled her eyes and looked at Trevor, "Go let Agent North and South know that as soon as we have word from Smith about the situation, you're all moving out. I want everyone suited up and ready to go."

"Yes ma'am," Trevor nodded. He gave Cody a pat on the shoulder before hurrying out of the room.

Carolina glanced at Cody who gave a big huff after the door closed, "How're you doing?"

"Could be worse," he shrugged. "Dr. Grey and Mei have some ideas I guess, but it's a matter of getting the proper equipment here and that could take some time. Until then, I'm pretty useless."

"No you're not," Emma rolled her eyes. "You've never been and never will be useless. Now you just get to hang out here with me more."

"Yea, but no offense, I'd rather be out with the others," Cody ran his hand through his hair.

"You'll be back in action before you know it," Carolina assured him. The door opened and Ally walked in.

"Mila had to go get changed," Ally informed her. "Albert said you know where Daddy and Uncle Wash are?"

"We have an idea, yes," Carolina nodded.

"What can I do?" Ally asked walking up to them.

"You can hang out here with all of us."

"But I want to help though."

"Ally," Carolina sighed, "The best help you can do right now is to just sit here and act like a big girl. Things are going to be tense enough without you getting in the way."

"But you said I can help," Ally replied trying not to whine. "I want to help."

"So do your aunt and I, but we're stuck here too."

Ally tried not to roll her eyes as she looked around the computer lab. Emma thought she saw something cross her face, but it happened so quick she figured she was making things up. Ally sighed and looked back at Carolina who was staring at the big screen on the wall, "Is Pop-pop here? Can I go hang out with him?"

"Sure. Just be careful and don't get in his way," Carolina replied.

"I won't," Ally sighed before leaving the computer lab.

"I could've found something for her to do if she wanted to do something," Emma pointed out.

Carolina sighed, "I know, I just…I don't want her to get her hopes up too high until we know with absolute certainty that this mission was a success."

"You mean, you don't want her getting your hopes up," Emma grumbled. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I also didn't want her distracting any of us."

"Ally's never a distraction."

Emma's tone made Carolina turn and look at her. She nodded her head, reaching up to run a hand through her hair again, "No, I know. Of course she's not. I just…this is-"

"Just stop," Emma sighed walking over to put an arm around Carolina's shoulders. "I know. I get it. It's York we're going after here."

Carolina rubbed a hand across her stomach, "You don't know how much I wish I wasn't pregnant right now…"

"I can only imagine," Emma gave her a squeeze. "It'll be ok. They'll get them home."

"Hey, sorry to break up the party," Cody interrupted Carolina's next reply. "I got Smith for you."

"Put him on the screen," Carolina cleared her throat. Cody nodded and did what she asked. A second later, Smith appeared on a portion of the screen. Bitters was standing behind him looking at something off screen. "What do you have?"

"I'm sending Alaska the initial scan we did upon arrival," Smith replied. Emma let go of Carolina and walked around to the terminal Cody was sitting at. "We're running another just in case we missed something the first time through. Sight wise, it appears to be just a normal cluster of space rocks though there is one that appears to be larger than the rest. Nothing came back from the scan we ran on it though that would suggest it was anything other than a rock."

"They probably used titanium to block any scans," Emma replied. "Run the third program in your drop down. That should ping something."

"On it," Smith replied turning slightly to hit something. They waited a few seconds before he turned back to them. "That seemed to work. There's definitely something inside."

"That's probably where they're hideout is," Carolina grumbled. "Do you have a good view of it yet?"

"No ma'am," Smith shook his head. "We're still sitting far enough away so they won't pick us up." Carolina heard Locus say something. Smith nodded his head, "Uh, Locus would like to know if you want him to get us in good view of it."

"That would be preferable, yes," Carolina nodded. "We need to see if they have multiple ways in or just one centralized way in."

"Hold it," Emma cut in. "First, we need to make sure they don't have any turrets or any other surprises waiting. Cody's running your scan through a program to pick up any strange signatures. Once we have the clear from that, then you can certainly get whatever view you want of the thing."

Carolina gave a sigh before nodding in agreement. "If they have more than one hangar, we'll need the least guarded secured. Is that something the three of you think you can manage?"

"Definitely," Bitters huffed. "We got this no problem."

Locus appeared next to him, "We could always attempt what Felix and I did to take over the Tartarus."

"Yea? What was that?" Carolina asked.

"He pretended to be the sole survivor in a shipwreck and when they let us on board, the rest of us were camouflaged and took over from there," Locus replied.

"Let's put a pin in that," Carolina scratched her head after thinking for a moment. "I feel like something like that might be too obvious to them. Plus their AI might be able to pick up things. The more covert we can get in, the easier it should hopefully be."

"Won't their AI detect us anyway once we secure a hangar?" Locus pointed out.

"Not if Bitters can get to the hangar terminal," Emma answered. "If he can get the chip I gave him in and running, then things should play off nicely that the hangar is still empty and no one is there."

"Won't the AI be able to break the coding in the chip?"

"You underestimate me," Emma grinned. "The code is so tightly wrapped, it'll take the AI an hour or more to break it, plenty of time to get in and out, plus give it a few more surprises the deeper it gets into it." Locus gave her a satisfied nod before leaving the screen again. Bitters shook his head. "Not to mention, that'll help break down it's concentration because it'll be expending too much energy into doing that, that whatever else it's set up to do in the place will be easy access."

"Meaning if it's trying to jump into suits, it should be easier to get inhibitor chips in?" Carolina asked.

"Hopefully, yes. Though I only sent along enough for Wash and York. I wasn't able to get enough so that we get your other old teammates as well," Emma replied.

"I have a feeling that getting them out isn't going to be an option," Carolina sighed. "Is your program done?"

"Almost."

Carolina nodded, "Alright. Smith, once you three have the info you need from Emma, I want a hangar secured. I'm going to get the others on their way to you in the meantime. Do not leave the hangar until they get to you. We need to make sure we have the LZ covered so that when we get Agents York and Washington out, we won't have any other problems. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good luck, Agents."


	74. Chapter 74

"This is fucking madness," South muttered to North as he pulled into the hangar the first team had secured.

"Then why did you agree to come?" North huffed. "If you didn't want to come back here, you shouldn't have agreed to it."

"That's not what I'm talking about, asshole," South growled. "We don't know what any of the internal defenses are going to be like, yet alone where to even begin looking. For all we know, the second we set foot outside of this hangar, we're screwed."

"As long as Trevor has access to their system, we should be fine," North assured her. "Emma sent along a few tricks of her own that she went over with him. He should be able to sneak a peek and see if he can get locations on Wash and York." South nodded. He caught her fidget and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to let them get a hand on you either. Don't worry."

"Thanks, but I'm not," she rolled her eyes.

"Sure," North chuckled. He got up from the pilot seat and headed to the back. Everyone was up and adjusting things or checking weapons. He hit the door lock and motioned for Trevor. Together they walked off and up to the hangar terminal where Bitters and Smith were standing with Locus. "Nice work on the securing the hangar."

"Not a problem," Bitters shrugged. "It was like shooting fish in a barrel."

North chuckled and looked at Locus, holding out a hand for him, "Agent North Dakota. Thanks for the assistance."

Locus gave him a nod, but didn't shake his hand. He turned and looked at the terminal monitor, "There's been no sign of any AI activity like Alaska feared."

"That's good. That means her chip is working," North grinned inside his helmet.

"Were you actually doubting your wife, sir?" Trevor chuckled stepping between them to insert another data-chip. He started looking through the system.

"Course not," North shrugged. He watched Trevor work for a few minutes. South walked up a few minutes later and gave him a nod. He looked down at Trevor, "Anything for us yet?"

"I got into their security, so hopefully that'll help clear a path for us," Trevor answered. "I'm not seeing any AI activity so maybe it's busy elsewhere. Who knows."

"Any sign of Wash or York?" North asked. "Hell, I'd even take Hargrove at this point."

"Getting there sir," Trevor replied. "Had to take care of other business before sticking my hand in that termite hole." A minute later Trevor pulled up a map. Two red dots appeared in separate areas, one moving while the other was stationary. "Here we be."

"Do you know which is which?" North asked.

"From the ping, that's Agent York," Trevor pointed. "The one moving is Agent Washington."

"Great. Thanks Trevor," North patted him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at South, "You're team ready?"

"Hell yea," South nodded.

"I'm sending these three," he motioned at Locus, Bitters, and Smith, "With you. We don't know if he's got a guard on him or not and I'd feel better sending them with."

"Fine. Better keep up assholes," South muttered. She turned and motioned at Ross who gave her a nod and turned to the rest of their team. "You numb nuts be careful."

"We're leaving Donut and Sarge here with you Trevor, just in case something happens. We still need you in the system here," North informed him.

"Not a problem sir," Trevor replied.

"All right. Every one keep in radio contact. We'll meet back here as soon as our missions are complete."

* * *

South looked around the corner and motioned the all clear to the rest. She had to admit, she was shocked how quiet her team was staying. Between Weaver and Ross, the few soldiers they came across were taken down quietly and without a fuss. She paused when they reached another intersection and pulled up the map that Trevor had given them all. The red dot they were heading after was just ahead and it appeared had stopped. She gave the signal to move forward, following after Ross and Tucker both passed her. They no sooner made it across the intersection when a door slammed down separating the three from the rest.

"Shit," South growled. She hit her radio, "Simmons, Locus? You guys alright?"

"Um, yea," Simmons replied. "We uh…we may have a slight problem though."

"Wonderful. What?"

"Agent Maine," Locus growled.

"Fucking shit."

"We'll take care of this, you three do what you have to do," Locus replied. "We'll meet back at the LZ."

"Keep them all safe, asshole," South snapped. She looked at Ross and Tucker who were staring at her. "Let's go get him."

"You really think we'd make it that east on you?" They all turned to see Wash standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed. "I mean, come on. I know Tucker there has no brains. Thought for you sure maybe you might, South."

South saw Ross lower her weapon as Tucker held in a growl. South huffed, "Figured they implanted that asshole into you. Be a good boy and let us get it out of your head."

"Why? It's the first time I've had a clear head in months," he snarled. "No more having to monitor what I do or what I say so as to not hurt that little slut's feelings." He cocked his head when Ross twitched, "Oh speaking of. Didn't see you there, Ross."

South slid in front of her when she didn't put her weapon back up, "It's not him, Ross. Don't listen to the vomit coming out of his mouth."

"Look at you jumping to her defense. She sleeping with you too?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Tucker muttered quietly. South glanced at him before registering a storage room door that was open behind him. Looking back at Wash, she quickly grabbed her magnum and fired off a few shots, shoving the other two into the room.

"Find some place and hide. We have to overpower him if we're getting that thing out of his head," South barked to them.

"We can't hurt him," Ross looked at her.

"Got no choice, missy," South growled shoving her behind a crate.

"Come out, come out, Mila. Don't you want to hear some more?" Wash taunted. "Got plenty I can say to you right now!"

Ross cracked her head back against the crate where she was hiding and tried to keep her head under control. She didn't see South move next to her until the older woman snapped in front of her face.

"Get it together missy," South growled.

"I can't," Ross whispered shaking her head.

"Too bad. You're the only one who's gonna be able to pull him outta this shit," South snarled. "Not me and not Tucker. Just you. Only you. So get your shit together and get the hell out there and talk some sense into him."

"I still find it incredibly funny how gullible you were!"

Ross dropped her head and stared at the floor. South growled at her, "That's not him. You know it's not him saying that shit. Get your fucking shit together, grab him by the balls and get the fuck out there and knock some sense into him. You're the only one that can do it." Ross looked at her. "We need him to break hold on the AI long enough to get the inhibitor in. You're the only one who can distract him long enough to hopefully break that hold. I'm sorry, but get the fuck over it."

South watched the girl pull herself together enough to stand up finally. She looked around the case and saw that Wash was facing away from them. South watched her put her gun down and unclip her helmet.

"Don't put the gun down," South grumbled behind her. Ross shot her a look and she held up her hands as Tucker joined her finally.

"What the hell is she doing?" he whispered hotly.

"Shut up."

"She can't go out there! He's going to eat her alive!"

"Just be ready to move when she gives the signal," South snapped at him and put her concentration on the recruit.

Ross was slowly closing the distance on him. She stopped about ten feet away and cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned, the rifle pointing straight at her.

"Look who finally decided to show herself," he sneered from in his helmet. "Think sacrificing yourself is gonna get everyone else out? You must be dumber than I thought."

"If you really meant that, you would've shot me already," Ross replied quietly. South saw him adjust his grip on his rifle and prepared herself to move in case it came to it. "This isn't you."

"You don't know as much as you think you do about me," he growled at her.

"I think I know you pretty well, David," she answered, her jaw clenched.

"Who the hell is David?" Tucker whispered.

South elbowed him, "Shut up. We weren't always our designation asshole."

"Oh."

"Don't call me that," Wash snarled. "You have no right-"

"I have every right and you said so yourself. That's the only reason you told me your real name," Ross growled back. "And if you're going to kill me, then you're going to do it hearing me call you that." She stepped closer, "You don't like it? I don't give a damn. I love you and I know damn well you love me too, David."

"What...the fuck."

"Tucker, I swear I'm going to knock you out," South snapped. She looked around the corner again. "Dammit I don't have a good angle here. Move."

She shoved him.

"I never loved you."

"Yes you did and yes you do," Ross shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Sorry, yes you do whether you want to believe it right now or not, David."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Don't like hearing your own name?"

"That's not my name any more and I don't want some slut like you calling me that."

Ross glared at him, "Guess what? Don't give a shit. And I'm going to keep using it because I know you're in there and I love you and I'm taking you home with me, David."

"I don't have a home with you," Wash growled suddenly. "You were the one withdrawing from me, not the other way around. You're the one who couldn't look me in the eye before I went on that mission that put me here."

"You're right," Ross nodded. "Doesn't mean I don't love you, David." He snarled at her. "I'm sorry about before you left. I am. I was ashamed of myself because I let you down. I was ashamed of myself because I lost our child before I could even tell you about them-"

"Stop it."

"No," Ross shook her head. "You need to hear it because there's so much I didn't get to tell you and so much you need to hear and if you can just get that AI to let loose, I can help you get home so you can hear it all because I'm ready to talk to you now." Wash lowered the rifle. "I know you're in there. Fight it. I know you can. I-"

Wash yelled dropping his gun and falling down to his knees, his head in his hands. Ross hurried forward to catch him and he waved her way, "No. Get back. I can't...I don't have that much grip on it."

"South!" Ross yelled as Wash bent forward, screaming again.

"Get his helmet off!" South yelled coming from behind him.

Ross reached forward to unclip it when he smacked her hands away, "Don't. I-I can't-"

"Wash, either I need to take it off or you do," Ross explained feeling helpless. "Let us help you."

He held back another scream as South and Tucker finally got close enough. Ross took the opportunity to flip the catches on his helmet. He pushed it off himself and fell forward, face streamed with sweat. Ross moved closer in front of him, putting her hands on his face and looking him in the eye. He tried to crack a smile, but it looked pained, "Hi."

"Hey," she smiled back running a thumb across his cheek. She looked at South who stepped closer. "This may hurt. South has to put the inhibitor chip in." He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation. "Ready?"

He nodded, lifting his hands to grip her wrists. Ross looked up at South and after taking a breath inserted the inhibitor chip. Wash grunted and tensed before relaxing, taking deep breaths as the AI finally lost it's foothold.

"We gotta move," Tucker said looking down at the pair and back up at South.

"Wash," Ross said. He nodded and tried to push himself up only to fall back into a sitting position. She looked up at the other two and shook her head, "He's not-"

"Tucker, grab Ross's helmet," South spat as she grabbed an arm. "Ross, come on. Get the other side."

Ross nodded and went to get up. Wash grabbed her quick and pulled her forward to kiss her quickly, "I didn't mean any of that."

"I know," Ross smiled.

"Keep it for the pillow talk," South cut Wash off. "We gotta move."

Tucker handed Ross her helmet before picking Wash's up and putting it on, clipping it into place for him. Tucker looked at Ross, "You got it or you want me to?"

"I got him," Ross nodded slipping under his arm as she and South lifted him up.

"What about York?" Wash asked through clenched teeth.

"There's a second team," South replied as they started walking. "We were sent after you and the rest of them went for him. North's got that group. We saw you were moving around. They still had him in lockup. We figured he'd be under heavier guard if he wasn't moving."

"That AI is going to jump to him the second it can," Wash warned them.

"North, you gotta copy?" South said into her radio. She waited a breath before cursing. "Shit. North, come in you asshole!"

"What's wrong?" Wash breathed. South dropped his arm and hurried ahead of them, the ship in sight now. Wash luckily had regained some of his strength as they walked so that Ross didn't have the brunt of it. Tucker helped them up on to the ship as South futzed with the radio up front.

"Tucker get up here and see if you can stretch the signal!"

"Yea cuz I'm a radio genius," Tucker replied. "Trevor's out in the hangar, go talk to him!"

Wash leaned back as Ross took a seat next to him. She had a data-pad out and was running a bio-scan. He reached out and slipped his hand over hers and gave her fingers a squeeze. A second later, South went storming by them and off the ship. Wash looked after her before looking at Tucker, "What's her problem?"

"She can't get in contact with anyone from the other team. She's guessing either the AI or CT is jamming the radio signals on the ship. She's going to see if she can find them after she talks to Trevor," Tucker explained. He crossed his arms and looked at the two of them, "So you two, huh?"

"Can you see why I didn't tell you?" Wash replied weakly.

"Still an asshole," Tucker shrugged. There was noise behind him and he jumped, activating his sword. It was coming from inside a supply closet. He glanced at the other two before stepping forward and opening it. A small suit of armor came tumbling out. "Aw shit. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Uh, hi?" Ally looked between the three adults.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ally?" Wash groaned.

"I came to help get daddy," she replied simply.

"Yea and do your mom and aunt know where you are cuz I'm pretty sure they're going to be flipping gaskets right about now," Tucker added. "Not to mention what they're going to do to all of us when we get back with you."

"If we get back with Daddy, then I won't be in as much trouble," Ally answered standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "I wanted to help."

"Ally, you're too little for this kind of thing," Wash explained sounding tired. "What if something happens to you? Then your mom loses you and your dad. You want to do that to her?" Ally dropped her head. "You-"

"Wait," Ross cut him off. "She might be able to."

"You want to send a nine year old out where people are shooting at each other?" Wash growled.

"It's not like that," Ross shook her head. "If I was able to get you enough of a foothold to kick the AI out, then maybe Ally is what we need if it got into York. Carolina's not here and she would be the only other person that could do what I did."

"I wanna help!" Ally added.

Wash took his time to think it over, before looking up at Tucker, "If I agree to send her out there, and something happens to her, I'm going to shoot you myself before Carolina or Emma even get their hands on you."

"Dude, I think I'll just off myself before any of you get a chance to do something," Tucker replied. He bent down and motioned for Ally to hop on his back, "Come on kid. Let's go get your dad."

"Mila, go with," Wash sighed leaning his head back.

"But-"

"I'll be alright. Tucker said Trevor's out in the hangar and I'm sure I saw Sarge and Donut as well. Go with and make sure nothing happens to Ally." She nodded at him and got up from her seat, grabbing her rifle before nodding to Tucker.


	75. Chapter 75

Carolina walked out of where she had been camped in Emma's office. Emma had made her try and take a nap when she complained about a headache again, but she had been too wired to do that and decided after a half hour of trying that it was of no use. Emma and Cody both looked up from what they were looking over.

"Headache go away?" Emma asked.

"No," Carolina sighed. "And I don't think it's going to until this is over. I tried, I did."

Emma nodded her head, "Good news is, they got in with no problems."

"That's great news," Carolina walked over to them to look at the monitor herself. "Are we able to tell if they tracked down York and Wash yet?"

"That we won't know until they call in," Emma shook her head. "The only reason I know they got there was that Trevor pinged in when he inserted the chip I sent with him."

Carolina nodded and they both turned to look up when the lab door opened and George poked his head in. "Hey George."

"Hello," George smiled at them all. "Figured you lot would be in here stalking what was happening. Any news yet?"

"They were able to infiltrate, that's all we know," Carolina replied not looking away.

George nodded and clapped his hands together, "That's good. I also figured I'd come see if Ally wants to go fetch food with me for everyone."

"Of course she can," Carolina answered still staring at the screen. Emma had looked away to stare at George. "You know you don't need to come ask me permission when she's with you."

"Carolina," Emma nudged her. Carolina looked up finally to see a confused look on George's face.

"What?" Carolina asked.

"That's why I came over," George scratched his head. "I thought she was here with you."

"No, she said she was going to hang out with you in the Lab," Carolina shook her head as the bottom of her stomach dropped out.

"Sorry, she never came over," George shook his head as Emma groaned.

"CHURCH!" Carolina yelled.

"What? What's with the yelling?" he asked.

"Scan the Facility for Ally," Carolina snapped.

He blinked out for a second before reappearing, "Uh…no sign."

"Shit," Carolina cursed before hurrying to the door out to the Floor, George and Emma both following a second later. She jogged to the locker room, pausing when she got to the entrance when a sharp pain shot up her back.

"C, I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere," Church tried to assure her. "Maybe she went home."

"No," Carolina panted shaking her head. She grabbed George and shoved him, "Go check the locker we gave her for her armor. I bet anything it's gone."

"I'm sure she's probably sitting sulking in the Garage," Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "You know North wouldn't dare let her go with. Neither would anyone else."

"You are forgetting whose genes she has," Carolina breathed through clenched teeth. "She would most certainly not even let them know she was there."

"No, I know…" Emma sighed shaking her head.

George came back, shaking his head, "It's gone."

"Son of a bitch," Carolina snarled. She put a hand to her back and rested her forehead on the doorway. "Dammit…"

"Are you ok?" Emma asked not liking the strained look on Carolina's face. The other woman shook her head. Emma looked at George and together they each grabbed an arm, "Church! Tell Mei we're coming."

"Already told her," Church answered as the smaller woman came hurrying to meet them, shooing Emma out of the way.

"Just in your back?" Mei asked. Carolina nodded. She patted her arm, "Just breathe and try to calm yourself down. If the pain starts moving around to the front, let me know first thing."

"I take it now's the wrong time to say I told you so…?" Church asked Emma quietly.

"Definitely wrong time," Emma grumbled back at him before following them. "Tell Cody to alert you first thing he hears from them."

"Got it."

* * *

"Dammit North, where the hell are you," South muttered quietly to herself as she made in the direction that Trevor had sent her. She hadn't heard anything from the other half of her team and couldn't reach any of them either. Fighting reached her ears as she rounded the next corner and she found Miller crouched down with Grif outside the doorway where the noise was coming from. "What the hell's going on!?"

"Oh ya know, just having a picnic," Grif grumbled.

"We found Agent York," Miller replied over Grif's grumbling. "Except he was with someone else. They're not making it easy to get to them."

"Wonderful," South huffed knowing who was probably in there. She looked down at them, "You two alright? Can you make it back to the ship?"

"Did you get Wash?" Grif asked as Miller helped him up.

"Of course we did," South grinned through her helmet. "He's having a nice little nap with Ross probably. We got separated from the others though in the process. Any word from them?"

"Simmons checked in with me a few minutes ago and said something along those lines," Grif replied. "North sent Caboose, Jensen and Palomo to give them a hand. He figured they'd need it more than us."

"What a dumbass," South muttered. "Get back to the ship. Tell Tucker to get his ass out here and Ross if she can force herself away for the time being."

South didn't wait for a response before slinking in to the room. One side of the room Piper and Morris seemed to be going at it against who she knew was CT while North was busy holding back York without hurting him. She weighed the two and figured the recruits needed it more and raised her magnum, letting off a few shots at CT when she had an opening.

"Well, look who has the balls to come back," CT replied when she caught sight of South.

"Oh you know me, never could run from a fight," South shrugged.

"Why aren't you dead? Zeus said he deactivated your chip."

"Yea well, Zeus isn't as smart as he thinks he is," South stepped closer. She saw Morris and Piper exchange looks. "Not to mention, I forgot what it's like to actually have a team that cares about you. You'd know that if you hadn't deserted us."

"Ha, yea sure," CT scoffed at her. "You know better than anyone the kind of shit they put us through during the Project, yet you're really going to help those people?"

"Hell yea," South answered. "You also realize that the person you so despise working for is here as well, right? Or didn't Hargrove tell you that little fact."

"You're lying," CT snarled before lunging at her.

"Not lying," South chuckled.

She dodged and blocked a few hits before throwing her own, pushing CT back for a moment before she got a foot under and sent South to the floor. CT went to shoot her while she was down, only to be hit in the gut with one of the short sticks that Piper kept on him for fighting. Morris helped her back up as Piper sent a barrage of hits at her. Eventually he got her down, knocking her unconscious as far as South could tell. She caught her breath and motioned to them to barricade her into a closet in the room before turning her attention back to York and her brother. She felt her heart stop for a moment when she saw York had North down, a shotgun pointed at his face.

"NORTH!"

"DADDY STOP IT!" The room froze. South saw York twitch before looking to the doorway. South slid forward, stopping to do a double take when she saw someone in child-size armor standing between Ross and Tucker. Ross had a hand on her keeping her close by. South glanced back at York to see his attention was still on Ally and not North who was slowly lifting a hand to grab the barrel of the gun. "Leave Uncle North alone! It's the stupid AI making you do it!"

North took that moment to grab the gun out of York's hand, using it to knock him down. He grabbed an arm and bent it behind his back, pushing him into the ground as South ran over to help.

"Uncle North, don't hurt him!" Ally squeaked as Ross tried to keep her where she was.

"I'm not kid," North called back. "You just stand there so we can yell at you in a few minutes about why the hell you're here!"

South undid the clips on York's helmet and took the inhibitor chip North had out. She inserted it, York giving off a growl before relaxing a few seconds later. South and North exchanged looks as they both let off so that he could push himself up.

"You alright?" North ventured.

"Was that my daughter's lovely tone I heard about thirty seconds ago?" York asked squinting at North. North heard Ross curse and the question was answered a few seconds later when Ally threw herself at York. "Apparently it was. Kid, you are super lucky I am as exhausted as I am right now."

"I know, I know," Ally said hurriedly. "I know, but I wanted to help."

York sighed, "We'll discuss this when we're not sitting in enemy territory. You're in trouble, you know that right?"

"I know," Ally nodded letting him go so North could give him a hand up. She attached herself to his side as soon as he was standing.

"Alright, everyone back to the ship," North motioned.

"Hold up," York stopped. "One thing I need to do first. Kid, go back with Ross."

"No."

"Ally, this isn't a democracy, go back to the ship where you'll be safe. That's an order."

"Not leaving you," Ally growled back clutching on to him.

York growled, but started walking anyway, turning to go the opposite way down the hall. North, South and the others following behind him. He looked at North, "Wash?"

"Back at the ship," South answered. "We got Sarge, Donut and Trevor there now as well as Miller and Grif. Not sure where the others are."

North turned to look at Tucker, "Take Morris and Piper and go see if you can find them. Meet back at the ship in ten."

"Wash sent me on kid duty," Tucker argued.

"There's enough of us here, she'll be fine," York replied. "Besides, I'm only going right here." He paused outside a door and opened it before looking down at Ally, "Stay out here."

"No. I'm going with you."

"You are stubborn as all hell. Stay out here."

"Nope."

"What's in there?" North asked. "They let you keep your armor."

"Not what," York sighed. "Who." He looked down at Ally again, "This is the last time you are disobeying me until we're home. Do you understand?"

Ally nodded, "As long as you don't make me go away from you. I'm not letting go until we're home."

York gave a low sigh before moving into the room. He pushed Ally behind him at least when the Director looked up at him, "Agent York. Problem?"

"A bit, sir," York shrugged. "Rescue team came like I told you they would."

"I've noticed," the Director sighed pointing at the screen in front of him. "Have they reached you yet?"

"That's why I'm standing here," York answered. "This is your one shot I'm giving you to come with."

"Did you discuss this with the others before coming in here?"

"No."

"Then I don't think they'd be too happy to have me on board with them and I don't think Carolina would be all that happy to see me to begin with."

York nodded, "You might be right about that, but it would be the right thing to do if you ever actually cared about her."

The Director nodded at him before cocking his head to look around York, "Who's here with you?"

York gave a frustrated sigh, "Apparently stubbornness runs in the family." He let Ally step around him, "Kid decided she was old enough to come on a rescue mission."

"That's Allison?" the Director asked quietly. York nodded his head.

Ally looked up at York, "Daddy?"

"Ally, this is your Grandpa Church," York answered. "Your mom's dad."

"But he's dead."

"You know the stuff that happened with your Aunty South and the other Freelancers?" Ally nodded. "You're grandpa did the same thing with him too."

"Oh. But…but he was the one who took me from Momma," Ally replied quietly trying to hide behind York again.

"Not by choice, Ally," York sighed. He looked at the Director. "I'm assuming it wasn't by choice, right?"

"You would be correct," the Director nodded. "There were things going on during that time and it was the only way to keep them both alive." The Director picked up something off his desk and held it out for York. "Give that to Carolina."

York took it from him, "Come with and give it to her yourself."

"Not if you all are going to make it off of here," the Director replied. "It's imperative now more than ever if Ally is here with you. Get to your ships and get off. I'll take care of the rest."

"What are you going to do?" York asked.

"Destroy everything."

"What about Hargrove? He's not here."

"I trust you all will take care of him in time," the Director replied. "At least all his toys will be gone."

"What about that AI?"

"He's busy between Agent Maine and breaking through whatever your team has done to the hangar computer. I can make him even busier in a moment."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more so in my life. Thank you for letting me see what a fine young woman my granddaughter is turning into. I hope you do as well with the next as you've done with her."

York gave him a nod and motioned for Ally to head back out of the room. Ally stopped him. She took off her helmet and handed it to him before running over to the Director and giving him a hug, catching the man off guard. She gave him a wave before running back to York and grabbing her helmet from him and putting it back on and walking to the door.

York gave him once last look, "I really can't talk you in to coming with us?"

"She looks just like Carolina did at that age," the Director sighed.

"Last shot to come with," York gestured. "You'd get to meet your grandson, maybe take some time to make things up to Carolina, help us with Epsilon."

"Thank you, but no. Everything I need to say is on the data-card I gave you, including a possible solution to Epsilon. Goodbye, Agent York."

York gave a wave before following Ally out.

"Well?" North huffed as they came back out.

"Let's go. Soon as we're on the ships, the place is blowing," York answered as Ally took his hand again.

"So you didn't go in there to blow his brains out?" South asked as they walked quickly through the halls.

"Sadly, no," York replied. "He and I reached an understanding before Hargrove showed up via computer screen to try and question me."

"You didn't give him anything did you?"

"Course not," York scoffed. "Locked it up nice and tight from that AI too. Wash I'm sure did the same."

They reached the hangar, followed a few seconds later by the rest of the team that had gotten separated.

"Trevor, put that thing on lock, gives us sixty to get airborne. The rest is getting taken care of," South yelled to him.

"Grif, get the other pelican," North motioned. "Half of you on one, the rest on the other. We're moving people." North put a hand on York, "Go have a seat, get some rest. We'll take care of it."

"Sure," York gave a tired nod as he took a seat next to Wash who gave him an equally tired wave. Ally hopped up on to the seat next to him as he pulled down the bar to lock her in, doing the same for himself. "Did you know that apparently my kid decided to come get us?"

"I did," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "How happy are you about this fact?"

"Not very," York sighed putting a hand on her.

"I only did it cuz Momma couldn't," Ally mumbled quietly.

"I know, kid," York replied. "But I bet your mom and your aunt are going ballistic right about now."

"Not that they weren't before," Ross commented as she settled next to Wash. "At least Carolina was already going ballistic before we left."

"I can only imagine," York chuckled.

"At least she didn't stab anyone," South smirked across from them. Wash and York both turned to look at Ross who had sunk back into the seat.

"Who did you stab?" Wash asked.

"One of the ODSTs that they managed to bring back," Ross mumbled.

"What ODSTs?" York asked.

"Tucker, how about you fill them in on what they missed after they were swooped away on their mini-vacation?" South patted the blue soldier next to her as she pushed herself up to go check up front with North and Jensen.


	76. Chapter 76

York walked up front to check in with North and South, leaning in the doorway up to the cockpit. "Any word from the home front?"

"Waiting on a callback," North answered. "How's it in the back?"

"Kid's curled up against Wash, sleeping," York yanwed running his fingers through his hair. "Ross is half-asleep next to him. Jensen's out, Palomo is up yet, as is Tucker. Weaver and Miller are out and Caboose is humming to himself as he cleans up Freckles. Any one talk to the other group?"

"Trevor called over, said things are quiet there," South answered from where she had her feet up in the co-pilot seat. "If you're up, can I go stretch out?"

"Be my guest," York moved and motioned to the doorway. South jumped up and walked to the back as York took her seat. He looked at North, "Was Lina doing ok when you left?"

"She was a bit worked up, not gonna lie," North sighed as he checked the controls. "Emma was doing her best to try and keep her calm."

"I'll need to buy her a huge thing of her favorite snack," York chuckled. "That can't have been an easy job knowing Lina."

"It wasn't," North nodded. "I just hope they haven't really noticed that Ally was missing..."

"Doubt it..." York huffed. "I'd say I can't believe it, but she's got me and Lina in her..."

"Yea , she definitely has both your stubborness, that's for sure," North grinned at him. "But hey, at least she was able to help out."

"Luckily," York chuckled. "I'd say you owe her some ice-cream when we get back cuz you might have gotten filled with bullets back there."

"I will take her out for ice-cream as long as she doesn't get grounded," North nodded.

"We'll see what happens after Lina and I sit down and have a long conversation with her about what she did," York sighed. "Can't be too mad though I guess..."

"So what was with the whole stopping in to visit the Director before we left?" North asked curiously.

York gave a big huff and rubbed his face, "I know it sounds far-fetched, but he and I cleared the air a bit. I'm sure whatever it is is on that data-card he gave me. He didn't want to be there any more than Wash and I did and apparently has been trying to keep Hargrove chasing his tail with that AI. He was pissed Hargrove brought him back and then left him crippled on top of it."

North went to say something when the line started ringing, he hit the button to bring up Cody on the screen.

"Sorry it took so long to get back to you sir," Cody said without greeting. "There's a uh...issue going on here that Emma's been dealing with."

"What kind of issue?" North asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh not her, she's fine," Cody replied. "Was the mission a success?"

"Yup. Got York next to me now," North motioned. York leaned over so he could give Cody a wave. "Wash is asleep in the back. We're on our way back now with a small stowaway."

"Oh good. That should help out greatly," Cody grinned. He looked over at Church who had appeared next to him, "Hear that? Go tell Emma. Hopefully, she's awake and they can tell her."

"On it," Church nodded blinking out before blinking back closer to the screen. "Good to see ya, ya one-eyed jackass."

"Yea, yea," York chuckled. "You'll be loving me when I get back with some hopefully good news for you."

"Interesting. What kind of news?"

"Hopeful solution to your issue. Tell ya all about it when we get back," York smiled.

"Can't wait. Better go let the girls know," Church disappeared.

North looked at Cody, "Where are they? I thought for sure they'd be sitting there waiting for news."

"I'm shocked Lina's not breathing down the back of you neck," York chuckled. Cody twitched. York leaned closer, narrowing his eye at the recruit, "Where'd you say they were?"

"Um..." Cody glanced around, but unfortunately no one was there to help him. "Um well...they're in they uh...Medbay..."

"I'm sorry, my hearing must've gotten screwed up. Where are they?" York asked through clenched teeth. "What happened?" Cody leaned forward a hand stretched out. "DON'T YOU DARE SHUT OFF THIS CHANNEL! SPIT IT OUT!"

"York, calm down," North muttered. York shot him a look. "I'm sure everything's fine. They're probably just checking on Diaz."

"Not by the way Cody's acting," York growled. "What happened? Is Carolina ok?"

"I don't know everything," Cody sighed. "I know Mei's got her asleep and Emma is sitting there with her. Kid disappearing kinda put her over the edge..."

"North, can this thing go faster?" York asked through clenched teeth.

"Already on it."

"Cody, we're about two hours out," York said glancing at the screen. "Might be quicker depending on air traffic and how quick we can get these things moving."

"Yes sir," Cody nodded. "I'll wheel over and relay everything. We'll keep the light on."

York stood up and paced in the cabin. The door opened and Wash stepped in, rubbing at his face, "What was with the yelling?"

"Cody called back," York growled as he watched the door close. "Lina's in Medbay."

"Oh." Wash glanced at North who was hitting talking to Grif on the other ship. "Is she ok?"

"Cody didn't know much," York sighed. "Emma's there with her and I guess Mei's got her asleep. Other than that he doesn't know anything."

Wash watched him pace, "I'm sure she's fine. If something worse happened, he would've told you or Church would've told you. I don't think Church is that much of an asshole to let you come back blindsided."

"Wash has a point," North said over his shoulder.

"Just drive," York barked over his shoulder. North huffed, but remained silent. "Kid still asleep?"

"Mila's keeping an eye on her," Wash nodded. York sighed and slowed his pacing, reaching up to run a hand across the back of his neck. Wash walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Like I said. I'm sure she and the baby are ok."

"I know...I just want to get back," York looked back at the screen. Satisfied with the speed North had reached he looked back at Wash. "So I took notice you two don't seem to care about keeping things under wraps to the others."

"What's the point?" Wash shrugged giving him a smirk. "As fun as it was to sneak around. It's almost a relief not having to worry about it."

* * *

Ross picked her head up when she saw Miller move over to sit in the empty seat on her other side. Ally had crawled over Wash's seat and was using her lap as a pillow.

"You seem much calmer now," Miller observed.

"Yea," Ross answered quietly.

"And I'm assuming by the uh...buddy-buddy-ness between you and Agent Washington that that's what you've been hiding from us," Miller continued.

Ross gave a sigh before looking up at Miller, "It would be, yes." Miller nodded, pursing her lips slightly. "Sorry I didn't tell you...we were trying to keep it quiet."

Miller's face relaxed slightly, "As long as he treats you right then he's got nothing to worry about from me." Ross gave a small chuckle, trying not to disturb Ally. "Unless it has something to do with why you weren't in class last Monday."

"Sort of, but not for what you think," Ross nodded. She ran a hand through Ally's hair before looking around at everyone else. They all were either stretched out sleeping in various spots or not paying them any attention. She lowered her voice, "Don't say anything to anyone else...please."

"Lips are sealed," Miller mimed a zipper across her lips.

Ross took a small breath, "I...I got pregnant and had a miscarriage. I wasn't exactly handling it the best."

"I should hope not," Miller reached around and put an arm around her, giving her a one armed hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I get why you wouldn't want to talk about it though."

"Yea."

"Sounds like it was completely unexpected."

"Just a bit," Ross nodded.

"I say we need to have a you and me night and you tell me everything."

"Sounds good," Ross yawned. She slid down and rested her head on Miller's shoulder. "Throw in a bottle of wine and it's extra good."

"Certainly, madame," Miller gave a quiet chuckled. The door opened and Wash walked out from the cockpit. She grinned up at Wash, "Sorry sir. Would you like your seat back?"

"That's quite alright," Wash chuckled leaning down to sit on the floor in front of where Ross was sitting. He leaned an arm up on the seat Ally was spread out across and looked up them. "We should be back in the next hour or so."

Ross looked down at him, "Everything ok?"

"I hope so," Wash sighed. "I don't want to say anything in case someone isn't fully asleep."

Ross's eyebrows pinched together and she mouthed 'Carolina' at him. He nodded his head.

"That would explain the increase in speed that woke me up," Miller grumbled.

"Just a bit," Wash replied. He glanced at Ross, "I take it you told her?"

"Not like we weren't making it obvious sitting here," Ross smirked at him.

"Point taken," Wash chuckled. He looked up at Miller, "I hope you don't hold it against her any. It was my idea to not tell anyone."

"You might just have to go on a double with me and Diaz to make up for it," Miller shrugged.

"I could potentially be open to that," Wash chuckled surprising Ross.

"With you buying of course."

"Now let's not get too carried away," Wash smirked. Miller raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll think about it."

"I'm sure Ross here can convince you," Miller grinned giving Ross a wink.

"I'll work on him," Ross chuckled.

* * *

Emma sighed, adjusting her feet that were propped up on the cot Carolina was asleep in. Diaz cleared his throat next to her. She turned and looked at him.

"You can take a nap yourself. I'll hobble over and wake you up if anything happens," he offered.

"Thanks, but I'm alright for now," Emma smiled at him. "Be even better once they all get back."

"How long did Church say?" Diaz asked.

"They're just about to land," Church said popping up.

"That is the best news ever," Emma replied putting her feet down and standing up. "Better go intercept before someone barges in and causes a scene."

"Good luck with that," Diaz chuckled.

"Thanks," Emma chuckled as she left the room. She walked out to the Garage just as the overhead doors were opening. Two seconds after the wheels had touched down, the bay door opened and York came pelting off. Emma gave him a wave as he ran down and was ready to grab him when he stopped, a panicked look on his face. "She's fine. Baby's fine. Chill."

"Great," York huffed moving to head past her, "gotta see for myself."

"Hey, hold it," Emma grabbed him.

"I want to go see my wife," York growled at her.

"I know," Emma nodded, "But she's asleep. Don't go in there and get her all excited. She needs you calm for right now. Take a few breaths, relax a second, and then I'll take you over. You might want to get your armor off anyway."

York sighed, "Fine."

"Where's Ally?"

"She was asleep," York reached up to scratch his head. "I think Wash was going to try and wake her up." He looked at Emma, "What happened?"

"Combination of stress and high blood pressure almost put her in early labor," Emma sighed. "Ally disappearing on us kinda didn't help any."

"Yea, well hate saying, but it's good she did," York huffed crossing his arms. "She knows she's in trouble once everyone calms down a bit and while thankful we all were that she was there, she shouldn't have been there to begin with."

Emma nodded as everyone started exiting the ship. Emma smiled as North walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello husband."

"Wife," North grinned kissing her forehead. "We return triumphant."

"As I expected you would," Emma grinned. She reached out and grabbed York as he went to inch by her, "What did I say?"

"I'm calm," he insisted.

"Get the armor off," Emma motioned.

"North, I don't know what happened to your wife," York grumbled as he started taking off the armor pieces, "But she's asking me to strip."

"She said no such thing," North chuckled. He turned and looked to the recruits walking off. Miller was the first to reach the three.

"He's up and wide awake," Emma smiled before she could even ask. "Just keep the noise level down. Carolina's next to him and Mei wants her asleep or as long as possible, ok?" Miller nodded her head before hurrying off. "Get the armor off before you go in!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"What is it with you and the armor?" York grumbled.

"It doesn't belong in the Medbay," Emma shrugged.

"Smart ass sister keeping me from seeing my wife..." York muttered as he continued to remove the pieces.

"Now isn't that a sight," North chuckled motioning towards the pelican. They all turned to see Wash carrying Ally off, Ross walking next to him carrying their helmets. "Who wants to make the comment?"

"The question is...will she get pissed off if I say what I want to say...?" York asked.

"Say it and find out," North shrugged.

"I'm blaming you." North shrugged again. York lifted his head up, "Get one of your own! That's mine!"

"You are such a dick," Emma shook her head as Ross flipped him off.

"I don't know," Wash replied back. "This one's already half grown. We wouldn't have to put in that much work."

"Did...did Wash just have a decent response?" York asked looking at North. "I mean, normally he squeaks and gets all high pitched and everything. That sounded like an actual decent response."

"Our little boy is growing up," North sighed.

"Remember," Wash said to Ross, "I told you before my friends are assholes."

"Yea, yea," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Where would you like your spawn?" Wash asked looking at York. "She's half awake."

"Am not..." Ally mumbled.

"Well...if she wakes up more, she can come with to see her mom before she goes home to bed," York replied.

Ally picked her head up and looked at York, "Where's Momma?"

"Your mom is resting in the Medbay right now. I have to talk to Mimi about when she's ok to come home," York explained.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Ally asked wiggling for Wash to put her down.

"She is now," Emma answered. "Not that we want you to feel like it's your fault, but you kinda scared the crap out of us when you snuck off."

"Oh..."

"Your mom was worked up enough before that, that your stunt didn't help," Emma continued. "But she's ok and so is your brother."

"So if you want to go say hi before you go home to bed, then now's your chance," York explained.

"Is she going to be mad at me?" Ally asked giving Emma a shy look.

"I think she will be very happy to see that you are safe and home," Emma answered.

Ally nodded before ringing her hands in front of her, "Are you mad at me?"

Emma huffed, "More relieved you're ok than mad."

"I already told her we are sitting down after everyone has had a good night's sleep and discussing it," York replied.

"Can we go see Momma now?" Ally asked kicking her feet.

York looked at North, "South taking care of everything?"

"She is, yes," North nodded.

"Would you guys mind taking her home then for me?"

North looked at Emma who nodded, "Sure. We can do that."

"Good. Cuz I think Wash wants to get home himself," York smirked at Wash who rolled his eyes.

"I would prefer to yes, but I'd like to check on Carolina myself as well first," Wash sighed. He looked at Ross, "Is that ok?"

"Whatever you want," she smiled up at him.


	77. Chapter 77

Carolina took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she drifted back to consciousness. Feeling like someone was watching her, she cracked an eye to see who it was and immediately opened both when a pair of green eyes was staring at her from the edge of the bed. She reached out and grabbed Ally pulling her to her, "Oh thank God."

"Sorry I scared you, Momma," Ally mumbled into Carolina's shoulder.

"It's ok, you're fine," Carolina sniffed. "Don't do that again."

"I won't," Ally shook her head. She pulled her head back and looked up.

Carolina followed her eyesight and bit the inside of her cheek as she caught sight of York. He sat down next to her as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey there, Lina," he chuckled as she gripped him tighter. He kissed the side of her head that he could reach and rubbed her back and let her go for a minute. "Now lay back down before Emma flips out."

"I'm fine," Carolina replied quietly. She looked up and saw Emma and North standing there with Wash. Ross was talking with Miller and Diaz. She motioned at Wash to step up, "Get over here you ass."

"Yea, yea," Wash chuckled leaning down to hug her quick. "Sorry we worried you."

"We won't do it again," York smirked at her as Wash straightened up and took a step back.

"And yes, before you ask, everyone else is fine," North replied. "They're all settling down for the night. We're getting together at some point tomorrow depending on when Mei's letting you out to let you know what happened."

"You're not leaving tonight so don't even ask!" Mei yelled from where she was in her office. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I tried," York smirked at her. "But Mum wants you on the IV yet until tomorrow at least."

"Ugh, I hate IVs..." Carolina mumbled glaring down at the needle in her arm.

"Alright kid, say goodnight," York motioned.

"Goodnight Momma," Ally leaned forward to hug her again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Ally replied taking Emma's hand.

York looked up at North, "I don't know when or if I'm coming home tonight."

"We'll take her to our place just in case," North nodded. "Then you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks man," York replied. Wash walked around and sat in the chair between Carolina and Diaz's bed. "What are you still doing here? You can go to."

"I'm waiting for her," Wash chuckled pointing at Ross.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Ross shrugged.

"I take it you two are no longer hiding your relationship from everyone," Carolina raised an eyebrow at Wash who shrugged at her. "Nice."

"Enough about Wash," York huffed. "What's this I hear you almost put yourself in labor?"

"Why'd you have to go get kidnapped?" Carolina replied glaring at him.

"York, don't you go stressing her out any!" Mei yelled again as she came out of her office. "I want her back asleep. Diaz, you can go anytime you want as long as Miller doesn't mind assisting you with your crutches."

"How bout it Licity?" Diaz grinned at her.

"You can go?" Miller asked looking between him and Mei.

"He could've went earlier, but he wanted to stay here with Carolina until you lot got back," Mei informed them.

"Alaska and I had a nice chat," Diaz shrugged. "Figured it wouldn't hurt hanging out any or didn't you notice I wasn't in the same bed?"

"Oh quiet," Miller chuckled. "Let's go. I'm tired."

"Crutches are over there," Diaz nodded turning to get up. Miller handed them to him and helped him up. They both said goodnight and walked slowly from the room.

"He's good to go on his own like that?" Wash asked looking at Mei.

"We had him up and moving earlier and he seemed stable enough on them," Mei answered. "Emily is getting her hands on his prosthetic so we can get him fitted the next couple of days."

Ross walked up to Wash and sat across his lap, "You feeling ok, Agent Carolina?"

"Better," Carolina sighed laying back, holding on to one of York's hands while his other rubbed across her stomach. "I'm glad you're all back."

"Aren't we all," Mei chuckled putting a hand on York. "Do I need to look over you boys before you leave? I want to make sure they didn't do anything too awful to you while they had you."

"You're call Mum," York smiled at her. "Carolina and the baby are ok though, yes?"

"Yes and yes," Mei nodded. "I take it Emma telling you wasn't proof enough?"

"Course not," York chuckled. "So what happened?"

"Exactly what we told her would happen if she didn't keep herself calm," Mei shrugged as she start running a bio-scan on York as he sat on Carolina's bed. "She had a few contractions, but I managed get them stopped before they progressed to anything. Like I said, I want her here yet overnight and tomorrow she should be ok to go. And from now on, no high amounts of stress. If it happens again, she's going on bedrest."

"I don't want to go on bedrest," Carolina mumbled giving her a grumpy look.

"Then you better find a way to keep yourself chilled out until your due date," Mei replied back.

"Here that," York chuckled, "All problems from here on out go through Wash."

"I suppose I can manage that much," Wash smirked.

"Ross, spread the word amongst your friends that Wash is open season on any issues," York said looking at her.

"As you wish, Agent York," Ross chuckled.

Mei finished with York and walked around to give Wash the same treatment. Ross moved from his lap to the bed Diaz had been camped in so she wouldn't interfere any. A thought crossed Wash's face before he looked at York.

"South said something about your detour before you met us back at the Pelican," Wash said looking at him.

"Tomorrow," York gave him a slight head shake. Carolina gave him a curious look. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Tell you all about it tomorrow, I promise. You just rest up." Mei clicked her tongue and sat down on the other side of Carolina. "What's up, Mum?"

"They put those damn bloody chips in you that we took out of South," Mei sighed. "When Grey gets here tomorrow, we're getting them out first thing."

"Are they messing with anything?" Wash asked.

"No. Emma's inhibitor put a stop to that. I just want to get them out before anything else happens," Mei answered. "We don't need the two of you going into comas like South did."

"I'm all for not going into a coma," York nodded. "Otherwise we're good?"

"So far," Mei nodded. "Now if you're staying, be quiet and let your wife rest. You two, out."

Wash stood up, "We'll stop in tomorrow to see how you're doing since I have to be back here anyway."

"Thanks Wash," Carolina gave him a small smile. They watched the two leave, Mei standing up to head into her office to finish updating her charts before she headed home. Carolina slid over to make room so she could pull York down next to her so she could cuddle up against him as best she could. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Wasn't gone that long. I'm sure it was a real vacation for you," he chuckled quietly.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "If it was a vacation, I wouldn't be stuck here." He sighed in agreement. She ran her fingers across his chest, "I almost lost all three of you…"

"Well then it's a damn good thing you can't get rid of me that easy and that our kids seem to take after me in that department," York smirked.

"Your daughter appears to have your stubbornness as well."

"Hey, she's got both of ours which is why it's worse," York chuckled. "And truthfully…if she hadn't, that damn AI would've made me shoot North. He was just about to pull the trigger when Ally yelled…"

"I said be quiet," Mei growled at him as she closed her office door. "I want her resting. You can discuss everything tomorrow."

"Mum, we're talking," York rolled his eye. "It's not like I was gone for how many days which is part of the reason she's here. This ain't me having a high school sleepover where you get to boss us. I'm a grown man, married with one kid and a baby on the way."

"No, but you're in my Medbay with my patient and I want her resting and preferably back asleep. If you can't manage that for one night then I will kick you out as well," Mei chuckled. "Not that we're not all glad to have you back, but save it for tomorrow. I'm sure you're both exhausted. I'll be back early in the morning. If you need anything, call me right away."

"Yes Mei," Carolina nodded. "Thank you."

"Night Mum," York waved at her.

Mei walked over and kissed him on the side of his head, "Night my idiot son."

* * *

Ross rolled over and went to snake her arm back around Wash when her hand met something furry. She opened an eye to see that Rebel had stationed himself on top of Wash's chest. He blinked at her and started purring leaning his head towards her hand so she could scratch it.

"He's been here for an hour," Wash grumbled. "Even telling him I'd feed him hasn't moved him."

"He missed you," Ross smiled up at him. "We both did."

"Have I mentioned I'm sorry about how I acted before I left?"

"Several times to which I also mentioned I was sorry about how I was acting," Ross nodded.

"Which I believe I told you not to worry about it. Yours was justifiable, mine was dickish."

"Yea, something like that," she chuckled as she continued to pet Rebel who was now starting to stretch out across Wash's chest instead of the curled in a ball he had been in. "What time do you need to actually get up?"

"Not sure," Wash sighed. "I figured someone will call me to tell me to get my ass over there. I don't even know what time it is to be honest because that would mean I would have to move someone."

"We can't have that now can we," Ross chuckled as Rebel made a noise at her.

"How'd he get in here anyway? I thought we closed the door."

"If it wasn't latched fully, that's how. Besides, I think he knows by now to wait until we're asleep to come in."

"Right," he chuckled before pushing Rebel off his chest, ignoring the disgruntled meow at being moved and rolling over to pull Ross up against him, kissing her fully on the mouth. "If I offer to go make breakfast for us, do I get to hear you say it again?"

"You know you don't need to barter in order for me to tell you I love you, you dolt," she smiled, scrunching her nose at him.

"Yea, but it almost makes it worth it," he grinned.

"So what you're saying is that you only want me to tell you I love you as a reward for you doing something? Is that what I'm supposed to be getting here?"

"You're right," Wash chuckled. "You go make breakfast then."

"Breakfast to us entails just coffee, you realize that right?"

Wash went to respond when his data-pad started going off. He rolled over to his nightstand and grabbed it, hitting the answer button, "We were just discussing breakfast when you called. I think that's a sign of you volunteering yourself. I'd like a set of your pancakes with some bacon, please. Mila, what do you want?"

"Dude, first off," York chuckled before Ross could answer, "Are you still in bed? And secondly, I ain't making you shit."

"I think you owe me," Wash shrugged. "We were just getting up. What's up?"

"Grey's here so Mum said to call you and tell you to be here in twenty so they can get that chip out."

"Daddy, I want pancakes too!" Wash heard Ally say in the background. "So does Momma."

York rolled his eye, "Thanks Wash…Now I have to go make pancakes when they're done with me."

"Well, ya know, since your making them anyway, you should totally make extra," Wash grinned as Ross crawled out of bed and started grabbing clothes.

"If he wants help, I'll go help him," Ross offered as she walked back to his bed, throwing a shirt at his head.

"See, Mila even said she'd come help you."

"Good because as soon as everyone else hears I'm making pancakes, they're all coming running," York grumbled.

Ross leaned over and kissed Wash, "I'm jumping in the shower and then I'll make coffee while you're in."

"Kay," he ginned as she stood up to leave the room.

York gave a low whistle, "Ya know...if you want to go join her-"

"York, shut up," Carolina huffed. "Hand it over, your mom wants you."

York gave a sigh and a moment later Carolina appeared on the screen. Wash chuckled at whatever York was saying in the background that made Carolina roll her eyes.

"How ya feeling?" Wash asked.

"Better," she sighed. "Hopefully Mei will take the IV out when she's done with you two and I can go. I haven't had any pain since before you got back last night and I wasn't dilating thankfully, but you don't want to hear any of that. How are things? Did you do talk at all?"

Wash scratched his head, "Honestly? There wasn't much of that last night. We'll get there."

"But things are good?"

"Yes, things are good," he chuckled. "Had I known she'd come around this quickly, I would've gotten kidnapped days ago."

"Don't even joke like that," Carolina huffed. "I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Fine," he nodded. "Be there in a bit."

Carolina nodded at him before ending the call. He set his data-pad back on the side table and crawled out of bed to see if he could head off Ross from the shower. He opened the door and tried to shut it quietly when he heard the curtain move behind him.

"Don't even," Ross chuckled. "I'm done. I'll leave the water on."

"Dammit, knew I shoulda hung up on York," Wash chuckled as she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Still wouldn't have had time," Ross answered. "I'm starting coffee. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yea, yea," Wash sighed.


	78. Chapter 78

York reached up to rub the back of his neck as he stood by the grill in the Lunchroom's kitchen and immediately received a strawberry top to the side of his face. He turned and glared at Ross.

"Don't rub at it, sir," Ross said pointing the knife she was holding at him.

"I hope you'll give Wash the same treatment you're giving me," York muttered as he started turning the pancakes that were starting to bubble.

"I don't think he'll be as difficult as you're being," Ross shrugged going back to chopping up the fruit she had pulled out of the walk-in.

"I don't know what sides of himself he's shown you, but he can be just as stubborn as the rest of us," York grumbled.

"That I know," Ross nodded in agreement. "I also have ways of dealing with him."

"What kind of ways?" York asked giving her a curious look.

Ross shrugged, "Probably similar to how Agent Carolina deals with you."

"I think you can drop the whole Agent thing when we're not in class. You're dating my best friend, weird enough to say," York grinned at her.

Ross ignored him and looked into the bowls of fruit, "Think this'll be enough?"

"Just make sure you have extra strawberries cut. Apparently, they're one of Emma's current vices," York said glancing back at the grill.

"I already have a separate one for her. Agent North beat you to it," Ross chuckled.

"Seriously Ross, stop it with the Agent thing," York grinned at her as she moved the bowls over to the serving window. He pointed towards the shelves, "See if there's a bag of chocolate chips over there."

"Sure," Ross replied walking over to where he had pointed. She looked over at the kitchen entrance when she heard small footsteps come to a stop and saw Ally leaning there. "Hey Ally."

"Hi Mila!" she waved before walking up to stand by York, looking at the grill. "Is breakfast almost done? I'm hungry."

"I think if you want to dig in you can," York said as he start removing the done ones. Ross walked over and handed him the bag of chocolate chips she had found. "Thanks Ross. I was just getting ready to get your mom's done."

"Are you putting chocolate chips in hers?" Ally asked.

"Yup. Figured your mom could use something to keep her in a good mood," York shrugged. "You want some too?"

"Nope. I just want lots of syrup," Ally smiled.

"Well, you can either grab a plate and dish yourself up or go let your mom, aunt and uncles know foods up in five," York said.

"I can go let them know!" Ally agreed bouncing to the door. "What about the other recruits?"

"Ross sent them a message when we came over telling them when breakfast was. I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

"What about Uncle Grif and Tucker and Sarge and them?"

"Church took care of them, but they might be sleeping late," York shrugged.

"Nah," Church popped up. "Grif'll definitely be here. There's free food."

"What about our guest?" York asked as Ally cheered and ran off.

"I mentioned it," Church shrugged. "He's more concerned on when he can leave."

"And you told him what?"

"I told him what Carolina said to tell him. That after breakfast, we're discussing everything. Trevor mentioned to Emma that he has something he needs to show us," Church replied.

"Did you get a look at it?"

"No because he didn't put it into any of the computers here yet," Church grumbled.

"Are they almost done with Wash?" Ross asked looking at the AI.

"Almost, yes," Church nodded.

"Why are they taking so much longer with him?" Ross sighed, a worried look coming across her face.

"Because somebody was fighting like hell against them putting it in apparently," Church answered. "He'll be fine though. They're just taking their time to make sure nothing was damaged."

"Explains why the bastards sedated me then," York huffed.

"Did you tell Carolina about the Director?" Ross asked looking at York.

"What about the Director?" Church asked before York could answer.

"I did not, no," York sighed. "I was waiting until later. I didn't want to over-excite her. That's a conversation for at home anyway."

"Understandable," Ross nodded.

"What happened with the Director?" Church asked again. "Was he there? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes and yes and I will tell you after I talk to Carolina," York replied. He cut off Church's reply, "I get that you have just as much right to know as she does, but the stuff he and I talked about needs to be talked about with her first."

"Did you at least get a few good hits in?"

"I was kinda tied down, so no," York sighed as he removed the next batch of pancakes from the grill.

"HEY! Where's the food!?"

"Morning Grif," York yelled out to the lunch room. Grif appeared in the window a second later and glared down at the fruit.

"I was told there were gonna be pancakes, not fruit," Grif scoffed.

"There are. But there's also toppings, sir," Ross said handing him a plate.

"Where's the greasy stuff? I want bacon and sausage and eggs and all that too," Grif said.

"Then you are on your own for that," York replied tossing a couple pancakes onto his plate. "I only offered to make pancakes, nothing else. Ross was considerate enough to come chop up fruit so suck it up buttercup or make it yourself."

"And after I came and helped rescue your ass," Grif grumbled. He looked down at his plate, "Please tell me there's going to be enough for seconds at least."

"Look, I am not standing here making pancakes all morning. I'd like to spend time with my wife and kid thank you very much," York replied.

"Fine. Then give me Simmons share, he's not coming," Grif held up the plate.

"Don't go stealing my food you asshole!" York heard Simmons yelling from behind him.

* * *

"You sure you don't just want to go home to bed?" York asked as Carolina made herself comfortable in the chair in the meeting room.

"I am sure," Carolina nodded. "We will go home as soon as we catch up on everything and get everyone on the same page."

"Ok, because you heard Mum-"

"Yes, yes," Carolina put a hand on his arm. "I am taking it easy, I promise." York leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Did I say thank you for the chocolate chips in my breakfast?"

"You did, yes," York smirked. "Figured you'd like that."

"I did. They were super yummy."

"Did our boy enjoy them as well?"

"Course he did," Carolina chuckled as York put a hand on her stomach.

"Any idea what you two want for dinner? Three once I check with Ally."

"I want you to just relax already," Carolina answered looking up at him. "You've been so worried about me since you got back that you're forgetting you had an AI controlling you for a short period of time. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine, I promise," York nodded. The door opened and Locus stepped through.

"I was told this is your Meeting room?" he said looking between the two of them.

"It is," Carolina nodded. "I can't thank you enough for helping out. We appreciate it."

"You seem much...rounder since I saw you last," he pointed out.

"Yea well, that's his fault," she said shoving York. "So what happened to you anyway? We heard nothing after we dropped that ship on you and your partner."

"Quite clever by the way," Locus scoffed.

"Thanks," Carolina smirked. "So what happened?"

"Not much to say except I discovered that Felix apparently had been using and manipulating me our entire partnership," Locus growled. "We weren't at the best of terms when Agent South and her cohort at the time attacked us."

"Yea and give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Kimball and the other UNSC General that's here and have them arrest you?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "You and Felix almost destroyed this entire planet, not to mention helped to use my daughter as a ransom. I'm not particularly happy about that last part."

"Yes, but you sent her for the ransom so you can't exactly use that against me."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Carolina shrugged.

"As for reason, don't you think my assistance in your last situation is reason enough?"

"He's got a point," York mumbled. Carolina glared up at him. "Fine. Quiet, got it."

"I also realize that while it may not mean much," Locus sighed, "I do plan on attempting to make up for all the people we killed and almost killed. I can't do that in a cell."

"Understandable," Carolina nodded.

"So...you won't call?"

"I suppose I can pretend you didn't actually come here," Carolina sighed picking at a spot on the table. "As long as you actually keep doing good. You can keep the AD that Tucker gave you in case you need to get in contact or need to bunker down a night or something...but it's conditional. First sign of trouble from you and I will have no problem shooting the shit out of you myself."

"As the husband, I request you wait at least four more months for any shenanigans," York added after he cleared his throat. The door opened and everyone else started filing in before Carolina could do anything but roll her eyes at him. Ally ran in and squeezed herself between where Carolina was sitting and York was standing. "Hey munchkin, you behaving?"

"Of course," Ally smiled up at him. "I was skateboarding."

"With supervision?" York asked.

"Uncle Wash and Mila were there," Ally rolled her eyes as Emma walked around to sit in the other next to Carolina.

"Still doing ok?" Emma asked as Carolina watched everyone find seats.

"Course," Carolina nodded. "Thank you by the way..."

"That's what friends are for," Emma smiled at her.

"Yea, but that was extra stress you don't need."

"Hey," Emma nudged her, "I'm fine. You worry about yourself."

"Whenever you ladies are ready," North chuckled.

"Yea, some of us have naps to get back to!" Grif yelled.

"Seriously, one mission and you think you get a weeks vacation out of it?" South scoffed.

"Hey, we were working hard before that lady."

"And when he says 'we', he means the rest of us that were there," Tucker chuckled.

"Guys," Wash cut off the next response. He nodded at Carolina.

"Alright," Carolina smirked. "You all did absolutely fantastic and I can't thank you enough. Trevor, I know you said you had a few things you wanted to tell us."

"Yes ma'am," Trevor nodded. "I went through the system while we were waiting for the rest of the teams to come back."

"What'd you find?"

"Nothing we weren't expecting," Trevor replied as he accessed the screen projection in the room. "There's a giant cache of those alien weapons that those mercenaries were using before they blew up. There wasn't too much else. I mean, I left a little something in there to try and see if I could get more information after we flew the coop, but the place blowing up sorta shot that to hell. And no before you ask it was nothing that would lead back here to our system. I was gonna monitor it from my own personal computer."

Carolina looked at North and South, "You blew the place up? You were just supposed to go in and rescue. That was it."

"We didn't do shit," South chuckled. "Ask your husband."

Carolina turned and looked up at York who was scratching his head. He gave a sigh, "I was going to tell you later."

"What did you do?" Carolina asked curiously.

"Technically it wasn't me," York said putting his hands up.

"Fine. Who was it?"

"Your father." Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "South was right. He was alive. Got to talk to him and air some dirty laundry. I'll tell you when we get home."

"And you're telling me that my father was the one who blew the place up?" Carolina asked carefully.

"Yup."

Trevor cleared his throat, "That's what I wanted to actually mention."

"Go head," Carolina nodded after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Right before the place lit up like a Christmas tree, the AI disappeared altogether. Not sure if it was deleted or something, or someone removed it altogether."

Carolina nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she tried to think. Wash cleared his throat and she gave him a nod to go head.

"As much as a concern it is what happened there, I think we should concentrate on a more pressing matter," Wash crossed his arms.

"Which pressing matter? There's so many," Emma grumbled.

"I got a pressing matter. Bow chicka-

"TUCKER!"

"Dude, there's a kid in the room," Simmons whispered to him as Ally gave him a curious look.

"Anyway," Wash cleared his throat. "I think the more pressing matter here was the other part of that group that attacked us."

"You mean the ODSTs?" Carolina asked. He nodded. "Kimball and Davies are looking into that. Garth and Nick are reporting in if they come across anything. They still have Boyd in custody and are deciding what to do with him. Davies isn't exactly trusting to anyone from Command coming to fetch him and is taking it as a personal insult that Peterson apparently betrayed him. He's leading his own manhunt to find the other three from that group as well as where Peterson and Rhodes both got to." Locus cleared his throat from where he was standing at the back of the room making the people standing around him jump. "Yes?"

"Not that I would want to tell you how to do things," Locus sighed, "But you should probably send a team to check out the destruction of the compound we went to. There may be pieces of their computer system left to see if a flight pattern could be recovered of where Hargrove is and to make sure everything was destroyed that you want destroyed."

"Great idea," Carolina nodded leaning forward. "Who wants to volunteer to go with Locus?"

"I wasn't volunteering to lead it."

"No, but since it was your idea, by all means," Carolina waved a hand at him. "It's a good thought anyway and it would keep you out of any eyesight here."

Trevor raised a hand, "I'd like to go if I have permission, ma'am."

Carolina looked at Emma who gave a nod. "Granted. Anyone else?"

Piper and Morris exchanged looks before Piper cleared his throat, "Justin and I can go as well."

"That's three. Would you like more?" Carolina asked looking at Locus.

"I told you-"

"Look, I know you aren't a part of this, but we appreciate any help. You want to make up for things, this is how you can start at least," Carolina cut him off.

"The four of us should be more than enough," he huffed after they stared each other down for almost a minute.

"Great. We'll do some repairs and re-stock and send you off," Carolina nodded. She looked at Sarge, "Can you and Lopez go over everything on one of the Pelicans to make sure they're good to go again?"

"I suppose we could," Sarge nodded pushing off from the wall where he was leaning.

Trevor raised a hand, "Do we have any of them probes that could come along? If that piece of space junk blew like I think it did, I don't know how much maneuverability we'll have. A probe might make it easier to investigate things."

"I can call Garth and see if he can get us one," Emma volunteered.

"There's your answer," Carolina nodded. "Anyone else have anything?" There was a chorus of no's and head-shakes around the room. Carolina gave them all another smile, "Once again, I can't thank you all enough for the amount of work you put in to bring York and Wash back. Each one of you definitely deserve the title of being full Agents after this."

"That being said," Wash continued, "We still expect you to show up for training and classes and for you to still give the same amount of hard work you've been doing."

"So wait," Palomo piped up. "We're not recruits anymore?"

"No Palomo," Wash chuckled. He looked at Carolina and the others, "I think what, Junior Agents would be an appropriate title here?"

"I think that could work in this case," Carolina nodded.

"Yea, still gives them an edge of command," York shrugged.

"Alright then. If no one else has anything, you're all free for the rest of the day. Schedule resumes day after tomorrow," Wash concluded. "Piper, Morris, and Trevor, get your equipment checked with George before you pack-up. Locus, if you would like yours looked over at well, feel free to join them." The room started emptying.

"Hey," South walked up to stop Locus from leaving, "Mind if I tag along?" She glanced at Carolina who shrugged.

"If you must," Locus huffed before walking past her.

South watched him, "He seems so enthused about this mission."

"You sure you want to go with?"

"Might as well," South shrugged. "This way we know there's no funny business and that your new 'junior' Agents will make it back alright."


	79. Chapter 79

"Junior Agents?" York asked as he closed the front door. Ally had already run upstairs to get something as Carolina walked around the couch to sit.

"Something Wash and I discussed while you were making breakfast," Carolina shrugged. "This way we're ready when and if the new recruits ever come."

"Gotcha," York nodded. "Need anything from the kitchen?"

"I'm alright," Carolina chuckled. "Will you just sit down and relax already?"

"If you insist," York grinned walking around to sit down next to her, immediately swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"So when are you going to tell me about what you and my father talked about?" Carolina asked a moment later.

"I was getting there," York rolled his eye. "I wanted to make sure you were super calm and chill and relaxed here at home before I brought it up."

"Good. I'm all of those things. Spill it. What'd you talk about?"

"You."

Carolina turned sideways to lean back against the arm of the chair so she could see him better, "You talked about me?"

"Mostly, yea," York shrugged as he pulled her legs up into his lap. "You and Ally."

"You didn't tell him about this one, correct?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him as she ran a hand across her stomach.

"It may have come up, yes." She glared at him. "What was I supposed to do? He figured you'd be coming to tear the place apart, I told him fat chance and he was genuinely worried about why."

"Yea, sure he was," Carolina scoffed.

"He was, Lina," York sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but I could see it in his face."

Carolina huffed, "Whatever. What'd he have to say for himself?"

"Well," York leaned over so he could reach into his back pocket. He pulled out the data-chip the Director had given him and held it out for Carolina. "He gave me that. I don't know what's on it. He just asked me to pass it on to you."

"What if I don't want to know what's on it?" Carolina asked quietly as he dropped it in her palm.

"Then that's your prerogative. I'm not going to force you to look at it if you don't want to," York shrugged. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Ally coming down, "What's up kid?"

"Are you talking about Grandpa Church?" she asked.

"We are, yes," York nodded.

Ally skipped over to the back of the couch and swung her arms over between them, "Did Daddy tell you I got to meet him?"

"No he didn't," Carolina glared at York. "Why did she get to meet him, York? Last time he saw her, he took her from me."

"Well now wait a second," York patted her leg. "That's one of the things we discussed. He didn't have a choice."

"Of course he did," Carolina spat.

"No he didn't, Lina," York shook his head. "He was backed into a corner and it was either hand her over or lose both of you. He was already trying to see how to keep you out of jail so you could raise her yourself when Hargrove shoved that in his face. Apparently he didn't realize your head got scrambled when they sedated you. He knew you were going to be upset and figured you'd use your own rage to get her back once things were cleared up. He hadn't expected our lovely Counselor to already have been won over by Hargrove even back then. I'm sure everything is on there and will probably make more sense once you look at it yourself."

Carolina looked down at the chip as York and Ally both watched her. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat and looked at Ally, "Did he say anything to you when he saw you?"

"He said I look just like you did when you were little," Ally smiled at her. "And that you and Daddy must be doing a good job with me cuz I am growing up into a fine young lady."

"I should also mention," York added as he started rubbing her leg, "That he might also have a possible solution to help with Church on there as well."

"How'd he know Church was having problems?" Carolina asked.

York shrugged, "He's a smart man. I'm sure he can do that math on how old Church is and it's not like he doesn't have a doctorate in AI theory or anything."

"You didn't tell him?"

"The only thing I really actually told him was that he was having a grandson, that was it," York sighed. "I went back for him and tried to get him to come with us so he could talk to you himself, but he voted to stay behind and blow up the place instead."

"You wanted to bring him back here?"

"For your sake, love," York nodded. "I know you'd never admit it, but I think part of you would have liked to talk to him again."

"If I wanted to talk to him again, I would have stayed and talked to him when Church and I found him. I forgave him at the time, wasn't that enough?" Carolina grumbled.

York looked at Ally, "Did I not just say to her that I know she wouldn't admit it? I mean, that meant I didn't need her to deny it either, right?"

"Yea," Ally giggled.

"You can go somewhere else," Carolina looked at Ally. "You don't need to be here for this conversation."

"Yes I do. It is a family conversation and therefore I should be present for it," Ally gave her a smug look.

"Great. If we're having a family conversation then you can explain to me why you thought it was a good idea that you sneak onto one of the Pelicans to go with on the mission and not tell anyone," Caroline replied. Ally slunk back off the couch. Carolina grabbed her hand, "Not so fast. Did you think we weren't going to have this conversation?"

"But Mimi said you need to stay calm and relaxed and not to get overexcited or upset," Ally pointed out.

"Kid, your mom's right," York smirked. Ally gave a big dramatic sigh. "You knew it was gonna have to happen, now come around to this side of the couch."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Ally huffed as she walked around. Carolina moved her feet so that York could pull her up into his lap. "Everything worked out. Uncle Wash and Daddy are home and I helped."

"You are also nine years old and should have been there in the first place," York pointed out.

"Yea, but if I hadn't been there, then you would've hurt Uncle North," Ally countered.

"Which is the only reason you are not going to be grounded," York replied.

"I would like to mention that I think it should still be on the table," Carolina added. "She missed two days of school because of her stunt."

"We weren't doing anything important," Ally grumbled.

"You don't know that."

"Ladies," York chuckled cutting off Ally before she could reply. "Ally, the main reason we're going to have this talk is because you are nine and kids don't belong on missions where people are going to be fighting and shooting, let alone in space. It's not the place for kids and while we know you can handle yourself to a certain extent, you are not old enough to just up and decide you can go of your own accord. Especially without telling anyone. That's why you have us. Our job is to protect you."

"I just wanted to help…" Ally mumbled.

"We know that," York nodded. "And luckily you did. Things could've went extremely sour and something could have happened that would have resulted in you not coming back at all. Your mom was already upset and stressed enough so as it was and then you went and did that which almost then affected your little brother who really has no say whatsoever in anything right now. Actions have consequences even if they are made with the best of intentions."

"And it wasn't just me that was upset about your disappearance either," Carolina continued. "Your Aunt Emma was also incredibly upset about the fact you up and left. Even Pop-pop and Mimi were really worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry everyone," Ally pouted. "I just wanted to help and I knew you and Aunty Emma couldn't go help like you wanted to so I thought I could maybe be of use there since I wasn't being any help here."

"Which I'm partially to blame for that since I shoved you aside when things started," Carolina nodded. "But that didn't give you the right to decide to go put your armor on and hide on a pelican."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"We know you are kid," York patted rubbed her back. "We just wanted to make sure you understand that as much as you want to help, that doesn't mean you can decide you're allowed to participate in missions. Everyone else has a lot more training than you, number one. Number two, you're a kid. Your job is to have fun, not work which is what the missions are to them."

"But you guys let me help out on stuff before," Ally argued.

"We had no choice then," Carolina shook her head. "There wasn't really any one that we could spare to keep an eye on you. Now we have your grandparents, plus me and your aunt until the babies come. There's no reason for you to be involved in anything until you are much older and done with school."

"Know what I think?" York sighed. They both looked at him. "I think that we should take your armor and lock it up somewhere where you need one of us to get it for you so that you don't feel the need to make this decision yourself."

"I think that sounds plenty fair," Carolina agreed.

Ally sighed, her shoulders drooping, "I don't think it's very fair…"

"Well kid, you haven't really given us a choice now have you?" York replied. "Maybe once you show us that you won't do it again, we'll see about letting you access it whenever you want. I mean, this is the second or third time you've done this since you've been with your mom and me. What's that supposed to say about how we're raising you?" Ally shrugged and didn't say anything. "Tomorrow before school we'll go take care of that then." She sighed and nodded at him. He looked at Carolina, "You didn't happen to call her teacher or anything did you?"

"I think Emma did yesterday," Carolina ran a hand through her hair. "I wasn't exactly thinking about anything besides the contractions stopping."

"Did they hurt?" Ally asked.

"A bit yea," Carolina gave her a small smile. "Nothing I can't handle. They were more scary than painful since they weren't really expected. When I had you, they were about five times worse so I was pretty confident your brother wasn't actually coming yet."

"Good, cuz I want to make sure I'm here when he does," Ally leaned down to rest her head on Carolina's stomach. "I'm sorry again that I scared you that much. I didn't mean too."

"It's alright," Carolina sighed.

"How about we paint this weekend?" York asked, looking down at Ally. "Your mom wants some color in his room and we gotta start getting some stuff together cuz little man's gonna be here before we know it."

"That would be fun," Ally agreed. "What kind of color would you like, Momma?"

"Just some color," Carolina shrugged. "Nothing too obnoxious."

"I think Daddy and I can handle that," Ally giggled. "Well, I know I can. I'm not sure about Daddy."

"Are you implying that I'm obnoxious?" York raised an eyebrow at her. Ally gave him an innocent smile. "You are lucky you are so dang cute and look like your mom."

"I know," Ally giggled. She looked up at Carolina, "Are you going to look at the stuff Grandpa Church gave you?"

Carolina opened her palm and looked down at the data-chip before giving a sigh, "I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it." Ally nodded. "Do you think I should?"

"I won't lie, I am pretty curious," Ally smiled. "But he's your daddy so it's up to you. I know if it was me and my daddy sent me stuff to look at, I'd definitely look at it."

"Yea well, it helps you have a semi-cool dad," Carolina chuckled giving York a wink.

"Only semi-cool?" York scoffed.

"You're more giant dork than anything else," Carolina countered.

"Oh I am cool and you know it," York replied ruffling his own hair. "You're just jealous."

"Yea, sure, that's it," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you're cool," Ally said sitting up and wrapping her arms around York's neck.

"Knew you were my favorite red-head," York said as Carolina stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, you know my response to you doing that. I would say it, but it's not kid appropriate."

"Can we make popcorn and watch a movie?" Ally asked looking between them.

"I'm game if your mom is," York answered. Carolina nodded. "Set us up kid."

"Yay," Ally cheered jumping off his lap and skipping out to the kitchen.

York reached up to rub at the back of his neck. Carolina nudged him with her foot, "Stop."

"Not you too," York huffed dropping his hand. "Ross was throwing strawberry tops at me while I was cooking."

"That was very nice of her to help you," Carolina chuckled.

"Yea super nice," York sighed. "My only deal with that whole thing, is she needs to drop the whole Agent and sir thing when we're not actually in class or training."

"Why's that?" Carolina smirked.

"Because it's weird that she's dating our best friend and can't just use our names. Class, training, missions. I can understand using the terms then, but she needs to drop them if it's anything outside of that. It's weird."

"Ever think she might be doing it just to annoy you?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's not that evil."

"Oh, but she is," Carolina nodded.

"That sweet, little thing? Nah, I don't believe it."

"Ask Wash."

"He's blinded, can't trust his judgement."

"I'm telling you," Carolina chuckled. "She'll surprise you."

"Whatever you say," York patted her knee. Carolina shifted in her seat, a hand on her stomach. York reached out and put hand on it as well, "Whoa, someone's got energy today."

"You could say that," Carolina replied. "As long as he does it all now and not when I'm trying to sleep. It's getting uncomfortable enough so as it is."

"Hate to say it, but it's only gonna get worse," York chuckled.

"And I blame you for every second of it," Carolina grumbled.

York leaned forward so he could kiss her, "Worth it." He went to sit back, but Carolina grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back until their lips met again, only letting him go when the microwave beeped. He grinned at her, "What was that for?"

"It's been awhile," Carolina shrugged letting him go as Ally ran back out. "Hey Ally, come here. Your brother's moving around."

"Ooo!" Ally put the popcorn on the coffee table so she could put her hands on Carolina's bump. "Are we gonna think of a name for him soon?"

"We can certainly try," Carolina smiled at her. "I know your dad's been bugging me as well. He said you had a list started?"

"Just a small one," Ally nodded.

"Maybe we can take a look at it this weekend as well," Carolina replied.

"Kay. Cuz Uncle North and Aunty Emma already have one picked out as well."

"Do they?" York asked curiously.

"York, no."

"They didn't tell me though," Ally giggled. "Aunty Emma said she wants to spare me from you and Uncle Garth bugging me all the time to tell you so they're not going to tell me either until they decide to tell everyone."

"Ya know," York huffed, "I thought it'd be awesome having a sister and her marrying one of my best friends, but I feel like it's only getting more and more frustrating."

"That's because they like to torture you by withholding information," Carolina chuckled. "They're a good team. It's entertaining."

"Did Uncle Wash tell you that Mila might be moving in?" Ally asked looking up at Carolina.

"I have heard," Carolina nodded. "And I actually heard it from Ross."

"Whoa, what's this now?" York asked looking between the two of them.


	80. Chapter 80

Ross leaned in the doorway to Wash's office and crossed her arms, "You're really still here?"

"Um," Wash glanced at her before looking back at his computer, "Yea. Sorry. I just got done talking to Kimball like thirty seconds before you came up. She's extremely happy we're back. How was lunch?"

"Fantastic," Ross grinned walking over to kiss him hello. "By the way, I like I can walk in here and do that and not have to worry the door is wide open." He smiled at her before leaning back in his chair.

"So what you'd talk about? How's Diaz?"

"Hobbling around," Ross shrugged as she leaned back against his desk. "Grey got him fitted and everything so it's just a matter of getting it and getting him used to it and therapy and all that. I expect he'll be good in a month, two tops."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

"He's my partner, I gotta," Ross smirked. "They are also looking forward to that double date."

"Guess there's no way I'm getting out of that," Wash chuckled.

"Nope. Felicity is very head strong when she decides she wants to do something and she wants us to go out to dinner with her and Marcos."

"Great."

"Hey, she offered to help me move stuff over. I'd be super excited about that double if I were you," Ross grinned at him.

His eyes-brow pinched together, "Move stuff where?"

"Well, you asked me to move in or is that not on the table anymore?"

"Wait. Are you serious?"

"Uh…yea? I mean, I can totally not be if that's what you want to happen here."

"No, no, no. No, I want you to," Wash laughed giving her a big grin. "I just wasn't aware you decided this. When did you decide this?"

Ross shrugged, "Not sure when I decided exactly, but the fact I may never see you again kinda played a part in it."

"So you're really moving in? We're doing this?"

"Course," Ross gave him a soft smile. She ran her fingers through his hair, "I haven't forgotten about us needing to talk either…about the whole pregnancy-miscarriage thing I mean."

He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to kiss the back of it, "I don't care if we ever talk about it."

"Yea, but we need to," she sighed. "How bout we go home where there's not an AI listening in."

"Hey, I'm not paying any attention to either of you," Church spoke up.

"Oh really? How'd you know I said that then?" Ross asked. There was a quiet grumbling from him. She pushed off from Wash's desk and pulled him up, "Come on."

"If you insist," Wash smiled. "There's other things we can do at home too."

* * *

"Alright ma'am, I reckon that's everything I'll need," Trevor said as he finished going through the bag of equipment he was taking. "Minus that probe."

"Garth is bringing it down for you in the next few minutes," Emma nodded. "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you-"

"Em," North chuckled, "Turn off mom-mode. He knows what he's doing and I am sure will be perfectly ok. Right, Trevor?"

"He's got the jist of it, ma'am," Trevor nodded.

"See?" North wrapped an arm around Emma. "Now, let's go wait for Garth to get here so you can say hello and then you're going home to relax."

"I don't need to go home and relax," Emma replied through clenched teeth. "I am perfectly fine. I was not the one having blood pressure issues."

"No, but you had to deal with most of it yourself because you are a wonderful sister-in-law and friend," North replied. "Your husband would like for you to go home and relax for the day."

"I have things to do and system checks to run. Just because everyone else is taking the next day and half off doesn't mean I need to," Emma replied trying not to growl at him. "I am perfectly fine. Do not even attempt to turn into my brother because I will eat you."

North rolled his eyes as Trevor held in his laughter while Emma stomped off into her office and shut the door.

"Need a hand carrying these over?" North offered. "Apparently I am not needed here."

"Sure," he said handing North a few things. They both turned to head out to Garage to load everything onto the Pelican. "Ya know sir, I reckon you mean well and all, but sometimes you make her madder than a bull fighting a bear."

"Yea well sometimes she's needs reminders," North chuckled. "She's a workaholic and if I don't give her a reminder every now and then, even if she gets mad at me because I said something, she'll just keep going. Me saying something at least puts a thought in her head."

"Gotcha."

"How's Cody doing? I didn't see him except at the meeting this morning."

"Feeling bout as useful as a screen door on a submarine," Trevor sighed.

"Seriously? But he's been plenty useful the last couple days."

"It's the whole sitting around like a wart on a frog," Trevor replied. "He don't like he can't come with and is stuck in that chair until the docs fix him up. Luckily, he's got Ellie to distract him a bit seeing as I ain't no use at that."

"Any idea when they're gonna be able to get the equipment?" North asked.

"Nope."

They walked into the Garage to see South leaning on a crate watching Jensen fixing something along the side of the Pelican.

"How's it looking Jensen?" North asked as Trevor walked the bag he was carrying.

"Fit for service, sir," Jensen replied wiping her forehead and managing to smear some grease across it. "Just had to tighten up some things, but Sarge already cleared it."

"That's great to hear," North chuckled. He stopped next to South, "You still going with?"

"Yup," South replied. "Gotta make sure our guys come home and who knows if this Locus character will actually watch their backs and not just leave them floating somewhere in space."

North nodded. "Did Garth swing by yet?"

"Does it look like he's been here?" South scoffed. "That man's got far too much energy for my liking. I'm surprised your wife hasn't actually killed him yet."

"I give it another month before she's actively threatening to chop off his hands," North chuckled.

"Where is she anyway? I would've thought she'd want to come see if he got here."

"Oh I made her mad," North answered.

"That's new for you. Good job," South nudged him.

"All I did was remind her that she should go home and resting and not worry about anything," North replied. "She's been taking care of Carolina up until we got back, not to mention the fact that Ally snuck along with us. She hid it in front of Carolina because of what was happening at the time, but she was extremely worried about Ally."

"That kid is sneaky. Not sure where she got that from," South quipped. "The thickheadedness, sure. That's her mother through and through."

"Yea, well, Ally slept at our place when we got back so York could stay with Carolina," North continued. "Emma didn't let her go once. I ended up sleeping on the couch since they took up the whole bed."

"Oh she's just over-emotional because she's pregnant," South chuckled. "Besides, is it really that big a deal that the kid took your spot?"

"Not at all," North shook his head. "Just saying. Emma's had as much a rollercoaster as the rest of us and I know she can handle it, but like I said to Trevor. She needs a reminder sometimes to take a step back and relax."

"You wouldn't be talking about Lasky now would ya?" a voice chuckled behind them. They turned to see Garth walking through, a large container being drug behind him.

"How could you have known?" North smirked.

"Wild guess," Garth shrugged. He patted the container. "Where do you want this?"

"Pelican somewhere. Ask Trevor. He's setting up some of his stuff now," North motioned. "Emma know you're here?"

"Not yet. Figured she'd be here waiting for me," Garth replied as he moved the container over to the Pelican platform.

"I'll take you over once you're done. Maybe that'll soften her mood."

* * *

"Ya know," Ross giggled as Wash moved down to kiss her neck, "This is not talking."

"I am so glad," Wash mumbled into her neck, "that you know the difference."

"Yea," Ross breathed, squirming slightly as one of his hands found the hem of her shirt. She gently reached up and placed her hands on the side of his face, bringing it up so she could kiss him quick. "I'm serious. I mean, unless you want what happened to just up and happen again and the whole crazy cycle to repeat itself."

Wash huffed, "I don't see it repeating itself per say."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Fine," he nodded before kissing her nose and sitting up. "To continue later. So."

"So," she nodded pushing her up so she could sit back and face him. "I was pregnant."

"You were."

"And now I'm not."

"Which wasn't your fault," he said giving her a stern look.

"Right," she nodded. "I uh…I knew for two weeks before…that happened."

"And you said you think it was the first time we had sex?"

"That's the only time any math adds up to," she sighed. He nodded. "I went to Carolina when I realized it."

"What made you realize it?"

"The Pelican ride back from that mission I got sick on," she shrugged. "Then the fact my chest was killing me and the nausea wouldn't go away any. Felicity had been complaining that she needed to go to the store for ya know…girly products and it sorta registered in my head that I hadn't needed to use any for a while… When I realized what that meant, I went to Carolina who then talked me in to going to see Mei the following day since you guys were gone."

"Where you got that ultrasound picture taken?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. She took a breath as her throat got tight, "There was a heartbeat. I got to hear it."

Wash reached out and took one of her hands, running a thumb across the back of it, "You don't have to talk about all that if you don't want to."

"No," Ross shook her head and giving a sniff, "I do. It gets easier every time I talk about it and ya know…it was yours so I should be able to tell you all this."

Wash nodded and took a breath, "I know you were said you were scared to tell me."

"Extremely," she gave a dry chuckle. "I know I shouldn't have been and I was only making it harder on myself by putting it off, but…I don't know. Seeing it on the screen and hearing that fast little flutter really made me freak out."

"I'm sorry you were freaking out," Wash replied. "I wish you hadn't been so scared to talk to me. Did I really give off that vibe?"

"It wasn't just the thought of you being mad," Ross ran a hand through her hair. "It was also the shock of motherhood being thrust upon me and the fact I would have to stop training for up to a year when this is really the first thing I've done that sort of means something."

"But mostly because you were scared about what I was going to do. Don't try to make me feel less like shit," Wash smirked. "Not that I'm saying that the other things don't matter. I take it you never saw yourself being a mother?"

"Not really, no," Ross picked at a spot on her pants. "How about you?"

"I was never in a position where I ever had to think about it before," Wash shrugged. "I was a soldier and then a Freelancer. Never really had a stable enough time to even consider it until now. Never had a reason or someone that I could even begin to picture things with. I mean, I've told you I was never a relationship type of guy before you."

"I know," she gave him a small smile. "That's part of why it was so hard to talk to you. I knew all that and I felt by telling you, that I'd be forcing you into something you weren't ready for and I didn't want you to regret it or come to resent me...or resent the baby."

"I don't think I would have ever resented you, Mila," Wash shook his head. "And definitely never a kid. Yea, maybe it would've taken me a bit to get used to the idea, but you changed a lot without meaning too just by being you."

"How so?" she asked giving him a curious look.

"Things...I don't know. Things just make sense. You have this air about you that can be infectious at times and it draws me in without me even realizing it. The way your nose crinkles sometimes when you laugh is adorable and your eyes have this such warm look to them after I kiss you that it makes me feel so relaxed and like nothing else matters. Being with you makes me feel this overwhelming sense of peace that I've never felt anywhere else before."

She smirked at him, "All that, huh?"

"Yea, I know," Wash scratched his head. "Super corny. I'm turning into a sap like York and North. I blame you."

"I will gladly take the credit," she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "And really? All that?"

"Uh," Wash paused before nodding. "Yup. All that."

"So you're not just attracted to my knife skills or smart ass personality?"

"Oh no," Wash chuckled. "That is definitely number one at the top of the list."

"Good," Ross winked before sitting back and looking at him. "So...this is sounding like you are very serious about me."

"I asked you to move in and then blew up the wall that normally keeps all my thoughts and feelings locked up deep inside me, never to see the light of day," Wash rattled off, turning to face her. "Yea, I'd say I'm pretty serious here. You?"

"Course," she smiled. He brought up her hand and kissed the back of it. "Can I ask what's next?"

"You could, but doesn't mean I have an answer for you," he replied. "I don't know if the whole marriage thing could be for me. I say we just see how this living together thing goes and what happens, happens. Is that something you could get behind?"

"I think I could," she nodded. "What...what happens if one of those things is me getting pregnant again?"

Wash took a breath and let it out, "Is it something you want?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure...not right away at least. Maybe in a couple years? I just...I don't know if I could go through the chance of losing it again. At least not right now when it's so fresh. You?"

"Again, never really thought about it," he replied.

"Even after you found out?"

"I was more worried about you than the fact that for roughly almost ten weeks there was the possibility of me being a father," Wash answered. "Then everything else happened, so no. Still haven't really thought about it. Honestly, I think I'd be a crap dad."

"Nonsense," Ross smirked. "You're really good with Ally. I like watching you with her."

"I agreed to send her out into a dangerous situation after she snuck out on a mission," Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which worked out."

"And what if it haven't? What if I had sent her to her death?"

"That's why you sent me. To make sure that didn't happen."

Wash rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth turned in a smile, "Still. I don't think hanging out with someone else's kid exactly qualifies me for parenthood."

"Fine," Ross chuckled. "So what does this mean exactly?"

"Well," he huffed, "I see two things."

"Just two?"

"We do our best to be as safe as we can until we decide it's something that we want to pursue," Wash continued. "Or we could potentially revisit this conversation in a few months once we're both around some infants to see how we handle them." She raised an eyebrow at her. "And when I say we...I mainly mean me. Carolina was already threatening me with babysitting duties..."

"Wanna know what I think?" Ross leaned forward to rest up against him.

"What do you think?" Wash chuckled moving his arms around her.

"I think both those options sound like something we could handle."

"Yea?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Well then," he grinned. "I love you too."


	81. Chapter 81

"So Ally has informed me and Em that she no longer has access to her armor?" North chuckled as he and took one of the guns York had just finished cleaning.

"She does not," York nodded. "The three of us agreed that until she is older, that Carolina and I get to decide when she wears it so that she is not tempted to make her own decisions and sneak along on dangerous missions she has no business being on."

"How'd that conversation go?" Wash chuckled.

"She whined a bit," York shrugged. "But while the outcome worked out, she understands why she shouldn't have snuck off on the girls like that."

"How's Carolina feeling?" North asked.

"Better," York replied. "Doing her best to take it easy."

"No residual issues with the baby?" Wash closed the barrel on the rifle he had.

"Nope. Little tyke is as energized as ever," York grinned. "Lina was complaining cuz he was pushing on her ribs this morning."

"Ha, yea, Emma gets that every once in a while," North laughed. "Have you seen her stomach move around yet?"

"The other night he was doing it a little bit," York answered.

"Wait," Wash looked at them giving them confused looks. "You can see them moving...?"

"Oh yea," York chuckled.

"That sounds freaky..."

"It's actually kinda cool," North smirked.

"I will take your word for it," Wash shook his head.

"Oh, by the way," York turned to look at Wash. "What's this I heard you are gaining a roommate?"

Wash looked down, a smirk on his face, "Uh, yea."

"What's this now?" North asked pausing as he was putting the next gun on the rack.

"Ross is moving in with Wash," York informed him.

"Really?" North chuckled looking at Wash for confirmation.

"She is," Wash grinned.

"Nice man," North smiled back. "That's all working out now?"

"Very much so," Wash nodded.

"When's the wedding?" York teased.

Wash rolled his eyes, "She's just moving in. We're not at that point yet."

"Dude, she's moving in. That's all kinds of serious. Next thing we know, you two'll be married and then announcing a baby," York rattled off.

"Uh, no," Wash shook his head. "Don't make a huge thing out of this. All I am doing is living with the woman I love. That's it. No marriage, no kids. We are just living together."

"Yea, but accidents happen."

"Sure, but we are going to avoid those accidents for as long as we feel we need to," Wash shrugged.

"Is this something you two agreed on?" North asked.

"It is," Wash nodded. "We talked and neither of us are sure that that step is something either of us want and until we're sure, we put a pin in it to revisit later. Same thing on the whole marriage topic. I mean, we've only been together for like...well in an official sense for two months I guess, three total if you count the first night, but seriously-"

"Chill," York chuckled putting a hand on Wash's shoulder. "I'm glad you two are at least taking this step. I'm real happy for ya, bud."

"Thanks," Wash smirked.

"Yea, what York said. It's great seeing you this happy," North continued.

"It is a great feeling," Wash chuckled. "I can see why you guys constantly have this air about you. Minus when the girls are mad at you."

"Speaking of, you need to bring her to our dinner nights," York pointed out.

"Agreed," North nodded. "Next one's at our place. We' love to have your both."

"I will bring it by her," Wash replied.

* * *

"You have been very quiet," Emma pointed out as she sat on the couch with Carolina.

"Sorry," Carolina sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Carolina shrugged. Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I don't believe you. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine and why don't you believe me?"

"Because I would like to think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you," Emma shrugged. "Or did York piss you off again?"

"Surprisingly no," Carolina chuckled. "He's been pretty fantastic the last couple of days."

"That's surprising."

"Tell me about it."

"So what's bothering you then?" Carolina sighed and pushed herself forward to grab the data-chip out of the bowl on the coffee table she had shoved it in and handed it to Emma. "A data-chip?"

"My father gave it to York before they left come back," Carolina answered.

"What's on it?"

"Not a clue. I haven't looked at it yet. Though York said there might be something to help with Church."

"Oh, well that's good news then," Emma replied. Carolina shrugged. "Why haven't you looked at it yet?"

"Because I haven't decided if I want to see what my father has to say for himself."

Emma nodded, "Understandable."

"York thinks there's probably a more detailed account of why he took Ally from me," Carolina replied as she ran a hand across her stomach. "Apparently, he told York that he didn't know at the time that I had somehow lost my memories of the whole thing. He was expecting me to wake up and go raise hell to get her back. Not wake up and leave without a second thought."

"Really?"

"Supposedly." Carolina looked at Emma, "What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her. Carolina nodded. "Why don't you want to look at it?"

"I don't know…Part of me wants to hear what he has to say. The other part of me wants nothing to do with whatever it is. He never cared before. Why all of a sudden would he care so much that he would leave something behind for me?"

"Maybe he realized that he was a shit-father after your mother died and wants to make up for it," Emma shrugged. "I mean, think about it. He's definitely gone now. What is looking at this going to do? Maybe he thought this would be the way to square everything away once and for all since he knew you probably didn't want to see him again."

"York said he said the same thing," Carolina scoffed. "If he really wanted to make it up to me though, he should've been a man and come and faced me himself instead of sending me messages on a data-chip."

"Would you have listened to him or would you have been blinded by rage again because of Ally?"

"I don't know…"

"I take it York also told him you were pregnant again?" Carolina nodded. "Maybe he thought it would be bad for him to show up face to face since last time you were pregnant, it didn't exactly end well."

"Maybe…He wasn't exactly happy about the fact I was pregnant to begin with. He knew she was York's though. I don't know if it was because he ran blood tests or if he actually knew about us the entire time and just never said anything." Carolina let out a big sigh, "Guess I should look at it."

"I mean, I can understand why you wouldn't want to," Emma replied, "But yea. I think you should." Emma pushed herself up from the couch, "How about I go make us tea and you can start going through it and then I'm here if you need me?"

"Sounds reasonable," Carolina shrugged reaching over for her data-pad.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe it took this long to get back out here," South huffed.

"It took the same amount of time," Piper chuckled from where he was sitting.

"Shut up," South rolled her eyes. She looked at Trevor, "Get what you need ready and we'll send it out so we can get done already."

"Yes ma'am," Trevor stood up and walked over to sit at the computer he had set up with Garth before leaving. He activated the probe and waited for the system checks to come back before releasing it from the Pelican. South came up to stand behind him.

"You think there's enough of a computer system left that you'll get a crack at whatever you want to do?" South asked.

"Don't know. I'm hoping so," Trevor replied. "I should be able to see if the AI was destroyed along with everything else at least."

"Some of the structure looks big enough that we should be able to go out and look if need be," Locus joined them.

"Nah, I'm fine right here," South shrugged. "We'll see what the probe says and head back."

"There may also be weapons among other items that your people may want to get their hands on," Locus argued. "It would be best if we secured some of those items. Not to mention search for bodies to make sure your other two freelancer pals are indeed dead."

"Yea and where the hell are we supposed to put it all exactly? Or do you not want room to move around on the ride home?"

"I got an idea," Morris grumbled. "Why don't we wait until we see what the probe says and then call in to home base to see what they want us to do since you two can't agree on anything?"

Locus and South both turned to stare him. He crossed his arms and stared them down until they both turned away from each other, Locus heading back to the cockpit of the ship.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Piper muttered quietly to Morris.

"They seriously have not agreed on anything since we took off. It's pissing me off," Morris mumbled back.

"Yes, but you don't need to point it out to them, bud," Piper patted Morris on the shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" South asked pointing at the screen.

"That would be debris, ma'am," Trevor gave an impatient sigh.

"You sure? Looked like something else."

"Nope, definitely debris."

Locus walked back out, "Did you do a thermal scan of the area?"

"Yes sir," Trevor huffed. "First thing I did before sending the probe out. Scan came back negative."

"Did you-"

"I did everything I was supposed to and I would appreciate if y'all would step back and let me work," Trevor snapped. "As soon as I got information, I will let y'all know. Or d'ya want me to crash this highly expensive piece of equipment?" No one answered him. "Y'all are like a damn hornets' nest and I swears, I'll jerk a knot in all y'all's tail."

"All right hill-billy-Bob," South scoffed. "Cool it. You've been working with my sister-in-law too much. You're picking up her mood swings."

"I say this with all the politeness in the world, ma'am," Trevor grumbled, "Shut your yap."

South put her hands up and stepped away from him, even though she really just wanted to strangle him. She walked over to lean next to where Piper and Morris were hanging out and jerked thumb at Trevor, "He always like that?"

"No," Piper chuckled. "The only time I hear him start spewing nonsense like that is when he's annoyed, which isn't very often."

"Don't blame him," Morris muttered.

"Why is everyone so fucking tense?" South scoffed. Neither answered so she shook her head and walked away from them to go hang out in the cockpit since Locus was still lurking out in the bay with the rest of them. She crawled into one of the seats and threw her legs up, reclining as best she could to take a nap while they waited for Trevor to get what he needed.

"Excuse me, Agent South," Piper poked his head up front. She opened an eye and checked to see that she'd managed a half-hour nap. "Trevor's got something."

"Bout time," South hopped up and walked back. "Alright, what do we got?"

"Managed to find a terminal that was still somewhat functionable. At least for what I needed it for," Trevor sighed. "I forwarded what data I could to Cody, who's on stand-by in the lab so Emma could stay home like Agent North wanted her to. From what I can tell, there ain't no sign of that AI in the system. And when I say no sign, no sign that it's been wiped. I asked Cody to double check for me and if need be have Emma check it out when she comes in next."

"No sign of the AI could mean that someone ejected it and escaped with it before the place blew," Locus observed.

"Yea, but how would they know to do that?" Piper asked.

"The AI was in the system," Trevor continued. "If it saw what Dr. Church was doing when he set up the place to blow, it could have gotten to the first available suit or chip and transferred itself out, warning the person it jumped to who would then have time to escape."

"Hate saying this, but the Director's a smart guy," South crossed her arms. "He would've known the AI would be capable of that seeing as he was the one put to task of making sure everything was functioning right with it."

"AIs can make copies of themselves that trick even the smartest of people," Trevor sighed. "If what happened actually happened, then the AI could have made a copy of itself so that Dr. Church would think it was still there meanwhile ejecting the real version of itself. Dr. Church wouldn't have had a clue."

"Or he double crossed us when we escaped and got the hell out of there with it while he had the chance," Locus pointed out.

"Not from how York said he was acting," South shook her head. "I don't know everything that happened, but York said the guy seemed genuine enough. I don't think he'd do that, not if he was giving the rest of us a chance to get out." South huffed, "That leaves CT and Maine."

"Were you able to find any flight plans or anything that would say if a ship left before things exploded?" Piper asked.

"Not from this terminal, no," Trevor shook his head. "Personally, I was more concerned with making sure that AI was done for so that it wouldn't bug us no more. I'll have to get with Cody and Emma when we get back and see what they say."

"So now what?" Morris asked.

"Now we call back and see if Wash is free and see what he says," South replied heading back up front so that she could try and radio back.


	82. Chapter 82

Emma finished pouring the tea into two mugs and walked back out. Carolina glanced at her before going back to scrolling through things on the data-pad. She put one mug on the coffee table and sat down with the other.

"Anything good?"

"Two folders," Carolina sighed. "There's a video separate from them."

"Did you watch it?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Emma nodded. "There's a whole file on possible ways to fix Church though. He must've guess he'd be having problems by now."

"Well, he hasn't started going rampant which is good. He's just not functioning like he used to," Emma replied. "But anything will help at this point. What else?"

"Um, well," Carolina sighed. "The only other folder I can't get in to. I may need you to look at it."

"I can do that. Want me to try now?"

"Sure," Carolina held out the data-pad to her.

Emma took it and looked at it before standing back up and walking to her bag to grab her own data-pad and one of the wires she kept with it. Connecting the two pads, she started her encryption program to try and break through the password on the folder in question.

"Huh, that's odd," Emma said once the program finished.

"What's odd?" Carolina asked looking at her.

"The password," Emma said unhooking the data-pad and handing it back to Carolina. "It was your birthday."

"No it wasn't," Carolina gave her a confused look. "It can't've been."

"It was," Emma replied. "My program doesn't lie. Why's it so hard to believe?"

Carolina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Fine. I guess it could be. I mean...I tried my mom's name because that's the most obvious for him to use. Then their wedding date, the date they met. Anything having to do with her...even the day she died."

"Well, he wanted you to see it," Emma nodded. "Makes sense it could have something to do with you. I mean, he may have done horrible things, but at least he really loved you deep down. My father never actually loved me."

"I'm sure he did," Carolina looked over at Emma.

Emma shook her head, giving her a small smile, "Nah. I accepted it years ago, way before any of you came along or were thought of. Before I even knew about York to be honest. That's why I am so thankful for North. He loves me and he loves our child."

Carolina watched Emma rub a hand across her stomach, "You two are definitely good for each other, that's for sure."

"Yea," Emma smiled. "Now stop stalling and start paging through that folding already."

Carolina rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen, tapping on the folder icon. There were a few other folders so she picked the one at the top. She couldn't make anything out by any of the file titles so she picked one at random and practically dropped the pad in shock after an image loaded.

"What?" Emma asked. Carolina picked up the data-pad again and after staring at it for a bit handed it to Emma. Emma took it and looked down to see a toddler with bright red hair being held by a blonde woman in military fatigues. She looked at Carolina to see that she was trying to hide the fact her eyes were watering. "Your mom?"

"Uh, yea," Carolina sniffed.

"May I?" Emma motioned. Carolina nodded. Emma flipped through the files to find more pictures of Carolina when she was small, most of which had her mother in it as well. There were a few with a younger, less stressed version of the Director. Eventually, the blonde woman disappeared as Carolina appeared older and older the deeper Emma scrolled. She paused and looked at Carolina, "There are a lot of pictures here."

"Are there?" Carolina looked at Emma.

"Uh yea. Can I say how much your daughter favors you? I mean, if I didn't know it was you and the fact that I've taken practically all of Ally's pictures, I'd think I was looking at pictures of her."

Carolina held out her hand. Emma handed the data-pad back to her. "I can't believe he had all these...I wonder where he had them. They said they found nothing in the system where they found him, that he had wiped it."

Emma shrugged, "Maybe he had them stashed somewhere for you to come across one day."

"Obviously...I just...I wasn't expecting this. I don't know what I was expecting, but not this. Not my childhood on a data-chip."

"Well, look at it this way," Emma put a hand on her shoulder, "York can stop complaining about never seeing you when you were little."

"True," Carolina sighed.

"Do you remember anything from when they were taken?"

"Um, maybe the later ones," Carolina shrugged as she looked through them.

"What else is on there?" Carolina turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry. I'm just super curious. This is uncharted territory. Teensy Carolina with her little red pigtails."

"I swear, if that comes out of your mouth again, I might hit you."

The front door opened and Ally came running in, hopping over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around Carolina.

"Hi Momma! Hi Aunty Emma!"

"Hey Ally," Emma chuckled.

"Hey come here," Carolina motioned around the couch. She glanced back and saw Ross hanging around in the doorway. "You can come in. Join us."

"The tea might still be hot if you want a cup?" Emma offered standing up.

"Uh, sure," Ross nodded coming in. She walked over to sit in the chair by the fish tank.

"Thanks for going to pick Ally up," Carolina replied as Ally hopped up next to her on the couch. "York didn't say why he couldn't and that I was to stay home, he had it taken care of."

"Not a problem at all," Ross smiled. "Honestly, I have no clue what they're doing either. Wash was with him and North though."

"That's never a good sign," Carolina chuckled as she pulled Ally in to hug. "Hopefully it doesn't involve things of the alcoholic nature…"

"I don't think so," Ross shook her head. "Wash said he had to take care of something and that they were helping and that was when York asked if I could pick Ally up from school."

"And I don't have any homework tonight," Ally tacked on as her fingers danced on Carolina's belly.

"How about from the beginning of week when you missed school?" Carolina asked.

"Didn't miss anything. They watched a video on Monday and then did a bunch of reading stuffs on Tuesday," Ally replied. "I already read what they did so I didn't really miss anything. They were a good two days to miss. Miss Iris even sent a note home saying that I didn't miss anything because I knew you would ask."

Carolina rolled her eyes as Ross held in a chuckle. Emma walked out and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I heard our husbands are with your boyfriend?"

"Supposedly," Ross nodded.

"And no idea what they're doing?"

"I was not informed," Ross smirked.

"How's Diaz?" Carolina asked.

"Alright. He goes to the big hospital tomorrow to get everything attached and all that," Ross replied. "Felicity's freaking out a bit, but he told her to just go to class and work off her nervous energy that way."

"I'd be nervous as hell too if they were attaching nerve endings to machine parts," Emma shuddered.

"He's gonna be in a helluva lot of pain," Carolina nodded.

"He's up for it," Ross shrugged. "Diaz has a weird sense of what he considers fun and challenging."

"That or he's just really good at hiding what's really going on in his head," Emma pointed out.

"Or that," Ross smirked.

"Should I make him another card?" Ally asked looking up at Carolina.

"If you would like to, you can certainly do that," Carolina nodded tucking a piece of Ally's hair behind her ear. "I'm sure he would like that."

"How long are they keeping him in?" Emma asked as Ally hopped back off the couch to run upstairs to her room.

"I think he said at least the weekend. They want to make sure everything went the way it was supposed to and that he can use the prosthetic like a normal appendage."

"Which is understandable if they're attaching the nerve endings," Carolina nodded as Emma gave another shudder. "Do we have any word yet on Cody's situation?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Ross shook her head.

"Mei said she's waiting for the request to get approved though she's about ready to fly a ship into the middle of whoever's office and just take it," Emma replied. "She said the longer they wait, the chancier it's going to be to try and repair the damage. Not that she doesn't think she can do it, but the quicker it's done, the quicker he's healed on back on his feet."

"I wonder if General Davies has any pull in that area and could maybe push it through," Carolina sighed. "He said whatever we need."

"It probably wouldn't hurt to ask," Emma shrugged. She glanced at the time, "I wonder when they're going to be done with whatever they're doing. I'm hungry."

"I say screw them and we just order pizza," Carolina suggested.

"I could get behind that," Emma nodded. "Ross, you staying?"

"Um, sure, I guess," she chuckled.

"That a girl," Emma grinned. She looked at Carolina, "The usual?"

"Sounds good to me," Carolina nodded. Emma gave her a thumbs up before going to make a phone call. She looked over at Ross, "By the way, York is very bothered by the fact you keep referring to him as Agent York when you are outside of class and training."

"Oh, I can tell," Ross grinned.

"I knew you were doing it on purpose," Carolina chuckled. "He doesn't believe me. He thinks you're this sweet innocent little thing that captured our best friend's attention."

"Oh, I hope he says that to Wash," Ross laughed. "And I hope I'm nearby to hear Wash's response."

* * *

"Thanks for keeping us posted on the situation," Wash sighed.

"Not a problem, figured you'd want to know," South nodded on the video screen.

"Don't forget to mention that you and the other one can't agree on anything so you need a third party to tell you what to do," Wash heard Morris comment in the background.

"I swear, I am throwing him out of the damn airlock," South growled. "Would it be a problem if we came home with one less recruit? Sorry, Junior Agent."

"Yes South, it would be a problem," Wash chuckled.

"If I may interject," York spoke up having been quiet through most of the report. "I say you lot see if you can scrounge up anything. If what Trevor thinks happened actually happened, we'll need some sort of confirmation that it did and that means looking for bodies."

"I was afraid you'd say that," South huffed.

"Well it makes sense," York shrugged.

"Yea, but I didn't want to say that in earshot of the asshole with us," South grumbled.

"Get over it South," North chuckled. "You're out there to do a job, so why not do it right?"

"Ma'am, might I suggest you take a step away from the radio screen? It's the only one we have and I don't think Sarge and Lopez would be too happy they have to fix it when we get back." South growled before standing up and walking away. Piper sat down in the seat, "Sorry. Tension is a little high in this tin can."

"We've noticed," Wash replied. "You heard what we want you to do?"

"Yup. We'll gather anything and everything we can. You want us bringing any weapon caches we find back with us as well?" Piper asked.

"Might as well. Then we know what we're dealing with," North answered.

"Alrighty sirs. We'll get on it and let you know when we're on our way back," Piper gave them a two finger salute before the call closed.

Wash shook his head, "I am glad at least someone appears to have a cool head on that ship…"

"I don't know, we didn't hear Locus's side of the story," York chuckled. "Maybe South is being her difficult self."

"Yea, but how often do you actually hear Morris bitching?" North chuckled.

"Very true," York smirked. "Oh well."

"I wonder if Cody had a chance to look at anything yet," North scratched his head. "I should probably go check on him."

"Or let your wife deal with it once we tell them what's going on," Wash suggested.

"Emma doesn't need to."

"I think she does," Wash argued. "And you know if you try and stop her, she's going to kick your ass."

"Em would let you know if she can't handle something," York pointed out. "She's better at handling things right now then Lina is and neither of you mention I said that."

"Right, but if she doesn't have to be pulled in on something, then I would prefer leaving her as a last resort," North crossed his arms. "She's got plenty going on. Cody and Trevor can handle it. It's what she's been training them for."

"She should still be told and allowed to make the decision herself," Wash replied. North rolled his eyes. "Look, we're not trying to tell you what to do, but you should let your wife make her own decisions when it comes to her work. Computers and tech are her area of expertise. Not that I want to discredit the other two, but they might miss something."

"Wash has a point. This is too important for something to slide through the cracks," York sighed running a hand over the side of his face. "We at least have to update the girls on what's going on. I'm not dealing with the fall out of that when they find out we didn't tell them."

"Whatever," North sighed.

"Now, are we done here or can we go?" York asked. "The wives are probably dying of hunger by now. In fact, let me call and see if we should grab something since Em's probably at the house still." York dialed through to Carolina and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi Daddy!" Ally waved through the screen.

"Hey kid. Where's your mom?" York chuckled.

"Right here," Ally said moving the screen on her end to show Carolina sitting next to her, halfway through biting a piece of pizza.

"Well I guess that answers my question," York grinned. "Couldn't wait?"

"Listen," Carolina chewed, "You have two pregnant woman sitting in your house and its past six o'clock. No we couldn't wait."

"Is there enough for us or are we on our own?" York chuckled.

"There's enough for you three if you hurry," Carolina replied taking another bite.

"Three?"

"Ross is still here so if Wash wants to come home with you, he can."

"Gotcha. We'll see ya in a few then," York grinned before ending the call. He looked at Wash, "Your lady is at my house with the girls if you want to come fetch her and have some food."

"They saved us food?" North chuckled. "That's shocking."

"Well, we were told we need to hurry if we actually want any."


	83. Chapter 83

"You really didn't-"

"Ross, you finish that sentence and I will throw a pizza crust at you," Carolina waved said object at her. "Stop acting so shocked we'd include you in on things."

"Yea, get used to it," Emma chuckled as the door opened. "Bout time you guys got here."

"Yea and how much food did you leave?" York chuckled as he walked in, North and Wash behind him.

"Enough," Emma rolled her eyes. "We aren't that ravenous ya know."

"So you don't send your husband to the store daily for strawberries and pretzels?"

"Those are very legitimate items to be sending him to the store for and he doesn't mind. Right, North?" Emma asked looking up at him as he came up behind where she was sitting.

"Right," North chuckled leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Whatever. You guys want beers?" York asked as he started walking towards the kitchen. They both nodded. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Ross, "How bout you?"

"Oh uh, sure," Ross nodded. "Thanks sir."

"Wash, talk to your woman about not using work titles outside of work, please," York huffed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Wash looked from where York disappeared to over to Ross who was quietly giggling. He walked over and sat on the arm, "Are you driving him nuts?"

"Of course she is," Carolina commented. "He doesn't believe me."

"May I ask why?" Wash chuckled looking down at Ross.

She smiled up at him, "Because it's fun."

"She fits in far too well with us, Wash," Emma smirked from where she was sitting. "I don't know why you were worried about all of us knowing."

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing myself," Wash chuckled as York walked back out handing him two beers, one of which he passed on to Ross.

"I think it was something along the lines of everyone judging you because I was a recruit," Ross replied before taking a sip from her beer. "I don't remember the specifics."

"You're so funny," Wash rolled his eyes giving her a smirk.

"That's why you keep me around. Who else is going to take cracks at you?"

"I take it my friends aren't enough?" Wash raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, if she takes the pressure off us, by all means," Carolina grinned.

"Hey, where's our kid?" York asked walking back out, handing North a beer before walking around to sit next to Carolina, pulling the pizza box on the coffee table towards himself.

"Up in her room," Carolina answered. "She's making an elaborate get well card for Diaz since he's going into the hospital tomorrow for his leg. Apparently an elaborate one will make him feel better faster than one with just markers."

"Elaborate doesn't mean she's using the glitter and everything…or does it?" York sighed.

"Why do you think I told her to stay in her room and do it?" Carolina replied.

"Well kitchen would've been the safest and easiest to clean up-"

"Yea, but you're forgetting that she would have to carry everything down the stairs and what happened last time she carried that stuff down here?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "I am not cleaning that mess up again."

"So what kept you guys so long anyway?" Emma asked looking between them all.

"Had a phone call from South," Wash reached for a slice of pizza before seating himself on the floor in front of where Ross was sitting.

"How's everything going?" Carolina asked as North walked around to sit in the spot between her and Emma.

"Oh ya know, cram two highly spiteful people in a pelican together and wonderful things happen."

"That good?" Carolina rolled her eyes.

"South and Locus can't agree on anything, Trevor apparently is stressed to hell because they can't agree on anything nor can they just let him work and Morris is at the point where he's actually shooting his mouth off," York replied.

"Wow, must be good if Morris is shooting his mouth off," Carolina sighed.

"Piper is surprisingly keeping everyone from killing each other," Wash replied. "They made it out there this morning and Trevor's been looking through the parts of the system he can get in to. He's copied all the data he's found so far and forwarded it to Cody to look through. We checked in with him and he's combing through it."

"I'll have to go check in on him in the morning," Emma nodded. "What are they looking for exactly?"

"Any trace of the AI that was there," Wash answered. "Trevor couldn't find anything that would indicate it was wiped from the system. No trace of it at least."

"Do you know what he used to search for it?" Emma asked.

"I do not. He just told us he couldn't find anything and figured extra eyes on it would help," York answered.

"I'll stop over in the morning," Emma nodded. She looked at North who hadn't said anything. "Unless this'll start a fight once we get home tonight?"

North looked at her, "Why would it start it a fight?"

"I can see it on your face that you don't want me to assist," Emma rolled her eyes. "I humored you this afternoon and came to hang out with Carolina. I think I'll be ok to go in tomorrow. My job isn't that stressful, we've had this conversation."

"Which is why I wasn't going to say anything on the subject," North replied.

"You sure? I don't want you changing your mind once we're alone."

"Yes Emma, I am sure," North rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Em, we beat it out of him before we came home," York chuckled.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle my husband perfectly fine on my own," Emma sighed. "He's just a big over-caring idiot that I adore and I wouldn't have him any other way."

"You're so sweet," North scoffed giving her a smile.

"Did they have anything else to say?" Carolina asked bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Well, apparently there was a disagreement on whether they should just head back or if they should go out and see if they can recover anything, be it equipment or get body confirmations," Wash answered. "South wanted to head back, Locus wanted to go out and search. They decided to get another opinion so they called in to report and see what we say."

"I'm assuming you answered them already?"

"Yup. Told them to go check things out," Wash nodded. "Better safe than sorry."

"Maybe we should send a bigger ship out," Carolina replied.

"Not with the amount of debris in the asteroid field," North shook his head. "There'd be too much damage. The Pelican should be alright."

"I was thinking more along the lines of giving everyone enough space so they don't kill each other," Carolina smirked.

"Nah, they'll be fine," York waved a hand.

"South was threatening to throw Morris out of the ship," North pointed out.

"It's South. When doesn't she make threats along those lines?" York chuckled. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Bout time you come say hi to everyone."

"I didn't know you were home," Ally giggled jumping over the back of the couch to throw herself at York. "No one told me."

"You were doing something and I didn't feel like yelling," Carolina replied.

The others stayed for a little while yet before heading home, leaving Carolina, Ally and York alone in the house. York had started cleaning up the pizza boxes, taking them out to the kitchen and grabbing another beer before walking back out. He sat down on the couch next to Carolina who was looking at something on her data-pad.

"Don't tell me you're looking at reports and such while you've been home," York teased.

"No I haven't." She looked over at Ally who was watching her fish swim around the tank. "Ally, come sit next to your dad."

"Why?"

"Cuz I have something I want to show both of you," Carolina answered. Ally pushed herself up and hurried around to sit on the other side of York. Carolina handed him the data-pad and stretched her legs out to rest of the coffee table, leaning against York as he stared at the picture she had pulled up.

"Who's that?" Ally asked curiously.

"That would be me," Carolina answered. "That was right after I lost my first tooth. See the gap?"

York scrunched his eyebrows at her, "Where'd you get this from?"

"Emma and I looked at the data-chip. There was a locked folder as well as another one that had things that could help with Church and a video I haven't watched yet. This along with a ton of others were in the locked folder Emma broke in to." She reached over and swiped, pulling up the next picture. "That was the first trip to the beach I remember. Mom had shore leave and wanted to take me to build a sandcastle so Dad packed me up and we met her at the airport and off we went."

"Is that grandma?" Ally asked pointing at the blonde woman sitting next to Carolina in the sand.

"Yup."

"And that's you," Ally giggled pointing at a much younger version of Carolina who was watching the sand fall out of her bucket.

"Yes it is."

York wrapped an arm around Carolina, "You were as adorable as I thought you would be. How old were you in this one?"

"Five. It was the summer before Mom got killed," Carolina sighed. "Last time we went anywhere really."

"Explains why you were never a huge fan of when we dragged you to the beach when we had leave. You always had this look on your face when you thought I wasn't looking," York smirked.

"Daddy's always looking, Momma," Ally giggled.

"Yes he was," Carolina grinned. "It wasn't because I was sad about it. It just brought back bittersweet memories. I mean, I don't really remember much. Just how happy and relaxed my mom was. Dad was so nervous when she took me into the water. He thought I was going to get swept away. 'Leonard, you are such a worry-wart. Do you really think I'd let her go for one second?' Then my dad would sulk and sit himself down at the water's edge to watch, mumbling about sharks and what not."

"This does not sound like the man that sent us out on horrible missions and did terrible things to the people who trusted him," York commented.

"He was an entirely different person before my mother died. Computer genius, giant nerd, over-caring asshole. That was him. Then mom died and I think that part of him died as well," Carolina sighed. "He never really looked at me the same way either. I think he was thankful I had his eyes at least so that when he did make eye contact, he wasn't looking at my mother."

"He must've really loved grandma," Ally sighed.

"He did. We both did. I just learned to live with it better," Carolina sighed flipping through to the next one. She laughed, "I forgot about I had a rabbit."

"You had a rabbit?" York chuckled.

"Yea for like two months," Carolina smirked. "Dad hated the thing."

"What was it's name?" Ally asked.

"Um, I don't remember," Carolina admitted. "I just remember him getting mad because I would let it out of the cage and it would hop around and chew all the wires in his study. Then it disappeared. I'm not sure what happened to it, but I cried for a week."

"Before or after your mom?" York asked.

"After. My grandparents thought it would be nice to have something to take care of and Dad refused to get me any kind of pet so they surprised me on Easter with a rabbit. He was pissed," Carolina answered. "I got told to suck it up and stop crying."

"Your mom's parents?" York chuckled.

"Oh yes. I think half the stuff they did just to get on his nerves," Carolina replied. "Like my grandfather showing up dressed as Santa Clause."

"Oh man, I bet that was a laugh," York grinned.

"Yea, they didn't come around much after that explosion," Carolina made a face. "I was ten or eleven I think."

"Why was Grandpa Church so mad?" Ally asked.

"Because they knew he didn't do the whole Christmas thing," Carolina shrugged. "He was raised a different religion and didn't even practice that. He did Christmas when Mom was alive and she made sure that there was a menorah out for him and everything. After, the only time I got to celebrate holidays was when my grandparents picked me up, which once we moved after he got his doctorate, stopped happening."

"Are we going to celebrate holidays?" Ally asked looking between the two of them.

"I'm sure we could do something," York shrugged. "Did you and Emma ever do anything?"

"She would make me a cake on my birthday and attempt to sneak me Christmas presents when Grandpa wasn't looking," Ally shrugged. "It was probably hard on his ship because we were out in space."

"Yea, that would be hard," York sighed.

"Dani and Carter talk about Halloween all the time because of all the candy," Ally replied. "Carter said he used to dress up and go around to people's houses and ring their door bell and yell 'trick or treat' and they would give him candy. He asked Miss Iris if we could have a Halloween party."

"Oh yea?" York chuckled. "How'd that go?"

"She's thinking about it," Ally shrugged.

"Well, let us know if they have one so I can help you put a costume together," Carolina said sitting up and looking at her.

"I will," Ally nodded. Carolina smirked before making a face and putting a hand on her stomach. "Is my brother moving?"

"Yea. He's pushing on my belly button," Carolina grimaced. Ally reached across York and put a hand on the spot Carolina mentioned.

"It feels so cool," Ally giggled.

"From your perspective maybe," Carolina mumbled.

"Just think," York chuckled kissing the side of her head. "How many more weeks?"

"Seventeen, but who's counting?" Carolina answered immediately. "Personally, I'm hoping for sooner."

"Right, but not too soon which is why you are to take it easy and that's my mother talking, not me," York chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I want to be sitting at home the entire time either," Carolina replied. "I promise I'm not going to do anything that's going to be too strenuous and Wash is already taking care of everything, even with you and North watching over his shoulder. The only reason I was so worked up was because I thought I lost you again. So as long as you, and Ally, are safe I will be fine. I can handle my normal work load, minus a few things that Wash is covering for now."

"You sure?" York asked.

"Positive," Carolina nodded. "And besides, I'm going to take the fact that every time I get a headache or migraine is when my blood pressure sky rockets and use that as an indicator and the first sign of one, I will find something to calm myself down."

"Fine," York huffed.

"So I can go back in to the office tomorrow? I've been sitting here for almost four days."

"How about you just finish off the week here at home and then you can go back first thing Monday?" York bargained.

"But I don't want to sit at home another day," Carolina grumbled crossing her arms and staring at him. "You realize I could just go in whether you want me to or not, correct? The only reason I am even asking is so that this doesn't start a fight."

"Fighting could make more stress," Ally advised.

"See, we have a smart kid," Carolina gave Ally a wink.

"Fine," York huffed. "Do what you want."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yea, yea," York gave a dry chuckle. "Now how about we figure out what color you want the nursery. Kid and I are gonna paint this weekend."

"Could we paint my room too?" Ally asked.

"We could certainly pick out paint for your room, but we'll have to do some major cleaning before we even begin painting," York nodded.

"Just one wall," Ally said. "I don't need my whole room painted."

"And what do you want painted on that wall?"

"I don't know yet. Something. Can I think about it?" Ally asked.

"Sure kid," York nodded.

"Cool. I'm gonna go sit in front of it and see if I feel inspired," Ally hopped up and ran around the couch and up the steps.

"Since when is she so artistically inclined?" York chuckled.

"She draws all the time," Carolina replied. "Or have you not seen the stack of pictures she wants hung up? They're quite good for someone her age."

"Not lately, but I will definitely page through them. So, what colors are you thinking?"

"Nothing too fancy," Carolina shrugged leaning her head back down to rest on his shoulder. "Maybe just some blue and yellow."

"Like our armor colors?" York chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Alright, me and kid will see what we can find at the store tomorrow night."

"Kay," Carolina yawned.


	84. Chapter 84

"You have a nice place here, sir," Miller said looking around as she and Ross carried in the few bags she had packed up from her dorm.

"Thanks," Wash reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Is that everything or do you want help-"

"Hey," Ross chuckled wrapping an around his waist, "I told you, we got it. There wasn't a lot to pack up anyway. I didn't really have that much." Rebel pranced into the room and jumped up onto the back of the couch, meowing and catching Miller off guard. "That would be Wash's cat, Rebel. He's a sweetheart."

"Most days," Wash grumbled. "Yesterday after you left, he decided that he wanted to tear the curtains down upstairs. Apparently they were getting in the way of his view out the window."

"Oh you silly boy," Ross laughed walking over to scratch Rebel's cheeks. He started purring. She looked at Miller, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Great. Here," she grabbed a bag and handed it to Wash, "Carry that upstairs for me."

"Now I'm a pack mule?" he chuckled. "I thought you had it?"

"Shut up," Ross rolled her eyes, grabbing the other one and walking out to the kitchen, Wash behind her. She grabbed him before he could head up the stairs. He gave her a confused look. She lowered her voice, "Would you care if she hung out here for a bit? Diaz doesn't want any visitors right now and I know Weaver and Jensen are both busy tonight and I'd rather her not be by herself cuz I know how worried she is about him."

"Not a problem," he chuckled. "Listen, you don't have to ask me permission, just give me a heads up. You live here now which means you can invite over whoever."

"Right, but I don't want you being all weird if my friend-"

"Mila," Wash cut her off. "It's fine. I am fine. Just keep in mind we're supposed to go to North and Emma's for dinner with everyone. I don't think they would care in the least if Miller tagged along."

Ross nodded, "I will bring it up to her." He gave her a wink before kissing her forehead. "I'm thinking wine?"

"Sure," he chuckled turning to head up the stairs.

She threw the other bag into the back room since it had all her dirty stuff in it and walked over to the cabinet where the wine was kept. Grabbing a bottle at random, she opened the cork and poured three glasses just as he was coming back down the stairs. She handed him one and carried the other one out for Miller who had started petting Rebel. Wash threw himself into his armchair and turned on his television as Ross motioned for Miller to walk around and have a seat the couch.

"Wash reminded me that we were going to over to dinner with Emma and Carolina and them if you want to come with," Ross offered. "I'm sure they'd love having you there."

"We'll see," Miller replied staring into her glass.

"It'll be fun," Ross urged. "You'll get to watch everyone probably gang up on Wash."

"Nah, it's York's turn tonight," Wash replied as he flipped through trying to find something to watch.

"Either way, it's entertaining," Ross continued.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Wash spoke up. "We are inviting you to come with. No intrusion."

"Are you sure?" Miller asked looking between the two of them.

"Yes Felicity," Ross chuckled. "What else were you going to do tonight?"

"Sulk in my room…"

"Exactly and as your friend, I will not let you do that," Ross replied. "I promise it will be fun."

"Fine," Miller sighed. "Sorry. It's just weird to see Agent Washington so chilled and relaxed and not barking things at us."

"Miller, if you are under my roof, you don't need the formality," Wash replied. "You can call me Wash like everyone else. Same's gonna go for dinner. Unless you want to help Mila out on annoying York."

"How are you annoying Agent York?" Miller asked giving Ross a curious look.

"Because I keep calling him Agent York outside of the Facility and he's been telling me not to," Ross shrugged taking a sip from her glass. "It annoys the hell out of him which makes it even more fun."

"Carolina's been trying to tell him you're doing it on purpose," Wash chuckled. "He doesn't believe her for some reason."

"He apparently thinks I'm this sweet innocent little thing," Ross shrugged, scrunching her nose.

"Apparently he hasn't been around you long enough," Miller muttered. Ross shot her a playful glare. "Seriously, you are the evilest person I know sometimes."

"I'm a surprise in a small package," Ross grinned.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Wash chuckled.

"You just be quiet."

"I would say make me but that would lead to things and we have a house guest," Wash retorted.

"Seriously, whole new side of you I'm seeing," Miller shook her head taking a long drag on her wine glass.

"This is only the tip of the ice berg," Ross commented. "You should see him when he's drunk."

"When who's drunk?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her. "Pretty sure you are much worse than me."

"Nope. You're pretty bad."

"Oh really Miss Inappropriate Pick-up Line?"

Miller gave Ross a curious look, "Which did you use on him?"

"The underwear matching my socks one," Ross grinned. "He choked on his drink."

"I did no such thing," Wash shook his head.

"You totally did," Ross argued.

"I don't know, Mi," Miller chuckled. "You are pretty awful when you're toasted. Pretty sure Marcos had to give you a piggy-back ride back to the dorm the one night."

"I feel I should be insulted and jealous that I was not your first," Wash put a hand on his chest in mock horror.

"Sorry darling, you're pretty far down that list," Ross laughed. "But by far my favorite."

"Well I guess that counts for something," Wash sighed.

Miller turned and looked at Ross, "I almost feel like this is revenge for every time you hung out with me and Marcos."

"Definitely not," Ross answered shaking her head. "If I had had a problem with how you two were, I wouldn't have agreed to hang out with you so much." She looked at Wash, "What time do we have to be over there?"

"Um, soon-ish," Wash shrugged.

"When's soon-ish?"

"Whenever we want to go over," Wash answered. "There's never a set time. Normally you and I have the kid and are skating."

"Who's got her today?" Ross asked.

"I think her and York were hitting up the store this morning and then she was going to hang out with Mei and George for the night," Wash replied. "Don't know. Not my kid so I don't have to worry about it really."

"Unless we're watching her, then you better worry."

"Of course," Wash smirked.

"Carolina's been threatening him with actual babysitting duties once the baby comes," Ross informed Miller. "I'm extremely curious how he's going to handle that."

"Have you never been around babies?" Miller asked giving Wash a curious look.

"Youngest thing I've been around is Ally," Wash sighed. "So no, I've never been around babies. Unless you count Caboose and Tucker and the rest of the guys."

"Sorry, no," Ross teased. "They're grown adults who just act like babies."

"Unless there were some diaper changes going on we didn't know about," Miller commented.

"Definitely not," Wash shook his head. "Anyway, did everything go ok with Diaz's surgery yesterday?"

"Oh," Miller shimmied a bit in her seat. "I haven't gotten to talk to him directly because he's been drugged up, but Mei called me and said things went ok. He's in a bunch of pain so even drugged up he doesn't want me there right now. I'm worried about him, but not enough yet to barge down there."

"Which is why I plan on keeping you distracted tonight," Ross leaned over to wrap an arm around her. "Don't worry. Diaz is tough and I bet he'll call you tomorrow begging to see your lovely face."

"I hope," Miller sighed.

* * *

"So," Weaver bounced over to where Carolina and Emma were standing. They had resumed the yoga sessions again. "Me and the girls were talking a bit ago and we think it'd be fun if we threw you guys a real small combo baby shower."

"Oh," Carolina replied.

"That is super sweet," Emma smiled.

"Would that be ok?" Jensen asked.

Emma glanced at Carolina who shrugged. She looked back at the girls, "I say do what you want."

"But you really don't have to," Carolina added.

"Pish-posh," Weaver waved her hand.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Jensen asked.

"North and I do, but we're not telling anyone," Emma answered.

"York seems to think you don't have one picked out," Carolina chuckled.

"He's an idiot," Emma commented. "How about you? You guys got a name yet?"

"We have it down to five," Carolina sighed. "I'm not rushing. York and Ally are the ones who want to pick one out."

"Can we ask what five?" Miller asked.

"I suppose," Carolina chuckled. "Um...Tyler, Lucas, Simon, Nathan, and Jacob."

"Good, none of those is the one we picked out," Emma replied.

"Any favorites?" Weaver asked.

"Nope," Carolina replied. "I am perfectly content waiting until he comes out and see what fits him best."

"Felicity, you ready?" Ross asked.

"Oh, yea," Miller nodded. She picked up her bag, "We're gonna go visit Marcos. He called me this morning and while still in a lot of pain, he said he could deal with us stopping in."

"Tell him we're all thinking about him," Carolina replied.

"We will," Ross smiled.

They watched them leave, Jensen and Weaver following. Carolina looked at Emma when she felt the other woman staring at her. She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. You want to go check something in your office?"

"Uh yea."

"You want me there as a buffer so North doesn't think you're still here by yourself."

"Please," Emma gave her a big smile. "I'll only be maybe an hour, if that."

"Whatever," Carolina chuckled. "Let's go. I hate saying it, but I missed Church."

"Aw, C," Church popped up to float next to them as they walked. "I didn't realize you cared so much."

"Shut up Church," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I can take it back real quick."

"Yea, yea," Church laughed. "You're feeling better I take it?"

"Yes, much," Carolina sighed.

"Good," Church nodded. "What's this I hear you have possible information that could help out my situation?"

"Possible, yes," Carolina replied. "Emma needs to go through it first."

"Not to mention, you need to finish going through all the stuff your dad gave you," Emma pointed out.

"Whoa, what kind of stuff?" Church asked.

"Mostly pictures," Carolina answered. "All of them are from when I was little. There's a video as well that I haven't watched yet."

"I could check it out for you and let you know if it's something you want to watch or not?"

"That's quite alright. I'll get to it eventually," Carolina sighed. "Maybe when I'm not pregnant so that I don't get over-emotional about it because it's probably stupid anyway."

"Did you show York any of it?" Emma asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs and made a turn to head to the computer lab.

"I showed him and Ally a few things after you left the other day," Carolina nodded. "We went through more of it when Ally went up to bed. Haven't hit everything because he keeps asking me questions that I feel forced to answer."

"I bet he loves hearing it though," Emma pointed out.

"Yea, I'm almost sad I'm missing it," Church chuckled.

"He does," Carolina shrugged. "And it's probably best you don't get to go through any of Church. There's tons of pictures of my mother, who knows what that'll trigger."

"Are you saying that I become unstable around pictures of Tex?" Church huffed.

"You might. I don't know, but we don't need another repeat of things splitting off when they shouldn't. You have enough problems so as it is."

"I'm fine. I promise I won't make myself insane. I'm over it. I've moved on," Church insisted.

"And what if you trying to not drive yourself insane leads to you going rampant before I can fix you?" Emma countered. "There's only so much I can fix. Right now you're just an old program who probably needs a few upgrades. You start going rampant and I may not be able to bring you back."

"Look, ladies, the caring thing is really nice and all, but I am fine. Except for minor issues, I am fine. I think I can glance through a few old photos and be perfectly ok," Church replied.

"We'll see. You don't really want to see me in pigtails," Carolina sighed.

"Sure I do."

"You really don't," Carolina smirked. "Besides, you've seen me in pigtails. You've hung around my kid and she's a spitting image of me when I was her age."

"It's true," Emma agreed as she opened her office door. Carolina walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk while Emma walked around to turn on her monitors. "Did you finish running through that one encryption program yet?"

"I did," Church replied. "Trevor was right. Well…mostly right. There's no trace of that Zeus AI except for a tiny speck of data that had been wiped."

"Were you able to get anything out of that?" Emma asked as she pulled up the reports Trevor and Cody had both sent her.

"Trevor had the jist of it. It was a copy. There's not enough data history or trails for it to have been the full thing."

"Meaning that it got someone to eject it from the system and that it's still out there with whoever ejected it?" Carolina sighed.

"Pretty much. Good news is though that it must've been in a big hurry to do what it needed to do and didn't realize that it actually left behind a footprint that I can now use to try and track it down."

"You mean, I can use," Emma corrected. "That's too big and I have other stuff for you to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Church grumbled.

"Keeping up the security and firewalls. If it's still out there, we don't need it trying to get into the system. We can't let our guard down."

"Emma's right," Carolina spoke over Church who was about to argue. "They'll think that because their base was destroyed that we may let our guard down and that it might be the perfect time to try and come after us. They need to not have that chance."

"But if we keep security at the level we've had it, won't they get suspicious?" Church asked.

"I'm sure they have something keeping an eye on the wreckage of the base," Emma huffed. "They probably know we're checking in on things once they see there's a Pelican out there. Besides, who says I won't have a little present for them anyway?"

"What kind of present?" Carolina asked as Church started chuckling.

"The kind where we let them into one certain foxhole and oops, never ending cycles of coding that'll trap it and the only way to get out is to shut itself down completely," Emma shrugged.

"Won't…won't it be able to adjust and adapt to get out and possibly break into the system that way?" Carolina asked.

"That's where the present comes in. The only way they can do that is if they are physically here and we know they won't be able to get into the Facility without raising all sorts of hell and alerting us. It's one of those one way door traps they used to use to hunt animals. They go in and when they try to pull out, they get jabbed and more stuck. Eventually, if the worm works the way I want it to, they're going to get so overloaded we might be able to take care of it ourselves or it'll drive itself to rampancy and they'll have no choice but to shut it down."

"And without my father to keep an eye on it, they really won't have a choice," Carolina nodded.

"That's what I'm hoping," Emma smirked. "Between me, Cody and Trevor and occasionally George and Grey, we have five different sets of skills working on it instead of just one person. Everyone has their own thing they bring in and if we merge it all together, it should be enough to do all that. At least, that's the plan."

"Let's hope it works out," Carolina nodded.

"Oh it will," Church replied. "Especially if you have a sixth wild card thrown in."

"Yea and who might that be?" Emma sighed rolling her eyes.

"Me of course."

"I told yo-"

"I know what you keep telling me, but if you figure out how to fix me without them knowing then they're screwed," Church argued. "I am positive they know I'm having some kind of problems and are probably expecting me to not be able to handle things. But if you can come up with a way to fix those problems without them knowing then I can raise all sorts of holy hell on them. It'll be fun."

"We'll see," Emma rolled her eyes.


	85. Chapter 85

"Waaaaaash!" Tucker whined.

"Oh my God…what?" Wash huffed crossing his arms and looking at his teammate as he staggered up to him.

"Why are you making us do this?" Tucker complained as he bent over panting from running.

"You're barely catching your breath from doing one lap and you're asking me that question?" Wash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea, but you never made us run them before," Tucker continued.

"Were you coming out here on your own without being ordered to then maybe you wouldn't be here. Ever think about that?" Wash countered.

"Well yea, but seriously. We're not here half the time anyway so what's the point?"

"The point is, you need to keep yourself in shape," Wash replied. "Come on, I don't even hear Grif complaining."

"That's because he has Caboose pulling him around in a cart," Tucker grumbled.

"He what?" Wash narrowed his eyes at Tucker. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Jesus Christ…" Wash huffed shaking his head. "Just go before I make you do more than five."

"You said three before!"

"That was before you complained," Wash shrugged giving him a smirk.

"I hate you," Tucker huffed turning to walk back to catch up to Kai who had started joining them recently.

Wash rolled his eyes and went to stand near the starting area for Caboose to roll by with Grif. Ross and Weaver jogged by as he was standing there, Ross giving him a wink as they passed. A few minutes later and Caboose came running up, pulling a hand cart behind him with Grif sitting in it.

"Oh fuck…" he heard Grif curse.

"Hi Agent Washingtub!" Caboose greeted.

"Hi Caboose," Wash sighed. "Any reason you're pretending to be a pack horse?"

"Grif said it would be a fun game! I'm not sure what's so fun about it though."

"That's because it's only fun for him," Wash replied dryly. "Why don't you run along Caboose and leave the cart here?"

"Ok!"

"No Caboose, come back! Don't leave me here!" Grif called after him. Wash raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. "Uh, hey there Wash."

"Hi."

"How's it uh…going?"

"My day's going fantastic. I hope yours has been."

"I have a feeling it's about to not be?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a sixth sense for these things?"

"I have heard that," Grif nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought. Wash glared at him. "Look, can't you just do one of those punish everybody else deals like you've done before?"

"No because everyone here that's been doing drill on a regular basis would have either no problem running them or no problem kicking your ass immediately," Wash replied. "I think closing the lunch room would be more fitting."

"That's ok, I'll just go back to my place and eat."

"Not if you can't escape until you've run the five laps you're supposed to be running. I'll have Emma lock everything down and shut off your access to the doors and such until you complete it."

"Emma wouldn't do that."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

Grif thought about it for a second before heaving a big sigh and pushing himself out of the cart and skulking past Wash, mumbling under his breath as he walked by him. Wash rolled his eyes. He caught Palomo as he was jogging by, "Hey. Do me a favor. If you see Grif walk off anywhere to find a spot to nap or to do any shortcuts, annoy the hell out of him until he starts moving again."

"Consider it done, sir!" Palomo grinned. "Agent Palomo is on duty."

"Great," Wash sighed walking back up to where he had been standing earlier. A few minutes later Tucker stopped again. "Now what?"

"Why aren't you running with us? I mean, it's not exactly fair is it? You're making us do all this shit and doing none of it yourself. You're only getting older, it's gonna be harder for you to stay in shape," Tucker argued.

"Fine. I'll give you a thirty second head-start," Wash growled, his eyebrow twitching. Tucker gave him a scared look and took off. Wash rolled his eyes and waited for Weaver and Ross to get close before catching up to them. Ross gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining you," he smirked.

"Not that we don't want your company, sir," she grinned, panting slightly from running. "But why?"

"Tucker had an excellent point just now and if I catch up to him, he's going to regret it," Wash grinned back. "Plus, I can check on how well Palomo is doing what I asked him too."

"What did you ask him to do?" Weaver asked curiously.

"Keep tabs on Grif and make sure he's running and not finding spots to nap in," Wash answered.

"Is that why Caboose was no longer pulling the cart?" Weaver giggled.

"Oh yes," Wash answered.

"So not that I want to talk home stuffs while we're here," Ross started. "But would it be a problem if I threw a girls night when Trevor gets back?"

"Why are you waiting until Trevor gets back?" Wash asked.

"So that he can hang out with Ed," Weaver replied. "I don't like leaving him by himself unless he's in the computer lab because at least there I know he's working. He gets too depressed by himself."

"Girls night is no problem in my book," Wash answered. "Is that a you don't want me there sort of deal?"

"That is entirely up to you," Ross replied. "Girls night entail chick flicks and cosmos."

"I'm not sure I ever had a cosmo," Wash smirked.

"Or you can go out with the guys for the night. I know you guys have been talking about another guys night out."

"I am sure that could happen as well," Wash chuckled. He looked ahead and saw Palomo jogging in place talking animatedly to Grif who was not. "Excuse me ladies, I have someone to go yell at."

"Have fun," Ross grinned. "Though I do like it when you get all screechy."

"Come on lover girl," Weaver giggled tugging on Ross's sleeve.

* * *

"Carolina, I have a complaint!"

Carolina lifted her head off the back of her chair, cracking an eye to see Tucker stomping into her office. She sat up in her chair and glared at him, "I'm not taking your complaints. Or any complaints. Go to Wash with them."

"It's about that jerk," Tucker huffed.

Carolina huffed, "I am not taking any complaints. I'm not allowed."

"What? Since when?'

"Since my husband was kidnapped, my kid snuck off on a dangerous mission, and both of those things pushed me over the edge and almost into early labor thus my doctor and mother-in-law told me no more stress," Carolina rattled off. "Thus, no complaints, no problems of any kind that can cause undo stress."

"Oh," Tucker scratched his head. "Really?"

"Uh yea," Carolina chuckled. "Did you miss the whole me in the Medbay for twenty-four hours ordeal?"

"Oh yea."

"Yea," Carolina smirked. "So what'd Wash do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Tucker huffed.

"Is it because he made you run laps?"

"Maybe..."

"Suck it up," Carolina smirked. "We talked and we all agreed that everyone needs to participate in training. Emma and I even have a doctor-approved workout plan as well until the babies are born and we can join everyone."

"Why didn't I see York and North out there then?" Tucker countered.

"Because they all ran this morning before you guys showed up."

"Did they?" Tucker scratched his head.

"Yea. Wash figured if they ran a few before everyone showed up, he'd be able to keep an eye on everyone else during drill," Carolina replied.

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"Um, no I guess not," Tucker shrugged. "Everything ok with the little kid there?"

"Yup," Carolina nodded. "Active as ever and driving me as insane as his father."

"That's cool. Man, I remember when I was pregnant with Junior-"

"Please let's not have this conversation," Carolina cut him off. "It's extremely strange to hear you talking about giving birth."

"Right," Tucker chuckled. "Well, if Mei's not available when the time comes, I recomend Doc. He was great with-"

"Tucker. I mean it," Carolina threatened, the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk.

"Yea, yea," he chuckled. "Well, I better get downstairs. Wash asked me to help with training this afternoon."

"Have fun."

"Sure. Can I mention I'm looking forward to you taking over again?"

"I think that's something we can both agree on," Carolina chuckled. She waved at him as he turned around to leave. She leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers across her stomach. A few minutes later, her phone started ringing. She sat up and hit the bar to answer. "Carolina."

"Hey there C," Nick greeted.

"Nick, hi. What's up? I didn't miss a meeting or something did I?" Carolina asked sitting back up in her seat.

"Nope, off schedule chat," Nick chuckled. "Actually, I told General Kimball I'd give you a ring and let you know that the next faze of Operation New Recruits is ready whenever you and Agent Washington are."

"How many are you down to?" Carolina asked.

"Um, twenty," Nick said looking down at something in his hands. "Figured you'd probably want to take on another dozen."

"Yea, I'd say that would be fine," Carolina nodded. "How's everything going there?"

"I am under orders to tell you that they are fine," Nick replied carefully.

"Are they actually?"

"I can't answer that question for fear of stressing you out," Nick answered.

Carolina narrowed her eyes, "Do I need to get Emma?"

"You can't threaten me in to telling you anything. I'm under orders, Agent."

"Did it occur to anyone that hinting that there's something awful and then not telling me there's something awful might actually stress me out?" Carolina asked carefully.

"Probably not," Nick chuckled. "But then it's probably a good thing that it's not something awful that I'm not telling you."

"Then why are you ordered not to tell me?" Carolina gave him a confused look.

Nick shrugged, "Because they want you to keep your head where it should be, good or bad. I swear, it's nothing bad, but I don't have anything good either so really it's a moot point to be discussing this anyway."

"Yea, well Kimball and I are going to have to have a talk then about these orders of yours...I understand why they would give them to you, but it seriously pisses me off more being in the dark."

"She really means well."

"I know she does, but I think I know what I can handle better than other people do and if everyone keeps treating me like a porcelain doll, I'm going to kill you all," Carolina growled.

"Alright, alright. I'll mention it to her. Take a chill pill," Nick chuckled. "So do you want to talk to Wash before we schedule this thing?"

"Probably should. I'll have him call you once we pick a day. It'll probably be next week if that'll work out?"

"Yea, sure. Whenever you guys are ready to do it."

"Alright," Carolina replied. "Wash or I will call you and let you know what we decide."

"Sounds good. Tell everyone I said hello and take care of that little one already."

"Oh, trust me. He's getting taken care of," Carolina chuckled. "Sometimes I think he's too comfy in there...Hopefully he realizes his days are numbered."

"I'm sure he does," Nick chuckled.

Church popped up on her desk, "Hey C. You got another call coming in."

"Right. I'll talk to you later, Nick," Carolina replied.

"Sure thing," Nick gave a wave before closing out on his end.

Carolina brought up the other call and grinned when she saw Piper on the screen.

"Hey Agent Carolina!" he greeted. "We tried calling Agent Washington, but he didn't answer."

"He's out doing drill," Carolina replied.

"Oh yea, it is that time isn't it...huh. Anyway," Piper chuckled. "We just got in about a half hour ago from doing our recon on the wreckage out here."

"How'd that go and why isn't South the one reporting in on this?" Carolina chuckled.

"She's sulking in the cockpit setting a course for home."

"Do I want to know why she's sulking?"

"Because we all agreed the best place for her was up in the cockpit because it'll keep the rest of us slightly more sane," Piper chuckled. "She was breathing down Trevor's neck again and he was threatening to cancel her birth certificate."

"Cancel her..."

"Yea. His words, not mine," Piper replied. "Anyway, we didn't find much. Got a few un-damaged crates of weapons we're bringing back. Locus said they were ones that were similar to what the mercs were being given back when they were trying to kill us all. Figured Dr. Grey and George may want to take a crack at them. Found another terminal for Trevor to go through. He copied everything from it and is gonna see what he can get through on the ride back."

"Tell him not to worry too much and that he wants to get some rest on the subject, he can. Cody and Emma can always sort through everything when you get back," Carolina replied. "Were there any bodies to account for?"

"Not of your two buddies at least, unless they got blown to pieces and we just can't find the pieces," Piper replied. "We uh...did find the hole that Agent South said that Director person had been hiding out in. That was the only one we were able to confirm."

Carolina nodded, "Thank you for telling me. I know everyone else would probably avoid telling me, so I appreciate it."

"No problem, ma'am," Piper gave him a mock salute. "I know if it was my flesh and blood no matter what kid of past we had, I'd want to know the same thing."

"Alright, well you lot just be safe heading back and we'll go over everything when you get here."

"Yes ma'am. See ya tomorrow," Piper replied before closing the call.

Carolina glanced up and saw York leaning in her doorway, hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes, "How long were you there?"

"Long enough," York sighed pushing off the door frame and walking into the room. "So he's really gone this time?"

"So they say," Carolina replied leaning back and looking up at him.

"You doing ok with that information?"

"Course I am," Carolina smiled up at him.

"If you say so," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her before putting a hand on her stomach.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you," York smirked.

"Tell your son that I would really appreciate it if he would leave my rib cage alone. It is really uncomfortable."

"I can attempt to relay that message, but there of course is no guarantee he'll listen. I mean, he's a combination of the two of us and look how well we listen."

"I didn't call the away team," Carolina rolled her eyes. "They called me when Wash didn't answer because he's out running drill. Do not start on me-"

"Lina, chill," York chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. You are perfectly capable of answering the phone and dealing with things."

"Then why is everyone stepping on eggshells around me?" she grumbled. "I'm getting sick of it."

"Because they all care about you," York shrugged. "Now stop worrying about it and let's go get some lunch."


	86. Chapter 86

"I can't believe York didn't want to come along with us," Wash chuckled as he and Carolina walked to Kimball's office. The away team had gotten back and Emma had been able to get enough of a report to send with on some of the information that Trevor had brought back with him. There was still ton of data to go through, but they figured a partial would be good enough for now.

"Yea, well I told him someone needed to be there to run training this afternoon and that I'd have Emma watching to make sure he was doing it," Carolina shrugged.

"Don't trust him to show up?"

"No, I trust him to be there. I just don't necessarily trust him to do anything productive."

"So what are we doing here exactly anyway?"

"Kimball and I need to have a discussion."

"About what?" Wash asked giving her a curious look.

"About the fact that she's ordering Nick not to tell me anything because she doesn't want me stressing out," Carolina replied.

"Oh jeez..." Wash sighed. "Do we really have to?"

"You don't have to do anything," Carolina shrugged. "Me on the other hand. She and I are having this talk. I'm not being kept in the dark on things that I should be informed about just because I have a tiny human growing in my abdomen that doesn't appreciate me getting worked up."

"Ya know, sometimes I think that you're not fully excited about said tiny human," Wash chuckled.

Carolina huffed, "Honestly, part of me only went along with it because of York. I was fine with just Ally."

"So then why put yourself through having another one if you didn't want one?" Wash asked carefully.

"Because I really do love York and I know he boasts he'd do anything for me, but I don't know how much of him realizes that the same goes in reverse as well," Carolina replied. "He really wanted another kid and the chance to raise a baby together and I don't blame him. Ally should've been raised by us. I don't know who we would've done it, but I'm sure we would've figured it out. I just..."

"You don't want Ally thinking this baby is replacing her just because she was taken from the two of you?"

"Yea, I guess," Carolina sighed. "Don't tell York."

"Course not," Wash smirked.

"How's the living together thing going?" Carolina asked wanting a change of subject.

"Pretty good," Wash's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "I mean, she was staying with me a lot before so there isn't much that's changed really. She just needs to figure out how to relax a bit and realize she lives there as well and that she doesn't need to ask me if she can have her friends over or if she wants to put something of hers out."

"Definitely sounds like things are going well," Carolina grinned. "I'm glad. I like seeing you this happy."

"Have to admit, it's a foreign feeling, but one I can get used to," Wash chuckled as they headed up the steps and inside. "I may steal the guys for a night out since Mila wants to have the girls over. I guess Weaver needs a night off and it'll give Trevor a chance to hang out with Cody."

"Fine by me," Carolina nodded. "Figured if we got done early enough here, we'd stop by the hospital and check in on Diaz. Mei said they started therapy with him. He should be able to come back to the Facility next week."

"Works for me. Mila gave him the card Ally made. She said it put the first smile on his face that she'd seen in days."

"Yea, Mei said the pain management has been difficult, but he hasn't really complained too much."

"Diaz isn't much of a complainer," Wash replied as they got to Kimball's office. Garth looked up from his desk as they approached. "Hey Garth."

"Wash, Carolina! Hey there. Kimball's on a call, but I'll shoot her a message to let her know you're both here," Garth replied typing away on his screen before getting up and walking over to them. He shook Wash's hand and after Carolina rolled her eyes, he rubbed his hand across her belly. "Do we have a name yet?"

"Almost," Carolina smirked.

"Please tell me that you're not gonna keep it hidden like my so-called best friend?" Garth gave her big pleading eyes.

"We'll see," Carolina answered. "It's gonna depend on my mood. I'm sure you'd get it out of York at least."

"I will keep that in mind," Garth smiled. He looked at Wash, "When are you reproducing?"

"No time soon," Wash chuckled.

"You're not getting any younger though."

"Mila and I will have kids when we're ready too," Wash replied. "Right now, we are nowhere near ready, nor do we know if we actually want any."

"Aw come on, kids are the best," Garth waved a hand. "I've been working on Nick for years that we should adopt, but he just won't have it." He gave Wash a curious look, "Think you're gal would want to be a surrogate?"

"Absolutely not," Wash shook his head. "Sorry, but no I don't think she would."

"You should also discuss it more with Nick before you do anything along those lines," Carolina pointed out.

"Yea, yea," Garth sighed. "Kimball's said the same thing."

"You've talked to Kimball about this?" Carolina chuckled.

"Well yea," Garth shrugged. "She's the only other woman I know that would be a good candidate."

"You need to talk to Nick," Carolina shook her head.

"Did Kimball actually agree to that?" Wash asked.

"No, course I didn't actually ask her either."

"You need to talk to Nick before you do anything," Carolina repeated.

"I know," Garth huffed. The office door opened and Kimball waved them in. "Have fun."

"Oh we will," Wash replied dryly following Carolina in. He shut the door and sat down in the seat next to Carolina. "Hey Kimball."

"Afternoon Wash," Kimball replied. "So what brings you two by?"

"Well, away team came back. Here's the part of the report Emma was able to scrounge together," Wash replied sliding across the data-chip Emma had sent with.

"Great. I will give these a look when I have time. Nothing to worry about?"

"We're not sure. The enemy AI wasn't wiped. Someone ejected it before the place blew. We have reason to believe it was either CT or Maine or both of them seeing as they couldn't locate bodies," Wash answered.

"That's just lovely," Kimball huffed. "I'll definitely give them a read. General Davies went to the next city over to do some investigating on a matter."

"What kind of matter?" Wash asked.

Kimball glanced at Carolina before stammering a bit.

"Which leads to the reason I'm here," Carolina growled. "I don't want to be kept in the dark on things and really don't order your people not to tell me either. Keeping me in the dark is a bigger stress than knowing what's happening."

"Oh. I thought...I'm sorry," Kimball ran a hand through her hair. "I just figured that if you knew everything, it could lead to a bigger stress because there wouldn't be much you could do about it."

"I can do plenty, trust me," Carolina replied. "I just really need everyone to stop with the special treatment. I will inform everyone when I hit a point I can no longer handle everything, ok?"

"Alright," Kimball nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge," Carolina waved. "So what happened?"

"Guards caught a few trouble makers," Kimball sighed. "Davies went to go check things out with a team. I told him if he needs extra hands to give Wash a call and he'd send out a team as well."

"He's been super helpful lately," Wash commented. "I thought once they were done here, he would've flown straight back to command."

"I'm there with you," Kimball shrugged. "He's been a huge help surprisingly. I've actually been able to get work done and go home at a normal time since he's been here."

"As long as you make sure you keep a foothold in your position," Carolina pointed out. "I don't want him slinking in and pushing you out."

"Oh no," Kimball shook her head. "He very much wants me in charge. He's just been picking up the stupid crap and dealing with that so I can concentrate on the actual issues going on. I don't think Nick and Garth would let him do that either." She gave a chuckle, "They've been a godsend as well. My last secretary was absolutely useless. Garth has been fantastic. He's organized all the outer shelves and files and manages to go through everything before he hands it over for me to look at so that I'm just looking at the subject itself and not the giant mess that normally accompanies them."

"Emma said they were the best," Carolina smirked.

"They really are. Nick's reworked the security in the building tenfold, plus manages a small security team, plus he's been handling the applicants for any new recruits for you guys. I don't know how those two do it," Kimball shook her head. "How's everything over at the Facility?"

"Alright," Carolina shrugged looking at Wash.

"Yea, for the most part. We got everyone there running drill in the morning now. The junior agents, as we're calling them now, are practically running some of the classes themselves which is good for when we get the new recruits."

"How about the two that got really injured?" Kimball asked.

"We were stopping in on Diaz after here actually," Carolina answered. "Though from what we hear, he's doing alright."

"Cody's another matter," Wash sighed. "Mei said she's still waiting on approval for the equipment she needs to try and fix his spine."

"I've heard. Davies is looking into seeing what kind of strings he can pull on that one," Kimball replied. "He didn't appreciate the lack of enthusiasm on the other end when he asked about it. Everything thing else is good though? No problems?"

"Nope. At least none that we're aware of," Carolina shrugged. "Though a third of them just got back with South so we'll see what happens there."

"And where is Locus in all this?" Kimball asked carefully.

"He's not here right now," Carolina shrugged again, ignoring the look Kimball was giving her.

"When he does show back up, you will call me, correct?"

"Sure."

Kimball narrowed her eyes, "He needs to answer for what he and Felix did, all the people they killed and were going to kill. He helped ransom your daughter for crying out loud."

"We are aware of that," Carolina nodded, keeping her face still. "We are also aware that throughout the majority of their partnership, Felix manipulated him and escalated all of his deep seated issues to use him for his own selfish purposes."

"Not everyone deserves a redemption story, Carolina."

"I understand that, but at least he has the sense to try," Carolina shrugged.

"Besides, you know all about what it's like to be manipulated by Felix," Wash pointed out. "Or are you forgetting about the years of him by your side."

"This isn't about me-"

"Yes it is and you know it," Wash shook his head. "You can't take it out on Felix so you want to take it out on Locus."

"If it hadn't been for the two of them and everything they've done, Doyle would still be alive!"

"Or would he?" Carolina countered. "You two and your armies were ready to kill each other in the streets of Armonia when we finally got the message to you that you were being duped for years by the two of them. Who's to say you wouldn't have killed each other right then and there?"

"We'll handle him if and when the time comes," Wash reassured her. "Let us deal with him. Right now, he's actually been useful. Hell, if it hadn't been for him, the entire away team may have gotten destroyed after York and I got taken."

"I just…I don't trust him," Kimball sighed.

"You don't have to," Carolina shook her head. "Like Wash said, let us deal with him. We'll put South on him if we need to."

"Oh jeez…cuz that'll end well?" Kimball let out a chuckle. She ran her hands over her face before giving off another sigh, "Fine. I trust the two of you to take care of him. I don't want to hear one word about him though. If I catch wind he's up to no good and you two aren't doing anything, we're going to have problems."

"Understood," Wash nodded.

"Alright. Anything else? I hate rushing you two out, but I have a conference call in ten."

"That's it for me," Carolina replied.

"Same here," Wash nodded as they all stood up.

They said their goodbyes and departed the capital building and headed towards the hospital. When they got up to the room Diaz was supposed to be in, they found him up and out of bed, in the process of limping back to his bed from the in-room bathroom.

"Are you supposed to be up without crutches or a nurse present?" Wash commented startling Diaz.

He turned to look at them before lowering himself carefully back into his bed, "Hey, when a guy's gotta go, he's gotta go. I wasn't waiting for the nurse to come in here."

"Is it not bothering you as much then?" Carolina asked.

He gave a shrug, "Nope, still hurts like a bitch, but if I let that keep me down, then I'll never get back to training."

"The Facility isn't going anywhere," Wash chuckled. "You just worry about healing and getting used to that new leg and less about getting back to training and missions."

"But if I stop thinking about all that then I'll never get motivated enough to get back to doing it," Diaz pointed out.

"He's got a point, Wash," Carolina chuckled. "Sorry if we stopped in unexpectedly. We had a meeting with Kimball and figured we'd check in and see how you were doing."

"Spectacular," he scoffed. "They started doing therapy with me. Still supposed to be using crutches at least until next week, but it doesn't make sense when the bathroom is right there. Oh, I can do this now!" He pointed down at his new foot and they watched him move it from the ankle. "So docs said that's a plus so far because that means they attached everything correctly and the signals are getting from my brain to my new robot leg."

"That's great," Wash smirked.

"Yea. Now if only everything would just stop hurting," Diaz sighed.

"Mei said they were trying to keep you on some sort of pain management regime?" Carolina asked.

"Which would be fantastic if I would actually take what they're giving me," Diaz replied.

"You…you're not taking your pain meds?" Wash stammered.

"Nope."

"Ever think that might actually help with the whole pain thing?" Carolina chuckled.

"I don't like what they do to my head," Diaz shrugged. "I took them the first two days or so and then I've chucked them ever since."

"You should probably tell the doctors and nurses you're not taking them," Carolina pointed out.

"Why? So they can hook me back up to an IV and administer them that way? I don't think so," Diaz shook his head. "This is fine. Every day is slightly better and less pain than the day before."

"It's safe to assume you haven't told Mila or Miller this fact then?" Wash raised an eyebrow at him.

"No and please don't. They'll both come marching in here and force them down my throat," Diaz huffed. "That's the only reason they won't send me home right away. They want to make sure I'm not in pain like I have been."

"Then you should tell them you're not taking your pain meds," Carolina argued. "They'd probably send you home sooner if they knew you were managing on your own without them."

"Yea, but then I gotta limp back down here for therapy the rest of the week. This way, I'm here. Next week it'll be easier because therapy will only be three days a week for a bit and then they'll cut it hopefully in two weeks where I only have to go one and that I can start training again. Course I'd really like to start training as soon as they get me home."

"You can go to the Range," Wash chuckled. "Other than that, until we have medical clearance, we can't let you do anything else."

"And if Church knows, he'll make sure nothing works for you," Carolina added. "As would Emma."

"Patience is best. You'll be back before you realize," Wash assured him. Diaz huffed, but didn't argue with him.

Diaz glanced at Carolina, "Tell Ally I said thanks for the card."

"I will," Carolina smiled. "She figured it might help you get better faster."

"Tell her it definitely helped. I especially enjoyed all the glitter," Diaz chuckled looking at where it was propped up on the side table next to his bed. "The nurses, not so much, but it was entertaining as hell."


	87. Chapter 87

"Alright, assholes. Drink up," Tucker placed the tray of shots he had ordered on the table.

"You realize none of us really planned on getting super drunk tonight, right?" Wash chuckled.

"Yea, I got a pregnant wife and kid to go home to," York reached out and took one of the shots glasses.

"You look real concerned there, dude," Tucker chuckled.

"Well, I'm not gonna pass up perfectly good alcohol. That would just be a waste," York grinned. "Besides, kid'll be in bed when I get home and it's hit or miss if Lina's up or not. Depends if that kid is letting her sleep. He enjoys keeping her up at night."

"Is that why I catch her napping in her office all the time?" Wash chuckled.

"Yea. I told her to just nap if and when she can," York shrugged.

"Where'd North go?" Tucker asked looking around.

"Emma called him. She couldn't find something," York answered. "He's outside talking to her because he couldn't hear what she was saying."

"Gotcha."

"No one else wanted to come out?" Wash asked looking at Tucker.

"Simmons was too busy freaking out over his cataloging system since there's so much more he has to put in. Not sure what Sarge was doing. Grif was going to bed. Donut and Doc were doing something else and Caboose…well do we really want to deal with a drunk Caboose?" Tucker asked them making them laugh.

"Ya know, that's actually one person I kind of want to see drunk," York laughed.

"No you really don't," Tucker and Wash said at the same time.

"So Wash, I'm coming back to your place, right?" Tucker asked looking at him.

"Why…?" Wash gave him a confused look.

"Well, I mean you have a house full of ladies. I'd hate to send you in there by yourself."

"You realize that each of those ladies is in a relationship of sorts and definitely not interested in you, correct?" Wash smirked.

"Can't blame me for trying," Tucker shrugged.

"You can always call South," York teased.

"No fucking way, dude," Tucker shook his head as North walked back to the table. Tucker pushed the last shot glass at him. "Bout time you got back. We were waiting on you."

"Sorry. Wife calls, I gotta answer," North chuckled.

"She find what she was looking for?" York asked.

"Exactly in the spot I told her I put it in and that she failed to look in," North nodded. "I was also told to pass along that if I come home overly drunk tonight, she's coming after the three of you."

"Can we push our ass beatings off on Tucker since he's the one who's fetching all the drinks?" Wash asked.

"You'll have to discuss that with her," North grinned.

"Can we not?" Tucker squeaked. "She's as bad as Carolina sometimes."

"I enjoy how scared you are of our girls," York grinned as he sipped his beer. "Does Ross scare you as well?"

"Only when she's armed with knives," Tucker grumbled.

"Give her time," Wash winked.

"How the hell did that happen anyway?" Tucker asked turning to look at Wash.

"Just like everything else happens," Wash shrugged. "Are we doing these or not?"

"Yea, yea," Tucker huffed. They all clinked the shot glasses together before knocking them back.

York made a face and looked into his glass, "What the hell did you bring us?"

"I don't know. Kai poured them," Tucker shrugged.

"Were you not paying attention to what she poured?" North chuckled.

"He was too busy flirting," Wash smirked as Tucker glared at him.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out on a date already?" York rolled his eye.

"Ask who?" Tucker asked reaching up to rub his neck.

"Kai. You two are always chit-chatting," York said waving in the direction of the bar.

"Nah man. I don't go back to the same watering hole," Tucker shook his head.

"That's what I used to say," Wash lifted his glass to take a mouthful.

"Yea and now look at him," York chuckled. "He's living with her and everything."

"That's because he was the dumbass who kept asking for more," Tucker countered.

"Cut the act, we all know you'd have no problem going back on that," North grinned. "You're just scared you're going to join the rest of us in lovely relationship bliss."

"Can't forget Grif would kick the shit out of him," York pointed out.

"You don't know how nice it is not to be on the other end of this conversation this time around," Wash chuckled.

"Fuck you, dude," Tucker grumbled. "I'm not interested, alright? If I were, yea sure, maybe I'd go over there and ask her out. Maybe I'd give her some lame ass pick-up line that she'd be totally into. But I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself," York grinned.

"What was that saying you said to me a few months ago? Something about being in Egypt and-"

"Oh shut up," Tucker huffed. "Were you two together back then?"

"No, that was two weeks before it started," Wash answered.

"Ha, totally called it," Tucker grinned.

"Sure Tucker, you get full credit," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Do I? Does that mean I get to make the speech at your wedding?" Tucker asked.

"What wedding?"

"Yours."

"You are as bad as those two," Wash shook his head as North and York gave him innocent looks. "We are not getting married anytime soon."

"Yea, but when you do, I get dibs on the speech," Tucker replied.

"There won't be a speech because there won't be a wedding."

"Lame."

* * *

The door knob turning made Carolina crack an eye open from where she was curled into the corner of their L-shaped couch. She pushed her hair back out of her face and watched York try to tip-toe into the house. She cleared her throat when he went to head upstairs making him jump.

"Jeez Lina," he put a hand on his chest. "Way to give me a heart-attack."

"Way to be totally unobservant walking in to your own house," she yawned.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked seeing the blankets she had wrapped around herself.

"Only place I could get comfy enough to sleep," she replied as he walked around to sit by her feet.

"Aw, was our boy keeping you up?" York chuckled.

"No, just making it incredibly difficult to get comfortable. I really hate to think how that fact is only going to get worse in the next few weeks," she grumbled. "There's also the fact that when you're not in bed, I have an incredibly difficult time staying on one of my sides to sleep."

"Well I'm home now if you want to go up to bed," York offered.

"You missed the fact that I am extremely comfortable right now," Carolina smirked. "Have I ever mentioned I love this couch?"

"I don't think you have," York chuckled.

"So how drunk are you? You're not staggering, but that normally doesn't mean anything."

"I behaved myself," York smirked. "Mostly. Tucker was our drink boy tonight so it's his fault for the five shots at least."

"And how many drinks?"

"Just one. Told you, I behaved."

"Yea and did the other three?" Carolina chuckled.

"North had the same amount as me, Wash had an extra drink," York replied after thinking. "Course Wash was going home to a house full of ladies, so he needed the extra alcohol."

"Yea, Ross invited Emma and I over, but I had Ally and I wasn't feeling up to socializing. Not sure what Emma did."

"I think North said she was on a cleaning spree," York answered. "Of course knowing Emma, she was finishing going through her programs and the information Trevor brought back with him since North wouldn't be home to stop her."

"Sounds about right," Carolina nodded.

"Did you look at any more of the stuff on that data-card?" he asked lifting his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Nope."

"So you still didn't watch that video yet?"

"You would be correct."

"Any idea when you're going to watch it."

"After the baby comes," she shrugged.

"I feel like you should watch it before then."

"I feel like you should mind your own business."

York turned to look at her, "Lina, you are my business."

"You just want to know what he has to say for himself."

"Course I do, but I also care about your feelings on the whole thing as well," York replied.

"Then you should be fine with the fact that I don't want to watch it yet," Carolina shot back.

"Yes, except I can tell it's bugging you," York shrugged.

"I can promise you, it's not." He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not bugging me. I don't need to hear what he has to say for himself. You don't know what it was like for me. None of you really know what it was like for me. You think you do, but you really don't."

"Well then enlighten me," York replied. "You hardly ever talk about your childhood and what you had to go through. You've touched on things sure, but never went into full detail on them. You can talk to me, Lina. I've been telling you that for years."

"You know more than most," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Which is why I'm having a difficult time trying to understand why you haven't watched it yet," York sighed. "There's gotta be another reason you don't want to watch it, Lina. Not just what your life was like before I came along. You've moved past that, you've said so yourself."

"I just don't want to hear what he has to say for himself," Carolina grumbled.

"Sure," York sighed knowing he should probably just drop it. "I think part of you doesn't want to watch it because it's the last thing you have of him and you don't want that to go away."

"That's not-"

"It won't go away if you don't delete it after you watch it, Lina," York replied reaching out to grab her hand. "You'll still have him in some form."

"I don't want him," she grumbled quietly.

"Maybe not, but I think you're just saying that."

"Will you drop it already?" she huffed.

"I would if you actually wanted to drop the subject."

She glared at him, "That's why I'm asking you to drop the damn subject, York. I don't want to talk about it."

"When do you want to talk about it then?"

"I told you, after Tyler's born."

"And like I said, I think you need to get this cleared up now, before he comes." She growled at him. "I'm not trying to get you upset or worked up here, Lina. I know you. I know you're as curious as I am about what his finals words are to you. The father you knew may have died when your mother did, but that doesn't mean he didn't resurface one last time and I bet the proof in that is in that video."

"God dammit York," Carolina threw the blankets off of herself and put her feet on the floor, getting up off the couch. "You're such an asshole."

"What'd I do?" he gave her a confused look.

She stopped halfway around the coffee table and put her hands on her hips, "What'd you do? You're seriously asking me that question right now? Really?" He stared up at her. "You are pushing me to talk about something I don't want to talk about."

"I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from."

"Well unlike you, I didn't get to grow up in a loving family environment," Carolina spat. "You lucked out. You had adoptive parents that loved you and cared about you and didn't ignore you to go work in their lab or on their own things. They didn't miss your first dance or your parent teacher conferences. They helped you with your homework and didn't just push you aside and tell you to just do better. I have years of pent up frustrations with him and that's not including what he did to all of us during the Project. I wasn't his daughter then. Just a lab rat like the rest of you and then he took the only thing that ever actually mattered to me away from me, whether for why he claims or not. That's one thing I can't forgive him for. So excuse me if I don't want our son anywhere near what he has to say in that video." York stood up from the couch and walked around to put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged him off and glared at him, "Don't touch me right now."

"Fine, I get it," he put his hands up in surrender. "I won't push you on the subject anymore. I just don't want you putting this off forever. It's going to hang over your head whether you'd admit it or not."

Carolina closed her eyes, asking herself for patience. She took a breath, "I promise that when I am ready to watch it, you will be the first one I tell because believe it or not, I'll probably need you. I am not ready to watch it. I have other things I need to concern myself with and a message my father left me isn't one of them." York nodded, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I love you and I love that you care this much, but just listen when I tell you I am not ready."

"Alright," he sighed. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, but paused halfway. He looked at her, "Did…did you call our son by a certain name earlier?"

She blushed, "No."

"Pretty sure you did," he smirked.

"Pretty sure I didn't."

"No, you definitely used the name Tyler. Is that what we're going with? I can get on board with it."

"I did no such thing."

"Lina," York chuckled. "It's ok to pick out a name, ya know."

"I'm using all five of the ones you and Ally picked out to see which one fits best," she shrugged making an excuse.

"No…No I don't think you are. I think that slipped while you were arguing with me," York grinned.

"Exactly, a slip. Doesn't mean I want to go with it."

"Lies," he laughed reaching forward to put both hands on her stomach. "How about it little man?"

"Stop it. You're going to wake him up and then I'm never going to be able to get to sleep."

"You mean all that yelling at me and he stayed asleep the whole time?" York smirked. "Man, I hope he keeps that up when he comes out."

"If he doesn't, you get to deal with putting him back to sleep," Carolina grumbled.

"I can certainly do that," York rubbed a hand across her stomach. "I mean, if he's hungry, that's your problem. I lack the proper equipment. Which speaking of, they are looking quite nice."

"I hate it when you get like this…"

"Like what?" he grinned knowing she didn't actually mean it.

"You get me pissed off so I yell at you and then you turn into this gooey version of what you think is romantic," she rolled her eyes.

"I do no such thing."

"You do too, especially when you're drunk. Now let me go to bed while I can."

"Fine," he sighed. He looked down at her stomach, "You're sure he's asleep?"

"Yes, I am sure," Carolina replied reaching up to put a hand on the side of his face his scar was on. "He was doing the freaking tango about an hour before you got home."

"You say so," he leaned forward to kiss her. "Hear that, Tyler? Let's go put your mom to bed."

"That's not his name."

"Yes it is. You said it yourself," York grinned.


	88. Chapter 88

South gave off a groan as she sat down in one of Emma's office chairs. Emma glanced at her, "What's your problem?"

"Some asshole flipped me and I landed really hard on my back," South huffed.

"Go ask whoever's in Medbay for a muscle relaxer," Emma shrugged turning back to what she was doing.

"Nah, I'll suffer. Fuels my rage for revenge on the fucker."

"Take it from someone who has to deal with back pain the farther she gets in her pregnancy, take advantage of those muscle relaxers." South shrugged at her again. "Who did it anyway?"

"That fucker we're boarding," South huffed.

"Locus?" Emma smirked. South nodded. "I didn't realize he was training with anyone while he was hiding out here. I actually thought he left."

"Wash and Carolina want him to stick around for a bit. They're vouching for him so they want to make sure he's up to what he claims," South replied reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Guess who gets babysitting duties?" She pointed at herself. "I swear, they're hoping I kill him. I might."

"Hey, at least you're not bored," Emma pointed out. "You were complaining about that before everything went down and he showed up here."

"I'd rather be bored than dealing with him…"

"Would you really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Could be worse, you could be helping with classes."

"Doing that too," South replied. "Where do you think I got flipped? Wash made the two of us help this afternoon. Wanted to demonstrate the difference between stealth and a camo unit."

"I am extremely shocked Locus agreed to that." Words flashing across her screen made her look at the monitor. She rolled her eyes as Church flashed 'fight, fight, fight – kiss, kiss, kiss' across it. She typed in a response and turned back to South. "What?"

"What was the snigger for?"

"Church being an asshole."

"What'd he do?"

"Made some rude comment."

"About what?"

"It's Church. Does it matter?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "He's an asshole."

"Kay…" South gave her a weird look. "How's my nephew?"

"Nephew is fine," Emma smirked. "Did I show you the ultrasound from last week?"

"No."

Emma grabbed her data-pad and pulled up the photo and handed it across to South, "He had the hiccups while we were there."

"How the hell do you know that?" South asked looking at the picture.

"We saw it," Emma chuckled.

"You can see that shit?"

"Yup. You can see tons of stuff depending if they're awake or not," Emma replied. "Also, pretty sure he kicked North in the face last night."

"Knew I was gonna like this kid," South chuckled handing the data-pad back. "Still not releasing his name?"

"Nope."

"Jeez Blondie, what am I gonna have to do to get that name out of you?"

"Be patient," Emma grinned. "There's only twelve more weeks, then you can know it."

"Yea and what if he decides he wants to hang out inside a little longer? Personally, I wouldn't blame him considering shit out here sucks some days."

"Then you'll have to wait longer," Emma shrugged.

"What do your buddies say about having to wait?" South grumbled.

"Nick's accepted it. Garth is the impatient one on the subject," Emma replied. "He keeps trying to trick me into saying it."

"He's persistent, I'll give him that," South chuckled. There was a tentative knock at the door. They both looked up to see Locus standing there. "Can't I go anywhere without you following me?"

"I'm not following you," he growled. "I was told to come talk to Alaska about access to the shooting range. Agent North sent me."

"Too lazy to do it himself, I see," Emma scoffed pulling up the program she needed.

"More along the lines of he didn't want to screw it up and thus piss you off for having to fix it," Locus corrected. "Apparently you are quite ferocious when you're angry."

"That's right," Emma replied. "I had to deal with the other asshole when I got kidnapped. Course…I wasn't in full fury mode then either."

"It's entertaining as hell if you stick around long enough," South commented. "I've never seen my brother more scared than when she's about to kick his ass."

"There, all set up," Emma replied hitting enter on her keyboard. "You should be good to go. I gave you access to use the Floor as well."

"The Floor?" he asked.

"Our training floor. There's different programs out there, each designed to help with different aspects. Speed, stealth, logic, ability to think on your feet," Emma rattled off. "I can give you a crash course before North comes and fetches me home."

"Yea, God forbid you aren't home for dinner," South scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if he's cooking it, I'm eating it," Emma smirked pushing herself up out of her chair. She walked to the doorway, "Come on. Crash course on proper use of the Floor."

"That's really ok," Locus replied.

"Nah, come on. Then you can train whenever you want," Emma walked past him and out to the main computer for the floor. "And I'm sure if you ask nice enough, Church will help."

"That is the AI designated Epsilon?"

"Correcto mundo," Church popped up. "Hey there asshole."

"Yes he's always that rude," Emma rolled her eyes pulling up the program selection list. "These are all the current Programs we have. Just hit which one you want on the screen and the system and floor will do the rest."

"Emma out did herself on them so don't go fucking it up," South grumbled. Emma took a breath, clenching her jaw as the baby moved into an uncomfortable position, pressing against her pelvis. She gripped onto the counter until he got himself into a position he was happy with. "You alright Blondie?"

"Yea," Emma groaned, putting a hand on the lower part of her stomach where he was pushing. "Someone's just pushing on things that don't have any give." She glanced at South as Locus shifted uncomfortably. "Have you felt him since the first time?"

"No, I try to respect personal-" Emma grabbed her hand and pulled it down to her stomach. "Alright then. Personal boundaries out the window-Oh. Shit, you feel that all the time?"

"When he's awake, yea," Emma sighed. "Most of the time, it's kinda cool. It's times like this when he's pushing on my pelvis or my ribcage that get super uncomfortable."

South scoffed, "Yea, I can only imagine." Locus cleared his throat. South smirked at him, "What? Too much for you, asshat?"

He ignored her and looked at Emma, "Is there anything else?"

"Not unless you have questions," Emma replied. He shook his head. "Then that's it. I tried to make things as easy as possible for everyone to run on their own should I not be here. And like I said, if you ask nice enough, Church I'm sure could help."

"Thanks," Locus replied as North walked in whistling.

"Hey, you better spoil the crap outta your wife here for having to deal with the constant barrage from your kid," South quipped at him her hand still on Emma's stomach. "That shit is brutal."

"That's a given," North chuckled. "I mean, I already do the majority of the cooking and cleaning."

"Lies, I clean," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure dear," North smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyway, let's go eat. South you coming? I'm making your favorite."

"Hell yea. I ain't passing that shit up," South answered as Emma excused herself to go grab her stuff and lock her office.

"Great," North replied. He looked at Locus, "Beef stew if you're interested."

"He's not," South grumbled crossing her arms.

"I'm getting the impression that I'm not allowed," Locus replied giving South a calculating look as she glared at him.

"Nonsense. It's my house and my food. She gets no say," North shrugged as South turned to glare at him instead. "I have beer and whiskey if that'll entice you any. And really, how long's it been since you had a decent cooked meal?"

"Stop trying to convince him, brother dear," South said through clenched teeth. "He obviously doesn't want to come."

The corner of Locus's mouth pulled back in a smirk, "Thank you Agent North, I think I will."

"God dammit…"

* * *

"So Marcos said you won't let him come to drill," Ross said as Wash sat down at their table to eat.

"Well yea. We need the doctors to clear him first," Wash replied. "You should know all about getting clearance to come back."

"Sure," Ross replied pushing at her food with her fork. "But I mean, he's up and moving and it's not like drill will be that hard on his leg anyway. What's the harm?"

"The harm is that if he pushes himself too quickly before things are healed properly, he could do even worse damage," Wash answered. "What's the big deal? He's coming back. We gave him permission to use the Range until the doctors clear him. That should be enough for now."

"I guess…"

Wash watched her for a second before putting his fork down and leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed, "Did he tell you to try and convince me to let him because we're together?"

"What? No."

"Then where is this coming from?"

"I just miss my partner," Ross shrugged. "I mean…I know we're not going out on any missions or anything at the moment, but it's nice knowing I have him to watch my back if something were to happen."

"Right."

Ross looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "Did you really think I would use our relationship that way?"

"I would hope not," Wash replied. "But your friends might think differently."

"My friends would never do that," Ross answered. "I'm almost insulted that after spending all the time you have with all of us that you would think they'd take advantage of me and you like that. They're not like that. They're here to do a job, just like I am. At work, they don't see me as your girlfriend. They see me the same as they have before we went public. So don't go saying shit like that."

They went back to eating in silence. Ross cleared her plate and got up walking it over to the sink. Wash watched her head out to the living room before walking back through to head upstairs.

"Mila, wait," he huffed. She paused and turn partway to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be."

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her response, "I don't really think they would do that."

"Good cuz they wouldn't."

She went to head upstairs. He cleared his throat, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to read. I know you apologized but I'm still annoyed."

"Fine. Just remember, you brought it up so it's your own fault."

Ross stopped and turned to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're the one who brought up the subject of me letting Diaz run drill," Wash answered.

"Yea and you're the one who had the audacity to claim that my friends might take advantage of our relationship," Ross growled back. She rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot…"

"W-"

"Do me a favor and don't come up," Ross snapped. "I'm angry at you right now."

She stomped up the stairs before he could say something else. He huffed and looked down at the rest of his food, his appetite gone. "Good job Wash…way to put your foot in your damn mouth…"

He threw his plate in the sink and walked out to the living room to throw himself onto his couch. Rebel bounced over, one of his toys in his mouth and dropped it at his feet. Wash picked it up and tossed it, the cat immediately running after it to bat it around the rest of the room. Wash shook his head at his antics though it didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

"So what exactly are you planning on doing to this wall?" Carolina asked Ally as she sat on her bed while Ally stood in front of the wall in question, a pencil in her hand.

"Well," Ally started, "I was thinking of drawing different flowers all over until it's covered."

"How many?" Carolina asked.

"Enough to fill the whole wall," Ally replied. "And all different kinds in all different sizes and colors."

"That sounds like quite the project," Carolina commented.

"Yea," Ally shrugged. "It might take a long time to finish cuz I only want to do little pieces of it at a time. That way I can take my time and won't have to worry about having to redraw things. I can draw a little bit and then paint it and then keep going."

"Yea, it might take some time that way," Carolina chuckled. "But the cool thing about that is you'll get to track your improvement along the way."

"That's what I was thinking too," Ally smiled before turning back around and sitting down by the corner of the wall. She pulled the data-pad she was using over and pulled up a picture a few roses.

"I had no idea you were this artistic," Carolina smiled as she watched Ally start sketching on the wall.

"I liked coloring," Ally shrugged. "I didn't really think about the whole drawing thing until you and Daddy made me go to school. Miss Iris has art stuff we do and that's my favorite part of the school day."

"She mentioned that when we went for the parent-teacher conference" Carolina nodded. "So why flowers?"

"I like flowers," Ally answered. "They're pretty and colorful like my fish."

"I'm surprised you don't want to paint your fish."

"I was thinking of maybe doing little paintings of them and hanging them up. I've been taking pictures of them and next time I get my allowance, I want to get some of those little canvases and then I'll paint them."

"You going to put their names on them too?"

"Yup."

"Can I tell you how amazing you are?" Carolina asked. "The only thing I did at your age was martial arts because it kept me out of the house so I wouldn't bug my father. You seem to have a whole mural planned out plus other projects."

The door opened and York poked his head in, "Hey, I gotta run out quick."

"Ok," Carolina nodded as York walked over and kissed her. "Problem?"

"Just Wash being an idiot," York chuckled. "He seems to be as guilty as the rest of us men at pissing off the woman they love."

"Wonderful," Carolina smirked. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not cuz you'll get pissed at him too," York shrugged. "Shouldn't be too late. He just needs some help to figure out how to make it up to her."

"No drinking."

"Just going to the store."

"Be careful."

"We will," he said walking over to Ally. "Be good kid. I should be home to put you to bed."

"Ok!" Ally smiled up at him.

"So what kind of flowers are you starting with?" Carolina asked after York left. "I see a rose there."

"Yea," Ally replied. "Miss Iris said that back on Earth, each of the different states has their own flower and stuff so I figured since my family is made up of states, that they would be a good thing to start with putting on my wall. Then I always have you around me even if you're not in the room."

"Which one is the rose?"

"Daddy," Ally replied. "Yours will be two different ones because you're two states, not just one and are gonna go right here." Ally pointed at the spot next to where she was drawing.

Carolina smiled, "You are something else. I can't wait to see it done."

"Me either," Ally smiled back.


	89. Chapter 89

Wash let out a sigh as Ross walked by him talking to Jensen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her back as she walked away from him before rolling his eyes and heading to his office, resigned to the fact that she was still annoyed at him. He didn't blame her. York had pointed out to him that he probably shouldn't have pushed the issue and kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Wash." He paused and turned back to poke his head around Carolina's door. "Nick messaged me. They'll be here with the new candidates tomorrow. Emma's already working on a scoring system for us to use to assess them."

"Great. What time?"

"Nine. I already let Smith know he's running drill tomorrow."

"Awesome."

"You alright?"

"Peachy."

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at whatever she had been reading, "Ross still annoyed at you I take it?"

"Yup."

"Give her some space, she'll get over whatever you did."

"York didn't tell you?" Wash asked.

"Nope and I don't want to know. I just hate the mopey face."

"I don't have a mopey face," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do," Carolina chuckled. "You forget I'm married to York and deal with a nine year old. You have a mopey face. Wanna talk about it?"

"Thought you said you didn't want to know?"

"I don't, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"No, I know what I did," Wash sighed coming into the office to sit down across from her. "Your husband may be an idiot sometimes, but he's also good at explaining why what I did was stupid."

"That's because he has tons of practice," Carolina smirked. "Wanna know his latest stupid?"

"Will it make me feel better?"

"Maybe," Carolina shrugged. "It might also help me decide what I want to do since you're a third party here."

Wash gave her a confused look, "Sure."

"He's been pressuring me to watch the video on the data-chip my father gave me," Carolina sighed leaning back in her chair. "We got into it when he came home from the club the other night."

"There's a video on it?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't remember," Wash reached up to scratch his head.

"There's a video, plus stuff that might help with Church that Emma copied and is going through, plus a ton of pictures from when I was little," Carolina sighed.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"And you don't want to watch the video I take it?"

"Not at this point. I told York after the baby's born I'd think about it and while I think he sort of understands now, I know he wants me to just get it over with," Carolina sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to listen to what my father has to say. He had years to try and make things right with me. He was the one that could never move on, ya know? Then he went and took Ally from me and whether he was being forced to or not, I don't think I can forgive him for that. I should be allowed to be a bit bitter about everything shouldn't I?"

"I would say yes."

"So there's nothing wrong with me not wanting to watch it right now?"

"Definitely not," Wash shook his head. "Watch it when you're good and ready to."

"Yea I guess," Carolina sighed. They heard footsteps coming and a second later, South appeared in the doorway, a grumpy look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I am sick of having to babysit that asshole. Isn't there something else I can do?"

"Never knew you were one to back down from a fight," Carolina smirked.

"Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?" Wash asked.

"You two are the biggest assholes ever," South growled. "Seriously, I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

"He's a jackass and if I hear one more snide remark from him, I'm blowing his brains out," South growled. "Not that he has any."

"Ever think he's doing it on purpose because it's entertaining?" Wash asked.

"There seems to be a lot of that," Carolina commented.

* * *

York sat down at the table across from where Ross was sitting with Miller and Jensen, taking a sip out of his coffee mug.

"Can we help you sir?" Miller asked.

"Not sure yet," York replied. Ross narrowed her suspiciously eyes at him.

"Well, it's not normal for you to come down here and have lunch. Normally you're with Agent Carolina," Jensen pointed out.

"True," York nodded. "Just figured I'd try something different today."

"Sure," Ross raised an eyebrow at him, "That's it, sir."

"I'm hurt you would think I had an ulterior motive," York gave a fake gasp of horror. "Maybe I just wanted to come have lunch with you ladies."

"And the fact that I am not currently talking to your best friend has nothing to do with the fact your sitting across from me right now?"

"Come on Katie," Miller chuckled. "I don't think we want to be here for this."

"I think you're right," Jensen agreed as they both got up.

"Aw, look, you scared your friends away," York said watching the other two go. He turned back to Ross, "But since you brought that up...he told me what happened and I told him he was an idiot and explained why he was an idiot so just so you are aware, he knows he's an idiot."

"I don't think he needed you to explain that to him," Ross replied dryly.

"I am astonished you have faith in him, but alas, I do not," York shrugged. "Dudes practically family, but when it comes to the working of women, he's not the smartest. He's new to this," York motioned at Ross. "He's gonna say things that he knows he shouldn't say that are ultimately going to piss you off and then he's not going to know how to deal with it besides to attempt to apologize only to shove his foot in his mouth two seconds later."

"So what you're telling me, is that you told him to just keep quiet instead of voicing his thoughts?"

"Not exactly, no. I just told him he needs to pick his fights," York replied.

"Cuz you're an expert on picking fights with your wife?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"I like to think I am, but I also know that half the time it doesn't matter if I do or not, she'll pick up on what I'm not saying and beat the crap out of me anyway."

"And that never occurred to you that I also have this strange sixth sense?" York shrugged at her. "Look, sir, while I'm sure he appreciates your two cents on the subject, I would rather you mind your own business. He had no reason to say what he said and truthfully, it was insulting. I think I'm allowed to be a little mad about it, don't you?"

"All I'm saying is to give him a bit of a break."

"Again, and no disrespect sir, back off or I will go upstairs and tell your wife," Ross growled. York sipped his coffee again and kept his mouth shut. She went back to finish her food. A few minutes later, they both looked up when someone approached the table. Ross rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

"Hey buddy," York grinned up at Wash who was glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Wash sighed crossing his arms.

"Having lunch with Ross."

"Not what I heard. Your wife would like you upstairs."

"When I am done having lunch with Ross," York grinned up at him.

Church appeared in front of him, "Dude, get upstairs. Now."

"Is there a problem?" York asked.

"Possibly," Church shrugged. York let out a sigh and pushed himself up from the table and headed out of the lunchroom. "You need to instill the fear dude. Come on, we talked about this."

"I'm not that mean to let my best friend think there's something wrong when his wife has had enough issues so far," Wash rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome asshole."

Wash huffed and looked down at Ross who was trying to ignore him. "You coming home for dinner?" She shrugged in response. "Can you at least let me know what you decide so I know if I'm waiting for you or not?" Her eyes flicked to him before giving a slight nod. "Thank you."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed out of the lunchroom.

* * *

"You called?" York asked walking in to Carolina's office.

"I did."

"Everything ok? Church-"

"Is an asshole. You should know this by now," Church chuckled before disappearing. "He's all yours C."

"Who tattled on me?" York smirked sitting down in one of her chairs.

"Jensen and Miller both came up," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'd say I'm shocked I have to tell you this, but do not involve yourself in their fights. It's one thing giving Wash advice when he asks for it. Do _not_ go talk to Ross about it."

"Just trying to help."

"I know you are, but don't. They have to figure it out for themselves."

"I know," York sighed. "I just don't like them fighting. He gets all mopey and she hits harder. I like them together. They're a good mix."

"You are ridiculously sweet," Carolina shook her head, "But just stop. They need to work it out themselves. We all love Wash and how happy he is, but I'm sure he can figure it out. As for Ross, if she kicks your ass in the process, I would not blame her in the least and would probably be right behind her."

"Fine," York sighed.

"I don't remember you getting this involved with North and Emma's fights," Carolina chuckled.

"Yea well, they have things figured out and the majority of them are because Emma is stubborn," York shrugged. "This is Wash needing to control what comes out of his mouth. There's a difference."

"Whatever. Just stop."

York nodded. He leaned forward and put his mug on her desk. "How's Tyler?"

She glared at him, "I told you that's not his name."

"I caught you using it again last night," York smirked. "You were doing something in his room and I heard you talking to him."

"I did no such thing."

"Why are you in such denial?" York chuckled. "It's adorable, but face it Lina. As much as you say you wanted to wait until he was born, you couldn't help but have a favorite out of the ones me and Ally picked out. Accept it."

Carolina glared at him before rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, "Tyler is fine. He's only kicked my bladder twice so far this morning."

"At least it's not your rib cage," York chuckled.

"No, he goes for that in the afternoon," Carolina replied. "Did Ally ask you about staying over at Dani's this weekend?"

"She may have mentioned it and I probably told her to check with you first."

"Any objections?"

"None on my end," York shook his head.

"Alright. I'll call Dani's mom later and let her know its ok," Carolina replied. "I know there was mention of them skating first if Wash is free."

"I'm sure he wouldn't object," York shrugged. "How about we go out since we will be kid free? Well mostly, but we can't do anything about the other one until he gets evicted."

"Sure. I could use a date night. Just us or are you thinking a double?"

"Just us. I want you to myself," York grinned. "I'm thinking something fancy."

"Meaning I have to dress up?" Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. He nodded. "How about no?"

"Oh come on," York chuckled. "You look gorgeous. Show off the belly for once."

"I'm ok not showing off how fat I am," Carolina grumbled.

"You are not and don't even start that," York replied. "You look absolutely fine for someone our age who is six months pregnant. Besides, who cares what everyone else thinks. I'm the only one who matters and I think you are stunning."

"We'll see how I feel by Saturday," Carolina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Wash walked into his house later and was greeted by the scent of warm chocolate. He walked to the kitchen to see Ross pulling out a tray of brownies. She had on one of his shirts and what appeared to be nothing else.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Kimball called Carolina about tomorrow."

"It's ok."

He almost commented about the fact that she was talking to him now, but decided that would be bad. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair, "Those smell good."

"I was hungry for them. Is there ice-cream? I'm thinking brownie sundaes," she replied walking over to the freezer to open it to look.

"There should be. If not, I could go get some," he offered.

"Nah. I can wait until we go shopping," she closed the door and walked over to him. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm open to anything," he shrugged.

"You know what I'm shocked about?" she smirked looking up at him.

"What?"

"That you haven't made any comments about the fact that I'm only wearing one of your shirts," she replied reaching up to put her arms around his neck.

"I figured that I wouldn't push my luck," Wash chuckled.

"Smart man," she grinned. "And yes, I'm no longer annoyed. Though I do sort of want to kick York's ass."

"By all means, you have my blessing," Wash chuckled finally wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry he approached you."

She shrugged, "You have friends who mean well. There's nothing wrong with that. He just doesn't know when to quit and that's what annoyed me."

"Well I expect after Carolina yelled at him that he shouldn't be attempting to intrude anymore."

"Hopefully."

"I was also asked if we would mind watching Ally and Dani in the afternoon on Saturday. They want to skate and then Dani's mom is picking them up."

"Saturdays is normally skate days, so yea, no problem," she answered. "And I am still shocked at you right now."

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Normally if you came home to me in this state, we would've stopped talking long ago."

"Normally, you're not mad at me for the stupid that comes out of my mouth," he chuckled. "Would I be able to say something without you getting mad and going to put more clothes on?"

"Sure."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to pull one of those let him get started and then suddenly remember the oven's still and end abruptly sort of deals that never gets finished," he smirked.

"Well, the oven is still on," she chuckled looking over her shoulder. "But that's entirely an accident."

"Sure it was," he grinned circling his arms around her thighs to carry her over to sit on the counter next to it. He hit the off button and turned his head to kiss her. "There's that distraction. Any more I should know about?"

"I don't recall," she chuckled. "Course, you kiss me like that again and I might just forget everything."

"That's something I can certainly do," he reached up to put his hands on either side of her face as hers trailed to his shirt hem.


	90. Chapter 90

"Are you sure you're ok?' North asked Emma as she sat down in the chair by the window to the Floor.

"I am fine," Emma huffed. "They're just Braxton Hicks. Mei said everything is fine. You heard her yourself." She felt him still hovering near her and turned to glare at him. "I swear to God, if you are going to stand in here and watch me like a hawk the entire day, I will kill you. I am not going through the last few weeks with you hovering over this."

"Hey North," Church popped up. "Carolina needs you upstairs in the conference room quick before Nick gets here."

"Let me know if something changes, ok?" he asked, giving Emma a serious look.

"It's not going to, but yes you will be the first one I call," Emma rolled her eyes. She waited for him to leave and the door to close before turning to look at Church, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Church chuckled. "I could see you were ready to hit him. I take it you two had some excitement last night?"

"He got himself excited is more like it…" Emma grumbled. "Little bit more discomfort in my back than normal and he freaks out and calls Mei over even though I told him what it was. But hearing it from me apparently doesn't mean anything. He needs to hear it from the one with a medical degree."

"You can't deny he doesn't care," Cody chuckled behind her.

"That I can't," Emma sighed. "Which is the only reason I haven't killed him yet."

"So everything's alright then? Nothing to worry about with little O-"

"Shush it," Emma turned to glare at him. "No one else knows and I'm keeping it that way."

"Right, sorry," Cody chuckled. "Why did you tell me anyway?"

"Thought you could use some cheering up," Emma shrugged turning back to the computer for the Floor. "Did you get any farther through the stuff Trevor brought back?"

"Almost. I can't believe the shit he was able to bring back," Cody shook his head as he went back to scrolling.

"Any information on the possible other locations of where CT and Maine may have gotten too or where Hargrove may be hanging out?"

"None as of yet," Cody answered as the door to opened. He looked up from his screen and chuckled, "Well if it isn't the other resident gimp. How's it going hop-along?"

"Slightly better now that I'm more mobile," Diaz answered as he lowered himself into one of the other computer chairs. He propped the cane they had given him on the desk and stretched out his leg. "Personally, I really just want to get back to training."

"You're out in the Range constantly according to North," Emma smirked as she ran a quick systems check.

"Well yea, cuz it's the only thing Agents Washington and Carolina will let me do without medical clearance," Diaz grumbled.

"Hey, at least you get to do that," Cody pointed out. "I don't think they'd let me out this with this stupid thing." Cody pointed down at his wheelchair he was in.

"I bet if you asked North, he'd let you out there," Emma replied. "It's not like you can't use your arms or hands. It's just your legs. And target practice would be good for you."

"Is that a round about way of saying I'm getting on your nerves?" Cody chuckled.

"Nonsense. The only one who gets on my nerves regularly is my husband."

"What about York?" Church chuckled popping up.

"Him too, but he's been relatively behaved lately," Emma replied. "I'm hoping he's not banking all the annoying things he could be doing or saying until after I give birth. Anyway, what's up?"

"Everyone is in position. Nick just rolled up with Garth and Kimball and the rather large group of possible new recruits," Church replied. "Carolina wanted to know if you were joining them or hanging out in here?"

"I think I'm just gonna hang in here," Emma replied. "The less I stress and distract my husband, the better. Do you know the game plan?"

"Splitting the group. North, York and Garth are manning the Range. Carolina, Wash, and South are taking care of the Floor stuff," Church rattled off. "Everyone outside to be put through the pacing to see how well that's handled."

Emma nodded, "Can you get Trevor in here to help with sorting through data?"

"Sure thing," Church replied.

"Where's everyone else hanging out?"

"I believe Weaver, Piper, Morris, and Miller are assisting on the Floor," Church answered. "While Smith, Bitters, Ross are helping in the Range. Palomo and Jensen will be assisting outside once everyone heads out there. All honesty, I'm not sure where the guys are. I think Carolina said something about an errand for Kimball."

"Diaz, you sure you don't want to go out to the Range with the others?" Emma turned and looked at him. "Might be more exciting than observing in here."

"I was actually headed there," Diaz replied. "Just pit-stopped in here first."

"Needed a break more like it," Cody smirked.

"I'll admit, not having a crutch to lean on is bit more taxing than one would've realized," Diaz gave a heavy sigh. He pushed himself up, "Better get out there and get comfy."

"We'll miss you," Cody called after him.

"Write me a poem," Diaz retorted as the door shut behind him.

"I do have to say," Cody sighed, "I'm glad our group didn't have to go through what this one is apparently going through. It's nice being the test subject."

"I'm sure," Emma smirked. "Besides, you're talking like you wouldn't have made it through. You and Trevor are both incredibly skilled and have only gotten better with the tricks I've shown you. You would've made it."

"Thanks for the faith," Cody chuckled as Trevor joined them.

* * *

"Man, that was a long day," York yawned as they sat around the conference room table.

"Not over yet," Wash chuckled.

"Can't we just call it for the day? I'm starving and if I'm hungry, the girls gotta be hungry," York replied.

"Donut and Caboose are here," Carolina answered. "They're bringing up food so we can get this done tonight and your parents are taking care of Ally so don't even try that as an excuse."

"She's got you figured out pretty good there York," North chuckled. "Though if Emma's not really nee-"

"Shut up North," Emma cut him off. "I'm fine. Have been all day."

"Yes dear," North sighed rolling his eyes as she glared at him.

"Can we get started?" South huffed. "I really don't want to be here all damn night."

Emma pulled up all the data that her, Trevor and Cody had collected up onto the middle of the table. Carolina leaned forward and pulled over a few things to look over before sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Alright, anything that stands out to anyone?" Carolina asked.

Wash leaned forward and pulled three profiles down, "These three showed exceptionally endurance out on the course and during the floor exercise."

"The one wasn't too bad in the Range either," North added.

"Only thing that sucks is his attitude," York pointed out. "He learns to control that and he'd be a shoe-in."

"That'll take some work," South scoffed.

"The more important question is will he be able to follows orders without flashing it," Carolina nodded. "Put him aside for now, we'll come back to him."

They took they're time going through each of the current candidates, Emma or Carolina making notes. Donut and Caboose brought up sandwiches for them, Locus walking in behind him.

"Where were you hiding out all day?" South grumbled as she chewed.

"Around," Locus replied. He leaned across the conference room table and pulled up four of the profiles and glanced at them quickly. "Thought so."

"What?" Carolina asked.

Locus gave a sigh, "These four you might want to reconsider if you were considering them at all."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," Locus leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well, I would appreciate you sharing your reasons with us," Carolina replied.

Locus gave a heavy sigh, "They were almost spies among the two armies before our plans got pushed ahead. I wouldn't exactly trust them, but the choice is yours."

"Think there's any chance they might be continuing that goal?" Wash asked.

"Possibly," Locus replied. "I don't know how or who they would have access to on getting that information."

"Is this something we should inform Kimball on?" Wash asked.

"Maybe," Locus shrugged. "I'd be more concerned letting them in here rather than what they do on the outside."

"I'll let Nick know at least," Emma replied making a note. "I don't know how that got past him. Normally he's got every detail available to him."

"Those details may not have made it in to anything he has available to him," Locus replied.

"Alright, that settles that question then," Carolina replied. "It's a good thing there wasn't really anything that stood out about them anyway. What's next?"

They finished up going through the list and after deciding which twelve they were taking, ended for the night. Emma would e-mail Nick in the morning since North was making her leave all equipment behind so she could sleep.

"I am not happy about this," Emma growled at him, crossing her arms to glare at him.

"I am well aware of this fact," North grinned at her as York and Carolina held in laughter. "You need to go home and rest. It's not like you got a full night's sleep last night."

"Because you were the jackass that didn't listen to me when I told you they weren't anything to worry about," Emma replied through gritted teeth.

"Exciting night?" York asked innocently.

"Oh don't play that, asshat," Emma turned glaring at him now. "Your friend told you how much of an idiot he was." She turned back to North, "I will oblige your wishes for tonight because I am tired and your son might actually let me sleep tonight, but the next time you make me leave my equipment here for the night, you will be sorry."

Emma turned and stomped from the room leaving North behind. Carolina cleared her throat, "Ya know...you better be lucky she's letting you even go home with her after that."

"Yea well, how was I supposed to know they weren't actual contractions?" North asked reaching up to scratch his head.

"Take it from someone who knows what a contraction feels like," Carolina pushed herself up from her chair, "You'll know."

"Ok so I panicked."

"At least he didn't drag her all the way down to the hospital," York pointed out.

"Go home before she locks the door on you," Carolina rolled her eyes. "You're not sleeping on our couch so you better run."

"Nah, I'll take my time. Got a few things to clean up anyway," North sighed.

"I'll help," York offered kissing Carolina on the cheek. "Get home, give Ally a kiss good night and I'll be home in a bit."

"Whatever. Just remember, if she does lock the door, he's not sleeping on our couch," Carolina warned.

"Whatever you say," York smirked. He followed North out of the room and down the stairs to head out to the Range. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Was it really that awful you had to call Mum?"

"It seemed that way," North replied. "She's was complaining enough so I thought that maybe it was something we should be worried about, but she was refusing to go to the hospital so yea, I called Mei. She wasn't happy I called, but I mean, they were keeping her up. What was I supposed to do?"

"Wait for her to tell you they're bad enough that she wants a doctor," York shrugged.

"You mean to tell me that if Carolina had been in that situation, you would have just waited for her to tell you they were bad enough before panicking and calling your mom?" North raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yea," York shrugged again as they walked out to the Range. "I mean, sure, I'd be all sorts of panicking, but Lina's done that bit before. I'm gonna trust her when she says they're nothing. The second she says she wants my Mum or the hospital, then I'll say 'I told you so' and get hit for it. And besides, Em's still got a few weeks. There's no way that baby's coming this early."

"I realize that," North sighed. "I just didn't realize how much of a heart attack this might give me til it's over."

York turned to look at his friend, "I didn't think you'd be that worried about everything. Normally you're telling me to calm down."

"You're already a dad, there's nothing for you to worry about," North commented.

"There's plenty for me to worry about," York gave a laugh. "Dad I may be, but you are forgetting I got the easy end of the stick on the first one. I didn't get to go through the whole birthing process and raising a newborn ordeal. Babies are a scary unknown territory. The end result is fantastic and sure, Lina and I are great with Ally. What if we suck when it comes to raising the kid from scratch together?"

"Ya know, that makes me feel slightly better you're worried about the same thing I am," North smirked.

"Oh you'll be fine," York patted his shoulder. "You have Emma who did the whole raising a baby thing and look how wonderful Ally was when we got her back. Your kid is going to be fantastic."

"Well sure, I have no doubt about Emma," North replied. "I'm more worried about myself."

"Oh stop, you'll be fine too," York chuckled. "You've parented the rest of us fine over the years. That, plus having dealt with South your entire life, a baby's gonna be no problem."

"That's what worries me," North smirked. "Look how screwed up South is."

"Well, you can't take full responsibility for that one," York laughed. "Look, maybe next time I see Carter or Dani's dads, I'll see if they have any tips they'd mind sharing. How's that sound? Bet it'd take a load off both our minds."

"Sure," North nodded as he opened his office.

"Maybe I'll even drag Wash along for that one," York smirked. "That way he knows what he could potentially get himself into."

"I don't see them doing the whole kid thing," North shook his head. "Especially not anytime soon. Ross likes doing the whole thing here at the Facility and who knows what'll happen to those two down the line."

"Exactly, who knows," York nodded. "I give it a few months after our guys pop out."

"Are…is that a bet I here behind those words?" North narrowed his eyes at York.

"Why, you interested in it being one?" York grinned. North gave him a thoughtful look for a moment before nodding and holding out a hand. "It's on."


	91. Chapter 91

"Lina, come on," York yelled up the stairs. "Dinner reservations are in an hour and it might take us that long to walk there."

"Well maybe if someone hadn't insisted on it having to be some place fancy, we'd be on our way," she yelled back. "I needed more time than you've given me to feel comfortable enough to go out dressed up!"

"You will look absolutely beautiful no matter what, just get down here already," he huffed. "I'm the only one's opinion who matters. Let's go or I will come up there and drag you down."

"I hate you..."

"Tell me something I don't know, love," he chuckled as he heard her walking to the stairs. He leaned back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms. She was glaring at him when she got to the bottom and crossed her arms over her stomach. She had her hair braided off to one side and was wearing a loose fitting dress with a pair of flats. "See, I told you that you would look gorgeous."

"I look fat," she grumbled.

"You look pregnant which hey, if you didn't know, you are," he grinned pushing himself off the couch so that he could kiss her cheek. "Jacket? It might get chilly."

"Should probably bring one," she sighed. He walked over to the coat closet and grabbed one of her light jackets and threw it over his arm before walking up and opening the door for her. "I can't believe I let you talk me in to this."

"Look, we haven't had too many actual dates throughout our whole relationship. I like going out and showing you off. Who knows how often we'll get to do this after Tyler comes," York replied. "So for now, I am going to take advantage of every opportunity to take you out that I can."

"You are lucky I love you," Carolina rolled her eyes giving him a smile. "So just dinner then and back to the house?"

"All gonna depend how tired you are after dinner," York shrugged.

"I hope that doesn't mean the Club," she chuckled.

He shrugged as he took her hand, "We'll see how you feel after dinner. A little dancing never hurt anyone."

"Yea, we'll see," she rolled her eyes. "Remember, you're making me walk there and back so unless you plan on carrying me home."

"I can do that or we can call someone to come get us."

She rolled her eyes in response as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Oh, did I also mention that North and I are grabbing lunch with Dani' and Carter's dads tomorrow?"

"No," Carolina gave him a confused look. "Why?"

York shrugged, "North may be a bit nervous about venturing into the dad world so I figured since I didn't really have any advice with the whole baby thing, that maybe they could give us some tips."

"Really?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea," he smirked at her. "Problem with that?"

"Not really. I wasn't aware that North was that nervous about it."

"He hides it well. That's why he jumps the gun on the panic button if he thinks somethings bothering Em," York answered.

"And what about yourself?"

"Psh, I ain't nervous about being a dad. I'm already a dad," he grinned at her.

"A dad who has never been around a baby before."

"Minor snag, but what's there to be nervous about?"

"I think its sweet you two are worried about it," Carolina grinned at him.

"Really?" York gave her an unsure look.

"Yes. I mean, it's not like you're wrong. You've never been around baby before and pretty sure North hasn't either. Sure, you're both amazing with Ally, but a baby's different. They rely on you for everything."

"It's not like you were around babies much either though. Aren't you nervous about it at all?" York asked giving her a skeptical look.

"Well sure," Carolina shrugged. "But it's not like I don't remember what to do either. They left Ally with me for three months before they took her. Hell, they left me alone with her minutes after I gave birth. I had to figure a few things out myself before the nurse finally came back to give me a crash course in everything and even then there were constant surprises. Luckily she wasn't a very fussy newborn."

York nodded and they walked a bit more in silence before he cleared his throat again. "What all do you remember from then?"

"Um, well," Carolina paused to think. "Labor was painful and seemed to last forever. Things were messy. She screamed for maybe five minutes until they handed her to me all bundled up and cleaned. Instincts sort of took over then, I guess." A small smile came across, "She was so small and soft and totally had your pout."

"I don't pout," York chuckled.

"Yes you do," Carolina nudged him.

"Fine. What else?"

"There's not really much else. It was just her and me mostly. And Emma every once in a while, now that I know it was her that they were sending in to give me a break. The only time I really put her down was when I was sleeping. I liked having the weight of her in my arms, made me feel close to you."

"I knew you were a romantic deep down," York grinned at her.

"Oh shut up," Carolina grinned back. "You should see if your dad wants to go with you guys tomorrow. He raised you and while he didn't go through whole labor process, he still might be able to throw in his two cents about life with a newborn."

"Good idea," York chuckled. "I hadn't even given that a thought really."

"I figured, which is why I suggested it," Carolina replied.

"Wash did say he was gonna tag along as well," York informed her.

"Wash is going to lunch with you and North to talk about newborns?" Carolina gave him a skeptical look. York nodded. "Is Wash aware of the fact that this is what the conversation is going to revolve around?"

"I may have left that part out," York shrugged.

"He's going to murder you one day," Carolina shook her head. "I might let him."

"Nah. You'd miss me."

"I don't know," Carolina smirked. "The house might get awfully quiet."

"Except for the fact you would have our kids to make it not so quiet," York pointed out. "I am positive Ally would have no problems taking up the job of irritating you constantly."

"Sure she would," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I am totally the favorite parent here. You know if I requested it, she would do it," York chuckled.

"Don't be so sure about that," Carolina shook her head.

* * *

"Isn't the brunch thing supposed to be the girls' thing?" Wash asked as they sat at a table, the waitress filling coffee mugs.

"Now Wash, that is entirely sexist," York shook his head. "We guys can enjoy them just as much as the ladies."

"How was night out with the wife?" North asked.

"Fantastic," York grinned. He looked up when he caught sight of Dani and Carter's dads. He waved them over. He shook their hands when they walked over. "I think you two have met Wash already. This is North and my pops, George. Guys, this is Lee and Eric."

"Howdy," the one named Lee greeted as they sat down. "So your girl was telling us last night this interesting story about a dog named Freckles who is in fact actually a gun?"

Wash choked on his coffee as the others laughed.

"Freckles is an AI from a Mantis class robot that one of Wash's new teammates found after they crashed here," York nodded.

"He was integrated into Cabooses' rifle after the robot part was destroyed," Wash sighed.

"Which is safer for the rest of us in the long run," North chuckled.

"Yea she said something similar," Lee grinned.

"She behaved though?" York asked.

"Always does," Lee nodded. "We love having her over so anytime you need to get rid of her. I think my kid and the missus were going to join them in their yoga thing today?"

York nodded, "I heard something of the sort. Yea, one of the well…she's not a recruit anymore, but anyway. Weaver's into the whole yoga scene and figured it would be a good thing for Carolina and Emma since they're pregnant to start up a weekly session. Help keep them in shape since they can't train like they used to."

"Lucy used to do that when she was pregnant with Carter," Eric nodded. "Drug me along a few times before my commentary got me kicked out."

"They seem to like it," York shrugged.

"So now what was this you said you wanted us to give some insight on?" Lee asked. "Just the labor thing or after too?"

"Whatever you got for us," York answered.

Wash turned to narrow his eyes at York, "Why do I have a feeling I am going to kick your ass after we leave here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," York grinned as George reached over to smack him. "Ow, Pops. What the hell?"

"You deserve if it you let Wash come here out of false pretense," George scolded.

"Well I thought he might be interested in case they go this route in the future," York argued.

"Really dude?" Wash huffed. He looked at North, "Did you know about this?"

"I am just here for some insight of my own," North replied innocently. "I know nothing of his plans outside of my own."

Wash shook his head, "Unbelievable…Well, I'm just going to sit here quietly and eat. Screw the both of you." He looked up at Lee and Eric, "Not you two. The two that are supposed to be my friends. They know my thoughts on the whole kid topic so I don't know why I was dragged along."

"No worries," Lee smiled. "Let's see…where to start…"

"I think most important is that they need to remember to stay north during delivery. Do not go down there, no matter how often the doctor asks you," Eric gave a visible shudder. "Took me months to get that image out of my head."

"Steph had a c-section, I didn't have to worry about that," Lee chuckled. "You want to talk about scary, that was a scary experience."

"What happened?" Wash found himself asking as York hid a smirk behind his coffee mug.

"Dani decided to be difficult and about halfway through coming out and changed her mind," Lee shrugged.

"They can do that?"

"No," Lee chuckled. "She got stuck and Steph wasn't dilating right so they hooked her up and wheeled her into the O.R. and cut her out. Scariest part about it was they wouldn't let me back there. I had to sit out in the hall with my dad and my in-laws."

"Guess I should talk then about when we got York," George smiled. "Mei and I walked in, they handed him to us, and walked out. Been trouble ever since."

"Oh I have not," York shook his head.

"No, you only disappeared on us for how long while the rest of the galaxy thought you were dead," George retorted. "Trouble. The lot of ya."

* * *

"Hey Ross," Carolina called as she caught her leaving the room after they were done with yoga. "Did Wash go to lunch with the guys?"

"Uh yea, I think so," Ross replied after thinking.

"Heads up then," Carolina shook her head, "He might not be in the best mood when he gets home."

"Great…how come or don't I want to know?"

"York probably did not inform him when he asked him that lunch was going to consist of receiving new-dad tips from Carter and Dani's dads," Carolina explained. "He's an ass. I told him to tell him, but he insisted Wash would be fine and that he would want to know this information for future purposes."

"Oh joy," Ross chuckled. "Yea, I'd say he'll be in a killer mood once he gets home depending how well that went."

"Wait, what's this now?" Emma asked.

"North didn't tell you?" Carolina asked.

"Apparently not," Emma replied. "Why are they getting new-dad tips?"

"They're both just a little nervous about handling things when the babies come," Carolina shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. Just normal jitters."

"Oh well, that I knew already," Emma waved her hand. "He doesn't hide his nerves as well as he thinks he does."

"You haven't talked to him about it?" Carolina chuckled.

"Nope. Figured when he's ready to talk to me about it, then I'll listen," Emma replied. "As long as he doesn't go into full panic mode on me, I'm not too concerned."

"Momma, I want ice-cream," Ally ran up to tug at Carolina's hand.

"Alright, alright," Carolina shook her head. "Em?"

"I would love ice-cream," Emma nodded.

"Great. Ross?"

"I should get home and make sure someone isn't on a warpath," Ross chuckled. "Next time though."

"We'll hold you to it," Carolina smiled as she let Ally tug her from the room, Emma behind them.

Ross said goodbye to everyone else before grabbing her bag and headed home. She opened the door to see Wash sitting on his couch playing some form of video game on the television.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey," he greeted smiling at her over his shoulder as she put her bag down. He paused his game as she walked over to kiss him hello. "How was yoga?"

"Relaxing. How was lunch?"

"Informative," Wash grumbled turning back to his game. "I swear, York has a death wish."

"I heard," Ross chuckled. "Carolina gave me a heads up before I came home. Did you learn lots?"

"Babies are scary," Wash shrugged. "And wonderful and life changing and we should consider having one."

"That last bit was York, wasn't it?" Ross rolled her eyes.

"How'd you guess?" Wash chuckled. "I mean, all in all, it doesn't seem all that awful hearing them all talk about it. Still not sure yet I want to go through it myself."

"Plus then there's the fact you need me to agree," Ross pointed out.

"There is that as well," Wash nodded. "I did reiterate we would babysit though. For both of them. I know York has his parents here, but North and Emma don't have the luxury of in-laws or parents to help out."

"That was nice of you."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Ross shook her head.

"Good cuz that leaves them South and if I'm unsure around babies, I'd hate to see how she is," Wash chuckled. He gave a sigh, "Plus I figure the more we're around them, the more we can decide for ourselves if it's something we want or not."

"Agreed." Ross sat down next to him. "Oh, the girls are debating about where to best throw a baby shower for Carolina and Emma. Any ideas?"

"Are you trying to make it a surprise?" Wash asked.

"Not sure. They know we want to give them one. I think that's all the detail they're getting though."

"You could probably get away with having it here," Wash offered. "They wouldn't be suspicious then and we can pretend we're having our dinner night here for once."

"Really? You wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Wash shook his head.

Ross leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek, "You are a genius."


	92. Chapter 92

"Nick e-mailed me," Carolina said as she walked into Emma's office. "Asked if we can get the newbies started next week."

"Um, yea," Emma nodded as she looked through the stuff spread out on her desk. "As long as George can get me some ADs, I can get them ready to go and get everyone set up so Cody can take care of registering them then on Monday."

"That'll be my next stop then," Carolina replied. She watched Emma push a few more papers around before sitting down and giving off a frustrated huff. "Problem?"

"Losing my mind," Emma pushed her hair out of her face. "I could've sworn I had a paper I was looking at yesterday before my husband barged in here and now I can't find it."

"Was it an important paper?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing I can't reprint, but there's nowhere else for it to go," Emma replied looking around.

"What was on it?" Carolina asked. "And since when did you start keeping paper copies of everything? I thought you had it all digital."

"The majority of it, yea," Emma replied giving up and turning back to her computer and pulling up a file. "It's just back-up stuff. North said I'm being paranoid."

"And I agree with him," Church replied. "She has two digital back-ups of things plus her files behind her which are currently bulging with papers. By the way, you shredded the one you were looking for."

"Why would I shr-Oh yea," Emma snapped her fingers. "Crap. Oh well." She glanced at Carolina who had her arms crossed and an amused expression on her face. "You think I'm being paranoid too."

"Maybe a smidge, but I can understand why," Carolina chuckled. "You do realize you're just making more work for yourself, correct?"

"Yea, yea," Emma sighed. "When can I get a copy of those files your dad left you?"

"The ones for Church?"

"Yea. I want to get working on that and compare what he's telling me to the other notes I have here."

"Come by the house tonight and I'll let you copy it."

"Thanks," Emma sighed. She put a hand on her stomach, "Man, I could use a nap."

"So take one," Carolina chuckled. "I grab one whenever I can up in my office."

"I have too much to do."

"Nothing you couldn't pass off on Cody," Church replied.

"You just shut up and if either of you mention I'm overworked, I'll kick both your asses."

"We weren't gonna say a thing," Carolina exchanged a look with Church. "I mean, you have been working super hard lately."

"Yea and have a baby coming in oh what…11 weeks? And that's if he doesn't decide he wants to come early or just hang out in there and stew a bit more. I need everything to be tight and ready to go now because I may not have the time to really look at everything right after he comes," Emma rambled as Carolina sat down across from her. "And don't say to take advantage of Trevor and Cody. I take enough advantage of them already and some of it I need to do myself."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Carolina smirked. "Remember, I'm three weeks behind you."

"Yea well, just wait until Mei starts making you go every other week to see her…" Emma sighed. "She's also threatening every week once I hit the 36 week mark…"

"Yup, she told me all about the schedule change coming up," Carolina sighed. "I take it that's where you were this morning?"

"Correct," Emma nodded. "The whole change in appointment thing is throwing me off a bit…"

"And apparently making you panic slightly now you're in the home stretch."

"Just a smidge…" Emma admitted as her cheeks reddened a bit. "It's not like I'm not ready or anything. I mean, we're not actually ready with his room and everything…it just sort of hit me this morning that things are creeping up on me that I need to get done." Her fingers tapped on the desk, "It also doesn't help I really want to just rip off my husband's clothes the second we walk in the door either."

"So do it," Carolina chuckled.

"We've tried," Emma grumbled. "I get self-conscious..."

"I don't think I need to be here for this conversation," Church commented. "I'm just gonna go bury myself in the security system for a bit."

"Bye," Carolina waved.

Emma gave a groan before looking at Carolina, "As much as I don't want to know about my brother's sex life...are you...""

"Yes," Carolina chuckled. "Sometimes it's just fooling around and not full blown sex, but yes."

"How do you not be self-conscious about it?"

"I try not to think about the fact I have a small pumpkin protruding from my abdomen for as long as we need," Carolina shrugged. "Also helps my urge for sex is a bit higher than how fat and awful I think I look."

"It's just so aggravating..."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," Carolina chuckled. "Just...I don't know. Have you tried different things?"

"I stop before we even get there and then feel like shit for stopping it. Luckily, North appears to be super understanding about it which makes me feel like an even bigger pile of shit." She poked her stomach, "Just let mommy have one night of sex without getting into her head. Can we do that little mister?"

"Yea, you need to get laid," Carolina shook her head. "I'm telling you, experiment a bit. Or let hands wonder or something. Once you get in the groove, you'll forget all about little mister until you're all done."

"God I hope you're right."

"Course I'm right," Carolina winked. "Wanna tip?"

"Anything," Emma sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Try either top, reverse it if you get too self-conscious or just get on all fours."

"Thanks, C. Appreciate it," Emma replied dryly.

"Anything to help out a friend," Carolina chuckled.

* * *

"Hey missy," South greeted as she walked into the Range where Ross was throwing.

"Oh, hey," Ross replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," South shrugged. "Fancied a chat."

"Ok then. About what?" Ross chuckled. "Not often you come looking to me for a chat."

"Yea well, you're dating one of my friends and believe it or not, I actually don't mind you."

"Um, thanks I guess," Ross laughed. She picked up one of her knives, "Oh. I never did thank you for cleaning these for me."

"Don't mention it," South shrugged. "So how's living with Wash? Want to kill him yet?"

"Surprisingly no," Ross smiled.

"Really? That's shocking," South smirked. "So he's not as anal-retentive at home then?"

"Far from it. Not as neat either."

"That I don't believe," South chuckled.

"Believe it. I pick up clothes off the floor constantly."

"Slobby Wash. Who would've thought?" She watched Ross throw another knife. "So things are good with you two then?"

"Very," Ross nodded.

"Good," South gave her a smile. "He ever gives you a hard time, you let me know and I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks, but I think I can take him."

"Yea. He does get really nervous when you're mad at him. It's kinda funny."

North walked out of his office and paused when he saw South. "Thought I heard you. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to talk to Ross," South shrugged. "Oh and to tell you that your wife will be home when you get there. You don't have to stop and drag her there."

"Oh," North replied, his eyebrows pinching together. "Is everything ok? Did she say if something was wrong?"

"Nope," South smirked. "Just that she wanted to be home when you got there. Carolina was sitting there with a shit eating grin so who knows what you're going home too."

"Huh," North scratched his head before shrugging. "Oh well. Long as everything is ok and there's nothing wrong."

"Man, you are paranoid as all hell," South chuckled crossing her arms. "Didn't you have her appointment this morning?"

"Yes we did."

"And how's my nephew?"

"Your nephew is perfectly fine and healthy," North chuckled. "I'm glad you are so concerned about him."

"He's my nephew. Of course I'm concerned about him," South shrugged. "What I'm really concerned about is what I'm going to call him."

"You will find out when he's born," North smirked as Ross laughed quietly. "Word is York and Carolina decided on a name. Go bug them."

"I care more about the one I have a blood relation to," South glared at him.

"Not telling you so suck it up, sister," North grinned. "And get out of here unless you're helping with target practice today."

South looked around, "Where's the rest of your group?"

"Diaz had therapy," Ross answered.

"And Bitters and Smith are off picking up a few things with Piper and Morris that the guys can't fit with their load," North answered. "You'd know that if you actually read your messages."

"Nah. Then I don't get to hear you lecture me," South made a face at him. She looked at Ross, "Shoot off?"

"Sure," Ross smirked.

"Sweet. North, set us up," South turned and walked over to the rifle rack as North rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

York answered the door later so Carolina wouldn't have to get up. He smiled when he saw Emma, "Hey sis. What brings you by?"

"C said I should come by so I can copy the files for Church," Emma replied as Ally came running down the stairs.

"Aunty Emma!" she squealed as she gave her a hug, patting Emma's belly in the process.

"Hey Ally," Emma chuckled.

"Wanna come and see what I'm doing to the wall in my room?" Ally asked swinging her arm back and forth.

"Let me get this transfer started and then yes, I would love to come see it," Emma chuckled.

"Kay!"

"Go finish your homework while you wait," Carolina called over the back of the couch. "I want to check it before you go to bed."

"I got it," York leaned over to kiss the top of Carolina's head before motioning Ally up the steps. "Come on, kid."

Emma walked around to sit next to Carolina, pulling out her data-pad. Carolina handed her the data-chip and she hooked it up to start copying it.

"You seem much more relaxed than when we talked earlier," Carolina observed as she watched her.

"Oh yes," Emma smiled at her. "Thanks for the advice by the way."

"You are welcome," Carolina chuckled. "Worked well then I take it?"

"Oh yes," Emma sighed. "Just what I needed."

"Good," Carolina smirked rubbing a hand across her stomach. Emma reached over and put a hand on it as well. "Tyler by the way."

"Well hello Tyler," Emma smiled as she felt him moving. "I'm still not telling you what we picked out."

"Not trying to get it out of you," Carolina chuckled. She let out a sigh, "I can't wait for him to come out."

"I feel ya," Emma smirked before pushing herself up into a standing position and putting a hand on her back. "God dammit. I really wish he'd get off my pelvis. You'd think he'd learn by now that it doesn't move no matter how many times you kick it."

"Just think," Carolina chuckled. "It's only gonna get worse."

"I could say the same thing to you," Emma grumbled at her. She moved a hand to the lower part of her stomach and lifted up slightly trying to get some of the pressure off.

Carolina's data-pad beeped with an incoming call. She reached forward and grabbed it, confused when she saw it was Kimball calling. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry, I know you're at home," Kimball sighed. "I spoke to Wash already, but I told him I'd call you so he could go get things ready to leave."

"Leave? What's going on?"

"Davies found signs of the other ODSTs that were at the Facility. He doesn't have any extra people with him to spare so we talked and agreed that I'd check with you guys if you wanted to send out a team since his team is still dealing with what they originally went out for." She huffed, "We're even willing to allow Locus if you feel like he would be useful out in the field as long as someone is responsible for him."

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop. I'm assuming Wash already agreed?" Carolina asked as Emma walked behind the couch to look.

"Yes. I'm not sure how big of a team he's sending, but he said he'd call you as well when he was getting ready to leave with it."

"I'll probably just head over and save him a phone call," Carolina replied.

"No, stay home. I was just doing the courteous thing of telling you myself what was going on."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." They ended the call and Carolina pushed herself up off the couch and walked around to slip her shoes on.

"I take it you're going?" Emma smirked at her.

"Course. I won't be that long and that way it saves Wash a phone call and they can leave quicker," she shrugged walking to the stairs to yell up for York.

"Yes love?" he appeared at the top of the stairs, Ally leaning over the banister.

"Kimball just called. Wash is taking a team to meet up with Davies," Carolina replied. "I'm going to save him a phone call and head over to make sure they have everything."

York huffed, but nodded, "Fine. Be careful and if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming to get you. Emma going too?"

"No Emma is not going," Emma answered as Carolina grabbed her jacket. "I have stuff to do at home."

"I'll be back," Carolina waved up the stairs.

"Yea," York replied. He shook his head as the door closed. "Ya know, she's lucky I'm so understanding of why she has to do certain things herself."

"Well, it is her Facility and her people that are going out so yea, I can understand why she wants to make sure they're ok," Emma nodded heading up the stairs. "Alright, let's see this room."

"Yay!" Ally cheered grabbing Emma's hand to tug her into her bedroom. "It's gonna be so cool when it's done."

"Oh yea?" Emma chuckled. "What is it you're doing?"

"Momma and Daddy said that I could paint my room too since we're going to be painting my brother's room. I decided that instead of doing the whole thing, I just wanted to do one wall," Ally explained as York followed them.

"And of course, she decides to do something that's going to take her forever to finish," York added.

"Will not," Ally scrunched her nose at him. "Look, I already have the first corner all sketched out."

Emma looked where Ally pointed and saw pencil drawings in the corner she had indicated. She smiled when picked out the flowers. "And you're doing this yourself?"

"Yup! Daddy said he'd help me outline and stuff later if I wanted help, but I really just want to do it myself," Ally replied.

"Tell her why you've done the flowers you've done so far," York chuckled crossing his arms to lean in the doorway.

"Oh! Miss Iris told us that all the states back on the Earth each have their own flower and stuff and flowers are pretty and colorful so I decided that since my family is made up of states, that I'm going to put them on my wall so I have them with me all the time," Ally answered. She walked over and pointed, "This is Daddy's and Momma has two cuz she two states. You and Uncle North are gonna go here next and then Aunty South and Uncle Wash. And then I have to find out what other flowers everyone else likes."

Emma smiled at her, "That is such a wonderful idea."

"You like it?" Ally asked looking up at her.

"I love it," Emma chuckled. "It's going to look fantastic when you're done and I can't wait to see it."

"Me either," Ally giggled. "I think I want to put some butterflies on eventually once I get some things done."

"Is there a reason for those too?" Emma asked.

Ally shrugged, "One for each kid. So one for me, and then one for Tyler, one for my cousin, and then for Junior, Uncle Tucker's kid. And then if anyone else has any kids, I just add more butterflies."

"When did you get so creative?" Emma smiled.

"Don't know," Ally shrugged.

"Hard to believe that little mind is nine," York commented.

"Well I need something to do with my time, Daddy," Ally countered. "Especially if I can't train with everyone else."

"Hey, we've had this talk," York smirked.

"I know," Ally smiled back at him. She looked up at Emma, "Are you and Uncle North going to do any painting in my cousin's room?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet," Emma answered. "We'll see. You will definitely be on the helper list though if we do anything."

"Yay!"


	93. Chapter 93

"Wash, there's a visitor out in the bay for you," Ross smirked when she walked back onto the Pelican where they were loading supplies.

"Who is it?" Wash looked up.

"Go out and see for yourself," she winked at him.

"I hope you're not going to be this cheeky when we leave," he chuckled following her back off.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out," she grinned walking off to the grab another bag. Wash rolled his eyes and looked over to the doorway to the Garage to see Carolina leaning against the railing.

He walked over, "Ya know, the point of Kimball calling was not for you to immediately come over here and check up on everything."

"I know," she chuckled. "Leave me alone. You know I can't help it. My motherly instincts are strong thanks to the hormones."

"Sure they are," he shook his head. "She tell you everything?"

"For the most part. Davies found something that may lead us to the other ODSTs and he can't go check it himself nor spare any of his team because of what they're dealing with. Anything else?" Carolina asked.

"Nope, that about sums up what she told me. I'll find out more once we meet up with Davies."

"Who's all going?" Carolina asked. "Ross is a given I'm assuming?"

"You think I'd let him out of my sight after the last mission he went on when he got kidnapped?" Ross asked as she walked by them.

"Which is also why York is staying here," Wash added. "South's coming as well. I told Locus."

"Is he tagging along?"

"He's thinking about it. I figured we might need him since he apparently tipped it in our favor the last time they came up against them," Wash sighed. "I also figured we'd take everyone else as well. Smith's team should be back with supplies by tomorrow so you guys should be alright until then."

"What about Tucker and them?" Carolina asked.

"I let them know what was going on," Wash answered. "Figured we'd make that call once we know more on the subject."

"Sounds like you have everything under control," Carolina nodded.

"Which is why you didn't actually have to come over here and check on me, mom," Wash chuckled.

"I'm going to hit you," Carolina glared at him.

"I would feel more concerned about that fact if you weren't pregnant," Wash shrugged.

"Oh just wait until I give birth…I'm kicking your ass."

"I look forward to that attempt," Wash grinned. Ross smacked him as she walked by. "Hey!"

"You know she'll flatten you so don't even try to talk big," Ross smirked.

"She hasn't fought in months. She's going to be rusty," Wash argued as Carolina glared at him.

"Yea and that means what exactly?" Ross countered.

He shrugged, "That I might actually stand a chance."

"Do not come crying to me because she bruised and bloodied you."

"Will you at least attempt to kiss them better?" Wash asked. Ross rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Carolina shook her head, "Please tell me York and I do not sound like this?"

"York does," Wash chuckled before giving his head an embarrassed scratch. "It's not too much is it?"

"For you? No," Carolina smirked. "It's actually quite nice to see you enjoying life for once."

"I enjoy life all the time."

"Sure," Carolina nudged him. "Have you been around yourself? You were about as tight as a stretched out rubber band that was ready to snap."

"I was not that bad."

"Yes you were."

"I'm with C on that," Church replied as he appeared. "Rest of the crew is on their way. Took me a bit to get some of them up."

"It's also probably a good thing half of them were in the same spot then," Wash chuckled.

"Most of them are in the locker room grabbing their equipment and will be over in a few minutes," Church replied.

"Thanks Church," Wash nodded. He looked at Carolina, "You can go home. We got the rest of this covered."

"Don't tell me what to do," Carolina replied through clenched teeth and a forced smile. "York gave me an hour time limit before he comes and drags me home. I want to make sure you guys get off safely."

"How many times have we done this now?" Wash asked crossing his arms. "I think we can handle it."

"Just shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes at him. "I can't go with so just give me this, alright?"

Wash sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You really hate that you can't go, don't you?"

"Course I do," Carolina grumbled crossing her arms over her stomach. "Few more weeks and I can start going out."

"You really think you're going to be able to leave when the baby comes?" Wash asked her giving her a skeptical look.

"Course I will," Carolina shrugged. "Once Mei says I'm all clear. I'll be fine."

"Sorry boss, but I'll believe it when it happens," Wash smirked.

"Why? You think I'm going to turn into some gooey mother hen that won't want to leave her baby?"

"That's exactly what I think is going to happen," Wash chuckled. "Come on, you're out here making sure we get off ok and we're just adopted family. Once that baby comes, I don't see you wanting to leave him very often. Especially on overnights. In fact, I predict he's going to be in your office more than hanging out with York."

"You don't know anything," Carolina grumbled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Wash grinned as Ross came off the Pelican again and put her hands on her hips to glare at him. "Now what'd I do?"

"Practically made me load this thing myself," she replied flipping him off.

"That's nice," Wash laughed. "Carolina and I were talking. It could've waited until everyone else got out here."

"You know they're gonna have their own stuff to load up. Trevor's gonna have a whole bag of equipment," Ross replied as she walked over to them. "And I'm sure you're probably bugging her more than actually contributing to the conversation."

"Ya know what," Wash shook his head before reaching out to grab her, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't appreciate being picked on."

"Sure ya do. That's why you let me get away with it," Ross replied reaching up to pat his cheek. She turned in his arms so her back was to him and looked at Carolina, "I can certainly kick his ass for you until you are able to do so on your own."

"Its fine," Carolina chuckled. "Thank you though. I will remember the offer." She winced and put a hand on her side, "God dammit kid…"

"Ooh, is he kicking?" Ross asked. Carolina nodded and reached out to grab one of Ross's hand to put on the spot. "Oh wow. That's so much more noticeable than the last time."

"Yea well he's grown a lot since then," Carolina replied, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Ross looked over her shoulder at Wash, "Have you felt him moving yet?"

"No and I don't really-" Ross grabbed one of his hands that was on her waist and put it in the spot hers had just been in. "Oh." He glanced up at Carolina who was watching him, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. "Now I get why you complain all the time."

"Yea, and it's only going to get worse," Carolina sighed before taking a quick shallow breath. "And now we're pushing on my diaphragm."

"Doesn't it feel cool?" Ross asked looking up at Wash.

"Um sure," Wash gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess that's the word to use. Though I'm sure Carolina would disagree by the amount of discomfort she appears to be in."

"Only when its things like making it difficult to breathe," Carolina grumbled.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Ross asked.

She looked at Wash, "York didn't tell you?"

"Uh apparently not," Wash chuckled. "I take it you picked one out then?"

"Subconsciously it would appear," Carolina replied unable to let out the exasperated sigh she wanted to. "Tyler."

Ross leaned down and put her hand on the opposite side of Wash's, "Hi there Tyler. Your Uncle Wash and I are very much looking forward to meeting you in a few weeks."

"Mila, I don't think he can hear you," Wash removed his hand.

"You'd be surprised," Carolina chuckled as the door opened and South stomped through. She paused when she saw Carolina. "Hey South."

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be home in bed," South quipped as she resumed her trek to the Pelican.

"Oh you know Carolina, she's gotta make sure we didn't forget anything," Wash teased as Carolina glared at him.

"What's this I heard you asked that asshole to come with?" South yelled out to him.

"I take it by your tone that he decided to come with," Wash replied as Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Tell him you changed your mind."

"No thanks," Wash shrugged.

"Well then I'm staying here," South countered as she walked back off to glare at him.

"Nope, need all hands on deck."

"All hands means no one here," South argued. "You're leaving shit open for them to attack here."

"First off, your brother and York are still here," Wash rolled his eyes when he saw Carolina wasn't going to say anything. "Secondly, the other four will be back tomorrow. Thirdly, Nick and Garth are also still around and have the same training as the rest of us if something were to happen."

"That's a nice list, but you're leaving Carolina and Emma open."

"They can handle themselves. Right?" he looked at Carolina.

"Of course," Carolina nodded. "Just because we're pregnant doesn't mean we can't do anything if something were to happen. Emma has security measures in place in any case."

"She just doesn't want to put up with Locus," Ross muttered giving the woman an evil grin.

"You just stay quiet," South growled narrowing her eyes.

"Besides, Tucker and them need to bring back their stuff so they won't be downsized for long," Wash replied. "You're going South, so be a big girl and suck it up. You can have a vacation from him when we're done."

"Sorry South, I'm with Wash," Carolina nodded. "Besides, if I can't go, then I need you to go so unless you want me-"

"Oh shut up," South huffed running a hand through her short hair. "You know you can't go or it would start a war in your house."

"Speaking of," Carolina sighed pushing off the railing. "I should get home before he comes and fetches me." She looked at Wash, "Call me in the morning."

"Yes boss," Was rolled his eyes.

"And you," Carolina looked at Ross, "Make sure he calls me."

"Yes ma'am," Ross gave her a two finger salute.

Carolina went to leave, but paused, "South?"

"What?" South huffed.

"Try not to kill anyone that's on our side?"

"Even if they irritate the hell out of me?" South asked.

"Even if they irritate the hell out of you," Carolina smirked.

"Whatever," South rolled her eyes.

Carolina gave them all a wave and headed out of the Garage and towards home. She wasn't surprised to find York sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Everything all set?" he asked as she walked around to sit next to him.

"Yea." He wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled in to him. She gave a sigh, "I'm surprised you haven't made a comment about me not actually having to go check on things. That Wash knows what he's doing and can handle it without me going over."

"That's because I know no matter what I say, you're going to do it," York smirked at her. "If you felt like you needed to go over there, I wasn't going to stop you. Now, if you were going to put a foot on that ship and go with them…that's a different story entirely."

"I'm not that stupid," Carolina shook her head.

"I know," he chuckled. "Ally's in bed by the way. Em left shortly after you did."

"Ally show her her bedroom?"

"Yup and offered her services to them if they want to do anything with our nephew's room."

"I love how helpful she is," Carolina smirked. "I hope that never goes away."

"Kid's got a good heart, that's for sure," York nodded.

"Gets it from you," Carolina nudged him.

"Nah."

"Sure she does," Carolina nodded. "I've made so many more bad decisions than you ever did. You only ever killed someone if you had no other choice. I did it just because I could. I never questioned anything my father told us to do. I did it just because I wanted him to notice me and accept me. The first sign you got that something wasn't right, you questioned it and tried to do something about it. I just yelled at you and refused to listen."

"Lina, none of that was your fault," York shook his head. "You were too close to the center of it to see what the rest of us saw. It didn't help that it was your dad doing it either."

"I know but-"

"Just don't worry about that. It's all behind us. Look at what we have now," he said motioning around the room. "We have a daughter upstairs asleep, a son on the way, and are surrounded by family on a daily basis and most importantly, you and I are finally able to be together like we should've been years ago."

"But if I just listened to you when you tried to tell me what was happening, then maybe we could've done all this sooner," Carolina argued.

"Honestly, I love the way things came about. If they had gone differently, we may never have gotten to meet Emma or the Reds and Blues or the people here on Chorus. North wouldn't have a family of his own. Wash wouldn't have met the girl that stopped him in his bachelor tracks."

"There's nothing you would change if you could?" Carolina looked up at him.

York took a moment to think before shaking his head, "Nope. Not a thing. I mean…I would have loved for us to been the ones who raised Ally, but then Emma would've never come along and I never would have known I had a sister. I know I get on her nerves, but I have loved getting to know her. I wish I would've know about her before all this."

"Yea," Carolina sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss him. "By the way, Ross got Wash to touch my stomach."

"No kidding?" York laughed. "How'd she do that?"

"Grabbed his hand and put it there," Carolina smiled.

"What'd he say to that?"

"That he understands why I complain about it being uncomfortable on occasion," Carolina replied. "I swear, for a millisecond, something crossed his face."

"My plan is working," York gave her an evil grin making her roll her eyes.

"Just let them go or I will let Ross kick your ass."

"She doesn't scare me."

"You sure about that?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Fine, I will not stop her when she comes after you."

"Bring it," he grinned.

They sat in silence for a bit before Carolina gave another sigh, "I've also been thinking."

"About what?"

"Watching that video."

"Really?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yea. I don't know when yet, but I've been considering it," she looked down at her stomach to run her fingers across it. "I still might wait until Tyler's born, but the thought is there."

"Whenever you want, love," York kissed the side of her head. "Just let me know and I'll right there with you."


	94. Chapter 94

Wash walked off the pelican and over to where General Davies was standing, one of his lieutenants behind him. He slipped off his helmet, and held out a hand to greet the other man.

"General, good to see you again."

"Agent Washington. Glad you got here so quick."

"It's not a problem sir," Wash nodded. "What did you find?"

"A general direction at least," Davies sighed. "I would've sent my own men to check it out, but we're still dealing with the issue here. There was reports outside of the closest alien temple to here. Do you need the coordinates?"

"Might be smart, just in case," Wash nodded as the General turned. Wash followed him. "If this is a bust and you're still having problems, we can swing back through and see about assisting."

"Thanks Agent," Davies sighed. "It's just a matter of scrounging up the rest of the conspirators that have planted themselves here."

"Well just let us know."

"Word is you're all set to take on the new recruits?" Davies asked.

"Yes sir," Wash nodded. "Alaska's doing the last of the things in the system and we'll hopefully be back next week in plenty of time to get them started. If not, Smith knows how to run drill and York and North are there to run classes."

"Agent Carolina doing any better? Kimball told me what happened."

"She is, yes," Wash nodded. "She took a step back and is letting me take care of everything. Still wants to be in the loop and know what's going on, she's just not supposed to be participating in worrying about the decisions."

"I'm sure she loves that," Davies chuckled. "She does not seem the type to sit idly by while others do her work."

"You would be correct," Wash smirked. "York keeps her in check for the most part. At least when she lets him. They're a good pair at any rate."

"Their daughter is adorable. Reminds me of my granddaughter."

"I didn't know you had a granddaughter. Or any family. You don't come across as the family man, no offense."

"I have three sons, one of which is married with a daughter and twin boys of his own," Davies replied. "I don't see them much because of what I do, but we talk often."

They chatted for a bit until they got to the General's temporary office. He gave Wash the information they were able to gather before walking back out to the Pelican to see them off. A few of the others were stretching their legs off the ship when they got back.

"Keep me posted what you find, if you find anything," Davies said as he shook Wash's hand again.

"Will do." Davies gave him a nod before turning and heading back inside. Wash turned and walked up onto the ship letting the others know they'd be leaving in fifteen. He walked up front to plug in the coordinates for where they were heading next. He felt someone standing in the doorway and suspecting it was Ross, waited for her to say something.

"Did you get a location?"

The low voice made him jump and he turned to see that it was in fact Locus. He took a few breaths to calm himself before nodding, "Yea. Plugging them in now. You want to fly us there then?"

"If you would like me to, I can."

"Or you can keep an eye on Jensen and I'll make her do it. She needs the practice anyway."

"Whichever you prefer."

"You can watch Jensen," Wash replied finish putting in the last few numbers before hitting the button for the flight plan. He stood up as Locus sat down in the co-pilot seat and walked to the back part of the Pelican. He caught Jensen as she was walking back on with Weaver, Trevor and Palomo, "Jensen. Up front. You're flying."

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" she stammered at him.

"You heard me. Locus is up there in case you get into trouble, but I have faith you'll get us there in one piece. Off ya go," Wash motioned.

"Oh, uh. Ok, sir."

"You can do it, Katie!" Palomo called behind her.

Wash walked over to where South was standing with her arms crossed, slipping his helmet back on and snapping it into place.

"What'd you find out?" she asked.

"Not much. Just that they had a report of some kind of disturbance over near the temple that's close by. He wasn't able to send any one to check it out, but he has a feeling who it might be which is why he called," Wash informed her as the rest of their group trudged back on.

"Great. So we're walking into a situation practically blind. Fucking wonderful," South grumbled.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Wash chuckled.

"Calling Carolina?"

"Not yet," Wash sighed. "Once we know something I will call her and let her know what's going on. Until then, Church can let her know we got to where Davies is and are headed to where the disturbance was."

"She won't get pissed?"

He looked at the time, "She should be asleep still and I'm not about to wake her up. She won't care, but York might get pissed."

"Aw poor York won't get his beauty sleep. Who gives a shit?" South chuckled.

"No, as in he'll be pissed we woke her up and have no information to actually give her."

"She's going to beat the crap out of him before that baby pops out," South shook her head. "Alright well, I'm catnapping until we get there."

"Have fun," Wash chuckled as she walked over to sit near the back. He did a quick headcount before leaning through the doorway to the cockpit, "All present and accounted for. Lift us off Jensen."

"Yes sir," came her unsure reply as she turned the engines on.

He braced himself until she steadied them out before turning to take a seat next to Ross, "I feel like I haven't talked to you in hours."

"That's because you haven't," Ross chuckled. "You've been up front since we left."

"Right," he nodded. "D'you rest any on the way out?"

"A bit. Not really tired to be honest," she shrugged.

"Oh yea?"

"Heads too busy," she replied quietly.

He turned to look at her, not being able to make anything out with their helmets on. Glancing around he opened up a private connection so they could talk quietly without anyone hearing, "You ok?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"What's up?"

She took a breath, "Just letting my emotions get the better of me." Wash waited for her to continue. "We…we probably would've found out the sex next week."

"Oh." They were quiet for a little before Wash took a careful breath, "I didn't realize you still thought about it."

"I'm better than what I was, but sometimes those what-if kind of thoughts sneak up on me," she answered. "They catch me off guard and take a bit to go away."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not presently, no. If we were home by ourselves, it'd be a different story."

"Right. Mission."

"Yea. Probably not best for me to have a breakdown. I'll be ok by the time we're in full mission mode."

"You sure? I mean, if you want to voice some of what's going on in your head, you can. It might help and it's not like anyone else can hear you right now."

"This isn't exactly the best place to talk about this."

"I know, but I don't want you distracted." She didn't answer him. "Did...did you ever think ahead in the two weeks you knew?"

Ross sighed, "A few times I caught myself, yes."

"What did you think about?"

"Wash..."

"Mila, come on. I'm pretty sure I know what brought this wave of thought on so just take advantage now while we have the time before this mission gets too involved and we forget about it by the time we get home. You're going to be distracted if you let it fester so talk to me."

She shifted a bit before sighing, "I'd catch myself daydreaming about a little blonde baby with your freckles..."

Wash turned to look at her, "Really?" She nodded. "Huh. Boy or girl?"

"It varied."

"Personally," Wash smirked inside his helmet, "I would want a girl that looks just like you."

"Long as she has your freckles."

"So what else?"

Ross sighed, "You are so lucky I love you..." Wash chuckled, bumping his knee up against hers, not wanting to do anything else with the cabin full of people while they were technically working. "Well, like I said. Next week we probably would've found out the gender."

"Yup, you covered that and we discussed preferred gender...well apparently, mine. You didn't say yours."

"I have no preference," she chuckled.

"Just my freckles?"

"Yup."

"Kay. Next."

Ross shook her head giving a soft chuckle before giving a sigh, "Nothing else really. Just...it pops in my head every once in a while with how far I'd be and what I'd be experiencing. Like I probably would've felt them moving a bit by now." She gave another sigh, "This isn't me talking that I want to try again just so you understand."

"I know," Wash nodded. "You just need to get it off your chest. It's fine. That's why I'm having you talk about it."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"Did it help any?"

"A bit, yea," she replied.

"Good. And seriously, anytime these thoughts happen, I want you to come talk to me. Ok?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

He chuckled, "Yes."

"Well then I suppose I have no choice but to follow that order then, do I?"

"I hope you will." He looked up when he noticed someone step in front of him. He switched the private channel off, "Yes South? I thought you were napping."

"Yea well if you haven't noticed, this rig is a bit unsteady to nap properly," South grumbled as she threw herself into a seat next to him.

* * *

"Come on, Ally," Carolina huffed as she sat on Wash's couch. "You need to get to school."

"But Rebel wants to play," Ally whined.

"You can play with him when you come back to feed him dinner. You have school. We need to go."

"You just want me to go to school so that you can go see if Uncle Wash called you."

"No pulling the wool over your eyes," Carolina commented dryly. "The other reason would be because you have to go to school."

"Do I have to go to today?" Ally groaned walking into the living room, her feet dragging.

"Yes. School is a must. Only reason you get to skip school is if you're sick," Carolina replied pushing herself up off the couch.

"I don't feel good," Ally sighed putting a hand on her belly.

"Well then you get to go spend the day with Mimi," Carolina smirked pushing Ally gently towards the door.

"Spending the day with Mimi would be ok," Ally shrugged as she picked up her back-pack from the floor.

"At the hospital where she can monitor you and give you icky medicine to make you better." Ally groaned. "I used to play sick too, ya know. I remember the tricks. Only difference between us is that my dad didn't actually pay attention to when I was skipping school. Lucky for you, I am not my dad."

"I don't think that's very lucky…" Ally grumbled as she shuffled along.

"Why don't you want to go to school today? You love going." Ally shrugged. "Did something happen?"

"No…"

"Ally." Ally shrugged again. Carolina rolled her eyes. The rest of the walk was quiet and after watching her walk inside with her friends, Carolina headed back to the Facility. When she finally got to her office, it was to find Diaz sitting in one of the chairs.

"Morning Agent Carolina," he greeted when he saw her walk in. "Sorry, Agent York let me in so I wouldn't be waiting in the hallway for you."

"No problem. What brings you by?" Carolina asked walking around her desk to sit down.

"I have my doctor's note saying I can go back to light duty training," he said handing her a piece of paper. "They also e-mailed you and Agent Washington a copy in case you don't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Carolina chuckled. She read over the note before putting it on her desk. "Sounds good. Just makes sure you're not pushing yourself too hard. I'll tell Emma to allow you access to the less intense programs on the floor."

"Thanks ma'am," Diaz smiled. "You don't know how bad it sucks being left behind."

"Trust me, I do," she chuckled patting her stomach.

"Right," Diaz nodded. "Maybe you do. Mind if I go down and start working some of the grease out of the system?"

"Go for it. Just make sure you stop when things start hurting too much. I will have Church monitoring you if I found out otherwise."

"No worries," he smiled standing up to leave.

Carolina shook her head at his eagerness before leaning back in her chair. "Church?"

"Hey C," he popped up on her desk. "Yes I will keep a partial eye on him. Already told Emma what you said about the Floor."

"You are fantastic, Church."

"Tell me something I don't know," he chuckled. "Wash called, said to call him when you get in. They got to Davies around midnight last night before headed off again. Said he would've called then, but didn't want to wake you."

"Patch me through," Carolina nodded. Almost a minute later Wash appeared on the computer, his helmet off. "Morning."

"Morning," he nodded. "Just getting in? I was expecting you to call back before now."

"Yea well, had to take the kid in to school," Carolina shrugged. "Which that was a fight. She wanted to stay and play with your cat. Didn't tell me why she didn't want to go so I'm assuming she got in trouble for something."

"Ally? Trouble? Never," Wash chuckled.

"Yea," Carolina sighed. "Anyway. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know," Wash shrugged. "All Davies had when we got here was that there was a disturbance of some sort by the nearby temple."

"Which temple is that?" Carolina asked.

"Um, I believe the Weather one," Wash replied. "I'll send through the coordinates if Church wants to double check."

"Already pulled them from the ship," Church replied pulling up the map of Chorus for Carolina. "And wow, you're right. Weather temple it is."

"I wonder what they're doing so close to that. It's not like they can activate it without Tucker or Locus. They're the ones with the Alien keys."

"And Locus left his behind," Wash replied.

"Really?" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Said it was a sign of good faith," Wash sighed. "Wanted to show he trusts us I suppose."

"Makes sense. Trust works two ways," Carolina shrugged. "Anyway. Did you get to the Temple yet?"

"We got in this morning when I called you," Wash nodded. "I have the team doing a check around the Temple itself and once we get that cleared, we're going to start expanding the perimeter."

"Talk to Tucker and Sarge yet?"

"Yes. They're heading back to you for a day or two to relax and then if we're still out or we find anything, they're going to meet up with us. I didn't want to pull them all the way out here without cause to. Smith's team already left last night so they should be getting back this afternoon. The guys should be back in the morning."

"Thanks for taking care of everything Wash," Carolina smiled at him.

"No problem. It's what we do," he grinned back. "Want me to check in tonight to assure you we're still alive?"

"Shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want to worry you unnecessarily," he chuckled.

"Call me if you find anything," Carolina glared at him.

"Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....that took me a helluva lot less time than I thought it was going to....
> 
> That being said, regular posting schedule shall resume Monday and will hopefully still consist of posts Mon-Fri.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy! ^_^


	95. Chapter 95

"Come on," North waved. "I got it this time."

"I don't know, man," York shook his head, a hand on his hip. The other was holding onto the rifle he had. "I think Pops needs to recalibrate it or something."

"Just pick up the gun and shoot already," North huffed from where he was standing across the Floor. Both were in full armor. "It's all a matter of activating it properly. You know how long since I've actively had to use it? That's not even mentioning that I had Theta to do it for me. Just shoot already. It's not like they're not practice rounds."

"Ask Church to help."

"You heard your dad. He wants to replicate the tech that was recovered based off our old tech," North argued. "Are you really going to need me to shoot you first?"

"Bu-" North lifted his own rifle he had and took a shot at York, hitting him in the chest plate. York threw up his hands, "Seriously?"

"Well then do what I'm asking. It's not that hard. I could get Carolina out here if you're not going to."

"Not with you just testing that shield you're not," York grumbled. He lifted the rifle and took let off a few shots, the bubble shield appearing a second after he pulled the trigger.

North let if fall, "See? Told you I'd have it that time."

"That's because you knew it was coming," York rolled his eyes. "Might not be the same result if you're caught off guard."

"You want to get a round going with one of the Programs then?"

"Whatever man."

"What is your problem today?" North asked as he took his helmet off. "Something up?"

York took off his own helmet and ran a hand over his face, "Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yea. That and I'll feel better once the other team get back," York replied.

"There it is," North chuckled. "You're not happy that it's just you and me here if something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen," York shrugged.

"Look," North shouldered his rifle, "I'm not exactly happy about it either, but Nick and Garth are a call away and the first away team will be back after lunch sometime. I don't think anything is going to happen in the span of four hours. If you want, we'll finish testing this tomorrow. That way you can go take a nap."

"Nah, Pops wants this tested and you know it best other than Carolina," York sighed.

"How about we break for coffee and get you perked up a bit then?"

"Now that I won't pass up," York chuckled. He turned to follow North to the lunchroom, pausing to say hello to Emma and Cody who were working in the lab. North offered to fetch them coffee, motioning for York to sit down at one of the tables. They chatted for a few minutes before Carolina walked into the lunch room. "Well, hello gorgeous. What brings you down here?"

"Your son is hungry," Carolina replied. "Also, I wanted to let you know that apparently our daughter got in trouble yesterday at school."

"Wait...what?" York looked up at Carolina.

"Yea. She didn't want to go this morning and wouldn't tell me why," Carolina explained. "So I e-mailed her teacher to see if she knew anything and she said that Ally decided that talking with her friends was more important than listening to the lesson so she got in trouble."

"Well at least it wasn't a fight or anything," York shrugged.

"Which is what I was concerned about," Carolina nodded. "So really, nothing to be concerned about. She was trying to play the sick card so heads up for future reference."

"That took longer than I thought it would," York grinned. "North and I had a bet on that. I had her at a month."

"And where exactly would she have learnd that card?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. York shrugged at her making her roll her eyes and reach out to ruffle his hair. "I need food. You two good with your liquid snack?"

"Oh yea," York nodded.

"How's the testing going?" Carolina asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"North finally managed to get the shield up fast enough to not get hit," York called after her. "After we perk up a bit, we're running it with one of the programs."

"Need help?" she yelled out to them.

"No we do not need the pregnant one's assistance!"

Carolina walked back out, a bag of chips in her hand and raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't let me have any fun anymore."

"You can have all the fun you want, just where there are no bullets, even practice ones," York replied as she sat down next to him. She pouted at him. "Do not even try that face. I am not letting you out on the Floor where we're testing things."

"The bubble sheild isn't that dangerous," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Utah," North chuckled.

"That was before the bugs were worked out," Carolina replied. "They were all fixed by the time you got it."

"We also had the AIs to run it," York pointed out. Carolina and North both nodded. York went to say something but instead gave a grimace. He reached up to rub the heel of his palm between his eyesbrows.

"You alright?" Carolina asked giving him a worried look.

"Yea," he gave her a reassuring grin. "Tired and there's a headache coming on."

"Seriously, I don't mind waiting until the others get back," North offered.

"Or Diaz is floating around. I'm sure he'd be up for helping you," Carolina suggested. York gave a big sigh. "Come on, I remember how your headaches get. Wash called so I don't need to be here. We can go hang out at home until I have to go get Ally. Go get your armor off and we'll go home."

"Fine," York sighed pushing himself up from the table to head out of the room.

Carolina and North watched him leave the room before North looked back at Carolina, "He said he didn't sleep well last night."

"Trust me, I noticed," Carolina sighed. "I almost want Mei to check his head and make sure it's nothing with his implants."

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine," North shrugged. "So what'd Wash have to say?"

"Nothing really. Just that they got there and are in the process of checking things out. He's going to check in when they find something."

"And what about the guys?"

"They should be back either tonight or in the morning," Carolina answered. "I was thinking of stealing your wife this weekend to go shopping."

"Go for it," North smirked. "I know she wants to pick up a few things. She's starting to get panicky that we don't have anything or that nothing's ready and that because she has nothing ready, little tyke is gonna come early."

"Yea she was voicing a little of it the other day when we talked," Carolina chuckled.

"How bout you guys?"

Carolina shrugged, "We have the crib and that's the important thing. Everything else we can get when we need it."

"Hey C," Church popped up. "York said he'd meet you over by the door."

"Be right there," Carolina nodded. "Did you happen to run a bioscan on him?"

"Give me a sec," Church blinked out. "He's fine. Just a normal headache. There's nothing wrong with his implants."

"Thanks Church," Carolina breathed a sigh of relief. "I knows it's been a bit since that chip was put in and removed..."

"Say no more," North shook his head. "Go take care of your hubby."

* * *

"Area around the Temple is secure, Agent Washington," Locus sighed as he walked up to where Wash had been standing.

"Thanks," Wash nodded. "We'll split in teams and search the area."

"Teams of three?"

"Agreed. Where's South?"

"Avoiding me," Locus chuckled.

Wash turned to look at him, "What is her problem with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Locus replied. "Though I am quite enjoying pissing her off."

"Just watch your back when she comes for you," Wash chuckled as he turned to go gather everyone, sending off a quick message to meet back at the Pelican. Locus followed him. "She's wicked when she's pissed off."

"I can take her."

"Sure. It'll definitely be a fight I would pay for," Wash smirked inside his helmet. "I'm sure working with her can't be any worse than what it was like working with Felix."

"True. At least you and your people won't manipulate me for your own means."

"Well, we might a little," Wash joked. Locus looked at him. "Kidding."

"Don't give up your day job."

"Right..."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the Pelican. Everyone else was waiting for them.

"Alright," Wash stopped and looked at them. "We're splitting up, teams of three. Palomo and Jensen with South, Trevor and Weaver with Locus. Miller, Ross, you're both with me. Spread out and check in. Let us know the second you find something or need back-up."

"Dudes here said they thought they heard something coming from that direction," South motioned.

"Let's fan out and we'll head that direction before circling around," Wash replied. Everyone nodded. Wash waited for Locus and South to pick their directions before motioning to Miller and Ross. "This way ladies."

* * *

"Did you finish running through that coding?" Emma asked as Church popped back up.

"I did."

"How do you feel?"

"Better," Church said after a few seconds. "Things are slightly faster and clearer. Nothing is skipping or threatening to crash as of this point."

"Good. That was just in the first third of what I've gone through. Let me finish the rest and we may have solved your issues," Emma grinned at him. She glanced out her window to the Floor. "How's it going out there?"

"Diaz is enjoying himself. North's also improved at least twenty-five percent on sheild activation. Still getting hit a bit, but there's improvement," Church replied.

"Well it's something," Emma chuckled. "Hopefully he doesn't complain too much when we get home."

"I'm sure he'll whine the same amount," Church chuckled. "By the way, Smith, Bitters, Piper and Morris just pulled in to the Garage with their warthogs. Lopez is helping them unload everything. You want them in here since you and North are acting Agents in charge?"

"If they want. Did you shoot a message to Carolina?"

"I can. Wasn't really planning on it since she's home with York."

"I would," Emma sighed. "That way she can't get mad at you."

"Yea, yea," Church waved her off before flashing away. He returned a minute later, "Bitters said they'd be in then."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I go assist out on the floor?"

"Whatever you feel you're capable of."

"Hey, I feel pretty good right now. Everything's as smooth as a baby's bottom," Church replied.

"Did you message Carolina or do I have to?" Emma asked.

"Message her after you talk to the team that just got back," Church advised. "That way we're not disturbing her for nothing."

"Ya know, for an AI, you show an awful lot of heart sometime," Emma smirked.

"Yea, shut up," Church grumbled before disappearing.

She rolled her eyes and went back to working on what she had been doing before Church had disturbed her. A few minutes later she heard other voices greeting Cody out in the lab and turned just as Bitters was stepping into her office followed by Morris.

"Howdy there Alaska," Bitters geeted throwing himself into one of her chairs.

"Hey there," Emma smiled. "How was your mission?"

"Oh ya know, walk in the park," Bitters shrugged as Morris stood in the doorway. Piper poked his head over Morris's shoulder and gave Emma a wave before disappearing. "Church said we should check in with you rather than go see Carolina or Wash?"

"I take it he didn't tell you why?" Emma nodded.

"Nope," Bitters answered.

"Such an ass," Emma shook her head. "Well, Wash is out with the rest of your teammates looking into a lead that General Davies found out near the Weather Temple. Carolina is at home taking care of York."

"What's wrong with Agent York?" Morris asked.

"Apparently when he gets headaches, he goes down for the count from what North told me. C took him home to sleep it off," Emma explained.

"Whoa, what's this about Wash taking out everyone else?" Bitters put up a hand. "What kind of mission we talking? What did General Douche-nozzle find?"

"First off, General Davies has been incredibly helpful recently so a little repsect there if you don't mind," Emma rolled her eyes. "Secondly...he may have found signs of the defected ODSTs. Wash and the others are checking it out and will be reporting in as soon as they find something."

"Do they need us?" Bitters asked.

"We don't know yet," Emma shook her head.

"We should pack up and head out anyway. They might need more back-up," Bitters replied.

"No, you are to stay here until Wash says otherwise," Emma shook her head. "We're already low-staffed here and my husband is on the verge of a freak out because of that. When Wash calls and says he needs you, then we will gladly send you out. For now, until we know what we're dealing with, I'm sorry, but we need you here."

Bitters threw his head back in a huff, "Fine."

"Thank you for understanding," Emma replied. "Now, anything special to report?"

"No ma'am, just your normal stash and grab," Morris answered. "The others said they'd see you in the morning."

"Can we go out when they get back?" Bitters asked, a hopeful lilt in his voice. Emma glared at him. "What? It's a simple question."

"Fine. Then take it up with Carolina in the morning when she comes in because if you ask me one more time, I will beat the living shit out of you, pregnant or not. Got it?"

"Dude, let it go," Morris chuckled putting a hand on Bitters's shoulder. "Come on. Showers and food."

"Whatever," Bitters huffed pushing himself out of the chair and leaving Emma's office.

Morris shrugged at Emma, "He's been cranky."

"Yea, well, advise your friend he might not want to piss off the pregnant one," Emma grumbled.

"Will do," Morris chuckled. "Have a good night, ma'am."

"Same to you," Emma nodded. Morris gave her a wave before leaving. She sighed and turned back to her computer and had just started reading over something when a call came across. She hit the button, "Alaska."

"Hey Em," Wash's voice came across.

"Oh hey Wash," Emma smiled. "How's it going?"

"Um, alright, I guess," he answered. "I, uh, I tried calling Carolina, but she didn't answer and then Church sent me a message saying to call you. Everything ok back there?"

"Oh, yea," Emma nodded. "Yea, sorry. She's at home with York. He had a headache and she was paranoid so he let her take him home leaving North and I here. Bitters, Smith, Piper, and Morris just got back. Everything went well on their end."

"That's good to hear."

"How are things with you? I know Bitters would be super happy if you told me to send him out," Emma replied.

"Well," Wash sighed, "We found abandoned ODST pods so that's a plus, but no sign of anything after they left them. All the equipment's gone and Trevor checked the pods' systems. They were wiped."

"Have him send me a copy of one of them so I can double check," Emma nodded.

"He already did...well he copied it. He's in the process of getting things together to send to you."

"Great. Tell him he's awesome."

Wash turned to look off screen, "He's throwing you a thumbs up."

"So we're stalled out then?"

"It would appear so. We're going to keep looking a bit more just in case we can pick up somethine or that they're not too far out," Wash replied. "Let Carolina know to give me a call in the morning."

"Will do," Emma nodded. "Stay safe out there."


	96. Chapter 96

York gave a sigh as he rolled over, cracking his good eye open as fingers combed through his hair.

"How's your head?" Carolina asked quietly.

"Better," York adjusted his head where it was resting on her thigh so that he could look at her properly. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner. You slept all afternoon," Carolina answered.

"Don't you have to go get the kid?"

"Emma called and offered to get her," Carolina replied. "So you're good until after dinner."

"You haven't been sitting here all day have you?"

"I have. Kinda hard to move when you're using me as a pillow," Carolina smirked at him.

"Sorry," he gave her a tired smile. "Didn't think I'd be down like that."

"I was fully prepared for it," Carolina shrugged. "But now that you're awake I need you to let me up. Your son is on my bladder."

"No prob," York replied pushing himself up into a sitting position. He leaned his head back as it gave off an ache from suddenly being upright. He reached up to rub his temples.

"Want me to grab you another dose from the cabinet?" Carolina offered as she walked up the stairs.

"Please." She came back down a few minutes later and placed two white pills in his hand. He leaned forward and grabbed the water on the table and tossed them into his mouth before washing them down with a gulp. "Thanks. Sorry you had to come home to deal with me. I know you'd rather be in your office."

"It's not like there's anyone here," she smirked. "It's fine. Everyone could use a day off once in a while, myself included."

York gave her a weird look, "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Shut up. I trust that Emma and North can handle it. In fact, Emma shot me a message. Our first away team has returned, nothing out of the ordinary. Wash also updated her. They found ODSTs pods, but no sign of anything else. They're gonna keep looking. The guys should be back in the morning."

"Cool. She say how the rest of the testing went for North?"

"She did not. Hungry?"

"Not really," York sighed. "But I should probably eat."

"Any ideas?"

"Whatever you feel like making is fine. I am also content with leftovers."

"Leftovers it is," Carolina nodded before heading out to the kitchen.

"I seriously cannot believe that headache shoved me on my ass like that," York huffed still rubbing the one side of his head. "Last time I had one of those was…Jeez, I don't even remember."

"I remember you getting them a lot after Delta," Carolina replied. "And your eye."

"And lucky for me, I had you to take care of me," he grinned as she walked back out.

"You were part of my team, of course I had to take care of you," she teased as she sat back down.

"Sure, that's it," he chuckled. "And the fact you weren't madly in love with me had nothing to do with your constant worrying over me."

"I didn't worry over you constantly," she rolled her eyes.

"Right. Only in private behind closed doors, clothes optional," he grinned making her give him an amused expression of annoyance. He leaned down a put a hand on her stomach and resting his cheek against it, "Don't let her fool ya, bud. She loves your ol' man no matter how often she shoots me death glares."

"I hope he kicks you…" she grumbled.

* * *

"Bleck, I do not miss the taste of these damn protein bar things…" Miller grumbled as the three of them took a break to eat something.

"I wonder if we ask Donut, if he'd come up with something more suitable," Ross wondered out loud.

"Only if you want it being super healthy and more disgusting," Wash mumbled as he kept an eye out. "I don't know where him and Doc come up with half the crap they eat."

"I don't know, those gluten free muffins were nummy," Miller shrugged.

"Didn't try them," Wash replied.

"Wash prefers to eat the normal stuff," Ross chuckled. "He's not that adventurous as we are in the food department."

"Hey, normal stuff is easy," he defended himself.

"Yes, but how are you ever going to grow your pallet if you don't try new things?" Ross teased.

"Maybe when you start cooking it," he countered giving her a wicked grin.

"So what you're saying is that you will eat whatever I cook for you?" Ross smirked exchanging looks with Miller.

"Well, within reason of course," Wash shrugged.

"Kay. I'm going to remember that for when we get home then," Ross replied.

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "Why do I feel like I just signed away my life?"

"You did that when you asked her to move in with you, sir," Miller chuckled.

"Har, har, you're so funny," Ross rolled her eyes shoving Miller a bit.

"See, that would be where I could totally say something super gooey and romantic that would win me points, but I think these are already hard enough to keep down," Wash smirked waving his own protein bar at them.

"I wasn't aware we had a point system," Ross replied as she chewed. "What kind of points we talking here?"

"Ones that'll cancel out the stupid that comes out of my mouth."

"Oh well, if that's the case," Ross grinned, "You have a lot of points to make up for to even begin to see the light of day."

"Can't we just start with a clean slate?" Wash asked, voice close to its squeaky range. "I mean, why bring up past stupid that comes out of my mouth when I've already dealt with the consequences of said stupid and really, I haven't said that much stupid stuff." Miller and Ross both started laughing. "What?"

Miller looked at Ross, "You're right. It is pretty adorable when his voice gets all high and squeaky."

"You should have heard him back before we even started dating. Ya know, the whole denial stage-thing," Ross giggled. "Ally was a huge help on that front."

"That kid is as bad as her father," Wash grumbled crossing his arms across his chest the best he could with his armor. "I swear, he gives her lessons behind Carolina's back."

"Carolina's pretty evil too," Ross replied. "She's just quieter about it and goes behind your back."

"She does what now?"

"Are we done? We should probably continue our search," Ross replied as her and Miller stood up. She tossed Wash his helmet as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh come on fearless leader. You don't want South to get on your case about not doing what you ordered because you have me and Miller with you."

"She wouldn't do that," Wash huffed as he put his helmet back on.

"Sure she would. Just to mess with you," Ross chuckled as she put her own helmet back on. "Besides, it doesn't feel right sitting around here for much longer."

"I'm with Mila," Miller agreed looking around. "I grew up near here and normally there's birds chattering away. It's a bit too quiet for what I was used to."

"You're right. We also should've seen some sort of sign by now that someone was here," Wash agreed as he motioned for them to start walking. They walked for a while in silence, checking everything as they went.

"Thought," Ross said.

"Go for it," Wash replied.

"What if they dropped empty pods?" Ross asked carefully.

"What, like a diversion or sorts?"

"Of sorts, yea," Ross answered.

"For what reason though?"

"To spread us out of course," Miller added. "Look how thin we are and practically no one back at the Facility."

"Emma said the others were back," Wash informed them. "So that's a plus."

"Still...maybe we should check in," Ross suggested sounding unsure. "And I mean with everyone, not just back at the Facility. I don't think we've heard from the others in a while."

"And I'm starting to not like the fact we split up into smaller teams," Miller added quietly as she looked around.

Wash debated for a second before opening up his radio to the others, "South, Locus, you copy?"

"What do you want, Wash?" South huffed over the connection.

"I want everyone to head back to the Temple," Wash motioned for the girls to start walking in that direction.

"What? Why the hell are we doing that? We didn't find anything," South argued.

"Exactly," Wash replied. "We'll discuss in more detail when we get back, but the three of us agree on the thought that those pods may have been dropped empty."

"Shit."

"We were starting to wonder that as well," Locus replied. "There's also the question of why they would drop by one of the Temples when they can't activate it themselves."

"If that AI survived, they might be able to," South growled.

"It's settled. Regroup back at the Temple. We'll discuss the next step when we get back," Wash replied.

"Copy," the others said before he closed off the connection.

Next, he put a call through to someone at the Facility. Almost a minute went by before Church's voice finally came across.

"Hey Wash," Church greeted. "What's shaking?"

"Is there anyone there or did they all go home?" Wash asked.

"North's over talking with George in the lab, just getting ready to head out," Church replied. "Cody's still in the lab. Bitters, Smith, and Diaz are cleaning weapons in the Range. Piper and Morris are running through some hand to hand on the floor. Who do you want?"

"North if you can catch him," Wash answered.

"Give me a second."

A moment later, North came across, "What's up, bud?"

"Get everyone there on high alert for anything," Wash replied without preamble. "Including Nick and Garth. Tell them not to leave Kimball."

"Wash, what's going on?" North asked, voice full of caution.

"We're not sure yet," Wash sighed. "Ross suggested that the pods may have dropped empty as a diversion. To what, we don't know, but I'm starting to get the feeling she might be on to something since we haven't found shit out here. I figure safest bet is to get everyone on alert for anything odd."

"You headed back then?"

"We're on our way to meet back up with everyone. I'll call with the consensus once we discuss and then I'll call back and let you know what we're doing."

"You want I should call the guys and update them as well?"

"Probably best. Then they can keep an eye open on their end."

"Alright," North sighed. "Meantime, I'm getting Emma and Carolina back over here. If we're on alert, I'll feel better if they're safe here in the Facility."

"Good luck with that," Wash chuckled. "Give me an hour. That should be enough time for us to get back and see what everyone else says."

"Got it."

* * *

"North, I swear to God if you are panicking for nothing-"

"Em, this isn't panic," North huffed. "I told you, Wash called. They think the pods were dropped to take our attention away from something else. York and Carolina agreed it sounded fishy as well. Besides, now you can continue working since you yelled at me for making you go home earlier."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You are so lucky I am tired enough not to hit you right now."

"Love you too," he smirked.

"Aunty Emma!" They both turned and saw Ally jogging ahead of Carolina and York. She ran up to where they were in the lobby. "Are we really having a sleepover here?"

Emma looked up at Carolina who shrugged, "Apparently."

"This is gonna be so much fun," Ally giggled. "Is Cody still in the computer lab?"

"I believe so," Emma nodded. "I didn't get over there yet."

"I'm gonna go say hi and see if he wants to play a game with me," Ally said before skipping off in that direction.

Emma shook her head before looking at Carolina, "Sleepover?"

"Better than her being terrified about why we're hunkering down here," Carolina shrugged. "I didn't want her getting upset about possible attacks if we weren't a hundred percent sure that's their plan or not."

North looked at York, "How's your head?"

"Much better," York sighed. "So what's going on exactly? Do we know anything else?"

"Wash hasn't called back yet," North shook his head. He glanced at the time, "Should be checking in any minute though."

"Let's go up to my office," Carolina turned to head up the stairs. "How about the guys?"

"I talked to Sarge," North answered as the three of them followed her. "They're keeping an eye out on everything as they make their way back. ETA still for the morning."

"Kimball?"

"Nick and Garth have her secured and Nick has his team on alert as well. She also said she was going to call and update Davies."

"Did she mention about putting the other cities on alert as well?"

"That was something she was going to discuss with Davies when she talked to him," North replied as she opened her office door to let them all in. "I really hope this is just a false alarm."

"Don't we all?" Carolina sighed as she sat down in her chair. Church popped up on her desk. "Have you been able to catch anything over the radio chatter?"

"Not yet, no," Church sighed. "So unless their using a private channel I can't access, everything's quiet."

"Did you check for that footprint that AI leaves?" Emma asked.

"Working on running through everything now," Church answered. "Cody's almost done double checking the computers from the pods. He started going over them again after Wash called."

"Yea, but they normally run on flight patterns," York scratched his head. "The only thing the pilot does is slight adjustments when they needs to."

"So it's totally plausible that they dropped them empty?" Carolina asked.

"I'd say it's a possibility," York nodded giving a sigh. "I just don't know if we'll be able to tell that information by looking at the pods computers."

"Yea, but if we look hard enough, we might be able to tell where they came from," Emma replied. "Church, can you check and make sure there were no other drops we weren't aware of? You should be able to reach out to the system at the Temple with the tractor beam."

"I thought we shut that down?" Carolina asked.

"The tractor beam, yes," Emma nodded. "That was the first thing Grey, George and I did when we got there. The second thing is the important one."

"What did you do?" Carolina asked. "And why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

Emma shrugged, "Because it really wasn't anything too useful until now. I mean, I was using part of it earlier to track down ships, but there's only so much it can do."

"Em, spit it out," Carolina huffed. "What did you guys do?"

"We turned that Temple into like an air traffic monitor sort of deal," Emma replied. "It monitors all ships coming and going from the planet. It can sort of reach out into space, but not far. That Santa AI that lives in the Temple system was able to help us out and Church should be able to reach out to him to see if together they can find any other entry points from those ODST pods."

"I feel like I should be angry at you for not telling us about this," Carolina smirked at her.

"You could, but where's it going to get you?" Emma grinned back. "Besides, Kimball was the one who originally approved it. She wanted to be able to watch all the supply ships that were coming and going to make sure they were who they said they were. It wasn't anything we really needed to be aware of and yes, I've been using it when we needed it though there's still bugs that we haven't worked out yet seeing as for whatever reason, the bad guy ships haven't registered in it. I think once I find out the coding system they're using and input that in, we should have no problem tracking them when they're on planet. We-"

"Em, take a breath," North chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its tech stuff, North," York smirked. "You know how she gets when she starts talking computer systems stuff."

"No, I just wanted to make sure I explained myself enough," Emma replied. "It was really more Grey's idea anyway. George and I were just there to help."

"Emma, I'm not actually mad," Carolina chuckled. "It was actually a really good idea. One that I say you, George and Grey need to finish."

"I know," Emma sighed. "The three of us have all been preoccupied working on our own projects that working all the bugs out of that one kinda got pushed aside. It worked for the most part, so we were content to leave it at that until we had the time to come back to it."

"Well, hopefully you three can find the time to get back to working on perfecting it a bit more," Carolina nodded.

"Hey C, Wash is calling," Church advised.

"Put him through."


	97. Chapter 97

"Evening," Wash greeted after the video connected. "Hope no one was sleeping."

"Pretty damn close," York grumbled.

"Ignore him," Carolina rolled her eyes. "North told us everything you told him. You really think the pods could have been dropped empty?"

"We're starting to," Wash nodded. "There is no sign what so ever that anyone even left them. Locus took Palomo and Trevor out to double check while I called you, but if we didn't find anything the first time, I doubt we'll find it now."

"Agreed," Carolina nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Not sure yet," Wash sighed. "North, you called Kimball?"

"Yup. Nick and Garth are with her. Nick has his security team on alert for anything odd," North replied after nodding his head. "She's also contacting Davies to let him know the current theory floating around. I also spoke with Sarge. They're watching for anything odd on the way back as well."

"Is Kimball calling the other cities?" Wash asked.

"She was going to talk to Davies first," North answered.

Carolina huffed, "I still don't understand why they would be trying to divert our attention if they haven't done anything yet."

"What if they're waiting to see how we react and what we do about it?" Emma offered.

"That's a thought," Wash agreed as he watched the others turn to look at her. "Then they know what they're dealing with and how best to get around us or what they need to prepare for."

"So the answer is simple then. Do nothing," Carolina shrugged. "Head back here. We'll keep everyone on alert just in case, but we won't show them what we can actually do."

South stepped up behind Wash and looked over his shoulder, "Not that I'm not agreeing with you people, but I feel like we still need to keep eyes out."

"We will," Carolina nodded. "We're just going to be quieter about it."

"Yea and what if they ain't waiting for us to do something? What if they don't give two shits and are just pretending to be this stupid by sending empty ODST pods?" South barked.

"She has a point…the guys were going to rescue Sarge, Donut, Lopez, and I with no plan whatsoever," Wash sighed shaking his head. "Sometimes dumb works."

"South can take another person and they can check in to things some more," Carolina relented.

"That wasn't me volunteering," South quipped.

"No, but you were the one to open your mouth," Carolina smirked. "You two figure out who else is going with you. South, hang back at the Temple and make sure no one comes to check up on you before you start your search. Keep the radio chatter down while you're out, communicate only via your ADs since we're the only ones who have access to any messages or calls on there. In fact, everyone needs to start doing that. We've been using too much general radio communication which the enemy have access to."

"Understood," Wash nodded. "We'll start flying back as soon as the other three get back here. South and whoever stay behind can grab mongooses from the Temple then."

"Sounds good," Carolina nodded. "We'll see you in the morning then."

"I'll call if something changes."

Carolina nodded as they call closed out. She gave a sigh before looking at the others, "Might I suggest we all go home then? I would much prefer sleeping in my own bed than on one of the cots in the Medbay."

"I'm with Carolina," Emma nodded.

"I don't know," North looked between the two of them. "I'd feel much better if we stayed where no one could touch you."

"Might I remind you that you aren't the one who's pregnant?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "It's difficult enough as it is to get comfortable. I'd rather be at home and uncomfortable and it's not like you're not going to be on edge the entire time anyway."

"Yea man," York sighed, "Sorry, but I'm with the girls. It's not like we're miles away from the Facility if something were to actually happen. If by some wild happenstance it does, we get them and Ally over here pronto like. It'd take what…maybe a minute, five tops, to get everyone over here?"

"Besides," Carolina pushed herself up out of her chair, "Who's to say us acting like nothing is happening won't actually pull whoever out of their hiding space? It's the best course of action until we know more or can get more information."

"Fine," North relented after thinking it over for a minute. "First sign of trouble and I don't want either of you complaining because we woke you up to get back over here."

"Yes dear," Emma rolled her eyes. "Then you can give us a big cake with 'I told you so' written across the top of it. Let's go home. I'm tired. Church can handle anything else for the night."

"Shall I go break the news to our kid that we're going home? She was oh so excited about sleeping here," York chuckled.

"We can go together," Carolina nodded. "Hey Church?"

"Yea C?"

"Can you let the others know that they can go back to what they were doing, but to stay on guard just in case?"

"Sure thing. Go get some sleep," Church answered.

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" South huffed.

"You heard Carolina," Wash chuckled. "Anyone specific you want to go with you?"

"Not really, no," South sighed.

"Can I suggest someone without you hitting me?"

"I am not taking Locus with me. Fuck that asshole."

"He's the most qualified to go with you," Wash pointed out. "You're both kind of neck and neck in the whole stealth category and we need that."

South crossed her arms, "Yea and what if I ask you to send Ross with me instead?"

"Then I would have to leave that decision up to her," Wash replied easily even though his jaw had tensed up. "I mean, we can call Carolina back. I'm sure she'd agree with me."

"You're an ass."

"Are...are you agreeing with me?"

She jabbed him in the chest, "You owe me, douchebag."

"Put it on my tab," Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "The girls doing perimeter check?"

"Yup. Figured we'd give the night shift a breather before we head out," South shrugged. "They're due back in position in a half hour."

"Great. Just enough time to for Locus and the guys to get back," Wash nodded.

"Don't rub it in," South growled.

* * *

Carolina watched the Pelican landing in the Garage and waited for the passengers to start exiting. She waited for Wash to walk off. He nodded at her when he saw her and after giving instructions to the others walked over to her, removing his helmet as he walked closer.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she smirked. "So who went with South? Looks like they're all here."

"Locus went."

Carolina narrowed his eyes, "Locus? Are you serious right now?" He nodded. "They're going to kill each other."

"They're at a temporary truce. Besides, he said it's not any worse than working with Felix. She's quieter at least."

"I guess that's a plus," Carolina shook her head.

"How were things here?"

"Quiet," Carolina shrugged. "Emma's looking over a few reports on her computer now. She had Church checking for any unauthorized air traffic with Santa."

"Wait…isn't that the alien AI who hangs out in the Alien Temples?"

"Yup. Apparently, she, George, and Grey turned crash site Alpha in to a make shift Air Traffic control center."

"That was smart," Wash nodded, impressed.

"That's what I said," Carolina replied. "Church said he also gave Santa a heads up about this Zeus AI and what to look out for in case he tries anything. Santa informed Church that we shouldn't be too concerned about anyone breaking into his system. At least, as long as they don't possess the Keys."

"Which we have the one Locus has here and Tucker has the other one."

"Right. I almost don't want Tucker going out anymore," Carolina crossed her arms. "At least until we have things figured out and to make sure that they aren't going to be going after the Temples."

"Well isn't that always Hargrove's goal? To get his hands on alien tech? That's the whole reason he took an interest in this planet to begin with."

"Right." Carolina gave a sigh, "We'll have to talk to Tucker when he gets back."

"I'm sure he'll have no problem not going out on anymore missions," Wash chuckled. "Which Grif will be mad then."

"Grif can suck it up," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'm expecting them back any minute."

"Well then I guess I'll just hang out here with you then," Wash leaned back against the railing. "No sense in going to get comfy if I just have to come back out here anyway."

"We also have to talk about how we're handling Monday with the newbies."

"Oh yea. I totally forgot about them to be honest."

"That's ok," Carolina nudged him. "I think I can handle dealing with the new recruits while you deal with the more important things. That way my husband isn't freaking out about my involvement."

"How's he feeling anyway?"

"Much better," Carolina sighed. She glanced at him, "You haven't been getting any headaches or anything since they took that chip out of your head, have you?"

"Um, no, not that I can think of," Wash answered after a minute. Carolina nodded. "Why?"

"Just being paranoid," she started picking at a spot on her sleeve.

"You were worried that maybe those chips had something to do with it, weren't you?" Wash gave her a knowing look.

"Sometimes I hate that you know me almost as well as him," Carolina sighed.

"Listen, I don't think there's anything to worry about on that front," Wash reassured her. "If there were any other side effects or unknowns, we would've seen them by now in South and she's perfectly normal for the most part."

Carolina nodded, "Guess you're right. Can I blame the hormones?"

"Go for it," Wash chuckled as Ross walked up with the other girls. "All finished?"

"Yup," Ross nodded. "Mind if the girls come over? They'll be gone by lunch."

"Sure. I'll probably be here for a while yet."

"Kay." She gave them both a wave before following the others out of the Garage.

"Odd. I would've thought Miller and Weaver would have wanted to go check on Diaz and Cody," Carolina replied watching the group.

Wash shrugged, "They were in the middle of discussing something and probably just want to finish while it's still fresh in their heads."

"What kind of something?" Carolina asked.

"No clue. I was up front flying us back," Wash shrugged. The big garage door opened and two warthogs pulled in to park. "Guys are back."

"Thanks Wash," Carolina rolled her eyes at him. "Pregnancy must be affecting my eyesight as well since you need to tell me things I can plainly see."

"Someone's cranky this morning," Wash smirked at her.

"I am not. I just don't need you pointing out the obvious."

"Where the hell are you going, Grif!?" they heard Simmons yell as the orange soldier walked towards them.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, asshole!" Tucker yelled.

"Yea well I'm eating before I do anymore work!" He stomped by Wash and Carolina giving them a muttered hello. They exchanged looks before walking over to the others who shouted greetings to them.

"I see the place didn't blow up," Tucker commented. "I take it you guys didn't find anything else after we talked to North?"

"Not really, no," Wash shook his head. "There's a few ideas floating around."

"Until we know for sure," Carolina added, "We're going to try and act as normal as possible."

"Makes sense," Tucker shrugged.

"Did the other team take all the weapon crates into the storage area?" Simmons asked.

"Far as I know," Carolina nodded. "I take it that's where you're spending you day?"

"Well I need to update my charts and everything and make sure no one else touched anything and write up the appropriate sheets if Kimball wants to take any of it," Simmons rattled off. "So yea, pretty much."

"Oh, look at that belly," Donut squealed as he came around the side of the warthog. He reached out, but Carolina grabbed his hand.

"Touch me, and I break your fingers," she smiled, her teeth clenched. Donut withdrew his hand.

"I'm still saying you're cranky this morning," Wash grinned at her.

"Say it again and I'll show you how cranky I can be," she glared at him.

"Mood swing…" Tucker muttered. Carolina growled at him. "Seriously, someone needs to go take a nap."

"You are all seriously getting your asses kicked the second he comes out of me," she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Oh you missed us and you know it," Tucker laughed making her roll her eyes.

"Oh so much that you're not going anywhere for a while," she replied sweetly, her voice laced with venom.

"Seriously?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"We were just discussing it," Wash nodded. "Until we know for certain that whoever isn't after the Alien Temples, we can't let you go out on missions anymore."

"So I get to hang out here instead?" Tucker asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm down with that," he shrugged sounding pleased.

"That doesn't mean you get to be idle though," Carolina added. "I expect you to help train the newbies."

"Sure."

Wash narrowed his eyes, "You agreed to this far too quickly…"

"Well hey, it makes sense," Tucker shrugged. "I don't mind hanging out here and helping."

"Alright then," Wash said carefully.

Carolina looked over at Sarge, "Emma may need some of your insight on ODST tech."

"I'll head on over in a jiff," Sarge replied.

"Thanks Sarge."

"Don't mention it. I wanna show North something anyway and I'm sure he's there and she's ready to kill him."

"She'll appreciate any kind of distraction for him, I'm sure," Carolina chuckled.

"Oh Donut?" Wash looked over at him.

"Yea Wash?"

"There was talk that maybe you and Doc could put your heads together and maybe come up with something a bit more appetizing than those military grade protein bars we've been taking out on missions."

"I would love to!"

"Great. Just…attempt to not put anything weird in them?" Wash suggested.

"Or just don't tell Wash what you've put in them," Carolina chuckled.

"I can do both," Donut replied. "I bet I can even get Grif to taste test for me."

"I'm sure if it involves food, he would enjoy that."


	98. Chapter 98

Wash opened the door, running his hand through his hair. He looked around and saw Ross asleep on the couch, a book on her chest and Rebel curled up on her stomach. Closing the door quietly so as not to disturb her, he headed in to the kitchen to take his boots off.

"I wasn't that sound asleep, ya know," he heard her say. "I literally just closed my eyes maybe five minutes ago."

He chuckled as he shoved his boots at the end of the stairs and walking back out to the living room, "Yea, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

"Or you were going to sneak up and scare the shit out of me," she yawned.

"I would do no such thing," he smirked.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. She looked down at Rebel who had yet to move. "I would make room for you, but your cat has turned in to a cement block."

"Then I will just do this," Wash walked around and lifted up her feet to slide underneath them. Rebel gave a grumble at being jostled before settling back into the ball he had curled into. "See, barely budged him."

"Yea, he only clawed me a little bit this time," she rolled her eyes. "Everyone back?"

"Yup," Wash nodded. "Did you and the girls finish planning the shower?"

"I think so. Just some tiny details to work out. They said to tell you thank you very much for letting us do it here," Ross smiled at him.

"They are welcome," Wash chuckled. "Carolina was asking by the way. I told her I knew nothing."

"Good. Did you eat?"

"I grabbed something with Carolina while we talked over a bunch of stuff."

"What kind of stuff if you don't mind me asking."

"Just the mission and what we might want to do about things. Plus we have the new recruits starting on Monday so there was that to discuss," Wash sighed. "Nothing of too much importance really. We're still on alert for anything unusual. Sarge is now working with Emma since he has prior knowledge on ODST tech. He mentioned bringing one of the pods back here for them to go over, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea and neither is Carolina."

"You think that could be something they planned for?"

"We do," Wash nodded rubbing the side of his face. "We're trying to look at every possibility and keep every idea on the table until we know what's what."

"And you think South and Locus are going to be able to be quiet enough out there to see if they can find anything?" Ross asked skeptically. "She's constantly shooting insults at him."

"That's the plan," Wash chuckled. "South knows when she needs to keep her mouth shut in a situation. They'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I don't know whether I should sit back and enjoy the amount of faith you have in them to not kill each other or be super worried that they're probably going to kill each other," Ross grinned.

Wash shrugged. "So, did you guys decided when you want to throw the shower?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Ross answered.

"Ok," Wash nodded. "I'll let York know we want to do dinner here in two weeks then. Are we involving North and York at all?"

"We're still kicking around the idea. North we figure can keep a secret. We're not sure about York," Ross smirked.

"Yea, that might be pushing your luck. Carolina can normally tell when he's hiding something anyway."

Ross nodded, "We're leaning towards just surprising them as well. Ally I figure we can use to our advantage."

"How so?" Wash asked.

"Normally we're skating with her on Saturdays. Instead, we bring her back here and she helps us decorate."

"I bet she'd love that," Wash chuckled.

"Yup and then she's here," Ross nodded. Rebel stretched and finally jumped off to prance out to the kitchen. "Finally…"

"What?" Wash chuckled.

"I didn't want to move him, but I really wanted to sit up," Ross pushed herself up.

"You are far too nice to my cat," Wash shook his head. "Seriously, it's ok to be mean to him."

"Had he sat there much longer, than yes I would have dumped him," she rolled her eyes. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting in his lap. He gave her a curious look as she put her hands on his chest. "You do realize you came home in your under armor, correct?"

"Yea," he chuckled. "I need to take my sweats back to my locker…why? Is that a problem?"

"Maybe," she smirked. "You do realize I've been staring at you in armor for the past roughly 36 hours, correct?"

"Is that all? I thought it was longer…"

"If it had been, we'd have a serious problem on our hands."

"Yea?" he grinned moving his hands to her waist.

"Oh yea," she moved her face closer to his. "Big, serious problems."

"Then it's a good thing there were no knife fights happening then. That would've resulted in a bigger problem I'm sure."

"You just had to bring blades into this, didn't you?"

"I know what my lady likes," he replied giving her a wicked grin.

* * *

York walked down the stairs the following night, "Kid's asleep. It amazes me how she insists she can stay up late with us on the weekend and yet still be out by ten." Carolina nodded, but didn't say anything. She had her data-pad out in front of her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

He paused and looked at her, "Lina?"

"What?"

"You ok?"

"M'fine," she mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't really believe you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He stepped up behind her to look over her shoulder to see an ultrasound picture pulled up on her data-pad.

"That looks too big to be Tyler," he commented after staring at it for a bit. "Are you looking through those files again?"

"Yes," she huffed. "Can't you just let me do it in peace?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "This is me we're talking about here."

"True," she sighed. She handed him the data-pad. He took it and walked around to sit down next to her. "It's not Tyler."

"Figured that," he laughed. "That baby's way to big unless you went and got a more recent one done without me."

"Like you'd let me," Carolina rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat, "It's Ally."

"Really?" York looked at her before looking back at it.

"Yea. There's a few in there that we never saw before," Carolina nodded taking a breath. "I wasn't expecting them."

"Were they in with the ones of you?" York asked as he swiped to the next one.

"Different folder," Carolina replied. "Some of the stuff we've seen already, but there's a lot more things we haven't."

York smiled at the next one and showed it to her, "I think I know what I'm doing with this one."

"Please, whatever it is, don't," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I look horrible."

"Oh come on, that is a genuine smile at that face of yours," York chuckled looking back at the picture of Carolina with her knees propped up, Ally resting on them and clutching on to Carolina's fingers with both hands. "Wonder how he got that…"

"Security cameras probably," Carolina sighed leaning her head to rest on York's shoulder.

"Well, this is one to get framed so decide where I'm allowed to put it."

"The trash," she joked. He turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "Wherever you want. You're going to do it anyway."

"Yup," he chuckled. She reached out and closed out of the folder, going back to the first screen where the two folders and the video were. York watched her finger hesitate for a second, hovering over the video. "Lina, you don't have to watch it if you're not ready yet."

"No…I think I can handle whatever he has to say for himself," Carolina replied taking another breath. Her finger pushed the image. The video player popped up, the screen black for a second before someone she wasn't expecting appeared on the screen.

Carolina gripped onto York when it showed an image of her mother instead of her father like she had expected. He adjusted his grip on her so that their fingers were entwined, running a thumb across the back of her hand in a reassuring gesture that he was with her.

"Hey there sweetheart," Allison's voice came across, a smile Carolina hadn't seen for almost thirty years radiating across the screen. "You're father told me I was jinxing myself by making this for you, but something in my gut told me that it felt right to do it just in case so I called him an idiot and told him to piss off-"

"Now I know where you get it from," York chuckled quietly.

"Shh."

"-Hopefully he listens to me and keeps this somewhere safe just in case. Being part of the military isn't the safest line of work, but I'm sure you are more than aware of that by now…especially if you're watching this," Allison gave a small chuckle. Carolina felt her throat getting tight and tried to clear it. "Anyway, as this is recording, you are off playing in your room, completely oblivious to the fact that once again, I am leaving. Surprise. I know I wasn't around much, but I know your dad takes good care of you when I'm not here, which makes it a tiny bit easier to leave you. You'd think I'd be used to it by now…sometimes I wish I was. Leaving you is the hardest part of this job. Hopefully, this next one will be a short one so I can be here for your birthday. It's not every year my girl turns six." Allison paused and looked away, blinking a few times before clearing her throat, "It's also not every year she turns eighteen either…so, if you're watching this… Happy Birthday sweetheart. I'm sure you've grown into a fine young woman and hopefully I was there to see it and you never get to watch this." Carolina scoffed quietly. "Of course, your father is an asshole and will probably show this to you anyway."

"Apparently he didn't show it to me when he was supposed to either," Carolina grumbled. York let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her and pull her in.

"Not really sure what else I want to say really…I've been thinking about it for days, trying to put off the inevitable I suppose. My cousin Lissa told me that I should give you a few words of wisdom since you are now a woman. Your father told her she was idiot for going along with this idea. Yea, they don't get along too well.

"Anyway. Advice for a newly turned eighteen year old," Allison sat up and crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and putting on a pair of glasses. She immediately took them off and made a face, "God, I forget how awful Leonard's eyesight is…Guess there goes the whole teacher mode…Kay, advice. Don't drink and drive, you'll give your father a heart attack. Don't go to the same college as the boy you like. That just leads to trouble. If he follows you, fine, he's made his bed. Don't be afraid to kick his ass to next week if he bothers you. Though I'm sure your father has chased all eligible ones away from you by now, behind your back of course. I'll kick his ass if he does," Allison gave the camera a wink. "Um, what else…If you're anything like me, I'm sure we've had this talk, but just in case…It's ok to wait to have sex, you should never feel pressured. Don't let whoever it is skimp out on the foreplay just to get to the final cut. In fact, if the person you think you belong with can't take the time to make sure you're satisfied before their own needs, kick their ass to the curb."

"Is my mother giving me sex advice from beyond the grave…?" Carolina asked glancing up at York as the video kept playing.

"Yea she is," York laughed.

"Thought so," Carolina let a smile creep across her lips as she turned back to the screen.

"-Don't let your dad pressure you into going to some Ivy League college. Go where you want to and if you want to join the military, don't let him stop you. Do what makes you happy and only you. If you have to try to force someone to notice you, then they aren't worth your time." There was someone yelling her name in the background. "That would be your dad. Better wrap up before he barges in and ruins the whole thing. Hold on." They watched Allison get up and poke her head out the door, telling him she'd be there in a minute before hurrying back over to the computer. She took a breath, a somber look on her face as she looked back at the camera. "I love you sweetheart, more than anything. I hope you don't have to watch this without me, but just know that everything I've done, I've done for you. Be happy in life and find something that truly means the world to you, whether it be in love or in what you decide to do with yourself. I'm sure no matter the choice, I'll be proud of you. And…I know I always never say it and I'm sure you would remember why…but I think just this once would be appropriate considering..." Allison gave a sigh and leaned forward to kiss the camera before leaning back again, "Good bye. I love you."

The screen went dark. Carolina felt a tear escape and reached up to wipe her cheek. She was about to say something to York, who she was shocked hadn't opened his mouth yet, when her father appeared on the screen.

"Carolina," the Director greeted the camera. "There are no words I could say to make things right between the two of us and I know you won't listen to me for long.

"I should have shown you that video back when I was supposed to," the Director reached up to rub his face. "Your mother would have beaten me senseless for not following her wishes."

Carolina scoffed quietly, shaking her head. York reached over and paused the video, "You alright?"

"Fine. Just let it play."

York tapped the screen again.

"This is not how I envisioned a second chance at life would occur," the Director went on. "But I suppose there are a few things I need to tell you, and Agent York as I am sure he is there with you.

"I can't give you every inch of the former Chariman's plans, but I can disrupt them for you. This isn't his only lab. He has others. This _is_ the only lab where all Freelancer equipment is kept, including the people he's managed to gather. My hope is that once your rescue team arrives and takes their leave that I can take care of this base for you, along with all the equipment here and the AI. Your fellow former teammates may be beyond saving at this point. That decision I leave to you.

"As I'm sure you have seen, this data-chip contains a few ways to help Epsilon. It may not be a permanent fix, but it should help stop him from going rampant for the time being.

"There are also plenty of things from your past that I've kept from you. Things from when you were younger and things from when you were held in the off-sight medical facility where Ally was born. It's now time to pass them along. Nothing I say can make up for taking your daughter from you and had I realized why the Counselor had insisted on being in the room with us when I talked to you, I would have dealt with him accordingly.

"I hope you enjoy looking through these files with Agent York and Ally and eventually your son." He paused before giving a sigh, "I'm...glad you found someone that loves you as much as I loved your mother and that you managed to find him again and that you have built something together. I know you are a determined enough woman to not let anyone take that from you.

He took another deep breath, "I realize now what a foolish man I was and I wish that this second chance could have helped me make it up to you. I spent so much time trying to figure out how to bring your mother back to us, that I failed to realize she was in front of me all along. She'd be proud of you. She would have loved being a grandmother and probably even enjoyed Agent York's company which in of itself is a blessing." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle, York squeezing her. "Protect the things you've built for yourself. Don't let anyone take them from you. I've given you the tools over the years. Keep making us proud."

The screen went black again. Carolina took a few breaths to steady her thoughts, clearing her throat in the process. York remained quiet as he leaned forward to put her data-pad on the table.

"Well," he said after a few minutes, "That wasn't entirely what I was expecting."

"You can say that again," Carolina replied sitting up and wiping her face with her sleeve. York reached forward and grabbed her a tissue. "Thanks…"

He kissed the side of her head, "You alright?"

"Digesting."

"So…think your mom would have actually liked me?" he asked giving her a crooked smile.

"Tex did, didn't she?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "She was an AI construct based off of her."

"Well yea, but she wasn't the real Allison," York chuckled making Carolina roll her eyes.

"She would probably threaten your to hit you a lot, but yes," Carolina answered finally. "At least from what I remember of her." She looked down at her hands and sniffed. "I really wasn't expecting that first half."

"I know." He watched her, "You alright?"

"Stop asking me that," she looked up at him. He nodded. She leaned forward to kiss him, "Thank you for being here with me."

"Anything for you, Lina," he grinned wrapping an arm around her again. "Anything."


	99. Chapter 99

Carolina took a deep breath as she started waking up and opened her eyes to see green eyes staring at her.

"Morning Momma," Ally smiled from where her chin was resting on the side of the bed.

"Morning," Carolina yawned. "To what do I owe the wake-up call?"

"Daddy made breakfast," Ally answered crawling into bed next to Carolina. She rested her head on Carolina's belly. "He told me I should see if I could come wake you up."

Carolina reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Ally's ear, "What'd he make?"

"You're favorite. He said you had a rough night and you might like to have your favorite to wake up to." Carolina nodded, yawning again. "Can I ask what happened for it to be a rough night?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"We watched the video your Grandpa Church sent for me."

"Oh." Ally's eyebrows pinched together, "Was it sad?"

"A bit," Carolina nodded. "The first part more than the last."

"How come?"

"He finally showed me a video that my mom made for me that I was supposed to watch a long time ago," Carolina replied. "I wasn't expecting it and seeing my mom after so long kinda brought up old feelings that have been stored away since I was small."

"Smaller than me?"

"Yea, a bit," Carolina chuckled.

"Can I watch it?"

"When you're older," Carolina answered.

"Kay," Ally smiled at her. She giggled, "I feel Tyler moving. I think he's hungry."

"That makes two of us," Carolina smirked.

"Let's go feed you both then," Ally sat up so Carolina could get up. Carolina followed Ally down the stairs and out to the kitchen.

York looked over his shoulder when he saw them walk in, "Aw, kid. You were supposed to let me know when she was awake so that I could bring the food up. Not bring her down here to eat. That's why it's breakfast in bed."

"It's ok," Carolina walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you for the thought though. It was sweet."

"Only the best for you," York grinned.

"Tyler was kicking," Ally informed him. "He's ready for breakfast."

He moved both his hands to Carolina's belly, "Still going too."

"Food?" Carolina looked at him.

"Course. Go sit," York motioned. "You still going shopping with Emma?"

"Yup," Carolina replied as she sat down at the table. She slid his coffee mug over and took a whiff.

"Don't you drink that," York warned her as he brought over a plate of pancakes.

"I wasn't going to," Carolina replied. "Just smelling in hopes it'll quench my dire need of it. If it wasn't for the fact I wouldn't be able to stand being with you when you don't have it available to you, I would have made you get rid of all of it until Tyler comes and I can drink it."

"Then I am lucky you love me so much," York grinned at her.

"Sure, that's it," Carolina smirked at him as she cut into her breakfast. "What are you two going to do today?"

"I think there was talk that since you are out of the house, we're going to paint Tyler's room," York answered looking at Ally who nodded her head. "That way I'm not yelling at you for sniffing paint fumes."

"Cuz that would get you far," Carolina quipped.

"Super far," York agreed. "I figured today would be a good day since you and Emma are going shopping and then you have your yoga deal this afternoon."

"And then we're hanging out to get the new recruits in their dorms so they're here for drill in the morning," Carolina added. "They'll be at the Facility around seven."

"And here I thought weekends were supposed to be relaxing," York sighed.

"Oh shut up. You relaxed practically all day yesterday," Carolina rolled her eyes as Ally giggled.

"But that was yesterday," York grinned. "By the way, Wash said he and Ross want to do dinner at their place in two weeks."

"Which one of them is cooking?" Carolina asked.

"Didn't say," York smirked as Ally giggled. "Apparently Ross is more handy in the kitchen than she lets on from what he's said."

"Do I get to come too?" Ally asked.

"I'm sure that would be doable," York answered. "We'll have to check with them, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Kay!" Ally smiled. She got up with her cleared plate and walked it over to the sink before turning back to them, "I'm going to go put on my painting clothes so when Momma leaves I'm all ready."

"You do that," York chuckled. He watched her bounce from the room before turning back to Carolina, "Sleep ok?"

"I slept fine."

"Doing alright though?"

"Remember when I told you to stop asking me that?" Carolina glared at him. "Don't start this morning, please. I don't want to talk about it. I want to go spend the day with Emma in a good mood, not a depressed mood."

"Alright," York sighed.

* * *

"I have to say, I am really shocked North didn't insist on coming with us," Carolina chuckled as she and Emma walked around the baby department at the store.

"I threatened him," Emma shrugged. "Besides, it's not like we're here to buy a lot and the stuff we are getting I think we can manage to carry on our own."

"Exactly," Carolina smirked. She looked around before giving a sigh and running a hand through her hair. "I seriously don't even know where to begin on what we need and what we don't."

"Definitely should start stocking up on diapers," Emma suggested. "That's one thing I remember going through when Ally was a baby and never having enough…at least that's what it felt like."

"Well yea, diapers and wipes are a must," Carolina nodded. "I mean the rest of the stuff."

"Clothes."

"Obviously," Carolina chuckled. She picked up a box before looking at the rest of the row, "Why do there have to be twelve different types of breast pumps of all things?"

Emma shrugged, "Not a clue. Thanks for reminding me by the way."

She turned to walk down to the end of the aisle and grabbed something off the shelf, before debating for a second and grabbing one to toss to Carolina. Carolina looked down at the pack, "Breast pads?"

"Let's just say, someone got handsy and I apparently sprouted a leak," Emma sighed shoving the pack she grabbed into the cart they were sharing. "Ruined the shirt I was wearing. My boobs are now off limits and these will be part of my wardrobe until further notice."

"I'm surprised it took this long for them to be off limits," Carolina grinned, dropping the pads into the cart. "I haven't let York touch mine for at least a month now, as much as he tries to. They hurt too much." They walked around a bit more before Carolina found a pair of shoes to pick up. "Seriously? Why do they need shoes? It's not like they're walking out of the womb. Socks work just as well."

"Oh come on, they're cute," Emma chuckled. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not saying I don't agree, but you have to admit. Tiny shoes are adorable."

"And unnecessary if they're not walking," Carolina put them down. She looked around again and gave off another sigh.

Emma watched her for a second, "You ok? You seem off."

"My brain is at overload point," Carolina admitted.

"Just from shopping?" Emma asked.

"No." Emma waited for her to continue rather than push her to talk. "I uh…I watched the video last night and it wasn't what I was expecting."

"Oh?"

"Apparently," Carolina scoffed as she fingered a blue onesie, "my mother left a video for me to watch when I turned eighteen. He decided that it was something I didn't need to see back then. Just another thing to be at angry at him for."

"I can see how that would throw you off," Emma nodded. "That was like me finding out Mei knew mine." Carolina nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from clenching her jaw. "What'd she say?"

"Well," Carolina sighed, "I finally got my good-bye from her." She gave a short laugh, "She uh, she apparently thought it funny to leave me sex advice as well just in case we didn't get to have that talk."

"Oh I'm sure York loved that," Emma chuckled.

"He was quite pleased that he fit her instructions," Carolina rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. "I forgot what her voice sounded like. It was as shock to hear it again after so long."

Emma walked over to wrap an arm around Carolina's shoulders, "I know that feeling. I don't think I remember my mom's either."

"You would think I would have though considering the whole Tex thing," Carolina replied shrugging. "She never had that warmth though. I guess…I don't know. I guess it just reiterates the fact that Texas, or Beta, whatever the hell they were called, was never actually my mom. She had some of her personality and definitely her skill, but it wasn't actually her. Just the idea of her."

"Maybe that's why he didn't show it to you," Emma pointed out. "Maybe it hurt him too much, especially since he thought he could bring her back through Tex."

"I don't care about why he didn't show it to me, it's just the fact he didn't," Carolina huffed.

"I'm sure it was nice getting to see her though," Emma pointed out when Carolina didn't go on after a while.

"It was. It really was," Carolina nodded. "I was five. It was the last leave before she was killed. Said something in her gut was telling her she should make it just in case. Dad told her she was jinxing herself. They were both right." Emma didn't know what else to say as they walked through the rows of clothes. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Emma shook her head. "Trust me, I get where you're coming from. I actually got to say good-bye to mine before she died. Held her hand and everything. I can't even begin to imagine never getting the chance to say it."

"Yea," Carolina sighed. "Anyway…after that, he said his bit. According to what he knew, that wasn't the only lab Hargrove had, but was where he kept the majority of the Freelancer equipment he collected."

"Interesting," Emma commented. "No clues as to where the others were?"

Carolina shook her head, "He was not privy to that information. He was just hoping to give us an edge in the fight against Charon."

"I'd say he helped out a bit," Emma replied.

"Hopefully," Carolina agreed. "Thanks by the way."

"Hey, anytime you need to talk to someone not your husband," Emma smiled at her.

* * *

Wash pushed himself away from where he had been leaning as the main door opened. He watched Carolina and Emma walk through and waved at them.

"About time you got here," he chuckled. They both turned to glare at him. "What? It was a joke."

"Yea, dude," Church chuckled as he appeared, "Don't mess with the hormonal ones. They'll eat you with a side of ketchup."

"He's not wrong," Carolina grumbled as Wash reached up to scratch the side of his head. "Sorry we both wanted to go home to eat. Emma has everything ready in any case."

"The bigger question is does Caboose have the other dorms ready," Emma pointed out.

Wash nodded, "He does. He was very enthusiastic about it. Even wrote up a whole new set of rules for them that I have since added a disclaimer to. Mila's over there with Miller making sure everything is actually all squared away. We also finished helping Weaver move Cody down to the first floor and then I was asked a renovating question."

"What kind of renovating question?" Carolina asked.

"Oh ya know, the whole we want to live together but the dorms are small for two people so can we convert them into a more apartment-esc type of setting to make it easier for two people to co-habitate together," Wash replied. "That type of renovating question."

"I am certain we can look in to it," Carolina chuckled. "I mean, there are empty houses still along our row here if they would rather just shack up there."

"I mentioned that," Wash sighed. "They feel better staying where they are."

"Well then I guess we will look in to it then," Carolina nodded. "They're sure they're all getting along good enough to actually live together? I don't want it affecting their work."

"I had that talk with them," Wash nodded. "Weaver is already staying with Cody to assist him since there are things he can't do by himself as much as he tries. Palomo and Jensen have apparently been sharing a dorm since the beginning. Diaz and Miller have been flip-flopping, of course she's been staying with him more since the whole leg thing."

"Well then," Carolina chuckled. "I guess that answers that question then."

"I mean, it kinda makes sense if they're working and living here that they're at least comfortable in their own places when they're not training or out on missions," Emma pointed out. "Especially if some of them want to start bunking up."

Carolina let out a breath in thought, "I suppose that's something we didn't consider."

"We do have the rest of the dorm building that we can start making conversions," Wash crossed his arms. "Keep the ones we have already prepped and start turning the rest of them."

Carolina nodded before glancing at the time, "Let's finish talking about this tomorrow. I don't see why we couldn't. Garth and Nick should be here in a minute with the new recruits."

"We still splitting up into three groups?" Wash asked.

Carolina nodded again, "Yup. Emma takes one, gets them registered. I'll do the tour with the second. Wash is getting them their rooms. That way it should only take an hour tops and Emma and I can go home to bed."


	100. Chapter 100

Carolina looked up when there was a knock on her office door the following morning. Tucker was leaning in the doorway, giving his data-pad a weird look.

"Problem?"

"What the hell are some of these names you sent out?" Tucker asked.

"What are you talking about?" Carolina smirked as he walked in to sit down across from her.

"Well, Matthews I know, that's easy. So are like...half of them. What the hell are these others?" Tucker asked flashing the screen at her.

"Which ones?" Carolina chuckled crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Kay, first off, Fokker? Really? You realize-"

"Tucker," Carolina cut him off, "Look. We did not choose the new recruits based off their names. They were chosen because of their skills."

"But what the hell kind of name is this Baci...Baciga...What the hell!?"

"Bacigalupi. She said people call her Baci for short," Carolina grinned. "She has excellent potential in martial arts. They all have excellent potential for a lot of what the first round of recruits had."

"No, I believe you. I just can't believe some of these names," Tucker shook her head giving off a laugh. "By the way, Grif is not going to be too happy when he finds out Matthews got recruited."

"Grif can suck it up or come to the next round of testing if he has a problem with who we recruit," Carolina replied. "Besides, Matthews showed major improvement since I saw him fight last. He's going to be a great addition."

"Alright," Tucker chuckled. "I will take your word for it."

"All I ask," Carolina grinned. "You helping this afternoon?"

"I guess," Tucker sighed leaning back in the seat. "Got nothing better to do besides bug Wash and he's there so yea, I guess I can help."

"Good," Carolina replied standing up from her desk. "I'm heading down to get food and find out what my husband's up to. Do you know if he got back from dropping Ally off yet?"

"I think I saw him," Tucker shrugged as they walked. He glanced down at her, "You ok?"

"Yes...why are you asking?" Carolina asked giving him a confused look of annoyance.

"You're walking funny."

"And the fact I am pregnant has nothing to do with that?" Carolina growled.

"Oh right...the prego waddle," Tucker laughed. Carolina swung at him. Tucker winced and rubbed the spot on his arm, "Ow, dammit. Why'd you have to hit me!?"

"Don't talk about my walk," Carolina glared at him. "Remember that mean scary lady that could kick your ass with her pinky?"

"Yea...?"

"She's still here. She's just pregnant. She can still kick your ass. Not only will she kick your ass, but then her just as lethal husband will come after you for making her kick your ass."

"Ok, ok, I get it," Tucker chuckled. "I won't talk about your wad-OW!"

"Don't call it that!"

Church popped up laughing, "Geez Tucker, you'd think you would have learned by now not to taunt her."

"I'm a glutton for punishment apparently," Tucker shrugged as they got to the bottom on the stairs. "Besides, it's not my fault someone is super sensitive about her baby bump."

Carolina stopped and growled at him again. Church started laughing, "Dude, just shut up before she kills you."

"No, but seriously! You'd think she wouldn't be this insecure about-ow fucking dammit!" Tucker grunted as she punched him in the gut. He coughed, "Fine! I swear I'm done."

Carolina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, her teeth bared, "I swear to God if I hear anything else out of your mouth, I will use you for target practice and not with the practice rounds."

"What's going on?"

They both turned to look to see York standing not too far away, an amused expression on his face. Carolina growled again before shoving Tucker, catching him off balance and causing him to fall before stomping past York to the lunchroom. York walked over and held a hand out to help Tucker up.

"Thanks," Tucker grunted as he was pulled to his feet.

"Why was my wife ready to kill you?" York asked, a curious and amused expression on his face.

"Tucker thought he would bring attention to the fact that Carolina is a bit self-conscious about her current body image," Church chuckled.

"Ah," York nodded in understanding. He put a hand on Tucker's shoulder, "Take it from her husband, unless you are telling her how lovely she looks, do _not_ mention anything else about how she looks."

"Listen, she was walking funny, I was concerned," Tucker defended himself.

"Tucker, she's got a good size mass siting on her pelvis. She's going to be walking funny," York replied quietly so his voice wouldn't carry. "Don't bring it to attention unless you want to die."

"Message understood," Tucker huffed. "Trust me. I'm going to have the bruises to prove it."

"Good," York chuckled giving his shoulder a pat. "Then you and I will have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"You done eating?" Ross asked as she sat in Wash's office.

"Why, is there dessert?" Wash asked giving her a grin. She gave him a playful glare. "Kidding. I mean, unless you want to run home real quick. I won't argue."

"This morning wasn't enough?" Ross chuckled walking around to grab the tray she had brought their lunches up on. He grabbed her wrist as she pulled away and pulled her down to kiss her. She smiled at him, "Look, you have ten minutes before you have to get downstairs. You have your moments, but you're not that quick."

"Ouch," Wash chuckled as she went to walk away, the tray in her hands. "I don't know whether I should be insulted by that or not." She threw him a wink over his shoulder. "Hurry back."

"You have to get downstairs," she called back after him. "There's no point of coming back up if you have your first class with the newbies. Besides, I'm due in the Range."

He rolled his eyes before pushing himself up from the desk. York was coming out of Carolina's office as he walked down the hall. He gave a wave and then stopped when he saw the look on York's face.

"Everything ok?" Wash asked.

"Tucker put her in a fan-fucking-tastic mood," York huffed crossing his arms across his chest. "I'd steer clear."

"Do I want to know?" Wash chuckled as they started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice that I want you to stow away for whenever you need it," York sighed. "Never, ever point out to your pregnant significant other _anything_ to do with how she looks or walks or ya know what, anything - yea, anything works- to do with the growing bundle of joy they're carrying unless it is to tell them how sexy and gorgeous they look. Can ya handle that, buddy?"

"I'm sure I can handle that," Wash nodded. "I take it Tucker pointed something out to her that did not make her very happy?"

York heaved another sigh as they headed through the main door out onto the floor to wait for the new recruits to show up for their first class. Crossing his arms, he glanced up at Carolina's office window before shaking his head. He scratched it and went to say something went Tucker came out of the computer lab.

"Hey dudes," he greeted coming to stand by them. York cracked his knuckles and stared at him. Tucker put up his hands, "I apologized!"

"You don't get to go home with her," York growled.

"It's not my fault she's so freaking insecure about how she looks," Tucker rolled his eyes. "And seriously, it's freaking Carolina. She's a super soldier and super kickass. Why is she so self-conscious all of a sudden?"

York grabbed him by the back of the neck, "She's pregnant, you asshole. Does she need a reason?"

"York," Wash gave a nervous chuckled and put a hand on York's shoulder.

York let Tucker go. "Sorry man."

"It's fine," Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. "I really didn't mean to upset her or anything."

"I know," York huffed. He glanced to the locker room to see a few people he wasn't familiar with walking out with Weaver and Morris. "First group's here."

Wash nodded and together they waited for Weaver and Morris to get to where they were standing with the group. "Afternoon. Hope you all rested from drill this morning."

"Is it always like that?" one of the guys asked.

"You have no fucking idea, dude," Tucker answered.

"Thank you Tucker," Wash rolled his eyes. "I think you can just be quiet for the day. I believe you met your quota."

"Above and beyond the quota," York muttered.

"Everyone, this is Agent York," Wash motioned at him. York gave a wave. "And the one who doesn't know how to be quiet is Captain Tucker. They will be assisting today as well as Weaver and Morris."

"Feel free to kick Tucker's ass as hard as you can," York smirked at them.

"Agent York thinks he's a comedian. Feel free to not laugh at his jokes," Wash quipped making the group laugh. "Agent Carolina will probably be gracing us with her presence at some point and taking over once again after she has the baby."

"She would've come down today, but someone," York glanced at Tucker, "decided to put her in a foul mood."

"Not apologizing again, dude," Tucker shook his head.

"Will you both be quiet?" Wash huffed shaking his head and looking at the floor in exasperation. "Anyway...today and tomorrow we'll be assessing your skills a little more, getting a better feel for what you can do and what need works. Any questions so far?"

"Uh yea," one of the girls raised her hand.

"Go head...?"

"Baci, sir," the girl nodded. "Sydney Bacipalugi, pleasure. Anywho-sa-daisy...is there a chance we'll be using any of those fun programs today?"

"Maybe. We'll have to see if there's time," Wash nodded. "For now, pair up and we'll see how those forms look."

* * *

Emma looked up as Carolina stomped into her office, crossing her arms and staring out the window, peaking through the blinds.

"Uh, hi," Emma greeted, confused by the sudden visit.

"Hi," Carolina replied stiffly.

"Problem?"

Carolina huffed, "Not really. Just my own issues."

"Do I want to know?"

"Remember how you were having intimacy issues because of your spawn?"

"All too well," Emma gave a dry chuckle. "Don't tell me you hit the dry spell?"

"No, that's fine," Carolina sighed. "The wonderful thing about York is that I forget those thoughts when I'm with him...Usually. It's when other people bring it my attention that annoys me."

"Who did it?"

"Tucker," Carolina growled.

"Dude, you should've heard him," Church laughed. "C was about an inch away from killing him."

"Thanks Church. Don't need your help," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Go see if you can get an update from South."

"Do I have to? She's so bitchy..."

"Yes Church. You have to." Church started mumbling to himself as he disappeared. Carolina looked back out the window, peaking through the blinds, "I really hope one of them bruises the shit of Tucker...and possibly my husband. Course, then I have to listen to him if they do."

"Let me guess," Emma sat back, a hand on her stomach, "He tried to make it better, but only made it worse."

"Typical York," Carolina smirked. "He means well, he does, but he really needs to just lay off sometimes."

"That would be York,' Emma smiled at her. "Is that why you're not out on the floor?"

"Yea," Carolina nodded. "I'd be tempted to participate and kick some ass and then that would lead to a fight between York and I and I really don't have the energy to fight with him."

"She apparently used it up when he was in her office trying to make sure she was ok," Church added helpfully.

"Thank you Church. Again, I don't need your help," Carolina huffed. "Did you get in touch with South?"

"She said she'd check in later when she wasn't in the middle of something," Church replied.

"Did she say what they were doing?" Carolina asked.

"She did not. Told me to fuck off and she'd get back to you later," Church answered.

"Sounds like things are going well on their end," Carolina chuckled.

"Maybe she actually killed him and is hiding the body," Emma laughed.

"Or maybe they actually found something."

"I'm with Em. I think she killed him and was busy burying the body," Church chuckled.

"She would love the faith you all have in her," Carolina shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "We'll find out when she calls back." Emma nodded. Carolina crossed her arms over her stomach and turned, "I'm going out to the Range to see how well they're doing out there then."

"Less likely to involve yourself in something?" Emma chuckled.

"Something like that," Carolina smirked.

Carolina gave her a wave as she walked out of the room, stopping in the lunch room to grab a bag of carrots out of the walk-in before heading out to the other building. She heard the distinct sound of gunfire as she walked through the main door and after debating a moment, turned left into the Storage room instead.

Grif was asleep at the desk, reclined in the chair and feet up on it. She heard Simmons muttering somewhere in the stack of shelves. Walking up to the desk, she leaned back against it and gently shoved the chair, causing it to go tipping back. Grif landed with a loud thunk and a curse.

"What the fuck!? I swear I'm going to slit your throat, Simmons," Grif sputtered from the ground. He looked up finally to see Carolina laughing quietly. "Oh. It's you."

"Yea, me," Carolina agreed crunching on a carrot stick. "How's it going?"

"Well," Grif huffed as he pushed himself up from the floor, picking up his chair in the process, "I was in the middle of my afternoon nap before someone rudely interrupted."

"That's nice," Carolina grinned at him. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Simmons sort through the stuff you brought back?"

"Supposed to be, yes," Grif agreed. "See, I'm really more of a help out here rather than back there."

"I'm sure Simmons would appreciate it."

"He's the one who told me to come sit at the desk. Apparently I was getting in the way."

"On purpose most likely," Carolina replied.

"Can't prove it," Grif grinned. "Why the hell are you out here anyway?"

Carolina shrugged, "Just checking in on things. See how the new recruits are doing on their first day of training."

"Right. Oh and speaking of new recruits-"

"If this is about Matthews, he showed tremendous-"

"No, this isn't about…" Grif trailed off before looking at her and narrowing his eyes. "What about Matthews? Don't tell me you guys recruited that kiss-ass."

"Then I won't tell you," Carolina grinned.

"Seriously?" Grif whined.

"Oh stop it. He showed tremendous improvement," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Next time, you can help us pick out the new ones. He made it past Nick's original screening so go take it up with him."

Grif huffed, "Guess there's nothing I can do now…"

"Nope," Carolina replied before looking down at the carrots in her hand. "This is so not what I want to be eating…"

Grif start chuckling, "Then go eat what you want. You have the perfect excuse, no one will get on your case about it. Just leave some for the rest of us."

"No," Carolina sighed. "Healthy food is better."

"Yea, but so is a little junk once in a while," Grif argued. "Like I said, perfect excuse. Can't deny the kid what he's making you hungry for."

"Yes, but if I eat junk, then I will have to work even harder to get back in to shape," Carolina grumbled.

"Again, you are pregnant. No one gives two shits about what you are eating. If I were you, I'd take advantage of that like crazy," Grif replied. "Besides, you look fine. You can afford it."

"Thanks Grif," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"How's the kid doing anyway? Haven't seen her around," Grif said as she pushed herself off the desk.

"Ally's great. I'm sure she'd love to come hang out with you."

"I might have to take you up on that. I need to win back what she won off me anyway," Grif sighed. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, it's just your friendly little poker game. We play with cookies."

"Is that why I found a container full in her bedroom?" Carolina asked.

"Yup," Grif laughed. "Cleaned me out last time." Carolina put a hand on her hip. "Hey, at least it's not money."

"It better never turn in to money either," Carolina warned as she turned to leave.


	101. Chapter 101

North walked out from the kitchen to see Emma with her eyes closed on the couch. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, knowing she wasn't actually asleep. When he stood up, he saw her smiling at him.

"All cleaned up," he declared as he joined her on the couch.

"Good," Emma breathed as she closed her eyes again.

"Tired? You could go up to bed. I don't mind hanging out down here by myself for a bit."

"No," Emma shook her hand reaching out to pat his hand. "It's these stupid Braxton Hick's…They're getting old, fast."

"Maybe-"

"Don't even say maybe we should call Mei," Emma warned making him smirk at her. "It's not actual labor, I promise. He's not even fully in position yet."

"I was going to suggest we go take a walk or I go fill up the bath for you," North answered.

"Oh."

"Yea, see. I'm not that paranoid all the time," North chuckled.

She smacked him gently, "Shut up. Did you get to talk to your sister the other day?"

"No," North sighed. "She called in after you and I had left. Carolina said they haven't found anything yet, but are still looking. Locus I guess knows of a few old hideouts they may be using. South also suggested that they go check out the old Capitol."

"That's filled with radiation though," Emma gave him a confused look. "Why would anyone do anything there?"

North shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, but South says she thinks it could be the perfect spot since no one would check it out because of the fact there's so much radiation."

"What does Locus say?"

"He actually agrees that it wouldn't hurt to at least check it out and assess it. They have their suits, so they'd be ok for a brief period."

"They agreed on something?" Emma gave him a skeptical look.

"I know," North chuckled. "Maybe the alone time has calmed South down a bit."

"Yea, like that would ever happen," Emma commented. "I mean, she's not as bad as when she first showed up, but considering she had that stupid chip in her head…anyway, she's not as bad as she used to be, I'll give you that. But she seems to have a real problem with him for whatever reason."

"It's South. She takes some getting used to and once she warms up to you, the attitude backs off a bit," North shrugged. "Unless you're me of course."

"Of course," Emma rolled her eyes. "Because the two of you get along so well all the time."

"Hush," North leaned forward to kiss her, a hand going to her stomach. "Now which do you want, bath or walk?"

"I'm fine right here," she patted his cheek. "They're not that awful, just annoying more than anything."

"We still holding off on the telling everyone his name?"

"Yes."

"You know you're driving your brother insane, correct?"

"Yup," she grinned. "It's quite fun. See, if he was smart about it, he wouldn't bug me so much to tell him."

"Is that the only reason you don't want to tell anyone?" North asked as he brought his feet up on the coffee table.

Emma gave a sigh and adjusted herself so that her feet where in his lap. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, moving the pillow behind her back. "I don't know…what if when we actually see him for the first time, it doesn't fit?"

"I think if it fits him now, it'll fit him then," North answered as he started rubbing one of her feet.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then we go back to the drawing board," North shrugged. "There were a few we were toying around with. It's not like we don't have any back-up." Emma nodded. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Just that," Emma sighed. "For now at least." North nodded. "How bout yourself? You done with your internal freak-out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked at her. "I'm cool as a cucumber."

"Sure," Emma chuckled. "That's why you and York had lunch with Ally's friends' dads."

"Hey, I feel much better after that lunch," North replied.

"Good," Emma smiled at him. "There's a few weeks yet before he comes, I'm sure we'll both be fantastic by then."

"What we should do is take advantage of the fact it's just the two of us at the moment and go out some more. Maybe dinner with Nick and Garth one night?"

"That'd be fun," Emma smiled. "I haven't had a chance to really sit and talk with either of them in a while."

"Then it's settled. I'll see when they're free. Unless you want to?"

"Go for it," Emma chuckled. "I'm really happy you get along so well with them both."

"Hey, they were important people to you long before you met me. Plus they tell the best stories about you."

"Most of which are exaggerated. I keep telling you this," Emma rolled her eyes.

"They're still fun to hear," North grinned.

"Says you," Emma grumbled.

"Hey, you hear just as many embarrassing stories about me, more so because South will gladly tell you everything from when we were kids," North pointed out.

"True," Emma smirked. "We're still in the under ten years. There's so much to cover."

"Well, you'll have to tell me your favorite and I'll tell you how bad she exaggerated it," North chuckled.

"One day."

* * *

Carolina walked over to where one of the new pairs was sparring on the floor. They both paused to look at her. She gently took the girl's hand and moved it into a better position, "If you want to block, but immediately go in for a counter, try something like this instead. It's a bit more versatile and you're less likely to break you hand in the process."

"Thanks ma'am," the short-haired girl smiled adjusting her grip like Carolina showed her.

"Yup. Remind me your names again."

"Kit Tolstoy, ma'am," the girl replied. "And this is Joel Osric."

"Yo," the guy she was partnered with gave a two finger salute.

"He prefers one word answers," Tolstoy responded. Osric nodded, giving Carolina a lopsided smirk.

"Nothing wrong with that," Carolina chuckled. "Between my husband and a few others here, they'll make up for that fact plenty."

"He doesn't seem that bad," Tolstoy smiled.

"Wait til you get to know him," Carolina glanced in his direction where he was helping another pair.

"You know him long?" Tolstoy asked she squared off with Osric. "I mean, I know you're married and everything."

"Guess you can say that," Carolina smiled. "Met him in a club, stole his lighter and he followed me into basic and eventually Project Freelancer and the rest is kind of history. "Osirc, lift you elbow." He gave her a nod and did what she said.

"So when are you due?" Tolstoy asked.

"Thirteen weeks," Carolina huffed. "Can't come quick enough."

"You miss doing this?"

"Just a bit," Carolina smirked.

"I'm sure it's worth it though."

"Definitely," Carolina nodded. "You like to chat while you fight, don't you?"

"Helps keep my head clear," Tolstoy shrugged. "If it's too quiet, then I can't concentrate. When I have my helmet on, I normally have music blasting."

"How do you hear your orders?" Carolina asked giving her a confused look.

"I manage," Tolstoy shrugged.

"Well alright then," Carolina nodded.

* * *

"Cody, how's that transcription coming?" Emma asked walking out of office.

"Almost done," Cody sighed stretching his arms in front of him.

"Good, then you can take a break in a half hour and head on over to the Medbay," Emma grinned at him.

He gave her a confused look, "Why...?"

"Grey sent me a message. The equipment they were waiting for should be here in a few days. She wants to start prepping you for the procedure so that when it gets here, they can get it done right away."

"Seriously?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Yup," Emma chuckled as his face lit up.

"That is seriously the best news I have heard today," Cody gave a bark of laughter. "Do they really think it'll work?"

"She's hoping," Emma nodded. "I mean, there's still a chance it might not, but she said if the equipment works like her and Mei think it will, you should be back in action by the time I give birth."

"I will take anything at this point. No offense or anything, but I really want to get back in the field instead of sitting in here all the time," he sighed. He tapped at the desk, "I want to be able to take Ellie out and go dancing while Diaz is dj-ing without her having to take care of me."

"I know," Emma walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully soon. Baby-steps tho, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Cody nodded.

"Alright, back to work," Emma smiled at him. "I'm grabbing a drink. Don't forget, half hour in the Medbay."

"Yes ma'am," Cody smiled.

Emma patted his shoulder again before heading out of the room. She was in the middle of making herself a cup of tea when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Ross walking in.

"Oh, hey Emma," Ross gave her a tired wave.

"Hey. Tea?"

"I'm actually in need of coffee, but thank you," Ross smirked at her as she walked to the coffee machine. "Late night-early morning sort of deal."

"I understand all too well," Emma chuckled. "I almost miss those days...now it's falling asleep early only to wake up in the middle of the night because someone is making me uncomfortable or sitting on my bladder."

"That can't be any fun," Ross yawned.

"It'll be worth it," Emma shrugged.

"Gonna do it again?" Ross asked as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Maybe. We'll see," Emma replied blowing on her tea to cool it off a bit. "I want to try and survive this one first at least."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You raised Ally from when she was a baby. It's not like you don't have experience."

"True," Emma nodded. "But I didn't have to go through labor in order to raise Ally."

"Oh. Yea, I could see why that would be a worry of survival," Ross smirked.

"Dare I ask about you and Wash?" Emma asked as they walked over to one of the tables to sit.

"Oh...um, well," Ross gave a nervous chuckle. "We'll see. I don't think I'm ready yet at any rate...I mean, I'm better, but definitely not to the point where I want to actually try this time. It's not off the table at this point at least."

Emma watched her for a second, sipping her tea. "Does it bother you that we keep asking you about it?" Ross shrugged in response. "Sorry. I won't ask anymore at least."

"No, it's ok. Really, I'm fine," Ross shook her head.

"Yea, but it's gotta be tough getting asked all the time. Especially after what happened."

"Just something I have to deal with," Ross shrugged. "I'm ok with it, really. Especially since Wash and I actually discussed things this time."

"Marriage on the table?"

"That's a whole different topic of discussion," Ross chuckled. "And one he's still on the fence about. Me, I don't care as long as I get him in the deal."

"Either way, you two are really good together," Emma nodded. "I mean, I haven't known Wash as long as North and York and Carolina have, but even I see a difference in him and it's a good difference."

Ross gave her a smile before yawning again. "Man, I can't wait to go take a nap…"

"Aren't you done early normally?" Emma asked.

"Normally, yes. New schedule has all of us here in the afternoon either in the Range or outside or sitting in a class and then on the Floor until dinner," Ross sighed. "That way they only have two groups for the newbies and then they can go to which ever special class is that day."

"They're starting those up again next week, right?" Emma asked. Ross nodded. "Guess I should start getting stuff together…"

"You're doing one of them?"

"Yup. York and Nick are tag teaming Security. I got computers. George and Grey are both doing something, not sure what. Something sciencey probably. Grey might throw alien tech stuff in somewhere."

"The stuff we were doing before schedules got thrown off?" Ross chuckled.

"Yea, pretty much," Emma nodded. "Except this time the goal is to actually keep them going."

"That's a tall task," Ross smirked.

"A bit," Emma shrugged. "We'll manage, I'm sure."

"Any more word on South? Wash said she called in the other day."

"Yea, but not much in the way of actual news from what North told me," Emma replied.

"Think she'll be back by next weekend?" Ross asked.

Emma shrugged, "Don't know. Depends how things go. Carolina would be the one to know probably. Why so curious?"

"Oh, well Wash and I are doing dinner at our house next weekend and I wanted to make sure that if she was here, that I open the invite up to her as well," Ross replied.

"That's right. I remember North saying something about that," Emma nodded. "Need us to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourselves," Ross smiled.

"Which one of you are cooking?" Emma teased.

"We'll figure it out," Ross laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be edible."

* * *

"When do I get to come see the new recruits?" Ally asked as she did her homework in the kitchen.

"I'm sure they'll be wondering around this weekend," York answered as he watched what he was cooking on the stove. "Seeing the new recruits would mean skipping school and that is a big time no-no. So you'll have to cross our fingers in hopes that a few of them wander in while you're skating with Wash and Ross."

"But that's so far away," Ally whined.

"Two days. It's two days away."

"So far…"

"Oh don't be dramatic," York chuckled.

"Why? It's fun," Ally giggled. "Besides, I get it from you."

"Sure, kid," York shook his head. "Mimi and Pop-pop want to take you for lunch on Sunday. Is that ok?"

"Yup!"

"Figured," York chuckled walking over to look at her homework. "Almost done?"

"Yea," Ally sighed. "Just this page of math problems and then I'm done. Is dinner done yet?"

"Soon. By the time you finish it should be ready," York answered. "I'm gonna go check on your mom real quick while the noodles cook."

"Kay. I think she's in Tyler's room."

York ruffled her hair and walked out to the living room and up the stairs. He poked his head in the nursery to see Carolina folding clothes. Leaning in the doorway, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Ten minute warning on dinner."

"Good. I'm starving," she replied not looking at him.

"Where did the clothes come from?" he asked.

"Oh, when Emma and I went shopping the other day," she answered. "Picked up a few things. I washed them the other day and threw the basket up here. Figured I should put them away at least so they aren't too wrinkled by the time he gets to wear them."

"Gotcha," York nodded. "Why so many?"

"It's not that many," Carolina glanced at him. "Couple onesies, a few shirts and pants. I got some stuff in bigger sizes so it lasts longer. Can you believe they have shoes for newborns?"

"Shoes, really?" York chuckled.

"Yes. Ridiculous," Carolina shook her head. "Socks work fine until they start walking. There's no need for shoes."

"You're adorable," York grinned.

"Shut up. I'm right and you know it."

"Wasn't disagreeing," York walked over to kiss her cheek. "It's just adorable that you're getting upset over baby shoes."

"I just don't get the point of them. Ally didn't have shoes the entire time I had her. She had socks and she was fine. Why? Because she was a baby and couldn't walk yet."

"Lina, chill out," York grabbed her hand. "What's up? You're not normally this panicky."

"I'm fine."

He moves his hands up to cup her face and make her look at him, "You sure? I don't normally see you lose your cool. Especially over something silly like baby shoes."

Carolina's eyes moved to look around the room, "I feel like we're not ready."

"We are plenty ready."

"But what if we're missing something? What if we don't know we're missing something? You should see how much stuff they have for babies. How do we know we don't need every single thing?"

"Did you need it for the brief period of time you had Ally?"

"No, but I didn't have much option considering they had me locked up."

"It'll be fine, I promise," York kissed her forehead.

"Daddy! The noodles are bubbling!"

"Crap…"


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of chapter yesterday. My mini-laptop at home that I write on decided it wanted to murder my USB drive and basically ruined the rest of my night plus all of Wednesday because I'm an idiot and haven't backed it up recently in the last year so the fact it no longer works is soul crushing...Needless to say, I am now trying to figure out how to get it fixed so I can get all my files I need off of it and onto a new one.... So apologies. Enjoy.

"So do any of the new recruits seem fun?" Ally asked as she and Ross were skating across the floor.

"Sure, I guess," Ross chuckled.  "I haven't really been around them much this week.  The few I've talked to seem fun enough."

"Think any of them will stop by?" Ally stopped in front of her.

"Maybe," Ross shrugged.  "We will have to wait and find out."

"Kay.  Where's Uncle Wash?"

"He had to take care of something quick.  He'll probably join us in a bit," Ross answered as she watched Ally stop to balance on her skateboard.  "Hey, question for you."

"Answer for you," Ally giggled.

"Would you mind helping to decorate next week rather than skate?"

"Decorate for what?" Ally asked giving her confused look.

"Well," Ross smiled, "The girls and I have been planning a surprise baby shower for your mom and your aunt and Wash was nice enough to let us have it at the house."

"Ok!  Yea, decorating would be fun!  And don't worry, I won't tell either of them," Ally replied bouncing off her board and over to Ross.  "Is everyone going to be coming?"

"We opened up to everyone definitely, but I'm not sure all the guys are going to be there," Ross chuckled.  "Definitely Mei and Grey, Kai, and the girls.  Wash even let General Kimball know as well as Nick and Garth.  If South gets back before next weekend, I'll mention it to her.  Wash was also supposed to mention it to Tucker and the others, so we'll see who all comes."

"That's a lot of people," Ally smiled.  "Do Daddy and Uncle North know what's going on?"

"I haven't mentioned it and I don't think Wash has either," Ross replied after thinking.

"That's probably a good thing.  At least in Daddy's case," Ally giggled.  "Momma can always tel when he's hiding something.  She's good at picking these things up."

"Knowing your mom, yea I could see that," Ross laughed.  

"Course, Momma's been real worried about other stuff, so she may not notice," Ally replied.  "I know Daddy gets worried sometimes."

"I'm sure things are fine," Ross reassured her.  "Your mom just has a lot going on."

"Yea, that's what Daddy says," Ally sighed.  "Things'll be fine once my brother comes."

"Still excited about being a big sister?"

"Yup," Ally nodded.  They heard the door from the computer lab opened and Wash came walking out.  Ally waved, "Hi Uncle Wash!  It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry," Wash chuckled.  "I told your mom I'd try and get a report from South."

"How'd that go?" Ross asked.

"Oh ya know," Wash sighed, "Got told to stop worrying about what they're doing and worry about my own doings."

"Sounds like she's in a pleasant mood," Ross chuckled.

 "It's South.  She's always in a pleasant mood," Wash replied dryly.  "I don't think she'd know what a good mood looks like."

"Oh give her a bit more credit than that," Ross replied.  

"You haven't known South as long as I have."

"Still allowed to disagree with you," she smiled up at him.  They heard a few voices coming from the locker room. Ally moved to hide partway behind Wash.  Ross looked at her, "Weren't you super excited and hoping that a few new recruits would come through here?"

Ally ignored her as the small group got closer.  One of the guys turned and smiled at Washington, giving a wave, "Hi Agent Washington!"

"Hello Matthews," Wash chuckled.  "Getting enough rest after your first full week of training?"

 "Oh yes sir," Matthews replied.  "Me, Collins, Lewis and Bennett were just going to explore some more around the Facility.  Maybe do some more work outside on the course."

"Is this a skate-park?" the darker of the four asked.

"It is," Wash nodded.  "This is what we do on Saturday.  Have you all met Ally yet?"

"Who's Ally?"  Wash stepped aside so Ally was no longer hiding behind him.  She glared at him.  "Is that your kid, sir?"

"No," Wash chuckled shaking his head.  "Agent Carolina and York.  Ally, these are some of the new recruits.  Matthews, Lewis, Collins and Bennett."

"Hi," Ally gave a tiny wave before siddling closer to Ross who ruffled her hair.  

Collins reached over and smacked Lewis who had asked if Ally was Wash's , "Dude.  She looks nothing like him and is practically a spitting image of her mother.  Why would you ask that?"

"Well ya never know," Lewis defended himself smacking Collins back.  "Agent Washington has that dad-vibe about him so I just assumed."

"I do not have a dad-vibe..." Wash muttered as Ross and Ally laughed.  He looked at the two of them, "Seriously?"

"Oh stop," Ross chuckled nudging him.  "You know what I think about the squeaky voice so don't start."

"I thought you liked it when Uncle Wash gets squeaky?" Ally giggled.

"I do," Ross answered.  "That's my point."

Wash cleared his throat as Ally went to say something else, "If any one of you skate, you're more than welcome to join us.  We're normally here Saturday afternoons."

"Diaz might be back after next weekend," Ross informed him.

"Really?"

"He misses hanging out and skating around," Ross nudged.  She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why, does he need a doctor's note for you?"

"No he doesn't need a doctor's note," Wash rolled his eyes.  "I just didn't think he was reading to jump back onto a board is all I'm saying."

"He is," Ross nodded.  "Only reason he didn't stop by today was because he and Felicity had plans and next weekend we won't be here.  I'm sure in two weeks he will be more than fine getting onto a board.  You should see him run the course outside."

"Are we arguing about this?" Wash sighed.  She rolled her eyes this time before Wash looked to see that the recruits had walked off.  He looked at Ally who had been watching them, "Did we scare them away?"

Ally shrugged, "Don't know.  They just started walking.  They seem fun.  Is that Matthews the one Uncle Grif was always whining about?"

"Yes," Wash chuckled.  "I wonder if they've run in to each other yet."

"Momma said Uncle Grif has been avoiding them all week just to be safe," Ally giggled.

* * *

 

"You can stop stomping around," Locus growled.  "We're supposed to be doing this quietly."

"Shove it up your ass," South snapped back.

Locus stopped and turned to look at her, "I told you, I don't know if anyone is actually at this hideout or not.  In order to make sure of that, we need to approach quietly.  Just because you're pissed off that they keep checking on us, doesn't mean you should let it affect our mission."

"I repeat, shove it up your ass," South snarled.

"Working with you almost makes me miss my last partner," Locus huffed as he turned to walk away.  "At least he understood the whole stealth concept."

"Bullshit.  That ass talked a mile a minute from what I remember," South scoffed.  "How much farther?"

"Not much."

"Oh that's so specific.  I absolutely love your unit of measurement.  Where'd you learn it at, douchebag school?"

Locus chose not to answer her as they continued to stalk forward.  The mouth of a cave came into view and he held up a hand to pause them.  He heard South growl but ignored it as he ran a quick scan of the area.  Confident no one was around, he moved forward.  He glanced around the inside of the cave when they got deeper inside.  South had walked over to a table of equipment and was about to pick up something.  

"No, don't touch anything," he grabbed her wrist.  She pulled it away from him.  "You'll disturb any dust and we won't be able to tell if anyone else has been here recently if you do that."

"It's a fucking cave.  You really expect there to be dust?" 

"I expect us to be able to tell if there was some sort of disturbance before we start touching things."

"Well aren't you Mister Investigated Detective," South replied, a mocking tone to her voice.

"You're sarcasm is extremely annoying."

"And you're a douchebag."

"You don't need to keep repeating it."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to forget or anything.  I mean, it's clear you forgot which side you were actually fighting for before slinking your way into our group."  Locus shoved her up against the wall of the cave.  "Ooh, apparently I hit a soft spot."

"You keep talking, but I don't think you realize what you're actually saying," Locus growled.  "You know nothing of the situation."

"I know plenty, asshat.  You forget, my friends actually tell me things and I know all about your little plan to kill everyone on this entire planet."

"That's one side of the story."

"Oh I don't need your little sop story.  Woe is me, my teammate manipulated me and used my PTSD to his own advantage.  Wah, wah, wah.  Cry a fucking river."

"If you had such a problem with working with me, you should never have agreed to come with," Locus replied letting her go.

"Wrong.  Well not about the problem cuz I totally don't trust you or your intentions, but there wasn't any way I was letting you wander around on your own.  How do we know you're not a double agent, huh?  Who's to say you weren't going to run back to where it is you came from and leak all the information you've gathered on us?"

Locus went to respond when a noise outside caught his attention.  He looked back at her, "Hide."

"Where the fuck am I supposed to hide?" she snapped quietly as he turned invisible.  "You're an asshole."

"Back corner, there's an alcove.  Hurry."

South rolled her eyes and moved quickly to where he had mentioned.  

* * *

 "I am so glad we went for dinner," Garth replied as he hung out in the nursery with Emma.  "It's been far too long since we did that."

"Agreed," Emma chuckled.  "I'm glad too.  I forget how much I miss hanging out with you two."

"Well, you're husband is a genius."

"He has his moments," Emma agreed moving a hand to her back.  "We figured it'd be good to take advantage of the fact that we have a few weeks until someone makes his appearance and do a few things we might not be able to do after he comes.  That includes date nights."

"Oh, don't worry.  Nick and I will totally make sure you get out of the house by yourselves," Garth replied.  

"You have experience with babies that I don't know about?'

"Once you are comfortable leaving him with us, we will make sure you get out of the house by yourselves," Garth corrected.  "Come on, I'm sure constantly caring for Ally when she was a baby drove you insane for a little bit."

"Not really, no," Emma shook her head.

"Really?" Garth gave her a skeptical look.

"Listen, Ally was an excellent baby.  She wasn't fussy and she didn't really cry that much.  She slept through the night by the time it was just the two of us which was shocking for a three month old.  There really wasn't many problems I had with her that I needed escape from.  Not that I had anywhere to escape to, mind you."

"Well yea, but this is your own little bundle that you are squeezing out.  Things could be ten times different with him.  I bet you will be begging me and Nick to take him for the night.  I promise we will give him back," Garth tacked on.

"Gee, thanks.  That makes me feel so much better about letting you babysit," Emma rolled her eyes, a smiled on her face.  "I promise, you will be one of the first people we consider for babysitting, but really, don't expect it to happen right away."

"You what I think's going to happen?"

"Oh this'll be good," Emma laughed.

"I give it a month before you are pulling your hair out."

"Again, thanks Garth.  What would I do without you questioning the idea that I want to be around my own baby?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm not saying that.  I'm saying, a month after he's born, you're going to be so desperate for a night off, you're going to come begging."

"You're such an ass," Emma rolled her eyes.  "Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"

"Because it was love at first sight," Garth sighed giving her a big smile.  She shook her head at him.  he looked around the nursery again and gave another heavy sigh.  "Nick and I are really happy for you.  We never would have expected you'd find someone to settle down with after Sam died."

"Me either," Emma replied.  "But I did."

"We're glad you did.  Sam and Parker would be too.  I know I keep saying it and bringing them up," Garth replied scratching his head.

"Nothing wrong with that," Emma took his hand and squeezed it.  "Remember what Nick made us promise after we were told what happened?"

"Yea, that we would never stop talking about them," Garth smirked.  Emma gave him a wink.  "I wonder what ever happened to their families."

"Sam didn't have family," Emma answered.  "It was just here.  That's why she joined."

"Well yea, but Parker had family.  He had a kid."

"He did?" Emma asked giving him a confused look.  Garth nodded.  "I don't remember him ever saying anything."

"He and the mom split before kid was born.  Got to see him before he got shipped out for basic though and kept in contact with him.  Only reason I know was because I went through his stuff before we sent it back."

"Garth, seriously?  You're nosiness knows no bounds."

"Look, the shoebox the letters were in fell out.  I was picking them up and things caught my eye so I investigated further," he shrugged.  "I didn't mean anything by it."

Emma chuckled, "Whatever.  That was how long ago?"

"Almost ten years," Garth replied.  There were footsteps outside and North poked his head in the door.  "Hey handsome.  Joining the party?"

"Leaving actually," he replied.  

"What's up?" Emma asked, a look of concern on her face.

"South just called me.  I need to go get Wash and Carolina."

"Did something happen?  Is she ok?"

"They're both fine.  They were lucky.  But now we have some new information that I don't think anyone is going to like."

"Are you going to share that with us?" Emma asked.  

"We know where Maine and CT are."

"Well that's good," Emma nodded.  

"Except they had an extra person with them."  Emma and Garth exchanged looks.  "Apparently, Locus's old partner is up and moving again."

 


	103. Chapter 103

"Not that I care," South huffed, leaning back against the wall of place they were camping out in for the night, "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine," Locus growled as he stood checking out the exit to make sure things were cleared.

"Yea, sure," South scoffed. "Seeing that your ex-partner that was killed is actually alive does wonder for the mental issues you have."

"Be quiet."

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you," South replied crossing her arms. Locus growled, but chose to ignore her. She rolled her eyes, "They're going to need all your intel on him. You know that, right?"

"I am well aware."

"Good. They may want us to go back."

"I'm not going back."

"Scuse?" South huffed. "What do you mean you're not going back?"

"I mean, I'm going after my old partner and finishing the job."

South watched him carefully before huffing, "Fine. I'll let Carolina know when she calls in that we're going after him."

"What do you mean we?" Locus turned to look at her.

"I ain't letting you go alone."

"I don't need your help."

"Don't care," South shrugged. "You forget, these assholes have gone after my family. I ain't letting them get away with shit. We let this go, they might come after my nephew and I ain't letting no one near him. Not when my brother finally found someone to build a life with. Besides, if he stays with the other two, you're going to need back-up. Three on two is much better than three on one."

"You follow my lead then."

"As long as you don't become emotionally compromised, I might be ok with that."

* * *

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" York shook his head as Carolina threw on her coat to head over to the Facility.

"It'll be fine," Carolina kissed him quick. "I'll be home in a bit."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I'm only going across the street," she smirked at him. He waved a hand at her to get going making her roll her eyes. She stuck her hands in her pockets against the night chill and walked across the street to enter the Facility. Turning to head upstairs she found North and Wash waiting for her outside her office. "Evening. So South called you?"

"Yea," North sighed as they followed her into the office. She leaned against the front of her desk and crossed her arms over her stomach. "They were checking out one of those hideouts Locus had talked about and got some visitors while they were there."

"They got out ok I'm assuming?" Carolina asked.

"Barely yes. South hid and Locus activated his camo unit. The consensus is that the equipment the three of them have must not be working right because they should've picked them up on their trackers," North replied.

"Makes sense," Carolina nodded.

"My question is that if they're lacking in equipment, does that mean they're actually grounded?" Wash asked.

"South didn't go into full detail of what they overheard. They got out of there as quick as they could. Figured we'd get more information when we talk to them," North replied.

"Church," Carolina called.

"Already going through," Church replied as Wash sat down in one of the chairs. North was gripping the back of the other as they all waited for South to pick up the call.

"Thanks Church," she sighed.

"Yea, I rock, I know," he chuckled. "Got her. Patching her to the feed."

"Hey jerks," South greeted as her image appeared on Carolina's big screen.

"What do you have?" Carolina sighed.

"Whelp, as I am sure my brother has informed you...that asshole Felix has now joined our lovely former teammates. I feel like we're stuck in some weird zombie apocalypse sort of deal here," she commented.

"Aren't...wouldn't you be considered one of them?" Wash asked.

"Shut up asshole, that's your fault," South replied.

"So head-shots it is then?" North joked.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Did the two of you overhear anything? Are they stuck on the planet or where their main base is located?"

"Nope. They were scavenging and Felix was complaining. Maine doesn't say shit," South replied. "CT was on look-out for them so basically Felix was talking to himself."

"Typical Felix," Locus growled quietly in the background off screen.

"He didn't say anything of importance," South huffed. "Just generic bitching about Locus and Hargrove and how he still wasn't getting paid enough."

"Think they knew there were people listening?" Carolina asked.

"It's possible," Locus answered. "If they know I've joined your forces, Felix might believe we've placed either listening devices or cameras at any of our old hideouts."

"Right, but he's still of the thought we don't know he's back," Wash pointed out.

"Which could ultimately gives us an advantage," North suggested.

"Maybe," Carolina nodded. She looked back at the screen, "What are your plans?"

"Follow them," South answered.

"Take them out if we get the opportunity," Locus added.

"We still need information on where Hargrove is actually physically located," Carolina replied. "If you can manage to get that out of one of them before you kill them all, that would be fantastic."

"So the option of trying to save CT and Maine is no longer an option?" Wash asked.

"It never really was an option if we're being honest here," Carolina sighed. "CT was betrayed by Project Freelancer as well as betrayed the rest of us. That was before the thought of mind control even came in to play. The fact the guys killed that Innie she was in love with won't help any either. I don't think we'd be able to get her back on our side no matter what we did."

"What about Maine?" Wash asked.

"Weren't you the one who said he was too far gone thanks to Sigma?" Carolina replied.

"Well yea, but-"

"From all the reports I've read over him and as much as it pains me to say it," Carolina cut him off, "I don't think we can save him. Between the damage from Sigma and the rest of the fragments he acquired and the fact that all he's ever wanted was more power...we can't risk it. I'm sorry, but we can't."

"I agree with Agent Carolina," Locus broke in. "Your old counselor said something of the same when he was telling me about him."

"You talked about Maine with him?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"We did. He told us about all of you," Locus replied. "But you knew that."

"Right, but only me and Wash because he believed everyone else was dead," Carolina corrected.

"He touched briefly on your entire team, but yes, mainly the two of you."

"Are we done chatting?" South interrupted. "We told you what we know and what we plan on doing about it. We'll check in when we get actual information that means something. No need to call us."

"If you still out after a week, I want a phone call," Carolina growled.

"What's the point if we don't have information for you?" South growled back.

"Because then I know you're both alive."

"Ladies, cool it," North cut off South's reply. He looked at the screen, "South, just do what she says. I'd feel better with you checking in every other day if you want to do it that way instead of Carolina's."

"Fuck that."

"Then call in next week, Friday if you can," North replied.

"You're not that boss here."

"No, but the bosses agree," Carolina answered after Wash gave her a nod. "Call in Friday. If Wash or I don't here from you before we go home for the night, we're calling you and I know how much you enjoy us calling."

"I'll make sure we check in," Locus agreed when all South did was growl.

"Good. Thank you. If you need extra hands, let us know. We'll send a team. Be careful," Carolina nodded before closing out the call. She shook her head in exasperation, "I feel like I should be really impressed that the two of them haven't killed each other yet and actually agree on things occasionally..."

"We all are, I think," Wash chuckled.

* * *

Carolina walked into the Lab the following Tuesday and sat carefully on one of the stools, leaning to rest her chin in her hand and watch what George was working on.

"Does your husband know you're in here?" George asked her after a minute.

"Nope. He's taking Ally to school and then has my class to do this afternoon when he gets back."

"So what do I owe the visit to a place where there are tons of things you shouldn't be around?" George asked giving her a smile.

"Just figured I'd come see how things are going," Carolina shrugged.

"No I didn't finish going over those special enhancements yet," George chuckled. "Still working on them and no I don't know what's taking so long."

"I'm not trying to rush you," Carolina replied shifting on the stool a bit.

"I know that, sweetheart," George smiled at her as he switched tools and adjusted the magnifier he was looking through. "This is some complicated equipment you lot had."

"Tell me about it," Carolina chuckled. "At least you got the Shield working to full speed."

"And the Speed Unit," George added. "Still working Camo unit."

"I know South would probably appreciate having access to one while she's out with Locus," Carolina replied.

"Well then hopefully by the end of the week. It's a lot of figure out how things are put together and what makes them go and then recording them. Once I'm done with this one, I'm going to look in to how we can combine them into one single unit that doesn't necessarily need an AI to run it. For that, I'll need both Emma and Grey."

"You are magnificent, George."

"Anything for you," George winked. "I know that Hargrove was a step ahead of us on this, but I think I can make it work much better than his crappy people can."

"I have all the faith in the world," Carolina chuckled.

"How are you doing?" he asked glancing at her before looking back a the circuit board in front of him.

"Tired," she shrugged. "Someone thinks night is the perfect time to tap dance on things they shouldn't be tap dancing on. York doesn't help when that happens."

"He wouldn't, no," George laughed.

"I swear, he'll get Tyler going on purpose sometimes," Carolina huffed.

"That would be my son," George nodded. "Ally have fun at lunch on Sunday?"

"She did, yes," Carolina smiled. "She loves hanging out with you and Mei."

"And we love it too. It's also really refreshing to see her still excited about Tyler and her cousin as well."

"I agree. I won't lie, part of me was worried she'd start getting jealous or feeling put off to the side," Carolina sighed. "I think I'm more concerned for after the boys come. Am I silly for worrying?"

"Not at all," George shook his head. "It's a common thing for older siblings to get jealous. Babies take a lot of work and attention. I don't think you have to worry too much about Ally though. She's got plenty to keep herself occupied. She said York's still training her on self-defense?"

"He is," Carolina nodded. "He started to back when we first took her back because it gave them something to do when they were stuck by themselves on his ship."

"Plus she's got skate-boarding with Wash and target practice with North."

"Yea, I see your point," Carolina sighed. "Plus I'll be able to start doing martial arts with her once Tyler's born."

"See, plenty," George chuckled. "There's enough people here that love spending time with her that she won't get bored or feel neglected or anything."

"Thanks George."

"Anytime."

Church popped up in front of Carolina, "York's back and looking for you. I suggest if you don't want him getting mad at you for being around the dangerous chemicals, you exit the Lab."

"There's my cue," Carolina pushed herself carefully off the stool. "Dinner this weekend?"

"I will check with Mei," George nodded. Carolina gave him a wave as she left the Lab and headed out towards the direction of the Lobby. York was coming down the stairs as she rounded the corner.

"There you are," he said as he got to the bottom. "Where were you?"

"Went for a walk," Carolina shrugged. "Legs started cramping so I figured I'd walk around the building a bit to stretch them."

"Sounds like a nice hot relaxing bath for you when we get home tonight," he kissed her cheek. "Ally wanted to go home with Dani for dinner tonight. I talked with her dad and said it was ok. They'll bring her by after they eat and do their homework if they have any."

"So just us tonight is what you're telling me?" Carolina asked giving him a smirk.

"Just us. What would you like for dinner? Or do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Let's go out."

"Out it is," York nodded. "Any place in particular?"

"I will think about it and let you know when we leave," Carolina replied as he followed her to the lunchroom.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat yet."

"Just grabbing a drink to take out on the floor with me," she shrugged. "Emma and I ate together. She was updating me about Cody."

"Yea?"

Carolina nodded, "Yup. He goes in tomorrow and depending on how that goes they may or may not start therapy right away on him."

"That's great! I bet he's excited."

"Very," Carolina chuckled. "And nervous. There's a sixty-forty chance of it succeeding or not."

"Those odds don't see too awful."

"Except had they not taken so long to get the equipment here, the odds would more like eighty-twenty."

"Oh."

"Yea. Mei is calling the Medical Board and raising holy hell. Especially if it doesn't work," Carolina replied. "Course I think she might be doing it no matter the outcome, but the outcome's going to depend on how she does it."

"That would be the Mum I love," York nodded.

"Speaking of, I figured maybe we'd have dinner with them at some point this weekend. If they're free."

"Sounds good. Just don't forget that Saturday is dinner at Wash's house," York reminded her.

"Right," Carolina nodded. "That's gonna be interesting. Has he mentioned what they're making or which one of them is cooking?"

"He has not," York chuckled.

"Maybe I should offer some help..."

"I think Em tried already," York answered. "Ross said they don't need any."

"This is going to be interesting..."


	104. Chapter 104

"Ellie, come on.  Sit and eat," Ross said patting the spot on the table across from home.  

"Yea, what Mila said," Miller agreed.  "Not eating and worrying is just going to make it seem longer.  Emma said she'd come and get you and Al the second she hears from Mei."

"I know," Ellie huffed rubbing her arms, "But I can't help it.  There's too much at stake.  Either it's going to work and things will be fantastic or it's not going to work and he's going to be an even bigger mess than before." 

"It'll be fine," Jensen grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit.  "Everything's going to be fine.  Remember what you tell us, just breathe."

Weaver let out a breath as Wash walked over to sit down next to Ross.  He grabbed a chip off her plate causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.  

"Ya know, you can go get your own instead of stealing mine," she said to him as he grinned at her.  

"Well yea, but this is more fun," Wash replied before looking across at Weaver.  "I take it you haven't heard anything yet."

"Way to bring it up sir," Miller quipped rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Wash looked between the all as Weaver put her face in her hands.

"Katie just got her to sit down in hopes of eating something instead of worrying," Ross explained.  "Now you just brought it up again."

"Oh...right..." Wash replied.  "My bad..."

"It's ok," Weaver sighed picking at her plate.  

"Am I allowed to attempt to change the subject?" Wash asked.  They four of them turned to give him a skeptical look.  "What's the game plan for Saturday?"

"Guests of honor should be arriving at four I believe you told them?" Ross asked.  He nodded. "Ally's helping us decorate.  Ellie and Katie are going to be working on food."

"Rami said he'd come give a hand as well," Miller added.  "And Smith said he's making a cake."

"People not directly helping will arrive at roughly three or so," Jensen continued.

"Sounds like a plan," Wash nodded.  "Do I need to do anything?"

"Not really," Ross gave him a smile.  "Just be you and be there."

"Am I allowed to have liquor available for the guys or would that be inappropriate?" Wash ventured.

"Liquor at a baby-shower?" Miller raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea, I know," he shrugged.  "But it's really more of a female thing rather than a male thing so I figure maybe some drinks for us guys..."

"I'm sure that would be fine," Ross put a hand on his arm.  "Anything else?"

"Nope," Wash said as he stole another chip from her.  She glared at him.  "What?"

"Go get your own," Ross shoved him a bit, giving him a smile.  "Hear anymore from South?"

"She's not due to call in until Friday," Wash sighed.

"And it's true about Felix?" Jensen asked quietly.

Wash huffed and gave a nod, "Apparently.  Don't worry, Locus and South are doing their best to tail them."

"What are they aiming to do?" Weaver asked.

"Follow them to wherever they set up base, hopefully get some information from them," Wash answered.  "Long term goal is to find out where Hargove is actually holing himself up so that we can take care of that problem once and for all."

"The UNSC hasn't found out anything?" Miller scoffed.  "Surprise."

"Yea so we'll see," Wash shrugged.  "Hopefully everything goes well.  I know it'd be a huge weight off both Emma and Carolina if we can take care of this."

They all nodded in agreement.  Miller leaned around Ross a few seconds later, "What's this I hear about a dad-vibe coming off of you?"

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Wash huffed.  "I do not have a dad-vibe.  Mila, tell them I don't have a dad-vibe."

"Honestly, I don't know what they're all talking about," Ross shrugged.  He narrowed his eyes at her.  "No, I really don't.  I don't see what they apparently see and I don't think the girls see it either."

"And here I thought there was something you weren't telling us," Miller nudged Ross who gave her a glare.

Wash coughed, "There...there isn't something...right?"

"No there isn't," Ross rolled her eyes and gave them both a glare.  She glanced at the time before standing up, "Classes start soon."

"Mila," Wash huffed as she walked away from them.  Weaver and Jensen followed her.

"Sorry," Miller gave him a guilty look.  "I thought she was doing better."

"She is," Wash rubbed his face.

"That didn't seem like better to me.  I was just joking."

"No, she is," Wash replied.  "Don't worry about her.  I'll take care of whatever it is later."

* * *

"And then your mom knocked me out and left me in the middle of the locker room for anyone to just up and find," York grinned, tapping his fingers on Carolina's stomach as they relaxed at home.  Carolina rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the words coming out of his mouth. "Lucky thing your Uncle North was the one who found me.  So then, I go back to my room and your mom practically jumps me."

"Do you have to go into those details when telling our son stories?" Carolina huffed.

"Like he's going to fully understand what I'm implying," York chuckled laying down to rest his chin on her stomach.

"He supposedly can hear you though."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he knows or understands anything concerning sex," York grinned.

"Just as long as you leave those details out when you're telling him this later on when he can actually understand it," Carolina warned.

"Of course.  Come on," he chuckled, "Ally doesn't even get those."

"Good. She's too young for that kind of talk, not to mention we're her parents so she definitely shouldn't hear that kind of talk," Carolina replied.  

"Why are you on edge?  You're not supposed to be on edge.  You supposed to be relaxing."

"I am relaxed."

"Are you?" York raised an eyebrow at her.  She nodded her head at him.  "So you weren't in the nursery last night refolding all the clothes you just folded and put away the other day?"  She shifted underneath him.  "Lina, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything."

York watched her for a little before nodding his head, "Fine.  When you want to talk, I'll listen."

"There's nothing to talk about," she insisted.  

"I believe you."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "For now.  Once you figure it out, come talk and I will listen like I always do."

* * *

 

"Are you sure it's ok we come with you?" Weaver asked as she and Trevor walked into the hospital with Emma.

"Course it is.  I checked with Mei when she called and he is really eager to see the two of you," Emma answered.  "And having the two of you with me also makes my husband feel much better about letting me out of the house without him."

"And the fact we're going to a hospital doesn't?" Trevor chuckled.

"Course not," Emma rolled her eyes.  "I swear he's getting more and more paranoid the closer to my due date I get.  He's had bags for the hospital packed since two weeks ago."

"Seriously?" Weaver giggled.

"Yes.  He doesn't think I'm aware of this fact, but I pay closer attention to things than he thinks I do," Emma replied as they rode the elevator up to the appropriate floor.  They got off and she walked up to the desk where a nurse was sitting going over paperwork.  She glanced up at them when they got close.  "Hi.  Doctor Lang said we were allowed to come visit Ed Cody?"

"You family?" the nurse asked.

"Close enough," Emma replied.  "She said she had our names down.  We're from the Facility.  Emma, Ellie Weaver and Al Trevor?"

"Oh, right," the nurse glanced at a note that was hanging.  She pointed down the hall, "Fifth on the left."

"Thank you so much," Emma gave her a smile.  They walked down to the room the nurse had told them and she gave a knock on the open door and poked her head in.  "Evening sir.  Up for some visitors?"

Cody looked up from what he had been reading and gave them all a bright smile, "Hells yea.  I didn't expect you to come tonight."

"Of course we were going to come," Emma chuckled as Weaver walked around the other side of his bed to kiss him on the forehead.  "Mei said things went well?"

"So far," Cody sighed as Trevor gave him a pat.  "The repair went well.  Now it's a waiting game for all the nerves to start working again.  I have a nurse coming in every hour to track how far down it's gotten."  He moved the blanket off his lap and pulled up the gown to show marker lines on his upper thigh.  They weren't far down and were in a close bunch.  "It's slow going, but there's improvement at least."

"That is amazing, Cody," Emma grinned at him.

"Can you move your legs yet?" Weaver asked.

"They twitch," he shrugged as he covered himself back up.  "But Mei said once all the feelings back, they'll get me into therapy so that I can get mobile.  She said I may not get full feeling back since they didn't get to repair my back right away, but I'll be able to move at least.  I just may not be able to feel if I get hurt or something so I will have to pay extra attention to things just in case.  Small price to pay if I am able to walk again."

"I'd say so," Emma chuckled.

"How's everything else?  Al didn't mess up my crap too bad today did he?" he joked.

"Your crap is fine," Trevor laughed.

"And there's plenty waiting for you," Emma added.  "Mei didn't say when you'd be able to come back.  Did she tell you?"

"S'all going to depend on how quick things start working," Cody shrugged.  "If there's anything I can do here, by all means, bring it on over.  It'll give me something to do."

"I will certainly keep that in mind," Emma nodded.  "We're still going through all the data Trevor's brought back the last few times."

"Did we find anything out?" Cody asked.

"Not really.  Just a bunch of stuff that doesn't make any sense.  Church is working on it when we're not there.  He's of the opinion there's some kind of algorithm we're missing," Emma replied sitting down in the chair next to his bed.  

"If he concentrates on that, won't that push him too far?" Cody asked.

"We've had slight improvement thanks to the late Doctor Church," Emma answered.  "He's able to respond quicker and he hasn't crashed since.  Still having a few issues, but I told him it's probably because he spread himself out to quick after the upgrade."

"I caught him trying to run both programs in the Range and on the Floor today," Trevor looked at Emma who rolled her eyes at the information.  "He seemed to manage ok, but I kept an eye on him."

"I swear, he gives me a bigger headache than my husband," Emma huffed.  She glanced at the time, "Speaking of, I'm surprised he hasn't called to see where I am yet."

"Didn't I hear you threatening him before we left?" Weaver asked.

"Well yea, but that doesn't stop him," Emma answered as Cody and Trevor both chuckled.  "Maybe he found something to do with himself.  I've been asking him to get a few things moved around in the baby's room and he's been putting off doing it.  So hopefully he's doing that."

"I thought you had things set up?" Cody looked at her.

"I do," Emma sighed, "But now they don't feel like they're in the right spots.  He says I'm in my nesting phase when I start annoying him about it.  I'll show him nesting..."

* * *

Wash chewed on the inside of his cheek as he sat in the living room watching television.  Ross was over in the other chair reading and had barely talked to him since they got home.  He cleared his throat, "Emma said things went well today with Cody."

"Yea," she sighed not looking at him.  "I saw Ellie before I came home and she told me they were going to go visit."

"That's good," Wash nodded.  

"Mm."

Wash watched her and took a breath, "You're...you're not mad or anything are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ross finally looked away from her book at him.  

"Well," he gave a nervous chuckle, "You haven't really said too much to me since lunch."

"Right."

Wash waited for her to continue.  He reached up to rub that back of his neck, "So are you mad at me?"

Ross snapped her book shut, "No, I am not mad.  Why would I be mad?"

"Because I was an insensitive ass?"

Ross raised an eyebrow at him, "You think that I would get mad about you asking me if there was something I wasn't telling you because the new recruits apparently think you have some sort of dad-vibe about you?"

"Well...yea.  You've gotten mad at me for worse," Wash pointed out before clenching his jaw shut and mentally kicking himself.

"I'm not mad," Ross rolled her eyes.  "I was annoyed at the time, but then I got over it.  I haven't said much since we've been home because I was reading my book."

"Oh...Right," Wash stammered.  "I was just...Miller and I were concerned that you were mad.  She was just joking around."

"I know that," Ross nodded.  "She came up and told me in the locker room.  I told her not to worry about it."

"Ok," Wash nodded as he reached up to scratch the side of his head.  Ross put her book on the side table and moved over to the couch to kiss his forehead.  

"Besides," she gave him a small smile, "I think I learned my lesson about keeping you in the loop on the whole pregnancy thing.  Don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it a lesson."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.  "If I thought I was, you would be the first one I tell especially since it would be something we both agreed on at the time.  And with the current situation happening, I don't see us agreeing on attempting to try anytime soon.  Right?"

"So what you're saying is, if we didn't have this whole thing with Felix now being around, you'd want to un-pin the discussion?"  

Ross shrugged, "Maybe.  Would you?"  He stammered at her.  She patted the back of his hand, "It's ok if it still freaks you out a bit.  In any case, I don't think I'm ready."

"Right," Wash nodded looking down at their hands.  

 


	105. Chapter 105

"So I am on a mission to find out what we are eating tomorrow," York said in lieu of a greeting as he walked into Wash's office.

"You are out of luck.  I have no clue," Wash chuckled.  "Go ask Mila."

 "There will be food though?" York asked as he sat down.  "I think that is the main concern that they will not be fed."

"Yes there will be food and they will be fed," Wash nodded.  "I don't know what.  I just know there will be food provided.  I hear there may also be dessert as well."

"And that's all that is happening?  Just dinner?" York asked curiously.

"Yes.  That's all that's happening," Wash sighed.  He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"No reason," York shrugged.

"It's just dinner, York," Wash chuckled.  "You guys were the one's who said Mila and I should start coming to your dinner nights.  We're just doing our part and having it at our place."

York nodded, "Sure.  Not what the little voices have said, but sure."

"Maybe you should go talk to your mom and get a head scan if you're hearing voices," Wash rolled his eyes.  "Or go talk to Doc.  He's an expert on voices."

"Oh come on," York chuckled.  "Why can't you just admit you're throwing a surprise baby shower?"

"Cuz  _I'm_ not throwing anything," Wash shook his head.  "I just live there."

"So there is something going on?" York grinned.

"I'm not confirming anything," Wash gave him a warning look.  "And if you ruin it, I will come after you."

"I'm not going to say anything," York chuckled waving a hand.  "I don't think Lina would realize any thing's going on anyway.  Her head's all over the place lately."

"Everything ok?" Wash asked thankful for the change of subject.

"I guess," York sighed. 

"You guess?  What's going on?"

"Not sure," York shrugged.  "She insists she's fine so when she wants to talk, I'm here."

"Yea, but what's going on?"

"I don't even know, man," York shook his head.  "I caught her refolding all the clothes she just put away in Tyler's room the other night.  I think she's like mid-panic attack since she is now officially in the third-trimester."

"Well yea, but didn't she wake up with Ally in the third trimester?" Wash asked giving him a confused look.

"Yea, but she was all by herself them," York shook his head.  "Everything was supplied for her, she didn't have to do much thinking for herself really.  Now she's got all of us around her and she's actually having to figure out what we need and don't need and I think she's getting overloaded between that and all the other shit going on."

"Yea, but it's Carolina," Wash chuckled.  "She keeps a cooler head than most of us."

"Pregnancy messes with your head," York sighed.  "I take it Ally is helping tomorrow instead of skating?"

"Uh, yea..." Wash scratched his head before a thought crossed his mind.  "Here's a thought."

"Uh-oh, Wash had a thought," York smirked.  "What's up?"

"Think she'd want to spend the night tonight?" Wash offered.  "I mean, then she's at my place and we don't have to worry about Carolina thinking otherwise about the skating thing and then you two get the house to yourselves.  Maybe you can get her to relax more."

"That's not half bad...except where's the kid sleeping?  You're spare room isn't set up as far as my knowledge."

"It's not," Wash nodded.  "But that's why we camp out in the living room.  Couch works just as well for me and she'll have fun playing video games, watching movies, and hanging out with Mila and I."

"Yea, guess she might," York sighed.

"Plus, with the baby coming, who knows how much time you and Carolina will get yourself?"

"I'm not arguing," York chuckled.  "It's a good idea.  I'll mention it to Ally when I go pick her up from school and after dinner, I'll bring her by."

"Sounds like a plan," Wash nodded.

"Hear from South yet?" 

"Nope," Wash breathed.  "Should be calling in any minute though.  At least she's supposed to be."

"Or," Church appeared, "she could be pulling in to the Garage with Locus as we speak."

* * *

North looked up from where he was refilling bullets in his office when he heard the Garage bay door opening through the wall to next door.  Curious, he stood up and headed out to see who was arriving.  He hadn't heard of any one leave earlier.  He was surprised to see South hopping off a mongoose, ripping her helmet off as she walked towards him.

"Welcome back," North greeted.  "I hadn't heard you were supposed to be coming back."

"Good to see you too, asshole."

North rolled his eyes, "What are you doing back?  I thought you were tailing our old teammates."

"Yea well, we could use a night in a bed and a hot shower," South scoffed.  "Not to mention, Church let me know that George got a Camo unit for me and figured it'd be best that Douche-bag wasn't the only one to have one."

"Ah," North replied glancing over to see Locus handing off something to Lopez, Sarge standing next to them.  

"That and I want to talk to Trevor about some trackers.  He around or did he leave?" South asked.

"I think he's still in with Emma.  Cody's still in the Hospital so it's just him and Em right now working on stuff," North replied. 

"Right.  Well, I'm gonna go see if I can catch him," South huffed.

"Is there anything else you guys will need then?  I can get Simmons before he leaves and get him to work on signing things out for you."

"Check with Douche-bag," South huffed walking off.  

North rolled his eyes and walked over to Locus, "I see you haven't killed each other yet."

"It's been close," Locus replied glancing after South.  "Your sister is something else."

"Yea, she's psychotic," North chuckled.  "Find anything?"

"We're almost sure of where they're going," Locus replied.  "We were passing by on the way and South insisted we stop.  I apologize for not checking to make sure it was ok before we did so."

"It is what it is," North shrugged.  "I'd do the same thing were I in your shoes.  Besides, now you get a slight break from each other."

"Slight being key word," Locus scoffed.  "I was told to go to Storage for any supplies we need?"

"Yup.  Simmons should be there and he will be more than happy to get you what you need," North replied as the hallway door opened and Wash walked in.  He gave them a wave.  "I take it you ran in to South already?"

"Oh yes...I told her if she was taking a shower, she should douse herself in cold water first," Wash huffed.  "I swear, she got worse since she's been out."

"She's not happy, no," Locus growled.  "She's not keen about hunting her old teammates.  Can't say I blame her.  We're in agreement we wish they would all just have stayed dead."

"It's definitely not a situation any of us had hoped for," Wash sighed.  "How long are you staying?"

"Tonight.  We'll be out by tomorrow," Locus replied.  "Anything else or can I go get the supplies we need?"

"Be my guest.  Anything else, have Church give me a holler.  I'll probably be up late," Wash replied.  Locus gave them all a nod before walking off and out of the Garage.  Church popped up chuckling.  "What?"

"How much you want to bet those two got busy?" Church chortled.

"Uh, no," Wash shook his head as North rolled his eyes.  "I really don't think so."

"Oh they totally banged," Church disagreed. 

"Don't you have something better to do?" Wash asked.

"Nope," Church laughed.  "I mean come on, it makes sense."

"Unlike you," North huffed.  "I should have Emma run a diagnostic on you."

"Har har, you're so funny," Church teased.  

* * *

"I hope it's ok I invited Ally over for the night," Wash said as he cleaned up their dishes from dinner.

"Definitely," Ross smiled at him.  "In all honesty, it was a really smart idea."

"I have my moments," Wash grinned back.  "York said he'd be bringing her by after dinner and her homework is done."

"Sounds good to me," Ross nodded. "I'm sure he's looking forward to having the night alone with Carolina."

"A bit yea," Wash shrugged.  "Everything all set for tomorrow?"

"I believe so," Ross replied.  "You haven't said anything, correct?"

"Course not," Wash chuckled.  "I know better."

There was a knock on the door and he got up to go answer it.  

"Uncle Wash!" Ally cheered as she bounced into the house. "I'm really excited about spending the night.  Daddy said it was your idea and it was the best idea ever!"

"Glad you think so, kid," Wash chuckled.  He looked at York, "Carolina okay-ed it then?"

"Yup.  Course, she was half asleep so who knows if she actually heard me or not," York shrugged.  

"Alright, well let her know that Locus and South stopped back for the night," Wash told him.  

"Already mentioned they pulled in before I left," York nodded.  "Did they say why they were stopping in?  Surely not because they missed us."

"Apparently they were passing by and figured a shower and a bed would do them both good.  Plus they needed a few things," Wash explained.  He looked down at Ally who was watching them, "I think Mila's in the kitchen getting things together to make cookies."

"Oooo, ok!" Ally skipped off into the kitchen, Rebel trotting after her.

"She's not feeding you so don't even try it!" Wash called after the cat.

"So no new information?" York asked.

"Nope.  They knew where they were headed apparently and South got word George had that Camo unit ready for her so she was grabbing that and some trackers from Trevor," Wash answered as he leaned back against his couch.  "Locus grabbed a few things from Simmons and after they relax a bit, they're headed out."

"I will pass along that info to Lina," York nodded.  He clapped his hands together, "Right, well.  I will let you three get on with your fun evening.  Any problems, you can either deal with yourself or call me, not that I foresee any."

"Nah, we'll be good," Wash chuckled.

"Bye kid!" York yelled to the kitchen.  

There were hurried footsteps as Ally came running out from the kitchen to jump at York, "Bye Daddy!"

"Behave, alright?  I don't want any bad reports when we come for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course," Ally giggled rolling her eyes.  She gave him a little push, "Now leave so I can start missing you already."

"Yea, sure you will," York chuckled.  He ruffled her hair before giving a wave to Ross who was in the archway to the kitchen and leaving.  Putting his hands in his pockets against the night chill, he walked the short distance down the street to the house.  When he walked in, Carolina was walking out of the kitchen, a steaming mug in her hands.  "Couldn't wait until I got back?"

"Sorry," she sighed letting him kiss her cheek as he walked by.  "I couldn't remember how long you said you'd be and I got cold so hot tea it is.  Water's still hot if you want a cup."  He nodded as he hung his coat up in the closet.  "Ally all settled?"

"Yup.  She and Ross were going to make cookies apparently," he answered.

"I'm still surprise Wash suggested Ally spend the night," Carolina replied after she lowered herself onto the couch to sit.

"He's definitely come a long way from the awkward high fives he used to give her when we first got her back," York chuckled as he grabbed a blanket to throw over Carolina.  "It's adorable.  By the time the two of them take the plunge, they'll be experts."

"I feel like you have made it a life goal to make sure they do take the plunge," Carolina replied dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gave her an innocent grin.

"Yea, sure," Carolina rolled her eyes.  

"So what would my lady like to do tonight since we are minus a kid?"

"Just sitting here is fine," she sighed.  He nodded and sat down next to her.  "Did Wash mention if he talked to South?"

"Right, that," York sighed.  "She and Locus pit-stopped back here for the night to pick up a few things.  They're headed back out tomorrow."

"Weren't they supposed to be following-"

"They were.  They also know where it is they're headed so they felt it safe enough to stop back here quick.  Besides, South needs that Camo unit anyway."

"True," Carolina sighed.  She huffed, "I hate that I'm this exhausted right now."

"I know," York gave her a small smile as he put an arm around her.  "He keeping you up I take it?"

"Just when I'm about to drift off into sleep, he kicks something that winds up waking me up," Carolina rubbed a hand across her stomach.  "Can't do it during the day.  Nope, gotta do it when I'm trying to sleep.  God I hope this isn't a sign he's going to keep us up all night after he's born."

"Don't you worry about that.  I can handle waking up to take care of him."

"And what if he's hungry?  Then I have to get up anyway."

"That's why the invented bottles, love," he chuckled.  

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.  "This just feels so much more difficult this time around.  And longer.  I mean, I know they kept me out when I was pregnant with Ally, but this just seems to be dragging worse than those two and half months I was locked away waiting for her to come."

"I know," York sighed.

"Not to mention making sure we have everything and that everything's squared away," she continued.  "Donut was telling me that he heard the weather was starting to change.  It's been getting colder, but he said he heard snow.  What if we can't get to the hospital when I go into labor.  Then what?"

"Then there is a perfectly stocked Medbay in your state of the art Facility right across the street," York answered.  

"Yea, but what if something goes wrong and they don't have the right equipment there?"

"Mum will make sure she is prepared in both places, I promise," York reassured her.  "You also have a few more weeks.  It's not like there's a blizzard and he's coming this second."

"I just want to be prepared."

"We will.  We will talk to Mum and make a few contingency plans just to ease your mind a little.  If it'll help, start making a list of things you're concerned about."

"Emma said North has her bag all packed for the hospital.  Do we have one ready?"

"No, but I'm not as paranoid as he is either," York chuckled.  "Add it to the list and I will make sure if it's do-able, it'll get done."

"Ok," she nodded.  She looked up at him, "What the hell goes into a hospital bag anyway?"

"Not a clue, but I will find out," he kissed the side of her head.


	106. Chapter 106

"I swear I won't be over there long," Emma whined at North.  "Just let me go run one thing, super quick."

"Emma, we had this talk," North chuckled.  "Trevor is over there taking care of things this weekend so that you can have the weekends off.  You don't physically need to be there.  Besides, we have to be at Wash's in like ten minutes."

"Just a super quick detour across the street.  That's it."

"We can go over tomorrow if you really need to," North countered as he grabbed their coats.  "Tonight you are relaxing.  You got to start taking it easy the farther you get."

"I really wish you would stop babying me," Emma huffed.

"I'm not babying you.  I'm just repeating what Mei has said to you at your last two appointments," North chuckled.  "And speaking of baby, he's going to be here before you know it.  Do you really want to risk going into labor in the lab rather than at home?"

"Just because I want to go sit in my office, doesn't mean that's where I'm going in to labor," Emma grumbled at him as she took her coat and put it on.  "What are we eating anyway?"

"I don't know.  Didn't you talk to Ross at all?"

"No.  Wasn't my job to find out."

"Yea, well York failed at his mission then," North chuckled.  "I have faith there will be food and it will be edible and delicious.  Don't worry."

"Because you saying don't worry isn't going to make me not worry," Emma replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

North kissed her forehead before motioning to the door.  She turned and walked out.  Carolina and York were just exiting their own house as well.

"Afternoon," York greeted.

"Where's Ally?" Emma asked.

"She spent the night at Wash's last night," Carolina answered.  Emma raised an eyebrow at her.  "Yea, I know.  His suggestion apparently."

York and North let the girls walk ahead of them down the street to where Wash's house was.  Ally was watching for them in his front window and waved quick before disappearing behind a curtain.  A second later the door opened and closed and Ally waved at them all.

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys are here," Ally smiled hugging them all before grabbing Carolina and Emma's hands.  "Come on, dinner is almost done."

"Good," Carolina chuckled.  Ally opened the door and pulled them both through into a dark living room.  York let North go in before him, a smirk on his face.  He closed the door and the lights popped on.

"SURPRISE!"

Both women jumped  as Ally giggled in front of them.  Mostly everyone was squeezed into Wash's living room with decorations everywhere. 

"Wash," Carolina growled turning to look at him.  

"Wasn't my idea," he laughed.  He motioned at Ross who was leaning back against him, "Yell at this one and her friends."

"You guys didn't have to do this," Emma smiled looking around at everyone.

"Did you know about this?" Carolina looked down at Ally.

"Yup!" Ally giggled grabbing Carolina's hand to pull her over to sit down.

Carolina took her coat off and handed it to York, "You didn't know did you?"

"Nope," York chuckled as he walked over to wait for Emma and North's coats as well.  He waved off Ross's offer to take them and walked them out to the kitchen himself.

"Remember," Miller pointed out as she handed Carolina and Emma drinks, "You said we were allowed to throw you one."

"I just can't believe everyone agreed to come," Carolina shook her head and glanced around.  All the recruits were there, plus the majority of the guys as well as Grey, Kimball, Kai, and Mei.  

"Hey, I heard free food, here I am," Grif retorted before pushing off where he was sitting and heading out to the kitchen.

"I better follow him," Simmons huffed doing as he said.

"You're family, why wouldn't we come?" Tucker chuckled.

Carolina looked at Wash, "I can't believe you let everyone in to your house."

"Agent Washington was nice enough to offer his place to host the party," Weaver added.  "We couldn't figure out a good place to have it and be able to surprise you two."

"Well you definitely surprised us," Emma laughed.  "Still can't believe you fit everyone in Wash's house."

"Neither can I," Wash huffed.  Ross gave him a gentle smack.  "Alright, any guys who want, come on into the kitchen."

"Behave," Ross warned him.  

"Yes dear," he replied as a few of the guys followed him into the kitchen.  "North, York, drinks?"

They both looked at Carolina and Emma who exchanged looks before Emma rolled her eyes and nodded.  Ally bounced in front of them, "Presents now?" 

"Whatever the consensus is," Carolina answered.

"I say you both open the big ones here and the fellas and I will go take care of them then," Piper suggested.  "Then we're not all squeezed in here like sardines."

Carolina and Emma exchanged looks before Emma nodded.  Ally squeezed over to where Morris was and helped him push over two large skinny rectangles.  

"Now, all of us recruits pitched in and pulled our money together so we don't want to hear either of you bitching," Bitters informed them as they both started ripping off the wrapping paper. 

"Aw, guys," Emma smiled.

"But we already have cribs," Carolina gave them confused looks.  

"They're for your offices," Jensen informed them.

"Yea, we were all talking and we figured that those boys would probably be hanging out a lot at the Facility when your both there so we should make sure you have some place to put them down," Diaz continued from where he was leaning next to Miller.  

"And really, they're more like those pack and play things anyway," Morris added. 

"Church actually helped us pick them out," Trevor replied.  "He sent me links while I was working and I showed them to everyone else."

"Ellie even made blankets to put in them as well," Cody spoke up from where he was sitting.

"Oh my God," Emma got up to go hug him, "I didn't even see you there.  Are you up and moving?"

"Sort of," he chuckled.  "Enough that Mei and Grey let me come today."

"And afterwards, he's going straight back," Mei gave him a look.

"Oh come on, I'm mobile...sort of," he argued.

"Not enough for my liking," she grumbled making him smile at her.  

"Come on guys," Piper waved at them.  "Let's go put these together so Agents York and North don't have to do it."

"You sure you lot can manage that?" Carolina chuckled as Piper and Morris picked up one box and Smith and Bitters grabbed the other.

"We are highly trained operatives," Bitters replied, "I think we can handle putting together two cribs."

"Church'll let us in to your offices, right?" Smith asked.

"Oh I'm sure he will if he had a hand in helping pick them out," Carolina nodded.  "If not, come back for the keys."

"Coming Diaz?"

"Yup," Diaz nodded, giving Miller a quick kiss before following them out the door.  

"Me too!" Palomo called as he hurried after them.

* * *

"How's it going out there, kid?" York asked as Ally bounced into the kitchen.  "Your mom hasn't killed anyone yet for surprising her has she?"

"Nope," Ally giggled.  "They're almost done opening presents.  Mimi said you and Uncle North should probably take everything home right away so you don't have to do it when it's dark and then there's more room in the living room."

"Mimi is bossy," York chuckled.  "But yes, we can certainly do that."

"Good, cuz she said she'd come in here and bop you if you don't," Ally smiled at him.

"Yup, that would be Mum," York shook his head.  "Is there a lot or will North and I be able to handle it ourselves?"

"Um, there's not so much," Ally replied after thinking.  "Bitters and Smith and Trevor and Palomo and Diaz and Piper and Morris took the big ones over to put together in Momma and Auntie Emma's offices."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup.  So there's not so much.  You might be able to do it yourselves."

"We'll come out and take a look then," York nodded.  "They need anything?"

"Mila said I should come and tell Uncle Wash to make sure that the food is still warm and that it's not burning," Ally said looking over at Wash.

"I just checked it.  It is ready for whenever anyone wants to come eat," Wash nodded.  

"Except for us of course," Grif commented from where he sat at the Wash's kitchen table.  

"Oh stop, you raided my pantry," Wash rolled his eyes.  

"That's because you wouldn't let me at the good stuff," Grif shot back.  

"Not everything revolves around food, ya know," Tucker huffed from where he sat across from him.

"Then you're not doing it right," Grif retorted back.

"Momma and Aunty Emma even said that if Uncle Grif is complaining enough that you can just let him eat before they get theirs.  That way they don't have to listen to him," Ally added.

"Well your mom and aunt are wonderful people," Grif replied as he pushed himself up from the table to help himself to the food.

"I am also supposed to tell Daddy and Uncle North that they shouldn't drink too much," Ally looked up at York.

"They just sent you in here with all sorts of messages, didn't they?" York chuckled ruffling her hair.  "Anything else?"

"Um, no I think that's it."

"Alright well you just let us know when they're all done out there and your Uncle and I will take everything home."  Ally smiled and gave him a nod.  "Anything good yet?"

"Uncle Sarge gave Tyler and my cousin earmuffs to wear if they're ever out in the Range with Uncle North to block out any noises," Ally giggled.

"Oh I'm sure the wives loved that idea," North chuckled.

"Auntie Emma laughed and Momma growled but I think she liked it anyway," Ally shrugged.  "Uncle Sarge said he also had a pair for me waiting in the Range by my sling-shots just in case you and Momma ever let me start shooting with practice rounds."

"Oh, so you haven't been practicing with North behind our backs and without our permission?" York raised an eyebrow at her.  She gave him a guilty look, her hands behind her back.  "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"You didn't tell Momma did you?" Ally asked quietly.  

"No I haven't told your mom," York shook his head.  "But you realize the three of us are dead once she finds out, correct?"

"Then she won't," Ally shrugged.

"That's when you make her think it was her idea," Grif pointed out through a mouthful of food.  "Then no one gets in trouble."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Ally nodded.  "Uncle Grif is really smart so we should listen to him."

"He's not that smart," Simmons grumbled quietly.

"You're just jealous," Tucker teased.  "Besides, pretty sure Carolina ain't going to agree to let the kid start shooting until she's at least a teenager."

"That's why Uncle North and I practice every once in a while when no one else is around," Ally whispered quietly.

"You realize by confiding in all of us," Wash chuckled, "that you have also just trusted us to keep your secret, right?"

"Oh no," Ally covered her mouth and gave them all a scared look as they all laughed.  

"Don't worry kid," York chuckled, patting her shoulder, "Everyone in this kitchen is just as scared of your mom's fury as I am.  They won't say a word."

* * *

Ross walked into the bedroom and bounced onto the bed next to where Wash was laying to kiss him eagerly.

"All cleaned up?" he chuckled as she crawled under the covers.

"Yup," she grinned.  "House has returned to normal.  Katie and Felicity just left and everything is all cleaned.  We might have some leftovers if you're ok with that."

"I am totally ok with leftovers," he chuckled.  "Carolina and Emma seemed to enjoy themselves."

"They did," Ross nodded.  "I don't think Carolina would actually ever admit it, but they definitely had a good time."

"And we behaved in the kitchen," Wash pointed out.

"I noticed.  Thank you," she smiled.  "And thank you again for letting us throw it here."

"Don't mention it.  I mean, they are practically family so it's the least I could do."

"And you really didn't tell anyone?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.  "York didn't seem as surprised as North did."

"That's because York is an idiot and likes to figure things out himself," Wash chuckled.  "He came into my office yesterday and asked what was going on and if it was that and I tried to deny it.  I didn't actually confirm anything though."

"I'm surprised Carolina didn't pick up on the fact he was hiding something, even if it was for a day."

"From what he's said, Carolina has her own stuff going on so she's not so quick to pick up on things lately," Wash sighed.  "York said it's a downfall of being pregnant.  I told him anytime he needed us to watch Ally to let me know.  I hope that was ok."

"Of course," Ross nodded.  "Ally's awesome and if spending time alone together helps Carolina out in anyway to get rid of some jitters, than that is definitely fine by me."

Wash nodded as she got comfy next to him.  He took a breath and looked down at her, "How about you?"

"What about me?" she gave him a confused look.

"Today wasn't too awful or anything was it?"

"Oh, uh, no.  To be honest, I really didn't have time to think about anything really," Ross shrugged.  "So a good day I suppose."

"Good," he smiled at her.  "And I'm sorry if bringing it up has made you think about it."

"It's ok," she chuckled.  "I could think of a few things to keep me busy."

"Oh yea?" he smirked.  "Just a few?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to overload you any by giving you too much," she chuckled giving him a coy look.  "I mean, there's a reason I may have forgotten to put pants on."

"Hadn't noticed."

"Liar."

"Damn, you caught me."


	107. Chapter 107

"Emma," North huffed, "For the last time. I am not moving things around in the nursery...again might I add. They are fine where they are."

"But the lighting-"

"Is fine," North cut her off making her growl at him. "I'm not rearranging our bedroom or the living room either so don't even ask that again."

"But the baby's room really needs to be moved around again. The sun will go right in his face from the window," Emma argued.

"No it won't," North shook his head, trying to keep from smiling at her knowing if she saw he was amused he'd be in trouble. "I've checked it out periodically and the sun never even touches the crib. Besides, it's not going to matter for the first month anyway since you want him in with us."

"Which is all the more reason to rearrange our bedroom," Emma replied.

"But the way you want me to rearrange it will drive you insane in about a day because the way you want me to put things makes no sense."

"Why can't you just do what I'm asking?" she huffed stomping away from him and in to the kitchen. "You're supposed to be pampering me and doing what I want you to."

"Within reason," he chuckled. "That doesn't mean I'm going to waste my energy moving furniture around the house because you want me to, only to have to move it back the following day."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," North smiled at her as she walked back out to the living room. "Now why don't you sit down already? You've been pacing back and forth for the last hour."

"My back hurts. Pacing helps," she muttered.

"Or you could sit down and let me rub it for you," he suggested. She shot him a look. "Or not. Whichever." She grumbled incoherently at him. "Is it normal hurt or something worse?"

"Just normal hurt. I'm fine. No labor. It's too early anyway."

"Just checking."

Emma gave a sigh, "I know and I love you for it. This just sucks. I'm fine when I'm at work. I come home and either something starts cramping or my back starts hurting and on top of it, he's sitting on my bladder and I can't get comfortable anywhere. Maybe I should just start staying in my office instead of coming home..."

"No you will not," North chuckled grabbing her hand to pull her over to stand in front of where he was sitting on their couch. He kept her hand in his and put his other on her stomach. "Let's just try and figure out how to make you comfy here at home."

"Not gonna happen," she grumbled reaching up to scratch the hairs on his chin. "When are you shaving this off by the way?"

He smiled up at her, "I thought you liked it."

"When you first started letting it grow, but now it's starting to get all scraggly," she chuckled. "I like the whole stubble look and feel. Not the attempt at mountain man look."

"Consider it gone."

"You don't have to get rid of it just because I asked. If you like it, by all means, it's your face," she patted his cheek.

"I have no attachment to it whatsoever," he smirked tapping his fingers on her stomach. His smile widened when he felt the baby start pushing back at him. He let go of her hand so he could both hands on her stomach, "There he goes."

"Thanks for that," Emma huffed rolling her eyes. "Just before bed too."

"Can't help it we have this special bond," North laughed.

"Next time, you get to carry the kid and give birth. We'll see who's laughing then."

"If it were scientifically possible, then I would consider it."

"Tucker did it. I'm sure we could find a way if you really wanted to."

"Tucker was impregnated by an alien so I'm just going to withdraw my previous statement."

"Great. Then stop waking your son up before I'm about to attempt to go to bed," she ruffled his hair.

"But it's daddy-son time."

"Well mommy wants to go to bed and now mommy is going to have to pee because daddy-son time involves him putting even more pressure on my bladder."

North leaned forward, "And soon, we can have daddy-son time without annoying the mommy."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I am sure you will find ways to annoy me." He gave her an innocent look. "Hear from South?"

"Nope," North sighed.

"I'm almost sad she didn't stick around for the baby-shower. Did she know about it?"

"I think Wash said he mentioned it before they left, but they both wanted to get on with the mission so that the enemy wouldn't get too far ahead of them."

"Makes sense," Emma shrugged. "I just hope they're safe out there."

"We'll find out in a couple days when they check in. But they're the best ones we have for it, that's for sure. At least with Carolina out of commission." Emma nodded. "She doing alright? She seems out of it lately."

"Fine as far as I know," Emma answered. "I know she's about as tired as I am and slightly more paranoid about not being ready for when she gives birth."

"And here I was expecting that kind of thought from you since this is your first time going through the whole pregnancy-labor thing."

"No use worrying about it," Emma sighed. "So far I am as prepared as I am going to be and the best thing to do is to just be calm about it anyway."

"I am going to remember that when you are threatening my life in a few weeks," he chuckled.

"That's all in the movies," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, my pain tolerance is pretty good. I should be ok."

"Sure," North agreed kissing her stomach before standing up to kiss her. "Bed?"

"Like he's going to let me go to sleep now that you got him worked up," Emma grumbled at him as she turned to head upstairs, North following her.

"Well then may I suggest a nice relaxing bath to help with the back?  I can throw in a foot rub."

"Now you wanna pamper me..."

"Hey, there's a difference between pampering you and doing every little crazy thing you ask me to do," he chuckled.

"Are you calling me crazy?" she looked over her shoulder behind him.

"Yup," he grinned back.  "But it is just one of the many reasons I love you."

* * *

"Ow..."

"Sorry sir!" Matthews squeaked looking down at York who was laying on his back where he had been flipped.

York waved off his apology, "S'all good.  It was a good throw in any case."

"I was just doing what you and Agent Washington showed us," Matthews continued to defend himself.  

"Which is why I said good throw," York chuckled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  

"He's used to getting thrown on his back," Wash commented as he walked up.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker yelled before being hit in the chest himself by a combined effort of Baci and Bennett.  "Son of a bitch!"

"That's what you get for letting your guard down!" York yelled at him before allowing Wash to help him up.  He lowered his voice, "I mean, he's not wrong."

"You are so lucky she's not here to hear you say that," Wash chuckled shaking his head.

"Just add it on to one of the many beatings I have accrued these last couple months," York shrugged.  

"Where is she anyway?" Wash asked seeing that her office was dark.  "She stay home today?"

"Nope.  She was in and then mentioned she might go out and walk the course with Em if she was feeling up to it," York replied.  "There was talk of that being their afternoon thing.  I have Smith and Piper tailing them in any case just to be on the safe side."

"You do realize that if either of them find out that fact you're having them followed, on the Facility grounds no less, that they will probably kill you?" Wash pointed out.  

York shrugged, "Small price to pay.  Besides, it's not like Church can keep a full eye on them and with them getting farther and farther along, I want to make sure that if something happens, help is there."

"You really think something could happen?"

"There are a multitude of things that could happen," York answered.  Wash raised an eyebrow at him.  York shook his head, "Stay away from all pregnancy related books and articles, especially the ones that tell you all the bad things."

"Don't plan on reading them so consider it done," Wash chuckled.  

York gave him a confused look, "I thought that you two were-"

"Oh, no," Wash shook his head.  "Not like that.  I mean, if it happens, I don't plan on driving myself crazy like you did."

"Ah, right," York nodded.  He gave Wash a sly look, "So you've been thinking about it then?"

Wash narrowed his eyes, "I'm not answering that."  He checked the time and called a halt to the group, letting them know class was done.  He turned to head into the computer lab to set up a course for the Agents when they came in for the next hour.  York followed him, crossing his arms to give Wash a wide grin.  Wash rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yea, sure.  Tell me before I hurt you."

"I am getting the strong feeling that the daddy-bug has bitten you," York conceded.  Wash rolled his eyes again and shook his head.  "Oh come on, just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit," Wash chuckled crossing his arms.  "What gave you that idea anyway?"

"Just a hunch," York shrugged.

"Yea well, you might want to get your hunch looked at," Wash shook his head.  "There has been no bite."

York shrugged again, "Keep telling yourself that, bud.  Coffee?"

"I'm good," Wash shook his head.  "I might go run Sonic quick while we wait for the others to come in."

"Suit yourself.  I need caffeine."

Wash nodded before walking past him and back out onto the Floor.  Tucker was sitting off to the side, rubbing at his chest.  Wash pointed in the direction of the Medbay, "I think Doc is in if you want him to give you a look over and make sure there's no internal bleeding."

"Thanks, but I'm good asshole," Tucker grumbled.  "Bloods supposed to be on the inside anyway.  Where'd York go?"

"Where else?  Coffee run."

"He's got a serious problem with that crap," Tucker chuckled.  

"We all have our vices," Wash shrugged stretching a bit.  He pointed at the Floor, "You want a go?  I can have Church switch it over to a versus round."

"What the hell...why not?" Tucker huffed pushing himself up. 

"Church?"

"Yea, yea," Church huffed as he appeared, resetting a few things on the Floor.  "Take your marks assholes."

* * *

"Our husbands are going to kill us if they find out we're doing things other than walking," Emma commented as Carolina finished off the set of pull-up she had been in the middle of.  She let her arms extend fully so her toes touched the ground and released her grip.

"If our husbands find out, then we know who to go after," Carolina chuckled.  She looked between Smith and Piper, "Right?"  Both of them nodded at her quickly making the two women laugh.  The four of them started walking to the next area.  "Besides, it's not like we're doing things Mei told us to avoid.  This is stuff she said was ok to do and it's not like we don't have Smith and Piper to help when we need it.  That's the whole reason I'm sure York had them tailing us anyway."

"I can't believe he put you two up to that," Emma huffed.

"I can," Carolina replied.  "The real question is, did he pay them to?"

"Damn, knew we were forgetting to ask for something," Piper snapped his hand.

"Well, it's not like we wouldn't do it whether he was paying us or not," Smith chuckled.

"Yea, but I'm sure we could've gotten him to agree," Piper argued.

"I'm just thankful it's the two of you," Carolina cut in.  "You're both chill enough that if something were to happen, you'd go about resolving it in a calm manner."

"Calm's our game, that's for sure," Piper grinned.  

"Maybe we should have them around for when we go in to labor?" Emma suggested.  "You know neither of our husbands are going to stay calm for that."

"As much as I would want to assist, I think I speak for Piper as well when I say we'd rather not take their place in that scenario," Smith pointed out.  

"What if I ordered you to?" Carolina asked.

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding," Carolina smirked as Smith's discomfort.  "I wouldn't make you do that."

"You really think York and North are going to lose it?" Piper asked them.

"There's a good possibility," Emma shrugged.  "They might surprise us though."

"There'll definitely be tears," Carolina added.

"For sure," Emma laughed.  "You know, North refuses to move any thing around for me anymore.  I wonder if I could talk you two in to coming over and moving things for me."

"Don't do it," Carolina said to them.  Emma narrowed her eyes at her.  "North's right.  You've gone a bit crazy with the whole rearranging everything constantly."

"Well nothing seems to be in the right place," Emma huffed.  "The room needs to flow right.  It's not flowing right."

"It flows fine, you're just looking for something to do," Carolina chuckled.  

"S'not my fault I have to leave all my equipment in my office," Emma grumbled crossing her arms the best she could over her stomach.  "I'm bored, I need something to do."

"Why don't you start making a bunch of freezer meals?" Piper suggested.  

"Why?  North does most of the cooking anyway," Emma shrugged.

"Yea, but there might be nights where neither of you have time so why not make it easy and do a few pre-prepared meals  where all you have to do is just pull them out and heat them up?  My mom did it every time she had one of my younger siblings and things worked out much easier meal wise for the next few months."

"Piper's got a good point," Carolina replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I can come over and help do that at least," he offered.  "I don't mind in the least doing that.  I'm not moving furniture around though.  Just helping making food."

"I think that sounds like a good idea.  Em?" Carolina looked at her sister-in-law.

"Might as well," Emma sighed.  

"Awesome," Piper grinned. "How about I hit the store up on Saturday to pick up a few things and then Sunday we'll get together?  I'll grab Justin.  Unless you want to help, Smith?"

"The only thing I'm good at making are cookies," Smith shook his head.  "By all means, you have my permission to continue without me."

"Arligthy then.  Ladies? How bout it?"

Carolina looked at Emma who shrugged.  She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome.  I shall start writing down things tonight then," Piper nodded.  

 

 

 


	108. Chapter 108

"Time?"

South glanced at the timer on her HUD, "Sixty before the radiation starts leaking in to our suits."

"In and out. No funny business. We don't know if they have any security measures set up," Locus replied back.

"And here I thought I'd get some shopping in," South scoffed. Locus turned to stare at her. "You'd think after two weeks of this shit, you'd get my sarcasm by now."

"I get it," was the dry reply as he turned back to look ahead of them, checking their surroundings. "I just don't see the need for it."

"Then stop telling me shit I know," South growled quietly. He growled back, but didn't say anything. "I still can't believe they'd actually come here of all places."

"It's odd," Locus agreed. "I have a half a mind to think they know we're following them and led us here to trap us."

"Well then," South gave a short chuckle. "You go in, I'll wait out here. Let me know if they stab you or something."

"You're not funny."

"Oh come on, that was hilarious."

"South, we're going in together or not at all. You want to give them the chance to go after your brother and nephew?" Locus huffed at her. She growled at him. "That's what I thought. Start the timer and activate your Camo unit. Ten minute warning should be enough for us to get out."

"Whatever you say asshole," South huffed as she did what he said. "Who put you in charge anyway?"

"I was under the impression we were equally in charge here."

"Hey, the sarcasm thing is my thing. Shut up," South grumbled. He gave a low chuckle that she barely heard. They walked in silence through the destroyed remains of what had been Armonia. She couldn't see him and vice versa, but they knew where each other was.

They searched for a half hour, but couldn't find any signs of anything.

"Time?"

"Thirty," she replied quickly. She saw him pause in her on motion tracker and did the same, looking around. Movement above them brought her head up.

"Heh," a voice scoffed. South saw someone, but couldn't make out the armor from the angle she was at. "D'you forget the fact that we set it up so we knew where each other was at all possible moments on a mission?"

"Stay silent," Locus whispered to her. She looked in his direction as he deactivated his camo unit, his helmet looking up where his old partner was standing. "So you are alive."

"Don't play that shit with me," Felix scoffed as he hopped down to stand in front of him, between where South was standing. She clenched her jaw and stayed as still as she could. "You've been tailing me for almost a week."

"I thought someone got your armor. I needed to make sure since I saw you die," Locus growled back.

"Yea, that was fun," Felix scoffed again. He put out his hands, "But, here I am. Back from the dead. Our old bosses doing by the way. Met some interesting people after he brought me back." Locus didn't say anything. "Oh and before you ask, they're not here."

"Why would I care enough to ask?"

"Locus, Locus, Locus," Felix shook his head in disappointment. "Don't play this shit, you know I know your games. I knew you were tracking me. You and whoever else is with you. Where are they hiding at anyway?"

"I'm not with any one. I'm alone."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it," Felix sighed. "Anyway...the only reason you could possibly be tailing me is to find our secret base. Why the hell would our secret base be here in this radiation hole? Come on." Felix let off a laugh. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here. Well..." Felix pulled a dagger out of a slot in his armor.

South reached out too late. Felix let the dagger fly, piercing Locus's armor easily at the close distance. She followed through with her attack and grabbed Felix, throwing him against the concrete wall and kicking him in the head as hard as she could. Seeing him down and hopefully unconscious, she pulled down a heavy piece of metal that was hanging to pin him.

"You alright?" she looked over her shoulder at Locus who had his hand covering the spot his armor had pierced.

"Tracker," he answered.

She grabbed one of the concealable trackers that Trevor had prepared for her and shoved it on a spot on Felix's under armor before turning and grabbing Locus. South hid her surprise when she felt him lean his weight on her for support as she hurried them out of the city.

"Camo units," he coughed.

"Right," South nodded as they both activated them simultaneously. They trudged on until they were out of the city. South waited for the geiger counter on her HUD to lower to zero before stopping and easing Locus against a tree.

"Grab one of the foam sealants and give it to me," Locus breathed.

"I got it."

"No, give it to me and go call in. They need to get Dr. Grey out here with a treatment for radiation poisoning." South stared at him. "Hurry up."

* * *

"You have everything?" Wash asked as Grey drug her bag on, followed by Doc.

"Yes," was her reply. "How long did Agent South say he was exposed?"

"Not terribly. A few minutes and it was through a piercing in his armor," Wash replied as he headed up front to turn the engines on. Ross joined him a few moments later. "Ya know, you really don't have to follow me."

"Yes, yes I do," she chuckled. "Every time I let you out of my sight, you do something dumb like get kidnapped. I'm coming to make sure you don't do something dumb."

"Love you too," he shook his head as she sat down. "Everyone else here?"

"Yup. All ready," Ross replied. "Did you tell Carolina what was going on?"

"I told York," Wash answered. "He said he'd tell her."

"Translation, he'll tell her when she asks where we've all gone."

"Well, she was napping and I didn't really want to wake her," Wash defended himself as he started the Pelican for take-off. "Church will make sure she knows."

"True," Ross agreed. She turned and looked behind them as she heard footsteps.

"Are we going or what? Radiation poisoning is something that should be treated right away," Grey barked at them.

"Yes, yes," Wash huffed as he put the controls in motion. "Mila, put those coordinates South gave me into the ship's system, please."

"You got it," she replied leaning forward slightly to start entering them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you two the sweetest?" Grey squealed before growling. "FLY THIS THING ALREADY!"

"Why don't you just go sit down already?" Wash huffed. "It's easier to fly this thing if you're not breathing down my neck."

"Gah," Grey squeaked. "Sorry, I just don't like the fact they thought it was smart to go to Armonia when it's just one giant radiation pit. Yea they have they're armor and everything to protect them but it was still stupid!"

"Well you make sure you tell them that when we get there," Wash chuckled.

"Oh I will! You can count on that."

"Great. I'm sure South will really love that," Wash replied dryly as Ross gave a quiet chuckle.

"I bet she's preparing herself for it in all her excitement as we speak," Ross added.

"Make sure you make it a good one, Grey," Wash replied.

* * *

"Hey where's Wash?" Carolina asked stepping out onto the Floor where York had just ended the afternoon class.

"Oh right. He had to take Grey and Doc out to South and Locus," York answered. "You were sleeping so I said I'd pass along the message."

"Why wouldn't you wake me up to tell me this?" Carolina growled.

"Because you haven't been sleeping well," York shrugged. "It's fine. Wash had a handle on it."

"So are you going to tell me what happened and why they needed Grey and Doc?" Carolina grumbled crossing her arms over her stomach as the new recruits cleared the floor with wary glances at her.

"Right, well," York reached up to scratch his head. "Apparently South and Locus went to Armonia like they said they were going to. They were fine except for the fact that Felix showed up and confronted Locus. South doesn't think he saw her, but she knocked him out and threw one of Trevor's trackers on him so they can try and get a track on him that way."

"So why do they need Doc and Grey to go out?" Carolina asked, an eyebrow raised. "Sounds like it went real simple like."

"Felix stabbed Locus. Apparently that little bit of exposure and such a high amount of radiation in the area isn't playing too well with him."

"So Wash is flying Grey and Doc to Armonia to treat him?"

"No, he and Ross are flying them to an agreed upon location that South managed to get themselves to that is a fairly good distance from Armonia."

"Ross went with?"

"You know as well as I do that she's not letting him go on missions by himself if she can help it," York replied. "Just like you're not letting me go on any at all apparently."

"Yes, because making sure you're around for the birth of your son is such a hassle," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Hey," York grabbed her elbow gently before she could walk away. "I'm not complaining about that fact. Just putting things in to perspective."

"You're such an ass..."

"Yes, we know this," York nodded.

"Who else went with?" Carolina huffed.

"I believe Donut tagged along with," York replied after thinking for a minute.

"No one else? The three of them, Grey, and Doc?"

"Yup, believe so," York nodded. She growled and turn to walk away. "Lina, what's the problem?"

"The problem is you decided not to wake me up and tell me what was going on," she yelled back at him. "Now I have to go see if I can get a hold of anyone to actually check in and make sure they're going to be ok out there with such a small team."

"Lina, seriously?" York huffed traipsing after her and in to the Computer lab. Emma was leaning around her desk to see what was going on as Carolina sat down at Cody's computer to try and patch herself through. "Wash said he'd check in. They're going to be fine."

"Emma!" Carolina yelled. "Get this computer unlocked and tell Cody that I don't want him locking his shit up so I can't use it."

"Actually, that was me," Church replied as Emma walked out of her office. "Calm down first and I will patch you through to them. They just landed."

"I am calm dammit!" Carolina yelled. York and Emma exchanged looks as Church muttered quietly about Carolina being about as calm as an angry swarm of bees. She growled at him and swiped her hand through his hologram. "I am calm."

"Church, just put her through," York sighed shaking his head. "She's not going to stop until she talks to Wash herself."

"Told you to wake her up," Emma mumbled quietly to him before turning to head back in to her office.

"No on asked you, sis," York grumbled back at her.

"Just saying, you did this yourself."

"Just go back in your office and mind your own business," York made a face at her.

"You are so mature..."

York went to respond when he heard Wash's voice greet Carolina. He walked over and stood behind her, giving Wash a wave on the screen.

"Before you even ask, yes we are all fine," Wash said before Carolina could open her mouth. "Grey and Doc hurried off with Donut behind them and are getting him treated. I didn't get a chance to talk to South yet about what fully happened."

"Great. Next time you do something like this, you better not leave without waking me up first," Carolina barked back, giving him a sour look.

"York said he'd take care of telling you."

"I did, man," York cut off Carolina. "She's just being over-dramatic."

Carolina swung back to hit him, "Wash and I are the ones in charge here. That means I also need to know what is happening."

"I told you what was happening once I knew you were awake," York huffed. York looked back at Wash, "You guys are good?"

"So far."

"Great. And I'm sure you will call in if you actually need something?"

"Of course."

"Awesome. Be safe."

"Yea, good luck," Wash chuckled before the call ended.

Carolina glared up at York, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I wasn't done talking to him."

"Lina, he said himself there's nothing to talk about right now. They just got there. I am sure he was call as soon as things are taken care of. Just chill out before you get Tyler all excited."

"Tyler's fine," Carolina growled. "You might not be."

"You forget I'm used to your threats." Carolina growled at him. "Lina, you are the one who started this, not me. You need your sleep right now whenever you can get it. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but like I said, I told you as soon as I knew you were up, did I not?"

Carolina rolled her eyes at him, "Yes."

"Exactly. So calm down a bit and stop being so hostile towards me for just doing what I thought was best at the time." She huffed, crossing her arms again over her stomach. York leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"York!"

He straightened up and looked towards Emma's office where the yell had come from, "Yes we'll stop arguing in your computer lab." Emma didn't respond so after exchanging a look with Carolina he walked over to peak in her office. He rushed in when he saw her bent over her desk, her eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched in pain. "Shit, Em. You ok?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't...This hurts worse than the ot-ow, ow, ow."

York let her grab his hand and squeeze, "Church, call my mum!"

"She's on her way. Said to get Emma over to the Medbay.  She'll be here in ten," Church replied.

"Where's North?"

"He uh...he went to the store," Emma sniffed. She looked up at York, "York, it's too early."

"It's alright Em," York rubbed her back with his free hand. "Come on, let's do what Mum said and get you over to the Medbay." Carolina met them at the doorway to Emma's office and gave them a look of concern when she saw Emma latched on to York. He nodded his head at her, "Yes Mum was called. She's on her way over."

"What's going on?" Carolina asked as she opened the door out on to the Floor.

"Really sharp pain," Emma replied through clenched teeth. "I've been getting those stupid fake contractions for a few weeks now. They haven't hurt like this."

"Where's North?"

"Ran to the stupid store," Emma growled.

"Don't worry, Em," Church popped up in front of them as they walked across the floor, "I'm still trying to get him."

"How is that me not worrying?" Emma shouted at him.


	109. Chapter 109

"How's the patient?"

"Like I care," South scoffed as Wash walked over to where she was sitting outside the shelter she and Locus had found.  Her helmet was at her feet as she ate some of the food Donut had packed quick before they took off to meet up with them.  

"So glad you care enough about your partner that your waiting at his bedside," Wash chuckled.

"First off, I don't give two shits about him," South glared at him around a mouthful of food.  "Secondly, even if I did - which I reiterate, I don't - Grey ain't letting anyone near him except for Doc until they're done.  They'll come out and give an update once they know what they're dealing with."

"Was it that bad?" Ross asked.  South shrugged.

"Radiation is not something you want to deal with," Wash sighed.

"Don't even tell me we were stupid for following them there," South snapped.  "Psycho-screechy lady already yelled at us before kicking me out."

"I wasn't going to say any such thing.  I personally think it was a good idea you did," Wash shrugged.  "Had you not, you wouldn't have gotten a tracker on Felix."

"Whatever," South grumbled before pushing herself up and walking away.  "I'm doing a perimeter."

"Want us to come with?" Wash asked.

"No."

"Alright then..." Wash mumbled as she stalked off.  He looked down at Ross, "Me thinks she's worried."

"What gave you that idea?" Ross mumbled quietly at him.

"Oh I don't know, the fact she keeps feeling the need to repeat she doesn't care was the first one."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know," he chuckled.  He sighed, "I hope Carolina didn't beat York up too badly."

"Was she really that irritated because he didn't wake her up?" Ross asked.

"Seemed that way.  I'm sure he's got her calmed down a bit by now," Wash shrugged.  "If anyone can, he can.  I'm sure everything there is super calm."

* * *

 "Isn't Emma going to be pissed you didn't get back right way with her list?" Nick chuckled as he accompanied North through the streets.  "I mean, if I know her as I think I do, I'm pretty sure she's gonna be pretty pissed."

"Probably, but when she see I grabbed her something extra then I am positive she will forget and I will be forgiven," North chuckled.  He paused when his A.D. on his wrist vibrated.  He glanced at the screen, "Shit.  Twenty missed calls.  When the hell did those come in?"

"Huh?" Nick stopped walking when North did.  "Is your drive acting up?"

"Um, appears that way," North replied as he dialed back to the Facility.  "I'm positive it never went off-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THAT I COULDN'T GET THROUGH TO YOU!?" Church yelled through the connection.

"I'm with Nick," North answered, surprised by the yelling.  "He went to the store with me.  My A.D. never went off."

"THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!"

"What the hell's the problem?  Why are you being so hostile?"

"WHY AM I-"

The line cut off as an explosion went off towards the outside of the city, opposite of where the Facility was.  North and Nick exchanged looks as Nick's data-pad started going off.  He hit the his headset that was hooked in his ear, "Go."

North tapped at his AD to try to get it to connect again, half-listening to what Nick was saying as sirens started going off in the distance.  He only looked up when Nick grabbed his arm and started dragging him.  

"What's going on?" North asked as he jogged behind Nick once he caught his footing.

"One, someone set off a bomb.  Two, you need to get back to the Facility ASAP.  Something's up with Em."

"Wait, what!?" North snapped his head to look at Nick.  

"Garth didn't say, just that Church called him after he got disconnected from you after you said you were with me.  Garth is already in a jeep and is meeting us at the end of the street here to get you back to the Facility.  She was having really sharp pains they think could be contractions.  Mei was on her way there."

* * *

"What was that noise?" York asked trying to look in the direction it had come even though they were surrounding by the walls of the Medbay.  Carolina lifted her head to look at him from where she was sitting next to Emma.  York went to say something when Church finally appeared.  "Please tell me you have good news."

"I have good and bad news," Church nodded.  

"Wonderful."

"Good news is, I finally got North," Church told them.

"Oh thank God..." Emma breathed.  

"Apparently his AD never went off that I was calling him.  He was with Nick and I couldn't get him either so I called Garth who is going to get him and bring him here," Church finished.

"I'll look in-"

"Em, you're not looking in to anything right now," Carolina replied rubbing the back of her hand.  "You just worry about staying nice and chill until Mei gets here."

"That's the bad news..." Church sighed. "That noise, that was an explosion on the other side of the city.  They have casualties pouring in to the hospital and she's having problems leaving to get here.  I already sent her everything I could from doing my own scans.  She's compiling a list of things to do until she can get here.  With Grey and Doc gone tho..."

"Get Miller in here," Carolina replied after a thought.  "She's been shadowing Mei when she's here, she'll know more where everything is than us bumbling around trying to find the things Mei says." 

"Or we just take me to the hospital," Emma said trying to push herself up.

"No, Mei said stay here," Church replied.  "She doesn't want you or Carolina going anywhere if someone's attacking the city."

"York, get the guys and some of the Agents suited up and tell them to get out there," Carolina ordered.  He nodded before leaving the room.  She looked down at Emma when she heard her trying to hide a groan of pain.  "You alright?"

"No," Emma sniffled.  Carolina rubbed the back of her hand.  "Why is this happening now?  It's too early.  This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"It might not happen.  We won't know until Mei gets here.  It's going to be fine," Carolina reassured her.  The door opened and Miller came jogging in, appearing to be talking to herself until Carolina saw she had her AD hooked up around her ear like a headset.  She hurried into Mei's office and came out with a few things a moment later.

"Alright," she stammered looking between Emma and Carolina.  "Mei looked at everything Church sent her and without examining you herself, she can't really tell you for sure if it's labor or not."

"That's so helpful," Carolina commented.  

"No offense, but your mother-in-law said to shush," Miller pointed at her ear, implying that Mei was still talking to her.  "She doesn't see any distress in the baby so that's good.  She uh...she does want me to check and see if you're dilating or not."

"Wonderful," Emma scoffed.  Miller gave her an uncomfortable look making Emma shake her head.  "No, it's not that.  I'm jus-"

"A bit distraught," Carolina added, trying to be helpful.  

"Sure, let's go with that," Emma rolled her eyes.  She looked at Carolina, "Can you go see if North and Garth are here yet?"

"I can do that," Carolina nodded standing up.  "Have Church get me if you need me to come back."  Emma nodded.  "You sure you want me to leave?"

"I'll be ok," Emma nodded.

Carolina walked out of the room and headed to the front lobby.  She heard talking from the locker room and watched as a few of the Agents jogged across the floor to cut through to the Garage that way.  Running her fingers nervously through her hair she let out a request for Church.

"Yea C?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I haven't a clue," he admitted.  "I don't like that I couldn't get through to wherever it was that Nick and North were."

"Agreed.  Once things calm down, I need that location so we can send a team out to check it out.  Preferably one with Trevor on it since I don't think Emma's going anywhere soon."

"Added to the list," Church replied.  "And Em will be fine.  That baby ain't coming today."

"As much as I'm sure that would calm her down some, you don't know that for sure, Church."

"No, but I've been listening to Mei give Miller instructions.  She's barely dilated according to Miller and Mei had her give Em the same drugs they gave you to try and stop the contractions.  If for some reason that doesn't work, which it should, she has other drugs on stand by to help make sure the baby will be fine if he does in fact feel like being stubborn and come today.  Again, don't see that happening from what Mei has said," Church replied. 

Carolina let out a breath and nodded, wincing as her own son decided he wanted to do some stretching.  "What about the explosion?  Do we know what caused it?"

"Not yet.  Could've been a gas leak, could've been a bomb.  Won't know until the area gets under control and a team can check it out to see what the deal was."

"Any deaths?" she asked next.

"None that have gotten to the hospital.  Mei's getting dragged in on the more severe injuries.  There's at least two dozen people that have been brought in."

Carolina went to answer when the door opened and North hurried in followed by Garth.  North took a breath in preparation to say something when Carolina cut him off, "She's in the Medbay.  They're fine.  Church can explain things to you."

"Thanks," Church scoffed before turning and floating after North who had hurried off. 

"Is she ok?" Garth asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Emma's fine.  Little man decided he wanted to scare everyone," Carolina shrugged.  "Where's Nick?"

"He was nervous about letting Kimball alone, so he went back to cover her," Garth replied crossing his arms.  "Half his team went to the site, while the other half is keeping her safe."

Carolina nodded, "I had York send a team as well since Wash isn't here."

"Where'd he go?" Garth asked looking surprised.

"Half of the scouting team got injured.  He took Doc and Grey along with Donut and Ross for backup out to meet them," Carolina sighed.  "Have you heard any information regarding anything?"

"Not yet," Garth shook his head.  "I don't like all this crap that's going on at once all of a sudden."

"Agreed."

"Kimball was going to lock-down the city until things get under control."

"Wonderful..."

"Do you need me to go get Ally?" Garth offered.  "I'm sure they're sending the kids home."

"Shit...yea if you can," Carolina huffed.  "I wasn't even thinking about the school."

"I got her," Garth nodded.  "There's not much I can do right now anyway.  You run things from here, I got the kid and will bring her back safe and sound."

"Thanks Garth," Carolina sighed.

"Anytime.  And after that, if you need, I will even go fetch Mei."

"That would be fantastic."

* * *

Grey exited the shelter and looked around to see Wash and Ross standing nearby with Donut.  She clapped her hands to get their attention.

"How is he?" Wash asked.

"Should be good.  We got him treated and everything and he's no longer puking or headachey," she replied cheerfully.  "I do want to give the other one, wherever she is, a going over just to make sure there were actually no leaks in her suit."

"Ross, do you and Donut want to go track her down?" Wash asked.

"We can do that," she nodded as Donut agreed.  They both turned and headed off in the direction South had stalked off in earlier.

"Is it ok if I go in and talk to him?" Wash asked.

"By all means," Grey motioned.

Wash nodded and headed inside, removing his helmet.  He gave Locus a wave when the soldier looked up.  "So South didn't get to tell me exactly what happened before stomping off to do a perimeter check."

"We followed Felix into Armonia.  We were under the impression that the other two were also with him.  Activated our camo units before going in.  Felix," Locus paused and put a hand up on the the bandaged area over his upper chest.  He took a breath before continuing, "We had a tracking system on each other back when we were working together so that we knew where the other was while we carried out our mission.  Mine was removed.  At least I thought it was fully removed.  Felix apparently is still able to pick up on whatever signal my suit is giving off for him.  He knew I was there.  I deactivated my camouflage and he came down to speak with me.  Things did not end well."

"Did he tell you anything of importance?" Wash asked.

"Just that apparently they wouldn't have their secret hideout in the middle of a nuclear site," Locus replied. 

"Think he was telling the truth?"

"No."

Wash nodded, "I'll call back and see if one of our techies can get a read on the tracker.  In the meantime, you and South should probably both come back with us so you can get your suit repaired."

"What about Felix?"

"Did you get any good hits in on him before he stabbed you?" Wash asked.

"South knocked him out after he threw the knife and pulled down a piece of metal on him."

"Well, let's hope that no one found him until his suit started leaking and that he's having the same problem you were," Wash shrugged.  "We at least have a lead now that they might be using the radiation to hide from all of us.  We'll talk with Kimball when we get back and see if Armonia had any nuclear shelters of sorts in case something like this ever actually happened.  Unless you know of any from your time manipulating Doyle?"

"None that I was privy to," Locus shook his head.  

"Well then we'll have to hope that the tracker South planted works," Wash replied.  There was a rap at the door.  Wash turned to see Ross poking her head in.  "What's up?"

"We have a problem back in the city..."


	110. Chapter 110

"I'm not leaving so don't even try to tell me to," North said after he explained to Emma the latest update on what was happening.

"But I'm fine now," Emma huffed.  "Mei's here and she's got everything under control.  The contractions have practically stopped and it's not like I can get up out of this damn bed anyway until she tells me I can.  You can be more useful if you go help."

"I think there's enough hands in the pot," North answered.  "Carolina sent the guys out, plus the majority of the Agents out that were able to go and help.  My AD is apparently acting up and I'm not going to risk missing a call from you if something happens and I'm not here again."

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes.  "Can you do me a favor then?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Go to my office and grab my bag with my tools.  I want to see if I can figure out what the problem is.  Church said he couldn't get through directly to Nick either, but you said that Garth got through."

"Em, you're sitting here in the Medbay because you almost went in to full-blown labor on us," North chuckled.  "I don't think you should be working at a time like this."

"Shut up and do it.  I'm fine and it'll keep my mind off it."  North narrowed his eyes at her.  "Please?"

He gave a sigh and leaned forward to kiss her, "Fine.  If it makes you feel better."

"It does because if I can get this problem resolved, then the next time your son decides to scare everyone when you're not around, I won't have to worry about reaching you to let you know."

"Point taken," North chuckled.  "They're all in your bag?"

"Everything I'll need is in my bag," she nodded.  He kissed her again before walking out of the room.  Mei walked out of her office and did another scan from her bedside.  "Still good?"

"Still good," Mei agreed.  "Though I am slightly concerned by what brought it on since he doesn't appear to be in any sort of ready position."

"He's ok though, right?" Emma asked giving Mei a worried look.

"From what I can tell, he's fine.  He seems active enough and the scan Church did on him gives back all good levels," Mei replied as she looked over the chart.  

"What if things hadn't stopped?" Emma asked giving Mei a nervous look.  "Would he have been ok?"

"Well," Mei sighed as she sat down next to her on the bed, "You are thirty-three weeks.  There would have been a few things to worry about, but if he would've come, he would have been ok.  That's why I made sure Felicity grabbed the medicine to help him out in case we couldn't stop the contractions.  A bit more stewing and then he's free to come out without too much worry."

"Oh good," Emma sighed.  "I was worried it would've been too early."

"At least another two weeks and I'd be ok letting him come," Mei nodded.  "Not that he wouldn't have been coming today."

"Thank you Mei."

"Don't mention it sweetheart," Mei patted her hand.  The door to the Medbay opened and Ally came jogging in. 

"Hi Mimi!  Hi Aunty Emma!" Ally greeted as she ran over, stopping at the edge of the bed.  "Uncle Garth told me what happened when he picked me up and the he started talking with Momma and Daddy so I snuck away to come see you.  Are you ok?"

"I am perfectly fine," Emma smiled holding out a hand and motioning Ally in for a hug.

"And my cousin is ok too?" Ally asked rubbing her hand across Emma's stomach.

"Your cousin is ok too," Emma nodded.  "You didn't see your Uncle North did you?"

"I thought I heard him, but I wanted to come see you," Ally replied.  

* * *

"So no word yet on anything?" Carolina asked Garth as they stood in the lobby. 

"Nope.  Tried calling Nick, but Kimball must be driving him nuts if he didn't answer.  Part of me wants to head back there and make sure things are ok," Garth huffed.  "In fact, I might do that."

"Take Tucker and Diaz with you," Carolina replied.  "I know they're still here and that way you're not heading out anywhere by yourself."

"Yea, sure," Garth nodded wringing his hands nervously at his side.

Carolina looked at York who nodded and headed off to go find them.  She looked back at Garth, "Emma has said when you get jittery like this that it's probably not a good sign."

"Not usually," he scoffed quietly.  "It's like this awful sixth sense I have that I get when Nick or Em, or even Sam and Parker when they were alive, were in some sort of trouble.  Em's fine so it's gotta be Nick."

York walked back over to them, "They'll be here in a minute."

"York, would you mind going with as well?" Carolina asked.

"You sure?" he asked giving her a surprised look.

"Please," Carolina nodded.  "Garth is worried and I think we'd both feel better if you went with as well."

"Say no more," York leaned forward to kiss her.  "Let me go change.  Garth, I'll drive."

* * *

 

"Why the hell can't I get through to anyone?" Wash growled as he hit smashed a button on the ship's console.  

"Be gentle on the equipment dear," Ross chuckled behind him as Grey was at the main controls.  "I told you.  Things are crazy back there right now.  Between explosions and Emma, they got their hands full."

"Yes, but I should be able to get through to Church," Wash argued.  He looked at Grey, "How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes, sir," Grey replied.  

"See, you'll be back soon and get the story when we get there," Ross patted his shoulder.   

"You are missing the point," he replied as calmly as he could.  "If there's a situation going on, Carolina is the one dealing with it.  How happy do you think her husband is about that fact?"

"Carolina is fine," Ross answered.  

"She didn't sound fine when I talked to her."

"Kay, well, since there is no arguing with you," Ross sighed, "I am going to go check and make sure South hasn't killed anyone and dumped their body on us."

He didn't say anything as she turned to walk back to the cargo bay.  She sat down next to South who was leaning back with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Fifteen according to Grey," Ross informed her.  

"Fantastic," South scoffed.  "Any news on the situation?"

"Nope and someone isn't very happy because no one is answering back at the Facility," Ross grumbled.  

"Can't say I blame him," South huffed.  She looked over to where Locus was sitting, "How you doing dumby?"

"Better if you'd stop calling me names," he growled back.

"At least it's not as hostile as how she normally refers to you," Ross pointed out.  

"You just be quiet," South nudged her.  She looked back at Locus, "You didn't actually answer my question."

"I'm fine," he huffed.

"Purple dude?" South looked over at Doc where he was sitting next to Donut.

"Oh uh, yea.  He should be good," Doc replied.  "He got the full anti-radiation treatment and there's nothing coming back on any scans we've done.  Just needs a good few days of rest and he'll be back at full...uh."

"Assholery," South provided making Ross chuckle.

"Is there a cure for ultra-bitchery while we're at it?" Locus asked making South growl at him.  

"Oh you're so fucking funny," South sneered.

"Can't take it, don't dish it."

"Oh shut up asshole," South huffed.

"But then what are you going to bitch about?" he asked innocently.

"Can't we all just get along?" Donut asked.

"It's how they show they care, Donut," Ross answered.  South turned and hit her causing Ross to start laughing.  

"Ya know, I used to like you," South quipped crossing her arms next to her.  

"Still do," Ross shrugged as they felt the ship start landing.  A minute later Wash stomped back, barely giving the ramp time to open fully before exiting the ship.  "I better go head that off..."

"Right behind ya," South motioned.

Ross hurried after Wash, South behind her.  They didn't have to go far.  He was standing in the Garage with Carolina.

"South, wasn't expecting you to come back with them," Carolina greeted.

"Yea well, dumbass needs his armor fixed before we can go back out," South replied giving a shrug.  "Plus, I figured you guys could use an extra set of hands seeing as my brother is probably glued to his wife.  She ok?"

Carolina nodded, "She almost went into early labor.  Mei got it stopped. She's fine and so is the little man."

"Cool.  So where you want me?" South asked.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any other attacks or anything major going on," Carolina sighed, a hand on her back.  "Most of our Agents are out at the explosion site.  York went with Garth back to the government building.  They took Diaz and Tucker with.  I haven't heard anything yet, but I'm going to assume that's good news."

"Why'd you send a team with Garth?" Wash asked.

"Because he was having a bad feeling since he couldn't talk to Nick that something was going on," Carolina answered.  "Emma has said that when Garth gets a bad feeling, you don't ignore it."

"Well, then South and I can head there in case they need something then," Wash nodded.

"What about me?" Ross asked.  

 "You stay here in case something happens back here."  

Carolina saw Ross twitch a bit, but nodded in acknowledgement.  Wash motioned for South to follow him, crawling into one of the other Warthogs in the bay after grabbing their equipment.  

"Where are they off to already?" Donut asked as he joined them.

"To give a hand back with the others," Carolina replied.  She looked over at Ross who hadn't moved.  "You didn't argue with him."

"No point," Ross shrugged.  "It would've turned into a fight the second I opened my mouth.  He was pissed he couldn't get through to anyone here."

"Yea, there's apparently some sort of problem with our communications line.  Em's working on it."

"I thought she was in the Medbay?" Ross asked.

"She is."  Carolina looked up as the other three came off the ship.  She looked at Grey, "I don't know if you want to check with Mei first or just head there, but they may need you both at the hospital.  There were a lot of injuries coming in."

Grey glanced at Doc, "I think we'll just head there."

"Be safe."  Carolina looked at Locus, "I take it everything's alright with you?"

"For now," he answered.  "Is your father-in-law here?"

"I believe he just got in a few minutes ago," Carolina nodded.  "Your suit needs repairs I take it?"

"Yes and I need him to look at something for me.  Felix was still able to see me.  I figure it best we get rid of that feature if we can find it," Locus replied.

"Agreed.  He'll be in the lab if you want to go meet him."

"Thanks."

They watched him leave before Carolina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  "I hope this all ends quick."

* * *

 

 "Whelp, seems like that gut feeling of yours was right," York grunted as he ducked down behind a concrete wall, Garth next to him.  

"This is the one time I hate being right," Garth growled.  

"What the fuck is going on?" Tucker yelled at them from where he and Diaz were hiding.

"Looks like the explosion was probably a diversion so whoever could get an attempt at Kimball!" York yelled over to them.  He looked around and spotted a building across the street.  He looked over at them, "Hey Diaz!"

"Yo."

"Think you get up there and provide us some cover?"

Diaz looked where York had motioned and threw him a thumbs up before crouching and slinking off to do that, slinging his rifle over his shoulder as he crawled up the fire escape.  

"We need to get inside," Garth growled at him.

"I know that, chill," York patted his shoulder.  "You're not exactly in full armor.  I don't want to have to deal with Nick if you get hurt."  Garth growled.  "That doesn't work on me.  Carolina does it all the time.  Have you gotten through to Nick?"

"No.  He's not answering and neither is Kimball," Garth sighed.  A minute later they heard shots start going off.

"All clear," Diaz replied over the radio.  "You want me to stay here or should I come in?  I have a decent view of the second floor from here.  Looks like there were guards there.  Few bodies down.  Looks like Nick's Security Team."

"Shit," Garth cursed going to stand up.  York pulled him behind him.

"Stay there for now.  See if you can get to a hold of the others and get them here.  The danger I think is more here than at the bomb site," York answered.  "We're headed in."

"Guess I don't have to tell you to be careful, sir," Diaz chuckled.

York threw him a thumbs up.  He looked at Garth, "You have a gun?"

"Course I do," Garth scoffed.  "I may not be all prepared with the armor, but I have my under-armor on underneath like always and my pistol."

"Good, you have some protection," York nodded.  He looked at Tucker, "We're headed in.  First priority is to find Kimball and make sure she's safe."

"Joy."

York motioned for the three of them to head in.  Minus the guards that had been stationed outside that were shooting at them, they found no one until they got to the second Floor.  Garth checked the bodies while York and Tucker covered him.

"Guys," Diaz came across, "We got company."

"Great.  The good or bad kind?" York asked.

"Good.  Agents Washington and South are here.  They're heading to you now."

"Thanks Diaz."  York walked over to the where the stairs were and waiting for the two to come jogging up to him.  "Nice of you to join us."

"What's the situation?" Wash asked.

"Garth," York looked over his shoulder, "How many of his team is Nick down?"

"Looks like half," Garth replied.  "Whoever shot them somehow intentionally hit the weak spots of their vests."

"On all of them?"

"Yes."

"That's..."

"Odd," Wash finished for him.  "Do we have any idea where Nick and Kimball are?"

"We just got up here.  Diaz took care of the ones outside for us and is trying to get through to at some of the others to get them over here," York replied.  "So far it looks like the first floor lobby is secure.  We haven't gotten to check the rooms up here yet."

"Uh, guys?" Tucker interrupted, his voice uncertain.  They all looked at him.  He pointed to the end of the hall.  Following his direction they all peaked down to the end of the hall to see someone in a suit of armor standing there.  They gave a wave before making a throwing motion.  Tucker was the first to realize what it was.  "GRENADE!!"


	111. Chapter 111

York's ears were still ringing as he picked himself up.  He looked around quick as debris started settling, offering a hand to Garth who he had covered in the blast.

"Everyone ok in there?" Diaz asked over the radio.  "I tried to hit it while it was still airborne."

York saw movement from everyone and nodded, "Yea.  We're good.  Thanks Diaz.  You didn't see where that ass went did you?"

"That was my second shot," Diaz answered, a smugness to his tone.  York looked down the hall to see a the body of the guy who had thrown the grenade at them.

"Well then," York grinned.  "Looks like North's got competition on the shooting range."

"Ya couldn't have done that before he threw the grenade?" Tucker groaned.

"Kinda hard when I didn't see anything until you all started scrambling," Diaz chuckled.

"Tucker, just be happy you're not in pieces and say thanks," Wash replied.  He looked at Garth, "You should be outside.  Yo-"

"Wash, we tried that already," York chuckled as Garth gave Wash a look of fury.  "He's good.  He's got the same training as the rest of us, remember?"

Garth plodded off before Wash could say anything.  He walked to the end of the hall where the body was, checking the corner to make sure that way was clear as well before bending down to examine the body.  York watched him stand up and kick it and jogged down to see what the problem was.  Garth looked up at him, "It's one of Nick's captains from his Security Team."

York grabbed him as he started heading down the hall, "Whoa, hold up.  Let's do this smartly now."

"Get off," Garth growled.  He looked at the rest of them as they joined them.  "It's an inside job meaning this is really fucking bad."

"We're starting to get that picture," York nodded.  "We still need to do this smart.  We'll get to Kimball and Nick, but we need a plan.  Now tell us what you know of where they might be holding them."

Garth took a breath, "There's a safe room in the basement of the building.  The only way to access it is through the elevators in the maintenance area which is up on the third floor near the computer mainframe of the building.  That's probably where Nick would've taken Kimball."

"There's another staircase I'm assuming?" Wash asked.

"Yes.  Halfway down this hall," Garth motioned.  He bent down to pick up the rifle from the dead man at their feet.  "If we can pit-stop by my office which is near it, I can grab my armor and the rest of my shit.  We'll need key card access to the elevator."

"Lead the way," York gestured.  

"Is there a way to access any security feeds from your office?" South asked.

"As long as they didn't do anything to the computer system here, you should be able to jump on from my computer," Garth answered as they made a turn before the stairs, opening up the door there.  They walked in and he pointed at the door on the other side of his office, "Someone check Kimball's office for me."

"Let's go Tucker," Wash motioned as he stepped towards the door. 

Garth worked on getting his computer booted for South.  Once he got her on, he opened up the locker in the corner and started pulling out armor pieces, stripping off his outside clothes to start attaching to his under armor.  York kept watch, an ear open out the door they had come in for anything strange.

 "Hey fellas," Wash yelled from the other room.  "We got a body in here."

* * *

"Sit down and stop pacing," Emma replied looking up at Carolina as she walked back and forth between the beds in the Medbay.  Ally was sitting at the foot of Emma's bed while Emma worked over a bed tray, one of Mei's smaller surgical lights attached to the side so she could see the wires better.  "You're the one who sent him out."

"I know," Carolina huffed.  "And it's not so much that."  Emma raised an eyebrow at her.  "No really.  I mean, some of it is nervous pacing, the rest is the I can't sit still pacing because things hurt and moving helps."

"Guess I'll give you that,' Emma sighed.  "It's still a pain watching you go back and forth like that."

"Daddy's fine," Ally provided helpfully.  "They probably just forgot to call in that things are ok and they'll be back soon."

"Yea, I'm sure you're right," Carolina nodded.  She walked over to stand next to Emma's bed.  "How's that coming?"

"Well, there's nothing physically wrong with it as far as I can tell.  I'm waiting for Church to finish running his access scan.  Once I see the results of that, we'll know if the problem is the drive, the system, or if somehow someone got a hold of the frequency we use on our private channels," Emma sighed putting down one of her tools to rub at her side.  "Dammit kid...I am so not in the mood for you right now..."

Carolina and Ally both exchanged looks of amusement before the door to the Medbay opened and North came walking in.

"Any updates?" Carolina asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Got a hold of Diaz," North nodded.  "He is currently sitting at the top of a fire-escape on a building across the street from the Government building.  York and Tucker went in with Garth after he took out guards that were shooting at them.  Wash and South joined them when they got there.  He got in touch with Smith who has split his team smaller and is sending them as back-up to the location.  As he was getting off the call though, there appeared to be more reinforcements showing up.  And not the good kind.  I told him to lay low until more help comes.  He moved to the roof for better cover."

"I take it there's no word from inside, let alone from Kimball or Nick?" Carolina ventured.

"None."

"Shit," Carolina huffed.  She ran through the list of people still available at the moment.  "North, get the new recruits suited up.  Who's still here that we could send with them?"

North sighed, "Locus is next door with George.  We could throw him in a spare suit if he's feeling up for it.  Ross is here.  She's over in the computer lab with Cody.  Donut's in the kitchen I think.  Everyone else I believe is out already."

Carolina nodded, "Re-route everyone there and send half the recruits.  Have Donut take them.  Everyone else needs to be on guard here and ready just in case."

"You think this could be Hargrove?" North asked.  

"I don't know what this could be," Carolina shook her head as Ally hopped off Emma's bed to run over and latch on to her.  "I just know I want it over so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

* * *

"Shit," York cursed as Garth stopped putting on his armor to run into the other room.  He checked the hall quick before shutting the door and locking it, pulling one of Garth's bookcases down in front of it.  South glanced at him quick before going back to going over the cameras.  He walked over to the room as Wash was pulling Garth back.

"Calm down, it's not Kimball or Nick," he heard Wash saying.  Garth relaxed slightly before throwing Wash's hand off him.  "Do you know who it is?"

Garth knelt down and pushed him over, nodding when he saw the face.  He leaned forward and felt for a pulse, "It's another of Nick's Captains.  Newly appointed as of yesterday."  Garth reached up and slapped him.

"Dude!  You seriously need to calm down!" York yelled as he and Wash both grabbed him.  Tucker was standing near the main door to the office doing his best to stay out of it. 

"He's still alive," Garth looked between the two of them.  "You want to find out what's going on or not?"

York and Wash exchanged looks as Garth went back to trying to wake the captain up.  He walked back over to the doorway between the offices, letting Wash stand cover over Garth.  

"Find anything?" York asked South.

"Yea," South answered.  "Looks like Garth had the gist of it.  I got Nick and Kimball moving through the staircase and up to the third floor.  There's three with them and a mess of guys in black coming after them shortly after.  They seem to be set up around the elevator that Kimball and them took."

"Great.  So we'll have to get past them to see if the others made it down to that safe room," York huffed.  He heard moaning behind him and turned to see the captain sitting up.  Garth was now standing, his pistol drawn and pointing at the man.  "Dude, seriously?"

"We don't know what side he's on," Garth growled.  The captain rubbed his face before he finally caught sight of the pistol pointed at him.  He threw his hands in the air and gave Garth a scared look.  "You have five seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Where's Agent Illinois?"

"How about you tell me?" Garth snarled pulling back the safety.

"Garth, stand down.  Go finished getting suited up," Wash shoved him, taking the pistol out of his hand, releasing the safety.  Garth looked between him and York before stomping off back to his office.  York heard him growling obscenities at South.  "What's going on here?"

"We uh, General Kimball was in a meeting with someone.  Agent Illinois and I were standing guard outside with a few of my security squad.  Next thing we knew there was gunfire.  We ran in, he grabbed Kimball who had temporarily subdued the person and next thing we knew, three of the other captains and a squad of guys in black were storming the place.  I got knocked out somehow.  Th-that's all I remember, I swear," he shook his head.

"What's your name?" York asked.

"Vasquez."  He looked between the three of them that were in the room.  "Who are you all?"

"Agents York, Washington and Tucker from over at the Facility.  We came over with Garth."

"You mean Agent Oregon, right?"

"Yup.  Sorry he's a bit hostile right now," Wash replied.

"Illinois said that if something like this ever happened, first priority was to get General Kimball to the safe room," Vasquez told them.

"Agent South has video proof of that," York nodded.  "She got access into the security feed."

 "Yea, I got one better," South yelled to them.  "Both of you in here, now."

Wash and York exchanged looks before Wash motioned at Tucker to watch the Captain.  They walked in to see Garth sitting at his desk, a look of relief on his face.

"Kimball for you boys," South motioned.  "You can thank me later in the form of alcohol."

"You freaking idiot," Garth mumbled shaking his head at the computer.

"Hey, fight later," South nudged him as York and Wash pressed in to see Kimball and Nick on the screen.

Kimball had a cloth held up against her shoulder, but looked no worse for wear.  She gave them both a smile when she saw them, "Gentlemen.  Hope your not wrecking the place too badly."

"Just rearranging your offices some," Wash chuckled.  "Glad to see you're doing ok."

"Be doing better if there wasn't a hoard of angry soldiers at my exit out of here," she huffed.  "Any chance you can do something about that?"

"I'm sure there's a few things we could do," Wash nodded.  "Are you ok?  You look hurt."

"Bullet to the shoulder," she shrugged.  "Nick took one to the leg as the doors were closing. The others are ok for the most part.  How's Vasquez?  He was holding the fort so Nick could get me out."

"Alright besides a decent size lump to the back of the head," York answered.  "Almost had a bullet to match."

"Garth," Nick huffed rolling his eyes.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?  One of your other captains almost blew us to smithereens and you got two of the others sitting at the elevator waiting for you," Garth snapped back.  "What the hell happened to your super thorough background checks that were supposed to prevent this sort of thing?"

"They passed!  How the hell was I supposed to know when everythin-"

"BOYS!" Kimball shouted.  They both shut their mouths.  "Argue about this at home.  There's a bit more pressing matters here.  York, Wash, is everything else alright?"

"We haven't heard from the Facility so we're assuming yes," Wash replied.  "Diaz is outside keeping watch and trying to call in some back-up.  The safe assumption is that the bomb was a diversion for them to try to make their move on you."

"Alright, well there's not much we can do from here until you get us cleared up there," Kimball sighed.  

"Consider it done.  We'll see ya in a bit," York replied.

"Be safe and try to save a few for questioning?"

The call ended just as another started coming in over the computer.  

"Hey assholes!" Church greeted.  "Finally got through...phew.  Anyway, there's a lovely welcoming party coming for you.  Don't worry, we have a group coming to meet them.  Wouldn't want all their efforts to go to waste.  How's the situation there?"

"Nick and Kimball are stored up downstairs in the safe room with a welcoming party of their own that consists of some of Nick's Security Team who apparently thinks it's fun to mutiny," York answered.  "How are things back there?"

"Your wife is pacing a ditch in the Medbay floor, Emma is working on figuring out what's up with the ADs, North is trying to keep the girls calm, and kid is distracting Ross out on the Floor since someone was ordered to stay behind and isn't very happy about this fact," Church replied.  Wash sighed.  "C has half the recruits, all the guys and the Agents on their way to clear the area for when you can get Nick and Kimball out and that's it for me.  I'll talk to you all when you get back."

The screen went black a second later.  They all exchanged looks before Garth stood up to grab his helmet and rifle out of his locker, slamming the door shut.

"We going, or what?" he asked.


	112. Chapter 112

"Alright, everyone remember the plan?" York asked looking around at everyone. They all blinked acknowledgement lights. He pulled out a flash-bang from a pocket on his suit, set the timer and rolled it into the room where the group of soldiers were waiting. "South, go."

"Gone," South activated her camo unit and disappeared. Five seconds later the flash-bang went off. Amidst the chaos, South started taking out the ones closest to the door while the others filed in. Surprisingly it only took a few minutes for the small team to take out the group of people gathered in the room.

"Hey Garth?" York called over to him.

"What?" he snapped as he knocked someone out with the butt of his rifle.

"Which two are those captains? I want to make sure we keep them separate from the others."

Garth looked around and pointed twice before walking up to the elevator, "Are we clear?"

"Looks that way," Wash answered as he picked up more weapons and tossed them into a pile as York made his way over to the two unconscious captains.

"Alright, I'm activating the lift then."

South walked up to where York was to help him start tying them up, "I feel like that went far too easy..."

"Maybe," York shrugged. "I'm ok with easy."

"It's not like we were dealing with highly trained officers here," Wash added. "Did you happen to get a count on how many were originally here?"

South looked around the room, "Looks like they're all here."

"I need a definite South, not an assumption."

"Yes they're all here."

"You're sure?"

"Fuck off asshole. Yes I'm sure."

"Knock it off you two," York huffed as the elevator doors started opening. "South, Tucker, cover our asses in case there's more hiding somewhere."

Both of them nodded as York and Wash walked over. Kimball had her good arm around Nick as he limped forward while the three members of his security team eyed the rest of them warily.

"Agents, good to see you," Kimball smirked at them.

"Where's the two leaders?" Nick asked through clenched teeth.

"We got 'em tied up over here," York motioned.

Nick let go of Kimball and staggered over to where York had motioned. Both men were awake now and went white when they saw Nick take Garth's pistol as he walked by, clicking the safety. He raised the gun and before anyone could say a word, fired off a shot. One of the men fell forward. Blood trickling from the bullet hole between his eyes.

Nick leaned down to the other one who was now struggling to move away from the dead man he was attached to, pressing the nose of the pistol under his chin, "Cooperate and that may not happen to you, understood?"

The man gulped, but gave a shakey head nod. Nick straightened, but not before hitting him across the temple and knocking him out. He tossed the pistol back at Garth before leaning a hand against the wall to steady himself, wincing in pain. No one else had said anything and he cast a glance around at them to see all their heads turned towards him. The only two who didn't seem surprised by what he had done were Garth and Kimball.

"Is there a reason everyone is staring at me?" Nick huffed scratching his beard at the unwanted attention.

"Oh ya know, just the fact you shot someone at point blank range without letting them give an explanation as to why they did what they did," York shrugged as Tucker mumbled in the doorway about stone-cold badass.

"My team, my rules," Nick replied coolly. "General Kimball knows what I expect of my team and my team knows what they signed up for. They make a decision like this, where they put the person they're tasked to protect at all costs in danger, then I deal with them my way." He motioned at the dead man at his feet, "This is how I deal with traitors. Any more questions or can we get these assholes locked up before the ones who are alive wake up?"

"By all means," York put up a hand in surrender.

Nick looked at the three men that had come up with them, "Start moving them downstairs to the safe room. We'll hold them there until things are secure and we can move them for questioning. Make sure they're all cuffed to something. This one," he nudged the former captain, "I want in a closet, hanging by his feet."

"Jeez," York said quietly to Wash as they moved out of the way, "Em wasn't kidding about these two..."

* * *

North walked into the Medbay again and clapped his hands together, "Good news, ladies."

"Do tell," Carolina smirked from where she sat at the end of Emma's bed. He had been going back and forth between the Medbay and Emma's office to try and check in on everyone.

"Wash just checked in," North answered. "They have Nick and Kimball. Both are injured, but they're not life threatening injuries."

"That's excellent. How about everyone else?" Carolina asked.

"Still cleaning up outside a bit," North replied. "The group that was approaching the building has been boxed in at least. It's just a matter of subduing them all and they're putting up a fight. York, Wash, South and Tucker are headed out once they're done making sure there's no more surprises inside." Carolina nodded. North looked at Emma, "I guess Nick kinda surprised them all a bit."

"Oh yea?" Emma chuckled. "What'd he do?"

"Point blanked a guy that apparently was one of the leaders of the coupe on Kimball who just so happened to be one of his security Captains," North answered.

"I've been telling you guys," Emma shook her head fondly at her old teammates. "Don't mess with those two. They're loyal to a fault. It's why they're both the best ones to be covering Kimball so we can do our own things here. I can bet you the guy he killed was the one who hurt Kimball. I guarantee it."

"Past experience on the subject?" Carolina chuckled.

"Oh yes," Emma nodded. "Sam and I both got hurt once when the five of use were on a mission. There was nothing left of the people who did it.  And when I saw nothing, I actually mean nothing."

"Gotcha," Carolina replied. She looked at North, "Were Ally and Ross still out on the floor?"

"I believe so," North nodded. Carolina went to push herself up from where she was sitting. North held out a hand to help which she grudgingly took after failing to get up herself.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," North chuckled as Carolina headed out of the Medbay to go check on them. He took her seat, reaching out to take one of Emma's hands in his and leaning down to kiss her stomach. "And how are you two doing?"

"Tired," Emma replied reaching up to card her fingers through his hair. "I'm hoping Mei lets me go home once this is all done."

"Have you asked her?"

"No. I didn't want to get yelled at for suggesting it," Emma replied.

North looked towards Mei's office, "Hey Mei?"

"Yes dear?" Mei called back.

"Does Em have to stay here all night or is she free to move around?" North asked.

"Oh, no. She's good," Mei replied as she came out of the office. "She could've gotten up a while ago to be honest."

"You're joking, right?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Did I not tell you that?" Mei asked before giving a chuckle. "I apologize. Yes, you can get up and move around and even go home once all the excitement dies down in the city. You should've said something earlier. I was only catching up on things back at the Hospital. You could've interrupted."

Emma blushed slightly, "I remembered you made Carolina stay in bed..."

"Well yes, but she wasn't as far along as you are now," Mei replied. "I told you, if that baby decides he wants to come now, he'll be fine. Had Carolina still had contractions and been forced to give birth then, there probably would have been major complications. You're far enough along that sitting around in bed isn't really going to do much beside bore you to death and you've had a pretty healthy pregnancy on top of that.  So get up and move around."

"Great. I'm starving," she said shooing North up. "I want food."

North pulled her up, leaving a hand on the small of her back as she steadied herself, "Well then let's go get you fed."

* * *

"Momma!" Ally squealed before running over to her. Ross following slowly behind her. "Did you hear from Daddy?"

"North heard from them," Carolina nodded. "Things are almost cleared up there. Kimball and Nick are alright. Once they get things straightened up, they'll all be back."

"Anyone hurt?" Ross asked.

"Kimball and Nick got hurt, but nothing life threatening," Carolina answered. "Wash is fine."

"Good. Then he's all mine when he gets home," Ross grumbled crossing her arms grumpily across her chest. She had removed the top half of her armor, leaving the bottom half on in the event that she was at least partially prepared if something happened.

Carolina took a breath, "You know he didn't actually make you stay here because you're together and he wanted you safe, right? This wasn't him being overprotective."

Ross ran a hand through her hair, "I know...I can still be pissed about it."

"You can," Carolina nodded, "Or you can avoid the inevitable fight and realize the reason he left you here was more for me, Emma and Ally's sake's than for his." Ally patted Ross's arm in reassurance. "You and North are pretty much our only fully trained and up to par defense here. Locus is injured, Cody is barely standing without help, and while I'm sure the new recruits could handle things well enough, we needed you here. He trusted you to be able to take care of things while he and York and everyone else were gone. You get that much, right?"

"Yea," Ross sighed. "I know, I just would rather be wherever he is so I know he's ok. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do what he asks me to though."

"Glad to hear," Carolina gave her a small smile. The door from the lobby opened and Locus came walking through the doors. "Hey."

"Hi Mr. Bug-man!" Ally yelled to him.

He gave her a strange look, "Hello. May I ask why you call me that?"

"Because you're named after a bug," Ally shrugged giving him an innocent smile.

"It's better than what South calls you," Ross smirked. He made a face of disgruntled agreement.

"How's your suit?" Carolina asked. "George working on it?"

"Trying to yes. He wants to pull Alaska in on it when she's feeling up to it," Locus replied. "How is she?"

"Alright," Carolina shrugged. "No baby for a bit yet."

"I suppose that's good. She has a bit to go yet, doesn't she?"

"Seven weeks until her actual due date," Carolina nodded. She patted her own bump, "Ten for me."

"Both boys I've heard?"

"Yup."

"My brother's name is Tyler," Ally provided. "I'm going to be the best big sister and cousin ever! Wanna see what I can do on my skateboard? Uncle Wash has been teaching me."

* * *

"Stop wincing," York scolded as Nick made a face as he wrapped up Nick's bullet wound in his leg.

"He's a big baby," Garth commented from where he was bandaging Kimball's shoulder. "Be extra rough on him for me."

"Oh get over it already," Nick growled. "We've been in plenty of situations before this and they've been ten times worse! Half of them were your fault!"

"Oh screw off..." Garth snarled.

Kimball winced and smacked him, "Stop fighting with your damn husband and pay attention to what you're doing. I should've let Wash bandage me..."

"Shush," Garth scolded. "Wash is going over the rest of the building with South and Tucker and two of Nick's men that apparently weren't planning a mutiny on you."

"Will you lay the fuck off?" Nick shook his head.

"Emma's going to kick your ass," Garth shot back at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nick shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be right on the list with me."

"Ok, guys," York rolled his eye. "Enough with the pillow talk. Pretty sure Emma ain't doing any ass kicking until my nephew comes. By then, she'll probably kill you both. There's nothing that can be done about what happened now. Nick, you did what you could. You can't read minds and there's no way something like could have been predicted. Garth, the only reason you're being pissy is because you were deathly worried about him. My suggestion? Kiss and make up and then shut up because I know I'm getting really sick of hearing you two."

"How does Carolina put up with you?" Garth grumbled as he finished bandaging Kimball's shoulder.

"Because the sex is really, really good," York grinned at him.

"I'm telling her you said that," Kimball muttered.

"She won't deny it," York shrugged.

"You hope," Nick chuckled.

"No, I know for a fact," York replied. He patted Nick's thigh, "There. All bandaged til a doc can check it."

"Great. Thanks," Nick huffed pushing himself off the chair he was sitting in. He limped over to Garth who was glaring at him still. Nick put both his hands on Garth's face so that he could kiss him thoroughly before letting him go. "York's right. I'm sorry you were scared. Normally we're in those situations together."

"Don't do it again," Garth glared at him stealing another kiss from him before Nick could sneak away. He turned back to finish what he was doing with Kimball like nothing ever happened.

"Ya know, I think that's the first time I've ever actually seen the two of you show any kind of affection to each other," York gave them a smug look.

"Problem with that?" Nick raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no," York chuckled. "It's refreshing and oh so sweet."

"You're an ass," Nick rolled his eyes and limped to the door to check for anyone. Vasquez was standing on guard with one of the other guards that had been with Nick and Kimball. "You two alright?"

"Yes sir," they both answered.

"Good," Nick nodded. He looked back at York, "Talk to your wife?"

"Nope. Wash talked to Church," York shrugged. "Who was then going to pass it along to the wives. They were sitting in the Medbay."

"Em's ok though?" Nick asked.

"Course," York nodded. "Had a bit of a scare that he was coming early, but they're good now far as I know."

"Good," Nick replied limping back over to sit down as Garth gave him a huff.

"So what happened anyway?" York asked. "Vasquez out there said that Kimball had a meeting when all hell broke loose."

"Pretty much," Nick sighed. "The guy she had the meeting with was another conspirator." He looked at Kimball, "How'd that meeting come about anyway? I don't remember it being on the schedule yesterday."

Kimball made a face, "You're right...Garth?"

"It was on my schedule this morning," Garth replied shaking his head. "Turned my computer on, synced it with Nick so he knew what was going on like I always do."

"Someone got into your system then," York pointed out. "Have Em go over it. Or Trevor once they finish up outside."

"Gonna have to," Garth huffed.

"Where was this meeting in regards to the explosion?" York asked giving them all a thoughtful look.  I know Nick was with North earlier and Garth went and picked him up to take him to the Facility.

"After I got back," Nick replied.  "We tried to get the guy to reschedule while Kimball locked down the city, but he insisted so I had Vasquez's team come up."

"You ok'd him still coming in then?" York looked at Kimball.

"It was stupid, but yes," Kimball huffed.  "It was only supposed to be a five minute thing and then I could get back to dealing with everything that was going on.  Can we discuss the events leading up to this all later?"  They all nodded.  "Any word how things are outside?"

"Not yet.  Waiting for Wash to give the clear," York sighed.


	113. Chapter 113

Wash let out an exhausted sigh as he took in the mess around him. They had overpowered the outside group easily and were just waiting for the authorities to finish arriving to take over the situation. He looked up at the sound of a pair of Warthogs pulling up. Grif was in the first one, followed by Simmons and Sarge. Sarge hopped out and walked over to him.

"All ready to go," Sarge said to Wash as he walked up.

"Thanks Sarge," Wash nodded. He opened up his radio to York, "Bring them out. Mei's waiting at the Facility so she can look over Kimball and Nick there instead of at the hospital."

"Got it. On our way out," York answered before closing the connection.

Wash looked back at Sarge, "If you and Simmons want to hang out here and continue to help in the round up, that would be fantastic."

"Consider it done, Wash," Sarge gave him a nod and motioned for Simmons to follow him. South walked over, throwing her rifle on her shoulder. "You good to take care of this if I head back?"

"Hell yea," South nodded. "Between me and the rest of your Agents here, I think we'll be good. Just a matter of getting the ones alive into their holding cells. Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Hope not," Wash nodded as he saw the door open and York come walking out, Kimball next to him with Garth helping Nick down the stairs. Wash gave a wave as they got closer. "How's everyone holding up?"

"Oh ya know," York shrugged giving a chuckle. "They're all standing and that's the important thing. How are things out here?"

"About a dozen actually surrendered once they saw how outnumbered and out-skilled they were," Wash replied. "We're mainly waiting for transport here to the holding cells until Kimball decides what she's doing with everyone."

"Let Nick and I get looked at and we can get on with the questioning," Kimball sighed. "I need to get a hold of General Davies as well and let him know what happened back here."

"Right. He won't be happy. Wasn't that what he was looking in to out wherever he is?" Wash asked as they walked over to the Warthogs.

Kimball nodded, "It was. He's not going to be happy they got here so quick without him realizing it. He was just complaining to me yesterday that they haven't been lucky. Now we know why."

"Alright well, let's get you back and I'm sure Emma can work on getting you through to him after Mei wraps you up," Wash nodded. He helped her up in to the Warthog Grif was driving before checking over to see York and Garth helping Nick up in to the other one. Nick gave brief orders to his Team that was present who promptly went to go help South. Wash gave her a wave when they were loaded up that she returned. He crawled up into the back and gave Grif the ok to move out, keeping an eye clear the entire ride back to the Facility.

North was waiting outside for them when they got there. After seeing that Kimball was fine walking on her own, he hurried over to help get Nick inside. Garth walked next to Kimball as the others brought up the rear.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kid," York chuckled as Ally ran up to him. "You hold down the fort while we were gone?"

"Yup!"

"That's my girl," York held out a hand to high-five her. "Where's your mom?"

"She went with Uncle North and them to Medbay to talk to Aunty Vanessa," Ally said motioning in that direction. She rung her hands in front of her for a second before looking up at him, "Was it Grandpa?"

York looked down at her, thrown slightly by her question before shaking his head, "No it was not. It was a group of people who wanted to hurt Kimball."

"Then it's a good thing everyone was there to stop them," Ally replied nodding her head.

"Very true," York winked at her. "Want to help me take off my armor and put it away?"

"Sure!"

"Coming Wash?" York looked over his shoulder as Ally led him to the locker room.

"Well, I was going to go find my girlfriend and see how much of the hypothetical doghouse I'm in," Wash sighed turning to follow them, "but might as well."

"Mila isn't that mad you," Ally said, bouncing next to them as they entered the locker room.

"Normally I'd believe you, kid," Wash chuckled. "Any idea where she is?"

"Um," Ally paused to think before running over to the doorway to the Floor from the Locker Room. She poked her head out before running back to where Wash and York had started taking off their armor. "She was out on the floor, but now she's not so I don't know where she got to."

"Well thanks anyway," Wash chuckled.

"How about Em?" York asked. "She still hanging out in the Medbay?"

"Nope. Mimi said she could've gotten up a while ago. She and Uncle North grabbed some food and then she went to go figure some things out in her office with Eddie. Bug-man is with Pop-pop fixing his suit," Ally informed them. "I was showing him all the stuff you taught me on my skateboard."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Emma looked up as someone opened her door and stomped in to throw themselves in one of her chairs. She finished what she was doing before leaning back in her chair and looking at Garth who was sitting grumpily across from her.

"Let me guess...You're annoyed at Nick," Emma replied.

"I'm allowed to be."

"Not saying you're not," Emma shrugged. "But keep in mind, he's fine. Full recovery ahead of him from what Church has relayed to me."

"That's not why I'm annoyed."

"Then why are you annoyed at him this time?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"Because he's an idiot."

"Alright, well you just sit there and stew and I'm going to go back to what I was doing before you and your issues decided to barge in to my office," Emma replied turning back to her computer. She pulled up the report Church had gotten ready for on their AD system. Garth sat quietly across from her, his foot bouncing as he glared out of the office window that looked out over the Floor.

"If he had listened to me in the first place, this probably wouldn't have happened," Garth said after a few minutes.

"So you're smarter than Nick when it comes to being able to read people?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "That's news to me. When'd you develop that skill?"

"Shut up," Garth grumbled. "I mean his process of how he goes about going through people. I told him to go into more detailed interviews and shit with them. He said there was no need and now look what happened. And, and on top of that he had to deal with it by himself. I wasn't even there to give him or Kimball back up when the situation happened and they both got hurt on top of it."

"So instead of blaming the people who tricked his system, you want to blame Nick?" Emma asked.

Garth scratched his short hair nervously, "Not blame him exactly...just tell him he's an idiot."

"Know what I think?" Emma asked.

"I don't think I want to hear what you think...it always makes me feel like an ass."

"I think that you were terrified and you're trying to make an excuse to be mad and annoyed at him rather than just admit that you were terrified," Emma went on anyway. "You always did this back during our time together on the Project. You'd get pissed off and angry at all of us instead of just admit that you were scared and worried."

"Anger's easier to deal with than fear," Garth grumbled quietly.

"I know," Emma shrugged. "Just don't take it out on Nick. I know it's the first something like this has happened that you haven't been together on it, but that's life sometimes. Shit happens. The important thing is that he's ok and so is Kimball." Garth nodded his head at her. She pushed herself carefully up out of her chair and walked around her desk to give him a hug. "Everything's fine and over and we'll figure it out to make it better so that it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Emma walked into the Medbay a little while later and sat down in the chair next to the bed Nick was sitting up in. He gave a sigh, "He's still pissed off isn't he?"

"Not as much since I pointed out that he was being his over-dramatic self," Emma replied giving Nick a smirk. She looked around, "Where's Kimball?"

"She and Carolina are up in her office talking to Davies about what happened," Nick replied. "I would have joined them, but Mei here seems to think that laying down is better for me since there's a hole in my leg that'll make it a bit difficult to head upstairs."

"I'm shocked you didn't crawl up there."

"The little old Asian lady drugged me enough that every time I get up, things spin. I'm not going anywhere," Nick huffed, an unpleasant look on his face. Emma nodded and shifted in the chair, closing her eyes and taking a breath. Nick gave her a worried look, "You alright? I know it's been an exciting day for you as well."

"Yea, I'm fine. Little man has just been moving around and making things even more uncomfortable for me since this morning," Emma grumbled, putting a hand on her stomach. "Scared the crap outta me this morning though. I don't think even a bullet wound hurts as much as that did."

"Being recently shot and knowing what that feeling feels like, I'm gonna go ahead and say ouch."

Emma shook her head and out a chuckle, "I forget what you being drugged up entitles."

"Shush," Nick winked. He watched her run a hand across her stomach. "Hurt that much, huh?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," Emma replied quietly. She gave a sniffle, "Don't tell North."

Nick shimmied over on the bed and patted it. Emma got up and sat next to him. He draped an arm over her shoulder, "I won't. You're a strong woman, Em. Always have been. You'll be perfectly fine. You'll have North there with you and me and Garth and your brother and Carolina."

"It's still scary," she mumbled. "I don't know how Carolina did it herself. We're surrounded by everyone and I'm still terrified as all hell. More so after this morning."  Nick rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture.  She cleared her throat after a few minutes, "So I heard you freaked out everyone."

"How so?" 

"Point blanking one of the newly acquired prisoners?"

Nick rolled her eyes, "He shot my charge and betrayed the trust I had in him.  Of course I was going to shoot him."

"I know that, Garth knows that and I'm sure you informed Kimball of how you handle things," Emma replied.  "York, Wash, South and Tucker apparently were not prepared for that.  I've only been telling them since you guys showed up how you both work."

"Guess that'll show them to listen to the big, mean pregnant computer nerd."

Emma smacked him gently, "You're an ass."

"So...how about that baby name?  I'm drugged so I might forget it."

"Nope.  Not telling you," Emma chuckled.  

* * *

"How'd I know you'd be out here," Wash chuckled as he walked into the Range to see Ross with her knives out. He walked up to her and leaned against the railing. "Hi."

"Hey," she grinned at him standing up on her toes to kiss him.

He gave her a surprised look, "And here I though you were going to throw one of those knives at me."

"Why would I do that?" she asked picking one up to twirl on her finger.

"Well I thought for sure you'd be pissed as all hell because I made you stay here. Church even said you weren't very happy."

"That was before Carolina talked to me," she shrugged. "Pointed out you left me here with the trust that I'd protect them. Not because you wanted me safe."

"Ya know, sometimes that Carolina is way too smart for her own good," Wash chuckled.  Ross smirked at him before going back to throwing.  Wash watched her for a bit before grabbing one and throwing it himself.  "So you're really not mad at me?"

"No I am not mad at you," she shook her head.  "At first, yes.  You were in such a foul mood when we got back I thought you were doing it just to continue to be an ass."

"Seriously?" Wash asked.

"Sorry, but yea," she nodded.

"Well I am sorry you thought that," Wash smirked at her.  "And thank you for understanding.  I was not trying to be an ass about it or be overprotective of you.  I know better than anyone that you can handle yourself in that kind of situation."

"Damn straight," she winked before hopping up to balance on the railing.  "How'd things go anyway?  Everyone's in one piece I heard?"

Wash nodded, "It was a bit rough.  Almost got hit with a grenade."

"You what?" 

"Diaz shot it and South and I were still out on the second floor landing in the lobby so had he not, we would've been ok.  York and Tucker wouldn't have been, but as you can see, me and everyone else are absolutely fine."

"I don't know,' Ross gave him a coy look.  "I might have to do my own examination later."

"Oh yea?  How much is that gonna cost me?"  Ross shrugged before motioning him to continue.  "Kay so, there was a group that had Nick and Kimball pinned down in the safe room.  We managed to subdue them and then after we got Nick and Kimball situated so that York and Garth could keep an eye on them the rest of us went outside.  It's a good thing that these conspirators were unorganized and not as well trained as the rest of us."

"I'd say so," Ross nodded.  "Almost sad I missed it.  More so sad that I missed seeing you in that armor of yours."

"You and my armor," Wash shook his head.

"Well stop looking so damn good in it," she crinkled her nose at him tugging him over in front of her.  She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in to kiss him.  "So are you free to go or do you need to go debrief with Carolina and Kimball?"

"I should probably check in before we go anywhere."

"Good, cuz I have some of my own debriefing to do," she grinned at him.


	114. Chapter 114

"Mooooooooom."

Carolina rolled over in bed and huffed.  No sooner had Tyler finally let her fall asleep, she was being woken up.  She pulled the covers up over her head in hopes that if she could block it out, she could squeeze a few more minutes before the baby woke up and started kicking her insides again.

"Momma," Ally whined again as Carolina heard the bedroom door open.  

"There better a fantastic reason as to why you are waking me up after your brother kept me up almost all night," Carolina growled from under the covers.

"Daddy said I have to clean my room today before I go skateboarding," Ally huffed walking over to stand next to the bed.

"Your dad would be correct."

"But Mooooommaaaaa," Ally groaned tugging at the covers.

"You skated all afternoon with Ross yesterday.  You don't actually have to go today.  And for future, this does not constitute a good reason to waking me up," Carolina growled as she heard more footsteps.

"Ally, what are you doing?" she heard York in the hall.  "I told you that your mom was sleeping in late today.  Please tell me you didn't wake her up."

"But it's not fair," she huffed stomping her foot.

"Ya know," Carolina snapped sitting up, "The entire time you've been in here whining, you probably could've gotten half of it done by now."

Ally groaned at them both before stomping from her room.  Carolina ran her hands over her face and through her hair.  York scratched his head, "I thought she was going to her room.  I'm sorry she came in here and woke you up."

"Oh, the whole yelling for me thing didn't tip you off?" Carolina glared at him.  

He leaned against the door frame, "Kinda hard when I'm out in the kitchen with the water running.  I said I was sorry already.  I came up as soon as the last one caught my ear."

"It's fine," Carolina huffed glancing at the clock.  "I should get up anyway."

"Go back to sleep.  It's not like you need to be up for anything."

"Oh but I do, it's just not til this afternoon," Carolina replied throwing the covers off and sliding her feet of the bed and to the floor.  

"What's this afternoon?" York asked offering a hand to pull her up.  She waved him away.  "I thought you cleared everything up last night before you came home."

"Davies is coming back today.  He left last night after we were done updating him on everything.  We're all getting together when he gets here in the conference room," Carolina answered.  

"What more is there to go over?"

"There's plenty to go over.  We only told him what happened.  Now we have to figure out how to make it better so that it doesn't happen again," Carolina stood up and walked around the bed to go into their bathroom.  "Kimball is also waiting for Davies to get here so that they can try and question the people we've caught to see how big this group is."

"And they need you there for that?"

"Yes, they need Wash and I both."

"They realize-"

"That better not be a comment about me being pregnant," Carolina snapped at him.  He rolled his eye, but smartly kept his mouth shut.  "I'm not going to be doing anything besides giving my input."

"Fine, not arguing," York replied.  "Breakfast since you're up?"

"I'll grab something when I come down.  Just make sure the water's hot so I can have tea," Carolina answered. 

"Got it," York nodded turning to leave the room to head downstairs.  Ally was sulking on the couch.  "That doesn't look like cleaning your room."

"Why do I have to clean it?  It's not that messy," Ally whined.

"You have a basket of clothes to put away that I asked you to put away two days ago so that your mom wouldn't have to," York started listing.  "Not to mention you still have those brushes sitting out from the other day that need to be cleaned, plus your tea set needs to be put away along with a few other toys.  It will take you twenty minutes, thirty tops."

"Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm telling you to do it today.  Stop making it a big thing and just get it done before your mom yells at you."  Ally crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the television screen.  York huffed and walked over to lean on the back of the couch next to her, "Come on, kid.  It's not like you're being told to do something impossible.  Just help out and straighten up a bit so that your mom doesn't have to.  She hasn't been sleeping well because of your brother so let's make it easy for her, ok?"

"Fine..."

"That's my girl," York mussed her hair as he stood up and headed out to the kitchen to check on if the water was still warm.  "Besides, I don't know if your Uncle Wash is going to be skating today anyway because he's going to be in a meeting with your mom."

"It's Saturday though.  They can't have meetings on the weekend."

"Normally you'd be right," York nodded.  "But with what happened yesterday, they have to get together and discuss it all with General Davies."

"Maybe Mila will be there then and I can skate with her."

"Why don't you go clean quick and then we'll call them and find out what's going on?" York bargained.  "Worse case scenario, you get to hang out with me."

"Or I could go hang out with Aunty Emma."

"Or that," York chuckled.  "First things first.  Room."

Ally rolled her eyes before bouncing up the stairs.  

* * *

Wash  went to roll over, but stopped when it hit him that there was an unusual amount of weight on his chest much larger than the cat that normally liked to perch there.  He cracked an eye to see that Ross was fast asleep on top of him.  Smiling he glanced at the time and saw that it was close to noon.  Cursing quietly he nudged her.

"Hm?"

"Gotta get up.  I have to be over at the Facility in an hour," he yawned.  

"Kay.  Have fun," she mumbled.

Wash chuckled, "Mi, you have to roll off me otherwise I'm not going anywhere."

"Comfy."

"You're going to get Rebel treatment soon," he replied.  She picked her up and glared at him.  "It's practically noon anyway.  Don't you have stuff you need to get done?"

"Nope," she said putting her head back down.  He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her before rolling over to that he was laying on top of her.  She glared up at him, "Not nice."

"Who was pinning whom about two seconds ago?" he smirked before kissing her forehead.  "Told you, I have to be across the street in an hour.  I'll make it up to you later."

She hooked one hand behind his neck and trailed the other down his chest and stomach towards the top of his boxers, "Or you could make it up to me right now."

"I-I still need to shower and eat something and coffee before I go over."

"I will make you food while you shower," she grinned pressing a leg around his hip and reaching up to kiss him.  "I mean, and ask yourself, do you really want to stop now?"

"I hate you," he chuckled as he held back the groan in his throat.  She gave him a coy grin as he trailed a hand down her side and under the hem of her t-shirt.  "Course, I guess we should take advantage of the morning sex now cuz this won't happen once we decide to have kids."

"Or look at it this way," she breathed, squirming a bit underneath him, "every time they wake me up, could be good news for you."

"You really think Carolina and York get to sneak in a quick one after Ally wakes them up?" Wash chuckled.

"I'm sure they've managed.  Besides, we'll figure it out I'm sure."

"Sure," he grinned leaning down to kiss her ending the conversation.

Ross bounced down the stairs shortly after, scratching Rebel's head as she passed the spot he was sitting on the counter.  She started the coffee before glancing at the data-pad nearby. 

"Oops," she chuckled as she saw the missed call from York and Ally.  She propped it up and hit redial as she grabbed two coffee cups down.

"Took you long enough," York's voice came across.  He caught sight of Ross, "Oh.  Ross, sorry, thought Wash was calling back.  Don't tell me you're both just getting up.  Lina said they both have to be at the Facility soon and I don't think she's going to be in a good mood if he's going to be late."

"Wash is in the shower, I'm making him coffee and a bite to eat and he'll be over.  She has nothing to worry about," Ross answered hoping her face wasn't too red.

"Great. Actually wanted to talk to you," York replied.  Ross raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.  "With Wash sitting in the meeting with Lina, Ally was still wondering if you were going over skating today."

"That is an excellent question.  One I haven't fully decided yet."

"Still waiting for the brain to wake up?"

"Oh no, that's mostly awake.  I just haven't decided if I actually want to do anything today or not," Ross shrugged.  "I mean, if Ally still wants to hang out with, she's more than welcome.  I enjoy spending time with her.  I just haven't decided if I want to go skate or not."

"Alright, well I will bring up the hanging out bit," York nodded.  "If she's in agreement, how about I send her over with Lina and she can grab Wash then."

"That should work," Ross shrugged.

"Alrighty.  We'll talk to you in a bit then."

Ross gave a wave as he closed out the call, picking up her mug and sipping it.  She heard footsteps coming down and turned to lean back against the counter as Wash walked down.  She picked up the other mug and handed it to him.

"Why thank you very much," he grinned leaning down to kiss her.

"Welcome.  York called.  I just got off with him."

"And here I thought I was the only one you'd get off too," he teased.  She narrowed her eyes at her.  "What'd he want?"

"Well, Ally wanted to know if I was still going to be skating today or not.  I haven't decided so I told him if she wants to hang out, she's more than welcome.  He's going to let her know and Carolina will bring her with when she comes to get you if she decides she wants to."

"She's coming to get me now?"

"York doesn't think she'd want you being late so better to come fetch you," Ross shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't risk being late if someone hadn't been very convincing this morning," Wash grinned.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he chuckled.  "Almost works better than coffee if I'm being fully honest here."

 "May I also point out that I've noticed you're being a bit flippant lately on the whole being safe thing?" she asked as he walked over to sit at the table.  

"Have I?"

"Oh yes," Ross smirked at him before looking down in her cup.  "Not that I'm really innocent in all that either, but if it's something we're both in agreement with here, then we should probably continue our conversation."

"I suppose you would be right then," Wash reached up to scratch his head.  

"May I suggest something?" she asked.  He waved her on.  She walked over to sit on his lap, placing her cup on the table.  "I'm ok letting things fall where they may for now...but if we're going to do this, like really do this and try for it and everything, can we wait to actively try until Carolina and Emma are at least back in action?  It's only a few more weeks, if not a month or two anyway, so therefor there's time to think about it and everything and I won't feel like shit for putting myself out of commission if they're back in action."

"That...that sounds plausible," he nodded after thinking it over.

"You sure?  There was a pause there."

"I don't know if I'm going to be ever fully sure on anything," he chuckled.  "I've never been stable enough to consider any of it before.  Now, here I am.  I have friends that are like family with families of their own and I have you.  If you would've come to me ten years ago and told me this is where I'd end up, I would've laughed in your face.  Now, it's like I've always been heading this direction and I couldn't imagine doing any of it different."

"Ok, but there was still a pause," she chuckled.  "Which is also why I suggested actively waiting to try until after Carolina and Emma have the boys.  Then you can get a better feel for things."

"I will do whatever you want to do," he nodded.  There was a knock on the door.  He patted her butt, "Up you get."

Ross complied and followed him partially out to the living room, leaning in the doorway to his kitchen as he answered the door. 

"Morning Uncle Wash!" 

"Good morning, Ally," Wash chuckled as Ally bounced into the house.  "I take it you decided to hang out with Mila then."

"Yup!"

"You ready then?" Carolina asked as she stepped into the house.

"Let me shove my boots on and yes," he nodded walking out to the kitchen where he left them.  

Carolina looked at Ross, "We're gonna grab York then when we're done and we'll be over to come get you and Ally to go for dinner then."

"Oh, ok," Ross smiled.  She watched Carolina try to hold in a yawn as Ally ran over to where Rebel was laying.  "Tired?"

"Beyond," Carolina answered.  "I don't know which is worse...Tyler keeping me up or the weird dreams I've been getting.  Not to mention the fact that I can't get comfortable.  I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over..."

"Good thing it's just few more weeks then," Ross replied.

"Yea and then the fight to get him to sleep through the night."

"But at least York can help out on that front," Ross pointed out.

"True.  I think if there was a way for him to help now, he'd be all over it," Carolina chuckled as Wash walked out, pulling his coat on.  "Ready?"

"Lead the way, boss," he grinned before pausing to kiss Ross goodbye.  "Bye kid."

"Bye Uncle Wash!" Ally waved.  "Bye Momma!"

"Be good," Carolina said to her as she followed Wash out of the house.  They started across the street.  "Heard you had a late start this morning."

"You're husband has a big mouth," Wash shook his head.

"So it was that kind of late start, was it?"  Wash rolled his eyes as she let out a laugh.  She patted his shoulder, "Take advantage of it now, Wash."

"That's my argument and I'm sticking to it," he grinned.


	115. Chapter 115

Wash and Carolina walked in to the meeting room to find Kimball already there with Garth and Nick on either side of her and Davies across from them.  

"General Davies," Carolina greeted shaking his hand.  "Hope you had a safe flight back."

"Made it here in one piece," he smiled.  "You are looking quite well, Agent."

"Thanks," she chuckled.  

"How much longer for you?"

"Almost nine weeks," Carolina sighed.  "Can't come quick enough."

"I'm sure," he chuckled before greeting Wash.  "Alright, let's make this brief so that we can get to questioning the prisoners."

"Personally sir," Nick sighed, "I'd love nothing more than to let them stew for a few days.  A little solitary and lack of essentials like food and water should soften them up some."

"I would be in agreement with you," Davies nodded.  "But it's ultimately up to General Kimball since she is the one in charge.  I'm only here to advise on matters."

"We'll see, Nick," Kimball patted his arm.  "If this is what I think it is, then I think a softer hand might be needed to deal with matters rather than going about it harshly."

"I won't argue about the rest of them, but I want my former Captain to go my route," Nick stared at her.  "You don't sign up for my program, gain my trust, and then shit on it all."

"He's yours to do with what you want.  I've told you that," Kimball nodded.

"Just reminding you, ma'am," Nick grumbled crossing his arms.  

"So what do you think this is then, Kimball?" Carolina asked looking at her.

"I think this was a disgruntled group of Feds that weren't very happy that someone who was a New Republic General is now in charge of basically the entire planet," Kimball sighed.  

"I thought they were all past that?" Wash looked at her.

"Sometimes no matter what you do, there's still people out there that harbor ill feelings towards the people they were taught to hate," Kimball replied.  "I'm doing what I can, when I can as long as they bring me the problems they have.  General Davies has told me on multiple occasions he thinks I'm being too easy on things instead of making them work for it, but I believe that ninety-percent of everyone on this planet that has grown up fighting in this war is sick of fighting."

"You can't make everyone happy though," Wash replied.

"I know that and I don't go out of my way if it's something out of reach.  There's only so much I can do and so much the UNSC will let me do."

"And we're positive that your newest help had nothing to do with what's going on?" Davies asked looking between Wash and Carolina.

"Hundred percent, sir," Carolina answered as Wash nodded.  "He was actually out on a scouting mission with Agent South if you want us to pull her in to confirm.  They ran in to some unwanted company right-oh shit.  Wash, did we tell Kimball about that?"

"Oh...right...umm...no I don't think we did..."

Kimball looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowed, "What's going on you two?"

"One of the reasons Locus and South were out was because they were tracking people..." Wash answered.

"What people?" Kimball asked slowly.

"Our old teammates," Wash motioned between him and Carolina before reaching up to scratch his head.  "And Felix..."

Kimball went still and stared at him, "I'm sorry.  What was that last name?"  

"Felix is back," Carolina said when Wash wouldn't repeat it.  Kimball paled, slumping back to stare at the ceiling.  "They were tracking him, CT, and Maine to see if we could get a location on where their base is.  Felix led them to Armonia and attempted to use that opportunity to take out Locus by exposing him to the radiation there.  That's where Wash was before he joined York, Garth and Tucker at your office."

"God damn son of bitch..." Kimball cursed.  She took a few breaths to calm herself down before shaking her head, "Alright.  Well, no use crying over spilt milk.  We'll figure that out later.  I trust your lot to take care of things for me?"

"We're on it, no worries," Wash nodded.

"Our hope is that it at some point leads us to where Hargrove is hiding," Carolina added.

"Right," Kimball nodded.  "Now how about what we have control over."

* * *

"Remind me again why you invited him over here?" South growled quietly to Emma as they stood in the kitchen.  Emma was cleaning the stove while South leaned next to the counter next to her.

"Because your brother and I are nice people," Emma replied.

"Yea, ok.  What's the real reason?" South scoffed.

"Carolina asked us to so that he wouldn't be around the Facility with both Davies and Kimball there," Emma whispered.  "They don't want to risk them arresting him even though she and Wash are still vouching for him."

"Got it," South huffed.  

 Emma glanced up at her to see her staring out in to the living room.  She put the cloth down she was using and walked over to her fridge.  She pulled out an opened bottle of wine and walked over to the cabinet where her glasses were and pulled down two.  Pausing for a second, she grabbed two more figuring she'd take some out to the guys as well.  

"What are you doing?" South asked watching her.

"Pouring wine," Emma shrugged as she pulled the stopped out and started pouring.  

"I can see that," South replied taking the one Emma offered her.  "Why are there four?"  Emma grabbed two of fuller ones and walked them out to the living room before walking back empty handed to grab the smaller glass and sitting down at the table.   "You going to answer?"

"Because you look like you need a glass."

"Right, but why are you having a glass?  You're pregnant.  You shouldn't be drinking," South replied.

"Mei said I am allowed a small glass every once in a while," Emma shrugged taking a sip.

"Whatever," South rolled her eyes.  "Heard my nephew decided to scare everyone?"

"He did," Emma chuckled leaning back to run a hand across her stomach.

"Good thing he changed his mind then," South smirked.  "I'd hate to not be here for when he comes.  Aunty South gets first dibs after daddy."  Emma raised an eyebrow at her.  "And you of course.  I can be third on the list as long as I'm third on the list and definitely before York."

Emma let out a laugh, "You can be third on the list though I'm sure you're going to have to fight Nick and Garth, especially Garth."

"Oh I can take that fucker," South scoffed.  

"Sure," Emma shook her head.  She glanced at South again before looking at the door and back at her.  "So...how was your mission?"

South gave her a curious look, "You know how it was...why are you asking?"

Emma shrugged, "I know the main part of it."

"What else is there?" South narrowed her eyes.  

"You tell me," Emma gave her an innocent grin.

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Is there something for me to imply?"  South glared at her.  "What?"

"I really don't like what you're insinuating there Blondie."

"Guilty conscious?" Emma grinned wider at her.  

"I take it back," South looked away and crossed her arms.  "I don't like you.  Least favorite sister-in-law, ever."

"Better be your only sister-in-law," Emma chuckled finishing off the last sip of her glass.  "I'm also going to take that as a sign that I hit a nerve."

"Blondie, just spit out what the fuck you're beating around the bush about," South rolled her eyes.  

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Get on with it already."

"I think that underneath all the snide remarks and all the bitchiness and aggravation you show for having to deal with him, that you actually enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" South scoffed.  Emma grinned at her.  "You think I enjoy being around him?  Is that what I'm gathering from you?"

"Do you?"

South scoffed, "Ya know...this pregnancy is really affecting that brain of yours.  You used to be smart."

"Still smart," Emma shrugged.

"Not about this," South shook her head.  

"Suit yourself," Emma grinned.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Emma cleared her throat, "Sleep with him?"

"NORTH!!"

Emma broke into laughter as North came running into the kitchen.  He gave them both a panic look before it changed to confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Your wife is losing it," South quipped.  "That baby needs to come out so she can resume normal brain function."

"What is she talking about?" North chuckled looking at Emma.  Locus had come to lean in the doorway, curiosity getting the better of him.  

"She's your sister," Emma shrugged grinning up at him.  "I'm just your pregnant wife."

"So everything's alright in here?" North asked giving them both unsure looks.

"Yes."

"Tell your wife to stop painting fantasies," South grumbled.

Emma gave her an innocent look, "Would you like to tell him what kind of fantasies?"

"Fuck you Blondie."

"False alarm," North chuckled looking at Locus.  "We can go back to our game."

"I would suggest that otherwise, but I know hostility is normal with your sister," Locus replied turning to follow North.

"Fuck you too!" South yelled after them.

"You already did," Emma mumbled quiet enough that only South was the one who heard her.  

"Oh I can't wait until you're not pregnant so I can kick your damn ass," South growled.  Emma gave her a big smile.

* * *

"York?" Carolina called as she opened the front door.

"Meeting all done?" York asked walking out of the kitchen as Wash followed Carolina into the house.

"Thank God.  I'm starving," Carolina nodded.  "You ready?"

"Shoes and coat and I'm good," York replied as he walked over to grab them.  "Any word on how the girls faired?"

"They must've stayed at the house.  I told Church to alert me if they came over to skate and he never did," Wash shrugged.

"He was awfully quiet in general today," Carolina pointed out. 

"Emma has him checking into what's going on with the access drives and making sure nothing's coming through the firewalls," Wash replied.  "He's probably putting through any and all effort into those reports for her."

"Don't worry, Lina," York said as he tied his shoes, "Emma would be the first one to tell you if something was up with him.  He's just actually doing what she wanted him to instead of bothering the rest of us for a change."

"Yea," Carolina sighed.  "Now hurry up, I want food."

"See what you eventually get to look forward to?" York smirked shaking his head as stood up.

"Ross will be much nicer than I am," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, when she gets pissed off, she's something else," York chuckled.  

"Yes but unless Wash does something stupid, she won't get pissed at him.  They get along far too well," Carolina argued.

"I hope you two don't talk about us when one of us isn't present," Wash shook his head at them.  "I mean, I'd hate to not be present to defend us.  Besides, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Yea guess so," York nodded before pausing on his way out the front door.  He narrowed his eyes, "Wait...she's no-"

"No she's not pregnant," Wash chuckled.  "I'm talking about the future."

"Oh, right."

"I told Wash he needs to take advantage of the morning wake-up sex now while he can," Carolina added.

"Definitely do that," York chuckled.  "Ah, I miss that wake-up call...when's Ally having a sleepover again?"

"Never," Carolina teased.  

"Wash, want a kid for a night?" York asked.

"Just because she spends the night somewhere doesn't mean you're getting sex in the morning," Carolina pointed out.  "I mean yea, my hormones are through the roof, but I'm uncomfortable enough so as it is so that doesn't mean squat."

"One day I hope to relive those memories," York sighed putting an arm around Carolina's shoulders.  "Ya know, Tucker came over and was trying to get me to go out drinking tonight."

"You going?"

"No," York chuckled.  "I want to spend time with my kid and wife."

"You are more than welcome to go out," Carolina pointed out.

"I'm good," York smirked at her.  "There was enough excitement the last few days.  A nice relaxing night at home would be perfect on my schedule."

Wash opened his front door and there was an excited yell of 'Uncle Wash'.  

"Ya know, it used to be she greeted us that enthusiastically," York chuckled as Ally jumped at Wash.  

"Oh stop," Carolina chuckled.  She looked at Ross, "She was good?"

"Just like always," Ross nodded.  "We played video games."

"Great.  I'm starving."

"Yes, yes so we keep hearing," York chuckled.

"How was your meeting?" Ally asked as she took Carolina's hand when they started walking into the city to get food.

"Just as I expected it was going to be," Carolina answered.  "Threw around ideas on how to prevent something like this in the future.  Kimball's going to bunk down at the Facility for the next week until Nick and Garth get the building back up to snuff.  There's a few things Nick wants to implement now."

"Did they start questioning?" Ross asked.

"Not yet.  Maybe tonight, tomorrow at the latest," Wash replied.

"How was Nick?" York asked.

"Still fit to be tied," Carolina sighed.  "I don't envy the next few people he's going to hire.  Especially if Garth has any say on the interview process like he was insisting.  I'm not sure I'd want to be in their place tonight."

"Oh boy," York chuckled, shaking his head.  

"Hey C, about the next few weeks of training," Wash said.

"Yea, what about it?" Carolina asked.

"I was thinking we start throwing in some capture the flag and maybe another of those hostage simulations we did before," Wash replied.

Carolina nodded, "Sounds like it could be fun.  And really, there's so many of them now, we could really make it fun for them."

"I don't know if I like what your version of fun is implying," Ross chuckled.

"Careful what we talk about," York whispered loudly making Ally giggle.  "We have a mole in our midst."

"That's why we'll talk details on Monday after drill," Wash grinned at Ross who rolled her eyes at him.  "Just so there's no complaint of one group having the advantage over the other."

"Right, but you're going to be mixing it up.  I mean it just won't be recruits against agents, correct?" York pointed out.

"Definitely mixing it up," Carolina patted his arm.  "Not to mention, we'll have to throw the guys in as well as you, Wash and North, and South and Locus if they're still here."

"His suit almost done?" Wash asked.

"Pops is still going over it," York answered.  "There was a few things Locus was telling him about that he's trying to look in to.  Once things calm down enough at the hospital, Grey's going to come over and give him a hand."

"What about Emma?"

"The suits are really more George and Grey's area than Emma's.  Emma just does the computer parts of it," Carolina answered.  

"Are they going back out once it's done?" Ross asked.

"Possibly.  We haven't had time to have Cody, Trevor, or Em check on that tracker South got on Felix," Wash replied.  "Once they get a read on anything that it was able to find, then I'm sure they'll be going back out."

"I have a question!" Ally asked tugging on Carolina's arm.  

"What's up?"

"Could my friends come and help with the simulation?" Ally asked.  "I think it would be a fun field trip for them."

Carolina gave her a thoughtful nod, "I'll talk to your teacher and see what she thinks and if they're parents are ok with it, then I see no problem with that being a possibility."

"Yay!" Ally cheered.  "Carter was sorta jealous when I told him what I got to do in the last one."

"Well Carter can just be jealous," Carolina chuckled.  "I know his and Dani's parents trust us, but I don't know if they'd let him have that much participation."

"I also have a request," York raised his hand.  Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.  "Can you and Em not participate this time?  You're both much farther along now than you were during the first one and while I know they're all smart enough not to aim at you both, I know I would feel much better if you observed.  I'm sure North will agree with me when we bring it up to them."

"We'll see," Carolina sighed.  "If I'm still this exhausted by the time we do it, then yes I'll probably sit out.  If not, then you will just sit around and be quiet and not throw a fuss."

"We'll see," York smirked at her.  


	116. Chapter 116

"Dude," Tucker chuckled as he walked up to York and Wash as they were getting ready for afternoon session outside, "you two missed one hell of a night on Saturday."

"Do tell," York replied as Wash rolled his eyes.

"Oh man, Kai's was super lame until this chick came up and started hitting on me," Tucker went on.  

"Wait," York cut him off as Wash shook his head behind Tucker's back.  "Someone actually came up and started hitting on you?"

"Hell yea.  Man she was super hot too.  I kept ordering us drinks and everything," Tucker continued.  "Got some dancing in, made some smooth pick-up lines and then I woke up in my bed."

"Did you dream the whole thing?" Wash asked squinting at him.

"No!  I mean, the last thing I remember was asking her if she wanted to come back to my place and she must've cuz I woke up with no clothes on."

"If memory serves...you normally wake up with no clothes on," Wash rolled his eyes.

York gave Wash a curious look, "Do I want to know how you know this information?"

Wash sputtered at him before smacking him, "It was when I was in charge of them and I had to wake his ass up every morning to run drill!"

"Calm down,"  York chuckled.  "I'm kidding.  Tucker, were you alone when you woke up?"

"Uh, yea," Tucker nodded.

"And you're sure this chick came home with you?  You didn't just dream she did?"

"Listen asshole, she left me her number and I've already talked to her," Tucker rolled his eyes.  "Yes she's real and no I'm not making it up.  In fact, we're going out again this weekend."

"I thought you didn't you don't go back to the same watering-hole?" Wash gave him a skeptical look.

"Normally no..." Tucker reached up to rub the back of his head.  "But how many ladies are lining up?  Gotta take advantage of them as I can."  York and Wash exchanged looks.  "Besides, did I mention she's super hot?"

"Yes, you have in fact mentioned this fact," York pointed out patting him on the shoulder.  Wash glanced down at his AD on his wrist.  "They ready?"

"Yup," Wash nodded.  They turned to face the group, Tucker walking out to stand on the one side.  "Afternoon.  As you see, we're throwing a twist in your normal routine today.  Agent Carolina and I agreed that it's time we throw in some field practice.  Today, your mission is to take out the snipers we have set up around the area."

"Easy as pie," Lewis, one of the new recruits, scoffed.

"Not so fast," Piper scoffed from the back.  "Look around and see who's missing from our lovely group before you start thinking it's going to be easy."

"Agents Washington and Carolina never make it easy," Weaver sighed from where she stood.  

"What twist do we have today, sir?" Palomo asked.

York chuckled as he looked at Wash, "Is it just me or do they know you and Lina a bit too well?"

"Then they should know well enough that I'm not going to tell them," Wash smirked.  The new agents that were standing there groaned as the new recruits gave them all curious looks.  "We're doing two rounds.  First round, agents are on point.  Second round, the recruits.  Agent Carolina is observing from the observation deck-"

"Mainly because her husband wouldn't let her down here..."

"Shut it Morris," York glared at him.  Morris gave him an innocent look as Piper and Weaver held in their laughter.

"She's really going to kill you before that baby comes, sir," Piper chuckled.

"You all better hope not because if you think she's tough now, oh boy, you have no idea what it's like when she doesn't have me as a buffer," York shook his head.  He looked over at Tucker, "Care to enlighten them?"

"Dude, she was only awful when we first met her.  She was much less a bitch after her and Church popped back up," Tucker replied.

"Can you both just shut the hell up?" Wash huffed.  He looked back out over the group.  "Any questions?"

"Do we get to at least know how many are out there?" Tanaka asked from where she stood with her arms crossed.

"As Piper has already stated, look around and see who's missing," Wash grinned.  "You can figure it out.  Get yourselves a plan and begin at the sound of the buzzer."

"Wait, where are you going?" Baci asked. 

Wash put his helmet on and shrugged before walking off away from them, York following him.

* * *

"Wash just left the group with York," Church popped up on next to where Carolina and Emma were sitting in the observation deck.  

"Sound the buzzer whenever you feel like," Carolina smirked.

"Yea, I'm gonna wait until the most inopportune time possible," Church replied.

"Or whenever you think will throw them off the most," Emma shook her head.

"What, you think I'm going to make them wait down there forever so that they think it's never going to go off and then make it go off?  How rude..." Church laughed before disappearing.  

"I feel like he's going to have too much fun with this," Emma looked at Carolina.

Carolina shrugged, "Everyone's gotta loosen up once in a while and honestly, when was the last time Church actually got to loosen up?"

"True," Emma nodded.  "So who's all sniping besides my husband?"

"Bitters, Smith, Diaz, Sarge, Locus, Miller, Donut and Wash is joining them," Carolina listed off.  "Not sniping is York, South, Ross, Grif, Tucker, Caboose, and Simmons."

"And Wash wasn't telling them about the ground forces?" Emma smirked.

"Wasn't supposed to, no," Carolina chuckled.  

"This could get interesting real fast," Emma laughed.

"Oh yes," Carolina grinned.  The door to the observation deck opened and Kimball walked through.  "Welcome.  Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Was...was I supposed to?" Kimball gave her a confused look.

"No, I'm kidding," Carolina waved her over to join them in the chairs they were sitting in.

"Though now that you've brought it up, I could really go for some," Emma replied.  "First one out fetches us popcorn?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Carolina chuckled as Kimball sat down next to her.  "So how are things?"

"No offense, but I can't wait to have my office back..." Kimball sighed.  

"How much longer until they're done?" Emma asked.  

"I told them I'm going back on Monday whether they like it or not and that I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight.  Not that your dorms aren't nice or anything, it's just not the bed I got used to sleeping in," Kimball replied.

"No offense taken," Carolina chuckled.  "I'm sure Nick and Garth are oh so happy with you standing up for yourself."

"Nick just grumbles and Garth glares," Kimball shrugged.

"They doing ok?" Emma asked giving her a concerned look. 

"Far as I know," Kimball replied.  "Last I heard, Garth finally slept in their bedroom the other night."

"He is so freaking thick-headed..." Emma grumbled crossing her arms to glare at the monitors.

"You'll hear no argument from me there," Kimball chuckled.  

"Sure you don't want to participate today?" Carolina asked.

"Oh I am plenty good.  Thank you though," Kimball answered.  "What's their mission?"

"Take out all the snipers," Carolina replied turning her chair to pull up the stats and groupings of everyone.  "Wash hopefully didn't tell them that there are ground forces they have to contend with as well."

"Did you get the problem with your ADs figured out?" Kimball asked looking at Emma.

"Still working on it," Emma sighed.  "It was either a fluke thing that got fixed right away when he got back or there was some kind of interference around wherever he was that wasn't letting things go through.  Won't know until Trevor gets a chance to go out and investigate it since North won't let me out."

Kimball nodded and looked at Carolina, "I know we didn't get to talk about the whole Felix thing the other day."

"Not much to talk about really," Carolina shrugged.

"How'd they come to find out he was back?"

"They were checking out one of the mercs old hideouts and had to hide quickly when the three of them showed up.  They tracked them to Armonia, like I said, and got ambushed.  Felix compromised Locus's armor so he'd get a blast of radiation, South took him out and threw a tracker on him."

"Why didn't she kill him?" Kimball asked.

"Because we're hoping that the tracker she put on him will lead us to where Hargrove is," Carolina answered.

"I would have preferred him dead."

"I know," Carolina nodded.  "But locating Hargrove is a bit higher on the list than dealing with someone who back-stabbed you."

"It was more than him back-stabbing me and you know it," Kimball growled quietly.

Carolina glanced at Kimball before looking back at the monitors, "I know."

"Then you understand why I want his head mounted in my office."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help put it there.  At least not yet anyway."  Kimball huffed, but stayed silent.  "We're not going to let him get away this time.  You're forgetting something."

"What exactly am I forgetting?" Kimball drawled.

"We have someone on our side that knows how he works and who he's utterly terrified of," Carolina smirked at her. 

"Not to mention wants a bit of payback of his own," Emma added.  

Kimball nodded, relaxing a bit before looking at them, "And we're sure he's on our side?"

"If he wasn't, South would have killed him by now," Emma replied.  "And I don't mean just empty threats like she's been doing, i mean actually murder him to the point where there's nothing left of him."

Carolina gave Emma a curious face, "Is there something going on there?"

"I have my guesses, but she is in strong denial about it," Emma chuckled.  The door opened and Caboose walked in whistling.  

"Hello Caboose," the three of them greeted.

"Oh, hello!"

Carolina looked over her shoulder, "You are the lucky winner today Caboose."

"Really!?"

"Yup.  Wanna know what you won?"

"Does it involve cookies?"

"If you find any in the kitchen, they're yours," Carolina smiled as Kimball and Emma laughed quietly.  "No, what you actually win is the chance to make a giant bowl of popcorn for us."

"Oh I can do that!  Extra extra butter?"

"Of course," Carolina nodded.

"I'm on it, Carolina!"

"Knew we could count on you, Caboose."

* * *

"That went surprisingly well all week," York replied as he reclined in one of the chairs in Carolina's office.

"There's definitely been improvement in a few of them," North agreed.

"Well, it was Wash's idea," Carolina chuckled.

"Good job, buddy," York patted him on the back.

Wash rolled his eyes, "Well it's something we used to do anyway with the first batch.  Figured it'd give us a bit of a break on things, might lighten them up a bit, plus get them used to working together."

"And you were right," Carolina nodded.  "I say we keep doing it.  Maybe not every day like we did this week, but at least twice a week.  Different people on point for each session."

"Are we going to change up the sessions any?" Wash asked.

"Probably smart to do so.  Not that things always go the same each time anyway, but it's more fun," Carolina shrugged.

"There's also the question of if we're going to be dividing them up like we did with the first batch," York pointed out.

Carolina shook her head, "I think they're fine in the two groups they're in right now.  We split the first group up smaller to help train this bunch so there's really no reason yet to make smaller groups on top of that until they develop their skills a bit more."

"And here we thought Wash just suggested it so he'd have more time with Ross," York grinned.  Wash glared at him.  York threw up his hands, "Dude, kidding.  Just a joke.  Har har."

"Emma actually sparked it when she started training Cody and Trevor on the system," Carolina pointed out giving York an annoyed look.  She looked at North, "How she doing?  She going to need any more help in there you think?"

"From what I hear, the three of them have things worked out pretty well themselves.  I'm sure at some point she might want some more hands," North shrugged.  "But you'd have to talk to her yourself.  If I mention any thought of her getting more help, she might bludgeon me to death and personally, I'd really like to be around to help raise our son."

"Where is she anyway?" York asked looking around.  "Thought for sure she'd be here.  South too."

"They offered to go get Ally," Carolina answered.  

"And South went with?" Wash asked skeptically.

"She did," Carolina nodded.  "She didn't want Emma going herself."

"Meaning North doesn't want Emma going anywhere by herself," York grinned at his brother-in-law.

"I may have put a bug in her ear," North chuckled. "But this time was all South.  She's really taking the whole aunt thing to heart."

"I've noticed she hasn't been pushing to get back out in the field either," Carolina observed.  "Locus hasn't said anything either."

"Well, the last part is because his suit of armor still isn't fixed," Wash pointed out.  "I'm sure once it's fixed, they'll both be ready to go."

"I think if it gets close enough to Emma having the baby, she won't want to go anywhere," North shook his head.  "She wants to make sure she's close so she can be there when he decides to come."

"She go see Mei this week?" Carolina asked.

"We did," North nodded.  "He's getting ready now.  I think that scare the other day moved things along a bit."

"And how's Emma handling it?" York asked.

"What do you mean?" North gave him a confused look.

"Well, she was a right bit panicked the other day," York shrugged.  "Ask Lina.  She was going on about not being ready and everything."

"Far as I know, she's fine," North shrugged.  

"York, it was probably just a moment of panic because it was unexpected.  Don't go freaking North out for no reason," Carolina chided.  "Worry about your own wife and kid."

"Why?  Is there something I should be worried about?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

"Course not," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "Just saying."

 


	117. Chapter 117

"Hey Tucker!"

Tucker looked up at Grif as he came stomping towards the spot where he was talking with Wash and York, "Oh, hey Grif.  What's shaking?"

"Kai told me I'm supposed to tell you that the next time you and that chick decide to be rude that she's charging you from now on," Grif huffed as he approached them.  

"What the hell is her problem?  I don't remember being rude and why would I?  I get drinks for free and it's Kai," Tucker gave him a confused look.

"I don't know," Grif rolled his eyes.  "I was just told to tell you.  Next time I have to play messenger, especially if you pissed her off, I might have to kick your ass."

"Dude, I don't even know what her problem is," Tucker huffed.

"Yea, well, stop it," Grif snapped before turned and walking away.  "Now I'm hungry."

Tucker scratched his head as he looked back at York and Wash who were both giving him curious looks.  "What?"

"Why is Kai giving Grif messages?" Wash asked.

"You think I know?  I'm just as confused as the rest of you," Tucker scoffed.

"You mean to say you don't actually remember anything?" York asked.  Tucker shrugged.  "Man, how much are you freaking drinking these days?"

"I don't know, dude," Tucker replied.  "It doesn't seem like that much, but then I still wake up not remembering anything and on top of that I have one helluva hang over."

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks for a few nights," Wash suggested.

"Yea, I guess, but that's the only thing the lady wants to do."

"Well then opt for water or something non-alcoholic," York replied.  "You can have fun without the alcohol."

"Yea, I guess," Tucker sighed.  "Now what are we doing today or can I go take a nap?"

"You can go nap," Wash chuckled.  "York and I can handle today.  We're not doing anything too awful."

"Fine.  See ya," Tucker waved at them and stalked off. 

"I feel like we should be concerned about him," York reached up to rub the side of his face.

"Yea, you might be right.  Maybe Mila and I will go out this weekend and see what's up," Wash replied.

"Might be smart."

"I'm still shocked he's still seeing the same girl," Wash chuckled.

"Yea, that is pretty shocking all on itself," York smirked.  "Especially for how he bragged how he doesn't go back to the same girl normally."

"Yea, that's probably more because he scares them all away," Wash gave a laugh.  "His pick-up lines are pretty awful."

"So I've heard," York grinned.  "I've also heard a few of the recruits are still complaining about the Sniper-round last week."

"Mila's told me," Wash nodded.  "I don't know which is more entertaining.  Hearing that their still hung up on it or the actual outcome itself."

"I must admit, it was awfully amusing to watch you guys picking them off like chickens with their heads chopped off," York chuckled.  

"Oh it was just as much fun doing it too," Wash grinned.  "I told them next time they should make sure they spread out first instead of still standing in such a large group.  That's why it only took five minutes."

"And if it wasn't for Lina feeling bad for them, they wouldn't have gotten another chance."

"Yea, well they want another round of it, so we'll see how much they learned from the first few rounds," Wash shrugged.

"Lina was also talking they're doing the hostage simulation again this week?"

Wash nodded, "End of the week, yes.  She wanted to make sure she got permission for some of the kids from Ally's classmates to come participate."

"Yea she should know for sure by Wednesday," York replied.

"How she doing anyway?"

"Alright, I guess," York shrugged.  "Calmed down a bit far as I can tell.  I think that fact she's been so tired lately helps.  My sister on the other hand I think has started freaking out."

"You think?"

"Well, I can only speculate.  Lina said I should keep them to myself which is probably best since it's probably just a case of the jitters."

"Probably best," Wash agreed as the first recruits walked out of the locker room for their lesson.  "Time to get to work."

* * *

Emma rubbed her hand across her stomach and stared at her computer screen, nothing really registering as her eyes glanced across the report she had been reading.  

"Hey Em," Church popped up next to the screen.  She didn't appear to notice him.  "Emma!"

"Hm?" she glanced at him.  "Oh.  Sorry Church.  What's up?"

"Trevor's at the location where North and Nick were when I couldn't get through to them," Church informed her.  "You alright?"

"Uh, yea.  Yea I'm alright," Emma replied wincing as she sat up a bit.

"You sure?"

"Put Trevor through," Emma ignored him.  Church shook his head as he pulled up a smaller window on one of Emma's monitor, Trevor appearing a few seconds later.  "Well, what do you have?"

"Not much, ma'am," Trevor sighed.  "I ain't picking up nothing."

"Keep trying," Emma replied.  "There's got to be something that caused the ADs to act up.  There's nothing physically wrong with North's when I looked at it and there's nothing wrong with the system checks that I've run."

"I get what it is you're saying, ma'am, but that don't mean I'm going to find the exact issue out here," Trevor shook his head.  "And there's only so much I can do out here by myself.  People keep looking at me funny and it's starting to get colder than a witch's tittie in a brass bra out here."

"Thanks for the visual," Emma rolled her eyes.  "Which scans have you done?"

"All of them, ma'am," Trevor answered.

"And you're telling me none of them picked anything up? At all?"

"Nope," Trevor shook his head.  "Sorry ma'am, but I think what ever it was was out here is long gone."

"Son of a bitch..."

"My words exactly," Trevor sighed.  "I'll give it all another round, but I ain't going to guarantee I ain't going to get the same results."

"Whatever you feel is best," Emma nodded.  "Be careful."

"Always, ma'am," Trevor gave her a two finger salute before the call closed.

Emma waited for the window to disappear before smacking her desk.

"Whoa, Em.  Calm down," Church advised.

"I'm calm," Emma replied through clenched teach.  "I'm just annoyed as all hell.  Someone figured out how to mess with my goddamn shit and when I find out who, I'm killing them."

"Yea you sound real calm," Church replied, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I don't like someone is screwing with us."  A thought crossed her mind causing her to jump up out of her chair and slammed a fist on her desk. 

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell is the problem?" Church asked putting up his hands even though there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's my father," Emma growled putting a hand on her lower stomach.

"What are talking about?"

"This is right up that bastard's alley.  To find a way to fuck with my shit."

"Emma, there's no proof he's even on this planet and seriously, I wouldn't give him that much credit," Church replied.  "If anything it's more up CT's alley from what South has said about her wanting specific revenge on me and hey, guess who mainly runs the system?  Me."

"Either way," Emma continued to argue, "We have to go over everything triple to make sure there's nothing that can get by our security and no way they can break in through it.  Start scanning and testing our firewalls.  Find the weak spots and reinforce them double while reinforcing the rest of them as well."

"D-Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Church asked hesitantly.

"You want them gaining access to everything?  To everyone?" Emma raised an eyebrow.  "I am weeks, if not days, away from giving birth.  You want to give them that much of an inch?  I know I sure as hell don't."

Church gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine."  He blinked out for a second before reappearing, a green tint showing briefly as he gave her a nod.  "Scan started.  I'll send the first report to Cody and have him check it out."

"Thank you Church."  She gave a grimace and put a hand on her side.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Church asked.

Emma let out a breath, "Just those stupid Braxton Hicks rearing their ugly head again."

"Sure they're the fake ones?"

"Yes Church, I am sure.  Besides, I'm sure you're doing bioscans to track them for me so I don't really need to tell you that they're not regular nor are they anyway near as bad as they were whenever the hell I had them last."

"Right."

"Thank you for caring."

"Yea, I really need to stop.  It's going to ruin my image," Church laughed. 

* * *

Carolina examined the popcorn kernel she was holding before popping it in her mouth and picking up another piece and giving it the same treatment.  Emma cleared her throat, causing Carolina to pause her inspection briefly before repeating it.

"Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?" Emma chuckled. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carolina chewed, grabbing another piece.  "So what's going on?  Did Red team figure out Green teams trap?"

Emma turned her chair so she could hit a few keys, pulling up one of the camera feeds, "Nope and they're about to spring it.  Of course, Gold team decided to rush Blue team and now have their flag.  Looks like they're setting lookouts for the outcome of Red and Green and once they figure that out, they'll head in for the other two flags."  Carolina nodded as she grabbed another piece of popcorn.  "My God, will you just freaking eat it already?"

"Why?  Is this annoying you?" Carolina smirked at her.

"I just don't get why you're examining each piece before you eat it.  It's popcorn.  It all tastes the same no matter what it looks like," Emma chuckled as she turned her chair back.

"They all taste the same, but they don't all look the same," Carolina pointed out.

"Carolina, it's popcorn."

Carolina shrugged and looked up at the screen and back at Emma who was rubbing her side, "You've been doing that a lot recently."

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing at your side.  Is he kicking there or are you getting contractions?" Carolina asked.

Emma sighed, "It's the fake contractions."

"You sure?  Sometimes the fake ones are actually real ones," Carolina shrugged.

"They don't hurt as bad as before so I'm gonna still assume the fake ones," Emma replied still wincing.  Carolina shrugged and grabbed another piece of popcorn.  "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you don't actually have to prelude asking me things with asking if you can ask me something, right?" Carolina smirked.

"You are in rare form today," Emma rolled her eyes.  "But seriously.  How did you get through having Ally?  Do you remember any of that at all?"

"A bit," Carolina shrugged.  "I remember being in a lot of pain and someone telling me to breath and keep myself calm.  It took forever, but before I knew it, she was out and crying."  Carolina glanced at her, "Weren't you there though?"

Emma shook her head, "I was called in the following day."  Carolina nodded.  "Did they give you pain medication or anything?"

"Not that I remember, but my memory is also sorta foggy on the details," Carolina shrugged.  Emma nodded.  "Are you getting worried about going in to labor?"

"Aren't you?" Emma asked her cheeks reddening.

Carolina shrugged, "Nothing I can do to stop it and believe me, I don't want to stop it.  I want to get back to training and working with the new recruits and even the junior agents.  I feel like there's a lot they missed out on by not getting to work more with me.  Besides, having been through all the things we've been through, having a baby is by far the simplest."

"Says you," Emma grumbled shifting in her seat.

"It'll be ok, Em," Carolina reached out to pat her shoulder. 

"No, I know..."

"Have you discussed everything with Mei yet?" Carolina asked.  "I know she told York and I to start figuring out the broader points of a birthing plan at my last appointment."

Emma nodded, "Yea, we went over things."

"See, nothing to worry about," Carolina gave her a reassuring smile.  "Mei will make sure things go the way they're supposed to.  I know York already mentioned to her having both here and the hospital set up if for some reason neither of us can make it there."  Emma nodded.  Carolina watched her for a moment before going back to finishing off the bowl of popcorn.  "There something else besides that, isn't there?  Something besides the idea of going through labor."  Emma looked down at her hands.  "What's going on?"

Emma sighed, "I keep thinking that all the shit we've been dealing with the last couple of months has my father hiding behind it all."

"Cuz most of it has," Carolina nodded.  "What else?"

"I'm scared he's going to show up and try to take him from me," Emma replied quietly.  "Like he did with you and Ally.  I feel like it's easier for me to protect him if he stays put."

"Except you can't exactly make him stay put," Carolina pointed out.  Emma nodded, giving a small sniff.  "You do realize that between each one of us here, that it would be next to impossible for him to pull that off, correct?"

"But look what happened last time," Emma replied.  "I almost go in to labor and a bomb goes off pulling almost everyone away from here to go deal with that and then the attack on Kimball on top of all that.  You mean to tell me that was pure coincidence?"

"Yes, but you were here inside the Facility.  You really think Church would let any one in the front doors if it wasn't one of us?"

"If they find a way to break Church though, we're screwed," Emma insisted.

"First off," Church popped up in front of them, "No one is breaking anything.  Second off, even if they do manage to break through my shit, you're forgetting your shit.  Not to mention everything that Cody and Trevor have been doing behind your back, or the stuff the Dr. Grey and George have prepared.  No one is getting through those doors or the computer system here.  Safest place on the planet to be is right here.  I guarantee that."

"See?  Nothing to worry about," Carolina replied.  

"Doesn't mean it's going to stop me worrying," Emma mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, yea," Church huffed.  "Am I allowed to throw monkey wrenches in to these simulations we're doing?"

"Course you can," Carolina smirked.  "Have at it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Church chuckled menacingly as he vanished, a hint of orange hue to the hologram.

Emma squinted at the spot and looked at Carolina, "Should we be concerned about that color change that just happened?"

"Not necessarily," Carolina shrugged.  "They're just memories of the other fragments, not the actual fragments themselves."

"You sure?"

"Emma, you've had your hands in his coding more than I have."

"True," Emma nodded.  "I just feel it's odd we've been seeing hints of them more and more recently."

"That's because he's feeling better," Carolina replied.  "He can expend the extra energy now that he has it.  If you're concerned about it, check into it."

"Yea, guess you're right," Emma nodded.  She looked into the bowl of popcorn, "Did you really have to eat it all?"

"I didn't tell you not to eat it," Carolina chuckled offering her the rest of the contents.  "There's a few kernels left."

"Gee, thanks," Emma smiled as Carolina laughed.  "Next time, two bowls."

"Definitely."


	118. Chapter 118

Carolina waited for everyone to stop talking once they had gathered out on the Floor.  Ally was standing quietly with Dani, Carter and a few of their other classmates, all of them with excited looks on their faces.  When she realized that the rest of the group wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon, she cleared her throat.  Morris was the one who heard her.

"Shut up!" 

"Thank you Morris," Carolina smirked at him.  

"No problemo, Agent Carolina," he nodded at her.

"Now then," Carolina began.  "Today is another simulation day.  We did this particular one once before as I'm sure a few of the Agents here can attest to."  A few of them grumbled.

"I'm watching you this time, kid," Palomo whispered to Ally who stuck her tongue out at him.

"But as Alaska and I are both pretty far along this time around," Carolina continued, "and were asked kindly by our husbands not to volunteer as hostages, I went and found you some new hostages.  Say hi kids."  Ally's classmates all waved or said hello.

"Where's everyone else though?" Piper asked.  "Last time you had the Red and Blue guys as the kidnappers."

"Well, that's a bit of today's twist," Carolina continued.  "They're all busy and having four kidnappers really isn't all the much fun.  So for today, we're putting the old against the new."

"You're putting us against each other?" Baci asked.

"I thought you wanted us to work with each other?" Bennett also asked.

"I do," Carolina nodded.  "But a little competition doesn't hurt every now and then."

"But it's totally not fair!  They have much more experience than we do!" Lewis complained.

"So did the people they were up against the first time we did this," Carolina responded.  "They managed pretty well then too.  Even with the snags we threw into each round."

"There's not going to be repeats of those snags this time, correct?" Bitters huffed from where he stood next to Smith and Diaz.

"I don't have anything planned," Carolina shrugged.

Bitters turned and looked at Ally, "We don't have to worry about you, do we?"

"Nope!  All my stuffs in my locker and really, I'm not allowed to have my armor anymore unless Momma and Daddy say I can and I didn't bother asking for permission this time," Ally replied.  Bitters narrowed his eyes at her anyway making her giggle.

"Right, so," Carolina called the attention back to her.  "Two rounds.  First round, junior agents are the kidnappers.  Recruits, your goal is to get the hostages out and take care of the situation.  Second round, exactly like the first except we're flipping it.  Understood?"  There was a chorus of yes ma'am.  She nodded.  "Good.  Agents, ten minutes to get set up.  Recruits, go hang out in the Meeting room until Church gives you the clear."  The recruits trudged off.  Carolina looked at the kids, "Now I know Agent Washington gave you all the safety talk here.  Make sure you listen to what the adults are telling you to do.  We would like to return you to your parents uninjured.  This is for fun and not meant to be scary in any way, alright?"

"No worries Momma!" Ally bounced.  "I told them all what to expect and that this is just pretend.  We're just going to act scared, don't worry."

"Oh boy," Carolina chuckled.

"Now go sit down with Aunty Emma already," Ally walked up to grab her hand and tug her in that direction.  

"Yes ma'am," Carolina shook her head.  

"Ok guys! Where do you want us?" she heard Ally asking the recruits.  

Carolina smiled to herself as she headed inside the computer room.  Emma was sitting at one of the two computer chairs near the computer by the window.  She turned the empty one so Carolina could sit down.

"All set?" Emma asked as the Floor started shifting into the first layout they had agreed upon.

"For the most part.  The recruits are in the Meeting room and the Agents are getting everyone situated out there.  I told them ten minutes."  Carolina looked around the room, "Where are the guys at?"

"Um, good question," Emma looked around.  "Not entirely sure to be honest."

"That doesn't bode well," Carolina chuckled.  "Especially if the three of them are together."

"Four if they drug Locus with them."

"Yes, but he's a different kind of psychotic," Carolina pointed out.  "Course, he'd probably stop them from doing anything too crazy..."

"I don't know...the conversations I've overheard between him and North give me pause to think otherwise," Emma smirked.

"Really?"

"Yea," Emma gave a laugh.  "Shocking I know."

"How about South?"

"Not sure."

"So let me get this straight..." Carolina chuckled.  "For as worried as the they are about leaving us by ourselves...they left us by ourselves."

"Apparently," Emma grinned.  "Though I am sure they're still in the building somewhere."

* * *

"Do we really have to be outside doing this?" South complained from where she stood on the ground.  "It's cold as dicks out here."

"I told you to put your under armor on," North yelled down to her as he held the board in place for Locus to nail in to the spot on the tree they were up in.

"I would love to know what dicks you've been touching if they're cold," York gave her a curious look.  "I know min-"

"Shut the fuck up," South cut him off.  "It's an expression."

"Where the hell have you heard that expression?" York asked crossing his arms.

"Can one of you drop something on his head please?" South yelled up into the tree.  

"You don't have to be out here," North yelled down to her.  

"Apparently I do.  I need to make sure my dumbass brother doesn't break his neck before his son is born!" South snarled up to him.  "Who's bright idea was this anyway?"

"A combination idea," York answered.  

"Between who?"

"Between Wash and us."

"Why?"

York shrugged, "Give everyone something else to train on.  North and I did one with Carolina and Emma when we were on vacation.  Let me tell you, that was entertaining as hell.  They were both trashed."

"I don't know if I can see Red or Blondie trashed..." South gave him a thoughtful look.  "Well, at least together.  Course, it's been years since I've seen Carolina drunk."

"Give them a few more weeks, I'm sure they will oblige," York chuckled.  

"So wait...the four of you did a rope course and they were trashed?"  York nodded.  "I can only imagine the chaos of that."

"Yea except Lina and Em came out of it completely unscathed.  North and I on the other hand," York shook his head.  "I think I still have marks from some of those rope burns we got.  Mind you we were practically sober for that."

"Always worried about the ladies for no reason," South chuckled shaking her head.  "You both realize you worry about them for no reason, right?"

"Well yea, but when you love someone as much as we both do, it's hard to control the worry sometimes," York shrugged.  He looked up at the two in the tree, "How's that platform coming?"

"Gonna need a reload in boards and nails if you'd be so kind," North answered.

"Certainly dear chap," York chuckled walking over to where North was lowering down the basket they were using.

"Any sign of Wash yet?" North asked.

"Nope.  Though I'm sure he'll be down in a few.  They should have started the simulation by now.  He was just going to be talking to the kids.  Lina's taking care of the rest," York answered.

"I'm shocked you two are trusting them to just observe," Locus replied.  "I've only been around you a short time, but I got the impression neither of you wanted them alone."

"What's even more shocking is that they haven't killed one of them yet," South chuckled.  "I think York's at the top."

"Whoa, why am I at the top of the list?" York asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure North doesn't get on Carolina's nerves.  You get on both hers and Emma's.  Double-edged sword there my friend."

* * *

"So they really haven't given up that much information?" Wash asked as he sat in his office.

"Unfortunately no," Kimball sighed.  "Nick's going to interrogate his former Captain at the end of the week."

"He still going by his lack of essentials technique?"

"Yup," Kimball sighed again.  "Can't say I really agree with it, but when he was transferred under my authority, I agreed to let him have a free hand in how he ran his Security Team."

"Small price I suppose to get some answers."

"Yea, but anyway.  How are things there?  Everything still going well?"

"Far as I know," Wash shrugged.  "Carolina and Emma are running today's simulation out on the floor.  York, North and South are outside getting started on the Rope course we want to add in for extra training."

"I thought you had an obstacle course already."

"We do, but this is up in the air and they may or may not be allowed to use a tether depending on what kind of mood I'm in," Wash smirked.

"The UNSC was stupid for letting go of you," Kimball chuckled.  "You are definitely one of the toughest drill sergeants I've ever seen."

Wash shrugged, "I'm ok with them letting me go.  I didn't like the person I was back then.  I like what I do now."

"And as much as I want to stay out of your business there...I suppose the rumors of you and the one recruit are true?

"She's not technically a recruit anymore, but yes," Wash nodded.  

"But she was a recruit when you started seeing each other?"

"She was, but it really didn't affect anything.  We worked very hard to make sure of that," Wash replied.  "We still do work hard to make sure our work and training isn't effected in any way.  In fact, when she gets pissed at me, I go home with bruises."

"Well then I'm glad to hear things are working out well," Kimball smiled.  "I'll admit, when I first heard, I was concerned you two wouldn't be able to keep things separate and that it would hurt what you and Carolina have created.  I'm glad I was wrong to be concerned."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long to say something to me about it," Wash reached up and scratched his head.

"Like I said, I try to stay out of things," Kimball shrugged.  "Besides, I saw how happy you looked together at Carolina and Emma's baby-shower.  Don' screw it up."

"Haven't yet," Wash chuckled.  He glanced at the time, "I should probably get going.  I told the guys I'd be out to help for a bit today and I should probably go down and check out how the simulation is going."

Kimball gave him a wave and they ended the call.  He stood up from his chair and stretched his arms over his head before glancing out his office window out onto the Floor below.  He couldn't seen much of what was going on, but saw a few people sitting out off to the side.  Grabbing his coat off the back of the chair, he threw it over his arm and headed down the stairs.

"How's it going?" he asked as he walked into the computer lab making both Carolina and Emma jump.  

"Jeez Wash," Carolina huffed.  "Don't sneak up on us."

"Seriously," Emma scoffed.  "Unless you're good at catching."

"Where have you been?" Carolina asked as he walked up to them.

"Upstairs on the phone with Kimball.  She had an update on the interrogations," Wash replied.

"Oh?"

"Not really much that we didn't know," Wash sighed.  "None of them are really talking as of yet.  She's hoping Nick can get something out of his former Captain, so we'll see."

"Great," Carolina huffed.  "Any clue where the others are?"

"They didn't tell you what they were doing?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Does it look like they told me?"

Wash put up his hands in defense, "It's not bad if that's what you're concerned about.  We're just adding in another training element outside."

"What kind of training element?" Carolina asked turning her chair to face him. 

"We were talking the other day and figured it might be fun and interesting to have an outdoor rope course," Wash shrugged before giving her a cautious look.  "And I just realized we didn't run it by you first before we started...it is ok, right?"

"Course it is," Carolina chuckled.  "How many times do I have to remind you that you and I are equally in charge here?"

"A few more," Wash smirked.  "How's it going out there?"

"Not too bad.  The Recruits seem to be taking the cautious approach to recovering the hostages," Carolina replied.  "Which would be fine if Smith and Diaz weren't finding spots to sit in that will give them no problems in taking them out once they decide to make a move."

"Something we'll have to bring up to them in the wrap-up," Wash looked over a few of the camera screens.

"Already have it noted."

"Kids giving any problems?"

"Nope," Carolina answered.  "Wasn't really expecting any."  Shots rang out.  She looked at Emma who had been paying attention.  "Anyone out?"

"Diaz got two, Smith got one," Emma chuckled.  

"So we're down to nine left for the recruits and ten for the Agents," Carolina replied.  "They really need to get moving if they have any chance succeeding in their mission."

"Let me double check with everyone outside and see if their up for helping in a third round," Wash said after taking a moment to think.

"You thinking third round with both groups working together?" Carolina asked.

"Yea.  There's five of us, that's enough," Wash shrugged.

"If you can convince the others," Carolina waved at him.  "Just tell York I don't want to here him complaining later."

"Same for North," Emma added.

"I can certainly make sure they understand what they're signing up for," Wash chuckled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone didn't get the memo on my tumblr post, I changed my posting schedule to Mon-Weds-Fri. Things have been busy lately and I've been struggling to keep up and writing was beginning to feel like work instead of fun. Thanks and enjoy!!


	119. Chapter 119

"What's it look like out there, kid?" York asked as Ally peaked around the corner for him.

"So far it's all clear," Ally whispered back to him.  

"Mr. Ally's dad sir," Carter tugged York's arm.  "Isn't this cheating?  We're supposed to be hostages, not helping the kidnappers."

"Shhh," Ally hissed at him.  "You were the one who was complaining that you wanted to do what I did last time."

"Well yea, but Mr. Washington said that we're supposed to be playing hostages and that's it."

"My daddy's here, so it's ok," Ally reassured him.  "And Uncle Wash won't get mad.  He'll just laugh.  Especially if we can pull this off."

"Coast still clear?" York asked.  Ally checked again and nodded.  He finished tying off the string and set up the paint-grenade in the middle of the room.  Standing up, he pushed one of the ceiling tiles and held out a hand for Ally.  "Up you get, kid."

Ally took his hand and climbed up his armor until she was perched on York's shoulders.  Steadying herself on his helmet, she stood up until she could reach the ceiling and pulled herself up.  She reached down for the other end of the string.

York handed it to her, "Now keep it taut, but don't pull on it too hard.  We don't want it going off too early and make sure you stay well back.  Church should've left room dividers so get behind one of those and wait for my signal."

"Ten-four!" Ally gave him a two finger salute and slid out of sight, pushing the piece of ceiling back and almost into place, York guiding it a bit from below with his hand.  

He looked down at Carter, "Remember you're job kid?"

"Yea," he nodded.

"Good.  Get in position," York nodded towards the door.  Carter slide behind it and York stepped out into the hallway, pushing himself into an alcove down the side hallway and waited.  He heard footsteps coming down the hall and pressed himself in more to make sure he was completely out of eyesight if whoever was following Dani was actually checking things like they should be.  

"Come on!  He's this way!  He got hurt real bad," he heard Dani's voice, a slight panic to it.  He heard Carter give a few muffled sobs from in the room and chanced a peak.  There were at least four of the rescue group following Dani into the room.  None of them bothering to post someone outside.  Two seconds later, Carter pulled Dani out into the hallway and slammed the door, holding it shut until York got there to add his weight to it.

"Now kid!"

He heard Ally giggling over his head and a second later the sound of the paint bomb going off and cursing from in the room.  Laughing, he opened the door and leaned in the frame, Carter and Dani both peeking around him.

"You guys had to have seen that coming," he chuckled as he looked over the paint covered people in the room.  He couldn't make out who they were as the paint was covering up any markings to differentiate them in their armor.  

"Bitters did warn us," Tolstoy replied as she took her helmet off.  She gave York a smirk and a second later he felt the familiar ping of a paintball hitting the back of his shoulder.  "Which is why he stayed back."

He gave a laugh as he looked behind him to see Bitters standing at the end of the hall.  He gave him a wave, "You coulda let me surrender first!"

"Whatever, dickbag," Bitters chuckled.  "You really think I would trust the fact that your kid was missing from the rest of that little group?"

"Well, if you know my kid is involved," York raised his hands up, "You might want to make sure her father is actually armed first before shooting."

"What are you talking about?" Bitters huffed as Dani and Carter held in giggles.  Bitters stepped closer and looked around York, "Is the kid in the room with you lot?"

"Hey Mister, technically they're dead.  They can't answer you," Carter pointed out.  

"At least technically they're not supposed to answer you," Dani said giving the four recruits an accusatory look.

Bitters growled, "Where's Ally at?"  York shrugged.  Bitters took a few steps closer to where York was standing with Carter and Dani.  "Heads up, everyone.  The kid is missing and appears to have been involved in a trap that just went off.  Re-"

A paintball hit him in back of the head.  Cursing, he looked behind him to see Ally hanging upside-down from a hole in the ceiling.  York's pistol held out in front of her.  She gave Bitters a wave before disappearing back into the ceiling.  He ripped his helmet off and glared at York.

"Something wrong?" York chuckled.

"How the hell did you get there to be ceiling tiles?" Bitters snapped.  "I thought Carolina said the kids were going to be hostages, not assailants!"

"Well, it helps to be in real good with the resident AI who manages the majority of the system and loves to screw with you all as much as I do," York chuckled crossing his arms.  "Besides, it wasn't fair to have Ally's two best friends here not have some fun."

"Carolina's going to be pissed," Bitters crossed his arms and continued to give York an unpleasant look.

"Church warned her so don't go trying to scare me," York laughed.  "Take your teammates here and go join the rest of your fallen comrades."

Bitters huffed at him and turned to stomp off.  The recruits filed out after him.

"Hey Mr. Ally's dad?" Carter asked.  

"Sup?"

"Aren't you dead too?"

"Depends.  Where's that paintball at on my shoulder?" York turned to show him.  He felt Carter poking a spot in his under-armor.  "Well, technically not yet.  Injured for sure, but he missed the vital spot by an inch.  He really should've aimed for either a knee or just taken me out period."

"Why's that?" Dani asked curiously.

"Because a shoulder wound is a shoulder wound.  I can still shoot and fight if I need to," York explained.  "If he had gone for the knee, I wouldn't be able to move around as much, see.  And then taking me out all together means one less person for the remaining team to deal with. Speaking of..." He found North's connection and linked it, "Hey there bud.  How's it going?"

"Wow, you're still in?" North chuckled.

"Yup.  You might want to have Bitters spend some time hitting targets next week.  He actually missed the vital spot," York laughed.  "How many we got?"

"How many did you take out?" North asked.

"Four in the room and Ally got Bitters," York answered.

"Locus took out five himself," North rattled off.  "South is ground side with Wash who got drawn in to a knife fight."

"Let me guess," York chuckled.  "So we're down to how many total here?"

"Dozen left," North replied.  "I'm about to move though.  Smith and Diaz are searching for Locus and I along with a small team.  There's two kids yet they have to get and they're down near where South and Wash are."

"Got it.  We'll head that way, see if I can give them any kind of support."

"Did you give the kid her armor for this?"

"I may have brought it with," York smirked.  "She should be joining the fray at some point.  Course, Bitters gave her away right before she shot him so who knows if she reached it yet to put it on or not."

"West side is clear if you want to head that direction," North advised.

"Thanks," York replied motioning to Dani and Carter to follow him. 

* * *

"Stop playing with her already and put her out!" South yelled to Wash as he dodged another swipe from Ross.

"Not as easy as it looks, South!" Wash yelled back as he heard Ross laugh.  "You could help me out here."

"I am helping.  I'm keeping the others at bay," she said firing off a shot in a various direction, receiving a curse in response.  "And seriously, what's the worse that's going to happen?  You take her out and you don't get laid tonight.  Poor baby.  Ross, how do you deal with him?"

"It's hard some days," Ross chuckled as she blocked one of Wash's thrusts, turning to flip him over her shoulder.  "I should really be getting some kind of paycheck for having to deal with him."

"I don't know.  More of a charity case if you ask me," South replied. "Charity cases are more like volunteer work."

"Ya know, you're supposed to be helping my case here," Wash scoffed.

"Like I said, I am," South replied.  She tilted her head.  "North says he and Locus are being tailed by at least half of them.  Not sure where York is.  Word is the kid's joined the fray as well."

Wash paused briefly and looked at her before remembering he was in the middle of a knife fight, catching Ross's wrist as the practice knife came at him.  He spun her in and put her in a hold, hearing her growl when she couldn't counter.  He looked back at South, "What was that last part?"

"Kid's got her armor and is helping to pick off a few for us," South answered.  Ross got an elbow in, making Wash grunt and loosen his hold.  She slipped out, rolling away from him.  Ross straightened and put her knife away, crossing her arms to watch the two of them.  "Giving up?"

"Nope," she chuckled.  Realization hit Wash a second late as he felt the ping on his helmet.  "Just stalled long enough for my partner to back me up."  A shot went off, a blob of paint appearing on Ross's chest.  She turned to look at South.

"Wasn't me," South chuckled.  

"Sorry Mila!" they heard Ally yell.

Ross shook her head, laughing, "S'all good, Ally!  Nice shot!"

"Thanks!" 

Wash caught sight of her helmet quick before she ducked out of sight.  He shook his head before looking at Ross, "I'm going in to see how everything else is going."

She gave him a nod and headed off to sit with everyone else.  Wash took his helmet off as he got to the lab door and walked through.  

"So rumor has it your kid is shooting people again," Wash chuckled after Carolina and Emma waved at him.

"I'm aware," Carolina sighed.  "Church told me what they were planning and I okay-ed it."

"She got a really nice shot off on Mila," Wash replied.

"We saw," Emma nodded.  "I might be having a talk with my husband later about that."

"And mine considering she's using York's pistol and not her own," Carolina replied crossing her arms. 

"Well, it was last minute so she may not have had time to go get hers," Wash pointed out. 

"If York had time to run to her locker, he had time to run out to the Range and grab it," Carolina grumbled.  "Though I suppose if she's going to keep impressing us with her accuracy, she might as well do something with it."

The door opened again and North walked through.

"Well hello husband."

"Wife," he chuckled walking over to kiss the top of her head.  

"We totally missed who got you," Carolina looked up at him.  "Wash was distracting us."

"Smith, Diaz and Zubkov," North sighed.

"All three?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"But Diaz got me..." Wash gave him a thoughtful look.

"You train with him," North chuckled.  "Haven't you seen him reload and reset?  He's almost faster than I am.  Locus was even impressed."

"Which one is Zubkov?" Emma asked.  "I can't keep some of these new ones straight."

"Blonde, about yea big," North held his hand at chest height.  "Deaf in one ear, but one wicked eye for things."

"Gotcha," Emma nodded.  "Chick right?"

"Yup," Wash answered.  

"Since we appear to be getting such good sharpshooters in, mind if I have a little sharp-shooting competition?" North asked.

"Go for it," Carolina chuckled.

"Speaking of shooting," Emma looked at him, an eyebrow raised.  "Why is Ally so good with a pistol?  Those work differently than the practice gun Sarge gave her and her sling shot."

"I'm dying of thirst all of a sudden.  Drinks?" North scratched his head and hurried from the lab, Emma glaring at his retreating form.

"Oh he's dead," Wash gave a nervous chuckle.

"Did you know about this sudden change in her target practice?" Carolina asked giving him a skeptical look.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about," Wash gave them both as innocent a look as he could muster.  "I mean, she could have picked it up anywhere, really.  I mean, she's here all the time.  Maybe one of the recruits or something showed her one day."

"Yea, sure," Carolina rolled her eyes as Emma turned her glare to him instead.  Laughter came through the lab door and they turned to see York.  "What's so amusing?"

"South and Locus activated their camo units.  There's mayhem out there," York laughed.  "It's great."

"Where's your daughter?" Carolina asked giving him a halfway annoyed look.

"Oh she's helping of course," York grinned.  "Bitters is throwing a fit by the way."

"How many are left?" Wash asked walking over to the screen that had the counter on it.

"Well, Ally took care of Weaver and Miller who got me," York replied. 

"So that leaves Jensen, Palomo, Matthews, Osric, Lyskava, and Diaz.  Am I missing anyone?" Carolina asked looking at Emma.

"You would be correct," Emma nodded after checking the list. "Any case, should be over soon.  They still have South and Locus to contend with."

"And Ally," York chuckled.  "Our girl is fantastic."

"Why is that by the way?" Carolina gave York a thoughtful look.  

"Heh," York reached up to scratch his head.  "Because she's our kid of course."

"Yea, ok," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "North already went running out of here so don't even try to be cute and make excuses."

"Wasn't going to," York shrugged.

"Yea, sure," Carolina scoffed.  "We'll talk about it at home." 


	120. Chapter 120

"Did Dani and Carter have fun today?" Carolina asked as Ally helped her set the table for dinner.

"They did!" Ally smiled.  "Dani was really excited when I came up with the idea for the third round.  Carter wasn't too sure at first, but once it started, he had a ton of fun.  He said Bitters was really funny."

"Bitters was definitely a joy," Carolina chuckled.  "So who's been giving you lessons out in the Range?"

"Um..." Ally gave her a shy look.

"Was it North?"

"Maybe..."  Ally looked up at her, "Are you mad?"

"Not really," Carolina sighed.  "I wish you wouldn't have done it behind my back, but I admit.  You have a knack for it."

"That's what Uncle North says."

"You are only using the magnums though, right?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, for now."

"That 'for now' better be for a few years," Carolina gave her a pointed look.  

"Well, technically I'm still too little to pick up the bigger guns.  Even the hand pistols are a bit too big depending which one I'm using," Ally shrugged.  "Uncle North is showing me how to take them apart too and put them back together.  That way he said he can put me to work when I hang out with him and have me clean them."

"Well at least you'll be of use with him showing you all that.  Just don't let me catch you with any of the rifles or shotguns or any of the other big guns, got it?" 

"Understood boss lady!"

Carolina raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?  My own child calling me 'boss lady'?"

"Just kidding," Ally giggled walking over to give Carolina a hug.  "Love you Momma."

"Whoa, why is mom getting all the love here?" York chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, his hair damp.  

"Because your daughter decided to try calling me 'boss lady'," Carolina ruffled Ally's hair.  "We were discussing the fact she's been using the magnums out in the Range."

"Oh.  The thing I knew nothing about you mean?"

"Bullshit," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "I'm not mad so you don't have to play dumb."

"Can I get that in blood first?"  She narrowed her eyes at him.  He kissed the side of her head and motioned to sit down at the table as he walked over to the stove to finish dinner.  "So not mad.  That's good.  And North told me a while ago back when they started doing it.  Figured it's paintballs and practice rounds and as long as she has her earmuffs on that Sarge gave her than no biggie."

"Right," Carolina nodded.  "I also told her I will be ok with her practicing with them as long as she stays far away from the bigger weapons."

"Agreed.  North is of the same opinion so I don't think you have to worry about that any.  She also only has access to things when he is present."

"Good."  

"See Momma, nothing to worry about," Ally smiled at her. 

Carolina gave her a wink before looking back at York, "So how come you didn't want to go out tonight?  I heard Wash inviting you."

"I would rather stay home with you and the kid," York shrugged.  "Not that I don't like going out, I just want to be around my two favorite ladies."

"And Tyler!" Ally added.

"Can't forget Tyler," York chuckled.  "Even though I'm sure your mom is ready to evict him."

"His days are certainly numbered," Carolina grinned running a hand across her stomach.  

"I'm can't wait to see him," Ally said as she swung her feet back and forth on her chair.  "Him and my cousin.  Will I get to hold them both?"

"Of course," Carolina chuckled.  

"Who do you think is coming first?" York asked as he brought over a steaming pot.

"Definitely my cousin," Ally giggled.  "And not just because Aunty Emma is farther along.  I think my cousin is impatient and wants to meet everyone."

"I'm sure he does," York chuckled.  "Course, I'm sure you're brother wants to meet everyone as well."

"Well yea, but I think he has both you and Momma's stubbornness and I think because Momma wants him to come so badly that he's gonna wait as long as possible," Ally answered.

"If that's the case, he and I are going to have a long discussion," Carolina grumbled as York and Ally both laughed.

* * *

 "Ya know," Ross chuckled as she and Wash walked towards the entrance of Kai's club.  "I think this is one of our first nights out since we went public."

"Really?  I could've sworn we were out before..."

"Not by ourselves at least," Ross shrugged as she wrapped both her arms around his waist.  He draped one over her shoulder as they walked.  "I like it.  Let's do it more."

"You know it's not just going to be the two of us for the whole night, right?  We're here on a mission," he chuckled.

"I know," she smiled up at him.  "I can still enjoy our time together while it's just the two of us.  Besides, how do you know Tucker is even going to be here?"

"I asked him," Wash grinned.  "That's the only reason I even suggested us coming out tonight."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "Not that I don't enjoy the thought of taking you out and showing you off, I just would really like to go to bed.  It's been a long day.  Ya know, I had to fight this shrimp earlier who decided to challenge my knife skills."

"Shrimp?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  He gave her a wide grin.  "You're an ass."

"I mean, she was pretty damn sexy.  Definitely put up one helluva fight.  You should thank her."

"Why am I thanking her?" Ross sighed.

"You will just have to wait and see," Wash winked at her.  She rolled her eyes making him chuckle.  They walked up to the entrance and he opened the door letting her walk in in front of him.  

"Are we meeting him any place special?" Ross asked as she glanced around the crowded club floor.

"I told him we'd be hanging out around the bar," Wash answered, leaning down so she could hear him.  "Figured it'd be easier that way."

"And you're sure he's ok with us meeting this girl of his?" Ross asked.

"Hey, I'm just doing him a favor in hopes that he doesn't get too trashed tonight.  I don't need him turning in to an alcoholic on us because he's getting laid."

"You're such a good friend," she reached up and patted his cheek.  They found an open seat at the bar and Wash motioned for her to sit in it, standing in the space next to her as he gave Kai a wave.  She held up her hand that she'd be right there.  Wash turned to look at Ross who reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down to her, mouth covering his.  "I love you."

"Love you too," he kissed her again before catching Kai had walked up to them.  He took note to her frustrated face as she slid shots to them both.  "Bad night?"

"Ugh, not really, but seriously.  I told my brother to do something about Tucker and my brother is a lazy ass and didn't," Kai huffed leaning across from them and running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Grif definitely said something to him," Wash gave her a concerned look.  "I was standing there.  In fact, that's why Mila and I came out tonight."

"Great!  Go rein him in before I cut a bitch and by bitch I don't mean him," Kai scoffed shooting a look over her shoulder.  "I mean the bitch he's with.  I'm seriously three seconds from banning her from the place."

"Can I ask what the problem is exactly?" Wash asked.

"She's just a bitch.  She's looks like a bitch and acts like a bitch and is really really rude," Kai huffed.  

"You sure you're not just jealou-"  Ross elbowed him cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"Listen asshole, this ain't a case of me being jealous," Kai rolled her eyes.  "I have a problem with people who are hurting my friends when my friends are oblivious to it.  I can tell she's messing with him and I don't like it.  He won't listen to me when I do get the chance to try to talk to him and that's rare because she doesn't leave his side."

"Alright," Wash sighed clicking his shot glass against Ross's before taking it.  "Let's see if Mila and I can diffuse the situation any.  Mi?"

"Yea, yea," Ross huffed downing hers.  "I really haven't had enough alcohol for this, but lead the way."

"Where are they at?" Wash asked.  

"Opposite end of the bar," Kai huffed motioning.  "Thanks Wash.  I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Wash looked where she had motioned and caught sight of Tucker.  He could see he was talking to someone, but not what they looked like.  Grabbing Ross's hand, he led her through the crowded bar and over to where Tucker was standing.  The girl he was talking to was barely paying him attention as he talked, playing with the straw of her drink.

"Hey there Tucker," Wash said when they got close enough.  He caught the girl's hand freeze mid-twirl and her back tense.

"Oh hey Wash!  Hey Ross!" Tucker greeted enthusiastically.  He nudged the girl, "Hey, these are some of my friends I was telling you about.  This is-"

"Agent Washington."  Wash froze at the familiar voice before sliding automatically in front of Ross.  Tucker was giving the woman a confused look.  "Damn.  I thought I'd have more time to break this one before you caught wind of me."

"You...you know Wash?" Tucker gave her a confused look.  "How do you know Wash?"

"You wanna tell him or should I?" she snickered picking up her glass.

"Wash...?" Ross asked quietly behind him.

Wash watched his former teammate carefully, waiting for her to do something, "Tucker...I take it you didn't ever actually look through all the personnel files you were supposed to when Carolina and I told you to."

"Uh...not really, no," Tucker gave a nervous chuckle, reaching up to scratch his head.  "I didn't really think it'd be a huge deal."

"Which is why it was so easy to manipulate you," CT finally turned in the seat to look sideways at Wash.  

"Huh?"

"Tucker," Wash said through clenched, "You've been dating CT."  He felt Ross stiffen slightly behind him.  

"Hi," CT gave him a cocky wave with one hand, her glass in the other.  "Hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to end our date for the night.  Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to see you again."

Faster than he remembered she could move, she was crushing her almost empty glass across Wash's face, knocking him off balance.

"Wash!" he heard Ross yell behind him.

"I'm fine," he said, bent over and trying to make sure there were no glass shards in or near his eyes.  "Go after her!"

"On it!"

He felt her take off as he felt blood running down his face.  He put a hand out to steady himself on the bar.

"Uh, is your friend ok?" he heard someone asking Tucker.

"Yea," Tucker replied quietly.  Wash cracked open the eye on the uninjured side of his face to see Tucker leaning over the counter to grab a rag.  He handed it to him, an embarrassed look of shame on his face.  "Does saying sorry matter any?"

"I'll think about it," Wash grumbled pressing the rag against his face.  He looked around and saw Kai missing.  "Where'd-"

"She followed after Ross when she saw what happened," Tucker replied.  "I shoul-"

"Go back to the Facility," Wash replied stiffly.  

"But what about the girls?" Tucker asked.

"Mila always has a knife on her, she'll be fine.  Kai's got training, she can assist for now.  You go back to the Facility and wait for me."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Wash growled glaring at Tucker.  "She might have a knife and Kai, but she's still going to need back-up."

"But you're hurt!"

"I can take a glass being shattered across my face thank you very much.  Now get your ass back to the Facility while I go deal with this.  If you happen to see South, tell her I need back-up."

"Yea...yea ok.  I can do that," Tucker sighed.  

* * *

Ross shoved through the crowd following after the smaller woman in front of her.  She was worried about Wash, but if he said he was alright she'd have to trust him.  She was almost positive he'd be after her in a few minutes anyway.  Besides...this woman was partly responsible for why he was taken from her weeks prior.  

"So not the shoes for this," Ross mumbled quietly to herself as she chased CT through the streets.  She heard footsteps behind her and fearing that CT had back up, chanced a look over her shoulder.  

"Right behind ya!" Kai yelled to her.  

Ross gave her a nod and turned her attention back to the former Freelancer she was chasing.  She followed her through the streets and smirked when she saw her turn down an ally that was a dead-end.  Even knowing that it could be a trap, Ross followed, pausing near the mouth of the ally to face her.  She had enough time to dodge one knife and catch another, before pulling her own.

"Good with knives?  No wonder he likes you," CT scoffed.  "Too bad I'm better."

"Talk is cheap," Ross growled setting her stance.  

CT rushed her.  Ross blocked one strike and countered with her own, putting the other woman on edge.  The blocks and jabs went on for a while until CT knocked Ross back a few feet. 

"Well, he trained you pretty well," CT commented.

"Wrong.  I could fight with blades long before Wash came along," Ross gave her a smug look.  "He just finally gave me someone to spar against that actually matched my skill."

"Not bad."  CT gave her a smirk.  "But not good either."  

Ross gripped the blades in her hand harder.  She read what CT was about to do a second too late as CT threw a handful of long thin needles at her.  She blocked and dodged most of them before grabbing her shoulder.  CT took that opportunity before lunging and thrusting.  Ross let out a curse as the blade CT was using pierced skin in her thigh.  Ross elbowed the other woman in the face before staggering back.  She heard a few gun shots and ducked down.  The next time she looked up, CT was gone.  

"Hey, you alright?" Kai asked running up to her as she fell onto her good knee.  

"Pissed, but yes," Ross growled, wincing as the wound in her thigh throbbed and her shoulder gave off a slight pang.  "Any idea where she went?"

"No.  She threw her knife at me so I had to dodge that, but I think I hit her," Kai replied bending down in front of Ross.  "Who the fuck was that and what the fuck happened?"

"Agent Connecticut from Project Freelancer," Ross replied.  "She was using Tucker to get to the rest of us."

"I knew she was no good," Kai growled.  They heard footsteps and both turned to see Wash jogging up to them.  He cursed when he saw Ross was injured and hurried forward, taking off his jacket and tying it around Ross's upper thigh.

"Hey," Ross put a hand on him, "It's not that deep and not so tight."

"Dammit, she got your shoulder too," Wash grumbled as he examined her.  

"Stop, I'm ok," Ross insisted.  "Kai thinks she got a hit off her."

"See if there's any proof of that," Wash looked at Kai.

"Right."

Wash went back to checking over Ross who gave a frustrated sigh before putting a hand on his face to make him look at her, "I'm fine.  I promise."

"This was not how I expected our night to go," Wash grumbled.

"I know.  Where's Tucker?"

"I sent him back to the Facility until I can deal with him."

"Which will be after you calm down, correct?" Ross gave him a pointed look.  

"We'll see.  That may take a few days."

"Wash."  He ignored her, looking away to where Kai was checking over things.

"Anything?" he asked.  

"No and I need to get back to the club.  The manager I left there is new," Kai panted, still trying to catch her breath as she put a hand on her hip.

Wash nodded before standing up and offering a hand to Ross who took it.  He pulled her to her feet and put an arm around her waist so she wouldn't be putting to much pressure on her injured leg.  "Keep an eye open in case she comes back and if you see her anywhere, call me right away."

"Got it, cop-dude."


	121. Chapter 121

South huffed as she finished attaching the last armor piece.  She hadn't appreciated Tucker's wake up call.  She even less appreciated what he told her once she was up.  Tucker was sulking out in the lobby as she got herself suited up in the locker room.  No way was she going out unarmed like the rest of them.

"What are you doing?" a low voice asked.  She turned to see Locus standing in the locker room on his way to what she was assuming the showers.

"CT showed her face," South grumbled.  "Stupid idiotic Tucker apparently didn't know what she looked like and apparently that's who he's been seeing the last two weeks.  Wash and the missy caught her...well, missy was giving chase last Tucker knew.  Wash asked for back-up."

Locus debated briefly before nodding and walking to his locker, "I'll come with."

"I don't need help."

"I'm still coming with.  If CT is here, the others may not be far behind."

"Fine," South relented.  "Hurry up.  I'm not waiting."

She grabbed her helmet and stomped out of the locker room towards the lobby.  Tucker had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor as something purple and blue floated in front of him.  She recognized the little hologram and froze for a second before it blinked out and Church took it's place.

"Wash is a minute out if you want to wait for him," Church said to her.  "They lost her, but he can give you the last location once he gets here."

"Why didn't they keep going after her?" South asked as Tucker looked between the two of them.

"Ross got in a knife fight with her and they don't really have any weapons or anything with them to go after them," Church replied. 

South went to respond when the entrance door opened and Wash walked in carrying Ross who had a grumpy look on her face.  He marched past them and to the Medbay.

"You can put me down already," she heard Ross complaining as she turned to follow after them.

"You almost passed out on me," Wash argued.

"Yea well I think I can handle walking the short distance to the Medbay," Ross grumbled back as he shoved the door open with his foot.  Locus was walking out of the locker room, the spare set of armor on except for the helmet.  He followed South and Tucker who was sulking behind her as they walked in.  

Wash let Ross down and motioned for her to sit on one of the beds.  "Church, get Miller or Doc in here please."

"Miller's on her way," Church replied.

"Good.  I want Bioscans on Mila and Tucker," Wash barked as he looked through drawers for gauze.

"I'm not hurt," Tucker replied.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you haven't actually been getting laid like you think you have," Wash snapped.  "My bet is she drugged you and I really don't want to get started with you yet so just shut up and sit there."  He turned to South, "Last location was seven blocks east from Kai's club in one of the dead-end ally's.  Take what you need and see if you can get a trail."

"Got it," South nodded turning to leave.  "Let's go douchebag."

Wash turned back to Ross who was still giving him a grumpy look.  He pulled a chair over and tried to see the wound through the tear in her jeans.  

"Doesn't look too deep," he muttered.

"Which I told you it wasn't," Ross huffed.

He glanced at her quickly before untying his jacket from around her leg and leaning back in the chair he was sitting it, "Take off you pants."

"Is this how you're propositioning me now?" she grumbled standing up.  She kicked off the heels she had on and undid the button on her jeans to slip them off.

"Sh-should I leave?" Tucker asked as he tried not to watch her settle back onto the cot.

"I said shut up and sit there and if I have to say it again, you won't like the next order," Wash snarled turning to look at him.

"Wash," Ross snapped, a warning tone to her voice.  He glanced at her before leaning down to look at the wound more closely.  She didn't like the look on his face and leaned forward to grab his chin and make him look at her.  "Stop it.  It's not entirely his fault and don't go blaming him because I got hurt."

"Had he-"

"Just stop or I will make you go work it off," Ross replied.  "He's your friend and I think he's feeling enough of an ass because he missed it himself.  He probably doesn't need your help any.  Right?"

"Yea, what she said," Tucker nodded.  Wash growled.

"David."  Wash clenched him mouth shut and rolled his eyes, letting out a huff.  "Are you done?" 

"Whatever, just don't call me that."

"Well, you're being an asshole," Ross shrugged.  "Don't be an asshole and I won't call you that."  He rolled his eyes.  "Now are we calling Carolina?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eleven," Church answered.  "It'd be hit or miss if she's up.  I could send her a message to call in."

"You better," Wash nodded.  "Anything on the scans?"

"Miller's going to take a blood sample from Tucker so I can do a toxicity test on him.  Ross is clear far as I can tell," Church replied.  "The one in her thigh is far enough away from her femoral that it'll probably just be annoying for a while since it mostly hit muscle.  At least she and Carolina can exchange stabbing stories now."

Wash rolled his eyes, "What about her shoulder?"

"Once that needle gets pulled out, should be fine," Church shrugged.  The door opened and Miller walked in followed by Diaz who was yawning. 

"Jeez Mi, you're not supposed to get into fights unless I'm there to back you up," Diaz chuckled. 

"Not much you could've done there, Marcos," Ross smirked as Wash grumbled quietly across from her. 

Miller walked over after grabbing a medkit out of a cabinet and shooed him out of the seat.  Ross watched him get up and remembered the gashes on his face which was still covered in blood.

"Wash, go clean your face off," she pointed at the sink.

"Yes mother," he grumbled sourly as he walked over to do what she said. 

"Someone's grumpy," Miller commented as she started cleaning the stab wound in Ross's leg.  Diaz had walked over to them and was looking over her shoulder.  She huffed, "Be useful and go poke Tucker with the blood sample thing so Church can analyze it."

"But-"

"Marcos, you poke him with the sharp things.  It's not hard.  Even you can handle it," Miller sighed predicting his next sentence.  He nodded and did what she asked.  She made eye-contact with Ross again before looking back down at the wound, "So what happened?  Church didn't say."

"CT, the one we've been after, tricked Tucker and we think was drugging him trying to get information on all of us and the Facility," Ross explained.  "When we walked up to her and she saw Wash, she smashed her drink glass on his face before running.  I took off after her which then led to a knife fight in a dark alley.  She threw these needle things at me and when one caught me, charged me and did this.  I managed to move enough that she wouldn't hit anything vital though."

"Still gonna need stitches," Miller muttered.  "I can close it with those butterfly ones, but Mei hasn't taught me stitching up wounds like this yes."

"Whatever you feel is best til Mei can look at it," Ross shrugged.  "I know I'd rather not wake her up if it's not necessary."

"And what does the macho, grumpy boyfriend say about that?" Miller asked looking up at Wash.

"He said himself it's not that deep," Ross answered for him.  Miller nodded.  "Can you look at his face then?"

"Sure.  Church said there's a needle in your shoulder as well?" 

"Yup.  It's not bothering anything, but I'd kinda like that out," Ross chuckled.

"Soon as I'm done here," she said pinching the gash back together before throwing a butterfly stitch across it.  Ross winced slightly and glanced at Tucker.  "How you doing?"

"Still feeling like a huge asshole," Tucker replied giving Wash a cautious look.  

"Do you remember anything at all other than when you would meet her at the club for drinks?" Ross asked.

"Not really."

"Church?" Wash called as he turned to lean on the sink, a jagged line down the side of his face where he'd been cut. 

"Yea, he was drugged," Church popped up.  "There's enough still in his system.  She was probably slipping them into his drinks at slow intervals so it would just seem like he was getting drunk.  Way to go Tucker."

"Shut up Church," Tucker huffed.  "I feel like enough of an idiot so as it is."

"The real question," Wash sighed, "Is what she was able to get out of you after she drugged you.  Do you still have your AD?"

"I leave that shit in my locker.  I don't take anything home," Tucker shook his head.

"How do you get in here?" Wash asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Church lets me in," Tucker shrugged.  "The only time my AD leaves the Facility is when I'm out on a mission.  I figured it's better that way and good fucking thing probably because that's probably what she wanted from me which is why I especially don't take it out drinking with me.  In fact, it stays locked in on my armor for safe keeping."

"Yea, he'd probably lose it otherwise," Church added helpfully.  "Really, it's better for all parties that way."

"Well," Wash huffed, "At least that's going for us..."

"Wash, I'm real sorry about not looking through those files you and Carolina told me to look through," Tucker mumbled looking at the floor.

"I think Kai's the one who actual should get the apology from you," Wash said after a minute.  "She's the one who pointed out that something seemed funny and was worried about you in all honesty here."  Tucker nodded.  Wash walked over to sit down next to Ross on the cot.  Miller was just finishing up taping a piece of gauze over the wound.  "She going to live or should I start making the funeral arrangements now?"

"Oh you're so funny," Ross rolled her eyes.  

"I give her a week.  Just enough time to up any life insurance policy and make sure it's in your name," Miller chuckled.  

"You're both comedians, really," Ross huffed.  

"Hey now, I want in on that policy too," Diaz grinned.  "I am her partner after all."

"I'm sure we can split it," Wash smirked.

Ross looked at Miller, "Use the stingy stuff on his face."

"How about no stingy stuff on my face?" Wash chuckled.  

"All the stingy stuff," Ross teased scrunching her face at him.  He gave her a playful glare.

"Alright, leg's done," Miller replied.  "Where's this needle at?"

Wash pushed himself up from the cot again, "I'm going to go grab your sweats out of your locker."

"Thanks," Ross smiled at him as she took off her jacket, wincing as the needle pinched.  The halter top she was wearing made it easy to see where the needle had settled near the joint of her shoulder.

"Great...at least there's a little bit I can grab on to," Miller gave a dry chuckle as she grabbed the small pair of forceps in the kit.  She grabbed the end and started tugging, Ross wincing as she pulled it out.  

"Jeez, that's gotta be five inches," Diaz whistled as Miller dropped in on the tray next to the used gauze.

"You'd be the one to know what five inches looks like," Ross muttered making Miller laugh across from her.

"Oh now that's not nice," Diaz chuckled as Tucker let out the semblance of a laugh.  "You going to let her get away with that Licity?"

"Why, you want me to tell them how distorted your unit of measurement is?" Miller grinned at him.  "Change the needles in the blood tester so I can run one on Mila as well."

"I'm fine," Ross rolled her eyes as Diaz did what Miller had asked.  "I had one shot and Kai gave it to us."

"I want to make sure there wasn't anything on the blades, idiot," Miller replied as the Medbay door opened and Wash walked back through, Carolina walking behind him.  

"Look who I found," Wash said as he walked over to hand Ross the sweatpants.

Carolina walked up to Tucker and smacked him on the back of the head, "Idiot."

"Ouch..." Tucker mumbled quietly, too ashamed to come up with a decent comeback to defend himself.

"Guess what you're doing all weekend," Carolina crossed her arms over her stomach and glared at him.  "You're memorizing all the old personnel files you were supposed to look at when Wash and I told you to look at them."

"Yes mom..." Tucker sighed.  

She gave him a satisfied nod before her expression softened, "I'm sorry you got caught in it."

"It's my own fault," Tucker shrugged.  "I just hope she didn't actually get anything out of me."

"Knowing you, and I'm sure Church would agree," Wash smirked, "You probably just kept giving her pick-up lines and innuendos every time she tried to question you because that's what you do when you're drunk."

 "That wouldn't surprise me," the corner of Tucker's lip twitch upward slightly.

"How you doing Ross?" Carolina asked looking over at the her.

"Not bad," she shrugged.  "I'm starting to noticed a trend with all these stabbings I'm getting though."

"Could it have anything to do with who you're dating?" Carolina joked.

"That's my thought," Ross grinned.  

"I could just make you walk home in your underwear ya know," Wash crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh get your ass over here so I can put butterfly stiches on your stupid face," Miller huffed. 

Wash glanced at Carolina, "Aren't we the ones supposed to be in charge here?"

"Well, it is bleeding again," Carolina motioned to her own face.  "How'd that happen anyway?"

"Oh Connie decided to smash a glass on my face," Wash sighed as he sat down on the cot next to Ross.  Miller grabbed his chin and turned his face so she could see the gash.  "Jeez, are you always this rough?"

"You have no idea, man," Diaz commented.  Miller shot him a look before turning her attention back to cleaning Wash's face again.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker muttered quietly.

"I am so glad I left my house for this," Carolina chuckled.

"Yea sorry to make you do that," Wash gave her a lopsided smirk.  

"Stop talking," Miller ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Wash replied as she glared at him.

"It's fine anyway," Carolina replied.  "Someone was keeping me awake so it's not like I was comfy in bed which is impossible these days.  Eight more weeks..."

"You really think he's gonna wait those eight weeks?" Ross asked.  

"I sure hope not," Carolina sighed.  "My daughter seems to think he's going to be stubborn and wait until the last possible moment.  Little does he realize, he's coming in eight weeks whether he wants to or not."

"Mei agreed to induce you?" Miller chuckled as she start putting the stitches on Wash's face.

"Not yet," Carolina grumbled.

"Not that I want to put the subject in any way back on to the stupid thing I did," Tucker interrupted, "But are we done for the night or are we going to talk about this some more?"

Carolina sighed and looked at Wash, "South and Locus are out?"

"Yup."

She nodded, "We'll wait to see if they find anything and discuss tomorrow afternoon."


	122. Chapter 122

"Hey Em?" North poked his head into their bedroom.  She made a noise at him.  "I'm heading over to the Facility.  There was a problem last night."

"What kind of problem?" she yawned rolling over to face him.

"Nothing they really need you for," he said walking more into the room.  "I know you've been having issues sleeping through the night, so just stay in bed for a bit more.  I'll go grab lunch then for you.  Is that ok?"  She nodded, tugging the blanket back over her.  "Alright.  Love you."

"You too," she mumbled, her eyes closed again. 

Smiling fondly, North leaned down to kiss her on the side of the head before turning to leave the room.  He headed downstairs and grabbed his coat off the rack before heading out the door and across the street.  It was getting noticeably chillier out he noted.  Of course, he had that reminder nightly since Emma had started getting her hot flashes and opening their window up.  Now he was using her as the space the heater.

He walked into the lobby to see that Ally was out on the floor skating, Ross was watching her from where she leaned on a railing.  He turned and headed up the stairs to the conference room where they were meeting, walking in just as South was chewing off an insult. 

"Morning," North walked over to sit down.  He glanced around and did a double take when he got to Wash.  "Dude, what the-"

"CT," Wash huffed.  "I'm fine, just a scrape really."

"Yea well you don't be winning any beauty contests regardless what your face looks like," South quipped.  

"Where's Em?" York asked when he saw North was by himself.

"Sleeping," North answered as he sat down.  "Last couple nights have been tough and not because he's been keeping her up."

"Nightmares?" Carolina asked.  North nodded.  "Yea, she's got a lot on her mind."

"Like what?" York asked looking between the two of them.

"Like how about we get down to business here before we talk anything else?" South interrupted.  "I'd really like to go home to sleep myself."

"So what happened now?" North asked leaning back in the chair.

Wash explained to him what had transpired and the results of that.  When he was done South let Locus explain what they look for and what proceeded to do.  They hadn't found any signs of CT roaming around in the streets, but after calling back and talking to Tucker, got a general sense of where she apparently had been staying.  He remembered that much at least.

"That's the same block that my AD had been acting up," North pointed out.

"Yea.  That'll make Blondie happy to hear," South quipped.  "We tested ours out, they worked fine.  Only assumption, she ran back, grabbed her shit, and got gone."

"Makes sense," Carolina nodded.  "We'll keep an eye out.  If you two want to take some of the recruits and agents out with you, by all means.  Emma's having enough of a panic attack so as it is and I know I'd feel better once we're a hundred percent sure she's out of the city.  I want pictures of her, Maine, and Felix out and circulating just so they have no where to hide within the city itself."

"Got it," South nodded pushing herself up.

"Church?"

"Yea C, got them printing on Emma's printer downstairs.  Also got a report sent out to Kimball so she can alert the appropriate authorities," Church replied. 

"Have I told you you're fantastic today?" Carolina chuckled.

"Not nearly enough," Church answered.  He appeared in front of Wash, "By the way, Mei just got here.  She, Ross and the kid are in the Medbay so she can look at Ross's leg."

"Thanks Church.  I'll be down when we're done," Wash nodded.

* * *

"That looks so cool," Ally said as she watched Mei stitching up the wound in Ross's thigh.  "I bet it hurts though."

"Not as bad as some other things," Ross gave a dry chuckle.  

"And it was a knife that did it?" Ally asked.

"Yup."

"I thought you were good with knives?" Ally gave her a confused look.

"I am.  I didn't do this to myself, silly," Ross reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Did Uncle Wash slip and fall?" Ally giggled.

"No," Ross chuckled as Mei smiled across from her.  "There was a situation last night that involved me getting into a knife fight with someone in a dark alley.  She pulled a dirty trick and got me."

"Oh," Ally said.  "Was it one of the people everyone is after?"

Ross glanced at Mei who looked at Ally, "Why don't you go see if Pop-pop needs help next door?"

"I want to stay here though," Ally replied, a slight whine to her voice.  Mei went to respond when another voice cut over her.

"You're going to sew her mouth shut too, right Mei?"

"Uncle Wash!" Ally bounced off the cot and over to him.

"Don't forget the rest of us," York chuckled behind him as he and North followed in behind Wash.

"Aw don't say it's time to go home already," Ally pouted at him.  "I wanted to watch Mimi put the stingy stuff on Uncle Wash's face.  Mila says he squirms and it's really funny."

"Yea, definitely sew her mouth shut," Wash chuckled as he walked over to stand near them.

"I'm going to sew yours shut if you don't be quiet already," Mei grumbled.  

"Can you do it anyway?" Ross mumbled.

"Where's Momma at?" Ally asked York.

"She went to get a head start on lunch," York answered.  

"Can't I have lunch with Uncle Wash and Mila?"

"Next time," York replied. "Come on.  I told her I'd come get you and we'd be home.  We gotta put that last coat of paint on in your brother's room otherwise I'm never going to hear the end of it from her."

"Fine..." Ally sighed.  She waved at everyone, "Bye Mila.  Bye Uncle Wash.  Bye Mimi.  By Uncle North."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as the two headed from the room.  Wash sat down on the cot and gave off a big yawn before wincing as it pulled on his face.

"Ow..."

"You're next," Mei said glancing at him as she finished the last few stitches.

"Why am I next?  My face is fine," Wash looked at her.

"I still want to look at it.  Miller did fine with Ross here, but I want to look at it myself," Mei answered.

"How come you didn't use the healing unit that's here?" North asked as he walked up to them.

"Because George is upgrading it next door," Mei sighed.  "Monday should be good to use it, but until then, no extraneous activities.  Think you two can handle that?"

"I'll be alright," Ross shrugged.  "It's the other one you have to worry about."

"Hey!  I'm not that much of a-"

"Wash dear, we're kidding with you," Mei chuckled.  She looked at North, "Just so you are aware, your wife called me before I came over."

"Everything ok?" North asked, a sudden look of concern on his face.

"She woke up with a few sharper pains than she's been having," Mei replied as she started taping a new bandage onto Ross's thigh.  "I told her to just keep on eye on them and make sure she marks the time and everything.  They might be actual contractions this time around."

"Should I take her over to the hospital?"

Mei shook her head, "Not yet.  It still may take a bit for it to become active labor.  Once things are closer together, then we'll get her set up.  If you take her now, they'll just send her home."  North nodded and reached up to scratch his head.   "Trust me, things are fine.  It's all part of the process.  I have everything here as well just in case."

"Thanks Mei," North sighed.  He looked at the other two, "I'm going to head home.  I told her I'd go grab lunch, but if that's what I'm going home to, I might just skip it."

"No reason to rush," Mei shook her head as she motioned for Wash to sit down so she could look at his face.

"Besides, do you really want to deal with her if you don't have food with you?" Wash asked as Mei grabbed his chin and turned his face up into the light some more.

"Good point," North gave a dry chuckle.  "Alright, I'm off then.  I'll call if something changes."

"Oh I'm sure you will," Mei grinned.  North gave them all a wave as he left the room.  She went back to examining his face some, "Looks like she did ok with this as well.  You're gonna have a nice scar there most likely."

"Not like I don't have them already," Wash sighed.  He looked at Ross, "You're not going to leave me now are you?"

"Who said I was with you because of your pretty face?" Ross smirked at him making him roll his eyes.

"See what I have to deal with?" Wash looked at Mei.

"Don't go telling me what you have to go home with," Mei chuckled.  "I have my own I get to deal with.  I mean, if you would like, I would gladly trade you.  Mind you, he snores and hogs the bed and tells these awful bloody jokes constantly."

"I'll gladly go home with you, Mei," Ross grinned.  

"Whoa, hey, I didn't agree to this," Wash replied as they both started laughing.

* * *

"Who's hungry?" North asked as he walked into the front door.

"Yes please," Emma smiled at him from where she was relaxing stretched out on the couch.

"Heard you had an exciting morning after I left," North said as he walked out to the kitchen to grab a plate, throwing two slices of pizza onto it.

"You must've seen Mei," Emma sighed as he walked back out.

"Yup," North handed her the plate as she moved her feet for him to sit down.  "How's it going?"

"Alright," she made a face as she lifted up a slice to eat.  "Only had one other one since I talked to her and it didn't really hurt as bad as the other week so at this point no worries.  They were a few hours apart and Mei said not to worry too much until they're closer together."

"Yea, she said," North nodded.  

Emma glanced at him before going back to watching what she had on their television, "You're not panicking like I thought you were going to."

North shrugged, his mouth in a lopsided smirk, "Would you like me to be panicking?"

"No, not particularly," Emma smirked.  "A nice, calm husband would be much preferred."

"I make no promises, but will try to do my best," he chuckled reaching over to put a hand on her stomach.  "So what would you like after you're done eating?  I could go heat up a bath for you."

"I'm alright just sitting here," Emma smirked.  "So what happened anyway?"

"Oh.  Guess who Tucker was dating."

Emma gave him a confused look, "Someone with brain damage I'm assuming."

"If only," North scoffed.  "Nope, apparently he's been seeing CT."

"You're joking," Emma gave him a shocked look.

"Wish I was," he sighed.  

"How'd we find out this information?" Emma asked, a sour look on her face.

"Wash and Ross went out to keep an eye on him since apparently he was having issues remembering what he was doing out and they got a lovely surprise."

"I'd say so."

"Yea.  Wash has a pretty decent gash on his face and Ross took a knife to the thigh."

"Shit."  He nodded.  "Did they get her at least?"

"Kai thinks she got a hit off her when Ross went down, but Locus and South couldn't find anything.  They did find out that the area where my AD stopped working at was where she was apparently holing up."

"Really?"

"Yup.  They tested theirs, but they worked so whatever she was using she either took with or it stopped working after you upgraded their system."

"Still," Emma sighed putting her empty plate off to the side.  "There's a few more things I can do to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Em, you are almost practically in labor," North huffed even though he knew it was going to be like talking to a wall. "I'd much rather you save your energy for that than use it working.  I know it's mostly mental work, but labor is just as much mental as it is physical."

Emma placed a hand over his and gave it a squeeze, "I'm just going to write everything down and have Cody and Trevor see what they can come up with.  I wasn't actually planning on doing it myself."

"Isn't writing it down the same as doing it yourself?"

"No because I won't actually have my equipment here."  North gave her a confused look.  "My equipment is staying in my office until I go back to work.  I'm officially on maternity leave.  All computer problems go through Cody or Trevor."

"I'm impressed," North grinned at her.

"Why?  Did you actually think I was going to actively work up until he comes?" she grinned back.  "I'm not that much of a workaholic."

"Could've had me fooled," he chuckled leaning over to kiss her.  

They sat downstairs for the remainder of the day, North getting up to do a few things around the house before Emma said she was ready to go to sleep.

"You sure you want to sleep upstairs?" North asked as he held out a hand to pull her up off the couch.  

"Look," Emma paused and let herself adjust to standing, "I've had what...three contractions since you've been home?  I don't think going up the stairs to sleep in bed is really going to make a difference.  If he's going to come, he's going to come.  Honestly, I'd rather be in bed."

"Alright then," North chuckled motioning for her to go up the stairs.  "Just trying to make it easier on you if we need to rush you to the hospital in the middle of the night."

"Yea, well you're not going to need to do that so just shut it," Emma huffed.  "Our boy isn't coming tonight so just let me go upstairs to sleep."

"Yes wife," he smirked.  He followed behind her just far enough away that he wouldn't appear like he was there to support her, but close enough if she lost her balance.  "Want anything up here or am I free to go to bed as well?"

"Just get into bed," Emma rolled her eyes.  "I'm fine."

North waited for her to get comfortable before crawling in next to her.  He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly only to get woken up what felt like five minutes later.  He opened an eye to glance at the clock to see it was past three when he received another punch to his back.  He turned over to see Emma sitting up on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

"Was the punch necessary?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Yes you ass," she growled.  "My water broke or don't you feel that the bed is wet?"

"I'll change the sheets," he sighed pushing himself up.

"North, call Mei."

"I'm not calling Mei to change the sheets."

"No you're calling Mei because I need her to meet us over at the facility," Emma growled.

"Right," North yawned standing up to grab his data-pad.  He paused and turned to look at her as words started registering in his head.  "Wait."

"There he goes," Emma rolled her eyes, a pained smirk on her face as his eyes widened.  It took him a second to kick himself into gear as he pulled pants on and hurried over to her side of the bed.  He held out a hand to help her up.  "North, call Mei."

"Right," he said going back to grab his data-pad to call her.  "Calling Mei, meet at hospital-"

"No," Emma cut him off.  "I'm not going there.  I'm going to the Facility."

"But-"

"The Hospital doesn't have as much security as we do," Emma growled at him.  "I'm not going there.  I'm not giving him the chance to use a public place-ow, shit."

"Ok, ok," North relented as he hit the call button.  "Whatever you want, just breathe."


	123. Chapter 123

"Ok, ice acquired," North said as he walked back into the Medbay, two cups filled with ice in his hands.  "How's it going?"

"Soon," Mei answered as she patted Emma's knee.  "She's eight centimeters. Could be anywhere from the next few minutes to the next few hours."

Emma groaned making South give her a sympathetic chuckle as she gripped on to her hand, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to have kids with my idiot brother."

"Shut up," Emma grumbled.

"When did you get here?" North asked as he walked over to where Mei had her set up.  "Why are you here?"

"Cuz it's my fucking nephew and I want to be here," South replied.

"And I couldn't get through to Carolina and I didn't want to keep trying and wake her up," Emma added, through clenched teeth.  "Plus you left me here all by myself."

"Because you told me to go get you ice to crunch on," North chuckled sitting down on the side of her bed.  "Don't tell me to leave if you don't actually want me to."

"Shut up," Emma rolled her eyes before clenching them shut and leaning her forehead against him, letting out a whimper.  "I didn't expect you to be gone for ten minutes."

"I couldn't find anything in the kitchen," North replied putting the cups on the side table and letting her grip on to him.  "Don't worry, I won't leave again."

"Good, cuz South has permission to kill you for me," Emma replied looking up at him.

The door opened and Miller came jogging in, "Sorry, sorry, sorry.  I wanted to shower quick before I came over-"

"It's ok," Mei chuckled.  "You haven't missed anything yet.  Just go put on a sterile gown on.  You remember everything I've been showing you at the Hospital when you come down?"

"Yes," Miller nodded even though her face was pale enough that the few freckles she had were a stark contrast as she walked over to the supply cabinet.

"Good girl," Mei nodded.  "And don't worry.  You're job is easy.  Emma's got the hard part."  She looked at Emma and waited for her face to relax some.  "Miller's been assisting at the Hospital the last two weeks so that I had some help in case you or Carolina ended up having the babies here."

Emma nodded and looked up at North, "Did you call Nick and Garth?"

"Church sent them a message," North nodded.  "He also sent one to Carolina and York as well as Wash."

"As long as Church keeps them all out in the hallway.  I don't want any more bodies in here," Mei said.

"I'm on it Mei," Church chuckled, not bothering to appear.  "I got all the doors watched and no one's getting through this one unless you give permission."

"Good."

"That's going to make Garth oh so happy," South chuckled.  

"Yea, you're probably not going to hear the end of it for a while," Emma replied.  

"He can fight me.  I'll kick his ass," South shrugged.

"Long as I can watch."

* * *

"Momma, come on already," Ally groaned as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Kid, your best bet would probably be not to rush your mother," York chuckled from where he was standing.

"But I want to go see my cousin and Aunty Emma already."

"Yea, well I'm pretty sure your cousin isn't actually born yet otherwise we would've gotten a message about it so just take a chill pill," York replied.  Ally gave a dramatic sigh.  He looked up the stairs, "Everything alright up there, love?"

"Sorry for having to go to the bathroom for the tenth time since I woke up," Carolina grumbled a few seconds later as she started the descent down.  "My bladder seems to be the comfy spot today, plus I can't find my flats to wear over."

"You have other shoes," York chuckled.

"Yes, but those all have to be tied and I can't exactly bend to tie them."

"Hello.  I'm the husband.  Lovely to make your acquaintance."  She rolled her eyes.  "You know all you have to do is ask me and I will do whatever it is you want me to."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have to rely on you for everything.  I should be able to do things myself," Carolina grumped as she glared down at a pair of her shoes that was on the ground, debating on how best to get them.

"Lina, you are pregnant.  It's ok to ask for help," York sighed.  He bent down and grabbed them for her, motioning for her to go sit down on the couch.

"For something simple like putting on my shoes?" 

"Yes for something simple like putting on your shoes," he chuckled as she sat down.  Ally huffed.  "If I have to tell you to be patient one more time, we will stay home."

"But it's my cousin being born."

"Yea, and my nephew," York rolled his eye.  "I'm the parent here.  Enough with the attitude this morning.  I know you're excited, but take a chill pill."

Ally rolled her eyes and turned to stare at her fish tank.  York gave Carolina a look before he started putting her shoes on.

"I trust you are not going to be this way when your brother comes, correct?" Carolina asked looking over at her.  

"Do I get to at least be there?" Ally asked.

"You will either be hanging out with Wash or Pop-pop.  Delivery room is not the place for a nine year old, I'm sorry," Carolina answered.  Ally nodded and gave a heavy sigh.  "You will be the first one to visit, don't worry."

"Ok," Ally sighed again, "I guess I can deal with that..."

"Good," Carolina chuckled as York finished tying her shoes and stood up.  He held out his hands to pull her up, kissing her forehead once she was standing.  "Thanks."  He gave her a wink before walking over to the closet to grab their coats.  "Alright.  You ready?"

"I've been ready," Ally replied.  

"You realize that just because we're going over doesn't mean he's going to be here right when we get there, correct?  Or that Emma will want to see anyone, right?" Carolina asked giving her a serious look.  "She might want to sleep.  Having a baby takes up a lot of energy."

"I know, but I'd still like to be there so she knows I'm there just in case she wants to see me," Ally replied.

"Ok, just so we're on the same page so if your dad or I say we're coming home, that you don't start arguing with us.  Ok?"

"Ok," Ally nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Carolina said after her jacket was on.  

The three of them left the house and headed across the street.  When they  walked in they found Garth sitting on the bench in the hall while Nick stood talking to Diaz.

"Hi Uncle Garth and Uncle Nick and Marcos!" Ally bounced over to them, wrapping herself around Diaz.

"Hey Ally," Diaz chuckled.  

"What are you doing here?" 

"Oh well, Lic is assisting Mei," Diaz motioned.  "I came over to see if they needed anything and I thought she'd be free by now, but alas.  Plus, Church has the door barricaded."

"That's because you don't mess with the tiny Asian lady," Church popped up.  "Shouldn't be too much longer anyway."

"How long has it been?" Carolina asked as she sat down next to Garth.

"They've been here since three-thirty this morning," Church answered.  "But like I said, shouldn't be too much longer.  They're in the homestretch."

Carolina nodded.  She looked at Garth who's knee was bouncing as he stared at the door, "How long have you two been here?"

"Garth drug us over here first thing this morning.  Thank God you have a coffee pot here otherwise I would have killed him," Nick smirked. 

"Look, it's Emma," Garth glared up at him.  "Sam and Parker would kick our asses if we weren't here.  We missed her getting married for crying out loud.  I'm not missing this."

"As you can see, someone is a bit tense this morning," Nick shook his head, running a hand over his beard. 

"You are lucky there is a small child here otherwise I would tell you where to shove it," Garth huffed making Ally giggle.  He looked at Carolina, "She'll be ok though, right?"

"Emma's going to be fine," Carolina reassured him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.  "Mei's the best and I'm not just saying that because she's York's mum.  There's a reason she's so busy at the hospital and it's because she's in such high demand.  She'll make sure things go the way they're supposed to."

Garth nodded.  The small group sat there for a while, no one talking except Ally who was telling Garth, Nick and Diaz about school and her friends.  York offered to go get everyone drinks and disappeared down the hall for a few minutes, coming back with a tray of mugs and a carafe of coffee.  He handed Carolina a cup of tea and cocoa to Ally who squealed when he held it out to her.  Church appeared a half hour later, just as Wash and Ross were walking down the hallway towards them.

"Great, just in time," Church said when he saw them.  "North will be out momentarily."

"Is my cousin here, Ghost-man?" Ally asked bouncing over to stand in front of him.

"Yup," Church chuckled.  "Mom and kid are both great.  Things went relatively well, but I'm' sure North can tell you all the names he got called when he comes out."

"I can only imagine," Nick smirked.  "Em's got a mouth."

"Yup, but give him a few minutes and he will be out.  Just a few things to clean up first."

"I can imagine," Carolina gave a dry chuckle.  

Thirty minutes later, North walked out holding the door open for South who's arms were full.

"Wow South, I think that's the first I've seen a genuine smile on your face," Wash chuckled, his chin resting on top of Ross's head.

"Puke on him at some point," South said to the bundle in her arms, North grinning still next to her.  "You can do that for Aunty South, right?"

"Do we finally get to know his name now?" Garth asked.

"Definitely," North chuckled.  "Everyone, this is Oliver.  If you can convince South, she might let us pass him around."

"Your daddy thinks he's funny but we know who the favorite twin is going to be," South cooed at the squirming bundle who made a noise at her. Ally walked over to stand on her toes.  South knelt down carefully, pulling back the blanket a bit so Ally could see him.

"Hi Oliver.  I'm Ally," Ally smiled.  "He's so tiny and cute."  She looked up at North, "Can I go in and see Aunty Emma?"

"As long as your parents say it's ok, you can head in with me when I go back in," North nodded.  

South straightened back up and walked over to North, "You said hall closet?"

"Yea.  Thanks South," North smiled as she carefully transferred the baby to him.  "I owe you."

"Just put it on my tab," South chuckled turning to go.

"I forgot Emma's bag this morning and wasn't allowed to leave to go get it," North explained when everyone gave him confused looks. 

"Way to go, man," York chuckled.  "I'm sure she loved that."

"Oh yea.  I got called many names," North smirked.  He looked at Garth, "I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet."

"Just soaking in the image in front of me," Garth chuckled.  He looked up at Nick, "Go head dork."

"I though-"

"Just shut up and take your turn," Garth shook his head, rolling his eyes.  

"Hold up," North smirked.  "Anyone wanting to hold him has to go wash their hands and I need to see all medical records to make sure you won't give him anything."

"Seriously?" Wash squeaked making Ross giggle.

"The first part yes," North let out a quiet laugh.  The door opened and Miller walked out, a tired look on her face.  "She didn't send you out to get me did she?"

"No," Miller shook her head.  "Mei said I could go and I figured Marcos would be out here waiting for me cuz God forbid he know what to do with himself without me."

"Hey, I was keeping Nick and Garth company," Diaz chuckled as she walked over to wrap her arms around him.  He looked at North, "Congrats dude.  I'll pass the word to the others."

"Just as long as they don't all come over at once," North replied.  "And thanks."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," Miller replied.  

"Thanks Miller," North nodded.

"Don't mention it sir," Miller winked at him before tugging Diaz off to the Lunchroom.

"Hey North," Church popped up, "Now you are being summoned, though Emma said if they all want to come in and say hi, they can."

"Yay," Ally cheered hurrying to the door.  She held it open for North and the rest of the adults before skipping forward.  Emma smiled when she saw her and everyone else from where she was sitting up in the bed.  "Congratulations Aunty Emma!  He's so cute!"

"He is, isn't he," Emma chuckled as Ally gave her a hug.  She looked at everyone else, "Did he actually let you hold him yet?"

"He was making us wash our hands first," York chuckled walking around to give Emma a hug as well, "Good job sis."

"Thanks," she gave him a tired smile as Garth hurried Nick over to wash his hands in the sink.  "I hope you all weren't waiting out there forever."

"We came over about an hour ago," York answered.  He gestured towards her old teammates, "Those two were here when we got here."

"Not surprised," Emma chuckled.

"We just walked in right before North came out," Wash replied.  He looked down at Ross who rolled her eyes at him, "And we'll probably get going and let you rest.  Just wanted to say congrats and everything."

"Not so fast," York walked over to him and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the sink, "You don't get to leave just yet.  Wash up there, Wash."

Ross walked over to stand by Carolina who was just pulling away from Emma as well, "I told him he wasn't getting out of here without holding the baby.  If it wasn't North making him to do it, it was going to be York."

"Very true," Emma nodded, watching as North carefully transferred Oliver over to Nick.  North sat down on the bed next to her, reaching out to take her hand.  

"So not as bad as you imagined?" Carolina asked.

"Not as bad as I imagined," Emma agreed.  "Though, I was fearing the worst so that probably helped."  She looked down at Ally who was leaning on the bed, "Did you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Ally asked giving her a shy look.

"Course.  Go wash your hands and sit up here with me," Emma smiled. Ally nodded and ran over to the sink where York was still making Wash wash his hands.  She looked at Nick, "That looks good on you, by the way."

"I keep telling him," Garth smiled as he looked over Nick's shoulder.  "So no Sam?"

"We threw it around a bit, but it didn't really seem fitting," Emma shrugged.  

"Ha, you owe me.  I expect payment when we leave," Nick chuckled at Garth who rolled his eyes. He turned and motioned to Garth to hold up his hands.  Garth eagerly took Oliver from him, settling him in his arms like a pro.  "Do I want to know why you're so good with that?"

"Probably not," Garth cooed down at Oliver who squirmed slightly.  "Aw, Em.  He's perfect.  You two make one helluva cute baby."

"Em did the hard work," North chuckled as York pushed Wash back over.  

"I really don't have to hold him, ya know," Wash stammered.  "Mi, help here?"

"You are on your own," Ross chuckled as York held out his arms to Garth, who obliged.

"But what if I drop him?"

"Sit down in the chair you dork," Ross pointed.  "He's handing him to you whether you want him to or not.  You knew this was happening."

"She's got a point," Carolina chuckled as Wash sat down in the chair Ross had indicated. 

"Aren't you two going to stop him?  Do you care nothing for your newborn?" Wash looked at Emma and North for help.

"We both trust you enough that your squeaking means nothing," North answered.  "You'll be fine."

Wash sighed and grumbling under his breath the whole time, did what York was instructing him to do.  York handed Oliver off carefully, a look of panic on Wash's face as he adjusted himself.  York straightened, a smug look on his face, "See?  Not so bad."

"I guess," Wash muttered as he gave the newborn an unsure look.  He glanced at Ross who gave him a wink.  Feeling slightly calmer, he let himself relax a bit only for Oliver to start making noises.  Wash tensed up immediately, "Oh God.  Oh no.  What'd I do?  I did what you told me to, York!"

"Calm down," York chuckled as Oliver start crying.  He took him from Wash who was now starting to panic and walked him back over to Emma who took him.  "Probably just wants his mum."

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to break him," Wash gave Emma a panicked look.

"Wash, calm down," Emma chuckled as she adjusted the blanket around him.  "You try being barely over an hour old and see how happy you are about this strange new place.  Say, Ollie?"

"O-ok," Wash reached up to scratch his head as Ross walked over to him to give him a reassuring pat.  

"Babies cry, Wash," Carolina smirked as she leaned over to Emma.  Emma offered him to her and she shook her head.  "I have plenty of time to hold him.  I can wait."

"Good," Mei interrupted.  "I was just about to come over and tell you all to leave.  Mom needs rest and so does dad and baby."

"But Mimi," Ally whined.  "I didn't get to hold him yet."

"Ally," Carolina huffed, "We'll come back later.  It's not the end of the world and he's starting to get fussy."

"I promise I will call your mom when I wake up, ok?" Emma added.

"Ok..." Ally replied.

Mei ushered everyone out as, even going as far as to take the bag from South when she tried to walk through and ordering Church no visitors for a few hours.  

"You alright, or you want me to take him?" North asked.

"In a little," Emma answered as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.  She looked up at North, "I love you."

He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her.  "Love you too.  You did really good, Em."

"We did good," she chuckled.


	124. Chapter 124

"I appreciate York taking North for food," Emma sighed.  Carolina and Ally had come over after they ate dinner, York dragging North away no sooner he was in the door.  Carolina had taken his seat in the chair next to Emma's bed while Ally was sitting on her bed next to her, Oliver in her lap and an arm under his head as the two woman kept an eye on her.

"York figured he probably hadn't left the room yet," Carolina shrugged.  "It's no biggie.  How are you feeling?"

"The nap was nice," Emma replied.  "Still tired and really, really sore."

"I can only imagine," Carolina chuckled.  "Everything went well though?"

"For the most part," Emma nodded.  "Didn't hurt as bad as I was expecting it too, but it still hurt like hell."

"Did Mei give you anything?"

"I was too far along by the time I got over here," Emma shook her head.  "Someone was being sneaky all day and I didn't realize it until I woke up to a wet bed.  Kept teasing me with contractions that were a bit apart that I didn't think anything of it, meanwhile he was worming his way down.  South was complaining I broke her hand, but she won't let Mei look at it.  Church of course won't say one way or the other, so I'd like to think she's just being dramatic."

"That would be South," Carolina chuckled.  "I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called."

"It's ok," Emma smiled at her.  "South was unusually helpful to say the least.  I'm glad she was up.  In fact, her help insulting my husband really helped take my mind off things when they were bad."

"Oh yea?  Heard he got called lots of names."

"Totally," Emma laughed.  "Thankfully he understood it was a heat of the moment and that I didn't actually mean anything...well most of it.  The part about him being an idiot for forgetting my bag after he's had it packed for weeks I meant.  Did I tell you it took him probably a good five minutes to wake up fully and realize what I was telling him?"

"No," Carolina laughed.  "Seriously?"

"Yup.  Told him my water broke, he said he'd change the sheets.  Told him to call Mei, he insisted he could change the sheets himself and that we didn't need to wake her up for that."

"Wow..."

"Uncle North is silly," Ally giggled.

"Very," Emma grinned.  "But it all worked out.  The only thing I really wanted was Oliver's stuff.  Poor little guy didn't have anything to wear until South got back with it."

"I thought he looked a bit bare," Carolina replied.  She looked at Ally, "Do I get a turn now?"

"I guess," Ally answered.  Carolina got up carefully from where she was sitting.  "Careful with his head."

"I know," Carolina smirked as she sat back.  Oliver squirmed and gave off a big yarn before blinking his eyes open and squeezing them shut again.  He made a small noise.  "Oh, none of that little sir.  You just save the noises for when Uncle Wash holds you."

"Oh God, speaking of," Emma chuckled.  "I thought for sure he was going to wet himself from sheer panic earlier."

"He was definitely close, that's for sure," Carolina agreed as she reached up with her free hand to let Oliver grip her finger.  "I'm sorry my husband did that."

"It's York," Emma waved a hand.  "Perfectly fine."

"Anyone else stop by?" Carolina asked.  

"Cody and Trevor did.  They brought congrats from everyone else," Emma replied.  

"Any word on when Mei is letting you go home?"

"Tomorrow morning.  I guess I don't need to tell you I probably won't be in the office for a while?"

"I should hope not," Carolina chuckled. "I think your husband would murder us all if we let you back right away."

"True.  Oh well, guess I'll just work from home."

"Em, you're going to have your hands full so as it is," Carolina pointed out, unsure if she was joking or not.  "If we need you that desperately, I will come over and get you myself.  Stay home and relax and get used to being a mom.  The first few nights aren't easy.  At least you have North to help out.  I didn't really have any one except for you when they let you come in and let me tell you. That one there on the bed," Carolina nodded her head towards Ally who giggled, "as sweet as she seems now and as good as she was by the time you had her to yourself, she was trouble that first week."

"Was I really, Momma?" 

"A bit yes," Carolina chuckled.  "It was better once I could get up and move around without everything hurting."

"Yea, going to the bathroom earlier was not fun," Emma sighed rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"Is your belly going to go back to how was it was before Oliver made it get all big?" Ally asked.

"Hopefully," Emma chuckled.  "Might take a bit, but once I feel well enough to start working out a bit more, should go quicker."

"Ally, that's not exactly a good question to ask someone who just had a baby," Carolina pointed out.

"Oh."

"It's alright," Emma replied.  The door opened and North and York walked in.  "Look who came back."

"I tried to keep him out longer," York reached up to scratch the back of his head.  

"As long as he ate something," Emma replied looking up at North when he got to her side.  "Which you did, yes?"

"Yes," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her.  "How'd it go while I was gone?"

"Fine," Emma smiled at him.  "See, things won't fall apart if you leave us alone for two seconds."

"Well yes, but you weren't alone," North pointed out.  "Do you need the bathroom or anything?"

"I'll be alright for now," Emma replied.  "Sit down and relax.  You are going home tonight, correct?"

"Why would I leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone," Emma shook her head.  "Mei's going to be here too.  She just went home to shower and take a nap of her own before coming back here for the night.  Go home and sleep in bed.  South said she changed the bedding and everything for you so all you have to do is crawl in and sleep."

"I'd rather stay here with you and Oliver though.  I'll be alright."

"North, take advantage of it," Emma insisted.  "Ask Carolina.  Did Ally sleep through the night right away?"

"Definitely not," Carolina smirked.  "She'll be alright for a night and so will Oliver.  Like she said, take advantage of it while you can.  It's not like you got to sleep through the night last night."

"I'll think about it," North sighed rolling his eyes.  

"You are so thick-headed," Emma grumbled.  "I'll make South drag you home."

"You know she will, bud," York replied.  

"You will remember this argument in a few weeks, yes?" Carolina asked looking up at York.

"Course," York shrugged.  "Speaking of home.  You ready or am I going to have to pry him out of your hands and give him back to his parents?"

"I'm going to ignore that," Carolina grumbled as she handed Oliver off to York so he could transfer him back to Emma and help Carolina up out of the chair.  "Congrats to you both again.  He's beautiful."

"Thanks," Emma smiled.  "Can't wait to say the same in a few weeks."

Carolina chuckled and gave her stomach a pat.  She held out a hand to Ally who, after taking it, jumped off the bed.  Ally turned and waved at North and Emma, "Maybe I can come visit again after you get home tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Emma chuckled.  "I would love nothing more, but let's see what happens.  I'll keep your mom and dad posted on visiting hours how bout?"

"Ok!" Ally nodded.  "Love you both!"

 "Love you too," Emma called after them as they walked through the door.  She gave a sigh and leaned back to rest against the pillow that was propped up, adjusting Oliver so he wouldn't be too jostled.  

"Want me to take him?" North asked as he sat down in the chair Carolina had been in.

"Nope," Emma smiled at him.  "It's probably time to feed him soon so might as well just hold on to him."

"Alright, just let me know if you need a break."

"Hey, I slept most of the afternoon and you had him all to yourself.  I'm alright," Emma chuckled.

"I would say you had him to yourself for nine months, but I don't think that's an argument I could win," he smirked.

"Nope," Emma shook her head as she smiled at the baby in her arms as he blinked up at her.  "Say Oliver.  Just because you were beating Mommy from the inside out doesn't mean Daddy gets you all to himself now that you're out."  He stared back at her, mouth opening a bit before closing it and making a noise at her.  "See, he agrees."

"I don't think that was an agreement," North chuckled.  "I think he was just making noises at you."

"Sure, go with that," Emma winked at him.  She reached up to run the back of her finger gently against the back of Oliver's clenched hand.  "You will go home and sleep in our bed tonight, right?  I don't want to have to beg you."

"I don't see what the big deal is, but I guess I can," North sighed.  

"The big deal is you didn't get a full night sleep last night and I'm pretty sure you haven't napped yet today," Emma replied.  "It might be the only full night sleep you get for a while.  Plus, then you can make sure everything is ready for us to come home tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Really?"  He nodded.  "Good.  Thank you."

* * *

"No for that last time, you are not allowed to kill York," Ross chuckled as she walked back out to the living room.

"Not even a little bit?" Wash asked pinching his fingers together.

"Not even a little bit," Ross shook her head, pushing his hand down so she could kiss him.  "You were fine."

"Mila, he started crying."

"Babies do that silly," Ross shook her head.  

"But it was right after York handed him to me.  He didn't cry for anybody else."

"Oh my God, you are adorable right now," Ross laughed.

Wash glared at her, "I don't understand why you think this is funny."

"Because you are freaking out over something that babies do.  He was probably hungry or just getting overwhelmed like Emma said.  Personally, I'm shocked they let everyone that held him hold him right away.  Like Emma said, he was barely an hour old...But anyway.  She looked good at least and said everything went well, so that's a plus at least."

"We're still ignoring the fact he started crying right when I got him?  It's probably a sign."

"If you don't stop fussing about it, I will march you back over there and we will sit there for however long is necessary for you to feel comfortable and understand that babies cry."  Wash crossed his arms and gave a huff.  "Besides, you looked good with a baby in your arms."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, really," Ross grinned at him.  "Even if it was only for two seconds."

"I swear, all I-"

"Chill," Ross chuckled.  He gave her a big sigh before pulling her down to sit across his lap.  She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "Ya know what you should do tonight?"

"Besides you?"

Ross smirked, rolling her eyes, "You should invite Tucker over."

"I thought we were never going to go the threes-"

"Do not even finish that you jerk," she smacked him gently in the chest.  "Seriously, you should invite him over to hang out.  He's probably feeling super shitty and it might make him feel better so he knows that you're not pissed at him."

"You might be right..."

"I know I'm right," Ross grinned at him.  "I can even stay out of your way and let it be the two of you.  I know you have a secret love for him."

"You are really not as funny as you think you are," Wash shook his head at her.

"I'm hilarious."

"Sure," Wash rolled his eyes.  

"You can tell him all about how Oliver started crying the second he was in your arms."

"Sure he'd love that..." Wash grumbled.  

"Great.  Call him and get his ass over here," Ross chuckled kissing him on the cheek and sliding off his lap.  

* * *

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes?" Ally paused on ascent up the stairs to look back at Carolina who was handing York her jacket.

"All your homework is done for tomorrow, correct?"

"Yup!  I did it Friday, 'member?"

"Just checking," Carolina chuckled.  "You may go about your business."

"Kay," Ally replied turning to head up the stairs.  She paused again and looked down at her parents.  "So is that what my brother's going to look like too?  All pink and squishy and tiny like that?"

"Probably," Carolina chuckled.  "You looked similar when you were born."

"No I didn't," Ally giggled.

"Sure you did," Carolina smiled.  "Didn't I show you the pictures I found that Grandpa Church gave us?"

"Of me?  How come he had pictures of me?" Ally asked as she came down the stairs.

"Cuz he did apparently," Carolina replied.  "Go put your pjs on and I'll show you."

"Ok!" Ally ran back up the stairs to her bedroom.  

"Want me to get your shoes off?" York asked.  

"Might as well," Carolina sighed walking around to sit down on the couch.  She pointed at her data-pad on the coffee table.  "Hand me that please."

"Sure thing," York said picking up as he lowered himself to sit on the coffee table.  He handed it to her and lifted up one of her feet to untie her shoe and take it off.  "North said everything went really well."

"Emma said the same," Carolina nodded as she scrolled through the pictures.  

"There were a few things that he was almost concerned about," York continued as he took one shoe off and pulled her other foot onto his lap.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea.  Apparently, Em didn't want to go to the Hospital.  She kept saying there wasn't enough security there and she felt safer at the Facility," York went on.  "Know anything about that?"

"She was scared Hargrove was going to do the same thing to her that they did to me and come in and take Oliver from her," Carolina replied.  "She's been having recurring nightmares about it."

"Makes sense," York replied as he started rubbing her feet.  "How 'bout you?"

"What about me?" she glanced at him before looking back at what she was doing.

"Is that a concern of yours?"

Carolina shook her head, "Not in the least.  No one is taking one of our kids from me again.  Not while there's breath in my body to stop them."

"Is there anything your concerned about at all?" York chuckled.  "I mean, I know you're a veteran with the whole birthing process, but there's gotta be something you're worried about."

"There's plenty I'm worried about," Carolina replied.  "I just hide it better."

"You going to share?"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Just your typical birth worries."

"Just that?"

"What use is it to talk about them?"

"Because if you talk about them, then I know what I have to do to help you not worry," he smirked up at her.

Carolina sighed, "Honestly, the biggest thing I'm worried about is that there's going to be some complication that makes it so I can't go back to training right away.  I miss it and there's only so much I can do in my present state.  I want to get back to it.  I hate that Wash and you and North and the guys are handling everything.  I hate sitting around not doing anything."

"You'll be back before you know it," York replied standing up slightly so he could lean forward and kiss her.  

"Glad you have faith in me..."

"Always," he grinned.


	125. Chapter 125

North finished the dish he had been cleaning just as a baby cry reached his ears.  He dried his hands on a towel a few minutes later and walked out to the arch to the living room to see Emma rocking him gently as he cried.

"Everything alright?"  North asked.

"Pretty sure I can stop him crying," Emma grumbled back.

"Not saying you can't," he replied.

"Then don't ask me questions like that.  He's probably hungry.  It's almost that time," she said glancing at the clock as Oliver continued to fuss.

"If you want to go upstairs and nap after you feed him, I can hang out with him."  She glanced at him.  "It's ok if you need a break.  I can tell you're getting cranky.  Were you up a lot through out the night?  You didn't say how that went."

"Twice, but only to feed him," Emma sighed.  "Getting him back asleep was a challenge.  He wanted to stay up all night."

"Well you have me tonight so if anything, you can feed him and then hand him to me and I'll try and get him back to sleep."  Emma nodded, giving off a sigh.  "Ally coming over today?"

"Not sure," Emma replied.  "Maybe tonight.  Carolina said maybe they could bring dinner over.  She's going to call before she leaves to go home for the night."

North nodded as he watched Emma get Oliver situated to be fed.  "I'll keep an ear open."

"Mei said we should try to start getting him on a schedule as well.  So don't let him sleep all afternoon.  Think you can handle that?"

"Course," North shrugged.

"And are you going over to the Facility tomorrow?"

"I might in the afternoon just to check in on the Range.  Smith and Bitters said they'd take care of it for a few days while we get things figured out."  Emma nodded.  "We'll see though.  Part of me just wants to stay home."

"You don't have to stay home on our account," Emma replied.

"I know, but I want to," North shrugged.  "Besides, whose to say you won't need help with something if I'm not here?"

"What could I possible run in to that I would desperately need you for?" she chuckled.

"I don't know, but that's why I'll be here just in case it comes up," North grinned.  

"You are so sweet," she rolled her eyes.  She glanced at the clock again to check the time, "He might also need a diaper change."

"I can certainly handle that," North nodded as he walked around to sit next to her on the couch.

"You sure?"

"How hard can it be?"

"Have you changed him yet?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yesterday while you were sleeping," North gave her a smile.  "Mei gave me all sorts of instructions while you were resting."

"Did she now?" 

"Yup.  So have no fear, dad is on duty.  Or doody.  Whichever you prefer."

"Oh God, please don't start with the awful dad jokes," Emma laughed.  "At least give him a few years to be able to react properly."

"Why?  If I start now, then he'll be desensitized to it by the time he's old enough to groan at them," North replied.  Emma shook her head at him.   

"Just cool it with them unless you want to drive me insane."

"I thought I already drove you insane?" North grinned.

"Oh you do," Emma replied.  She finished feeding Oliver a few minutes later before handing him over to North who had put his hands out for him.  "You sure you'll be ok for a bit?"

"We will be perfectly fine," North nodded.  "I will come wake you up if there's a major meltdown."

"Ok," she leaned forward to kiss him before standing up.  "I'm gonna shower as well."

"Yell if you need me," North called to her as she walked around to head upstairs.

"You should probably try burping him."

"Go shower and sleep already.  We got this," North replied over his shoulder.  He chuckled when he didn't hear a response and looked down at Oliver who was staring up at him, blinking slowly at him.  North gave him a soft grin as he leaned forward to grab the burping towel Emma had left on the table.  

* * *

"Dude, Emma's going to kill you when she hears you screwed up something simple like a floor change," South smirked as she attempted to fix the problem.

York ran his a hand through his hair, "It's not like I was trying to and why didn't Church catch it?  Isn't he supposed to be fixing that stuff?"

"Dude, I can't babysit you all the time," Church snapped.  "I was out in the Range making sure they don't fuck anything up out there since North is at home with Emma and the baby.  I didn't think I'd actually have to keep an eye on you of all people."

"I didn't actually do anything," York huffed crossing his arms.  

"You got this South or do I need to jump in?" Church ignored York's grumbling.

"I should be able to fix it.  Cody's due in any second from therapy," South replied as she sat down in the chair.  She glanced at York, "Just go back out there and have them start hitting each other."  York rolled his eye and left the room to head back out on to the Floor.  South huffed, "Of course the first day Blondie is out, something gets screwed up..."

"I'm not apologizing," Church grumbled.

"Not saying you should."

"And we're not telling her about this...right?"

"Oh hell no," South chuckled.  "We are not telling her anything that's going to drag her in here away from my nephew.  She needs some time off."

"Not to mention North would probably go ballistic about the fact," Church added.  

"Yea, there's that too."  Church watched her for a second.  He could've fixed the problem in half the time it was taking her, but he was curious.  "What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me.  I don't exactly like it when holographic AIs stare at me," South growled.  "Spit it out."

"Look.  All the crap I know about you...it's just hard to put together sometimes that you're this entirely different person now.  That you actually care about your brother and everyone else and that you have no problem working as a team here."

"Yea well, that's what happens when I don't have someone running stupid psychological tests on me," South grumbled back.  "Besides, I always cared about my brother.  I'm thrilled he's happy and was able to find a life.  That's all he ever wanted to do."

"Yea and what about you?"

"What about me?"

"There's nothing you ever wanted?"

South paused for a second before giving her head a slight shake, "My brother and I had very different goals for ourselves. Everyone always thought we were the same.   They never looked at us as separate people.  North was always the people person.  He did what he needed to do because it's what was expected of him."

"And what about you?"

"You are awfully nosy today," South scoffed.  "I don't need that stuff.  I have my brother and I'll spoil my nephew and any other kids he has like hell.  I like what I'm doing.  Training ain't so bad, but it's the missions I like best.  Being of use and testing my skills.  Gets the blood pumping."

"Adrenaline junky..."

"That's me," South chuckled as she hit the enter key.  "There.  Fixed.  See, no need to bother Emma and no need to wait for those computer dweebs to get in here."

* * *

North walked over to the door and opened it to find Sarge, Grif and Simmons standing there.  He gave them a smile, "Well hey there.  We weren't expecting anyone to come visit."

"Not to worry, North," Sarge replied holding up a basket of what looked like food.  "Just figured we'd pop on over and give the little lad a good old Red Team welcome."

"Well that's greatly appreciated," North chuckled as he took the basket from Sarge and stood aside to let them in.  "Em's sleeping so if you want to to hang out a bit, just keep it down."

"We won't stay long," Simmons responded.

"Yea, just long enough for some food and then we'll be gone," Grif replied. 

"Ignore Grif," Sarge glared at him.  "Where's the little tyke?"

"Oh, he's over here," North gestured at the end of the couch where he was sleeping.  He had propped up pillows along the edge and put Oliver between them and the back of the couch.

"Holy crap he's smaller than I thought he would've been for how much Emma was eating," Grif commented.

"Grif you idiot," Sarge hit him in the arm. 

"Most things aren't born the same size you were, dumbass," Simmons muttered.

"Simmons, watch your filthy mouth," Sarge glared at him.  

"Yea, cuz the day old infant is going to start repeating us already," Grif rolled his eyes.  Sarge growled at him.

"It's alright," North chuckled as he bent down to lift Oliver up.  He held him out to Sarge who took him eagerly before sitting down on the couch to coo at him.

"Geez Sarge, since when are you good with babies?" Grif asked.  Sarge went to respond when they heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Hey North?"

"Yes dear?" North asked looking to the stairs as Emma was walking down.

"Are my breast pad-" she paused and looked around to see there was company before pulling her button-down shirt she was borrowing from North shut around her, keeping her arms cross across her waist.  "What the hell North!?"

"What?" he gave her a confused look.  "And yes, you left them down here.  They're underneath the side table."

"You didn't tell me there was company," she growled at him as she started doing up the buttons one-handed.  

"They just got here like a minute ago and I didn't realize you were awake," he answered as she stomped around to grab the pack of breast pads from where he said they were.  He grabbed her wrist making her roll her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him.  "Good nap?"

"Yes," she nodded as she sat down on the couch next to him.  "How was Oliver?"

"Great," North grinned.  "Burped him, changed the diaper, hung out for a bit and he just settled down a bit about an hour ago.  Then these guys decided to stop by and give him a 'Red Team Welcome' and brought us snacks."

"Just don't let Grif eat any of it," Simmons muttered as he caught sight of Grif leaning towards the basket.

"Here Grif.  You need your hands busy," Sarge said getting up and holding Oliver out to him.

"Yea, yea," Grif sighed as he took the baby.  "How bout that.  He's pretty damn cute.  Simmons, you want a turn?"

"N-no, I'm good.  I'll just observe," Simmons replied shaking his hands in front of him. "Y-yea, he's pretty cute alright."

"Perfect addition to Red team!" Sarge nodded. 

"Don't listen to the crazy old man," Grif muttered to Oliver.  "He's delusional."  Sarge grumbled at him.  Grif ignored him and looked at Emma and North, "So when's the next one?"

"Ha, you're funny," Emma rolled her eyes as North chuckled.  "Let me get through this first."

"Oh come on, you raised the kid.  Shouldn't be that hard."

"Ally was also three months old when I got her," Emma replied.  "Newborns are a bit different."

"Besides, plenty of time for more," North grinned making Emma sigh and shake her head.

* * *

"I'm leaving to get the kid," York said as he leaned against Carolina's office door.  "You know I'm going to get asked if we're going over to visit tonight."

Carolina sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Your call.  I'm going home."

"Everything alright?" he asked pushing away to step into the office some more.

"Yea, just tired," Carolina replied as she ran a hand across her stomach.  "I didn't get to nap this afternoon like I've been doing."

"How'd that call go anyway?"

"Alright," Carolina shrugged.  "We can talk later.  You're going to be late to get her."

"Right," York checked the time before looking back at her.  "Want me to grab food while we're out?  I can call Em or North after to see if they're up for visitors or not."

"That's fine," Carolina replied.  He gave her a wink and left.  Closing her eyes as Tyler moved around and readjusted himself, she waited for him to stop before pushing herself up out of her chair so she could grab her coat.  After putting her arms in the sleeves and tugging it on, she left her office and walked down to Wash's on the other side of the conference room.  She gave a quick knock before poking her head in, "I'm heading out."

"Ok," Wash said looking up from what he had been reading.  "I told South what we talked about with her and Locus going back out.  She said fine and they'll probably be gone tomorrow, but that we should make sure that either Cody or Trevor are stationed in the computer lab just in case something happens."

"Like what?" Carolina gave him a confused look.  

"Like your husband apparently," Wash smirked.  "The Floor jammed up today while we were in our meeting.  I don't know how he managed it, but he did."

"That would be York," Carolina replied.  "I'm sure I'll hear all about it when I get home.  I'm surprised Church didn't rat him out to me when he had the chance."

"Church is busy with Trevor trying to get a read on his bug that South planted on Felix," Wash answered, running a hand through his hair.  "I'm probably going to hang out here for a bit just in case they get something."

Carolina nodded, "Sounds good.  Keep me posted."

"Always do," Wash grinned at her.  "Now go home and take a nap already."

Carolina chuckled, "I cannot wait for my energy level to return to normal.  This napping bullcrap is for the birds."

"Couple months."

"Better be a couple weeks," Carolina grumbled making Wash chuckle.  "What about you?"

"Oh I love naps.  They're my favorite thing on the weekend," he grinned.

"Not what I meant," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "You and Ross talk any more about the kid route or anything along the lines of what's next for you?"

"We've discussed a few things," he shrugged.

"What kind of things?"

"Why so curious?" he chuckled.

"Cuz I am," Carolina shot back.  "Gonna get married like the rest of us?"

"Probably not," Wash smirked.

"How bout kids?"

"Wait and see."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "That's all you're getting.  Go home and nap."

"So the wait and see is a yes on then?" she smirked.

"The wait and see is a wait and see," Wash chuckled.  

"You're an ass."

"Have a good night," Wash waved at her.


	126. Chapter 126

"I don't see why we have to go over tonight," Wash scratched his head. "It's only been a couple days. I'm sure they don't actually want any visitors yet."

"Stop it," Ross rolled her eyes as she finished stretching for drill. "Carolina said Emma insisted the four of us and Ally come over for dinner. We're going, end of story."

"Yea, but from what North's said, she's in a mood," Wash argued. "I really don't think we should push it any further than what it is."

"Her mood is directed at him," Ross replied. "Or did he fail to mention that part? That's why he's been coming in to the Range in the afternoon the rest of the week."

"Oh..."

"So if you really don't want to go hang out with your best friends, I will gladly go without you because I want to see the baby," Ross continued. "You got to hold him at least. I haven't yet."

"No...I'll go," he huffed. "I just don't really want to get involved in anything if they're fighting."

"They're not fighting," Ross rolled her eyes. "Stop making excuses."

"Yes ma'am," Wash made a face at her. "Aren't you supposed to be listening to me until we're at home? I mean, pretty sure I'm supposed to be your drill boss here."

"Well...we're not going home and technically, drill didn't start yet," she grinned at him. Shooting a quick glance around to see no one else was there yet, she stepped close to him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"That is inappropriate behavior Agent Ross," Wash gave her a wicked grin.

"Well, Agent Washington _sir_ , you will just have to punish me later, won't you?" she gave him a coy grin. She stepped away from him as voices started trickling down to them. "Damn...there goes my fun."

"Some days I wonder what I'm going to do with you," Wash sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sure you can tell me all about it tonight when we do get home," she winked before Miller, Weaver and Jensen all grabbed her attention.

* * *

"I took notice North came back to work sooner than I would have expected," Carolina chuckled as she sat on the couch. Ally was coloring something on the coffee table as Oliver was asleep on Emma.

"Yea, well," Emma huffed. "He was getting on my nerves and I told him if he didn't that I was going to kick his ass."

"Getting on your nerves how?" Carolina asked curiously. "Was he making you do everything?"

"Hell no," Emma scoffed. "No, he was just being too suffocating. I get he wants to be helpful and do what he can, when he can, but I don't need help every time Oliver makes a noise."

"Hey, be thankful," Carolina smirked. "Some dads don't do anything to help."

"I know," Emma replied as she adjusted Oliver so she could stretch out her arm. "And I appreciate it, but I don't appreciate him breathing down my neck. So at least Ollie and I get a bit of a breather in the afternoon when he goes in."

"Does he get up at night?"

"Yup. Little does he realize, it's hard for me to get back to sleep after I feed him. He's been bugging me to start pumping, but I like feeding him myself. It's the one thing I currently don't need help with and can be all mine for a bit," Emma smiled softly.

"So you don't mind it?"

Emma shook her head, "At first it was weird getting used to, but after the first couple times, it just sorta became natural and I love having that time to bond with him and get to know every inch of him." There was a knock on the door. Emma looked over at Ally, "Mind getting that so your mom and I don't have to get up? It's probably Wash and Ross."

"Okie!" Ally bounced up from where she was sitting and hurried over to the door to open it, barely giving Wash time to walk in the door before tackling him. "Uncle Wash!"

Oliver made a whimper before opening his eyes and squirming a bit. Carolina looked over her shoulder, "Ally, not so loud. You'll wake the baby."

"It's ok," Emma replied lifting him off her chest to hold in front of her so she could adjust the blanket a bit. "I was going to wake him up soon anyway. I'm trying to not let him sleep all day so he can sorta sleep through the night."

"How's that working?" Carolina chuckled.

"It's a struggle," Emma sighed. Ally had pulled Wash over to sit on the floor with her and look at her drawing. Ross walked over and stood at the edge of the coffee table, an arm on her hip. "Welcome. York and North were going to grab pizzas. Hope that was ok."

"We are fine with whatever," Wash answered.

"Good, cuz I wasn't cooking," Emma grinned. She looked at Ross and patted the seat between her and Carolina, "Come sit. Wanna hold him?"

"Sure," Ross smiled walking over to sit down on the couch with the two women. Emma handed him over carefully. He was wide eyed and looking up at Ross as she smiled down at him. "Oh, you are just the cutest little thing."

"I'll be back. Potty break since my hands are free," Emma replied getting up off the couch to head up stairs quick.

"You're walking better," Carolina chuckled as she watched her.

"Yea well, let's see how good you walk after you area is stretched and pulled for how ever long you're in labor," Emma grumbled as she went up the stairs.

Carolina let out a laugh before glancing at Ross who was smiling down at Oliver. He had one of her fingers. Carolina looked at Wash who was pretending to listen to Ally who was explaining her drawing to him, but was actually watching Ross, a soft smile on his face.

"Careful Wash," Carolina smirked. "You might have to get her one of her own."

"There's been talk already," Wash chuckled as Ross stuck her tongue out at him.

"Talk, huh?" Carolina looked at Ross as Wash rolled his eyes.

"Well, when someone starts getting careless, then yea," Ross shrugged. Oliver made a noise at her pulling her attention down to him, "Yes, yes. I'll keep paying attention to you."

"Course, you might have some competition," Carolina chuckled.

"I can take him," Wash shrugged.

"I don't know," Ross grinned up at him before looking back down at Oliver. "Oliver is just so much cuter than you.  All soft and clean, with no fresh scars on his face."

"Don't worry, Uncle Wash," Ally giggled standing up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'll always love you."

"At least someone will," Wash muttered.

"Oh stop," Ross chuckled.

"Are you and Mila going to have babies too?" Ally asked.

"Maybe," Wash answered as he pulled her around to sit in his lap. "Think we should?"

"Definitely," Ally smiled at him. "I always said you'd be good parents."

"Well I'm glad we'd have your stamp of approval," Wash chuckled as he started tickling her, making her laugh.

Oliver took that moment to start whimpering a bit before crying. Ross looked at Carolina who turned her head towards the staircase, "Emma!"

"I hear him," Emma replied as she came back downstairs. "That was the other reason I needed to get up. Had to grab a blanket from upstairs so I can feed him. God forbid we give Wash a coronary because I breastfed in front of him without covering up."

Wash stammered a bit, "I think I can handle that thank you very much."

"So what you're saying is that I could just whip my boob out and you wouldn't sit there in a panic?" Emma smirked at him as she sat back down, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"W-w-well when you put it like that," Wash reached up to scratch his head as his face started reddening. "I mean, Ally's here-"

"Uncle Wash, don't be silly," Ally shook her head at him.

"It's ok, Wash," Emma chuckled taking Oliver from Ross and laying the blanket over him and her chest so she could him situated. "Don't worry. I won't make you uncomfortable."

He went to respond when the front door opened and York and North walked in holding pizzas. Ally hopped up off of Wash's lap and ran over to wrap her arms around York, "Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle North."

"Hey kid," York chuckled.  "You keep everyone in line?"

"I tried, but it's soooo hard," Ally gave a dramatic sigh as she hung on him.  "Probably because I'm sooooo hungry."

"Well, we have food so we'll get you recharged," York chuckled walking over to kiss Carolina.  "One or two?"

"One is fine," Carolina smiled at him.

"Em?"

"Same," Emma nodded as North greeted her.

"How long?" North asked.

"Chill, I just started," Emma rolled her eyes.  "And yes I'm timing him so don't even ask."

"Alright, alright," North sighed following York out to the kitchen, Wash behind them a few seconds later.

Emma looked at Carolina, "See what I mean?"

"Well...yea," Carolina sighed.  "But I mean...it is the first week.  There's a lot to get used to."  Emma huffed.  "Plus it's all new to him too."

"Maybe you're just tired?" Ross offered.

"Maybe," Emma sighed.  

Carolina went to say something before putting a hand on her stomach, "Ow..."

"Kidney shot?" Emma chuckled.  

"Ya," Carolina huffed.  She reached over and grabbed Ross's hand and put it on the side of her stomach.  She looked over at Emma, "You missed the conversation about two someones having started the talk by the way."

"Oh?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Ross who smiled at them.

"We'll see.  There's a lot going on," Ross answered.  "If it happen, it happens.  I'm not in a rush until a few things are figured out and settled up.  I don't want to short hand us."

"Don't you worry about us.  There's plenty of help now," Carolina patted her hand.  "Plus I'll be back in action soon so no worries."

"You hope you're back in action soon," Emma smirked. 

"Oh I will be, don't you worry," Carolina grumbled as York walked out with plates.  He handed one to Carolina before sitting down on the floor in front of her.  "Thank you."

"You are welcome," York grinned up at her.  Ross went to get up so she could get herself food, but York stopped her.  "Wash grabbed you a plate.  Ally's just distracting him and North with something."

"What kind of something?" Carolina asked as Ross sat back down.

"Something that's going on in school," York shrugged as he ate.  "Nothing bad.  Just that trip they've been teasing about they're trying to get approval for.  Got kinda de-railed after the whole bomb going off and attack on Kimball thing."

"What trip?" Emma asked. 

"A few of the teachers want to take the kids on a field trip to see the closest alien temple," Carolina answered.  "Figure since the majority of them are from other Earth colonies and haven't really seen all that much alien tech that they'd show the kids.  Especially if they get the Sangheili Embassy set up like they want to."

"Tucker was telling us about that when he was over on Sunday," Ross replied.  "I thought they would've had one set up long before now."

"Well there were a few things that needed to be taken care of first.  That's why poor Junior's been going back and forth so much," Carolina sighed before taking in a sharp breath.  York looked up at her.  She shook her head, "Just pushing on the diaphragm."

"Have you been getting any sort of contractions or anything?" Emma asked as Ally finally came back out followed by North and Wash who handed plates to Ross and Emma before finding seats of their own on the floor. 

"No surprisingly," Carolina grumbled.

"Someone's just super comfy in there," York grinned.

"Yea well, someone is getting an eviction notice," Carolina grumbled as she shifted a bit.

"Tyler's going to come when he's ready to, Momma," Ally giggled.  "You always tell me to be patient."

"You're mom isn't necessarily a patient person," York stage whispered to Ally.  Carolina reached down and smacked him.  "Ya know, that's border line abuse there love."

"You're such an ass," Carolina rolled her eyes at him.  

"But I'm your ass," York continued to smile up at her.

"One day, she's going to kill you," Wash chuckled.  

"She'd never," York replied.  

"You have high faith in me and my tolerance level of you," Carolina muttered as she picked up her slice of pizza and took a bite.

"No, just years of experience," York shrugged.  "Besides, just think what a mess things would be without me to annoy you."

"Don't worry Daddy," Ally piped up.  "I'll protect you."

"Knew I could count on you," York chuckled throwing an arm around her and pulling her in for a hug, making her giggle.

"Always," Ally giggled.

"Guess we know who the favorite is," North chuckled.

"Give her five minutes," Carolina chuckled.  

"Auntie Emma?" Ally asked looking over at Emma a few minutes later.

"Yes Ally?" Emma looked up at her.

"Can I hold Oliver when he's done eating?" Ally asked.

"Let your Uncle North burp him first and then sure," Emma replied.  "I don't want him to throw up on you."

"So you'd rather have him throw up on North?  You're so kind," York chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time," North replied.  "Besides, it's not any worse than getting peed on.  Right Em?"

"Shut up," Emma grumbled.

"Aw did you get wet?" York laughed.

Emma glared at him, "I can't wait until it happens to you."  She looked at Carolina, "Please call me the second it happens."

"Oh definitely," Carolina nodded. 


	127. Chapter 127

"Fokker, watch it!" York yelled as he sat observing the recruits with Wash.  "You leave an opening like that and you're dead in less than a second."

"Yes sir."

"Lyskava, don't be afraid to give it to him next time you catch it."

"Yes sir."

York watched the two go back to sparring and shook his head at Wash, "Lina's gonna beat them into a pulp when she's back in action..."

"It's going to be pretty damn entertaining," Wash chuckled.  

"Not gonna lie, I look forward to her taking over her own classes," York sighed.

"Really?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow at him.  "I would've thought you'd be alright with her taking her time coming back."

"The thing with Lina is that I've learned to just be happy with whatever she decides."

Wash scoffed, "Yea, sure.  Past experience with the two of you and your arguments proves otherwise."

"This is a recent thing I've learned," York huffed.

"Whatever helps you fall asleep on the couch when she makes you sleep there," Wash smirked at him.  York rolled his eye.  "But seriously.  I don't really expect her back right away."

"And here I thought you knew her as well as I do," York gave a dry chuckle.  "What makes you think that?"

"I think she's going to be walking about with that baby on her hip," Wash shrugged.  

"That's not a reason to why you're thinking what you're thinking," York huffed.

"Because of the fact she's wanted this over with as soon as possible."

"She's wanted it over with since the moment she couldn't train at all," York scoffed.

"Exactly," Wash chuckled.  "Because she's wanted it over with, she's going to have a even harder time actually letting him go once he's born."

"Money on that?" York smirked.  Wash shrugged.  York went to reply when something on the Floor caught his eye.  He took a breath to raise his voice, "Preston, what the HELL are you doing?"

"Taking a break, sir," the girl replied from her seat on the floor.

"Who told you to take a break?  You're supposed to be sparring with Bennett," York pointed at the other recruit who was leaning against the wall.  She shrugged.  He growled and looked at Wash, "You want this or you want me to take care of it?"

"I got it," Wash chuckled pushing off where he was leaning to head over to the recruit.

* * *

Wash was stretched out on his couch watching tv when Ross finally came home. 

"Hey," he greeted as she took off her coat.

"Hi."

"How was shopping with Miller?" he asked as she bent down to pick up the bags she had put down.

"Fantastic.  Want my leftovers?" she asked holding out a bag for him.

"Sure," he chuckled pushing himself up to sit.  He winced a bit from a pain in his side.

"What'd you do now?" she asked when she saw.

"Oh nothing.  One of the recruits decided to cop an attitude today," he shrugged as he looked in the bag.  "I don't think they realize what they're in for when Carolina comes back."

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure," Ross chuckled as she walked the other bags out to the kitchen.  

"Definitely," he smirked.  He pulled out a box before looking towards the kitchen, "Hey Mi, I think you gave me the wrong bag."

"Pretty sure I didn't," she replied coming to stand in the archway, her arms crossed as she leaned in the doorway.  Wash looked back at the box in his hand and read the label before looking back at her and trying not to stammer a reply.  She walked over and took it from him leaning down to kiss him, "Don't get excited.  It's only like two days late and I'm probably jumping the gun since I've had awful cramps the last two days."

"You've been pretty moody too..."

Ross chose to ignore that and continued, "But just in case, I am prepared.  I'd rather find out for myself first than have an AI tell me."

"True," Wash gave a chuckle.  He motioned back towards the bag, "Is there actually food in there or more conversation starters?"

"Ass," she shook her head.  "Yes, there's food."  He gave her a smile and went back into the bag to pull out a container.  She gave him a curious look, "You're not going to make a big deal out of it?"

"What good would it do if I did?" he asked as he lifted the lid off.

She shrugged, "I was just expecting more of your normal freak out."

"I love the faith you have in me," he smirked at her.

"Well past experience is against you."

"Yea, but you also said don't get excited so this is me not getting excited one way or the other.  I am remaining indifferent," Wash replied as he grabbed a french fry and shoved it in his mouth.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed," she grabbed one of the fries before walking back out to the kitchen.  "Hear anything from South yet?"

"Not yet," Wash sighed as he leaned back to put his feet up on his coffee table.  "Carolina's going to call if she doesn't hear from her by Wednesday."

"I'm surprised she's waiting that long."

"You and me both," Wash chuckled.  "I thought for sure it would've been on her list for this afternoon, but apparently she had other things to do.  Her appointment this morning threw her off.  She didn't even come down to the Floor."

"Is that why York seemed super irritated?" Ross asked as she walked back out with two beers.

"What, when you got there?"  She nodded as she handed him one and sat down on the couch with him.  Wash shook his head, "No, I think the recruits just put him in a bad mood."

"Got it," Ross replied as she took a swig of beer.  Wash watched her out of the corner of his eye.  "What?"

"Nothing."

She glared at him, "Bullshit.  What's the look?"

"No look," Wash shrugged as he went back to eating.  She put her beer down on the table and got up with a huff before walking out to the kitchen.  "Where are you going?"

"To take one of those stupid tests so that I can drink in peace without you giving me that look," she yelled back to him.

"I wasn't giving you a look!"  He huffed and looked over at Rebel who was asleep on his chair.  "Was I giving a look?"  Rebel continued to sleep, giving no sign that he had heard Wash.  "Useless cat..."

* * *

"You don't have to come walk with me, ya know," Carolina huffed as she walked around the course outside with Tucker.

"Eh, I'm bored," Tucker shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  "Besides, me coming with shuts your husband up."

"True," Carolina gave a chuckle as she moved a hand to her back.  "I appreciate that much at least."

"So it's not my company you appreciate?  Just the fact I'm getting your husband off your case?" Tucker chuckled.  She gave him a glare.  "I'm kidding, jeez.  Ya know, it's a toss up on if you were moodier before you were pregnant or now that your pregnant."

"Thanks Tucker."

"Not that it's a bad thing," Tucker added quickly.  "You were just super bitchy when I first met you."

"Yea well, had lots going on," Carolina sighed.

"Which me and the guys all get now so you're forgiven for that whole thing," Tucker grinned.

"The fact you keep talking is making me prefer York bitching," Carolina glanced at him.

"So you want me to be silent then?"

"No, just don't talk about how much of a bitch I am," Carolina answered.  "Pretty sure I can still kick your ass even this pregnant."

"Right," Tucker reached up to scratch his head.  

"Any word on when Junior's stopping in next?" Carolina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Got a message from him the other day saying they were on their way here," Tucker answered.  "Guess they finally got the ok to set up an Embassy here.  Not sure what took so long to be honest."

"I'm not.  There was a lot to get situated here."

"Well yea.  I think Junior said that the others were just concerned because they were nervous that the UNSC would be hiding things from them."

"I didn't think there was anything to hide," Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"There's not, really.  Just the temples and shit," Tucker replied.  "Most of what we could figure out was in Armonia when it blew."

"So bottom line is Junior should be back for good this time around?"

"Yea," Tucker nodded.  "Maybe that'll keep me out of trouble."

"I think you need a lot more than that to keep you out of trouble," Carolina chuckled.

"Well yea, maybe, but at least I won't be bringing home any more strange women," Tucker grumbled.

Carolina sighed, "That wasn't entirely your fault, Tucker."

"Yes it was and don't try to make me feel better about it.  Wash tried and it didn't work.  The only person not giving me a pity party about it is Kai of all people."

"Really?" Carolina asked.

"Yea," Tucker scoffed.  "She's still pissed I didn't listen to her when she tried to warn me."  He turned and looked at Carolina, "Hey, you're a girl."

Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "Please tell me you are not just figuring this out now?"

"How do I make her not be pissed at me?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Are you asking me for advice?"

"Uh.......Yea."

Carolina took as big a breath as she could and let it out, "I don't know.  Take her to dinner or something or offer to run the bar for her so she can have a night off."

"Nah, that's why she has managers," Tucker waved a hand.  "But you could be on to something with the whole dinner thing maybe."

"Just don't go expecting her to sleep with you just because you're taking her for dinner," Carolina warned.  "She's pissed at you, not desperate."

"No, no, I know.  I just don't want her being pissed at me," Tucker replied.  "Besides, it's not like it'd be a real date or anything.  Just trying to make it up to a friend."

"If you say so," Carolina chuckled.  They rounded the corner to see York leaning against the railing near the beginning of the course.  She gave him a wave which he returned.  She waited until they were closer before giving him an eye roll, "Did you think I was lying when I said Tucker offered to come walk with me now that Emma's home?"

"No," he chuckled pushing off the railing to kiss her forehead.  "I was actually coming to get him.  Kimball called Wash.  Davies needs the guys assistance.  He wants Tucker to go with.  Everyone that's going is out in the Garage getting ready to head out in the next hour."

"Oh.  Ok.  I'll go get my shit," Tucker nodded hurrying off to the main building.

Carolina looked at York, "Do we know what the problem is?"

"Apparently they found another possible group of unhappy people that he wants to take care of before they get a chance to come after Kimball again," York replied.  "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I really can't wait until you stop saying that to me," Carolina grumbled.

"Oh you love I care this much," York chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked back inside.  "How about some chocolate and a nice foot rub before I have to go get the kid?"

"Why don't I go get her with you?" Carolina offered.  "We can go for dinner then cuz I know I don't feel like cooking."

"Whatever you want, love," he chuckled kissing her.

* * *

Emma scrunched her nose as she smiled at Oliver who was propped up against her knees as she reclined on the couch.  He made a noise at her and waved his arms around unsteadily.  She made another face at him and got the same result making her laugh.

"What are you doing?" North chuckled.

She tilted her head back and smiled at him when she saw him watching them from where he was leaning on the stair railing.  "Making faces at him."

"Is he making them back?" North asked as he walked over to lean on the back of the couch.  

"No, but I get noises," Emma replied.  "Say Oliver.  You like mommy making faces?"  Oliver made another 'ah' noise before turning his head in North's direction.  "Say your turn Daddy.  Make a face."  North stuck his tongue out.  "Needs some work."

"I will gladly work on it," North chuckled.  "Bath water is nice and warm for him.  Want me to take him up for you?  I have everything else ready."

"Hear that, Ollie?  Bath time," Emma smiled at him as she lifted him up for North to take.  North took him gently from her as she sat up to push herself up off the couch to follow him upstairs.  "How are things over at the Facility anyway?  I haven't heard hide nor hair of anything one way or the other."

"Things are great," North answered.

"So no problems what so ever with the system or anything?  Church is functioning normal?" Emma followed up.

"I would tell you if it there was a problem," North answered.  "Don't forget, Cody or Trevor would call you and let you know what was going on.  They have a pretty good handle on things.  You taught them well."

"Don't be sucking up," Emma grinned at his back as they got to the top.  

"It's not sucking up if it's the truth," North smirked over his shoulder.  

"So since it's the truth," Emma ventured as she followed him into the bathroom, "That means I should be able to get away with taking Oliver over for a visit next week then."  North glanced at her.  "I wouldn't be working.  Just visiting.  I miss seeing everyone and it's not like they've all come over to visit."

"I can gladly pass along to them that they should," North offered as he laid Oliver down on the towel on the counter.

Emma shook her head, "No, I want to get out of the house."  North took a breath.  "It's not like I'm actually asking you for permission.  I would like for you to be ok with it, but I plan on doing it anyway."

"It's not that I wouldn't be ok with it..."

"You don't trust me not to work if I do go in," Emma huffed rolling her eyes.  "Have I done anything since Oliver's been born?"

"...No."

"Exactly.  I told you, maternity leave.  I"m not working and if it makes you feel better, I will tell Church to lock my office so I don't go in there at all while we're there.  You know he's enough of an asshole that he'll do it."

"I suppose that will have to do since you are my lovely and thickheaded wife," North sighed as he finished undressing Oliver.

"Love you too, jack-ass," Emma smiled at him as she took Oliver from him and lowered him into the baby tub.  "You gonna grab him pajamas and a new diaper while I do this?"

"Already got them," North grinned pointing at the small pile on the dry end of the counter.

"Daddy's on top of things tonight," Emma cooed down at Oliver who had started whimpering at her.  

"Did you get a few bottles ready for tonight?" North asked as he watched her bathing Oliver.

"There are two in the fridge, but I can wake up and feed him.  It's no problem," Emma replied.

"I know, but this way you can get a good night sleep."

"Thank you for thinking of me, but really, it's ok," Emma smiled at him.  "During the week for now, I am fine waking up to take care of him.  You can get weekend duties.  We'll revisit once I'm going back to work regularly.  I don't have to get up in the morning and I take a nap when Ollie naps."

"Are you sure?" North asked giving her a worrying look. 

She turned her head to kiss him quick, "Yes.  If I need you to get up, I'll let you know.  Is that ok?"

"I'd still feel better alternating, but whatever you want," North kissed her forehead.  "I mean, if we're being honest here, it's kinda hard to stay asleep when he's in our room with us."

"True," Emma chuckled.  "I mean, it wouldn't be any different any way if we were using the monitor."

"Is he going to go sleep in his room anytime soon?" North asked after watching her for a moment.

Emma shrugged, "Few more weeks."  North nodded.  "Is that ok?"

"Perfectly fine," he grinned at her.

"Ok," she smirked back before putting her attention back on Oliver.


	128. Chapter 128

York leaned in the doorway of North's office to see his brother-in-law asleep on his desk. He checked the time on his AD before turning and looking at Smith who was walking a rifle back to the rack nearby.

"Any idea how long he's been asleep in there?" York asked motioning with his thumb.

"Hard to say, sir," Smith answered. "He was out here in the beginning and then said there were some things he needed to check and that was the last he was out here."

"When was that?"

"First group."

York chuckled and shook his head. "I feel like I should be kind, but I also really want to wake his ass up."

"Do it," Church appeared next to him.

"Yea, but then if the wife finds out, I'm in trouble," York smirked at the AI.

"Yea, but if _his_ wife finds out, she'll either kill him or bake you a cake," Church pointed out.

"I do like cake," York sighed.

"Dilemma solved."

"I suppose," York grinned. He looked around for the best thing to use to wake him up.

"Don't even think about it," North grumbled cracking an eye to look at his best friend.

"Think about what?" York asked innocently as he stepped into the office. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wasn't that asleep that I didn't hear the two of you," North replied sitting up to rub a hand over his face before letting out a yawn.

"Nephew keeping you up?" York asked as he sat down across from him.

"Well, Emma has him in our bedroom meaning every time he starts crying, he wakes both of us up," North replied. "It's tough getting back to sleep after that. Granted, it's only a few times a night, but not getting a full night's sleep catches up with you."

"Does he take a while to put back down?" York asked.

"Occasionally. Depends who gets to him first," North answered. "If I can get up and grab him quick, Emma stays asleep and then he'll go back to sleep once I feed him or take care of whatever's wrong. If Em gets him, then she brings him into bed to feed him and falls back asleep. I get paranoid so I go to move him back to the bassinet and then he wakes back up and won't go back asleep for awhile."

"Almost reminds me of the days back on the MOI when we used to have AIs keeping us up," York chuckled.

"Yea, a bit," North smirked. "You guys coming over this weekend?"

"Probably. Though I think the kid wants to go skate with Wash," York replied. "Which really wouldn't change our plans any except she wouldn't be with us."

"I'm sure that would be fine either way," North chuckled. "Em wants to come by and visit next week. She misses seeing everyone."

"Week and a half and she's stir crazy already?" York raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently."

York shrugged, "Can't blame her really."

"How's Carolina?"

"Moody and irritable," York grinned. "Basically not any different than before she was pregnant."

"I'm telling her you said that," North chuckled. York shrugged. "Any sign or anything?"

"Nope," York huffed. "Which isn't helping her mood any. Lil guy seems perfectly content in there. I'm almost ready to start agreeing with the kid."

"I'm sure Carolina loves that," North replied.

"She keeps trying to convince Mum to induce her," York chuckled. "Mum told her to suck it up, he's going to come when he's good and ready and she should just relax."

"Which seeing as it's Carolina, that's going to take some work on her part."

"That's for sure."

"So how come you're in here? Haven't you been helping Wash in the afternoons?" North asked.

"Yea, but Carolina wanted to observe today and she's annoyed at me enough so as it is, so I opted to roam around and find something to do."

"Translation, you pissed her off and are avoiding her."

"I wouldn't say pissed her off..."

"Yea, ok," North chuckled. "Come on. We can hit some targets with the guns Simmons sent over before he left."

* * *

"Sit," Carolina pointed at one of her chairs as she slammed her office door shut. She watched the short haired blonde walk over and sit grumpily in the chair. Carolina walked around and lowered herself carefully in the seat before turning to the recruit, "Preston right?"

"Yes ma'am," the girl answered as she slumped back slightly in the chair.

"Care to tell me what the problem is all of a sudden?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I've heard from my husband and from Agent Washington that you've been slacking for the last couple of days and on top of that, copping an attitude when it's addressed. Now that I've seen it for myself, I can't help but wonder what's going on with you."

"Apologies ma'am," Preston hung her head and stared at her hands. "Won't happen again."

"Glad to hear, but not an answer," Carolina replied crossing her arms as best she could over her bulbous stomach. Preston didn't say anything. Carolina rolled her eyes, "I can wait how ever long it takes you to just come out and tell me what's wrong. Just remember, the more time we sit here and the longer it takes for me eat, the more it's gonna suck for you in the long run."

Preston huffed and slumped back more in the seat, "I got word that my mother is coming on the next ship here."

"Oh?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. Preston nodded and started picking at the arm of the chair. "I take it this isn't good news...?"

"No...maybe...I don't know," Preston answered. "I haven't seen her since I was six when my dad and I came here. I tried contacting her, but never heard anything. Dad said she didn't care because if she did, she would've came with us and done her research here rather than stay behind. Then everyone forgot about this planet and the war happened and yea..."

"If this is how you handle stress, are you sure b-"

"No! I'm normally really really good, I swear," Preston cut her off. "It's just...it's my mom, ya know? I haven't seen her or talked to her. Who's to say she'd even remember me or what if she remembers me and hates me? Maybe she doesn't even know I'm here." Carolina sighed. "I swear, I'll stop slacking and giving attitude. I promise. I'll keep whatever it is out of my training and come with my head in it. I promise. Don't kick me out."

Carolina chuckled, "I wasn't going to kick you out. I was just concerned because I've seen you train. You're good, a natural almost." Preston slumped in relief, her hands still wringing in front of her. "Do you know what it is she does?"

"She's an Ambassador for the Sangheili," Preston answered.

Carolina gave her a curious look, "How do you know this information if you haven't talk to her since you were six?

Preston blushed, the freckles on her nose popping out, "I asked one of the guys in the computer lab to look into it if they had a chance to...I hope that's ok? I would've asked Agent Alaska, but she's not here."

"It's fine," Carolina waved away the worry. "Just try not to worry so much about it. You won't know what's going to happen until she gets here. If it helps, I can have York or Wash take you over to see her. I'd have Tucker since he may have met her, but he might not be back when they arrive."

"You'd do that? Really?" Preston asked, her eyes widening.

"Course," Carolina shrugged. There was a knock on the door and it opened, York poking his head in a second later. "Door was closed for a reason."

"Figured, but I also know I have to leave to go get the kid and I wanted to check on you before I did-"

"I'm fine. I will see you at home," Carolina huffed.

"Still annoyed then?" York asked. Carolina glared at him. "Alright then. I'll see you at home."

Carolina growled as he shut the door and rolled her eyes at Preston who was giving her a curious look. She huffed, "Someone thought he would attempt to be funny and made a comment about how I couldn't see my feet anymore."

"No offense ma'am, but your husband is a bit of an ass," Preston chuckled.

"And he enjoys reminding me that he's all mine," Carolina sighed rubbing her hand across her stomach.  "Do yourself a favor and find a man that you won't want to kill every five minutes but can't for obvious reasons."

"No worries there, ma'am," Preston grinned.  "At least on the man front."

* * *

Wash glanced at the time on his watch and leaned back in his chair, reaching a hand out for the drink on the table.  Diaz chuckled, "Worried they skipped out on us?"

"Not at all," Wash shook his head.  "I just never realized how long two woman can take when they go in pairs."

"Probably talking about us," Diaz shrugged.  "Comparing and contrasting sort of deal."

Wash narrowed his eyes, "Why would they wait until they were out for dinner with us to discuss it when they can discuss it at other times when we're not sitting here waiting for them?"

Diaz shrugged, "Just something gals do."

"What's something gals do?" Miller asked as she sat back down next to him.

"Love idiots like us unconditionally?" Diaz offered.  Miller rolled her eyes as Ross sat down next to Wash.  "We were discussing a rescue mission if you didn't return soon."

"Well call off the hounds, we're back," Ross chuckled as she entwined her fingers in Wash's hand under the table.  "There was a line.  Happens when you come at prime eating hour."

"Well next time wait until the weekend to remind me about our promised double and then we can go earlier when there's not a crowd of people here," Wash grinned at her.

"When I reminded you I didn't mean we had to go immediately," Ross answered as she reached across for her drink.  "Thank you for the refill by the way."

"You're welcome," Wash kissed her on the forehead.

"Aw, you two are the sweetest," Diaz grinned across the table.  "Makes my teeth hurt."

"Don't be an ass," Miller smacked him gently.

"How is that me being an ass?  I was just making a comment about how cute they are and I mean come on, they're pretty cute."

"Adorable," Miller rolled her eyes.  

"He's just trying to suck up so I pay for dinner," Wash smirked.  Diaz shot him a wink.  

"So have you guys been over to see the baby?" Miller asked.

"We were over this past weekend for dinner," Ross answered.  "Someone was a bit less nervous this time about holding him."

"At least he didn't start crying the second after I had him this time," Wash grumbled.

"Probably helps York didn't have to force him into your hands this time either," Ross nudged him.  "You actually took him willingly."  She looked over at Miller, "Remind me to show you the picture I snuck."

"You did what?" Wash stammered at her.

"Oh stop," Ross smiled at him.  "Carolina told me to do it and you weren't paying attention."

"That's because I was concentrating on not dropping him."

"You were sitting on the floor."  Wash started stuttering a response before grumbling to himself incoherently as he lifted his glass to his mouth.  Ross patted his arm, "Don't listen to him, he was fine no matter how much he says he wasn't."

"Any case, he'll be fine by the time you two reproduce," Diaz commented.  "Or is that not happening?"

"Marcos!" Miller hissed smacking him again.  

"What?  It's a legit question, especially considering they almost did."

"Keyword _almost_ which is why you don't ask those types of questions!" Miller growled at him.  "God, you're so insensitive..."

"I'm a guy, that's my job," Diaz grinned at her.  "Besides, Mila doesn't care as much anymore.  Right Mi?"

"Not  _as_ much, but still a bit," Ross chuckled.  "It's ok, Felicity."

"You sure?" Miller asked giving her an unsure look.  "I don't want to ruin dinner because someone opened his mouth."

"I'm sure," Ross nodded.

No one spoke as the waitress came over with their food.  Diaz waited until she left to look between the two of them, "So are we going to get back to my original question?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell my asshole friends," Wash rolled his eyes, "Wait and see."

"I can do that.  As long as I get dibs."

"Dibs on what?" Ross chuckled.  

"That is yet to be decided," Diaz shrugged as he started digging into his plate.  He looked at Wash, "So this is the first you've really been around anything younger than Ally?"

"Yup," Wash nodded.  

"No family or anything?" 

"Well yea, but I haven't talked to them in years," Wash shrugged.  "Last I talked to my mom was back during Project Freelancer.  Stopped talking to both my sisters long before that.  I don't even know what they're doing to be honest."

"You never looked in to it?" Miller asked curiously.

"Never felt a need too," Wash answered.  "These last couple years...being with the guys and Carolina and them is all the family I need.  Yea, we're all sorts of screwed up, but at least we all understand each other for the most part.  We have each other's backs and support each other no matter what."

"I take it you didn't get along well with your actual family," Diaz replied.

"I had some issues when I was younger."  He looked over at Ross to see her with a strange look on her face.  "What's up? Something wrong with your food?"

"No," she smiled at him.  "It's just pleasant to hear you openly talking about this stuff where you used to avoid it.  It's a nice change."

"Does he not usually?" Diaz asked looking between the two of them.

"Not usually, no," Ross shook her head.  "Someone normally doesn't like talking about his past."

"Is it talking about my past if I'm just answering general questions?" Wash asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"I guess not, but it's more than you ever really told me in the beginning," Ross shrugged.  

"I've told you plenty."

Ross narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop getting defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive," he huffed at her.  "I'm just saying that I'm not really talking about anything I don't normally want to talk about.  It's not like I'm going into detail or anything.  It was a general question he was asking and I was answering it."

Ross rolled her eyes and looked across at Miller, "See what I mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wash growled.

"New subject!" Diaz cut across.  "Felicity says you have a cat.  I've always liked cats.  More of a dog person, but cats are fun.  What's his name?"

Wash huffed, "Rebel.  Ally helped name him."

"Is he a lazy cat or is he an asshole cat?"

"Definitely of the asshole variety," Wash replied looking away from Ross who rolled her eyes at Miller when he was no longer looking.  


	129. Chapter 129

"Hey Mi," Diaz leaned on the railing where she was throwing in the Range.

"Oh, hey Marcos," Ross greeted glancing at him. "What's up?"

"Just checking to make sure I didn't start any prolonged fight once you were alone last night."

"No, you didn't," Ross smirked at him. "The couple glasses of scotch he drank helped him forget about it by the time I got him home."

"Oh, well that's good," Diaz chuckled. "I was worried. Felicity said you were probably fine, but I was worried."

"No worries." Diaz nodded as she went to throw again. "Things good with you and Felicity?"

"You talk to both of us," Diaz chuckled. "You tell me."

Ross shrugged, "Just checking things from your perspective."

"I enjoy that we're both so concerned about each other's relationships."

"Well, you're like the annoying brother I never had so yea, I'm gonna be concerned about what you get up to, knuckle-head," Ross chuckled.

"Good. Same here. You're more annoying than my actual sister."

"Well considering you don't see your actual sister," Ross chuckled, balancing a knife on her finger.

"Oh shush, brat," Diaz chuckled. "Just remember, Uncle Marcos gets first dibs after the baby comes."

"Marcos, I'm not pregnant," Ross rolled her eyes.

"No, but whenever you get to that point," Diaz smirked. "And don't deny it. It's gonna happen."

"I'm not denying anything," Ross shrugged. "Just making sure you understand that I am not currently pregnant."

"I know," he replied. "When you do reproduce though, they're gonna be pretty babies."

Ross rolled her eyes again and turned to look as the door opened and closed, North walking through shaking his head.

"Something wrong, sir?" Diaz asked.

"No, just your normal every day York finding a new way to get on Carolina's nerves," North chuckled before yawning. "You'd think after all these years he'd have run out of ideas."

"Do we want to know?" Bitters chuckled from where he was standing.

"Probably not."

"Does he realize that making her mad may not be the best move this far along?" Jensen asked.

"Or maybe that's exactly what he's doing!" Palomo exclaimed. They all turned to look at him. "Well I mean, she's been complaining she just wants the baby to come already, what if he's trying to irritate her to the point she goes in to labor?"

"Don't give York that much credit," North smirked.

* * *

Bouncing Oliver in her arms, Emma walked over and opened the front door to let Carolina in. Carolina grumbled a thanks and walked in to slowly lower herself down onto the couch.

"You seem like you're in such a pleasant mood," Emma observed walking around to offer her Oliver.

Carolina took him carefully, "Yea well, your brother is irritating me lately."

"What'd he do now?" Emma asked as she started picking up a few things that were on the floor.

"Decided that I shouldn't be walking up the stairs by myself and tried to yell at me for doing so," Carolina huffed.

"Idiot," Emma chuckled.

"Want him?"

"Only if you take mine off my hands," Emma sighed running a hand through her hair and realizing what a mess it was, pulled it out of the ponytail.

"Still up your ass?" Carolina smirked.

"Not as bad," Emma replied putting a hand on her hip. "I think Ross was right and I'm just tired."

"You look tired," Carolina nodded. "I don't think I've seen your hair this frizzy ever."

"Yea well...what's the point of doing it if I'm not leaving the house and feeling all frumpy anyway," Emma grumbled. "The only ones who really see me are North and Oliver."

"I don't count?" Carolina chuckled.

"Shut up," Emma rolled her eyes, the corner or her mouth twitching. "I shower and that's it. There's no point to doing anything else right now since I'm not leaving the house. I don't need to impress anyone...at least I don't feel like actually trying to impress anyone."

"I'm not saying anything," Carolina replied. "I was just teasing."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair again, "Yea. Sorry. Like I said, I'm tired."

"You can gladly take a nap if you want. I don't mind hanging out with Oliver a bit," Carolina replied.

"No, that's ok. I might go up and shower though."

"Go for it," Carolina nodded.

"You sure?"

"Em, if you want to shower, go head," Carolina smiled at her. "You'd do the same for me. I might be rusty, but I know how to handle a baby."

"Have I mentioned you might be the best?" Emma's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Not yet," Carolina replied. She looked down at Oliver, "Besides, I'd say you have time. Pretty sure he feel asleep on me."

Emma looked at the clock and nodded, "Yea it's about that time. If he wakes up and needs to be changed or anything, there's diapers and wipes and ointment underneath the coffee table there. I got sick of walking upstairs just to change him."

"Got it. Go shower," Carolina chuckled. "And no need to rush. Take your time."

"You sure-"

"Emma, go."

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

* * *

"Momma, can you look at my homework?" Ally asked holding out her notebook to Carolina.

"Where's your dad?" Carolina asked taking it from her.

"He's cleaning up in the kitchen. I didn't want to bug him since he looked like he was concentrating real hard," Ally answered sitting down on the couch.

"Got it," Carolina nodded as she started glancing over Ally's homework for her.

"So what'd you do today while I was in school?" Ally asked.

"I went next door and hung out with Emma and Oliver," Carolina answered.

"Daddy said you disappeared on him."

"I did not disappear," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I told him exactly where I was going. It's not my fault he hears what he wants to." She heard a noise out in the kitchen and looked up to raise an eyebrow at Ally, "Did he tell you to come out here and ask me?"

"Can I go upstairs to my room?" Ally asked giving her an innocent look.

Carolina handed her back her homework and she took off up the stairs. After struggling a bit to push herself up off the couch, she finally managed and walked out to the kitchen to cross her arms and glare at York who was doing his best to pretend he didn't see her standing there.

"You know damn well I told you what I was doing this afternoon," Carolina crossed her arms across her stomach. He gave her a confused look. "Do not play dumb with me, I am not in the mood for your shit."

"So I forgot, sue me," York huffed turning around to lean on the counter and cross his own arms across his chest.

"Why did you send our daughter to try to guilt trip me when you could've just admitted you forgot and asked me yourself? Could you seriously be any more of an asshole?"

"Whoa, hold the phone," York stepped forward with his hands up. "I did not send her to do anything. I just happened to mention that you disappeared this afternoon and I forgot where it was you said you were going. I didn't tell her to guilt trip you or anything. She just grabbed her homework and walked out to you. How was I supposed to know she was going to say something to you?" Carolina growled at him and turned to leave the room. He hurried forward and grabbed her gently by the elbow, "Whoa, whoa, where you going, love?"

"To ask her why she wanted to start a fight between us," Carolina growled.

"Hold up," York pulled her back into the kitchen. "Look, our kid is smart and she loves both of us. I don't see her as the type that wants to seriously start a fight between us. I'm sure she was just curious, that's it. She's nine, she's allowed to be." Carolina huffed. "Why are you so on edge? You've been harping at me about the stupidest shit all week and I've kept my mouth shut."

"I don't know," she grumbled quietly not looking at him.

"I think you do and I think whatever it is, is pissing you off and you're taking it out on me."

"No I'm not..."

"Yes you are," York sighed. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, Carolina returning the gesture a few seconds later. "It's almost over. Few more weeks and then you can get back to doing what you do best."

"Am I horrible?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Why would you be horrible?" York asked, a small chuckle escaping.

"Because I am literally counting down the days until I am no longer pregnant," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love Tyler already, I do, but I am just sick of being pregnant and sitting around doing nothing. I can't train with the new recruits. I can't go out on missions with the guys. I thought it might get easier, but it hasn't."

"Well of course not," York replied rubbing her back.

"I'm a horrible mother for thinking this..."

"No you are not," York kissed the top of her head. "You're a great mom."

"I wasn't brought up thinking I was going to have my own family. I was brought up to be a super soldier."

"Yea, because your dad lost someone he loved and he didn't take it as well as some others might and the only way for you to remind him he still had you was to put yourself in his eye-sight no matter what it was," York replied. "You're still a great mom, Carolina and you'll still be a great mom even after you go back to training and fighting because you have that much more to protect. Me and the kids will still be here no matter what."

"You won't love me any less?" she asked quietly.

York put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "When I have ever given you that impression? I've told you before that you're stuck with me. I'm in this with you for the long haul."

"And the kids?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" York chuckled kissing her forehead. "When has Ally ever complained because of something going on that needed your attention and skills? She loves you and Tyler's going to too."

Carolina nodded and kissed him quick before nuzzling her head under his chin, "I hate that you see through my shit so well..."

"No you don't," York smirked. 

"Fine.  I hate that I have shit for you to see through," she mumbled.

"We all have shit, that's what makes us human," York chuckled.  "Besides, better for me to see through your shit than for you to internalize it constantly like you do anyway.  It's no wonder you almost killed the guys when you found Wash."

"I did not almost kill them..."

"The stories I've heard?  Yea, you were pretty close," York grinned.  "And knowing you as well as I do, I almost want to believe them."  She thumped him in the back.  "Hey, I said almost."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yea, but Wash's story kinda lines up with theirs," York pointed out.  She growled at him.  "I love it when you growl like that.  Super sexy."

"Shut up," Carolina huffed moving a hand to her stomach, a soft smile appearing on her face.  "Your son wants you to be quiet as well."

"I don't believe that for a second," York chuckled bending down to kiss her stomach.

"Believe what you want," Carolina shook her head.  "Pretty sure he's aiming for your face."

"Nah," York laughed as he felt Tyler kicking.  "He's got a good kick.  Bet he's gonna be great at martial arts like his mom."

"Stop sucking up to me," Carolina reached up to run comb her fingers through his hair.  

"Never," York grinned.  "So how's Em doing?

"As good as any new mother," Carolina shrugged.  "Tired, but loving every second of it."

"He must really be keeping them up," York replied as he pushed himself up to stand.

"No more than any other infant.  It's not an easy thing, ya know."

"I'm well aware," York chuckled.  "And really, there's no backing out now when you're almost ready to pop."

"Please don't use that expression," Carolina huffed.  

"Aw, why not?" York gave her an innocent look.

"You make me sound like a balloon, that's why," Carolina grumbled.

"So sensitive all the time."  He leaned forward to cut her off with a kiss.  "You're gorgeous."

"I'm bloated and swollen and I swear I gain five pounds just from looking at food..."

"Stop.  You look fine."  She huffed.  "Wanna know what I found out today?"

"What'd you find out?" Carolina chuckled as she lowered herself into one of the chairs by the table.

"The guys are on they're way back."

Carolina looked up at him, "That was quick.  Everything went alright I take it?"

"Yup.  Apparently they were just there for clean up by the time they got there."

"Figures," Carolina scoffed before heaving a sigh.  "But better to send them than to not and have needed too."

"True," York chuckled.  He looked at the fridge and then back at Carolina.  "Ice cream?"

"Mm, you said the magic word," Carolina smirked at him.  She looked down at her stomach and chuckled, "Tyler likes the sound of that too."

"Well, we don't want to disappoint Tyler," York walked over to the freezer before glancing at the door to the kitchen.  "How bout you, kid?"

Carolina gave him a confused look before looking over at the archway to see Ally peek around the frame.  She raised an eyebrow at her, "I hope the eavesdropping thing isn't going to become a habit of yours."

"Well I was just making sure you guys weren't fighting too bad," Ally looked down at the floor and kicked her foot.  "I didn't mean to make you guys fight."

Carolina waved her over.  Ally bounced over to her and Carolina put an arm around her, "It's ok.  We know you didn't mean anything by it.  You were just repeating what your dad said to you."

"So you're not mad?" Ally gave her a shy look.

"Not mad," Carolina smiled.  

Ally nodded before hugging her and putting a hand on her belly, "And don't worry Momma.  Tyler and I love you no matter what you do."

"Well, I guess that answers how much you overheard," Carolina rolled her eyes as York chuckled.  


	130. Chapter 130

"Hey C," Wash said as he walked into her office the following week.  She gave him a wave since her mouth was full.  He sat down in one of the chairs.  "So what's this favor?"

"Right," Carolina nodded after swallowing the mouthful of food.  "So you know how the Sangheili are here setting up an Embassy and everything?"

"Yea...That's why Tucker's been off over there hanging with Junior.  Why?  Is there a problem?"

"Not really, no," Carolina shrugged.  "But Tucker's also been setting up a meeting of sorts for me as well."

"What kind of meeting?" Wash asked suspiciously.

"There's an Ambassador that works with the Sangheili that's helping them set everything up and acting as a liaison between the aliens and Kimball," Carolina explained.  "The Ambassador is Preston's mother."

"Oh.  Wait..."

"Apparently there were some family issues and she and her dad ended up here on the planet before shit went to hell.  She hasn't seen her mother since she was six.  Which is where the favor comes in."

"What is it?" Wash sighed.  

"Tucker helped set up a meeting with her, but Preston doesn't want to go by herself.  I had originally volunteered you or York, but I have a doctor's appointment at the time she agreed to and if I try and reschedule, my mother-in-law will come after me."

"Which leaves me," Wash scratched his head.  "You want me to go with her?"

"If you don't mind?  I mean, it's not like you have to actually sit with her the whole time.  They're meeting for lunch.  Take Ross and you two can sit near by and let them have some privacy."

"She doesn't have any friends that she could do this with?" Wash asked.

"Not really.  I mean, she gets along with everyone else for the most part, but she's not really close enough yet with any of them to ask someone to go with her," Carolina replied.  Wash chuckled making her narrow her eyes.  "What?"

"There you go motherhening everyone again."

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"Shut up."

"It's so sweet, really."

"Wash, I swear I'm going to pelt you across the room."  He gave her an innocent smile.  "Are you done?"

"Well, you're threatening me with violence so probably in my best interest to shut up since Mila isn't here to protect me," Wash shrugged.

"Ross wouldn't protect you," Carolina shook her head.  "She'd let me do it and then laugh at you.  Hell, she might actually help."

Wash sighed, "Yea, good point."

"Hey C," Church popped up on her desk.

"What's up?" Carolina asked.

"Got an adorable little visitor for you," Church replied.  "They're almost up the steps."

"Em?"

"You got it," he chuckled.  

Wash pushed himself up, "I will let you two talk then."

"Oh sit your ass down.  She's just bringing Oliver over to visit," Carolina chuckled.  "She's sick of sitting around the house."

"You're not going to make me hold him are you...?"

"Only if you want to," Carolina smirked at him.  "I'm not as mean as York."  Her door opened and Emma walked through, Oliver cradled against her in a baby wrap carrier.  "Well hello.  I was expecting your husband to be trailing after you."

"He doesn't know I came over yet," Emma replied setting the bag down she had brought with her before undoing Oliver.  She walked the rest of the way over to Carolina and handed him to her.  "One thing I want to check quick, if you don't mind?"

"Not in the least," Carolina chuckled.  

"Thanks.  I'll be quick as long as Church wasn't lying to me when he said it should be a quick fix," Emma replied.  

"No worries."

"He shouldn't be too squirmy.  He ate already so the worse thing you might have to deal with is a diaper change, but I shouldn't be that long."

"Yes Em.  Hurry before North catches you."

"Right," Emma nodded before leaving the room.  They heard her talking to Church as the door closed.  

Carolina made a face at Oliver who was looking at her.  He lifted a fist up to his mouth.  "Oh, little sir found his fists did he?"

"North's going to throw a fit, isn't he?" Wash reached up and scratched his head.

"Only if he catches her," Carolina replied.  

"I don't really get what the big deal is..."

"You'll understand when you and Ross reproduce.  Course, she's not as much of a workaholic as Emma and I both are," Carolina replied.  "It'll most likely be easier for her to stay home and do what she needs to do."

"I don't know," Wash chuckled.  "She's pretty thickheaded."

"Which is why she fits in so well with us," Carolina smiled as Oliver started making noises.  Wash pushed himself up from the chair and walked around the desk and held out his hands.  Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously?"

"Just shut up," Wash mumbled as Carolina handed him Oliver.

* * *

"Hey sir," Palomo said to North as he walked into the Range with Jensen.  "I didn't know Emma was coming to visit today."

North straightened from what he was doing and looked at the two, "Neither did I apparently."  Jensen gave Palomo a little smack.  "Where'd you see her at?"

"Oh uh...just around," Palomo replied reaching up to give his head a nervous scratch.  He grabbed Jensen's hand and started tugging her, "Come on Katie.  Let's go down to the other end of the Range today."

North huffed and turned back to what he had been doing, figuring it would be in everyone's best interest.  He saw someone come stand with him and turned to see Cody.  He put down the gun he had been cleaning.  "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Cody shook his head.  "I heard Palomo spill the beans and figured I'd come make sure you weren't going to go on a rampage."

"Why would I go on a rampage?" North asked.

"Because you don't want her back at work yet."

"She's not back at work.  She's visiting.  She missed seeing everyone and was getting stir crazy staying home all this time."  Cody gave him a nervous look making him narrow his eyes.  "She promised she wouldn't do any work when she came over.  Is she in her office?"

"She was until she fixed the problem and then went back upstairs," Cody answered quickly.  "Church was the one who called her."

"Thanks asshole," Church huffed as he appeared.  He turned to North, "She was in there for five minutes, that was it.  Do not go getting pissed at her."

"I wasn't going to," North rolled his eyes.  

"Good because it's not her fault we needed her expertise."

North scratched his head, "It's fine.  I'm sure I'll hear about it later."

"Hey North."  North turned to see York walking into the Range.  He gave him a wave.  "Did you know your wife was here?"

"I have heard, yes," North chuckled.  "Were you coming to rat her out as well?"

"No.  She told me to come get you," York smirked.  "Figured she'd been here long enough that you probably already heard she was here so that I should come get you if you want.  She's in the lunch room with Lina and a few others."

* * *

 "Oh, Emma, he's precious," Weaver squealed quietly as she took her turn holding Oliver.  

"Thanks," Emma smiled.  "Though try telling me that at three in the morning when he's screaming his head off."

"Has it been hard adjusting at all?" Miller asked from where she sat.  

"Yes and no," Emma shrugged.  "Having North helps since he picks up a lot of slack.  You kinda stop caring about cleaning your house at a certain point..."

"Not that you were ever that worried about cleaning beforehand," Carolina muttered.

"Heard that," Emma nudged her.  "I used to be a clean freak until I met you people."

"Yea, sure," Carolina smirked at her.

"Ask Ally if you don't believe me.  I can't help you guys gave me actual work to do that distracts me from cleaning," Emma chuckled.  "North would rather do most of it anyway.  Though I have to remember to thank Piper for helping with those freezer meals."

"He's out in the Range," Ross replied.

"Aren't you normally out there at this time too?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Normally," Ross shrugged.  "But Wash is staying late today so I can always make up the time while he works on whatever it is he needs to do."

"Speaking of Wash," Carolina looked at her.  "Guess who stole Oliver from me the second his mother was out of the room."

"Did he really?" Ross chuckled.

"He did," Carolina nodded.  "Had the baby sway going and everything this time around."

"Careful, Mila," Weaver chuckled.  "You're next."

"There's already been talk," Miller stage whispered to her making Ross roll her eyes.  "It's just a matter of when."

"Pretty soon I'm gonna start badgering you about when you and Marcos are taking the plunge," Ross muttered.

"Already told him I want to be married first," Miller shrugged.  "When that happens, kids will happen."

"And what does Diaz have to say about that?" Emma chuckled.

"He shuts up for a few minutes," Miller smirked.  "Still, I will worship all your kids until the day I have my own, if it ever comes."

"Same here," Weaver nodded.  "It's much more fun to play with other people's kids than have my own."

"Well anytime you want Ally for a day, all you have to do is mention it to her," Carolina chuckled.  

"You'll sleep real good that night," Ross added. 

"I swear she's gotten twice the amount of energy since it was her and me," Emma replied leaning forward to rest her head in her hand.  "Does York feed her packets of sugar or something?"

"Not unless he does it behind my back," Carolina shook her head.  "Which it's York, so he might."

"What might I do?" York asked as he walked up to them.

"Slip our daughter sugar packets when I'm not looking," Carolina replied.  North walked around to greet Emma. 

"I would never," York scoffed.  "Kid's got enough energy."

"Maybe it's all the coffee you drink," North offered.  "Maybe she leeches the caffeine high off of you somehow."

"Would explain why he drinks so much of it," Carolina chuckled as the girls laughed.

"I don't drink that much of it," York rolled his eye.

"You make a pot at home and pretty sure you have at least another pot while you're here," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, but the one a home only gets half drunk before we come in and it's hit or miss if I drink the rest when we get home for the night."

"Ya know, sir," Miller looked up at him, "There is a such a thing as too much caffeine."

"Hasn't killed me yet," York grinned.  "Aren't you supposed to be practicing those encryption codes I gave you?"

"Piper and I are doing it after training this afternoon," Miller replied.  

"Alright.  Remember I'm testing you at the end of the week." 

"No worries, sir," Miller nodded.  

York gave her a nod back before turning to see Carolina, North and Emma staring at him.  "What?"

"You're actually doing work?" Carolina asked.

"Uh...yea.  I've been doing actual work for the last few weeks.  Why is that such a shock?"

"Because normally I'm on your case."

"Right, but the less you're worrying about me, the better."

"Yea, sure," Carolina chuckled. 

"Plus side, I think I finally figured out what I was doing wrong with those damn holo-locks," York grinned at her.

"Only took you ten years..." North muttered giving his friend a smile.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming, sir," Preston stammered quietly as they walked towards the cafe she was meeting her mother at.

"Not a problem," Wash shrugged as he adjusted his arm around Ross.  "Mila and I don't really get out much, so thank you for the opportunity."

"But we're definitely more here for moral support," Ross added quickly.  Preston nodded.  "You really haven't seen her since you were six?"

Preston shook her head, "Dad had the opportunity to come here to do research.  She wanted to stay behind since peace talks with the Sangheili were more important to her than being with us.  They got in a huge fight, he grabbed me and all our stuff and said if she wanted to follow, she'd know where we'd be and we left.  Came here and that was the end of it.  Haven't heard from her since.  Dad tried to send her updates on at least me since I was her daughter and he figured she'd care, but we never got a response."

"So why do you want to come meet her then?" Wash asked.  Ross nudged him.

"Closure I guess," Preston shrugged.  "Find out why she made the choices she did and show her that I didn't need her."  

They walked in silence for a bit before Ross looked around Wash at Preston, "Were you guys on the last ship here?"

"I think so," Preston replied.

"I vaguely remember that ship.  It was right after that that everything started going downhill," Ross sighed.  

"How old were you?" Wash asked.

"Ten," Ross answered.

"Were you born here then?" Preston asked.

"I was," Ross nodded.  "Mom died long before I could remember her so it was just me and dad until he was killed in the fighting.  Then I joined up, fought and survived for a while.  Then these crazy soldiers crash landed on our planet and helped to stop all the fighting and help reestablish a few things.  Joined a new project and met some asshole who was good with knives."

"I'm the asshole in case she didn't make that clear," Wash gave a dry chuckle.

"No, I gathered that," Preston smiled at them.  She paused briefly when the cafe came into sight. 

Ross let go of Wash to put an arm around the taller girl, "It'll be ok.  We'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks ma'am."

"Oh, don't go calling her that.  It might give her a big head and then I have to listen to her," Wash chuckled.  

Ross shot him a playful glare as they kept walking.  When they got closer, Wash made note of someone standing nervously near the entrance to the cafe.  Her hair was pulled back in a tight knot at the base of her neck and was flecked with gray.  Preston paused again briefly before stepping forward, a hand reached across to grasp her other arm at her elbow.  She glanced at Wash and Ross who both gave her a nod of encouragement before stepping forward.  The woman looked over at them when she caught sight of them in the corner of her eye.

"Daisy?"  Preston nodded before the woman hurried towards her and wrapped her arms around her.  The girl reached up tentatively to return the favor.  Her mother pulled away a few moments later to move her hands to cup Preston's face, one of them moving her short bangs back.  "I thought I'd never have the chance to see you again.  You've grown up fantastically.  We have so much to talk about."

"Yea," Preston chuckled, wiping at her cheek.  She glanced at Wash and Ross who were watching.  Her mom followed her gaze and looked back at her.

"Friends of yours?" she asked before looking back at Wash, eyebrows knitting together as she looked at him.  He gave her a tentative smile as the woman continued to to examine his face from where she stood.

"Uh yea, sorta."

Ross stepped forward, pulling Wash with her, "Hi.  I'm Mila Ross.  This is-"

"David?"

Something about the voice when paired with his real name finally clicked in Wash's head and he barely had time for the shock to sink in before a hand cracked him across the face.


	131. Chapter 131

Wash took barely a second to recover before grabbing Ross's wrist as she went to pull the knife she always kept on her.  He shook his head at her and resulting in the pissed look on her face to turn confused.  He reached up with the other hand to rub the side of his stinging face as the woman across from him continued to glare at him.

"Yea," he nodded, "Guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a helluva lot more than that," she snarled at him.

"Wash?" Ross asked through clenched teeth as Preston looked between the two with wide eyes.

"It's alright, Mila," Wash huffed.

"So strange women calling you by your real name and then hitting you is a normal thing?" Ross snapped at him, hand still gripped around the handle of the blade.  "Care to explain why or is this going to be a conversation you and I have later?"

"It's nothing really like that..."  Ross turned to glare at him and he felt her arm tighten to try to break his grip so she could pull the knife out of its sheath.  "If you stop trying to stab my sister, I will let go."

Ross's eyes widened and she looked back at the woman who was still glaring at him and back at Wash, "That's your sister?"

"One of them," Wash nodded.

"Surprised you even remember you have them after the threats you made if you ever saw us again," the woman quipped.

"Oh stow it, Ruth," Wash rolled his eyes.  "I think I grew up a bit since you saw me last."

"That's still to be decided, David," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's Wash.  I go by Wash now."

"I'll call you whatever I want...David."

"Can we not do this after twenty years of not seeing each other?" Wash huffed reaching up to scratch his head.  "This was about Preston coming to meet with you.  If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have agreed to come with.  Mila and I will just stay out the way, you won't even have to worry about us."

Ruth went to respond when the band on her wrist beeped.  She looked at her inner wrist and sighed before turning to Preston, "I'm sorry Daisy.  I have to get back to the Embassy.  Can we try again tomorrow?"

"Uh, yea, sure," Preston nodded as she accepted another hug.

"You're really gonna be like that, Ruth?" Wash huffed.

"Not everything is about you, David," the woman scoffed.  "I have actual work I need to go do."  She hugged Preston again, "Same time, same place?"  

"Yea.  I'll be here," Preston nodded.

The three of them watched her walk away, talking into her wrist as she walked.  Wash shook his head and let out a huff of breath, "Guess some people don't ever actually change..."

 Ross smacked him in the gut.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot she hit.  She glared at him.  "I swear, I had no clue she was here!  You know I haven't kept up on anything having to do with my family since I joined the military."

"I know.  That's not what the hit was for," she rolled her eyes before looking at Preston.  "You ok?"

"Uh, yea.  Maybe?" she reach up to scratch her neck.  Preston looked at Wash, "Apparently you're my uncle?"

Wash sighed, "Apparently."  He looked around before motioning to head inside, "I'm hungry.  We'll discuss this mess over food.  And maybe alcohol."

"Or no alcohol," Ross patted his shoulder.  "I think that's the last thing you need."

They walked in and Ross got them a table.  Wash sat down and put his hands in front of him as Preston sat down across from him, giving him a nervous look.  Ross looked between them both before rolling her eyes and turned to look at Wash, "So sister?"

"Yea," Wash sighed.  "One of them.  Ruth's the oldest.  I don't know where our other one is.  I told you-"

"Yes, yes," Ross huffed.  "I take it you were unaware she ever married or had kids?"

"No, I knew she got married," Wash replied scratching his head.  

"You didn't know about me then I take it?" Preston asked quietly.

Wash shook his head, "Last I heard from Ruth was right before I left to go to basic.  That being said, our last meeting wasn't the most pleasant thing either which is why this is the first time we've seen each other in roughly twenty years.  Pretty sure she and our other sister probably thought I was either sitting in jail somewhere or dead."  He took a breath and let it out, "I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to her as much as you would've liked."

"It's ok," Preston shrugged.  She tried a smile, "So do I call you Uncle Sir now?"

"Oh please do," Ross laughed.

"Or not," Wash rolled his eyes.  "Please do not listen to the small one.  She doesn't know what she's talking about.  I'm thinking of having her detained somewhere."

"You realize you'll be in the room right next to mine?" Ross scrunched her nose at him.

"Maybe they can give us a two for one deal," Wash smirked.  

* * *

Wash gave a quick knock on Carolina's office door before walking in as she looked up from what she had been reading.

"Oh, well that was quick," Carolina looked at the time.  "I thought for sure we wouldn't see you at all.  How'd it go?"

"I got hit," Wash shrugged as he sat down across from her.

Carolina's eyebrows pinched together as her eyes narrowed at him, "Why...?"

"The universe is a really small thing apparently," Wash shrugged.

"Knock it off with the cryptic bullshit and just tell me," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "I'm not in the mood."

"Bad news at your appointment?" Wash asked giving her a concerned look.

"No, Tyler's fine and everything is on schedule," Carolina huffed.

"And the whole being on schedule thing is the actual problem?" Wash smirked.

"Shut up and tell me what happened.  Why did you get hit?  You say something you weren't supposed to?"

"So you know how I have shit I've never liked to talk about?"  She gave him an annoyed look as she nodded.  "Preston's mother, as it turns out, is actually my oldest sister, Ruth."

"Are you serious?" Carolina gaped at him.

He nodded, "Told ya.  The universe is apparently really small and getting smaller every day."

"So that makes Preston-"

"My actual niece.  Yup," Wash nodded.  

"Ya know," Church popped up next to Carolina, "If you think about it and look at the two of the side by side, they do kinda look alike."

"We might have to do a side by side comparison on Monday," Carolina chuckled.  Wash rolled his eyes.  "And I take it by the fact she hit you that you didn't part on the best of terms last you saw her?"

"Not exactly, no," Wash gave a short chuckle.  "Course, I had to stop Mila from almost stabbing her first."

"That would be a problem," Carolina chuckled.  

"A bit," Wash nodded.  "I mean, it's not like Ruth punched me.  Just a really hard slap across the face.  Still, I always forget that Mila's reaction time for things is subpar with your own and the fact she didn't know who it was that slapped me probably didn't help.  Anyway, right after that whole reveal, something on her wrist beeped and she said she had to go.  She did reschedule with Preston though."

"Well that's good at least.  I take it you're not going to that meeting?" Carolina asked.

"Not if I don't have to," Wash chuckled.  "Probably for the best anyway.  Ruth and I never got along.  Too much of an age gap."

"How much older is she?"

"Twelve years?" Wash answered uncertainly.  "I think that's right.  I know we're all like six years apart."

"That's not that bad," Carolina replied.

"No, but when you're a bratty younger brother who has asshole tendencies and holds grudges for every little thing and thinks he's right all the time, then yea," Wash smirked at her.  

"You, a bratty asshole?  I don't believe it for a second," Carolina chuckled.

"I do..." Church muttered.  "I mean, have you seen his military record before he joined the Project?"

"Hey, let's not bring up that kind of stuff," Wash rolled his eyes. 

"Also, don't forget, I was in his head for a while," Church continued.

"Again, let's not bring up that stuff," Wash shook his head.  "Besides, it's not like you weren't making yourself insane.  I'm sure there was no time for you to grab my memories when you were busy killing me with the ones you had."

"Oh I wasn't killing you..."

"Pretty sure you were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Boys, please," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "So where's Ross at?"

"She is chatting with Preston still," Wash answered.  "We sat down and ate lunch and I told them a few things."  An idea crossed by and he sat up to look at Church, "Hey, do me a favor."

"Depends...what am I doing?" Church asked.

"I want any and all info on Ruth Preston.  Course, her last name might be different by now."

"You...want me to look up shit on your sister for you?"

"Church, just do it," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "I wouldn't mind knowing a few things about her myself and I'm sure Nick is gonna want information as well if he doesn't already have it since she's going to be working between Kimball and the Embassy."

"Speaking of Nick and Garth," Wash chuckled as Church disappeared.  "What have they been up to?  I haven't seen them much since Emma had the baby."

"They're around.  Nick's been paranoid with the whole Sangheili Embassy setting up here and there's still a few things to worry about with people attempting to get to Kimball.  Em would know more.  I think they were over last night for dinner."

"Gotcha," Wash nodded.  "Any thoughts on future overnights with the new recruits?"

"Whenever you would like," Carolina shrugged.  "I'd just prefer not directly around my due date."

"You sound resigned to that fact he's coming when he supposed to," Wash smirked at her.

"Trying to use reverse psychology."

"That reverse psychology could turn to him coming late, ya know," Wash pointed out.

"Never speak those words again in my presence," Carolina growled.

* * *

Wash was stretched out on his couch watching television with Rebel curled on his chest when his front door opened and Ross finally walked in.

"Thought you got lost," he chuckled as she took her jacket off.

"Sorry," she smiled.  "The girls found me so we all hung out for a bit."

"No worries.  Figured something like that happened," Wash replied as she walked around the couch.  She made Rebel move and took his spot, slipping her hands up Wash's shirt to make him flinch.  "They're called gloves, ya know.  I can get you a pair."

"But then I can't use you to warm them up for me," she grinned at him.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't get to share your frostbite with me."

"I could move them somewhere else a bit more sensitive."

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing if we're trying to whole kid thing?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.  She pushed her hands farther up to his chest.  "You are so lucky I am madly in love with you."

"The luckiest," she reached up to kiss him quick.  "So."

"So?"

"How are we doing?" Ross asked.

"With what?" Wash asked moving his hands to her lower back.

"Don't play dumb.  Your sister who you haven't seen in years showed up out of the blue and you found out you have a niece who is actually one of your recruits.  I know how you can be with new information sometimes.  Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine as long as I have you in my arms."  Ross gave him a serious look.  "Mila, I'm alright."

"You say so," she smirked resting her chin on his chest.  "Daisy seemed kinda happy to know she has more family than what she thought."

"Really?"

"Yea.  I hope you don't mind, I invited her over on Sunday."

"Oh uh...yea, no, that's great."

"You sure?  I can cancel it."

"I am sure," Wash smiled at her, a rare relaxed look on his face.  

Ross watched him for a moment before nuzzling her head under his chin, "Promise me that if you need to talk, that you will come talk to me?  You won't keep it all bottled up?"

"I will certainly do my best," Wash replied, turning to kiss the top of her forehead.  "Just...if Ruth shows back up and wants to talk or anything...just don't let whatever she says get to you.  She wasn't the most gentle person when it came to dealing with people which is why we butted heads so much."

"I think I can take her," Ross chuckled.

"I have all the faith in the world," Wash sighed. "I told Carolina though."

"Oh?"

"Yea.  Figured she'd want to know what's going on."

"Probably smart."

"I uh...I also have Church seeing if he can pull up any information on Ruth..." he admitted quietly.

Ross picked her head up and gave him a smile, "You wouldn't be my Wash if you didn't."

"I mean...it's not that I don't trust her...but..."

"You don't have to explain to me.  I get it," Ross picked her head up so that she could kiss him.  "But we're in this together.  Full disclosure."

"You got it."  She gave him a satisfied nod before putting her head back down.  "And hey, at least we know where Preston gets her stubbornness and attitude from now.  Apparently, it's genetic."

"I sincerely hope our children don't turn out that awful," Ross gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"You have your moments."

"Oh, _I_  have my moments?" he raised an eyebrow at her.  "Shall we compare?"

"Compare what?" 

"You can be just as bad," he ran a hand up her back.  "Besides...you want to know what I was like before I joined the Project, then just wait.  I'm sure Ruth will show up and you'll get a first hand look at how I used to be."  She gave him a confused look.  "I mean her, not me.  I don't plan on reverting to how I was and if I do, I expect you to kick my ass."

"Definitely," Ross nodded.


	132. Chapter 132

"Let me get this straight..." York trailed off as he and Wash observed the recruits from inside the computer lab. "Preston is your niece and her mom, your sister, is the Sangheili Ambassador?"

Wash huffed, "Apparently."

"And you had no clue about any of this?"

"For the last time," Wash tried not growl at him, "No. I'm telling you. Ruth and I had a huge fight right as I was practically leaving to go to basic. When I actually had the chance and I got to talk to my mom, nothing was ever mentioned of either sister. Then I joined the Project and never heard from any of them again."

"And the fact-"

"York," Wash snapped. "I didn't know. I was never told she had a kid. She wasn't living at home at the time. I'm lucky I knew she was married for crying out loud. This is what happens when you have much older siblings. They move out when your ten and you no longer are as important in their life as you were when they were living at home. Hell, she wasn't even in the same country after she got married. Far as I remember, the only reason she came home before I left was because mom called her freaking out because I was leaving and I was refusing to answer her calls." Wash jabbed one of the buttons on the keyboard. "Now can we stop talking about this please?"

"Sure, man," York put up his hands. "Not trying to bring up a sore subject."

Wash forced himself to relax, "It's fine."

York let the quiet settle over the room for a brief moment before reaching up to scratch his head and went to say something when Church popped up laughing. "What's up?"

"So you know how someone is super irritated about a certain subject right now?" Church asked. Wash narrowed his eyes at the AI who put his hands up. "Kill Tucker, not me. I'm just giving you a heads up."

"About what?" Wash asked, his teeth grinding together.

"He uh...he just got off a call with Carolina. He and Junior will be here in about a half hour with one of the Sangheili from the Embassy...as well as the Ambassador."

"What!? Why!?" Wash squeaked.

"They want to see the Facility. Junior's been telling them about it for months and they're here now and are settled enough that they want to come see it," Church sighed. Wash shut his eyes and tried to keep himself from freaking out. Church turned to York, "Also, your wife is currently heading towards the staircase."

"Thanks for the heads up," York chuckled as he turned to leave.

"You're not going to try and help her are you?" Wash asked.

"Look," York paused, "She's not going to admit it, but stairs are getting rough. I don't mind her going up them by herself, but coming down is a different story."

"Right," Wash rolled his eyes before looking back out on to the Floor.

York left the room, closing the door behind him, "Hey Church?"

"Ross is out in the Range and yes I told her already."

"You rock, my man," York chuckled.

"Hey, she's the one who has to go him with the nutcase. Better to go home prepared than be surprised," Church replied as he floated along next to York.

"Very true." They rounded the corner and he could see the lobby. A thought struck him, "So...how much do you know from when you were in Wash's head?"

"Honestly? Not a whole helluva lot," Church sighed. "Like he said, I was kinda busy falling apart on myself..."

"Got it."

They got to the base of the stairs and York leaned against the railing. Carolina was almost halfway down and rolled her eyes when she saw him, "Seriously?"

"I'm not fighting with you. Just humor me."

"Whatever," Carolina huffed as she continued her slow descent down, one hand on the railing and the other on her stomach. "I take it Church informed Wash of our visitors?"

"He did. He also informed Ross just so she knows what she may be dealing with later when they get home," York answered. He held out a hand when she got close enough and supported her down the last three steps, kissing her cheek when she got to the bottom. She gave him a smile before moving to walk over to the window for the floor. "Want me to go grab you a chair or something?"

"Thank you, but I'm ok," Carolina leaned against the window to watch the recruits running through Program Sonic.

"You sure? I know you've been complaining about your feet hurting lately."

"Yes, but I hurt worse if I stay still for too long," Carolina sighed. "I'm fine."

"Food then?"

Carolina chuckled, "I'm good. I snacked before I came down."

"Ya know," York smirked at her, "You're making my job as your husband difficult."

"You'll have more than ample opportunity to make up for it in the not so distant future."

* * *

"Alright guys," Wash sighed as he looked over the recruits. "Good job today. Times have improved and not too bad overall. Tomorrow, we're upping the difficulty and possibly throwing in some of the Agents for you to go against. Hit the showers and have a good rest of your nights."

He watched most of them go and took notice to Preston lagging behind a bit. Stealing himself, he walked up to her and scratched his head, "Just in case you didn't know...I guess your mom is on her way over."

"Oh."

"You don't seem too shocked about that," Wash narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well...she mentioned at lunch that she was going to see about coming over to get a tour since I'm here and Captain Tucker's kid was telling her all about it..."

Wash watched her again before rolling his eyes, "She also wants to check up on the two of us, doesn't she?"

"I guess," Preston reached up to scratch her head. "I tried to talk her out of it, but it was no use I guess. I didn't think she'd do it right away though."

"That's the thing about Ruth...she doesn't care what we think. She cares about what she thinks," Wash shook his head. "She tries to be the boss and if you don't listen to her, she'll make your life hell." He glanced at sideways at Preston before realizing he should've kept his mouth shut. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be telling you this...You should be forming your own opinions of your mother."

"It's ok, sir," Preston shrugged. She motioned towards the locker rooms, "I'm gonna head off. Will you be around with them?"

"Depends how much work the agents need when they finally show up." He felt a someone walking up behind him. "I know there's one who just loves to give me a hard time. I swear, they're a lost cause. I don't know why I even bother wasting my energy on them." Preston started giggling and Wash looked over his shoulder to see Ross giving him a playful glare. "Hey. I didn't know you there."

"Bullshit, asshole," Ross chuckled. Wash gave Preston a wave before crossing his arms and looking at Ross. She walked up to stand in front of him, "So I hear there's a visitor coming."

He huffed and shook his head, "Yea...that's the word."

"If you want to go hide at home, I'm sure we can handle ourselves," Ross offered quietly.

He gave her a smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I should be alright. It's not like Carolina's making me walk around with them. Her and York appear to be handling it."

"Which means you should totally buy them dinner," she smirked at him.

"We'll see," Wash chuckled.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Haven't fully decided yet," Wash looked around to see the rest of the Agents filing in for the last class. "I'm open for suggestions at this point."

"Well, me and the girls might be up for some battle of the sexes today if you want to participate with the guys. It'll keep you busy," Ross suggested.

"Won't that be a little uneven and unfair to you lot?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do two rounds then," she shrugged.

"Won't that be even more unfair?" Wash gave her a confused look.

"You doubting our endurance?" she looked up at him. Wash chuckled and shook his head. "There ya go. Let's do it. I'll let the girls know. Program Sonic maybe or one of your choosing?"

"Oh, I get a choice?" Wash asked feigning shock. "I thought you were running it today."

"Don't be an asshat," Ross chuckled.

* * *

Carolina pushed herself off the window as she heard the door opening behind them and Tucker's voice coming in. York offered her a hand which he quickly retracted when she glared at him.

"Hey York, hey Carolina!" Tucker greeted, Junior echoing his greetings. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting. Had to wait for Khaza here to get out of a meeting."  York looked a the Sangheili that was standing next to an older woman.  He was much larger than Junior was and much more intimidating than York remembered them being.  "Right, introductions. You know Junior of course."  Junior waved at them both again.  Tucker motioned to the Sangheili, "This is Khal 'Tunamai.  He's the one who's in charge of the Embassy here and he's also been the one teaching me all my killer sword techniques."

"I apologize if he's a lost cause," Carolina chuckled.  

"What skills he has, he is sufficient enough for a human," Khaza commented, his mandibles clicking together.

"And here I was worried you weren't going to get along," Tucker rolled her eyes.  He motioned at the woman, "This is his partner and the human Ambassador, Ruha."

"Or as I'm sure my brother has already told you, Ruth," the woman said stepping forward to shake Carolina's hand.  "How far along are you?"

"Thirty-seven weeks..." Carolina sighed.  "Almost over."

"Well you look fantastic," Ruth gave her a smile.  "Agent Carolina, right?"

"Correct," Carolina nodded.  "This is my husband, York."

"Pleasure," Ruth said turning to shake his hand next.  She glanced over their shoulders to the Floor.  "That's your training floor?"

"Yes," Carolina said turning.  "It's great.  Emma, Agent Alaska, has a bunch of different programs that she created that we utilize daily.  Agent Washington is out there now with our Junior Agents."

"And that would be my brother, correct?"

"It would, yes," Carolina nodded.  "Really, this is my class, but as you can see I can't exactly be of much use in my present state."

"I should hope not," Ruth commented.  Carolina's eyebrow twitched and she felt York come up behind her.  "I'm told he no longer goes by David?"

"Only when he's in trouble and Ross calls him that," York chuckled.  "Rest of us have known him as Wash for years."

Ruth gave them curious looks, "That was the young lady that was with him the other day when Daisy came to meet me?"

"Yup.  She keeps him in line," York shrugged.  "Better than the rest of us at least."

"She seems young."

Carolina cleared her throat, "Why don't we give you the tour you came for?"

"Lead the way," Ruth motioned.  

 Carolina nodded.  York hung back as he let the ladies walk ahead of them, Junior and Khaza following, talking in low voices as Carolina talked.  He waited for Tucker and started walking with him, lowering his voice, "So any idea about the relationship of Wash and the Ambassador here?"

"Dude, if I knew that," Tucker whispered at him, "Do you think I would have kept my mouth shut?"

"Yes because had you ragged on Wash about it, he would've killed you," York whispered back.

"Listen man, I am as shocked as everyone else," Tucker growled back quietly as the stopped walking.  "I didn't know and she never said anything.  All I know about her is that she's practically married to Khaza."

"She's what?" York gaped looking at the big Sangheili as they followed Carolina into the lunch room to head outside.

"I said practically, by their standards at least," Tucker huffed scratching his head.  "I don't know.  It's some messed up shit having to do with her being the Ambassador between them and us."

York scratched his chin, "So...does that me you have some kind of alien wife-"

"Don't be fucking retarded," Tucker huffed, rolling his eyes.  

"Or does that one that-"  Tucker swung at him.  York dodged easily and put his hands up, "Ok, ok, I'll stop."

"That'll be the day."

* * *

 "Alright, alright," Wash panted as the program came to an end.  He looked over at the other Agents, "I think we've been out maneuvered somehow."

"Not for your lack of training, sir!" Palomo called.  

"Thanks Palomo," Wash replied dryly.  "That makes me feel so much better..."

"Ya know," Bitters huffed.  "This wouldn't be a problem if the men here wouldn't pull their hits against their women."

Miller huffed and rolled her eyes as Weaver stepped up to Bitters, towering over him slightly, "Agent Washington sir?"

"Yes Weaver?" Wash smirked.

"Mind if we do a third round?  Antoine here thinks that he lost because 'our men' didn't want to fight us."

"So what you're saying is you want Cody, Diaz, me, and Palomo sitting out while you four go against the other five?" Wash chuckled.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir," Weaver shrugged.  

"Long as everyone else doesn't mind being late for dinner, I don't see a problem," Wash motioned.  He looked at the other three guys, "Come on fellas.  Let's go watch the train wreck from the computer room."

"Right behind ya sir," Diaz chuckled giving a wink to Miller.

"You can do it Katie!" Palomo cheered as he followed them.  

"Shall I uh...even things up a bit?" Cody muttered to Wash as they walked into the computer room.

"Sure," Wash chuckled.  "Just if you get caught, I'm playing dumb."

"Got it sir," Cody grinned as he sat at the computer at the window.  Wash took the seat next to him as Diaz leaned on the desk and Palomo bounced around the room.  "And seriously, I didn't throw shit and I'm pretty sure Mila would kill you if she caught you doing it."

"That's for sure," Wash chuckled.  "I don't know when the four of them got so good, but somehow they managed it behind my back.  They work fantastic together."

"Pretty sure Bitters is just jealous cuz they're better than him," Palomo replied.  "He gets frustrated easy."

"Apparently," Wash replied.  The door opened and Wash glanced over his should as he heard Church talking to see a group of people walking in.  He took a deep breath to steady himself as he turned to face back to the window just as Ross was about to flip Bitters over her shoulder.  

"Hey, what are you lot doing in here?" York asked as he walked up to them leaving Carolina and Church talking to the others.

"Oh ya know," Wash chuckled.  "Bitters opened his mouth that the four of us threw the latest Battle of the Sexes so the girls are putting him in his place."

"He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut..." York chuckled shaking his head.  

"That's for sure," Wash smirked.  

Carolina walked up to Cody and said something to him, he gave her a nod and started typing at the keyboard.  She put a hand on Wash's shoulder before looking back at the others, "This is Agent Washington.  He and I run the Facility here.  Wash, you know Ruth I take it as well as Junior of course.  The Sangheili is Khaza 'Tunamai."

"Pleasure," Wash gave him a nod which he returned.  He narrowed his eyes, "Wait.  You're the one who's been training Tucker when he's been with your lot?"

"That would be correct," Khaza nodded. 

"Heard a lot about you," Wash smirked.  "I'm surprised Tucker actually listens to anyone."

"Oh screw you asshat," Tucker chuckled.

Ruth cleared her throat and stepped forward, "You seem to have a very nice set-up here."

"Was that a compliment?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "I am attempting to be pleasant with you, David.  I'd appreciate the same."

"And like I've already told you, don't call me David," Wash replied coolly.

"Need I remind you, you were the one who started this vendetta."

"Need I remind you that you were the reason dad died."  Ruth bristled at him but kept her mouth shut.  He got up and walked out of the lab door to the Floor.  The group on the floor paused when they saw him.  He walked up to Ross and grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the exit.


	133. Chapter 133

York scratched his head, "Well...that went exactly like how I thought it might."

"York, shut up," Carolina huffed crossing her arms.  

"The more I think back to what you've told me about your human family, makes me think that maybe you did not tell me everything," Khaza mumbled to Ruth who clenched her jaw.  "You failed to mention that your estranged brother was here when you wanted to come visit.  Did you know he was here when we were setting up the Embassy?"

"No, I didn't," Ruth huffed. He clicked his mandibles at her.  "I swear to you I didn't know until after the botched lunch with my daughter the other day.  That was the first I knew he was here and not sitting in a jail cell."

The door opened and Miller walked in, "Does anyone know why Agent Washington just grabbed Mi-oh.  T-that would be an alien.  Uh....hi?"

"Miller, could you go and let Preston know her mother is here maybe?" Carolina asked.

"Uh, yea.  Yea I can do that," Miller nodded turned to leave quickly.  

"I apologize," Ruth sighed looking around the room.  "I know seeing me is probably incredibly tough on him.  As I'm sure he's mentioned, we didn't part of the best of terms..."

"Yea, he mentioned something along those lines," York chuckled.  Carolina nudged him with her elbow.  "Oh stop.  It's Wash.  Don't pretend like you don't want to go after him to make sure he's alright."

"Yea, Wash and C are pretty close," Church informed Ruth and Khaza.

Carolina looked at the three recruits who were still there, "You three can go about the rest of your day."

"Thanks ma'am," Diaz gave her a salute before heading out the door Miller had gone followed by Palomo and Cody.  

Carolina looked back at Ruth and Khaza, "As soon as Preston gets here, I'll take you out to show you the Range and everything outside.  York has to go get our daughter from school."

"Crap, it is that time, isn't it?" he huffed looking at the time on his AD.  He rubbed Carolina's belly, "I'll see you two at home then.  Kid and I will get started on dinner."

"Thanks.  Appreciate it."

* * *

Ross let Wash pull her off the Floor and out of the Facility in the direction of his house.  She could see the tension in his jaw and figured something must have happened.  It wasn't until she followed him into the house and he closed the door that she crossed her arms and looked at him, "What happened?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he walked almost out to the kitchen and back, grabbing her face gently, but kissing her hard.  She reached up and put her hands over his and pulled back slightly, "Wash-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said before leaning down to kiss her again, teeth grazing her lips.  

"Ya know," Ross breathed when he back her up against the wall, "The way you are acting makes me think that you may not want to talk about it, but you need to."

"I don't need anything other than you right now."

"As flattering as that is," Ross put her hands on his face to keep the distance, "You really need to talk it out rather than try and distract yourself with sex."  He rolled his eyes at her.  "What she'd do?"

He huffed and walked away to go throw himself onto the couch, "She was just being her normal self."

Ross took a breath before walking over to sit on the arm of the couch opposite him, "I know I've avoided asking things, mainly because you requested me not to ask about your past, but what happened between you and her?"

"Shorter answer would be what didn't happen between us..." Wash mumbled leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.  

"Fine.  What happened this time to make you so mad?" Ross asked.  

"Ya know," he chuckled throwing his head back, "I think one of the things that annoys me most about her...is the fact she never takes other people's wishes into consideration.  I was fine never seeing her again, never talking to her again.  I was content and happy for the first time in a long, long time.  Hell, I can't remember when I was this happy...I have a family.  I have you and my friends, I don't need her."

"No one's telling you that you have to keep her, ya know," Ross pointed out as she watched him fidget across from her.  "And none of us are going anywhere.  You think I'd let her take you away from me now that I've finally scaled all those walls you have?"

"I know you wouldn't," he sighed giving her a small smile.  He looked back down at his hands, "I...when I was a kid, I tried to keep to myself.  I had friends here and there, but nothing really to write home about.  Ruth was twelve years older than me and Tasha was six.  I started school, Ruth was done and on her way to college while Tash was off in high school doing her own thing.  Half the time I got in trouble, I didn't _exactly_ mean to...things just happened, my temper got the better of me.  Each time, Ruth would be the one stuck dealing with things because our parents were busy doing one thing or the other, working mostly.  They needed to though to support us.  Occasionally I'd luck out and get mom, but that was only when I was lucky.  Then I wouldn't get in as much trouble.  When Ruth picked me up...she'd exaggerate the story because she'd be pissed off because she got pulled away to come and deal with me.  I was always a burden to her.  Tash was the only sibling she thought she needed.  I was just me.  An extra body that she never wanted.  Useless and a waste of her time."  Wash cleared his throat, fingers clenching into a fist.  "Dad got sick.  Mom wasn't handling the situation well.  They had both decided at one point that Ruth would be Power of Attorney in case something happened even though she was practically living in another country at that point.  Mom was never good with that kind of stuff, didn't want the added stress...couldn't handle the stress of it.  I was too young and they didn't think Tash mature enough at the time.  Dad got worse.  They tried to get a hold of Ruth so that they could make a decision on what to do since he couldn't any more.  By the time she finally got back to them...it was too late."

Ross slid off the arm of the chair and over to him, running a hand over the back of his head, "I'm sorry."

"They tried for a week.  There was still time to do something when they tried and she was too wrapped up in her damn masters thesis to bother getting back to them in time.  She doesn't care about anyone but herself.  When she got married?  Went to the JP.  Didn't even tell us until she came home at mom's request before I left for basic.  Tash tried to side with her and I blew up at her too.  Stopped talking to them.  Called mom when I felt like it and she never mentioned either of them and then I just stopped one day.  Maybe it was the distance, maybe it was the friends I was making.  Maybe it was the fact I could think for myself and do things for myself without being constantly belittled and berated."

"Wow, must've been bad if you didn't mind a drill sergeant belittling and berating you..." Ross gave a dry chuckle as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It was different coming from them than your own sister," he sighed.  He turned his head and looked at her, "Ya know, I can almost get why Preston's dad took her and they left to come here."

"I'm starting to agree the more you tell me about her."

"She is still refusing to call me Wash."

"Best not let me catch it or I'll kick her ass," Ross crinkled her nose at him.  She kept her fingers running through his hair for a few minutes as they sat there in silence.  "Feel a little better?"

"Maybe a bit," Wash admitted.  He turned slightly and wrapped an arm around waist and pulled her against him as he leaned back against the couch.  "Still kinda wanna have sex."

"You have a one track mind," she rolled her eyes.

"Well how else are we going to do the whole kid thing if we don't?" he smirked.

"Dinner first," she reached up to kiss his nose.

"We could put something in the oven and do that while we wait?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will wait," he gave a dramatic sigh making her roll her eyes.

* * *

"Oh that was wonderful," Emma sighed as she walked down the stairs to where North was laying on the couch, Oliver on his chest.  "Showers have seriously never felt so good than the last few I've had.  Thank you for taking him for a bit."

"Not a problem in the least," North grinned at her.  "Besides, you get him to yourself all day.  I'm perfectly fine coming home and taking him so you can go feel human.  He and I can bond and hang out until bed time and then you and I get the rest of the night to ourselves."

Emma leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Best husband and daddy ever.  Have you checked dinner since it went in the oven?"

"Timer should be going off in a few minutes," North replied as she walked out to the kitchen.  "Also, South called today."

"Yea, she called me too.  I got yelled at for not sending her pictures of Oliver."

"Hey me too," North chuckled.  "I came home and sent her one in the onesie she bought him."

"The one about her being an awesome aunt or whatever the hell it says?"

"Yup.  I think she was pacified because I haven't heard from her again."

"Did she happen to mention how things are going or when they're coming back?"

"She's bored and they're not really gaining any footholds or anything and she hopes she can convince Locus to come back next week sometime," North answered as Emma walked back out.  "I take it you didn't talk to her long."

"Nope.  Called, yelled at me...well not really yelled, just sternly told me that she expected pictures and said hi to Ollie and then someone needed a diaper change and she got off so I could take care of that," Emma replied kneeling down in front of the couch and resting her chin on North's arm.  Oliver was watching her, his brow crinkled.  "So I'm thinking that maybe Oliver and I can start going in to the office next week."

"Emma...he'll only be a month old."

"I know," she shrugged, "But it's not like he won't be in my office with me and then I can get some work done."

"I think Cody and Trevor are handling things well enough without you for the time being," North sighed.  "I know you're eager to go back in, but I'd prefer if you wait until Carolina at least gives birth."

"But-"

"Emma," North turned his head to look at her, "I understand you a workaholic.  I get it.  You are also a mother now.  Take the time to hang out here at home a bit more before taking him all over the place."

"The Facility is our home too, North," Emma mumbled.  "And my father is still out there along with an AI that may try to break in to the system.  I know Cody and Trevor can handle it, but I'd feel so much better if I got to look over everything and make it tight."

"You don't think Church is doing the same thing?"

Emma sighed and reached up to run a finger over Oliver's clenched hand.  He latched on to it a second later making her smile.  She glanced at North, "It's not next week yet...think about it?"

"I'll mull it over," he huffed.  She leaned closer and kissed his cheek.  "Oh.  Have I told you the latest gossip?"

"There's gossip I don't know?" Emma chuckled.

"Ya know how Wash doesn't talk about his family or anything?"

"Yea...?"

"His oldest sister showed up here," North smirked.

"His what?" Emma's eyes widened.  North chuckled.  "Do tell."

"Ya know that recruit Preston?"  Emma nodded.  "She apparently is his biological niece.  She and her dad came here when she was six.  Her mom, Wash's sister, stayed behind so that she could pursue the whole alien ambassador thing and now she's here with the Embassy."

"How's Wash in all this?" Emma asked.

"Trying to relax, but failing miserably," York replied.  "They almost got in to it today.  Church said he went stomping out and grabbed Ross and out the door they went."

"Oh I hope she was able to calm him down," Emma replied.

"I'm sure she managed it," North replied as he adjusted Oliver on his chest.  "She manages pretty well it would appear."

"That she does," Emma nodded pushing herself up.  "Dinner should be ready to be served.  Want me to make you a plate?"

"Sure," North nodded.  "I will get someone situated in his bouncer."

"So why was Wash's sister at the Facility today?" Emma asked from the kitchen as North sat up.

"She and the main alien guy wanted a tour of the Facility since Junior's been talking it up to them for awhile now."

"So what you're saying is that there was an alien that wasn't Junior there today?"

"Yup.  Seems pretty cool though," North placed Oliver into the bouncer that was set up on the coffee table.  "Actually spoke English.  I'm guessing that the ambassador taught him.  He's also the one who's been trying to teach Tucker how to properly use his alien sword."

"I hope he uses 'trying' as they key word there," Emma chuckled as she walked back out of the kitchen with two plates.  "How's Carolina feeling?"

"She is definitely counting the days until he comes," North smirked at her.  "York says she can't get comfortable and by the end of the day she's super irritable sometimes."

"I'll have to call her tomorrow."


	134. Chapter 134

"Momma, momma, momma!"

Carolina groaned as she reached up to push her bangs out of her face, cracking an eye to see Ally smiling at her, "You better have one helluva reason for waking me up..."

"Daddy said I could and that I should because guess what!"

"What...?" Carolina grumbled cursing York into oblivion as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"It's snowing!" Ally bounced up and down, the movement making the bed bounce as well.  

"Great..."

Ally stopped and looked at her, "Aren't you excited?"

"I will be more excited once I am fully awake," Carolina huffed.  "Remember, you just woke me up."

"Oh, right," Ally giggled before running around the bed to look out the window, pulling the curtain back so the light came in.  "Come look!  It's really, really pretty outside."

"Give me a minute," Carolina tried not grumble at her as she sat up as best she could to get her feet over and onto the floor.

"Can we play outside?"

"Don't you have school today?"

Ally shook her head, "Miss Iris called Daddy and said they were going to close so that we can have a three day weekend to enjoy the first snow and then Monday we have school again."

"Is that so?"

"Yup.  So can we go outside and play?  I never got to play with snow before."

"I am sure that won't be a problem," Carolina answered.  She tried to rock herself into a standing position and huffed when she couldn't get up.  "Ally, can you come here..."

"Yup," Ally giggled.  "Daddy said you might need help."

"He said a lot this morning, didn't he..." Carolina grumbled as Ally took her hands and helped pull her up.  "Thank you."

"No problem!" Ally gave her a hug before tugging her gently over to the window.

"Where is he anyway?" Carolina asked.

"He's outside with Uncle North shoveling," Ally answered.  

"Oh."  She looked out the window to see it that it was still snowing on top of what looked like almost half a foot of snow.  "Holy crap."

"See!  Isn't it pretty!"

"Definitely," Carolina chuckled.  "I wasn't expecting that much..."

"That's what Daddy said," Ally said.  She pointed at a spot and Carolina followed where she was pointing to see York and North both shoveling a path over to the Facility.  "Daddy thinks it must've started right after he fell asleep last night."

"That much, I could believe it," Carolina replied.  "How long have they been out there?"

"Um, I think maybe a half hour," Ally said after thinking it over.  "He said Uncle Wash and Mila were already over at the Facility cuz Uncle Wash was still making everyone run drill this morning."

"Oh I'm sure they loved that," Carolina chuckled.  "Hopefully he was nice enough to let them do it in their armor so they won't get frostbite."

"Uncle Wash isn't that mean I don't think," Ally replied.  "Daddy also said that Uncle Grif and Lopez were taking the two Warthogs out to help clear the streets for people.  Aunty Vanessa said they have a bunch out already from her end of things."

"Sounds like your dad was busy this morning," Carolina smirked.

"He said the less work he left for you to do, the better for everybody," Ally replied.  "And that as soon as there is a path over to across the street that he will walk you over so that you don't fall."

"So sweet of him," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "I'm going to change.  Did you eat breakfast already?"

"Yup.  I'll go let Daddy know you're up so he can help you down the stairs," Ally said bouncing away from the window to leave the bedroom.  

"You don't have to do that," Carolina called after her.

"As funny as it was to watch you come down on your butt last night while Daddy was at the store," Ally stopped in the doorway, "It's probably better to just get Daddy."

"Well then hurry cuz I'm not messing around up here today," Carolina rolled her eyes again.  

"You don't have much longer to just accept help so you should just suck it up and accept it already," Ally grumbled as she left the room.

"Excuse me?" Carolina growled after her.  She heard her running down the steps and shook her head, grunting a bit when Tyler started pressing on something he shouldn't.  She gave her stomach a grumpy look, "Don't you start too.  It's your fault."

She made another face before walking over to where she had lain out clothes the night before.  By the time she was done, York was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. 

"Morning sunshine," he grinned at her.  She growled at him.  "Oh aren't we in such a lovely mood this morning."

"Either start moving so I can go downstairs or I will push you."

"Are you ok?" he gave a short chuckle as he offered her a hand.

"I would be better if someone would just decide to come already," she grumbled.  "And you better not have drug snow all over the house."

"Pretty sure I know better," York smirked at her.  "Geez, kid was right.  You are super cranky this morning."

"Where is she anyway?" Carolina asked scanning the living room as she came down the stairs.  "I have some words for her about the attitude she gave me before coming to get you."

"Well then you are going to have to wait because she's already outside helping North," York chuckled as they got to the bottom.  "Breakfast?  I have pancake batter waiting."

"Whatever," Carolina rolled her eyes.  York kissed the side of her head before heading out to the kitchen.  Carolina followed and lowered herself carefully into one of the chairs.  "So no school for her today, Wash is still running drill, and Grif and Lopez are kind enough to go out and help plow?"

"That sums it up.  Course, I think Grif just wants to play," York shrugged.  "There was talk of possibly cancelling afternoon classes and having an all out snowball fight this afternoon."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup.  Recruits versus Agents versus the rest of us," York nodded.  

"That actually sounds like it might be entertaining," Carolina smirked.

"It is going to be fantastic, that's for sure.  North even offered to watch Oliver so Emma could participate."

"Why don't I just watch him?  Then they both can.  You guys might need all the help you can get," Carolina chuckled.  "He and I can hang out with Church and watch."

"You sure?" York asked.  "I mean, Em might not even want to.  North said it depends if she can squeeze into her underarmor or not."

"I don't see why she won't.  She looks good for someone who just had a baby a few weeks ago," Carolina shrugged.  "I hope I can bounce back that quick."

"I have no doubt that you will," York replied as he waited for the griddle to heat back up.  "Minus the crankiness, feeling any better today?  I let you sleep a bit late."

"I noticed," Carolina gave him a small smile as she rubbed her hand across her stomach.  "Just tired mostly."

"Any more contractions or anything?"

"None that woke me up," Carolina shook her head.  "I'm thinking just Braxton Hicks.  He's too active for me to be in labor.  Ally sorta chilled out for a day or two before they started if I remember correctly."

"I will take your word for it," York nodded.  "You just make sure you tell me if they get worse or anything."

"Of course dear."

"I have a bag ready and Mum's got everything set up across the street again which is good considering the snow we got," York rattled on.  "Plus it's really starting to come down now.  I told Church to see if he could get through over at the Weather temple to see if he can get any kind of update on it."

"You are getting panicky and it's adorable," Carolina chuckled.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't around last time and I just want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible cuz I know that you haven't been exactly looking forward to the actual birth process...just the fact you won't be pregnant anymore."

Carolina picked at the table a bit, "It's just because I don't like sitting around not doing anything because I'm as big as the freaking moon."

"More beautiful though," York winked over his shoulder.  "And I know.  I just want it to go smoothly for you and not cause me too much pain."

"Because you're the one pushing out something similar to the size of a watermelon through the hole the size of grape," Carolina smirked at him.

"Look, you're doing the hard part here.  One of us needs to worry about my own well-being," York replied flipping the pancake that was in the pan.  "Did that mucus thingy Mum said to look for happen yet?"

"Not to my knowledge," Carolina huffed.

"That should be expelling itself soon shouldn't it?  I mean, that's supposed to be a sign of labor and everything right?"

"You are apparently the expert," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "You tell me."

"Fine, I'll be quiet," York huffed.

"Yea, that'll be the day," Carolina chuckled.  York grumbled incoherently.  "Not that I am not thankful for your knowledge or anything.  It's nice to have reminders."

"Yea well..." he mumbled bringing over a plate.  "You want more than that?"

"This should be fine.  If I need more food then I will grab a piece of fruit or something," Carolina replied grabbing his hand to pull him down to kiss him.  "Thank you.  I truly appreciate everything you've done for me, even if I come off incredibly cranky."

York kissed her, giving her a warm smile when he pulled away, "You know anything for you babe."

"Don't call me babe."  He gave her a wink as he walked back to clean up everything.  "Need help out there shoveling?"

"Absolutely not," York snapped.  Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.  "You are staying in here and putting your feet up.  You are in no way shoveling or putting your hands on a shovel or looking at one."

"Alright, calm down," Carolina made a face as she turned to her breakfast.  "I was just offering..."

"Don't."

"Alright.  Jeez, what the hell is your problem?"

York was silent while he cleaned up.  Carolina let him be and dug in to her breakfast instead, trying to ignore whatever had gotten in to him.  He walked over and took her plate when she was done, exchanging it for a cup of tea before sitting down across from her with a cup of coffee.  He sighed, "Sorry...I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine.  I'm sure there's a reason for it whether you want to tell me or not," Carolina replied blowing on her tea so she could take a sip.  "I'm assuming there's some kind of horror story about pregnant women shoveling snow?"

York nodded, "Didn't end well."

"Say no more.  I'll stay inside until you say I can go over to the Facility," Carolina reached across to take his hand.  They heard the front door open and close.  Carolina looked over her shoulder, "Don't you dare come running through the living room covered in snow, young lady!"

"Didn't know I turned in to a lady," North's voice yelled back.  "I came to find out what happened to your husband."

"Apologies, thought you were Ally," Carolina answered.  "He's in here.  He made me breakfast."

"I'd offer, but I just cleaned up everything," York added.  "I can offer a cup of coffee."

"Accepted," North answered as he appeared in the doorway, boots and jacket off.  He leaned in the doorway, "Ally ran across the street to the Facility to bug everyone over there."

"That would be our kid," Carolina shook her head.  "Is there a clear way?"

"Grif came through with the Warthog so minus having to clear out paths again to the road, the road itself is cleared," North replied as York handed him a cup off coffee.  "I was even nice and did Wash's for him."

"That was nice of you," Carolina chuckled. 

"Keeps me outta trouble," North shrugged.  Carolina nodded before giving off a grimace.  "That face looks familiar."

"Yea," York chuckled.

"Fake ones or the real ones?" North asked looking at York.

"We're going with the fake ones for now," York answered.

"Shut up," Carolina grumbled as she tried to breathe through the cramp.

"Well...that's my guess.  You know what my wife wants them to be," York chuckled.  "How's Em and Oliver?"

"Nice and warm inside," North rolled his eyes. 

"Lina offered to keep an eye on Oliver if you and Em both want to participate in the snowball fight," York replied.

"That'd be awesome," North looked at her.  "You sure you'd be ok?"

"He's pretty good the few times I've kept an eye on him.  I'm sure we'd be ok watching everyone and if something happens, Church can get one of you," Carolina shrugged before putting a hand on her stomach as Tyler moved around in protest.  "Dammit kid.  Every time I've gotten one, he has to attack me from the inside."

"That happened to Em," North grinned.  "Ollie did it right up until she was ready to push."

"Seriously?"

"Yup.  Every time she got one, he would kick the shit out of her and move all over the place.  It's gotta be uncomfortable when your nice little warm and squishy home is squeezing you from all sides trying to force you out," North chuckled.

"See Lina, you might get lucky and he might come a whole two weeks early," York chuckled.

"Oh shush," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "Go get my boots and help me get them on."

"Yes ma'am," York gave her a mock salute before walking out to the living room.  He came back two a few seconds later and knelt down in front of her, lifting her foot into one.  "See, isn't it nice to have some assistance?"

"Why can't you just help without making a comment about it?" Carolina huffed.

"Because York being quiet is practically impossible," North chuckled.

"I am so glad that deep down past all the bitterness, you all love me," York shook his head as he laced up the first boot.  

"Keep telling yourself that," Carolina gave him an innocent smirk.  "Did Ally have on her underarmor and everything?"

"Yup," York nodded.  "She was bundled up.  I even mentioned that we may let her have her armor for the snowball fight."

York finished doing up the other boot and stood up, offering her a hand to pull her up out of the chair.  He walked out to grab her coat out of the closet and offered it to her before he and North started putting on their own gear.  Carolina waited for York to open the door and head outside, offering a hand for Carolina who had the smarts to at least check the surroundings, stepping back carefully as York got pelted with snowballs.

"We got him!" Ally cheered.  

"You doubted us?  Jeez kid, I'm almost insulted," Tucker laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be running drill?" York yelled at him.

"Psh, in this shit?  Don't make me laugh," Tucker chuckled bouncing a fresh ball of snow in his hand.  

"I'll grab Em and Oliver and we'll be over once everyone is bundled up," North chuckled as Ally and Tucker both aimed and threw again.


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post on this today. Work blocked the AO3 site.... Yet I still can get on tumblr and ffn... Weird. Anywho. Here ya go!!

"Man, C," Church chuckled from where he was floating, "You are getting barraged today."

"I don't need you telling me that," Carolina grumbled at him as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was sitting in.  She turned when she heard the door opening onto the observation desk and watched Emma walk in carrying Oliver.

"I'm sorry," Emma huffed as she slid the bag down onto the counter.  "I wanted to feed him before we came over so we won't have to worry about that."

"Perfectly fine," Carolina smiled.  "Church and I have been talking while they all set up outside.  You're really going to participate?"

"North was bugging me and then he said you volunteered to watch Oliver so yea, I have no excuse..."

"Had I known you didn't want to, I wouldn't have volunteered," Carolina smirked.

"S'all good," Emma huffed, the air stream pushing her curls away from her face.  "So he was fed and burped and we even got a diaper change in so he should be alright while we're outside.  I have my AD so if you need me, just call."

"Emma, you will be literally fifty feet from us," Carolina replied as she took Oliver from her.  "Say Oliver, Mommy won't be far and Aunty Carolina will be perfectly fine for the little bit that Mommy and Daddy will be outside."

"Yea but-"

"Go have fun.  Pelt our husbands with snowballs."

"I'm going to pelt you with a snowball..." Emma grumbled as the door opened again and North and Ally bounced through.  Ally walked over to Emma and handed her the bouncy seat North had her carry over.  Emma looked at Carolina, "You want this on the counter so you don't have to bend?"

"Probably best," Carolina replied as Oliver gripped onto her finger as Ally bounced over to her to look at Oliver.  

"When we're done outside, can I hold him then?" Ally asked looking between the three adults.

"Definitely," Emma smiled as she took the bag from North that had her armor pieces in them.

"As long as you put all your armor back where you got it," Carolina tacked on as Emma pulled off her coat and started attaching the pieces.  "I feel that by everyone wearing armor, they're missing the point of a snowball fight..."

"Momma guess what Uncle Wash has!" Ally replied giving Carolina an excited look.

"What does Wash have?" Carolina asked.

"He's got snowboards!  He said we can magnetize our feet with the armor and snowboard on the hills," Ally smiled at her.

"Just be careful," Carolina chuckled.  

* * *

Wash and York were on their way to where everyone was gathering before they started so that rules could be discussed when someone came up behind him and managed to squish snow down his under armor.  He stopped and turned to see Ross giggling behind him.

"You are so dead," Wash shook his head as he felt the snow melting.

"That's why you should've had your helmet on," Ross quipped as she started walking with them.

"Where's the rest of your team?" York asked looking around.

"They walked ahead.  I heard you both coming and wanted to ambush someone," Ross shrugged nudging Wash.

"Aw young love," York chuckled.  "Remember this feeling a few years from now."

"Oh stop," Wash rolled his eyes as they got to where everyone else was chatting.  "North on his way?"

"Yup.  Was helping Em drop stop off for C and Oliver, then grabbing the kid and should be here any minute," York nodded.

They hung around and chatted for a while until Ally came running up to them, two more people following them.

"Whoa, who's the new person?" Collins whistled.  

"What new person?" York asked.

"The one with Agent North."

York turned to look before realization hit him, "Oh yea.  Hardly any of you have seen Em in armor.  That would be Agent Alaska.  Carolina's on baby duty inside where it's warm.  We figured Em might be getting stir crazy."

"What's that about me being crazy you jack ass?" Emma grumbled catching the tale end up of York's sentence.

"I didn't say you were crazy," York replied.  "I said you might be getting stir crazy only having Oliver for company."

"And why were you talking about me?"

"Because no one has seen you suited up for almost a year," York defended himself.

"Uh-huh," Emma crossed her arms and looked at him.  

"You sure you don't need to like...work out the bugs or anything?" York asked.  Emma growled and took a step towards him.  York put up his hands, "Well come on, you haven't done anything like this in how long?  Gotta grease the system and everything."

Emma grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back as everyone started laughing.  She stood over him and crossed her arms, "What was that brother dear?"

"Alright," York coughed.  "I take it back..."

"Good," Emma replied sounding smug.  She walked over to North and leaned up against him as he put an arm over her shoulders.  She looked at Wash, "So we doing this or what?"

"Right," Wash said as he shoved his helmet on.  "Teams are like we discussed.  Simple capture the flag sorta deal except with snowballs.  Church is monitoring everyone so three hits and you're out.  Counters should appear on your HUD.  Questions?"  No one said anything.  "Alright.  Get yourselves set up and Church will give the bell to start in three minutes."

* * *

"Alright, where's my grandson?" George asked as he walked onto the observation deck.

"Right here," Carolina chuckled pushing herself up out of the chair and pointing at Oliver who was in his bouncer.  "Thank you for coming over.  I really have to pee."

"Not to worry," George said he picked Oliver up.  Carolina came back a few minutes later and walked over to stand in front of the window.  "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I want him to come already," Carolina ran a hand over her stomach.  

"Well from what Mei told me at home someone is in the ready to go position so could be any day," George chuckled as he bounced with Oliver.

"Just wish it was today," Carolina sighed. 

"He will be here before you know it and soon you'll be wishing you were still pregnant with him instead of trying to manage him as a newborn."

"Doubt it," Carolina replied dryly.  

"Did you feel like that with Ally?"

"I had two months of being pregnant with her...not enough time for me to get sick of it."

George went to respond when Church popped up, "Hey C.  South on the line for ya."

"Put her through," Carolina sighed walking over to one of the computer screens.  South appeared a second later.  "Hello South. What do I owe the pleasure on this lovely snowy day?"

"Don't get me fucking started on this white shit..." South growled.  "Here I thought I'd be in my own fucking bed for a few nights and just as we're making our way back, we get stuck in a damn fucking blizzard.  Now because someone is a paranoid freak of nature, he's making us wait until it lets up to head back."

"Well, at least you're warm wherever you are," Carolina chuckled crossing her arms across the top of her stomach.

"Except I'm stuck with the crazy asshole instead of getting space from him," South huffed rolling her eyes.  She looked over Carolina's shoulder, "Is that my nephew?"

"Yup," Carolina nodded as George walked over, waving Oliver's hand at South who wiggled her finger back at him.  

"Where are my brother and his wife?" South raised an eyebrow.

"Outside assisting their team in a capture the flag snowball fight against the recruits and junior agents," Carolina shrugged. 

"That's fucking wonderful.  Must be nice," South huffed.

"Why are you calling, South?" Carolina rolled her eyes.  "Can't be because you wanted to check in.  That's not like you at all."

"Oh screw off," South chuckled.  "I called my brother first and then my sister-in-law and when no one answered, I called the Facility and Church said you were here so I figured I would just settle for you."

"Thanks South.  I'm so glad I rank so high on your list," Carolina rolled her eyes again.

South ran her hand over her hair making it stick up all over the place before looking back at Carolina, "I see you're still big as a blimp."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Carolina asked through clenched teeth.

"Face it, Red," South laughed.  "You're huge.  Nothing you can do about that besides squeeze that kid out already."

"Remind me when I squeeze this kid out that I need to kick your ass," Carolina glared at her.

"Gladly," South chuckled.

"Ladies," George interrupted.  "Let's not go getting each other excited now."

"Oh shush it Master Chow," South smirked.  "This is normal interaction for us.  You just keep my nephew happy there."  George rolled his eyes.  "So besides the snow-ball fight...anything of importance going on?"

"Not particularly," Carolina shrugged.  She snapped her fingers a second later, "Right.  You missed that."

"Missed what?" South asked giving her a curious look.

"So ya know how Wash doesn't talk about his family at all?  Like not us, but his real blood family?"

"Someone showed up didn't they?" South gave a bark of laughter.  "Who was it?"

"His oldest sister."

"That bitch?"

Carolina raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know about her...?"

"I looked through his personal file once," South shrugged.

"You what!?"

"Cool it," South chuckled.  "His was the only one I got in to before I had to skedaddle out of the Counselor's office."

"Does he know you went through his file?" Carolina asked carefully.

"I may have told him once."

"You sure about that?  You don't sound so sure."

"There wasn't really anything of consequence in it," South replied.  She gave a chuckle, "Did you know he wet the bed?"

"I didn't need to know that," Carolina shook her head.

"Sure ya did," South waved a hand.  She turned and looked at something off screen before looking back at Carolina.  "So we're coming up dry out here if I didn't mention that part yet."

"You didn't," Carolina sighed, shaking her head.  

"Yea well, we can't find shit.  I don't know what the fuck happened, but there ain't fucking shit out here.  We followed everything we had.  There's no sign of CT after she fled the city.  No sign of that Felix asshole which leads me to believe that bug ain't fucking working fro some reason."

"Have you mentioned this to Emma when you've talked to her?" Carolina asked.

"No because she's on fucking maternity leave and supposed to be taking care of my nephew at home and not working," South rolled her eyes.  Her eyes flicked off screen before she rolled them, "Just shut the fuck up."

"I...didn't say anything," Carolina gave her a confused look.  South gave her a look.  Realization dawned, "Right.  Still...you should probably have mentioned it to her.  She could look into it from home at least or have Trevor look into it since it was his bug originally."

"I told you, I don't want to bug her.  She's got Oliver to worry about now," South scratched her head.

"Right," Carolina nodded, "But she also has a job to do and if you don't tell her things that need to be done, then she can't do them properly.  Plus on top of that, she's going to flip shit once she's finds out you weren't telling her this because by waiting to tell her, you are prolonging the time it will take her to fix it."

South rolled her eyes before glaring off screen, "Don't you fucking say a word asshole."

"I take it I am not the first to tell you this?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her.  South gave her a reluctant nod.  "Well then hopefully you will listen to one of us."  South grumbled incoherently.  "Church?"

"On it, C," Church replied.

"Whoa, wait a minute!  You don't need to do it now," South barked at her.

"I'm not," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "Church is pulling information right now for her to look at later."

"Great."

"South...this is information we need if we are going to bring Hargrove and his people down," Carolina explained.  "By doing that, you are making things ten times safer for your nephew by putting his evil grandfather behind bars once and for all."

"Fuck that.  He's getting a bullet between his fucking eyes the second I see him," South growled.

"You will have to beat me to it," Carolina smirked.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Carolina asked as Ally sipped the hot chocolate in front of her.

"Yes!" Ally giggled.  "It was lotsa fun.  I'm definitely gonna sleep good tonight."

"I believe it," Carolina chuckled.

"Uncle Wash said that we might go outside tomorrow afternoon and try snowboarding instead of inside on our skateboards," Ally bounced in her chair.  "If you and Daddy say that's ok.  Daddy already said ok, but he said it's up to you."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "It's fine."

"Uncle Grif is also gonna show me how to build a snowman," Ally smiled. 

"That'll be real fun, I'm sure," Carolina chuckled as York walked in to the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower. 

"Alright kid, bath is ready," York said clapping his hands together.  

"Can I take my hot chocolate with so it doesn't get cold?" Ally asked.

"Sure.  Then it's bed time," York nodded.

"Kay," Ally bounced up off her seat and ran around to hug Carolina quick and kiss her stomach.  "Goodnight Momma and Tyler!"

Carolina watched her grab her mug and walk from the room.  York chuckled and sat down in her seat, "How about you?  You want me to get a bath ready for you as well?"

"I'm alright," Carolina smiled.

"Saw Pops came in to hang out.  Was everything ok?" York asked giving her a concerned look.

"Perfectly fine," Carolina nodded.  "I had to pee and I didn't want to leave Oliver by himself so I asked him to come over since he was in the lab checking on something.  He just hung out for longer which was fine because South called and he started looking into a few things before Emma's back."

"She kill Locus yet?" York asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Carolina smirked.  "Though he was in the room with her when she called me."

"Really?" York chuckled.  "Man, I think I won that bet."

"You and your damn bets...you better not have any on me and when Tyler's coming," Carolina glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" he gave her an innocent look.

"Because you are my pain in the ass husband."

"Love you too, Lina," he chuckled.

 


	136. Chapter 136

"Now remember what I told you," Wash said as he stood with Ally and Ross at the top of one of the hills. They were all bundled up, with their boots from their armor still in place. There were a few others that were already sledding or snowboarding around them and Ally was bouncing with nervous excitement. "If you feel like you are going to fall, do not fall forward. You risk breaking an arm, wrist, or fingers and I really don't want to have to call your parents to come pick you up at the hospital."

"Don't worry Uncle Wash!" Ally giggled before stopping herself and giving him a serious look. "I will fall on my butt, I promise."

"Sure kid," Wash smirked. "Remember how I showed you to magnetize your boots?"

"Yup. Can I just go already?" Ally huffed giving him an annoyed look.

"I'll be right behind her," Ross smirked. He gave a nod. "Go head, Ally."

"Woooo!" Ally cheered stepping onto the board and turning it to head down the hill.

"Not so fast! Slow down!" Wash yelled as she zipped down the hill. Ross chuckled and followed after her, catching up quickly before started to zigzag back and forth to keep up with her. Wash shook his head and decided to just watch rather than chase down after them. Something in his peripherals made him turn to look to see Preston walking up to him. "Oh, uh, hi."

"Hey there Uncle-sir," Preston gave him a smirk.

"I told you not to listen to the small one," Wash chuckled shaking his head as Preston laughed. "What's up? Why aren't you enjoying yourself with everyone else?"

"Oh uh, I am," Preston shrugged. "I...I was just debating how best to broach a subject with you."

Wash took a breath, "Yea, I figured at some point she'd be getting you to talk to me...Thought it would take longer though."

"Well...actually it's not my mom," Preston scratched her head. Wash gave her a confused look. "Khaza would like to meet you...officially meet you that is."

"Oh."

"My mom made me go to the Embassy for dinner the other night and he asked me when she wasn't in the room," Preston replied shifting on the balls of her feet a bit. "I...I don't know exactly what to think of it, but he seems interested enough to say the least."

"Right," Wash sighed.

"It wouldn't be by yourself," Preston shook her head a bit. "He would like me there as well and his daughter will be there."

"He...he has a daughter?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yea. She and Junior hang out a lot I guess," Preston replied. "Anyway, they would like for the two of us to go to lunch with them or something..."

Wash sighed and thought for a bit as he watched Ross and Ally successfully get to the bottom and start heading over to Lopez who was kind enough to cart everyone back to the top when they reached the bottom. He looked back at Preston, "Why don't we just do it at my place."

"Really?" Preston asked taken aback.

"Why not?" Wash shrugged. "Someone will cook or I'll order delivery or something. What do aliens even eat?"

"I am sure we will figure that out," Preston nodded. "So your place?" Wash nodded. "For when would you like me to tell them?"

"Um...Well, I'd say that tomorrow would be ok if they don't mind braving the snowy streets."

"I will e-mail Khaza and Kole when I get home tonight then. Two-ish?"

"Should work," Wash nodded.

"Great," Preston smiled. "So see ya tomorrow then."

"Hold up," Wash said before she walked away. She gave him a curious look. "You're sure there's no way your mother is going to show up to this, correct?"

"There shouldn't be," Preston shrugged.

"Ok, cuz I don't necessarily want her in my house anytime soon," Wash said giving her a serious look.

"I can understand that completely," Preston smirked before giving him a nod and walking away as Ross and Ally reached the top.

"Uncle Wash! Did you see me? That was so much fun!" Ally bounced holding her board. "Can I go again?"

"We can go as many times as you want," Wash chuckled.

Ross gave him a curious look, "What's up? Saw ya talking to Preston."

"We are having lunch guests tomorrow," Wash answered.

"Oh yea?" Ross raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Um, Preston said that Khaza would like to formally meet me in a more personal fashion as well as less hostile than the last time," Wash sighed.

"That would probably be a good thing," Ross nodded. She gave him a worried look, "Does that mean your sister is coming?"

Wash shook his head, "Not supposed to be, no. Apparently he waited until she was out of the room to ask Preston to see if I would be interested at all."

"That's...interesting," Ross's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Yea so they'll be over about two tomorrow," Wash replied.

"Sounds good," Ross nodded. "Brownies or cookies?"

"Brownies!" Ally cheered. "Can I help?"

"Sure," Ross chuckled. "Let's finish up and we'll hop on it."

"Kay!"

* * *

"How ya doing there, Lina?" York asked as he walked out into the living room where she was pacing.

"Just let me go for a walk outside," Carolina whined at him. "I can't do the whole pacing thing inside where I have ten feet to walk back and forth here. I want fresh air and the open space of outside and not to have your stupid face in the other room."

York chuckled, "It's too slippery out there and cold-"

"I am HOT!"

"Fine," York put up his hands. "Still not letting you outside." She growled at him. "Man, if this is how the fake ones are then I am really almost not looking forward to the real ones..."

"Shut the hell up," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, sweetness," York grinned at her. She grabbed one of the pillows off the end of the couch and chucked it at him. He caught it before it hit him in the face, "I really need to put these out of your reach...that would be the floor, right?"

"I hate you..."

"Lies," York chuckled.

"Oh no, so much truth."

"Have you tried the stairs?" She glared at him. "What?"

"You're an asshole."

"Yea...what's your point?"

"You won't let me do stairs unless you are present because you think I can't walk down them without supervision because apparently your son puts me off balance," Carolina growled at him walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "How about I go fetch Ally? Let me do that at least."

"Can I go with?"

"No."

"Then no," York shook his head. "Sorry Lina. If you are having contractions, even the fake ones, I want you in my eyesight. Wash is bringing her over when they're done eating."

"He is such an enabler..." Carolina huffed.

"Reasons we love Wash," York nodded. "One day I will return the favor when Ross is driving him nuts with her never ending pregnancy."

"Oh," Carolina's eyes flashed, "I'm driving you nuts?"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth," York took a step back.

"You JUST said that you will return the favor. That means there's a favor to return. Which means that I'm driving you nuts." York gave her an uncomfortable look. "Just let me go for a walk outside so I don't rip your face off. I want to rip your face off."

"Lina, are you sure these are fake contractions?" York asked carefully. She growled at him. He took a risk and put his hands on her stomach to feel Tyler moving, "You just seem much more volatile than normal, that's all I'm saying."

"Maybe if your super sperm didn't get me knocked up in the first place."

"Is it super if we only have two kids? I mean...all the times we've had sex, you'd think we would've had more if it's super sperm." Carolina reached up and smacked him across the back of the head. "What?"

"You're an idiot," Carolina rolled her eyes. He reached up and grabbed her face, leaning forward to kiss her. "Lovable, but an idiot."

"At least I moved up a bit," he chuckled. "Are you calmed down any?"

"Trying," she huffed. "Be calmer if-"

"Do not ask me to go outside again," he gave her a look. She pouted at him. "Tomorrow, you, me and the kid can go for a nice long walk."

"But that doesn't help me now..."

"If you are seriously still having contractions, even the fake kind, I will call Mum."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I am sick of sitting around."

"I get it. You are also less than two weeks from your due date and very pregnant. What else can I do for you besides let you outside in the snow and almost darkness? Are you hungry? Do you want a bath? Massage?"

"I want Tyler to come out," she glared down at her stomach and gave it a poke.

"Can't help you there. I'm sorry," York rubbed her stomach. "If I could, I would, but that is outside my power." Carolina huffed as the door opened and Ally came bouncing in followed by Ross. "Where's the other half?"

"Oh, I gave him a list of things that needed to be straightened up before lunch tomorrow," Ross shrugged. "And I wanted to make sure the extra brownies Ally and I made actually make it here."

"Oo, brownies?" Carolina asked pushing around York to take the plate from Ross. "Just what the doctor ordered."

York chuckled, "Leave some for the rest of us."

"Better grab one now then cuz I'm not making promises," Carolina yelled back as she walked the plate into the kitchen. York rolled his eyes as Ally ran up the stairs.

"Fun day?" York asked.

"Very," Ross nodded. "She did well. I've never seen such a fast learner for someone her age."

"Tell me about it," York smirked as Carolina walked back out, chewing one of the brownies in her hand. She handed York a piece. "Wow, I get some?"

"Shut up or I'll eat it," Carolina glared at him as she walked around to sit on the couch, lifting her feet up on to the coffee table. She motioned at Ross, "Come on and sit. Visit for a while."

"Yes, please. Give her something to do other than berate and yell at me," York sighed.

"Go check on your kid," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear," York grumbled heading up stairs.

Carolina turned to Ross, "How was everything today? Everyone enjoying the snow?"

"Yup," Ross smiled. "A bunch of them were out on the hill with us today. Ally did great. Only fell a few times and didn't manage to break anything."

"This time," Carolina chuckled. "Thank you for helping out."

"Never a problem," Ross shrugged. "She's a good kid and I enjoy spending time with her, as does Wash. Plus...it's great practice for future. At least on kids her age."

"Don't worry, you'll have practice on infants soon enough," Carolina replied dryly.

"I'm sure," Ross smiled.

"You guys trying now?" Carolina asked.

"I guess you can say that," Ross shrugged. "I don't think he'll ever actually say it, but I think he actually kinda wants to step up the effort."

"Really?" Carolina asked, slightly shocked.

"Yea," Ross nodded. "So we'll see what happens."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I am ok with whatever, as long as we do it together."

"Good," Carolina chuckled. "I also take it he hasn't talked to his sister again?"

"Nope. He's avoiding that for as long as he can. In all honesty," Ross reached up and ran a hand through her hair, "I think he'll be perfectly fine if he never talks to her again. Tomorrow, Preston is bringing over Khaza for lunch."

"What about his sister?" Carolina asked.

"He wants to meet with Wash without her apparently," Ross shrugged. "I wasn't there for the conversation. He just told me what was going on."

"Got it," Carolina nodded. "Well, you know where I'll be if you need help diffusing a situation."

"Correction," York said as he walked back down the stairs. "I'll diffuse the situation. You will just relax."

"I am not putting up with you and this overprotective attitude for the next two weeks," Carolina growled at him.

"Did she tell you she's been plagued with those Braxton Hicks contractions all day?" York asked as he walked around to sit in the armchair. "And heart burn if I remember the breakfast fiasco this morning."

"Please give him something to do that gets him out of my hair," Carolina gave Ross a pleading look.

"How about I just stay neutral on this whole thing?" Ross chuckled putting up her hands.

"You're supposed to be on my side..." Carolina grumbled crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Normally I would be, but this is out of my area of expertise so I should just go make sure Wash is doing what I told him to," Ross said going to get up.

"See, Lina, your mood scared Ross away," York chuckled.

"I'm not fleeing because of her mood," Ross smirked. "I really need to go make sure he's doing what I told him to do. He was glancing at his video games before I left and I told him no he needed to clean first. I swear for how much of a hard ass he is when we're at work, he's like a five year old once we're home..."

"Sounds like Wash," Carolina smirked before making a face and rubbing her side. "York, I am getting really sick of your son kicking me."

"So you keep reminding me," York rolled his eye. "Tell Wash we said hi."

"Will do," Ross chuckled. "Good luck."

"Need all the luck I can get," York smirked as she headed to the door.

Carolina waited for the door to close before glaring at York, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I am going to survive the next two weeks, then I need all the luck I can get because the looks you've been giving me are practically death glares," York replied. Carolina nodded. They sat in silence for a bit until she lifted a hand to wipe the side of her face. "Lina...you're not crying are you?"

"No," she sniffed.

York pushed himself up off the chair and stepped over her legs to sit down on the couch next to her, taking one of her hands, "It's ok."

"I've been treating you like absolute shit and you've been nothing but patient and kind to me."

"It's my job," he shrugged. "And if I had an issue with it, we wouldn't be sitting here in our current situation now would we? I would've left a long time ago and never come back." She nodded, leaning down to put her head on his shoulder. "Though, I am very much looking forward to your hormones going back to normal levels. These mood spikes are a bit extreme, even for you."

Carolina gave a chuckle, "You are such an ass. I love you, but you are an ass."

"Which I think is why you love me," he grinned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder as Ally bounced down them and around the couch. "And there's my other favorite girl. All washed up?"

"Yup," Ally smiled coming around to crawl into his lap, putting her hands on Carolina's belly. "How was your guys' day?"

"Ok. Not as fun as yours was," York answered.

"Momma looks sleepy," Ally said quietly pointing at Carolina.

"She had a rough day," York answered back when he saw her eyes were closed already. "How about you pick out a movie for us and we'll let her sleep a bit down here before I wake her up to go to bed."

"Ok," Ally nodded reaching for the controller for the television.


	137. Chapter 137

"Have you seen the cat?" Wash asked walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Um, not recently," Ross said giving him a confused look. "What'd he do now?"

"Nothing, but I want to lock him upstairs with aliens coming over. I don't want him to be a dick," Wash scratched his head before opening the door to the back room to see if he was back there.

"Haven't seen him," Ross shook her head. "Shake the treat bag. He normally comes running for that."

"Tried that," Wash huffed. "He's such an ass...soon as one of us sees him, we are grabbing him and locking him upstairs."

"Sure," Ross chuckled.

"I'm serious. I don't want him to be a prick."

"Rebel is the sweetest. He'll be fine if we don't manage to lock him up," Ross rolled her eyes. "Now I know what you and I mostly drink, but I wasn't sure about the them so I have coffee prepped and tea just in case."

"You are fantastic," Wash smiled at her.

"Anything to make this go smoothly," Ross returned the smile.

"Smooth would be nice..."

"I am intrigued about why he wants to come meet with you," Ross replied.

"You and me both," Wash nodded. "I'm more concerned that my sister has something to do with this."

"Ya think?"

"Wouldn't put it past her. She's sneaky like that," Wash sighed.

"Alright...well...how about this then," Ross said walking over to wrap her arms around his waist. "Let's not go into this thinking that. Let's just assume this has nothing to do with her and he's just being pleasant and curious."

Wash looked down at her, "Why would we do that?"

"Because knowing you, if you go into this thinking that Ruth is behind it, you are going to be defensive the entire time and I want you to be the relaxed man that I love," Ross replied. "Think you can manage that much?"

"Depends," Wash smirked. "What happens if I do?"

"We will discuss once we are by ourselves again," she smirked.

"And what if I don't...is that up for discussion as well?"

"A different kind of discussion. One with lots more words," Ross scrunched her nose at him. "Personally, I'm really holding out for the discussion with not so many words."

"Well if it's the discussion I think it is, there are a few words that I do like hearing."

"Oh?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him. He went to respond when his doorball went off. She stepped away, "I got it. You just keep that discussion at the back of your head. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he smirked following her out to lean in the doorway from the kitchen.

Ross opened the door and took a step back as Preston walked in followed by Khaza who Wash had met and a smaller Sangheili, "Hi. Welcome."

"Hi Mila," Preston said giving her a nervous wave before looking at Wash. "Hi Uncle-sir."

Wash rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle, "I'll never get you to stop calling me that, will I?"

"Nope," Preston smiled as he shot Ross a glare. She stepped aside and gestured to her companions, "You know Khaza. This is his daughter, Kole."

"Pleasure," Wash said stepping forward to shake both of their hands. He looked at Khaza, "I apologize about the other day. I am sure you've heard, things aren't exactly pleasant between us."

"One of the things I am sure we will talk about today," Khaza nodded. He glanced down at Kole who was giving him a look that Wash couldn't read. "If you don't mind that is."

"Um, sure I guess," Wash scratched his head. "Make yourselves at home in the meantime. Coffee or tea or anything?"

"Tea would be lovely," Khaza nodded as Kole took a seat on the floor.

"Coming up," Ross nodded turned to go to the kitchen. "Daisy?"

"Coffee please," Preston said following her.

Wash watched as Khaza joined Kole on the floor. "You are more than welcome to sit on the furniture."

"It's slightly more comfortable on the floor," Khaza replied. "Thank you for the consideration though."

"Not a problem," Wash said sitting down on the couch across from them. "Have to say, I was surprised when Preston approached me yesterday."

"Understandable considering the circumstance I'm sure."

"I must also say your English is rather good," Wash complimented.

"Ruha has been very helpful over the years. Kole was one of the lucky childlings to be brought up speaking both English and our language."

"Yea...how did Ruth come to working with you anyway?" Wash asked curiously.

"It was after her husband left with Daisy," Khaza answered. "A new treaty had been signed and she was offered the opportunity and took it immediately. She was assigned to my colony and having just lost my own partner, slid into the role to help raise Kole. It was beneficial seeing as we were able to learn from each other to help benefit both of our species."

Wash glanced out to the kitchen, "And is Preston aware of this fact?"

Khaza nodded, "She is. Which is also another reason why we wanted to come talk to you today."

"Oh?" Wash gave him a confused look. Khaza went to answer when Ross and Preston walked out with mugs for everyone. Ross handed one each to Khaza and Kole before joining Wash on the couch. Preston handed Wash one and walked over with her own to sit in the chair.

"There has been an inquiry," Khaza glanced down at Kole who was sipping at the tea and avoiding looking at him, "that Kole be able to come to the Facility to train. I have told her that it might not be a possibility, that some humans still do not feel comfortable enough around us to allow that."

"But Father, Daisy said she already talked to some of her friends and none of them would have a problem with it," Kole spoke up for the first time. Wash smirked behind his mug.

"It is not up to Daisy to decide" Khaza growled at her before breaking off into their own dialect. Kole hung her head after he finished talking and put her concentration into her tea, a strange tint coming across her grayish face. Khaza cleared his throat before looking back up at Wash, "I explained to her that we would have to talk to you and Agent Carolina about it first and that the two of you would be responsible for making the decision."

Wash nodded, "Well yea. I mean, if it's something you want an answer to now, I can go give her a call and see what her thoughts on the subject are. I don't necessarily see a problem with it myself, but always good to check with the volatile pregnant one."

"Especially when she's prone to putting the fear of God in her own husband?" Ross commented.

"Especially that," Wash chuckled. "Like I said, I don't foresee a problem. If she wants, Kole could come with Junior tomorrow to drill and I'll talk to Carolina after we're done."

Khaza looked down at Kole who was looking at him with big orange eyes. He rolled his own before nodding, "I think that could be acceptable for now."

"Great," Wash smiled. He looked at Kole, "I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

"Thank you sir," Kole bobbed her head at him.

"Just a warning, he can be a bit of a dick early in the morning," Ross added, giving him a slight smirk. "Not sure how your drills are run."

"Just for that I should make you do extra laps tomorrow," Wash glared at her.

"Technically we're at home and remember, we don't let home affect work," she grinned at him. "And now that I know you're gunning for me, I will make sure to stay on my best behavior tomorrow."

"See what I have to put up with at home?" Wash asked looking at Preston who was holding in laughter.

"S'not so bad," Preston shrugged. "I'm sure Mila puts up with just as much shit with you."

"It's true," Ross gave Wash a cheeky grin.

Wash made a face at her before looking back at his guests, "So was that all you needed from me today?"

"Not entirely, no," Khaza let out a sigh. "In fact, I will most likely get in trouble once someone hears I came to talk to you."

Wash huffed and ran a hand through his hair, "This has to do with Ruth, doesn't it? I really, really don't want to be involved with anything concerning her..."

"I understand that," Khaza nodded. "I have my own concerns right now since we came here."

Wash glanced at Preston who had slouched down in the chair, "What kind of concerns...?"

"Ever since she ran into you, Ruha has become more...reserved. She has not talked much about what transpired between you both in the past, but I admit that I am slightly concerned about her sudden attitude change."

"What has she told you?" Wash asked leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Not much. Only that you fought and parted ways."

"Wow," Wash scoffed. "I'm shocked she didn't give you a twenty page report with sources..." He took another big breath before nodding, "We did fight and I may have told her that if I saw her or our other sister ever again that I wouldn't be held responsible for the fact that the resulting meeting would ultimately break our mother's heart."

"That sounds...harsh for you humans," Khaza commented.

"Yea well, I was a bit of an asshole back then..." Wash scratched his head. "I blamed her for my dad dying since she wasn't around."

"You said the other day when you left the computer lab," Khaza gave a dry chuckle Wash didn't think possible. "You had a rocky relationship it would sound like."

"We did. We both had issues and those issues didn't mesh well together. The age difference didn't help either."

"She's sad about it," Kole added quietly. They all turned to look at her.

"Has she said something to you?" Khaza asked her. Kole shrugged. "Why didn't you speak up before?"

"She told me not to say anything to you..." Kole replied shifting where she sat. She looked at Wash, "She said it was always easier to know how to deal with your sister than it was with you. You got mad at everything no matter how helpful she was trying to be towards you."

"Really?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her. "Do go on with what else she has said about me?"

"Wash..." Ross huffed.

"What?"

"You're getting squeaky," Ross replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kole looked down at the floor.

Wash huffed, "It's fine." He glanced at Preston who was watching Kole before turning back to the young alien. "You two sound like you're close."

"A little," Kole shrugged. "She helped my father raise me and teach me things like my own mother was supposed to. Father taught me how to fight and Ruha taught me everything else."

"She was a very fast learner when it came to learning our ways once she joined us," Khaza added placing a hand on Kole's shoulder. He looked at Preston, "I am very thankful she came to us when she did even though it meant that you missed out on your own mother raising you."

"Whatever," Preston shrugged. "Dad did good by himself."

"She missed you," Kole spat out before looking back at the floor again when everyone turned back to look at her. "She talked about you a lot."

"Doubt it, but thank you," Preston gave her a small smile.

"I...I think she would like to talk to you again," Kole added quietly looking at Wash this time.

Wash leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and stare at the floor letting out a sigh, "While I have done my best over the years to try and move past certain things...I don't think I am necessarily ready to see her again. She may not necessarily realize it, but all the crap she put me through when I was younger and then abandoning all responsibilities to pursue her own shit regardless of the fact the rest of us needed her is still a bit harder to forgive." He put a hand on Ross's knee who covered it with her own, "These last two times I've seen her it took all my will-power to stay on the good side of the line I have drawn for myself and if it wasn't for Mila, I don't know what would have happened, but it probably would not have been good."

Khaza made a noise when Kole went to say something. She looked up at him and sat back more. He looked at Wash, "I apologize for the request. In our culture, family is an important aspect of one's choices. Bringing pride and honor to them is above all else. I think Kole is just concerned because that is what she's been brought up on and to see you and Ruha at odds like you are challenges that."

"I understand," Wash nodded, giving a sigh. "I am sure there will be plenty of time in the future for us to reconcile, but for now, I really have no interest."

Khaza nodded in mutual understanding. The room was silent for a few minutes until Ross shifted forward a bit, entwining her fingers through Wash's.

"I'd love to hear more about your culture if you wouldn't mind?" she asked. "What I do know isn't much and with Kole possibly coming to train with us at the Facility, I think it would be beneficial to know more."

Khaza made what Wash was assuming a pleased noise and looked down at Kole, "I believe that is something Kole can help you with. Our men are more battlefield trained than historically trained."

"What would you like to know?" Kole asked looking at Ross.

"I'm gonna go get the brownies," Wash said letting go of Ross's hand and standing up. "Preston, wanna help get refills for everyone?"

"Sure," Preston nodded following him out to the kitchen after gathering empty mugs. She placed them on the counter as he refilled the electric kettle with water. "I'm sorry...I didn't know she would bring that up."

"Totally alright," Wash gave her a smile. He busied himself with what he was doing before glancing at Preston, "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Preston gave him a confused look.

Wash sighed and leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, "She apparently had no problem replacing you and don't think I don't know that thought didn't cross your mind since you probably met them both."

Preston made a face, "Nothing I can do about it. Am I mad? Maybe a little, but in reality, there's nothing I can do about it now and if I keep letting myself be mad or insulted by it, then I'm going to feel guilty because my dad was fantastic and I feel like I'd be insulting his memory for being bitter."

"Ya know," Wash chuckled, "I had to admit. I'm impressed."

"By what?" she gave him a confused look.

"Seeing that we're related and everything, I figured for sure you'd have the same kind of attitude or anger issues your mom and I both have," Wash explained. "But you apparently see things a lot better than we did. I'd say your dad was definitely one helluva guy and I am a little sad about the fact I never got to meet him. He'd definitely be proud of you I think."

"Thanks," Preston mumbled, her face reddening. She reached up to scratch her head, "I guess it helps that Khaza and Kole are both pretty cool."

"Yea, that probably helps. It's hard to be mad at them for things that were out of their control," Wash agreed.

"Mrow."

Wash turned as Rebel came trotting down the stairs, his tail held high and looking pleased with himself. He made another 'brrt' sound at both Wash and Preston as he walked up to sniff his food dish.

"I don't think so," Wash mumbled stepping forward so he could snatch him. Rebel was too quick though and evaded Wash easily before running out to the living room. "Cat alert!"

He heard Ross laugh and stuck his head out to see Rebel giving the two aliens a cautious look. She waved Wash back, "He's fine. Let him go."

"Look at him," Wash gestured. "He's moments from a freak out and I really don't want him scratching anyone."

"He's fine," Ross said again. She looked at the two aliens, "This is Wash's cat. His name is Rebel and regardless of what Wash says, he's a sweetheart."

"Is that what's for dinner?" Khaza asked giving Wash a look. Ross immediately broke out into laughter.

"Wha-No! My cat is not for dinner!" Wash squeaked reaching down to scoop him up as Khaza and Kole both laughed, they're mandibles clicking together.

"It was a joke, dear," Ross smiled at him. "Put the cat down, he's fine." Wash gave her an unsure look and let Rebel, who was now struggling, down onto the couch. The cat walked up next to Ross and after headbutting her hand, plopped himself down and started cleaning himself. "Told you. Now go get those brownies."


	138. Chapter 138

Carolina paused her pacing briefly when her office door opened. She gave Wash a wave as he walked in. He leaned onto the back of one of the chairs and watched her for awhile, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" she snapped when she got sick of him staring.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here then?" she huffed.

"It's Monday," he said giving her a weird look. "And after drill...is everything alright? Do I need to get York?"

"No you do not need to get York," she growled.

"Kay...how about the first question?"

"Sitting in my chair is not comfortable at this point in time."

"Move to your couch then," Wash shrugged. She glared at him. "Or not..."

"How was your visit yesterday?" she asked. He gave her a confused look. "Ross told me when she dropped Ally off on Saturday."

"Fine I guess," he shrugged as he watched her move a hand to her back.

"What happened? Did your sister show up?"

"Nope," Wash smirked. "Not that we didn't discuss her any. And actually, I have something to discuss with you...well run by you."

"Is it about that alien that was here with Junior this morning?"

"Yea. Her name is Kole and she is the daughter of Khaza. That's why she and Junior are familiar with each other. One of their requests yesterday was for her to come and train with all of us."

"Oh."

"She's also said that she would be willing to show us a few things as well, along with teach the recruits about the Sangheili culture and technologies," Wash continued. "She's very bright and kept up extremely well with the recruits and agents this morning. No one seemed to mind her." He gave a dry chuckle, "Course none of them had to fight against them during the war either."

"We are no longer at war with them, Wash," Carolina smirked.

"I know. Just saying."

Carolina ran a hang through her hair, "I don't see a problem with it if you're ok with it. It'd probably be good for everyone as well to have another sparring element."

"Figured you'd say that," Wash nodded. "That's why I had her come run drill to see if it was really something she'd want to do."

"Is it?"

"Seemed to like it. Asked if she could come back tomorrow. I guess the females stop training when they hit a certain age and she's missed it. Khaza said that they had been contemplating changing that since a portion of his colony moved here, but that it might be better to come train with us if we would allow it."

"Smart," Carolina shrugged. "Whatever. If you see it's ok, then go for it."

Wash nodded and watched her start pacing, taking a few deep breaths every few seconds and letting them out. He stood up and scratched his neck, "Are you sure you're ok, boss?"

"It's nothing I haven't been putting up with all damn weekend," Carolina grumbled. "Walking helps."

"So why are you pacing in your office when you can go out in the hall?" Wash asked carefully.

"Because then I won't be tempted to go down the stairs without my asshole husband..."

"Would...would you like to go downstairs?" Wash offered.

"I would like to go outside is what I would like to do."

"I have time, we can do that too since I'm assuming that's why he put you up here in the first place," Wash chuckled.

"Jeez Wash," Church laughed, "When did you get so smart? Sounds like someone rubbed off on you."

"And it wasn't you," Wash grinned at him.

"Har har har..." Church grumbled. "Anyway...just letting you two know that South and Locus just pulled in to the city. Should be here soon."

"That sounds like a perfect excuse to go outside," Carolina said walking over to grab her coat. She started putting it on as she walked to the door, "Come on Wash. Let's go."

"Why do I get the feeling offering my assistance was a mistake..." Wash sighed following her.

* * *

"So Kimball really made you take the day off today?" Emma chuckled as she walked back out to her living room where Nick was sitting on her couch with Oliver held out in front of him.

"Unfortunately..."

"Garth said you've been overworking yourself."

"I haven't."

"Must be if Kimball made you take today off," Emma quipped as she sat down at the other end of the couch, pulling a foot up onto the couch. Nick ignored her. "Alright. Fine. So when are you and Garth going to adopt?"

Nick gave her a side-glance, "Who said we're adopting?"

"I know Garth said he's been bugging you for a couple years now," Emma replied nonchalantly.

"He's only been bugging me since he found out you were pregnant," Nick huffed.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"You know Garth, he over-exaggerates everything," Nick answered. "Don't let him try and tell you he's been bugging me for years because he hasn't. Kids were never in his thought process until we came here and saw you for the first time in how long and then found out you were raising one the whole time you were missing. Then all of a sudden he gets a bug up his ass about it. He never even really liked kids."

"Ya know," Emma huffed, "Sometimes I really want to kick his ass..."

"Welcome to my life," Nick chuckled. "And really, we're never home. Adopting a kid is all sorts of responsibilities and as much as I would like to, I don't see it feasible for us. He just doesn't see it that way. He thinks we can go out there, pick up the first one we see and everything will magically be perfect. We won't have to adjust our schedules or rethink anything else we do."

"You always did have the cooler head for things," Emma gave him a small smile. "That's why you guys are great together. You're the calm cool and collected guy who looks at everything from every angle and keeps Garth, the super exciteable wants to do everything guy grounded. I think if he didn't have you, he probably would've blown up a planet or two by now."

"Ain't that the truth," Nick scoffed.

"Have you laid everything out for him?" Emma asked.

"Course. He doesn't like to listen. You know that," Nick replied. "It will take me saying 'yes, let's do it' and we go ahead and do what he wants and then he finds out for himself how much work it's going to be and how different things are going to be and then he's going to try and back out of it. We've been that route before and with something that is alive and counting on you for things," Nick shook his head, "I'm not giving in this time. He needs to understand one hundred percent that it's something that is going to take a lot of work and sacrifice from both of us and I'm not letting him stick me with the full responsibility of it."

"Good."

"Besides," Nick smiled at Oliver who was making noises at him now, "I am perfectly content coming and spoiling this little guy right here."

"You are really good with him," Emma nodded. "You would probably make a kick-ass dad. It's a shame."

"Emma, don't you start on me."

"Not starting, just stating," Emma chuckled.

"That's like me bugging you if you're going to have more."

"We might," Emma shrugged. "Still working on getting through surviving this one."

"Has it been hard adjusting?" Nick asked giving her a curious look.

"Yes and no," Emma answered. "I guess it was easy adjusting for the most part since North and I never really got into any kind of groove, which also makes it hard because North and I didn't really get much time to ourselves before he decided to come along. If that makes any sense."

"Yea I guess it does," Nick replied. "Good thing is though that you two seem to get along really well from what I've seen."

"When he's not pissing me off, sure," Emma chuckled.

"Yes, but is he pissing you off or are you just being stubborn?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not being stubborn..."

"Sorry, but you are just as stubborn as Garth is. I love you, but you are," Nick chuckled. Emma stuck her tongue out at him as her data-pad started ringing. She leaned forward and grabbed it.

"I'm not sending you any more pictures, South," Emma greeted as she saw her sister-in-law come across the screen.

"Oh screw you," South chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I'll be seeing you in person shortly. Not sure on a time frame because who knows how long the other two are going to want to talk to us. Just figured I'd let you know that as soon as I shower, I'm coming to visit."

"I appreciate the heads up," Emma smiled at her. "Plenty of time for us to run and hide somewhere."

"Oh you're so funny," South mocked before hanging up on her. Emma laughed as she put her data-pad down.

"They have any luck doing what they were doing?" Nick asked.

"No clue. All she does is call to see how Oliver is," Emma replied.

"That's sweet of her."

"Don't tell her that," Emma smirked. "You wanna stay for dinner? We can call Garth then."

"Might as well. He'll be jealous if I go home and tell him I got to spend the day with you and the kiddo and he didn't get to see you."

* * *

"Shit, you look even bigger in person," South quipped as exited the warthog she and Locus had borrowed from one of the other cities.

Carolina glared at her, "Then tell someone that he needs to come out. He keeps teasing me and it's starting to get old, real quick."

"You got what, a month left?" South joked.

Carolina growled as Wash put a hand on her shoulder and looked at South, "Please don't joke around like that. She's getting increasingly volatile the last couple days."

"She's not the only one," Locus grumbled glancing at South as he unloaded what was left of their supplies.

"Fuck you," South spit. He ignored her as she turned back to Wash and Carolina. "So, we didn't find shit like I said. Trail has gone cold and that isn't a reference to the snow that dumped on us."

"Where were you calling from the other day anyway?" Carolina asked curiously.

"Outside of town."

"Which town?" Wash chuckled. "There's a few."

"We were checking around Armonia again to make sure there was nothing missed so we were holed up in the shelter from where you met us with the medics the last time," Locus explained when all South did was shrug.

"You don't know how to keep you damn mouth shut do you?"South growled.

"I don't see why we can't tell them what we were doing. That's the whole point of reporting in and debriefing from a mission," Locus argued. "Weren't you going to shower so you can go see your nephew?"

"Go head, South," Carolina motioned. "We can catch up on everything tomorrow."

She grumbled something as she stalked off, tearing her helmet off as she got to the door. Carolina shook her head, "You would have thought she'd be used to working with you by now. You two go out on enough missions together."

"She's fine for the most part. Any time we get closer to here, she starts getting a bit more..."

"Bitchy?" Wash provided helpfully. Locus nodded. "So not finding anything then?"

"No. Has Church gathered everything together that he needed?" Locus asked looking at Carolina.

"Church?" Carolina called.

"Yea C," Church appeared next to her. "Working on it with Trevor now. Hoping to have something together soon on it."

"Any reason why the bug isn't working?" Carolina asked.

"Looking into it," Church grumbled. "Be real nice if I could get Emma too..."

"Talk to North about it," Carolina answered. "He's the one who doesn't want her working."

"Maybe when he comes back I'll mention it," Church huffed.

"Come back?" Wash looked at him. "Where'd he go?"

Church looked between the two of them, "Did...did he and York not tell you they had to go check something out?"

Carolina narrowed her eyes, "York left the Facility and didn't tell me? Is that what I'm gathering here?"

"Right...umm...yea. Grey called in a tizzy over at the Hospital and they said they'd be over to check it out."

"I'm killing him," Carolina threw her hands up and stomped towards the door.

"Whoa," Wash chuckled as he hurried to catch up to her, Locus following. "Hold up, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he didn't tell you he was leaving."

"They left to go check something out. Why are they going? Why not send the agents or some recruits!?" Carolina yelled over her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to poke Wash in the chest, "And he didn't tell me they were leaving!"

"I know I'm going to get hit for saying this, but chill," Wash put his hands carefully on her shoulders as she growled at him. "You are also forgetting the fact that Church only just let you know now."

"EPSILON!"

"Thanks for that Wash," Church huffed. "Grey specifically requested they come and not to tell you."

"WHY!?"

"I don't fucking know!" Church yelled back. "Jeez will you calm down! She didn't tell them why she needed them just that they needed to come to the Hospital and that they should probably just leave you in peaceful bliss until after the fact."

Carolina growled again before marching back past Wash and Locus who had stepped out of her way as she stomped back out to the garage.

"Now where are you going!?" Wash yelled to her as Locus tried to keep the amused expression off his face.

"Where the hell do you think!?"

Wash sighed and followed her back out into the Garage and watched her try to get up into the warthog that South and Locus had just brought back. He shook his head and tried to keep the amusement of her failure of attempting to pull herself into the driver seat to himself.

"Carolina," he sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Going to give my husband a piece of my mind," she growled stopping to look around to try and find something she could use to help give her a boost up into the warthog.

"And how do you expect to do that? If you can't get up into the warthog, what makes you think you're going to be able to drive?" Wash ventured.

"Fine. You're driving."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Wash. Get in the jeep."

"Carolina, I'm not getting into the jeep," Wash shook his head. "And neither are you. You and I are going to wait here at the Facility for the two of them to come back. How do you know it's not something dangerous?"

"Locus, get in the jeep," Carolina snapped looking at the other soldier.

"I'm not involving myself in this," Locus shook his head. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "At least in that sense. If you wish, I can go by myself to see what the fuss is about."

"See?" Wash squeaked. "I can send someone else with him if it'll make you feel better." Carolina growled and stomped back to the door to head inside. Wash shook his head as the door closed and turned to Locus, "Do you mind? I'll send Smith with you."

"If it will calm her down," Locus shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You think South has been bad? Carolina's ten times worse right now," Wash sighed. "Smith should be next door. I'll send him to you. Who knows what she's doing now..."


	139. Chapter 139

"Are you sure it was a wise move not telling our wives what we were up to?" North asked cautiously as he and York made their way through the streets to the Hospital.

"Look man, Grey said not to tell them," York replied.

"Yea...but the girls aren't going to see it that way."

"I heard Mum in the background. Whatever they need us there for doesn't sound good," York sighed.

"And she gave you no hints whatsoever?"

"Nope."

"And both of us needed to be there."

"Both of us were specifically requested," York nodded again.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Me too," York sighed. He pulled into a spot near the entrance and they both hopped out and walked inside to the lobby. Grey was waiting near the front desk and immediately hurried over to them. "Hey there Grey. So what's the scoop?"

"Let's just go where there are no people and almost sound proof rooms," Grey replied cheerily waving them behind her.

North and York exchanged looks as they followed her to what appeared to be their morgue. Garth was standing outside the doors talking in hushed tones to Mei.

"Great," York greeted. "Mum, what the hell's going on?"

"Now guys," Garth put his hands, "Remember. Just because what's behind those doors is there doesn't mean squat because the situation is under control. No one needs to go running out of here intent on shooting someone. "

"Did someone die?" York asked.

"York, I'm getting a worse feeling about this," North commented crossing his arms.

"Mum?" York looked at Mei.

"Just...keep what Garth has said in mind," was all Mei said before moving aside.

Garth motioned for them to go through the doors and after exchanging looks, York took an annoyed step forward. North bumped into him when he stopped in front of an exam table in the middle of the room. He looked back at Garth who had walked in behind North.

"What the hell is this?" York asked giving him a confused look.

North walked around him and over to the two baskets that were sitting there. He grabbed one of the stuffed bears from inside and looked at Garth as well, "Is all this drama really neccessary for what look to be two congratulations baskets?"

"It's not the baskets," Garth replied sounding stiff. "It's who they're from."

"Who they're f-You gotta be fucking kidding me..." York groaned. "How the fuck did this happen? Who the fuck-"

"York." York stopped his ranting to look at North who had a look of cold fury on his face as his hand squeezed the neck of the bear. North walked up to Garth, "Who delivered them and where can I find them?"

"Vazquez is interrogating the delivery guy and yes, that is all he is," Garth replied calmly.

"I want Nick on it."

"Nick has the day off," Garth shook his head.

"Call him. Now."

"We have people on it."

"Not enough and not the right kind," North spat stepping closer to Garth who wasn't backing down. "He's threatening my son and he's threatening Emma."

"I understand that," Garth nodded. "There are people on it." North lifted up the bear and grabbed the head with his other hand and tore it off. Garth didn't blink. "You don't scare me."

"Hargrove had his people send this. I want him found and I want his head on a spike," North growled. "Take me to the ass that delivered them."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Garth shook his head. "Once you calm down, maybe I'll consider it."

"Garth buddy," York stepped forward putting a hand on North's shoulder to make him take a step back, "Call Nick or I will and you're really not going to like what happens in the next ten minutes."

They heard talking outside and a moment later the door opened and Locus walked in followed by Smith.

"Smith, do me a favor," North said looking over at him.

"What can I do for you sir?" Smith asked as Garth shook his head at him.

"Call Nick and tell him to get here before his husband gets injured in the process."

"How about you don't do that Smith?" Garth snapped.

"What's going on exactly?" Locus asked.

"What's going on is that Emma's father who we've all been trying to track down and kill decided to send baskets to his grandchildren," York answered. "Smith, go do it. Ignore Garth."

"I'm in charge here!" Garth snarled. "You think I want Emma or Ollie in harm's way whether tha man's intentions were good or not?"

Locus cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him. He gave Smith a nod who left the room to go out to the hall. He looked back at the other three men, "I think you all are a little too hot-headed at the moment for this."

"You do-"

"I do in fact know what's at stake here," Locus cut North off. "You forget. I've been around you all for how long now. I've been running missions with South. I know what's at stake. This is the first sort of clue we've had to where Hargrove might be hiding. The fact that he had the audacity to send these means he's either getting bored or he's trying to rile you up to the point where everyone is too worked up to see what he's really doing."

York put a hand on North's shoulder to keep him where he was. North huffed at him and squeezed the parts of the broken toy, pieces of stuffing falling to the floor. York gave Locus a calculating look, "Is that what you think his plan is? Throw us off so he can try and sneak by with something else?"

"I think that would be right along his line of thinking. We need teams out looking."

"Vazquez already has a team out," Garth replied crossing his arms and giving Locus a scrutinizing look.

"Good. You need more," Locus nodded as Smith walked back into the room. They all turned to look at him.

"Uh, Nick said he will be here as soon as he can," Smith replied. He glanced at North, "He was over at your house, sir."

"He didn't say anything to Emma did he?"

"I don't know," Smith answered carefully. "Of course, I don't know exactly what's going on either so it was hard to explain to him why he needed to come minus keeping you three from apparently killing each other?" He glanced down at the stuffed bear in North's hands. "Or killing toys apparently."

"Agents Carolina and Alaska will have to be informed eventually," Locus replied. "This is not something that should be kept from them."

"We'll tell them," York reached up to scratch his head. "After Carolina is no longer going to go on a murder spree due to her hormones."

"I realize that she is probably days away from giving birth, but she is going to be even more upset if you fail to tell her what is going on," Locus advised.

"We'll figure it out," York sighed rubbing a hand over his head.

* * *

Emma huffed as she walked into the Facility. She glanced around before figuring her best bet was probably to check before wandering around. "Church!?"

"Oh, hey Em," Church greeted popping up in front of her. "Didn't realize you were coming today. What's up?"

"Where are Wash and Carolina?" Emma asked.

"Uh, computer lab," Church replied sounding confused. "Why?"

"Well, my guest that was at my house had a very lovely phonecall that resulted in him leaving to hopefully stop our husbands from killing his so I'd kinda like to know what was up with that," Emma replied as she turned to head to the lab. "Oh and let South know I'm here with Oliver so she doesn't go to my place."

"Got it," Church replied. "I take it this has something to do with the hospital."

"I guess so. What's going on? Any idea?"

"I just know that Grey called for the two of them to go to the Hospital. Carolina threw a fit when she found out and Locus and Smith followed them to make sure everything was ok since we don't know."

"Yea well, Smith was the one who called," Emma grumbled as she walked into the lab to see Carolina pacing and Wash watching her from the chair by the window to the Floor. Cody and Trevor were both there and Emma finally took note to the recruits out on the floor with Weaver and Morris. "Afternoon everybody."

"Oo baby!" Cody greeted. Emma chuckled and lifted Oliver out of the wrap and handed him to Cody. She turned to Carolina and Wash.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Training," Wash motioned over his shoulder.

"Bullshit. What else is going on?"

"Nothing as far as we know," Wash shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, Nick was over for a visit and Smith called him and told him to get to the Hospital before North and York apparently killed Garth," Emma explained crossing her arms to look between the two.

"This wouldn't be happening if you would have just driven me there in the first place," Carolina snapped at Wash.

"Sorry boss," Wash shrugged. "They'll be fine. That's why we sent Locus and Smith."

"Yea, sounds like it's under control," Carolina growled. The growled turned into a slight groan and she started pacing again.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, "Not in labor are we?"

"No," Carolina replied through clenched teeth. "Those stupid fake ones and they're a pain in my damn ass."

"How's your head?"

Carolina stopped to look at her, "Fine...why?"

"Just checking your stress level," Emma shrugged.

"My stress level is fine," Carolina rolled her eyes as she started pacing again.

South walked into the room and gave everyone else a wave before walking up to Cody and holding out her hands.

"But I just got to hold him," Cody whined.

"He's my nephew and I haven't seen him for like three weeks. Hand him over," South replied. Cody sighed and handed him over to South. A smile broke out on her face before looking up at Emma and Carolina and Wash, "So what's shaking?"

"Apparently there's something going on at the hospital except no one wants to tell anyone what," Emma answered.

"Who's all there?" South asked.

"Apparently Garth is there, and now York and North are there, and Carolina sent Locus and Smith there who then called Nick who was at my house which is why Oliver and I are here."

"Kay," South nodded. "You said Locus is there?" They all nodded. "Kay. Cody, do me a favor."

"What am I doing...?" Cody asked carefully.

"You are going to connect me to dick for brain please," South replied walking back over to him with Oliver still in her arms.

"What are you doing, South?" Carolina asked.

"I am getting us information," South smiled. "Just be quiet or we might not get any."

They all exchanged looks as they waited for the line to connect.

"Hello...?" Locus's voice came across.

"Hey. It's me," South greeted.

"What do you want?" Locus huffed. "I thought you wanted a break from me?"

"I do asshole," South rolled her eyes. "Where are you?"

"That doesn't sound like wanting a break."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Locus huffed, "Are you alone?"

"Yup."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Never trust anybody," South replied bouncing Oliver in her arms. "Ain't that our motto now?"

He huffed again, "Which is why all I'm going to tell you is that there's a situation being handled. Only thing we need from their is a few more teams sent out to do some reconassaince."

"Sure I can handle that. Might need more information than that though," South replied. "You know I'll get asked before they give me permission."

"You are making this difficult."

"Tell me something new."

"We have a possible lead on Hargrove." South glanced at Emma and Carolina who both froze at the word. "I'm not telling you what kind of lead, because I know that most likely you are there with your nephew, sister-in-law and probably Agents Washington and Carolina."

"Must be good though if North and York are going after Garth."

"You would probably be just as hot-headed about it. Just send more teams out."

"We'll be there shortly." Locus cut the call from his end of things. South shrugged and gave Oliver a bounce or two before looking at the others who were all watching her. "What?"

"That was almost...pleasant," Wash chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," South rolled her eyes. "You sending teams out?"

"Trevor, send messages out to the other Agents who aren't busy with the afternoon classes to suit up and report to Locus at the hospital," Carolina looked at the recruit.

"On it ma'am," Trevor nodded.

"What about the recruits?" Wash asked.

"We'll leave them here for now until I hear further on what's going on," Carolina replied. She glanced at the time, "Would one of you mind going to get Ally though? Wash isn't letting me out of his sight which is why he hasn't jumped up and volunteered himself to go check things out."

"Ain't that sweet," South cackled.

"York isn't here and if I don't, then it's going to be my ass on the line," Wash huffed.

"I'll get her," South volunteered. "Unless you want missy to?"

"If I don't at least give her the option to out with the others, then it's going to be my ass on the line once we're home," Wash shook his head. "Besides, you already volunteered yourself."

"Ally I'm sure would like that," Carolina nodded. "Thanks South, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," South shrugged handing Oliver back to Emma. "I shall be back with kid in tow."

They watched South head out of the room before Church appeared by Emma, "Since you're here and everything...mind helping the guys look in to something?"

"Not at all. What's up?" Emma asked as Wash offered to take Oliver from her.

"There's apparently problems with that bug I gave Locus and South that they managed to get on Felix," Trevor answered. "I'm baffled as to the problem."

"Let me go grab my stuff out of my office," Emma nodded walking over to unlock it. "In fact, Wash?"

"Yea Em?"

"If he falls asleep on you or you get sick of holding him, there's always the crib in my office if you want to put him down," Emma offered.

"I'm good for now, but thanks," Wash replied.


	140. Chapter 140

South walked up to the school, adjusting the scarf around her neck as she got closer. She saw a few kids walking out of the school and waited back a bit until she saw a familiar head of red. She waved when she saw Ally looking around and after watching her exchange a few words with her friends, she finally walked over to where South was standing.

"Hi Aunty South," Ally greeted. "If you're here does that mean my brother is coming?"

"Your mom wishes, kid," South chuckled. "No, they're just busy right now and since I just got back and wasn't exactly doing anything, they asked me to come get ya."

"Oh, ok," Ally replied before looking around.

South saw something on her face as she looked around. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh...nothing."

"Bullshit," South crossed her arms. "You got a shifty look. What's up?" Ally huffed and pulled her backpack off her shoulder. She opened it up and pulled out what looked like a stuffed animal and held it out to South. South took it from her, "Ok...what's this supposed to mean?"

"Carter said that someone asked him to give it to me this morning and I told Carter that if the person was here again when we got out of school, to point him out to me."

"Ok...and did he?" Ally nodded. "Where?"

"Over there," Ally whispered gesturing in a direction off to the opposite corner of the school. She tugged South's sleeve so that she bent down to her ear level, "He looks like one of the guys that worked for Grandpa."

South's eyes flicked in the direction before back at Ally. She bent down more and gave her a serious look, "Are your friends still here?" Ally nodded. "With their parents?" Ally nodded again. "Ok. This is what I want you to do. You are going to go home with one of them or ask them to take you back to the Facility. Might be the better option actually."

"What are you going to do?" Ally asked after nodding at South's directions.

"I want to know why the hell some guy gave you a stuffed animal."

* * *

 

"Ok, Nick is here. Do you feel better now?" Garth huffed as he looked at York and North who rolled their eyes at him.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Nick reached up and scratched his head. "I was visiting Em when I got a phone call requesting my presence to prevent murder."

"Hargrove sent Emma and Carolina baskets for the boys," Garth explained. "Here I thought that having North and York come check it out would be better than the girls since we know how fired up they can get. Apparently I was wrong."

"I could've told you that," Nick shook his head. "You should've called Wash is what you should've done."

"Too late now," Garth huffed crossing his arms. "Locus seems to have a decent handle on things. He told South to send a few more teams. We're just waiting for them to get here. Vazquez already has his team out looking."

"What about the others?" Nick asked.

"I figured they might still be too new to handle something like this," Garth shrugged.

Nick rolled his eyes,"Where's Vazquez? Is he out with his team?"

"He's finishing up interrogating the guy who delivered the presents. Grey and Mei were both downstairs when he got there with them and when they realized what they were and who they were from, Grey grabbed security."

"Can you please tell Garth to let us see the guy?" North huffed looking at Nick.

"Once I hear from Vazquez what he learned from the guy, then sure," Nick shrugged. "In the meantime, I suggest you call the wives and let them know what's going on."

"And get them worked up? No thank you," York chuckled. "Lina's going to get herself all worked up and then she's going to go into labor and now is not a good time for her to be going into labor until we make sure that ass isn't going to pop up seconds after giving birth."

"I understand that, but she's going to be worked up no matter what once she does find out and if you prolong telling her, she's going to be upset with you on top of it," Nick replied.

"Uh, if I may?" Smith said tentatively. They all turned to look at him. "Agent Carolina was already pretty mad because you left without telling her. Agent Washington said she was trying to get into one of the warthogs..."

"Great," York huffed before running a hand through his hair. He looked at North, "Would you like the honors of calling them or should I?"

"You can't be serious?" North huffed.

"If Lina's already pissed off, then it doesn't matter at this point," York replied.

* * *

 

"How ya doing there Wash?" Emma asked looking over at him.

"Fine," he answered from where he was standing with Oliver at the window to the Floor.

"How bout you, C?" Emma asked looking at her next.

"Hungry," she grumbled.

"Go get something to eat," Emma chuckled.

"Once Ally's back," Carolina replied as Church popped up. "Now what?"

"Your husband is calling. Shall I patch him through to the screen?"

"Please do," Carolina pushed herself up from the chair as York appeared on the screen. "You better have a damn good reason for why you left without telling me."

"How about the fact that Hargrove decided to acknowledge his new grandsons and sent presents to the hospital for the two of them?" York huffed. "Is that good enough?"

Carolina stared at him before rolling her eyes, "Yea, good enough."

"Wait," Emma stepped forward, "What do you mean Hargrove sent presents for the boys? You're joking, right?"

"Wish I was Em," York huffed. "Garth got a head-start on things and now Nick's on it with Locus. Locus said he had you guys send a few more teams out so I'm sure once they get here, he'll split everyone up and have them out looking. The consensus is that he probably did it because he wanted to throw us off. Make us concentrate on this and not what he might be doing."

"Church," Emma snapped. Church appeared in front of her. "Get with Santa and have him watching the skies and monitoring ships coming and going and if he's able to keep an eye on all the other Temples to make sure nothing's going on there. Also, up security here just to be on the safe side and make sure everything else is working in case there's the opportunity to trap that AI."

"On it, Em," Church nodded as he disappeared.

"Do I need to go get Ally?" York asked.

"South went and got her," Carolina answered. She glanced at the time, "should be back soon."

"Church, update on South and Ally, please," Emma yelled as she bent over her stuff.

"Where's Oliver?" North's voice finally came over.

"Wash has him," Emma answered not looking away from the screen.

"What are you doing there with him anyway?"

"Can we not get in to this?" Emma snapped turning around to glare at him. "As I am sure Nick has already told you, he was at the house when he got his phone call. Me being the curious sort, I came over here with Oliver, because God forbid I leave our one month old home alone, so that I could maybe find out what was going on and why you two were going to kill Garth. Maybe if one of you actually had a brain to tell one of us you were leaving I wouldn't have felt the need to come over here. But did you tell one of us? No. And on top of that, you left poor Wash here to deal with a pissed off Carolina who is extremely pregnant and extremely hormonal. You do not get to be annoyed about me bringing Oliver over here and me jumping into help out on a situation that is going to possibly involve my asshole father trying to come after my family."

"All I asked was what you were doing there," North replied patiently. "I wasn't trying to start anything."

"Yea Em, no reason to fly off the handle," York gave a nervous chuckle.

The door to the computer lab opened and Ally stuck her head in, "Ghost man said everyone was in here."

"Yes. How was school?" Carolina asked as Ally bounced into the room, waving at the screen when she saw York and North on it.

"Ok," Ally shrugged as she took her backpack off.

Carolina looked at the door, "Where's South?"

"Oh, yea..." Ally replied. "Dani's dad brought me over."

"Was South not there? She was supposed to pick you up," Carolina gave Ally a nervous look.

"No, she was there," Ally shrugged.

Carolina narrowed her eyes at her, "Spit it out." Ally huffed and opened up her backpack and pulled the stuffed animal out and handed it to her. Carolina gave her a confused look, "Where'd this come from?"

"Carter said some guy gave it to him this morning," Ally explained. "I told him to point him out if he was there again when we left today and he was so I told Aunty South and she went after the guy and told me to have either Dani or Carter's parents bring me home."

"Someone gave Carter this to give to you?" Carolina exchanged looks with Emma who had frozen over by her computer. Wash even paused in his swaying to look at them all. Ally nodded. Carolina looked back at the screen, "Someone get a hold of South and send her back up. I want the guy and I want him now."

"We're on it here, Lina," York nodded. "If the guys are available, get them on standby in case we need them." York looked up as North left the view on the screen. He looked back at them, "Nick's Captain just got back. We're talking to him and I'll let Locus know about South and we'll see if we can reach her."

"Be careful, please," Carolina said giving him a serious look.

"Always."

The line clicked closed and Carolina let out a breath before sitting down in the chair behind her. Ally walked closer and put a hand on her belly, "Am I allowed to know what's going on?"

"Hargrove decided to try and scare everyone and sent presents to the hospital for Oliver and your brother," Carolina replied reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Ally's ear. "That's probably who sent the stuffed animal for you as well."

Ally gave the stuffed animal a wary look before stepping in closer to cuddle up against Carolina, "I don't want any presents from Grandpa."

"I know," Carolina wrapped an arm around her. "How about we use it for target practice?"

"That might be fun…" Ally mumbled.

"I want Church to scan it first," Emma walked over and held out her hand for it. "Once we know he didn't put anything in it or set it up for anything then target practice away."

* * *

 

South kept at a safe enough distant as she followed the man Ally had pointed out to her. He didn't seem rushed and South found it hard to believe that he hadn't seen her make a beeline towards him after the kid pointed him out, but at this point she wasn't going to argue. She only wished she had her armor on her and not just her magnum she had stowed before leaving to do what she volunteered for.

Her AD started vibrating. After seeing it was Locus calling, she grabbed the ear piece and shoved it in her ear.

"Make it quick," she greeted quietly.

"We were told to see if you needed back up. I have about eight recruits here with me."

"Not sure yet. Still tailing the guy. Either he's stupid or he's got a plan because he doesn't seemed panicked that I'm tailing him."

"Does he know you're following him?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't if he saw the kid point him out and me immediately send her off and take off in his general direction."

"That seems…odd."

"No fucking shit." There was a huff across the line that made South smirk. "Like I said, he either is really stupid and missed that whole thing or he knows and he's got a plan."

"And since you were picking up Ally, it is safe to assume you are not armed."

"I have my magnum with me. I'm not that stupid."

"That's not what I was implying. You were going to a school-"

"Are you done?" He growled at her. "Look, I'll send you the tracking thing Emma programmed and you can either send people or don't. I don't care. It's one guy, I should be able to take him out."

"Fine."

"Any idea if the kid made it back to the Facility?"

"Agent York said she got there. He was not happy about what she had with her."

"Tell me about it. Kid didn't seem too happy either. Said the guy looked like someone that worked for that dick Chairman."

"Yes well it doesn't bode well considering that he also sent presents for your nephew and his other grandson."

South stopped walking. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Shit…"

"Oh this fucker's going down," South snarled before breaking off into a sprint.

"South, don't do anything rash."

"Fuck off. You don't threaten my nephew and think you can get away with it."

"South-"

She hung up on him seconds before grabbing the guy by the collar and throwing him into the brick wall of the building he had been passing when she caught up to him.

"What the fu-"

"Shut the fuck up if you want to keep talking for the rest of your small, tiny existence," South snarled.

"Pys-"

"I said shut the fuck up," South grabbed him and slammed him against the wall again. The few passerbys that had been paused to see the fuss had all started hurrying away again. She grabbed the collar of his coat and gave him another slam against the wall. "Did you give a little girl a stuffed animal this morning?" He didn't answer. South leaned in closer, "Yes or no asshole."

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"I-I was told to," he stammered.

"By who?"

"S-some guy! I don't know who he was! I swear! Let me go you psycho-"

"That girl said you liked someone that worked for her asshole grandfather who tried to kill everyone on this planet not too long ago," South snarled. "Stop lying to me."

His demeanor changed as the terrified look turned to one of calm. She felt his muscles tighten and headed butted him so his head slammed back against the bricks. He let out a groan as his legs gave out. South adjusted her grip in the one hand, shaking her head to get rid of the jarring and reached around for her magnum that was in the holster at her hip. She finally realized her AD was buzzing again and rolling her eyes hit the button as she brought the magnum up under the guys chin. Taking a breath to yell at Locus she stopped when she felt something sharp pressing against her throat.

"Not so fast there Scarface," a smooth voice chuckled. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see black and orange armor attached to the knife. Letting go of the guy she had grabbed, she lowered the gun giving him a cool look as she did so. "Huh, and here I thought I might have to use force to get you to surrender."

"Who said I was surrendering?" South asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"That might be believable except for the fact that I'm the one in armor here and you're apparently ready for a trip to the mall."

"Is that supposed to make me feel all feminine and in need of rescuing?" she quipped hoping Locus was still listening. She heard a huff in her ear as confirmation.

"Well, you were awfully stupid in coming after this guy by yourself. Did you get sick of walking around the planet with Mr. I'm-not-a-monster trying to find me?"

"Nah. Figured with an ego like yours that if we stopped looking for you, you'd get all pissy because we weren't paying attention to you and come find us yourself," South shrugged earning a short chuckle in her ear. "I mean, knowing what I know about you, you have to be mighty jealous that your partner found someone else who actually respects him and doesn't manipulate him because they're scared of him."

"I wasn't scared of that asshole," Felix snarled forcing South to take a step back as he pressed the knife forward.

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night," South smirked.

"Tracking on. We're coming," Locus said quietly in her ear.

South rolled her head, pulling away from the point of the knife as she looked at Felix, "You're really not that scary, ya know. Bit of an overpompous holier than though attitude if ya ask me."

"Can't be any more overconfident than you sweetheart," Felix snarled, a fake sweetness to it. South narrowed her eyes before she felt her feet get swiped from under her, her head cracking against the sidewalk. She tried to gather herself together before a boot connected with the side of her head, knocking her out cold.


	141. Chapter 141

"We have a problem," Locus poked his head into the office that Nick had shoved North and York into while they waited for information.

"On top of what's already going on?" York asked.

"Felix caught South," he growled in response. North and York both turned to stare at him. "I already have a team setting up to go out. She turned on her tracking system so we can find her."

"Who are you taking?" North asked getting off the chair he was sitting in.

"Not you because you don't have your armor here," Locus answered.

"Neither do you."

"On the contrary," Locus smirked. "I left it in the warthog when Smith and I came over considering it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show up in armor at a hospital. That being said, Bitters, Piper and Weaver are coming with me. That leaves Palomo, Jensen, Ross, Miller, and Smith here with you. Is that acceptable?"

"Should be good," York nodded. "We're just getting ready to head back to the Facility so we'll probably leave them under Nick and Garth. I want to make sure Lina's ok."

"Are you sure you don't want me going with? It is my sister," North crossed his arms and gave Locus an uncertain look.

"You have other things to worry about. Let me worry about her." North gave him a calculating look before letting out a sigh and nodding. "We'll be out then."

"Check in please and if you need more people, call," North gave him a serious look. Locus nodded and left the room. North threw his head back and gave off a frustrated groan, "Can we rewind and start this day over?"

"I second that," York shook his head. "You think that's what the distraction was for?"

"Could be," North shrugged. "Probably best to keep our eyes open just in case there's more coming our way."

"Right," York huffed. "Let's get back then. I want my armor in case we need it."

"Seconded," North nodded as they both got up to head to the door.

* * *

"Ma'am, I got a read on the bug," Trevor sighed in relief. "I don't know why it was so hard to figure out I was missing that line."

"It happens," Emma gave him a smile.

"Where is he? Maybe we can send the guys out," Carolina suggested.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time they went up against him?" Wash scoffed, a smirk on his face. "The recruits might be better."

"True," Carolina chuckled as Ally giggled. She looked over at Trevor who was fidgeting. "Where is he?"

"He's uh…he's here in the city," Trevor replied looking between the three of them. "Not too far out and moving."

"Ally, do you remember what Felix looks like?" Carolina looked down at her.

"Yea, but the guy I saw wasn't him," Ally answered.

"I bet Felix is the one who set everything up though," Wash added. "He's sadistic enough and he knows what kind of rile out of us he'd get."

"Yes but for what purpose?" Carolina wondered out loud before making a face and putting a hand to her side. Ally saw and put her hand next to Carolina's.

"Is Tyler moving around a lot today?" Ally asked looking up at her.

"A bit," Carolina winced. "If he would come out, he could move around a lot more and not be squished in there."

"He'll come when he's ready," Emma smirked from where she was looking over Trevor's shoulder at the tracker. She looked up between Wash and Carolina, "You want a team on this since we know where he is?"

"I'll grab a combination of a few of the guys and the recruits," Wash nodded pushing away from where he was leaning.

"Let us know if you need anything else. York said he and North were going to be heading back shortly," Carolina said as he nodded. Wash gave them a nod before heading to the door. "And no getting kidnapped yourself! I don't want to have to explain it to Ross!"

"Yea, yea," Wash shook his head as he walked out the door.

"Think he'll listen?" Carolina asked looking down at Ally who was giggling. Emma walked over to poke her head into her office to check on Oliver before closing the door more and walking around to sit at Cody's desk since Carolina was in her normal chair. "Wonder what else is gonna go wrong…"

"Oh don't say that," Emma groaned. "I have enough to worry about…"

"I know, but that's just our luck that something else would happen on top of all this shit," Carolina pointed out.

"Well, the important thing is that you lot are all here and not outside the Facility where someone can grab you," Trevor pointed out.

"Albert has a very good point," Ally nodded.

"Why thank you little lady," Trevor smiled at her.

A little while later, Church alerted them to North and York's return. It took them almost ten minutes to walk into the lab. York walked over to kiss Carolina, "How ya doing?"

"No better or worse than I have been," Carolina gave him a small smile as he put a hand on her stomach and one around Ally who had clung to his side. "What took you so long to come in here? Church told us you were back a long time ago."

"We wanted to get suited up at least partially in case Locus needed us," York answered.

"Why would Locus need you? He's with Nick and the agents," Carolina replied giving him a strange look as she noticed they were both in their under-armor.

North gave a sigh and shook his head, "He went after South."

"What happened to South?" Emma asked looking at North.

"She went after that guy who gave Ally the stuffed animal. Somehow Felix got a hold of her."

Carolina sat up the best she could, "Trevor, get Wash on the line."

"Already on it, ma'am," Trevor nodded, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Where is Wash?" York asked looking around. "I thought he had Oliver."

"He did, but then Oliver fell asleep so he's in my office," Emma answered. "Trevor and I got his bug working and we found out Felix was in the city. Wash took a team out to try and get him."

"Locus is tracking South's location," North added. "We should let him know he might be running into Wash then."

Emma glanced at Carolina, "You just had to open your mouth before didn't you."

* * *

South growled as she watched Felix pacing back and forth, a cockiness to his demeanor as he rambled on and on about nothing she wanted to hear. She scoffed at one point making him stop to stare at her.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just realizing what Locus had to put up with the entire time he was with you. Here I thought he was just making it up the whole time," South shrugged, trying to ignore the massive headache she had. "Guess he wasn't over-exaggerating in the slightest. You are a pompous asshole who likes to hear himself talk and thinks he's God's gift to the world."

"Yea and you're a c-"

"Nothing you can say that has already been said to me before that'll get a rile out of me," South smirked at him and looked around where he had stashed her. Felix growled at her, stepping closer, his helmet showing her reflection as he glowered at her. "Real tough with all that fancy stuff on. Bet you're a kitten when you take it off. Probably the second reason why you talk so much."

"I really want to kick your ass," Felix snarled.

"Let me up and try it, asshole," South retorted. Felix growled again as he straightened and started pacing in front of her. She gave a dry chuckle, "You can't, can you? Someone wants me in one piece and you dare not piss them off. You haven't called any one unless you did it while I was unconscious so you must be waiting for them to call you." Felix ignored her. "Or you thought you'd be a big guy and set up whatever in hopes you'd get someone good instead of just little ol' me."

"You want the fucking plan?" Felix snapped turning to look at her. "You think I'm an idiot?"

She shrugged, "You'll tell me eventually because you'll want to gloat and then that's when I'll take you down."

"You're the one tied up here, sister," Felix gestured at her. "You're not that scary either. Especially out of armor."

"You're just jealous your old partner prefers me to you," South taunted. "And most importantly the fact that I'm not intimidated by him like you are. That he and I can have an actual equal footed partnership and that I don't need to worry about him having my back constantly like you did because I don't manipulate him and use his PTSD to my advantage. You-" Felix backhanded her across the face. She winced at the sting of it and felt blood trickle down her cheek as she stuck her tongue into the split lip she now had. South glared up at Felix who she could see fuming, "Seems I struck a nerve."

"You just don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?"

"That's probably about the only thing you and I have in common," South chuckled, spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Oh my God I swear I am going to gag you," Felix growled.

"I'm always up for a little bondage now and then," South smirked. "Already half way there. Better hurry before people show up. Then we can see who's really better. I'm always up for a little comparison."

"Show up? You think your so called 'friends' are coming for you?" Felix chortled. "Fat chance. They're too busy worried about who sent baby gifts to worry about what happened to you."

"They're all smarter than you think they are," South replied. "Course considering how they all kicked your ass last time-"

"SHUT UP!" Felix yelled. He stepped forward grabbing something out of his pack. "I seriously cannot take hearing you speak anymore."

"Shocking," South sneered at him. "Pretty sure you're just jealous I'm taking up more talking time than you."

"Just shut up," Felix snapped as he gagged her. "So sick of this shit…"

* * *

Wash walked up to where Locus was crouched as they looked at the building across the street. Locus shifted to make room for Wash, "So far no sign of anyone else inside. South's tracker hasn't moved since I got here."

Wash nodded, "This is where Trevor said the bug was showing Felix as well."

"How many are with you?"

"Six," Wash replied. "You?"

"Three. I have them checking around the building to see if they can find anything," Locus answered.

"I got one better," Wash replied smirking in his helmet. He looked over his shoulder at Caboose and motioned him forward. He heard Locus give a heavy sigh as Caboose joined them.

"Hello Agent Washingtub."

"Hello Caboose," Wash sighed. "Have Freckles run a thermal scan please."

"Right. Freckles?" Caboose pointed the rifle at the building across the street. "Thermal sweater."

"Affirmative. Running thermal scan." There was thirty seconds of silence. "Thermal scan complete. Showing two heat signatures, one friendly and one enemy."

"You're sure?" Wash asked.

"Affirmative."

"Thanks Freckles. Thanks Caboose, you can go back with the others."

"Ok!"

Wash watched him head back and turned to look back at the building. He glanced at Locus, "Just South and Felix it would appear."

"Unless it's a trap," Locus replied, his voice low.

"Or not and Felix is just being an idiot."

"I'm of the opinion there's a trap in place," Locus replied. "Felix has his moments, but he's not that stupid."

"Unless he's doing things without anyone else knowing," Wash offered.

"Doubtful."

"So what do you suggest then?" Wash sighed. "You knew him best."

"I'm working on it."

"Wanna know what I think?" Wash asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not particularly, but go ahead," came the resigned answer.

"I say we have everyone else set up a defense around the perimeter of the building and you and I head in to take out Felix and get South," Wash suggested. "Only option I'm seeing at this point. We don't know his plan and we don't know what he's waiting for or why he brought her here or anything really. I say now is the best opportunity to capture him and turn him over for questioning before someone else shows up."

Locus remained silent.

"It's the only option I'm seeing unless you have something better," Wash added.

"It feels too simple for Felix."

"It's not like he has the resources he had last time," Wash scoffed. "Are you of agreement with this or…"

"Fine."

Wash nodded, "I'll get everyone in place while we wait for your three to get back."

Wash waited a few seconds for a response that never came before standing up and heading back down to where his group was waiting. He walked up to Sarge and Donut.

"What's the scoop there, Agent Washington?" Sarge asked.

"Freckles is showing only two people in the building. Locus thinks there's a possibility of a trap, but we won't know for sure until we do something and I am of the opinion we get South and capture Felix as quickly as we can. That being said, I want you guys to set up the perimeter outside the building and keep watch. Alert us to anything you see that doesn't add up. I want constant communication between everyone so we don't get blindsided. Is that understood? Think you guys can handle that much?"

"We are on the case, Wash!" Donut replied enthusiastically.

"Just make sure if it comes between you and Locus getting kidnapped along with South, you let them take him," Sarge added quietly. "None of us want to deal with the missy if we come back without you."

"I am so glad you all have such faith in me," Wash replied, sarcasm thick in his tone. "I am a competent Agent ya know."

"Sure there, Wash," Sarge nudged him before walking over to where Caboose and the recruits they had brought along were standing.

Wash shook his head and turned around to head back to Locus. He heard him exchanging words with Bitters as he returned to his crouch position. "My team's getting into position."

"Same. They were on the other side of the building so they have that side covered. I told them to get in contact with Sarge," Locus replied as he checked the scope on his rifle. "I'm also not seeing anything through the windows."

"Alright, well if we can't see them from out here, it's time to go knocking," Wash smirked inside his helmet.


	142. Chapter 142

South glared at Felix, unable to talk now that there was a gag shoved between her teeth and around her head. She tried to work the ties on her wrist every time Felix faced away from her. He hadn't told her his great plan yet so she was still uncertain as to what he wanted with her. What she did know was that if help didn't come soon, she was going to be pissed. Just when she was on the tenth person on her list whose ass she was going to kick, there was a noise from the end of the room.

Felix brought his gun up and aimed in the direction of shadows the noise had come from, "Took you long enough to get here!"

"I didn't realize you were expecting me," South heard Locus's low tone respond.

"You're right, I wasn't," Felix snapped as his former teammate materialized in front of him. "But since you're here, how about you tell me what the hell you're doing with this group of assholes!?"

"You always did talk too much," Locus sighed before lunging in and knocking the gun out of Felix's hands.

South watched them exchanging blows, Felix taunting Locus the entire time as they exchanged blocks and punches. She kept struggling to get free, looking to where the rifle had gotten thrown. Someone else's hands touching hers made her jump as she turned to see familiar grey and yellow armor behind her. Her shoulders sagged in relief upon seeing Wash. Once her hands were free, she pulled the gag out of her mouth as he moved to get her feet.

"What the hell took you so long?" she snapped at him.

"Talk to that one," Wash nodded his head towards Locus. "He didn't want to move in until we knew it wasn't a trap."

"And do you know?"

"Not exactly, but I didn't feel like we should wait anymore."

"Oh well hey there Wash!" Felix greeted. They both turned to look at where he was holding his knife up to Locus's throat. "Nice of you to join the party."

"Little hard to find the place since the address wasn't on the invite," Wash replied moving to cover South. South's eyes flicked to his pistol and back to where Felix was holding Locus. "How about you put Locus down and we'll try and talk this out. I know how much you love talking."

"Fuck off," Felix snapped.

"So what's the big plan here anyway? You got your hands on South. Was that your actual goal?"

"Honestly," Felix gave a laugh, "I didn't give two shits who I got. I just knew that if the brat got threatened someone would come after the one who did it and I could get some sort of bargaining chip here. I was really hoping for Agent Carolina cuz wouldn't that be a treat serving up another one of her kids to Hargrove."

South growled and reached up to grab Wash's pistol, aiming, and firing. Felix dropped the knife as Locus reached up and elbowed him in the head. South let off another shot at Felix's knee, knocking him off balance when it hit the spot where the armor didn't cover. He went down, Locus throwing his weight on him as Wash leapt forward as well.

"No one threatens kids in front of me," South growled as she followed Wash. "Especially ones that are family."

Wash grabbed her wrist when she raised the pistol again, talking into his radio for someone to bring him cuffs. South glared at him and crossed her arms, a hand reaching up to touch her lip to see if it was still bleeding. Once Donut ran in and handed them to Wash, he helped Locus get Felix to his feet. Bitters had also joined them in the meantime and helped Donut lead Felix out to the jeep that they had brought. South went to follow Wash when she heard Locus clear his throat.

"What? You want a thank you?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're bleeding."

"You're observant," South scoffed. He stepped closer. "I'm fine. Don't go getting sappy on me, you idiot." He reached into a pouch on his utility belt and handed her a piece of cloth. She took it with an eye roll, "Thanks."

"You can be polite. I'm shocked," he retorted as they turned to head outside.

"Shut up," South growled picking up her pace to stay ahead of him. She glanced around at the group that had gathered around the warthogs, surprised by the amount they had brought with them. She looked at Locus, "Why so many?"

"You're family, South," Wash answered. "We weren't letting anyone take you."

"That so, huh?" South smirked still looking at Locus.

"We should get Felix to lock up," Locus said looking at Wash.

"Agreed," Wash nodded. He looked around, "Everyone load up. We're taking Felix in and then we'll head back to the Facility. Agent Oregon can handle the rest from here."

Felix scoffed, "That dick su-"

Collins hit him hard across the head, cutting of the rest of Felix's comment as he went unconscious. Wash crossed his arms and looked at the recruit, "Was that necessary?"

"Sorry sir, I just don't like hearing bigoted remarks from assholes," Collins shrugged. "Plus I think I did us all a favor in the long run."

"Ain't that the truth," South grumbled. She glanced at Locus again as she pulled the rag away from her lip, "Am I really as bad as that asshole?"

"No," Locus gave a dry chuckle. "Felix is definitely worse."

"Good," South replied, pleased with the answer.

* * *

"Good news," Church popped up in the middle of the computer lab where everyone else was still gathered.

"Wonderful," Carolina replied. "Do tell."

"South has been recovered. Felix is in handcuffs and on his way to lock-up for Nick to deal with," Church replied. "They'll all be heading back here once they drop him off."

"That is great to hear," Carolina let out a breath.

"Was South hurt at all? Should we get Grey or Doc or someone on standby?" North asked.

"Miller's there, she can deal with it for now," Emma replied.

"Yea and she's fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Possibly a concussion," Church shrugged.

"No sign of anything else going on?" York asked.

"Not that I can pick up. Santa hasn't reported in anything on his end so I'd say it's safe to assume things are clear. South told Wash that Felix admitted to setting up the deliveries and such."

"Maybe we can add him onto the target practice list," Carolina grumbled crossing her arms over her stomach.

"If Nick leaves us anything by the time he's done interrogating," York patted her shoulder.

"Either way, if it leads us to information on where our father is, that'll make my day," Emma huffed pushing curls out of her face. She glanced at the time and cursed, "North, can you go wake Oliver? If we let him sleep this long he's not going to go to bed."

"On it," North nodded turning to head into her office.

"And nothing is coming back here, correct? Everything is going through Nick's office?" York asked looking between everyone.

"You were the one who set all that up, so yes," Carolina replied. "I'm starving by the way."

"What would you like?" York asked pushing himself up from where he was sitting.

"I would like to walk to the cafeteria and get food," Carolina answered. "I'm hungry and sick of sitting around."

"Alright then," York helped out a hand to help her up. "Em?"

"We'll be over once North gets Oliver up and I feed him," Emma replied. She looked at Trevor, "If you want to go eat, you certainly can."

"I'm alright ma'am," Trevor replied. "I'd feel better if I kept an eye on things. I don't want nothing sneaking up on us."

"I'll bring you back a snack!" Ally offered.

"That would be greats. Thanks Ally," Trevor chuckled.

* * *

"I'm fine, dammit," South growled as she got down out of the warthog. "Stop asking me."

"Miller said you have a concussion," Locus growled back.

"Yea well, not the first time I've had one. I'm fine. Stop fucking asking," she stomped past him to head out of the garage. Wash let out an amused chuckle as he took his helmet off.

"I don't see what's so funny," Locus glanced at him before removing his own.

"Don't worry about it," Wash shrugged, grabbing his rifle from where he had stashed it. He looked around at everyone, "Alright, clean up and clear out. We should be clear for the night. Keep your ADs on alert in case something happens just to be on the safe side." They all gave him some form of response as they started unloading themselves. Wash looked around and saw there was still a warthog missing. "Church?"

"What's up Wash? C's in the lunch room, already told her you were back," Church replied.

"Any word on when the others are getting back?" Wash asked as he started heading out of the garage.

"I can find out. No one checked in yet," Church replied. "Weren't they with Nick?"

"I didn't get to talk to Nick."

"Right. Well let me see if I can reach someone."

"Thanks," Wash sighed.

"Worried about Ross?" Locus smirked.

"Just like you're worried about South," Wash retorted giving him a look.

"She's my partner, of course I'm concerned," Locus huffed.

"Sure," Wash chuckled putting a hand on Locus's shoulder. "The denial between the two of you is what's so amusing by the way."

"There's no denial."

"I'm not judging."

"There's nothing to judge."

"You are extremely good at that whole ignore the obvious thing," Wash replied. "First the whole solider-monster thing and now this."

"You wouldn't be saying this if South was around."

"Oh no, I still totally would be," Wash grinned at him. "You kinda get used to South's threats over the years so they really don't mean anything to me."

Church appeared in front of them as they walked through the doors into the lunchroom, "Ross said that you should stop suffocating her."

"No she didn't," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Well she said something I'm not repeating so yea…anyway, they'll be back probably within the next hour or two and not to wait up for her," Church replied. "But if you do, something about clothes..."

"Thanks Church," Wash replied as he gave a wave to Carolina before heading over to her. Locus had continued in the direction of the locker rooms. He walked up and sat down at the table where she was sitting, setting his helmet on the table, "Felix has been successfully delivered to lock-up."

"Did anyone inform Kimball?" Carolina asked.

"Not that I'm aware, but I'm leaving that for Nick to deal with. I told them they should tell Nick first since I know she's going to fly down there and try to murder him and it'd be better if we were able to at least get information before she eviscerates him."

"Agreed," Carolina smirked before giving off a heavy sigh.

"Where's York?"

"He and Ally are out on the Floor. North was making South go over to Medbay. I was going to go check on Emma, but then Church said you were back so I waited," Carolina replied. "I'm so ready for bed though…"

"You look like you could just fall asleep here at the table."

"I really could," Carolina replied before making a face. "Course that would require falling asleep before someone decides to kick me in the bladder. Help me up…"

"Sure thing, boss," Wash chuckled getting up and pulling her out of her seat. "You are really not going to miss this whole pregnancy thing are you?"

"Not in the least…" Carolina grumbled as she headed to the door out to the hall. Wash watched her put a hand to her back and continue to grumble as she rounded the corner. He turned and walked into the computer lab where North was arguing with South while Emma gave them both annoyed looks as she bounced Oliver in her arms.

South turned her glare on Wash, "Tell my brother that I am fine and I am not spending the night in the Medbay."

"Still might be a good idea to at least go to the Medbay and get a proper exam done," Wash suggested. South glared at him making him put his hands up, "I'm not saying you have to stay there for the night…just that you should probably get an actual exam done rather than go by one that was done quickly in the field."

"Look, I already know I have a concussion and I know what I need to do in order to treat said concussion," South barked. "It's not the first one I've had."

"No but who knows what else that asshole did to you while he had you," North argued. "If you're not going to get checked out then you're coming home with us."

Emma made a face, but South growled before she could respond. "North, I am sleeping in my own damn room tonight. As much as I love you and Emma and my nephew, I am not coming home with you. I am relaxing in my own bed tonight. That was part of the whole reason why we came back today."

"Yea and what if there's some kind of problem and no one's there to help?" North crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Don't make stupid assumptions," South rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" North narrowed his eyes at her.

"I still live here at the Facility jackass. If something happens, someone will know," South rolled her eyes. "Don't make assumptions no one will be around to help and really, I won't need it because I will be fine. Now are you done? Because my head hurts and I really just want another shower before I head back to my room."

"Whatever," North huffed. South rolled her eyes and stomped out through the door onto the Floor. North watched the door close.

"North, let her alone," Emma warned. He clenched his jaw and ignored her, following South out the door to chase her down. "She's going to kick his ass."

"Yea she is," Wash chuckled. "Apparently he must not realize that she probably will not be alone in her room once all is said and done."

Emma smiled at him, her eye's twinkling, "You thinking who I'm thinking?"

"Probably," Wash shook his head. "Gotta give them props…they're trying so hard to hide it."

"Apparently they didn't pay enough attention to you and Ross," Emma gave a laugh as she adjusted Oliver.

"Pretty sure Locus wasn't around for the majority of that whole thing," Wash scratched his head.

"No, but South was."

"Yea, but this is South," Wash replied. "Why do you think she's extra mean to him in front of all of us? You heard that phone call as much as I did."

"Point," Emma chuckled. "Any word from Ross?"

"I had Church check in for me so I could follow up with Carolina." The door opened and the latter subject walked in. "Bladder all better?"

"Shut up," Carolina growled.

"Made it this time?" Emma smiled at her.

"You shut up too…" Wash raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "Not easy to control yourself when you have seven pounds of baby elbowing it constantly…"

"York had to run home quick earlier," Emma giggled as Carolina glared at her. "Hey, I offered you those pads in case there were leaks, don't say I didn't."

"Just shut up," Carolina shook her head. "North get South to go to the Medbay yet?"

"Nope. He went chasing after her when she went to go shower," Wash replied. "I predict a black eye when he comes back."

"I'm going bloody nose," Carolina rubbed her stomach.

"Either way, I get to home and hear him whining," Emma grumbled as she made a face at Oliver. "Say, daddy is just a whiner, especially when he doesn't get his way." Oliver made a noise at her. "So silly."


	143. Chapter 143

”Thanks Nick,” Emma sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.  “Carolina went home for the night and I’m not a hundred percent sure where Wash went, but I will relay the message to the appropriate parties and someone will call you.”

“You’re the best, Em,” Nick gave her a tired smile.

“Sorry your day off got ruined.”

“Wasn’t your fault and in all honesty, I couldn’t be more happy about that fact.  I’d rather be working, you know that,” Nick chuckled.

“Yea well, from what I’ve heard, you’re going to have your hands full once Kimball finds out you have Felix in lock-up,” Emma smirked.

“Oh trust me…if I have any say about it, she’s not going to find out for a few days…”

“That is going to be an impossible task, you realize this right?” Emma chuckled.

“Gonna do my best,” Nick huffed.  “I know how she feels about the guy and after hearing all the shit him and his murder-buddy did, I don’t blame her for how upset she is about it.  She’ll get her time with him, I just need mine first.  You lot over there should just be happy that she’s not forcing the issue about Locus.”

“He hasn’t given us any reason to doubt him yet,” Emma replied.  She glanced at the time and looked at Oliver who was half asleep in the crib.  “Jeez, North better not be unconscious somewhere…he went after his sister about an hour ago and I haven’t seen him yet and I told him I’d wait for him before going home.”

“I thought I heard they found her in one piece?”

“Oh they did,” Emma made a face.  “But North is just being his overprotective self of her and wants her to get checked out in the Medbay and potentially spend the night either there or with us.”  The door to her office opened and the subject in question walked in.  “Speak of the devil…glad to see you’re still in one piece.”

“Ready to go?” North asked.

“Nick, I will talk to you tomorrow.  Like I said, I’ll let Wash and Carolina know that everything is all clear and seems ok.  Church is keeping in contact with Santa and if things come up, they will alert us.”

“Got it, Em.  Good night you two,” Nick replied before ending the call.

Emma got up out of her chair and grabbed the baby wrap from where she had hung it up by her coat as North picked Oliver up out of the crib.  He handed him to her when she was ready before grabbing her coat and helping her put it on, pulling the furry hood up over her head and kissing her forehead.  He grabbed his own coat and the diaper bag before motioning for her to go ahead of him.

Emma waited until they had gotten in the house and North helped her take her coat off and unload Oliver before looking him over, “So what took you so long?”

“Tagged team South to go get checked in Medbay after her shower,” North shrugged.  “She thought if she took long enough, that I wouldn’t be waiting for her.  Little did she realize, Locus was there as well and after chatting with him a bit, we were able to get her to go over finally.”

“Everything ok then I take it?” Emma asked.

“Just the concussion,” North shrugged. 

“So you were being over-protective brother for no reason?” Emma smirked at him. 

“I just wanted to be safe than sorry,” North rolled his eyes.  “Plus I figured you’d appreciate the extra time in your office to get some things done.”

“How sweet of you,” Emma grinned at him.

“Was that Nick on the phone when I got there?” North asked as he sat down on the couch with Oliver. 

“Yup.  He was calling in to let Wash and Carolina know that he was sending back the Agents we sent over.  His teams have a good handle on things and since nothing is going on, he didn’t see the point of keeping them, especially after getting Felix in custody,” Emma replied.

“What did he do with the baskets?  Did he say?” North asked.

“They were getting destroyed,” Emma shrugged as she sat down next to him.  “They scanned them and there was nothing wrong with them, but Carolina and I didn’t want the boys anywhere near them just in case.  It was bad enough that they managed to slip something to Ally.”  North nodded in response as Emma curled up next to him, one of her hands going out to take Oliver’s as he tried to pick his head up a bit to look at her.  She gave a content sigh, “I’m just happy that at least one of the bad guys is locked up.  Even if it’s not my father, it’s at least one less pawn we have to worry about coming after us.”

“Very true,” North replied. 

* * *

Ross smirked when she opened the door to see Wash stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed and a hand hanging off the side.  Rebel was sitting on the back of the couch and she heard him start purring when he saw her.  Being as quiet as she could, she took her jacket off and hung it up before walking over to throw herself gently on top of Wash, sliding her cold hands quickly up his shirt as he gave a soft 'oof' from her body weight.

“Dammit all to hell,” Wash grabbed her wrists and pulled them out as Ross laughed.  “I swear, I am buying you gloves and having them surgically attached until it gets warm out again.”

“But had you listened and been waiting for me with no clothes like I asked, I wouldn’t have done that,” she grinned.  "I would have at least warmed them up a bit first."

“Yea, don’t give Church messages like that,” Wash rolled his eyes as she moved a bit to allow him to sit up.  “He won’t necessarily deliver them properly.  All he said was the word clothes.”

“Which knowing me and our relationship, you should automatically assume that I want you out of them,” she continued, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s also cold as hell outside and I wasn’t going to sit here with nothing on and you end up coming home in the wee hours of the morning.”

“Because you don’t sleep in your boxers all the time anyway?” she chuckled.  He narrowed his eyes at her.  She scrunched her face at him, “Why so grumpy?”

“Gee, I don’t know...Couldn’t be the fact that my girlfriend likes to use me as a hand warmer rather than buying herself a pair of gloves,” Wash raised an eyebrow at her.   Ross reached her hands up to his face and he grabbed her wrists to keep them back, “Will you stop?

“But they’re cold,” she pouted at him.  He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face despite himself and cupped her hands in his.  She leaned forward to kiss him.

“So wanna hear something that will amuse you?” he asked after she pulled away a bit.

“I like things that amuse me,” she chuckled.  “Go for it.”

“You will be pleased to know,” Wash started, giving off a rather unamused huffed, “That I got warned multiple times today not to get kidnapped because no one wanted to deal with telling you that I got myself kidnapped again.”

"Seriously?" Ross giggled.

"Oh yes," Wash gave a resigned sigh.  

"Oh I am sure they were not commenting on your skills in any way," Ross shook her head at him as he finally let her hands loose. 

"No, but apparently their fear of giving you news like that out ways my skills out in the field," Wash replied.  "So how was your mission today with Nick?"

"Oh, ya know," Ross shrugged.  "Not any different than being out with you.  I mean, the view definitely isn't the same..."  He mimicked her nose crinkle she normally did at him.  "But the thought of coming home and taking full advantage of you kept me busy enough."

"As lovely and poetic as that is," Wash replied wrapping an arm around her, "That doesn't exactly tell me anything."

"There really isn't much to tell," Ross said taking his other hand in hers and examining it.  "Nick had us on standby the majority of the time until he talked to the delivery guy.  Once he did that, a few of us went to the delivery guys' place to check it out.  We didn't find anything and by then we heard about Felix so it was just a matter of time until Nick released us and now I am here waiting for you to ravish me."

"Well...this is a change," Wash chuckled.  "Normally I'm the one with the one track mind and here you've gone and flipped it on me.  Any reason?"

"Do you want a reason?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.  "It might be similar to the one you've used the last couple of times."

"It's a good reason," Wash grinned at her.

"And you're sure you are totally ok with said reason?" she asked.

"We've had this talk," he chuckled.  "Yea, I think I'm ok with it.  I wouldn't be using it all the time if I wasn't at least a little bit ok with it."

"Kay."

Wash gave her a strange look before leaning back, "Where's this uncertainty coming from all of a sudden?"

"No uncertainty," she grinned.  "Just checking in."

"Why do you feel the need to check in?" Wash asked.  "Have I said or done something that gives you cause to check in?"

"No," Ross shook her head.

"You're not..." he trailed off, looking down at her stomach.

"No," she chuckled.  "At least, not as far as I'm aware."

"Have you taken one of those tests again?"

"Bit soon to be worrying about that," Ross patted his cheek.  “If by the end of the month I haven’t gotten my period, then yes I will take one.  It’s not due for like another week and half or something.”

“Isn’t that something you should keep track of?” he gave her a curious look.

She shrugged, “Never paid it much attention until it came.”

“Right…but with us trying and everything, shouldn’t that be something you pay attention to more?”

“Which is why I said if it doesn’t come by the end of the month, I will take one,” she chuckled.  She sat back and looked at him, “Your enthusiasm towards me getting pregnant is quite enjoyable.  Well…maybe enthusiasm isn’t the right word.  Interest might be better I suppose.”

“Am I not supposed to be?”

“No you are,” she grinned.  “I just didn’t expect it.  Must be all the time you spend with Oliver.”

“I…I don’t spend that much time with him,” Wash stammered. 

“So the rumor I hear about you asking to hold him every time you see him is just a rumor?” she asked as his face started turning red.  Ross nudged him gently, “It’s cute.  Stop it.”

“Well ya know, I figured I should get my practice in now,” he reached up to scratch his head.  She leaned down to press her lips to his forehead.  “I just hope when it does happen that you don’t have half a hard a time as Carolina’s had.”

“Is she having a hard time?  I thought she was just frustrated with the whole thing.”

“I don’t know anymore,” Wash shrugged.  “I just know she doesn’t seem as happy as Emma did in the end.”

“It’s also Carolina.  The little bit I know about Carolina, she doesn’t like sitting around.  What Emma does at the Facility didn’t necessarily have to be adjusted once she got farther along in her pregnancy.  Carolina had to practically stop everything.”

“Which is where I hope if or once it happens for us, that you don’t mind having to adjust your stuff either.”

“I think I’m ready for it this time,” Ross shrugged.  “Last time was more shock than anything.”  She adjusted herself across his lap, “Are we done with the whole talking thing?”

“You are such a brat,” he chuckled.  “You didn’t even ask how my mission went.”

“You weren’t kidnapped, is there more that needs to be told?” she gave him a cheeky grin.  He narrowed his eyes at her.  “How did it go then?”

“Alright,” he shrugged.  Ross raised an eyebrow at him.  “I enjoy that we mutually annoy each other.”

“I’m just gonna go take care of myself soon,” she put out a hand to look at her nails.  He grabbed it and kissed the back of it.  “I heard you got South back in one piece.”

“We did,” Wash nodded.  “It was just her and Felix when it came down to it.  We still don’t know why he took her or why he was by himself or why there was no ambush set up for us.”

“That…sounds really weird.”

“Agreed.  Even Locus is at a loss,” Wash sighed.  “Felix mentioned wanting to grab someone, that he didn’t care who though he was hoping for Carolina which, come on, she’s not going to get Ally for a long time…anyway…Looks like we’re going to have to wait for Nick to interrogate him and figure out what it was he wanted to gain from the whole thing.  He was the one who set up the deliveries.  We don’t know if it was under Hargrove’s instructions or not.”

“Great,” Ross huffed.  “Hopefully Nick can get answers out of him.”

“Hopefully…”

“What happens if he doesn’t?”

“Then we are back to square one,” Wash replied.  “Honestly, I’m more concerned about Kimball finding out he’s in lock-up before Nick has a chance to work his magic.”

“I will keep my fingers crossed,” Ross nodded.  She gave him a coy look, “Know what’s not crossed?”

“So there’s this fun little thing going on that is absolutely entertaining,” Wash grinned ignoring her last question.  She growled at him.  “Are you aware of the fact that there may or may not be something going on between Locus and South?”

“Uh yea…where the hell have you been?” Ross chuckled.  “That’s been for a while now.”

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, “You mean to tell me you knew?”

“Well, Daisy was the one that actually caught them.  They don’t know that though so don’t go saying anything,” Ross said giving him a warning look. 

“Daisy as in my niece?”  Ross nodded.  “Wait, she caught them as in she caught them-“

“In the showers,” Ross nodded, giggling.  “She immediately vacated when she realized what was going on.”

“When the hell was this?”

“Ummm….right after the new recruits started I think,” Ross shrugged.  “You’d have to ask her.  Which, speaking of Daisy.  She and I are going for dinner on Thursday if you would like to join us.”

“Oh. Uh, yea, sure,” Wash shrugged.

“Good.  I told her I’d try to get you to come.  She likes spending time with you,” Ross replied running a finger down his chest.  “Now can we please, please stop talking?”

“Why are you so worked up?” Wash chuckled as he sat up to pull his shirt up and over his head.  “What were you doing before you came home?”

“Can’t I just want sex every once in a while?”

“You can,” he smirked.  “But normally I’m the one-“

“Garth has really pretty knives, ok?” Ross huffed putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back.  “Can you put that mouth to use a different way now?”

“You have strange turn-ons,” Wash chuckled as she pulled her own shirt off, glaring at him.  “Were they shiny?”

“That’s it.  Taking care of myself,” Ross huffed as she moved to get off of him.  Wash grabbed her and pinned her against the back of the couch. 

“Come on, I want to hear about the knives,” he gave her a wicked grin. 

“If this is your idea of foreplay-“

“You know it’s not,” Wash pressed his face closer to hers, teasing her by keeping just out of reach much to her frustration.  He had her hands pinned between them so that she couldn’t reach up to grab him.  “Besides, the way you’re acting, we may not need all that much.”

“You are a horrible human being and an even worse boyfriend,” Ross squirmed beneath him. 

“Lies.  You love me,” he replied before closing the distance, cutting off her next response.


	144. Chapter 144

"But Momma, you said the only reason I could stay home from school was if I was sick," Ally whined. "I'm not sick and I want to go to school. Daddy, tell her to let me go to school."

York glanced at Carolina who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed on top of her stomach and glaring at him. He reached up to scratch his head, "I don't know, kid...Yesterday was scary for everyone."

"But if I don't go, then Grandpa wins anyway because he'll know everyone is worried," Ally argued.

York glanced at Carolina, "She does have a point, Lina..."

"She's not going. I'm not risking someone else trying to come in and either give her something or worse, take her from us," Carolina snapped.

"I get that and I'm totally with you," York shook his head. "But I mean, come on...we can't deny her wanting to go to school. She wants to go. Why don't we compromise and set a guard on the school just in case. Someone whose not doing anything."

"Ally, go upstairs," Caroina looked over at Ally.

"No," Ally crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "I want to go to school and I should get to be here to argue about it too."

"You are really crossing a line here, young lady," Carolina growled.

"That's because you're being dumb," Ally glared at her.

"York!"

York gave a heavy sigh and pushed himself up from where he was sitting and picked Ally up to put her over his shoulder and walked her out to the kitchen, shutting the door as he set her down. Her eyes were watering and she was biting her lip.

"It's not fair, Daddy..." she sniffled.

"I know, kid," York sighed. "There's really no way to talk you into staying home today just to entertain your mom?"

"I want to go to school. I want to see my friends. It's dumb to stay home just because she's scared someone's gonna show up at school again. Can't you talk to her? Uncle Grif or Uncle Tucker could come with like you said."

"Let me see what I can do. I'm not making any promises, alright?"

"Just try," Ally nodded, wiping her face.

York gave a sigh and walked back out to the living room room where Carolina was still glaring at him. He knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not changing my mind so don't even try it," Carolina replied.

"Kid's got a pretty good point though, Lina," York sighed. Carolina rolled her eyes. "Let me see what Grif's doing. He can take her and he can hang out. It's right up his alley. He can hang out and do nothing at the back of the classroom."

"York, I'd feel much better with her under our supervision so I know where she is," Carolina grumbled.

"I understand that and I get where you're coming from," York replied rubbing his hand over her stomach. "She'll be perfectly fine. Like she pointed out, it might be better to get acting like there's nothing going on and no one's scared. Then they'll know we're not intimidated by them."

"But what if by knowing that they come back even stronger? We still have CT and Maine out there, not to mention those ODSTs no one can find."

"That's five against the dozen recruits, eighteen agents, plus the guys," York counted off. "That's not even including Garth, Nick and his security team. We are more than prepared to deal with whatever they want to throw at us." Carolina looked away from York. He grabbed her other hand, "I get your scared about someone taking Ally from us, I am too, but between all of us here, no one's going to get close enough to do anything. Trust me?"

"Always," Carolina scoffed. "You know that."

"I do," York winked at her. "So how about it? I'll call Grif and we'll have Grif hang out with her at school."

"Whatever," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl," York stood up to kiss her. He glanced down at her stomach, "Tyler seems fairly chill today."

"Maybe he's tired from keeping me up all night," Carolina grumbled making York chuckle.

"Soon, my love."

"Can't be soon enough," Carolina smirked.

York gave her another wink before looking over his shoulder at the kitchen door that was cracked, "Go grab your stuff, kid. I'm calling Grif."

"Yay," Ally bounced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"You want to go over to the Facility today then or are we hanging here?" York asked looking at Carolina.

"I don't know...I should probably go over in case Nick called with any info," Carolina sighed.

"I'm sure Wash would call us," York chuckled.

"Yea, but I'd rather be over there."

York nodded, "Let me call Grif and once he picks her up, we'll head over. How's that sound?"

"Fine I guess," Carolina sighed.

York called Grif who was more than happy to do nothing for the afternoon. He came by ten minutes later to grab Ally who was excited to see him and gave Carolina and York quick goodbyes before running out the door.

"Have fun learning," York chuckled to Grif.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a blast," Grif replied before following Ally out the door.

York gave another chuckle before walking over to lean on the back of the couch next to where Carolina was sitting, "Want me to grab your shoes?"

"Uh, yea," Carolina replied uncertainly, her hand going back and forth across her stomach.

"What's up?" York asked as he picked her shoes up from the floor.

"Um, nothing."

"Lina."

"Just being paranoid."

"About what?" York asked as he sat on the coffee table and lifted up one of her feet to put on one of her shoes.

"You were the one who said it," Carolina looked up at him. He gave her a confused look. "You're right, Tyler hasn't moved much this morning."

York's eyebrows pinched together in concern as he leaned forward to put a hand on her stomach, "Maybe he's getting himself ready to come out."

"Maybe..."

"Want me to call Mum?" Carolina gave him a nod, a worried look on her face. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 

"Pick it up, Bennett!" Wash yelled.

"Can't you go easy on us today, Agent Washington?" Lyskava huffed.

"Nope," Wash smirked at her. "Six more, everyone!"

"Oh come on!" one of the others yelled as they all groaned.

"Don't question me and I won't add more on," Wash shrugged. His AD beeped and he looked down at it to see Church calling. He hit the button, "What's up?"

"You said to let you know when Carolina got here," Church replied. "Her and York just walked in."

"Great. Let her know I'll be right there," Wash nodded motioning to Smith to take over. Smith gave him a nod as Wash made to walk inside.

"Yea well...not sure she'll be up to talking about what Nick had to say."

"Why?" Wash asked confused. "She's not in labor is she?"

"We don't know yet," Church answered before closing the line.

Wash picked up his pace as he made his way to the Medbay, not liking the tone Church had used. He walked through the door to see York helping Carolina sit down on one of the beds.

"Mum said ten minutes," he heard York saying. "Church?"

"Already talked to Mei. Running everything now," Church replied.

"Calm breaths, Lina." She nodded at him and pointed at Wash. He stood up, "Hey Wash."

"Uh, hi," Wash looked between the two of them. "Everything ok?"

"Don't know," York gave a sigh. "Lina said Tyler hasn't moved much this morning."

"Did Nick call?" Carolina asked looking around York at Wash.

"Lina-"

"Distraction is best," Carolina closed her eyes as her hand rubbed back and forth across her stomach. York gave a sigh as he sat on the bed next to her. "Did he?"

"Em said he checked in last night before she went home," Wash nodded. "He didn't have much to say yet, but he's hoping a bit of his lack of essentials technique will help soften him up a bit and get him talking."

"Does Kimball know yet?"

Wash shook his head, "Nick said he was gonna try to keep her in the dark on who his prisoner was for a couple days. He wants to get information before he lets her deal with him."

"Understandable," Carolina nodded. "York?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you get me some tea?" she asked.

"Sure," York replied kissing her forehead before putting his hands in his pocket and leaving the room.

Wash sat down in the chair next to Carolina and gave her shoulder a pat, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Probably just being paranoid," Carolina nodded pressing against a spot on her stomach. She cleared her throat and looked at Wash, "Distraction please."

"Um, ok," Wash gave a nervous chuckle before thinking quick, "Oh. We have confirmation on a certain partnership that may be more than a partnership."

"Yea?"

"Yea. Preston apparently caught them in the showers a while ago," Wash nodded.

"Explains a lot," Carolina scoffed.

"Agreed."

"They're both volatile enough that it's probably best to just let them tell us all when they feel like it."

"Again, agreed," Wash chuckled.

"How's Kole doing?"

"Not too bad," Wash smirked. "She and Junior have definitely stepped up everyone else's motivation."

"Good," Carolina gave him a small smile. "Talk to your sister?"

"Ha, nope," Wash shook his head. "And I don't want to."

"You'll probably have to talk to her sooner or later."

"I know, but I'm putting it off as long as possible because she's not really worth my time," Wash shrugged.

"You are so stubborn sometimes."

"So I'm told," he chuckled as the door opened. They both turned to see York walking in with Mei.

"York said you don't remember the last time you felt our little guy move?" Mei asked as she put her hands on Carolina stomach.

"Normally he wakes me up whether it's to pee or try and adjust himself. I don't remember really waking up too often last night," Carolina replied, her eyes starting to glisten.

"York, grab the monitor over there, please," Mei said pointing at the machine near her office. York nodded and walked over to do what she said. "How about any contractions or anything?"

"Not since yesterday and I'm pretty sure they were still the fake ones."

Mei nodded as York handed her the equipment she asked for before sitting down next to Carolina on the bed, taking one of her hands. She motioned for Carolina to pull her shirt up and wrapped a band across her stomach before turning on the screen in front of her. "Church?"

"Files are uploaded," Church replied.

"Is he ok?" Carolina asked.

"Well," Mei sighed after taking a moment to look at everything, "Good news is, there doesn't appear to be any distress. Heart rate is a little low, but it's still where it should be."

"So he's ok?" Carolina asked.

"Would appear so," Mei nodded, giving her a smile. She turned the screen so that York and Carolina could see. Wash leaned forward a bit to see it as well. "Someone just doesn't have a lot of room and he's in position so he's ready to go whenever now. York dear?"

"Yes mum?" York asked.

"How about you go get Carolina here some ice-cream and some ice for her tea. Sometimes something cold will get them moving a bit."

"Sure thing," York nodded standing up and kissing Carolina on the side of the head.

"I want to keep you here for a bit to make sure everything is ok," Mei said looking back at Carolina. "And I want you counting like I told you at your last appointment. If we're not getting that magic number in an hour or two, then I'll have to do some more tests. Also, next time you have to pee, we're getting a urine sample to check for protien and all that. Ok?"

"Whatever you need to do," Carolian nodded.

"Good girl," Mei gave her a kind smile. "Let me go get a few things going while we wait for York to come back."

"Thanks for everything, Mei," Carolina smiled at her. Mei kissed her forehead and gave her belly a pat before turning to walk to her office.

Carolina let out a big breath before remembering Wash was there. She turned to look at him to see him staring at the screen. "Close your mouth before you start drooling."

"Oh, right," Wash stammered, wiping at his mouth even though nothing was there. He looked back at the screen again, "I only ever saw the pictures you and York have shown me."

"Yea, it's pretty cool," Carolina smiled, a hand going across her stomach, pushing a bit on spot where his butt was. She gave another sigh of relief when they saw Tyler give a lazy wiggle on the screen. "I swear, the men in my life are going to be the death of me..." She glanced at Wash to see an amused look on his face. She nudged him, "That includes you."

"Figured it would," Wash chuckled. "So what's this magic number thing?"

"Mei wants at least ten movements, doesn't matter what kind," Carolina replied adjusting herself on the bed a bit. "So that would be number one we saw."

"Got it," Wash nodded. "That screen makes him look so big."

"A bit, yea" Carolina replied. She gave another sigh, "When the hell did we become so domestic, Wash?"

"Don't know, Boss, but I know I don't mind it," he gave her a smile.

"I am really happy that things are going so well with you and Ross," Carolina replied patting his knee.

"Me too," Wash smiled before reachign up to rub the back of his neck.

"Dare I ask how the kid thing is going?"

"I promise, when it happens you will be the first one I tell," Wash answered.

"So still on the table?"

"On the table, yes," Wash chuckled. "Why so interested? Not everyone needs kids to complete their relationship. You know that right?"

"I know," Carolina rolled her eyes. "But I also know you pretty well and if my opinion means anything, you'll be a really good dad, Wash."

"Thanks Carolina," he chuckled. "Hopefully we'll get to find out soon if that opinion holds true."

The door opened and York walked back in. He sat down on the side of Carolina's bed and handed her a bowl of ice-cream before grabbing her mug of tea he had brought the first time and dumping it over the glass of ice he had brought.

"Thank you," Carolina smied at York. He leaned forward to kiss her before putting a hand on her stomach.

"Not a problem. Any moving yet?" York asked turning to watch the ultrasound.

"He didn't like it when I patted him on the butt," Carolina replied pushing on the same spot again. "Wash was pretty fascinated watching him on the screen."

"Just think Wash, could be yours you're seing there instead of mine."

"One day," Wash agreed.

The three of them sat around and chatted for awhile, Mei joining them every once in awhile before going about her work. Eventually Wash left to go check on the training classes.

"How's he doing?" Mei asked walking around to check the monitors.

"Perked up a bit," Carolina shrugged.

"Good. Everything still looks ok. How about that sample I asked for?"

"Haven't had to pee yet," Carolina shrugged.

"It's bathroom or blood test," Mei informed her. Carolina made a face at her. "I want to rule out pre-eclampsia so it's one or the other."

"Come on, Lina," York stood up and offered her a hand. "Maybe a walk to the bathroom will get the bladder flowing a bit."

"Fine," Carolina replied taking it and letting York pull her up. She looked at Mei, "If that comes back normal like the rest of the tests, can I go relax at home then?"

"We'll see," Mei answered.

"And what if it doesn't come back normal?" York asked.

"Well, then we get her all set up to deliver depending on how things come back."

"Can't we do that anyway...?" Carolina grumbled.

"Let's go, hun," York chuckled kissing the back of her hand as Mei laughed.


	145. Chapter 145

"Hey," Emma poked her head into the Medbay where Carolina was still sitting. "North came home and said you were here. What the hell?"

"Yell at your nephew," Carolina grumbled shifting on the bed where she was sitting. "Someone decided he didn't want to move at all this morning and scared the crap out of us."

"Yea, North said," Emma replied sitting down in the chair. She reached across and put a hand on Carolina's belly. "Everything's ok though, correct?"

"Minus my blood pressure, yea," Carolina nodded. "No pre-eclampsia so Mei was happy about that. Still wanted me here for a bit until my blood pressure goes to normal. There was still a lot of protein in my urine so she was also concerned about that."

"But the major concern is crossed off the list, so that's good at least," Emma nodded, her hand still on Carolina.

"Just needs to come out," Carolina sighed. "York went to make sure Ally gets her homework done before I come home so that I don't have to worry about anything. Where's Oliver?"

"Home with North," Emma shrugged smiling as she felt Tyler shift position.

"Put him on babysitting duties?" Carolina chuckled.

"Well, technically it's not babysitting since it's his kid," Emma smirked. Carolina gave a small smile before taking a sharp breath and scrunching her eyes shut. "C?"

"That...that's not a fake one," Carolina said through clenched teeth.

"Mei!" Emma yelled looking at her office.

"Not here," Carolina shook her head. "Went home to grab dinner and was coming back-oh holy fuck, I don't remember them being this awful."

"Just breathe it out," Emma replied as she looked around for a data-pad so she could make a phone call. "Want me to call York?"

Carolina shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek, "It's only one."

"Right, but one can become two real quick."

"Or it might take forever," Carolina growled back before the growl turned in to a groan.

"Want my hand?" Emma offered.

"I want to tear York's face off."

"First contraction and you are already threatening his life," Emma chuckled as Carolina grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Can't wait to hear how the rest of this is gonna go."

"Shut up."

"Who did you threaten when you had Ally?"

Carolina slowed her breathing, trying to think back before shaking her head, "I don't remember. I think I punched one of the nurses."

"Seriously?" Emma chuckled, wincing from the strength behind Carolina's grip.

"I just said I don't remember."

"Alright," Emma nodded. She waited until the grip loosened and Carolina let out a big breath. "Church, tell me you marked the time on that."

"Course," Church appeared. "I also called both York and Mei for you. Mei is not worried since it was only the first one and your water hasn't broken yet so she will be here at some point. She said feel free to get up and move around. York will be over as soon as he can grab a sitter for Ally. And Miller is on standby until Mei needs her."

"Great…"

* * *

"But why can't I go with you?" Ally whined as York brought Carolina's bag down from upstairs.

"Because kid," York huffed. "I know you want to meet your brother, but being in the delivery is a no-no for persons under ten."

"Everyone always says ten and they only say it because I'm nine and it's a bigger number than what I am," Ally harrumphed crossing her arms over her chest.

"No pulling the wool over your eyes," York chuckled ruffling her hair.

"Daddy, I want to come with."

"No can do, kid. I'm sorry, but not sorry," York huffed. "As soon as things are cleaned up and everything, you are going to be the first one to visit. That's the best I can do and there's nothing you can say to change my mind. As soon as Ross gets over here, you're gonna hang out with her."

"I thought I was hanging out with Uncle Wash?"

"You will be when he gets home. Ross said he's got something he's doing before he comes home, so when he's done, he will be there. So it's you and her until then. Is that acceptable?"

"Do I still have to go to bed at my bedtime?"

"Yup."

"But what if Tyler comes while I'm sleeping?"

"I can almost promise you he won't," York replied. "I mean, he might, but if he does, you will come over first thing before school. No one else gets in before you."

"And what if I'm at school when he comes?"

"Then I will personally come pick you up and take you immediately to see him and your mom." There was a knock on the door and York walked over to let Ross in. "Well hello miss."

"Evening sir," Ross smiled.

"So you guys can hang out here or if you want to go to your place that's fine too. Guest room is now a nursery, but I changed all the sheets in me and Lina's room if you guys want to stay here," York said as he walked over to grab his coat. "Just shoot me a message where you are so I know and I will totally call if something happens or whatever."

Ross leaned down to Ally, "Is it just me or does your dad sound slightly panicked here?"

"Well, he's not as squeaky as Uncle Wash," Ally giggled.

"Ha, ha, you two are so funny," York rolled his eye as he walked towards the door.

"Daddy, you're forgetting something." York turned and looked where Ally was pointing. He nodded and walked back to grab it. "You are also forgetting something else."

"What…?" York asked stopping to think. Ally jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, "Right that. That's even more important than your mom's bag."

"Give Momma a hug as well," Ally said in his ear. "I love you both and if Tyler comes tell him I love him too."

"Will do kid," York replied giving her another squeeze before she let go. He grabbed the bag and headed out the door.

Ally watched the door close behind him and walked over to Ross to wrap her arms around her waist. Ross patted her back, "So movie or video games til Wash gets here?"

"Movie," Ally said looking up at her.

"You got it," Ross smiled. "Excited?" Ally nodded giving her a smile.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here," York said as he walked into the room, tossing the bag onto the bed nearby. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Does it look like it?" Carolina grumbled giving him a sour look.

Emma patted her hand and looked at York, "Warning, you will get yelled at and berated the entire time you are in this room."

"Good thing I'm used to it," York smiled walking over to kiss Carolina's head. "Mum here yet?"

"No," Carolina shook her head. "She told Church she wasn't rushing since it was only the first one and my water hasn't broken yet."

"But she is coming over soon, right?" York looked between the two of them.

"What part of contractions just started isn't penetrating your skull?" Carolina asked.

"Oh I can see how this is going to go…" York chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Can I leave without you two…well, without one of you killing the other?" Emma asked looking between them. "Unless you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you," Carolina shook her head.

"How about I go hang out at home with North and Oliver until Oliver goes to bed and then I'll check in and if you need me, I'll come back?"

"That's fine," Carolina sighed.

"Alright. Call me if you need me before?'

"Thanks Em," Carolina gave her a smile.

Emma gave her a wink before looking at York, "Church is keeping track of everything for us. She's only had one more since the first."

"Got it," York nodded as he gave Emma a wave as she walked to the door. "Maybe we'll go for a walk?"

"We'll see."

"Heard it helps," York smirked at her.

"We'll see."

"You hungry?" Carolina glared at him. "Thirsty? Have to go potty?"

"You are rushing things that aren't necessarily rushing right now," Carolina snapped. "They only just started."

"Right, but this is pregnancy number two. Sometimes things go super quick and from what I've seen, it didn't take you terribly long with Ally."

"York?"

"Yes love?"

"Stop."

"I-"

"Stop," Carolina gave him a sharp look before her face crunched in pain, a groan escaping her lips. York sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand. "This is your damn fault."

"You didn't put up much of an argument," York smirked, wincing slightly as she gripped his hand hard.

"Still your fault," she replied through clenched teeth. She turned her head to press it against his shoulder.

* * *

"So far he's not talking," Nick huffed over the call.

"Not surprised," Wash nodded from where he sat at his desk. "I mean…I am because he's known for liking to hear himself talk."

"He's done plenty of that, but won't tell us anything of importance. He was working alone minus the goon that gave Ally the stuffed animal. Apparently that's who he was waiting for when you and Locus showed up," Nick replied. "That's it so far. Doesn't want to tell us why he did what he did or if any of it was actually under Hargrove or not."

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you," Wash smirked. "Up for it?"

"Course," Nick scoffed. "Hardest part is keeping Kimball in the dark."

"I can totally understand that...It's not going to be fun once she finds out he's there."

"And on top of that, she's not just gonna kick the shit out of me, she's coming after you too for not reporting it since your team was the one to bring him in."

"Don't I know it," Wash rolled his eyes. "That being said, a heads up would be nice."

"Yea, we'll see," Nick chuckled. He glanced at something on his side. "I better get going before Garth comes and gets me. He gets super cranky if he has to pull me up from work."

"Yea, I have to go check what mine's up to," Wash chuckled. "Keep me posted."

"Yup."

They ended the call and after stretching quick, he stood up and headed out the door after grabbing his coat. He closed up his office and headed to the stairs to head downstairs. York was rounding the corner from the the direction of the Medbay as he got to the bottom. He gave him a wave and paused as he saw Yok pick up the pace.

"Oh good, you're still here," York said as he got closer, pulling his jacket on. "Listen, I need to go apparently drag my mother out of her house and over here. Can you go hang out with Lina?" Wash went to question him, but York cut him off before he could answer. "Great. Thanks. Owe ya bud."

"Wait, what's-" York ignored him as he hurried out the front door of the Facility. Wash gave his head a confused scratch and changed course to the Medbay. He walked in and looked over to where Carolina was sitting. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Why was I asked to come sit with you while your husband is going to apparently man-handle his mother?"

"Because he's an idiot and thinks she needs to be here," Carolina growled in response. "Even though I told him, and Church told him, that she knows what she's doing and if she doesn't need to be here yet, then she doesn't need to be here."

"Why would she need to be here...aren't you supposed to be going home?" Wash asked confused.

"No. I take it he didn't tell you I was having contractions before fleeing out the door?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea, he left that bit out," Wash gave a dry chuckle as he sat down in the chair next to the bed she was in. "Contractions, huh? How's that going?" She glared at him. "What?"

"It's going," she huffing turning to sit with her legs off the bed and feet on the floor. "Better if York wasn't freaking out like he is. They only just started and I've had three or four since around five when Emma was first here and he's acting like I should already be pushing."

"When...when does that happen?" Wash asked giving her a curious look, a slight panic to his voice.

"When I'm told to," Carolina smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be long gone most likely." She ran a hand over the lower part of her stomach. "I take it you are also unaware that Ross is currently at my house with Ally?"

"Now I'm not. I was on the phone with Nick so if she tried to call me, she wouldn't have gotten through or Church would have left me know I had another call."

"Or I would've answered and told her you were on the phone with Nick who was giving you an update that wasn't really an update on Felix," Church replied appearing between the two of them.

"And you didn't tell me this when I was done, why?" Wash asked crossing his arms.

"Because I'm keeping an eye on C until Mei gets here," Church retorted. "You are at the bottom of my list right now."

"Thanks Church," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Heads up, C," Church flipped Wash off and turned to look at Carolina, "There's another one coming."

Carolina threw her head back and gave a groan, "Already?"

"Look, not saying I'm on York's side...but I may be on York's side on this one," Church gave a dry chuckle.

"Fuck you," Carolina snapped before she leaned forward a little, one hand on her stomach and one hand grabbing the sheets of the bed as she clenched her eyes shut. Wash offered a hand as she let off a whimper. She cracked an eye and moved the hand on her stomach to grip it, head hanging down as he watched her eyebrows pinched together in pain as her eyes shut again.

Wash tried to keep from wincing as her grip increased. He also tried to keep the slight panic of having to deal with it and not knowing exactly how. Clearing his throat, he looked at her, "Doesn't seem that bad."

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him, "Never speak those words again to someone in labor, got it?"

"Uh...sure," Wash stammered under her death glare. "What...I mean, like...is there something else I can do?"

"Sit there and be quiet before I rip your face off," she growled before breaking off in another groan.

"Right...got it," Wash mumbled quietly, trying not to give his own whine of pain as she squeezed his fingers together.

"Should be letting up soon," Church informed them. "Remember to breathe, C."

"Church?"

"Yea, I know, fuck off," Church chuckled. "But still, it's supposed to help a little."

"Ya know what helps? Those lovely drugs that Mei said she would give me," Carolina snarled.

"Yea well, Mei's not here," Church replied. "Just do the huffy-puffy thing already."

Carolina growled at him before letting out a slow stream of air through her lips, taking a deeper one through her nose and repeating. She let at another one as she felt it start to let off finally. Wash couldn't help but let out a sound of relief when she let go. She glanced at him before pushing herself up to stand, "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," Wash shook his hand out.

"Church, any idea if York is on his way back yet?" Carolina asked as she started pacing, a hand on her back.

"Let me check," Church said disappearing.

"That didn't seem to last as long as I thought it would," Wash commented.

"From your end of things," Carolina gave a tired sigh. "Roughly a minute or so...though intensity can get worse. Comparably worse to when we had the AI implants..."

"Seriously?" Carolina nodded. "Wow."

"Course, they were attacking our heads and not our abdomens, but that's the only thing I can think of to compare them to that you might be familiar with."

"Right…"

"Good news…well sorta," Church chuckled as he reappeared. "York should be back momentarily."

"What about Mei?"

"She kicked him out of the house and said she'd be over in another hour, that she has checked with me and is currently unconcerned with your progress and that he should just be patient and come back to sit with you."

"Lovely," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Meaning he's going to be in a wonderful mood when he gets back."


	146. Chapter 146

Wash looked up from where he was getting his coffee ready to see Ross walk out to the kitchen where he was located.  Ally had wanted to stay home so they had ended up bunking in York and Carolina's room like York had offered.  She ran a hand through her hair as he pulled another mug down and poured her a cup.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss as he handed her the mug of steaming goodness.  "Any word?"

"None that I've seen," Wash shook his head walking over to check.  "Figured I'd stop in when we go over for drill."

"Won't there be a slight issue with that?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.  He returned with a confused look.  "What about Ally?"

"Oh right," he glanced at the time.  "She should be getting up soon.  She asked me to set an alarm at the same time as when we get up when I tucked her in so that she could come with.  If she still wants to."

"And if she doesn't?"

Wash scratched his head, "I don't see her not wanting to come since she asked.  Especially if I'm going to be checking on her parents."

"Good point," Ross nodded.  She looked at the time herself.  "You want to go check on her and see if she's moving?  We have to head over soon."

"I suppose," Wash put his mug down and headed out to the living room and up the stairs.  Ally was coming out of her room as he reached the top.  She looked dressed and ready to go over.  "I was just coming to see if you were awake."

"Did my brother come?" Ally asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Wash shook his head, "Not that I've heard, but I figure when we go over for drill, we'd check in.  You still want to come to drill?"  Ally nodded as she followed him down the steps.  "Alright.  Let's feed you breakfast and we'll head over."

"Is Mila awake?"

"Mila is awake."

"Can I run drill with her?" Ally asked looking up at Wash.

"Um, we'll see," Wash answered.  "I was thinking of talking to Caboose and having him go aound with you if that's what you want to do.  Is that ok?"

"I guess," Ally shrugged.  She perked up a bit when she saw Ross sitting at the table with her coffee.  "Morning Mila!"

"Good morning," Ross chuckled.  

"What would you like to eat?" Wash asked.

"I'll just have some cereal," Ally said walking over to the cabinet.  "Do you guys want some?"

"I'm good, thanks," Wash grabbed his coffee mug.

"Mila?"

"I'm alright.  It's too early for me to eat," Ross smiled at her.  "I'll grab something after drill like we normally do."

"I can't wait that long," Ally giggled.  "My tummy would be growling."

"I'm used to it.  I'd rather have a liquid breakfast anyway."

"Daddy let me try coffee once.  It was icky," Ally made a face as she poured cereal into the bowl Wash had pulled down for her.

The three of them chatted as Ally ate her cereal.  When she was done, Wash cleaned up for her while she put her shoes on and jacket on.  They headed out the door and across the street.  After entering the Facility, they made the turn to go to the Locker Rooms so that Wash and Ross could both change.  Wash finished first and looked at where Ally was sitting waiting for them.

"I'm gonna go check in on your parents, ok?" Wash put a hand on her shoulder.  "Hang out with Mila.  Maybe Church will unlock your locker so you can grab your under armor as well."

"Ok."

Wash gave her a pat, surprised she wasn't begging to go with him.  He headed back out of the Locker Room and to the Medbay.  Expecting the door to be locked, he was surprised when it wasn't.  Walking in tentatively, he heard York's low voice say something about coffee.

"Good morning," Wash greeted as he walked around the partition, still wary since Church hadn't stopped him.  Carolina gave him a wave from where she was sitting on the bed, still very pregnant.  York was standing there and had an exhausted look on his face.  "I see things are going slow.  That answers my question."

"How about things aren't going at all," Carolina replied grumpily.  Wash gave them a confused look as York walked by him to head out to the hallway.  Carolina rolled her eyes before looking at Wash, "Contractions stopped a little after midnight and I only got to like three or four centimeters dilated."

"I take it that's not good...?"

"Ten centimeters is the magic number,' Carolina huffed.  "And since my water didn't break yet, no baby."

"York seems in a good mood about it," Wash motioned in the direction he had gone.

"He was up most of the night after I fell asleep because he had himself in a panic about things," Carolina rolled her eyes.  "Also doesn't help he got into it with Mei before she went home last night or this morning or whatever."

"I'm shocked he's in one piece,' Wash chuckled crossing his arms.  "Do I want to know?"

"Basically he was freaking out because they stopped.  He thought something was wrong and that Tyler and I were going to be in trouble if she didn't do something."

"I could see where the potential worry could come in," Wash nodded.

"Which is understandable, except he forgets his mother has been doing this for years and knows what she's doing," Carolina replied.  "Not that I could blame him, but he should trust her when she tells him that this kinda stuff happens.  I'm not happy either, but you don't see me in freak out mode about it."

"So what, you get to go home and sit around an wait for them to start up again?"

"Pretty much, "Carolina sighed.  "How was Ally?"

"Fantastic like always.  They were watching a movie when I got there so we hung out and then she was ready for bed.  We ended up staying at your place and she had us wake her up to come to drill.  Otherwise, I was going to have Smith run it and hang out until she woke up and then come over."

"I'm not surprised she wanted to run it," Carolina smirked.  "I've been debating letting her join you once I'm back in action before she goes to school.  It'll help me get back into shape and I know she'd like that."

"You guys would also get to spend time together which I'm sure she'll like even more after Tyler's born."

"Exactly," Carolina nodded.  York walked back in, Ally attached to his side.  "Speaking of Ally...Morning sunshine."

"Good morning," Ally smiled hurrying over to give her a hug.  "Daddy told me Tyler's being stubborn and that he decided he didn't want to come yet."

"That he didn't," Carolina smirked.

"I told you he was going to be stubborn," Ally giggled.

"Yes you did," Carolina smiled, running a hand over Ally's ponytail.  "I heard you were going to run drill this morning?"

"Can I still?" Ally asked looking between her parents.

"Sure," Carolina answered when York looked at her.  "I'll have your dad come get you and take you to school then after I make him nap.  Just don't tire yourself out that you're falling asleep in class."

"I won't.  Uncle Wash said he was going to have Uncle Caboose run it with me," Ally said.  "If I get tired, he'd have no problem giving me piggy back rides."

"That'll be fun," Carolina chuckled.

"Speaking of," Wash grinned, "We should get going otherwise we'll be late to start yelling at everyone."

"That's the best part!" Ally bounced.  She gave Carolina a quick hug, followed by York before running from the room. 

"Glad someone has energy..." York grumbled running a hand over his face.

"Which is why we're going to go home and you are going to take a nap on the couch with me," Carolina replied as she held out a hand for him to help her up.  She looked at Wash, "Have fun."

"Definitely," Wash gave a wave before following Ally out the door.

Carolina let York help her put on her jacket before grabbing him by the face and kissing him, "Stop being grumpy."

"Easy for you to say," York gave her a tired look.

She patted his face before kissing him again, "Stop being grumpy."

"Just because you keep saying it, doesn't mean it's gong to make me stop being grumpy," York shook his head.  "Why are you in such a good mood?  You're the one who wants him out and apparently we thought he was coming out and now he's not."

"Unfortunately, it happens," Carolina sighed, patting her stomach.

"And you're sure you feel all right?" he asked.

"I feel fine," Carolina replied.  "You have heard from two different sources that Tyler and I are both ok.  What will make you feel better?"

"You're right, I just need a nap," York tried to give her a smile.  

"Alright," Carolina nodded.  She took his hand before they both walked to the door.

* * *

 

"Jeez, almost seven hours of labor and it stops," Emma shook her head from where she sat on the couch.  Oliver was laying between them.  "That has got to be the worse feeling in the world."

"Well, after you left, the contractions slowed down a bit until finally coming to a stop," Carolina sighed playing with the ends of her hair.  "To be honest, I'm more worried about my husband."

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked giving her a look of concern.

"Well...he was freaking out before when I was in contractions and then he was freaking out even worse when they stopped and Mei wouldn't give him an answer that he liked.  Needless to say, he's not in the best of moods."

"Well, just sucks to be him.  If there was something to worry about, she wouldn't have gone home or sent you home."

"That's what I told him," Carolina nodded.  "I get he's worried and he wants to make sure we're both ok and I don't blame him for it...but he needs to listen and trust his mom too."

"I'm sorry," Emma gave her a sympathetic look.  "Where is he anyway?"

"I sent him upstairs to sleep.  He was up the entire time because he was worried and the nap I made him take this morning didn’t seem to help any so after he got back from taking Ally to school, I sent him upstairs to sleep again."

"Can't say he doesn't care," Emma chuckled.

"Very true.  And I mean, it is the first time he's around for this, which I know wasn't by either of ours choice."

"Don't forget, he read about all those things that could go wrong."

"Crap...yea.  I thought he was over that.  Apparently not."  Carolina let off a sigh, "Hopefully he comes back downstairs from his nap and he'll be in a better mind-frame."

"Fingers crossed," Emma chuckled.  "If he's that desperate, I hear sex works really well to speed things along."

"Last thing on my mind," Carolina chuckled.  There was a knock on the door.  "Come in!"

The door opened and South walked into the house, "I heard my nephew was here."

"Hey South," Carolina greeted as South walked around to pick up Oliver and sit down on the floor with him.  

"Thought you were in labor?" South smirked.

"Well I was...until I wasn't," Carolina shrugged.  "What brings you by?"

"My nephew was here," South pointed.  “And how the hell does that work.  I thought once it starts it’s not supposed to stop.”

“Eh, apparently it happens more commonly than one would think,” Carolina explained.  “Mei wasn’t worried so I’m not worried.  I’ve accepted that Tyler is going to stubborn and probably wait until my due date next Thursday.”

“Props to you,” South scoffed.  “Anyone hear anything from Nick?”

“I know he’s been keeping Wash updated on the lack of progress he’s making,” Carolina answered.

“Nick’ll get it out of him,” Emma added sounding confident.  “Just might take a bit.”

“I’m more concerned about Kimball at this point,” Carolina sighed.  “She’s the definite wild card and I have a feeling Felix knows this and will use it to his advantage.”

“Douche-nozzle said the same thing,” South scoffed.  “He’s said if Nick knows what’s best, he won’t let Kimball anywhere near Felix.”

“Which, once Kimball finds out, we won’t have much choice.  He pulled her strings for too long,” Carolina shook her head.

“Is the lock-up secure enough to keep her out of it when the time comes?” South asked.

“That I don’t know.  She has top security clearance for everything so I don’t know if it matters,” Carolina shrugged.  “The only place she doesn’t, is the Facility and I really don’t want Felix there.”

“Not that we have a place to hold him up anyway,” Emma commented.

“Even if we did, I don’t want him there,” Carolina shook her head.  “It’s too close to home and too close to the kids.”

“Not to mention Locus,” South chewed.

Carolina and Emma  exchanged looks before Emma smirked at South, “You sound concerned.”

“Why would I be concerned?” South asked putting her attention into Oliver as he made noises at her.

“You tell us,” Emma grinned.  South looked up from watching Oliver to narrow her eyes at Emma.  “Don’t give me that look.”

“No…I am going to give you this look,” South retorted.  “There’s nothing to tell.  I’m just pointing out that we should also be including him in the list of things to keep away from the asshole.”

Emma looked at Carolina, “Was it that cute when it was coming out of my mouth like that about North?  The denial part of it I mean.”

“You were slightly more flustered,” Carolina answered after a thought.

“You both are assholes who don’t know what you’re talking about,” South grumbled, her attention going to Oliver again.

“I think we know a lot more than you think we do,” Emma continued to grin, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Which is nothing,” South shifted her position slightly, adjusting Oliver in her arms as he made noises and waved his fists around.

“Here that?” Emma looked at Carolina.  “She thinks we know nothing.”

“You don’t-“

“How’s the sex?” Emma cut her off leaning forward with interest all over her face as she rested her arms on her knees.  “I bet it’s really angry.”

“There is no sex going on!”

“Not what I’ve heard,” Emma chuckled as South’s face turned red.

“Fine.  Whose ass do I have to kick?” South growled sweetly.

“Like I would tell you my source,” Emma rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping.  “Thanks for confirming though.”

“I swear, if he told North-“

“North doesn’t know anything,” Emma chuckled shaking her head.  South grumbled incoherently at them both as Oliver grunted back at her.  “So are you going to answer my questions?”

“What question?”

“The one about the sex?”

“We’re not having sex!”

“South,” Carolina laughed, “You were caught and no we’re not telling you by who.”

“I’m not having this conversation with either of you,” South grumbled.

“Never stopped you before,” Carolina quipped.  “What’s so different now?”

“I think,” Emma said when South started pretending to ignore them, “that what’s different is that she actually cares this time around.”

“I could see that,” Carolina nodded.  “All the previous ones were just convenient at the time.”

“Yea.  Could be why she’s so mean to him all the time in front of all of us.  Trying to throw us off and everything.”

“Maybe it’s secret code that secretly means ‘I love you’.”

“Oh fuck that shit!” South snapped looking up at them finally.  “You two are the biggest jackasses.”

“Aw, C, she loves us too,” Emma cooed as Carolina started laughing.

“If I didn’t want to spend time with my nephew, I’d show you exactly how much I ‘love’ you both,” South barred her teeth in a sneer.  “Change of subject please.”

“Oh come on, it’s just us girls here,” Emma argued.

“Look,” South huffed after a few minutes of letting the other two stare at her expectantly, “I’m not telling you shit.  I will confirm since you apparently already know, but I’m not telling you anything else.  It’s nothing, really.  Just release for the both of us when one of us needs it.”

“For now,” Emma shrugged leaning back on the couch.

“Yea, look what happened to Wash,” Carolina gave her an evil grin.

“Not happening here.  I’m not that stupid, not that he and missy aren’t awful together.  Now can we please talk about something else?”

“I want to talk about what the sex is like,” Emma shrugged crossing her arms.

“Then go home and have it with your husband!  You don’t see me asking you about your sex life.”

“Well, if you really want to know, I can certainly tell you all about it,” Emma replied.  “Heck, you’re holding the lovely gift I got from having it with your brother.”

“Which is why I will never ask you about it,” South rolled her eyes.  “Do you have this conversation with Carolina about your brother?”

“Occasionally,” Emma chuckled.  

A male voice cleared their throat from the direction of the staircase.  The three of them all turned to look to see York leaning on the railing and watching them, an amused expression on his face.  He waved, “Hi.”

“Oh God, how long were you there…?” Emma rolled her eyes.

He shrugged in response and gave them a curious look, “So who’s having sex now?  I thought I heard someone is having sex with someone?  Can it be me?”

“You’re an ass,” Carolina shook her head.  

“And all yours.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna puke…” South gave a pretend gag.

Emma looked at her, “You’re not pregnant are you!?”  South’s face turned into one of murder as Carolina burst into laughter.  “Oh I’m kidding.”

“If you ever speak about me reproducing again, it’s going to be the last thing you say.  I don’t care if you’re married to my brother,” South snarled.  

“Jeez, chill out,” Emma shook her head as York walked out to the kitchen.  “Like I said, I’m kidding.”

“Kid all you want, there’s no kids for me,” South shook her head looking back down at Oliver who seemed unperturbed about her outburst.  

“There’s time to change your mind yet.  Maybe in a few more years,” Emma shrugged.

“When I say no kids for me, I mean no kids for me,” South replied quietly.  “New subject.”


	147. Chapter 147

"Ya know, here I thought I'd have you all day to myself and turns out I had to wait until the kid went to bed," York chuckled.

"I told you to sleep last night while we were over in the Medbay. Not my fault you didn't listen to me," Carolina rolled her eyes from where she was cuddled against him on the couch.

"Yes, but I listened when we came home," he pointed out.

"Cuz you weren't practically falling asleep on your own." He gave off an amused huff. She turned back to look at him, "I'm glad you did though. You are in a much better mood than you were when we came home."

"Can't help I was worried."

"I know and trust me, I am very glad you are here this time around. I think you should also call and apologize to your mother."

"Do I have to?"

"It would be the better thing to do," Carolina replied.

"I'll do it in the morning."

"You should do it now."

York looked at the time, "She's probably sleeping."

"Then you will leave her a message," Carolina pointed at the data-pad on the table.

York removed his arm from her shoulder and leaned forward to grab it, mumbling under his breath. He paused before finishing dialing through and looked at Carolina, "What was it you gals were talking about when I came down?"

"Call your mom."

"It sounded really interesting though."

"York, don't worry about it."

"You know how much I love gossip."

"Which is why I'm telling you not to worry about it," Carolina reached around him and hit dial.

"I'm not going to tell North."

"Yea, that'll be the day," Carolina rolled her eyes as Mei picked up. "Evening Mei. Sorry for calling late."

"Not a problem, dear. Everything alright?"

"I'm good," Carolina nodded. "Normal movements and everything and no contractions since last night. We're actually calling because York has something he wants to say to you."

"Really now? This ought to be good," Mei smirked. George waved at them from the background.

"Do I have to?" York looked at Carolina who narrowed her eyes at him. He took a breath, "I'm sorry about how I acted. I was being a cranky asshole."

Mei gave him a smile, "It's alright dear. You weren't the first worried husband to lash out like you did."

"See," York looked at Carolina, "I didn't actually have to call."

"Yes you did," Carolina shook her head. "I don't have to guess to say you were raised better than that."

"Exactly what Carolina said," George said from the background. Mei shot him a look over her shoulder. "Next time I hear you talked to your mother like that, you're gonna have to deal with me!"

"Yes Pops..."

"I appreciate that you called all the same," Mei chuckled. "Even though Carolina made you."

"It's not like she twisted my arm," York rolled his eye. "I was going to tomorrow, she just made me do it tonight instead."

"Because knowing you as well I think I do, you'd forget," Carolina shoved him.

"Where's my grandson?" George yelled from the background.

"Being stubborn," Carolina answered. "Tell him to get out."

"He's going to come when he's ready," Mei chuckled.

"He's ready, he's just being stubborn," Carolina grumbled back.

"Alright, well go get some sleep," Mei replied. "The both of you."

"Yes Mum. Love you both."

"We love you too," Mei smiled before the line close. York looked at Carolina.

"What?" Carolina asked when he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me now about the crazy asshole who's having sex with South?" York asked.

"No."

"Seriously, who is psychotic enou-oh."

"Sometimes you make me wonder if it wasn't Delta who actually had all the smarts," Carolina chuckled shaking her head at him.

"Actually Carolina," the green image appeared on the table in front of them, "From my understanding, I didn't actually have to increase his intelligence all that much."

York leaned forward to look at him before turning to look at Carolina, "Why is the Epsi-Delta here?"

"Church sent him with in my AD to keep track of myself and Tyler," Carolina answered. "Were you not listening?"

"Apparently not."

"York was busy throwing his fit to pay attention to what Epsilon was explaining to you and Mei," Delta replied helpfully.

"I was not throwing a fit," York grumbled.

"Sorry, you were," Carolina chuckled.

"In all honesty, can you blame me?" York raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose not," Carolina sighed. She looked at Delta, "Everything alright?"

"Yes. All levels are where they should be," Delta nodded.

"Good. I'm tired," Carolina motioned for York to stand up. "Help me to bed."

York pulled her up off the couch, "So what was South saying about not having kids?"

"Not much other than she's not having them," Carolina answered.

"Sounded more like she can't have them to me," York replied. Carolina turned to look at him. He put up his hands, "Just going by her vocal pattern and the fact her hackles immediately flared up the second Emma directed something at her on the subject."

"That'd be news to me," Carolina shrugged.

"Of course if I am right, she may not want to talk about it at all with anyone."

"That could be too," Carolina agreed as she headed up the staircase in front of him.

"You should find out."

Carolina stopped on the stairs and turned to look down at him, "I am not asking her that question. That is rude. Especially if it's true and she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Guess you're right."

"Course I'm right."

* * *

"Get the grumpy look off your face," Ross whispered hotly at him as they stood inside the lobby at the Facility waiting for Preston. "You didn't have to come."

"I'm not grumpy," Wash huffed shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Your face reads grumpy."

"Well I'm not," Wash rolled his eyes as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm actually looking forward to dinner."

"Good, you should be," Ross smirked. "So what's bothering you?"

He knew better to deny it as he took his hands out of his pockets and pulled her against him. "Kimball's been pressuring Nick into revealing who he has in lock-up. Once he does, it's only a matter of time before she comes to flip out on Carolina and I for not reporting it."

"Ah, say no more," Ross nodded. "Don't worry, I'll say kind things at your funeral."

"Thanks," Wash gave a dry chuckle as they heard footsteps rounding the corner. He gave a wave when Preston walked around to them.

"Hey Daisy!" Ross greeted.

"Hey," Preston gave a wave.

Wash motioned for them to head out and together the three of them walked towards the restaurant. Wash half-listened to Ross and Preston talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't until they sat down and Ross smacked his thigh that made him tune in to what was going on.

"Ow. What?" he looked down at Ross.

"Daisy asked you a question."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Wash felt his neck redden as he reached back to scratch it. "I kinda zoned out."

"It's ok," Preston smiled. "Did you do a lot of training when you were in Project Freelancer?"

"Like me-myself training?" Wash asked.

"No like drill kinda training," Preston clarified.

"Ha, no," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "Project Freelancer didn't really set itself up to the type of training we're doing with you. There was a much more competitive atmosphere and a lot more individualized training schedule. We still had the occasional team sessions, but more often than not they were solo."

"Where did you learn to be so good at running drill thought?" Preston asked giving off a chuckle.

"It's an acquired skill," Wash shrugged. "When you get forced into a leadership position where you're desperate to keep your team and people alive, you tend to pick things up."

"How are you and the other Agents such good friends if you were constantly pitted against each other?"

"North, York and I got to know each other well enough that the leaderboard didn't bother us. Plus, once you accepted the fact that as long as Carolina wasn't incapacitated you were never going to see that number one spot, it was easy to not pay it too much attention."

"South seemed like she cared," Ross pointed out.

"That was because they were constantly putting her and North against each other," Wash chuckled. "The ladies definitely always seemed more worried about it then we were."

"Can ya blame them?" Ross chuckled. "I'd be super competitive too if I was constantly put against you guys. Women definitely have it much harder in the military than the guys do."

"You won't hear me argue," Wash chuckled. "We do our best to treat you all the same."

"You succeed for the most part," Ross winked.

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean by 'the most part'? You don't get any sort of special treatment."

"Trust me, I know," Ross grumbled rolling her eyes. "Not to say you don't make it up to me when we're home."

"Exactly, so no complaining," Wash chuckled.

"How long have you two been dating?" Preston asked smiling at the two of them.

"Few months," Ross answered.

"Six or seven," Was rectified. "Also might depend if you mean officially or not, cuz that could make it seven or eight."

"It has not been that long," Ross chuckled. "Carolina and Emma were both at least two months pregnant when we started."

"Whatever you say dear," Wash smiled at her.

"I'll probably make you mad by telling you this," Preston shifted in her seat, "But my mom thinks there's too much of an age gap between you."

Ross raised an eyebrow at Wash who closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not mad..."

"You don't sound happy either..."

"I'm not happy about the fact that my sister who I made it a choice not to talk to ever again feels the need to stick her nose into my business and give her opinion on a relationship that I am perfectly happy and content with for the first time in my life," Wash replied picking at his silverware. "But I'm not mad. Not towards you at least."

"What's her problem about it?" Ross asked curiously reaching up to take Wash's hands and give it a squeeze.

"I think it's the fact that you're only four years older than me," Preston replied sheepishly. "I told her that she shouldn't worry about it and that she shouldn't make judgements without seeing how you two are together."

"I am sure she absolutely loved the fact that you stood up for me," Wash scoffed.

"She wasn't thrilled," Preston made a face.

"You do know it's not your job to get in the middle of things between us, right?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know," Preston looked down at her place setting. "Can I speak freely, sir?"

"Daisy," Wash sighed. Ross gave him a surprised look at him using Preston's first name. "We are not at work. You can speak however you want, just like this one," he nudged Ross, "speaks her mind the second we walk in the front door."

"I do not," Ross rolled her eyes. Wash nodded his head vigorously at Preston who giggled. Ross stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Preston sighed before taking a breath. She looked up at Wash, "If I had to choose...I'd much rather spend time with you and Mila than my mother. You both are much more chill than she is. Don't get me wrong...I like getting to spend time with her, but it's not what I would've thought it would have been like."

"I'm sorry," Wash gave her a look of sympathy.

"You said yourself that I needed to form my own opinion of her," Preston shrugged. "She's definitely not what I remember."

"You were only six when you last saw her," Ross pointed out.

"Yea," Preston sighed. "I can see why dad left her though."

Wash let out a deep breath, "Look, your mom may be a difficult person to get along with, but she does have some redeeming qualities. It's just looking past the shit to get to it. I don't have the patience for it."

"I just don't like how she bad talks everything," Preston replied. "She doesn't like I ended up fighting in the military. Nor does she like the fact I am continuing to train and participate in missions, specifically with you. For whatever reason, she doesn't trust you to watch out for me because of her. There's also the issue that she does not approve of the fact I want nothing to do with the opposite sex. Ugh, she just goes on and on and I get sick of hearing it. Kole and Khaza can both tell, but apparently she can't."

"Like I've said," Wash smirked, "She's a difficult person to get along with. Especially if she disagrees with you."

"Do you see them all often?" Ross asked curiously.

"I've been going over on Saturday and spending the day at the Embassy with them," Preston nodded. "Though, I've been going later and later the last few times and leaving earlier. I think she's starting to notice."

"Wouldn't put it past her," Wash shrugged. "Probably won't be happy once you won't be around an entire weekend because you're out on a mission or something."

"Probably," Preston gave a dry chuckle. She looked up and stopped, her face falling as she slumped back in her seat. Wash gave her a confused look before glancing over his shoulder and giving a huff. Preston gave him a worried look, "I swear I didn't tell her I was coming to dinner with you or where."

"It's alright," Wash reassured her reaching forward for his drink and taking a swig.

"Maybe she won't notice us," Ross said quietly. Wash gave her a look that read he thought otherwise. "Stop. It's not like the Embassy is in another city, you were bound to run into her sooner or later."

"Later would've been more preferable," Wash grumbled quietly.

"It'll be fine," Ross reached under and rubbed his thigh reassuringly.

Wash glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he took another mouthful of liquor. He tried to ignore the presence that had walked up to the table as best he could.

"Hi Daisy," his sister greeted, "I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"Hi mom," Preston answered giving a slight squirm in her chair.

She gave her a smile before looking at Wash, "Hello...Wash."

"Hi," Wash grunted, slightly shocked she hadn't used his real name.

"And Mila...?" Ruth trailed off giving Ross an unsure look.

Ross nodded and gave her a smile, "Yup. Hi, how are you?"

"Better if I didn't have to go play politics," Ruth nodded her head in the direction where some guys and suits were waiting for her. She looked at Preston, "Are you coming over this weekend?"

"Yea. I have something in the morning, but I'll be by when I'm done," Preston nodded.

"Great. It'll be just you and me this time. Khaza is taking Kole and the other younglings out for a night of training," Ruth answered. She glanced at Wash and Ross, "You both would be welcome as well if you would like to join us."

"Um," Ross looked at Wash who had looked up at Ruth. "Thanks. Not sure what we're doing yet, but we'll get in contact with Daisy if we don't have anything."

"That'd be great," Ruth nodded. She looked at Wash, "I'd love if you would come. I know our reunion and subsequent meeting weren't very...adult, but I would enjoy hearing what you've been up to since we saw each other last."

"We'll see," Wash sighed playing with his almost empty glass.

Ruth went to say seomthing else when she looked over and saw the people waiting for her getting seated. She leaned down to hug Preston, "I'll see you on Saturday."

"See ya," Preston smiled at her.

Ruth gave them a quick wave before hurrying off. Wash let out a big breath and fnished off his drink. Ross shook her head, "That wasn't too horrible."

"I'm shocked," Wash scoffed.

"Are we going?" Ross asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can we discuss it later?" Wash huffed. "I would like to enjoy dinner with you both before having to decide if I want to deal with her."


	148. Chapter 148

"Thanks for assisting today. They definitely needed a bit of a change up," Wash said as he Locus walked up to him.

"Not a problem," Locus replied glancing at him before looking out over the floor. "Nothing better to do now that Felix is locked up."

"Very true," Wash smirked. "Still, it's appreciated all the same."

"Any word on if he started talking yet?"

"None," Wash sighed. "I'm thinking of checking in with Nick after classes today."

"Maybe I can give some assistance if Felix is still proving difficult," Locus offered.

"I will bring it up, though it'd probably be best if we keep you away from him."

"I can handle myself around him," Locus scoffed.

"I'm sure you can, but it's more what he'll do to you," Wash replied. "For now it might be best to keep your distance, though I'm sure Nick would take any advice he could get if he's still having problems."

Locus nodded as a few of the recruits started entering onto the floor. South joined them a few minutes later and once everyone got settled, Wash started the Floor work for the day. Halfway through, Wash called halt and headed inside the computer room to set up the Floor. He took notice that Emma's office door was open when he walked in and heard baby noises coming from inside.

"Hey Em," Wash called. "Didn't know you were coming in today."

"Just for the afternoons," Emma answered back as she appeared in her doorway. "Sitting around the house not doing anything was really starting to get to me so North agreed that it was ok for Oliver and I to come over in the afternoon."

"That's surprising," Wash chuckled. "I thought he would've given you a much tougher time about coming back."

"Yea well, South gave him a really good argument to consider and it seemed to work," Emma shrugged.

"South did? Wow, I'm impressed," Wash smirked as he activated Sonic and the floor started setting up.

"Yea, she's pretty handy when it comes to ganging up on North," Emma grinned.

"I'm sure he loves that."

"Oh he pouts for a couple hours and then he's fine," Emma shrugged glancing over her shoulder to check on Oliver. "Want me to throw in a few wrenches for them all?"

"If you've got nothing better to do then sure," Wash motioned at the computer.

"Just waiting for a few reports to come back. They've been taking a bit since Church sent his Delta copy over to keep an eye on Carolina."

"I wasn't aware he did that," Wash said giving Emma a surprised look.

"He won't ever admit it, but he really cares about all of us," Emma replied typing away at the computer. "Had he known I was that close to having Oliver, he would've done the same thing for me. Somebody decided to sneak up on all of us though."

"I've been told it does happen," Wash chuckled watching as everyone started scrambling. South and Locus seemed to be having no problems going against the recruits. "Ya know, those two work super well together. I have to admit I'm surprised."

"Have either of them said anything to you?"

"About what?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. No, they haven't. You?"

"South kinda admitted it to Carolina and I the other day when she came over," Emma smirked. "Not sure if she told Locus that part or not."

"Does North know?"

"I think he suspects, but he's waiting for one of them to say something," Emma answered.

"He realizes that might not happen, right?" Wash chuckled.

"My assumption is that he's trying to do his best and stay out of it as best he can," Emma sighed.

"No wonder it snowed," Wash smirked.

"Supposed to again in the next two days," Emma commented offhandedly. Wash turned to look at her. "That was one of the reports I was going over. Santa sent one from the Weather temple earlier. I already forwarded it over to Kimball so she knows to get everyone ready for snow removal again."

"When's it supposed to start?"

"Saturday sometime," Emma answered.

"Perfect excuse for not going to dinner at my sister's," Wash answered.

"You...you were going to dinner at your sister's?" Emma asked giving him a surprised look.

"We were invited," Wash huffed scratching his head. "Mi and I went out to dinner with Preston last night and she just so happened to show up."

"And how much of a hard time did Ross have holding you down?" Emma gave a dry chuckle.

"I don't fly off the handle the second she walks into the same room I'm in," Wash rolled his eyes. "We were civil."

"No wonder it's going to snow again," Emma chuckled. Wash gave a dry chuckle. "Are you actually considering going?"

"I told Mila we'd discuss it tonight."

"She wants you to go?" Emma asked turning to look at him.

"It's complicated…"

Emma gave him a confused look, "What's complicated about it…? You don't like her. We all know that. Your sister is even aware of this fact that you don't like her. What's complicated about not wanting to do dinner with someone you don't like?"

"Because if it wasn't for Preston suffering by herself, I wouldn't be considering going," Wash huffed.

"Preston's a big girl. She doesn't need her newly acquired Uncle to hold her hand," Emma shook her head and got up from the chair to go to her office. "You don't owe her or your sister anything. It's not Preston's fault you didn't find out about her until recently. If you don't want to go, don't go. Especially if you're unsure about it in the first place like you obviously are."

"No I-"

"Wash, I've gotten to know your ticks pretty well. There's something about the invite putting you on edge which is why you're being wishy-washy about accepting it or not," Emma huffed as he followed her into her office. She bent down to pick up Oliver before sitting down in her chair. "I don't blame you. I'd be on edge about it too if I was in your shoes."

"I'm trying not to be…I mean," Wash ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, "If I've truly grown from the person I used to be when I saw her last, then I should be able to prove to her that I'm no longer the smart aleck hot tempered kid I used to be that would fly off the handle at any given moment. The problem with that though is that she doesn't seem to have changed much. She still brings out that bad side of me that I've tried to lock away and I swear that if it wasn't for Mila, it'd be in full swing since the second I knew she was here."

"If it's that important to you that you aren't tempted back into being that person, then don't go to dinner with her," Emma shook her head. "What if you keep making yourself go and one day she ultimately pushes you over that line you've made yourself? What then? What happens to you and Ross? What happens to the rest of us? Want my opinion? Don't go. Carolina would probably agree with me if she was here."

"I'm not saying I'd go more than one time if we in fact did go," Wash argued.

Emma shook her head again, "That's how it always starts though. You say just this one time. And then when that one time doesn't seem as bad, you go a second and then a third and eventually you may be forced into a situation there's no going back from."

Wash looked at her, "I feel like you may trust her less than I do…"

"Well," Emma huffed, readjusting Oliver as he squirmed, "I don't."

"You haven't even really met her properly…"

"I don't need to meet a person to tell if I'll be able to trust them or not. It's a skill I acquired from growing up with my father." Oliver started fussing and she glanced at the time before looking back up at Wash. "Ultimately, it's up to you and Ross if you go or not. No one else can make that decision for you."

Wash nodded as he heard the door to the lab opening. He looked over his shoulder as South stomped in, an annoyed look on her face.

"What the hell asshole! You were supposed to come back out once you got the program started. Not sit in here and chat."

"You and Locus were fine handling it. Perfect team," Wash smirked at her. She glared at him and swung, punching him in the arm. "Ow."

"I was just about to kick him out so I could feed Oliver," Emma chuckled as Wash rubbed his arm.

"Thanks for the advice," Wash grumbled as he turned to head out, closing the door behind him. He debated a second before looking back at South who was about to head back out onto the Floor. "Hey, if you and Locus ever want to double or something or come over for dinner, just let Mila and I know." South paused as she went to turn the handle and turned to glare at Wash. He took a step back, "What'd I say…?"

"Ever think there was a reason that I wasn't telling any of you assholes?" South snarled as she stepped closer to him. "Ever think that maybe it's just sex and nothing else?"

"Ok, ok, forget I said anything," Wash put up his hands to defend himself. She cracked her knuckles before rolling her eyes, giving off a scoff and leaving out the door to the lunch room instead. Wash huffed and turned to head out onto the Floor where Locus was standing. The first shift of recruits was gone already.

"Where's South?" Locus asked when Wash got to him.

"Oh, apparently I don't know how to keep my foot out of my mouth and pissed her off," Wash muttered rubbing his arm again. "It's probably going to be the two of us for the last two sessions."

"How did you manage to piss her off?"

"It's South. Easier question would be what doesn't manage piss her off…"

"North invited me over for drinks tonight," Locus said offhandedly. "I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem if you came as well."

"Does Emma know he invited you for drinks?" Wash smirked.

"It is my understanding that they are early drinks and that she is going to visit next door with Oliver."

"Ah. Well," Wash trailed off thinking before giving a shrug, "have to check with Mila, but I don't foresee a problem."

* * *

"So what you're saying is you want to play it by ear whether or not we go tomorrow?" Ross asked as they ate dinner on the couch.

"Either way, I am positive at this point that she is expecting me to say no," Wash sighed as he poked around at the food on his plate.

"I am too, to be honest. I'm a little more shocked than anything that you were actually considering the offer."

"Like I was saying to Emma…if I want to actually show her that I'm not the person I used to be than I should be the adult here and show her that."

"That can't be the entirety of your reasoning," Ross smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Why can't it?"

"Because I know you," she shrugged. "There's something else you're not saying."

"Have I mentioned I hate that you read me so well?" he chuckled. She gave him a wink. "Fine. When we end up having a kid, I would feel like a hypocrite if we were to raise them to be someone to forgive rather than hold grudges….especially if I don't try."

Ross smiled at him, "So what you're saying is that this is more about showing our so far non-existent kid that it's ok to forgive people who hurt you in the past? Is that what I'm gathering?"

"Stupid…I know…"

"No," she shook her head. "It's actually kind of sweet I think."

"It's dumb."

"No it's not," she chuckled. "It also further proves the point that you will be a really good dad."

"No, it further proves the point that I'm a masochist deep down."

"Oh stop," Ross smiled, nudging him. "By the way, I'm going out with the girls tonight. Last minute plan."

"That's fine. I was told to come have a drink or two down the street after dinner," Wash smirked. "Does girls' night include your normal crew?"

"It does," Ross nodded. "As well as Daisy, Ash, Kit, Sydney, Casey, and South."

"Wow, when you say girls, you mean all of them," Wash chuckled. "South's going?"

"It was her idea."

"She told you I pissed her off, didn't she?"

"You are so smart," Ross reached over to pinch his cheek. "She mentioned it and the said she needed drinks and said to round up the ladies and we were going to the club tonight."

"Well, if you need me to come help wrangle everyone up, call me," Wash said giving her a serious look. "I know how South can get if she drinks too much and she could potentially be impossible to do anything with."

"I'm sure she won't be that bad," Ross rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Still, call me. I'll drag Locus with," Wash smirked.

"You are a glutton for punishment," Ross leaned down to kiss him. "I'm going up to shower and get ready. I'll see you when I get home later since I'm sure you're leaving shortly."

"Nick told me to wait until he was home to call him," Wash said. "Kimball was breathing down his neck today and I mean literally breathing down his neck so we didn't have a chance for him to give me an update on Felix. When I'm done then yes."

"She is going to flip a gasket and go on a murder spree. You both realize this right?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"We know, but until we get anything of substance out of him, Nick doesn't want to risk her doing anything."

"You know what I think is going to make her flip a gasket more?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me regardless."

"The fact that you and Nick don't feel like she can handle the fact he's in lock-up without killing him."

"You know as well as I do her thoughts on him."

"You're right, I do," Ross nodded. "You also know her better than that. I think it would be wiser to tell her before she finds out. Personally, I'd prefer you alive."

"I will broach the subject with Nick."

"All I can ask," she said leaning down to kiss him again before leaving the room. "Love you!"

Wash chuckled and reached over for his data pad and hit Nick's contact info so he could call him. Nick picked up a few seconds later and after finishing what sounded like an argument with Garth in the background, turned his attention to Wash.

"Problem? I can call back," Wash said.

"It's fine," Nick huffed.

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Kimball's been giving him the runaround all week because she knows I'm not telling her something and she's not happy about it so she's making things miserable and he has to deal with it. He's just being whiney about it."

"That was one of the things I was going to mention to you," Wash sighed. "We need to tell her."

"Yea," Nick sighed nodded his head. "You might be right."


	149. Chapter 149

"Sorry I'm late," Wash said as he walked through North's front door after the door was open. "Had business to take care of."

"Is she about yea high?" York asked holding out a hand.

"Not that kind of business jackass," Wash rolled his eyes. "Actual business. What are you doing here anyway?"

"North figured since you were coming over, that he might as well get me out of my house since I've been home on baby watch the last couple of days. Or did you miss the fact you didn't get to see my handsome mug the rest of the week?" York grinned.

"I thought things were quiet and actually making progress…"

"I said the same thing," North chuckled heading out towards his kitchen. "Whiskey or something else?"

"Whiskey works," Wash replied as he sat down in an open chair as York muttered under his breath. "I was talking to Nick."

"Any update?" Locus asked.

"Nope. But we decided on Monday that we're telling Kimball he's here," Wash replied scratching the back of his head.

"What brought this decision around?" York asked.

"Kimball is breathing down his neck, plus apparently giving Garth a hard time," Wash sighed. "There is also the fact that the longer we wait to tell her, the worse it's going to be in the long run and the bigger chance she's going to find out before we tell her and I like living."

"Living is definitely a positive," York chuckled as North walked back out handing Wash a glass.

"How's Carolina?" Wash asked as North took his seat on the couch where York was sitting.

"Irritable as all hell," York sighed. He gave a chuckle, "Though the movie we watched the other night made her cry a bit which made me laugh-"

"Which then caused you to get hit, I'm sure," North tacked on.

"It was a giant CGI ape she was crying about. Of course I'm going to laugh because it's not normally something you'd see her crying about," York defended himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing her some sympathy here or something?" Wash asked.

"Listen," York shook his head, "You get to a certain point where no matter what you do, you're getting in trouble."

"For York, that happened about ten seconds after meeting her," North commented. "How she's put up with him, I'll never understand."

"I could say the same about you and my sister," York smirked back at him. "Or was that the television that was screaming this morning?"

"Were you fighting again?" Wash chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not fighting when only one party is raising their voice," North grumbled.

"What'd you do this time?" York raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently it was my fault that she didn't hear her data-pad's battery beep that it was dying and she woke up to it dead this morning," North rolled his eyes. "Normally she has it setting in the charger when she goes up to bed because it's glued to her side in case something happens in the system. She went up to bed last night and forgot to take it with her. How the hell was I supposed to know when it's not normally something I'm supposed to keep track of."

"Did you point that out to her?" York chuckled.

"That would've really started an argument so no," North shook his head. "I let her yell, apologized and promised to make sure I would double check for her in the future. Fair warning, the hormones don't wear off right away."

"Shouldn't….shouldn't they have though? I mean," Wash stammered giving North a look of concern, "she had Oliver over a month ago, right? Do they really hang on that long?"

"Apparently," North made a face.

"Had you read those articles I gave you, you would have known this already," York replied offhandedly.

"Why read them when I have you spewing shit at me all the time? It's like I have an audio version of it," North scoffed. "One that I would really prefer to do without."

"Great. I'm gonna record it for you then," York grinned at him. "And make sure it's playing constantly for you."

"Please don't," North huffed.

"But this way you'd never forget the sound of my voice!"

"You going somewhere that that would even be an issue?" North raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Then I don't think I will have to worry about forgetting your voice," North rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure it's seared into our brains anyway," Wash muttered.

"You all would miss me, admit it," York grinned confidently at them.

"He keeps saying that, but does he know what it is he's saying?" Wash asked looking at North who gave a chuckle. "Maybe Locus would miss you since he's gotten to be around you less than the rest of us."

"I highly doubt it," Locus gave a dry chuckle. "South has complained a good amount about how much talking you do. I'm ok not dealing with it as often as the rest."

"You guys act like I don't shut up ever," York scoffed.

"You don't," Wash and North said at the same time.

"Fine. Converse among yourselves," York shrugged crossing his arms and giving them all a sullen look.

"I have the time marked," Wash said looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. York flipped him off.

"So where's your lady at tonight?" North asked looking at Wash.

"She went out with the rest of the girls from the Facility," Wash answered. "That's including your sister. I told Mi to call me if there are issues getting her home or just in general. South was in a mood so I'm sure she plans on drinking like a fish tonight."

"Good call," North huffed. "Maybe I'll tag along just in case."

"I figured if she's that bad, I'll drag Locus with. You and York both have wives and kids to think about," Wash replied.

"You really think the two of you can handle her on your own?" North asked looking between the two of them.

"Heck yea," Wash waved a hand at him. "Mila's easy, especially compared to drunk-South. All I have to do is promise her sex when we get home and then Locus and I can put our attention into making sure South gets back without getting arrested."

"Arrested?" Locus asked giving him a confused look.

"South has been known to start fights when she's loaded. More than once we had to bail her out when we had shore leave," North explained.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Locus made a face. He gave a sigh, "I am sure the two of us could handle her. I could probably handle her on my own if it came to it."

"South's a handful," North warned.

"Trust me, I am well aware of this fact," Locus huffed.

"You've been out drinking with her already? She's worse when there's alcohol in her system."

"If we need reinforcements, we'll call. Between the two of us, I think we'll be fine."

"Wash?" North looked at him.

Wash looked at Locus before nodding at North, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I don't know…" North trailed off scratching his head.

"I take it the fact that your sister and I are in a somewhat dysfunctional relationship won't make you feel any better about it?" Locus huffed before finishing off his drink. All three of them turned to stare at him as he looked into the bottom of his glass. Locus looked up after a moment of silence to see the three men staring at him. "What? South implied everyone knew."

"Not everyone…" Wash gave North a nervous look. "North buddy, how ya doing?"

"Fine," North answered looking away from Locus and at Wash before back at Locus. "You're in a relationship with my sister?"

"Not the word she would use, but that's the gist of it," Locus shrugged.

"What word would she use?" York asked curiously.

"Five minutes…ish," Wash smirked. York flipped him off again. "South implied that it was just sex and if it was anything more than she wouldn't have kept it from us."

"Not that she would let it be if it was what either of us wanted," Locus commented.

"That doesn't surprise me," Wash chuckled.

"Is it going to be something either of you want?" North asked, his face unreadable.

"She's apparently the one in charge, so talk to your sister," Locus answered.

"Fair warning," Wash said cutting of North's next response, "she doesn't want to actually talk about it and she may hit you."

"Sounds like someone has experience with this fact," York grinned at him. Wash made a face and rubbed his arm. York turned to Locus, "So do you and her have heart felt conversations and everything?"

Locus narrowed his eyes, "No..."

"York, let him alone," North rolled his eyes.

"What?" York asked. "I just want to know if she's opened up anything other than her legs."

"You are such an asshole…" Wash muttered shaking his head as both North and Locus gave him looks of murder.

"Fine, not the most eloquent way I could've put that," York defended himself.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" North growled. "Change of subject."

"I just have one question!"

"No, you have no questions because what goes on between them is none of your business and if you try and make it your business, I will tell your wife."

"Psh, she doesn't scare me," York waved a hand.

"You sure about that? Past experience with the two of you tells me otherwise."

"All an act."

"Bullshit," North and Wash said in unison.

"Whatever," York rolled his eye.

* * *

 

"Are you gonna slow down any time soon?" Ross asked as South pulled her back to the table they had grabbed where Jensen and Miller were currently standing, a bunch of filled shot glasses between the two of them. "I feel like every other song you're dragging me back here for shots."

"You already called stupid face to come get us so does it really matter?" South barked back at her.

"Just trying to avoid alcohol poisoning," Ross muttered back.

"You're not pregnant yet, are you?"

"No-"

"Then what are you complaining about?" South scoffed. "Let loose and have some fun."

"I am having fun. We all are. Doesn't mean we need alcohol in order to do so."

"Since when are you so against drinking?" South rolled her eyes as they got to the table. "This is only number four."

"Try six," Ross corrected. She looked at Miller, "Where's Ellie?"

"Bathroom," Miller pointed.

"I thought she said phone call?" Jensen gave her a confused look.

"One of those," Miller waved a hand. "Probably both. Anyway, she drug Tolstoy with so she's not by herself. They did their shots. Your niece-in-law was grabbing the other ladies."

"Wash and I aren't married, Licity," Ross chuckled.

"Might as well be," she shrugged in response.

"Do I need to call Marcos?" Ross asked as she watched Miller grab onto the table to steady herself.

"She's really good about calling people to come get us," South retorted. "Apparently she doesn't trust all of us to get our own drunk asses home."

"First off," Ross said rounding on South, "Wash called me and said they were coming. Second off, I have walked my drunk self home before without his help."

"They? Who else is coming?" Jensen asked.

"South's favorite person ever," Ross said giving the older woman a smile. South glared at her. "Don't give me that look, you are all sorts of thrilled he is coming with Wash."

South responded by narrowing her eyes even more.

"I'm confused," Miller cut in. "Who's her favorite person? Far as my knowledge, it'd be the baby, but it's a baby and shouldn't come by itself to a club."

"Definitely a lot older and bigger than the baby," Ross chuckled as South continued to glare at her.

"You're going to make us guess, aren't you?" Miller narrowed her eyes at her.

"Or just wait until Wash gets here with him," Ross shrugged. She glanced at the time, "Should be an hour."

"Or we could skip the whole thing and leave before they even get here," South grumbled.

"And miss out on drinking more?" Ross gave a fake gasp of shock.

"Oh shut up," South rolled her eyes. "Why did I invite you out?"

"Because you said you didn't want to wait any longer for a girls' night out," Ross answered.

"I'm with South though," Miller said. "They totally need to happen more. Especially before you can no longer go out."

"I am not suddenly going to become a hermit if I ever get pregnant again," Ross rolled her eyes. "Besides, just because we're trying doesn't mean it's going to happen right away."

"Isn't 'trying to get pregnant' just an excuse to have lots of sex?" Miller gave her a curious look.

"Nothing wrong with that in my book," South smirked lifting up one of the shot glasses. The other three each grabbed one and clinked them before taking them. South grabbed another one and threw that back as well.

"Now we don't have one for someone," Jensen said giving her an anxious look.

"Fuck it," South laughed. "They can't be here to take them with us, they don't deserve one. In fact," South grabbed another one and took it, "look now someone else will miss out. They can mope about it together."

"I am going to laugh when you're puking later," Ross rolled her eyes. Tolstoy made her way back over to the table. "Where's Ellie?"

"Oh uh…she wasn't feeling well so she called Cody to come get her. He just left with her," Tolstoy motioned towards the front.

"Want another shot?" South pointed at the few remaining.

"I'm good," Tolstoy shook her head. "I'm actually gonna go get some water myself."

"Can you grab a couple?" Ross asked.

"Don't listen to her. She's turning into a mother-hen," South spat. "She'll have more shots."

"No, no she won't," Ross shook her head. She looked at Tolstoy who gave her a quick nod before hurrying away. She looked back to see South grabbing another of shot glass and sipping at it. "Is there a reason you're drinking this heavy tonight? Minus Wash pissing you off?"

"He needs to mind his own business," South grumbled.

"No kidding. At least he's not as bad as York is," Ross pointed out.

"Excellent point. Have the last shot," South said pushing it at her.

"I'm good," Ross huffed. "What's the problem?"

"Don't have a problem."

"You definitely have a problem," Ross nodding.

"Yea, my drink is empty and there are no more shots."

"There's one left. You just offered it to me." South grabbed it and returned it to empty to the table. Jensen and Miller both motioned they were going to head back out to dance. Ross gave them a nod before turning her attention back to South. "Kay, we're alone. Spill it."

"Why?" Ross raised an eyebrow at her. South waved a hand over the table, "Can't spill nothing cuz they're all empty."

"You are such a smart ass…" Ross shook her head. "Come on. You made me open up to you a couple of times. Let me return the favor. What's the problem? Can't just be because Wash pissed you off by being a nice person and inviting you out on a double with us."

"Why don't you seem as drunk as I'm feeling?"

"Because you've practically drank twice as much as I have because I've been drinking water in my regular glass the entire night."

"Bitch." Ross gave her a smirk. "Bitchy as you are…you ain't half-bad missy."

"Uh, thanks…"

"One thing that irks me about you though."

"Great," Ross rolled her eyes. "Gonna share?"

"Same thing that irks me about Carolina and Emma," South shrugged like Ross was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"What, we're all settled down and happy with someone?" Ross raised an eyebrow. "You could have it too, ya know. You just have to buck up and tell him how you really feel."

"Not what I'm talking 'bout."

"I'm not playing a guessing game with you so either you want to tell me or you don't," Ross replied looking away from her and around the dance floor where the others were. She wasn't sure how long they sat at the table in silence before she heard South clear her throat.

"I don't have the option to have kids like that rest of you," South muttered quietly. Ross turned to look at her. "Not that I want them."

Ross bit the inside of her lip, unsure of what to say. South started stacking up the empty shot glasses on the table. Ross cleared her throat, "That…well that kinda sucks then I guess."

"If I actually wanted my own, sure," South shrugged. "The irksome part is I don't get to change my mind about it."

"I'm sure if you really truly wanted, there's some way for it to happen."

"Nah. It's fine. Like I said, don't want them."

"How long have you known?"

"Things were wacky before Wash shot me," South sighed. "But pretty sure they screwed something up when they brought me back that made it permanent."

"Anyone else know?" South shook her head. "Didn't know we were at the sharing stuff portion of our friendship."

"Oh shut up," South rolled her eyes. "You wanted to know, I told you so shut up. And do not say anything to Wash."

"Lips are sealed."

"Yea we'll see how much they're sealed," South grumbled. "That's why he knew I was sleeping with Locus."

"South, hate to tell ya," Ross chuckled, "but that whole thing is almost common knowledge. I think your brother may be the only one not in the know."

"That's fucking wonderful." South went to say something else when she shut her mouth and rolled her eye as Ross felt someone snake arms around her waist.

Ross turned her head and smiled at Wash, "Well hello."

"Hi there," Wash smiled before kissing her. "So how drunk are you?"

"Not as drunk as South," Ross chuckled pointing at the shot glasses in front of her.

Wash looked at her after looking at the collection of empty shot glasses, "You drank all those?"

"No I did not asshole," South snapped. "Only these last five…"

"And the other five before it," Ross giggled wrapping an arm around Wash. "Plus a drink."

"Where's the other asshole?" South asked looking at Wash.

"Grabbing drinks for the two of us," Wash shrugged. "Where's everyone else?"

"Katie and Felicity went out on the dance floor. Ellie went home because she got sick. Kit was supposed to be bringing me back a water and everyone else is dancing I think," Ross answered leaning against Wash. "I'm glad you came."

"Aw, miss me?" Wash chuckled looking down at her.

"You two are going to make me puke," South grumbled as Locus walked up and handed Wash a full glass of amber liquid. "Where's mine?"

"You don't get no more," Ross said pointing at her. She looked at Locus, "No. No more for her."

"…Ok…" Locus said carefully ignoring the look South was giving him.

"Don't listen to her. You don't have sex with her."

"So he should listen to you and help you get alcohol poisoning because you're having sex? Is that what you're saying?" Ross asked looking at Wash.

"I'm not listening to either of you and really don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here," Locus grumbled.

"Oh shut up," South rolled her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"Did…did that just happen or did I drink so much I'm seeing shit?" Ross laughed looking at Wash.

"No, that happened," Wash chuckled.

"Oh fuck you both," South rolled her eyes.


	150. Chapter 150

"How much trouble do you think I'd be in if I took pictures and used them as blackmail later?" Ross chuckled, her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the table. She and Wash had offered to sit and hold the table they had grabbed for everyone while the rest of the crew that was still there stayed out on the dance floor. This included South and Locus, the prior having drug the latter out ignoring his grumbling.

"If she knew you had some, she would hunt you down most likely," Wash took another sip of beer.

"You'd protect me though, right?"

"Probably?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "South is a bit more psychotic than you."

Ross gave him a playful scoff, "Glad to see where I rate in your book."

"Oh you rate pretty high, don't worry," Wash leaned closer to her so that he could kiss her nose. "It's just when it comes to South and her hunting people down she's going after, she's a bit scary...but I would defend you to the best of my ability."

"I would just make sure that all copies would then forward to you upon my death and she would then have to come after you," Ross gave him a sweet smile.

"So that whole til death do we part thing won't work for long?" he smirked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Those be marriage words you be using there, sir," Ross replied.

"Your point?"

"Just making sure you were aware," she shrugged, her chin still resting on her hand.

"Did you just call me sir?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," she smirked.

"You are going to be so entertaining to deal with once we get you home," Wash shook his head.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"It would not," Wash chuckled. He looked out over the dance floor and saw Preston and Zubkov who had been dancing together. They had stopped since he had last looked over and wasn't for what he had been expecting. Some guy was now bothering them and they didn't appear too thrilled. Wash threw back the rest of his drink and went to get up. Ross gave him a confused look. He pointed, "Ladies need rescuing."

"Go be a hero," Ross nodded. "Do be careful though."

He gave her a wink and headed off just as South and Locus had come back. Ross gave them both a wave. South gestured over her shoulder, "Where's he going?"

"Rescue Daisy and Ash," Ross answered.

"This'll be good," South scoffed sitting down in Wash's seat. "Locs, drink."

"You've had plenty," Locus grumbled at her.

"Don't make me say please asshole."

"There is water in front of you, drink that," he huffed in response.

"I told you not to listen to the small one," South growled at him.

"The small is correct though," Locus smirked back at her. "You have had far too much."

"You're just jealous," South grumped crossing her arms and looking out into the direction Wash was. "Aw shit…"

Locus and Ross both sat up and looked for themselves, Ross hopping off her chair immediately to hurry over to stop the brawl that might've been about to happen if the look on Wash's face was giving anything away.

"-fuck do you think you are?" Ross heard the guy snapping at Wash. "These ladies are certainly asking for-"

"Don't even finish that sentence if you want to leave here in one piece," Wash snarled quietly. "Don't speak about my niece like she's a piece of meat. Same goes for my other recruit."

Ross put a hand on Wash. "Problem?"

"Someone apparently doesn't understand when someone else has no interest whatsoever in them," Wash growled as South joined them. Locus was still sitting back at the table observing them. "He apparently needs to go back and learn how to treat women."

"One of those, huh," South said cracking her knuckles. The guy went to say something when South leaned forward and flicked him in the nose. "Back off jack ass. You're not going to like the mountain of shit if you don't leave our recruits alone."

He sneered at them before deciding against it and leaving. Wash and South both kept an eye on him while Ross turned to the girls, "You two ok?"

"Yea," Preston reached up to run a hand over her hair. She looked at Zubkov, "You good?"

"Just annoyed," she shrugged.

"Thanks Uncle-sir," Preston said looking at Wash.

"No problem," Wash grumbled eyes still following the guy.

"We should probably get going anyway," Ross said looking at the time.

"Psh, it's not even close to closing," South waved the suggestion away.

"Yea well, I'm tired," Ross huffed. "And if I'm tired, I can only imagine that Wash is tired."

"Ash and I were just talking about leaving," Preston replied as Zubkov gave a nod of agreement.

"You all are lame," South scoffed.

"Not everyone can have your apparently unlimited energy," Wash commented. He looked down at Preston and Zubkov again, "You two gonna be ok?"

"We'll be good. Like I said, we were thinking about heading home anyway," Preston replied.

"South?"

"Well if everyone else is leaving…guess there's no point in staying," she huffed.

"Good because I'm pretty sure Locus was going to be ready to drag you home anyway," Wash chuckled putting an arm around Ross.

"I can take that fucker," South rolled her eyes as they headed back to the table.

"Sure," Wash agreed mostly to humor her.

They reached the table and South elbowed Locus who raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"We're going," South huffed.

"About time," Locus grumbled pushing himself up off the chair.

"We're gonna go find the others quick before we head back," Preston told them. Wash gave a nod and watched them walk off.

"I almost want to wait for them to make sure they get back ok," Wash said as he helped Ross throw her jacket on.

"They'll be fine. They're all armed," Ross waved the worry aside. She motioned for him to spin around and hopped up onto his back.

"Ya know…you are lucky I like you enough to carry you home like this," he chuckled as he adjusted his grip.

"Just think of it as practice for the kiddies," Ross giggled, wrapping her arms around his throat and leaning her head in to nibble at his ear. He staggered a bit and she laughed at the huff he gave her. She turned her head and looked at South, "If you nibble just right-"

"I drop her," Wash grumbled as South started cackling.

"Nooo," Ross chuckled. "You would never drop me."

"Keep doing that in public and I might."

"That's a form of PDA I never-"

"Seriously," South cut Ross off, "I'm already on the verge of possibly puking here and you two are just adding to it."

"Told you you were drinking too much," Ross sang at her. She threw her arms out sideways, Wash staggering a bit to keep her where she was. "It's all about balance."

"I am so glad I didn't have a lot tonight…" Wash sighed as she threw her arms back around his neck.

"You and me both," Locus agreed as South stumbled against him. He wrapped a tentative arm around her waist to keep her steady as they walked back towards the Facility.

* * *

York rubbed at his eye before giving off a yawn as he walked into the nursery to find Carolina standing in the middle of it. She glanced at him before going back to what she had been doing.

"You realize it's after midnight, right?" York asked, a yawn escaping.

"So glad you know how to tell time," was the dry response.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm getting sick of you asking me that question."

"Well it's a question I am going to keep asking until Tyler comes because how else am I supposed to check on you?"

"Shut up…"

"If I really wanted to be a dick, I'd tell you I'm really getting sick of you telling me to shut up all the time," he huffed.

"I probably wouldn't care and I'd still tell you to shut up."

"Which is why I don't say anything."

"What are you doing here, York?" Carolina huffed, rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"Checking on you since I woke up and you weren't in bed," he shrugged. "Which is also why I'm asking if everything is ok because I am your husband and I love you."

"Kinda hard to sleep when I have a giant tumor that's keeping me awake."

"The tumor you're referring to is our son," York rolled his eye.

She huffed, "I know…I'm sorry. I'm just really over this whole pregnancy."

"Believe me, I know," York sighed walking over to her to wrap her in a hug. "Good news is, you're in the final stretch. He could decide to come any day now."

"He should've just kept coming the other day," she growled.

"I know."

"I'm also worried about Emma," she said quietly.

York leaned back to look at her, "What's wrong with Em?"

"She just doesn't seem happy lately," Carolina shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just the whole lack of sleep thing catching up to her," York replied.

"How's North?"

"Seems ok to me," York answered. "Why? She say something?"

Carolina sighed, "She seems to think that he doesn't care anymore because he stopped arguing with her about stuff. He'll just agree with her."

"And she's upset about this fact?" York smirked.

"It's not funny, York."

"Not laughing," York shook his head. "Know what I think?"

"I'm sure I'll regret this, but go ahead," Carolina sighed.

"I think what's happening is just a simple miscommunication thing going on between the two of them."

"Really?"

"Yea," York shrugged as he let her go to walk over to sit on the rocking chair. "He mentioned earlier tonight that he doesn't want to stress her out more by fighting with her about stupid stuff. Apparently this morning…yesterday morning…whichever. Apparently it was his fault her data-pad died because she didn't plug it in the night before so instead of arguing with her, he said he apologized and that he'd double check from now on."

"There's other stuff though she said."

"Lina, I promise they're fine. At least from North's end of things, they're fine," York gave her a reassuring smile. "Is that all that's worrying her?"

"I guess," Carolina replied walking over to fix the blanket that was hanging on the side of the crib.

"It's probably just stuff they have to work out themselves," York replied as he rocked back and forth. "That or maybe she's got a case of those baby blues that hit every once in a while."

"Maybe."

"And don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen to us. I'm too vocal about shit," York grinned at her.

"Wasn't worried, but thanks," Carolina huffed.

"I bet all they need is a night out away from Oliver," York replied. "I'll mention it in passing and maybe they can get Wash and Ross to babysit."

"Think Wash can handle it?" Carolina smirked.

"Gonna have to be able to at some point," York chuckled. "Besides, better for him to practice on my nephew than my son."

"You are awful," Carolina shook her head.

"I am," York replied stretching his arms up to put behind his head. "Can we go back to bed now? Kid's probably gonna be up with a ton of energy…"

"I don't know, she was awfully tired today," Carolina replied. "She said a few kids at school were sick."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens when she gets up," York shrugged. "If she's feeling crappy, I'll call Mum and see what we should do. That'll suck for her, especially if it snows like it's supposed to."

"When'd you find that out?" Carolina asked walking over to stand in front of him.

"Wash mentioned it tonight before he and Locus headed off to pick up the girls from the bar. Said Em had a weather report from the Weather Temple and that we're supposed to get one heck of a storm tomorrow."

"Great…Watch me go into labor."

"Again, not like you have to go far," York chuckled grabbing her hand and kissing it.

* * *

"You sure you can manage her back to her dorm?" Wash smirked as they reached the front of the Facility.

"Fuck you," South mumbled glaring at him. "M'fine."

They watched her push off Locus and stumble to the door on her own.

"I got her," Locus sighed. "Ross is asleep by the way."

"Yea, I figured as much when it got easier to walk without her throwing her hands all over the place or choking me," Wash chuckled. "Glad ya came out."

Locus gave him a nod before they parted and he headed inside to try and find South. He had a feeling where she was so he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the Locker room. His assumption proved correct when he heard retching coming from the bathroom stalls. Walking over, he wasn't surprised to see that the stall door was still open. He grabbed a towel and wet it under the sink and waited for her to come back out.

She grimaced at him as she stumbled back out of the stall and over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth quick before taking the towel from him. "Thanks…"

"Not a problem," he replied. "You gonna make it back to the room ok?"

"Shut up…"

"I am allowed to care about your well-being," he huffed crossing his arms. "Just in case you weren't aware of that fact."

"I'm well aware," South grumbled turning to head to the other exit that led to where their rooms were. "I can still tell you to shut up though."

"Be glad you have me and not your brother," Locus pointed out. South gave him a sour look. "He had volunteered originally to come with us. Washington and I both insisted we could handle it ourselves."

"Shocked he still didn't insist on tagging along. That's the normal MMO," South said before pausing and leaning over.

"Shall I hold your hair back?" Locus asked, an amused expression on his face. She managed to flip him off just before vomiting again in one of the bushes. He waited until she was done and started walking again before taking a breath. "He knows now by the way."

South raised an eyebrow at him, "What'd you tell him?"

"That we were in a dysfunctional relationship."

"You're an ass."

"What was I supposed to say?" Locus rolled his eyes. "Most brothers don't do well with the fact someone is only having sex with their sister. I figured it would safer for the both of us if I used that as a descriptor instead. He seemed to still get the gist of it."

"Which means he'll be bombarding me with questions the next time he's sees me," South huffed. "Thanks for that."

"Maybe if we actually had a conversation about it-"

"There is no conversation to be had," South cut him off. "Fuck-buddies is a simple enough explanation for things."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Locus growled under his breath.

"I heard that," South growled back.

"You were supposed to."

"Really hope you weren't expecting to get laid tonight just because you walked my drunk ass home," South said as she stomped up the stairs to her room, Locus still following her.

"I'm honestly at the point where I've stopped expecting anything from you."

South paused at the top of the stairs and turned to glare at him, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

"One good shove and I could send you flying back down those stairs," South threatened.

"You can barely stand so as it is, do you really expect not to go toppling with if you managed to succeed?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She made a face at him before turning to walk to her door, "I hate you. You know that?"

"Sure."

She glared at him over her shoulder as she unlocked her door to go in, stopping to stand in the doorway, "Not inviting you in."

"That's fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Not saying thank you either."

"Do you ever?" She continued to scowl at him. He took a step closer and leaned in to kiss her, surprised when she didn't try to hit him. "Goodnight."

"You do remember I've puked a few times?"

"Two Advil and water before you fall asleep," he said turning to head to the other end of the hall.

"Asshole," he heard her mutter before the door slammed shut.


	151. Chapter 151

Emma walked down the stairs, pulling her hair back as she went to see North sitting on the couch with Oliver, an empty bottle on the side table. She tried not to huff too loudly. North heard her footsteps and turned to look over his shoulder, "Good morning."

"Morning," Emma replied walking over to kiss him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were tired last night and I figured you could use a day of sleeping in," North answered. "There were bottles in the fridge so it was no big deal if you didn't feed him breakfast."

"Except now I have to pump before my boobs explode," Emma grumbled walking out to the kitchen.

"Is that really such a big deal?"

"Let me tie your balls off and we'll see how much swelling and pain you get to experience when you don't get that nice relief."

"I can see what kind of mood you woke up in this morning," North grumbled. "Fine, next time I will wake you up."

"S'all I ask," Emma retorted.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy your visit next door? You didn't say when you came home."

"It was fine."

"How she doing?"

"York didn't tell you?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Fine," North huffed. "I'll stop talking to you."

"Why do you have to do that?" Emma asked walking back out to the living room to glare at him.

"Do what?"

"That. What you just said."

"Because you are being extremely moody lately and I don't want to add to it," North answered. "So therefore if I can avoid adding to it, I will."

"Is that what you've been doing lately?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, yea…" he replied giving her a confused look.

"Oh."

He watched her turn and walk back out to the kitchen. Leaning forward, he put Oliver in the bouncy chair and handed him one of his toys before getting up and walking over to lean in the doorway. Emma was making herself coffee and wiping at her face with her other hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked making her jump.

"Fine," she sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not crying..."

"Em..."

"I'm not crying."

"Why are you sniffling?" North smirked.

"Allergies."

North turned to look out the front door to see snowflakes falling. "Do you have a snow allergy I'm not aware of?" She glared at him, her eyes clearly had been watering. North checked Oliver quick to see him content before walking more into the kitchen and grabbing her arms gently. "I wasn't going to say anything, but seriously, are you alright? Your moodiness lately is ten times worse now than when you were pregnant. Won't lie, I'm a bit worried about you."

Emma sighed and leaned in to wrap her arms around him and tuck her head under his chin, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," North said rubbing her back. "Just tell me what I can do to help."

"Just reminders your here is fine," she mumbled into his chest.

"Always," he replied kissing the top of her head. "You get worse, and I'm taking you to Mei."

"I don't need to see Mei except for my follow-up next week..."

"Em, it's ok to get help if you need it." Her response was to hug him tighter. Sensing she wanted a change of subject he gave a chuckle, "So when were you going to tell me about South?"

Emma pulled back to look at him, "What about her?"

"Her and Locus?"

"Oh, that," Emma gave a small chuckle. "I wasn't allowed to. How'd you find out?"

"Locus last night," North answered as she let him go to grab her coffee mug. She motioned to head back out to the living room. "Wash said they were going to fetch the ladies and I offered to go with and was told that they could handle it and Locus mentioned that they were in a dysfunctional relationship to try and make me feel better about it."

"Do you?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at him.

North took a deep breath, "I'm withholding judgement."

"Really? I'm impressed," Emma chuckled as she sat down on the couch in front of Oliver who made a happy noise when he saw her. "I would have thought you'd be sitting them both down and having a talk with them about being responsible and all that."

"South is my sister, not my daughter," North rolled his eyes. "We are the same age and she is an adult. I can't control what decisions she makes."

"Never stopped you before."

"That was before it involved who she was sleeping with," North huffed. "I mean...I want more information on it, specifically from her since I know his side, but I doubt I'll get it."

"I really want them in the same room so we can see how they act now that we both know," Emma replied.

"Easy enough," North shrugged. "Maybe if it doesn't snow too heavy between now and dinner, I'll send an invite if that's ok."

"Fine by me," Emma shrugged. "I'm sure she would appreciate coming and spending time with Ollie."

"Well who wouldn't?" North chuckled. "So York said Carolina's miserable?"

"Oh so much..." Emma shook her head. "I'm almost glad Ollie came early. Of course, I wasn't as impatient as her for my pregnancy to be over with."

"That's for sure," North agreed.

* * *

 

"So we're not going today?" Ross asked from where she was stretched out on the couch, curled up under a blanket.

"It's already snowing and you are hungover to hell," Wash chuckled walking out and handing her a mug filled with coffee. "Perhaps the next time."

"I'm not that hungover," Ross rolled her eyes as she moved her feet so he could sit.

"No, not at all," Wash smirked.

"Sarcasm noted…"

"Course, I'm sure South is much worse than you are," Wash chuckled. "I should call Locus and see how much of a problem she gave him getting back the rest of the way."

"I'm sure you will hear all about it without having to call," Ross rolled her eyes again.

"I do want to make sure Daisy got back alright though."

"She had Ash and Sydney and Felicity and Katie. I'm sure Marcos came and got them all," Ross replied. Wash made a face. "Fine, go head and call. Be a good Uncle."

"That way I can tell her we're not going too," Wash said defending himself.

"Whatever you say," Ross smiled at him before pushing herself up off the couch.

"Where you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Bathroom," she glared at him.

"Coffee disagreeing with you?" he gave her a knowing smirk.

"Or it's the breakfast you attempted to make…" Ross grouched at him as she left the room.

Wash gave a chuckle before calling Preston. He was off by the time Ross had come back down stairs, curling into him and giving a groan.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I really didn't think I drank that much last night..." she groaned.

"Do you want some water?"

"Just let me go back to sleep," she yawned.

He reached a hand down to push her bangs back, stopping when he grazed over her forehead. He turned and rested the back of his hand there and looked down at her to see her cheeks flushed. "Mi, you feel like your burning up."

"Do I?" she asked giving him a tired look.

"Yea. Where's your AD?"

"Upstairs on the side table," she mumbled.

"Let me go get it. I want to take your temperature. Want a bucket so you don't have to go running upstairs if you have to throw up again?" She gave him a nod as she moved to let him up. Rebel had come over in the meantime and hopped up to curl in front of her. Wash came back a minute later, setting a trash can nearby and putting her AD on her wrist. He reached a hand out to feel her forehead again, "Did you feel crappy at all yesterday?"

She shook her head, "Just woke up like this. Figured I was hungover like you said."

"Is it just your stomach?"

"At this point," she sighed. "And no before you ask, I'm not pregnant."

"You're running a fever, I wasn't even going to ask," he smirked looking at the readout from her AD. "It's not a high one, but it's there. Will you be ok if I run to the store for you? I don't think we have anything upstairs medicine wise to really help you any. Then I can grab some like ginger ale or something. Maybe some jello or something that'll be easy on your stomach. I don't think there's soup here either. You can sleep while I'm gone."

"Sounds great," she yawned. He leaned down and kissed her head. "If I'm sick, you shouldn't get so close. You might catch whatever I have."

"I'll be fine," he smirked.

"I'm going to remember that for when you're whining at me…"

"Sure," he chuckled walking over to shove his feet in his boots and lace them up before pulling a hat over his head and grabbing his coat. He walked over to the couch and looked at Rebel, "Hold the fort down. Attack anyone who comes in."

"He's a cat, not a dog," Ross shook her head at him as she scratched him between the ears. "Be careful."

"I'm gonna grab a jeep from across the street. It'll be quicker," he chuckled.

"Still, be careful."

He gave her a salute which made her give him an eye roll as he headed out the door and across the street. Walking in to the Facility, he turned to head to the Lunch room so he could make his way to the Garage. Locus was just walking out from the kitchen and gave Wash a wave when he saw him.

"Morning," Wash greeted. "Didn't expect you up so early."

"I could say the same. Where are you off to?" Locus asked giving him a confused look.

"Store. Mila woke up sick this morning, like sick-sick. Not hangover sick," Wash clarified. "We don't have anything at home to deal with that so off to the store before it gets too bad outside." Locus gave him a nod. "Wanna tag along or is someone expecting you?"

Locus gave a scoff, "Yea, that'll be the day she admits anything." Wash gave him a curious look. "And I suppose I'll come."

"Great. I'm grabbing a jeep. We'll crank the heat," Wash motioned for him to follow. They were both quiet as they walked outside and into the building next door. "You get her back alright?"

"After she vomited a few times, yes."

"How hungover is she?"

"Not a clue."

"I take it you didn't stay there then?"

"I was told that just because she let me walk her back didn't mean I was going to be allowed to stay," Locus shrugged.

"Sounds like you managed to piss her off in the time frame it took to walk inside," Wash chuckled as he grabbed keys the wall and hopped up into one of the Warthogs. Locus crawled up into the passenger side.

"I was not trying to. She is stubborn."

"That's an understatement," Wash scoffed as he started up and waited for Lopez to open the Garage door. "Don't worry Lopez, we'll be right back with it."

He didn't hear the response as he backed out and put it in drive to head in the direction of the store. The snow was still coming down gently. A nicer flurry compared to what they had woken up to during the first storm.

"I gave her a heads up what I told North," Locus sighed after a few minutes of silence again.

"Oh yea? How'd that go over?"

"Not well. It seemed like she was deliberately trying to get under my skin after that."

"Did you let her?" Wash chuckled.

"No."

"Good. Don't. Otherwise, she'll probably keep doing it just because she knows it gets a rile out of you," Wash explained. "South is….South is difficult. She was never really the commitment type."

"Neither were you I've heard."

Wash gave a dry chuckle, "I wasn't, no. Not before Mila. Weird that the right person can change that…I take it she told you about us."

"She mentioned it."

"Not a problem is it?"

"Why are you concerned about it being a problem?" Locus gave him a confused look. "If there was a problem, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"True," Wash smirked. "Anyway. Yes, she's a difficult person. I don't even know where to tell you to begin on her."

"It would be easier if she would actually talk about things," Locus responded. "She's talked about some things without prompting, but every time I prompt her, she refuses to give a response."

"Then just let her come to you."

"I'm about ready to," Locus growled. "I can understand that we both have our own problems, but I'll admit…they don't always seem as bad when we're around each other. There's a weight that's lifted."

"This is a whole new side of you," Wash smirked a him. "How refreshing."

"I would tell you to be quiet but I doubt that'll stop you."

"Probably not." Locus grumbled a bit in the seat. "No, but seriously, this is a whole new side of you I never would have thought I'd see. It's nice to see that you can care about someone like a normal person."

"I can stop if it makes you feel better."

"Nah. You're too far down the rabbit hole," Wash replied as he pulled into a parking spot. "Might as well embrace it." Locus went to respond when the AD he was given went off. He looked at it and gave a sigh. "What's up?"

"Apparently North and Alaska want South and I over for dinner tonight if the weather stays the way it is. South is probably throwing a fit about it which means she'll probably message me telling me not to go."

"She realizes either way North is going to bombard her with questions," Wash chuckled.

"Probably," Locus sighed.

"You going to go if she lets you?"

Locus was silent as they walked into the store. He cleared his throat, "It's not like her telling me not to go ever stopped me before. Besides, until she sits down and actually talks to me like a mature adult, I'll just keep doing what I want."

"You realize it's South and that may never happen, right?"

"I do, so in the meantime, might as well just annoy her," Locus gave him a smirk.

"I wish you luck," Wash made a face. "Annoying South is a death wish waiting to happen."


	152. Chapter 152

Wash opened up his front door and walked inside. He noticed the television on and that Ross had changed position to the other end of the couch of where he had left her. "Hey. It's really snowing out there."

"Hi," she said looking over her shoulder. "Is that what took so long?"

"Well, I figured you'd probably sleep the whole time I was gone and then Locus ended up tagging along and we grabbed lunch which I also brought you some soup if you're hungry."

"Not really," she mumbled, rubbing at her nose. "How come Locus ended up going with you?"

"Ran into him as I was going through the lunch room. Figured I'd be nice and invite him."

"That was nice of you."

"Yea," Wash sighed taking off his coat and hanging it up before starting with his boots. "He's not too bad once you forget that at one point he was trying to kill all of us."

"How's South feeling?"

"Don't know."

"You didn't ask? I'm shocked."

"Oh I asked," Wash chuckled walking the bags he had brought back with him out to the kitchen. "He didn't know because he didn't stay with her."

"She was practically all over him," Ross gave an amused scoff.

"She was drunk and when she's drunk, the tiniest thing pisses her off," Wash answered walking back out to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "Plus, at this point in time, I'm more concerned about how you're feeling."

"Shitty."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yea and then I woke up and had to puke," Ross grumbled curling herself smaller. "And I checked my own temperature. I don't have a fever."

"It was almost a hundred."

"Yea, not a fever unless it hits a hundred," Ross answered. "It's just a high temp at this point."

"Whatever you say, dear. Do you need a drink? You should keep yourself hydrated."

"Got one."

"How about tissues or anything?"

"Got those too," she smiled at him.

"Now how am I supposed to take care of you if you do everything yourself?" Wash asked. "You're not on your own anymore. I can take care of you."

"I know," she nodded. "You weren't here when I needed everything so I did it myself. It's no biggy. Now tell me more about what you and Locus talked about. Why wasn't he at South's or her at his place?"

Wash shrugged, "Beats me. All he said was that she told him that just because he walked her back to her room, didn't mean he was staying."

"How nice of her," Ross shook her head.

"She's a difficult person."

"This I am aware of," Ross nodded. "Does he actually care about her?"

"I think so. I'm not sure he'll actually say anything, he's not that type of person, ya know? Besides, pretty sure South is going to be the difficult one here."

Ross let out a big breath before sitting up a bit, giving off a slight groan as she readjusted herself in her seat. "I don't think she knows fully what's going on in her own head."

"What makes you think that?" Wash asked giving her a curious look.

"Just a few things we've talked about," Ross shrugged.

Wash waited for her to say something else and when she didn't go on he raised an eyebrow at her, "I take it you're not going to tell me anything."

"I would if she wouldn't kick my ass for telling you."

"Yea, she's pretty scary. I guess I'll let that slide then," he sighed. "Though if you think it's things that she should be talking over with Locus, then I would urge you to do so."

"I make no promises, but will do my best," she responded before giving a groan and throwing her head back.

"What's wrong?"

"Things hurt…"

"What kind of things?"

"My head and my muscles," she groaned turning to lay on her side.

"Let me go grab you some medicine to help," Wash pushed himself up. "Are you sure you don't want to try eating something?"

"It'll probably just come back up," she sighed. "Thank you for going to the store…I know the weather's getting bad."

"Hey," he paused by her head and leaned down to kiss her, "you know I'd do anything for you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 

"Seriously, go back to your room," South huffed as Locus trudged behind her as they walked across the street to Emma and North's. "I told you to stay home."

"You did, but North invited me himself as well after you told him I wasn't coming and I don't want to be rude," Locus grumbled back.

"It's North. You're allowed to be rude to him."

Locus gave a sigh, "I actually consider him somewhat of a friend and I would prefer to not anger him."

"So you'll piss me off instead?"

"You're secretly pleased I'm here. You just won't admit it," Locus replied giving her a smirk as she turned to glare at him.

"Go back to being dark and brooding. I don't like this stand up to me side you've developed."

"It's your own fault."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why am I constantly explaining things to you that you clearly would understand if you would consider past experiences and communications between us?"

"You are such an asshole."

"So you tell me pretty much all the time."

"Tell me again why I started sleeping with you in the first place?" she grumbled.

"You were the one who initiated it after spending five minutes screaming at me." South growled at him as she knocked on the front door. North yelled for them to come in.

"Why the hell did you have to invite him?" South yelled at him. "I told you he wasn't coming!" Emma held out her hand to North who handed her a twenty dollar bill with an eye-roll. "What the hell is that about?"

"Oh we had a bet going," Emma answered as they started taking off their snow gear. "North gave you five minutes before badgering him."

"Let me guess, you said the second I would walk through the door," South made a face. Emma gave her a big smile and offered her Oliver. South tossed her coat at Locus before walking over and taking him before sitting on the floor. "Your mom is one big b-"

"South," Emma huffed.

"What? It's the truth," South smirked back at her.

"As long as you also tack on that you are much worse," Locus grumbled as he sat down in the armchair.

South lifted Oliver up and pointed at Locus, "See that guy? He's an asshole. Throw up on him."

"And here I thought you'd be nicer once we all knew what was going on," North chuckled at her reaching into his pocket again.

"Did you seriously have that many bets on me you asshole?" South snapped.

"What else were we supposed to do this afternoon?" Emma smiled.

"Well if Oliver was asleep then I could think of a number of things you could be doing besides talking about me," South rolled her eyes.

"Can't do most of those things until my follow-up appointment," Emma shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. What, you think baby comes out it's right back into the sack again?" Emma chuckled.

"Glad I ain't having any," South grumbled quietly looking back down at Oliver.

"Is that something the two of you have talked about?" North asked giving her a curious look.

Her face fell and she narrowed her eyes at him, "You are so lucky your kid is in my arms right now."

"We don't do much talking unfortunately," Locus answered. South snarled at him. "What, it's true. You don't want to talk about anything. I'm just answering his question."

"Doesn't mean you have to tell him. He doesn't need to know what we do or don't talk about," South snapped.

"Well we don't talk about anything so there isn't much to tell him now is there?"

South went to bite back when Oliver started fussing in her arms distracting her. She pushed herself up off the floor and walked him upstairs mumbling something about him needing a diaper change.

"Good job North," Emma rolled her eyes.

"What'd I do?" North asked giving her a confused look.

"Apparently you don't understand your sister as much as you think you do," Emma shook her head. She looked over at Locus, "So does she just not want to talk about it or are you too busy doing other…stuff to do any talking?"

"Doesn't talk about it," Locus answered.

Emma gave a nod and stood up. North looked up at her, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to talk to your sister," Emma answered. "Go open up a bottle of wine or something and check on dinner."

"Yes dear," North replied.

Emma headed up stairs and to the nursery where she heard South muttering quietly to Oliver. Walking into the nursery, South looked up, pausing briefly in her rocking before going back to it. She scoffed, "Don't need help."

"Didn't come to help," Emma shrugged walking over to the pile of clothes on top of the dresser. She opened a drawer and started putting them away. "I know you can handle changing his diaper if that is in fact what you're doing up here."

"False alarm."

"Figured," Emma smirked over her shoulder at her. South rolled her eyes. "So I get why you're so harsh towards him."

"Don't want to talk about it."

"I get it," Emma nodded. "Did I ever tell you about how stubborn I was when your brother was trying to get me admit my feelings for him?"

"This isn't what that is."

"It actually took Ally to make me see the light so to speak," Emma continued ignoring South. "See, I was so hung up on what happened to Sam that I had latched on to Ally as a distraction from it. Even after almost ten years of dealing with it, it still scared the crap out of me to let myself fall in love again and along came North. Even the short span of knowing him has made me so happy."

"Em, I get what you're saying to me, but it's not going to work," South huffed. "I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Not everyone needs to be happy in a relationship."

"I know that," Emma nodded. "And I'm not trying to push you into something that you obviously don't want to allow yourself to have." South looked up at her again. "I know you don't think you deserve it."

"Can you stop the counseling session?" Emma turned around to look at her to see she had stopped rocking.

"We've all done bad things at some point in our lives. That doesn't mean you can't let your guard down when there's people around you who care. North and I, we care. So do the others. And so does Locus I think."

South scoffed, "I know he does."

"I think you care about him."

"Fuck that."

"Nope," Emma smirked. "It's ok South. Take as much time as you need to work things out. No one is going to push you. We all just want you happy. Can I give you something to think about in the meantime?"

"Why are you asking? You're just going to give it whether I want it or not."

"Don't be scared or worried about talking to him. I think he'll listen." South chewed on her cheek as she looked down at Oliver. "Now dinner's almost done so let's head down. North was supposed to open a bottle of wine for us."

* * *

 

"I can't believe you came in today," Wash chuckled as he sat across from Carolina at her desk.

"Yea well, spending all week at home with York was driving me nuts," Carolina grumbled crossing her arms over her stomach. "I missed being here."

"We missed having you," Wash yawned.

"Tired?"

"It's been a rough couple nights," Wash sighed. "Mila woke up with some kind of flu Saturday morning so I've been getting up with her the last two nights."

"So I take it she's not here?"

Wash shook his head, "Home. She wanted to come but I made her stay there. She wasn't as bad as Saturday, but I don't want her running drill or training and then passing out because she's sick."

"Understandable," Carolina nodded. "I'm sorry she's sick. Tell her I said feel better."

"I will," Wash nodded. "I know she really wants to be better for when Tyler comes cuz she wants to visit but doesn't want to come if she's sick."

"That's appreciated," Carolina smiled before giving a wince and rubbing at her side. "I am not going to miss being kicked from the inside."

"Yea, that's gotta be a pain," Wash smirked at her. Church popped up on the desk. "Hey Church."

"So problem…" Church trailed off.

"What's that?" Wash asked.

"Kimball's here."

Wash and Carolina exchanged looks before Carolina gave a huff, "How is that a problem?"

The door slammed open and Kimball stood there fuming at the two of them. Wash shrank back as Carolina's face fell.

"Do…do you want me to still answer that?" Church asked carefully.

"I think we get the gist of it, thank you," Carolina sighed. "Why don't you come in and have a seat?"

"Why the HELL didn't either of you tell me about Felix!?" Kimball screamed at the two of them.

"Because we know you'd overreact and we needed answers from him and couldn't do that if you killed him the second you knew he was in custody," Carolina answered simply.

"That is no excuse!"

"Kimball, we did it with your best interest in mind," Wash stammered.

"You two were supposed to be on my side! That means if you knew something, you tell me! That was the deal we had for me letting you do this who thing!" Kimball yelled. "Now I find that the two people I trusted the most, were the ones hiding shit from me!"

Wash looked at Carolina whose jaw was clenched shut. He took another breath, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we're sorry. We know how you feel about him and we were worried about the fact that you might do something rash before we got answers out of him."

Kimball growled at him before pacing back and forth in the office. She didn't say anything and neither Wash nor Carolina spoke up as she continued to pace. A few minutes later, Nick appeared panting in the door.

"Thanks for the heads up," Wash grumbled at him.

"Welcome," Nick panted.

"Oh good, now you're here," Kimball snarled.

"Well yea I'm here," Nick replied. "You really think I'd let Carolina and Wash take the full brunt of your temper?"

"I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me," Kimball huffed. "I wouldn't have overreacted as bad as you think."

"You're right," Wash nodded when Carolina still didn't say anything. "We're sorry."

Kimball huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked around, doing a double take at Carolina, "Are you alright?"

Wash turned and looked at Carolina and shot up out of his chair and over to her, "Church!"

"Making calls now," Church replied.

"He really picks the most inopportune times to show himself," Carolina hissed as she knocking Wash's hand away. Kimball hurrying over to the other side. "Everyone needs to chill out."

"Where's York?" Wash asked.

"Taking Ally to school," Carolina breathed checking the time. "I'm ok. It was only one."

"Don't forget what Emma told you the first time though," Church chuckled. "One can turn into two real quick. Like now quick."

"Dammit," Carolina growled.

"Just breath," Church advised. "Mei is on the way, as is York who is picking her up on the way. Give them twenty."


	153. Chapter 153

"Are you sure you can walk down the stairs?" Wash stammered at Carolina as he helped her up out of her chair. Nick had gone to her other side in case she needed the extra support. "I mean-"

"If I am in fact giving birth today, I am not doing it in my damn office," Carolina growled at him shoving him aside once she was standing.

"I'm only pointing it out because you've had like two or three contractions right on top of each other," Wash replied, his voice fluctuating to his squeaky level.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Carolina snarled at him. She stopped in the middle of the office and glared at the three of them. "I swear, if everyone doesn't take three steps back, you're going through my window."

"Just trying to be close by in case you need us," Nick replied calmly to her.

"I am up and walking, I don't think I need all three of you on top of me," she growled walking towards the door.

"Church said-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what Church says," Carolina snapped again cutting Wash's next statement off. "He only gets to monitor things. None of this actually physically affects him. The only thing he gets to tell me right now is how far away my husband and mother-in-law are."

Carolina didn't wait for anyone to answer before opening and walking through the door out to the hallway. She stopped at the top of the stairs and gripped the railing just as another sharp pain hit. When she released the breath she had taken and opened her eyes, she noticed Miller leaning against the railing at the bottom of the steps.

"Church told you?"

"Church told me," Miller nodded. "You want to walk the whole way or –"

"Yes I want to walk the whole way. Just have to get down the stairs," Carolina answered.

"How come she gets the pleasant you?" Wash asked from aside of her.

"Because," Carolina glared at him as she prepped herself to head down the stairs, "Once I get down there, she'll hopefully be giving me the nice drugs that will help take the edge off."

"Gotta see how far you are first," Miller chuckled. "If you are as far as Church thinks you are already, then it might be past that point."

"Fucking wonderful," Carolina huffed. She took her time going down. Wash had hurried in front of her when he saw her start heading down after she ignored the hand he offered to help. She was vaguely aware of the other two behind her. Another contraction hit as soon as she reached the bottom few steps, this one stronger than the last and making her sink down to sit on one of the steps as Miller grabbed her hand.

"Just-"

"Don't tell me to fucking breathe, I know," Carolina snapped.

"Sure," Miller chuckled. She glanced up at Wash, "Where's Mila at today?"

"Oh, uh, I made her stay home. She was sick all weekend and while better today, I didn't want her to risk passing out," Wash answered.

"She seemed fine Friday."

"She was. She woke up sick," Wash shrugged. "I thought she was running a fever, she claims she wasn't."

Miller gave him an amused glance from the corner of her eye, "You do both realize that flu symptoms and pregnancy symptoms can overlap, right?" Wash stammered at her as Carolina went to push herself up. Miller walked with her, "They don't seem to be lasting that long."

"My concern is there's hardly any space between them," Carolina replied as she walked.

"Well, if they're that close, then maybe that means the pushing part won't last that long," Miller pointed out.

"Yea, let's hope," Carolina huffed. She looked over her shoulder to see Kimball and Nick still following. "Sorry about stopping your tantrum."

"Sorry for apparently putting you into labor…" Kimball chuckled.

"No I should actually be thanking you for that," Carolina smirked as they turned the corner where the Medbay was.

"Will you need anything? Is there anything we can do?" Kimball asked uncertainly.

Carolina stopped walking and braced herself against the wall, biting her lip as she breathed hard through her nose.

"I got her," Miller answered. "Mei should be here soon….I hope."

"York apparently broke speed limit and just pulled in to the garage," Church informed them popping up. "I don't like how close these are."

"Me either," Miller grumbled as she rubbed Carolina's back.

"I can get Ally from school if you want," Nick offered.

Carolina nodded. They heard footsteps come running down the hall and all turned to see York round the corner.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," York said as he ran up to them.

"I'm not blind," Carolina growled at him before her face softened. She grabbed on to him as he put an arm around her. "Nick offered to get Ally for us."

"Oh. Why couldn't Wash? I thought that was the plan?"

"Mila's sick," Wash answered.

"Got it," York replied before Carolina started pulling him along.

"You guys good, I can go run class?" Wash asked, a smile on his face.

"Thanks Wash," York gave a wave. Wash motioned for Nick and Kimball to follow him. Miller was holding the door open for them as they got to it. Carolina grabbed onto the door frame as they as they passed it. "Contraction?"

Carolina shook her head, "I feel like I just wet myself."

"Probably your water," Miller said. "That's a good sign. Let's get you changed while we wait for Mei."

"She was right behind me," York said spinning around to look.

"You realize that you ran in here right?" Church laughed. "Mei just walked into the lunchroom. She said to listen to Miller until she gets here."

"Go get Carolina's bag and get out the nightgown you packed for her," Miller said to York as she walked Carolina over to the bed at the end of the room. She sat her down and bent down to start undoing her shoes.

"You don't have to do that," Carolina informed her.

"Just say thank you for the help," Miller chuckled.

Carolina watched her for a second, "You seem much more able this time around."

"Yea well, I've been helping Mei out more at the hospital when I'm not here," Miller replied as York walked back over and handed her the nightgown she had requested. She motioned for Carolina to take off her shirt and slip it on. "Marcos isn't always happy cuz I'm not as free as I used to be, but I like what she's been showing me. Plus it'll be a big help once she has me fully trained in case someone gets hurt on a mission."

"Knew it was a smart idea to get you trained," Carolina smirked at her as she slipped the nightgown over her head and went to remove her pants next, stopping after a second and closing her eyes. "York?"

"On it," he said without her having to ask. He walked over as Miller got up to go wash her hands and grab her own gear. His face fell when he noticed the wetness was a different color than what he was expecting. He walked over to Miller, lowering his voice so Carolina wouldn't hear him, "There's blood."

Miller glanced down at what he was saying, "Oh, well, I'm sure everything is fine otherwise Church would have alerted us. Mei has said that sometimes that happens when someone's water breaks."

"But it's blood. That means there's bleeding," York replied quietly.

"York, why are you bothering Felicity?" Mei huffed as she walked into the door.

"Carolina's water broke," York answered.

"Church informed me," Mei nodded.

"There's blood."

"It's ok," Mei gave him a patient smile. "Go sit with Carolina before you start panicking her."

"You sure eve-"

"York, we are not having a repeat of the last time you were in here. Got it?" Mei raised an eyebrow at him. "When I say it's ok, I mean it's ok. Occasionally there's some blood." York huffed and crossed his arms. Mei looked at Miller, "Have you checked how far she is yet?"

"I was just washing up as she finished getting changed," Miller answered.

Mei nodded and looked at Carolina, "How's it going, my dear?"

"Part of me is almost wishing they were more spaced apart," Carolina huffed running a hand across her stomach. "But I'm glad this is happening."

"Oh I'm sure," Mei chuckled. "Alright, let's get this boy out."

"Mum-"

"York," Mei cut him off with a glare.

York went to respond when Carolina cleared her throat, "York. Please…I need you."

"Yea," York sighed walking over to sit with her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, a small grunt escaping. "You got this, Lina. I'm here this time."

* * *

"Any word before you came over?" Wash asked Diaz after the last class.

"Haven't seen Licity yet," Diaz shrugged. "Mi sick?"

"Yea," Wash nodded. "She wanted to come today, but I made her stay home."

"Probably a good call," Diaz chuckled. "She would have definitely pushed herself until she passed out."

"Which is what I wanted to avoid," Wash smirked. He gave a huff, "Guess I better go check on things. I'll never hear the end of it if I go home without the full update."

"Yea, she'd kick your butt," Diaz nodded. "I'll probably swing by once I change around."

"Take your time," Wash gave a wave as he walked out the lobby exit and towards the Medbay. He was shocked to see York sitting on the bench in the hall, his head in his hands. "Uh…not sure if I want this answered…is everything ok?"

York looked up at him and gave him a tired smile, "Yea. S'all good."

"Really?" Wash asked, hesitant to smile.

"Knew class was about to end and figured you'd be by," York shrugged pushing himself up. "Everyone's good. Came about an hour ago. Lina wanted to sleep a bit and Mum wouldn't let me bring him out here in case the foot traffic was too heavy. Want to see him?"

"Will I be able to leave if I say no?" Wash chuckled as York turned to head inside.

"Of course not," York grinned big at him.

"How'd it go?" Wash asked as he followed York into the room.

"Quicker than I thought it was going to," York shrugged. "Surprisingly made it out with all limbs attached."

"I see that," Wash smirked. "Saw you sitting out there and I thought for sure something bad happened."

"Nope. Went easy-peasy." York looked over to see Carolina laying on her side, a hand reached across in the bassinet next to her bed. "Hey Lina. Thought you were sleeping."

"In and out," she answered. "Hey Wash."

"Congrats boss."

"Thanks. Hope you'll forgive me for not getting up."

"By all means," Wash waved. "Just came by to see the little guy quick before heading home."

Carolina nodded before her eyes closed. York bent over and picked up a bundle and walked over to Wash. Wash chuckled at the look on York's face as he walked over.

"Uncle Wash, say hello to Tyler," York smiled.

"Well hello," Wash greeted as he looked down at the baby.

"Wanna hold him?'

"Why are you asking when you're just going to shove him in my arms anyway," Wash held out his arms.

"Oh you know me so well," York gave a quiet laugh as he placed Tyler in Wash's arm.

Tyler made a small noise as Wash adjusted him in his arms. He smiled at the baby and looked up at York, "He's a bit bigger than Oliver was."

"Well he decided to wait until he was supposed to come unlike my nephew who came a bit early," York answered. The door opened and a second later Ally poked her head in. "Hey kid. Mom's trying to sleep, but come on in and meet your brother."

"He's really here?" Ally asked, her eyes widening.

"Yup," York chuckled as she bounced into the room. Wash knelt down carefully so Ally could see him.

"Oh he's so cute," Ally cooed. She turned and hugged York, "I'm so glad he's here."

"Us too," York smiled at her.

"Can I go hug Momma?" Ally asked.

York looked over to see Carolina had an eye open. She gave him a nod and before he could tell Ally, she was running over to Carolina to wrap her arms around her. Wash handed Tyler back to York and after a quick goodbye and round of congrats he headed out the door and towards his own home.

He walked in to smell some kind of food and Ross not in the living room where he had left her that morning. "Mila?"

"Kitchen," she called back. "Welcome home. How was your day?"

"Same old same old on the drill. Meeting with Carolina was interesting…"

"How so?" Ross asked as Wash stood in the doorway.

"Kimball came over and started shouting at us and apparently Tyler decided his mom shouldn't be shouted out and that it was time to make an appearance."

"She had the baby?" Ross asked, her face lighting up.

"She did," Wash smiled. "He's a cutie. I didn't stay long. Just popped in to check on how things were after class and there was a baby which of course I had to hold before I left."

"Of course," Ross chuckled, turning back to the stove. "Still, I'm glad he finally came and everything apparently went well."

Wash nodded before looking her over, "And how are you feeling?"

"Still achy, not as bad though," Ross sighed.

"And how about the puking thing?" Ross didn't answer him. "Is it still happening?"

"No…"

"Mila…"

"Just once."

Wash nodded and crossed his arms, "I…I know you said you weren't, but did you actually take a pregnancy test?"

"Friday," she answered not looking at him. "It was negative."

"Maybe you should take another one." She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Miller said that flu and pregnancy symptoms can overlap."

"Did she now?"

"Uh, yea," he said giving her a nervous look.

"Huh."

Wash watched her as she leaned over to turn the stove off, giving whatever was on it a stir. Ha narrowed his eyes at her when she still remained quiet. "Are… you ok?"

"I'm great," she chuckled. "Gonna kick Felicity's butt."

"Why…?"

"Course I guess I can't really kick her ass because she didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" Wash asked carefully, ignoring the thought creeping up on him.

"I already took another one," Ross replied walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, a small smile playing on her face. "And talked to Mei. Can you get out of doing class Thursday afternoon?"

"Wait…" he trailed off after a minute.

"Are you being intentionally slow?" she chuckled, watching as slow comprehension dawned on his face.

Wash stammered at her, "B-b-but-"

Ross pulled back and looked up at him, "Are you ok? Are you having trouble processing this information?"

Wash smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "I can definitely get out of class on Thursday."

"Good," she smiled. "Wasn't exactly how I was going to tell you."

"How were you going to tell me?" Wash asked.

"I take it you haven't seen your cat yet," she giggled.

"What did you do to my cat?" Wash narrowed his eyes at her. She pointed out to the living room and he walked out to look. Somehow he had missed Rebel on the chair where he was sitting with an unpleasant look on his face. "What the hell is he wearing?"

"Toddler clothes fit him really well," Ross replied as Wash walked over and picked him up.

"'Number one big brother'," Wash read. Rebel meowed at him as Wash scratched his head, giving off a laugh as he looked back at Ross, "That would've done it. Gives me an idea about how to announce it once we decide to."

"Long as we don't jump the gun," Ross gave him a serious look. "I want to make sure everything's fine before we do any sort of telling anyone."

"Definitely," Wash nodded as Rebel hopped out of his arms. He walked over to Ross and lifted her up, kissing her. He looked back down at Rebel who he could tell wanted to run, but was struggling and unsure with the shirt on him. "Where did you find that and when?"

"I may have made a quick run to the store this morning after you left and I took the test," Ross replied playing with Wash shirt.

"Well alright," Wash reached up and grabbed her hand.

"You sure you're ok?" Ross asked looking up at him.

"I am withholding the enthusiasm until Thursday. Is that alright?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Got everything I need right here," she patted his chest.


	154. Chapter 154

Ally handed Carolina the onesie out of the bag on the floor and leaned onto the cot where Carolina was sitting.  Carolina smiled at her as she dressed Tyler, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Ally smiled up at her before looking at Tyler.

“Know where your dad went?” Carolina asked.

“Um, I think Aunty Vanessa was still here so I think he went to talk to her,” Ally answered.  “And he was getting himself something to drink so I think he was gonna do both at the same time.”

“Maybe he can talk some sense into her,” Carolina mumbled.

“Do you have to stay here too like Aunty Emma did?” Ally asked.

“That is Mimi’s call,” Carolina answered. 

“Will Daddy stay here with you if you do stay?”

“That is your dad’s call though I’m pretty sure he’ll go home with you since Ross is sick,” Carolina replied as she lifted Tyler carefully into her arms.  He made a noise at her as she adjusted him carefully.  She looked at Ally, “You ready to hold him?”

“Can I?”

“Course you can,” Carolina chuckled.  “Hop on up.”

Ally crawled up onto the bed in front of where Carolina had one leg folded up and one stretched out.  She waited until Ally got situated and carefully placed Tyler in her arms.  Ally smiled at him as he blinked up at her. 

“Aw now ain’t that a sight,” Church chuckled popping up. 

“You speak finally,” Carolina smirked at him.

“Hey, you had everything under control.  It was your husband who was on the verge of a freak out.  He’s never gonna admit it mind you, but it’s true,” Church chuckled.  “Anyway…Just a heads up, York has since announced the arrival of Lil T there.  Emma would like to come visit if she has your permission.”

“Course she can,” Carolina replied. 

“Good cuz she’s already on her way here,” Church chuckled.  “I have also staggered a few visitors for you.”

“Who?” Carolina sighed.

“Just the guys mostly.  And just quick ones.  Mei gave everyone two hours to come in and out.”

“Wonderful.”

“Unless you’re too tired and not up to them.”

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Carolina replied.  “Besides, they’re family.  I’m not going to keep them away.”  Tyler took that moment to start crying.  Ally bounced him gently before looking up at Carolina.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.  If you want, I can take him back?”

Mei walked out of her office after hearing the cries, “Did you try feeding him yet?”

“You had me try once things settled down.”

“Have you tried again?”  Carolina gave her a slight head shake.  “Let’s try again.”

“And on that note, I’m gonna go watch the door,” Church mumbled disappearing. 

“Should I go wait for Aunty Emma?” Ally asked as Carolina took Tyler back.

“If you want,” Carolina answered undoing the buttons on the top of her nightgown.  Ally nodded before hopping off the bed and skipping out of the room.  Carolina tried to ignore Mei as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.  “I don’t need you watching.  I’ve done this before.”

“Almost ten years ago,” Mei nodded.  “Just here for support.”

Carolina made a face before putting her concentration in to trying to get Tyler to eat.  She struggled for a few minutes before he finally latched on.  Letting out a small sigh she looked up at Mei, “I don’t remember Ally being that difficult…”

“Every baby is different,” Mei chuckled.   “How are you feeling?”

“Alright I guess,” Carolina sighed.  “Am I staying here tonight or do I get to go home?”

“That depends on what you feel better doing,” Mei answered as she leaned back.  “If you feel like you and York can handle things, then I don’t see a problem.  If you would feel better staying here, then you can do that too.  Have you gotten up yet?”

“No.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

Mei went to go say something else when the door opened and York walked in, followed by Kimball who paused in the doorway.

“I can come back,” she said going to turn away.

“Nonsense,” Carolina waved her in.  “Concern over decency goes out the window once push something this size out.”

“I still feel awful for putting you into labor,” Kimball replied rubbing the back of her neck.  “I admit, I may have been a little heated over the fact.”

“Don’t blame you.  That’s why we were putting off telling you,” Carolina replied as York sat down in the spot Ally had vacated.  “In fact, Wash and Nick were actually going to come tell you today.  Felix isn’t talking and figured it’d be best to fill you in before things drag on too long.”

“Look, as much as I’m glad y’all are figuring this out now,” York cut in.  “I for one think that maybe the work talk can wait until our son is more than two hours old and you’re not in the middle of feeding him.”

Mei made a noise at him as Kimball gave a chuckle, “York has a point.  I really just wanted to stop by and say congrats.”

“I would offer for you to hold him, except he’s actually eating unlike the first time so…”

“Say no more,” Kimball waved her hands at Carolina.  “Honestly, I would feel better you just hanging on to him.  Babies make me a bit nervous.”

“Oh don’t say that around York,” Carolina before giving her husband an annoyed look when she saw the look on his face.  “York, no.  It’s bad enough what you’ve done to Wash.  You will leave Kimball alone, understood?”

“Ruin all my fun,” York mumbled.  Kimball gave a wave goodbye as she turned to leave. 

“York dear?” Mei asked.

“Yes Mum?”

“Why don’t you go get Carolina something to eat?”

“Oh no,” Carolina looked up at them, “I’m fine.  I could actually sleep more than anything.”

“I’m kinda with Mum,” York said as he pushed himself up.  “You haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.  Just something little.”

“Fine,” Carolina relented.  They watched him go, Ally and Emma catching the door as it closed.  “Hey there.”

“So all of a sudden, huh?” Emma chuckled walking over as Ally decided to follow after York.

“Yup,” Carolina smirked.  “One minute, Wash and I are having a lovely conversation interrupted by Kimball screeching at us, next thing I know someone decides he wants to come.  Then it happened super quick.”

“Apparently,” Emma smiled sitting on the bed where York and Ally had both been sitting.  “I envy the quickness.”

“Not sure which I enjoyed better to be honest,” Carolina commented.  “Someone also came so quick that there wasn’t even time for anything other than pushing.”

“That was definitely a quick delivery,” Mei agreed.  “Almost wish there were more like that.”

“Well, North sends his congrats, as does South,” Emma told her.  “They didn’t want to overcrowd you.”

“Tell them thanks,” Carolina smiled.  She looked at Mei, “How long should I keep him eating?”

Mei checked the time, “First feeding normally lasts a little longer.  He’ll let you know when he’s had enough I think.”

“Got it,” Carolina sighed.

* * *

 

“Doing ok?” York asked as he walked into their bedroom.

“Yea,” Carolina said looking up at him.  “Still slightly shocked your mom let us come home tonight.”

“Me too, but I’m not gonna argue,” York smiled as he sat down on the bed where she was laying with Tyler.  “Apparently she has faith we can handle it.”

“Apparently,” Carolina replied before yawning. 

“Want me to move him for you?”

“He’s ok.  I want to watch him some more,” Carolina replied. 

“Whatever you want,” York gave her a smile.   “Did the guys all stop by?”

“They did,” Carolina answered.  “Caboose and Tucker came by first and then Sarge, Simmons, and Grif.  Donut came with Doc right before you came back.  Where’d you keep disappearing to anyway?  They all wanted to see you too.”

“Had a few things to square away,” York shrugged.

“Like what?”

“Just a few things,” York replied not looking at her.  She raised an eyebrow at him which he ignored.

“If those were bets you’re referring too, you are going to be in trouble.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yea, ok,” Carolina rolled her eyes.  “Ally sleeping?”

“Ally is sleeping and homework is all done.  She’s excited to go to school tomorrow and tell them all about Tyler.”

“I bet,” Carolina replied before yawning again.

York reached over and put a hand on her side, “I’m putting Tyler in his bassinet.”

“He’s fine,” Carolina mumbled as her eyes slowly closed.

“I’m sure he is, but you are in the process of sleeping after a very tiring afternoon,” York smiled at her.  He slipped a hand under Tyler and lifted him off the bed.  “Come on little man.  Let’s let Momma sleep.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for covering today,” Wash said as shoved his jacket on, South walking grumpily next to him through the lobby.

“Whatever,” South huffed crossing her arms.  “Can’t believe Missy’s still sick enough that you have to take her to the doc.”

“Tell me about,” Wash sighed trying not to let the corner of his lips twitch upward.  “She’s annoyed because she hates missing coming in and she really wants to go visit Carolina but not until she’s cleared.”

“Understandable,” South replied. 

“Don’t beat them up too bad,” Wash smirked.

“Can’t promise anything,” South grinned back. 

“Locus helping too?”

“Don’t know,” South shrugged.  “He’s been hanging out with North in the Range.”

Wash gave her a curious look, “Did you ask him to help?”

“No.  Why would I?”

“Have you talked to him at all this week?” Wash asked.  South glared at him.  “You’re avoiding him, aren’t you?  Jeez, what the hell did he do to piss you off that much?”

“Oh leave already,” South barked before turning and stomping out onto the Floor.

Wash rolled his eyes and shook his head.  He headed outside and across the street to his house.  Ross was sitting on the couch and looked up when he came in, “Hey.”

“Hi,” he smiled.  “Ready?”

“Yes please.  I need out of the house already since you won’t let me go to drill,” she said jumping up and grabbing her jacket.

“I want Mei to tell us its ok for you to keep doing it,” Wash mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Yea well, not keeping doing it means we’re telling everyone a whole lot sooner than I want to.”

“And how long exactly are we waiting to tell people?” Wash asked curiously as he closed the door behind them.

Ross gave a sigh, “Let’s wait and see what Mei says today.  We don’t even know how far I am.”

“Does that have anything to do with when we tell people?”

“Possibly.”  She followed him down to the Garage doors where Lopez was waiting with one of the jeeps.  She stopped and looked at him, “We’re taking the jeep?”

“Uh yea.  Its cold out and the sidewalks might be slick and I didn’t want you to have to worry about slipping and falling or anything.  Besides, you’re supposed to be sick.  What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk in the wet and cold when you’re sick?”

Ross rolled her eyes as she hopped up into the passenger seat.  She crossed her arms as Wash pulled away and headed in the direction of the Hospital.  He shot glances at her as she sat in silence before finally clearing his throat, “You alright?  You’re being quiet.”

“I’m alright, I suppose.”

“Well what’s going on?  Are you worried about seeing Mei?”

“A little,” she shrugged.

“You’re thinking about last time,” Wash guessed.  Her silence was his answer.  He reached over and took her hand, “It’ll be fine.  One day at a time.”

“What if it happens again?” she asked quietly squeezing his hand.  “It was rough enough the first time.  I don’t know what-“

“Hey,” Wash cut her off.  “We’re not going to worry about it.”

“You say that like it’s easy…”

“It’s not and I know it won’t be until we’re holding them in our arms, but worrying constantly about isn’t good either.”

“I’ll be ok,” Ross replied weakly. 

Wash rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he drove through the streets.  A few minutes later, he pulled in the lot at the hospital.  They both hopped out and hand in hand headed inside and up to the floor where Mei’s office was.  They checked in and waited to get called back, Ross twitching nervously.  Mei came off the elevator a few minutes later and without a word, waved them back.  They exchanged looks before following her back to one of the exam rooms.  Wash let Ross head in before him and closed the door.

“York make you mad again?” Wash joked seeing the look on Mei’s face.

“If only,” Mei huffed.  “No, the work here at the Hospital is just piling up.  It’s not as busy as it has been, but I’ve come to find out that certain personnel haven’t been keeping up on reports.”

“That’s not good,” Wash gave a dry chuckle.

“Tell me about it…I’m about ready to just hang up my bloody coat here and just help out over at the Facility.  There was a reason I retired back on Earth,” Mei gave a sigh.  “Enough of me complaining.  So we have a positive pregnancy test?”

“Yea,” Ross answered, her cheeks reddening a bit.  “I haven’t been at the Facility for a couple days so there’s no AI confirmation to go by.  Friday I took one since we were going out that night and it was negative.  Then I woke up super sick on Saturday and all weekend and then Monday I decided to take another just to be on the safe side.”

“Alright then.  We’ll get right down to it,” Mei smiled at her.  “Blood sample, urine sample if you have to pee which I told you-“

“I have to pee, don’t’ worry,” Ross sighed. 

“Well then we will do that first,” Mei said tossing her a plastic cup.  “Wash and I will wait here while you do that.”  Ross nodded and got up to leave the room.   Mei looked at Wash, “How are you doing?”

“Me?  I’m great,” Wash shrugged giving Mei a smile.  “Bit worried about Mila, but trying not to let that get to me.”

“How’s she doing?”

“She was fine up until we left to come here today,” Wash sighed.  “I can understand why she’d be nervous though.”

“Things will be fine, I’m sure,” Mei gave him a kind smile

“Any news on how York and Carolina are doing?  I haven’t gotten to talk to either of them since Tyler came.”

“York called in a panic last night for a little bit of throw up,” Mei rolled her eyes.  “Carolina was sleeping and he apparently didn’t want to disturb her so he called me to make sure it was ok that Tyler threw up after he was fed.”

“Are you serious?” Wash chuckled.

“Don’t laugh.  That could be you in a few months,” Mei warned.  Wash squeaked.  “Don’t worry, we’ll get you all prepped up and ready before then…or at least try.”


	155. Chapter 155

"Hello, hello," North greeted as he walked into York's house carrying Oliver in his carrier, Emma behind him.

"Hey man," York raised his free hand in greeting. "Come on in. Carolina'll be down in a minute. Hey kid!"

"Yea?" Ally called from the kitchen.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are here."

"Yay!" Ally cheered before running out to the living room to hug Emma and then North once he had a free hand after placing Oliver and his carrier on the coffee table. She ran back out to the kitchen when she was done.

Emma watched her before giving York a curious look, "What is she doing?"

"Putting dishes away," York smiled. "We have a deal going. She's been super helpful all week."

"What is she getting out of it?" Emma asked giving him a suspicious look.

"We have a deal."

"Why do I feel like Carolina probably doesn't fully know what this deal entails otherwise she would've put a stop to it?" North asked as he sat on the couch with York. York gave him a wink as he offered Tyler to Emma.

"What's she doing anyway?" Emma asked taking him and sitting down in front of where Oliver was on the coffee table.

"Washing up," York shrugged. "She's been complaining she doesn't feel clean all week."

"Probably all the liquids oozing out," Emma shrugged. "That was the worst part."

"Wash coming?" North asked.

"I think so," York said after thinking. "I don't remember. I know Ross has been sick all week."

"Thursday he took her to the hospital," North replied. "South had to run class for him."

"Wow, she must really have gotten sick," York commented as Carolina started heading down the stairs. "There's the mom."

Carolina rolled her eyes before walking over to sit on the couch next to him, "Sorry I wasn't down here when you guys got here. The shower just felt too good to get out of."

"I could understand that feeling," Emma smiled at her.

York gave Carolina's leg a pat as he stood up, kissing her forehead, "I'm checking on dinner."

"What's Ally doing?" Carolina asked.

"Helping by putting the dishes away," York answered before heading out to the kitchen.

Carolina gave off a sigh as she leaned back against the couch, rubbing a hand across her stomach, "I don't know what those two have been doing all week, but I'm partially worried…"

"Eh, I wouldn't be," North chuckled. He stood up, "I'll go see if he needs help."

Emma watched him before looking over at Carolina, "How are you feeling?"

"Partially wishing I was still pregnant again," Carolina grumbled. "I swear I feel crappier now than I did before."

"There's definitely a big transitional change," Emma chuckled. "So want to hear the latest gossip in the South-Locus department?"

"Please," Carolina smiled. "All I've been hearing all week is someone's constant worrying."

"She is currently ignoring him," Emma sighed.

"Why…?"

Emma shrugged, "Not entirely sure because I haven't seen her all week either. I only know this because North told me because Locus was sort of complaining about it."

"That's odd. I'm surprised considering she's as attached to Oliver as she is," Carolina replied.

"Yea well, I probably over-stepped my bounds into her comfort zone the other night," Emma huffed. "For someone who acts all high and mighty all the time, she really has a thick skull when it comes to her own happiness."

"What does Locus think in all this?" Carolina asked.

"He is at his wits end with her," Emma replied as she gave Tyler a finger to hold on to. "Not that I think he wants to end anything. I think he just wants her to just talk to him and figure things out. It's almost sad."

"Yea I guess," Carolina replied. She glanced out to the kitchen to make sure the guys weren't coming and hearing Ally chatting happily to them looked back at Emma. "Wanna know what your brother did?"

"Is it embarrassing?"

"Oh so much," Carolina grinned. "He fed Tyler the other evening when I was sleeping and Tyler puked on him. He panicked and called his mother."

"Are you serious?" Emma guffawed.

"Yup," Carolina shook her head.

"How did he forget that sometimes babies puke?" Emma laughed quietly.

"Beats me, but can't say he doesn't entertain me ever," Carolina smiled as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Wash walked in, followed by Ross. He gave them a smile, "Hey! Sorry we're late."

"Someone wouldn't let me leave the house without making sure I was bundled up so much I couldn't move," Ross replied giving Wash an annoyed look as she started shedding her outerwear.

"Love you too," Wash mumbled as she threw her stuff at him.

"Well from what we heard you were sick all week, so I don't blame him," Carolina chuckled as Ross walked around to sit over on the chair. "Feeling better I take it?"

"Much, thank you," Ross smiled.

"Guys are out in the kitchen," Carolina said to Wash. He gave her a nod and headed out there after making a neat pile of their things. She looked over to Ross once he was gone, "Hospital trip helped?"

Ross rolled her eyes, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, "That was him being cautionary. Apparently, I'm not allowed to get sick and if I do, he needs a doctor to tell him I'm all better and that I can go back to normal activities. Course, I guess I can't complain because I wanted to make sure I was ok before I came to see the baby."

"So picture of health?" Carolina asked.

"Picture of health," Ross nodded. Emma stood up and walked over to hand her Tyler, picking up Oliver on her way back as he had started fussing in his carrier. "Oh he's so cute. How'd it go? Wash just came home and said you had him."

"Went quicker than I thought it was going to," Carolina sighed. "Course, part of me wonders if that's why I feel so shitty."

"Did you talk to Mei?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. Figured I'd give it until Monday. Might just be residual delivery crap," Carolina sighed. York walked out and handed her what looked like a cloth bag. "Oh my hero."

"Figured it's almost time for Tyler's dinner so it's all nice and hot and toasty," York smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead before walking back out to the living room.

Carolina checked the time and looked at Ross, "As much as I don't want to cut the time you've been holding him short, York's right. You can certainly have him back when he's done. He just might throw up on you."

"Not a problem," Ross smiled getting up and walking Tyler over.

"What's that he brought you?" Emma asked curiously.

"It is a rice bag. Heat it up in the microwave and it works perfectly as a heating pad," Carolina answered as she got Tyler situated, throwing a blanket over herself as she leaned back. "Mei said it was a side-effect and should go away in a few days. Every time I breast feed, my stupid uterus decides it's a good time to contract on itself. Did you have that problem?"

"Not at all," Emma shook her head. "Sounds really annoying."

"It is," Carolina grumbled. "I am just ridiculously sore and it isn't even funny."

"Nothing tore or anything did it?" Emma asked.

"Things tear?" Ross piped up.

"Sometimes," Emma answered. "I didn't."

"Neither did I," Carolina replied sinking farther down onto the couch. "Mei was really concerned I was going to because of how fast things progressed, but I lucked out."

"I just can't believe the head of hair he's got," Emma commented. "How did you not have heartburn?"

"Beats me," Carolina chuckled. "I think York's disappointed it's not red like Ally and I."

"He would be," Emma replied. "I'm just curious if Ollie's is going to lighten up or not, but I guess we'll have to wait and see on that."

"How's Ally been?" Ross asked. "I'm sorry we couldn't watch her for you."

"It's fine. Mei surprisingly let me go home that night," Carolina replied. "And she's been good. She's been really helpful and the attitude has been in check all week. I'm hoping it lasts longer than a week."

"I still can't believe Mei let you go home right away. I was actually really thankful for staying in the Medbay with her," Emma commented.

"I could've stayed, but I just wanted my bed. I can't sleep in those damn cots," Carolina sighed. "It's not like we woke up in the middle of the night either like you did. It was right before lunchtime. I napped afterwards and most of the night. York's been doing everything but feeding at this point unless I actually pumped at some point."

"Yea don't let those build up," Emma shook her head. Ross got up from the chair and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Emma waited until she was gone to lean over to Carolina, "Was it me or did she look a little green?"

"Wasn't paying attention," Carolina answered as Ally bounced out with a plate of food and sat at the coffee table on the floor.

"Daddy's bringing yours out," Ally said looking up at Carolina.

"Thank you," Carolina smiled at her. The guys came out a second later with a plate in each hand. York sat down next to Carolina and after she motioned, put her plate on the coffee table.

"Where's Mila?" Wash asked looking around as he sat on the floor by the chair she had been sitting in.

"Bathroom," Emma answered leaning forward to put Oliver in his carrier, handing him one of his toys. "You two sure she's feeling better?"

"Uh, yea," Wash stammered a bit. "I mean, the doc said she was fine and nothing wrong or anything. Why?"

Emma shrugged, "She looked a little green before she went up."

"Oh. Uh, probably just the lighting," Wash shrugged it off and busied himself eating. Emma narrowed her eyes at him before leaning back and eating her own plate. He looked around, "So where's Tyler?"

"Eating," Carolina smirked at him. His face reddened. "Ya know, you make it too easy sometimes."

"Yea, yea," Wash rolled his eyes as Ross walked back down stairs. She walked around and sat down in the chair, taking the plate of food Wash handed her. He looked up at her, "You ok?"

"Yup," Ross gave him a smile, ruffling his hair with her free hand.

He looked over to see everyone else had busied themselves with conversation before lowering his voice some more and looking up at her, "Are we going to say anything?"

"You forget our conversation from before we left?"

"I just don't like keeping stuff from them…They're too good at guessing when we're hiding stuff," he mumbled.

"We will tell them, just not now," Ross whispered at him.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Emma asked. Wash gave Ross a look before going back to his food.

"Nothing," Ross answered looking up at her. "You hear from South this week at all?"

"Nope," Emma answered. "Carolina and I were just discussing that."

"She's in a mood," North rolled his eyes. "Don't get offended."

"Still not talking to him, huh?" Wash asked.

"Nope," North answered. "None of us know what her problem is and he doesn't want to provoke the situation by hunting her down and asking."

"Even though that's probably exactly what she's waiting for him to do," Ross pointed out.

"Trying to run away from it if you ask me," Emma added.

"You and Wash would both be the expert on that now, wouldn't you?" North smirked at her.

"Yet here I sit, married and a kid to boot," Emma poked him with her fork. "And Wash is in an actual functioning relationship. It's possible."

"It's also possible that she's just stubborn and thickheaded and needs to get there in her own time," Carolina added.

York stood up and looked at North, "Beer?"

"Are you allowed?" North chuckled looking at Carolina.

"Of course he's allowed," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Taking that as a yes," York chuckled. "Wash, Mila?"

"I'll have one, sure," Wash replied.

"No thank you, sir," Ross smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes and turned to leave the room.

"You realize he just called you Mila, right?" Wash chuckled looking up at her.

"And you realize I still called him sir?" she replied as everyone else laughed. "It's his newest attempt to get me to stop."

"I see it working real well for him," Carolina commented.

"How long are you keeping that up for?" North chuckled.

"Until he stops trying so hard to get me to stop," Ross replied as she pushed her food around on her plate. "It's his struggle that makes it fun."

"And he's thickheaded and stubborn so of course he's going to just keep trying even though he can clearly hear us from the next room," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"You married him," Emma mumbled.

"Never said I married him for his smarts," Carolina smirked as York walked back out making a mocking face at her.

"You married him cuz you love him, right Momma?" Ally giggled.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Carolina giving York an innocent smile as he sat back down next to her after distributing beers. "Are you done eating?"

"Mostly," York answered. "He done?"

"Yea. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," York answered after taking a swig of beer. He grabbed a burp cloth from the table and tossed it over his shoulder as Carolina fixed herself quick before removing the blanket and handing Tyler to him.

"Now York, remember that babies do throw up occasionally," Wash advised.

"Aw, you told them?" York whined giving Carolina a pout.

"Sure," Carolina said giving Wash an inquisitive look as Ross elbowed him.

Emma was also staring at the pair again with a suspicious look on her face. She cleared her throat, "So who did you talk to when you went to the Hospital? Was Mei there?"

"We saw her for a second in passing. She was busy," Ross answered before Wash could.

"Guessing she had enough time to tell you about how I called her though," York grumbled as he patted Tyler gently on the back.

"Oh stop," Carolina chuckled giving a quick glance to Wash who gulped and pretended he didn't see it. "Every one of us is going to have an embarrassing parent moment and you are far overdue."

"Yea Daddy!" Ally giggled from her seat. "You have to make up for all the stuff you didn't get to find out from when I was a baby."

"Ally has an excellent point," Carolina smiled at him.

"Listen, just cuz your mom is a smart lady, doesn't mean you have to go repeating every single thing she says," York rolled his eye.

"Even if her aunt said it first?" Emma asked giving him a big smile.

"Especially if her aunt said it first," York grumbled as everyone else laughed.


	156. Chapter 156

South pulled her hoodie she had worn over her head, running her fingers through her short hair and giving it a ruffle. She turned to head out the door only to find her way blocked. Rolling her eyes, she gave a huff, "Move."

"No," Locus answered crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the door.

"Move or I'll make you."

"You're not leaving."

"Oh yes I am," South scoffed. "What makes you think you're keeping me here?"

"The fact you spent the entire week ignoring me and then show up here tonight without a word," Locus growled quietly back at her. "Sit down and start talking."

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do."

"Only if you wish for this to continue."

South narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum?"

Locus gave off a heavy sigh, "I'm doing it for your benefit, not mine. I know my own thoughts and I'm sure you can figure them out by now without me having to explain things to you for once. You are the one who has a problem admitting anything."

"There's nothing to admit!" Locus raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a cool look. She huffed after a few minutes, "There's not supposed to be anything to admit."

She huffed and walked over to one of the two chairs that were in the room and sat in one, putting her head in a hand as she leaned her elbow on the table. Locus stayed where he was against the door figuring that if she had the opportunity that she'd be gone.

"There obviously is which is why you've been avoiding me."

South slammed her palm onto the table and glared at him, "This was supposed to be easy. This wasn't supposed to turn into something complicated."

"Apparently it has."

"That's for fucking sure," South scoffed.

"And what's wrong with how things are progressing? I don't understand your problem with it."

"Do either of us really deserve it?" she asked quietly after a couple minutes of silence. "We've both done shit that no one would be proud of and no offense, but you are much worse off than I am on that front. I didn't try to kill an entire planet of people." He rolled his eyes at her. "Personally, I don't think I deserve it. I don't know about you."

"I think we deserve it just as much as everyone else does. Your entire family, blood related or otherwise, all have red in their ledgers and yet they're still finding happiness with their own families and people who care about them."

"They've worked past their guilt apparently," South sneered. "I got too much of it."

"Liar. There isn't much you feel guilty about."

"Ever think you can do ten times better than me?" South raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never been a thought," Locus shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She nodded her head and stared picking at the table. "Why would you think I'd do that?"

"There's too much wrong with me," South mumbled.

Locus gave a sigh, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"There's plenty wrong with me."

"Like what?"

"My face."

"There is nothing wrong with your face."

"Except for the huge fucking scar on it," South grumbled.

"We all have scars," he gestured at his own. "That's not something I'd have a problem with."

"I treat you like shit."

"If I had a problem with it, you would know."

"Why are you making me feel like shit?" South scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You seriously don't have a problem with me?"

"No," Locus smirked. "If I did, you would know."

"Even if I can't have kids?"

"Do you want them?"

"I said can't-"

"Do you want them?" he asked again cutting her off. She gave a huff and shook her head. "Then it hardly matters. I may be able to look past a lot of my own actions, but that is never going to be a course that I want to go down." He watched her nod as she went back to picking at the table. Giving her a curious look, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"There's a lot of shit that's been bothering me," she scoffed. Locus raised an eyebrow at her. "I think that's enough of a conversation for tonight."

"As long as you promise you will no longer avoid me without attempting to talk out your issues first."

South pushed herself up out of the chair and walked over to him, pressing herself up against him, "Not sure that's something I can promise. You know how moody I can be."

"Shall I list them for you?"

South reached back and punched him in the arm causing him to reach up and grab her wrist when she went to pull away. She sneered up at him as he leaned down to kiss her, pulling back to tease him. He grabbed her other hand as she tried to pull away even more from him, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Are you staying?" he asked, knowing what it was she was trying to do.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked innocently.

"It determines if I'm moving from my position or not."

South narrowed her eyes at him, "So what I'm supposed to gather from you is that unless I stay, you're blocking the door?"

"Something like that," he shrugged as he let her slip out of his grip.

"What if I don't want to stay?"

"Simple. Tell me you don't want to stay."

She crossed her arms and glared at him before rolling her eyes and reaching to pull her sweatshirt off, "I'm not staying the whole damn night."

Locus gave her a pleased smile as he finally pushed away from the door, "You should wear more than your sweatshirt and shorts over here."

"Don't tell me you don't appreciate how little you get to tear off me."

* * *

"I told you they were going to be suspicious," Wash rolled his eyes as he closed the front door. Ross had already shed her coat and was in the process of taking her boots off, but stopped to look at him. "York and North might be oblivious, but I swear Emma and Carolina both know somethings up."

"Well maybe if you hadn't given away the fact that we knew about York calling Mei when we apparently weren't around for that announcement, they wouldn't be suspicious," Ross snapped.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just tell them," Wash replied. "It's not like they won't be happy for us."

"I know they will be," Ross huffed. "But I want to wait. I don't want everyone else getting excited until after I go for an ultrasound and we see something."

"But that's not for another like three weeks," Wash whined. "I'm not going to be able to keep it from them if they're already suspicious."

"Then be a better liar," Ross growled. "I don't want to tell anyone. Not yet."

"Mila, Mei told you everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Mei told me everything was fine last time and look what happened," she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I'm going to be paranoid about it. I can't help it so stop telling me there's nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Wash, I'm serious," she cut him off.

"I know you are, but seriously, we can't hide it forever," Wash tried to reason with her. She growled at him and started pulling her jacket back on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm done arguing with you," Ross replied coolly.

"Ok…why are you putting your coat back on?" he asked carefully.

"Because I'm leaving," she answered not looking at him.

He reached up and scratched his head, "Mila come on…it's cold out. Don't be like that."

"Not being like anything," she shrugged. "For some reason you don't understand or respect my reasoning and I am done explaining it to you. I don't want to tell anyone until my risk of another miscarriage is low enough that I'm not constantly worrying about it. You know and that's the only thing that matters this time around."

Wash huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine. Your word is law. I get no say."

"That's not what I'm saying," she snarled at him.

"That's what it sounds like."

"You do remember what happened after I miscarried, right? That was not something easy to go through."

"I know it wasn't," Wash growled back. "Do you forget who had to take care of you and deal with you that whole time you were trying to get over it?"

Ross scoffed before grabbing the door handle and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"God dammit…" Wash snapped kicking the back of his couch.

* * *

Ross knocked loudly on the door in front of her and waited for Miller to open it. Miller gave her a surprised look, "Uh, hi Mila. Didn't know you were coming over."

"My boyfriend is an asshat," Ross spat as she walked past Miller and inside the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and put her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"Um, ok," Miller chuckled. "Tea?"

"Water." Miller nodded before turning to the small kitchenette. "Wait…what kind of tea?"

"Mint. Perfectly acceptable for someone in your condition." Ross lifted up her head and looked at her, her eyes tear filled. Miller gave her a wink, "Marcos isn't here so you can talk freely."

"Did Mei call you?" Ross asked as Miller started pulling things down off of shelves.

"No," Miller chuckled. "I just know my best friend and I've helped out enough and studied enough to have an inkling or two about things. Besides, you just confirmed my suspicions."

Ross sniffed, "Don't tell Wash…"

"Don't tell me you're going this route again…remember what happened last time?" Miller raised an eyebrow at her as she got cups ready as she waited for the hot water to boil.

"He knows," Ross rolled her eyes as she reached up to wipe her cheek.

"When'd you find out? Friday you said you weren't."

"That's because I had a negative test on Friday so I thought I wasn't," Ross shrugged leaning back in the chair. "Took another one on Monday after Wash left to come run drill and this time it was positive. Went and talked to Mei on Thursday where I got poked and prodded…again."

"So that's the real reason why he wasn't at class," Miller chuckled.

"Yea," Ross sighed.

"So what happened? Why are you upset?" Miller asked pouring the hot water over the bags in the mugs.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet and he's trying to tell me that because his friends are suspicious, that we should tell them and I don't want to tell anyone until I'm closer to the second trimester because of what happened last time."

Miller nodded as she walked over with the mugs and placed them on the table as she sat down across from her, "Which is why you don't want me to tell Wash I know. How far are you?"

"I was four weeks we figured out at my appointment so almost five…"

"It's a justifiable worry then."

"I know," Ross sniffed. "I just don't get why he doesn't see it."

"How's he doing with it this time around?" Miller asked curiously.

"So far ok…"

"I have a feeling it actually hasn't sunk in yet," Miller said making a face.

"But he seems excited."

"He might seem excited, but this is Agent Squeaky-ton," Miller chuckled. "He's going to have a freak out moment at some point once it sinks in more. I take it no ultrasound or heartbeat or anything?"

Ross shook her head, "Mei said it was too soon for any of that. I go back in three weeks and we're trying both."

"Then I give him three weeks until his freak out. Maybe you'll be over yours by then."

"I'm not freaking out," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Just a smidge," Miller pinched her fingers together.

"Nope."

"So why don't you want to tell anybody?" she raised an eyebrow. Ross shrank a bit. "Your freak out is just different than what his freak out will eventually be."

"What if-"

"Stop," Miller reached out and took both of Ross's hands. "If something happens, then you deal with it and move on just like last time. Statistically, roughly about a quarter of women miscarry their first pregnancy. Some even miscarry before they even know they're pregnant. It happens, such is life. You survived. We'll make sure this one will be alright. You got me this time. Aunt Felicity is on the job." Ross sighed before getting up off her chair and sitting on Miller and curling up. "Ya know, if you go home, you can do this with Wash."

"Still upset with him," she mumbled.

"Fine, stay here a bit, but you're going home tonight."

"Don't wanna."

"I enjoy how you're the one who's pregnant, yet I'm the mature one right now," Miller chuckled as the door opened. They both looked up and saw Diaz walk in. He paused, blinking at the two of them.

"What...have I missed and can I get in on the action?" he grinned at them.

"Ha, ha," Miller rolled her eyes as Ross got up off her lap and moved back to the chair she had been in. "Mila just came by for a visit since someone is being a typical male."

"Not my buddy Wash," Diaz faked a gasp of horror as he hung up his jacket. "Eh, what else is new? At least I don't piss you off as much as he pisses Mi off."

"Some days you give him a run for the money," Miller shook her head at him as he walked over to kiss her hello. "There's hot water if you want tea."

"Awesome."

"How was your night out with Eddie and Al?"

"Fantastic," Diaz said as he walked into their kitchenette. "I won a boat load tonight."

"Fabulous, you can pay me back then."

"Eh heheh, not that much…"

Ross watched them banter back and forth for a while before Miller suggested a movie. Miller and Ross got comfy on the bed while Diaz got a movie going and brought over drinks and popcorn for them both before squeezing in between them. He threw his arms over both of them, "Now this is what I'm talking about."

"Shut up, asshole," Ross smacked him.

Ross eventually fell asleep against him about halfway through the movie. Miller glanced at her before slipping out of Diaz's grip and walking over to her data-pad.

"Whatcha doing?" Diaz asked quietly.

"Calling Wash and letting him know she's ok. Be right back," Miller said grabbing his jacket and shoving it on before stepping outside and dialing through to Wash who picked up almost immediately. Miller cut him off before he could say anything, "She's here and she's fine and she's asleep."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Wash replied carefully. "Why are you calling me…? N-not that I'm not glad you did or anything I just never would have expected you to call me. Especially behind her back."

"Because I knew you would be super worried about her."

A small flicker of annoyance crossed his face, "She told you…"

"Told me what?" Miller asked giving him an innocent smile. "Depending on when she wakes up, I'll either have Diaz walk her back or we'll see you for breakfast."

"Breakfast will be fine," he sighed.

"Don't burn the house down."

"I'm not that bad a cook!"

"Bye Squeaky-ton!"


	157. Chapter 157

”I can’t believe you let me sleep all freaking night,” Ross grumbled, her arms crossed across her chest as she walked home with Diaz and Miller next to her.

“You were out like a light, what’d you want me to do?” Miller asked.

“Did she even try to wake me up?” Ross asked giving Diaz a sour look.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this.  All I know is Wash is making us breakfast for putting up with you all night,” Diaz answered.  “I mean, you deprived me of my nightly activity because you were in my bed.  I mean, you were that out, Licity and I prob-“

“Shut your mouth or I’ll make sure you get none of whatever Wash is cooking,” Miller warned.  “Or if it’s inedible and going to kill us all, you can have our shares.”

“See what you did to Felicity?  She’s so frustrated she’s threatening my life.”

“Marcos, she threatens your life even when she’s sexually satisfied,” Ross rolled her eyes as she opened the front door.  “Hello?”

“Kitchen,” Wash called back.  Diaz and Miller followed her through the living room to the kitchen.  “Morning.  There’s coffee.  Wasn’t sure what everyone wanted to eat so eggs, bacon and toast it was.”  Ross made a face before excusing herself to go upstairs.  “Alright, eggs probably weren’t the best choice…”

“Nor the bacon,” Miller said walking over and grabbing a piece.  She smacked Wash’s arm, “Stop being an insensitive asshat.”

Wash rolled his eyes, “Not trying to be.  Just trying to understand.”

“It’s not something you’re going to be able to understand because you didn’t actually get to experience it.  Yea you were there, but that doesn’t mean crap.”

Wash glanced over at Diaz who had fixed himself a cup of coffee and was sitting at the table.  Diaz threw up his hands, “I have no clue what’s going on so don’t even try to get me involved.  Not sure I want to know.”

“And no she didn’t tell me, I guessed,” Miller said poking Wash who made a face at her.  “Remember what I said the other day?  That was me guessing.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll try harder,” Wash huffed.  Miller gave him a satisfied smirk before stealing another piece of bacon and going to fix her own cup of coffee.  Ross walked back down stairs.  She had changed into comfier clothes than what she had been wearing.  Walking up to Wash, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his chest.  “You going to eat any or would you like something else?”

“Don’t really want anything right now,” she mumbled. 

“How bout oatmeal?  That’s nice and plain.”

She nodded her head and walked over to join the others at the table, pulling her feet up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Thought you were feeling better?” Diaz asked.

“Comes and goes,” Ross mumbled.

“So are you gonna be missing from training this week again if you’re still not up to snuff?” Diaz asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m going to attempt drill in the morning,” Ross answered shooting a glance at Wash who gave a huff.  “Afternoon will most likely be spent in the Range.”

“And how long is that lasting?”

“Until I feel better.”  He raised an eyebrow at her which she ignored as Wash walked over with the food he had made, sliding a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.  He sat down in the chair next to her and she put her feet down to lean against him.

“Have to say,” Wash chuckled as he lifted an arm to wrap around her, “the plus side of her getting pissed at me is when she’s no longer pissed at me and gets all cuddly.”

“I’ll get un-cuddly real quick if you don’t shut up,” Ross grumbled picking up the spoon and swirling in around in the oatmeal.  She made a face again and put it down pushing it away.  “And thank you but I’m not attempting that either.”

“No problem,” Wash rubbed his hand up and down her arm.  “So what’d you guys do last night?”

“Not each other, that’s for sure,” Diaz joked.  Miller swung and punched him arm.  “Ow!  Kidding, jeez.  Wash knows I am.”

“I’ll definitely agree I know him well enough to know he’s joking,” Wash chuckled. 

“See!  Besides, no offense Mi,” he said quick, “but that’d just be gross.”

“I agree with you a hundred percent,” Ross chuckled before giving a groan and getting up.  “This is getting old quick…”

Miller and Wash both made noises of pity while Diaz gave her a curious look as she headed upstairs again.  He looked at the two of them, “Ok, I know I said I didn’t want to know anything, but is she ok?”

“She’s fine,” Wash sighed.

“She’s not dying?”

“Definitely not dying,” Wash smirked.  “Can’t really say any more without getting in trouble.”

Diaz narrowed his eyes at him before his eyes traveled to the stairs and back again.  He made a noise and went back to eating.

* * *

“York, I swear if you don’t go over and help with class or something today, there will be issues,” Carolina huffed from where she sat, Tyler asleep on her chest.  York had brought over a blanket and had been caught laying it across her.

“They don’t need me.”

“Neither do I.  You’re getting on my nerves.”

“What else is new?” York mumbled.

“You’re not funny,” she whispered at him so she wouldn’t wake Tyler up. 

“And you are in need of sleep,” York replied back.  “Take a nap while Tyler’s asleep.  Maybe you’ll feel better.  I gotta finish laundry so I’ll do my best not to bother you.”

“I feel fine.”

“Sure.  That’s why you’re biting my head off,” York mumbled as he walked out to the kitchen. 

Carolina held in a growl, watching his back with a glare as he walked out to the kitchen.  Tyler made a noise, moving a fist up to his mouth.  Carolina sighed and ran her fingers up and down his arm to quiet him.  The movement relaxed her as well and soon, she was being woken up to Tyler crying.

“I’m awake,” she said quietly to him looking around at the time.  She sighed heavily when she saw that she had slept for almost two hours and pushed herself up into more of a sitting position.  He continued to fuss and cry as she checked his diaper quick before deciding if he was hungry or not.

“You got it?” York asked appearing in the doorway from the kitchen.

“Pretty sure I can manage the baby I carried for nine months and gave birth to…”

“Not saying you can’t,” York sighed scratching his head.  “You will be pleased to know that I have to go to the Facility for a meeting with Wash.”

“What kind of meeting?” Carolina asked her interest peaked.

“The kind that you don’t have to worry about because you are on maternity leave,” York grinned at her.

She narrowed her eyes, “It’s still my Facility.  You’re just an employee.”

“Who is listening to the other owner of said Facility and going in for a meeting.  I’m just making the husbandly decision of keeping his wife who just had a baby nice and chilled out about it so she can focus on other things like why her son is still crying.  He’s most likely hungry as it’s about that time,” York finished looking at his AD.  “And with that, I need to go.  Ross is picking Ally up for us.  Bye.  Love you.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Love you,” he said again grabbing his coat and leaving. 

Carolina growled as she sat up, lifting her shift up to get Tyler situated.  “You’re father drives me absolutely insane.”

* * *

 York walked into the conference room and let off a huff, “Seriously, have this go as long as you need to.”

“Issues at home?” North smirked.

“You know how moody your wife is?”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Emma snapped.

“Lina’s about three times her,” York replied.  He did a double take as he realized North and Emma were both there, “Who’s watching Oliver?”

“Ollie is in my office taking a nap,” Emma huffed.  “Cody is in the lab and he’s keeping an ear open.  Worst case scenario, I leave.  What’s wrong with Carolina?”

“Besides the fact she’s biting my head off constantly?” York asked dryly.  The door opened and South walked in followed by Locus.  “Looks like we’re talking again.”

“Oh fuck off,” South scoffed as she kicked the back of his chair before sitting in the one next to him.  “Why the fuck is Wash calling a meeting?”

“It’s not fully Wash calling said meeting,” Church replied popping up in the middle of a table.  He turned to York “How’s C and little T?”

“Wonderful,” York sighed.  “Who else is calling the meeting?”

“Nick.”

“Fantastic, this may go forever then,” York stretched out his arms before lifting them behind his head.

“Why do I get the feeling Carolina is killing you the second you walk in the door?” North asked, head shaking.

“Because you are probably correct about that fact,” York huffed giving North a tired grin.

“Aw, fatherhood not everything you dreamed it was?” South quipped.

“South, I was a dad before Tyler came along,” York rolled his eyes.  “Newborns ain’t much different except they just need a bit more attention.”

“Whatever you say,” South rolled her eyes as the door opened and Wash walked in with Nick.  “Hurry up and tell us what this is about.  York is dying to get back home.”

“Locus, shut her up,” York growled.

“Everyone chill out,” Wash sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down as South shot Locus a look of challenge.  “This hopefully won’t take long.”

“Have you gotten Felix to talk?” Locus asked looking at Nick.

Nick gave a heavy sigh, “He’s talking, but the only thing he keeps saying is that he wants to talk to you.”

South slammed her hand on the table making everyone except Locus jump, “Don’t think so.  He can just go fuck off.”

“We need the information if we’re going to bring Hargrove in,” Nick replied back as calmly as he could.  “He has that information.  If we’re going to get it from him, then we may have to give him what he wants.”

“Give him something else,” South snapped.  Locus reached up and put a hand on her arm.  She turned to look at him, “You are not going to talk to him.”

“If it will help in any way, then I have no choice,” he reasoned with her.

“You’ve said yourself that he knows how to push your buttons and is the entire reason behind your prolonged psychosis.”

“I know that,” Locus replied.  “I’ll be fine.  Agent Washington can attest himself to the changes I’ve made with myself.”

South turned her glare to Wash who gave a shrug, “He no longer wants to destroy everyone so that’s a plus.  Besides, he won’t be by himself.  I’m going with.”

“Cuz that’s so much better,” South rolled her eyes. 

“I have a distraction for you if that’s what you want,” Wash offered.  “The recruits are due for an overnight.  Pick out a few of the Junior Agents and take them out.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“South, that’s not exactly a suggestion,” Wash raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Just because Carolina ain’t here, doesn’t make you head honcho all of sudden,” South spat.

“Actually, that’s exactly what it means and if she were here, she’d be telling you the same thing I am,” Wash growled back.

South crossed her arms and gave him a look of death, “Fine.  Missy’s coming with then.”

“No she’s not.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s not.  She’s still fighting off whatever she had.  She doesn’t need to be out in the elements,” Wash replied not looking directly at anyone.

“It’s been two fucking weeks and she’s been running drill in the morning.”

“South, no.”

Emma cleared her throat, “Please tell me this isn’t why you wanted all of us here?”

“Not exactly.  Nick?”

“I may have need of your computer skills,” Nick replied.

“Why?” Emma asked.

“There’s been a few red flags in our system at the office.  I need you to go through them and update if necessary.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Emma shrugged.  She looked at North, “Can you handle Ollie?”

“Course I can,” North smirked at her. 

“I’ll be there tomorrow then,” Emma looked back at Nick.

“You are the best,” Nick smiled at her. 

“I try,” Emma grinned back. 

“We will see if you succeed,” Nick winked.

“You doubt me?” Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

“Have I ever?”

“So we’re just going to move on from the fact about Locus having a chat with Felix?” South asked cutting off Emma’s response.

“South, if it will make you feel even better about it, I will go with them,” North rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t want anyone to go with them because he shouldn’t be going,” South growled. 

“South, I am going to say this in the nicest way possible,” Wash huffed, “Just because you are doing whatever it is that the two of you are doing, does not give you the right to tell him what to do, nor does it give you the right to tell anyone else what’s going on here.”

“This leadership thing has gone to your head,” South snapped standing up and putting her hands on the table to glare at him.

Locus stood up and grabbed South, shoving her over his shoulder and carrying her from the room much to her displeasure.  Everyone else exchanged looks as Wash pinched the bridge of his nose.  He looked at York, “So when’s your wife coming back?”

“Not soon enough,” York answered. “Though I’m sure when I tell her what happened, she will be annoyed she wasn’t here to deal with it.”

“Maybe it would get her off your case if she would come back early,” North chuckled.

“She’s not coming back yet,” York shook his head.  “Her and Tyler need to do the whole bonding thing before she comes back.”

“That’s probably what has her annoyed,” Emma pointed out.

“That and the fact that half the time, once I pick Tyler up, he stops crying almost immediately,” York sighed rubbing his face.

“I take it he doesn’t do the same for her,” Emma asked.

“Takes her a bit to get him to chill out,” York shrugged.  “She’ll never show it, but I think it makes her mad at herself and second guess herself as a mother because he’s different than Ally was when she had her.”

“Ally was a different baby,” Emma nodded.  “Quiet, didn’t fuss much, slept really well most nights.”

“Whelp, that’s definitely not her brother,” York gave a dry chuckle.  “Up three, four times a night and fussier than that blonde that just got carried out of the room.”


	158. Chapter 158

”Put me the fuck down before I put your teeth down your throat,” South snarled as Locus carried her down the hall and to the office she had been given.  He tossed her into her chair and turn to lock the door before leaning back against it, giving her enough time to jump up off the chair and get into his face.  “Why the fuck do you want to go talk to that asshole!?”

“It will help bring an end so that you and the rest of your family can enjoy their time-”

“Fuck that.  Why should you all of sudden care about them?”

“South, listen to me,” Locus gave her a hard look.  She crossed her arms and glared at him.  “Had they asked me to do this a year ago, I would not have felt as confident as I do now that things wouldn’t ultimately work out.  Felix can no longer get to me like he used to.”

“I don’t understand why you want to even risk putting yourself through that though,” she hissed at him.

Locus sighed, “I am trying to make up for the things I have done.  Your family here?  They allowed me in and helped give me that change that I needed without judgement for what I helped put them all through.  They didn’t have to do any of that.  They could have shoved me in a cell or executed me on site, but they didn’t.  This is how I can help pay them back.”

“You don’t have to do fucking shit about it.”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?  Last week you didn’t even acknowledge I was here.”

“We had this discussion.”

“No, we had _a_ discussion.  We did not have _this_ discussion because you’re still too terrified to.”

South glared at him, before turning and walking over to her desk to sit down in her chair.  She took a breath, “Fine.  Do whatever you want.  Wash is right, I don’t control you or your actions.”

“If you would just be truthful with yourself, you’d make this so much easier…”

“Oh fuck off.”  His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her.  “And this whole block the door thing is going to stop.”

“I will stop doing it when I no longer need to force you to sit down and actually talk to me.”  She scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  “I would prefer not to have to do so.”

“So don’t,” she shrugged giving him a cool look. 

“You give me no choice half the time,” Locus replied.  “It’s obvious we both care about each other.  It’s ok to admit it.”

“I ain’t making no declaration of love to you,” she snarled.

“I wouldn’t believe you if you did,” he replied back.

“How about one of hate instead?”

“We both know that’s not entirely true,” he smirked at her. 

“Could be true.”

“Except it’s not.”

Locus pushed away from the door and walked over, leaning down to put his hands on the arms of the chair.  She looked away from him.  He reached up and grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

She moved back and glared at him, “What?”

“I appreciate your concern over the matter, but it’s going to be fine.”

“Says you.”

“You trust me, don’t’ you?” he asked carefully.  She took a big breath.  “South-“

“Of course I do, asshole.  It’s the other one I don’t trust.”

“I don’t care about him.  You trust me, that’s all that matters.  Forget him.”

She rolled her eyes before reaching up to put her hands on his face, “I don’t want you to go talk to him…” He went to say something, but she pushed one of her hands to cover his mouth.  “I’ll behave.  Go talk to the asshole…maybe talk Wash into not sending me out and letting me come with instead.”

“I can’t promise that last part.  I don’t see Agent Washington listening to me,” Locus gave a dry chuckle.  “Any thought who you’ll take with?”

South dropped her hands and leaned back in her chair, giving a huff, “Nope.  Not with Missy on the big fat no list…”

“Would you like help?”

South pursed her lips together in a thinking face before giving him a sly grin, “Would this help be the type that would require clothing?”  He raised an eyebrow at her.  “Well, I am going to be gone all weekend…”

“There are still three days until the weekend…”

“And weekends normally last three nights or so,” South gave him an innocent shrug. 

He shook his head before giving a sigh, “You go get ready in whatever way you seem fit and I’m going to stop by and let everyone know what’s happening and that you won’t be going on a killing spree.”

“Don’t be too long,” she huffed.  “I might lock you out.”

“Wouldn’t put it past you.”

* * *

 Carolina looked over when she heard the handle click on the door.  Ally poked her head in and saw Carolina was awake before bouncing into the house, Ross trailing in behind her.

“Hi Momma!”

“Hey.  How was school,” Carolina asked waving at Ross who waved back as she sat down. 

“Awesome,” Ally answered as she put her backpack on the floor by the kitchen door.  “Guess what!”

“What?” Carolina chuckled as she adjusted Tyler who started making noise. 

“No Momma, you have to guess.”

“I am too tired to guess.”  Ally shoved her hands on her hips and gave Carolina a look.  Carolina rolled her eyes, “Ally, please.”

“You are no fun,” Ally huffed.  “Mila at least tried to guess and she’s tired too.”

“Ross is not up three-four times in the middle of the night to take care of your brother,” Carolina retorted.  “Either tell me or go start your homework.”

“Ugh,” Ally huffed and walked over to her backpack to open it and pulled out a piece of paper before walking it over to Carolina.  “Miss Iris said we have to get these signed so that we can go on our field trip to the alien temple in two weeks.”

“Oh,” Carolina said as she looked it over.  “Weather temple, huh?”

“Yea.  Miss Iris said it would be educational to go and learn about the weather there,” Ally replied.  “She’s also looking for parental volunteers.  Think maybe you could go?”

Carolina let out a sigh a few moments later, “As much as I would like to…I don’t think I will be cleared by Mimi to go.”

“Oh…what about Daddy?”

“Maybe.  You will have to ask him when he gets home.”

Ally nodded before biting her lip and glancing at Ross, “…What about Mila?”

“Ross?” Carolina asked looking up at her.

Ross shrugged, “I guess I could probably go if Agent York wouldn’t want to.”

“I’d much rather have you there instead of Daddy,” Ally smiled bouncing over to where Ross was sitting.

“Don’t let your dad hear that,” Carolina chuckled.  “Now go do your homework.”

“Ok, fine,” Ally huffed making a dramatic walk of it to pick her book bag up to go up to her room.

Carolina watched her before turning to look at Ross, “How’ve you been?”

“Alright,” Ross shrugged. 

“Feeling better?”

“I guess.  I’ve been doing drill in the morning and then going in to the Range for the afternoon.”

“Knowing how overprotective he’s been, I’m sure Wash loves that…”

“I’ve threatened to rip out his eyes multiple times if he doesn’t quit watching me,” Ross gave her a grin.  “And really, I’m fine.  He doesn’t need to be worrying about me.”

“He loves you, of course he’s going to worry about you,” Carolina gave a chuckle before Tyler started whimpering.  “Oh please, don’t start…you ate and you napped, what more do you want?”

“Do…do you need me to get you anything?” Ross asked as she watched Carolina sit up and try to reposition Tyler.

“How about a baby whisperer to tell me what the heck this kid wants from me?” Carolina grumbled.  “York picks him up and he stops crying.  York does anything and he stops crying.  He’s starting to piss me the hell off.”  Ross didn’t say anything.  Carolina gave a huff, “I’m sorry.  I’m tired and just a mess…”

“It’s fine,” Ross replied, giving her a small smile.  “I can only imagine what it’s like…”

“Don’t get me wrong…it’s not all bad,” Carolina said a few minutes later when Tyler’s cries finally died down some.  “Some days are just more frustrating than others…He’s so different than Ally was and I haven’t really had to deal with a baby since her and I thought the small amount of skills I had when I had to deal with her when I was by myself would magically reappear once he came out, but that just doesn’t seem to be happening right now and it’s really, really frustrating.”

Ross got up from her chair and walked over to sit next to Carolina, wrapping an arm through hers and leaning her head against her shoulder as Carolina gave a sniffle.  “You’re a good mom from what I’ve seen.  Don’t let it get to you.”

“Thanks…but it’s harder than it sounds.”

“You just need a good night’s sleep,” Ross replied as Carolina leaned her head down to rest on top of Ross’s.

“York’s keeps saying that…”

“Hate saying it, but he’s probably right.”

“Please don’t say that in front of him,” Carolina chuckled. 

“Now do I seem the type to inflate your husband’s ego any?”

“Not if you know what’s good for you.”  They sat quiet for a few minutes before Carolina gave a sigh, “You’re going to be a good mom.”  Ross stiffened slightly.  “When the time comes that is.”

“Thanks…”

The front door opened and York walked in, pausing when he saw the two of them.  Carolina cut him off before he could say something, “Don’t even start with the commentary.  I don’t want to hear it.”

“I wasn’t even going to say anything.  Jeez,” York scoffed rolling his eye as he took off his coat.  “Where’s Ally?”

“In her room doing her homework,” Carolina answered.  “Do I get to at least hear about how the meeting went and what transpired?”

“With that lovely attitude, sure why not,” York gestured before walking out to the kitchen.

Ross sat up and gave a wary side glance out to the kitchen, “I should probably head home.  I’m sure Wash’ll be looking for me.”

“Yea, you probably don’t want to be here for this,” Carolina huffed leaning forward to put Tyler in the pillow wedges in the corner of the couch.  “Thanks for picking up Ally and thanks for considering going with on the field trip.”

“Not a problem,” Ross gave her a smile before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

Carolina gave another big huff before going out to the kitchen to see York opening up a beer.  She crossed her arms, “Why are you being so angry with me?”

“I’m not being angry with you.”

“No, you’re being a smart ass towards me and while normally, I wouldn’t have a problem, you are not your normal jokey self about it,” she pointed out.  He ignored her.  “York, come on…”

“I am not saying anything because I don’t want to fight with you,” York answered finally.

“Alright…” Carolina rolled her eyes.

“Felix wants to talk to Locus,” York tossed the bottle cap into the sink.

“Oh really?”

“Yup.  South wasn’t happy about it.”

“South wasn’t happy?” Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her.  “I would expect more of a reaction out of Locus than South.  I take it they worked out their issues.”

“Apparently so.  Though he ended up carrying her from the room,” York gave a smirk.

“Oh I would have loved to have seen that…”

“It was quite the sight…”

“What made him do that?”

“She and Wash were about ready to rip each other apart,” York answered.  He look around Carolina, “Speaking of, Ross go home?”

“She did,” Carolina nodded.  “Tyler’s on the couch.”

York gestured with a finger, “I have a thought for that.”

“For what?” Carolina asked carefully, giving him a confused look.

“Take off your shirt.”

“York,” Carolina gave him a flat look, “I am not taking off my shirt for you.”

“Lina, I’m serious,” he rolled his eye.  “I have read that babies like skin on skin contact.  Maybe if you hang out with him a bit with him against your skin, you two can get that whole bonding thing going and maybe he’ll stop being so difficult for you.”  Carolina bit the inside of her cheek.  “I know you’ve been having some issues dealing with the fact he stops quicker for me than you.”

“Fine,” Carolina sighed.  “We’ll give it a shot…”

York walked up to her and kissed her forehead, “That’s my girl.”

“So you’re done being sour with me?” she smirked at him.

“For now,” he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

 Ross walked in the house to see Wash on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.  He turned and gave her a smile, “Hi.”

“Hey,” she greeted as she took off her coat.  “How was your meeting?”

“Wouldn’t be complete without South freaking out.”

“A South freak out, how odd?” Ross chuckled as she walked around to sit next to him on the couch.  “What about?”

“Well,” Wash smirked as he turned to lay his head in her lap and look up at her, “Nick informed us that Felix wants a chat with Locus and South got a bit hostile about the fact, especially when I told her that if it was going to be a problem that she could take the recruits out on an overnight.”

“You just love making her dreams come true, don’t you?” Ross chuckled.

“Favorite past time,” Wash smiled up at her.  “Course then she said she wants you to go with.”

“Ok,” Ross shrugged.

“Mila, you are pregnant.  No you are not going out with South over the weekend.”

“It’s not like it’ll be dangerous or that there will be anything to worry about,” Ross replied.

“The answer is still no.”

“You can’t stop me from doing everything,” Ross rolled her eyes.  He let out a big sigh, raising an eyebrow at her.  “Speaking of not stopping me, Ally’s class is going on a field trip to the Weather Temple and I was asked to be a chaperone.”

“And you’re saying that I’m not going to be able to stop you?”

“She really wants me to go.”

“Well, if a nine year old is insisting you go, then I guess you will listen to her instead of listening to me,” Wash grumped quietly, turning his face to look towards the television.

“Listen,” she huffed, pulling his face back to look him in the eye, “It’d be different if everyone knew, but they don’t and I’m still not ready to announce it yet.  Best course either way is for me to keep doing things.  If I can keep busy, I won’t think about the bad stuff that might happen.  It’ll be fine anyway.  It’s a group of kids.  What awful thing could happen?”

“You’re ok getting sick in front of them all?”

“Who knows how I’ll be feeling in two weeks.  I might be totally fine.”

“Or you might be so sick that you can’t go.”

“Wash, the over-protectiveness is wonderful, but please tone it down a notch.  I don’t think it’s fully hit either of us yes that I am actually pregnant and what that means.”

“Fine, but I still want to check with Mei either way that it’s ok for you to travel via pelican considering that’s probably how they’re getting Ally’s entire class there.  Is that acceptable?”

“Sure.”


	159. Chapter 159

"I swear, Wash," South growled quietly at him as they stood in the Garage, the recruits and her team packing up the Warthogs they were taking out. "If I come back and have to deal with the mental bullshit of those two talking, I'm beating the shit out of you."

"It'll be fine," Wash shrugged, his hands in his pockets. She raised an eyebrow at him, her face pulled in a frown. "Come on South. What do you think's going to happen? Felix is going to say some kind of magic word that pulls Locus back on his side?"

"That's one possibility."

Wash sighed, "There's others I'm assuming?"

"Ya know," she scoffed, "It shocks me that I'm the only one worried about him going to talk to that asshole. It's not just the idea that the ass could say something to pull Locus back on his side, it's the fact you all are ok with him going to talk to the same asshole who was so scared of him that he poked and prodded at Locus's PTSD enough to keep him in the mindless and emotionless state he was in where all that mattered were his fucking orders."

"You really care about him," Wash gave her an amused look.

"Oh fuck off. I'm allowed to care."

"It's just shocking."

"You know what's not shocking?" South sneered at him. "My fist connecting with your skull. I'm getting really sick of everyone being surprised when I do stuff you assholes do all the fucking time. At least we aren't gooey like the rest of you."

"Is this you confirming that you are actually in a relationship together?"

"Fuck if I know. You want to call it that, go head."

"I suppose I will," Wash gave her a pleased smile as Tucker walked up to them. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Tucker repeated with a chuckle. "Man, you should have gotten yourself a lady friend years ago. Before, it was always 'Report Lieutenant Tucker', 'Go run laps L-"

"Oh shut up," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Very stick up his ass," Tucker smiled.

"To keep your ass alive, yea I'd imagine so," South scoffed. She gave Tucker an annoyed look, "What?"

"We are all packed up, but Jensen wants you to check something out."

"Fine," South huffed. She looked at Wash, raising a fist, "Remember what I said jackass."

"Yes South," Wash smirked. He watched her walk away and saw that Tucker was still pouting in front of him. "What's your problem?"

"Do I have to go with super-bitch?" Tucker whined.

"Oh quiet. You haven't been out in how long? It'll be fun."

"And why is she the one in charge?" Tucker asked, the whine still evident. "Why aren't you going?"

"I'm not going out because-"

"Ross is pregnant and you want to keep an eye on her."

Wash tried to keep his face as straight as possible, "Because I have to go with Locus to try and get Felix to talk since he only wants to talk to Locus. So would you rather have me going or the irritable one who almost pulled my spine out of my mouth when we told them about it and will probably nuke the city with her temper?"

"Yea, yea," Tucker smirked. "Whatever you want to tell yourself. I know the real reason."

"No you don't."

"You can't tell me, I get it," Tucker shrugged. Wash glared at him. "You're not denying it so really who's at fault here? Don't have too much fun without me."

Wash shook his head as Tucker walked away. He went to turn away when Church stopped him, "So why aren't you two telling anyone?"

Wash huffed and after making sure everyone was out of earshot looked at the old AI, his voice low, "She doesn't want to tell anyone until we see something on the ultrasound or her chance of miscarrying is lower than what it is and I appreciate you keeping your mouth shut about it."

"I'd say those are totally acceptable reasons," Church chuckled. "Congrats dude."

"Thanks," Wash gave him a smirk.

"…You guys excited?"

"I think we're still waiting for it to sink in some more," Wash answered. "Is Locus ready?"

"He and North are waiting in the lobby for you," Church replied.

"Thanks Church."

* * *

 "Why are you nervous?" Carolina asked as Emma paced in front of her. The boys were on the couch next to Carolina. "North's just going along. It's not like he's the one who has to talk to a raving lunatic."

"No, but he's doing it for his sister," Emma answered. "And if something happens and he doesn't at least attempt to prevent it, then she's going to take it out on him most likely."

"I have to admit, South is giving me bigger whiplash than normal," Carolina chuckled.

"I don't think she knows how to act," Emma shrugged. "I think she thinks that she is an awful person and doesn't deserve what the rest of us have."

"None of us deserve it," Carolina rolled her eyes. "At least if we're going by the logic I think she's using."

"Yea well, you know how she can be," Emma waved her hand.

"Dramatic and a bitch?"

"You know it," Emma made a face before walking over and sitting down on the other side of the babies. "So when do you think Wash and Ross are going to tell us their happy news?"

"When they're ready," Carolina chuckled. "Besides, what proof do you have that she is even pregnant?"

"She hasn't been training on the Floor in the afternoon. She's been in the Range," Emma answered.

"Doesn't mean anything. Her group doesn't have a set schedule anymore. They all kind of float around which is fine as long as they keep up on their training," Carolina shrugged.

"When have you known her to miss a session with Wash?"

"She's missed them before."

"Yea, when she's pissed at him."

"Maybe she's pissed at him," Carolina shrugged. "Does it really matter any?"

"Well, no not really."

"Then don't even worry about it until they decide to tell us if in fact she is."

"What else could it be?" Emma chuckled. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her making her roll her eyes. "Fine. Ruin my fun…"

"Why aren't you over at the Facility? I thought you and North had a deal that you could be over there in the afternoon?"

"Ollie and I were over in the morning and we figured it'd be fun to come spend the afternoon with you," Emma replied. "I'm sure you are more than happy we are here because I am sure sitting around is driving you insane."

"It's a toss-up between that and my husband."

"Were you able to get Tyler on more of a schedule yet?" Emma asked.

"Trying," Carolina sighed. "It's not as easy with him as you would think…If you thought Ally had my stubbornness than you will be sorely mistaken. She appears to only have inherited York's. This one here," she held out a finger for Tyler to grabbed on, "matches mine much more than she does…he may surpass it in fact."

"Sounds like you're going to be in for a real treat when he's older," Emma laughed.

"Hopefully he grows out of it," Carolina replied. She glanced up at the time, "Wonder how long that whole talk is going to be. I told Wash to call me when he got back because I want to hear everything."

"Which when your husband finds out, he's going to probably yell at you."

"I don't really care what he does. I need to know what's going on and just because I'm sitting at home recovering from having a baby does not mean I can't still do my job."

* * *

 "Now Em was kind enough to discreetly set us up a video feed so we don't actually have to be in the room with you," Nick explained as he walked the small group back to where he was keeping Felix for interrogation. "Doesn't mean we won't be nearby just in case, but this way maybe he'll talk more open with you if he doesn't think we're listening."

"Felix is smart. He'll know you most likely have something like that set up," Locus huffed. "Where's the camera?"

"Right of the door when you walk in, in the corner up by the ceiling," Nick answered. "Why?'

"Just curious." Wash and North exchanged looks. "It's also an obvious choice."

"We're aware, but it doesn't exactly look like a normal security camera anyway," Nick answered. "Now, we'll be watching from down the hall. I will have two guards right outside the door just in case something happens. He can't move any so hopefully that will help you out since you'll only have to deal with his mouth." Nick stopped and pointed at the door, "This is where we'll be set up. Wash, North, if you would like to get comfy, the feed should already be set up. I'm going to walk Locus here down."

"Good luck," Wash said holding his hand out. Locus shook it giving him and North a nod before following Nick down the hall. Wash crossed his arms before following North into the room. "That camera question sorta makes me nervous."

"He's not going to do anything besides go in there and talk to the guy. South will kill him and he knows it," North replied as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"You think South is enough to stop him?" Wash asked.

"I think there is a really high possibility that that might just be the case," North smirked at him as Wash took one of the other chairs.

"Let's hope you're right," Wash sighed before looking up at the screen in front of them. Felix was standing in the middle of the room, his arms outstretched and hanging above his head and his feet stretched out, all in chains. Wash made a noise, "Nick's got quite the set-up."

"Would appear so," North replied.

They sat and watched as the door opened and Locus walked in. Felix picked up his head and gave a dry chuckle before coughing. They saw Locus's eyes flick up to the camera before looking back at his old partner as the door closed. He waited until Felix was done coughing before clearing his own throat, "What do you want?"

"Oh hey Locus. Long time no see," Felix snarked back, his voice rough. "How's it feeling being a good guy?" Locus remained quiet making Felix laugh. "Big and tough now aren't you?"

"Where are the others?" Locus asked.

"What others?"

"The one's you're working with."

"Only one I ever worked with was you," Felix gave him a grimace.

"Lies. You said you would speak the truth if you got to talk to me. I'm here. Talk or I'm leaving."

"Oh don't be like that…"

Wash glanced at the door as it opened and Nick walked through, "He start talking yet?"

"Nope," Wash sighed. "It would appear he's talking, but he's not saying anything of importance yet."

"I knew that asshole was talking out his ass…" Nick huffed running a hand through his hair and beard. "I should've just kept up with what I was doing…"

"Give Locus a chance," North chuckled. "He just walked in the room."

"Yea well, he better be able to pull something out of the asshole cuz the next time I get to talk to him, he's gonna start losing limbs…"

Wash looked back at the screen to see that Locus had stepped closer to the camera. Felix turned his head following the movement. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his lip was split.

He gave Locus a grin, "They must really be desperate if they let you come talk to me. Tell me, do you have to give back the dog collar when they let you out? Or is someone here holding your leash?" Locus remained quiet. "Oh still on the leash. Who's here? Not Carolina cuz she just popped out a kid from what I've heard which means the asshole crazy enough to sleep with that won't leave her side. Is the psycho bitch you've been palling around with here?" Locus tried to hide the small shift. Felix gave a laugh, "No, she's not here with you…hell, she probably doesn't even know you're here if that weird thing she has for you is anything to go by."

"Felix, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you egg me on. You've already seen what Agent Illinois is capable of and I have reason to believe that is the tip of the ice berg."

"You really think I care what the gay ass is going to do to me when you leave if I don't start telling you what it is they all want to know? You know he's listening in, right? Why should I tell you when he's going to hear it all. It's much more fun to frustrate the hell out of him."

"So if he wasn't listening, you would talk?" Locus asked quietly.

"Maybe. Who else is listening in with him?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Humor me. Who the fuck am I gonna tell?"

Locus gave a huff, "Agents Washington and North Dakota."

"Oh the new dads! How exciting," Felix sneered.

"Agent Washington isn't a father," Locus answered as Nick and North both turned to look at Wash who had gone still.

"Oh but he's going to be or didn't he tell you all the lovely news?" Locus didn't answer. Wash stared at the camera feed, his jaw tight. "Congratulations Wash! Didn't wanna feel left out when we destroy everything you all love, huh? Needed to add another tally to the list? Not sure they'll all wait that long to let you enjoy holding your bastard though!"

North grabbed Wash as he jumped up as Felix broke into laughter. He pulled him back down as Wash seethed, "He's baiting you."

"Well it's working," Wash growled. North gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning back to the feed. They must have missed something because next they knew Locus was smashing the camera. "Shit."

"Son of a bitch," Nick snarled beating them to the door.

The three of them ran down the hall to where two of Nick's guards were standing. Nick went for the door and was unable to open it. He slammed his shoulder up against it a few times, cursing with each one. Panting he looked at the guards who were giving him a confused look, "Don't stand there you idiots! Get me something to get this door open! NOW!"


	160. Chapter 160

”What the hell took you so long!?” Nick barked when his guards finally got back with a small battering ram.  He grabbed it from them and went to use it on the door when it finally opened.  Growling he grabbed Locus and pulled him from the room and pressed him up against the wall with the ram.

“Hey!” Wash yelled, both he and North grabbing Nick.

“If everyone would just calm down,” Locus growled.  “I got the information.  Felix is unconscious.”

Nick released him and gave him a stern look, “Don’t you EVER screw with my equipment again.”

“I apologize.  I’m sure Alaska can fix it.”

“Not going to be happy about it,” North muttered, an amused look on his face.  “How about we go sit down and Locus can explain himself as well as tell us what he found out?  Is that acceptable to everyone?”

“Follow me,” Nick snapped after ordering his guards back in front of the door again.

Nick marched them back to the room they had been in and flicked the light switch, grabbing one of the chairs and turning it so he could sit at the second small table in the room away from where the screens for the camera feed were.  North closed the door and walked over to join them, he looked at Wash, “So was that little taunt there true I take it?”

“Would be lovely to know how he knows that information,” Wash grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“He also knew Agent Carolina gave birth,” Locus pointed out.

“Did any of your men say anything or talk about things outside of your operations here?” North asked looking at Nick.

“Of course not,” Nick scoffed.  “They don’t know anything about happenings outside of what they need to know and they know better than to talk about it around prisoners.”

“I want to know how he knows stuff he shouldn’t after being locked up before all that stuff started happening,” Wash growled.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” Nick snapped leaning forward to glare at Locus.  “What the hell was that about?”

“He wasn’t going to talk unless no one else was listening,” Locus huffed.  “You wanted the information, that was how he was going to give it to me.  Stupid, I know, but it’s Felix.  I apologize if it caused any worry.”

“Ok well what did he say once we were no longer listening?” Nick asked carefully, his jaw clenched together.

“Not much.”

“Oh well that’s just wonderful,” Nick huffed, sarcasm thick in his voice.  “I’m so glad this wasn’t a waste of all our times.”

“What he did say doesn’t make me feel better about things,” Locus added.  They all looked at him.  “Connecticut is apparently trying to infiltrate each and every system here in the city.  She’s trying to bring everything to a halt so that the muscle they’ve gathered can attack.”

“Does he know when this could be happening?” Wash asked.

“He did not,” Locus shook his head.

“Does he know where they’re all hiding?” North asked.

“They were all separated, he did not mention how they were communicating,” Locus answered. 

North gave a snap with his fingers, “Don’t they still have that AI?  I bet it’s jumping between them all.  That could be how Felix knows things he shouldn’t.”

“We have to stop it.  Who’s to say him getting captured wasn’t a setup to being with,” Wash pointed out.

Nick nodded, “Em checked the system out and she got a firewall up, but she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.”

Wash stood up, “I’m putting a call in to see what Mei and Grey are doing.  We need to get his chip out so that AI can’t jump to him anymore.  Maybe if they think the signal is lost, it’ll force them to move faster or sloppier or something.”

“Make it clear that he is not leaving his cell, that they are to come do it here and I don’t give two shits about any kind of sanitation or infections or anything,” Nick said as Wash left the room, giving a wave that he had heard.  Nick ran a hand over his beard before looking at North, “We know the Carolina thing is true.  Do we know about Wash and that Agent?”

“They haven’t said anything to anyone yet, but by his reaction I’m going to say yes,” North answered.

* * *

 “Grip the blade more like this,” Ross said adjusting Zubkov’s grip on the knife she was practicing with in the Range.  “You’ll get more spin on it.”

“Where’d you learn how to do this?” Preston asked as she watched them from Zubkov’s other side.

“My dad before he died,” Ross shrugged.  “The set I have is actually his…well, the two I keep on me.  The rest he gave to me on my last birthday with him.”

“You keep knives on you?”

“All the time,” Ross smirked.  “At least one.”

“Even when you and Uncle-sir are by yourselves?” Preston chuckled.

“Especially then,” Ross joked.  “He’s a wiley one.  Gotta keep an eye on him.”  She went back to watching the girls throw.  “I hope your mom isn’t too upset with us we didn’t make it to dinner the other night.”

“She understood.  Heck, I didn’t make it either,” Preston shrugged giving Zubkov a sidelong glance.  “Weather, ya know.”

“Yea, sure,” Ross chuckled giving the girls a knowing look as they both blushed.  “Does your mom know?”

Preston glanced at Zubkov, “No…”

“You going to tell her?”  Preston shrugged.  Ross looked at Zubkov, “What’s your take?”

“I don’t need to meet her,” Zubkov started before taking a pause, “Buuuut I’d kinda like to…”

“You really don’t want to,” Preston shook her head.

“But I kinda want to,” Zubkov countered.  She looked back at Ross, “Dais is being stubborn about it.”

“Yea well, stubbornness runs in the family.  Let me be the first to warn you on that,” Ross scoffed as Preston stuck her tongue out.

“Hey Mi!” Diaz called.  She looked up at him and he pointed towards the door with the rifle he was in the middle of cleaning.

She turned to look just as Wash was almost to her.  She gave him a confused look as he pulled her out of earshot of the other two.  He lowered his voice, “Are you alright?”

“Yea…I’m fine,” Ross answered confused.  “Are you ok?  You seem panicky.”

He glanced around, “We’ll talk at home.  I just wanted to check on you.”

“Well,” Ross said reaching up to rub his arm, “Take a deep breath.  I’m alright.”  His eyes flicked down to her stomach making her reach up to lift his chin so she could look at him again.  “Everything is fine.”

He gave her a nod before leaning in to kiss her forehead.  “I have to go get a message over to Carolina and then I’m going home.  Are you going to be here much longer?”

“Me and the ladies were just poking around with the knives while Diaz cleaned rifles and was a nuisance,” Ross shrugged.  “I can leave whenever.  Come get me when you’re done or have Church let me know and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

He gave her a nod before letting her go and heading out the door, his hands in his pockets.  She felt Diaz come stand next to her, his arms crossed.  She looked up at him and saw him staring at the door. 

“So what was that about?” Diaz asked looking down at her.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Ross replied looking back at him.  She looked back at the girls who had stopped to watch them.  A thought crossed her mind, “Hey, idea.”

“Oh no, that’s never good,” Diaz chuckled.

“Shut up,” Ross shoved him.

“What’s your idea and why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like it?” Preston chuckled.

“Wash and I will come to dinner if and only if you bring Ash along with,” Ross smirked.

Preston groaned and threw her head back before rolling it in Zubkiv’s direction.  She huffed a few seconds later, “Fine…Tomorrow?  She’s making me go over tomorrow…I’m sure I can call her and ask her to set more plates…”

“Only if you really want us to come,” Ross smirked.

“As long as you don’t back out on me this time,” Preston growled.

“We won’t back out.  At least I won’t.  I can’t speak for your Uncle,” Ross chuckled. 

“I’m sure you can convince him,” Preston smiled back.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Church appeared to let Ross know Wash was on his way down.  She said good-bye and hurried to meet him at the bottom on the stairs.  He was waiting for her and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as he turned to lead her to the door.  She took note that he was still a bit tense but kept her mouth shut about it as they walked outside.  He didn’t say anything, even after they got home and he took her coat from her.

Ross walked over and leaned against the back of the couch, “So what’s going on?”

“Hungry?”

“Not really.  I want to know what’s got you all worked up.”

Wash ran a hand over his hair and down the back of his head to scratch the back of his neck, “Felix knew some things that he shouldn’t know.”

“Oh?  Like what?” Ross asked.

“He knew you were pregnant.”

Ross froze and stared at him, “How did he know that?”

“We have a theory.”

“Does this theory involve you telling people you shouldn’t be telling?” she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“I haven’t told anyone at your request if you remember correctly,” he growled before taking a big breath as her eyes narrowed.  “The theory involves the AI that’s been screwing with us all.”

“Well that’s just fucking wonderful,” she scoffed pushing off the couch to walk out to the kitchen.  He followed her.  “What else?”

“We think it was using those chip implants to jump between them all and get information between them,” Wash answered.  “We already had Grey remove Felix’s before he woke back up.”

“Do I want to know?” Ross asked as she grabbed a pack of crackers out of the cabinet and opened them. 

“Locus,” Wash shrugged.

“How’s he doing?  Should I fear for South’s return?”

“He went home with North for dinner, but as far as I could tell he seemed in one piece,” Wash replied. 

“Good.  I don’t want to have to fight off South.”

“You aren’t fighting off anyone for a few months,” Wash gave her a pointed look.  She stuck her tongue out at him before biting on a cracker.

“So get back to why you’re so tense,” Ross waved the partial cracker at him.  “Can’t just be because he knew I was pregnant.”

“There were threats made against all of us.  He threatened us specifically because he knew I was there.”

“And you think because he threatened us that something may have happened to me?” Ross asked.

“I was a bit worried, yes,” Wash admitted.  Ross gave him a wink as she grabbed another cracker.  “Thought you weren’t hungry?”

She shrugged, “Not for anything heavy.  Crackers work well for now.  Oh, by the way…no getting mad.”

“What’d you do?” he sighed giving her an amused look.

“I promised Daisy we would go to dinner with her tomorrow at your sister’s,” Ross said quickly.  Wash held in the groan that almost escaped.  “I’m sorry, I know I should’ve talked to you first, but-“

“It’s fine,” Wash huffed.  “We should.  I promised her we would go and you were sick and it was a blizzard so yea I guess we’ll go…”

“Really?” Ross asked raising an eyebrow at him.  He nodded.  “You are taking that a lot calmer than what I thought you were going to.”

Wash walked up and wrapped one arm around the waist, placing the other hand on her stomach, “We are going to be parents in a few months.  I think it’s time I learn how to let go of old grudges before then.”

Ross smiled up at him, “That would be preferable I think.”

“If…if it comes close to the subject, are we allowed to tell her?” Wash asked.

“How about I think about it until tomorrow?”

He gave her a nod before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, “That’s fine.  How about I make some actual food that you hopefully won’t puke up in an hour?”

“Good luck with that,” Ross smirked walking away from him to sit at the table.  “Even your aftershave is starting to get to me these days.”

“I could stop shaving until it doesn’t if that would help,” he said as he opened the door to the fridge. 

“You are so sweet,” she chuckled.

* * *

 “I am fine.  You can ask your brother.  He’s sitting right here,” Locus huffed at South.

“He’s fine South,” North chuckled from where he was sitting on the other chair with Oliver bouncing on his knee. 

“If I wanted your opinion I would ask!” South yelled back unable to see him.  Locus shook his head.  “So what juicy information did he have to tell you?”

“That somehow they are all watching us and have information that they shouldn’t,” Locus sighed.  “You didn’t have to call to check up on me.”

“Though it’s ridiculously sweet and so uncharacteristic of you!” North added. 

“Why is my brother listening in to our private conversation? South growled.

“Because you called me while I am at his house having dinner with him and your sister-in-law.  You did not have to call to check up on me.”

“Fine.  Fuck all of you,” South huffed before closing the call.

Locus looked up at North who was laughing quietly from where he sat, Oliver making pleased noises back at him.  North went to say something when Emma walked out of the kitchen.  She looked between the three of them, “Was that South I heard?”

“Yup.  Called to check in on Locus,” North answered.

“Something she didn’t have to do,” Locus mumbled. 

“But she did and it’s fun to pick on her about it.”

“She’s going to kill you.”

“Well then she will be sad to know that she doesn’t get anything upon my death,” North replied.

“I don’t think she cares about any of that,” Locus smirked. 

“Probably right, but as her brother it’s my duty to give her a hard time no matter how much she threatens me.”

“Then don’t complain when she follows through on those threats,” Emma rolled her eyes.  “Dinner’s done by the way.”

“I do have to say,” North stood up and handed Oliver to Emma before walking out to the kitchen with Locus.  “I’m kinda shocked that for all the hub-bub about him giving you a hard time…he really didn’t.”

“I noticed,” Locus sighed.

“I almost feel like that’s more something to worry about.”

“I agree.”

“Did he say anything else to you after the camera feed cut?  Besides what you told us originally?”

“No,” Locus answered after a pause.  He turned away from North to go sit down at the table.

“Alright, well…What are we going to do about it?” North asked quietly.  Locus turned to raise an eyebrow at him.  “What?”

“You aren’t going to do anything.  You have a wife and child to think about.”

“Not letting you do whatever you’re going to do yourself,” North smirked.

“I am sure once your sister returns that won’t be an issue.”

“Yea, but she’s not here, is she?”

“I don’t plan on doing anything until she returns,” Locus replied.  North raised an eyebrow at him.  “I may require your wife’s expertise though.”

“Sure…use her, but not me,” North smirked.  Locus gave him a flat look.  “I’m kidding.  At least let’s all sit down and discuss it before you do anything.”

“What are we doing?” Emma asked catching the tail end of the conversation as she walked out to the kitchen.

“Perfect,” North gave Locus a grin.  “We can discuss it over dinner.”

“What are we discussing?” Emma asked looking between the two of them.  “It better not be some awful hair-brained scheme that I’m not going to be happy about.”

“I need to know what it is you found in the system that Illinois had you fix,” Locus replied.


	161. Chapter 161

”Hey Lina.”

“What now?” Carolina sighed when she got to the bottom of the stairs.  York was sitting on the couch with Tyler.  He held up her data-pad and she paused before walking around to stand in front of him.

“Why do you have a report about the visit Wash and them made yesterday to Nick’s holding cell?” he asked.

“Because I told Wash to send me one,” Carolina answered figuring to just get it over with.  He huffed and tossed it down on the couch.  “It’s a good thing he did too because I don’t like what little they were able to find out.”

“I know,” York nodded.  “I read it.  That’s some worrying stuff.”

“Which is why I prefer to stay in the loop on it,” Carolina replied.  “While I’m sure they can handle it, I want to know what’s going on.”

“I get it.  Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You knew what you were getting in to so I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

“Not going to,” York smirked at her.

“Yea, that’ll be a first…”  Ally came running down the stairs and past them out to the kitchen.  Carolina and York exchanged looks before Carolina followed her, “Where’s the fire?”

Ally gave her a confused look as she grabbed a box of cereal out of the cabinet, “What fire?”

“You tell me.  You came running down the stairs and right past us like you were on some kind of mission,” Carolina smirked crossing her arm.  “You know it’s Saturday, right?”

“Right, which means that I can go skateboarding once all my chores are done,” Ally answered matter of factly.

“I was not aware that Wash was taking you skateboarding today…” Carolina gave her a confused look.  “He and Ross are going over to his sister’s.”

“Oh,” Ally said pausing as she went to pour the cereal into a bowl.  “Well maybe Marcos will be there and I can skate with him.”

“Oh you can just hang out here at home.  We haven’t done anything together for a while.  Why don’t I help you with the wall in your room?” Carolina offered.

“I’d really like to go skating…” Ally huffed, a slight whine to her voice.  “I haven’t been in how long and I don’t want to get rusty.  Can’t we call Marcos and see if he’ll be here?  He said last time I saw him that I could call him since Felicity has been going to the Hospital on the weekends.”

Carolina rolled her eyes, “Fine, but if he can’t skate with you then that’s it.  I don’t want you there by yourself.”

“I can handle it by myself…”

“You are nine and I am the parent.  No you cannot handle it yourself.  What if something happens and you fall and hurt yourself?”

“Then Ghost-man calls everybody he’s supposed to,” Ally shrugged.  “I haven’t gotten hurt or fallen that much.”

“I would still feel better about it if there was an adult there with you,” Carolina answered, a slight growl in her tone.  “You still have to finish all your chores today anyway.”

“There’s not a lot,” Ally shrugged.  “I already made my bed and put away my clothes and straightened my room and did my homework last night.  There’s not much more to do.”

“What about your fish tank?”

“That’s on my list after I eat breakfast,” Ally rolled her eyes.  “I’ve been doing my chores for how long, I think I know what I need to do.”

“Attitude.”

“I’m not giving any.”

“Yes you are.  Check it or you’re staying home.”  Ally gave her an annoyed looked before Carolina turned to walk back out to York.  She took Tyler from him and sat down on the couch, giving York a huff, “You’re daughter is testing my patience.”

“I heard,” York smirked at her.  “Pops wants to take her shopping.  I haven’t told her yet so maybe that can be more of an alternative rather than trying to get ahold of Diaz.”

“What does he need to go shopping for?” Carolina asked.

“Hell if I know,” York replied leaning over to wipe a spot off Tyler’s face.  “He just called me and asked if Ally could come with him for the day.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Good cuz he’s coming over shortly.  Wanted to say hi to you and Tyler.”

“Now we just have to convince little miss,” Carolina sighed.  Tyler started making noises and Carolina reached up to the strap of her cami, “Did you feed him?”

“I lack the equipment and you haven’t started pumping yet so no,” York smirked at her.  She stuck her tongue out at him as Ally came bouncing back out and opened the cabinet under her fish tank.  “Hey kid, got a proposition for you.”

“Unless it involves me going skateboarding, I don’t think I want to hear it,” Ally mumbled as she pulled out her water testing kick. 

York glanced at Carolina who raised an eyebrow at him.  He looked back at Ally, “Yea well you’re going to hear it because like you’re mom just told you a few minutes ago, you are the nine year old and we’re the parents and if we tell you that you’re going to do something, you’re going to do it.”

“But that’s not fair,” she whined.

“Why isn’t it fair?  You’ve never had this problem before,” York scratched his head.  “Your mom and I are really getting confused with this attitude of yours all of a sudden.”

“Why does it matter what I do?”

“Alright, if that’s how you want to play it,” York clapped his hands together.  “You’re gonna love being grounded for a week.”  Ally turned around to stare at him.  “Brought it on yourself.”

“Daddy, no!”

“Daddy yes,” York nodded.  “Check the attitude.  That’s not how you were raised to act.”

“You didn’t raise me,” Ally mumbled at him.

“Room.”

“But-“

“You heard me,” York snapped pointing at the staircase.  “You know damn well that was a low blow and you know damn well that if your mother and I had had the option we would have raised you ourselves.  We didn’t.  Lucky for you, we know who did raise you and we know that she wouldn’t have raised you to act like this.  Now go to your room and think about how you’re going to turn back into that sweet little girl you were last week.”

“Mom-“

“Don’t even think about it,” Carolina shook her head.  “Sorry, but I’m on your dad’s side here.”

Ally huffed before giving a sniff and marching to the stairs to go up them.  York shook his head, “Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Beats me,” she shrugged.  “We all have bad mornings, apparently this is hers.”  York leaned his bed back onto the couch to look up at the ceiling.  “You still letting her go with Pops?”

“I shouldn’t because that would not drive home the whole don’t give us attitude without punishment thing…but maybe getting out of the house will do her good for a bit.  Pops can talk to her…”

“He’s definitely good at talking to people,” Carolina smirked.

“After that, she’s home and grounded for the week.”

“I’m not arguing.”  York pushed himself up off the couch.  “Where are you going?”

“Upstairs to let her know she gets to go with Pops and then she’s home for the week minus school.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually came,” Preston smiled as Ross and Wash walked up to where she and Zubkov were waiting outside the Sangheili Embassy.

“Told you I’d be here,” Ross chuckled.

“Yea, but you got Uncle-Sir to come,” Preston replied turning to lead them up the walk and to the left of the main building.  “Mom was actually kind of excited when I called her last night.”

“That’s odd…” Wash muttered.

“Hey, what was that you were saying about letting go of grudges?” Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m trying,” he huffed.  “Figure if I try to get it out of my system now, maybe there won’t be a slip once we’re inside.”

“Do I need to give you some kind of incentive?” Ross smirked at him.

“What…what kind of incentive are we talking?” Wash asked quietly.  

“The kind that may also depend how I’m feeling by the time we get home,” she replied giving him a sly grin.  He sighed and nodded, taking her hand in his as they followed Preston and Zubkov up to the door of a small cottage.  Preston gave a brief knock before walking in, waving at the others to follow.

“Hi mom,” Preston called as they all walked in, Wash closing the door behind himself.

“Hey there Daisy,” Ruth greeted walking out to greet them.  She smiled when she saw the other three.  “Wash, Mila.”

Wash gave a nod while Ross stepped forward to shake her hand, “It’s good to see you.”

“You as well.  You all look well,” Ruth smiled at her.  She looked at Zubkov, “I don’t think we’ve met yet.  You must be Ashley?”

“Hello,” Zubkov gave a little wave. 

“Well, Khaza and Kola are out with the younglings again on a training thing,” Ruth waved, tucking her hair behind her ear.  “Lunch is almost done.  Can I interest anyone in coffee or tea or anything?  I have wine too if we want to open a bottle.”

Ross looked up at Wash, who took a breath, “Coffee for me.”

“Mila?” Ruth asked pausing as Preston led Zubkov out to the small dining groom.

“Do you have any kind of decaf tea?” Ross asked hopefully. 

“Let me check.  I normally try to keep a lot for myself, but Kole has a tendency to go through my tea stores.”

“If it’s too much trouble, I can just do water.”

“Can’t tempt you for some wine?”

“Wish you could,” Ross sighed.

“Ash and I will have a glass,” Preston sai.  She waved at Zubkov to follow.  “I’ll go get everything.  You sit and chat.”

“I have to check on lunch anyway,” Ruth said as Preston walked out to the kitchen.

“I’ll do that too,” Preston said.  “Sit.  Talk to Uncle Wash.  Ash and I can handle ourselves in a kitchen.”

Ruth rolled her eyes and sat down with them at the table, shifting awkwardly a bit before turning to Wash, “I was reading up a bit on a few of the things I could get my hands on about what you and your group were up to the last couple of years.  That was quite the cascade of events.”

“Tell me about it,” Wash sighed.  “But everything is now straightened out for the most part.  We were all finally able to settle down a bit.”

“From what I read, I can only imagine,” Ruth answered.  “They really put an AI in your head and let it tear itself to pieces?”

“Wish I could say they didn’t, but unfortunately they did,” Wash sighed as Preston walked out and slid a cup of coffee to him.  “Thanks Daisy.”

“No prob,” Preston waved.  She looked at Ross, “Ash is working on that decaf tea for you.  Lunch is almost done it would appear.”  They all gave her a nod as she turned to head back out to the kitchen. 

“She looks up to you,” Ruth said quietly.

“She’s a good kid,” Wash nodded. 

“Probably good I wasn’t the one who raised her then,” Ruth admitted.

“Now I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Wash sighed.  “You half raised me and I’m not that screwed up.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Ross joked nudging him.  “It’s his own fault though if he comes across screwed up.”

“You’re so funny…”

“Now you grew up here on the planet?” Ruth asked looking at Ross.

“I did.  Born and raised by my dad.”

“He still around?”

“I wish,” Ross sighed.  “Died during the war.  Mom died when I was a baby.  Didn’t really have anyone until Wash.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard of him since coming here, I think it safe to say that he’s a good one to have,” Ruth said shocking Wash slightly with the compliment.

He picked at the coffee mug for a second before looking at her, “Mom still around?”

Ruth took a breath and let it out, “Died about two years ago.  Tasha was with her.  Said she asked about you a lot.”  Wash gave a nod as Ross grabbed the hand he had on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.  “Speaking of Tasha, I am to tell you she said hello and that if you wish, to give you her information so you could call her.  If you want.  You don’t have to.”

“I think I could manage a phone call to her,” Wash shrugged.  “You…you seem a lot more chilled out then the last few times I saw you.”

“You know how much I liked change when I was younger,” Ruth smirked.  “I had time to adjust and settle in a bit.  Daisy contacting me and then seeing you after parting how we did all those years ago kind of threw me for a loop.  Still working on a few things.  The fact I can’t control everything being one of them.”

“Yea, like that’ll ever get resolved,” Wash chuckled.  Ross nudged him giving him a look.  “I’m kidding.”

“Always were a joker,” Ruth sighed.  “There…there are some things you and your partner from the Facility should be aware about.”

“Well Carolina’s on maternity leave,” Wash said.  “What kind of things?”

“Just ears to the wind kind of deal,” Ruth shrugged.  “I’d feel better if we did it back at the Facility though.”

“Why…?”

“More secure.”

Wash looked up at her.  She kept eye-contact with him even after he nodded in agreement at her.  Ross pushing herself up from the chair made them both look away from each other.  Wash gave her a look of concern, “Alright?”

“Do you have a bathroom?” Ross asked looking at Ruth.

“Up the stairs and first door on the right,” Ruth said pointing in the direction down the hall.  She waited until Ross left the room before looking back at Wash, a small smile on her face.  “How far?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Ruth smiled.  “I might be rusty about reading humans, but I think I remember a thing here or there.  I also remember what morning sickness was like.”

Wash leaned back in the chair and gave her a sigh, “Six or sevenish and don’t tell her I told you.  She doesn’t want to announce it yet...she’s a bit paranoid about it at the moment.”

“Just the concept of it or…”

Wash shook his head before checking the hallway and leaning forward, lowering his voice, “She miscarried last time.”

“Say no more,” Ruth raised a hand.  “I understand completely.”

“You…you do?”

Ruth nodded, “I lost three.  Two before Daisy, one after.”

“Seriously?” Wash gaped, slightly taken aback.  Ruth nodded.  “I had no idea.  I mean, to be honest, I didn’t even know you were married to begin with until right before our fight.”

“It was a quick thing when I was pregnant the first time,” Ruth shrugged.

“Did uh…did mom know?”  Ruth shook her head.  “Tash?” 

“Nope.  No one knew except me and Jack.”  Ruth let out a sigh, “The last was the reason I couldn’t make it out to help when Dad was sick…”

“Oh.”  Wash scratched his head and gave her a confused look, “Why didn’t you call?  You could’ve called.  You didn’t have to come down there.  They just needed your approval.”

“I didn’t know what was going on until I got home,” Ruth sighed picking at the table.  “I was seven months in when the baby stopped moving all of a sudden.  Went in and here he had gotten the cord wrapped around his neck…I fought for a week with the hospital until they agreed to induce rather than wait for nature to take its course.  Once things settled down some, I finally got all the messages.  That was a whole new round of fighting.”

“I’m sorry, Ruth.  I didn’t realize that’s what had been going on…”

Ruth reached out for his hand, “It’s in the past.  I’ve had twenty years to deal with it and you were right.  I probably could have done more at the time.”

Wash gave a nod before glancing around the room, “So how is Tash?  What’s she up to?”

“She is the lovely mother of three and is a college professor teaching math,” Ruth chuckled.  “I’ve never met them all in person, just via phone calls, but they’re a riot.  The oldest almost reminds me of you.”

“That poor kid,” Wash chuckled.

“You said it, not me,” Ruth gave a small laugh as Ross walked back out from the kitchen, a steaming cup in her hands.  “I see they found the tea.  Which kind did you make?”

“They did,” Ross chuckled.  “Peppermint which is actually one of my favorites.”

“Mine too,” Ruth nodded.  “I can send you home with some if you’d like.”

“I’d like that,” Ross smiled.


	162. Chapter 162

South pulled in to the garage, the other warthog following suit.  She took notice that Locus was there talking with Lopez and after a quick set of instructions to the recruits headed over to them.  She took off her helmet when she got close and gave Locus an annoyed look. 

“I’m not jumping into your arms.”

He gave her a weird look, “I wouldn’t expect you to...Restock on what you need.  You and I are going out.”

“For what reason?”

“I will tell you after we leave.”

“I want to know now,” she said crossing her arms and glaring at him.  He gave her a calm look until she finally rolled her eyes.  “Do I have time to go see my nephew?”

“No.  We need to leave immediately.”

“Asshole…” South huffed under her breath.  “What are we taking?”

“Lopez said he’ll refuel one of the warthogs and we’ll be taking that.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time to go see him, “ South shrugged.

“He’s with Emma in the computer lab,” Church said popping up.

“Even better,” South smirked at Locus who rolled his eyes as she shoved her helmet into his hand. 

“I want to leave in twenty minutes South.”

“Great.  I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

“What about supplies?”

“Not much I need,” South shrugged stalking off to head to the other building where the computer room was.  She walked in and over to Emma’s open office door.  Emma looked up from where she was sitting as South walked over to the crib where Oliver was.

“I’d really prefer you not to hold him with your armor on,” Emma huffed as South picked him up.  “You can go take it off.  We’re going to be here for a bit.”

“Yea, but I’m not,” South made a face.  “Asshat wants to leave in twenty.”

“Ah.”

South raised an eyebrow at her, “You know why.  Why?  He won’t tell me.”

“He’ll tell you.”

“Apparently not because he told me he wasn’t telling me.”

“Correction,” Church popped up.  “He said he would tell you after you leave.”

“See,” Emma smirked as South shot Church a look of murder.  “Just be patient.”

“I swear if it’s some kind of damn attempt at being romantic, I will kill him,” South growled.

“It’s not,” Emma sighed. 

“What it is?”

“South, he will tell you when you leave,” Emma repeated.

“They apparently don’t want me to know anything,” Church added helpfully.

“Church, it’s not that,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Bullshit.  You don’t want me to know because you don’t want me to go tell Carolina what’s going on even though York has advised that she is not allowed to step foot in the Facility for another two weeks unless it’s a matter of life and death,” Church rattled off.  “I’m not a fucking tattle-tale.  I’m not going to call her.”

“Can you both please watch your language in front of Ollie?” Emma rolled her eyes.  “I’d really like for him not to be exposed to foul language at a young age.”

“Oh screw that,” South chortled.  “I’m not censoring myself for anyone.”

“I could tell you that unless you do then you won’t get to see him anymore.”

“Which if you do that, you and me are gonna fight, Blondie,” South growled sweetly.

“I’d pay to see that,” Church nodded.

“Did you finish those reports I told you run?” Emma snapped.  “That was the whole reason I came over here today.”

“I thought you were here because North wasn’t home so you snuck over to take care of a few things without him actually knowing you were here?”  South started laughing at the look on Emma’s face.  Church continued, “And yes, they’re done.  If you would look on your stupid screens, I already have them pulled up for you.”

“Such an asshole…” Emma mumbled turning to look at her computer screen.

“What happened to that whole you don’t want Oliver exposed to foul language thing you just spewed about a minute ago?” Church chuckled.   South could’ve sworn she heard Emma mocking him under her breath.  “I heard that.”

“So where’s North?” South asked.

“He went out on some sort of man-only date with Garth and Nick,” Emma huffed.  “I should’ve never introduced those three…They tried to drag Locus along but he wants to leave today instead of waiting until the morning so I think he ended up taking York with.”

“Whatever he’s got planned better be good cuz I was looking forward to sleeping in my bed,” South grumbled.  “I’m surprised York went.”

“I think he did.  I’m not a hundred percent sure,” Emma answered.  “I’m not even a hundred percent sure what the four of them were going to be doing.”

“That’s probably not a good sign,” South chuckled. 

“Probably not.  Figured I’d check in with Carolina on my way home and see if she knows anything.”

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Locus standing there.  South rolled her eyes, “You said twenty.  I don’t think it’s been twenty.”

“I was estimating,” Locus huffed.  “Let’s go.”

“I seriously can’t have the twenty you promised?”

“I didn’t actually promise you anything,” Locus answered.  South growled as she walked over to put Oliver down.  “I will attempt to make it up to you when we get back, but we need to go.”

“D’you kill someone?” South joked.  “Or blow up a building or something?”

“No.”

“Jeez, no sense of humor.  Fine, let’s go,” South shooed him out the door.  “Bye Em.”

“Be safe,” Emma called after them.

* * *

 

“I think you should tell Mei how sick you’ve been when we go to your appointment this week,” Wash handed Ross a wet cloth as he leaned against the sink in their bathroom.  “Carolina and Emma weren’t this sick.”

“No two people’s pregnancies are exactly the same, Wash,” Ross gave a tired sigh as she took the cloth from him to wipe her face. 

“I understand that, but I feel like you are much sicker than you should be.”

“Can we not talk about how sick I am right now?” Ross pushed herself up off the floor, tossing the washcloth in the sink.  She walked past him and out into the hallway.

Wash rolled his eyes and turned to follow her down the stairs, “And I take it trying to get you to cancel Miller and Diaz coming over tonight is going to be a no-go.”

“You would be correct,” Ross replied.  “They’ll be here shortly so either way, we are not canceling.  I want to see them.  I haven’t hung out with them outside of training and I would like to.  You can leave if you want.”

“I’m not going to leave.  Why would I?  It’s my house.”

“Then you need to stop,” Ross turned to look at him, pausing in the middle of the kitchen.  “Please.  For my sanity and your own.  Just stop.”

“What am I doing?” Wash gave her a bewildered look.

“You’re up my ass and it’s getting on my nerves,” Ross answered.  “I don’t need you being all overprotective and shit.  If I need you, I will tell you.  Otherwise, keep it to yourself.  I’m a mess enough so as it is, I don’t need your crap piled on top of it.”

Wash clenched his jaw, “Fine.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.  Just stop doing it.”

“Yes Mila,” Wash rolled his eyes as he walked out to the living room to sit on the couch, flicking on his television and flipping through the channels.  Rebel jumped up next to him before curling into his lap.  He gave the cat a few pets before a beer bottle was placed on the side table next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Ross mumbled.  “I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

“Yea.”

Ross went to say something else when there was a knock at the door.  She walked over to answer it, letting Miller and Diaz in.  She grabbed Miller and pulled her out to the kitchen after saying hello to Diaz.  He gave them a confused look before walking over to sit down next to Wash on the couch.

“Some kind of problem I should know about?” Diaz asked Wash quietly as Rebel hopped off Wash’s lap to get pets.  Wash grabbed his beer and took a big mouthful.  “Is it womanly problems?”

“You could say that…”

Ross walked out and handed a beer to Diaz before turning and walking back out to the kitchen.  Miller was leaning against a counter, her arms crossed.  Ross paused and looked at her, “What?”

“You pulled me out here, I’m assuming he did something stupid again,” Miller shrugged. 

“Wasn’t him,” Ross ran a hand through her hair. 

“What’d you do?”

“Snapped at him.”

“That’s normal,” Miller chuckled.

“No, but I didn’t mean to,” Ross mumbled.  “It just came out.”

“Happens,” Miller shrugged.  Ross sniffed.  Miller gave a small laugh before walking over and giving her a quick hug.  “Hormones are a fickle thing.”

“Everything is like ten times worse this time around,” Ross complained pushing away from her.  “I swear I puke at least a dozen times a day.  Everything makes me nauseous.  These damn hormones are driving me insane already.  I either want to beat the shit out of him or take advantage of him.”  Miller watched her for a second as Ross started pulling out pans before slamming them back in the cabinets.  She walked out to the living and looked at Wash, “Can you two go fetch pizza?  I don’t feel like cooking.”

Wash finished off his beer before standing up and clicking off the television.  Diaz looked between the two of them before hurrying after him as Wash walked out the door.  Ross gave another huff, running her hands through her hair and walking over to sit down on the couch where he had been sitting.

“Did you talk to Mei yet?” Miller asked coming out to sit with her.

“Wash wants me to say something to her at my appointment this week…”

“Probably should.  Better to say something then let it fester, ya know?”

“Yea…”

“Til then, try to eat bland and make sure to keep yourself hydrated,” Miller patted her leg.  Ross gave a nod.  “So you get to see the baby this week?”

“That’s the plan,” Ross gave her a small smile.

“I want to see it.”

“Why don’t you just come?  You’re training at the hospital anyway, right?”

Miller gave her an unsure look, “How about you talk to Wash first…?  It’s the first one and it should just be the two of you.  I’m ok just seeing the picture.”

“Ok,” Ross sighed.  “Just hope he’s in a better mood by then.”

“He will be,” Felicity gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

 

“Look…” Diaz trailed off after walking in silence most of the way to the pizza place, “Not that I want to get in the middle of shit between you and Mi, but what the deuce is going on?”

“Nothing.  Don’t worry about it,” Wash muttered as they walked.

“Ok,” Diaz shoved his hands in his pockets.

They walked in silence for a bit more before Wash gave a groan and a huff, “I understand she’s going through a lot right now, but I don’t necessarily understand how her hormones are my fault…”

“Umm…”

“Ok, I take that back.  Partially my fault, but she still doesn’t have to take it out on me for being concerned,” Wash continued.

“I do-“

“It’s just…I don’t know.  I don’t want to screw shit up and I want things to go well and I don’t want there to be problems and I just…I’m allowed to be concerned right?  York and North were concerned and protective.”

Diaz gave him a side-long look, “Mi’s pregnant isn’t she?”

“Didn’t Miller tell you…?”

“Uh, no,” Diaz chuckled. 

“Shit…”  Diaz started laughing.  “Don’t say anything.  She doesn’t want to tell anyone yet.”

“Lips are sealed,” Diaz mimed zipping his lips shut.  “Though a few things make sense now.  Congrats man.”

“Thanks,” Wash sighed.

“Are…are we not excited?”

“No, there’s excitement,” Wash gave him a small smile.  “Just frustration right now.”

“It’ll get better,” Diaz shrugged.  “She’s got some stuff I’m sure, but it’ll get better.”

“I know.”

“And you two are gonna be great,” Diaz put a hand on his shoulder.  There was a shrill whistle that brought them up short.  They both turned to look behind them to see York, North, Nick and Garth headed in their direction.

“Hey guys,” Wash greeted when they got close.

“What brings you two out here without your gals?” York asked.

“We are fetching pizza for dinner,” Wash answered.  “What are you guys doing?”

“Just out and about for the day,” York shrugged looking at the others.  Wash narrowed his eyes.  “And yes my wife knows where I am.  She insisted anyway.”

“Are you getting on her nerves still?” Wash chuckled.

“No I am not getting on her nerves,” York rolled his eye.  “My daughter on the other hand is testing my patience.”

“Ally?  Seriously?”  York nodded.  “What’s going on?”

“According to Pops, it’s just the whole older-sibling syndrome thing,” York shrugged.  “She’s gotten a bit rebellious and attitudey.  I actually grounded her this week.”

“How’d that go over?”

“Currently not talking to me,” York smirked.

“Sounds familiar,” Diaz glanced at Wash.

Wash rolled his eyes, “I am not not talking to Mila so don’t even try to compare that to the attitude of a nine year old.”

“Yea, then what did you call the whole us leaving without you saying anything?”

“Whoa, what’s going on?” York asked.

Wash ignored him and looked at Diaz, “It’s called I was controlling my mouth.”

“Yea, ok,” Diaz shrugged.

York patted Wash on the shoulder, “Gotta be good if Wash was controlling his mouth.  What’s going on?  You piss each other off again?”

“Yea, sure,” Wash answered trying to dodge the question and the look North had thrown him as he listened to Garth talking about something.  “What really are you guys doing out here?”

York glanced at the other three before looking back at Wash and Diaz, “Checking security parameters.  Locus and South left when she got back today and we’re going over the city.”

“Need help?” Wash asked crossing his arms.  “I’m sure if we send a pizza home the girls won’t mind us lending a hand.”

“Nah, we’re almost done,” York replied waving his hand.  “Nick’s got the security team he knows he can trust out on the other half of the city.  We’re personally going over this end.  Em’s making dinner for us with Ally’s help and Carolina’s supposed to be relaxing with Tyler and trying to do the whole bonding thing with him.”

“How’s that going?” Wash asked.

“Better,” York sighed.  “He’s getting on a schedule ever so slowly and she’s starting to figure things out.  I think that’s what’s annoying her the most is that all those skills she developed with Ally went right out the window and haven’t resurfaced.”

“Think it’s something to do with the whole memory loss thing?” Wash offered.

“Maybe.  Who knows?  I’m not too worried to be honest and it’s kinda nice because that means we’re both trying to figure things out.  We just have an extra body in the house that for some reason is feeling neglected even though the amount of attention she’s getting hasn’t depleted in the slightest.”

“Is he waking her up a lot at night?” Diaz asked.  York and Wash both looked at him . “Well, I mean…I know my kid sister annoyed the piss out of me because she was waking me up constantly during the night because she was colicky and shit.  I hated it.  Loved her, but hated getting woken up with her screeches three times a night.”

“Well,” York scratched his head.  “Could be a possibility…I mean, Tyler’s in our room right now just because it’s easier so I’m not sure how  much she’s hearing from her room cuz she’s at the opposite end of the second floor from us.”

“Check it out,” Diaz shrugged.  “And if she needs a night out, call me.  I love hanging out with your kid and Felicity isn’t exactly home most of the night so it’s not like I have to be there.”

“I will keep that in mind once she is no longer grounded,” York nodded as they got to the pizza shop.  He looked at North who gave a nod.  “Alright, we’re off to finish.  Have a pleasant rest of your evening and Wash, don’t let Ross get to you.”

“I’ll try not to,” Wash smirked as they watched the others walk away. 

“Uh, sir?”

“Yea?”

“What exactly is going on…?”

Wash gave a sigh and ran his hand over his hair, “I’ll tell you while we wait.  We were going to update you and the rest of the agents this week anyway.”


	163. Chapter 163

"We're out of the city," South growled. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Not far enough out yet," Locus replied.

"You are freaking me the fuck out, just so you're aware," South scoffed.

"So you've said."

"So just get it over with and tell me what the fuck is happening then." Locus gave a frustrated growl. "I don't like surprises. I'd rather know what I'm stepping in here. Does this have to do with that asshole?"

"…Yes," Locus sighed. He waited a bit before taking another breath, "The reason I'm waiting until we are farther away is to make sure we are out of any possible security measures."

"Ok…why?"

"I don't want to be overheard." South raised her wrist and pointed at where her AD was under her armor. "Those are people that we can trust and I know the feed won't be intercepted."

"I thought you didn't want Church picking anything up."

"There's a slight fear he may be compromised."

"Wait. What?" South turned to stare at him. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"We aren't certain. Emma doesn't believe so, but she is doing extra system checks just to make sure."

South huffed before giving a nod, "Alright fine. What else?"

"The hospital is also compromised."

"How do we know this?" South asked carefully.

"Felix knew that Agent Ross is pregnant."

"I fucking knew it," South barked crossing her arms and looking ahead of them again.

"South."

"Right, I know," South waved a hand. "…How'd Wash take that?"

"Not well."

"I can imagine. What else?" Locus remained quiet. "Dude, there's something else you aren't telling me. Tell me before I jerk the wheel and crash us."

"I didn't tell your brother or Agent Washington everything that Felix told me."

South turned again to stare at him, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could."

"Fucking dammit…Is that what this is about?"

"Partially, yes. We are to check perimeter security before widening our circle."

"Ok, what the fuck else are we doing?"

"There's a hide-hole somewhere that Felix hinted about. We're searching for it and checking it out."

"You do realize that asshole could be setting you up, correct?"

"I do."

"Fuck."

"Agreed."

"Ya know…if we get there and it's empty…" she leaned across the seat, her hand going to his thigh.

"You have a one track mind…"

"I apologize for liking sex with you," she pulled back, crossing her arms as she sat back in the passenger seat.

"No need to apologize."

"Good cuz it wasn't exactly genuine."

"Are you ever?" he chuckled.

"Fuck off."

"That's no fun for you then."

South gave a scoff before turning her attention to the passing trees.

* * *

"So how come you aren't at the meeting?" Bennett asked from where he was standing in the Range between two of the other recruits, Lyskava and Osric.

"The one lucky thing about living with a C.O. is that I get briefed before the others just so you all can have me to deal with," Ross smiled at them.

"Do we get you for hand to hand as well?" Lewis asked from the other side of Osric.

"No, sorry. They should actually be done by the time you head over there," Ross answered crossing her arms. "I was just told to keep an eye on everyone while you practiced hitting targets."

"Well that's not exactly fair, ma'am," Osric chuckled.

"How so?" Ross cocked her at him.

"Just ain't."

"Sure," Ross chuckled.

"Hey there Agent Ross!"

Ross looked over her shoulder to see Sarge standing at the top of the stairs for the second level, "Hey Colonel, what's up?"

"I think we need to liven up the target practice a bit!"

"And how do you propose that?"

"I happen to have it on good authority that Grif isn't doing anything!"

"Colonel, isn't there a rule about using Grif for target practice?" Ross chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarge said putting his hands behind his back. "It might not hurt to ask him if he'd be interested. If it's volunteer…"

"I don't think that's how it works," Ross shook her head before taking a breath as a wave of nausea hit. "Why don't you get that one program Agent North uses for the whole rapid fire competition?"

"Oh alright…You heard the lady!" Sarge snapped as Ross turned to head into North's office.

She shut the door and sat down in his computer chair at the desk pulling out the garbage can just in case. Closing her eyes, Ross tried to will away the nausea as she sat there. She didn't notice Church pop up on the desk until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to disturb," he said as she leaned back in the chair. "I'd ask how your feeling but the whole paleness you got going on kinda answers that question for me."

"Yea."

"Need me to grab Wash for you?"

"I can throw up without him being here…"

"I just don't want Sarge finding you passed out in here."

"Am I going to pass out?" Ross raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

"Well…no…"

"Then I don't think you need to worry about it." She watched his head bob up and down before going back to waiting for the nausea to pass. She let out a breath and looked back up at the hologram, "Did…Are you monitoring…?"

"Um…yea," Church admitted. "You're good."

Ross nodded, "And the baby?"

"Perfect as can be," Church chuckled. Ross gave a nod before putting a hand on her stomach. "Hey, I'm serious. Everything is fine. All vitals are reading normal and everything. Kid's got a nice strong heartbeat."

"Thanks Church," Ross gave him a smile.

"Feel any better?"

"Still nauseous," she shrugged.

"How about that head? I'll keep an eye on things when you're here if it'll make you feel any better."

"You'd do that?"

"Course I would. C and Em didn't know it, but I did the same things for them just in case they needed some peace of mind," he shrugged. "Besides, it's the least I can do for Wash after the shit I put him through."

"I'm sure we'd both be very appreciative of it."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."

"Eh, don't mention it," Church gave a chuckle. "There's enough shit going on here, why not help out where I'm actually allowed to help out?"

* * *

"Does Agent York know you're calling me?" Kimball asked.

"I'll tell him when he gets home," Carolina shrugged adjusting Tyler. "Course, if you came to visit then I wouldn't have to call you."

"I'm busy."

"And I just had a baby," Carolina countered holding Tyler up so Kimball could see him.

"Right. I remember," Kimball nodded. "Not the same as trying to run a city."

"Want him for a day? I have another I can let you borrow too, along with a husband. Then we'll see which is harder."

"I don't think we need to do that."

"Great. Then don't try and micromanage me along with the rest of your list," Carolina chuckled. "Have Nick and Garth updated you on everything?"

"Garth has," Kimball sighed. "Came to me this morning and told me what happened on Friday with Locus meeting with Felix and what they managed to do over the weekend."

"Good."

"Is that the only reason why you called?" Kimball asked.

"I can call and socialize ya know…it's not like I get much adult contact these days. I got a moody husband, a moody kid, and a moody infant."

"Oh, your house must be fantastic right now," Kimball gave a chuckle.

"It has its moments," Carolina made a face. "Wanna trade?"

"I'd prefer to live as long as possible."

"Oh they wouldn't kill you," Carolina chuckled.

"No, but I might kill myself," Kimball laughed. "You are definitely super mom, just so you're aware."

"Thanks."

"Garth mentioned a team going to the Hospital this week to see if they can find out where a leak was coming from?"

Carolina nodded, "Wash is sending them out either today when they're done with the briefing or first thing in the morning. It'll depend on Emma's schedule and if North is free."

"Keep me posted. Who knows what kind of information they were able to pull…"

"Far as I am aware, they know I gave birth. Wash didn't tell me anything else other than that, but I have a feeling there's something he's not telling me either."

"How would they know you had Tyler though? You didn't have him in the Hospital. You had him at the Facility," Kimball pointed out.

"Which is why Emma, Trevor and Cody are going through the system at the Facility with a fine tooth comb…"

"Do you think they were able to get past Church?" Kimball asked, a worried look on her face.

"Church is denying anything and Emma doesn't seem to think he's been compromised. It could just be they were watching the records at the Hospital," Carolina sighed. "We won't really know until we get the chance to look through everything."

"Well at least we know one thing," Kimball gave a small scoff. "At least we know they won't be exchanging information with Felix anymore…I had Nick move him to a more secured location. Same set-up, just no way for communication to happen unless someone physically enters the room."

"Have you decided what you're doing with him yet?" Carolina asked.

"No," Kimball sighed. "I know what I'd like to do with him, but I want us all free from worrying about Hargrove before I take that kind of action."

"We'll get him, don't worry," Carolina reassured her. "I'll be back in action hopefully in a few weeks. I thought about calling Mei to see what kind of training I can start doing before my follow-up appointment so that I can bounce back faster."

"Just don't push yourself too hard," Kimball said. "I don't need you to hurt yourself in the process."

"I know what I'm doing," Carolina rolled her eyes. "And really, you think York would let me do anything that his mother didn't approve of first?"

"Point taken," Kimball chuckled before giving a big sigh. "I could really go for a huge drink once this is all over and done with…"

"I'll be right there next to you…"

* * *

"Do you understand what I want you to do today?" Wash asked as Tucker sat in his office two days later. "I'm hoping I don't actually have to write it down for you."

"Dude, I got it," Tucker scoffed. "It's not like you gave me a giant list of things. All you want me to do is run Program Sonic with the new guys."

"And what about the Agents?" Wash rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you going to be back by then?" Tucker asked. "Not that it matters since they basically run themselves now."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, just depends on how things go."

Tucker glanced at him suspiciously, "What kind of things…?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Dude, when are you just going to tell me," Tucker huffed.

"How about when I'm allowed to?" Wash rolled his eyes.

"Ok well I hope you realize that everyone pretty much suspects anyway so really, you're not hiding anything by not telling us," Tucker smirked at him. "I will continue to humor you though so as to not get you into trouble."

"Appreciate it," Wash replied dryly as his office door opened and Ross walked in. She stopped when she saw Tucker. "If you need me, have Church reach me."

"Will do. Have fun doing whatever," Tucker jumped up out of the chair and headed past Ross and out the door.

Ross walked farther into his office, adjusting her coat, "What'd Tucker want?"

"I was going over what I want him to do this afternoon with the recruits," Wash answered. "You don't need your coat."

"It's cold outside…why wouldn't I need my coat?"

"We're not going outside," Wash answered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mei's coming here."

"What do you mean Mei's coming here?" she breathed quietly.

"I mean, the Hospital is compromised and I don't feel comfortable going there for your appointment when we can do it here where we know things are secure," Wash answered simply. He watched an annoyed look settle on her face. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it's a problem."

"Why is it a problem?" Wash asked confused.

"It's a problem because I told everyone I was leaving the building this afternoon and now I'm not and they're going to be wondering why you and I are going to the freaking Medbay," she snapped.

"Seriously, Mi, it's not that huge of deal," Wash ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes it is when you consider you're making Mei pack up everything and come here when we could've just went to her."

"Mei was leaving right when she was done with us anyway since you were her only appointment for the day. She's the one who offered to come do it here," Wash replied. Ross crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes watery. "Chill out. It's not that big of a deal." He watched her reach up to wipe at her face, turning away from him. Sighing he pushed himself up out of the chair and walked over to her and putting an arm around her. "Everything's going to be fine."

She sniffed, "I just…If it's not-"

"It will be," he gave her a serious look.

"Yes, but if it's not, I didn't want to be here where I'll run in to my friends. They'll know something's wrong. "

"Mi, it's going to be fine," Wash repeated. "If there was anything to worry about, I am positive Church would have told you by now."

Ross gave him a nod before leaning into him as he wrapped both arms around her. She gave a sigh, "Why are you so positive about this…?"

"Have to be," he chuckled. "Who else is gonna hold you together?"

"Yea…I'm not doing a good job of that, am I?" she gave a short chuckle.

"It's ok," he kissed her forehead. "Now let's go down to the Medbay and see if we don't get to see our little bundle."

"Ya know," she chuckled as she took off her coat, "I am still surprised at you."

"Why's that?" Wash gave her a curious look as they turned to head out to the hallway.

"Because I am still expecting you to freak out about this whole thing," she answered quietly as they got closer to the stairway.

"Well this time I am ready for it. We've been discussing it for a while now," he shrugged. "I guess I got kinda used to the idea."

"Yea," Ross smiled at him. "Well I'm glad."

Wash gave her a smile and took her hand as they headed down the stairs towards the Medbay, "Good. Glad I can please you. Can I ask a question?"

Ross rolled her eyes, "As long as everything is ok, we can start telling a few people."

"Really?"

"I suppose," Ross sighed.


	164. Chapter 164

York leaned back in his chair in his office, sipping his coffee as he watched the Grifball game he had wanted to watch.  He looked up when he noticed someone standing in his doorway.  He put his mug down and gave Wash a smile, “Hey buddy.  What’s up?”

“I uh…Can I come in?”

“Uh…sure…” York gave him a weird look.  He watched Wash walk in and grab the back of the chair, his knuckles white, the freckles and scars standing out.  “What’s going on…?”

“Why are you here?  Shouldn’t you be at home?” Wash asked suddenly realizing that he was talking to York in his office after training had finished for the day.

“Uh…yea as soon as this game is over,” York answered pointing at the computer screen.

“Are you avoiding going home?” Wash asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you want to be at home?”

“Lina knows I’m here,” York rolled his eye.  “What I’d love to know is why you’re here and not home eating dinner.”  Wash paced a bit.  “Look, even though she’s grounded, kid’s got control of the television and I really wanted to catch this game so Lina said I could come over here.  Does that make you feel better?”

“You are not the reason I’m freaking out,” Wash mumbled running a hand through his hair.

“Ok…you’re freaking out?”

“Oh man,” Church chuckled popping up next to York.

“Go away,” Wash huffed. 

“Dude, even if I disappear, I’m still gonna hear whatever’s gonna happen in here and I’m pretty sure I know what your freak-out is about,” Church laughed quietly.

York let out a sigh, “Would you feel better if we went for a walk where the AI can’t overhear us?”

“Oh fuck you,” Church cursed flipping him off for good measure.

“Wash?”

Wash gave a nod and headed out the door, York following him as he grabbed his coat.  York waited until they were outside and headed down to the track taking a breath.

“Alright man, what’s up?  I haven’t seen you in a panic like this for a while now.”

Wash took a breath, “How do you do it?”

“Do what…?”

“How do you be so calm and cool and collected all the time?  I know there’s times where you have to be internally freaking out, right?” Wash stammered.

“Well, yea sure,” York shrugged as they started around the track.  “What internal freak out are you having?”

“I mean, I’ve been good.  It’s been a few weeks and I’ve been good.  I’m allowed to freak out now, right?” Wash asked scratching his hand. 

York put a hand on Wash to stop them both.  He gave him a serious look, “Wash…come on.  Spit it out.  I am sleep deprived and my brain isn’t working at full function.”

Wash ran a hand over his face and up over his head, “I uh…I’m gonna be a dad.”  York’s face broke into a smile before faltering slightly as Wash started slightly hyperventilating.  “Oh jeez…It’s real...I mean, I knew it was real before, but now I saw him…her….it.”  He looked up at York, “W-what the hell am I supposed to call it?”

“Wash,” York chuckled putting both of his hands on Wash’s shoulders, “Take a deep breath, please.”  Wash obliged.  “And another.  One more.  That’s a good boy.  Feel better?”

“I-I don’t know yet…”

“Alright, come on,” York patted him on the back and had him resume walking again.  “Am I allowed to say congrats or will that put you into another bought of panic?”

“Shut up…”

“Known for a few weeks?” York asked.

“Uh, yea…”

“How far?”

“Few weeks farther than Mei originally thought,” Wash scratched his head.

“Church didn’t break it down for you prior?”

“Oh he threw his two sense in once Mei got the ultrasound wand where she wanted it,” Wash mumbled.  “He’s been mostly mum on the subject.”

“Surprising.  So how far is farther than Mum thought?”

“Ten weeks,” Wash sighed. 

“Oh wow,” York smiled.  He gave Wash a pat, “Seriously, congrats.”

“Thanks…”

“So what brought on this freak out of yours and why are you seeking me out?” York asked.

“Um…I’m not sure,” Wash muttered.  “I uh…I think seeing the baby on the ultrasound is what did it.  Made it more real, ya know?”

“I feel ya,” York nodded.  “I won’t lie, part of me panicked a bit once the initial excitement of seeing Tyler calmed itself.  When was the appointment?”

“Yesterday,” Wash answered.  

“How’s Ross doing?”

“The morning sickness is kicking her ass.  I think she’s feeling better mentally now though since she’s a bit farther than when she miscarried.”  Wash made a noise, “She’s been freaking out about that whole thing.  Don’t tell her I came to you in panic.”

“My lips are sealed.  Though I’m still scratching my head why you came to me in the first place,” York chuckled. 

Wash gave a nervous laugh, “You uh…you’re a bit more closer to my level of insanity compared to North…”

“I don’t know whether I should be insulted by that or not,” York laughed.  “Why the freak out?”

“It…uh it just hit me all of a sudden that I’m gonna be a dad and what…what if I screw it up?  What if I ruin everything?  What if they hate me?  What if Mila ends up hating me?”

“First off,” York chuckled, “The worst thing you can do is keep up with the ‘what if’ train of thought.”

“I know…I told Mila the same thing.”

“Good, listen to yourself,” York patted his shoulder.  “Know what I think?  I think that you are going to be a great dad.  The kid isn’t going to hate you and Ross definitely won’t hate you.  And stop worrying about it.  These freak outs are normal. North and I both had them.”

“Really?” Wash looked at him.

“Yes really,” York chuckled. 

“You were so excited about it though.”

“I was.  Being a dad is great.  Doesn’t mean you don’t second guess every single thing.  Waiting a grand total of forty weeks gives plenty of time to think about everything.  Once you’re holding that newborn though…man, I haven’t second guessed myself since.”

“I…I don’t want Mila to know…She keeps saying how happy she is that I haven’t done this yet…”

“Secret’s safe with me,” York gave him a smile.

“Thanks York…”

“Anytime,” York smiled.

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking,” North said as he walked out to sit on the arm of the couch where Emma was with Oliver.

“Never a good sign,” she looked up at him. “What’s up?”

“I was curious as to how you would feel about going out for a night.”

“Seriously?” Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yea.  We need some time for ourselves and I think Ollie’s old enough to be ok for a few hours with someone.”

“Yea and which someone are you thinking about asking?  South isn’t here.”

“Wash and Ross both offered to babysit if we needed it,” North shrugged.

“Wash doesn’t have much experience with babies…”

“Which is why I’m suggesting it.  It’s not like we’d be gone for hours.  Just enough time to grab a bite somewhere.  Maybe go out with Nick and Garth unless you want it to be the two of us.”

Emma gave a sigh, “Ask Wash before I say yes or no.” 

“Can do.  I will give him a call then,” North grinned at her.

“Why are you so eager all of a sudden for him to be around Ollie?”

“Well, if he and Ross are going to be parents at some point they should get some experience taking care of a baby.  Makes sense.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, “Is there something I don’t know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” North replied pushing off from the couch.

“How the hell do you know?”

“Know what?” North asked giving her a confused look.

“How are you in the know that she’s pregnant?”

“Ross is pregnant?” his eyebrows knit together, feigning confusion. 

“North, seriously.  I’m not stupid.  If you don’t remember, I was pregnant not too long ago.  That’s where our son came from,” Emma replied.  “How’d you find out?”

“I don’t-“  Emma gave him a cool look and he cracked, running a hand through his hair.  “Found out when Locus went to talk to Felix…Felix threatened all of us, specifically Wash because he knew he was there and somehow had this information.  Wash didn’t react well…”

“To the pregnancy?”

“No, to Felix threatening Ross and the baby.  He seems to be taking the pregnancy alright,” North shrugged running a hand over his face.  “We didn’t talk about it much.  Ross doesn’t want anyone to know yet because of the miscarriage so don’t say anything.”

“I’m not dumb.”

“Not saying you are,” North leaned down to pick up Oliver from her.  “I am just letting you know that to say something to her before they tell everyone may mean Wash’s death.”

“Again, not dumb,” Emma chuckled.  “No idea how far?”

“Nope.  We didn’t discuss it much.  Far as I know,  they had just found out.”

“Got it,” Emma nodded before grabbing her data pad and her notepad. 

North watched her work for a few minutes before clearing his throat, “So how’s the situation at the Hospital?”

“Driving me insane,” Emma huffed running a hand through her curls.  “I can’t believe they had nothing.  Their system was wide open.”

“It’s no wonder Felix knew about Ross then.  What’s all wrong?”

“Everything…there’s no organization, records are all over the place.  I should’ve looked in there months ago if I’m being honest,” Emma replied. 

“Can’t be that bad,” North replied. 

“Fine…exaggerating,” Emma huffed.  “But I’m still pissed they didn’t come to me sooner and we had to wait for a breach for me to check out the system there.  Cody’s coming with me tomorrow.  Can you still watch Oliver?”

“Yea.  He can come hang out in the Range.  We’ll see how well Sarge’s earmuffs work,” North chuckled.

“Hear from South?”

“Nope,” North sighed.  “Not surprised…Hell, I’m not even a hundred percent sure what they’re doing.”

“I thought they were out checking the outer city perimeter?” Emma asked.

“They are,” North nodded.  “But part of me thinks there’s something else going on as well.”

“They don’t seem to be the secret-romantic get-away type…”

“That’s not what I mean,” North shook his head.  “I don’t think he told us everything.”

Emma gave him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…I think there was more that Felix told him that he’s not telling any of us.”

“Oh…” Emma trailed off.   She shifted in her seat before looking back up at North, “Should we mention your thought to the others?”

“What, along with everything else the three of us discussed?” North raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Just asking.  I just…If we keep too much from everyone, it’s just asking for trouble later once they all know,” Emma replied.  “I don’t necessarily like keeping things from them.  At least, things of this nature.”

“When we have the big picture, we will let everyone know.  There are too many questions right now and we don’t even know if we’re on the right track.”

Emma nodded before slumping back, her data-pad falling into her lap, “I don’t want it coming back to bite us in the ass….especially with the kids.  They can’t defend themselves.”

“They’ll be fine,” North slid down to sit next to her.  He propped his feet up on the coffee table and rested Oliver against his legs as Emma leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.  “There’s enough of us to go through that the kids won’t even be an issue.”

“I hope so,” Emma sighed fixing Oliver’s blanket as he kicked it open and started making noises at them. 

“Know what I’m wondering?” North asked after a few minutes.  Emma looked up at him.  “I’m wondering if or when Wash is going to freak out.”

“You really think he’s going to?” Emma chuckled.  “They’ve been talking about it for a while now, he should be ok with it.”

“You don’t know him as well as I do,” North smirked.  “Talking about having a baby and actually having a baby are two different things completely in a guy’s mind.”

“Are you trying to tell me you freaked out after I told you?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Only a little bit right before you had him,” North smiled innocently.

“Goof…”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe how big he is already,” Ross said as she held Tyler . 

“Yet I am still not back at work,” Carolina huffed as she walked back out and put a glass of water down on the table.  “I think York is paying his mother off.”

“Mei said six weeks is the normal timeframe…” Ross trailed off giving her a confused look.

“I know, I’m just impatient and want to get back over there.  Especially with everything going on.”

“Wash said he’s been keeping you in the loop,” Ross nodded.  “How happy is York about that fact?”

“He’s fine with it,” Carolina shrugged as she sat down on the couch.  “I think his attention is more focused on Ally than me.”

“How she doing?”

“She’s fine when it’s the two of us…three including Tyler.  York comes home or is around and she shuts herself up in her room.  I don’t know what he did…”

“Wash said he grounded her.”

“Could be it,” Carolina shrugged.

“She’s nine, she’ll get over it.”

“As long as this is a nine year old thing and is going to disappear when she turns ten, then I will deal with it,” Carolina nodded.  “Maybe I’ll make him go with you guys next week on that field trip.  You can still go, right?”

“If she wants me to,” Ross nodded.

Carolina gave another nod, “Would you care if I sent York as well?”

“I’m ok with whatever,” Ross chuckled. 

“I’ll probably do that.  I’m sure they could use all the chaperones they could get and having two highly trained operatives along will probably make everyone feel better.  Not that the general public is aware of the situation going on, but I know I’ll feel better.”  Ross gave another nod.  Carolina looked around and glanced at the clock, “I can’t believe that game is going this long.  I thought for sure York would’ve been home by now…”

Ross looked at the clock, “I didn’t even realize what time it was.  I’m surprised Wash isn’t on a search for me yet.”

“Didn’t you tell him you were stopping over?” Carolina asked.

“Not exactly,” Ross made a face. 

Carolina watched her for a second before giving her a curious look, “Why did you stop over anyway?  You never really said.”

“Oh…uh…just kinda felt like stopping in for a chat,” Ross shrugged. 

“What kind of chat?” Carolina asked suspiciously.

Ross gave her an awkward look, “A chat I probably shouldn’t have without Wash here because he will most likely give me a hard time for doing it without him…”

“Then you better wait for him,” Carolina chuckled.  “Pretty sure I know what it’s about anyway and while I would love nothing more than to talk about it with you…wait for Wash.”

“But-“

“Everything’s good and he knows?” Carolina asked.  Ross gave her a nod.  “That’s all I want to know until you both are here.  In fact, why don’t you both come for dinner tomorrow?”

Ross gave her a smile, “Ok.”


	165. Chapter 165

”I still don’t understand why they’re coming for dinner if we both know already,” York  said as he walked Tyler around the kitchen as Carolina cooked. 

“Correction, you know because he came and told you.  She was going to tell me, but she didn’t want him to get mad so I suggested they come over so they can both tell me,” Carolina replied.  “Not that hard to understand.  Besides, they are our friends and it’s ok to have them over for dinner every once in a while.”

“So you didn’t get to see the ultrasound picture?” York smirked at her.

“There’s an ultrasound pic-Wait.  No, I don’t want to know anything unless it’s from both of them,” Carolina huffed, giving York a glare out of the corner of her eyes. He gave her an innocent look.  “By the way, I talked to your mother today.”

“Why are you pushing yourself to go back?” York rolled his eye.

“She said I’d be ok running, just running, nothing else,” Carolina informed him.  “When I go back for my follow-up, she’s going to let me know if I can start going back to the full-thread training or not.”

“Why can’t you just enjoy this whole being home with your kids thing?”

“I am enjoying it,” Carolina replied.  “I just want to get back to doing other things.  It’s been months since I’ve been active in the capacity that I can actually help and I don’t want to let anyone down by not being in shape for it.”

“And what about Tyler?  Who’s going to watch him?” York huffed.

Carolina gave him a flat look, “Something in your schedule changed that I can’t go run in the morning and be back before you would have to leave to take Ally to school?”

“Maybe…”

“Fine, I’ll take him with,” Carolina shrugged.  “You don’t get to make a huge deal out of this.”

“Why is that?”

Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, “You really want me to say it don’t you?”

“Say what?”

“Say how this was all your idea and that’s it not fair that I get to do all the work to bring life to your idea?”  York rolled his eye and walked out of the kitchen, bouncing Tyler as he walked.  She followed him, “No.  You don’t get to walk away from me after forcing me to say it.”

“Listen, I’m not arguing with you about this anymore,” York bent down to lay Tyler on the couch, propping a pillow between him and the edge of it.  “Do what you want to do.  I’ll worry about everything else and just keep it to myself.”

“That’s not what I’m telling you to do.”

“Lina, go run.  Go work out.  I will watch the kids.  It’s fine.”  The doorbell rang before Carolina could respond.  He walked around the couch to answer it, letting Ross and Wash in as Ally came bouncing down the steps, throwing herself at Wash who caught her.  “Evening folks.”

“Hey,” Wash greeted as Ross gave a wave.  Carolina waved a hand before walking in the kitchen.  “Everything alright?”

“Momma and Daddy were just fighting,” Ally answered for York.

“We were not,” York shook his head at her.  “Is your homework done?’

“Yes you were, I heard you,” Ally huffed.  “You started it because Momma wants to go back and start training and you don’t want her to.”

“Kid, answer the question,” York huffed.  “Homework?”  Ally wiggled until Wash put her and down and stomped up the stairs.  “Guess that answers that question…Oh I love my life…”

“Sounds like it,” Wash chuckled exchanging a look with Ross who walked out to the kitchen.  He lowered his voice, “Were you really fighting?”

“Mature discussion.”

“You and mature don’t go in the same category,” Wash smirked.  “What’s the problem with her going back?”

“Don’t read any pregnancy articles,” York huffed walking around to sit on the couch next to Tyler.  “They make you worry about stupid shit that only causes fights and doesn’t seem to matter to the one who just gave birth barely a month ago.  If Mum said she’s fine, then she’s fine to start doing what she wants to do and who the hell am I to stop her.”

“I’m sure she knows how much you care,” Wash tried his best to reassure his friend.

“Except when she gets so annoyed at me that she starts claiming that I forced this on her, sure,” York said quietly so his voice wouldn’t carry out to kitchen.  He ran a hand over his face, “We’re both just tired…That’s all it is…”

“Would it help maybe taking Ally for a night?” Wash offered.  York shrugged.  “Hell, if it would work, I’d take both of them, but I don’t know if you could get her away for the night.”

“If I could get her to pump, that might be doable,” York sighed.  He ran a hand through his hair, “We’ll discuss it.  Ally I don’t see a problem with.  Want her for the whole weekend?”

“I’ll ask Mila, but I don’t foresee too much of a problem,” Wash shrugged.

“Thanks bud…”

“Not a problem,” Wash smiled as Carolina and Ross walked back out with drinks in their hands.  Ross sat down on Wash’s lap and handed him the beer she had brought him as Carolina sat down on the other side of Tyler, handing York his beer and setting her drink on the table.  She leaned over and picked up Tyler.  Wash looked up a Ross, a hand around her waist, “Ready?”

“If you are,” Ross smiled at him. 

Wash smiled and reached over to her bag and pulled out her data-pad letting her unlock it before holding it out to Carolina.  Carolina gave him a look of confusion before grabbing it and looking, her face breaking into a smile.

“Where the hell did you find that shirt?” Carolina laughed holding the data-pad out to York. 

“I picked it up the day I stayed home sick from training,” Ross answered.  “That was when I found out.  As you can tell, Rebel is thrilled.”

“I’m sure we could find one fitting enough for you if you’d like,” Wash smirked.

“If you flip it to the next one, you can see the ultra-sound picture,” Ross answered leaning in to Wash. 

“How far?” Carolina asked as York handed her the data-pad back. 

“Ten weeks,” Ross answered.  “Apparently the first two tests I took were negative.  Mei’s not sure what happened there, but so far he or she is nice and healthy.”

“And making you sicker than a dog,” Wash added.

“There is that,” Ross made a face.  “Am I allowed to blame you for that?”

“I will shoulder it if it in any way makes you feel better,” Wash smiled at her.

“So everything’s good so far?” Carolina asked looking between them both.

“Mei is very happy with things,” Ross nodded.  “I am very much looking forward to the morning sickness going away though.  I don’t like this whole nausea-puking all the time thing though…It sucks.”

“I just had the nausea, still sucked, but the puking thing is probably definitely much worse,” Carolina gave her a sympathetic smile.  “I’m so happy for you two and seriously, anything you need.”

“We will keep that in mind,” Ross nodded as Wash moved the hand around her waist more over her stomach.

“York and I were talking and I offered to take Ally for the weekend if all parties are in agreement,” Wash said looking between Carolina and Ross. 

Carolina looked at York, “What about her being grounded?”

“It’s up this weekend,” York shrugged.

“If she’s ok with it, I am,” Ross added.

“We will run it by Ally then and see what she says,” Carolina nodded before looking at York.  “Where is she anyway?”

“Upstairs either finishing her homework or avoiding me,” York huffed.

Carolina nodded again before looking back at Wash and Ross, “One of you want Tyler?”

“Oo, yes,” Ross smiled sliding off Wash’s lap  as Carolina got up and handed him to her. 

“I’m gonna go check on her,” Carolina said as she walked by York and headed up the stairs.  She gave a soft knock on Ally’s door before opening it and sticking her head in, “Permission to enter?”

“Long as Daddy’s not with you,” Ally grumbled from where she was laying on her bed with Squeaks. 

Carolina walked in and shut the door before walking over to sit on the edge of Ally’s bed, “Can I ask something?”  Ally nodded.  “What’s the deal with you and your dad lately?”  Ally shrugged.  “I’m not imagining it right?”

Ally picked at Squeaks before looking up at Carolina, “Did Daddy really force you into having Tyler?”

“What?  No, of course not,” Carolina gave her a confused look.

“That’s not what you keep saying though…”

“Oh…” Carolina paused trying to think how to best explain it.  She hadn’t realized Ally had heard any of their arguments recently.  “Listen, Ally, I don’t really mean any of that…”

“So you don’t hate Tyler?”

“Absolutely not.  I love Tyler just as much as I love you and your dad,” Carolina answered trying to  hide her shock at the question. She took a breath, trying to gather her thoughts.  “Sometimes when adults get frustrated they say stuff that sounds bad, but that doesn’t mean it’s necessarily true…”

“Then why say it?” Ally asked.  “If you don’t mean it, you shouldn’t say it.”

“You’re right,” Carolina nodded.  “But anger and frustration, especially on top of a tired brain, don’t always give way to what should and should not be said.  Does that make sense?”  Ally shrugged.  “Is that why you’ve been giving your dad a hard time?  You think he forced me to do something I didn’t want to?”

“You guys have been fighting a lot…”Ally mumbled.

“Adults fight,” Carolina shrugged.  “Your dad and I are very thickheaded and stubborn people and know how to push each other’s buttons.  It’s even worse when we’re tired.  Your dad just cares too much sometimes and doesn’t understand that the reason I want to get back to training is because I care just as much as he does.  I need to be able to protect everyone I love to make sure they don’t get hurt.”

“Would you guys have had the same fight if you both got to raise me from a baby?” Ally asked.

“Maybe,” Carolina replied.  “It’s hard to say.  That was a long time ago.  There could have been entirely different fights back then.”

Ally nodded before sitting up, “I’m sorry I gave Daddy a hard time…I thought he was making you hate Tyler for not letting you go back to train like you want to.”

“He definitely was not doing that,” Carolina shook her head.  “Having a baby is hard work on your body and he just doesn’t want me hurting myself as it heals.”  Ally nodded.  “You should make it up to him though.”

“Ok.”

Carolina gave her a hug before looking down at her, “So the real reason I came up here was to see if you’d be interested in staying a night or two with Wash and Ross.”

“But Daddy grounded me,” Ally gave her a confused look.

“Only until the weekend.  Once it’s the weekend, you are no longer grounded.”

“Oh.”

“So would you like to?”

“Yea, that’d be fun,” Ally smiled finally at her. 

“Good,” Carolina smiled. 

“You should have Tyler come too and you and Daddy go out for dinner,” Ally suggested.

“That’s an idea, but I’m not sending him all weekend with you though.”

“Just for dinner one night,” Ally clarified.  “You guys need a night off together.”

“I will see what everyone downstairs thinks about that,” Carolina nodded.  “Which if we head downstairs, you can hear why they came over for dinner tonight.”

“I thought they were just coming for dinner?” Ally gave her a confused look.

“They had something they wanted to tell us,” Carolina replied.  Ally hopped off her bed and tugged Carolina up.  She followed Ally down the stairs and watched her when she got to the bottom, and moved York’s hands so she could crawl into his lap.  He glanced at Carolina who gave him a wink.

“Momma said you guys had something to tell us?” Ally looked at Wash and Ross.

“We do,” Wash chuckled. 

“What is it?” Ally asked giving them a curious look.

“Rebel is going to be a big brother,” Wash smirked at her.

“Are you getting another kitty?” Ally asked.

“No silly,” Wash shook his head.

“What your Uncle is trying to say is that we are having baby,” Ross clarified.

“Really!?” Ally gasped.

“Yup,” Ross nodded. 

“That is awesome!” Ally squealed jumping off York’s lap to run over hug Wash and Ross, avoiding Tyler who Ross was still holding. 

Carolina sat down next to York as Ally babbled excitedly to Wash and Ross.  He glanced at her, reaching down to intertwine their fingers, “What’d you say to her?”

“We clarified a few things,” Carolina answered back.  “I’ll tell you later.”  He nodded.  “She had a good idea though.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you be comfortable if we went out for dinner by ourselves when she spends the weekend?  If  they agree to watch Tyler just for a few hours so we can be by ourselves.”

“I think that sounds do-able.  The better question is if you are comfortable with it.  You’d probably have to pump.”

“Nonsense,” Carolina shrugged.  “Feed him before we go.  He should be alright until we get back.  It’s not like it’d be the whole night out.  Just dinner.”

“Wash?” York looked up.

“Hm?”

“Think you can handle both kids for a few hours this weekend?” York asked.

“Most likely,” Wash answered looking down at Ross who nodded.  “Want us to take Tyler too?”

“Just over dinner on Saturday,” York answered.

“Consider it done,” Wash chuckled. 

“That was easy,” York smirked down at Carolina. 

Wash and Ross left shortly after they were done eating.  York waited until Ally was in bed before leaning in their bedroom door as Carolina was trying to put Tyler to sleep.

“So what’d you say to the kid?” York asked quietly.  “Not that I wasn’t pleased about the attitude adjustment when she came down.”

Carolina laid Tyler down in the basinet in their bedroom, making sure the monitor was still on before motioning for York to head out to the hallway.  She made sure Ally’s door was shut as they walked by and waited until she got to the bottom of the steps to answer him.

“She’s heard us being stubborn with each other,” Carolina crossed her arms.

“You mean fighting.”

“Yes.”

“So she decided to give me a hard time because she heard the two of us fighting?”

“She was giving you a hard time because from what she overheard, she was under the impression that you forced me to have Tyler.”

“I can see where she would get that impression,” York gave her a cool look.

“You know I never would have had another kid with you if I didn’t actually want to,” Carolina snapped quietly at him.

“Yea, but then you go and say things that give the opposite impression and it makes me start thinking that maybe I did.”  Carolina growled quietly at him.  “Lina, sometimes you don’t exactly give the impression you think you’re giving.  You hated being pregnant and it made it seem like you were really reluctant to have another kid.  I know otherwise, but as you can clearly see by our daughter’s example, other’s may not see it that way.”

Carolina looked down, “So you’re saying that everyone probably thinks that I didn’t actually want to have him…”

“It’s a possibility but I can’t read minds,” York sighed.  Carolina rubbed her arms and stared at the floor.  York walked up to her and kissed her forehead, “I’m sure no one actually thinks that though.  You haven’t seen a lot of them since you had him so therefore they haven’t been able to form any impressions about it.”

“I’ll wait a bit before I go run…”

“Lina, no.  It’s ok.  If you want to go back to doing what you do best, then do it.  I’m only giving you a hard time because I care.”

“But if everyone thinks I hate my son because I’m not home-“

“Lina, no one is going to think that,” York said. 

“Ally said it.”

“Ally is nine,” York shook his head leaning forward to kiss her forehead again.  “It’ll be fine.  You are super-mom and if anyone tries to tell you different, you can just beat the shit out of them.”  She nodded her head, reaching up to wrap her arms around him.  “So…wanna know something kinda cute?”  She gave him a confused look.  “Wash came to me yesterday.”

“Oh?  About what?”

“He had a small panic attack,” York smirked.

“Wait, he did what?”

“It wasn’t a bad one.  It was an adorable one.”

“Explain to me how panic attacks can be adorable?  Especially considering past experience with him and pregnancy.”

“Well…for one, it’s Wash,” York answered making Carolina roll her eyes.  “And for two…he’s gonna be a good dad.”

“You can tell that from a panic attack…”

“You should’ve heard him.  Worrying about this and that and then once he calmed down, we talked about some stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just stuff,” York smiled. 

“Well,” Carolina sighed, “I am really glad that he felt like he could talk to you and that you apparently didn’t give him a hard time about it.”

“Is there some kind of reward in it for me?”  Carolina shook her head and pushed away from him.  “Oh come on, seriously?’

“How about some ice-cream?” Carolina offered walking out to the kitchen.


	166. Chapter 166

Ross woke up to Wash running his fingers back and forth across her stomach, mumbling something under his breath as he did. She smirked, "You could do that a little lower if you'd like."

"I said not to wake up mommy," Wash scolded to her stomach gently.

"As sweet as that is," Ross replied stretching her arms out, "I don't think they can hear you yet."

"I can stop," he said turning to look up at her.

"It's cute," she grinned at him. "Let me up."

"You ok?"

"Yup. Just bathroom," she said as he moved to let her up

"Are you really going with on Ally's field trip next week?" he called after her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Anyway I can talk you out of it?"

"Nope. Too late."

"I don't really see the need for you to go if both York and Grif are going."

"Grif is transporting us all and York and I are helping keep an eye on the kids," Ross replied.

"Aren't there other parents going?"

"I think York said Dani and Carter's dads were going as well, but that's the extent of it. Ally's teacher actually felt much better because York, Grif, _and_ I are all going just in case something happens out at the temple. Not that it's going to, but she feels better about it."

"I would feel better about it if you stayed behind and let someone else go in your place," Wash sighed.

Ross walked back into the bedroom and leaned in their doorway, "I'm going, it'll be fine."

"Is it even ok for you to travel?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes goofball," Ross rolled her eyes. "I checked with Mei already and she said it's fine. It's not like we're going all that far anyway."

"Well aren't you proactive," Wash sighed.

"I knew you would probably try and convince me not to go because it wouldn't be safe, so I checked. Nothing is going to happen, everything is going to be fine. Now are you getting up or are you actually skipping drill today?"

"I'm moving," he pushed himself up out of bed. "I wish you would start skipping it."

"Nope. Gonna keep going until I can't, just taking it a bit on the easier side." She walked more in to the room and put her arms on his shoulder, her hands playing with the back of his head, "Especially since my drill sergeant appears to be giving me no choice in the matter."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he said, his face reddening a bit.

"You are just lucky Felicity knows," Ross chuckled. "Ellie and Katie were asking questions, but I blew it off that you were just mad at me about something."

"What happened to telling everyone?"

"I said slowly telling everyone. Felicity and Marcos know. Carolina, York and Ally know," Ross shrugged. "That's some people knowing."

"You also realize that North and Locus also know, right? Or did I not make that clear."

"No I understand that," she sighed.

"Which means that subsequently Emma and South are most likely aware of this information as well."

"I was going to swing by today and officially tell Emma. Unless you want the honors?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"By all means, just don't be shocked if she isn't surprised about it," Wash answered moving his hands to her waist.

"Got it," she winked before leaning forward to kiss him before walking away. "Now come on or you're going to be late for drill."

* * *

 

"So what happened to radio silence?" Emma asked as she typed away on her computer, South's face on her second screen.

"It's called I missed my nephew and was hoping I'd get to see him," South huffed.

"Sorry, he's with North today. I have stuff I need to get done and as much as I love him, I need to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?"

"Trying to work on a program to get set up in the Hospital so that there won't be any more leaks," Emma sighed, running a hand through her curls. "I was so worried about getting here secured that I didn't even think about the other systems."

"Don't blame yourself for it, Blondie. Shit happens and Connie is one sneaky helluva bitch," South scoffed.

"Yes but had I not been so distracted months ago, than we wouldn't be dealing with this now. I could've prevented it."

"You had other things to worry about."

"Nothing that should have distracted me from this," Emma shook her head.

"Em, you had to set up the Facility, get Church squared away, plus you were pregnant," South replied. "There was plenty of distraction for you."

"Yes, but I should've thought of this before something happened. What if-"

"EMMA!" Emma stopped blubbering and looked at South. "Chill. It's not your fault."

"Just because you keep saying it, isn't going to make me feel less like crap about it…" Emma mumbled turning back to her other screen where she was working.

"Fine, whatever. Keep blaming yourself. It's only going to drive you and the rest of us insane," South rolled her eyes.

"You're so funny…" There was a knock at the door. Emma looked up to see Ross standing there. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Who's that?" South asked unable to see.

"Hi Emma. Hi South," Ross said loud enough for South to hear.

"Hey Missy," South called out. "Am I allowed to say congrats or are things still under-wraps?"

"South," Emma chastised rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"It's fine," Ross chuckled walking around Emma's desk so she could see South. "Actually it's good you are on the line so you can officially be in the know as well." Emma turned to look up at her. "Wash and I will be expecting a lovely bundle of joy in about thirty weeks."

"Yay, congrats," Emma smiled standing up to give her a hug.

"Yea, congrats Missy," South chuckled. "Didn't think you were that far."

"We didn't either until the ultra-sound last week," Ross replied putting a hand on her stomach.

"How ya feeling?" Emma asked.

"Currently? Ok," Ross sighed. "There's a decent possibility that will change in the matter of hours, possibly minutes, but for now…Ok."

"Morning sickness kicking your ass?" Emma smirked.

"That would be an understatement," Ross scoffed. "So far the only thing that hasn't made me sick are those damn muffins Donut makes that everyone else complains about."

"How's Wash?" South asked.

"Doing surprisingly well with the whole thing," Ross answered.

"Shocking."

"South," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop," South made a face. "But seriously, shocking isn't necessarily bad. At least he isn't freaking out about the whole thing."

"So far," Ross sighed. "I'm honestly waiting for it still."

"He'll be good," Emma shrugged. "He's been around the boys and has had time to get used to the idea."

"I hope so. I don't want to get to the end of this thing and him have a meltdown about how this was the worst idea ever and that he can't do it and just…I don't want him to panic and change his mind about everything."

Emma reached up and gave her arm a pat as South took a big breath and leaned closer to the screen on her side, "Wash won't do that. If he does, there'll be plenty of us that'll kick his ass into a grave."

"Have to beat me to it," Ross gave a dry chuckle.

"He loves you, he'll be good," Emma reassured her.

"Speaking of people being good," South replied, "Tell Blondie to stop feeling guilty about the Hospital leak."

"Why…what are you feeling guilty about that?" Ross gave her a confused look.

"She thinks she could have prevented it," South answered before Emma could. "And that it's her fault the dipshit in lock-up got wind of you and the pregnancy."

"Oh Emma," Ross looked at her. "I totally don't blame you for that."

"Still could've prevented it," Emma mumbled turning back to her computer screen.

"Stop the pity party before I come back to kick your ass," South growled.

Emma rolled her eyes as Church popped up, "Are you done with the first test?"

"Almost," Church answered. "Not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Emma asked.

He turned to Ross, "Donut is pulling a batch of those muffins out."

"Ooo, thanks," Ross perked up. "Hate to run out the door, but I am starving and like I said, only thing not making me sick."

"Enjoy," Emma chuckled as South gave a lazy wave on the screen. Emma went to say something to South who was looking at something off screen. "What's up?"

South rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sorry, gotta go. Dumbass just got back from doing a perimeter check."

"Where are you guys anyway?" Emma asked realizing South hadn't said a word about it.

"Can't tell you, sorry," South gave a way. "Say hi to North and give Ollie a big hug and kiss from me."

"South, wait-" South cut the feed. "Dammit to hell…Church, please tell me you got a read on that."

"Didn't even try," Church answered.

"What do you mean, you didn't even try?" Emma growled.

"Dude, no one wants me to know a damn thing about what the hell they're doing. What makes you think I'm going to scan for them when no one wants me to know what the fuck is going on in the first place?" Emma stared at him. "You're fucking test is done. I sent the report to you."

He disappeared before Emma could say anything. She leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair before turning to her computer to go through the report he sent.

* * *

 

"I wish you wouldn't call her behind my back," Locus huffed as he sat down in the chair across from her and started removing his armor pieces.

"I'm not going to tell her anything," South rolled her eyes. "And you can't keep me from seeing my nephew if I want to see him."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"See him."

South narrowed her eyes at him, "Not my fault. I didn't know he was with North today."

"If you wanted to see him, why didn't you hang up and call over to North then?"

"Shut up," South rolled her eyes. "Em's got crap going on."

"What kind of crap?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Basically she's blaming herself for not checking the security system at the Hospital," South sighed leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"She couldn't have prevented that."

"I know that, you know that and everybody else fucking knows that," South waved a hand. "Not gonna stop her from blaming herself though."

"I understand," Locus nodded. "Talk about anything else?"

"Periods and tampons."

"You're so not amusing," Locus rolled his eyes.

South winked at him before taking a breath, "Ross came by while I was on with Em. I am officially in the know now."

"Oh?"

"Apparently they are telling people now," South nodded.

"I see."

"If I am doing the math correctly, about ten weeks." Locus gave a nod. "I know you don't care."

"It's not that I don't care," Locus sighed. "There are other things we should be concentrating on at this point."

"But isn't it nice to have something normal to think about?"

"You may welcome the distraction, but I am more concerned with stopping the people that are going to bring harm to your distraction."

"Well aren't you kittens and rainbows," South scoffed. "Find anything on your trek?"

"No."

"That's doing real good stopping them assholes."

"South, I told you I _might_ have an idea on what he was implying, but that doesn't mean I know what it actually is that Felix was trying to tell me."

"Locs, I still don't fully understand what it is we are doing out here."

"We are trying to stop the people we both used to work for. That is what we are doing out here."

"And why can't we call for back-up?"

"It needs to be a small team, I've told you this. I don't know why you keep making me repeat it."

"Because I don't fucking understand why." He gave a scoff. South leaned forward to lean on the table, "What the fuck are we looking for and if you don't start being straight with me, I'm going back with or without you and I have a feeling you need me."

He growled before letting out a breath, "I don't know."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," South snarled.

"I told you, Felix hinted at what it is. He didn't come out and tell me flat out."

"Ok…well what did he hint at?"

"We had a spot we would meet up in back when the Feds and News were fighting where we would discuss what it was we were supposed to be doing."

"Ok…and?"

"I am trying to figure it out."

"Well figure it out a little faster because I am getting sick of walking around apparently looking for nothing."

"We're looking for a communications tower," Locus sighed. "It's hidden and with everything that's happened…"

"You forgot where it is. You fucking idiot…"

"I didn't forget."

"Apparently you can't remember," South scoffed. "Pretty sure that's forgetting."

"We have other things we need to do besides try to find an old hide-out. What did you tell your sister-in-law?"

"Nothing really because there wasn't anything to tell her. I mean, we don't do anything besides check the city perimeter and look for whatever the hell you think we're supposed to be looking for. The only other thing is the occasional romp here and there, but I really don't think…no. Wait. She would enjoy hearing about that."

"And women complain about men talking about sex all the time…" he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Nah, we're just as bad," South shrugged. She relaxed again and started picking at the table, "Maybe we should head back out tonight."

"I thought you wanted to take a night in," Locus gave her a surprised look.

"I do, but if it's so damn important that we try and locate wherever the hell you're trying to locate…then we should go."

"We're closer than we were," Locus sighed. "It's not going to matter if we wait or if we go."

"What are you expecting to find there?"

"Hints as to where they'll be hiding so that we can take them out."

"You sound like you're expecting a lot," South muttered. She gave him a serious look. "Don't make me ask again, Locs."

He looked down at his hands, "Do you trust me?"

"Asshole," she smirked shaking her head.

"Then trust me now. Please."

She stood up and walked around the table, pushing him back so she could straddle his lap, "I would really like for you to tell me what it is we're searching for."

"I'm trying to help end this conflict. I need you to trust me."

"Is there a reason you don't want to tell me?"

Locus reached up and put a hand under her chin, "I need you to trust me."

"I will get it out of you."

"When the time is right."

South looked him in the eye reaching up her own hands to put on his face, "I will get it out of you."


	167. Chapter 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for missing the last two chapters. For those not aware, I was at this little thing called RTX this weekend where I really didn't have too much of a chance to write...so without further ado, back on schedule we go!

"When do you think you'll start getting a belly like Momma and Aunty Emma did?" Ally asked as she sat with Ross on the couch at Wash's.

"Don't know," Ross chuckled. "We will just have to wait and see."

"Are you excited?"

"For the most part," Ross shrugged. "What's it like being a big sister?"

"It's fun I guess. Tyler doesn't do much right now besides sleep and cry, but I'm sure it'll be tons more fun once he's bigger and we can play."

"I'm sure," Ross nodded.

"Think Uncle Wash will let me help set up the baby's room when you start getting it ready?" Ally asked.

"I don't see why not." Ross looked over to her shoulder and out to the kitchen, "I wonder what's taking him so long…"

"Should I go check and see if he needs help?" Ally giggled. "Momma sometimes lets me help change Tyler."

"I say let him figure it out," Ross winked at Ally. "He's gonna have to learn sooner or later."

"Yea, I guess," Ally smiled. "Is Uncle Wash excited?"

"He is," Ross smiled. They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Ross looked in that direction, "How goes it?"

"Um, it goes,' Wash answered uncertainly as he walked back out to the living room.

"Did you have any problems changing him?" Ross asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I don't think so." She raised an eyebrow at him as Ally giggled quietly. "Look, he's in one piece and everything and has a diaper on. That's the important thing. They're dangerous when they're that size…"

"Did he pee on you?" Ross grinned as Wash's face flushed.

"We better be having a girl…" he muttered quietly.

"They can be just as messy."

"Yes, but at least with them you know where to avoid…"

Ross rolled her eyes as she reached over to take Tyler from him. She settled him in her arms before looking between Wash and Ally, "So any thoughts on what we want to do tonight?"

"I say kid's choice," Wash answered looking at Ally.

"Hm…" Ally put on a thinking face. "How about some video games?"

"Works well for me," Wash nodded. He gestured, "You know where everything is. Get us set up."

"You should do it, uncle Wash."

"I don't know what you want to play so you do it or we don't play," Wash chuckled. "Just bring me a controller." Ally gave him a dramatic huff and smiling, threw herself across him. His lips twitching, he turned to Ross, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"You are extremely lucky I know you're joking," Ross glared at him, "Cuz that isn't as funny as you think it is."

"Uh…ok…" Wash trailed off before looking down at Ally. "You hungry? I want popcorn."

"Ok!" Ally bounced off his lap and hurried out to his kitchen, Rebel trotting after her.

"She's not feeding you!" Wash called after him as Ross rolled her eyes. "Need anything while I'm out there?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to be annoyed with me for the rest of the night?"

"Maybe."

He leaned down, putting a hand on the arm of the couch to support himself as he bent down close to her face. "You know how thrilled I am correct? I did not, in anyway, mean that as a dig that I am second guessing things."

Ross looked him in the eye briefly before leaning forward and tilting her chin up to kiss him, "I know."

"Ok. Cuz-"

"Uncle Agent Washington sir, your CO requests your immediate presence in the kitchen! Double time soldier!" Ally yelled.

"Since when is she my CO…" Wash chuckled before pushing himself up as Ross laughed.

* * *

 

"Isn't this nice?' York asked walking back out to the living room where Carolina was sitting on the couch. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"

"Shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes as he got himself settled back on the couch. "It'd be nicer if we could take advantage of the fact that we are alone."

"Well…I mean, we could totally fool-"

"No."

"Alright," he sighed. "No reason to be so forceful about it. You brought up the subject."

"When you squeeze something-"

"Lina, it's fine," York chuckled throwing an arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"When are you going to get Tyler?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Lina, he's only been there for maybe an hour and a half. Let's enjoy sitting here alone just a little longer."

"He's going to get hungry."

"We sent a bottle with. He'll be fine," York waved aside her worry.

"What if-"

"Lina, chill," York chuckled. "Wash gest what he has to keep an eye out for. If there were any issues whatsoever, they would have called. They are fine."

"I don't particularly feel good about sending our almost three week old to be babysat."

"He's fine. A few hours apart are not going to hurt. Take a nap. I'll be right here."

"I don't want to sleep until he's home and he's within arms' reach of me." York chuckled softly to himself. "Now what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"York," she growled.

"What?"

"Tell me what's so damn amusing this time."

"No because you're going to hit me."

"I'm going to hit you even harder if you don't tell me," she growled. He leaned closer to try to kiss her and she pulled away "Tell me, now."

"Jeez," he smirked. "Alright, but no hitting."

"No promises," she sneered.

"I find it amusing you went from wanting to leave the house to go back to training to not wanting him out of your sight."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Those aren't the same thing."

"Sure."

"They are not the same thing," Carolina repeated. "I don't want to leave him to go back to training. I need to go back to training in order to get myself back into shape so that if something happens, I won't have to sit on the sidelines. And you're right, I don't want him out of my sight any more than I want you or Ally out of my sight. I can't protect everyone unless they're around to protect."

"Li-"

"Hargrove is still out there, York," Carolina snarled. "He's still out there and he still has people that he can use to hurt all of us. People that used to be our friends. Friends I don't want to hurt, but will have no choice if it comes down to it being them or my family. I will not let us be torn apart."

York grabbed her and gently, but firmly, pulled her down against him. She pushed against him to let her go and after a minute or two, finally stopped. He kept a tight hold on her, running a hand across her back to try and get her to relax some. A thought crossed his mind making his mouth twitch, "Ya know, I'm not completely helpless. I can not only take care of myself, but also help out on the whole fighting thing."

"That worked out so well for you in the past," she grumbled.

"Got a lot more at stake now, sweetness," he kissed the top of her head.

She adjusted herself so she was curled against him, "I can't lose you again, York…or our kids. If something happens…I don't think I could survive it this time."

"I know," he said after a minute. "It's a good thing we have roughly three dozen people willing to help keep us all safe and that's not even including Kimball's people if it would come down to it."

Carolina let out a sigh. They sat there on the couch in quiet for a while. York thought she had fallen asleep until she took a breath to clear her throat, "Anyone hear from South and Locus?"

"Not to my knowledge," York replied.

"Maye I'll see if I can reach them tomorrow."

"If they needed us, they would call."

"You forget how South can be."

"If they need us, Locus will call, "York amended.

"I want them to sweep the Weather Temple before the kids go out there."

"I'm sure we could get a team out there. I'll mention it to Wash when I pick Tyler up."

"When are you picking him up?"

"Soonish," York shrugged.

"You are such an ass…"

"Love you too."

* * *

 

Wash opened the door to let York in to the house. "Hey. Thought you would've been here much sooner."

"Lina and I fell asleep on the couch," York shrugged. "That got me hit."

"Why?" Wash chuckled.

"Because she was bugging me to come get Tyler about an hour after I dropped him off."

"I thought you guys went out for dinner?"

"Nope. Stayed in and took advantage of a quiet house."

"Um…"

"Not like that," York rolled his eye. "We cleared the air on some things and then fell asleep."

"Cleared the air?" Wash raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yea of course. Lina's just in super paranoid momma-bear mode right now."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Yea," York sighed glancing around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Upstairs. Ally's helping Mi change Tyler's diaper," Wash answered.

"She still up?"

"Who, Ally? Yea she normally is up late when she's here. I hope that's ok," Wash added quickly.

"Course it is. It's the weekend," York chuckled. "Oh, uh, Lina wants a sweep of the Weather Temple before that field trip this week."

"Consider it done. I'll send the guys out. They've been bored a bit too much lately."

"Have you told them yet?" York asked.

"Uh, no…Though Tucker knows," Wash sighed. "I still need to confirm it for him, but he basically knows. Of course, according to him, everyone has some kind of inkling anyway."

"How she feeling?"

"Better I guess," Wash shrugged. "Still got some morning sickness here and there, but mentally she's doing much better."

"Good to hear."

"How's Carolina? I thought I'd be seeing her running at drill."

"She was going to," York sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the couch. "Then she decided she was going to wait a bit before doing it because she doesn't want everyone to think that she dislikes Tyler."

"No one's going to think that," Wash chuckled.

"I know, but whatever. She might be by on Monday."

"I will keep an eye open for her," Wash smiled as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ross walked out holding Tyler. "York's here."

"I see that," Ross smiled. "Came to pick up your cargo?"

"Yuppers. How was he?"

"Precious," Ross answered. "Didn't fuss much. Couple diaper changes. Nothing really to write home about. Except this one thing-"

"No, we are not telling him that," Wash cut her off.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," York grinned. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything was fine," Wash insisted.

"Sure," York gave Ross a conspiratorial wink. "What happened?"

"You should probably get going before Carolina comes looking for you," Wash said urging him to leave.

"Oh come on, you heard about my embarrassing newborn moment," York chuckled. "Yours was just the first of many to come."

"He does have a point," Ross grinned as Wash walked away from the two of them and out to the kitchen. She shook her head, "You'd think it was the end of the world because he got peed on…"

"Ha, yea…" York reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "It happens. North and I actually started a like tally list. Dad with the most has to take the other out for dinner and drinks. Maybe we'll throw Wash on there…If I have your permission that is."

"Do Carolina and Emma know about this?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not sure," York gave her a grin that she took for a no. "Sometimes they play dumb to our bets."

"I've gotten the impression that Carolina doesn't necessarily like you putting bets on things," Ross inquired.

"Don't let her fool you," York chuckled. "She's gotten in on plenty herself in the past. Mostly depends what we're placing bets on. Word to the wise, don't play my kid in poker. She's too good for her age. Wiped me clean of gummy bears the other day."

"Grif was complaining of something similar," Ross laughed as she handed Tyler to York who started getting him ready to go outside. "Want me to get Ally for you so you can say goodnight?"

"I'm sure she knows I'm here by now. If she wants to come say goodnight she can, but I won't force her," York pulled the blanket snuggly around Tyler.

Ross nodded and walked over to stick her head into the kitchen, "Ally, your dad is getting ready to leave."

"Kay!" Ally replied before bouncing past her into the room. She hugged him quick, "Bye daddy! Uncle Wash is making me hot chocolate and yes I am behaving."

"Never a doubt," York chuckled as he watched her bounce back out to the kitchen.

"What time do you want her back tomorrow?" Ross asked.

"Whenever you're sick of her," York shrugged. "Mum and Pops are coming for dinner, but otherwise we have no plans. You two I'm sure would be more than welcome to join us."

"If I am not feeling pukey tomorrow than that might be a possibility," Ross nodded. "I will mention it to Wash."

York glanced out to the kitchen before lowering his voice a bit, "How was that lunch or whatever at his sister's? I didn't hear one way or the other."

"Actually wasn't that bad," Ross answered. "They cleared the air on some things it would appear. He even has the contact information for his other sister, but I think he's working up the courage to call her."

"Good. I'm glad he's figuring things out with them," York said lifting Tyler up to snuggle against his shoulder. "Not that I am the picture of getting along with blood-relations."

"You and Emma get along great though."

"True enough," York smirked. "Wash hear anything from South?"

"Nope," Ross sighed. "I don't know if he's relieved or not. Carolina was asking I take it?"

"Kinda, yea," York shrugged. "Also the word is it's you and me for the field trip this week."

"Yup. Wash keeps trying to talk me out of going, but like I told him. If I can't go on real missions for a while, the next best thing I could do would be to help with Ally's class."

"That is an excellent argument," York chuckled. "Lina wants a sweep of the temple before the trip, not that anything is wrong or anything."

"Just being cautious," Ross nodded. "I don't blame her. Who's driving, or are we flying?"

"Either Grif or I will be flying. You can sit up front if you want if you think that'll help with the whole throwing up thing."

Ross nodded again, "We will see how I am feeling come then. I appreciate it though."

"No worries," York smiled. "Now I better get going before Carolina comes and breaks down the door."

"I would very much like my front door in one piece," Ross chuckled. "Goodnight and seriously, anytime you need us to watch them."

"Appreciate it," York waved before heading out the door.


	168. Chapter 168

"Ya know, I am slightly shocked to see you come to run this morning," Wash chuckled as Carolina walked back inside with him.

"York said he told you that you might see me this week," Carolina replied.

"Well, yea…but I didn't think you'd actually start coming this week."

"What's wrong with me running now?" Carolina turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing-"

"Then shut up about it," Carolina huffed as they walked through the door. "It feels good to be doing something again and I won't lie, I sort of missed seeing everyone."

"It would appear that they also missed you," Wash chuckled. "How'd it feel to be back in a sense?"

"Felt good I suppose," Carolina shrugged. She went to go say something when Church popped up. "And there's the person I missed the most."

"Missed you too C," Church chuckled. "Tucker is on the line for you both."

"They made it out to the Temple already?" Wash asked. "They just left."

"Yea and the Temple isn't all the far away by Pelican," Church answered. "Where do you want him?"

"Throw him in the computer lab if no one's in there," Wash sighed as he and Carolina turned that way.

"Got it."

Wash and Carolina walked in to see Tucker on the big screen. He gave a wave at them, "So everything is fine. I don't know why you sent us out here."

"Because we're sending a group of kids there and we want to double check and make sure everything was fine. Thank you for doing your job," Wash replied rolling his eyes.

"Yea, but dude, there was seriously no reason to come out here at all," Tucker responded. "The guards here are bored out of their minds because there's nothing going on."

"Well, then you can stay there and make sure that there is actually nothing going on," Carolina replied before Wash could.

"Aw come on, that's not fair," Tucker whined. "I had a date tonight."

"Tucker, you'll be fine," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing there anyway? You're supposed to be home with the baby."

"I'm heading that way now, but not before you understand that we are sending kids there. One of those kids is Ally. Do you really want her going there unless we are a hundred percent sure that no one is hiding in the bushes?"

"Oh don't guilt me like that…"

"Watch me," Carolina smirked.

"Would it help keep you there if I told you that you were right?" Wash huffed.

"About what?" Tucker asked sounding curious and wary.

Wash sighed, "About Mila."

"What about her?"

"Don't be an asshole," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm the asshole because now all of a sudden you want to tell me that she's pregnant?" Tucker laughed.

"She's going with on the field trip. I would feel much better about her going if you would just do what I'm asking you."

"You two are really laying on the guilt this morning…" Tucker grumbled.

"Better to lay it on now rather than if something happens because you didn't check everything before they go out there," Carolina shrugged.

"Ugh…fine," Tucker mumbled.

"I enjoy how you're the only one complaining," Carolina chuckled.

"That's because you sent Caboose and Donut with me. They're just happy to be out of the base," Tucker replied. "They didn't have dates they were going to miss."

"Just because you keep saying it doesn't mean we're going to believe you," Wash crossed his arms.

"Look what happened the last time he went out on a date," Carolina smirked.

"Fuck you both. It was an actual date with a real person who isn't trying to kill us," Tucker retorted.

"Maybe you should give us a name so we can do a background check for you," Carolina replied mirroring Wash and crossing her arms.

"No, you don't. She doesn't need a background check."

"Oh, it's a she," Wash raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"It's fucking Kai. Goddamn you two are assholes," Tucker huffed.

Carolina and Wash exchanged looks before Carolina shrugged, "Kai will understand if you don't make it back tonight. We can have Grif tell her."

"Fuck that, don't you dare!"

"Why so embarrassed all of a sudden Tucker? I thought you didn't go back to the same chick twice?" Wash teased.

"Can we get back to business?" Tucker whined. They both stared at him. "Seriously, it's not serious. She's just finally letting me make it up to her for the whole CT thing…"

"Then why are you so upset about missing it?"

Tucker growled, "If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go and start double checking everything."

"Make sure you take advantage of Freckles."

Tucker flipped him off before closing out the call. Wash and Carolina exchanged looks before Church popped up in front of them, "He seems really moody today."

"He'll be in a worse mood if we let him come home and something happens," Wash sighed.

Carolina nodded, "Yea. Alright, well I need to get home and shower before York takes Ally to school. Anything we need to discuss?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Wash shrugged. "I've been sending you reports of the current recruits progress and how the Junior Agents are doing in their positions. Nothing really to write home about. Nick's still working Felix to see if we can get anything else that Locus wasn't able to out of him. South briefly checked in with Emma, but didn't say anything besides she was bored. I mean, there's stuff we need to worry about, but we don't have the information to worry about it, ya know?"

"I know," Carolina sighed. "I appreciate you keeping me in the loop though."

"No problem, boss," Wash smirked. "Just don't tell York I've been going behind his back."

"Course not," Carolina chuckled. "You want him to double murder you?"

"Why double murder me…?"

"Well he's not going to kill me," Carolina pointed out.

Wash sighed, "Sometimes I both hate and envy your relationship. Not that I don't love mine or anything."

"I know what you mean," Carolina smiled at him. "I will see you later."

"Bye C," Wash waved. He waited until she was out of earshot to turn to Church who was still floating there, "So you're talking to us today?"

"Oh fuck you," Church scoffed.

"Just trying to keep up with your moods," Wash shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't have moods if everyone would just stop hiding crap from me."

"Church, we're not hiding stuff from you . You know the basics of what is going on just like the rest of us."

"There's still stuff that you don't want me to know that you're keeping from me."

"I promise you, there really isn't," Wash shook his head.

"Yea, whatever," Church scoffed. "Ross is on her way to your office."

"Everything alright?" Wash asked as he turned to head in that direction.

"Far as I can tell."

Wash nodded and headed up to his office to see Ross sitting in his chair, "Hey. Problem?"

"Tired," she gave him a smile. "Think I'd be able to skip out on the afternoon and go home?"

"I think that is probably a good idea," Wash nodded. "Feeling ok other than the whole tired thing?"

"I'm getting used to being constantly nauseous," she huffed as he walked over to sit against his desk. "I hate asking to miss training, but I really feel like I could crash and I'd rather not do that when there's gunfire going off."

"Understandable. I don't foresee any problem with you missing other than everyone asking questions about why."

"Felicity was actually the one who suggested it after I almost fell asleep in the locker room. Plus I'm figuring if I'm going on this field trip tomorrow, that I should be as rested as possible."

"You sure you want to go yet? There's still time to back out."

Ross shook her head, "I'm going. I'll be fine."

* * *

 

"You do realize that if South finds out you called me behind her back after you've been giving her a hard time about calling Em that she's going to kill you, right?" North chuckled.

"This is different," Locus replied as he adjusted the scope against the tree he was standing against.

"How?"

"Because I'm updating you."

"Ah. So what's up?" North asked.

"We found the location I've been trying to find," Locus answered checking his radar. "South is currently checking everything while I keep an eye open to make sure we're clear out here."

"So no chance to look into it yet?"

"As soon as South gives the clear, I'm moving in," Locus replied.

"What are you hoping to find there?"

"Answers."

North sighed, "Fine. Call me with an update when you're done. I don't know why you're calling me now."

"South was only going to be a few minutes. This way you are on the line already and we can give you a live update in case there's something we need to do."

"Got it." They were both quiet for a while until North cleared his throat, "So how is it just the two of you?"

"No different than the other time's we've been out. Why are you asking that question?"

"Just getting a feel for things," North replied.

"Yo, asshat!"

Locus turned to see South waving him into the hidden door she had found. He threw a motion tracker on the tree before heading inside, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he walked.

"Make sure she set her trackers," North teased quietly even though South couldn't hear him.

"Your brother said to make sure to set your trackers," Locus repeated when he got close enough.

"Do you have that fucker on the line?" South grumbled.

"I figured it best so we wouldn't have to call him later," Locus explained as he stepped into the doorway, scanning the area quick. "He is right in any case. Did you set the trackers?"

"No, I figured we'd go in blind," South scoffed. "Yes I set them and no one's here. Doesn't seem like there's been anyone here for a while."

"Would make sense if Felix has been in lock-up and was the last one there," North added. "Hey Em, any way you can patch me in to the feed they're seeing in the helmets?" Locus couldn't make out her response in the background. There was talking in his ear and a few moments later, North's voice came back, "Alright. Em's got me patched in to the helmet cam on your suit."

Locus paused, "You have a helmet camera on my suit?"

"Well, technically the one you're wearing is our suit….so yea. They all have them. Extra security measure. Don't worry, we're not over at the Facility," North replied.

"I wasn't worried," Locus replied. He glanced around the old hideout and saw a few things laying forgotten. South poked a few things with the tip of her rifle as he walked over to what looked like an older computer system. "Put me on speaker. I need your wife's expertise."

"Right," North answered.

"What's up?" Emma asked a few seconds later.

"How good are you at hacking a system that you are not physically present to do the hacking?" Locus asked as he set his rifle down and powered up the machine.

"Well…I can tell just by looking at what you're doing that you shouldn't be doing it until we know that nothing's going to blow up if you turn it on," Emma replied sweetly. Locus rolled his eyes inside his helmet and turned to the start-up screen. "Alright, first things first. Do you know how to access the task master?" Locus went to answer except Emma cut him off, "Never mind. Attach your AD and I'll take remote access to it from here. I'm also connecting to South's radio as well so we all can talk."

"I'm sure she'll love that," Locus mumbled as he did what Emma asked.

"Hi South," Emma greeted.

"Hey Blondie," South huffed. "I enjoy how the men can't seem to handle it without us."

"It is quite entertaining. I was timing how long it was going to be until I was asked to do something," Emma chuckled.

South started going through some of the shelves and cabinets that were around while Locus watched what Emma was doing on the screen. She found a data-pad that still had some juice and flipped it on, pulling up a few files here and there. Nothing made any sense to her so she walked it over to Locus to show to him, "Recognize any of it?"

Locus took it from her and looked over it. Emma's voice came across, "Did you open something without me looking at it first!?"

"Blondie, you ain't here and we need answers."

"You could set off so many alarms and alerts! You don't know what they have set up!"

"Then put on a suit and get your ass out here otherwise do what you're doing and leave me alone," South growled. "Locs?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "Logs. That's all they are."

"Ok…Mean anything?"

"Not really." South waited, her foot tapping. "South, these aren't logs from when I was here. I don't know what they're supposed to be."

"Oh my God…" Emma snarled. "Hold them up a little higher, please." Locus held them out in front of him. "Looks mostly like commands."

Something caught Locus's attention, "Zeus…wasn't that what they were calling the AI that Hargrove had?"

"Shit. Yes," South grabbed the data-pad and looked over it.

"They're communication commands I believe," Emma said over the line. "Seems they're on the main computer as well. I'm pulling them up so we can see everything."

"Can we tell who the communication is with?" Locus asked.

"It should be Felix if this is where he was hanging out when he was attempting to terrorize us," South scoffed.

"Yes, but there were other people they were working with," Locus sighed.

"You'd think if they were here using this place without Felix though, there'd be some kind of signs," South pointed out. "There isn't anything that's been disturbed far as I can tell and no signs of any one having been here in the last couple days at least."

"Or it could be they were sent out to everyone regardless of if the person was involved or not."

"I'm with Locus," North replied.

"No one's asking you, North," South scoffed.

"How's it coming Emma?" Locus asked cutting over the siblings bickering.

"Um, it's going to be slow. I'm telling you that now," Emma huffed. "There's so much decoding I need to do before we can get anything of substance…especially since I'm not at the Facility to have Church help."

"Take a few hours and see what you come up with. Call us back when it gets dark."

"Hold up," South cut over, "I don't want to be hanging out here forever. What if someone comes back?"

"Felix and I were the only ones who knew about this place," Locus replied, trying to be patient.

"Oh and you don't think the asshat shared this information with his new friends?" South sneered.

"No I don't because we would have found them here," Locus growled back. South growled quietly at him. "Emma?"

"Yea. Sounds good. Don't kill each other," Emma chuckled before the lines closed.

South turned to stare at Locus as he walked back to the doorway to close and seal the door. He took his helmet off and raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You gonna explain it to me?"

"Explain what?'

"What's going on."

"South, we've been over this."

"Yes, you said 'trust me'. Well I'm getting sick of trusting you." Locus stared at her. "I want to, believe me I do…but I want to know what it is you are looking for. What are we supposed to find?"

Locus took a heavy breath and walked over to her, lifting his hands to undo the catches on her helmet and removed it. He ran a gloved finger down her cheek, "Can you wait until Emma tries to break into everything?"

"What if she doesn't? Are you still gonna keep shit from me?"

"Regardless of what she finds, I will tell you."

South looked him in the eye before nodding her head.


	169. Chapter 169

"Please be careful," Wash said as he kissed the top of Ross's head. "I don't want to have to go fetch you because you did something silly."

"This is me your talking to," Ross chuckled looking up at him. "Besides, I'll be too busy chaperoning to get up to my own mischief."

"I hope that's true," Wash smiled as York walked up to them.

"Not that I want to interrupt, but the chariot awaits," York gestured to the Pelican behind him where the kids from Ally's class were all loading on to it.

"Coming," Ross said before looking back at Wash. She stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss, "No wild parties while I'm gone."

"Damn, I'll cancel the invites," Wash smirked at her. "York, return her in one piece."

"It's just a field trip with school kids. Everything will be fine," York gave a wave.

"Famous last words," Wash smirked at his friend as Ross joined York on the walk to the Pelican.

"You can have shotgun," York offered. "Figure maybe you sitting up front will help with the whole nausea thing."

"Thought I already had shotgun?" Ross chuckled.

"Just making sure you remembered. I know how pregnancy brain can get," he grinned.

"That's very kind of you," Ross gave him a small smile. "All those things they say about you must be lies."

"Definitely lies," York chuckled. "How ya feeling?"

"Ok besides the fact everyone who knows keeps asking me that," she replied.

"Well, get ready for a long couple months of people asking you that," York chuckled. Ally came running up to them. "What's up kid?"

"Uncle Grif is sleeping in the back," Ally giggled.

"Well then we better wake him up," York smirked scooping Ally up and onto his shoulder making her squeal. Ross followed them up the ramp and on to the Pelican to see the other kids in Ally's class gathered around where Grif was stretched out on one of the seats in the back.

"Hey Mr. Ally's dad!" Carter bounced over to them. "Ain't this the guy who's supposed to be flying us to the temple-thingy?"

"Yup," York chuckled as he set Ally down.

"How's he supposed to fly this thing if he's asleep?"

"Well he won't be asleep for long cuz I'm waking him up," York chuckled as he put Ally down and leaned forward to shake Grif. Grif groaned at him and tried to wave him away. "Time to wake up."

"But Sarge said-"

"Sarge didn't say crap cuz he ain't here. Get up," York chuckled giving Grif's face a few smacks.

"Stop it…"

"Uncle Grif, wake up," Ally crawled up onto the seat and gave him a few shoves.

Grif huffed and opened his eyes finally, "How's a guy supposed to get shut eye if everyone keeps waking him up?"

"How about because a guy is supposed to be flying us to the Temple?" York chuckled grabbing Grif's hand and pulling him up to standing.

"Yea, yea…"

"You good or you need coffee?"

"I got some up there," Grif grumbled as he gave himself a stretch the kids cheering as he started walking up front. "You just get them all situated. I don't want any small bodies flying around."

"I got him," Ross chuckled following Grif up to the front. She watched him sit down in the pilot seat and grab a large mug to take a big sip from it. "You gonna be alright to fly?"

"Yup."

"Alright cuz I wouldn't want Wash to kick your ass if something happens," Ross chuckled.

"Personally, I'm more worried about the volatile red-head considering I've got her husband and kid on board."

"I take it Wash didn't tell you?" Ross asked.

Grif paused and looked over his shoulder at her, "Tell me what?"

"That you have his significant other and kid on board," she grinned at him.

Grif blinked at her, "You're pregnant?"

"Yup."

"That asshole," Grif gave a chuckle. "Well congrats."

"Thanks," Ross chuckled as York stuck his head up front.

"Everyone is seated and door is closed and we are ready to roll," he said.

"Awesome," Grif said hitting a few switches to fire the engines. "Hang on to your butts."

* * *

Emma yawned as she opened her eyes to find herself in the bedroom. Cursing, she pushed herself up out of bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs to see North on the couch with Oliver.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Emma snapped as she walked out to the kitchen where she had her equipment spread out on the table.

"You were passed out on the table and nothing looked like it was done being run," North answered. "Excuse me for taking you up to bed where I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"What you should've done is woken me up and made a pot of coffee," Emma growled.

"Had I known you'd react like this then maybe I would've," North grumbled back. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that your sister and Locus are waiting for answers. Answers I was supposed to give them last night."

"I called them and told them you passed out. They understood and are waiting for an update this morning," North huffed. "I really wish you'd just think about taking care of yourself instead of the need to get your work done. Did the program really need you to watch it run itself?"

"That's not the point, North."

"Might not be your point, but it's my point," he replied as he came to stand out in the doorway as she slammed around the kitchen. "I don't want to have this fight with you."

"You know just as well as I do how important it is we figure this out so that they can do what they need to do in order to stop it," Emma snapped. "Don't turn this in to a fight when you know I'm right."

Oliver took that moment to start crying. North turned around with an eye-roll and went back out to the living room as Emma made sure everything was still going before making herself a cup of coffee. She glared out in his direction when she heard him start talking to Oliver, unable to make out what he was saying. Something pinged on her screen making her turn to it.

"Huh," she said after a moment.

"What's up?" North asked.

"They apparently have files."

"Well yea, we knew that," North chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Files as in profiles. On all of us. Current ones."

"Explains how they knew why you and Carolina had the boys and Ross is pregnant."

Emma glanced through her own file and felt her stomach drop before going back and opening another one that turned out to be North's. She cleared her throat, "Um, they don't have us in by our codenames."

"What are you talking about?" North ask as he came out, Oliver in his arms and looking at Emma with big blue eyes.

"They don't have our files by codenames or aliases. They have them in by our real names. Look," Emma pointed at the screen.

"Oh," North said looking over it. "Not sure how big a deal that is."

"So you want them knowing your past and everything about you?"

"Em, you know everything, that's all that matters. I don't give two shits about what people know and don't know," North rolled his eyes.

"You never actually told me your name, ya know."

"Did you want to know it?" She huffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You know all you had to do was ask. Anyway, we have all their information too for the most part."

"Yes, but our records are not this up to date."

"Well look through and see if they have up to date ones of themselves," North shrugged as he handed Oliver to her.

Emma rolled her eyes as she adjusted Oliver enough so that she could at least use one hand on her data-pad. She looked through the names until one she almost recognized pulled her up, "Hey. Sam's name is here."

"Well…she was part of Freelancer so yea, that would make sense," North said as he started up another pot of coffee.

"Yes, but everyone else they have is someone who is still alive," Emma pointed out. "Sam's dead and she's been dead longer than my father has been reanimating and collecting things from the Project."

"Maybe she wasn't actually dead when they told you she was dead," North suggested. Emma glared at him. "What?"

"If Sam wasn't dead and they lied to us, then they're going to have bigger problems on their hands," Emma growled.

"Well, click on it and destroy the mystery," North smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes before looking at it again. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Weird…"

"What's weird now?"

"Her last name is different."

"Maybe she got married," North chuckled.

"You are so not amusing…" Emma huffed as she opened it. She looked it over quick, "Oh now that's something we didn't know."

"What?" North asked.

"It's not my Sam."

"What are you talking about?" North asked giving her a curious look.

"Samuel Ortez," Emma read, "prefers to go by codename: Locus."

"Interesting," North walked around to look over her shoulder.

Emma looked up at him, "Did he tell you any of this?"

"No. I mean," North paused rubbing the back of his neck as he stood back up, "We talked about some stuff, but there were some things he didn't want to talk about. This," he gestured at the file, "Being one of them."

"Think he told South any of it?"

"Maybe?"

"Joy," Emma sighed.

"What else do you have unlocked?" North asked sitting down across from her.

"Let me see," Emma said going back to one of her other screens. Oliver reached up to grab a hunk of her hair and she immediately reached up to unleash his grip. "Mommy's hair is not a pull thing." North gave her an evil smirk over his coffee mug. She narrowed her eyes, "Shut up."

"Didn't say a word," North shrugged.

Emma made a face at him before looking back over the screens. They sat in silence for a while before the look on Emma's face changed.

"What's wrong?" North asked. "What'd you find?"

"When was that field trip Ally's class was supposed to go on?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Not sure. I want to say today…why?"

"Call Locus and South."

"Em, what's going on?"

"Just do it. They need to get there and do a sweep before the kids get there."

* * *

"Did sitting up front help?" York asked as he and Ross stood towards the back of the small group as the teacher talked to the kids.

"A bit," Ross sighed putting a hand on her stomach. "Didn't throw up at least."

"Well that's a plus," York chuckled as Tucker came walking up to them. "Hey dude, what are you still doing here?"

"Your wife wouldn't let me leave," Tucker grumbled. "I missed my date because she wouldn't let us leave because she wanted us to make sure no one was hiding in the bushes."

"Was someone hiding in the bushes?" York asked, a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Well," York patted his shoulder, "I'd say job well done then. Aren't Donut and Caboose here with you?"

"Thanks and uh, yea. They're running a perimeter quick," Tucker replied dryly waving a hand around. He looked at Ross, "Congrats. Wash told me."

"Thank you," Ross smiled. "He said he mentioned it to you. Didn't want me to get mad."

"Was…was he not supposed to?" Tucker chuckled warily.

"No, he could. He's just being cautious because he doesn't want me getting pissed at him."

"Smart man," York chuckled. "Knew he'd learn something from me."

"I love how you're taking all the credit," Tucker shook his head.

"Why not?" York shrugged. "Only been trying to give him advice for years."

"Yea, whatever dude," Tucker laughed. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Chaperoning," York sighed.

"Did you bring armor or anything with?"

"Dude, chaperoning. Not guard duty," York chuckled. "Besides, you said there's nothing to worry about so that means we don't need that kind of stuff."

"Pretty sure Wash would have put up a much bigger fight than what he was trying if there was any kind of reason to worry," Ross sighed.

"Was he giving you problems?"

"Of course," Ross answered. "He paid a little too close attention to you and North."

"Oh come on, a little worry never hurt," York chuckled nudging her gently.

"Yea, sure," Ross rolled her eyes. She saw everyone getting ready to move inside and elbowed York, "They're moving. Let's go."

"Have fun out here, Tucker," York waved. "Grif's asleep on the ship if you wanna go bother him."

"Now that sounds like fun," Tucker laughed turning to head to the ramp for the Pelican.

"We are going to come back and find his remains spread all over the place," Ross chuckled.

"Most likely," York grinned as Ally ran over and tugged his arm. "What's up?"

"Can you carry me on your back?" Ally asked giving him big eyes.

"You can walk just like all the other kids," York chuckled. "Maybe when we get home."

"But Daddy…"

"Come on kid," York chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder and making her walk with them.

They followed the group inside to the main room where the teacher started talking to the kids about what the purpose of the temple was and how weather functioned. York held in a yawn as Ross giggled at him. He made a face at her before he felt his wrist vibrate.

"Be right back," he said quietly. Ross nodded her head before he turned to head back out to the main hallway. He hit the answer button, "Phone calls are distracting me from what I'm supposed to be doing. Not that I'm not grateful cuz I'm definitely starting to fall asl-"

"Shut up," Carolina snapped in his ear.

"What's wrong?" York asked hearing panic in her voice that she was trying to control.

"You need to get them all on the pelican and get out of there."

"Ok…why?" York asked. "Tucker said the place was clear."

"Tucker was not aware of the secret plans in place that would put them in to your location about a half hour after you landed," Carolina snapped.

"Great," York huffed before turning to head back to the group.

"Church said you guys have been there for a while," Carolina said quietly.

"A bit, yea," York replied. "Don't worry, Lina. We'll get the kids out."

"It's not the kids they want, York," Carolina said carefully. York stopped. Ross looked over at him concern on her face. "South and Locus are on their way there. I'd come myself but-"

"Tyler, I know," York sighed. "What do they want?"

"Emma's still working through everything. There's orders not to hurt the kids, but if they get the opportunity to snatch Ally to do it."

"No one is laying a finger on our girl," York snarled quietly as Ross walked over, a questioning look on her face. "Ross, go tell the teach to get the kids back to the Pelican. We're cutting this field trip short."

Ross paled but gave a nod as hurried to do what he said.

"Do we know who's coming?" York asked as he went to walk back outside to let Grif know to get the Pelican started.

"We don't, but I can only imagine," Carolina sighed. "York-"

"Lina, I got this," York reassured her. "How's Wash taking the news?"

"He's uh…he's still running drill. We didn't want to tell him until we knew you all were safe."

"You know that level of fury you hit when we all keep shit from you?" York chuckled glancing around.

"I know…but it's for his own sake, not the rest of us. I don't want him having a heart attack," Carolina sighed as York got in sight of where Tucker and Grif were both leaning against the Pelican. He gave a wave before a gunshot went off. "What was that? York!?"


	170. Chapter 170

"What the fuck was that!?" Grif yelled.

"Dude, shut up and just get some cover you idiot!" Tucker yelled.

"YORK!?"

"Still here sweetness," York groaned putting pressure on his shoulder as he took cover. "TUCKER!"

"What!?"

"Get in to the temple and take any extra weapons you got with! Ross is in there with the kids! If you have to, give one to Ally as well as any other adult in there! Alert the temple guards as well as get Donut and Caboose back here!" York yelled.

"On it!" Tucker yelled back.

"York-"

"I ain't leaving the kid unarmed, Lina. You can kick my ass later. She's got enough practice and everything," York replied. "I won't be of much use. They got my right side."

"Church, I need an ETA on Locus and South," Carolina snapped.

"Working on it C," York heard Church reply.

"York-"

"Lina, we'll be fine," York reassured her. "Maybe it was just a warning shot."

"That hit you?" Carolina asked.

"Just a flesh wound. Went right through," York gave a dry chuckle. He looked over at Grif who apparently had been smart enough to pack his armor. "Seriously dude!?"

"Look! Just because you all think you can walk around invincible and shit, doesn't mean the rest of us will respawn!" Grif yelled back as he cocked the rifle he had in his grip. "Can you move or do I need to come get your ass?"

"Stay with the ship!" York yelled back.

"York, what's going on?" Carolina asked.

"We're good."

"YOU ARE UNDER FIRE!"

"Lina, you yelling in my ear is not helping the situation any."

"Daddy!"

"Shit…" York breathed turning to look over at the Temple entrance where Tucker was standing with Ally behind her. "GET BACK INSIDE UNTIL I COME GET YOU!"

"York-"

"Lina, I love you but I will hang up on you," York growled as he checked in the direction that the shot had come from.

"Church got a hold of Santa," Carolina snarled at him. "They should be fine inside the Temple. He's got the defenses up."

"Great," York rolled his eye before counting to three and making a break for it. He heard a few more gunshots, but managed to duck inside before anymore hit him. "Why the hell does it seem like whoever the fuck is out there is only shooting at me!?"

"Mr. Ally's dad said a bad word…"

"Carter, shush!" Ally scolded before running over to York and wrapping her arms around his waist as he leaned against the wall. "Are you ok daddy?"

"Good as I can be sweetheart. Your mom says hi," York pointed at his ear. A thought struck him, "Hey Lina, if the defenses are up, shouldn't that mean that I shouldn't have been able to get inside myself?"

"Church said that it's more a force field to keep bullets out," Carolina replied dryly.

"Great. So if they manage to get in here, the bullets start back up again. Thanks."

"Don't be a smart ass," Carolina growled.

"Sir," Ross walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, there was no one here to welcome us because they planned on being here after we already got here," York hissed as she poked at his wound. "Ouch. Don't touch it!"

"Don't be a baby," Carolina drawled in his ear. "Church said Locus and South are almost to you guys. They're moving as fast as they can. They're sweeping the area around the Temple to make sure it's clear for you to get the kids on the Pelican to get out of there."

"Alright," York sighed trying to gather his thoughts. "How much do I need you on the line right now other than to keep you sane and under control?" Carolina growled in his ear. "Lina, I love you, but I need to be able to communicate with everyone else and you're taking up the radio. Church can monitor us all."

"Fine…" she relented after a minute.

"You might want to go find Wash and tell him," York said glancing at Ross, who looked up at him.

"Drill should be wrapping up," Carolina sighed. "Tell Ross I'll do my best to keep him as calm as possible."

"Sure she'll appreciate it," York gave Ross a wink.

"Please be careful."

"We got this. Just another game of Hostage simulation," York chuckled as a few of the kids gave excited giggles. Carolina closed out the line and York looked at Ross and lowered his voice, "This ain't good."

Carter's dad Eric walked up to them, "Lee's calming a few of the more hysterical kids with Miss Iris. You alright, York?"

"Not my first gunshot," York gave him a smirk. "Tucker hand out anything?"

"He said the guards here are grabbing gear for us," Eric replied.

"Great," York pushed off from the wall.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"To hurry the process," York answered. "You good with them all?" Ross nodded as Ally clung on to him more. "Kid and I are going to see what they have here. Secure all entrances and exits. Santa should be able to help out with that. We don't know what their next move is."

* * *

 

"Shit, shit, shit…"

"C, calm down," Church floated in front of her as she waited for Wash to come in. Church had advised he was walking in from drill with everyone now. Carolina growled and turned to walk to the computer lab where Emma was working. "Where are you going!?"

"To check on Emma and see if she has more information," Carolina replied. "Tell Wash to come to the computer lab."

"Ok, but-"

"Church, just do it," Carolina snapped. She walked past him and a minute later walked in to see Emma bent over the main computer in the room. "Do you have anything else yet?"

"Not since the last time you asked," Emma huffed. "Did you get a hold of anyone?"

"York answered," Carolina replied swallowing past the lump in her throat. "They started the attack."

Emma paused and looked at her, "Everyone ok?"

"York got hit," Carolina answered. Emma's eyes widened. "He says he's ok."

"What about everyone else?" Emma asked.

"All safe in the temple…for now," Carolina replied clenching her fists.

Emma watched Carolina's nervous twitch before standing up and walking over to her, "Go put on your armor."

"What?" Carolina looked at her.

"You know as soon as we tell Wash, he's going to want to send everyone he can there. Go suit up so you can go with."

"But Ty-"

"Tyler will be fine. He's with North. Hurry up and change before Wash gets in here."

Carolina nodded before reaching out to hug her, "Thank you Emma."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me if it was North out there."

Carolina nodded before leaving the room. Emma gave a quiet curse followed by a louder one as the door opened and Wash walked in.

"Church said Carolina was in here and needed to talk to me," Wash said looking around the room, a confused look on his face.

"She'll be right back," Emma sighed running a hand through her hair. She debated before gesturing at a chair. "Sit."

"Why…?"

"Because I'd rather you not throw something so sitting in a chair will hopefully prevent that."

Wash's face fell slightly, "Something happened."

"Locus and South found the hide-hole that Locus was looking for," Emma hurried to explain. "They were able to get me access to the computer that was there so I could copy everything and decrypt it. One of those things decrypted was plans to attack the Weather temple after they all got there."

"What!?" he snarled.

"Everybody is safe inside the Temple. Santa activated the security defenses."

"But-"

"They're not after the kids."

"Not to sound like a horrible human being, but I'm not exactly worried about the kids," he said through clenched teeth.

"I know, but Ross is ok. Carolina said York got hit, but he's ok. Everyone else is ok as long as they can keep whoever out of the temple."

"Who's there?"

"Grif, Tucke-"

"I know they're all there. Who is attacking?" Wash growled.

"We don't know yet," Emma admitted. "There's no names on the orders and no one had visual yet."

"Church, I need a team ready to go in five minutes," Wash growled turning to leave, but stopping when the door opened and Carolina walked in. He gave her a confused look, "Where are you going?"

"With you. Hurry up," Carolina motioned to the locker room. Wash nodded and walked past her. She looked at Emma, "How'd he take it?"

"Only a little better than we expected," Emma sighed. Church popped up next to her. "Did you get any more from the files I had you sift through?"

"A few things. Most important, they want Tucker and York," Church informed them.

"Why?" Carolina asked, clenching her helmet in her grip.

"Tucker has a sword and York's from the Project. They're still trying to collect everyone apparently," Church huffed.

"How about a location on where these orders are coming from?" Emma asked as Carolina seethed.

"Working on them."

"Work faster," Carolina growled as the door opened again and Wash walked back in, his armor on. "Who's coming with?"

"Cody and Trevor are staying to help Emma as well as the recruits to help North keep an eye on things here," Wash replied. "Miller, Diaz, Weaver, Morris, Bitters, and Smith are suiting up, Jensen is running flight check on the other Pelican with Lopez and Palomo's assistance. Simmons and Sarge are loading supplies. We should be ready in five."

"Great. Church, work up those coordinates for me," Carolina ordered before putting her helmet on and walking towards the direction on the Garage.

* * *

 

South moved through the trees, keeping an eye on her motion tracker and ear to her radio in case Locus got an eye on something. The temple was in her sight now and getting closer with every step. She could make out the pelican the others had brought.

"Hey."

"No I don't see anything."

"Smartass," South scoffed. "I'm making a break for the Temple. I see the entrance and I don't see anyone else."

"We don't know where they're hiding yet."

"No, but maybe I can get them to shoot at me so that you can get their position." He gave a heavy sigh. "Look, I just want to go in and check on everyone. I'll use my camo unit to leave and maybe we can throw them off."

"Be careful."

South gave a chuckle before checking her motion tracker again and taking off for the temple. She ran through the door to find the room empty. Taking a breath, she yelled, "Anybody home?"

"Aunty South!" she heard a familiar voice yell before being quieted.

"Hey kid," South yelled back. "Where is everyone?"

"We're up here!"

South looked up to see Ally waving at her from on top of a second floor. York was standing next to her leaning over and a rifle setting on the edge pointing at her. South rolled her eyes before lifting off her helmet, "It's me asshole."

"Sorry. Can't be too sure with people shooting at us…well me," York lowered the rifle and motioned to the door at the far end of the room.

South headed in that direction to find stairs that went up them. Ross was waiting at the top for her and closed a heavy door once South was through.

"Hey missy."

"Hey South," Ross sighed, letting out a sigh. "Lovely day to be stuck inside isn't it."

"Something like that," South scoffed as she followed Ross. "Heard you guys ran in to some trouble."

"More like it found us," Ross huffed. "We're all hanging out up here. Easier to defend and a bit harder to find if they get inside."

"Why aren't they inside?" South asked curiously.

"We're not sure."

South watched her fidget, "You doing alright?"

"As good as I can be. Trying not to freak out. Good thing I've had years of training to keep myself under control," Ross growled. She motioned for South to head inside the larger room.

South took notice of Ally's class huddled towards the back, the few parents that were there each had a weapon of some sort. Tucker was there as well as Donut who was talking to a few of the kids. York was sitting himself down in a chair while Ally fussed at his side. South walked over to him.

"Where's your other half?" York asked.

South rolled her eyes as she set her helmet on the table next to him, "Posted outside. Is this everyone?"

"Grif and Caboose are guarding the Pelican," York answered. South reached into a pocket on her armor and pulled out the container of Biofoam she had and held it out to York when she saw his wound. He motioned at his shoulder, "Thanks."

"What's that stuff?" Carter asked.

"Carter, get back here," his dad scolded.

"It's fine, Eric," York gave a wave. "It's Biofoam. Temporarily seals up wounds until you can get them looked at."

"Cool…" Carter gave them a look of awe as he watch South apply it.

"Cooler if I didn't need it," York grimaced. He looked up at South, "Hear from anyone?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not since I made Carolina get off the line so we could talk with Grif and Caboose," York sighed. "I thought for sure they'd get back to us or something."

"Have you tried checking in at all?" South asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Too busy trying to keep everyone calm here," York replied.

"And you haven't had any other attacks or anything since you've been stuck in here?"

York looked up at her, "They've shot at me and they've shot at Tucker."

"Anybody else?"

"We didn't test it. Anyone shoot at you?"

"Nope," South answered. York made a noise as he pushed himself up from where he was sitting. Ally tried to get him to sit back down as he swayed slightly, using the table for support. "Something ain't right here, York."

"Why do you think I'm standing?" York asked heading towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, "Ross, hold on to the kid."

"Daddy, no!"

"Ally, stay here. South and I are going to check something out."

"But dadd-"

"Ally, listen to Ross," York replied as nicely as he could. "I will be right back, I promise."

Ally whimpered at him as he walked out of the room, South following him after grabbing her helmet. She looked at him as he used the wall for support, "So…what do you have planned?"

"Testing a theory," York grimaced. "Might want to get Locus on the line so he can look for vapor trails."

"You still there?" South asked seeing her radio connection was still open.

"Yes. What's going on? I didn't catch everything."

"I'm following York to the entrance. You got eyes on it?"

"I do. What's he doing?"

"Not sure, said he's testing a theory."

"Look," York said pausing to lean against the wall with his left side, "The only times there have been any gunfire out there is when Tucker or I try to leave. Caboose went to the Pelican and nothing. We thought about sending the kids so that they can at least get out of here, but we don't want to risk it just in case it was a fluke thing."

"So what are we doing?" South asked.

"Do you still have that shield enhancement Pops made up for you?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Anyone shoot at you when you came in?" South shook her head. "Alright. You go out and stand there. I'll come out after a minute and we'll see what happens. Be ready with that shield. I have one too many holes in me already. Tell Locus to keep an eye open for vapor trail so that we can figure out where they're set up."

"You get all that?" South asked Locus over the radio.

"Yes. Ready when you both are," Locus replied.


	171. Chapter 171

"How's it going in here?" North asked walking in to the computer lab with a tray of food.

"Fine. They're both asleep," Emma answered pointing at her almost closed office door where the boys were both fast asleep in the crib in her office. "Trevor's working on the original orders we found. Cody is trying to find origin information on where those came from. Church is still sorting through data and unlocking it so we can have safe access to it which I get to go through once he does."

North looked over Cody and Trevor who both had headsets on and were staring intently at what they were working on. He looked back at Emma, "Need any more eyes? I have the recruits on standby just in case and I think Grey is on her way here to assist you guys."

"We should be alright once Grey gets here," Emma replied grabbing one of the sandwiches off the tray before turning back to the screen she had been looking at.

"Hear anything from anyone yet?" North asked sitting at one of the empty chairs. Emma shook her head. "Have you tried calling anyone?"

"Part of me doesn't want to disturb them," Emma took a bite of her sandwich.

"And part of you is scared to hear what they have to say," North nodded. He turned to the computer he was sitting at and hit a few buttons before leaning back and waiting for the radio to connect.

"What?" South snapped.

"Just checking in," North chuckled. "Em said no one has checked in yet and we're kind of in the dark here about what's going on."

"You have an AI who is monitoring everything else, but you don't know what's going on?" South scoffed.

"He's busy decoding things for us," North replied. "Have you and Locus made it to the Temple?"

"We're here. Made a new friend."

"Oh?"

"York had a theory."

"York has lots of theories," North gave a dry chuckle.

"Yea well, this one was actually right for once," South sighed. "For some reason they're only shooting at either York or Tucker. No one else. Locus saw the vapor trail and is heading to see what, or who, he can find. We're waiting for his signal before we start taking the kids out to the ship."

"Have the others gotten there yet?" Emma asked.

"Nope on both friendly and not-friendly."

"Do we know how many shooters?" North asked.

"Nope," South huffed. She waited a moment before lowering her voice, "Something ain't right. York and Ross agree."

North looked at Emma who had a worried look on her face. He nodded, "Same. Emma and her crew are working as quick as they can to see what else we can find out and the recruits and agents still here are on standby."

"How are the kids?" Emma asked.

"Some are scared, some think it's another game," South replied. "Most will probably need some sort of therapy after this shit."

"Great," North huffed rubbing his face. "Alright, well if you guys are ok for now, I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of Wash and Carolina."

"Good luck with that," South replied before she disconnected.

North looked at Emma, "Thought…"

"Wonderful," Emma gave him a smirk. "What is your thought?"

"I'm getting a feeling that this is a distraction," North scratched his head. "It fits with every other time they've tried something."

Emma thought about it. Church popped up before she could add in her thought, "Grey is here with Nick and Garth."

Emma snapped her head to look at him, "Why are they here? I wasn't expecting them?"

"I don't know. Ask them yourself," Church snapped before disappearing.

"Someone's cranky…" North muttered.

"Heard that asshole…"

A minute later Grey came walking in with Nick and Garth, both of which were wearing their armor. Emma exchanged looks with North as Trevor and Cody both stopped to look up at the new arrivals.

"Hello," North greeted. Grey walked over without a word and sat down at one of the computers. "Alright, what's up?"

"Where's Wash?" Garth asked when Nick remained quiet.

"They went to the Weather Temple," North answered. "There was a situation there with the field trip and they went to go assist. Carolina went with as well. York got hurt."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked quietly. "And don't you dare say nothing. I know you both too well."

Nick growled, "Felix has hit the delirious stage. We're just being cautious."

"About what!?" Emma snarled quietly.

"They're making a move on the Facility," Grey said when neither Nick or Garth answered. Everyone turned to look at her. "They told me on the way over. Kimball's aware and has her people on standby for the rest of the city. We continued here to assist in any way we can."

"Cody, Trevor, go suit up," North ordered. "Em?"

"When they come back," Emma said.

"No. You are staying in here with the boys and Grey. I don't want either of you leaving this room. Put it on lockdown if something happens and get a hold of Carolina and Wash. I think South and York have a good handle on what's going on."

* * *

Locus dropped the man he had found in the middle of the floor of the main room, handing the rifle to Ross. He looked at York and South who were standing with their arms crossed. Tucker was up on the railing where the kids were all spread across the trying to peak over it to see what was going on.

"He was alone?" York asked skeptically.

"Well…there was another, but he's a bit incapacitated," Locus replied. "I figured we would probably want to talk to one of them."

"I suppose," York sighed walked up to the guy. He knelt down, the guy flinching away slightly. York lowered his voice, "If there wasn't a balcony full of nine year olds watching right now, you'd be doing more than flinching. Now play nice and you won't have to see my mean side."

"Screw you."

York glanced up to Tucker, "Anyway you can get the audience out of here?"

"Dude, I tried keeping them there," Tucker replied. "This is a pack of wild dogs."

"We are not dogs Uncle Tucker," Ally giggled.

York closed his eyes and asked for patience before looking at Ross and South. South shrugged, "Come on Locs. Outside with the ass."

York watched them drag the man outside before closing his eyes again. Ross put a hand on his uninjured arm, "Maybe you should go sit down and let them handle it."

"I'm fine," he sighed opening his eyes and heading forward.

"York, sit down," Ross pointed.

"Just because you finally drop the whole sir thing doesn't mean it's going to make me listen to you," York smirked at her.

"Don't make the pregnant one kick your ass before your wife gets here," Ross sighed putting the rifle on her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at him.

York took a big breath before walking over to sit down on a bench, "Fine. I was getting a bit lightheaded anyway."

"Yea, sure," Ross chuckled before sitting next to him. "Do we have an ETA on when Wash and Carolina are getting here?"

York shook his head, "Nope."

"Should we try calling them?"

"North told South he was taking care of that." South came walking back in, taking her helmet off when she got to them. "That was quick."

"Yea, well…sometimes it doesn't matter how much you're being paid," South shrugged. "That was one of those ODSTs by the way."

"No shit?" York scoffed.

"Yup. Him and his buddy were the only ones here apparently."

"Seriously?"

"That's what he said," South shook her head.

"Son of a…" York went to push himself up before sitting back down again. "Tucker!"

"What?" Tucker yelled down to him.

"Get the kids rounded up and out to the ship. We're going home. " There was a chorus of cheers up top. York looked at South, "See if you can get through to Carolina or Wash and let them know what's going on."

"I'll do my best," South huffed putting her helmet back on and stepping off to the side.

Ross fidgeted before looking at York, "Why would they send two people here to attack us? It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing they've done has made much sense after the whole blow up the planet fiasco," York grumbled.

* * *

"Why aren't we there yet?" Wash growled stepping up to the cockpit where Carolina was sitting and Jensen was at the wheel.

"Wash, if I have to tell you again to go sit in the back, I will throw you out while we're in the air," Carolina growled. He huffed before walking back to sit with everyone else. Carolina closed the door for good measure just to keep him from bothering them again.

"I'm flying as fast as I can," Jensen mumbled.

"I know," Carolina sighed. "He's just worried."

"Agent York and Ross will be ok. It's not like they don't have training or any back up there whatsoever."

"I know." The radio went off and Carolina hit the button, "Talk."

"Threat has been neutralized," South's voice came across.

"…Seriously?"

"Yup. There were two and I say were because someone got a little over zealous about bringing them in."

Carolina sighed and hit the button to open the door, yelling for Wash. She turned back to the radio, "Are we sure there is no one else out there?"

"We have trackers set over the entire radius around the Temple and no one has set anything off," South explained. "So yea, pretty sure."

"About what? What happened?" Wash asked finally joining them.

"South, did you get any information out of them before they were killed?" Carolina asked.

"I didn't say both were killed. Just one and yea I guess. The one alive is one of those ODSTs and they were the only two sent here."

"Nothing else?" Carolina asked.

"Not yet, no. We wanted to wait until the kids were all boarded on the plane to do any more questioning," South explained. "Plus, we figure you want a word or two with him."

"Preferable yes."

"How's Mila?" Wash asked.

"She's fine, Wash," South gave a dry chuckle. "Said to stop worrying about her or she'll kick your ass."

"Great. Can't wait to say 'I told you so' when I see her," Wash grumbled.

"As I am sure Carolina there can attest, pregnancy does not mean you can no longer do your job," South quipped back. "Besides, York's a little bit higher on the list of people to worry about seeing as he's the one who got shot. How far out are you?"

"Jensen?"

"Activating landing sequence now," Jensen answered.

"South, we'll see you in a minute," Carolina said before hanging up. "Wash-"

"Yea, get them ready. Got it," he sighed turning to head to the back.

"Uh, congratulations sir," Jensen called after him. He gave a wave that he heard her. Jensen glanced over her shoulder at Carolina, "Things make sense now."

"She still hadn't told you?" Carolina chuckled.

"Nope, but it's ok. I didn't tell them Charles and I are getting married," Jensen answered.

"Well congrats," Carolina chuckled. "When's that happening?"

"Not sure. Soon though." Carolina nodded even though Jensen couldn't see her nod. She watched her hit a few controls as she lowered in to the clearing across from the other pelican. "All set, Agent Carolina."

"Thank you, Jensen. We shouldn't be long."

Carolina got down from her seat and headed to the back where Wash had started lowering the ramp. He didn't even wait for it to lower the full way before getting off. Carolina rolled her eyes and followed, the rest of the group following behind her.

"Momma!"

"Hey Ally," Carolina greeted as Ally came running up to her, followed by Tucker. "Everyone ok?"

"Kids are all accounted for. We were waiting for you before leaving," Tucker replied.

"I'm staying here!" Ally said grabbing on to Carolina.

Tucker looked at Carolina who nodded, "Fine. You guys can head off. We'll handle it from here."

"Right. York's inside with Ross, Locus and South."

"Got it. Thanks. Call when you get back."

"Will do," Tucker waved before heading back onto the ship.

Carolina put her arm around Ally and went to walk her inside before everyone that had been inside came hurrying out. "Whoa, what's the rush here?"

"We have to get back to the Facility," South stopped to answer as Locus came out with York.

"Why? What's going on?"

"They're under attack or they will be. North just called," South answered. Carolina nodded before hearing loud voices coming from the doorway. "And yes that would be Wash arguing with Missy about her coming back with us."

"Wash, let's go!" Carolina yelled. She looked at York, "You alright?"

"I'm alright," York nodded. Carolina lifted a hand to look at his shoulder. He caught it with his good side, "Don't touch t."

"You are NOT keeping me out of this!" they heard Ross yell as she came marching out of the Temple, Wash hot on her heels. "See! The others left! You are not keeping me here, at this Temple, by myself. I am going back with you to help fight."

"But-"

"I am not having this argument with you," she snarled. "I am tired and hungry and I just want to go home and nap, but I can't do that since my home is under attack."

She turned to walk away from him as Miller walked up to look at York's shoulder. Wash approached her, "Tell Mila she can't go fighting."

Miller glanced at Ross who turned to fume at him before looking back at him, "I ain't telling her shit."

"But the-"

"Wash," Carolina cut him off. "Stop while you're ahead."

"But-"

"If she's ok with it, Ross can keep an eye on Ally. We'll get their armor when we get back and depending on what things look like when we get back, they can find a place to help all while staying out of any kind of line of fire."

Wash growled at them before stomping off and yelling at everyone to get back on to the Pelican. York made a face before looking at Carolina, "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Sort of," Carolina admitted.

"To be honest here," South chuckled, "I said we _might_ be going back to a shit-storm. Doesn't mean they started the assault yet."

Carolina looked at Ross, "He was extremely worried about you and the baby."

"I understand that," Ross sighed glancing back at the Pelican. "And I understand where he's coming from, but I'm not going to sit back while everyone goes and risks their lives. I know what's at stake, but if I don't do something and we don't come out of this, than that stake means nothing."

"I know where you're coming from more than anyone here," Carolina replied quietly, "But he's also right in the sense that it might be dangerous for you. Both of you." Ross nodded crossing her arms across her stomach. "At least consider what I offered."

"I have already and I'm ok with it," Ross nodded. Ally gave a quiet 'yes' before hurrying over to hug Ross's waist.

"Probably gonna shove York with you two as well," Carolina replied looking over at her husband who was being examined by Miller. He rolled his eye but didn't say anything. She looked at South, "What exactly did North tell you?"

"Nick and Garth showed up with Grey. Nick said Felix had hit the delirious sage and was spewing all sorts of nonsense. Between that and what Emma has been able to dig up, everyone back at home is preparing for them to attack."

"So it's not definite?" Carolina asked.

"Not at this point, no," South shook her head. "Just being cautionary by prepping quietly. But…I gotta say, with what Emma's found and what happened here, I'm thinking it's right on the money."

Carolina looked at York who nodded. She looked back at South, "Let's get home then."

"What would you like done with our new friend?" South asked.

"Shit, forgot about him," Carolina huffed. "Let's go have a quick chat and see what he knows. Ally, stay out here."

"Ok," Ally nodded holding on to Ross as Carolina followed Locus and South back in.


	172. Chapter 172

North walked in to the lab to see Grey holding Tyler while Emma sat looking at her screens, Oliver in his bouncy chair on the desk. "How's it going in here?"

"Fine," Emma replied stiffly. North narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Except someone is not being very cooperative," Grey sang-song from where she was sitting.

"Who's that?" North asked looking back at Emma.

"Just some temperamental AI who's feelings have apparently been hurt and who would rather sit and bitch than do his work," Emma growled.

"I am not bitching!" Church popped up.

"You are cranky as all hell," Emma pointed out.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled. Tyler started crying and Grey did her best to try and get him to stop. "Look what you made me do! Carolina's gonna beat the shit out of me."

"I didn't make you do anything," Emma scoffed. "You are the one who's giving us issues when we're asking you to find something for us."

"Listen here, you," Church growled, "I _am_ doing my job if you haven't noticed. Several of them. I can't _do_ anything else."

"Wha-"

"Don't make me say it again," Church replied calmly, hanging his head slightly.

"Church…is everything ok?" Emma asked after exchanging a look with North.

"I'm fine. Just stretched a bit thin right now," he sighed. "I'm not trying to be cranky at you all…I just don't like how slow my processes have gotten."

"You should've said something, you idiot," Emma chastised. "There's plenty of us here to try and do something to speed things up."

"It's just too much while trying to run the security system and firewalls."

"Well then stop running through those files. Grey and I can take care of it and Cody and Trevor will be back in a few once they're done doing perimeter checks. Between the four of us, we'll figure it out."

"Are you sure? I'm almost done with one of them."

"Church, the security system is a bit more important right now. We'll figure everything out after the threat passes."

"You can put it over to my computer, Church," Grey said as she got Tyler down to a whimper. "Do we have any idea when everyone is getting back?"

"I can find out," North offered.

"Don't bother," Church replied. "Lowering into the garage now."

"And we're sure it's them and not someone else?" North asked.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Church scoffed. "Yes it's them. The pelicans we have are all equipped with special signatures that wouldn't allow them to land in the garage otherwise. Em's the one who did it. I'm surprised you don't know this."

"We don't talk about everything, Church," Emma rolled her eyes. "I do like to keep a few things up my sleeves."

"I'm going to go meet up with everyone," North answered heading towards the door. He walked out to the hallway and through the lunchroom to head outside and in to the Garage. Walking in to the garage he saw a few of the junior agents getting off followed by Carolina who seemed to be talking to Wash about something. York came off with Ross and Ally. North gave him a wave as he got closer, taking note of his wrapped shoulder.

"Where's the other ship?" York asked seeing it missing.

"They landed over near the Embassy. It was closer to the school and where the parents were picking up the other kids," North answered. "Also figured since we weren't sure what was going on here, better not to have a group of kids here. Tucker said they'll be back once all the kids are safe with their families."

"Yea, guess that was smart," York chuckled. "Ross, you want to take the kid to get suited up?"

"Sure thing," Ross nodded as she took Ally's hand.

No sooner she walked away, Wash and Carolina walked up to them. Wash looked in the direction the girls had gone, "Where are they going?"

"To do what Lina said to do," York answered. Wash growled quietly. "Wash, buddy, now is not the best time to be overprotective. She'll be fine. They're gonna go hang out with Emma."

"Tyler in the lab?" Carolina asked.

"Yup. Grey's been hanging on to him," North nodded.

"And no sign of any kind of attack?" Carolina asked next.

"Not yet. Nick and Garth are out doing perimeters around the Facility and the attached property along with the recruits."

Carolina nodded before turning to the agents, "Split up and spread out. No teams smaller than pairs. I want everyone vigilant and eyes open and reporting anything and everything. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" came the chorus before they all made their way outside.

York huffed, "I'm gonna go suit up."

"York-"

"Lina, I'm not sitting around. Pops installed healing units into all the suits. Shoulder will be fine once I get it on," York waved aside her worry. "Go see Tyler before you get yourself involved in anything."

Carolina went to say something when the lights went out. "Shit."

"Church?" North called.

"Who turned the fucking lights out?" South yelled.

"Church!?" Carolina yelled. Still no answer. "Shit…North, shouldn't the back-up generators be kicking in?"

"There aren't any here," North shook his head. "Main building, yes. Specifically around the computer lab."

"Well, let's get over there," Carolina motioned.

* * *

 

"Crap, crap, crap…" Grey squeaked from where she was sitting as the generator kicked in.

"Church, security report," Emma requested.

"Power's out. No sign of movement," Church answered pulling up the security specs onto the big screen. "At least enemy movement."

"Keep an eye open," Emma replied turning to initiate the security on the room.

"I'd hold off on that. Carolina's on her way here with your husband, sister-in-law, Locus, and Wash," Church advised.

"Great. Tell them to hurry up."

"Give them five seconds," Church huffed as the door opened. "Oh, here they are."

"What do we have?" Carolina asked walking over to where Grey was with Tyler.

"Not much yet," Emma replied. "Power went out."

"We noticed," Carolina scoffed. "Do we know where the source of the outage started?"

"Church?"

"Give me a second…kay. Looks like out near the observation deck by the main breaker," Church advised.

"Wonderful…"

"Get Cody and Trevor out there with a guard. I don't want them having to watch their backs while they're working on getting it back or figuring out what the problem was."

"Consider it done," Church answered.

Wash walked over to the window to look out at the Floor in the direction of the locker room. Carolina exchanged looks with South before turning back to Wash, "Wash, I need you outside. Find Nick and Garth and see if they've found anything."

"Yes boss," he huffed before turning to leave the room to head outside.

South shook her head after the door closed, "What the hell has gotten in to him…?"

"There appears to be a switch that flips in a guy's head when he knows he's going to become a father," Carolina huffed.

"Where's Ross?" Emma asked.

"She and Ally are supposed to be putting their armor on before coming to hang out here with you," Carolina answered.

"Ally's here?" Emma asked slowly staring at Carolina.

"So are the boys," Carolina pointed out. "Bit late to think about all that now. You will all be safe in here if your safety measures are what you've been bragging about for the past couple months." She heard South and Locus discussing something quietly and turned to them. "What are you two talking about?"

Locus huffed, "I would like to head up to the roof. Get eyes up high."

"Do it, but don't go alone," Carolina nodded as South growled quietly. "South I need you ready here. We might need your speed and stealth."

"You're quicker than I am," South scoffed.

"South, see this cute little thing in Grey's arms?" Carolina gestured at Tyler. "Technically, I shouldn't even have my armor on until my mother-in-law clears me, but the situation needs it. Until I know what I can do, you are number one, South."

South sighed, "Ya know…I don't particularly give two shits about that anymore.."

"Better late than never though," Carolina chuckled.

"I'll head up with Locus," North said shouldering his rifle. Carolina nodded. "If you can spare them, I'd like Smith and Bitters up with us as well. Put Diaz with Wash."

"Read my mind," Carolina nodded. "Depending on if he lets me, I might send York to you as well."

North nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

 

"Hey sir, wait up." Wash paused to turn to see Diaz jogging up to him. "Agent Carolina told me to come watch your six."

"Figures," Wash huffed. "Not that it's not appreciated."

"Don't need to explain," Diaz chuckled. "Though I am curious about the whole tense feeling I'm getting between you and Mi."

Wash sighed, "Nothing to worry about."

"Not from the look that was on Mi's face. She looked ready to kill."

"I will apologize to her later for being overly concerned," Wash replied stiffly. "I'd prefer we concentrate on the task at hand rather than my relationship with one of your best friends."

"But sir, it's a good distraction."

"It's really not," Wash replied dryly. "Just reinforcing the fact she's here and not somewhere safe where she should be."

"Now I get it." Wash could hear the smirk behind the helmet and rolled his eyes. "Wash man…Mi is thickheaded and loves the crap out of you and this place and I'm sure she loves that little bundle as well…She's not going to stand by while we-"

"Diaz, I appreciate the concern, but I really don't need the lecture. Carolina's already read me the riot act. Get your head in the game."

"Yes sir," came the resigned sigh.

Wash huffed and kept walking, keeping an eye on his tracker as they walked towards the observation deck. Cody and Trevor came in to view from where they were working on the main generator. Diaz gave a whistle as they got within ear shot and waved at them when they looked over at the two.

"Report?" Wash asked.

"Well Agent Washington, sir," Cody replied pushing him up from where he had been kneeling. "Someone killed it. It's going to take us a day or two to get it back up and running."

"Wonderful. Any idea how long ago it happened?"

"Uh…when the power went out?" Cody said helpfully. Wash growled. "Sir, that was an obvious one. You set yourself up."

"What I think Agent Washington is asking is the time frame it took us to get here from where the power went out," Trevor supplied from where he knelt. "About ten minutes, sir. Enough time for them to scatter like cockroaches when you flip the light switch."

"Any sign of which direction they could've gone?" Wash sighed.

"Nope, but Agents Oregon and Illinois were here when we got here and they headed off in that direction," Cody pointed. "Haven't heard from them since."

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Wash asked.

"Morris and Piper checked in," Cody nodded. "That's been it so far. I know Smith said he and Bitters were joining Agent North and Locus on the roof and that Diaz was with you. Everyone else was finding recruits to group up with."

"It's a large property sir," Trevor added.

Wash nodded, "I know. I'm just surprised no one is keeping radio contact like they're supposed to. Our line is as secure as it can get. They shouldn't feel the need for radio silence. Diaz?"

"Yes sir?"

"See if you can get Miller and anyone else you can think of."

"Yes sir," Diaz nodded before stepping a few paces away.

Wash did a quick visual check before looking back at the pair, "Have Oregon or Illinois checked on you two since they left?"

"No sir," Cody answered.

"Ed, I need that cable you got."

"Sorry, Al," Cody bent back down to help Trevor in what he was doing.

"Do you two need any help?" Wash asked.

"Not yet sir. Once this is over, Lopez can come out and work his magic," Trevor answered. "Just trying to get us a bit more power to the more important areas."

"Backup is running, but all that power is being diverted to the Computer lab. Figure we should probably have access to a few other things as well," Cody continued.

"Sir," Diaz jogged back over. "Got most of the girls on the line, they're all good. Licity's got Lyskava, Zubkov, Preston, Baci and Weaver with her and they're out by the rope course. Morris said they've met up with Osric, Matthews, Lewis and Bennet. Palomo said he's with Jensen, Tolstoy, Tanaka, Collins and Fokker."

Wash nodded, "Any chance you got Oregon or Illinois?"

"No sir," Diaz shook his head.

"Right," Wash sighed thinking. "Get Palomo's group over her to help watch their backs while they work. Any sign of attack, everyone into the observation deck. There's a kill switch inside that will lock it down and keep everyone safe until reinforcements can get out to you."

"Yes sir," Cody nodded giving a salute.

Wash looked back at Diaz who had just finished relaying orders. "Palomo said they'll be here shortly, they were coming down the ridge anyway."

"Things clear up there I take it?" Wash asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. You and I are going to track down where Oregon and Illinois got to. Nick and Garth should be checking in with us, they know the procedure."

"Maybe they checked in back at the lab," Diaz offered as he started following Wash in the direction that Cody and Trevor said the former Freelancers had gone.

"Em?" Wash called into his radio.

"Nope. Haven't checked in here and Church can't spare the energy to try and find them. They don't have ADs like everyone else who's apart of the Facility so tracking them that way won't work," Emma answered. "Carolina said the Reds are setting up traps around the main building so be careful if you head back this way."

"Got it. What about Caboose?"

"Caboose is on the front door," Emma answered.

"I hope someone told Grif not to order pizza," Wash gave a dry chuckle.

Emma gave a small groan, "We are all in agreeance here that you are not that funny."

"Oh I'm on speaker? So unfair," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Caboose is waiting for Tucker to get here," Carolina's voice came across. "He checked in and he's bringing a few reinforcements."

"Fantastic," Wash sighed. "I really hope all the fire power isn't being used here."

"If you are worried about Kimball, don't be. Davies got back yesterday so he's here with all his people," Carolina replied. "You just worry about defending here. That's where all the arrows seem to be pointing."

"Yes boss," Wash answered before muting his radio again. He glanced at Diaz before looking around. They walked slowly and quietly through the woods, checking everywhere as they went. After what felt like forever, Diaz paused.

"Sir."

Wash turned and looked to see the end of Diaz's rifle pointing. He gave a nod and both walked forward, keeping a careful eye on their trackers. Wash pulled up his bio-scanner when the unconscious suits in front of him came into view.

"Shit." He unmuted his radio, "Carolina?"

"Yes Wash?"

"Found Nick and Garth."

"By the sound of your voice, I'm taking what you found isn't going to make us happy," Carolina sighed.

"They're unconscious," Wash relayed as Diaz bent down to shake Nick. "Diaz, call for Miller. See if she's close with a medkit."

"Yes sir."

"Uh Wash…" Church's voice came across. "Heads up."

"What's that suppose…"

Several roaring sounds came into earshot. Wash and Diaz both turned to look up to see at least a dozen ODST pods coming out of the sky.

"Shit." He opened up communications across all their channels, "ALL HANDS! WE GOT INCOMING!"


	173. Chapter 173

"Sir, at three!"

Wash spun, dodging a swing from the attacking soldier before bringing up a foot into the soldier's side. The enemy caught it and spun him down, pulling a knife and taking a stab at him. He glanced a look back at Diaz to see him in his own battle with another soldier before turning his full attention back to the soldier in front of him.

Kicking out at the soldiers wrist, Wash was able to knock the knife out of his hand, catching it before it hit the ground. A fist came at his head and he took the blow, not enough time to dodge. Catching himself before hell, he recovered and returned his a few hits before getting swept off his feet. The soldier jumped on top of him and pulled his pistol before two short bursts forced him to fall forward.

Wash looked over to see Diaz's rifle swinging back as the end of it connected with the side of the other soldier's head, knocking him to the ground before firing another short burst at the man.

"Ya know, I could've taken them out myself," Wash puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sure ya could," Diaz agreed getting the empties out of his rifle. "Just figured I'd save you the trouble. Besides, you got a kid on the way. Mi would kill me if I let something happen to you."

Wash held in the huff he wanted to release as he looked up to follow the trail of a few of the pods. He heard a few of them landing, some into the woods around them, others closer to the Facility buildings. After making sure his radio connection was open, he took a breath, "I want everyone to keep in contact and check out those pods. Keep vigilant in case they sent empties. I want constant reports from each of your current groups. No one goes off on their own to be a hero. If you can, get me prisoners, but I won't lose sleep if you have to take them out. Understood?"

"Yes sir," from multiple voices.

Wash turned to Diaz, "Get Garth up. I'll get Nick. We'll need their help."

"Yes sir," Diaz nodded checking the area again as he knelt down to shake Garth. Wash did the same to Nick who gave a groan a second later.

"Come on, bud," Wash held out a hand to pull Nick up to sit. He looked around before looking at Garth.

"Shit. Garth!"

"He's fine," Wash said stopping him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh yea," Nick replied finally once he saw Garth start moving. "Got to the generator with Trevor and Cody.  Found a trail, followed it, and here we be."

"Great. We got an air drop," Wash replied. "You two ready for business?"

"You bet," Nick nodded as Wash pulled him the rest of the way up. He looked at the two down soldiers as Diaz helped Garth up. "Were there only two?"

"Uh, yea," Wash replied giving a nervous laugh. "Why?"

"You really think two guys could take out Garth and I?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Glad to hear he thinks so highly of the former D-squad," Garth mumbled.

"It's not that!" Wash squeaked looking at Diaz for help. "They were the only two who attacked us!"

"Chill," Nick chuckled. "There's at least two more somewhere."

"Maybe they have more friends. I like new friends," Garth grumbled, cocking the shotgun he had.

"Don't we know it," Nick scoffed. "Alright Wash, what'd we miss?"

"ODST pods have since landed within our walls," Wash sighed.

"Closest one is fifty meters that way," Diaz pointed.

Wash nodded, "Let's go give them the welcome wagon."

* * *

 

"York. How many are you seeing up there?" Carolina asked.

York did a quick count, "About a dozen, if not more."

"Lovely."

"North and Locus took out one of them on the way down," York informed her.

"Great. South and I are coming outside."

"Please be careful."

"You know me. Don't have to be careful, when you're good."

"I repeat. Be careful."

"Give us a target," Carolina chuckled.

York looked at North who pointed over near the obstacle course. York sighed, "Got a pod down by the course."

"We're on it. I want the snipers taking them out if they get a chance and I want eyes above our heads in case they're bringing more."

"Yes ma'am," York replied before relaying to everyone else.

"Pods haven't opened yet," North advised.

York nodded before switching over to open lines, "Approach the pods with caution! We don't have any exits yet." His HUD lit up with acknowledgement. Turning back to where North was set up, he looked out over the area, "Any movement?"

"None."

"Locus?"

"Nothing."

"Bitters? Smith?"

"Got nothing, sir," Bitters answered from where he was perched.

"Negative," Smith added.

York huffed, "Keep eyes out. This whole thing is fishy."

"This whole thing is a bunch of bullshit," Bitters grumbled as he scanned the area in front of them.

"And here we thought you were getting bored not having any kind of war to fight or anything," North chuckled. "Wasn't he just complaining the other day, Smith?"

"Oh yea," Smith chuckled.

"Yea well…I take it back…" Bitters muttered.

* * *

 

"Thanks Trevor," Emma rubbed her temples as she leaned over the console. "We should be good on power in here. See about directing that flow to the Garage. There's too much equipment in there to keep it open without some form of security."

"Got it ma'am."

"You want our team here to head back that way? I think I saw a pod land there," Cody's voice came across.

"Church?"

"Already a team on that one. I can get coordinates for one they're closer to," Church advised as he pulled the large area map up, red marks appearing on it as well as several other colors.

"Hey, that looks like the map we use during the capture the flag thing!" Ally exclaimed as she bounced over to look at it.

"You would be correct, kid," Church chuckled.

"What are all the colors?" Ally asked curiously.

"Red are the bad guys," Church sighed. "Gold is Wash's team. Green is Morris and Piper's group. Purple is Weaver and Miller's. Blue is Palomo and Jensen's. Orange is the Red's-"

"Don't tell Uncle Sarge that one," Ally giggled. "He'll get mad."

"Yea well, enemies do better red," Church chuckled.

"Definitely don't tell him that," Emma muttered as she watched the dots moving around on the screen. "Got those coordinates?"

One of the red dots pinged closest to the Blue group. "There ya go."

"Trevor?" Emma called into the radio.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Sending your group a marker for the closest pod. Scan it before getting closer than ten yards," Emma advised. "Make sure there isn't any kind of surprise waiting."

"Yes ma'am."

Emma sighed before Oliver made a noise, distracting her. After making sure he was ok, she looked back where Grey and Ross were sitting across from each other, "How's it going, ladies?"

"There is so much information. I love it," Grey squealed.

"I miss being in the field," Ross sighed giving Emma a bored look.

"It's ok Mila!" Ally bounced over. "Maybe if Aunty Emma can get the floor working, we can go skate and not be so bored."

"Ally, for the fifth time," Emma growled, "No."

"But-"

"Do you understand what is going on right now?" Emma asked turning to look at her. "Do you realize the dangerous situation we all could be in if things go bad outside this room?" Ally stopped bouncing and looked at the floor. "I'm not trying to be mean about it and I am not trying to scare you, but this is really not a situation to be taken lightly right now."

Ally sighed, giving her a pout before walking sullenly over to Emma's office and closing the door. Emma rolled her eyes before turning back to her own computer to check the few scans she had running.

"Should I go talk to her?" Ross asked.

"No," Emma sighed. "Just your typical 'I don't want to draw attention to myself, but woe is me' tantrum. Just one of many things you get to look forward to."

"Great," Ross huffed making a face as she moved a hand to her stomach.

"So wait…you and Agent Washington are expecting now too?" Grey asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"We are," Ross nodded.

"Oh! Congrats! Babies are so cute and wonderful," Grey squealed bouncing around in her seat. "I mean, not that I'd really know not being a mom myself, but I've been around a bunch and they are absolutely adorable. And I may not know you personally all that well, but you and Agent Washington are going to be fantastic parents!"

"Thanks," Ross smiled at her.

"You are welcome!"

"Not to break up the lovely conversation going on here," Church huffed turning to them all. "Wash and Diaz got Nick and Garth up and moving. They're heading to the closest pod. York said they're not seeing any movement from up top."

"Meaning no one has excited the pods yet?" Emma asked.

"Nope."

"Great. How are Carolina and South?"

"Almost at the one they're heading to," Church answered bringing up one of the field cameras in a smaller screen on the feed.

"Thanks Church. How's your processes?"

"Not any better, but not any worse."

"Feeling anything in the security traps?" Emma asked.

"Not yet."

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way."

"Probably won't," Church huffed turning back to the map.

* * *

 

"Looking good down there, Lina," York complimented in her ear.

"You never know when to keep the line open for emergencies and reports," Carolina rolled her eyes, still pleased with the compliment.

"Just figured you could use a compliment. It's been so long since I've since you were strutting around like that."

"I'm not strutting you jack ass," Carolina scoffed.

"Still looking good."

"Yes, yes we get it," South snapped. "You love your wife. Now shut up and let us do this without all the distracting."

"If you're jealous, I'm sure I could convince Locus here to say something to you."

"Hey York, why don't you jump off that building you're on top of?" South quipped.

"I am pretty lucky…I might survive."

"York…" Carolina tried to hold in her chuckle.

"Yea, yea," he sighed. "Still no movement from any of the visible pods."

"How about the non-visible pods?" Carolina asked.

"Emma said nothing from what they can see and no one else has reported anything yet," York answered.

"Great. Do a check with everyone. By the time we figure out what we have here, you should be able to report back to us," Carolina replied before muting him.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" South grumbled.

"Helps me concentrate," Carolina replied.

"How does him talking…oh never mind," South huffed. "No wonder you used to let him talk all the time on missions…"

"I am sure Locus feels the same way when the two of you are out on your missions."

"How about no?" Carolina chuckled as they got closer to the pod. "So what's the plan here?"

"Let's help them out."

"And if it explodes as we're helping them out?" South asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't do that," Carolina shrugged. She could feel South's glare through the helmet. "Why don't you see if you can break into the computer on that thing and I'll keep an eye open?"

"Sure, why not?" South scoffed stepping up to it. "Lucky my sister-in-law has given me a few tips."

"Just make it quick, South. I'd like to get back inside to my kids."

"Never thought I'd hear those words," South chuckled.

"What words?"

"The words that would make you run away from a fight," South answered.

Carolina crossed her arms and turned to check their surroundings, "Yea well, what can I say…people change. Especially seems to happen when people have kids."

"Well then it's a good thing I can't have them," South huffed as she worked quickly on the computer. She growled, "Alright. Back up."

"What'd you find?" Carolina asked stepping closer.

"I said, back up!" South snapped shoving her away. "This one's empty. Can't say the same without checking them all."

"So why am I backing up?" Carolina asked as she stepped back.

"Because that thing is going to blow the top off in about a minute," South answered. "You want to tell everyone or you want me to?"

"York?" Carolina unmuted her radio, "Tell everyone to steer clear of the pods for the next minute or two. The one South and I are at is gonna blow."

"Lovely," York sighed before relaying the information.

"How long South?"

"Less than a minute," South answered as they ducked back behind one of the obstacle course pieces.

Carolina set herself up so she could see the pod from where she was under cover, putting her rifle on it in case it wasn't empty. She waited for the boom that never came. Turning to South, "I thought you said less than a minute?"

"That's what I got from it," South snapped back. "Not my fault."

"Yea well-"

A boom cut off Carolina's next response. She turned her attention back on the pod and waited to see if anyone exited it.

"I'm not seeing anything," South said.

"Check your trackers."

"Why check if I can't actually see anything?"

"Might be invisible," Carolina chuckled.

"Or it might just be empty."

"It might, but check your trackers just in case."

South grumbled quietly next to her. Carolina checked her scope again and couldn't make out anything as the smoke from the pod blowing settled. Stepping out from behind where she was, she started closer towards the pod. A few feet in, they froze as a red beam circled the pod before expanding hitting both of them as it scanned over the ground.

"What the fuck was that…?" South asked.

"Scanner I'm assuming," Carolina answered.

"Why are they scanning…?"

"Why do you think?" Carolina scoffed. "Get the lay of the land and see how many of us are out here probably."

"Should we throw them off?" South asked. Carolina cocked her head in question. "Apparently this thing is only scanning the ground…tell the teams to get up high if they can so they don't know how many of us are actually out here."

"Relay it," Carolina nodded. She waited until South informed the others of the idea before looking back at the pod and stepping closer. She raised her rifle and pointed it at the opening of the pod as she got closer. She lowered it when she saw it was in fact empty and nothing was coming up on her trackers. "Dammit. What the hell are they doing…?"

"That is a damn good question," South huffed.

"Yea, well I want it answered," Carolina grumbled. "Anyone else get an open pod?"

"Checking now, Lina," York said in her ear.


	174. Chapter 174

Wash held in a huff, "Please tell me that the soldier that was in the pod vanished in a puff of smoke…"

"Sorry dude," Garth straightened up. "Emptier than the space between Nick's ears."

"Asshat," Nick huffed as he turned to scan the area for movement.

"Guys," Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet.

"Think that scanner thing got us?" Diaz asked.

"Hard to say. We weren't on the ground when it went off," Nick answered. "We'll find out."

"Getting anything Garth?" Wash asked.

"Nope, but I'm hardwiring the info to Em," Garth replied.

"Wonderful. One more thing for her to go through," Wash huffed.

"Look," Nick turned to Wash, "Em knows how to prioritize. And we need the info. There might be some kind of flight plan in them that can tell where they came from or maybe we can get into their system."

"Yea, maybe," Wash rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't mind Agent Washington," Diaz replied. "He's on edge cuz Mila's still on the property."

"Shut up, Diaz," Wash grumbled.

"Aw, now that's not very nice, sir," Diaz chuckled.

"Yea, well, maybe I'm going to just stop being nice to you…"

"You are too funny, sir," Diaz shook his head.

"You better hope he's joking," Nick muttered.

"Garth, anything?" Wash asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Patience is everything, Wash," Garth replied in a sing-song voice. "Better learn it now and not after that kid comes."

Wash hung his head, "I really wish everyone would stop bringing this up right now…"

"But it's exciting."

"It would be more exciting if we weren't being attack right now," Wash growled.

"Stop being a negative-Nancy."

"Garth, let him alone," Nick huffed. "We'll all go out for drinks when this is done and celebrate that way. Let's concentrate on the situation at hand."

"Buzzkill," Garth muttered quietly. "Em, you got everything yet?"

"Ya know, you are the most impatient pain in the ass on the face of this damn planet…" Emma grumbled into their ears.

"I just know how quick you are," Garth replied. "Sam used to tell us al-"

"The pods weren't empty," Emma cut him off.

"What do you mean they weren't empty?" Wash asked confused. "We're looking at one of them. Carolina and South even said the one they had was empty."

"Well from what I'm reading they weren't empty. Whatever was in them got out quick," Emma huffed.

"Em," North's voice joined the communication, "There should be a vitals log in the system. Check that."

"Why is everyone bossing me…?" she muttered quietly. No one answered. "North, there isn't any vitals log."

"How can there be no vitals log if you're telling us the pods weren't empty?" Wash asked.

"If I knew that, Wash, I would tell you," Emma replied, a fake cheeriness to her voice.

"What _do_ you know then?"

"Ooo careful there, Wash," Garth snickered.

There was a huff and a growl, "There was something in the pods that took advantage of the two seconds of confusion when the lids blew and disappeared. There's no heat signatures so Church can't find whatever it is on any scanners or anything."

"What about the rest of the pods? Are they open?" Nick asked.

"The one Cody and Trevor are at hasn't opened yet. Cody jumped onto the system and is trying to hack in but it's proving difficult at the moment. He's at least got it where it won't open while they're there."

"Tell them to keep working on it. We're going to start searching," Wash replied. "Nick and Garth made some friends they want to introduce us to."

"I will let you know as soon as we have something from that pod," Emma replied.

* * *

 

"Well that's just great…" Carolina huffed trying to adjust her chest piece.

"What's up?" South asked.

"Breast feeding and form fitting armor are not a good combination," Carolina muttered.

"You could go inside and take care of that," South pointed out.

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself."

"I'm not by myself. I got eyes up top and the Reds right there," South replied motioning at the Reds that were far enough away that they wouldn't actually be much help.

"I want to know what's in the pods and why we didn't see anything when Emma's telling the others that there was something in the pods," Carolina grumbled. "Otherwise I would go take care of this…"

"What's your theory on the whole empty, not empty thing?"

"My theory is that someone is trying to make a fool out of all of us and they're not going to like me much once we figure it out."

"This doesn't seem like a very good plan of attack on us," South pointed out. "Sending empty pods and doing scans…what are they hoping to gain?"

"They're probably hoping to gain some insight into what we have. Test our defenses. It's not like they've ever been able to get direct intel on us that wasn't in the city's system."

"Yea, I guess," South huffed. Something cracking behind them made them both turn, guns raised. "Well son of a shit."

* * *

 

"Hey Emma," Cody called over the radio in the lab.

"I'm here," Emma responded.

"We were able to get into the pod," Cody answered. "You ain't gonna believe this crap."

"What's in it?" Emma asked.

"Patching helmet feed to the big screen," Cody replied.

Emma turned her chair to look at the screen as Grey and Ross both looked up from what they had been reading. The video feed showed a suit of armor inside the pod.

"That looks like Daddy and Uncle North's old armor," Ally said poking her head out of Emma's office.

"You're right. It does," Emma gave the screen a confused look.

"Bigger question is what's in the armor," Ross supplied as Ally walked over to push herself up on to Ross's lap.

"Church, you recognize that suit?" Emma asked looking around to where his hologram had been floating. "Church? Where the hell did you get to? CHURCH!"

"System seems alright," Grey said turning to look at her computer. "Well as alright as it can be with the whole running on the back-up generator deal."

"Yea…" Emma trailed off turning to look at her own system checks.

"Emma?"

"Still here, Cody."

"The suit's empty."

"Grey, can you patch that up to the roof?" Emma asked turning to look at her.

"Sure thing. Who am I sending it to?"

"Send it to York. I'm sure he's not doing anything productive. I'll give him a heads up," Emma answered turning hit a few buttons to put her through to his radio. "Hey York?"

"Yes sister-of-mine?"

"Sending you a picture of what Cody's team found in one of the pods. Your daughter pointed out that the armor is the same make of you and everyone else's old stuff. Church won't answer. Tell me if you recognize it."

"Will do."

"Here it comes Agent York!" Grey called cheerfully.

There was a moment of silence before he cursed over the radio, making Ally giggle.

"Recognize it, I take it?" Emma asked.

"Get Carolina inside." The girls all exchanged looks. "Get her inside now. Have South knock her out or tell her Tyler's being fussy or something. Just get her in before she sees one of them."

"York…are you going to tell us who it is?" Emma asked.

Church popped up, flickering a bit, "It's Tex...or at least her old armor."

"Emma, get her inside."

* * *

 

"Please tell me you're seeing this," South muttered quietly to Carolina.

"Not believing it," Carolina growled back as they watched the suit of armor come walking out of the trees.

"Hey…uh C?" Emma's tentative voice came across the radio.

"Go," Carolina replied shortly as the armor stepped closer.

"Can you come inside? Tyler's getting fussy and nothing any of us are doing-"

"York told you to get me inside, didn't he? Or was it Church?" Carolina scoffed.

"Both kinda," Emma admitted.

"You're about five seconds late, Blondie," South gave a dry chuckle. "You good there, Red?"

"Course I am," Carolina smirked inside her helmet. "Might look like Tex, doesn't mean it's her."

The suit of armor lunged at them before Carolina swung and blocked. Gritting her teeth, she started her own volley of hits, thanking the years of muscle training prior to the months she had off.

It wasn't enough she thought bitterly as she found herself on her back trying to catch her breath, she went to roll to dodge the next blow when South kicked the armor off of her, knocking it back before setting off a few rounds at it. She held out a hand to pull Carolina back up to her feet.

"Looked like that hurt," South grumbled.

"I am very much looking forward to a shower," Carolina muttered back before checking her stance. She looked at the armor as it regained its footing. "Didn't Emma have George attach some of those small EMPs to the armor for all of us?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Emma yelled over the radio. "Use the other things!"

"What other things?" Carolina asked.

"They'll freeze up the armor and the rest of the system on the suit so we can hopefully get some information out of it since this one is awake," Emma answered.

"Fine," Carolina huffed. "South?"

"Yea, yea," South huffed before inserting a different magazine into her pistol. She lifted it before firing a few shots at the armor, hitting it and making it freeze. "Huh, look at that. It worked."

"Why does everyone doubt me?" Emma grumbled quietly.

"How are the kids?" Carolina asked.

"Kids are fine. Ally's sitting with Ross and Grey is still keeping an eye on Tyler," Emma answered. "He and Olly are asleep."

"Probably a good thing those two appear to sleep through anything," Carolina sighed as she and South both cautiously stepped towards the now frozen armor. She flicked the visor, "Hey. Anyone home or are we a non-talky robot?"

No answer.

"I'm going non-talky," South huffed as she kept an eye open among the rest of the trees.

"Emma, any ideas?" Carolina asked.

"Tempted to come out there myself," Emma sighed.

"No, you stay there," South snapped. "Can't have both mommas out here. Tell us what to do."

"Or I'll send Trevor there," Emma offered.

"Take too much time. I want answers now," Carolina replied walking around to the back of the armor and seeing something in the slot. "Emma, if I bring you the chip that's in the armor, will that suffice?"

"C, you're gonna have bigger problems in about two seconds," Church advised.

"What kind of bigger problems?" Carolina huffed.

"Uh…Carolina." She looked at South to see her weapon up and pointing at the tree line behind her. Carolina turned and felt her face drain as she saw ten more suits of the same armor stepping out of the woods.

"Get us back-up!" Carolina yelled at Emma through the radio. "And Em?"

"Yea C?"

"That other thing is prepped just in case, correct?" Carolina asked through gritted teeth.

"I-"

"Emma, is it!?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm hoping we don't have to use it, trust me. I don't want to use it."

"Then why are you asking?" Emma asked carefully.

"Just a feeling."

* * *

 

"Like I was telling Nick the other day," Garth went on, "If we just-"

"Garth, please just be quiet," Nick sighed.

"Oh I am sure they're loving my stories," Garth huffed back.

"I am, sir," Diaz chuckled.

Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet before walking up next to Nick as Garth continued to talk to Diaz. "He always like this?"

"Unless he knows for sure there's an actual threat going on, yes," Nick answered.

"Hate to tell him, but there's an actual threat going on right now," Wash scoffed. His radio pinged letting him know someone was trying to talk to him. He un-muted it, "Yes?"

"Emma's sending you South and Carolina's locations," Ross's voice came across. Wash stopped walking, waving at the others that they needed to stop. "You need to get there asap. They're under cover so the roof team can't assist since they can't see them."

"What's going on?" he asked as he motioned for the others to follow him, taking off at a slow run.

"There were suits of armor inside the pods that resemble the armor worn by the former Agent Texas," Ross informed him.

"Shit." Wash picked up his pace. He heard Garth say something to Nick behind him and glanced back to make sure they were all still following him. "How many?"

"About a dozen. They're keeping their own, but York is freaking out because he can't see Carolina."

"I can only imagine. I'm surprised he hasn't jumped off and gone after to help himself."

"Carolina told him not to and North is keeping him up there," Ross answered. "This is bad…isn't it?"

Wash sighed, "It's not the real Agent Texas. We took care of her a long time ago. It's probably just armor made to look like her to throw off Carolina as much as possible."

"Lucky for us, it's not working. She's kicking ass for the most part."

"I'm sure," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "Listen Mi, we'll be there in a few. Get whoever else is close by on standby in case we need them."

"Got it," Ross replied. She let out a breath, "You better be being careful out there."

"Course I am," Wash smirked. "Diaz is making sure of that."

"Good. I owe him dinner."

"What about me?" Wash chuckled.

"You just get out of this unscratched and you'll get more than dinner," Ross replied quietly.

"Can't wait. Better go."

"Love you."

"You too," Wash responded before muting his radio again.

"So why are we running?" Diaz asked when Wash didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Carolina and South got ambushed. They need backup and the roof team can't assist because they can't see them."

"What kind of ambush we talking?" Nick asked.

"The robotic kind apparently," Wash responded. "One's that are dressed up to look like the AI fragment that was Carolina's mother."

"What the hell is this asshole's problem?" Garth snapped. "He can't just let people be dead?"

"Let's catch him and find out."

"There won't be time to find out by the time I'm done with him," Nick growled. "You don't threaten the people I call family."

"I love it when you get all hot and bothered like this," Garth chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Quiet, all of you," Wash snapped holding up a hand to pause them. "Get ready. Let's hope they just look like Texas and don't fight like her."


	175. Chapter 175

"Don't these things get they should just stay down?" South grunted as she knocked another one off its feet only for the prior one to get back up and charge at her. "Dammit all to hell…"

"Why don't you tell them then, South?" Carolina gave a breathy chuckle as she dealt with her own.

"I thought there was only supposed to be a dozen of them?" South snapped as more came out of the woods. "Where the fuck are they coming from!?"

"Good question," Carolina growled swinging at one and using the momentum to take out the one coming next.

"INCOMING!"

They both ducked at the sound of Sarge's voice as a grenade launcher went off, exploding a group of the robots nearby. Carolina picked her head up to see them too far away to continue to do anything than what they just did and she had instructed them to not leave their post no matter what. If they did, there was a chance of a breach through the lunchroom door.

"Where the hell is Wash's group!?" South yelled.

"Call him and find out!" Carolina yelled back charging into a pair that had been coming for her.

"But then I don't have the excuse of ragging on him later."

Carolina tried not to roll her eyes as she kept her concentration more on getting her body to cooperate. The adrenaline was helping to distract from any aches and pains for pushing herself too soon.

After fending them off for a few more minutes, the robots all suddenly paused. Carolina and South held positions while they waited to see what they were doing. A large rushing noise brought their heads up and sniper fire reached their ears as a ship crashed into the trees around them.

"Dammit…" Carolina cursed.

"Now what?" South muttered. The ramp on the ship opened and more of the robots poured out followed by CT and Maine. "Well, ain't this just one big fancy fucking reunion."

"Hello ladies," CT greeted from where she stood, a cockiness to her stance. "Long time no see."

"What do you want Connie?" Carolina asked keeping her voice calm.

"Not much really," Connie answered giving a shoulder shrug as Maine raised up a plasma rifle. "Mainly we just want you."

"All this for me?" Carolina scoffed. "Don't make me blush."

"Don't flatter yourself," CT scoffed at her. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about we do this the way that gets you telling me why you would betray your old teammates?" Carolina offered instead.

"I never betrayed you-"

"You were planning on it," Carolina snapped. "You were in the process of doing so when we found you Connie!"

"If your dick hole father hadn't gotten all us involved in his own personal grief, we wouldn't be in this current situation!"

"Don't bring my father into this!"

"He's the reason we're all here, Carolina! If he had just followed the law like he was supposed to-" Maine growled cutting her off. CT took a breath, "Right…You're coming with us, Carolina."

"What makes you think a couple of robots made to look like Agent Texas will be able to take me in?" Carolina asked curiously as she saw radio connection open on her HUD. She muted it right away, not wanting to hear whoever it was in her ear..

"Because if you don't," CT replied sweetly, "We're going to set off the little tiny nukes that are in each of these fancy little armor bots. Your kids are here, aren't they? Bet that building ain't radiation proof. Heck this many, I doubt the city'll survive so doesn't really matter where they are."

Carolina clenched her jaw. She heard the line open in her ear and let out a growl figuring Emma had hacked past it somehow.

"Don't you even think about it, Lina," came York's voice.

"You swear that if I come with you, that you'll leave everyone here alone?" Carolina asked ignoring him.

"Lina, don't."

"Sure," CT answered.

"Don't you dare, Carolina," York growled.

"Leave the weapons. You won't need them," CT shouldered her gun.

Carolina walked up to South and handed her the guns she had. She lowered her voice, making it look like she was talking to South, "Don't freak out."

"Watch me," York growled in her ear. "I can't believe you're even considering this."

"Remember years ago when you didn't trust me?"

"I never said-"

"Trust me," she said firmly cutting him off. He growled. "Trust. Me. Yes?"

There was a heavy sigh, "I trust you. Doesn't mean I'm not going to be pissed to all hell."

"Wouldn't be you if you weren't," Carolina replied. She directed her next comment to South, "Make sure he doesn't come after me."

"Lin-"

"South?"

"Do my best," South nodded. "You sure about this?"

Carolina looked over at their old teammates before looking back at South, "Talk to Emma."

"What's that-"

"South."

"Better know what you're doing Red," South sighed.

Carolina gave her a nod before turning and walking towards the ship. CT made a pleased noise when she walked past her onto the ship.

"Maine, handle clean up," CT said turning to follow Carolina who had paused at the words.

"You said-"

"I know what I said. You just go sit down."

* * *

 

"IT'D BE GREAT TO HAVE SOME BACK-UP HERE!" South yelled into the open comms as the bots started up again.

"Get out to the open," Locus said in her ear.

"Easier said than done," South snarled back. "Where's Wash!?"

"Arriving in less than a minute," Locus answered.

"Great," South hit one of them knocking them down as she caught sight of Maine making his way towards her. "Where's York?"

"On his way down," Locus admitted. "North is following him. He's not happy."

"Not surprised," South scoffed.

"I don't think I've seen him that angry."

"Cuz you don't." South braced herself as Maine got within Range.

"Might be wise to use those EMP rounds Emma gave you."

"Em?"

"Do it, I got what I need," Emma answered sounding tense.

South pulled out the magazine of EMP bullets that Emma and George had designed and loaded them into the Assault Rifle Carolina had handed off to her. Taking aim she started letting off rounds until Maine got close enough to knock her off her feet.

"You son of a bitch," South growled at him as she rolled out of the way of his next blow.

"MAINE!"

South turned to see Wash hurrying towards them. Maine glanced in that direction before turning back to put his attention on South.

"Don't Maine!" Wash yelled. Maine growled. "Just because they screwed with your head, doesn't mean this is you!"

"Why are you talking to him!? Just take him out, Wash!" South yelled at him.

"He's still in there, South!"

"Yea, that's why he's trying to kill me!" South kicked out, knocking aside the blow Maine was trying to land. "TAKE HIM THE HELL OUT!"

"We can talk to him!"

"You were standing right there when Carolina said there was going to be no talking to him! He's not the guy you were partnered with! Sigma took that from all of us when he took control!" Maine stopped his next blow, giving South time to roll again and get back on her feet. She glanced around quick and saw she was out of the tree line. "Come here, big fella!"

Maine growled as he stepped closer. South taunted him some more as she stepped back, continuing to take out a few more bots as she went. Maine no sooner had a foot in the clearing before several shots rang, hitting him at various points. Pleased at seeing him still on the ground, she took a moment to look around. Back up had finally come and were taking care of the rest of the bots as Wash walked up to her. She saw him glance down at his old partner before looking back at her.

"Where's Carolina? I thought she was with you."

"I take it you didn't get that radio communication…" Wash froze. "She went with CT."

"What!?"

"CT claims there are tiny nukes in all the Tex-bots and if she didn't go with, CT was going to blow them all. You think she's going to risk the kids?"

"She would never," Wash shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Shit…where's York?"

"Locus said he and North were on their way down. They better hurry. They're missing all the fun," South scoffed.

* * *

 

"Uh, Emma?" Church tried to get her attention.

"Not now Church," Emma waved through his hologram trying to get him out of the way of the screen so she could watch Carolina's AD.

"Well I'd lock down the room myself, but it would appear you are the one with that capability and you may want to activate that before your brother comes in here," Church spit out quickly.

"Shit," Emma went to hit the button only for it to fail as the door swung open and York stormed into the room, ripping off his helmet and chucking it at the door for the floor. "She said don't fre-"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"York, calm-"

"I WILL NOT!" he snarled. Emma glanced over as both boys started crying and Ally gripped onto Ross. "My _wife_ went willingly onto that God damn fucking ship and I want to know why. She told South to talk to you. Why would South need to talk to you, Emma? WHY!?" Emma turned to try and calm Oliver down as North finally hurried into the room. "Did you know this was going to happen!?"

"If you will calm down, I will talk to you," Emma replied stiffly.

"You want me to calm down!?" York scoffed going to bend down and get in her face only for North to shove himself between them to try and push York back.

"Yes, because you are making Ally and the boys upset. Or are you deaf to the cries in the room and that your daughter is cowering against Ross right now?"

York glanced over at Ally to see her watching him with watery eyes as Grey tried to shush Tyler. He gave a huff and started ripping off his armor pieces, chucking them towards the spot where his helmet was laying. When he was done, he walked over to Grey and held out his hands for Tyler. After a wary glance at Emma and North, Grey handed him the screaming infant. He sat down in one of the other chairs, adjusting Tyler on his shoulder. Ally ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his side.

"Better?" Emma asked. He glared at her. "Stop being a dick or I won't tell you what we figured out."

"Em, don't poke the bear," North muttered.

York looked at Ross and Grey, "Did you both know about this?"

"Not until it was happening," Grey answered as Ross shook her head.

"Church?"

"Course I knew," Church answered.

"And no one told me until…wait correction, I still don't know anything, yet I'm not supposed to freak out," York grumbled.

"Daddy, stop it," Ally scolded quietly. "Let Aunty Emma talk."

York gave a short chuckle, "Kid's the boss."

"What's going on outside?" Ross asked. "Is everyone ok?"

"Things are winding down," North nodded his head. "Few more bots and then a sweep of the woods and we should be in the clear."

"For now," Emma added. North nodded his head. She looked at York, "We weren't a hundred percent sure that it was Carolina they were coming for. It was a thought."

"What made you both come to this conclusion and more importantly why didn't you share it?" York asked, trying to keep the fury out of his voice.

"Carolina was the only one they didn't try to control yet," Emma sighed.

"What about North? They haven't tried with him either," York pointed out.

"He was on our list and was set up with the same safety net that Carolina was made up with," Emma answered. "We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want anyone else to have to worry with everything going on."

"Great. So you thought keeping me in the dark was the best thing. Ok," York scoffed nodding his head.

"You will have to take that up with your wife when she comes back," Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, she knew you would freak out the second we mentioned that if they wanted to take her, she'd let them," Church added. "She's fine. We're tracking her."

"How are you tracking her?" York sighed reaching up with his free hand to rub the side of his face.

Emma sighed, "Church's idea so yell at him…"

"Thanks Em," Church huffed. "Separated my Sigma memory to go with her and keep in contact with me."

"Excuse me?" York tried not to growl.

"It's not the only thing we sent her with. We had to be sneaky about it, York," Emma explained.

"You shouldn't have had to do anything," York huffed.

"Yea well, we did," Emma sighed pushing a curl back from her face. They heard movement outside the door and they all turned to see Wash and South joining them. "All finished?"

"Which you'd know if you answered us when we were trying to tell you things," South mocked.

"What's going on?" North asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Wash answered walking over to lean against the desk where Ross was sitting.

"I asked first," North chuckled. "Everything clearing up outside? What happened with Maine?"

"Wash thought he could talk sense into that brute," South scoffed. "Locus and a few put a couple bullets in him, knocked him on his feet. Still alive by some dumb miracle. Miller is escorting him with a guard to Medbay until Nick and Garth can get ahold of Nick's team to get him into lock-up."

"What about the Tex-bots? CT said there were nukes in them. That's why Carolina went with them," Emma stated.

"Scanned and there aren't any," South huffed crossing her arms.

"So I'm gathering Carolina going with them was a waste," York said quietly.

"Not necessarily," South shrugged. York glared at her. "Don't give me that look. Her going with means we finally get a location on where that asshole is hiding and can go take him out once and for all. He's down two of his leeches now. All that's left is CT and honestly, she ain't much to write home about compared to the rest of us."

"Connie was just as good as us," Wash pointed out.

"Not saying she wasn't," South shook her head. "But she's by herself. Not much she can do alone where we have our team."

York looked at Emma, "How long until we have a read on Carolina?"

"You should be able to get Tyler fed and the kids calmed down and in bed," Emma answered. "By then, I should have something. It'll really depend on how far they have to go."

"I don't want to go to bed," Ally said quietly. "I want to see what's going on too."

"Ally, it's bad enough that you had to be here for what just happened," Emma sighed.

"Em's right, kid," York sighed.

"But what about Momma? Aren't we going to go get her?" Ally asked looking up at York.

"Your mom's in good hands, kid. We have to try not to worry until we know more. Ok?" Ally nodded her head. York pushed himself up, "I assume you don't need me anymore?"

"As soon as we know more, we will call you," Emma nodded. York put an arm around Ally and with Tyler in his arms walked out of the room. Emma relaxed in her seat and looked up at North. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me," North put up his hands.

"So what's our next move?" Wash asked.

"At this point, I need Cody and Trevor in here so the three of us and Grey and go through the system just to make sure there are no surprises," Emma answered. "You guys can go do whatever."

"You alright with Oliver in here?" North asked.

"Yup."

North nodded and looked at Wash and South, "Guess we should go help with clean-up."


	176. Chapter 176

York threw himself down on the couch and ran his hands over his face. He looked up when his dad walked out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," George said as he sat down. "Kids are in bed."

"Thanks…"

"Again, don't mention it." York nodded his head as he put the mug off to the side. "Hear anything yet?" York shook his head. "Holding up ok?"

"How do you think I am, Pops?" York huffed. George gave him a patient look. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," George shrugged. "I'm surprised you're still here. I would have thought you'd want to go back over as soon as I got here."

"The thought crossed my mind…but I figured it best if I waited until at least Ally was asleep. Tyler can't ask questions or throw a fit if I leave with him still awake."

"I am sure Carolina had an excellent reason for going with," George tried to make him feel better. York huffed. "I know you don't want to hear it."

"Then no offense, Pops, but don't say it," York shook his head. George sighed and reached over to put a comforting hand on York's shoulder. York looked over at him, "What if we can't get her back before it's too late?"

"This coming from the guy who hasn't left her side and fought tooth and nail for years with her and for her?"

"Kinda hard to be optimistic when it's not just the two of us that I have to consider anymore, Pops. Tyler's one thing...he's young enough that an absence wouldn't bother him. Ally….she's a completely different story."

"She understands more than you think, son."

"She shouldn't have to. She's nine."

"Who has both of her parent's smarts and instincts." York scratched his face. "Carolina has the best equipment Emma and I could come up with in that suit of hers. We didn't get to test everything, but between the two of us, she's going to be fine."

"Church said he sent his Sigma memory with her."

"It'll be good to have him there to help her run all her equipment."

"What if he turns out to be like the real Sigma?" York asked quietly. "What if he changes her like what happened to Maine?"

"Do you really see that happening to her?" George raised an eyebrow at him.

"Besides the point."

"No, it is the point, York," George said firmly. York huffed. "Besides, Emma, Church, and I talked enough that there are certain security measures just in case. But really? Not happening. It's not the real Sigma. Just a memory of him that Epsilon created so that he wasn't so lonely."

York stood up and started pacing. George let him go for a few minutes before they heard Tyler start crying upstairs. George went to get up, but York walked around the couch, "I got him."

"You sure?"

"Honestly, having him or Ally close is keeping me from throwing things or going to blow things up."

"Whatever helps," George sighed settling back on the couch as York headed upstairs.

* * *

 

"What are we going to do with all these robots, sir?" Bennet asked as he and Collins threw another one on the pile they were creating.

"That is something we're still going to have to figure out," Wash answered.

"I have an idea!" Sarge exclaimed.

"We will discuss your idea once things calm down and no, we are not having our own robot army," Wash sighed shaking his head as Tucker chuckled next to him. Wash glanced at him, "Ya know, you could help."

"I did help."

"How?" Wash asked turning to look at Tucker.

"I brought the reinforcements," Tucker motioned at where Junior was helping clean up with Kole and Khaza as well as a few of the other Sangheili that had come along.

"Late."

"Dude, how was I supposed to know things were cleared up by the time we got here?" Tucker chuckled.

"Well, you could have called or headed to the Facility immediately since you were back before the rest of us," Wash pointed out.

"Sorry for making sure all the kids got picked up and home safe with their parents," Tucker scoffed. "I thought that was the more important thing at the time. Next time, I will let them flounder among the aliens."

Wash rolled his eyes, "What you did was fine."

"Then why are you giving me shit about it?"

Wash gave a sigh, "Fine. I apologize."

"Look, I get it. Everyone is super stressed right now," Tucker huffed crossing his arms. "How's York doing?"

"Pissed to all hell," Wash answered. "Can't blame him really, but he's more pissed at her I think."

"We'll get her back. Church said he and Em took all the stops out of preparing just in case this happened," Tucker replied sounding confident. He looked over Wash's shoulder, "Hey Ross!"

Wash turned to look and indeed saw Ross walking towards them. She waved at Tucker, "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing outside?" Wash asked.

"I was bored and didn't feel like passing up the chance to see you before you took off your armor," she grinned up at him.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker nudged him. Wash was glad he still had his helmet on to hide the blush that warmed his cheeks.

"It's cold out, you should be inside," Wash replied.

"That's why I have a jacket on, silly," she rolled her eyes. "What do you need help with out here?"

"Nothing that you're going to help with," Wash answered. She glared at him. "There's enough help right now. Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says that you are going to read me the riot act the second we get home."

"Ooo you are getting so smart," she made a face at him. "Again, what do you need help with and it better be a real answer this time because I am coming to you as a Junior Agent and not your pregnant girlfriend."

"Ooooooo," Tucker chuckled softly under his breath.

Wash took a breath before letting it out and counting to five. "Go see if Miller needs help."

"She's in the Medbay and Mei is there with Dr. Grey. I don't think she needs much help, _sir_ ," Ross crossed her arms.

"Fine," Wash huffed. "Go find Diaz."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why, so he can babysit me?"

"Yup and since you so kindly brought it up, that's an order, _Agent_."

She glared at him before walking away from them.

"Oh man, you are going to be in so much trouble," Tucker chuckled shaking his head.

"Sacrifices," Wash huffed. "If she would tell everyone that she was pregnant, maybe I'd let her do more."

"She hasn't told everyone?" Tucker asked.

"No. Diaz and Miller know because they are two of her best friends and they know her best and knew something was going on," Wash went on.

"Which is why you were sending her to one of them? So they can keep an eye on her? Man, you must be a special kind of stupid."

"Why are you saying that?" Wash asked glaring at him through his visor.

"Because dude…" Tucker shook his head before giving a sigh.

* * *

 

North walked out of Emma's office and closed the door, leaving it open a crack before heading over to where she was working at one of the computers.

"Don't even ask," Emma cut him off before he had even said a word.

"I wasn't going to, but now I'm curious," he smirked at her. She glared at him. "What? Would you rather York be here bugging you?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't come back yet," Emma grumbled.

"He has Ally and Tyler to worry about."

"Mei said he called and George went over. That's why she's here," Emma answered. "I'm sure as soon as they're both settled and George has calmed him down, he will be here bugging me before we realize it."

North nodded before looking down and trying to figure out what Emma was doing. "So what all did you and Church send with Carolina?"

"Um, his Sigma memory so we have other form of contact other than her AD which should they find it, he' will destroy it which is why he's there for back-up," Emma leaned back in her chair and ran her hands over her face. "Also sent a drive that should she have the chance to get in their system, will fry it as well as send a beacon to us on where they are. George also just finished his adjustments on the enhancement driver for the suits that includes invisibility, speed, and the healing unit."

"And what if they get her armor off?"

"It's Carolina. She has her own set of skills," Emma shrugged. "Or so she says."

"No, she does," North chuckled. "She'd kick your ass for saying that since you full well know she has them."

"I know," Emma sighed. She leaned forward to rest against him from where she sat, "I wish what we found was wrong. I wish my father wasn't the jackass he is and that he could just leave us alone."

"I know, Em," North wrapped an arm around her. "None of us like this."

"Things were finally settling…"

"They'll settle again. We'll get her back and eliminate the threat. That's why we created the Facility and the program here." Emma nodded. "Now you tell me what you need. Oliver's asleep so that should give us a while to figure something out once York comes back. You know he's going to want a plan?"

"I know and Church and I have been trying, but we can't pinpoint her yet," Emma ran a hand through her hair as she sat back up.

"Which means they're still moving," North nodded as the door opened. They both looked over to see Mei walk in. "How's it going?"

"Stable and should hold up once Nick and Garth get him to that lock-up of theirs," Mei sighed taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. "South and Locus volunteered to keep an eye in case he wakes up and gets any smart ideas. Not that he'll be waking up any time soon."

"Ah, sedation," North chuckled.

"You got it," Mei nodded. "How's it going in here?"

"Slow," Emma answered.

"York come back yet?"

"No surprisingly," Emma shook her head.

Church popped up, "He was pretty pissed. I don't see him coming back anytime soon, even with George at the house to give him a hand."

"Church may have a point," North ran a hand through his hair.

"C's going to get an earful when she gets back," Church chuckled. "Getting a faint reading on Ep-Sig."

"Who's that?" North asked curiously.

"Sigma. It's what we agreed to call him since it's not the original Sigma and doesn't actually plan on driving anyone insane at this point to get the Alpha back since the Alpha doesn't exist anymore," Emma explained. "Where we looking Church?"

"They're still moving, but it's gotten easier to find the signal Ep-Sig is giving off," Church answered. "I'm trying to get a read on it now."

"Don't push yourself too much," Emma warned.

"I'm not. I'm better since North let Theta come back. Won't be all the way back to what I was until Ep-Sig and Carolina come back."

"Just don't be silent if something is wrong," Emma replied.

"Yea, yea…"

* * *

 

Carolina's eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly for the darkness around her. She took notice that they had removed her armor while she was out. The good news was she still felt her AD on her wrist underneath her under-armor.

_'Agent Carolina?'_

"What?" she asked under her breath.

_'Are you alright?'_

"Just peachy," she answered before taking inventory on her aches and pains before trying to push herself up to sit. "Get in contact with anyone yet?"

_'Working on it.'_

"Keep working and unless is imperative that you relay information to me, be quiet. I don't want them being suspicious if they catch me talking to myself."

_'Yes Agent Carolina.'_

Satisfied she wouldn't hear him in her head for a bit, she checked the room she was in. Four walls, a door, and a cot. Not much to work with. She looked at the ceiling and saw it was made of panels, which could potentially work in her favor, but unless she could work past the pain, she wasn't crawling or jumping anywhere.

Resigned that she was stuck for now, she laid back down and waited. Figuring it was only a matter of time before someone came to talk to her. She could still feel ship's engines from where she sat and assumed they were out in space. Deciding to test that theory, she pushed herself up carefully and did a few small jumps to test the gravity.

"Artificial…yup space," she concluded before sitting back down and leaning back against the wall.

Her thoughts traveled back to the final scene she saw before the doors closed and she hoped that everyone was ok. She knew it had been stupid to think that they would actually let everyone go if she surrendered herself, but she couldn't risk it. There was too much at stake and this had been their only opportunity to do something about it and hopefully finish it. Even if that meant dealing with the cyclone of fury that was going to be York once things calmed down and she was home.

The door slid open and she looked over to see CT walk in and sneer at her.

"Hello Connie."

"Don't call me that," CT snapped back.

"Why? It's how we all knew you," Carolina replied coolly. "You insisted at one point that we should all call you that."

"That was when I considered you all my friends."

"We can still be friends," Carolina replied.

CT scoffed, "Yea. Sure. Let's go drinks."

"We were planning a girls night now that I can drink," Carolina shrugged. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"I was being sarcastic," CT rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to go for drinks with you? You all betrayed me."

"We betrayed you? Don't make me laugh," Carolina gave a dry chuckle. "You betrayed all of us by selling us out."

"The Director was doing bad things. He needed to be stopped."

"And had you come to me, I may have been able to do something about it without all the drama. You know how many people we could have saved?"

"I heard York knew in the end. Why didn't he tell you?" Carolina clenched her jaw shut. "You forget. You didn't want to hear a bad word against the Director. We all knew there was something that was kept from us. Now I know why you were the favorite."

"I was anything but," Carolina scoffed. "I worked hard like the rest of you. I trained constantly. It's not my fault you couldn't keep up."

CT glared at her before motioning for her to get up and follow her, "He wants to talk to you."

"Great. I have so much to say to him as well," Carolina said getting up and walking towards the door.


	177. Chapter 177

Carolina crossed her arms and glared at the man sitting at the table in the room where CT had brought her that had caused them so much grief for months. She said nothing as she stood glaring at him.

_'He's awfully arrogant…isn't he?'_

Carolina tried not to smirk.

Hargrove shifted in his seat before motioning at the chair across from him, "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather not," Carolina growled.

"I only wish to speak with you."

"You had to bring me all the way here away from my family after sending an attack after them?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Unfortunate series of events," he replied. Carolina scoffed and shook her head. "Care for a drink? Agent Connecticut can fetch something for you."

"And slip something unpleasant in it?" Carolina glanced at the woman who seemed to want to do nothing of the sort. "I'm good."

"Suit yourself. Agent Connecticut, you may leave us," Hargrove waved a hand.

"But sir-"

"Leave us." CT huffed and turned to leave. Carolina figured she was stationing herself outside the door. Hargrove folded his hands in front of him, "How is young Allison?"

"You expect me to tell you how she is?" Carolina guffawed. "You have no right to know anything about her."

"I only raised her and clothed her and kept her from harm, giving her everything she wanted practically her entire life until you and that bastard son of mine came and took her into a warzone," Hargrove replied coolly.

Carolina slammed her hands on the table and glared at him, teeth clenched, "The only reason Ally isn't screwed up is because she had an amazing guardian that actually cared about her well-being. Did you even ever spend time with her? You kept her on a space ship away from any other human contact and made your daughter raise her. Thank God Emma had the sense not to listen to you when you told her to pass her off as her own."

"Yes, that was a rather unpleasant conversation," Hargrove grumbled. Hargrove gave her a curious look, "What would you have done had she done as I asked?"

Carolina gave him an unpleasant look, "I would have killed her."

"Always so harsh…was that because of your upbringing? It must have been hard after your mother died. Leonard never did recover," Hargrove sighed. "It's a shame really. Had he listened to me when I suggested it, he should have sent you off to boarding school. Maybe you wouldn't be the ruthless person you are now. What does Allison think of having a hardened killer for a mother?"

"She understands that I do what I have to and still loves me for it," Carolina snarled. "What do you want with me?"

"I would like for us to be friends," he answered.

"Fat fucking chance."

"You know I have ways of making you cooperate." Carolina shrugged. "I don't want to use them on you."

"It's the only way you will get anything from me," Carolina answered quietly.

_'I won't let them get that far, Carolina.'_

"Your father was just as hot-headed and arrogant as you. Did he tell you we were both in the technical aspect of the Military together?"

 _'Blow head if there ever was one.'_ Carolina turned her head to keep from smirking, "He never mentioned it."

"He was quite the genius in his field. It's a shame what happened with your mother. He was never the same…still the genius, but damaged."

_'And Malcolm Hargrove was the jealous one, always following us from the shadow.'_

"I really don't want to talk about my father, least of all with you," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"But don't you get it? This is all happening because of your father. Because of his work. Don't you want to see how this ends?"

"No. I want to be with my family and friends and I want you in prison where you belong."

Hargrove stood and put his hands behind his back and walked towards the door, "We'll see how you're feeling once there is an AI controlling you."

Carolina glared at him again and watched him leave the room, speaking quietly to CT as he walked by. CT walked into the room, "Let's go."

"Where am I going?" Carolina asked leaning back against the table.

"Just back to your room…for now," CT sneered at her.

Carolina pushed off the table and walked out, letting CT think she was in charge as they walked down the halls. She entered the room where she had been before and waited until CT closed her in before lowering her voice, "Reach anyone at the Facility yet?"

_'Almost. Five more minutes.'_

* * *

York sighed as he walked through the hall at the Facility towards the computer lab. He hadn't heard anything and after making sure both kids were fact asleep, he let his dad shoo him out of the house to go check on things.

"What took you so long, dude?" Church chuckled popping up. "Or are we not in the mood for jokes?"

"I'm fine," York huffed.

"Yea, ok," Church replied. "Em's still here. Ep-Sig just made contact. We're routing through the message he sent back now."

"That is really good to hear," York sighed.

"Knew you'd like that," Church chuckled as York walked into the lab. "Hey Em, York's here."

"Hey Em," York sighed walking over to sit down.

"I get a hello this time?" Emma smirked at him.

"You're so funny," York shook his head. He looked around, "Where's North?"

"Napping in my office with Oliver," Emma nodded her head towards it.

"Must be nice," York chuckled shaking his head.

"Yea, well, at least I have good news this time around," Emma sighed leaning back in her chair to turn and look at him. "We will have coordinates in five minutes. Carolina would like us to wait a bit before sending a team."

"You're kidding, right?" York huffed before rolling his eye. "No, you're not. That's just like her…What's she want us to do?"

"She wants you to stay here."

"Fuck that."

"She also said you'd say that and to remind you that she had to stay behind because of your kids when everyone else went off to rescue you," Church chuckled.

"This is different. She was pregnant back then. She _physically_ couldn't," York pointed out. "I am not sending a team if I am not with that team and if you still insist on sending one without me, then I will just go myself."

"You are so thickheaded…." Emma shook her head. "Like we'd send anyone without you. Even Wash said it was better to bring you than leave you behind."

"Gotta hand it to Wash," York ran a hand over his head, "He's not as dumb as we think he is sometimes."

"I'm totally telling him you said that."

"Where is he anyway?" York asked curiously. Church started laughing. "What'd he do…?"

"Well, he had to go home and try to apologize to Ross," Emma chuckled.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't let her do anything when they were all out there trying to clean up," Emma shook her head. "You think he learned it from you and North."

"Learned what?" York asked giving her a confused look.

"That pregnant women are fragile and should be placed in a padded room," Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "You know how neither you or North got your asses kicked?"

"Yea…"

"I don't think Ross is going to be that patient with him as we were with you two," Emma shook her head.

York chuckled, "I would say poor Wash, but no…no poor Wash."

"No poor Wash," Emma gave a laugh.

"So how long are we waiting exactly?" York asked.

"Few more hours?" Emma answered sounding uncertain.

"I'm waiting on schematics from Ep-Sig so that we can form a plan of attack. He has limited access to things from where they're keeping Carolina. She's fine," Church said cutting York off. "Had to talk to Hargrove, but held it together pretty well. Seems he went a bit…fanatical."

Emma and York exchanged looks before Emma looked at him, "How's Ally?"

"Surprisingly calm," York sighed. "Pops put her to sleep. Said they had a chat. Didn't say about what." Emma nodded. "Doesn't really matter because we're getting Carolina back."

"Glad to see you so positive," Emma gave him a smile.

"That's because I'm not going to lose her again," York replied picking at the keyboard.

* * *

"Will you please just talk to me?" Wash huffed leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. Ross glared at him from where she was laying in the tub. "Yes, I know, I'm an overprotective asshole because I wouldn't let you help without some kind of supervision." She made a noise. "Talk to me, or I'm crawling in there with you."

"Don't you dare." Wash gave her a smirk as he stepped closer. "Wash. I mean it."

"Looks awfully lonely in there."

"Wash, no." He lifted a foot over the side of the tub. Ross splashed at him, "You have your clothes on and I'm mad at you. Don't do it."

"I mean, you just got me wet, so the whole clothes thing is a moot point," he smirked stepping into the tub, putting his hands on either side to support himself as he leaned over her, water splashing over the sides as he lowered himself down.

"You're getting the floor wet, you idiot," Ross scolded as he settled more into the tub, pushing more water out. He grinned at her. "You're cleaning it up."

"Long as it means I can be here near my girls," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead since she had nowhere to go to dodge it.

"Girls?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You and the baby," he shrugged.

"So it's a girl?"

"If it gets you talking to me," he smirked.

"Asshole…" He nodded. Ross pushed herself up to give him some room, "Disturbing my bath is only putting you more in the doghouse."

"We don't have a dog. We have a cat," Wash said motioning to the door where Rebel was poking his head in to stare at the water on the floor.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes as he leaned back a bit.

"Yea, but I mean…come on," Wash sighed reaching out to take one of her hands in his. "Can you really blame me for being a bit protective of you? It's apparently a male weakness when his significant other is pregnant."

"Yea, well you better knock it the hell off," Ross grumbled at him.

He took a breath and made a face, "Ever think that maybe I wouldn't be so overprotective if you would just tell everyone?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "If more people knew, than I might not be so paranoid about watching your every move when I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine without me."

"So you want me to tell everyone so that they'll babysit me when you're not around?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Wash huffed.

"Sounds like it," she muttered.

"I just…" he trailed off trying to gather his thoughts on how he wanted to explain it. "Not that anything will happen…but if something would happen and I'm not around, I want to know that whoever is around will be able to get you whatever help you need. Does that sound better?"

She took a moment before rolling her eyes, "I suppose…"

"So you'll tell more of your friends?"

"I will tell more of my friends."

"Thank you."

"But then you have to stop. Understood? Let me tell you when enough is enough and I can't handle something."

"But-"

"Wash."

He sighed before nodding, "Ok."

"Good," she smirked before leaning forward and turning so that she could lean back against him. He reached around with his other hand and placed it on her stomach. "I can't believe you crawled in here with you clothes on…"

"Yea well…what was I gonna do when you wouldn't talk to me?" he chuckled.

"Go sulk like you normally do," she replied.

"I don't sulk…"

"You totally sulk," she laughed. "And then I feel all sorry for you because you just look so damn pitiful."

"And here I thought it was my charming personality…" Wash sighed.

"Not when you're sulking," she teased. He rolled his eyes. "So since I was ignoring you…any game plan yet for going to fetch Carolina? And yes, I know I'm staying here."

Wash kissed the side of her head, "Not as of when I came home. They were still waiting to hear from Sigma."

"York holding up ok?"

"He took the kids home. I know George went over so I'm sure as soon as things are settled a bit, he'll be back there bugging Emma." Wash let out a sigh, "Skeleton plan at this point is to send a team once we have information on where they are and get her back, all while hopefully taking care of Hargrove. Nick and Garth even volunteered to go."

"Are you going?" Ross asked.

"It's almost an all-hands kind of deal, so yea," Wash answered. "Unless I'm not allowed."

"York would never forgive either of us if I didn't let you and they failed because they were a man short. Besides, Carolina is part of your family, so yes you're going to go help get her home."

"Our family."

"Right," Ross chuckled. "So after we get out, you should head back over and see what's going on."

"What are you going to do?" Wash asked.

"I am going to go to bed. I'm extremely tired."

"Why didn't you do that right away instead of crawling in here?"

"Because I needed to relax and this was the easiest way to do so. Had I known I'd have company, I may have found something else relaxing," she chuckled.

"Why do you need to relax? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Minus you being an asshole? No. It was just a long stressful day," she sighed. They sat in silence for a while before she turned her head so she could see his face, "South said you tried to talk to Maine."

He clenched his jaw, "Tried being the key word."

"Why? You know he's not the same as he was when you were teammates."

"Wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least try…" he sighed.

"You think there's a chance he could still be in there?" She felt him shrug. She was silent for a moment, "You remember that he was the one who stabbed me, yes?"

"Yes, I remember," Wash sighed as his hand moved over the scar on her stomach.

"You realize there's a chance he could do it again?"

"Not to you," Wash shook his head, tightening his hold on her. "I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on you…or the baby." Ross sighed and nodded. They both turned to look as Rebel had decided to be brave and jump up on the edge of the tub. "Dumb cat, you're going to fall in and scratch us both."

"Brrow."

Ross propped her legs up to form a bridge for him. After testing to make sure they were stable, Rebel hopped over and made himself comfy.

"You're going to get us scratched," Wash sighed.

"He and I do this all the time. He's fine," Ross chuckled reaching up to scratch Rebel's head. "He actually likes the water, surprisingly."

"If you say so," Wash shook his head.


	178. Chapter 178

"You really have no recollection of the place?" Locus asked as he walked out of South's kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"If I did, do you really think we would have waited this long to go after the asshole?" South asked giving him a cool look as he handed her one and sat down across from her.

"I'm just asking," he shook his head. "No need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive," South made a face. "I wish you and the rest would stop asking me if I remember shit or not. I don't. If I did, I would tell you all. Why is no one asking Felix this information? He had to have been there at some point if he was working with them after I left."

"Nick and Garth went back to see if they could get anything out of him while we wait for Carolina's signal."

"Great. Then stop asking me."

"I apologize. I don't like attempting to make a plan if we don't know what we're up against," he sighed.

South turned to look at him, "Didn't you work for this asshole first? We should be asking you what you know."

"We should also be asking your sister-in-law if that's the point you're trying to prove."

"Emma doesn't know anything after leaving the ship, if it's even the same ship."

"Same goes for myself." South rolled her eyes and took a mouthful of coffee. "Any word on how former Agent Maine is doing?"

"Unconscious. Unfortunately alive," South sighed rubbing her face.

"Why unfortunately? He's a former teammate and friend, is he not?"

"Yea, but dude went psycho. There really isn't coming back from that," South answered.

"Agent Washington seems to think so," Locus pointed out.

"Yea well…Wash has turned into a huge sap."

"Is that why you hate letting yourself be happy? You don't want to turn into a sap like him?" Locus smirked at her.

"Hey, I think I've been doing pretty damn good thank you very much," South scoffed.

"True. You no longer kick me out of you apartment," Locus gave a dry chuckle.

"I can start," she glared at him.

"I'm just making conversation with you," Locus replied. South rolled her eyes. "And don't worry…you're anything but a sap."

"Thanks for the reassurance," South replied dryly.

"You are welcome," he raised his cup in salute.

"Asshole…" South gave a sigh, "What will you do once this is over?"

"What do you mean?" Locus asked giving her a confused look.

"Once you no longer feel obligated to stick around and help us…what are you going to do?"

"What would you like me to do?"

South leaned back and crossed her arms and gave him a look, "No. You answer and you don't ask me that."

Locus huffed, "I have no reason to leave any more, so if I am allowed, I would like to stay. I find it…entertaining what your friends are doing here."

"Is that the only reason?" South asked.

"That is thinking along the lines of what you don't want me asking you."

South growled and fidgeted in her chair before turning away. She lowered her voice, "I would like it if you stayed…"

"What was that?" he asked giving her a sly look.

"Fuck you."

He glanced at his wrist, "There's time. No one's called yet."

South rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

* * *

 

Carolina tried to adjust her suit over her chest as best she could to try and relieve some of the pain in her chest.

_'Ya know…there's another solution for relief…'_

"Shut up."

_'Just saying…'_

"Appreciated, but shut up," Carolina snapped quietly. She glanced around the room again, "Any word?"

_'I lost contact with the Facility. We need a stronger connection to give the final signal. Attaching the drive that Emma sent with would greatly increase the success of doing so.'_

"Fat lot of luck that's going to do in here…"

_'Then I suggest we get out.'_

"How about I get right on that…?" Carolina grumbled.

_'Excellent suggestion.'_

"Thoughts on how to do that?"

 _'I suggest that the next time someone comes into the room, you attack and get out that way. Struggling might be better anyway since they want to send you for implantation as soon as things are prepped.'_ Carolina sighed and pushed herself up off the cot to stretch. _'Heat signature indicates someone approaching now.'_

"Great. Couldn't have given me more of a heads up?"

_'Apologies.'_

Carolina moved to the one side of the door frame and waited as she heard the keys being punched on the other side and the door slide open. She waited until whoever it was walked into the room, staring at the cot she had been sitting in moments prior. The breath taken in prep for her sneak attack seemed to escape the second the person who had stepped in turned around to stare at her.

"Holy fuck, it is you."

"Niner?" Carolina gasped.

"Son of a bitch," the pilot stared at her like she was seeing a ghost. "I mean, I heard you were kicking, but when I caught wind you were here, I didn't want to believe it. Son of a…fuck."

"What are you doing here?" Carolina asked glancing towards the door.

"Oh," Niner gave a wave, "I have the feed on loop. Learned a few things working for that jackass."

"Why are you working for that jackass?" Carolina tried not to snap.

"It was that or sit in prison. At least…that was fucking plan in the beginning. Kinda fucked now being too far down the damn rabbit hole and all," Niner huffed. She ran a hand through her hair before stepping forward to give Carolina a hug. "Shit it's good to see you."

"Wish it wasn't under these circumstances, but same," Carolina gave her a smile, hiding the grimace of extra pressure on her chest.

"Well then how about we get you out of here then?" Niner offered.

_'Perhaps she can assist us…'_

"First, can you get me to a terminal?" Carolina asked. "And then my armor."

"Of course I can," Niner chuckled. "Who do you think you're talking to here? Come on, this way."

"What about the camera feed?" Carolina asked. "Won't they figure out you're helping me?"

"Lucky for you, they got a terminal right down the hall. So if we're quick, they won't ever know," Niner answered. "Hargrove and that fucker CT are in a meeting right now with some assholes who want to fund the fucked up shit he's doing. I've been trying to fuck shit up, but I can only get so far before that asshole AI catches wind and I have to stop."

"Any help has been appreciated," Carolina replied.

"I'm sure. I didn't realize really that it was you lot that they were going after. Had I know that, I would've just blown them to smithereens."

"What did you think he was going after?" Carolina asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I just fly shit. Mostly supplies."

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"You don't want to get back to your family, fine by me," Niner shrugged as she kept walking. She opened a door and motioned for Carolina to head inside.

Carolina took a cautious step, checking everything in the room before walking more fully in. She spotted a terminal and hurried over, pulling up sleeve to expose her AD so she could slip out the extra drive that Emma had sent. She inserted it and waited.

_'Signal acquired. Forwarding information steam to Agent Alaska.'_

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Niner answered not realizing Carolina wasn't talking to her.

"Armor?" Carolina asked.

"Uh, yea. This way," Niner nodded poking her head out the door before motioning for Carolina to follow her.

 _'Should be the second hallway on the right and third door down,'_ Sigma informed her. _'Would also appear that their AI was waiting for something of the sort to be done. It's trying to piggy-back onto the information drive back to the Facility. I wouldn't worry. Agent Alaska and Epsilon have been preparing for this for months now.'_ Carolina made a noise. _'I get the feeling you don't trust your old pilot…Let me do some digging.'_

Carolina followed behind Niner, paying attention to her surroundings and making sure she was being led in the direction Sigma had said her armor was located. She breathed a sigh of relief after the door was opened and she saw her armor piled behind a glass case.

"Give me a sec," Niner said walking over to a keycode.

Carolina watched her punch things in before the case opened and she could start attaching her armor pieces. Niner kept an eye on the door while she waited for Carolina to suit up. She tried to hold in the groan when she attached her chest piece, but Niner turned to look at her.

"They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" the pilot asked.

Carolina scoffed, "If only…no. This is what happens when you haven't gotten to feed your newborn or have access to a breast pump…"

"Ah, gotcha. Ya know, never would've thought you of all people would have kids."

"Why do you say that?" Carolina asked giving her a confused look as she redid her ponytail so she could put her helmet on.

Niner shrugged, "I only ever saw you working. You never really gave off the mom-vibe. How many?"

"Two. Ally's nine and Tyler is almost a month old." Carolina debated for a second before looking at the other woman, "York is the father."

"Can't say that surprises me," Niner chuckled. "Who else is there with you?"

"Um, South, North who is married and just became a dad as well and Wash who will be a dad in a few months."

"No shit?" Niner gave a laugh. "North I could see. Wash? That dork? Ha."

"He's come a long way, that's for sure," Carolina smiled. She picked at her helmet before shoving it back on her head, "You uh…you're more than welcome to come back with me. We'll talk to the UNSC on your behalf."

"Really?"

"Course," Carolina shrugged.

_'Rescue team will be here in an hour.'_

"That quick?" Carolina asked slightly shocked.

"That quick what?" Niner asked confused.

_'It would appear, Epsilon was able to lock in on our signal a while ago. Emma has also sent the coordinates to the closest UNSC cruiser and they should be arriving soon as well.'_

"That is excellent to hear," Carolina replied. Niner went to say something again, but Carolina cut her off, "Apparently no one thought I'd come willingly without some kind of back-up plan."

"Apparently…"

Carolina looked at her, "You are with me, right? You're not going to turn me in?"

"Fuck that, course I wouldn't," Niner scoffed.

"Great, We need a place to bunk for at least an hour. Preferably near the hangar that is most accessible to outsiders."

"Got just the one," Niner nodded turning to head out the door.

* * *

 

"York, go sit down," Nick snapped.

"How far?"

"Soon."

"Why aren't we there yet?"

"Oh my God I hope your kids drive you this insane," Nick growled quietly. "We're almost there. Sit down and let me fly. Go get your guns ready."

"Come on, York," North put an arm on him. "Let's go over the plan again. Make sure everyone is on the same page."

"Maybe we're in range of Carolina," York mumbled quietly letting North lead him back out to the cargo bay where their half of the team was gathered.

"We can try that too," North nodded.

North watched York gesture for Cody to get up and out of the seat so he could sit down and see if he could in fact reach Carolina. Cody looked towards North who just shook his head and put up a hand to gesture to let York go. It wasn't until York slammed his hands on the keyboard that Cody jumped at him.

"Don't do that to the equipment!" Cody squeaked realizing a second too late that he shouldn't be pushing York. "Uh…sorry sir, but really. You shouldn't be doing that. If you tell me what you're looking for, I might be able to help."

"Get my wife on the radio," York growled pushing away and letting Cody back at the seat.

"Sir, I'm not sure we're-"

"Don't give me excuses, give me results and North, don't start," York said holding up a hand to cut North off.

"Wasn't going to say anything," North shook his head. He took notice the rest of the team that was prepping themselves was doing so quietly while shooting wary glances at the three towards the front. He looked back at his friend, "York, you might want to reel in the hostility a bit."

"I will reel in the hostility when I know Carolina isn't in the hands of that asshole," York growled back.

"Well good news for all of us that I'm getting a signal. Give me a second…" Cody trailed off hitting a few more keys. There was some feedback over the radio. "Helloooo? Anybody there?"

"Please tell me that is not how you've been trained to try to get contact with someone?" a familiar voice came across.

"Carolina!?" York shoved Cody off to the side.

"I'm here. And yes, I'm ok. Got a friend on the inside. We're sending you coordinates for the hangar we're in."

"Got them!" Cody chimed in. "Sending them up to Nick and over to the other ship."

"Jeez, how many people did you leave to defend the Facility?"

"We only brought about half of the group with us," North answered.

"They wouldn't let me bring more," York grumbled. "Are you sure you're alright? They didn't implant you or hurt you or anything, right?"

"No. And you and I are having a discussion once we get home."

"Oh, about those orders you gave that I was supposed to stay home?" York scoffed. "Come on. You really think I would listen to that bullshit?"

"I was hoping you would considering the kids' best interests and listen to it, yes," Carolina growled back. "Not that I'm not happy you're coming…"

"I expect a big thank you kiss showing you're appreciation when we get to you."

"No. How far out are you all?"

"NICK!" York yelled up front.

"Dammit…" they heard Nick curse. "I got the ship in sight in radar. Ten or twenty. However long it takes to get in."

"Ten minutes," York answered.

"The defenses on the hangar will be down, you should have no problems coming in. It's empty and we'll be waiting."

"Wait, who's there with you?"

"It's a surprise."

"We don't have room for more strays Carolina."

"Shut up. Your ass is going to get kicked when they see you."

"Great…"


	179. Chapter 179

York barely waited for the hatch to open before jumping out it and hurrying over to where Carolina was standing, not registering the second person there with her. She made a noise at him before letting him wrap his arms around her, armor and all.

"Great to see you too, York," Niner chuckled.

"Yea, you too," York replied not bothering to look at her as he checked over Carolina who made a noise as she shook her head at him.

"Is that who I think it is?" North asked walking up to them.

"Hey there, North," Niner chuckled. "Long time no see. What brings you here?"

"Oh ya know, rescue mission," North nodded towards Carolina as he reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Will you stop?" Carolina snapped, pushing York away gently. "There will be time when we get home. It's not like I was gone for eight years…"

"Felt like it…" York mumbled before doing a double take after finally realizing Niner was standing there next to her. "Holy shit. Niner?"

"Glad to see how fucking observant you got," Niner shook her head.

"Had more important things on my mind," York shrugged as Carolina made another noise at him.

"Wash here too?" Niner asked looking around and finally realizing the size of the group gathering between the Pelicans. "Geez, how many people did you bring?"

"About twenty," North answered.

"They wouldn't let me bring everyone," York sighed turning his head to look at Carolina.

"Someone needed to be left behind to defend the Facility," Carolina grumbled.

"Emma could handle it," York turned to argue.

"No Emma could not have handled it," North shook his head.

"Ross is there."

"Ross is pregnant," Carolina growled. She turned to North, "Thank you for reining him in."

"No problem," North chuckled as Wash walked up to them. "Wash, look who Carolina found!"

"Holy shit," Wash stopped and stared at Niner who started laughing. "Last I heard from you, you were working Recovery!"

"Yea well, shit went to hell after you wiped all the proof that would have kept us out of jail," Niner responded.

"Oh…right…sorry about that," Wash stammered reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Is what it is," Niner huffed. "So now what? We leaving this joint?"

Carolina shook her head, "Not without making sure Hargrove is taken care of once and for all."

"Cody's getting into the system from the terminal here," Wash reported. "He's going against what Ep-Sig sent back to Emma and Church and what Trevor is feeding him now as they're going through information."

Niner scoffed, "Or you could just ask me and I could take you to his main hangout aboard this puppy."

"Are you serious?" Carolina asked turning to look at her.

"Uh, yea."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Carolina asked staring at her.

"Because you said these guys were coming for you and I figured it would probably be better to take you there with back-up because he's going to be guarded like he always is and figured that more in number would be better to go up against him considering we're on his fucking ship with his fucking people."

"Don't mind Lina, Niner," York shook his head. "There are lots of hard feelings towards that asshole." He lowered his voice, "Plus her hormones are still out of whack yet…" Carolina swung and hit him in the chest. "Ow…"

"You're an asshole," Carolina snapped before turning to face the team that was there. "Thank you all for coming. Before we leave, we're going to make sure Hargrove doesn't escape again. I've had word that the UNSC is on their way as well, but I don't want to risk him escaping from us. As soon as Cody gets a read on where he is located on the ship, we'll head out to end this once and for all." She looked at Niner, "Any idea how many people are actually on board this thing?"

"Skeleton crew. Could be anywhere from twenty to thirty," Niner shrugged. "Like I said before, I just fly shit. Connecticut is the one who keeps roster. Practically lives up his ass if you ask me…"

Carolina nodded, "Cody, how long until we have information?"

"Um," he replied from where he was typing away, "Maybe ten minutes?"

_'I could perhaps assist him Agent Carolina.'_

"Need some help? Sigma offered his services," Carolina relayed.

"Sure," Cody answered as Ep-Sig appeared and headed over to him.

Carolina turned to everyone else, "Be ready to move when we have the signal. Sigma, I'd prefer the place get locked down so that no one else can leave from anywhere but this hangar."

"Understood Agent Carolina," Sigma replied out-loud.

"Great. Everyone else, I want a strong defense set up in case we get visitors before we move out."

"And while they do that, you can go on the ship," York said putting a hand on her elbow.

"York, this is not the time for your crap," Carolina growled shaking him off.

"Hardly," York chuckled. He lowered his voice, "Emma suggested I bring along your breast pump for you."

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" Carolina gave a chuckle of relief turning to head onto the ship as Wash and North took over command for her. "Not that the majority of it hasn't leaked out by now…"

* * *

 

"Man, Em," Church laughed. "You totally called it."

"And you doubted me because I'm not a computer program," Emma chuckled shaking her head. "It's the home base. We gave that AI the perfect opportunity when Carolina put in the drive I sent with her. How's it holding up against our firewall?"

"Not too well," Church answered. "I mean, it's holding its own, but I think we prepped too well for it to have much of a chance."

"Great. Just get it cornered so we can pull it from here and get it to the authorities. Once my father loses control of it, it should make things easier for the away team to take care of things on their end."

"Yes ma'am," Church gave her a salute. "Trevor, you heard the lady."

"Already on it," Trevor nodded as Church appeared next to him.

Emma turned to check over a few things as Ross walked back into the room and sat down at the desk she had been sitting at. "Everything alright?"

"Just peachy," Ross sighed sitting back in the chair. "How long did your morning sickness last?"

"Few weeks," Emma shrugged. "More nausea than vomiting. Definitely eased up when I hit the second trimester."

"Yea well…reaching that and it's not easing up…" Ross grumbled making a face.

"Did you mention it to Mei?" Emma asked.

Ross nodded, "Not much she can do. It's not bad enough to give me anything. Just really annoying."

"Probably a good thing Agent Washington made you sit back," Trevor pointed out.

"Don't you go siding with him," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ross, you fell asleep five minutes after he left," Trevor chuckled.

"He does have a point," Emma smirked at her.

"It's Wash's fault…" Ross mumbled crossing her arms and sinking down in the chair.

"Doesn't it take a fella and a lady?" Trevor grinned at her.

"Oh just be quiet," Ross made a face at him. "You're supposed to be the quiet one."

"Gotta make up for when Ed's not around," Trevor answered. Ross stuck her tongue out at him. "You've been hanging around with Ally too long."

"Where is she anyway?" Ross asked looking at Emma.

"At home," Emma answered. "George and Mei are watching her and both boys."

There was another knock on the door and they all turned to look to see Preston walking in with her mother behind her. She gave a wave, "Mom came looking for Uncle –sir. I told her what was going on and she asked if we needed any help so I brought her in here."

"Hey Ruth," Ross waved.

"Mila," Ruth smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sick of puking. Yourself?" Ross asked.

"No complaints," Ruth smiled.

"You remember Emma?" Ross asked.

"I do," Ruth nodded. "How's it going?"

"Just wonderful," Emma sighed. "Good with computers?"

"A bit," Ruth replied.

"Great. Have a seat and I will give you something to do," Emma replied standing up.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense. If I have you start helping Ross sift through information, Trevor, Church and I can concentrate on the important things like trying to capture an AI that decided it wanted to get trapped in my firewall."

"Well, alright then," Ruth nodded.

"Anyone hungry or thirsty?  I can go fetching," Preston offered.

"Yes please," Emma answered.

"Thanks Daisy," Ross gave her a wave.

* * *

 

"Wash, how's your side coming?" Carolina asked as she and York's squad took out the last of the group on their end of the hall.

"Got a few stragglers holding their own," Wash replied through his radio.

"Great. We're almost clear here. Should be making our way down the next hallway momentarily," Carolina answered. "Probably be moving faster if someone wasn't being extra careful about everything."

"Hey, you were the one who had to keep reminding me that we have to think about the kids," York replied back. "I'm just trying to make sure we get back to them."

"Which is why you should have stayed behind like I told you to," Carolina growled.

"You really want to get into this now?" York asked throwing his arms up in question, shot-gun in one hand.

"HEY!" Wash yelled over the radio. "MARRIAGE COUNSELING LATER!"

"You want to kick his ass or you want me to?" York asked looking at Carolina.

She huffed at him and took off down the hallway to finish off the last few guards. After making sure none of them were getting up, she looked around before turning to the the door in the middle of the hall.

_'Opening in a minute. Three heat signatures at the end of the hallway. Once I get this door, I'll start on the other.'_

"Any traps?" Carolina asked.

_'Agent Cody has disabled them all from where he is. It's the doors that are proving tricky.'_

"I'm sure York could give them a whirl," Carolina smirked.

"What am I giving a whirl?" York asked as he and the rest of their team joined them.

Sigma appeared in front of them, "I don't think Agent York can handle these kind of locks."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" York snapped.

"I apologize Agent York, but your record is against you," Sigma replied.

"I apologize Agent York, but your record is against you," York mocked before flipping off the AI. "You think you're so smart, get us the hell in there already."

"Doors are opening."

York mocked him under his breath as Carolina laughed quietly before checking the hall and heading in. She walked to the end of the hallway and stepped off to the side, motioning for the others to do the same as Sigma worked the door again. It opened to a chorus of bullets. The second they stopped, Carolina activated her speed unit and ran into the room to take out the two guards as Hargrove sat calmly at the desk. She pointed her pistol at him as the others filed into the room.

"Don't even think about moving," Carolina snarled at the man as he gave her a cool look in return.

"I have to say-"

"You don't have to say anything," Carolina snapped. "If I didn't want to see you sitting behind bars so badly, I'd shoot you here and now and be done with the whole thing."

"Still could," York muttered.

"As much as it would make me feel better, no. We'll let the UNSC deal with him," Carolina replied. She turned to step aside so she could radio Wash as the others moved in around Hargrove like they had discussed. "Wash, we're in and have him in custody."

"Great. Any signs of Connie?" Wash asked.

"None from here. Keep a look out, have Cody check through the system again," Carolina replied. Hargrove started chuckling. Carolina turned to look at him. "What's so entertaining?"

"You said I didn't have to say anything," Hargrove gave her a smirk. Carolina turned to look at the Agents behind him an gave them a nod. Weaver and Morris caught the signal and both cocked their weapons and pointed them at either side of Hargrove's head. He put his hands up, "Fine…Connecticut is no longer on board."

"Where'd she go?" Carolina asked.

"More importantly, how did she go. We have the place on lockdown," York added.

"For all the planning you did, no one really considered a double cross," Hargrove replied. York and Carolina exchanged glances. "You may have control of my ship and control of my AI. That doesn't mean you have control of all the people around you."

"Oh shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes inside her helmet. "We trust all our agents and all our recruits."

"I didn't say it was one of your people."

Carolina narrowed her eyes inside her helmet, making a silent question to Sigma. _'Niner is still in the bay we have under guard. I'm still reading the same amount of people that were in earlier. Agent Cody did state there was a slight issue with the door moments after we left, but otherwise everything seems normal.'_

"Keep an eye on it," Carolina mumbled under her breath. "Wash, how are we coming?"

"Clearing out the last three. Station should be secure and UNSC should be arriving in twenty," Wash radioed back. "How's it going in there?"

"Fine. Have you checked in with Cody and Garth?"

"I can. Don't you want to?"

"Just do it."

"Yes boss," Wash replied.


	180. Chapter 180

"Will you go lay down in my office?" Emma huffed as she caught Ross yawning again.

"I'm fine," Ross waved aside the offer. "I need to do something and sleeping is not what I want to be doing until everybody is back."

"Wash is gonna be mad if he comes home and you're not rested," Emma pointed out.

"Emma, I think you can attest that it is going to be a long time until I am fully rested again," Ross gave her a look.

"Besides the point," Emma smirked at her.

"Your doctor did tell you that you are allowed a small amount of caffeine, right?" Ruth asked.

"Yea, but I only ever really had a cup in the morning to begin with," Ross shrugged.

"My brother is the coffee addict," Emma added.

"Don't let Wash fool you any," Ross chuckled. "He's a very close second on coffee consumption."

"North can be just as bad," Emma sighed as an afterthought.

"I'm starting to notice a trend. How's his sleepy habits?"

"Sleeps just as good as Ollie does some nights," Emma shrugged. "And by that, I mean like a rock."

"Well, they don't have that in common," Ross shook her head. "I mean, Wash has his nights where he sleeps like a log, but there are just as many if not more nights that he's either wide awake for most the night until after midnight or every little thing wakes him up."

"Just be glad he doesn't wet the bed anymore," Ruth smiled. Both women turned raised eyebrows at her as Church started snickering. "He used to come crying in my room and I'd have to change his sheets before mom woke up. Not that she didn't figure it out when she saw the washer in the morning, but it made him feel better about it."

"Got any more embarrassing stories about him?" Emma asked giving Ruth a curious look as she rested her chin in her hand.

"A few," Ruth nodded. "Our other sister would have more since she was home more with him than I was."

"I'm sure I speak for Ross and Carolina when I say we'd love to sit down and hear some of them if you have a night," Emma replied. "I know Ross can't drink, but a wine night maybe?"

"I would enjoy that," Ruth nodded giving Emma a smile.

"We can definitely exchange some stories about him then. Carolina has a ton," Emma replied.

Ross nodded in agreement, "Yes she does. So does South. Course, since I started living with him, I'm getting a few firsthand ones myself."

"Like what?" Emma asked her eyes lighting up.

"You are as bad as South," Ross chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be making sure that AI doesn't get into the system?"

Emma waved her hand, "Church and I wrapped that up a while ago. It's stuck on a drive out of the system already. That's why I sent Trevor to go check on the recruits still doing perimeters."

"I didn't even notice he left," Ross said looking over at the empty desk where he normally sat.

"Reasons why I keep telling you to go lay down," Emma replied. Church popped up. "Yes?"

"Phone call," Church answered. "Hey Wash, got some ladies for you."

"What's up, Wash?" Emma asked.

"I think he knew we were talking about him," Ross smiled as Ruth gave a chuckle.

"You...y-you were talking about me?" he asked curiously. "Why…?"

"Ruth was telling us some intriguing stories about when you were a kid," Emma answered.

"Great…"

"So what's up?" Emma asked.

"There could be a potential situation. You may have to call Kimball and give her a heads up to get all hands on deck," Wash sighed over the radio line.

"What kind of situation are we talking?" Emma huffed. "Better not be one where you let that asshole get away."

"Definitely not. Carolina herself is keeping an eye on him," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "No, we can't locate CT and Sigma informed me that Hargrove told them that she's not on the ship anymore."

"Oh? What happened there?"

"Not sure yet. Still looking in to it."

"And you're calling because you think there could be a chance she's coming here?" Emma leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Where else is she going to go?" Wash asked.

"Far end of the universe away from the rest of us?"

"If only," Wash scoffed. "No, she's pissed. She's not going to do that. She's going to do something about it. You think South is bad in a temper? Connie was worse because when she was pissed, you didn't know it until she had you on the ground with a knife to your throat."

"Experience with that dear?" Ross asked.

"First hand? Luckily no."

"Good."

"So South is ok, but-"

"Wash, if you know what's good for you, you will not finish that remark," Ross stopped him.

"Back on track, Wash," Emma huffed. "Any idea what we're expecting besides an angry former Freelancer?"

"Not yet. Still working on it. An old friend said that while she knew CT was in a meeting with Hargrove, she lost track of her because she was helping Carolina. It could have been during that time that CT left the ship. We're more concerned with what's happening next which is why I am calling you all to let you know to get everyone there in the city on guard since we don't know what's coming. I think it's going to be safe to assume that there will be more of those bots with her."

"I'll call Khaza and tell him to get his guard on watch," Ruth said turning to make a call of her own.

"Alright Wash, we'll take care of things here. You just keep every good on your end and make sure they get home," Emma replied.

"That will hopefully be in a few hours," Wash answered. "UNSC is just pulling in as we speak so once we get Hargrove in custody with them, we'll be heading out here. Nick and Garth are both going with to make sure he's in the right hands."

"Tell them to be I said be careful and if they don't come back, there are going to be issues."

"I will tell them," Wash chuckled. "I think they're both still concerned that those other two Generals are still missing as well."

"Strange."

"Yea, so we'll figure it out once we get more information. The real important thing is taken care of."

"Alright, well go take care of everything and let us know when you're on your way back."

"Will do."

"And tell your girlfriend she needs to go take a nap," Emma tacked on as Ross glared at her.

"…Mila?"

"I'm fine, Wash," Ross huffed.

"You heard her Em," Wash chuckled. "Not much I can do from where I'm at."

"Yea, yea," Emma sighed. "Talk to you when you get back."

* * *

Carolina watched the UNSC guards taking Hargrove away in high security cuffs, York standing next to her while Nick followed the guards and Garth exchanged a few words with North and Wash before walking off. They both walked over to the other two Freelancers.

"Garth said as soon as they know he's in the right hands where he won't magically escape, they'll be back," North relayed. "Nothing we can do now besides head home and hope CT either shows herself stupidly to the rest of us or we never see or hear from her again."

"There's still the issue of Maine anyway," Wash pointed out.

"We'll deal with that once everything else settles. I don't think he's going anywhere for a while from what York told me," Carolina replied. "Did anyone hear from South and Locus yet?"

Wash shook his head, "They're on radio silence."

"Did Emma say anything when you checked in with her?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing about them," Wash shook his head again.

"We'll send them a message once we get clear of the station," North said. "They should be finishing up and giving word soon. I don't expect it taking much longer than we did here."

Carolina nodded before giving one last look at the group heading down the hall to board the ship. She turned to head back to the hangar they had taken, everyone turning to follow her. Something still wasn't settling right and she couldn't figure out from where it was coming from.

Their group was luckily still appeared to be keeping their guards up when they entered. Cody gave a wave to York who immediately walked over to him. Miller was standing there with him as well and the three started talking quietly. Carolina watched for a few seconds before deciding that if there was something to worry about, they would have alerted everyone right away when they entered. She walked over to where Niner was looking over one of their Pelicans they had brought.

"These are some nice birds you got your hands on," Niner said as Carolina approached her.

"Thanks. We have some excellent people taking care of them," Carolina replied. "I'm sure they'll be more than happy to show you around when we get back."

"I'm still coming back with you then?"

"Course you are," Carolina replied. "Where else would you go?"

"Figured you were going to send me off with the UNSC when they hauled off the Ex-Chairman," Niner answered.

"Why would we do that?"

"Oh, you trust me now?"

"If I didn't trust you, would we be talking about it?"

"True, but the vibe I was getting earlier was one of suspicion," Niner crossed her arms. "Why the fuck was that?"

"Hargrove implied that someone was helping CT get off the ship."

"I told you what probably happened with that," Niner shook her head.

"I understand that which is why we're still talking about it and you aren't either in the seat next to Hargrove or getting your ass kicked," Carolina replied. Niner nodded, putting her hands up in surrender. "Apologies."

"It's fine. I get you guys are stressed the fuck out with this whole thing."

"That's an understatement."

"I will gladly tell you everything I know once we're not on this piece of shit anymore. More importantly," Niner gave a chuckle, "Can't wait to meet these kids of yours."

"Oh they're fantastic. Just no stunt dives with my daughter. No matter what she says we told her," Carolina chuckled.

"Got it," Niner laughed.

Carolina looked over her shoulder as York headed over towards them, "Everything alright?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"What'd they want?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing really."

"Is Cody watching to make sure the ship with Hargrove on it leaves with no problems?"

"He is, yes," York nodded putting a hand on his hip.

Carolina nodded, "As soon as we get the clear on that, we'll head out. Unless something comes up that we need to stick around."

"I will get the word out," York nodded before heading over to the rest of the team.

* * *

South attached the last explosive before tugging her tether and letting Locus pull her back towards the small ship they were using. She waited until the door was sealed before turning to look at him, "Anyone call yet?"

"No," Locus answered turning to sit at the controls.

"Wonder why no one's checked in…"

"Because we told them we were going silent. No one knows we're out here except for your friends. It was luck that Emma was able to get us that information so we could track down the Generals."

"Can't believe they were this stupid to stick around," South gave a chuckle.

"They may not even be on board."

"True, but at least if or when they come back, they'll have one helluva surprise on their hands."

"Are you ready?" Locus asked.

"You know I'm always up for a little action."

He shook his head before hitting the button that was rigged to explode the three sticky grenades that South had attached. The result left a gap large enough for the two of them to enter. Locus maneuvered the ship to attach onto the rest of the ship they were breaking on to once it appeared the pressure had equalized. South checked to make sure the coast was clear before motioning him to follow, taking care of the security alert as Locus joined her inside.

Communicating via hand signals, they made their way out into the hall, the room equalizing quickly once the door was closed. Being wary around corners, they made their way through.  South started finding it slightly odd that they weren't coming across anyone the closer they got to the control room.

"Hey," South said quietly. Locus turned to glance at her. "Don't you find it odd that no one's come to check out that security alarm?"

"Slightly. Maybe we were quick enough."

"Doesn't feel right."

"Let's keep moving. The quicker we find out if anyone is on board the quicker we can leave and head back."

"Fine."

The place seemed more and more deserted the longer they checked it. Once they reached the control room to find it empty, they dropped the silent act. South walked up to one of the terminals while Locus checked one opposite.

"See if there's anything we can send back to your sister-in-law," Locus suggested.

"Nah, I figured I'd look for a vacation spot. Some place nice and romantic."

"May I suggest somewhere where I won't get sunburnt?"

South looked at him, "You're fucking joking, right?"

"Mostly."

"Such an asshole," South shook her head as she started looking through the files.

They worked quickly and in silence for the next few minutes. South found a couple things to send back to Emma to go through and after putting them on a drive, noticed something else. She pulled it up and started looking through it. A video popped up, CT front and center by herself, hard lines on a face framed by long hair.

South looked at Locus, "Hey. Got a message!"

"You people must think we're some special kind of stupid if you came all the way to this junk pile expecting to find us," CT shook her head. "Don't worry, we left a present for you. It should have started the second you stepped on the ship. Timer should be coming up…now."

A red timer started flashing across the screen as Locus joined her. They stared at it for a second seeing that there were less than five minutes to get back aboard their ship.

"Fuck."

"Run."

"Don't need you to tell me that, asshole," South snapped as they both took off through the halls. The empty halls made it easy, but that didn't help with how far away they were from the control room. "Remind me again why we entered where we did?"

"Because you said it would the least guarded and take longer for anyone to get back there should we set off an alarm."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me," South panted.

"If I hadn't agreed with you to some extent, we wouldn't have parked there to begin with."

"Whatever. Next time argue with my dumb ass."

"As long as there is a next-"

"Shut up and run."


	181. Chapter 181

"Shit…" South pushed away from the radio and turned to Locus. "Did you figure out how long we have?"

"Few hours," Locus sighed.

"Nothing more concrete than that?" He huffed in response at her. "Move. Let me do the math since you seem incapable."

"Fine," he got up from where he was sitting so she could sit down and look for herself.

"Maybe you'll have better luck on the radio."

"I've been telling you that we're too far out of range," he replied as he did what she said.

"Yea well get us in range."

"How do you expect me to do that when we have no engines?"

"Find a way. I'm not dying in this thing."

"You think I want to?"

They had just barely managed to get back to the ship before the explosions started. Debris had caught one of their engines though, leaving them stranded and floating among the wreckage. Luckily the seal was still holding on the ship so they were ok…for the moment.

Both were silent as they worked. Locus got up a few minutes later, "I'll be right back."

"Where the fuck are you going?" South asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"You want me to stretch the signal, I'm going to stretch the signal."

"How are you doing that?" South asked curiously.

"I'm going to attach my AD to the receiver and see if that will help any. It might be it got damaged when that debris hit us."

"Use a tether," South stood up and walked over to where they were hanging. She picked one up and handed it to him when he walked over. "And be careful. I may not want to die here, but I definitely don't want to do it by myself."

"So you do enjoy my company?" he gave a dry chuckled. She shoved him. "Watch the signal and let me know if you can get through while I'm out there."

South nodded as he headed to the air-lock to go out. She sat down back at the radio and watched the signal, unsure of what Locus was doing outside the ship. A thought struck South as she sat there, "Hey."

"I didn't even get working on it yet…"

"I know that asshole. Just had a thought I wanted to share."

"What thought have you had?" he asked with a sigh.

"If we get back…" South trailed off before clearing her throat. "When we get back, we should look in to one of the empty house across the street from the facility." There was silence on the other end of the radio. South waited, tapping her fingers on the console. The silence grew, making her nervous. "…Locs?"

He cleared his throat over the line, "Sorry…did you just imply us moving in together?"

"If that would be ok…" she trailed off feeling unsure all of a sudden. "If you don't want to that's fine. My apartment is fine. I just figured-"

"South."

"What?"

"We can look in to doing that."

"Really?" South asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Yes."

"Well…ok then," South smiled inside her helmet as she turned her attention back to watching the radio signal.

"I admit, you caught me off guard with that thought."

"I noticed." She watched the signal spike a bit before it disappeared. "Do whatever you just did. You had something." She watched the signal spike and stay this time. "Got it."

"See if you can get someone before I come back in."

South found the frequency they normally used to communicate with the Facility and dialed in, "Come in home-base. Anybody there? Church?"

"What the hell is wrong with your radio signal?" Church shot back.

"Locus, got them!" South yelled before turning back. "We had to MacGyver it. We're stuck and need a tow back."

"Picking up your location now," Church sighed.

"Any way you can get a tracker on us from where you are? I don't know how long the signal is going to hold."

"I will see what I can do."

"Anybody else there or are you by yourself?"

"Mei and George came over with the kids since Emma forget to send milk with so she's feeding Oliver in the office while everyone else is getting some food. I can get one of the other ships to come get you. They're on their way back."

"Get the one that Carolina's not on. She should get back to her kids."

"I'm with ya," Church agreed. "Try to keep that signal you got and I'll get them to come to you."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem. Talk to you in a minute."

* * *

 

"Stop being a baby," Carolina grumbled under her breath as York sulked next to her as the Pelican made its way back home.

"One of these days, I hope you finally realize why I get cranky about shit," York grumbled back.

"Probably won't happen," Carolina shrugged. York shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to finish this. Once it's finished, I promise I will try and lay off a bit more and try to stick mainly around the Facility."

"Try being the keyword of course," York scoffed.

"Hey," Carolina elbowed him gently. "Don't act like that. I'm trying to be a bit more agreeable to what you want me doing and not doing, ok? Work with me."

He let an arm relax so that he could entwine gloved fingers with her, "I'm just sick of this already. Hargrove is in custody. We shouldn't need to worry about anything else."

"We might not need to," Carolina shrugged. "We won't know unless CT decides to pop in again."

York huffed after a minute, "Maybe Maine will be more agreeable and tell us some things when we get back."

"Maybe," Carolina sighed. She saw Cody turn to look at her from where he was sitting. "What's up?"

"Church."

Carolina sighed as she pushed herself up. She leaned over the radio, "What's up?"

"Just letting you know I had to send Wash and North's ship to go fetch South and Locus," Church replied.

"What happened? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. South said it was a set-up. The ship they went to exploded and damaged theirs. They have no engines."

"Got it. They're ok otherwise?"

"Yup. They'll fill you in on a few things once they get back. South's got a drive for the techies to look over."

"I'm sure they're looking forward to it," Carolina chuckled as Cody let out a sigh. She poked her head around the doorway to the pilot seat, "How far out are we?"

"Pulling into the planet's gravity field in a few minutes," Jensen reported back.

"Great. Church, we'll be seeing you shortly."

"Got it. I'll let Emma know and we'll get the welcome party ready."

"What welcome party?" Carolina checked the time, "The kids should be in bed or at least getting ready for it."

"What's a few more minutes?" Church chuckled. "See you in a bit."

* * *

 

Ross chuckled as Ally bounced around her inside the garage as they waited for the Pelican with her parents on it to land.

"Can I have some of your energy?" Ross asked leaning back against the railing.

"Is there a way I can give it to you?" Ally giggled.

"I wish," Ross gave a laugh.

"Is it the baby making you tired?"

"Not entirely, but I'm sure that is definitely something to do with it," Ross nodded.

Ally bounced over and put her hands on Ross's still flat stomach, "How many weeks until you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"A few more," Ross smirked.

"Did you and Uncle Wash pick out names yet?"

"Haven't even talked about any really," Ross shook her head. "Are you enjoying being a big sister?"

"Yup," Ally smiled nodded her head. "I mean, Tyler cries sometimes, but he's a baby so he can do that. And you can't stay too mad at him cuz he's really cute."

"That he is," Ross chuckled.

"I'm just looking forward to when he's big enough to play with me."

"Oh I'm sure."

They heard the bay doors open and looked up to see the Pelican coming in. It took a few minutes for the doors to open and everyone to start filing off. Ally waved at everyone before her eyes caught Carolina and she was off with a squeal. Ross greeted everyone else as they filed past her to head inside to the locker room.

Carolina walked up to her, Ally in her arms as York followed. "I take it you know that Wash won't be back right away."

"Yup," Ross nodded. "Church told us what was going on when we were done eating. Everything go ok then I take it?"

"Minus CT missing," Carolina answered putting Ally down who started bouncing next to her, grabbing onto her arm. "The important thing is taken care of. Just the minions left at this point."

"I'm sure she'll pop up," Ross shrugged.

"Until then, it is bed time," York scooped Ally up.

"But Daddy…"

"Hey, you've been up. Where are Mimi and Pop-pop?"

"They took Tyler home. Mila said she'd keep an eye on me. We skated a bit and then came in here when Church said the Pelican was close," Ally answered.

"Mind keeping an eye on her while we change quick?" Carolina asked looking at Ross.

"Not at all. Emma's in the computer lab if you want to talk to her quick before heading home," Ross replied.

"She's still here?" Carolina asked as she pulled off her helmet.

"Yup. Waiting for North. Oliver is asleep in her office," Ross answered as they started walking.

Carolina nodded, "We'll meet you in there then." She looked over her shoulder as they heard another voice coming off the ship talking with Jensen about maneuvering. "Oh, we have someone you all should meet."

"Oh?" Ross asked raising an eyebrow.

Carolina waved Niner over to them as Ally gave the new person a curious look. "This is our old pilot from Project Freelancer. We all knew her as Niner."

"Howdy," Niner gave a wave.

"Niner," Carolina motioned to Ross, "This is Mila Ross, who is the lucky one to capture Wash's attention."

"No shit?" Niner chuckled. "How'd you manage that?"

"Not sure," Ross smiled at her. "Some days he doesn't make it all that easy."

"Oh I'm sure." She looked at York and gave another laugh, "I'm guessing that little redhead hiding behind York is your kid?"

"What gave it away?" York chuckled swinging Ally around. "Ally, this is Niner. She used to fly your mom and I around back in the day."

"Is she the one who turned the engines off on your ship and did a free fall thing?" Ally asked looking up at York who started laughing.

"That would be me," Niner smiled at her.

"And no she will not be doing that with you inside it," Carolina cut off Ally's next sentence. "She's already under strict parental orders to be wary about taking any of your requests."

"I wasn't going to ask," Ally rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Definitely your kid," Niner chuckled shaking her head. "She have your temper too?"

"Worse, she has both of ours," York smiled as Carolina and Ally both glared at him.

"Ooh, identical glares too! How do you survive?" Niner looked at York.

"It's a miracle some days," York sighed.

"You're going to get yourself hit, sir," Ross smirked at him as Carolina cracked her knuckles.

"Will you stop it with the damn sir shit!" York huffed. "You're not in uniform and you're not on the clock. You don't have to call me sir!"

"It is so much fun riling you up," Ross shook her head. "Come on, Ally. Let's go see what Emma's up to while you're parents change. It was nice meeting you."

"Same," Niner nodded. They watched the two of them leave, Jensen catching them as they walked and chatting with Ross. Niner shook her head, "Still hard to believe it, even after seeing it."

"What, Ally? Or the girl who stole Wash's heart?" Carolina chuckled.

"Both," Niner shrugged.

"Wait until you meet Emma."

"Who's that?" Niner asked giving Carolina a confused look.

"North's wife and York's sister."

"Oh, Hargrove's daughter."

"You got it," Carolina nodded.

"Great, can't wait. And you still have another one, right?"

"Yup. He's home with York's parents. We will get you set up here quick and then if you don't mind, I'd love to get home to him," Carolina replied.

"Not at all," Niner smiled.

* * *

 

"Sure you don't want to take the ship back with us?" Wash asked as South and Locus brought their things on board. Morris and Diaz were grabbing the rest of the items from the ship as Simmons worked on wiping the computer system.

"Fuck that. How are we getting it out of space and to the Facility when this thing is the same size as the one you picked us up in?" South scoffed.

"Just double checking," Wash put up his hands.

"How'd everything go with your group?" Locus asked.

"Hargrove is in custody. CT still needs to be located," Wash sighed. "I take it it's safe to assume that you weren't able to get any information?"

"Won't know until Emma and her people can look at the file we pulled," South answered.

Wash nodded, "Well everybody has their eyes open back on Chorus for anything strange."

South wave a hand, "I don't see her coming back until she knows she's got a chance against us. If anything, extra guards and harder lock-up on Felix and Maine so she can't get to them."

"But you know just as well as I do that she works well by herself," Wash pointed out.

"Yea, but she's still going to need to recover. She was good, but we're all tired and she has no resources."

"Why don't we just get back and we'll discuss it once we have all the information we can get together?" Locus suggested as the guys came back on from the other ship.

"Ready to go North?"

"Waiting on you all," North called back.

"Every one's in. Let's head home," Wash replied.

"On our way," North answered.

They felt the ship started moving and everyone settled as they headed back. A thought crossed Wash and he turned to South, "Guess who we met up with. Or who Carolina met up with I should say."

"Who?" South asked.

"Our old pilot."

"No shit," South gave a chuckle. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Wash gave a chuckle. "She's headed back with them. I'm sure we'll all be doing dinner to catch up."

"Can't wait. Until them, I'm napping so stop talking."

Wash rolled his eyes inside his helmet as he went to head up front to talk to North.


	182. Chapter 182

North cracked an eye as he felt the mattress move. He looked over his shoulder to see Emma getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"It's past nine and your son needs breakfast and I need to get back to work," Emma answered.

"If he's not up yet, I think you can get away with not feeding him for a bit," North yawned. "Come back to bed."

"When you are the one producing the milk, then you can tell me when it's time for him to be fed. Even if he's not up, I need to pump because if I don't, my chest will explode and I don't think you want that."

"Fine. Come back to bed after you do that."

"I need to get started on going through those files," Emma huffed.

"Emma, take a break. Your father is in the custody of the UNSC. You don't have to rush on the rest. Relax a bit."

Emma didn't answer him before leaving the room. He ran a hand over his face as he rolled onto his back. He dozed off again before opening an eye to see the bed still empty next to him. Resigned to the fact that she probably left, he got up and went to check if Oliver was still in his crib. Seeing it empty, he headed downstairs at least hoping for coffee. He was surprised to see Emma in the living room when he got to the bottom. He went out to the kitchen and after grabbing a mug and filling it from the carafe, he walked out to sit on the couch next to her.

"Glad you could join us," Emma grumbled adjusting Oliver as he ate.

"Glad to see you're still home," North countered.

"Don't be an ass."

North shrugged as he took a sip out of his mug. "Breakfast?"

"In a bit," Emma sighed after thinking for a minute. She gave another sigh, "And thank Carolina."

North gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"She threatened that if she saw me in the lab today that she was going to have Church shut everything off," Emma mumbled. North gave her a pleased grin. "Oh don't get all smug…"

"I will definitely thank her. You work super hard. It's ok to put the brakes on, especially since things are winding down."

"Yea, yea," Emma sighed. "South and Locus are coming for dinner by the way."

"I was wondering what you two were discussing before we came home."

"Well there's some other stuff we were talking about as well that she wants to tell you herself," Emma answered.

"Just the one?"

"It's a big one."

North turned and looked at her, "They're not getting hitched are they…?"

Emma laughed, "No, but close. Just wait. She would like to tell you herself."

"As long as they're not getting married I am perfectly fine with whatever it is she's doing," North answered settling back on the couch as he threw an arm over the back of it behind her and turned on the television.

"Would you really have an issue if they did?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, at least they seem to be going the normal route of things unlike us."

"We did the fast track version," North smirked at her before the smirk fell away. "I know South is in a much better place than she was when we first found her…but I don't think she would be mentally ready for the thralls of marriage. I think those two are perfectly fine with the relationship they have, no matter how unorthodox it can be."

"They really aren't that unorthodox," Emma rolled her eyes. "And he does really care about her and vice versa. She's just a bit more prickly about things and doesn't want the ooey-gooey-ness of being a couple to affect things."

"There is also the fact that South isn't all the affectionate either," North pointed out.

"You can't say that because none of us sees what happens behind closed doors."

"It's South."

"Ya know, she'd kick your ass if she heard you talking about her this way," Emma rolled her eyes.

"She would agree with me because it's South," North chuckled. "I know my sister. You forget we grew up together."

"Fine."

North took that as cue to change the subject and took a swig of coffee again. A thought crossed his mind, "Don't you have to remove Sigma and put him back with Church?"

"I was told it can wait," Emma mumbled.

"Oh I am sure York was all sorts of happy about that," North chuckled. Emma gave him a confused look. "The whole privacy thing."

"What privacy thing?" Emma scoffed. "It's not like Carolina can do anything until she gets cleared at the Doctor and who knows what the stint we were just out on did to her body. I will be greatly shocked if Mei clears her at the six week mark."

"Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad. You were cleared with no problems."

"I also didn't go back to training almost immediately and then get kidnapped and had to fight my way out." North made a noise. "I'm telling you. I will be greatly shocked if she is not reaping the consequences of all that today."

"Alright."

Emma narrowed her eyes at his tone, "Don't you get all condescending with me."

"I'm not!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she covered herself back up seeing as Oliver had finished eating. She handed him to North who quickly put his coffee mug on the side table. Standing up, she dropped the burp cloth on his head, "You get to burp him then. I'm going to shower."

North sighed as she walked around the couch to head to the stairs. He laid the burp cloth over his shoulder and the back of the couch where he was leaning and situated Oliver. Patting Oliver on the butt, he let out another sigh, "Never forget that your mother is always right about everything."

"I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE!"

"And she has excellent hearing…"

* * *

 

"What do you mean Emma's not taking Sigma out today?" York asked trying to keep his tone in check.

"I mean, I told her it can wait until tomorrow."

"And what if tomorrow becomes the next day and the next day until it's a week and then month-"

"You are getting carried away with yourself," Carolina chuckled patting his cheek as she walked by him to go out to the kitchen. "Ally keep an eye on Tyler please. We'll be right back out. Your dad wants to argue about something."

"I do not want to argue about this! I just want you to get that damn thing out of your head before he takes up permanent residence," York argued following her out to the kitchen.

"Sig, you want this?" Carolina sighed as she grabbed a mug down and filled it with coffee.

Sigma appeared over her shoulder and looked at York, "Agent York, if I may intercede. There really is no point for me to hang out inside Carolina's head much longer. We are no longer actively engaged in any sort of combat situation where I would be of use. I would have much preferred to be rejoin my brethren last night, but at the time it was too late and Agent Alaska was more than exhausted when we were speaking to her and with all the hard work she has put in, we agreed that it would be a much better idea to wait until she recharged."

"Thank you Sigma," Carolina turned around to lean against the counter, both hands cradling her mug as she breathed in the aroma. "There's also the fact that we need your mother's assistance and she is unavailable today."

"Why do you need mum?" York huffed grumpily as he rolled his eye.

"Because they need to remove an AI from my head," Carolina explained slowly, her eyebrow raised. "What's the big deal anyway? It's not like Sig is bothering anyone and you really should be thanking him since he was able to help get Tyler back to bed almost immediately."

"Yea, sure."

"No thanks needed. It was just a matter of figuring out the most likely source of irritation and how to correct it to make him comfortable enough to fall back asleep," Sigma replied.

"Yes, because what I need is an AI telling me why my son is crying," York replied sarcastically. Carolina went to say something, but York put his hands up to stop her, "I'm done. I'm telling you right now though, if there is any talk about him staying in your head, than there is going to be a much, much bigger discussion in the future."

"He's gone tomorrow," Carolina gave him a cool look.

"Yea, sure. Believe it when it happens," York shook his head. "You got the kids? I'm going across the street."

"You're not serious."

"I'll be back at some point," York waved a hand and headed out to grab his boots and sit down in the arm chair to put them on, hearing a distinct growl coming from the kitchen. Ally was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to check in on things at the Facility."

"Why…?"

"Because there is still work that needs to be done and I don't want your mother going to check on it so I'm going to because it will hopefully keep me from sleeping on the couch tonight," York grinned at her as he finished tying his boots.

"Then that's probably smart," Ally nodded. York kissed the top of her head before walking out the door. Carolina walked out and stood in the doorway, glaring at the closed front door. "Daddy left to go check on how things were across the street so he wouldn't make you anymore mad."

"I heard him, but thank you," Carolina mumbled.

"You know he only likes to fight with you because he loves you, right?" Ally asked.

Carolina sighed and nodded her head, "I do. And I love him too which is why I fight back." She walked around and sat down on the couch next to Ally. Tyler was sitting in the corner of the couch next to her. "How's your brother?"

"Good," Ally smiled. "I was telling him all about the cartoon we were watching. He was listening real good while I talked to him."

"That's good," Carolina chuckled.

"He was listening real good too when Uncle Caboose came over to tell us stories."

"Caboose was telling you stories?" Carolina asked skeptically.

"Yup. All sorts of stories. Though," Ally giggled, "Ghost-man kept popping up and correcting him. At least, he said he was correcting him, but Uncle Caboose said that the way he tells it is better because that's how it happened and that Church's memory is just foggy."

"Oh I'm sure," Carolina chuckled shaking her head.

"He said anytime you need a story teller, that you should call him and he will come tell us stories," Ally informed her. "I told him he should start writing a book."

"Yea, I'm sure that would turn out wonderfully."

"He liked the idea," Ally nodded. "He said it will have lots of pictures because those are the best kinds of books. I told him I like ones with words, but he just told me that I'm still too young to really appreciate the finer arts of story-telling by using pictures."

"Well ok then," Carolina laughed. "I'll have to tell Church to edit that for him."

Ally shook her head, "Ghost-man already said that he wants nothing to do with it and that if he does need someone to edit it that he should find someone that's not him."

"Great," Carolina continued to laugh. "Can't wait to see how that pans out."

"Me either. I like his stories. Even if they seem a little farfetched," Ally shrugged.

* * *

 

Wash walked over to where he saw Ross sitting with Miller. He crossed his arms when he got closer and raised an eyebrow at her, "You fought with me to come over to help this morning and you're sitting around on the job?"

Ross glared up at him, but Miller cut her off, "She got light-headed. I made her sit down." Ross smacked her. "What was that for?"

"Because now he's going to make me go home," Ross hissed. She looked up at Wash who now had a look of concern on his face, "I'm fine. It's nothing. Church already checked everything and there's nothing wrong."

"Gee, couldn't be because you didn't eat anything this morning, could it?" Wash asked.

"I ate…"

"Yea, one cracker before you ran up the stairs," Wash rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to make yourself eggs while I was in the room."

"Yea, but once the smell was gone, you didn't eat anything else," Wash shook his head. "Did you eat while we were gone yesterday?"

"Daisy got us food while we were working with Emma," Ross shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you eat any of it?"

"A little," she shrugged.

Wash looked at Miller, "You want to scold her for not eating, or should I?"

Ross turned to glare at Miller who rolled her eyes.

"He does have a bit of a point, Mila," Miller sighed. "You have to put something in your stomach besides just liquids. Let me check the Medbay to see if we have anything to help with your nausea and if we don't then I will make a call down to the hospital and see if I can go pick it up."

"You don't have to do that," Ross shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll go grab something to eat now and hope I don't throw it up in an hour."

"This is why I am saying that I will go check the stock in Medbay," Miller rolled her eyes. "Don't be thickheaded. You are pregnant. I get the whole morning sickness thing, but you still need to keep getting some kind of nutrients into your body otherwise, baby is going to have a hard time growing and it'll be Mei yelling at you next."

Ross mumbled under her breath as Miller walked away to head inside. She glanced up at Wash who was still giving her a look of concern, "I'm fine. Stop giving me that look."

"If Church says your fine than yes, I will believe you are fine," Wash sighed reaching up to scratch his head.

"Then don't tell my friends to scold me."

"Mila, we are allowed to worry about you," Wash answered. "And if you're not going to listen to me, then yes, I have to call in outside forces."

"Not to be rude or mean or anything, but you are not suddenly an expert just because we're having a baby," Ross grumbled. "And just in case you weren't aware, I'm the one who has to carry he or she for the next few months."

Wash took a deep breath and did a quick count to five in his head before letting it out. "Yea, ok."

"Don't patronize me."

"You would rather I stand here and argue with you when you're being hormonal instead of trying to walk away without you pissed at me?" Wash huffed. "I mean, now I won't have a choice because I just called you hormonal so thanks for that." Ross lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Wash got twitchy after she didn't say anything for a minute. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, "What? What's wrong? Are you ok? Does-"

Ross reached up to wipe at her eye, "I was _trying_ to not be _hormonal_ in my response to you."

"Oh."

"You can be such an ass sometimes…"

"Sorry…" he reached up to run a hand over the back of his neck. "I tried to get out of here before that happened…"

"I know," she sighed rubbing a hand back and forth across her stomach. He squatted down in front of her and grabbed her other hand, kissing the back of it. She reached over with the hand that had been on her stomach and carded her fingers through his hair. "And you're right. I am just being hormonal at you. Would you believe it when I said I can't control it?"

"Maybe," he smirked. She tugged at his hair. "Doesn't mean I won't call you out on it from time to time. Have to keep you in check."

"Ass…"


	183. Chapter 183

York rubbed his face as he shut his locker door. Church gave a chuckle as he appeared in in the air in front of York with his arms crossed, "She's fiiiiiine."

"Who is?" York gave him a confused look.

"C. She's fine. Stop worrying."

"Sure," York huffed turning to leave the locker room.

"Wow, dude. You are in a really sour mood this morning," Church commented.

"Who's all here?" York asked ignoring the comment.

"Wash is outside with a few of the agents and recruits. The guys are out assisting Kimball at her office. South and Locus are in the lunchroom with your old pilot. I forgot how funny she was.."

"You…you weren't really around to talk to her," York gave him a confused look.

"True, but don't forget I also still have Wash's memories," Church pointed out.

"Whatever," York huffed turning to head out that way.

"So is there more of a problem than you being worried about C?"

"Why are you so concerned?" York asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because I can be."

"Why don't you tell me how you're holding up without a piece of yourself?" York countered.

"Dude, if it was a problem, would I be talking to you?" Church replied. "Emma's got a safety feature on it that Ep-Sig is separated from me, but not actually separated. It's more like an extension of myself so really it's not bothering me any. Not that I have to worry about it because Ep-Sig will be back tomorrow."

"So everyone keeps saying," York grumbled as he walked into the lunchroom. South and Locus were sitting on one side of the table across from Niner. He gave them a wave before going to help himself to coffee and joining them. "Morning."

"Where's the wife?" South asked as he lifted his mug up to his lips.

"Home."

"She coming in…?" South asked.

"I sure hope not," York grumbled.

"That means they were fighting," South explained to Niner.

"Common occurrence I take it?" Niner asked raising an eyebrow at York.

"Only when we disagree on things," York huffed.

"Which is all the time," South smirked.

"It is not. Ya know, I didn't join you expecting to have to explain myself to you."

"What did you come here for?" York raised up his mug before taking a drink. "Of course."

"That and Wash is outside and I didn't feel like walking all the way out to him," York shrugged. "Any idea how things are out there?"

"All of the robots have been taken care of," Locus answered. "They're mostly doing some last minute clean-up of the area."

York nodded, "Great. Probably should de-brief everyone at some point."

"Wouldn't that be for Carolina and Wash to decide since they're the ones in charge?" South asked curiously.

"Reasons why I want to talk to Wash," York answered. "Just don't want to go all the way outside."

"You are such a lazy ass," South shook her head.

York grinned at her before turning to Niner, "Enjoying the place so far?"

"So far. Much better than where I was," Niner nodded. "Still finding it hard to believe that everyone went so domestic on me."

"Not all of us," York gestured at South.

Niner looked at South, "Does he not know?"

"Know what?" York asked perking up.

"I didn't tell him," South rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what…?" York asked slowly.

South pointed at him, "Not a word to my brother. I'm telling him tonight."

"Lips are sealed. Hell, I don't think they're coming in today," York chuckled, his eye glancing at Locus who was shaking his head. "What's up?"

"Locs and I are going to move in to one of the empty houses across the street," South sighed.

"Seriously?" York smiled. South nodded. "That is awesome. I think the place next to Wash is still up for grabs."

"We're going to check it out later," South replied.

Locus cleared his throat, "After you tell your brother."

"He's not going to give two shits."

"No, but you still need to tell him."

"I'm going to tell him," South mocked him. "Why the hell wouldn't I tell him?"

"Because you are afraid of his reaction."

"Why the fuck would I care what he thinks?" South asked turning in her seat to look at him.

Niner leaned over to York, "Are we sure we should let them move in together? They seem kinda volatile."

"South's the volatile one," York chuckled.

"Listen here asshole," South pointed a finger in his face. "You just keep your trap shut and on your own issues."

"Fine," York smirked. They heard the outside door opening behind them and turned to see Wash walking in with Ross and Miller. "Hey, I was just coming to find you."

"Don't let the fact he's been sitting here bothering us fool you," South added as Ross took a seat next to her, Miller going to the kitchen with Wash following her after giving them a wave. She looked at Ross, "Where are those two going?"

Ross rolled her eyes, "According to the both of them, I'm not eating enough. Though please note that they are both also ignoring how nauseous I've been and that no matter what I eat, comes back up in the range of anywhere from a few minutes to an hour."

"This kid is really taking you for the loop," South shook her head.

"If it wasn't the nausea, I'd be fine," Ross sighed. She rested her chin in her hands, "I can't wait for it to go away…"

"You hope it goes away," Niner chuckled. "My old lady was sick the entire time she was pregnant with my younger siblings."

"Oh I really hope that doesn't happen," Ross made a face. She wrinkled her noise and looked at York, "You're drinking coffee aren't you?"

"You're really asking me that question?" York chuckled. "And no I'm not going to stop drinking it because the smell is making you sick."

Ross stuck her tongue out at him as Miller and Wash both walked back out, Wash carrying a tray with food on it. He put it on the table as he sat down next to York and Miller took a seat next to Ross. He pushed the tray towards her, "There should be something on here that will hopefully stay down."

"Why can't I just take the medicine you grabbed for me?" Ross whined turning to look at Miller.

"Because I want something in your stomach first," Miller answered. "And don't make call Mei because who do you think told me all this stuff?" Ross put her hands on the table and sulked. "Next step will be you sitting in the Medbay with an IV so get eating."

South looked at Wash, "Is this you cracking the whip or…?"

"Nope. Totally Miller," Wash smirked as Ross continued to make a face a the tray as she tried to find something on it that she wanted to eat. "Though it is appreciated."

"Anytime," Miller smiled. "Someone who isn't you has to know how to keep Mila in line."

"Ain't that the truth," Wash chuckled.

"I hate you both…" Ross mumbled nibbling on a ginger snap.

"So how'd you two meet?" Niner asked leaning forward to look around York at Wash.

"Yea Wash, how'd you two meet?" South echoed giving him a big grin.

Wash rolled his eyes, "Mila was a recruit in the program here. Things just…kinda happened."

"Nice," Niner chuckled before looking at Ross. "He gave you the whole list right?"

"Seriously?" Wash huffed as his face went red.

"List?" Miller gave them a curious look.

"Don't worry about it," Ross shook her head at her friend before looking at Niner who was still waiting on an answer. "We've discussed things, yes."

"Just so we're clear, I'm talking about the clutz list. Not the sluts list," Niner clarified making York and South start laughing as Wash started mumbling under his breath. "Though both are probably about equal."

"If you have me on that slut list you referring to, there's gonna be some issues," South gave Wash a serious look.

"Remind me again why we came inside?" Wash squeaked quietly.

York nudged him with his elbow, "Lighten up Wash. Look, Ross is eating since she doesn't have people telling her to."

"The question is not about me putting food in my mouth, it's about it not coming back out," Ross rolled her eyes.

Niner looked at Locus, "And you're totally ok coming in and hearing that your girlfriend slept with that idiot on the other side of this idiot?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Locus asked giving her a serious look.

"No need to get so defensive. Just getting a feel for things here."

"So you were in Project Freelancer with everyone?" Miller asked looking at Niner.

"I flew them all around," Niner shrugged. "Biggest bunch of pain in the asses if you can believe it."

"I would comment on that, but I am slightly outnumbered and one of them is my drill sergeant," Miller chuckled. "Not to mention dating my best friend." She looked at Ross, "Speaking of. I see no vomit yet."

"Shut up," Ross rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I'm not still nauseous."

"Oh," Wash piped up and looked at York. "What time is Carolina coming in?"

"She's not," York answered.

Wash's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Oh. I thought her message said she wanted to meet before we call everyone for debriefing after dinner."

"What message?" York narrowed his eyes at Wash.

"The uh…message she left me this morning about the two of us discussing everything that happened and debriefing everyone," Wash answered warily.

"And she wants to do that tonight?" York asked.

Wash glanced everyone before giving York a nervous look, "Uh yea." York huffed before crossing his arms. "Is there a reason you are upset about this?"

"Yea dude," South scoffed. "You were just talking about mentioning this topic to Wash before he came in."

"Well yea, but that whole thing was not supposed to include my wife who should be at home resting," York grumbled. He look at Wash, "So no. I don't know what time Carolina is coming because she didn't mention to me she was coming in at all today."

"Got it," Wash nodded.

"Talk to Kimball yet?"

"Waiting for her to get back to me. And no before you asked, I haven't heard anything from Nick and Garth."

"No news is hopefully good news," York shrugged.

* * *

 

"Alright, where's my nephew?" South asked upon entering the house. Emma held Oliver up from where she was sitting and South scooped him up before sitting down on the couch next to her. "Is there a reason you stayed home today? Thought for sure I'd be seeing you in at some point."

"Carolina told me I needed to take the day off since I've been working round the clock almost for the last few days," Emma sighed settling back in the couch more as Locus walked out to the kitchen to see what North was up to.

"If only she would take her own advice," South scoffed shaking her head as she made a face at Oliver who was watching her. Emma gave her a confused look. "Oh I'm surprised you haven't heard the screaming."

"I haven't heard any screaming…why would there be screaming?" Emma asked still confused.

"Oh ya know. York is pissed that the fragment of the fragment is still in her head and it's the one that's based off the one that drove Maine insane, not to mention that he feels she should be spending the day relaxing as well since she was just kidnapped aboard an enemy ship and was forced to do fighting stuff so soon after giving birth and that she called all of the agents and recruits in for debriefing after they all eat tonight. That sorta deal."

"Gotcha," Emma nodded. "And no, no fighting as far as my knowledge. You do know we don't actually share like walls or anything? There's some space between our houses."

"Right," South shrugged.

"Anything else happen today?" Emma asked. "Is she expecting us there for the debriefing?"

"Nope, just the agents and recruits. Senior staff will be meeting in the conference room tomorrow after she gets the AI removed," South replied. "Plus she wants to talk to Kimball first before all that and try to get ahold of Nick and Garth to see how things are going delivering that jack-off to prison."

"They still haven't checked in yet?" Emma asked her eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"I'm sure they're perfectly fine," South reassured her. "Probably all sorts of red-tape they need to follow and shit."

"Yea…"

"Anyway…what else…" South trailed off.

Emma glanced out to the kitchen, "So you're brother thinks you are going to be announcing an engagement tonight."

"You can't be fucking serious…" South gave her a flat look.

"I tried to talk him out of that line of thinking, but he's insisting."

"He's an idiot," South rolled her eyes. "And apparently doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does."

"Apparently," Emma chuckled. "Did you guys go look yet?"

"He won't let me until after I tell North. He's an asshole."

"Probably his way of making sure you were actually serious about it and not just talking out your ass before chickening out."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, language in front of Ollie," Emma scolded, a smirk on her face.

"When he starts talking, maybe I will start censoring myself."

North poked his head out from the kitchen, "Dinner is done."

"Coming," Emma replied over her shoulder before standing up. She offered to take Oliver from South who refused to hand him over before they both walked out. Emma looked at North, "South was telling me that York and Carolina were being stubborn again."

"And that's a surprise how?" North chuckled. "Niner didn't want to come?"

"She was actually going home with York before going back with Carolina for the meeting tonight," South answered as she started dishing herself out food.

"What meeting?" North asked.

"The one that Carolina called. Don't worry," South shook her head. "We are not expected to be there. It is just a debriefing for the recruits and agents. We get our meeting tomorrow."

"Which gives me more time to go through everything," Emma added. "Church was sending me summaries of the files he was going through on the drive you brought back."

"And does brother dear know you were working from home?" South smirked at North.

"I hope so since he was reading some of them over my shoulder," Emma chuckled.

"So what's this news you have to tell me?" North asked jumping straight to the point.

"It can't wait?" South huffed stabbing her fork grumpily onto her plate.

"I'd prefer to just get it over with," North shrugged. "That way I know if I should be opening the bottle of wine that's chilling or something stronger."

South looked at Locus, "Tell him."

"No," Locus shook his head. "You're telling him. It was part of the agreement."

"What agreement?" North asked when South didn't say anything. "South…?"

South scoffed, "If you must know…we are going to most likely be moving in to the house next door to Wash…together."

"As in you're going to be living together? Like a real couple?" North tried not to smile.

"I would prefer not to put a label on it, but yes," South huffed as Locus gave her a satisfied nod before going back to his own food. "Or is that not ok with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me," North gave a laugh as he stood up. "Celebratory wine it is then."

"What was the hard stuff for…?"

"I told you what the hard stuff was for," Emma chuckled. "He was concerned."

"I was not," North rolled his eyes.

"Yes you were and don't deny it," Emma shook her head at him.

"Do I want to know?" Locus asked looking between the three of them.

"My asshole brother thought we were going to announce that we're getting hitched," South sighed.

"Does he not grasp how much effort it's been to even get you live with me?" Locus replied dryly. "Marriage is going to impossible."

South narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not marrying you so don't ever bring it up again."

"Glad we're on the same page," Locus smirked accepting the glass North handed him.


	184. Chapter 184

"There, all done," Mei sighed.

"Good. Now your son can get off my case," Carolina mumbled rubbing the back of her neck. Mei smacked her hand away, her head back to its normal quiet.

"Both our cases…" Mei grumbled.

"He wasn't bothering you was he?" Carolina asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Only this morning," Mei answered as she started cleaning up her instruments. "He wanted to make sure that I was in fact coming in today."

"I'd apologize, but I'm sure you're used to it."

"Unfortunately," Mei chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Carolina rubbed her face, trying to stay away from the back of her neck. "Achy. I hate to admit it, but I probably over-stepped myself."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Mei answered. "Any abdominal cramps or pains?"

"Not as bad as after I first woke up on the ship when I went with them," Carolina answered. She debated before giving a sigh, figuring she better since Mei was her doctor. "The bleeding that had eased up, got heavier again and I think there was a clot or two…"

Mei made a noise before shaking her head, "Will you listen if I tell you to take the next week easy?"

"I'll try."

"You better do more than try if you are that enthused about getting back to work," Mei scolded. "There are a multitude of issues that could come up if you don't take care of yourself. Work can wait. Your body can't."

"Yes mother…"

"I'm serious, Carolina," Mei glanced at her. "You think York's on your case, you don't want to learn where he got it from."

"Fine," Carolina nodded.

"Good. Now how are my grandchildren?" Mei asked turning to smile at her.

"They are great. Thank you for keeping an eye on them while we took care of things."

"Not a problem. We love seeing them." The door to the Medbay opened and Ross walked in looking grumpy with Wash and Miller behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Two somebodies don't want to listen to me," Ross snapped glaring at the subjects in question.

"Can't deny they don't care," Carolina smirked as Wash rolled his eyes.

"She's not mentioning how I had to catch her from falling down the stairs this morning," Wash replied crossing his arms.

"It was two steps," Ross huffed. "I told you, I slipped."

"You slipped because you almost passed out."

"I did not almost pass out," Ross snapped. "Socks and stairs don't necessarily go together sometimes."

"Mila, just shut up and let Mei check you out," Miller rolled her eyes. Ross growled at her. "You're the one who's pregnant, not me."

"They're right to be a bit cautious, dear," Mei gave her a reassuring smile. "It never harmed anyone."

"Except for significant others and best friends, sure," Ross grumbled.

"Why don't I make this easy and take Wash with me on my way to my office?" Carolina suggested. "That way he's not up your ass and we can get some work done."

"I would greatly appreciate him not being up my ass," Ross nodded.

Wash went to argue, but Carolina pulled him from the room before he could do more than stammer. She chuckled, "I really hope you weren't paying that close of attention to York when he was dealing with me."

"Why would I? I know you can handle yourself."

"So why is Ross any different? Besides the fact that she is the love of your life," Carolina asked.

"I…I just don't want something to happen to her or the baby and it turns out it was something we could have prevented," "Wash admitted after a minute. "Not saying you can control the bad things, but it's just been a bit worrisome."

"How so?" Carolina asked intrigued.

"You remember how sick Em was?"

"How could I forget? She bitched at me all the time because I wasn't," Carolina smirked.

"Mila is about twice as sick as Emma was, not to mention tired. She was light-headed yesterday and we made her sit down and eat something even though she knew it was going to come back up. But…she has to eat and keep her strength up. I don't want to lose her….or the baby, but especially her."

"She's not keeping anything down?" Carolina asked.

"Here and there," Wash shrugged. "More often than not, it's coming back up. I've been telling her to talk to Mei about getting some help with it. She's insisting she's fine, but I can tell she's worn out and extremely miserable."

"Well hopefully she will talk to Mei and they will get it straightened out."

"Which is why I keep hoping she will talk to her," Wash shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed Carolina up the stairs. "I just…I don't want some kind of problem to come up…especially since we're both excited about it this time."

"I know," Carolina put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "It will be fine. She's just got to take it easy until she's feeling better."

"Hey C," Church chuckled as he popped up in front of them. "Take your own advice."

"Why is it only for me that you throw in your two sense all the time? It's really annoying," Carolina grumbled.

"Because it's so much fun," Church chuckled. He turned towards Wash, "And stop worrying. She's fine. The baby is fine. Just the whole extra hormones thing isn't settling with her system well. It should level out sooner or later. Also, you are in trouble so I would suggest not bringing anything up about it for the next two days."

"Why…?" Wash asked warily.

"Mei has her sitting with an IV. Miller is already getting the cold shoulder," Church informed him, amusement laced in his voice.

"Great...Why does Mei have her with and IV if everything is fine?" Wash asked.

"She's a little dehydrated because of all the throwing up," Church answered. "Just don't go back in there right away because she's a bit snippy about it."

"Got it," Wash sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Though you did miss seeing the little blob."

"Oh, I-"

"You also missed the high pitch squeal from Miller so probably a good thing," Church cut him off. "There's a keepsake on your computer if you want to see it."

"Uh, thanks," Wash replied.

"Don't mention it dude."

Wash followed Carolina into her office, "So what kind of work are we talking here?"

"Just going over what we're going to discuss at noon," Carolina answered walking in to sit at her desk. She let out a sigh, "Is it sad I missed sitting here?"

"Yes and no," Wash chuckled. "Have we heard from Nick and Garth yet?"

"No, but I think Emma is going to try and reach them today because she's paranoid," Carolina answered. "Kimball is coming so that she can hear everything."

"Doesn't surprise me. I know she wanted to come with us to get you, but decided to listen when we told her that she needed to be here."

"Good."

"So what happened up there anyway?" Wash asked sitting down across from her.

"Initially, not as much as you think," Carolina answered. "Had to talk to him. He wanted me to willingly join him."

"I remember him talking to York and I when they caught us," Wash scratched into his head. "Not sure why since he just did what he was planning on doing to us anyway."

"He made it clear that's what was next for me as well," Carolina replied. "

"Yea, but you're strong enough that you would have given that AI one helluva fight. Especially since you had Sigma with you."

"He was definitely handy to have around."

"I'm sure York will be super thrilled when you go home and he's out though."

"That's an understatement," Carolina grumbled making Wash chuckle. "He wanted to escort me over here to make sure that it was removed."

"What stopped him?" Wash chuckled.

"Ally," Carolina smirked. "She's great at distractions."

"Is she up for rent?" Wash asked.

"You would have to discuss pricing with her," Carolina chuckled.

* * *

 

"You did not have to come check on me," Mei grumbled at York as Ally hopped over to where Ross was sitting on a bed.

"That is why I brought this with me," York replied handing Tyler to her. "Figured it was a good bargaining tool so that my ass wouldn't get beat."

"While smart, yes," Mei said taking Tyler from him. "You still did not need to come over here to bother me."

"Where's Carolina?" York asked.

"Talking to Wash in her office and yes before you ask, the AI was removed and Emma now has it and it is out of my hands," Mei said.

"Great," York clapped his hands together. He looked over at Ross, "Next question, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm dehydrated," Ross grumbled.

"Everything else is good though?" York asked looking between her and his mother.

"Except for the fact that I am going to murder your best friend for dragging me here," Ross gave him a cool look.

"How long are you going to be here?" Ally asked picking at Ross's sleeve.

"That is up to Mei," Ross sighed giving Mei a depressed look.

"I should be keeping you over night, but maybe a couple of hours and then you can go," Mei answered. "So if I were you , I wouldn't murder Wash too much."

"We'll see…" Ross grumbled. "Depends how long he avoids coming in here."

"Should I warn him to stay away for a bit?" York offered.

"Nope. Besides, I think Church most likely already told him," Ross shrugged as the door to the Medbay opened. "Whatever."

"Delivery," Diaz announced as he walked into the room, holding up Ross's knife case.

"Ooo, yes. Thank you, thank you," Ross smiled him as he walked them over to her. He held them out and she went to take it from him before he pulled it back. "Marcos, seriously?"

"First things first," Diaz smirked. "Felicity said she got to see the little bundle. Uncle Marcos wants to see too."

Ross shook her head at him as she grabbed her data-pad that was sitting next to her and unlocked it, holding out it out for him. He took it from her in exchange for the case. She flipped the catches and looked to make sure everything she wanted was inside.

"What are those for?" York asked curiously as he walked over. "Planning on skewering a certain someone with them?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Ross smirked as Ally giggled. "But no, I need something to do if Mei is going to make me sit here for however long and I figure since they needed to be cleaned anyway, going over my knives while I sit around is the perfect time killer."

"What all are you doing with them?" Ally asked looking at them.

"I am cleaning them and checking how sharp they are and if they need it, sharpening them," Ross answered. "Once I get the clear to leave, I'll probably head to the Range and make sure the balance isn't thrown off any."

"Or maybe we can set up a target here for you," Ally suggested looking up at York.

"I'd prefer in the Range where I can throw properly. Hard to do that when I'm sitting."

"Like your aim would be off," Diaz snorted. "I don't think I've seen you throw bad since I've known you."

"I have my moments," she chuckled.

"Have you and Wash had a throw off yet?" York chuckled.

"Not officially," she shook her head. "We have practiced together though. He claims he has to fix a few things on my release. I tell him to shove it up his ass."

Diaz chuckled before handing her data-pad back, "He is so cute."

"First off…" Ross rolled her eyes, "They are too small yet for you to call them cute and second off, 'he'?"

"That's my vote," Diaz shrugged.

"Are we voting? Is there money involved?" York asked eagerly.

"Daddy…" Ally sighed shaking her head at him.

"There can be," Diaz smiled big at him. "I mean, you missed out on the whole betting pool with your wife and sister. I guess we can involve you this time."

"Wait…what betting pool?" York asked. "Who was placing bets and why did no one ask me if I wanted in?"

"We were trying to spare your life," Diaz chuckled. "We assumed had you gotten caught, that Carolina would have killed you."

"Yea," York sighed reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "You're probably right."

"Definitely right," Ally giggled.

York made a face at her before looking at Ross, "You're ok with them placing bets on your spawn?"

"They're going to do it anyway regardless of if I give permission so why not," Ross shrugged. "Wash and I get a cut off whatever the total is."

"How…how does that work?" York asked looking between the two.

"We did the same thing for you guys and baby Dakota," Diaz replied. "That money was just put in for the cribs in the ladies' offices."

"Oh."

"Yea, figured it was how we could give it to you with Carolina or Emma freaking out over all of us placing bets on stuff. It was like a fifty-fifty type deal," Diaz shrugged. "Half went to each of the cribs and then the rest was split up over the winner or winners."

"And it's working the same way this time around?" York asked crossing his arms in interest.

"Pretty much. Though because Wash and Ross are both participating in the betting pool, we're still discussing how we want to give them their earnings."

"That ain't a bad idea. I'm impressed," York nodded.

"Yea. We're trying to set up something similar for Palomo and Jensen for when they get hitched, but are still working on the details," Diaz replied.

"Wait…when are they getting hitched?" York asked giving them confused looks.

"Well…Katie doesn't know we all know," Ross chuckled. "Palomo kind of can't keep his mouth shut because he's so excited. So once they officially announce it, it'll be easier to work out details on it."

"There is also a secret-top-secret-super-top-secret-tell-anyone-and-you-die betting pool going on in the shadows," Diaz whispered.

York gave them a sly look, "Do tell."

"You must swear on all the things you love, including your children," Diaz said giving him a serious look. "We will not be responsible for you if the parties involved find out."

"This must have something to do with South," York gave a quiet laugh. "Come on, out with it."

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea, Marcos," Ross shook her head. "She is going to flip the fuck out."

"Quiet. You refuse to involve yourself so you don't get a say," Diaz gave her a pointed look before looking back at York. "There's a few levels of it, but basically we're all betting on certain points of a certain relationship involved the ex-mercenary out to kill the whole planet and the ex-freelancer relation of our Range specialist."

York pursed his lips in thought, running through a few calculations in his head. Ally looked up at him, "Daddy…if Momma finds out, she's going to hurt you."

"Do I have to worry about you telling her?" York raised an eyebrow at her in question. Ally smiled and shook her head. He gave her a wink, "Good kid." Looking at Diaz, "Who do I speak with about getting on the ledger?"

"Morris is handling everything," Diaz answered. "I can get word to him and he can find you."

"Leave it to the quiet one to be the organizer," York gave a dry chuckle. "Gotta check how much I can sneak away without Carolina noticing, but yea, send him my way."

"Will do," Diaz smiled holding out a hand for York to shake.

"Oh this is going to end well…" Ross sighed as Ally giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Do not panic if you've been reading this fix since the beginning. I've been wanting to split this off into another installment and finally was able to get around to it. I'm a slacker, i know...
> 
> Not to fear! Please continue on to "Prodigy" and continue to enjoy. If you read up to Chapter 238 (which was the last one posted here before I moved everything), please proceed to Chapter 55 of Prodigy to continue. Or, continue from Chapter 1. 
> 
> I love you all. You are all fantastic and the reason this story has continued for so long. Thank you for reading and thank you for the commentary. It makes me smile from ear to ear every time i read a new one. <3


End file.
